The Carter-Stark Secret
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Melinda May and Maria Hill, everyone thinks that they know their stories, think they know who they are, but what their stories weren't what most people believed? What if their stories were connected? What if they always were thanks to Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Universe Alterations AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So when I was writing my last story, bind us together, I realised that I wanted to explore Tony having a positive relationship with his parents more and that I loved writing a friendship between Tony and Natasha so I wanted to explore that more and I always love writing story involving May and then Maria being involved just feel into place.

Also I absolutely love the Howard Stark that was in the first Captain America movie and is in Agent Carter so I wanted to focus on him and how things would be if that version of Howard was the one who raised Tony.

* * *

 **November 21** **ST** **1973**

To most of the people who know, or even know of them Peggy Carter and Howard Stark are just two close friends who run S.H.I.E.L.D together, though not a lot of people know the second part; but, that's not the truth. The truth is that Peggy and Howard have been together since 1949, after Howard grew up a bit, and in 1955 they married with only Edwin and Ana Jarvis as witnesses.

In 1969, long after they gave up hope of becoming parents, Peggy became pregnant with a son, at the age of forty-eight, something which was only possible, according to Howard's best guess, because of substances that Peggy has been exposed to during her time being an agent. On May the 29th 1970 Peggy gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Anthony Steve Carter-Stark, though to most of the world he is Anthony Edward Stark, the son of Howard Stark and the woman that is believed to be his wife, Maria. In reality Maria is a friend who pretends to be Howard's wife when needed to protect Howard, Peggy and Tony as they have a lot of enemies and there are people who would have a lot to say if they knew that S.H.I.E.L.D'S directors were married.

It is about nine o'clock at night and like she does most nights, once Tony is asleep, Peggy is outside hitting the punching bag.

As she hits the bag Peggy suddenly hears, "PEG!" Being called by Howard.

As soon as she hears that Peggy stops what she is doing and runs inside, where she finds Howard running down the stairs.

"What is it? Is Tony okay?" Peggy asks worried once she meets Howard at the foot of the stairs.

"He's fine, actually great, I was just reading him one of my old engineering books…" Howard starts to say but Peggy cuts him off.

"Why were you reading our three-year-old son one of your engineering books?" Peggy asks, looking slightly disapproving.

"Because I thought it would make a good bedtime story." Howard explains, sounding like it's no big deal, "But that's not the point." Howard says and Peggy just gives him a look, but because it is one that he is familiar with it doesn't even faze him, "He finished the explanation of how the engine works without me even being half way through my explanation." Howard explains, looking amazed.

"Really?" Peggy asks, also looking amazed as she realises what that means.

"Really." Howard confirms, "I couldn't believe it, but he got it completely right!"

"That's so incredible." Peggy says, walking over to the couch as she needs to sit down to digest that, "He's three."

"Yeah, it is." Howard confirms as he walks over to the couch, "I think he just proved what we've been suspecting. Our son's a genius, Peg."

"Yeah, he is." Peggy realises, smiling at that as for a long time both she and Howard have seen that Tony is advanced for his age, but until now she didn't realise just how advance he is.

As Peggy smiles Howard smiles back and reaches out and takes her hand, and the two of them drift into silence. As they do Howard rests his head on Peggy's shoulder.

For a few minutes both Peggy and Howard sit in silence until they hear footsteps and Jarvis walks into the room.

"I was about to turn in for the night, do you need anything else, Ms Carter, Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks as even though Peggy and Howard are married Peggy is still Ms Carter to him, that's who she will always be to him.

"Nahh." Howard answers.

"No, thank you Mr Jarvis." Peggy answers.

"Jarvis, Tony's a genius." Howard says proudly.

"I am very glad to hear that, Sir." Jarvis says, looking glad about that, "I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight Ms Carter, Mr Stark."

"Goodnight Jarvis."

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis."

After Jarvis leaves both Peggy and Howard drift into silence once more.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Peggy tells Howard, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"Something good or something bad? Because if it's something bad maybe I should get a drink first." Howard comments.

"It's not bad, it's about Natasha." Peggy explains as six months ago Peggy rescued, though not before she already had kills under her belt and undertaken missions, a thirteen-year-old girl called Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, that had started to go by Natasha, who had been given a serum to slow her ageing, from the same kind of training program as the one that Dottie Underwood went through. For the past six months Peggy has been working with Natasha, doing everything she can to help her, trying to get her to see that she doesn't have to be the killer and spy she was moulded into anymore.

"How's she doing? I came up to your office to do lunch and you were down with her, your assistant said you had been down their most of the day." Howard explains.

"You actually left the lab?" Peggy asks shocked as most of the time Howard has to be reminded to leave the lab, and eat, though since Tony was born he has been trying to spend more time outside of the lab.

"I didn't have much choice." Howard explains and Peggy gives him a look, "It's a long story."

"Howard, what did you do?" Peggy asks in a stern voice.

"Tomorrow, we don't talk about work at home remember, that's your rule." Howard reminds Peggy and it is clear that he is avoiding talking about what happened, "Now, what about Natasha did you want to talk about?" Howard asks, purposely avoiding the subject of what he did at the lab, and Peggy gives him a look, she knows that Howard is avoiding the subject but she figures that she will deal with it tomorrow.

"She doing well, really well." Peggy reveals, "Honesty she's doing better than I expected."

"I sense a but coming." Howard realises.

"But, I honestly don't think she can continue to do well while being at a S.H.I.E.L.D base." Peggy explains.

"I'm assuming that you have another idea?" Howard asks, "Because we both know that even though she looks like a thirteen-year-old girl she is so much more, so she can't go into foster care, especially considering the fact that it will take her two years and four months to age a year."

"I know all that. Which is why I think she should come live here with us." Peggy reveals.

"Peg, are you serious?" Howard asks shocked.

"We understand her Howard, and being with us she can have as much of a normal childhood as possible." Peggy explains, "We can help her, Howard, we could give her what she's never had." Peggy explains, it being clear that that's what she desperately wants to do.

"I'm sure we could, and I love that you want to help her, but have you thought about what this would mean?" Howard asks, "Have you thought about Tony?"

"Of course I have." Peggy says, raising her voice, "I wouldn't even consider suggesting Natasha come live with us if I thought there was a chance that Natasha would hurt Tony. He's always my first priority." Peggy says, letting go of Howard's hand.

"I'm sorry, Peg, I know that. I know that you would never risk Tony being hurt." Howard says, cursing himself for doubting that, "Is this something that you really think is a good idea?"

"I do." Peggy says, nodding, "She's been through so much, she suffered so much. She deserves a second chance, a chance at a normal, or as close to normal as she can have, life, and I think we're the best people to give her that."

Even though he is still hesitant Howard completely trusts Peggy and trusts her instincts so he nods, "I'll get Jarvis to make up a room for her in the morning."

"Thank you." Peggy says, smiling in response, being glad about that as she knows that Howard has his doubts, but he agreed because he knows that it is important to her and she thinks it's a good idea which is good enough for him, and he once more reaches over and takes the hand that she let go off.

Once more Howard and Peggy drift into silence and they sit like that for a while before they head upstairs to bed.

* * *

 **November 22** **nd** **1973**

After being woken up by Tony like they always are Howard and Peggy head downstairs to have breakfast as no matter what, even if Howard spent most of the night in the lab, or Peggy just got home from a mission, they always have breakfast together.

"Mommy, can we play Captain America today?" Tony asks his mother curious as that is his favourite game to play with his mother.

"I think we can do that when I get home from work." Peggy tells her son.

"It's thanksgiving, why are you going to work?" Tony asks his mother curious.

"Because there is something we need to do." Peggy explains, "We'll be back soon, but while your Dad and I are gone you need to be good for Mr Jarvis, do you think you can do that?" she asks her son curious.

Hearing the question Tony gets a look on his face like he is truly considering that, "Yes!"

"Good boy." Peggy tells her son, "Eat up." She says and Tony continues to eat his breakfast.

"Hey, Tony." Howard says, putting a circuit on the table, "Do you know what this is?"

"Not at the table Howard." Peggy tells her husband.

"I'll be quick." Howard assures his wife, giving Peggy the most charming grin, a grin that has never really been affective on her, "So Tony, do you know what this is?" he asks his son.

Hearing his father's question Tony looks down at the object and then quickly says, "A circuit."

"Good, that's really good Tony." Howard says, smiling at his son.

"Do you know what a circuit does Tony?" Peggy asks her son curious, wanting to see if he knows the answer.

"A circuit is pathway made of wires that elections can flow through. A power source gives voltage that makes the electrons move. That gives things powers to make them work." Tony explains, surprising and impressing both his parents.

"That's good Tony, really good." Peggy says, smiling proudly as she places a kiss to Tony's head.

"I did good?" Tony asks, looking between his parents.

"Yeah, Tony, you did really good." Howard says smiling at his son and ruffling his hair.

As they watch their son eat both Peggy and Howard exchange a look having a silent conversation, deciding to talk later about their son's intelligence.

* * *

A little over an hour later Peggy and Howard arrive at work, though they arrive separately as they always do to make sure that no one realises that they came together.

Once they arrive both Peggy and Howard head to Peggy's office though they make sure that there is some time delay between the two of them arriving.

"I think we should talk to Natasha together." Howard tells Peggy once they are in Peggy's office and it is secured.

"I was thinking the same thing." Peggy admits, "I was just going to head down there. Do you want to talk to her now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Howard confirms and both he and Peggy leave the office.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy and Howard arrive down at the speciality bunks that Natasha has been living in for the past couple of months, ever since it was decided that she didn't need to stay in a cell anymore.

When they walk into the room where Natasha is they find her just sitting on the ground, clearly doing some kind of meditation.

"Доброе утро , Наташа." Peggy greats.

"Доброе утро , Пегги." Natasha responds, looking up, as she does she sees that it's not just Peggy in her room but Howard too, which is surprising as he visits a lot less than Peggy, although considering it is thanksgiving it is surprising that either of them have came to see her, "Howard." She says, "Both S.H.I.E.L.D'S directors coming to see me. This must be bad news." Natasha realises, making it seem like she is more confident than she is.

"It's not." Peggy tells Natasha as she walks over and sits down in front of her, "There is something we want to talk to you about." She reveals.

"What?"

"Howard and I have talked and we think that staying on base all the time isn't good for you." Peggy explains.

"I thought I was too much of a threat to let go. That's what I heard Sousa and Thompson say when they were talking after they left here the other day." Natasha comments, reminding Peggy and Howard that not only is Natasha a thirteen-year-old girl, but a master spy.

"There is truth to that." Peggy admits, as within a few days of working with Natasha she learnt that lies just backfire, "But you do deserve to have as close to an early life as you can. Which is why Howard and I would like you to come stay with us." She explains.

"Really?" Natasha asks disbelieving, "Why would you do that? Why would you trust me in your home? Around your son?"

"Because I believe that are a good person, even with everything that has happened to you, and I truly believe that you deserve a second chance." Peggy tells Natasha.

"And we'd like to give you one." Howard says walking over, "It won't be the most conventional, it can't be with everything, but we would like to give you a childhood, and as close to as normal life as you can have." He explains as he sits down on the bed, which is next to where Natasha and Peggy are sitting on the floor.

"We would like to give you what you always should have had." Peggy explains.

Hearing that Natasha honestly has no idea what to think as she has never known anyone to be so kind to her,

"I don't know." Natasha says, "I might not be the best house guest."

"You wouldn't be a guest." Peggy tells Natasha, "In time I, we, hope that you would see our house as your home too."

"But we'd understand if that took a while so how about we just take things one step at a time for now." Howard explains.

"The first step, if you're willing, would be coming home with us today and we'd take it from there." Peggy tells Natasha and for a little while the three of them are in silence.

As they are silent Natasha just thinks about everything, she knows exactly what Peggy and Howard are offering and what exactly it will mean for her, and she honestly isn't sure if she deserves it, though she wants what they are offering.

"Okay." Natasha says in a quiet voice, "Let's give this a try."

"Great." Peggy says with a smile, "I just have to handle a couple of things but then we can head home."

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod.

"I'll just check in on how the repairs in the lab are going then I'll be back." Howard explains.

"What repairs?" Peggy asks confused as she wasn't aware that the lab needed any repairs.

"Ones that are needed after yesterday. I'll be back soon." Howard says before hurrying out of the room so that he doesn't have to explain to Peggy what he did.

As Howard hurries out Peggy rolls her eyes, suspecting that she is going to get a report on whatever Howard did before too long.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour then we can go." Peggy tells Natasha.

"Great." Natasha says and Peggy stands up and heads to the door, "Peggy." Natasha says once Peggy is almost at the door and she turns around, "спасибо."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me." Peggy says before leaving,

"Yeah I do." Natasha mutters to herself as she watches Peggy go, feeling amazed that even with Peggy knowing exactly what she has done she still invited her into her home.

* * *

An hour later both Howard and Peggy have handled what they need and they have both headed down to where Natasha is.

"Are you ready for this?" Peggy asks Howard curious.

"To take in a teenage, trained assassin who ages slower than everyone else, so that she can have a normal childhood?" Howard asks, "Of course I'm ready." Howard says, grinning at Peggy.

"Then let's get her." Peggy says smiling back and she and Howard head to Natasha's room.

When They get there Peggy nods on the door before ready to go, "Natasha, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Natasha answers.

"Good, you'll leave with me. Howard will go five minutes after us." Peggy explains.

"Okay." Natasha says and she, Peggy and Howard leave the room, Natasha picking up the single bag as they go and making a promise to herself that she will not screw this up.

* * *

Even though they arrive back at the house first Peggy and Natasha wait in the car until Howard pulls in too.

Once Howard pulls in Peggy and Natasha get out of the car too and the three of them head inside, Natasha doing so nervously as she is worried about how this is going to go.

As they walk in Peggy, Howard and Natasha hear the sound of Tony talking with Jarvis and Ana so they head to the lounge room and as they do Natasha looks around, taking notice of every little thing.

"Tony." Peggy says as they walk into the room.

"Mommy." Tony says, getting up and hurrying over to his mother, who picks him up as Jarvis and Ana stand up.

"Have you been having a good day?" Peggy asks her son.

"Yes, Mr Jarvis and Ana were reading with me." Tony explains, then spots Natasha, "Hi, who are you?"

"Tony this is Natasha; she's going to be staying with us." Peggy explains.

"Why?" Tony asks curious.

"Because she's been through a lot and your mother and I are trying to help her." Howard explains to his son.

"Oh, okay." Tony says, completely accepting that explanation, "Hi Natasha It's nice to meet you." He tells her.

"It's good to meet you too." Natasha responds.

"Natasha this is Edwin and Ana Jarvis." Peggy introduces, "Mr Jarvis, Ana this is Natasha Romanoff."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Romanoff. There is a room upstairs all ready for you." Jarvis informs her.

"Thanks." Natasha says, smiling back, not really sure what to make of it.

"Natasha, want to read with me?" Tony asks curious.

Hearing that Natasha looks around, not really sure what to say but then she sees Peggy giving her an encouraging nod.

"Sure." Natasha says, forcing a smile and as Tony climbs down onto the ground he walks over to her and sticks up his hand for her to take.

"Come on." Tony tells her and Natasha takes Tony's hand and the two of them walk over to the couches where they sit down on the ground together and begin to read.

For a little while Natasha and Tony sit down together Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana watch until Peggy and Howard are sure that Natasha and Tony are okay together. Once they are sure about that Peggy and Howard signal to Ana and Jarvis to leave the room and the three of them head into the other room.

"Is this the same Natasha you have been talking about for the past few months?" Jarvis asks Peggy and Howard.

"Yes." Howard and Peggy confirm.

"Then why would you bring her here? I still remember Ms Underwood." Jarvis comments.

"Natasha is a good girl and she deserves a chance to make something of herself, even with everything that has been done to her, and this is the best place for her to do that." Peggy explains, "She's a good person at heart, I've seen it." Peggy explains, it being clear that she isn't going to be talked out of this.

Hearing that both Jarvis and Ana exchange looks,

"We'll do anything we can to help." Jarvis promises.

"Thank you." Peggy and Howard both say and they head back into the room where Natasha and Tony are reading together. Once they are in the room Peggy and Howard walk over to the teenager and toddler and sit down either side, Peggy next to Natasha and Howard next to Tony.

"It looks to me that Peggy and Howard now have two children." Ana tells Jarvis as they stand and watch the four.

"It does, doesn't it." Jarvis responds, hoping that things go well for all of their sakes, though Peggy and Howard's especially as he is sure that they will both be hurt as they both seem rather attached to the young girl and clearly want the best for her, as they continue to watch the four with smiles on his face Jarvis suddenly gets a look of horror on his face, "The potatoes." He suddenly says before running off, leaving Ana amused.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy, Howard, Tony, Natasha, Jarvis, and Ana are sitting around the table Peggy is at the head with an empty seat to her right then Natasha, then Tony with Howard at the other end while Jarvis and Ana are on the left and food is covering the table.

"This looks so incredible; I think you went out of your way dear." Ana informs Jarvis.

"It does look amazing." Peggy confirms.

"Thank you, both of you." Jarvis responds.

"Well I say we dig in." Howard comments.

"Isn't someone else joining us?" Natasha asks, looking at Peggy.

"No." Peggy answers.

"But there's an empty chair." Natasha comments.

"It's for Steve." Tony says, knowingly.

"Steve?" Natasha asks, only thinking that she is asking too much once she already asks.

"Steve Rogers." Howard answers.

"He's a dear friend of ours that we lost a long time ago." Peggy explains, a sadness to her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Natasha says, meaning that.

"Thank you." Peggy answers.

"We leave the empty chair hoping one day Steve will be here with us." Howard explains a sadness to his voice too.

"That's nice." Natasha says, not really sure what else to say.

"Before we eat I would like to propose a tost." Howard says, standing up, "To our family, the thing I'm most thankful for."

"To family." Everyone repeats.

"Bon appetite." Peggy says and everyone starts to share their food.

"Do you need some help Tony?" Howard asks his son.

"No, I'm alright." Tony answer as he grabs his food.

As they eat and pass food Natasha realises that for the first time ever she wants something, she wants to be a part of this family and that thought terrifies her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts, left kudos or left a review/comment. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **November 27** **th** **1973**

It has been five days since Natasha came to stay with the Carter-Starks and in that time it has been clear, at least to Peggy, that she is worried about seeing the house as a home, though she is on her best behaviour, not wanting to do something wrong. Neither of those things are surprise though what is how quickly Tony and Natasha have bonded is.

While Peggy and Howard are at work Natasha has been staying home with Tony, Jarvis, and Ana. Even though Natasha has been able to break a lot of her old habits in the last six months there are some that she is finding hard to break, and some that she wouldn't have been able to break if she wasn't forced to, one of those habits that she hasn't been able to break, though hasn't been forced to is the training. For a couple of hours, a day Natasha has been using the training are that Peggy and Jarvis set up, and honestly it helps her with everything that she is feeling.

As she is hitting the bag really hard Natasha doesn't hear the small footsteps at first.

"Natasha?" Tony asks walking out into the training are and as he does he gets hit by the boxing bag and knocked on his back.

"TONY." Natasha yells terrified that she really hurt him and she hurries over to where the toddler is lying on his back crying, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Natasha says, having no idea what to do as she doesn't know how to comfort a child especially considering that she was never comforted herself, "Where do you hurt?" Natasha asks worried but Tony just keeps crying, having no idea what else to do Natasha picks up the crying toddler and hurries inside.

"JARVIS." Natasha yells as she runs inside, "JARVIS." Natasha yells again.

"Miss Romanoff?" Jarvis asks as he walks out from the kitchen, "Mr Stark, what happened?"

"I was out punching the bag and then Tony came out and the bag swung back and hit him, I didn't mean to hurt him." Natasha says, showing that this has upset her.

"Jarvis." Tony says through his tears as he reaches of the butler, hearing that Natasha hands the toddler over to Jarvis who holds him and gives him a hug, the second Jarvis is holding him Tony Natasha turns and runs as fast as she can up the stairs.

"You're okay, Sir." Jarvis assures him, "Miss Romanoff, do you know how hard the bag hit Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks but when he turns he sees that Natasha is gone.

"Where'd Tasha go?" Tony asks, though his tears.

"I'm not sure." Jarvis admits, "How do you feel Sir?"

"It hurts, Jarvis." Tony tells him.

* * *

After handing Tony to Jarvis Natasha ran as fast to her room and is sitting on the floor in a corner, her legs against her chest, and a look of horror on her face as she shakes as the last thing that she wanted was to hurt Tony.

* * *

Natasha has been sitting in her room for a while when he hears a knock on her door.

"Miss Romanoff, lunch is ready downstairs." Jarvis informs Natasha through the door.

"Thanks Jarvis, but I'm not hungry." Natasha calls back as she honestly doesn't want to face anyone right now.

"Well, if you change your mind I'll keep it for you." Jarvis explains, a frown being present on his farce though Natasha can't see it.

"No need to do that." Natasha mutters, her voice being too quiet for Jarvis to have heard.

* * *

A few hours later Howard and Peggy arrive home, and by the time they do Natasha hasn't left her room once.

"How were Tony and Natasha today?" Peggy asks Jarvis when they get home and Jarvis looks awkward.

"Jarvis, what is it?" Howard asks when he sees the look.

"Natasha was out hitting the bag when Mr Carter-Stark went outside, before Miss Romanoff realised what was going on the bag flew back and hit him." Jarvis explains "Mr Carter-Stark was knocked off his feet."

"Is Tony okay?" Peggy and Howard ask together.

"He's fine. He cried when it happened, but he wasn't hurt." Jarvis explains, "But Natasha has shut herself in her room and hasn't come out."

"She's probably feeling guilty, not surprising considering her history." Howard realises.

"No, it's not." Peggy says, planning on going to check on Tony before going to talk to Natasha.

* * *

After checking in on Tony who is happily playing in his room Peggy heads across the hall to Natasha's room while Howard goes to Tony's to spend some time with his son.

"Natasha." Peggy says, knocking on the door, but she gets no response so Peggy hesitantly opens the door a little and peers into the room when she does Peggy sees Natasha sitting in the corner so she walks over to her, "Natasha." Peggy says as she sits down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Tony." Natasha says sounding upset, which shows Peggy how much Natasha is affected by this as Natasha is rather good at hiding what she is feeling, "I was hitting the bag and it swung back, I didn't realise he was there. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You didn't, I've just talked to him, he's okay." Peggy assures Natasha.

"He was crying so much." Natasha informs Peggy.

"He's was, but he's okay." Peggy assures her, "It was an accident, accidents happen. It's okay, Natasha." Peggy tells her, wanting desperately for Natasha to believe that.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha tells Peggy.

"I don't want that. This is your home, Natasha, for as long as you want it to be." Peggy assures her as she moves so that she is sitting next to her and she puts her arm around her. Not trusting her voice Natasha just gives a nod, stiffing as Peggy puts her arm around her as she isn't really sure how to react.

* * *

Across the hall Tony and Howard are sitting together and Tony is using pieces of scrap, that Howard made sure were safe for him to, like blocks, he is building stuff with the scraps.

"Is Tasha upset with me?" Tony asks his father curious.

"Why do you think that?" Howard asks curios.

"She ran off after I feel and hasn't come back. Does she hate me? Because I don't want her to hate me. I like Tasha, I want her to like me too." Tony informs his father.

"You know; I think you should tell her that." Howard tells his son, "Natasha's feeling pretty sad at the moment, and I think you're the perfect person to cheer her up." Howard explains, "She's in her room."

"Okay, I'm going to go cheer up Tasha." Tony says proudly and he gets up and runs out of the room, smiling, Howard gets up and follows him out.

* * *

When Tony runs into Natasha's room he finds Peggy and Natasha sitting side by side, Peggy having her arm around the teenager.

"Tony you knock before entering someone's room." Peggy tells her son.

"I know, Sorry." Tony says as he hurries over to Natasha, "Don't be sad, Tasha. I don't want you to be sad." He informs her in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt, Tony." Natasha informs him.

"It's okay." Tony tells her, "Do you want to Play Captain America with me? Mom and I play all the time and Mom's usually Captain America because according Dad she's just like him, and I'm one of the howling commandos. You can be a howling commando too, or you can be Mom, whatever you want." Tony tells her, "It would be fun, really Tasha, it will be." Tony says giving Natasha his best begging look.

"I think I can do that." Natasha tells Tony.

"Yay." Tony says happily as he sticks out his hand for Natasha to grab which she does, "Come on." He says giving Natasha's arm a pull before he goes running out of the room.

"I'm coming." Natasha says, standing up and chasing after Tony.

After Natasha and Tony go running out Peggy stands up and walks over to the door where Howard is standing with an amused look on his face.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Peggy asks her husband curious.

"Tony didn't want Natasha to be upset, so I suggested that he try to cheer her up." Howard explains, "I'm glad it worked."

"That was a great idea." Peggy says before kissing Howard.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY." Tony yells, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. COME ON!" He yells from near the stairs.

Hearing their Peggy and Howard exchange amused looks before the follow after Tony and Natasha.

* * *

 **December 19** **th** **1973**

It has been three weeks since Tony was accidently hurt and ever since then Tony and Natasha have been even closer and even though she is trying to be more comfortable Natasha is still clearly getting used to everything.

It is just before lunch and Natasha is out swimming in the pool.

"Miss Romanoff! What are you doing? You will freeze in there." Jarvis says, standing by the pool, holding towels.

"I'm fine, I used to work out in the middle of a Russian winter wearing just a tank tops and shorts, this is nothing, especially considering the pool is heated." Natasha explains to Jarvis, not even realising that she's given away something about what she used to go through.

"Well be that as it may, you still may catch a cold when you get out, now lunch is ready and I was wondering if you would like to help me set some things up for tonight." Jarvis explains.

"What's tonight?" Natasha asks curious as she swims to the ladder and climbs out.

"It's the first night of Hanukkah and as Ana and Mr Stark are Jewish we celebrate it." Jarvis explains as he hands Natasha a towel.

"Howard's Jewish?" Natasha asks, amazed that she didn't know that as it sounds like the kind of thing she would have learnt in her training considering who Howard is.

"Yes, but very few people know. After the war, after they got together, Ms Carter encouraged Mr Stark to get embrace his religion again, something which he had been hiding." Jarvis explains, "he still hides it in public, like so many other things, but in private Howard has embraced that part of himself once more."

"Wow." Natasha says amazed, "I'd like to help, do whatever I can."

"Thank you. Why don't you go dry off and then come to the kitchen to eat lunch?" Jarvis suggests.

"Yeah okay." Natasha says before heading inside.

"Really, swimming in this weather." Jarvis says, shaking his head as Natasha heads inside.

* * *

Hours later Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, Natasha and Tony are standing together while they light the first candle on the menorah, together Howard, who is holding Tony, light the menorah while Ana recites the blessings.

"Natasha, would you like to learn the story of Hanukkah?" Howard asks, wanting to share that with her, and Tony who he has told before, though Howard isn't sure whether Tony remembers.

"Yeah, I really think I would." Natasha admits.

"How about we sit down." Peggy suggests and the others nod so together the four adults, teenager and toddler sit together and while the menorah burns Howard and Ana teach Tony and Natasha, as Jarvis and Peggy learnt long ago, all about Hanukkah.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **1974**

As her first holidays as a part of the Carter-Stark household, and Howard going to the arctic for a week, passed Natasha felt herself become a little more comfortable, though she is starting to feel her fear that it is all too good to be true increasing.

When Natasha wakes up in the room that she is beginning to accept is hers Natasha doesn't suspect that anything is unusual, she just does what she always does. She gets up and heads downstairs for breakfast.

It is when she walks into the kitchen that Natasha become completely confused as Peggy, Howard, Ana, Jarvis and Tony are all sitting around the table, something which isn't odd as they always eat breakfast together, but what is confusing is that there are wrapped presents on the table.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks confused.

"HAPPY BIRTHDY TASHA." Tony yells before anyone can explain what is going on.

"All this is for me?" Natasha asks, looking amazed.

"Of course, Happy Birthday sweetie." Peggy says walking over to her and giving her a hug and placing a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Peggy." Natasha says amazed, "But you know I'm still technically thirteen. I've still got another year and four months before I'm fourteen."

"If we only celebrated your birthday when you aged you would only get to celebrate every two years and four months, which just isn't right." Howard says standing up and walking over to Natasha and Peggy, "You deserve to celebrate your birthday every year, Tasha."

"Thanks Howard." Natasha says and then to everyone's shock as Natasha never initiates it first, she hugs him.

"You're very welcome Honey." Howard says, returning the hug, feeling amazed.

"Tasha you have to open your presents now." Tony informs her as she and Howard break apart.

"Well you know what, there seems to be a lot of them, I think I'm going to need your help." Natasha says, walking over to Tony, "Do you think you can do that?" she asks curious.

"Yes." Tony says happily and together Tony and Natasha work on opening Natasha's birthday presents, something which Natasha has never done before and despite that she doesn't mind Tony helping her one bit.

* * *

Later that night, once Natasha has experienced a wonderful birthday dinner, and Tony is fast asleep Natasha has headed downstairs to talk to Peggy who hitting the bag while Howard is in the lab working, because she doesn't want to disturb Peggy while she is working out Natasha stands back and just watches and waits.

"Are you alright, Natasha?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to say thank you for what you and Howard did for me today, and for what you've been doing for me for the past couple of months." Natasha explains.

"You don't have to thank us, we said we wanted to give you as close to a normal childhood as we could, and that's what we're doing." Peggy explains, stopping what she is doing so that she can walk over to Natasha.

"Speaking of normal I have an idea that I wanted to run past you." Natasha admits.

"Okay." Peggy says, looking interested.

"I want to go to school, at least give it a try." Natasha explains, "I know it would be complicated with the way I age and well everything, but it is something I would really like to have a go at." Natasha reveals as she would like to spent time with people other than Howard, Peggy, Tony, Jarvis, Ana and occasional visitors who know the truth.

"If it's what you really want then I think Howard and I might be able to figure something out." Peggy admits, "Give us a couple of days."

"Thanks." Natasha responds, looking grateful, "I'll let you get back to it." She says and she starts to walk away.

"Tasha." Peggy says and Natasha turns around, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Natasha says and she walks over and joins Peggy in her workout.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Ever since Natasha brought up the fact that she wanted to go to school with Peggy, Peggy and Howard have been working to try and figure out how it would be possible, and after two days they have finally figured it out.

It's after dinner and Natasha is up in her room reading when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Natasha responds and Peggy and Howard walk into the room and they walk over to Natasha's bed.

"So, you want to go to school." Howard comments.

"Yeah, I'm thinking something normal could be good." Natasha admits.

"Well, what do you think about starting Tuesday?" Peggy asks curious.

"Seriously?" Natasha asks amazed.

"Yep, we've got you into a school not far from here. You could start tomorrow, but we're going to have to go shopping first to get you everything you need, so Tuesday it is." Howard explains.

"Thank you." Natasha says before getting up and hugging both Howard and Peggy.

"You're welcome." Peggy responds.

"How'd you manage it so quickly?" Natasha asks curious as even though she could guess she wants to hear Peggy and Howard confirm it.

"We have our ways, it's important to you so we made it happen." Howard explains to Natasha, which basically confirms what she was suspecting, Howard and Peggy pulled strings and payed money.

"Thank you." Natasha says sincerely.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Finally, the day that Natasha has been looking forward to has come, it is the morning of her first day at school. All through breakfast Natasha is rather quiet as even though she would never admit it she is a little nervous, something which is odd when she has completed missions that have brought down reigns, and this is just school.

"Tasha, Howard's going to drop you at school on his way to S.H.I.E.L.D and Jarvis is going to pick you up." Peggy explains.

"I won't get out of the car so that no one sees me, so look for the car." Jarvis explains.

"Will do." Natasha assures him.

"I would take you myself but I've got to meet a nervous contact so I can't." Peggy explains, looking like she would very much like to take Natasha.

"It's okay. I get it." Natasha assures Peggy with a smile.

"Tasha." Tony says and Natasha turns to the little boy, "I have something for you." He informs her and he hands over what is clearly a gift that has been badly wrapped in newspaper.

"What's this?" Natasha asks curious.

"I made it for you, open it." Tony encourages.

"Okay." Natasha responds and she opens the present to find a wooden pencil case, clearly handmade, with Tasha, clearly written by Tony on the top, "Tony this is amazing." Natasha says amazed, "Thank you."

"Tony how did you make it?" Peggy asks her son curious as she knows that she didn't help him.

"I borrowed some of Dad's glue, nails and wood." Tony explains, "Do you like it?" he asks,

"Yeah, I do." Natasha assures him, giving him a hug.

"Tony you know you're not supposed to touch my stuff without asking." Howard informs his son.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to do something nice for Tasha." Tony explains to his parents.

Hearing that Peggy and Howard exchange a look, both realising something.

"That was very nice of you Tony, but you're not allowed to go into your father's lab or workshop without one of us or Mr Jarvis or Ana with you." Peggy tells her son her voice stern, "It's very important that you don't."

"Okay." Tony says with a nod as he does Peggy and Howard once more exchange a look one that this time Natasha notices and gets an idea.

"Hey Tony, I'm going to take this to school today. Want to help me get my bag and put everything I need in the pencil case?" Natasha asks, wanting to give Peggy and Howard a chance to talk privately.

"Sure." Tony says and he and Natasha leave the room, heading upstairs.

"Howard….." Peggy starts to say, looking worried.

"I know." Howard responds, also looking worried, "I'll drop Tasha off then come back here. Make sure that everything in the lab and workshop that is dangerous is lock away in a way that Tony can't get to." Howard promises as he reaches over and takes Peggy's hand, "I won't let him get hurt." He says.

"Good, that's good." Peggy says with a nod, "Mr Jarvis can you make sure Tony is with you until Howard's done that?"

"Of course." Jarvis confirms and as he does Howard gets an odd look on his face.

"Howard, what is it?" Peggy asks concerned as she notices the look.

"Our son's a genius. I will make everything dangerous as secure as possible, but it may not be too long before Tony figures out to get through anything that I set up." Howard explains, "It may not be too long before he's smarter than me." Howard reveals as he knows that he was genius growing up, and yet Tony seems like even more of one.

"Which means we're going to have to teach Tony about the dangers of everything in the lab and workshop, make sure that he understands what not to touch, or mess with." Peggy realises, "It's the only way we can try to prevent him from getting hurt."

"I think so." Howard confirms, "But let's give him a little more time before we do that."

"Would be for the best." Peggy says agreeing as they hear footsteps which clearly mean Natasha and Tony are coming back.

"Okay, you ready to go, Tasha?" Howard asks as he gives Peggy's hand one more squeeze before he lets go.

"Yeah, I think so." Natasha answers.

"Have fun at school, Tasha." Tony tells her.

"Thanks." Natasha says, smiling at him.

"Have a great day, Sweetheart." Peggy says, getting up and walking over to Natasha and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Peggy." Natasha responds.

"Good luck." Peggy whispers as she hugs her.

"We better get going, you don't want to be late on your first day." Howard tells Natasha.

"It would be bad." Natasha says as Jarvis walks over and hands her a paper bag.

"Your lunch, Miss Romanoff." Jarvis says, handing it over.

"Thanks Jarvis." Natasha says as she takes the bag and puts it into her school bag, "I'll see you all later." Natasha says and she and Howard leave.

"I'll see you later, Tony." Peggy tells her son.

"Bye, bye Mommy." Tony says, giving his mother a hug and then once they break apart Peggy leaves.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Natasha and Howard left the house they arrive at the school that Natasha is going to be going to, because of the fact that the car that Natasha and Howard are in have tinted windows Howard is able to pull up right in front of the school without worrying about the fact that people could see in.

"So, this is it." Natasha realises.

"Yeah, good luck Tasha." Howard tells her, "And….." he starts to say, not to sure how to finish what he is going to say but luckily for him Natasha realises what he is going to say.

"Try not to kill anyone." Natasha supplies.

"Would be awkward to explain if you did, even for us." Howard explains.

"I'll do my best, promise." Natasha says, being determine to keep that promise as she doesn't want to let Howard and Peggy down after everything they have done to her.

"You better get going, have a great day."

"Thanks, see you later Howard." Natasha says before getting out of the car.

Once she has gotten out of the car Howard watches Natasha walk into the school before he drives off, heading back home so that he can make sure Tony can't get into anything dangerous.

* * *

It only takes Natasha a couple of hours before she realises that keeping her promise to Howard might be harder than she intended.

Even though she knows a lot Natasha finds her lessons quiet enjoyable, the other students not quite as much.

It is lunchtime and Natasha is just sitting alone on wall eating lunch. To most people it would look like she isn't paying attention to anything but the truth is she is aware of every single thing that is going on around her which is why she notices right away when three older boys, that she recognizes as people in her class, set their sights on her.

"Well, well, well new girl." One of the boys, a boy with dark hair and eyes says.

"You're observant." Natasha responds.

"And you should show some respect." One of the other boys says, "You're new, we're not." He responds.

"Respects earned, not given." Natasha says as she jumps down from the wall and picks up her bag.

"What did you just say?" One of the boys asks angrily as all three of them surround her as they do Natasha knows exactly what her instructs are telling her, they are telling her to take them down quickly and quietly, to deal with them, and she almost does just that, but then she remembers her promise to Howard and everything he and Peggy have done for her and she realises that she can't. So, she jumps up and, using the wall as a push, she propels herself over the boys. Once she lands perfectly on her feet Natasha doesn't give another thought to the boys she just keeps walking not even looking back so she doesn't see the looks of pure shock on their faces.

* * *

Through the rest of the day Natasha finds her self-control being tested more than once so a part of her is rather thankful when the final bell rings.

As she was warned Natasha doesn't see anyone waiting for her when she walks outside but she does sees a familiar car and so she walks over and gets into the passenger seat.

"Miss Romanoff." Jarvis greats when she gets into the car.

"Mr Jarvis." Natasha responds as she puts on her seat belt.

"How was your day?" Jarvis asks curious.

"One long lesson in self-control." Natasha answers, "But apart from that I enjoyed it."

"I see; it is good that you enjoyed yourself." Jarvis respond, deciding that it would be better not to question the first part of her answer.

"Yeah." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

When Jarvis and Natasha arrive back home Natasha takes her bag up to her room then she goes searching for Tony and she finds him sitting in the living room.

"What you doing Tony?" Natasha asks curious.

"Play chess" Tony responds as Natasha walks over to him, "How was school?"

"Interesting." Natasha answers, "Do you want to play chess against me?"

"Yes!" Tony says as he sets up the chess board and Natasha smiles as even with how much her self-control was tested today all that slips away as she plays chess with Tony, she finds herself actually relaxing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/Comment.

* * *

 **March 22** **nd** **1974**

It has been two months since Natasha started school and with more time that pasts Natasha finds her self-control being tested more, though she realises that the more times she has had to the easier it has gotten to control herself.

Even though she has all weekend to do her homework on Friday afternoon Natasha is sitting at the dining room table doing her homework.

Needing a break Natasha looks up just as Howard walks in the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Howard, when'd you get home?" Natasha asks curious as she was pretty sure that Howard was at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I've been home all day." Howard says as he walks over to her.

"Really?" Natasha asks surprised as it's rare for Howard to spend all day at home.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Howard explains, being pretty sure that he and Peggy will be fighting when she gets home.

"Okay." Natasha says, being able to tell that she shouldn't push.

"Doing your homework on a Friday night. I'm impressed." Howard comments as he sits on the table.

"Don't be, the only reason I'm doing it now is because I want to get it done." Natasha explains.

"I thought you learnt chemistry during your training." Howard comments as he reads what Natasha is doing.

"I did, but it was practical uses and practical knowledge." Natasha explains, "This theory stuff is boring."

"It can be, but you know all theory has a practical explanation." Howard explains, "And you know all of this have some pretty simple practical applications, I can show you if you'd like." Howard offers, "Might help with your understanding."

"That would be great. Thanks." Natasha responds.

"Great, get Tony and meet me in the lab, I think he will like this too." Howard explains.

"Will do, thanks Howard." Natasha says before heading upstairs. Once Natasha leaves Howard quickly reads and memorizes what Natasha is doing so that he can do the right way before he heads to the lab.

* * *

An hour later Natasha, Tony and Howard are still happily in the lab together, Howard showing Natasha and Tony all kinds of science when Peggy, clearly just home from work, walks in.

"Mommy, we're doing science to help Tasha with her homework." Tony reveals.

"That's great sweetheart." Peggy says, forcing a smile and as she does Natasha feels the tension in the room rise, "Tasha would you please take Tony upstairs." Peggy requests as the conversation, or more specifically fight that she had Howard are about to have can't wait but she knows that Natasha and Tony shouldn't hear it.

"Sure." Natasha responds, honestly she wants to get out of the lab as quickly as possible, "Come on Tony." Natasha says picking him up.

"But we're having fun." Tony objects.

"I no Sweetie, but your Dad and I really have to talk." Peggy explains to her son.

"We'll do this again tomorrow, promise." Howard tells his son.

"Okay." Tony responds, still not looking too happy, and he and Natasha leave the lab. They aren't even half way down the corridor when they hear,

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING." Being angrily yelled by Peggy.

"Tasha what's going on?" Tony asks, looking afraid.

"I'm not exactly sure." Natasha admits as they head upstairs, hearing the angry voices of Peggy and Howard as they do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha and Tony are up in Tony's room, sitting side by side on Tony's bed. Natasha has her arm around Tony as he looks close to tears because of the fact that they can still hear Peggy and Howard's angry voices from downstairs.

"Tasha I don't like this." Tony tells her.

"I know." Natasha responds.

"Why are Mommy and Dad angry?" Tony asks confused.

"I don't know." Natasha admits.

"I want them to stop." Tony says as he snuggles into Natasha's side, "I wish they'd stop." He says, tears coming to his eyes and as he does Natasha looks around the room, wanting desperately to try and do something to help him and as she does Natasha gets an idea.

"I have an idea, take all your pillows off your bed. I'll be back." Natasha informs Tony as she removes her arm from around Tony and climbs off the bed.

"Why?" Tony asks confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." Natasha explains as she heads out of the room.

Being confused but trusting Natasha Tony takes his pillows of the bed and about a minute later Natasha returns to the room carrying a pile of pillows and blankets.

"What's all that for?" Tony asks confused.

"I was thinking we could build a fort and hide in their while your Mom and Dad argue, what do you think?" Natasha asks curious.

"That sounds good." Tony responds.

"Good, help me move the furniture." Natasha requests and she and Tony work together to move some of the smaller furniture around so that they can build their fort.

After about ten minutes Natasha and Tony have made their pillow fort and are sitting inside together.

"I like it in here. It's safe and quiet." Tony admits, being glad that a lot of the sounds of his parents fighting has now been mostly blocked out.

"Yeah, it is rather nice in here." Natasha admits, surprising herself by that.

"Tasha are you my sister now?" Tony asks curious, asking with the kind of innocence to his voice that only a child can have.

"Do you want me to be your sister?" Natasha asks curious and for about a minute Tony looks like he is really considering that.

"Yes! I really do." Tony responds, "You're a great sister."

"Then I think I might be able to do that for you." Natasha admits, causing Tony to smile.

"Good, I think having a big sister is really cool." Tony informs her.

"Good to know." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

"I'm sorry Peg, I screwed up." Howard says, "I thought I would be able to make something to help, something that would help keep you and our kids safe, and I was wrong." Howard says, it being clear that he is feeling guilty and because they are in the middle of a fight neither Howard or Peggy notice that Howard said kids as in plural.

"I'm not the fact that you screwed up that upsets me the most, I know that your intentions were good. What upsets me the most is that you didn't tell me yourself." Peggy explains, "I'm angry that I had to find out what happened because a level three agent told me while you were hiding out here." Peggy explains, looking hurt, "You should have told me, Howard." Peggy says, "I thought we were passed lying and keeping secrets from each other."

"We were, we are, I wasn't thinking." Howard admits.

"That's obvious." Peggy tells him, "For one of the smartest people in the world you can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, I can, and I'm trying to better." Howard admits, "I love you Peg, I love our family and every single thing I do is for us, whether stupid or smart." Howard explains, "Just tell me what to do to make things right."

"I think this time you have to figure that out for yourself." Peggy says, "I can't keep telling you what to do." Peggy says before turning and leaving the lab, leaving Howard who is looking almost heart broken.

* * *

After leaving the lab Peggy takes a couple of minutes to collect herself then she heads upstairs, heading straight to Tony's room to check on her kids.

When she enters the room and finds the fort Peggy makes her way over to it and opens the entrance, "Can I come in?" Peggy asks, not entering the fort more than she has to.

"Of course." Tony says and Peggy climbs in and walks over to where Natasha and Tony are sitting side by side, "Are you and Daddy still fighting?" Tony asks.

"No, we've stopped." Peggy answers, being pretty sure that a break is probably a better description, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, both of you." Peggy tells Natasha and Tony, looking between them.

"It's okay." Natasha assures her.

"I didn't like it." Tony tells his mother.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry." Peggy says, picking up her son and cuddling him, "How would you two like to go away for the weekend?" she asks Natasha and Tony.

"Where would we go?" Natasha asks curious, suspecting that Peggy is suggested this to get some distance from Howard.

"How about New York?" Peggy asks curious, "We could go to one of the houses there, see some of the city." She explains, "We'd have to be careful, but I think we can have a good time."

"Can we go to the places you and Dad talk about?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I think we can." Peggy says with a smile.

"Okay." Tony answers.

"Tasha?"

"Sure, sounds great." Natasha responds.

"Good, we'll leave soon, I just have to do something." Peggy explains, "Tasha could you help Tony pack some stuff?" she asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha responds.

"Thank you." Peggy responds and she gets up and heads out of the fort.

* * *

After leaving Natasha and Tony Peggy heads to hers and Howards room and puts enough stuff for the weekend into her bag, then she heads down to the kitchen where Jarvis and Ana are, going via the dining room where she leaves her bag.

"Ms Carter." Jarvis says happily when she walks in, "Are you and Mr Stark alright?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Not exactly." Peggy admits, "Tony, Tasha and I are going to New York for the weekend." She explains and as soon as she does Jarvis and Ana exchange looks.

"Are things that bad?" Ana asks surprised.

"Maybe, I don't know." Peggy says uncertainly, "What I do know is that we both need some distance to work out a few things." Peggy explains.

"Well, I guess I better make some snacks for the drive." Jarvis informs Peggy.

"That would be great, thank you." Peggy responds, "And Mr Jarvis…." She starts to say and Jarvis realises what she is going to ask.

"I'll look after him." Jarvis promises.

"Thank you." Peggy responds before leaving, heading back to the lab to talk to Howard once more.

* * *

While Peggy is downstairs talking to Jarvis and Ana Natasha and Tony are upstairs, as Natasha has helped Tony pack his bag they are both in her room packing a bag for herself.

"Tasha do you think Daddy's coming to?" Tony asks curious.

"You know I think it might just be me, you, and your Mom." Natasha explains as that's what she assumes.

"Oh, okay." Tony say, looking disappointed as Natasha hides a couple of weapons in her bag.

"Hey, I'm sure this weekend will still be good." Natasha says walking over to Tony, "We'll still have fun, okay?"

"Okay. I just wish Dad was coming too." Tony responds and having no idea what else to do Natasha just gives him a comforting smile.

* * *

After she speaks to Jarvis and Ana Peggy heads back down to the lab and once she gets down their Peggy has to pause and take a deep breath before she heads inside.

"Peg, you came back." Howard says, looking glad.

"I'm not leaving you Howard." Peggy tells him, "But I am going away for the weekend with Tasha and Tony."

"What?" Howard asks shocked, "Peg, we can work this out, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He tells her, begging in his voice.

"I know you are." Peggy assures him, "And I think with time we are going to be able to work this out, but I need some space right now, I think we both do. We've got things to figure out." Peggy tells Howard, "We'll be back Sunday night."

"You're just going for the weekend?" Howard asks.

"Yes. We can talk Sunday night once we've both had some time and space to think." Peggy explains.

"You think that's for the best?" Howard asks, trying to stay calm even though the thought that he could be losing his family, wife and best friend all in one go is tearing him up inside.

"Yeah, I do." Peggy confirms.

"Okay, I guess I'll come up to say goodbye to Tony and Tasha." Howard explains and Peggy nods. Once she does they both head upstairs.

* * *

Peggy and Howard have been awkwardly standing across the room from each other for a couple of minutes when Tony and Natasha walk downstairs.

"Dad…" Tony says happily, running to his Dad who picks him up.

"Hey Pal, you're going to have a great weekend with your Mom and Tasha." Howard tells his son, forcing a smile.

"Why aren't you coming?" Tony asks curious and as he does he and Peggy exchange the briefest looks.

"I've got some stuff to do here, but I'll be thinking about you all the entire time you're gone and I really want you to have a lot of fun." Howard tells his son, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Tony says smiling.

"Good boy." Howard says smiling placing a kiss on Tony's head before placing him back on the ground, "That goes for you too Tasha, have fun."

"Will do." Natasha responds, giving Howard a smile.

"We should go, we want to try and beat traffic." Peggy explains.

"Right, see you Sunday night." Howard says, locking eyes with Peggy.

"Yeah, see you then." Peggy says, looking straight at Howard and after Tony gives his dad one last hug before he, Peggy and Natasha walk out Howard watching his family go with a look of heartbreak on his face.

"Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks once Peggy, Tony and Natasha have walked out of the front door.

"If anyone stops by or if anyone but Peg calls I'm not home." Howard explains before walking out of the room, heading in the direction of the lab.

* * *

A couple of hours after they left home Peggy pulls off at roadside diner so that they can have some dinner. From the second they walk into the diner both Peggy and Natasha look around and watch for any sign of danger.

"How long until we get to New York?" Tony asks his mother curious once they have ordered their food.

"A couple more hours." Peggy answers.

"Okay." Tony answers, "What are we going to do?" he asks curious.

"Well I thought I could show you both some of the places your dad and I have told you about." Peggy explains, "What do you think about that?"

"That sounds good." Tony says and Natasha nods.

"I'm glad you think so." Peggy says, "Tony while we're in New York it is very important that you are always with either me or Tasha. You need to always be holding one of our hands." Peggy tells her son, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Tony promises.

"Good." Peggy says and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Peggy left with Natasha and Tony and ever since Howard has been shut in his lab. As he felt that he should give Howard some space Jarvis has left him alone, but because he knows that Howard hasn't eaten much Jarvis decides to make Howard some food and bring it down to the lab.

When he enters the lab Jarvis is greeted by a sight that he hasn't seen for a very long time, Howard surrounded by several empty bottles.

"MR STARK." Jarvis says in a stern voice.

"Jarvis, I screwed up, I screwed up so much and I lost them, I lost Peg." Howard says, sounding heartbroken and as he does Jarvis realises that he is staring at a picture of them all that was taken at Christmas as they celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah.

"You did screw up, but you haven't lost anyone." Jarvis says as he puts the food down, "But if you act like this you will." Jarvis tells Howard, "Ms Carter fell in love with you after you showed her another side of yourself. It was this side of you that always pushed her away, and if you go back to this you will push her and your children away, which is the last thing you want." Jarvis tells his friend, "With all due respect sir, you need to grow up. You need to think about everything that has happened and decide to fight for your family, you need to figure out how to make this right, and you're not going to find that answer in the bottom of a bottle." Jarvis tells Howard, being completely frank with is boss and friend.

"You're right Jarvis, god damn it your right!" Howard realises "Get rid of all these. I've got an apology to figure out." Howard says, sounding so much better before walking out of the lab, only pausing to have a small mouthful of the food Jarvis made.

"Happy to help, Sir." Jarvis says as Howard leaves.

* * *

A few hours after they stopped at a roadside diner Peggy, Tony and Natasha are in New York at one of the Stark properties, one of the properties that very, very, few people know about. As it is quiet late Tony and Natasha have both gone to bed and after she checked on both of them, and made sure that all the windows and doors were locked Peggy headed downstairs. Once she is downstairs Peggy poured herself a drink and as she starts to drink it she notices something on the table, a picture, and so before she realises what she is doing Peggy has gotten up and walked over to photo. The picture is her and Howard from their wedding day, both of them looking so happy.

"What happened to us?" Peggy ask herself as she walks back over to the couch. Still staring at the picture.

* * *

A few hours after Peggy brought the photo over, though Natasha doesn't realise, she is getting up to get a drink of water and when she walks past the living room Natasha sees Peggy asleep on the couch.

"Peggy?" Natasha asks in a whisper as she walks over and as she does she realises that Peggy is clutching a photo, Peggy and Howard's wedding photo though Natasha can't see it, to her chest. Once she sees that Peggy is asleep Natasha starts to look around the room for something and as does she spots a blanket so she walks over and grabs it. Once she has the blanket Natasha walks back over to Peggy and covers her with it.

"Tasha?" Peggy asks, having been woken by the movement.

"Yeah. Sorry about waking you." Natasha tells her.

"It's oaky." Peggy assures her, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Natasha responds, "Are you okay, Peggy?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I don't know." Peggy admits, doing so because she knows that Natasha will know if she is lying.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natasha asks curious.

"No."

"Are you sure? I want to help." Natasha explains, showing how far she has come from where she was.

"Have fun this weekend and help Tony have fun, that's what you can do for me." Peggy tells her, "Okay?" She asks as she reaches out and pushes Natasha's fridge out of her eyes.

"Okay." Natasha responds, looking like she wishes there was more that she could do.

"Why don't you head back to bed; we've got a long day tomorrow." Peggy tells her.

"I'm just going to grab a drink then I will." Natasha explains, "What about you? Are you going to head to bed?"

"I think I'm going to sleep down here." Peggy admits.

"Okay. Night Peggy."

"Goodnight Tasha." Peggy responds and Natasha goes and gets herself a glass of water before heading upstairs while Peggy makes herself comfortable on the couch before attempting to fall asleep, still clutching the photo.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Even with everything going on with her Peggy made sure that she didn't let what is going on affect her weekend with her kids, she did her best to make sure that she didn't give away what was going on though she is pretty sure that Natasha was able to tell whenever she was hiding something.

Because they are getting ready to head back home Natasha, Tony and Peggy are loading everything into the car.

"We'll be able to show Dad these pictures' soon, won't we?" Tony asks his mother.

"Yeah, we will. We'll develop them when we get home. I think your Dad would very much like showing you how to do that." Peggy informs Tony.

"Really? That would be great." Tony says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah." Peggy says, smiling, being glad that he seems so excited, "We're ready to go so why don't you go to the bathroom first." Peggy tells her son.

"Okay." Tony says before heading back inside.

"Are you and Howard going to fight again when we get back?" Natasha asks curious because she wants to know what she should expect.

"It's possible." Peggy admits, "But this time we'll make sure that we don't until you and Tony asleep." Peggy promises and Natasha nods before heading to the front of the car where she gets in.

* * *

At the house it is becoming perfectly clear to both Jarvis and Ana that Howard is both nervous and excited about Peggy, Tony and Natasha coming home.

"You've talked to Peg? They're on their way home?" Howard asks Jarvis.

"Yes. Ms Carter said that they were on their way home." Jarvis explains, "They should only be a couple more hours."

"Good, that's good." Howard says, "Will dinner be ready for them when they get here?"

"Of course." Jarvis answers.

"Good. Good. We'll eat and then Peg and I can talk, we'll figure this out." Howard says, looking hopeful.

* * *

Because he is watching out the windows by the front door Howard sees the second that Peggy's car pulls in and the second he sees it Howard hurries to the door and opens it just as Peggy, Tony and Natasha are getting out of the car.

"DADDY." Tony says running to his father as soon as he gets out the car while Peggy and Natasha collect the bags out of the front.

"Hey Pal." Howard says as he picks up his son and hugs him, "How was your trip?"

"It was good Dad, really good." Tony tells him, "We went to all the places that you and Mom talk about and it was really cool. We took photos, Mom said that you would help me develop them, will you?" Tony asks his father.

"Of course I will." Howard says as Peggy and Natasha walk over.

"I missed you, so much." Howard says as he pulls Natasha into a hug.

'We missed you too." Tony tells his father.

"Jarvis has dinner on the table, are you three hungry?" Howard asks looking between his wife, Natasha and Tony, and all three of them nod.

"Great." Howard says and the three of them head into the house.

* * *

All through dinner Howard and Peggy were polite to each other, though everyone except for Tony could clearly fell the tension in the room.

"He asleep?" Howard asks Peggy a couple of hours after dinner once Tony and Natasha are in bed as she walks down the stairs.

"Yeah. He really enjoyed himself this weekend." Peggy reveals.

"Good that's good."

"Yeah it is." Peggy confirms, "Guess we should talk."

"Yeah, there is something I want to show you." Howard tells Peggy.

"Okay." Peggy responds and the two of them head towards the office.

* * *

When Peggy and Howard walk into the office Peggy realises that everything looks exactly the same, except for the fact that there is a wooden box, that Peggy has never seen, sitting on the desk.

"What's this?" Peggy asks curious once they arrive at the desk, at the box.

"Something I've never shown anyone." Howard admits, "Open it." He encourages.

Hesitantly Peggy reaches out and opens the box as she looks inside Peggy sees that there is a picture of Steve, a picture of people who Peggy knows to be Howard's parents because there is a copy of that exact photo in the living room, the photos of all the victims and destruction caused by Midnight Oil, and a list of names, and a few other things.

"What is all this?" Peggy asks, not seeing the connection.

"My biggest failures, the people I have failed the most, the most destruction I've caused." Howard explains.

"Why is a picture of your parents in here?" Peggy asks confused as from what she can see she can recognize everything in the box and why Howard would consider failures, everything except the picture of his parents.

"You know this is the only picture of my parents that exist." Howard says as he picks it up, "The others, the one in the living room, is just a copy of this." Howard explains, "My parents couldn't afford much, so they only ever had one photo of them taken." Howard tells Peggy, "Dad used to keep this by the cash register where he sold his fruit." Howard explains, "As soon as I knew what I could do I would fix the cars of the people who could afford it, and help Dad when he needed." He explains, "The day Dad died I was supposed to be fixing a car, but I was with Dad instead." Howard tells Peggy.

"I thought your Dad was alone when he died." Peggy comments as Howard told her what happened to his father.

"That's what I had to say." Howard reveals, "It was the winter of thirty-two things were tough on everyone." He says, starting to tell Peggy something that he has never told another person.

"I remember." Peggy says.

"People came in; people I knew from around the neighbourhood. They had guns and they wanted to take everything in the register. We didn't have much, we were barely surviving, so Dad wouldn't hand it over. I was doing inventory when I heard the first shot." Howard reveals, a tear coming to his eye and even with everything that is going on between them Peggy finds herself reaching out and taking his hand, "They fired again and took everything in the register, then they turned to me. I thought they were going to kill me, but they didn't." Howard admits, having never known why he was spared that day, "One of them grabbed this photo and he told me that If I told anyone what happened they would kill her, and I believed them. So, I lied." Howard reveals, "It was the first time that I lied to protect someone I love and ever since then it became my instinct." Howard explains, "I'm trying to do better Peg, I really am, but if it means protecting you or one of our kids my instinct is still to lie." Howard says, turning to face her directly, "I'm going to do better, Peg. I'm going to try not to lie to you." Howard says, "You and our kids mean everything to me and I'm sorry about everything and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." He says and he and Peggy drift into silence.

"Nineteen years." Peggy says, breaking the silence, "We've been married nineteen years and you've never told me that."

"I know." Howard says, "I buried it so long ago that I think I even started to believe the lie." He admits.

"I know that lying is your first instinct, but Howard, the only reason we have made it this far is because you started to be more open, because you started to let me in, and if we're going to have a chance then you need to let me in more. I can't hear about things happening thanks to some random agent, I need to hear them from you, otherwise we don't have a chance." Peggy tells Howard.

"I'm going to try; I'm going to try harder than ever before." Howard tells Peggy, "Our family is what matters most to me, and I'm going to do better by you all. I promise Peg." Howard explains, "And I'm sorry Peggy, completely, I truly mean that and mean it when I say that I am going to do everything I can to make sure I don't do anything like this again."

"If you do I don't know if we could make it through that." Peggy tells Howard.

"I know." Howard says, "I know that I won't get another chance, and I wouldn't deserve one, so I'm going to do better, Peg I will."

"I believe you will." Peggy says, "And I forgive you."

"Thank you." Howard says, looking at Peggy in amazement as he wasn't expecting that.

"You're welcome." Peggy says before moving and kissing Howard. Once they break apart they head upstairs hand in hand, Howard knowing that he is incredibly lucky that Peggy has forgiven him and he knows that if he wasn't with Peggy then he would be less of a person and he wouldn't let anyone in as for the past twenty years Peggy is the one person, other than Jarvis, that has been able to see the real him, though when he was alive Steve did too, and Peggy has been the only person who believed that he was something other than just a mad genius and that has meant everything to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

 **June 29** **th** **1974**

It has been a few months since Peggy, Tony and Natasha went to New York for a weekend and ever since things between Peggy and Howard have been better.

It is the middle of summer and because of that Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Tony are out in the pool, Peggy and Howard are teaching Tony how to swim while Natasha just watches while she swims around.

"I want to try alone." Now four-year-old Tony tells his parents.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks her son, not wanting to let go off him.

"Yep, I'm sure." Tony assures his mother.

"Okay." Howard says as he swims a little bit away from Peggy and Tony, "If you're sure your ready swim to me." He tells his son.

"I'll be right next to you." Peggy tells her son and as she watches Natasha can't help but smile.

"Mom, I can do this, I'll be okay." Tony says, smiling up at his mother.

"Okay." Peggy says, letting go of Tony and as she does Peggy feels her heart stop as Tony starts swimming, but just like with everything else that Tony has ever tried to learn he manages to do it perfectly, though Peggy is right behind her son every step of the way.

"I did it Dad! I swam." Tony says happily as his Dad picks him up.

"Yeah, you did." Howard says smiling proudly.

"Tasha did you see me?" Tony asks excitedly.

"Of course I did. You were great." Natasha says, smiling at him and causing Tony to smile back.

"Dad let me go, I want to swim to Tasha." Tony informs his father.

"Okay. Be really careful." Howard says as he lets go of Tony who starts to swim to Natasha, both Howard and Peggy being close by in case something happens, but then once more with ease Tony swims over to Natasha who picks him up once he is close enough.

"That was great Tony. Really." Natasha says smiling at him.

"Mr Carter, Mr Stark." Jarvis says, walking out from the house.

"What is it Jarvis?" Howard asks.

"William May is at the door, with his daughter." Jarvis explains.

Hearing that Peggy and Howard exchange looks, "We'll be right there."

"I want to keep swimming." Tony tells his parents, "Tasha and I can keep swimming, can't we?" he asks and Peggy and Howard once more exchange looks.

"I'll watch him." Natasha promises.

"I know you will, I trust you." Howard tells Natasha, making Natasha feel amazed as having people trusting her is something she never thought she would truly have, "But Jarvis is going to stay out here just in case either of you need anything." Howard explains, "That okay with you Jarvis?"

"Of course." Jarvis confirms and while Peggy and Howard head inside Natasha and Tony, with Jarvis watching on keep swimming.

* * *

While putting towels on around them Howard and Peggy head to the door and when they are answer they find their friend William May and his six-year-old daughter Melinda.

"William, what's going on?" Howard asks when he sees him.

"I'm sorry for just showing up here out of the blue but I didn't know where else to go." William admits.

"Come in." Peggy says letting him inside, "Hello Melinda." He greats.

"Melinda do you remember Peggy and Howard?" William asks his daughter.

"Yeah, hi." Melinda responds and the four of the head towards the living area.

"What's wrong William?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Lian was meant to be back from a mission two day ago but she called and said that the mission has bene extended by at least a week." William explains, "Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but I've got to go on a business trip and if I don't I'll be fired." William reveals, "It's just for a couple of days, and I know I'm asking a lot but I was hoping that Melinda could stay here with you while that happens. You're the only people we trust enough."

"Of course she can stay." Howard says after he and Peggy exchange the quickest looks.

"Thank you." William says gratefully.

"When do you have to go?" Howard asks curious.

"Soon."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Peggy, Howard and Melinda walk out the back to where Natasha and Tony are still happily swimming under Jarvis's supervision.

"Tasha, Tony." Peggy says and the two of them swim back over to the edge, "Tony, Tasha, this is Melinda May, Tony do you remember her?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tony answers, sounding uncertain as he has some vague memories.

"It's nice to meet you." Natasha responds.

"Melinda's going to stay with us for a few days while her parents are away." Howard explains.

"Okay, want to join us?" Natasha asks curious, not even questioning why.

"Sure." Melinda says and she goes and gets changed before she, Peggy and Howard join Natasha and Tony once more in the pool.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after a little bit of swimming Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony and Melinda have all gotten out of the pool and while Peggy and Howard are downstairs Natasha, Tony and Melinda are upstairs.

"Come on Tasha, it will be fun." Tony informs her.

"It really would be. This place is huge, there are a lot of places to hide." Melinda explains.

"Okay. If you two want to play hide and seek how about you two hide and I'll try and find you." Natasha suggests and both Tony and Melinda exchange looks.

"Okay." Tony says.

"Good, I'll count to one hundred while you two hide." Natasha says and both Melinda and Tony hurry off.

Once they leave Natasha starts to count and once she gets to a hundred Natasha goes after the six-year-old and four-year-old and together the three of them play a game of hide and seek which to the surprise of Melinda and Tony Natasha is extremely good at.

* * *

 **August 24** **th** **1974**

It has been two months since Melinda May spent three days at the Carter-Stark house and during that time Melinda spent most of her time with Natasha and Tony, who she became fast friends with.

It's Saturday afternoon near the end of summer and Natasha is out the back hitting the bag.

"Tasha." Peggy's voice says, "Can you come in here for a minute?" she asks.

"Sure." Natasha responds and she heads inside taking off the gloves that she is wearing as she enters. When Natasha walks in the room and sees Peggy and Howard at the table Natasha's mind automatically goes to bad news and Peggy and Howard realising that they made a huge mistake in taking her in, "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just a couple of things that we need to talk to you about." Howard explains as Peggy sits down.

"Okay." Natasha says, sitting down too.

"So, school starts Monday. Do you still want to go? Because if you don't we can figure something else out." Howard tells Natasha.

"I do. Apart from also being a great lesson in self-control I actually enjoyed a lot." Natasha explains.

"Okay." Peggy tells her.

"I'm starting at a new school right?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, we thought it would be best considering. We wouldn't want to risk anyone realising that you didn't seem to be aging and asking questions." Howard explains.

"Good call." Natasha responds, being completely fine with that, "What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you liked living here with us Tasha?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yeah, I have." Natasha confirms, wondering where Peggy is going with this.

"Well Howard and I have been talking and we were wondering how you would feel if we made this permanent." Peggy explains.

"Permanent, like, how?" Natasha asks being amazed that they are even offering that.

"We would like to adopt you." Howard tells Natasha,

"It would be classified and very few people would know, but if it's okay with you we would like to officially make you apart of this family." Peggy reveals and even though Natasha heard every word that Peggy said she isn't sure that she completely comprehended it because of her shock.

"If you need to think about it take as long as you need, just think about it." Howard informs Natasha.

"I don't need time." Natasha assures them, "Yes, my answer is yes." Natasha says.

"Really?" Peggy and Howard ask.

"Really." Natasha answers as even though she is terrified this is something she really wants.

Hearing that both Peggy and Howard get up and walk over to Natasha. Once they are right next to her they hug her and Natasha finds herself being hugged by both Peggy and Howard something which would have caused her to react badly to a few months earlier but now allows her to relax.

"Even with our connections it will take a few months to be official and even though you would have two still be Natasha Romanoff publically you can choose your real name, like Tony has two names." Peggy explains when they break apart.

"And like how Peg and I both consider our real last names to be Carter-Stark even though not many people know that." Howard adds.

"Natasha Alianovna Carter-Stark, I'd like it if I had that as my real name. Even if no one could know." Natasha reveals, "If that's okay with you guys."

"Of course it is." Howard assures her.

"It's more than okay." Peggy tells her and the three of them exchange smiles, all three of them realising that this is the start of a new chapter of their lives, though Natasha knows that she won't let herself really accept that Peggy, Howard and Tony re her family until it is official.

* * *

 **September 24** **th** **1974**

It has been a month since Peggy and Howard asked Natasha if they could adopt her and even though the paper work is done it's not official yet as there are still procedures that need to be followed even with it being a classified adoption.

After a pretty stressful day of school Natasha realises that the thing she needs most is some time with Tony so after quickly popping into the office where Peggy and Howard are discussing something classified that she didn't eavesdrop on to hear, because that is something she has been trying not to do, to say hello Natasha headed up to her room. Once she dropped off her bag Natasha got changed into more comfortable clothes, as her new school has a uniform, before heading into Tony's room.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks, knocking on the door as she enters.

"TASHA." Tony says happily, hurrying over to her and hugging her like he does every time she gets home from school.

"Hey Tony." Natasha says as she picks up Tony and hugs him, swinging him around before placing him back on the floor.

"Bad day?" Tony asks curious as he knows that when Natasha completely embraces the hug then she's usually had a bad day.

"Oh yeah." Natasha says as she follows Tony back over to where he was sitting, "You know if the people in my class were half as smart as you then they wouldn't try my patients quiet as much." She reveals.

"Really?" Tony asks amused.

"Really." Natasha confirms, "I actually made a pretty good slingshot to get some of the pretty stupid ones in trouble, between you and me it was pretty satisfying." Natasha admits, grinning.

"That's great." Tony says, grinning.

"Don't tell your parents." Natasha requests.

"I won't." Tony assures her as he continues to work on what he was doing as he does Natasha watches.

"Tony, what are you building?" Natasha asks curious.

"A circuit board." Tony answers.

"Really?" Natasha asks amazed as just when she thought nothing Tony could do would surprise her he does something like this.

"Yep, it's almost done." Tony answers, "I've just got to finish these last couple of connections." Tony explains.

"Huh, I'll be right back, okay?" Natasha asks and Tony nods, though he seems completely focused on what he is doing, and she gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Natasha left Tony's room she arrives down at the office. As the door is closed Natasha knocks loudly and waits, and after about twenty seconds she hears,

"Come in." Being said by Peggy so she walks in.

"Tasha, everything okay?" Howard asks worried.

"Yeah, so um, Tony's building a circuit board." Natasha explains, "And from what I saw it looks like he's almost done."

"What?" Peggy and Howard ask.

"Are you sure?" Howard asks.

"Oh yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Is he in his room?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms and the three of them head upstairs.

* * *

When Peggy, Howard and Natasha get back to Tony's rooms he is still sitting on his floor working on his circuit board.

"Tony." Peggy says to her son as she, Howard and Natasha walk over and sit by him.

"In a minute Mom, I'm almost done." Tony tells her, getting a look on his face that looks so much like the look that Howard gets on his face when he is completely focused on something.

"Okay." Peggy responds and Tony gets back to work.

For the next few minutes Tony just continues to work while Peggy, Howard and Natasha watch on.

"Finished." Tony says feeling quiet proud of himself, "It's done." Tony informs his parents and almost sister.

"That's great Tony." Howard informs his son, "Can I have a look?"

"Okay." Tony says handing over the circuit board.

"How long have you been working on this circuit board?" Peggy asks her son curious.

"Two days." Tony answers as Howard closely inspects it.

"Tony this is really good work." Howard informs his son, "Very impressive." He tells his son, completely meaning that.

"Thanks Dad." Tony says, smiling at him, "It was fun. I liked making it."

"Of course you did." Peggy says, not even surprised by that.

"Can I help you in the lab now, Dad?" Tony asks curious and hearing that both Peggy and Howard exchange looks, "Because I really want to." He adds.

"I think your Dad and I have to talk about this." Peggy admits.

"Why?" Tony asks confused.

"There are a lot of things in the lab that are dangerous. Even though most of them are locked away there are still things that could hurt you so you're Mom and I have to talk to figure out if we can work out a way for you to do what you want that would still keep you safe." Howard explains.

"Okay." Tony says, pouting because he doesn't like the sound of that.

"You know; I want to hear exactly how you made this circuit board." Natasha informs Tony, "Do you want to tell me?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Tony respond and he begins to explain.

* * *

Hours later everyone is in bed and even though she has been trying for a while Peggy hasn't been able to fall asleep.

"Howard, are you awake?" Peggy asks, making sure that her voice is loud enough that Howard will hear if he is awake but isn't loud enough to wake him.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Howard responds before he sits up and turns on the light, "I'm guessing the same thing is keeping both of us awake."

"Our son, yeah." Peggy confirms also sitting up, "He's four and he built a circuit board." She says sounding shocked and amazed.

"I know, it amazed me too." Howard responds, "Before long I think it's only going to be the technology of the time that's going to limit what he can do." He says, making a note to film something he's been thinking about for his son's future.

"Like father, like son." Peggy comments.

"Yeah, but with every day I become more sure that before long he'll be smarter than me." Howard admits, telling the truth.

"It seems like a real possibility." Peggy admits.

"The big question is what we can do to help him." Howard says, "Growing up my parents didn't understand they tried to get me to be like other kids and it just hurt, it made me feel alone. I don't want to do that to Tony."

"I don't want that either, it's the last thing I want." Peggy admits, "But I always want him to have a childhood, he may be a genius but he's also a child, and I want him to be able to experience being a kid and a genius. Not one or the other."

"Same." Howard agrees, "I was thinking that he could start spending a little bit of time with in the lab, or even the workshop, with me, maybe a couple of hours a week. I'll start with teaching him about the dangers, and see how things go from there." Howard explains, "If he doesn't understand the dangers then I'll make the lab and workshop even more secure and not let him spend time in either place until he does understand."

"I think that would be best." Peggy confirms, "But you said it yourself he could find a way in no matter what you do. We can't watch him all the time, even with Ana, Tasha and Mr Jarvis helping." Peggy comments, looking like she very much wishes they could.

"I know." Howard says reaching out and taking Peggy's hand, "I'm just as worried, but the only thing we can do is teach him about how dangerous science and inventions can be, hope he listens and do our best to protect him either way." Howard says, "It's the only thing we can do."

"I know." Peggy says, "I don't want him to be hurt Howard, whether that be while in the lab or by us not nurturing his mind."

"Me either, we've just got to do everything we can for him." Howard says, "We can't let him ever feel alone, we've got to try to understand him even when we don't." Howard tells Peggy, "He deserves that from us."

"Yeah, he does." Peggy confirms and the two of them drift into silence. After a couple of minutes Peggy moves that she is lying on Howard's chest and he puts his arm around her, once he does Peggy stretches up and kisses him before lying her head back down on his chest and even though they both remain awake for a while, neither speak as they are thinking about their genius son and how they will do everything they can to help him.

* * *

 **November 15** **th** **1974**

It has been almost two months since Tony built a circuit board and in that time he has been spending a little bit of time in either the lab or workshop under Howard's supervision, something which only started to happen once Howard and Peggy were sure that Tony understood the dangers that being in those environments.

Ever since Jarvis picked her up from school Natasha has been angrily muttering to herself which was enough to tell Jarvis that she had a bad day.

"Miss Romanoff may I suggest the punching bag may be a good way for you to deal with your day." Jarvis suggests, knowing that that means that Natasha will pass through the dining room where Peggy and Howard currently are.

"Yeah, I think I might do just that." Natasha says heading towards the door that leads outside as she walks she sees Peggy and Howard sitting in dining room

"Tasha, how as school?" Peggy says seeing her.

"Don't ask." Natasha says annoyed as she puts her bag on the table, "You're a genius, maybe you could tell me. Why are teenage boys so annoying stupid?" She asks Howard curious.

"I don't know." Howard says, looking a little amused, "And if someone were to figure it out they would become richer than me, but for the record most of us don't get any less annoying stupid as we get older." Howard informs her.

"Great, just great." Natasha says sarcastically then she realises something, "Wait, why are you home so early?" she asks curious.

"Something arrived today." Peggy reveals, "Something we wanted to share with you as soon as possible." Peggy says as she picks up a large envelop that Natasha just noticed up off the table, "We thought you would like to do the honours of opening it." She says as she hands Natasha the envelop.

"Is this what I think it is?" Natasha asks as she takes the envelop like it is something delicate.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Howard suggests and so, being as careful as possible, Natasha opens the envelop and pulls out the content.

"It's official." Natasha says as she finds just what she was expecting, "I have a family."

"Yeah, you do, and you always will." Peggy promises and before any of them can say anything Peggy and Howard find themselves being hugged by the slow ageing teenager.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Natasha says as she hugs them as most people who were in Peggy and Howard's shoes, people who know what she has done as they do, would have executed her, not adopted.

"You're welcome." Howard says.

"Welcome to the family Tasha." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I've got to tell Tony." Natasha says once they break apart, turning and running.

"TASHA." Howard calls and she stops and turns around.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks as she turns around.

"We're going to celebrate this, what do you want to do?" Peggy asks curious.

"Just dinner hear with us, and Tony, Jarvis and Ana is fine with me." Natasha answers, "I like it when it's just us." She explains as when it is just then none of them have to pretend that they are anything else.

"Okay, we can do that." Howard assures her and Natasha goes running upstairs, leaving her bag on the table, much to the amusement of Howard and Peggy as even though it may seem like such a simple thing it is a big step for Natasha as when she first came to stay she wouldn't leave anything lying around.

* * *

"TONY." Natasha yells as she hurries into Natasha's room about a minute after she left the dining room, having not even stopped by her room.

"Tasha? What's wrong?" Tony asks confused.

"Nothing, I want to show you something." Natasha says as she walks over and sits next to him, "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Tony responds and Natasha once more opens the envelope, "Ohh, what is it?" he asks curious.

"How about you read it and tell me." Natasha suggests.

"Okay." Tony says and he reads it and the more he reads the bigger his smile gets, "You're really my sister now."

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"Forever?" Tony asks curious.

"Forever." Natasha confirms, hoping that is true, and Tony just hugs her.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony, Natasha, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Ana, with an empty chair, are sitting around the table that is covered in food.

"You didn't have to do all this." Natasha, says, looking amazed as Jarvis has made all her favourite foods.

"Of course I did, we're celebrating." Jarvis informs her.

"Thanks." Natasha says, smiling back at him.

"Jarvis is right, we are celebrating." Howard says, "It's official, Natasha Alianovna Carter-Stark." Howard says, smiling at his daughter.

"Can something be official when no one knows?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes." Peggy and Howard say together.

"Whether or not people know doesn't change anything." Peggy tells her, "You're our daughter now and forever. Nothing will ever change that." She assures Natasha, not trusting her voice Natasha just nods knowing that she finally has what she has always secretively craved but was too scared to admit, a loving family


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

 **February 5** **th** **1975**

It has been three months since Natasha's adoption was official and ever since then Natasha has realised that she is has been treated in exactly the same way she was treated before the adoption, which makes her realise that she was treated like family even before she officially was.

It is pretty late on a Wednesday night and for the last hour Natasha has been hearing the sounds of someone pacing through the whole house. So, as she hears the footsteps draw closer to her door once more Natasha gets up and heads out just as Howard walks down the corridor towards her.

"Howard?" Natasha asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Howard says, doing a very poor job of lying.

"Really?" Natasha asks, giving him a look.

"Right, you're basically a human lie detector, aren't you?" Howard asks his daughter.

"Kind of yeah." Natasha confirms, "You don't have to tell me what is going on, but can you not lie." Natasha request.

"Sorry Tasha, I'm just worried." Howard explains.

"Why? What's going on?" Natasha asks once more.

"Peggy's on a mission. She was meant to check in five hours ago." Howard explains and the second he does Natasha completely understands his worry and feels herself become more so.

"That doesn't necessarily mean something bad." Natasha comments, "She might not be able to check in for a lot of different reasons." Natasha says, trying to make Howard feel better, "The equipment that she was supposed to use might not be working for one." She tells Howard.

"I designed the equipment, it works." Howard assures Natasha.

"Then there might just be a small delay." Natasha says, trying to think of an excuse to help Howard.

"Thank you for trying, Tasha." Howard says, hugging his daughter as he realises what she is trying to do.

"Daddy, Tasha?" A small voice says and Natasha and Howard break apart and see Tony standing at his door.

"Hey, Pal. What are you doing up?" Howard asks his son.

"I heard your voices." Tony explains, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Howard tells his son, not wanting him to worry until he knows for sure that there is something to worry about, "You should be in bed asleep." Howard says as he picks up his son, "And so should you." He says to Natasha.

"But….." Natasha starts to say.

"No buts, you have school in the morning, Tasha. Get some rest." Howard says, giving her a look which tells her that he is telling her that there is nothing she can do right now.

"Okay. Night Howard, night Tony." Natasha says before heading back to bed, her mind on Peggy the entire time.

"Can you tell me a story Dad?" Tony asks curious as he is taken back to his room.

"You know; I think I can." Howard admits, "How would you like to hear about the time your Mom shot at Steve." Howard says with a fond smile.

"Really?" Tony asks amazed.

"Really." Howard confirms and he starts to tell the story as he carries his son back to bed.

* * *

When Natasha walks into the kitchen the next morning she knows two things for sure, one there has been no news from Peggy and two, Howard got no sleep.

"Nothing?" Natasha asks as she sits down.

"No, nothing." Howard confirms, it being clear that he is getting worried, but before Natasha can ask more Tony walks into the room.

"Morning Dad, Tasha, Jarvis, Ana." Tony says as he walks in.

"Morning Tony." Natasha, Howard and Ana respond.

"Good Moring Mr Carter-Stark." Jarvis responds.

"When does Mom get back from work?" Tony asks curious and as soon as he does the tension in the room rises, though Tony doesn't realise that.

"She should be home in a couple of days." Howard answers, choosing his words carefully.

"Should be?" Tony asks, having noticed the specific words that his father has used.

"Sometimes your mom's work takes long than she was expecting it to." Howard explains.

"Oh, okay." Tony says, seemingly accepting that explanation and the table drifts into silence.

"I need to get to the office." Howard says, breaking the silence a few minutes later, "Tony be good for Jarvis and Ana, Tasha have a good day at school." Howard says and he gets up and leaves.

After a few seconds Natasha gets up and chases after him,

"Howard." Natasha says, causing him to turn around, "If you're going to figure out why Peggy hasn't checked in then let me help, I want to help."

"I know you do." Howard tells her, "But I don't know enough right now to be able to figure out what is going on. That's why I am going into S.H.I.E.L.D." Howard explains, "Right now the best thing you can do is go to school and be a regular teenager."

"But I'm not a regular teenager." Natasha objects.

"I know." Howard tells her with a small smile, "But try to be. If something changes or if there is something you can do I'll get Jarvis to come collect you, okay?" He asks.

"Okay." Natasha responds, not looking to happy about that.

"And good luck with that calculus test you were complaining about last night." Howard tells his daughter.

"Thanks." Natasha says and Howard gives his daughter a hug before he heads out of the house and to S.H.I.E.L.D while Natasha heads back to Tony, Jarvis and Ana.

* * *

Even though she is at school trying to do what Howard asks and attempting to be a normal teenager Natasha finds herself distracted thanks to the fact that she was worried about Peggy, in fact she is pretty sure that failed the calculus test she was dreading.

As she sits in her geography class just before lunch, a class that Natasha knows without a doubt she could ace without even trying, Natasha finds herself thinking, wondering, about where in the world Peggy is and whether she is okay.

"Miss Romanoff." The teaches voice says, snapping Natasha away from her thoughts.

"Yes Miss?" Natasha asks.

"You need to go to the office, take your things you won't be coming back." The teacher informs her.

"Okay." Natasha says as she hurriedly packs up her faces, having a suspicion about exactly what she will find when she gets to the office.

* * *

Just like she was suspecting she would Natasha finds Jarvis waiting in the office and he signs her out for the day. Even though she desperately wants answers Natasha knows better than asking around people so she waits until she and Jarvis are walking to the car.

"What happened? Has Howard found something about Peggy?" Natasha asks once they are out of the school buildings.

"No, there has been no news, but Mr Stark is on his way back home and he asked that I collect you." Jarvis explains.

"Oh, this isn't good, is it?" Natasha asks.

"Ms Carter is more than capable of looking after herself." Jarvis informs Natasha.

"I know. I've seen that."

"But yes, I fear that you are right." Jarvis admits and as the two of them get into the car they drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after they left the school Jarvis and Natasha arrive back at the house.

"Howard is in his office." Ana explains when Jarvis and Natasha walk in, "He's waiting for you." She tells Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha responds and she heads straight to the office.

* * *

When she gets to the office the door is open so she walks in and she finds Howard packing some things into a bag.

"Howard? What's going on?" Natasha asks as she walks in.

"It looks like Peggy and her team were ambushed, but we don't know much more than that." Howard explains.

"Okay, I'll just grab a couple of things..." Natasha tells her father.

"No, you're not coming." Howard says.

"But I can help, I want to help." Natasha objects.

"I know you can, and I would be glad to have your help, but there is something else I need you to do." Howard explains.

"What?" Natasha asks.

"Lately there have been even more threats than usual against Peggy and I, even against Tony and Maria, and even though there is a chance that the two are connected, I still need to go with a team to find Peggy and her team. It's my duty as director to do everything I can to help my people get back." Howard explains, "But in case they are connected…"

"You need me to protect Tony." Natasha realises.

"Just in case. It's why I will show you all the hidden weapons in the house, the ones you don't know about, and why I'm giving you this." Howard says, pulling out a gun and putting it on the table, knowing that Natasha knows about ninety percent of the hidden weapons but not all of them.

"You're really worried." Natasha realises as she knows that Howard knows that she could protect Tony without a gun so for him to give her one then things must be bad.

"Peg's missing and there have been threats, honestly I'm not sure what to think." Howard admits, "But I do know that I am speaking for both myself and Peggy when I say that we trust you the most to watch out for Tony while we are gone." Howard explains.

"Okay, I'll stay, I'll keep him safe." Natasha assures him.

"Thank you." Howard responds, walking over to his daughter, "Even though hope you don't have to use them I'll show you were everything every single weapon is." Howard says, giving Natasha a hug.

"What are you going to tell Tony?" Natasha asks curious when they break apart.

"As little as possible, I know that he has realised that something is wrong, but I don't know how to tell him the truth." Howard admits, "And I think doing so would just hurt him."

"Yeah, it probably would." Natasha realises, "I don't want to outright lie to him." She admits.

"I don't expect you to." Howard admits, "I was going to tell him that I have to go join Peg in her work and we'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sounds close enough to the truth." Natasha realises.

"Yeah. Jarvis and Ana will still be there; I'll tell them to give you any updates I give them." Howard explains.

"Thanks Howard." Natasha says, sounding grateful.

"Not a problem."

* * *

After Howard has shown Natasha where all the hidden weapons are, most of which she already knew, Natasha and Howard head to Tony's room, Natasha having a gun hidden on her person as she goes.

"Tony." Howard says as he and Natasha walk into Tony's room.

"Hey Dad, Tasha." Tony greats, "You're both home earlier than normal." Tony notes.

"Yeah, we are." Howard confirms, "Tony I need to go away for a little while, Tasha, Jarvis and Ana are going to stay here with you."

"Where are you going?" Tony asks his father curious.

"I need to go join your mother with the work she is doing." Howard explains.

"Why?" Tony asks confused.

"Because it's really important work." Howard says, technically not lying, "But we'll both be home as soon as we can." Howard explains, "Okay?"

"Okay." Tony says and he hugs his father, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Tony." Howard responds, hoping that next time he sees his son Peggy is with them and okay, "I'll see you both soon." Howard says to his children and as he walks past Natasha he places a kiss on the top of her head.

Once his father leaves Tony turns to Natasha.

"Is something bad going on?" Tony asks worried as he has never known both his parents to be gone at the same time, "Is Mom okay?"

"I don't know." Natasha admits, "But what I do know is that your dad is going to find out and that your Mom can look after yourself better than most."

"Okay." Tony says, still looking worried.

"Hey, how about we play some chess." Natasha suggests, trying to distract Tony.

"Okay." Tony says and he goes and gets the board.

* * *

Hours after he left his children Howard arrives at what they've been able to determine is Peggy's last known location.

"Within the hour I want every possible lead on where Director Carter and her team could be run down." Howard instructs as he and his team enter the place they'll be working out of, "I want lists of all known enemies in the area and I want every possible way we have to track Director Carter's team looked in on." Howard instructs.

"Yes sir." Several members of the team say.

"Agent Fury." Howard says and the young Nick Fury turns to face him.

"Sir?" Fury asks.

"I want you to take a splinter team and investigate any place nearby big enough to hold Director Carter and her team. Report anything you find directly to me." Howard instructs.

"Yes Director." Fury says and he gets to work.

"Come on Peg, give me a sign for where you are." Howard says to himself as he gets to work on trying to track all the tech that Peggy has.

* * *

Hours after Howard left Natasha is trying to get to sleep but she once more finds herself unable to, instead she is lying in her bed listening for any signs of danger. Because she is listening so intensely Natasha hears the seconds that footsteps start in the hall. She is just about to pull the gun she has hidden under her pillow when she recognizes the footstep as belonging to Tony and she realises that they are coming towards her door.

"Tasha?" Tony's voice asks as her door opens.

"Yeah Tony?" Natasha asks as she turns on the light and sits up.

"I miss Mom and Dad." Tony says.

"I know." Natasha responds.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight?" Tony asks curious.

"Course you can, come on." Natasha says, moving to make room for Tony and as she does she moves the gun to make sure that Tony can't get to it.

"Thank you." Tony says as he makes himself comfortable in the bed, right next to his big sister.

"Not a problem." Natasha responds, "Get some rest Tony." Natasha says and even though Tony is asleep within a few minutes it is a lot longer before Natasha is.

* * *

After another night of not sleeping Howard is pretty sure that he is once more coffee than anything else, but he doesn't care, all he cares about is finding Peggy and her team.

"Director Stark." A voice says as Howard works on trying to find where Peggy is.

"Agent Fury? Have you fund something?" Howard asks as he turns to face him.

"Yes, there is a warehouse about ten miles away. It is heavenly guarded and it looks like people are being held there." Fury explains.

"Did you see Director Carter?" Howard asks.

"No, but I did see Agent Creswell." Fury answers.

"Okay, that's good enough. We're moving out in five." Howard says.

"You're coming sir?" Fury asks surprised as it isn't often that Howard goes into the field.

"You bet I am." Howard says, "Pick the best agents for the mission Agent Fury and get ready to move out." He instructs, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Fury responds and Howard collects what he is going to need.

* * *

Unlike Howard Natasha did manage to get a bit of sleep, though it wasn't much and once she did wake Natasha had to face a few moments of confusion before she remembered why her little brother was lying in her bed and once said little brother woke up the two of them head off to breakfast together.

"Tasha why aren't you ready for school?" Tony asks Natasha curious near the end of breakfast

"I'm not going to school today." Natasha reveals.

"Oh okay." Tony says, "Does that mean you can help me with what I've been building?" Tony asks curious.

"Sir you are not allowed in the lab until your parents get home." Jarvis informs Tony.

"It's not in the lab. What I've been doing is in my room." Tony explains.

"Then sure. I'll be happy to help you." Natasha informs Tony.

"Great, can we go now?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha responds, "Thanks for the breakfast Jarvis." Natasha says as she follows Tony out of the room.

"Come on Tasha." Tony says, reaching out and taking Natasha's hand.

"I'm coming Tony." Natasha says and just as they start to climb the stairs the front door is broken down and two men burst in and soon as they see Natasha and Tony they start firing at them, "STAY DOWN." Natasha tells Tony as she pulls the gun she has hidden and starts firing, easily killing the first man.

"Tasha." Tony says afraid.

"Go, go upstairs." Natasha says as the second man keeps firing and as he does she fires back but he keeps moving, he keeps taking cover while heading towards Natasha and Tony. As Tony moves upstairs Natasha moves to protect him putting herself between Tony and the man so that he can't get hit, leading herself open to get hit, which she does, but as she does she fires and kills the second man.

"TASHA." Tony says terrified as he sees Natasha get hit.

"I'm okay." Natasha assures him, "Are you hurt anywhere? Natasha asks Tony worried and he shakes his head.

"MR CARTER-STARK, MISS CARTER-STARK." Jarvis yells worried as he and Ana hurry into view.

"Up here Jarvis." Natasha says as she tries not to ignore the pain in her side.

"Are you both okay?" Jarvis asks worried.

"Tasha's bleeding." Tony say, sounding afraid.

"It's not that bad, just a flesh wound." Natasha reveals.

"It will still need to be looked at." Jarvis assures Natasha.

"I know." Natasha admits.

"Are they, dead?" Tony asks, sounding shocked.

"Don't look at them Tony." Ana says as she walks over to Tony and picks him up, trying to make it so he doesn't look at the dead bodies.

"We're going to have to do something about them." Natasha notes.

"I know. But first we have to help you, can you stand?" Jarvis asks Natasha.

"Yeah." Natasha says as she forces herself up and when she is standing she makes her way up the remaining stairs, Jarvis right next to her and ready to help her if needed.

* * *

Not long after Fury informed him of the possible location where Peggy and her team might be heled Howard, Fury and a team arrive there.

"Thought you said this place was heavily guarded." Howard says to Fury.

"It was." Fury says, "All the guards have been taken out."

"That's my Peg." Howard mutters to himself, his voice being too quiet for anyone to hear, "Let's move in." Howard instructs and all the agents follow his lead and they head towards the building. They get there just as the doors open and Peggy and the other agents come out of the building, they are about to attack when they realise who it is, "Guess I missed the party." Howard says, smirking at Peggy, forcing himself not to do what he desperately wants to do which is pull Peggy into his arms.

"That's what being fashionably late gets you." Peggy tells her husband, trying to hide how glad she is to see him.

"Everyone okay?" Howard asks Peggy.

"All our people yeah, the others not so much" Peggy tells him.

"Good." Howard says, being glad about that, "Agent Fury, lead the way back." Howard requests and he does just that. As everyone walks Peggy and Howard hang back a bit so that they can talk, "You're really okay, right?" Howard asks, once he is sure that no one is close enough to hear.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Peggy assures him, "Are Tasha and Tony okay?" she asks, lowering her voice even more than how low it already is.

"When I left they were. Tasha knows exactly what is going on and is armed, just in case this had something to do with the recent threats." Howard explains.

"I think it might have been. We need to get home." Peggy tells Howard who nods and the two of the start to walk faster.

* * *

While Peggy and Howard are taking about how they have to get back to their children Natasha, Tony, Jarvis and Ana are in Natasha's room. Jarvis is doing what he can for Natasha's wound while Ana is doing what she can to distract Tony who is looking terrified.

"You're right about it being a flesh wound, but it is rather deep." Jarvis informs Natasha, who is lying on her back, with her hand over her head, on towels on her bed, "You need stiches."

"I can't go to a hospital." Natasha tells Jarvis, knowing that it would be too dangerous and they would be asked too many questions.

"I know. I can stich you if that is okay." Jarvis informs her.

"Yeah." Natasha assures him.

"Okay." Jarvis says as he gets to work.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks as Jarvis gets to work on stitching up Natasha, "Jarvis don't." he objects when he sees Jarvis stick the needle into Natasha.

"It's okay Tony. Jarvis is helping me." Natasha assures him.

"But he's sticking needle into you, doesn't that hurt?" Tony asks curious.

"Not that much, and if he doesn't stich me up then it wouldn't be good for me." Natasha explains.

"Oh, okay." Tony responds and he goes back to doing what he was doing with Ana watching over him.

"What are you going to do with the bodies?" Natasha asks Jarvis in a quiet voice as she doesn't want Tony to hear.

"I'll deal with them. It's not the first time." Jarvis assures her, "You're going to have to rest for at least a day."

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod, deciding that it would be better than mentioning that she's been shot before and has never been told to rest.

* * *

A few hours after they found each other again Peggy and Howard arrive back home, both wanting to do one thing more than anything else, see their children again.

"Ms Carter, Ms Stark." Jarvis greats when they walk in.

"Jarvis."

"Mr Jarvis." Peggy greats and as soon as she walks in she sees the bullet holes, "What happened?"

"We had two un announced visitors. They weren't interested in talking." Jarvis explains.

"Are Tasha and Tony okay?" Howard asks worried.

"Mr Carter-Stark is fine. Miss Carter-Stark was hit and killed the two visitors." Jarvis explains.

"Where is she?" Peggy asks as she and Howard hurry towards the stairs.

"Her room." Jarvis answers as Peggy and Howard hurry up the stairs.

* * *

Not long after they spoke to Jarvis Natasha and Howard head into Natasha's room where they fine Natasha and Tony sitting, though Natasha is more lying, side by side in her bed.

"MOM, DAD." Tony says thrilled to see his parents again.

"Peggy, Howard." Natasha says, smiling at them.

"Tasha." Peggy says as she and Howard hurry over, "Jarvis told us. How are you?" she asks concerned.

"It's only a flesh wound. Jarvis stitched me up." Natasha explains.

"There were people with guns, the tried to hurt us, and Tasha hurt them." Tony informs his parents.

"So we heard." Howard tells his son, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, Tasha protected me." Tony tells his father.

"Can I see the wound?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Natasha responds and she lifts her shirt. As she does Peggy sits down on the edge of Natasha's bed and takes off the bandage so that she and Howard can have a look.

"I'm so sorry Tasha." Peggy tells her daughter once she sees how bad it is.

"So am I. You should have never been put in the situation where you had to do that, where this happened to you." Howard tells his daughter.

"It's okay." Natasha assures him, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange a look as it is clear that she really doesn't mind that she was shot, or that she had to kill again.

"Hey Tony I think that Tasha might like some of Jarvis's cakes, want to come with me to get some?" Howard asks curious, being able to tell that Peggy needs to talk to Natasha alone.

"Yes." Tony says and he and Howard leave the room.

Before they are even half way down the corridor Tony turns to his father,

"Dad Tasha killed those men." Tony informs his father causing him to stop walking.

"Yeah, she did." Howard says, as he stops and squats down so that he is his son's height.

"I thought that killing was wrong." Tony says to his father, "Does that make Tasha bad?"

"Killing is wrong, but sometimes if it means protecting yourself or someone else it's necessary." Howard explains, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Tasha was trying to protect me." Tony tells is dad.

"Yeah, she was." Howard confirms.

"Does that mean that Tasha was hurt because of me?" Tony asks worried.

"No, Tash was hurt because of the me who were shooting at you. They're the only ones to blame." Howard tells his son, knowing that that's not completely true as he blames himself too, "Okay?"

"Okay." Tony says with a nod.

"Good, let's go get those cakes." Howard tells his son who nods and the two of them head towards the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you really doing?" Peggy asks her daughter not long after Howard and Tony leave.

"I'm fine, Peggy, really." Natasha informs her, "It's not the first time I've killed after all."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't affect you." Peggy tells her daughter who avoids looking at her, "Natasha, whatever it is talk to me." Peggy tells his daughter, gently prodding her.

"When they started to fire all I was thinking was that I had to protect Tony, that was the only thig that mattered." Natasha reveals, "Two years ago the only thing I would have cared about was killing them." Natasha admits, "I've killed for many reasons, or for no reason at all, but this is the first time, ever, that I've killed to protect someone." Natasha reveals, "It was strange."

"I'm sure it was." Peggy responds, "I'm sorry that you were in this position."

"It's okay. I'm glad I was here to protect Tony, and I'm glad you are okay." Natasha tells her mother, "I was worried." Natasha says admitting something that she wouldn't have admitted too long ago.

"I'm fine, Tasha, and I hate that you were hurt." Peggy tells her daughter, telling the complete truth, before giving her a hug.

Before too long Howard and Tony return to the room and the family of four spend the rest of the day together as a family.

* * *

Hour later everyone is in bed and even though they have been trying for a long time neither Peggy nor Howard are asleep as both of them are thinking about how they failed their children.

"Howard?" Peggy asks when she feels him get out of bed, "Where are you going?" she asks as she turns the light on.

"Our daughter was shot today, both our children were shot at, in our home!" Howard says, hating that, "I can't sleep until I've upgraded all the security. I need to make sure that our children and you are safe in our home, and I'm not sleeping until I've done that." Howard says before leaving.

For a while after Howard leaves Peggy just lies in bed and thinks about everything that has happened, until she can't anyone, instead she gets up and heads to her son's room where she stands at the door for a while and watches him sleep before she goes to her daughter's room and does the same thing. Once she has made sure that both her children are okay Peggy heads to the lab and she just sits next to Howard and watches him work, both of them thinking about how they will do whatever it takes to make sure that their children are safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **1975**

It has been two months since Natasha was shot and by the next morning the houses complete security system had been upgraded and ever since then it has been clear that Peggy and Howard have been even more worried for their children.

It is a Friday afternoon and as soon as she got home Natasha changed out of her school uniform and joined Tony, who is out the back, trying to collect bugs.

"So what are you going to do when you find all the bugs you are looking for?" Natasha asks curious.

"They're going to be my pets; I'm going to see what they can do." Tony explains, "I'll let them go once I've figured out what they do." Tony explains, "Because Mom says that it's not nice to keep creatures in cages."

"Your Mom's right about that." Natasha confirms, "What can I do?

"Tell me when you see any bugs." Tony requests.

"Will do." Natasha responds and she starts to look.

"Tony, Tasha." A voice says from behind the bushes and Natasha goes to pull a gun before realising that she doesn't have one on her.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Tony asks confused, "Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Because I need your help with something and I don't want your Mom to know." Howard explains.

"Why not?" Natasha asks, wondering what Howard's done now.

"The something I need help with is a surprise for Peggy." Howard explains.

"What kind of surprise?" Tony asks curious.

"Tomorrow is mine and Peggy's twentieth wedding anniversary and I want to make it special." Howard explains.

"That's great." Natasha says smiling, "What are you thinking about doing?" she asks.

"Well, I brought a house." Howard reveals.

"You brought a house?" Natasha asks, completely failing to hide her shock, something which does not happen often.

"Yep, it's in the country a few hours from here. It is completely secure and a beautiful property." Howard reveals, "That's part two of the surprise, part one is flowers and a gift and something I need your help with."

"What kind of gift?" Tony asks curious.

"During the war, and in recent years, your Mom has gotten a lot of medals and she had SSR insignia. I got a box for your Mom's medals specially made, it's got her name and details carved into it, and I got SSR insignia, identical to the ones she wore during the war, speciality made in platinum." Howard reveals.

"Wow, I like that." Tony says, smiling at his father.

"Me to." Natasha confirms.

"I'm glad." Howard says, smiling back at them, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to try my hand at cooking breakfast." Howard revels.

"Really?" Tony and Natasha asks, it being clear that both are shocked and that both of them think it's bad idea.

"Under Jarvis's supervision." Howard adds, being amused by his children's tone of voices, "He'll make sure that I'll don't destroy anything." Howard tells is children.

"That's probably a good call." Natasha says with a teasing smile.

"Probably." Howard confirms.

"What do you need us to do?" Tony asks his father curious.

"Well I need one of you to help me carrying everything upstairs, the breakfast and the gifts, and I need the other one of you to warn me if your Mom's getting out of bed, or even better, help make sure she stays there until I get a chance to bring her breakfast." Howard explains.

"I'm in." Natasha says, without even needing to think about it.

"Same." Tony adds.

"Great, thank you." Howard says, looking gratefully at his children, "I should probably get out of this bush now. "

"Probably." Natasha says, still amused that Howard is hiding in a bush.

"I'll see you later." Howard says before getting out from the bush and heading back inside.

"Twenty years is a long time." Tony tells Natasha.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms.

"Huh." Tony says and he goes back to searching for the bugs.

* * *

The next morning Howard wakes Natasha and Tony up early and while Tony works on making sure that Peggy doesn't leave the bedroom Natasha heads downstairs and watches in amusement as Howard cooks breakfast under Jarvis's watchful eye.

"No, Mr Stark, don't do that!" Jarvis objects for, if Natasha's count is accurate, the tenth time in the twenty minutes Howard has been cooking.

"Relax Jarvis, I know what I'm doing I make, and mix, chemicals on a daily basis." Howard informs Jarvis.

"Yeah, but in Jarvis's defence, most of them are supposed to blow up, breakfast isn't." Natasha explains from the kitchen counter that she is sitting on.

"Really Tasha?" Howard says, turning to give his daughter a look, which shows that he isn't angry or annoyed just amused.

"Just trying to help." Natasha explains with an innocent smile.

"I'm done now, right. It's all ready?" Howard asks, looking at Jarvis.

"Yes, Sir. You are." Jarvis confirms.

"Tasha do you want to get the gifts while I plate this up?" Howard asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha says as she walks over to where Howard put the presents.

* * *

While Natasha and Howard are downstairs Tony and Peggy are upstairs. Tony is sitting next to his mother asking her to keep telling him stories. As she tells her son stories Peggy is being pretty sure that Tony is distracting her from something but she has decided to let him get away with it.

"And then Steve jumped out the plane, right?" Tony asks his mother.

"Yep, he fought his way into the Hydra base to rescue about four hundred men and your Dad flew us back to allied territory, avoiding everything that was trying to kill us as he did." Peggy explains, telling her son a story that she is positive she has told him at least five times before.

"That's so cool." Tony says.

"It was dangerous." Peggy corrects and her son just gives her a look, "But yes it was cool." She adds and Tony grins.

"Did you get in much trouble?" Tony asks curious.

"Oh yes." Peggy confirms, "There were a lot of people who were far from happy with your father and I, but there wasn't much they could do."

"Why not?" Tony asks but before Peggy has a chance to answer the door opens and Natasha and Howard walk in, Natasha carrying one large wrapped gift with a smaller one on top while Howard is carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Howard, Tasha, what is all this?" Peggy asks as Howard walks over.

"Breakfast." Howard answers as he places the tray in front of Peggy, "Happy Anniversary Peg." He says as he sits down right next to her.

"Happy Anniversary Howard." Peggy responds, smiling at him and the two of them kiss as Natasha sits down too, next to Tony who turned away as soon as his parents kissed.

"I made breakfast." Howard informs Peggy.

"You made breakfast?" Peggy asks surprised.

"Don't worry, Peggy, Jarvis was carefully watching." Natasha explains.

"You actually made breakfast." Peggy says amazed.

"Yep." Howard says proudly and as he does Peggy reaches out and tries some of the food and the second she does, Peggy has to fight not to show how horrible the food tastes.

"Maybe you should let Mr Jarvis stick to doing the cooking from now on." Peggy tells Howard, causing both Natasha and Tony to exchange amused looks.

"It can't be that bad." Howard says as he grabs some of the food and as soon as he tastes it he regrets it, "Okay, that was horrible." Howard admits, "Sorry Peg."

"It's okay, I'm amazed that you tried." Peggy admits as Howard moves the tray from bed onto the floor.

"I hope you like theses better than the horrible food." Howard says as he moves the gifts from where Natasha left them over to Peggy.

"I'm sure I will, and I have something for you." Peggy says as she opens the bedside table and pulls out what looks to be a small wrapped gift which she hands to Howard.

"Open them, open them." Tony says as he wants to see his parent's reaction to what they got each other.

"You know I think I could use some help, Tony, Tasha?" Peggy asks as she picks up the smaller present.

"Yes." Tony says as he quickly starts to help his mother while Natasha does so more reluctantly.

"Oh my, Howard." Peggy says amazed as she sees the platinum versions of her old insignia.

"You like them?" Howard asks.

"Yeah, I really do." Peggy assures him, "Open your gift." She tells Howard and he does so and once he opens the gift Howard finds a leather case, as he opens the case Howard sees something he recognizes, though he can't believe he is seeing it.

"Peg…" Howard says amazed, tearing his eyes way from the object to look at his wife, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Turn it around and see." Peggy says smiling back at him and hesitantly Howard picks up the object, a pocket watch, and turns it around where he sees the letters EHWS carved in the back and as he turns it around he flips the cover and he sees that there is a chip in the clock face cover.

"How'd you find this?" Howard asks, a tear coming to his eye as he is so amazed that Peggy has been able to find this.

"A lot of research." Peggy answers, "It wasn't easy to track down."

"Thank you, Peg, thank you." Howard says amazed, hugging and kissing her.

"I don't understand, what's so special about the watch? You have a lot of them." Tony says to his father.

"Yeah, I do." Howard answers, "But this is special." He reveals, turning to look at his children, "It belonged to my father, but after he died my Mom and I had to sell it to buy food. I never thought I would see it again." Howard explains.

"Wow." Natasha says, "You managed to find it?" she asks Peggy who nods, "That's incredible."

"Yeah, it really is." Howard says, smiling.

"Mom, you've still got one more present." Tony informs his mother.

"Yes, guess I do." Peggy says as she removes the wrapping on the last present to find all her medals in a beautiful case with her name and rank carved along the top and her old serial number carved along the bottom, "It's beautiful Howard, thank you." Peggy says smiling back at him.

"You're welcome." Howard responds smiling back at him, "So we're going on a little trip today."

"Where to?" Peggy asks curious.

"That's part two of my surprise." Howard says, grinning, "Don't worry I think you'll like it." Howard assures, smiling at his wife.

"Okay." Peggy responds a little worried as Howard's surprises often go a little over the top.

"Great. We'll leave soon then." Howard says grinning.

* * *

More than a few hours later Peggy, Howard, Tony and Natasha are in a car driving to Howard's second surprise.

"How much further is this surprise of yours Howard?" Peggy asks curious.

"Not too far." Howard answers, knowing that they are on the property he brought now, "What do you think of the area?"

"It's quiet nice." Peggy admits, "It reminds me of the area near the house my family stayed in one summer." Peggy says as sees the rolling fields and the lake.

"Really?" Howard asks, trying to put surprise in his voice, "You loved that house, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Peggy responds as she spots a house, a farm house on the average size, coming up in the distance and as she does everything make sense, "Howard, why are we here?" Peggy asks as Howard stops the car right outside the house which is next to a barn.

"I brought this place for us." Howard reveals, "I thought it could be a safe house an escape from the world, somewhere else we could be us. I remembered that you told me how much you loved that house you spent a summer at so I found one similar."

"I can't believe you remember that. It was years ago I told you that." Peggy tells Howard, amazed that he remembered as he completely forgot about someone kidnapping him only a few months later.

"I never forget anything about you, or anything you tell me." Howard responds and Peggy leans forward and kisses him.

"Mom, Dad." Tony says pulling a face, which causes Natasha to have to fight a smile.

"Well, how would like you a tour?" Howard asks Peggy curious.

"I would like that a lot." Peggy responds and the two of them get out of the car, both of them heading to the back to get Natasha and Tony out, all four of them looking forward to their weekend together.

* * *

 **August 24** **th** **1975**

It has been four months since Peggy and Howard's wedding anniversary, since the weekend that the four members of the Cater-Stark family spent a weekend at the new house that Howard brought and after they got back things went back to how they usually are for their family, with the only change being that Natasha has now aged so she looks to be fourteen even though she is technically over fifteen.

It is the Sunday before school begins for another year which for Natasha means starting another school before anyone could realise that she ages slower than normal and for Tony it means starting school for the first time which means Peggy and Howard have to explain a few things to Tony, even though neither truly want to tell Tony what they are going to tell him both Peggy and Howard know that they have to.

So while Tony is building something in his room Peggy and Howard walk in so that they can talk to him.

"Tony, can you stop working on that for a minute." Howard requests as he and Peggy walk over to Tony's bed and they sit down with enough space between them for Tony.

"Okay." Tony says putting down what he is doing, "What wrong?" he asks worried as he walks over and sits between his parents.

"Nothing." Peggy says, "There is just a couple of things that we need to talk to you about."

"Okay." Tony says, looking between his parents, "What is it?"

"At school you're going to be only known as Tony Stark." Howard tells his son, "Like what the interviewer called you when she was talking about the circuit board." He explains.

"Why?" Tony asks confused.

"Because if people were to know that you are really Tony Carter-Stark then it would put you, Tasha, and both of us in danger." Peggy informs her son.

"Why?"

"Because your Mom and I have a lot of enemies, and they would use all of us against each other, they would try and hurt is they knew the truth." Howard explains, "And if the wrong people know about your Mom and I being married then they will use that knowledge to destroy us, all of us, and everything we have created."

"So does no one know you are married?" Tony asks, as he finally learns what he has been sheltered from for the past five years.

"Very few people know, and as much as I wish it wasn't, it's for the best." Peggy says, knowing that it would be horrible for all of their family if people knew the truth, "No one can know about our family."

"What about Tasha?" Tony asks, "Can people know that she is my sister?"

"No, once more it is too dangerous." Peggy admits, "I hope that one day everyone can know about our family, but that day isn't today." Peggy explains, telling the truth as she hopes that one day the truth can be acknowledged.

"So, if no one knows about you both being my parents, who do people think are my parents?" Tony asks curious.

"Me, and our friend Maria." Howard explains, "And she is who the world believes is my wife and your Mom."

"But she's not! Maria's nice but I don't want to have to pretend that she's my Mom." Tony objects.

"I know you don't." Peggy says, putting an arm around her son, "I know it's not fair, but we don't know another way to keep you safe."

"I hate this." Tony says, looking angry.

"I know." Howard says as his arms joins Peggy's around Tony, "I do too. I would like nothing more than to tell the world that you are and Tasha are my children and that Peggy I my wife and the love of my life, but if I do we'll all be in danger." Howard explains.

"I would like to do the exact same thing." Peggy says, smiling at her son and husband, "But Howard and I tried to be publically together once and it almost got both of us killed." Peggy reveals, as she and Howard were briefly publically together and it almost ended in both their deaths when an old enemy came after them upon learning that, and since then they both decided to never publically admit what they mean to one another.

"I don't want anyone to die." Tony tells his parents, "I'll lie. I don't like it, but I will." He promises his parents.

"Thank you Tony." Peggy says as before she and Howard hug their son.

* * *

The next morning everyone wakes up earlier than normal, having been woken by Tony who is excitedly hurrying around the house.

"How am I getting to school?" Tony asks his parents during breakfast.

"I'm taking you." Peggy explains to her son, "But there is something else you need to know."

"What else don't I know?" Tony asks, looking between his parents.

"When it comes to the rest of the world I have a reputation." Howard explains, "One which isn't the nicest and where I don't care about anything other than science. As far as the world is concerned I am cold man, unloving man, who isn't fateful to anything but science." Howard explains, being pretty sure that his son won't understand the complete meaning of those words until he is older.

"But you're not." Tony objects, looking angry that people believe that, "You love me and Tasha, and Mom, and Jarvis and Ana, and Steve." Tony tells his father.

"I know, but the world doesn't know that and it's better to protect you, your Mom and Tasha if people believe the lie." Howard explains, "So your Moms going to take you to school and if questioned she is going to say that it was because I was too busy too, that I didn't care about how big today is." Howard explains, moving so that he is close to his son, "But I need you to know that it's not the truth. I love you Tony and I'm so proud of you. I want you to have an amazing day at school, and I want you to know that you should never hide how smart you are, okay?" Howard asks his son.

"Okay." Tony says before hugging his Dad.

"And our schools share campuses. So I'll be nearby if you need anything." Natasha informs Tony, 'I'll even check in on you without anyone realising it." Natasha promises her brother, knowing that Peggy and Howard picked schools for them that share campuses for that very reason.

"Okay." Tony answers.

"Why don't you go get your bags, both of you, we have to leave soon." Peggy tells her children, both of whom nod and head upstairs, Tony thinking about how he doesn't want to lie about his family, but he will, he just hopes that one day he can tell the truth and then the world can see his family like he does.

* * *

Half an hour later Peggy, Natasha and Tony have arrived a block away from the school that Natasha and Tony are going to be starting.

"I better walk first so that no one sees." Natasha says, "I'll see you later." Natasha says before hugging her brother, then mother.

"Have a great day at school, I love you." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Yep." Natasha responds and she hurries off.

"How am I going to get home?" Tony asks his mother.

"Jarvis is going to be waiting for you. No matter what anyone else says don't go home with anyone but him." Peggy tells her son.

"I won't." Tony promises as they walk.

"Be good today Tony, listen to you teaches, and be nice to the other students though they won't be as smart as you." Peggy tells her son.

"What if the teaches says something wrong? Can I correct them?" Tony asks curious.

"You can correct them politely and then explain why they are wrong." Peggy tells her son.

"Okay." Tony responds and as they walk he realises that they are getting closer to the school, "I love you Mom." He says, "I thought I'd say it now why I can."

"I love you too." Peggy responds and she and Tony continue to walk to the school.

* * *

When Peggy arrives at her office at S.H.I.E.L.D an hour later she isn't at all surprised to find Howard sitting on her desk, waiting.

"How'd it go? Was he okay? What's his teacher like?" Howard asks as soon as he sees Peggy.

"It was harder than I thought it would be." Peggy admits, "He was fine, he didn't have a problem saying goodbye though I did, and his teacher seemed nice enough." Peggy explain as she walks over to Howard, "Our Baby Boy is growing up so fast." She tells Howard, looking sad about that.

"Yeah, he is." Howard says, putting his arms around Peggy once she is close enough, "Do you think we're doing the right thing, lying like this? Making them lie like this?" Howard asks curious.

"I don't know if it's the right thing, I don't know if it's the best thing, but I do know that it is the only thing we can do to keep our children and each other safe, at least for now." Peggy answers, it being clear that she is questioning her decision.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Howard responds as he places a kiss to Peggy's head.

* * *

Even though she desperately wished for an earlier chance it isn't until recess that Natasha is able to sneak off her campus and sneak onto the elementary school campus to check on her brother. When she first gets onto the campus Natasha sees all other children playing but she doesn't spot her brother so she keeps looking and then she hears,

"Just leave me alone, please." And right away she knows that that is her little brother's voice so she hurries to where the voice is coming from.

"HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE." Natasha yells when she gets to where Tony is surrounded by three boys all older than him.

"This has nothing to do with you." One of the boys, who looks to be the oldest of the group, says.

"Oh yes it does." Natasha says, pushing them away from Tony, using just enough strength to get her away from her brother but not hard enough to hurt them, "He's my little brother and you're going to stay away from him otherwise it's me that you have to deal with. Do I make myself clear?" Natasha asks, calling Tony her little brother for the first time, a threatening look on her face and as soon as the boys see it they nod and run of, "You okay?" Natasha asks as she squats down next to her little brother.

"Yeah." Tony answers hugging his sister, "Thank you Tasha." He says gratefully.

"No need to thank me. As long as I am around I am not going to let anyone hurt you." Natasha promises her brother.

* * *

 **January 10** **th** **1976**

It has been almost five months since Tony started school and ever since Natasha has called Tony her little brother out loud on couple of occasions.

As it is a Saturday and neither have school Natasha and Tony are outside playing in the snow.

"Okay, I think that's long enough." Natasha tells her little brother as for the past couple of minutes they have been making snow agents.

"Okay." Tony says and Natasha stands up, while she does Tony sticks up his hands for Natasha to grab and so she does, picking him up, "I think that are pretty great." Tony comments once Natasha is holding him.

"Yeah, they are." Natasha confirms, "You know before too long you're going to be too big for me to pick up." She informs her brother.

"That will never happen, you're super big and super strong." Tony tells his sister, "You're going to be able to pick me up forever."

"If you say so." Natasha says amused and as she so does Natasha sees Peggy and Howard walk out into the back porch, "Come on, I have an idea." Natasha says, carrying her little brother over to a big pile of snow, that isn't too far from where Peggy and Howard are, "Let makes snow balls." She says once she has put Tony on the ground.

"And throw them at Mom and Dad?" Tony asks with a grin.

"That's what I'm thinking." Natasha says and the two of them make a few snow balls, once they have enough Natasha nods at her little brother and the two of them start to throw the snow balls at their parents.

"Oh really, that's how you two want to do this?" Peggy asks her children.

"Yep." Natasha and Tony confirm.

"Well Peg it looks like our dear Tony and Tasha want a war." Howard comments.

"That it does." Peggy confirms and she and Howard both collect up snow and start to throw it at their children and all four of them start their snow ball war, Tony and Natasha against Peggy and Howard, all four of them laughing the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for those of you who are supporting me. **Please** leave a review. It would mean so much to me and show me that people are actually reading this.

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **1976**

It has been five months since Natasha and Tony started a snowball fight with their parents which ended with all four of having Jarvis fusing over them once he realised how long they have been out in the snow. One thing that has become clear since then is that Natasha is really letting herself open a little, it not much, but she is certainly more open around her family than she once was.

"Howard will you hurry up." Peggy calls from the bottom of the stairs where she is standing with Maria, and Daniel Sousa who is going to pretend to be her date for the event that they have to go to.

"I'm almost ready." Howard calls down.

"Almost is not good enough, we're already late, even by your standards. Lian and William, not to mention all our agents who are going, are already there." Peggy calls.

"I know, I know." Howard calls down.

"Mom, where are you going tonight?" Tony asks curious.

"We're going to an event with all different people who do the same job as we do." Peggy explains to her son.

"Is that why my parents are there too?" eight-year-old Melinda asks curious as her parents told her that she is staying at the Carter-Stark house for the night.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy confirms, "And while we're all gone the three of you are going to listen to Mr Jarvis and Ana. You are going to do everything they tell you to, okay?" Peggy asks, looking between Tony, Melinda and Natasha.

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Good." Peggy says and she turns back to the starks, "HOWARD." Peggy yells as Daniel and Maria exchange amused looks as they have both seen this exact situation play out more than once before.

"I'm right here." Howard says, walking down the stairs, wearing his best suit.

"Good, we should get going." Peggy responds.

"Have a good time tonight, Mr Carter, Mr Sousa, Miss Carter, Miss Carbonell." Jarvis greats.

"Well will." Howard answers.

"Make sure that they don't stay up to late." Peggy tells Jarvis.

"I won't." Jarvis promises as Peggy, Howard, Daniel and Maria leave, "So what would you like to do?" Jarvis asks Natasha, Tony and Melinda curious.

"How about some board games." Natasha suggests and Tony and Melinda nod.

"I'll go get Ana." Jarvis comments, no one knowing that within a couple of hours everything is going to be changed.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they leave the house Peggy, Howard, Daniel and Maria get close to the location where the event that they are going to is being heled, as they get close to the place they hear a noise and the car is rocked by a sensation all four of them are unfortunately all too familiar with, the feeling of an explosion.

Due to the force of the explosion Peggy briefly loses control of the car, but she is able to quickly able to get control back and as soon as she does she breaks and she puts the car into park and turns it off once it is stopped. Once the car is stopped Peggy, Howard, Maria and Daniel hurry out of the car and start to run towards the building, or Peggy, Howard and Maria do, Daniel moves as quickly as he can with his crutch.

Once they are close enough Peggy, Howard, Maria and Daniel see that the building is on fire and there are some people who are running out, trying to beat the flames, and Peggy goes to run in but Howard grabs hold of her the second she tries to.

"Let go of me Howard, I have to help." Peggy says angrily.

"You can't, Peg, not right now." Howard tells her, "If we go in there right now we'll just get killed trying." He reminds her.

"He's right, Peggy." Daniel says, "We need to help those who have already gotten out and wait until the flames die down."

"Right, yes." Peggy says and the four of them get started on helping whatever they can to help the people who have escaped.

* * *

Half an hour the area near the location where the even was meant to happen is covered by people from different federal agencies and emergency service personnel.

"Director Carter, Director Stark." The Director of the CIA, who has some minor injuries, greats as both Howard and Peggy finish helping some of the people, agents mainly, who were lucky enough to make it out of the explosion.

"Director Trickle." Peggy and Howard greats.

"The fire marshal said that the building is secure and the three of us along with the director of the FBI are going to be given access to the building in a few minutes." Director Trickle informs Peggy and Howard.

"Okay." Peggy says with a nod, "Director Trickle, Agent May and her husband, they were inside."

"I know, so were about a dozen of my agents, maybe more. How many of yours were?" Director Trickle asks interested.

"About as many. We've got one of our agents, who has called in back up, to figure out how many of our people we've lost." Howard explains, "I take it that you were inside when it happened." He says as the three of them head towards the doors.

"Just inside the door, what about the two of you?" Director Trickle asks.

"We were pulling up." Peggy explains.

"Guess your habit of being late came in handy for once." Director Trickle says to Howard as everyone in the intelligence community knows about Howard's habit of being late.

"Guess so." Howard responds as the three of them reach the doors where there is another man waiting.

"Director Trickle, Director Carter, Director Stark." The man greats.

"Director Kelley." The three of them great and not long after Peggy, Howard and Director Trickle arrive at the doors the fire marshal walks over.

"Are all four of you coming inside?" The Fire Marshal asks.

"We're the directors of the three biggest federal agencies and they were our people in there. We're going in." Director Trickle informs the fire marshal.

"I warn you now the sight isn't for the faint hearted." The Fire Marshal says, his eyes lingering on Peggy.

"I'll be fine." Peggy responds an anger to her voice.

"Very well, follow me." The Fire Marshal says and the four directors and the fire marshal head inside.

* * *

As soon as Peggy and Howard head inside they are both reminded of the war, of all the bodies they saw, all the bodies they caused, but they press on, both looking for their agents and their friends.

As they walk, among the bodies, there are some bodies that Peggy recognizes as her agents and every time she sees one she stops, squats down in front of them, not caring about the ash or blood she is getting on the dress she is wearing.

"I'm sorry." Peggy says to each one of her agents when she sees them, closing the eyes on those who's are open.

"Peg." Howard's voice says after she finds a fourth agent of hers. Turning towards the voice Peggy sees that Howard is near two bodies and as soon as she sees the look on his face Peggy knows exactly who the bodies belong to, but she gets up anyway and walks to Howard.

Just as she was expecting Peggy finds Howard squatting between the bodies of Lian and William May, both of whom are burned and bloody, but still recognizable.

"They deserved better." Howard says as Peggy squats down next to him.

"Yeah, they did." Peggy confirms and the two of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about the horror that is around them and what it means.

* * *

At about nine am the next morning, after spending all night trying to identify the dead bodies that they could and working with the other agency directors to figure out who was behind the bombing, Peggy and Howard arrive back home, both of them looking exhausted and covered in ash and the blood of others.

As they walk in Peggy and Howard are greeted by worried Jarvis.

"Miss Carter, Mr Stark." Jarvis greats, "I'm glad that you are both okay."

"Thanks Jarvis, but we just got lucky." Howard answers.

"How are Natasha, Tony and Melinda?" Peggy asks.

"They don't know what's going on. I did as you asked and kept them away from all TV's and radios. I told them that the two of you, Mr May, and Mrs May got called to work, and I've been doing my best to distract them." Jarvis explains, "I don't think that Mr Carter-Stark and Miss May have realised that that is what I am doing, but Miss Carter-Stark certainly has." Jarvis explains.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis." Peggy says gratefully, "Where are they?"

"Out in the pool. Ana is watching them." Jarvis explains, "But I recommend that you both get cleaned up before you talk to the children." He says as he is sure that if Melinda, Natasha and Tony, though more Tony and Melinda, were to see the state that Peggy and Howard are in then they would panic.

"Yeah, that might be best." Howard says and he and Peggy both head upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later both Peggy and Howard are cleaned up a bit and are sitting by side on the edge of their bed, both trying to prepare themselves for the conversation that they know they have to go and have.

"Do you remember the promise we made Lian and William?" Peggy asks Howard.

"Of course." Howard answers without hesitation, "And I think we should keep it." Howard says, "She has no one else now." He says, knowing that both Lian and William have no family.

"But she does have us." Peggy responds, "We promised Lian and William that we would take Melinda in and treat her as if she was ours if something happened and that's what we've got to do."

"Yeah, it is." Howard confirms, "She's eight, how do we tell her that her parents are never coming home?"

"I don't know; I just think we have to tell her the truth." Peggy says.

"Together?" Howard asks.

"Together." Peggy confirms and the two of them get up, both knowing that they are going to break the heart of the eight-year-old girl downstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Peggy and Howard walk out into the back where they find Natasha, Tony and Melinda happily playing in the pool together, as she sees them, because she knows what happened, Ana heads back inside.

"Mom, Dad." Tony says happily when he sees them, "Are you going to join us?" he asks curious.

"Not right now, Pal." Howard answers.

"Melinda can you get out for a minute, Howard and I need to talk to you." Peggy says and as she does she notices Natasha's eyes widen and Peggy knows that the teenager has realised what is going on.

"Okay." Melinda says confused before swimming to the ladder and climbing out of the pool. As she climbs out Peggy hands the young girl a towel and she and Howard lead Melinda over to the chairs not too far from the pool, but far enough away that Natasha and Tony won't be able to hear what they say.

"Tasha? What's going on?" Tony asks confused.

"Nothing good." Natasha answers, a sadness to her voice.

"What's going on? Where's my Mom and Dad?" Melinda asks Peggy and Howard, not being able to help but fear the worse.

"That's what we've got to talk to you about." Howard tell Melinda as the three of them sit down.

"I don't understand. Where are my parents?" Melinda asks, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"Something happened last night Sweetheart." Peggy says, trying to think of the most delicate way for her to say what she has to say, "There was an explosion at the event your parents were at."

"Are they okay?" Melinda asks, "What hospital are they at?" Melinda asks, trying to hold out hope that her parents are okay.

"They're not at a hospital." Howard answers.

"Your parents were killed, Melinda." Peggy tells her, "I'm so sorry."

"No! You're lying! They're not!" Melinda says, a look of heartbreak appearing on her face as tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Melinda, but they are." Howard tells her.

"NO!" Melinda yells, "NO, NO, NO." Melinda yells and Peggy pulls Melinda into her arms, as she does Melinda continues to say, "No," over and over again as she lashes out against Peggy, hitting her though she's not really hurting her.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry." Peggy says as the young girl breaks down in heartbreaking tears in Peggy's arms.

As Melinda breaks down in Peggy's arms Howard gets up and walks over to the pool where Tony and Natasha are near the edge, watching what is going on.

"Dad?" Tony asks confused.

"How about we head inside and I'll tell you everything." Howard tells Tony and Natasha.

"Okay." Tony says and he gets up and swims to the ladder, Natasha right behind him and as they both climb out Howard hands over towels and then the three of them head inside, Howard exchanging a look and nod with Peggy, who is still cradling a crying Melinda, as they do.

"Dad, what happened?" Tony asks as soon as he, Natasha and Howard are in the lounge room.

"You might want to sit down." Howard tells Natasha and Tony, both of whom sit down on the couch and Howard walks over and sits down on coffee table that is right in front of Tony and Natasha, "Last night your Mom, Maria, Daniel and I were almost at the location where the event we were going to was when we felt, and heard, an explosion. It came from the location where we were going. Melinda's parents were killed."

"Oh god." Tony says horrified, "Poor Melinda."

"Yeah." Howard says and his son hugs him.

"You and Mom were meant to be there, weren't you?" Tony asks as he holds his Dad tightly.

"Yeah, we were." Howard confirms.

"I'm glad you weren't." Tony tells his Dad.

"So am I." Howard respond as he and Tony break apart.

"What happens to Melinda now?" Natasha asks, not even being able to imagine how hard this is going to be on Melinda.

"A long time ago Peggy and I promised William and Lian that we would take in Melinda if anything happened to them. So, Melinda's going to live here with us now." Howard explains, "Is that okay with you two?" Howard asks, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Of course." Natasha answers.

"Definitely. Having another sister would be great. Just try to make it a brother next time." Tony requests and as much as he loves Natasha and as good of a friend Melinda is he would like a brother.

"I'm not sure there will be a next time." Howard informs Tony, "And it might be a while before Melinda sees us as family." Howard explains to his son.

"I know." Tony says with a nod, "What can we do to help?" Tony asks, wanting to do something to help.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do, other than be there for her." Howard explains and Tony and Natasha nod.

* * *

Out in the back yard as she holds the crying girl in her arms, who cries are breaking her heart, Peggy knows, without a doubt that she would do almost anything to take away the girls pain.

For over an hour Peggy holds Melinda until her cries turn into slow sobs.

"What happens to me?" Melinda asks, "I don't have anyone." She says through her sobs.

"You have Howard and I." Peggy promises, "We promised your parents that we would look after you if something happened to them, and that's what we're going to do." Peggy explains, "We're not going to try and replace your parents, we can't, you'll never forget them. But you'll always have Howard and I now too as well as Tony and Tasha." Peggy reveals, "Okay?" she asks Melinda who nods and the two of them drift into silence.

"Can I see them?" Melinda asks, breaking the silence, "Can I see Mom and Dad?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Peggy tells Melinda.

"Why not? I want to say goodbye." Melinda tells Peggy.

"I know you do, but your parents were hurt badly in the explosion, you shouldn't see them like that." Peggy says, being pretty sure that it would just do more harm than good for Melinda to see them like that.

"I want to say goodbye to them." Melinda informs Peggy, "I need to." She explains and Peggy searches her brain for a way to explain what's going on in a way that Melinda would understand.

"If you see them now that's all you will remember; you should remember them how they were." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I don't care, I just want to see them, please Peggy." Melinda begs.

"I'll think about it." Peggy says, planning on talking to Howard, Jarvis and Ana too, as she wants their opinions, "I'm not making any promises because I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Please let me, I need to." Melinda requests.

"Ms Carter, Miss May, there's lunch in the dining room." Jarvis informs them as he has come outside.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis." Peggy says and Jarvis nods before heading back inside, "Do you think you could eat something?" she asks the young girl.

"I can try." Melinda answers.

"It would be good if you could." Peggy responds and she and Melinda head inside.

When Melinda and Peggy walk into the dining room Natasha, Tony, Howard Jarvis and Ana are already there.

"I'm sorry Melinda, really." Tony tells her as she sits down.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, not sure what to say and once she is sitting she hesitantly reaches out and grabs some food.

Once Peggy sees Melinda grab some food Peggy signals to Howard, Jarvis and Ana that she wants to talk to them and the three of them leave the room.

"How's she doing?" Howard asks when they are out of the room.

"About as well as can be expected." Peggy admits, "But she wants to see their bodies. She begged me to let her."

"What did you say?" Howard asks.

"I said no at first, but then she begged again and I said that I would think about it." Peggy explains, "I don't think it's a good idea, but Melinda seems desperate to see them." She explains.

"If you don't let her Miss May will likely always wonder what it could have been like to say goodbye to them one last time and she'll likely hold resentment that you didn't let her." Jarvis says.

"But if Melinda were too see them it would likely hurt her more." Ana says.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Peggy admits.

"When I saw them Lian and William's faces weren't hurt, yes they had blood and ash, but that's likely cleaned off by now. If the sheets cover everything but their faces, then Melinda can say her goodbyes without being traumatised too much." Howard suggests, as he can see it from both sides.

"That could work." Peggy realises, "But I feel like either option could hurt Melinda."

"Both could, but Miss May has just lost her parents, she's already hurt." Jarvis points out.

"Yes, she is." Peggy confirms, but even knowing that Peggy knows, without a doubt, that she doesn't want to add to Melinda's pain, "What do you think?" she asks Howard.

"I think we should let her say goodbye. Just think about all the people we wanted to say goodbye to but never got the chance to." Howard reminds Peggy.

"Okay, I'll make the call, but I think we should both be with her when she sees them." Peggy tells Howard.

"Yeah, we should." Howard confirms with a nod, knowing that he wouldn't want anyone, let alone an eight-year-old girl, to go through that alone.

* * *

An hour later Peggy, Howard and Melinda are at a secure morgue so that Melinda can say goodbye to her parents. Both Howard and Peggy are hesitant about the idea, but they also suspect that Melinda not getting a chance to say goodbye to her parents could cause more harm.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Peggy tells Melinda as they are standing by the doors into the room where Melinda's parents are.

"No, I want to." Melinda assures her, "I just need a moment." Melinda says, taking a deep breath, "Okay. I'm ready."

"We'll be either side of you, the entire time." Howard assures Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says and together Peggy and Howard push open the doors and the three of them walk into the room where there are two tables with bodies on them. Walking in first Peggy walks over to the bodies and moves the sheets so that they aren't covering Lian and William's faces but are covering everything else. To Peggy's relief the person she spoke to did what she asked and cleaned off the blood and ash from Lian and Williams's faces.

"You can leave any time." Howard tells Melinda asks she stops a few steps into the room, "It doesn't matter if you change your mind."

"No, I need to do this." Melinda says as walks over to her parents' bodies. At first Melinda walks over to her mother's body and spends a couple of minutes looking at her as tears come to her eyes, then she looks over her father's bodies and her tears increase. As they do Melinda feels both Peggy and Howard put arms around her.

"This isn't fair." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"No, it's not." Peggy tells her, "Death never is."

"I miss them so much already." Melinda tells Peggy and Howard.

"That never goes away, but one day you'll be able to think about them and it won't hurt so much." Howard tells Melinda, speaking for experience.

"I don't believe you." Melinda informs Howard, "I don't think it will ever stop hurting."

"It will eventually." Peggy assures her and the three of them drift into silence.

"I want to go; I don't want to see them anymore." Melinda says, wiping her eyes, and breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Okay, we can go." Peggy tells Melinda and the three of them leave the morgue.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but Peggy and I were thinking that we could go back to your house on our way back so you can pick up some of your stuff." Howard tells Melinda.

"I'd like that." Melinda responds, "But how will we get inside?"

"I have a key." Peggy says, knowing that even if she didn't getting in wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay." Melinda responds and the three of them once more drift into silence as they walk down the corridor. Peggy and Howard exchanging looks as they do, both of them wondering if there is anything that they can do to help the young girl they now find in their care.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda, Peggy and Howard arrive at the May house and they let themselves in.

"We can come back anytime, so you don't have to grab everything, just take anything you want or need." Peggy explains and Melinda nods and heads to her room.

"We'll wait out here." Howard tells Melinda.

"I'm going to go empty William and Lian's secret safe before anyone else can." Peggy informs Howard.

"Good call." Howard responds and Peggy heads out of the room.

* * *

As she enters her room Melinda realises that it feels so foreign to her, everything feels like it doesn't belong anymore, or maybe like she doesn't. Not letting herself dwell on that Melinda grabs a bag from under her bed and just starts to pack up the things she doesn't want to be without as well as some clothes.

After about ten minutes Melinda has put everything she wants to take with her, everything that means the most to her, into her bag, the last of which is a picture of her and her parents. Once she packs her bag Melinda picks it up and heads out of her room where Peggy and Howard are waiting.

"I'm ready to go." Melinda assures Peggy and Howard.

"Okay." Peggy says and the three of them leave. As she walks out of her house Melinda wonders what her life is going to be like now and how she is going to face what's to come without her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN1: Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.** It would mean a lot.

* * *

 **June 19** **th** **1976**

It has been ten days since Melinda's parents were killed and in that time Peggy and Howard have become Melinda's official guardians, though very few people know that, and it has become clear that Melinda is struggling with the reality of losing her parents.

As Peggy and Howard had to go into work, still working on finding the persons behind the attack, Melinda, Tony and Natasha are home with Jarvis and Ana. Tony and Natasha are sitting on the back porch working on a go cart, well what is supposed to be a go cart but is actually a child sized car, or more specifically Tony is working on it while Natasha watches to make sure he doesn't blow something up, while Melinda is up in her room, where she has been spending most of her time.

"I really wish Dad would let me in the workshop all the time." Tony informs Natasha.

"He's just trying to keep you safe." Natasha informs her brother.

"I know, but it's still annoying." Tony tells her then realises something, "Wait, you can get into the lab, and workshop, right?"

"I'm not going to." Natasha says as she avoids mentioning that she easily could.

"Why not?" Tony asks curious.

"Because your parents don't want you in the lab or the workshop without supervision. They don't want you to get hurt." Natasha explains, saying what Tony has been told many times.

"I know; doesn't mean I have to like it." Tony say with a pout, that Natasha is sure she would have laughed at if she didn't have as much self-control as she does, and the two of the drift into silence while Tony works, "Do you think Mel's okay?" Tony asks curious.

"I think that she's as okay as she could be considering everything." Natasha answers.

"She's barely left her room." Tony says.

"I know. She's in a lot of pain, Tony." Natasha explains, "She's just lost her parents, she's in a lot of pain, the kind of pain you can't even imagine." Natasha explains, honestly she hopes that Tony doesn't have to feel the kind of pain that Melinda is in for a very long time.

"But you can, right? You lost your parents too." Tony says.

"This is different." Natasha says and Tony just gives her a look, "I don't remember my parents, I don't even know if I ever knew them, Mel does. She knows what she's lost and that kind of pain isn't easy to deal with." Natasha explains as Jarvis walks out with drinks for them.

"There has to be something we can do to help." Tony says, "She's up there alone in her room and upset, I don't like it."

"I have a suggestion." Jarvis says and both Natasha and Tony turn to look at him, "There is nothing you can do to take away the pain that Miss May is feeling, but what you can do is help her feel that she's not alone. Did you ask her to join her down here today?" Jarvis asks, looking between the two.

"No." Tony answers, looking a little guilty about that.

"Then how about you start there." Jarvis suggests.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony says, "Come on, Tasha." Tony says as he gets up and heads back into the house.

"Thanks Jarvis." Natasha responds as she follows Tony.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony and Natasha arrive at Melinda's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds and the two of them walk into the room as they do they find Melinda sitting on the window sill, "Hi Tasha, Tony."

"Hi." Tony says as he and Natasha walk over, "Tasha and I are downstairs working on a go-cart that Dad is going to help us put an engine into. Do you want to come help?" he asks curious.

"No, thanks. I'm okay here." Melinda says, looking like she doesn't really mean that, which Natasha realises so she walks over to the young girl and squats down next to her.

"I don't pretend to know the pain you're in Mel, because I can't, but what I do know is being alone." Natasha says, "I know how it feels when you think you don't have anyone on your side and it took me a long time to see that I do, and so do you." Natasha tells her, "Me, Tony, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, we're all here for you, we all care, and want to help, but we can't if you don't let us in." Natasha tells her.

"I miss them so much." Melinda says as she basically throws herself into Natasha's arms, "I want them back Tasha! I want them back now!" Melinda says through her tears.

"I know; I know you do." Natasha says as she returns the hug, "But they can't come back." Natasha tells her, "And I don't think they would want you to be in this much pain. I don't think they would want you to shut yourself off in here." Natasha tells her, "I think they would want you to keep living."

"They would want me to." Melinda admits in a quiet voice.

"Come downstairs with us. You don't have to speak or do anything, just sit with us." Tony suggests.

"Okay." Melinda says and the three of them head downstairs, Melinda looking a little reluctant as they go.

* * *

For a little while Melinda just sits with Tony and Natasha watching as Tony works and Natasha helps out too, usually to make sure something bad doesn't happen, but then she realises that she wants to do something too.

"Are you going to paint the co-cart?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yep." Tony confirms, "I've got paints over there." He says pointing to where some paint cans are.

"Could I maybe start to paint it?" Melinda asks interested as she doesn't want to get in the way but she would like to help.

"Sure." Tony says, "It's a Captain America go cart so it is red, white and blue." He informs Melinda.

"Okay. I can do that." Melinda assures him and she moves over to where the paints are, "Tasha, what about you? What are you doing?" she asks curious.

"I'm supervising, make sure nothing goes too wrong." Natasha explains.

"Nothing can go wrong; Dad won't let me put in the engine or battery without him." Tony says, looking far from happy about that as the truth is that he would really like to try.

"You can still get in trouble. I see that you're doing everything except for adding the power." Natasha tells her brother.

"That's so it can go as soon as Dad brings the engine and battery." Tony explains.

"Didn't Captain America's shield have a star on it?" Melinda asks, looking at Tony.

"Yeah, it did." Tony says, "We have a pictures inside if you want to have a look."

"That would be good. I think I can paint it on the back here but I'd like to get it right." Melinda explains, pointing to the back of the go-cart behind the seat.

"Okay, follow me." Tony says and he gets up and hurries inside, Melinda and Natasha right behind him.

"Mr Carter-Stark, Miss Carter-Stark, Miss May, what are you doing?" Jarvis asks as the three run past him.

"Nothing." Melinda and Tony both say.

"Don't worry Jarvis, I'll keep them out of trouble." Natasha assures him, though strangely enough that doesn't fill Jarvis with confidence.

* * *

"So, do you think you could paint something like this?" Tony asks Melinda curious when he shows her one of the pictures that is in the house of Steve in his Captain America attire, holding his shield.

"I think I should be able to, yes." Melinda confirms.

"Awesome." Tony says and the three of them hurry back outside.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Natasha and Tony have been so focused on what they are doing that they skipped lunch, even though Jarvis and Ana both tried to get the three of them to eat.

"Wow, that looks great." Howard says when he arrives home and sees what they are doing.

"DAD! Can we put the engine and battery in now?" Tony asks, his father curious.

"I think we can." Howard says as he starts to inspect what Tony has already done, "And you know I have a few things that could dry this paint really quickly." Howard reveals.

"Really?" Melinda, Natasha and Tony asks.

"Yep." Howard answers, "We just need to get a few things from the lab and then you can be trying it out within the hour." Howard reveals and Tony, Natasha and surprisingly even Melinda all smile at that, "Come on." Howard says and the four of them head towards the workshop.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Howard, Tony, Natasha and Melinda have collected what they need from the lab and while Melinda and Natasha use some of Howard's inventions to dry the pain Howard is showing Tony, who is watching with captivated interest, how to connect the engine and battery.

"I want to build an engine." Tony informs his father.

"Well if you would like we can start working one in the workshop." Howard informs his son.

"No, by myself." Tony tells Howard, "By my birthday I want to have built an engine all by myself." Tony says, it being clear that he is setting himself a challenge.

"Okay. I'll get you everything you need, but the rules still apply and I'll watch to make sure nothing happens." Howard tells his son as he continues to connect things.

"Okay, but don't tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I need to figure it out on my own." Tony tells his Dad.

"Okay." Howard says, being pretty sure that that is going to be harder than he expects, "It's the last connection, do you want to connect it?" Howard asks his son curious.

"Yes." Tony says excitedly and he does exactly what he needs to do, "Can we drive it now?" Tony asks Howard.

"Yep, but let's take it out to the driveway." Howard says once he checks the paint, "We don't want to get near the pool." Howard explains.

"Okay." Tony says and together he, Howard, Natasha and Melinda start to push the go cart, through the house.

"Mr Stark." Jarvis's voice says and Howard turns around to see his friend holding what looks to be three children's bicycle helmets, "May I recommend using these." He says handing the helmets over.

"Might be good, thanks Jarvis." Howard explains as he accepts the helmets.

"Not a problem." Jarvis explains and he watches as Howard, Natasha, Tony and Melinda leave.

"So who gets first go?" Tony asks once he, Melinda, Howard and Natasha are outside.

"I think that's you." Howard tells his son and Natasha and Melinda nod in agreement.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really. Just put this on and don't go further than the gate." Howard instructs as he hands Tony the helmet.

"I won't." Tony says as he climbs into the go cart and puts the helmet on.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Howard asks his son.

"Break left, gas right, button here to start." Tony says, pointing at it.

"Yep. You can do three laps of the drive way, then let Mel, then Tasha, then I will." Howard tells Tony.

"You're having a go?" Natasha asks, more surprised than she should be about that.

"Of course I am." Howard responds, it sounding like he thinks it was a stupid question to even ask.

"Right." Natasha responds.

"Start anytime you want." Howard tells his son who nods then starts the go cart.

* * *

After over twenty years of living with Howard Stark and considering she now has three children Peggy is used to arriving home to rather interesting sights, but she has to admit that Howard driving. what Peggy knows to be the go cart Tony's been building, is one of the more interesting. As she doesn't want to risk hitting him Peggy stops the car as soon as she is in the gate and gets out.

"What on earth are you doing?" Peggy asks Howard.

"The kids had their go now it's mine." Howard explains.

"You look like an idiot." Peggy tells Howard as he does look rather stupid as he rides around on a children's toy.

"No I don't." Howard informs his wife and he starts to speed of as fast as possible, as he does it is clear that the weight of Howard, and the speed that he is going at, is too much for the go cart as it tips over and sends Howard rolling of and down the driveway towards the house a little.

"HOWARD." Peggy, Natasha and Melinda yell as they run towards him.

"DAD." Tony yells as he runs to.

"Howard, are you alright?" Peggy asks as she gets to Howard, who is lying on the ground, first.

"Yeah, I'm good." Howard says as he sits up.

"Mr Stark?" Jarvis' asks as he comes outside and he hurries over as well.

"I'm all good." He assures everyone who is looking worried, "I want to do that again." Howard comments, causing Peggy and Jarvis to roll their eyes and Tony, Melinda and Natasha to laugh, but the second she realises what she does Melinda gets a look of horror on her face and she runs back inside.

"We need to talk to her." Peggy says as she watches Melinda run away.

"I'm with you." Howard says as he stands up.

"Can we keep driving the go cart around?" Tony asks his parents, who exchange looks upon hearing that.

"I'll stay out here." Jarvis assures Peggy and Howard.

"Okay, be careful." Peggy tells her children and she and Howard head inside to talk to Melinda.

* * *

About a minute later Peggy and Howard get to Melinda's room where the door is open and they see Melinda on her bed with her head in her pillows.

"Melinda, can we come in?" Peggy asks from the doorway and Melinda nods so Peggy and Howard walk into the room and sit down either side of her, "What's wrong Melinda?" Peggy ask as she rubs Melinda's back in comfort as she can tell that the young girl is crying.

"I laughed." Melinda says through her tears.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I deserved to be laughed at." Howard assures the young girl.

"Nothing wrong?" Melinda asks as she turns her head out of her pillows so that she can face Peggy and Howard, "My parents just died, I shouldn't be laughing! I shouldn't even be smiling!"

"It's okay to let yourself feel happiness, Melinda." Peggy assures the young girl, "Smiling, or laughing, doesn't mean that you missed them any less."

"You're not betraying them, Melinda." Howard tells her, "In fact you're doing exactly what they would want. Your parents would want you to continue to live, they would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to force yourself to be miserable forever because they're gone." Howard tells Melinda.

"Do you really think so?" Melinda asks curious, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"We know so." Peggy tells Melinda, "Your parents were two of our closest friends and we know without a doubt that they loved you more than anything and they want you to be happy." Peggy tells her, "You'll never forget them, they'll always be a part of you, letting yourself be happy, laughing, doesn't change that, it just means that you're living." Peggy tells Melinda who nods and just hugs Peggy and Howard.

"Thank you." She tells them.

"Not a problem Mel." Howard assures here.

"We're here to help." Peggy explains and the three of them break apart.

"Do you think you'd be okay with heading back downstairs and joining in on the fun?" Howard asks curious.

"I think I want to try." Melinda says and the three of them head downstairs, Melinda planning on trying to have fun even though she feels guilty for doing so.

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **1976**

It has been ten weeks since Melinda's parents were killed and even though it is clear that she is still struggling Melinda has started to feel less guilty when she has fun or feels happiness.

It is a Saturday, the last Saturday before school begins again and while Peggy and Howard are in their office Melinda, Natasha and Tony are sitting in the living room, on different couches playing volleyball with a balloon.

"Maybe whoever loses should ask." Natasha suggests.

"That's not fair, you know you'll win." Tony tells his sister as he hits the balloon at her.

"Then the winner should ask." Melinda suggests as Natasha hits the balloon at her.

"That's not fair either." Natasha says as Melinda hits the balloon back at her.

"There has got to be a simple way for us to figure out which of us should ask." Tony comments as he saves the balloon just before it hits the ground and he hits it at Melinda.

"Maybe we should just ask together." Natasha suggests.

"No, the answer can't be that simple." Tony objects.

"Why not?" Natasha asks her brother curious.

"Because, because, okay fine, that's a great idea." Tony admits and Natasha smirks.

"So we're asking together?" Melinda ask, looking between Natasha and Tony.

"Yeah, we're asking together." Natasha confirms, "And I think we should ask now."

"Really?" Melinda and Tony ask.

"Really." Natasha confirms and she walks over to Tony and then Melinda and pull them both up, "Come on." She tells them and the three of them head down to the office, Tony and Melinda trailing after Natasha.

* * *

About a minute later Natasha, Melinda and Tony arrive at the door to the office and before Melinda or Tony can say anything Natasha raises her hand and knock, and after about a minute they hear,

"Come in."

So the three of them walk in.

"Tasha, Tony, Mel." Howard greats when the three walk in.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks.

"We're fine." Natasha assures her mother, "There's just something we wanted to ask"

"Okay." Peggy says,

"Ask away." Howard adds.

"Can we have a bonfire in the backyard tonight?" Tony asks curious.

"And s'mores." Melinda adds.

"We've been talking about it ever since we went to the movies the other night and it's something we would really like." Natasha explains.

"I think we can do that." Peggy answers after she and Howard exchange looks, having a conversation without speaking and coming to an agreement, "We might even be able to have a barbecue for dinner."

"That would be great." Tony says and Natasha and Melinda nod.

"Okay. I'll talk to Jarvis." Howard says.

"Good. We'll let you get back to work." Natasha says, "We've got a game to finish." She tells Tony and Melinda.

"What game are you playing?" Peggy ask curious.

"Balloon volleyball." Natasha, Tony and Melinda answer as they leave the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Tony and Natasha have finished their game of volleyball and have gone into the pool as it is quiet warm.

"Howard, what are you doing?" Peggy says, walking into the lab, wearing bathers as she was about to go in the pool too, "Everyone else is outside."

"I know; I just need to finish this." Howard says and as he does Peggy realises that he is in his bathers too.

"What could be so important that you just had to do now?" Peggy asks as she walks over as spending time in the lab rather than with his kids is the kind of thing that she knows Howard has been trying not to do.

"It's something for tonight." Howard explains as she he mixes some chemicals together.

"What?"

"It's going to change the fire different colours but not affect anything else. I thought the kids would like it." Howard explains as he pours the chemical into a vial, "There done." Howard assures Peggy, "Let's go join our kids." He tells Peggy who nods in agreement and the two of them walk out of the lab.

* * *

When Peggy and Howard walk outside Howard walks over to Jarvis, who is getting the barbecue ready, while Peggy walks over to the pool.

"Do me a favour Jarvis, keep this safe for me, it's for later." Howard says as he hands over the vial.

"Of course Sir." Jarvis responds and as he does Howard smirks, and as he does Jarvis realises exactly why, "Again Sir?"

"Of course, it's fun." Howard tells him and he hurries over to the pool, and attempts to push Peggy in but Peggy quickly turns around and ends up throwing him into the pool, to the great amusement of Tony, Natasha and Melinda.

"Really Howard? You try that every time." Peggy says with a look of amusement on her face.

"I'll succeed one day." Howard assures her as he comes back to the surface.

"If you say so." Peggy responds, it being clear that she doesn't think he will.

"I do say so. You watch Peg, I will." Howard says and Peggy just rolls her eyes.

"Mom, are you coming in?" Tony asks, "Coz you have to."

"I am, stand back." Peggy says and she walks away from the edge then runs and does a cannon ball, causing Tony, Howard, Natasha and Melinda to laugh and once Peggy is in the pool the five off them start to swim around together, playing games.

* * *

Hours later everyone has eaten dinner and Jarvis, Ana, Peggy, Howard, Melinda, Tony and Natasha are all sitting around a bonfire that has been made in the back yard. Each of the three kids are roasting marshmallows so that they can make their s'mores while Peggy, Howard, Ana and Jarvis watch on all four of them watching the kids to give them help if needed.

"This is perfect, now all we need is stories." Tony comments.

"What kind of stories?" Peggy ask.

"Campfire stories." Melinda answers.

"Any specific request?" Howard asks curious.

"Something fun." Natasha requests and Peggy and Howard exchange a look.

"How about another time when Howard and I were sitting around a campfire, but in a very different situation." Peggy suggests, causing Howard to give her a shocked look as he is pretty sure he knows exactly what story Peggy is going to tell and he is surprised by that.

"Yes." Tony, Natasha and Melinda say together.

"It was December of ninety forty-four…..." Peggy starts to say, making Howard realises that she is going to tell the story that he suspected, but then Tony cuts her off.

"That was a really long time ago." Tony tells his mother.

"Yeah, it was." Peggy answers a sadness to her voice, "Steve, The Howling Commandoes and I had just finished a mission that saved a lot of people who had been trapped behind enemy lines for months, but there was bad weather so we couldn't move much once we were back inside allied territory. Then out of the blizzard and completely defying common sense, Howard turned up." Peggy explains.

"Hey, I stand by that. You needed more supplies and no one else was going to bring them" Howard argues.

"Yeah, and you almost caught hyperthermia." Peggy reminds Howard

"Really?" Melinda, Tony and Natasha ask.

"Really." Peggy confirms, "All of us were crowded around the fire trying to keep warm while we shared the alcohol Howard brought….."

"You're welcome."

"When Dugan suggested a little competition." Peggy says with a smile, ignoring Howard's comment.

"What kind of competition?" Natasha asks curious.

"To see how many one armed push ups we could all do." Howard explains, "And believe me when I say that seeing a punch of GI's be completely shocked as Peg was able to do more than most of them is something I will never forget." Howard says grinning from ear to ear as even though all the Howling Commandoes were well aware of what Peggy could do at this point they were still shocked when she beat them.

"It's not something I'll ever forget either." Peggy admits.

"That sounds like it was a good time." Melinda comments.

"It was. It was War and hell, but with all of us we were able to bare it because we were together. It was one of the last good nights before everything went to hell." Peggy explains, knowing that not long after that Bucky was killed and then Steve went down, her voice full of pain. As he knows how painful that is for Peggy, and how painful it is to him, Howard puts his arm around Peggy.

"S'more Mom?" Tony asks curious as he can tell that his mother is getting upset.

"Sure." Peggy says and Tony hands his mother over a s'more.

"I got something you're all going to love." Howard says puling the vial, which he got back from Jarvis, out of his pocket before he opens it and throws the contents into the fire, causing it to change colour.

"That's so cool." Melinda says looking amazed.

"Really is." Tony adds as he starts to work out the science in his head.

"Yeah, it is." Howard confirms as the three kids become so captivated by the fire, as they are Howard leans over and whispers to Peggy, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hard remembering sometimes." Peggy admits.

"I know." Howard says before placing a kiss on Peggy's cheek and turning back to the kids as he does Howard feels Peggy lean into his chest and as he does both he and Peggy start to think about the same thing, everyone they have lost and everything they now have.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support that you give me. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **October 25** **th** **1976**

It has been two months since the night where there was a bonfire out the back of the Carter-Stark house and since school has gone back so Melinda, Tony and Natasha had to get use to another new school while Tony has to get used to being around people older and Melinda's still getting used to coming home to the Carter-Stark house.

It is a Monday morning and everyone is sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast together as they always do.

"Mel Have you given any thought about what you want to dress up as on Halloween?" Howard asks curious.

"Um, no, not really." Melinda answers as she hasn't not really, though she does know what she was planning on going as before her parents died.

"Okay, well if you think of something let me know. I'm getting started on Tony's costume today so I can make yours anytime if you would like." Howard tells her.

"Why do you have to get started on Tony's? He's worn the same thing for the past three years." Natasha tells her father.

"He has, and he is this year, but there is always room for improves." Howard explains, "Plus he's grown." Howard adds.

"Okay." Natasha says with an amused smile on her face as she is pretty sure that Howard just enjoys making the costume again and again.

"What is it Mel?" Peggy asks in a kind voice as she sees Melinda get a look on her face.

"Before…everything, I was thinking about going as an Ice Skater, like Dorothy Hamill." Melinda explains.

"Huh, Ice Skater, I can do that." Howard assures Melinda.

"Really?"

"Really." Howard confirms, already getting a few ideas.

"Thanks." Melinda says with a nod, "What are you dressing up as Tasha?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing." Natasha answers, "But I am going to be the one taking you and Tony trick or treating." Natasha explains as Peggy and Howard talked to her and decided that it would be the safest way to do it as she could stay really close to Melinda and Tony without raising too much suspicion.

"If you're going to come trick or treating you have to wear a costume." Tony informs his sister.

"Tony's right you do." Melinda says agreeing.

"See, now it's two against one, now you have to wear a costume." Tony tells her as he and Melinda give Natasha their best pleading looks.

"Fine." Natasha says with a sigh.

"What kind of costume do you want?" Howard asks Natasha.

"Surprise me." Natasha responds, knowing that whatever Howard chooses he will make sure there are ways for her to hide weapons.

"Okay, I will." Howard says, already getting a few ideas.

"Oh lord, look at the time." Peggy says, "We're going to be late, go get your bags." Peggy tells Melinda, Tony and Natasha. Hearing that all three of them nod and go get their stuff, while Peggy stands up, "Please remember that we have a meeting today that you can't miss." Peggy reminds Howard as she walks over.

"Don't worry Ms Carter, I'll make sure he's there." Jarvis promises.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis." Peggy says before kissing Howard goodbye.

"MOM WE'RE READY." Tony yells.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Peggy calls back as she and Howard break apart, "I better see you later."

"You will." Howard promises and Peggy leaves to take their children to school, "I'll be in the lab, get me when I have to leave." He tells Jarvis as he collects a cup of coffee then leaves, wanting to do as much as he can on his children's Halloween costumes before he has to go to the meeting that he is pretty sure that him missing will mean that Peggy will kill him and honestly it would be justified.

* * *

 **October 31** **st** **1976**

Six days later and it is Halloween, because of all possible dangers Peggy and Howard sat down with Melinda and Tony and discussed a few things that they are to do while they are out trick or treating.

"So, what do you think?" Howard asks Natasha curious as he and Peggy are waiting downstairs for their children and Natasha is the first to come downstairs, wearing a world war two army uniform costume, Natasha knowing without a doubt that Howard used Peggy's old uniform as inspiration.

"I think it's great." Natasha says, smiling at her father, "And thanks for all the thanks for places to hide weapons."

"Your welcome, I just hope that you don't have to use them." Howard tells his daughter.

"Me too." Natasha says, "Is my hair right?" She asks Peggy curious.

"Almost. I can fix it if you would like." Peggy tells Natasha.

"Please." Natasha responds and she heads over to the couches, Peggy following behind. Because Howard is smiling at his wife and daughter he doesn't notice a figure hurrying down the stairs until Melinda barges into him and hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Melinda tells Howard.

"You're welcome." Howard says as he returns the hug, "I take it you like it?" he asks as they break apart.

"I love it. It's just like I was imagining. It so perfect and the shoes even look like skates." Melinda says, sounding amazed.

"I'm glad. I was hoping that you would like it." Howard tells her.

"I love it." Melinda corrects, "But the material feels different than regular material." She tells Howard.

"That's because it is." Howard says as he made all three of the Halloween costumes out of the same material that he uses to make tactical gear for agents, "It's just a little something to keep you safer."

"Okay." Melinda responds, "Thanks you Howard, really." Melinda says before hugging him once more.

"There's no need to thank me Kiddo." Howard says before placing a kiss on Melinda's head.

"Wow Tasha, you look great." Melinda says when she and Howard break apart as Natasha and Peggy walk back into the room.

"So do you Mel." Natasha says smiling at her.

"Tasha's right you do." Peggy tells her.

"Thanks Peggy."

"Tony not ready yet?" Natasha asks looking around.

"Guess not." Peggy realises, "I better go see what's holding him up." Peggy says before heading upstairs.

"So Jarvis is going to take you to a neighbourhood where there are more houses and he is going to wait while you go trick or treating." Howard says, "Mel stay by Tasha, don't wonder off alone." Howard tells Melinda.

"I won't." Melinda promises.

"Good." Howard says and the three of them drift into silence for a couple of minutes until they hear sounds on the stairs and they see Peggy walking down the stairs next to Tony, who is wearing a full captain America costume, basically identical to the one that Howard made Steve, though without the vibranium shield.

"Wow, nice Tony." Melinda says smiling at him.

"Thanks Mel, you look nice too." Tony tells her.

"Wait here, there is something we need to do before you go." Peggy tells the three children.

"So what do you think?" Howard asks Tony.

"It's great." Tony says smiling at his Dad and as he does Peggy walks back into the room holding a camera.

"Okay, Mel, Tasha, Tony stand together by the stairs." Peggy requests.

"Mom." Tony says drawing out the word.

"Peggy." Melinda and Natasha say in the exact same tone of voice.

"No but's. I am taking a picture of the three of you." Peggy informs her children.

"Just do what your Mom says, she won't take no for an answer." Howard says and Melinda, Natasha and Tony walk over to the stairs. Melinda is in the middle with Tony and Natasha either side.

"At least try to look happy about it." Peggy tells the three of them, and as she does Howard pulls faces behind Peggy, which causes Natasha, Melinda and Tony to laugh which is what Peggy manages to get a picture off.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jarvis asks as he walks in the room.

"Yeah, I think they are." Howard comments.

"Have a great time all of you, and be careful." Peggy says before hugging Natasha, Melinda and Tony.

"We will." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say.

"Have fun, get lots of candy." Howard says.

"Will do." Tony promises and he, Natasha and Melinda leave with Jarvis.

"You okay?" Howard asks as the front door closes.

"I wish we were the ones taking them." Peggy admits.

"Me too." Howard responds, putting his arm around Peggy and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Over two hours later Melinda, Tony, Natasha and Jarvis are back from trick or treating and Melinda, Tony and Natasha are sitting on the floor with their candy all tipped over the floor, all of it having been mixed together so that it is impossible to tell whose is whose.

"Okay, that's it." Peggy says, "You can have three more pieces each and that's it." She tells her children.

"But…" Tony, Natasha and Melinda start to say.

"No buts, three pieces each, that's it." Peggy says sternly, and as she does Tony turns to Howard for help.

"Don't look at me, Pal. I'm not going against your Mom on this." Howard tells him as he steals some candy for himself.

"Fine." Tony says, looking far from happy and he picks his three pieces of candy.

Once Melinda, Natasha and Tony have picked their three pieces of candy each Peggy bags it all up the goes and hides it in the kitchen, telling them,

"You can have more tomorrow." As she goes.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is attempting to fall asleep when she hears her door open and she sees the light from the hallway.

"Mel." Tony's voice says.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Melinda asks confused.

"I'm going to find the candy and eat it, want to help?" Tony asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Melinda confirms and she climbs out of bed and heads out of her room and together she and Tony head downstairs, neither noticing Natasha's door opening.

* * *

A minute later Melinda and Tony sneak into the kitchen, both of them knowing that they have to be careful not to wake anyone.

"Don't turn on the light." Melinda tells Tony as they sneak into the kitchen.

"Then how are we going to see then?" Tony asks curious.

"Well make it work." Melinda says, "Where do you think we should start?"

"Highest cupboard." Tony says.

"Okay." Melinda says and she pulls a chair over to near the cupboards. Once the chair is close enough to cupboards Melinda climbs up onto the chair and starts searching.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks as she turns on the light and as she does Melinda and Tony exchange panicked looks.

"We're looking for the candy." Tony explains.

"Ah I see." Natasha says, walking over to them, "You should have just asked me for help."

"You'd help?" Melinda asks as she jumps down from the chair.

"Of course. That's what big sisters are for." Natasha tells them, "And, by the way, you're looking in the wrong place."

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Natasha says and she walks over to the pantry and a minute later she returns with the bag of candy, "It was behind the rice and pasta." Natasha explains.

"Good to know." Tony comments, "Thanks Tasha."

"Yeah, thanks." Melinda says and both of them hug Natasha.

"You're welcome." Natasha responds as the three of them embrace, "But if we're going to eat this then I say that we shouldn't do it here." She says.

"Okay, let's go upstairs then." Tony says, "My room's open."

"Sounds good." Melinda says and Natasha nods before the three of them sneak back upstairs, Natasha instructing Tony and Melinda on the best way to do that.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Natasha and Tony finally all head to bed, all three of them having stomach aches from the candy they ate.

* * *

 **November 18** **th** **1976**

It has been three weeks since Halloween, where Melinda, Tony and Natasha all woke up feeling pretty bad and as she realised exactly what they did Peggy punished Melinda, Tony and Natasha by having all three of them helping Jarvis do chores after they finished doing their homework.

After a long day and several meetings which cause Peggy to have a pounding headache she arrives home before Howard for once as he is having his own headache inducing afternoon because he's giving demonstrations of some of his new inventions.

"Ms Carter." Jarvis greats when Peggy arrives home.

"Ms Jarvis."

"Long day?" Jarvis ask curious.

"Extremely." Peggy answers, "Where are Tony, Tasha and Mel?"

"Tony and Natasha are in the library and Melinda is upstairs in her room." Jarvis explains.

"Okay." Peggy says and she heads to the library.

* * *

When Peggy walks into the library not too long after she saw Jarvis she finds Natasha and Tony sitting at a desk Natasha is clearly doing her homework while Tony is reading what Peggy recognizes as Natasha's chemistry text book.

"Afternoon." Peggy greats her kids, walking over to both of them and giving them a hug, "How was school?" she asks her kids as she sits down at the table too.

"Good." Tony says, "I got in trouble for correcting my teacher." Tony tells his mother.

"Was your correction right?" Peggy asks and Tony nods, "Did you do it politely?" she asks and once more he nods, "Then you're not in trouble from me." Peggy tells her son, "What about you Tasha? How was school?"

"I resisted the urge to kill some sexist jerks who were giving some girls a hard time." Natasha says, looking rather proud of herself about that.

"That's good." Peggy says, knowing that is big for Natasha.

"I did manage to get both of them into detention without them realising what I did." Natasha says with a grin.

"That's my girl." Peggy says proudly.

"Yep, I thought you would be proud." Natasha says smiling, "You might want to go talk to Mel."

"Why what's wrong?" Peggy asks concerned.

"She was sitting alone at Recess and lunch." Tony answers.

"And she was really quiet in the car home and has been in her room ever since." Natasha explains.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Peggy says as she stands, "Do you understand what you're reading?" she asks Tony curious.

"Of course." Tony answers, "You've got question three wrong." He informs Natasha.

"Tony let Tasha do her own home work. Explain what she's done wrong once Tasha is finished." Peggy says as she walks out of the library.

"What do I have to do to get you to do this for me?" Natasha asks her brother in a quiet voice.

"Don't even think about it Natasha Alianovna." Peggy says as she walks to the door, "And don't you even think about answering that question Anthony Steve." Peggy says, it being clear that both are going to be in trouble if Tony does Natasha's homework.

"Sorry Tasha." Tony says as Peggy leaves.

* * *

Not long after Peggy leaves the library she arrives at Melinda's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Melinda's voice says and Peggy walks and over to her, "Hey Peggy." Melinda says from her desk as Peggy walks in.

"Hey Mel." Peggy says, giving her a hug, "How was school?" Peggy asks as she sits down on the edge of Melinda's bed which is near the desk. Hearing the question Melinda does her best to avoid looking at her, "Melinda? What is it?"

"People at school found out about my parents being dead. They gave me a hard time about it." Melinda explains

"Oh Melinda, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Peggy tells her, "Who were they? I'll go in tomorrow and talk to the school."

"No, don't do that." Melinda says rather quickly though she avoids looking at Peggy.

"Melinda, look at me." Peggy requests and Melinda does just that, "It's not okay for anyone to give you a hard time, especially about this. It's not fair or right."

"But they were right, I do have no one, I am an unloved orphan." Melinda says, it being clear that she believes that, and as she realises that Peggy gets up and moves so that she is right in front of Melinda.

"Hey, your parents might be gone but don't think for a second that you have no one or that you are un loved." Peggy tells her, "I love you Melinda, and so does Howard, and Tasha, Tony, Jarvis and Ana. You are a part of this family and we're always going to be here for you." Peggy says and Melinda gives a nod though it is clear from the look in her eyes that she doesn't completely believe it and even though there is something that she wants to offer Melinda Peggy knows that she can't without speaking to Howard, though she is pretty sure that she he won't say no, "I'm telling the truth, Mel. This is your home and your family. You're not alone." Peggy says and Melinda hugs her.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Peggy assures her as they break apart, "You know Tony and Tasha are down in the library doing their homework I'm sure that they won't mind if you join them."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go down there." Melinda says picking up her books.

"Good." Peggy says as she helps Melinda with her stuff.

* * *

A few hours later all the kids have headed up to their rooms, though there is still some time before their bedtimes, leaving Howard and Peggy down on the couch in the living room.

"And yeah, I think the demonstration went well and they went for the options that will cause less casualties." Howard tells Peggy.

"That's great." Peggy responds, it being clear to Howard that Peggy is only half listening.

"Okay, talk to me, Peg. What's going on?" Howard asks concerned.

"Huh?" Peggy asks.

"You've been quiet all night." Howard notes, "What's wrong?"

"Some kids were giving Melinda a hard time because they found out about her parents." Peggy reveals.

"Damn it." Howard says angrily, "Who were they? Is she okay?"

"She wouldn't tell me who they were, and no she's not okay." Peggy say, looking at Howard with a look of pain on her face, "She said that she was alone, an unloved orphan. I tried to get her to see that she wasn't but I don't know if she believed me."

"That's not fair, she's been through so much she doesn't deserve to feel like this." Howard says sadly, "We've got to do something. There has to be something we can do."

"I think there is one thing we can do to show her that we're not just saying words, a way to show her that we truly mean it when we say she's a part of this family." Peggy says and right away Howard realises exactly what she means.

"I see Mel as a daughter, Peg, and I know you do to, and I know that Tasha and Tony see her as a sister, but what if it's too soon for her? It's hasn't even been six months." Howard points out.

"I know." Peggy says as she has thought a lot about that, "She'll tell us if it's too soon, but I do think we should talk to her about the possibility, make it clear that the offer will always be on the table whenever she's ready." Peggy explains, "I just think that she needs to know that we mean what we're saying."

"I think it would help her." Howard admits, "Let's go talk to her." Howard says and they both stand up, "One of us should still talk to the school tomorrow." Howard says as they walk to the stairs.

"I'm already planning on doing just that." Peggy assures Howard.

"Good."

* * *

When Peggy and Howard enter her room, after knocking, a couple of minutes after they left downstairs Melinda is sure that she has done something wrong, but for the life of her she can't remember what.

"I thought I had a little while until bedtime." Melinda comments as Peggy and Howard sit down on either side of her bed and she closes the book that she is reading.

"You do." Peggy assures her.

"There's just something we wanted to talk to you about." Howard explains.

"Okay." Melinda says confused.

"There is something we would like to do, but if you're not ready or don't want us to then that is okay. The offer will always be there and you saying no won't change anything." Peggy assures Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda says, suspecting where Peggy and Howard are going with this, but not wanting to say anything in case she is wrong.

"Peg and I would like to formally adopt you." Howard says, "But like Peg said if you're not ready for that then it's completely okay. The offer will always be on the table and if you're never ready for that then that's okay too." Howard assures Melinda who is looking completely shocked.

"We're not trying to take the place of your parents Melinda, we would never want that. William and Lian will always be your parents, nothing will change that, but we would like to be your parents too because as far as both of us are concerned we already see you as our daughter." Peggy tells Melinda

"I think." Melinda says, finding her voice, "I think I need to think about this, it's a big step."

"Of course. That's completely fine." Peggy tells her as she wasn't expecting Melinda to give an answer today, "Take as long as you need." Peggy says and then to the surprise of both her and Howard Melinda hugs them.

"Thank you for understanding and for offering me this." Melinda tells them.

"You don't have to thank us." Howard assures her as the break apart, "We should let you get back to the book you're reading." Howard tells her as he stands up.

"Remember you've got ten minutes until lights out." Peggy tells her as she too stands up.

"I know." Melinda responds and Peggy and Howard leave, both thinking that the conversation went pretty well considering.

Even though she would like to read after Peggy and Howard leave Melinda finds it impossible to think about anything else but the offer they made her.

* * *

After a night of not much sleep as she kept thinking about Peggy and Howard's offer, Melinda finally came to her decision not long before she had to get up. After she is woken up by her alarm, then by Peggy making sure that she is awake, Melinda isn't at all surprised when she is the last to breakfast.

"Are you alright Melinda?" Peggy asks when she sits down at the table as Peggy can tell that Melinda seems exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melinda answers.

"Are you sure?" Howard asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers, "So, um, I've made my decision." She tells Peggy and Howard, "My answer is yes, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Peggy assures her.

"We wouldn't have made the offer if we didn't mean it." Howard assures her, "I'll get the paperwork started." He says.

"What paperwork?" Tony asks curious and hearing that Melinda looks to Peggy and Howard, both of whom give her an encouraging nod.

"Peggy and Howard have offered to officially adopt me and I said yes." Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Natasha asks, looking excited.

"Really." Melinda confirms and then before she can react both Natasha and Tony are out of their seats and have hurried over to her, once they are close enough both Natasha and Tony hug her, squeezing her between them.

As Natasha and Tony hug their soon to be official sister Peggy and Howard exchange smiles, both glad that everyone is so happy about the news, though they were both sure that Natasha and Tony would be thrilled.

* * *

 **December 11** **th** **1976**

It has been a little over three weeks since Peggy and Howard offered to officially adopt Melinda and even though all the paperwork has been done everything knows not to expect it to be official for a little while as things take time, though everyone in the Carter-Stark house, including Jarvis and Ana hope that the news comes sooner rather than later.

It is a little before lunchtime on a Saturday afternoon and while Peggy got called into work, Tony and Howard are in the workshop, Tony working on his engine under Howard's supervision, Melinda is sitting on the window sill in the living room just staring out the window and Natasha is returning inside from doing some training.

As she walks in, heading for the stairs, Natasha spots her soon to be little sister and instead of walking upstairs she walks over to her.

"Hey." Natasha says as she sits down next to Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda responds, not looking away from the window.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Melinda lies and right away Natasha knows.

"I would understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I know you're not okay. So, if you do want to talk I'm here, always." Natasha assures her and Melinda gives a nod, "Keep that in mind." Natasha requests and she stands up and walks part way across the room.

"I used to compete in Ice Skating." Melinda says and hearing that Natasha walks back over and sits down, "I wasn't amazing, but I was okay." she reveals, "I loved it, but the best part wasn't the skating it was whenever I would fall down I would look out and whether it was a competition or a practice I would see my Dad, smiling at me, and when I saw that, no matter how much it hurt, I was able to get up." Melinda reveals, "I miss that."

"I'm sorry." Natasha tells her, "You know we could go ice skating anything, whenever you want." Natasha tells her.

"Maybe." Melinda responds as she goes back to staring out the window.

"Okay, I'm going to get cleaned up before lunch. I'll see you later." Natasha tells Melinda, planning on doing something else before she gets cleaned up.

"Okay." Melinda responds and instead of heading upstairs Natasha heads down to the workshop.

* * *

When Natasha walks into the workshop she sees Tony working on his engine and Howard attempting to build something, Natasha's not sure exactly what, but he seems to be spending more of his time watching his son rather than working on whatever it is that he is building

"Howard, Tony." Natasha says as she walks in.

"Hey Tasha." Tony says, not looking up from what he's doing.

"Hey." Natasha says before turning to Howard, "So I have a question, actually I was hoping you would be able to help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?" Howard ask curious.

"I was just talking to Mel and she was saying how she used to do ice skating competitions and I thought it could be cool to make an ice skating ring in the back yard, but I can't do it alone." Natasha explains, "So, can you help?"

"Of course I can." Howard answers, "We can do it tonight if you want. Should only take a couple of hours and then we can surprise Mel tomorrow." Howard reveals.

"Thanks Howard." Natasha says gratefully, "Now I really need a shower, I'll see you later." She says before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

When Melinda wakes up the next morning she is completely confused as she is sure that it's too early to be up.

"Mel, wake up." A voice says and that is when Melinda realises that Natasha is standing by her bed completely dressed.

"Tasha? What's going on?" Melinda ask confused.

"Get up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you." Natasha tells her.

"What kind of surprise?" Melinda asks confused.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Get dressed." Natasha urges and so Melinda gets up and gets dressed.

* * *

"You going to tell me what's going on now?" Melinda asks curious as she and Natasha make their way downstairs a few minutes later

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." Natasha says as she and Melinda walk across the hall.

"Why is it so early?" Melinda asks.

"Because it is." Natasha responds and the two of them head out the back.

"Okay, it's freezing. What are we doing?" Melinda asks as they walk across the back yard but Natasha doesn't answer, they just keep walking until they get to where there are two pairs of ice skates waiting in the snow, right next to what looks to be a huge ice skating ring, "Tasha…" Melinda says amazed.

"I know it's not the same, but Howard and I built this last night, and thanks to the cooling mechanism Howard set up it will stay frozen all year round." Natasha explains, "You shouldn't give up something you love."

"Thank you, thank you." Melinda says before hugging Natasha.

"You're welcome." Natasha responds, "Do you want to test it out?"

"Definitely." Melinda responds and before too long, once they have their skates on, Natasha and Melinda are on the ice skating together. As she skates Melinda looks over at her soon to be sister and she smiles, realising that this I the freest she has felt in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. PLEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

 **January 8** **th** **1977**

It has been a month since Natasha, with Howard's help, built Melinda a skating ring, a ring that everyone who lives at the Carter-Stark house has enjoyed, and in that time Melinda experienced her first holiday season as part of the family and even though it made her miss her parents even more Melinda did find herself enjoying the celebrations.

It is late Saturday afternoon and Peggy is just arriving home from work, as she has been working more than last couple of weeks so that she has less to do, and can be home more, for the following week as Howard is going off on his yearly expedition to try and find Steve in the arctic, something which he has been doing for thirty years.

"Ms Carter." Jarvis greats when Peggy walks inside.

"Mr Jarvis." Peggy responds, "Where is everyone?"

"In the lab. Mr Tony, Miss Melinda and Miss Natasha are trying to get Mr Stark to agree to something." Jarvis asks.

"Agree to what exactly?" Peggy asks, becoming concerned.

"I'm not exactly sure, though Mr Stark doesn't seem found of the idea." Jarvis reveals.

"I see." Peggy says, her concern growing as there isn't a lot that Howard wouldn't be fond of, "I better go check in on the them." Peggy says before heading go the lab.

* * *

When Peggy walks into the lab a couple of minutes later she finds Howard clearly trying to work on something but Tony is sitting on the table on one side, Melinda is sitting on the other and Natasha is sitting across from them, also on a table.

"Come on Dad, please, please, it will be great." Tony begs his father.

"It really will be. Please, Howard, please." Melinda begs.

"It won't just be fun. We'll learnt a lot too." Natasha argues.

"What are you three trying to get Howard to agree too?" Peggy asks curious as she walks in.

"Peg." Howard says, looking relived to see her, "Our children, have a rather interesting proposition." Howard reveals and it is clear from the way Howard said 'our children' that she is probably not going to like this idea.

"Oh, what's that?" Peggy asks interested.

"We want to go with Dad when he goes to try and find Steve." Tony reveals, "But he won't answer, even though we keep asking."

"I see." Peggy says, trying to keep her face blank.

"So, can we go?" Melinda asks, looking interested.

"I think your father and I have to talk about this." Peggy comments.

"So that's a no." Natasha comments.

"No, it's not. This isn't a simple decision, Howard and I have to talk about it." Peggy explains.

"I guess we better let you talk about this then." Tony realises, "Please at least consider it." He requests and he, Melinda and Natasha jump down from the tables that they are sitting on and head out of the room, leaving Peggy and Howard.

Once Melinda, Tony and Natasha leave Peggy walks over to the door, checks out in the corridor to make sure that they're not eavesdropping and then closes the door, pressing the button next to the door to make the lab soundproof as she does as she doesn't doubt for one second that they will try to eavesdrop at some point.

"They've been asking all day. I was running out of ways to avoid answering." Howard admits as he puts what he is doing down.

"So let me get this straight, all three of them want to join you on your trip to the arctic." Peggy realises.

"Yep." Howard confirms, "I guess we've been talking about it too much."

"Guess so." Peggy say says as she leans against the table, "This isn't a good idea."

"I completely agree." Howard says, "I don't think Tony, Tasha and Mel joining me on this trip is a good idea, but…."

"But, they're our kids." Peggy finishes, "And between the three of them they're likely to figure out a way to join with or without our permission." She realises.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Howard admits, "But I'm also afraid of what could happen to them out there."

"Every time that you've gone out there alone I've spent every minute you've been gone worrying, and I know that if they went too it would be unbearable to be here alone." Peggy admits.

"Then come with us if they go." Howard tells Peggy, "If they go we should all go."

"We should, but the bigger question is should we." Peggy comments, "It's dangerous out there and we'll have to figure out something to tell you team and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Telling S.H.I.E.L.D will be easy. We just say that you're joining me on the expedition and as long as you're reachable the agency will be fine; my team will be slightly more difficult." Howard says.

"You want us to come with you." Peggy realises.

"A part of me does. I want to share it with them, but the other part thinks that it could be a very bad idea and I'm terrified about what could happen." Howard explains.

"The only way we could even consider this is if we're sure that they understand the dangers." Peggy comments.

"So we'll talk, make it clear that we haven't made our decision, and see what happens from there." Howard says and Peggy nods in agreement.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening it is clear that Melinda, Tony and Natasha all want to know whether they will be able to go on the trip or not, but none of them can bring themselves to ask Peggy and Howard whether they have made their decision.

"How about we talk in the living room." Peggy suggests once they have finished dinner and she notices Tony, Natasha and Melinda exchange another look.

"Okay." Natasha says and she, Tony and Melinda get up and head to the living room, Peggy and Howard not far behind.

Once they are in the living room Natasha, Tony and Melinda are sitting on the couch and Peggy and Howard walk over and sit on the coffee table in front of their children.

"We're not saying yes." Peggy says, "We just want to make a few things clear first."

"These trips can be dangerous, and if you come with me you have to do everything you are told, no arguments." Howard explains, "Do you think you could do that?" Howard ask.

"Yes." Tony, Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Howard goes on a boat, but not just any type of boat. It is full of equipment. Equipment if not working correctly, can put people's lives at risk." Peggy explains, "I know you all would be interested in the equipment but none of you are to touch any of it without supervision, okay?" Peggy asks and Natasha, Tony and Melinda nod.

"I know you're worried about us and it makes sense considering, but we really want to go." Melinda explains.

"You've been talking about these trips my whole life and I really, really want to see a trip for myself. I want to understand why they're so important to you. I think it would be really interesting and if you let us go I promise that I'll do every single thing I am told." Tony assures his parents it being clear that this is something he really wants.

"And I'll watch out for Tony and Mel. I'll make sure that none of us do anything we're not supposed to do. I'll make sure we stay out of the way of the crew." Natasha assures her parents and Peggy and Howard once more exchange looks.

"We still need to talk about this, discuss a few things." Peggy tells her children.

"We need time." Howard adds.

"But you leave Monday morning." Tony reminds his Dad.

"Which means we have over a day to think and talk about this." Howard says.

"We'll give you our answer tomorrow night." Peggy says and Tony, Melinda and Natasha nod, all three of them hoping that their parents say yes.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Howard are in bed, lying side by side, and even though they have been in bed for a while neither are asleep as they are both thinking about what their children want and what it would mean.

"If Jarvis came too we wouldn't need a team." Howard says and as he does Peggy turns on the light and looks at him, "Between you, me, and Jarvis we will be able to run everything and keep an eye on the kids and I'm sure they'll want to help with the equipment." Howard explains.

"They'll miss a week of school." Peggy points out.

"Come on Peg, our kids are smart." Howard says grinning proudly, "Missing a week of school won't affect any of their grades." Howard says and Peggy knows that he is right, "I still think that this could be a bad idea, but I saw the look on Tony's face, on all of their faces, they really want this and it could be nice to share this with them." Howard admits, "But if you really don't want them to go, if you really do think it's a horrible idea then we'll tell them no."

"Everything you're saying is true, and I saw how much they want to go, but that doesn't help with my worry." Peggy admits.

"I'm worried too." Howard admits, "I think it could either end very well or very badly." Howard says.

"And we have no idea which until it happens." Peggy says and Howard nods and once more they drift into silence, "Yes, we'll tell them yes." Peggy says after a couple of minutes.

"Okay." Howard says and the two of them kiss before Peggy turns on the lamp.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Even though Peggy and Howard told Melinda, Tony and Natasha their decision at breakfast the morning after they made up their minds it is clear that both are worried that it could be the wrong choice.

So, Monday morning Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Natasha, Tony and Melinda left the house, drove to one of the Stark Private airfields where they loaded into one of Howard's planes so that they could fly to where they will leave in the boat.

They have been in the air and Peggy is checking on everyone, she first went to see how Howard and Jarvis were in the cockpit and after they assured her that they were okay Peggy headed back to the back of the plane to check on her kids. Tony is sleeping, Natasha is reading, though clearly ready to react in a second if needed, and Melinda is just starting out the window so Peggy walks over to her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Peggy asks as she sits down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda explains, "I really love this view." Melinda explains, "Is that strange?"

"Not at all." Peggy assures her.

"It's just so amazing and everything else is so small, and really makes you think." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, it does." Peggy confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Natasha, Tony and Melinda have landed and have travelled from the airport to the boat.

"Do you take out this exact boat every year?" Tony asks his Dad curious as they all get out of the car.

"Yep." Howard confirms, "Don't unload the stuff yet. There are some things that you need to be shown first." Howard tells the kids.

"Stay close and listen to everything we're going to tell you. It's important." Peggy assures Tony, Melinda and Natasha nod.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

The kids say and the five of them head onto the boat, Howard leading the way.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Howard and Peggy, who has been on this particular boat enough times to know it pretty well, have given Melinda, Tony and Natasha a tour of every part of the boat except for the bridge.

"So this is the bridge." Howard says as they walk in, "It's really important that you don't touch anything in here. This room runs the boat and every single piece of equipment that we use on this boat." Howard explains.

"Can I learn to work the equipment?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure, if you would like." Howard tells his son.

"Can I drive the boat at some point?" Natasha ask Peggy curious as she knows how to.

"I think we can talk about it once we're in international waters." Peggy tells her and Natasha grins, "This is the most secure room on the boat. So if we tell you to run then come here." Peggy explains, "Okay?" she asks and Natasha, Melinda and Tony nod, "Do you remember where all the life rafts are?" Peggy asks her children who nod, "Tell me."

"Front, back and two on either side." Melinda answers.

"Good." Peggy says, "And whenever you are on dealt what are you to do?"

"Where life jackets." Tony answers, "And have you, Dad or Jarvis with us."

"Correct." Peggy confirms, "We better get the stuff loaded on." She says and Howard nods in agreement.

* * *

Hours later everything is loaded onto the boat and while Jarvis and Howard are plotting the places that they are going to search on this trip Peggy is on the front deck with Tony, Natasha and Melinda.

"So when was the last time you came on one of these trips with Howard?" Melinda asks curious.

"It was a long time ago, years before Tony was born." Peggy explains, "For a while I came with Howard every time he came out here." Peggy explains.

"Why'd you stop?" Natasha asks curious before she can stop herself.

"The disappointment got too much." Peggy admits, "It became too hard to come out here every year and not find anything." she says a sadness to her voice as she looks at the horizon instead of her children.

"But Dad never stopped coming out here." Tony realises.

"No, he never has." Peggy answers and the four of them drift into silence. Tony, Melinda and Natasha watching everything that is going on with looks amazement on their faces.

* * *

Hours later everyone except for Howard are in bed, Howard is doing what he always does when he is on one of his trips to find Steve which is not sleep and investigate every tiny blimp.

"Dad." Tony's voice says taring Howard away from the maps that he is staring at.

"Hey, Pal." Howard says, looking at his son, "What you doing up?"

"I couldn't fall asleep with the movement." Tony admits as he walks over, "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet." Howard says and because Tony is close enough Howard picks him up and puts him on the table.

"Do you think you'll ever find him?" Tony asks his father curious.

"I believe that I will. I have to." Howard admits and it is clear that he will never give up.

"Steve meant a lot to you, doesn't he?" Tony asks.

"He still does." Howard corrects, "Steve and your Mom, and Jarvis were the first real friends I ever had." Howard reveals, "They treated me normally, like a person, that meant so much to me." Howard says sadly, "Not counting you and your sisters, your Mom and Steve are the people who mean the most to me."

"I hope you find him one of these days." Tony tells his dad.

"Me too." Howard says and the two of them drift into silence.

"How do you decide where to look?" Tony asks curious.

"I can explain to you if you would like." Howard says and Tony nods enthusiastically at that.

* * *

 **Three days later**

It has been two days since Howard, Peggy, Jarvis, Tony, Natasha and Melinda left port and in those two days there hasn't been a single sign of something that might lead to Steve so it is clear that Tony and Melinda are clearly losing their interest, though Natasha doesn't seem to be.

While Tony and Melinda are once more out on the deck with Peggy and Jarvis Natasha is walking back into the bridge where Howard is.

"Here you look like you could use this." Natasha says, passing Howard, who is seemingly trying to do about ten different things at once, a cup of coffee.

"I really could, thanks." Howard admits as he takes the cup and sculls it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natasha asks, being able to tell that Howard could really use it.

"Yeah, there is actually. Do you remember how to drive a ship?" Howard asks as he knows that Natasha was trained to.

"Yep." Natasha says as she walks over to the controls.

"Good. Just keep us on this heading for now." Howard requests.

"Will do." Natasha assures him as she takes over driving.

"Good, that's good." Howard says, after watching Natasha, "Now I can figure out the next grid point to check." Howard says.

"Have you slept more than a couple of hours since we left?" Natasha asks curious.

"No. I can't. I need to be alert." Howard informs him.

"Sleep can help with that." Natasha tells him.

"Yeah well, coffee helps too." Howard responds, causing Natasha to laugh.

* * *

"Tony, Mel, don't go that close to the edge." Peggy says in a stern voice as Tony and Melinda are going dangerously close to the railing

"We're trying to have a look." Tony objects.

"Look from a distance." Peggy says.

"Your mother's right. You need to stay a safe distance." Jarvis instructs and Tony and Melinda both roll their eyes.

"Okay, I saw that. Back here both of you." Peggy says and Melinda and Tony reluctantly walk back over to her, "A condition of coming on this trip was that you do as you are told."

"I know; we just want to have a look." Tony explains.

"We wanted to see if we could see anything." Melinda adds.

"I understand that but it is very important that you don't go to close to the edge." Peggy tells them as they sit down either side of her.

"We'll do better, really." Melinda assures her.

"Please do try to." Peggy requests, "You're on a boat, in open water, anything could happen and it is important that you always remember that." Peggy explains, looking between Melinda and Tony.

"Yes Mom." Tony answers.

"Good." Peggy says as he puts an arm around either of her two younger children.

"You know this isn't going how like how I was expecting." Tony says.

"Oh?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, I was expecting there to be more excitement, but the most excited thing is seeing Dad become more and more dependent on caffeine, which I've seen at home." Tony reveals.

"That's a bad habit your father has." Peggy comments, "Sleeps important, you can't just rely on coffee and caffeine, remember that." Peggy says.

"I will." Melinda and Tony say together and then after a few seconds Tony stands up.

"Where are you going?" Peggy asks her son.

"To the engine room." Tony answers.

"You're not going alone." Peggy informs her son.

"Mom…." Tony objects.

"No arguments." Peggy tells him.

"It's alright Ms Carter, I'll go with him." Jarvis says.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis." Peggy responds and Tony and Jarvis head off the deck leaving Melinda and Peggy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I like it here. It's peaceful." Melinda comments.

"Yes, it is." Peggy confirms.

"The ocean and ice are pretty too." Melinda comments as she looks out at the openness.

"Yeah, it is."

"So Howard's been coming out here for thirty years trying to find Steve?" Melinda asks, wanting to make sure that what she has been thinking is right.

"Yeah, he's never missed a single year." Peggy reveals.

"Wow." Melinda says amazed, "He's never going to give up, is he?"

"No, he's not." Peggy says, not needing to think about it.

"Huh." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Horus later, when everyone else is in the bunks that they have been staying in, Peggy walks into the bridge where Howard is.

"Hey." Peggy says as she walks over to where Howard is sitting with maps, obviously trying to pick where they are going next.

"Hey." Howard responds as Peggy sits down next to him, "What if I've been wrong? What if he was even further off course than we thought?" He asks Peggy.

"It's possible." Peggy responds,

"If he had just give you his damn coordinates." Howard says annoyed.

"Have you had your hour nap today?" Peggy asks, ignoring the comment as they have had that conversation more than once.

"Nope. But I am pretty sure that I am more coffee than anything else right now." Howard comment and Peggy fondly shakes her heard at that.

"Maybe you should take that nap. I'll can handle thing here." Peggy tells Howard.

"I know you can, but I have to keep looking, rest can wait." Howard tells Peggy, "I need to bring him home to us." Howard says, staring at the maps he is working on.

"Hey." Peggy says, getting Howard's attention, but taking his hands, "I want him to come home to us just as much, I miss him just as much, but we both know that the last thing Steve would want, the last thing I want, is you to destroy yourself trying to do that." Peggy tells Howard.

"It's just this week, Peg, it's always just this week." Howard says, "I just need to take this one week to try everything no matter the consequences."

"Okay." Peggy says and the two of them drift into silence as they do Peggy starts to move the maps to find something that she knows Howard always keeps below the maps, a picture of the two of them and Steve that was taken during the war, "I still remember the day that was taken like it was yesterday." She says as they both stare at the picture.

"Me too." Howard comments, "Bucky took that photo, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Peggy confirms with a sadness to her voice as she remembers Bucky saying that he wanted to take a photo of his best friends and the two people who make him happier than he has ever seen, "I miss them both."

"Me too." Howard once more says, "With every year that passes I know that it gets less likely, but I keep thinking about finding him and how I hope things will be."

"Me too." Peggy confirms, "We'll always have a place for him."

"Yeah, we will." Howard confirms and the two of them drift into silence, both of them staring at the picture of the man they both miss so very much.

* * *

 **Four Days later**

For the four days that follow Peggy and Howard's conversation about Steve the only interesting that happened was Howard passing out due to sleep deprivation, to the worry Natasha, Tony and Melinda, Peggy and Jarvis on the other hand recognized the signs so they knew exactly what happened.

Having docked about half an hour early everyone is loading everything into the car so that they can head back to the airport and then go home.

"So, what did you think?" Howard asks the kids.

"The scenery was nice."

"I liked the driving the boat." Natasha comments.

"The equipment was kind of cool." Tony comments.

"So do you think you want to join me next year?" Howard asks curious.

"No." Melinda and Tony say together while Natasha looks like she wouldn't mind coming along again.

"Okay." Howard says, a little amused by that.

"It was nice seeing everything though." Tony comments, "I'm glad I came." He adds.

"Same." Melinda and Natasha both say.

"This is the last of the stuff." Peggy says as she brings a bag over.

"Good." Jarvis says as he louds it in the car then heads to the front of the car while Melinda, Natasha and Tony head to the back seat, while Peggy and Howard don't move.

"There's always next year." Peggy says, taking Howard's hand.

"Yeah, there is." Howard says, squeezing the hand he is holding, "Let's go home."

"Let's go home." Peggy confirms both of them knowing that even if it's only one week a year that they spend actually looking for Steve he is with them every minute of every day and that is something that will never change.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW** **.**

* * *

 **February 18** **th** **1977**

It has been five weeks since Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Natasha, Tony, and Melinda got back from the arctic and since then things have gone back to normal around the Carter-Stark household.

It is a Friday afternoon, and Peggy has just arrived home from work while everyone is else spread out throughout the house and property. As she puts down her stuff in the office Peggy starts to go through the mail that Jarvis leaves on the desk and as does she finds a larger envelope and right away she knows exactly what it is without even needed to open it and so she grabs the envelope and heads straight to the lab.

* * *

When Peggy arrives at the lab a minute later she finds Tony working on his engine, which seems to be nearly finished, and Howard working on something while he constantly looks over at Tony.

"Howard." Peggy says happily as she walks into the lab.

"Peg."

"They came." Peggy says grinning.

"They came?" Howard asks, confused then from the look on Peggy's face he realises, "Really?" he asks and Peggy nods, "Finally." He says grinning too.

"What came?" Tony asks curious.

"The official confirmation of Mel's adoption. It's official now." Peggy explains.

"Really?" Tony asks, looking excited.

"Really." Peggy confirms.

"YAY!" Tony says happily, "We have to find Mel, we have to tell her." He says, looking excited.

"Yeah, we do." Howard confirms.

"Jarvis said that both Mel and Tasha are outside." Peggy tells her husband and son.

"Let's go." Tony says, running across the lab.

"DON'T RUN." Peggy and Howard yell though they both walk rather fast across the lab.

* * *

A little over a minute later Peggy, Howard and Tony walk out the back where Natasha Is hitting the punching bag.

"Tasha, Mel's adoption came though." Tony says happily as they walk out.

"Really?" Natasha asks.

"Really." Peggy, Howard and Tony tells her.

"She's skating, let's go tell her." Natasha says.

"That's what we're doing." Peggy says and the four of them start to walk.

When they get to the skating ring, that is frozen even though most the snow has melted, Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Tony find Melinda skating around.

"MEL." Peggy calls and when Melinda sees she skates over to her now official parents and siblings.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks when she perfectly stops informs of everyone, "What's going on?" Melinda asks when she sees the smiles on Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Tony's faces.

"Something arrived for you today." Howard says.

"Here, open it." Peggy says, handing Melinda the envelope.

"Okay." Melinda says and as soon as she opens it she smiles to, "Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark." Melinda reads, "It's official."

"Yeah it is." Peggy confirms and Melinda leans forward and hugs Peggy and Howard.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I've put May as my second middle name?" Melinda asks as she hugs Peggy and Howard.

"Of course it is." Howard assures her.

"We're not replacing your parents; you just have four now." Peggy explains.

"Yeah I do." Melinda says smiling, "And I have a little brother, and big sister." Melinda says.

"You definitely do." Howard confirms, "Come here you too." Howard says to Tony and Natasha who walk over and join the hug and four awhile the four of them just stand together holding one another and being thrilled about the fact that they are legally a family now, even if not too many people know that fact.

* * *

 **April 3** **rd** **1977**

It has been six weeks since Melinda's adoption became legal and just like with Natasha Melinda has realised that there is no difference in the way that Peggy and Howard treat her now and the way they treated her before the adoption.

It is about two am on Sunday morning and even though he knows that he is going to be in a lot of trouble when his parents find out Tony has managed to figure out a way to break into the lab so that he can finish the engine he has been working on as he knows that he is very, very close to being done.

So, for over two hours Tony just sits in silence while he works and works until,

"It's done." Tony says to himself as he realises that he has finally done what he has been building for the past few months, "I've got to tell Mom and Dad." Tony says before running out of the lab, not even thinking about how much trouble he is going to be in for using the lab alone, or being in the lab this time of night, or even being up so late, all he cares about is telling his parents what he has managed to do.

* * *

About a minute after he left the lab Tony runs into his parent's room, turning on the light as he runs in,

"MOM, DAD."

"Tony, what's wrong?" Peggy asks, sitting up in a flash the second she hears her son's voice, it being clear that he is panicked as she reaches for the weapon she keeps hidden.

"I finished the engine, I did it! All by myself I built an engine!" Tony says, sounding so proud and happy with himself.

"Tony, it's four am, have you been working on it now?" Howard asks.

"Yeah." Tony says looking sheepish, "I know I'm not supposed to work in the lab myself, but I really wanted to get it done." Tony explains, "I'm finished. I built an engine all by myself." Tony says sounding proud, Peggy and Howard exchange looks at that as even though they both love how proud Tony sounds they both know that Tony has gone against their specific instructions.

"How about you show us the engine." Peggy suggests, feeling that they should praise Tony for his intelligence then scold him for his behaviour, and Tony nods enthusiastically so both Peggy and Howard get out of bed and follow their son.

* * *

"See, I just finished it." Tony says as he, Peggy and Howard walk into the lab.

"Let's have a look." Howard says as he walks over to the engine so that he can have a look.

"I did it Mom. I really did." Tony says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you did." Peggy assures her son, giving him a hug.

"And you did it perfectly." Howard informs his son after a couple of minutes, once he has inspected the entire thing.

"Yeah?" Tony asks curious, "Because I was thinking so, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, it is." Howard says as he walks back over to Peggy and Tony.

"Why don't you sit down Tony." Peggy tells her son.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asks his parents curious.

"Why did you come into the lab this early, alone, when you know that you're not supposed to?" Peggy asks her son curious.

"Because I wanted to get the engine finished, I just really wanted to finish." Tony explains to his parents.

"I'm proud of you Tony, I'm so incredibly proud of what you've done, but your mother and I have these rules for a reason." Howard says to his son, "No one understands more than me the need to work on something until it's done. I've spent countless nights working all night to get things done." He explains, "But Tony this lab is dangerous and the last thing your Mom and I want is for you to get hurt." Howard says, "So, let's make a deal, if you want to work in the lab, or workshop, no matter the time of day or night, you come and get me and unless I'm doing something that I can't stop I will supervise you okay?" Howard asks, being pretty sure that it is only a temporary solution.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "What's my punishment?" Tony asks, looking between his parents.

"I think your Dad and I have to talk about that." Peggy admits, "Why don't you head to bed. We'll talk once you wake up in the morning."

"Okay. Night Dad, night Mom." Tony says before hugging both his parents and leaving the lab.

"How'd he get in here? Didn't you lock the door?" Peggy asks Howard once Tony leaves.

"Of course." Howard says, having a look, "He managed to bypass the lock. I'll upgrade it, and I'll keep upgrading it, but it might not hold him out for long."

"I know." Peggy answers, "What are we going to do? He did exactly what we told him not to do but…"

"He did something amazing." Howard finishes, "I know."

"Which means we have to figure out a way to punish him for doing exactly what we told him not to do, but make it clear that we're not punishing him for what he's built, or for his mind." Peggy says.

"Exactly." Howard says, "How do we do that exactly?"

"We talk to him, and we give him a punishment that doesn't involve the lab in anyway." Peggy realises as if they punish Tony by taking away the lab or building things then he is just going to feel like he is being punished for being smart.

"Some of the cars need washing. Jarvis was going to do it today, but that could be Tony's punishment." Howard suggests.

"Yeah, I think that works." Peggy says with a nod, "We've got a couple of hours before everyone is up. I'm going to head back to bed, you?"

"I'm going to fix the lock. I'll see you later." Howard says before kissing Peggy and once they break apart Peggy heads back up to bed and Howard gets started on a new lock, both of them thinking about how much they want to protect their son, but still nurture the mind he has and make sure he never feels like he is being punished for being a genius.

* * *

 **June 8** **th** **1977**

It has been two months since Tony finished building the engine all by himself and ever since he has spent even more time in the lab and workshop than he was though it has always been under Howard's supervision.

It's after dinner on Wednesday and for the last couple of minutes Melinda has been pacing outside Peggy and Howard's office trying to draw up the courage she needs to ask what she wants to ask.

Melinda isn't even sure how many times she has paced the corridor when the door opens,

"Mel? Do you need something?" Peggy asks, standing in the doorway.

"Um yeah, can I come in?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Peggy answers and she and Melinda walk into the office.

"Mel, finally decided to stop pacing?" Howard asks when she walks in.

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda responds, "Um, so I know your busy and I can ask Jarvis to take me if it's too much of a hassle, but I'd like to go to the cemetery tomorrow, and I was wondering if you both would come with me." Melinda asks.

"Of course we will." Peggy answers.

"Definitely." Howard assures her.

"Thank you." Melinda says before leaving the office, looking glad that Peggy and Howard are going to take her.

* * *

The next morning everyone can tell that Melinda isn't doing too good during breakfast and because they are all well aware of what day it is no one pushes her to talk.

"Mel we can go to the cemetery after breakfast or later today, whichever you would like." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I'd like to go soon, if that's okay?" Melinda asks.

"Of course it is." Howard answers.

"May I be excused?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Peggy answers, "We can leave in half an hour if you would like." She says and Melinda nods and leaves the room.

"Melinda didn't each much." Jarvis notes as he cleans away Melinda's plate.

"I'm not surprised." Peggy comments with a worried look.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tony asks curious.

"Just be there for Mel, both of you." Howard says, looking between Natasha and Tony, "It's a tough day for her." He says and they both nod in agreement.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Peggy and Howard are walking though the cemetery where Melinda's parents are buried, all three of them carrying flowers.

When they arrive at the graves that belong to William and Lian Melinda walks forwards and places the flowers, then Peggy and then Howard does, and once all three of them have placed the flowers they stand together. Peggy and Howard standing either side of their daughter as all three of them stare at the headstones.

"Should I say something?" Melinda asks, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"It's up to you. You can say something or just stand, whatever you want." Peggy tells her.

"Do you think they can hear me?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know, it's something I wish I did know." Howard admits, "What do you think?" he asks her.

"I'd like to think that they can." Melinda admits.

"Then believe that." Peggy tells her, "If there is something you would have wanted them to know you should say it."

"Okay." Melinda walks over to the headstones and starts talking in Chinese.

As Melinda starts to speak Peggy turns to Howard who has gotten a sad look on his face,

"What's she saying?" Peggy asks as she knows that Howard speaks Chinese while she doesn't.

"That she misses them, every day." Howard answers, "And that she wishes that she could talk to them in person." He adds and then he gets an amazed look on his face.

"Howard?"

"She's saying that she'll always love them, that they'll always be her parents, but we are too." Howard reveals, "She's saying that she'll never forget them, that they'll always be in her heart and that she hopes that they don't think she is betraying them by….." Howard says, trailing off.

"By?" Peggy gently asks.

"By loving us, having a place in her heart for us, and seeing us as parents too." Howard says with a sad smile as Melinda stands up and walks over to them.

"I think I'm ready to go." Melinda tells them.

"Okay." Peggy answers.

"我们也爱你." Howard tells Melinda, (we love you too) and as he does she gets a look of amazement on her face.

"谢谢." Melinda says (thank you) as she hurries forward and hugs Howard then Peggy.

"What do you want to do today? Howard and I took the day off." Peggy informs Melinda when the two of them break apart.

"I think I just want to go home." Melinda answers.

"Okay, let's go home." Howard says and the three of them start to walk to the car, Peggy and Howard putting their arms around Melinda as they walk. As they walk Melinda thinks about how even though she is walking away from the graves of her two parents that she will never see again she has got a parent either side of her, and she knows that she isn't the unloved orphan that she believed herself to be.

* * *

 **29** **th** **August 1977**

It has been a little over two months since Melinda visited her parents' graves with Peggy and Howard and after spending a few days being completely miserable Melinda was able to mostly enjoy the rest of her summer vacation with Natasha and Tony.

As they take turns taking their children to school on their first day Howard took Melinda, Tony and Natasha to school while Peggy headed straight to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Having just assigned a mission to some agents Peggy is sitting in her office when her phone rings, but not just any phone, the phone that that only her kids' schools have.

"Hello." Peggy says answering.

"Hello, I'm principle Hopkins from Blair Athol High School. Am I speaking to Natasha Romanoff's legal guardian?" the person on the other end of the phone asks.

"Yes, is she okay?" Peggy asks worried.

"Yes, she's fine, but there has an incident and I'm going to have to ask you to come down here." Principle Hopkins informs Peggy.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Peggy responds wondering what has happened. Once she collects her stuff Peggy heads out of her office, heading to the lab so that she can talk to Howard.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy arrives down in the labs where she finds Howard talking to several of the scientists.

"Director Stark, a word." Peggy requests from the door.

"Of course Director Carter." Howard responds and the two of them head to the Howard's office. Once they're inside they close the door behind them, "You going somewhere?" Howard asks curious when he sees that Peggy is ready to go.

"Yes, I just got a call asking that Natasha Romanoff's legal guardian comes down to the school." Peggy reveals.

"She okay?" Howard asks concerned.

"Her principle said that she was fine but that there was an incident and that I have to go down there." Peggy explains.

"Okay, let's go." Howard says.

"And how are we going to explain Howard Stark coming to see a school about a teenager that he has no known connection to?" Peggy asks.

"Good point. I'll head home then, wait there." Howard tells Peggy.

"Would be best." Peggy responds, "I better get going, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Howard responds and Peggy leaves, even though he would very much like to follow Peggy right away Howard doesn't as he knows that it would be suspicious if he left right away so he waits a little while.

(line break)

Twenty minutes later Peggy is walking towards the office at Natasha's school. As she walks closer to the office Peggy spots Natasha sitting so she walks faster.

"Tasha, what happened?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I broke a senior's nose." Natasha explains, not even looking like she feels bad about that.

"Why?" Peggy asks her daughter, knowing that Natasha wouldn't have done something like that without a reason.

"He called me a little girl, said that I didn't look like I was old enough to be a senior, which in all fairness he's right about. So I made a comment and walked away and then he kept blocking my path whenever I tried to walk away he kept blocking me and kept giving me a hard time so I punched him in the face." Natasha reveals, "I'm sorry Peggy, I know I should have controlled myself better."

"The principle will see you now." The Assistant tells Peggy.

"Okay." Peggy says, "We'll talk about this when we get home, okay?" she says, her face being too hard to read even for Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha responds and Peggy heads into the office leaving Natasha alone to her thoughts. For the next few minutes Natasha sits alone wondering what is going to happen to her, both in school and at home, but the thing that she is most concerned about is the fact that she has disappointed Peggy and Howard they have done so much for her and she really doesn't want to disappoint either of them.

For about ten nervous minutes Natasha sits outside her principal's office until the door opens and Peggy walks out.

"So, I'm expelled?" Natasha assumes as she stands up.

"No, you're not." Peggy answers, "But you are suspended for three days."

"How'd you manage that? The school has a no violence policy." Natasha notes.

"It also has a no bullying policy and that senior broke it. I argued the case that if they were to expel you they would have to expel him to, they didn't see too fond of that idea and I made it clear that I would be highlighting that double standard if they were to expel you and not him." Peggy explains

"You're amazing." Natasha says smiling at her mother.

"Let's go home." Peggy tells her daughter, who nods and the two of them leave.

* * *

When Peggy and Natasha arrive home a little while later Peggy isn't at all surprised to find Howard waiting in the foyer.

"Take your bag upstairs then come back down so we can talk." Peggy tells her oldest daughter.

"Okay." Natasha says before running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Howard asks Peggy once Natasha disappears up the stairs.

"She broke a senior's nose." Peggy explains.

"Oh." Howard says surprised, "Did she have a reason?"

"Yeah, he was giving her a hard time because of how young she looks. Tasha said that she tried to walk away but he kept blocking her path and kept making comments so she punched him." Peggy explains.

"That's sounds completely justified to me." Howard realises, "And the fact that the only thing she did was punch him says a lot." He says as they both know that not too long ago Natasha would have done a lot more.

"It really does." Peggy confirms.

"So, do I have to give the school a gift to get her back in?" Howard asks curious.

"No. I argued her case." Peggy explains, "She's just suspended for three days."

"That's not too bad." Howard comments as they hear Natasha walk down the stairs.

"Let's go to the lounge." Peggy says and the three of them walk to the couches and Natasha sits down on one of the couches while Peggy and Howard sit down across from her.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have hit him." Natasha tells her parents.

"Sounds to me like he had it coming." Howard comment and Peggy gives him a look, "What? You would have done the exact same thing." He says to Natasha's amusement.

"I probably would have." Peggy admits, realising that she can't get mad at Natasha for doing the exact same thing she would have done.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Natasha asks hopefully, not being able to believe that she is getting away with breaking someone's nose so easily, and hearing that Peggy and Howard exchange a look.

"I think a suspension is pretty fair punishment." Peggy answers, "We should have realised that it would get to the point where the kids at school give you a hard time about how young you look." Peggy says.

"You're seventeen but biologically you're not quiet fifteen yet and we should have realised that that would make things complicated for you at school." Howard tells Natasha.

"it's okay. I was the one who wanted to go to school, even with how hard things would be, it was my choice." Natasha tells her parents.

"So do you want to go back once your suspension is done or do you want us to figure out something else?" Peggy asks curious.

"Of course I want to go back, I've enjoyed to school and I'm not going to let a jerk take that away from me." Natasha tells her parents stubbornly, "But I promise I will do better to control myself, I'll do my best not to break anymore noses."

"It would be a good idea." Peggy says, "But considering what we all know you can do you did control yourself. You should be proud of that."

"Yeah, guess so." Natasha responds, "So can I go? Because I would like to go use the bag to get my frustration out."

"Of course." Peggy and Howard say together and Natasha gets up and leaves the room.

"I think that went well." Howard says, leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah, I think it did." Peggy says leaning back against Howard and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, we probably should get back to work." Howard comments, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Probably." Peggy admits, not making an effort to move.

"Or we could go get Tasha and then pick up Tony and Mel from school and the five of us could spend the rest of the day together." Howard suggests.

"Option two, I like option two." Peggy says, smiling up at Howard.

"So do I." Howard says leaning down and kissing Peggy.

"Let's go get our kids." Peggy says when they break apart and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

 **November 12** **th** **1977**

It has been almost three months since Natasha got suspended from school and Tony and Melinda got picked up early so that the five of them could spend some time together, and since then Natasha has been trying extra hard to control herself so that she doesn't break any more noses.

It is Saturday and Tony, Natasha and Melinda, much to Jarvis's dismay, are playing a game they invented, indoor roller-skate multi-level hocky.

"MR TONY, MISS NATASHA, MISS MELINDA." Jarvis yells as Natasha, Melinda and Tony jump down the stairs, all three of them wearing skates while he chases after them.

"Relax Jarvis, we're having fun." Natasha tells him as they keep skating around the house, this time on the lower level.

"You're going to break something, or each other." Jarvis tells them.

"We're fine." Melinda assures him as she picks up her speed so that she can keep the ball out of her siblings' gasps but before she can Natasha steals it off her, "HEY, GET BACK HERE." Melinda yells at her sister as she chases after her.

"HEY, WAIT UP." Tony says as he chases after his big sisters.

A few minutes later, having no idea what they are walking in on, Peggy and Howard arrive home from work.

"GET BACK HERE." They hear being yelled by Melinda and then before they can react Natasha skates past them.

"Hey Peggy, Howard." Natasha greats then a couple of seconds later,

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Tony and to the complete shock of Peggy and Howard, Melinda say as they both skate past, trying to catch Natasha.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT." Jarvis says as he tries to keep up with the three Carter-Stark siblings.

"Jarvis?" Howard asks amused.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, Miss Carter, the children invented the game and haven't stopped." Jarvis explains.

"Are they playing indoor hocky on skates?" Peggy asks as that's what it seems like to her.

"Multi-level. I almost had a heart attack when they jumped down the stairs." Jarvis explains, looking worried and before they can respond they hear a crash, the sounds of glass breaking and,

"MEL! TONY" Being yelled by Natasha, and as soon as they hear that Peggy, Howard and Jarvis all go running.

* * *

When Peggy, Howard and Jarvis get to the other room less than a minute later they find Melinda and Tony lying on the ground surrounded by glass with Natasha right next to them.

"TONY, MELINDA." Peggy and Howard say worried.

"We're fine, Mom, Dad." Melinda assures her parents.

"We misjudged the corner. We thought we had more space." Tony explains as both he and Melinda sit up and Jarvis hurries off to get something to clean up the glass.

"Here." Ana says passing Jarvis the dustpan and brush.

"Be careful, there's a lot of glass." Howard says worried, though still shocked and amazed at Melinda calling him Dad, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asks Melinda and Tony worried.

"Nah, I'm good." Tony assures his dad.

"And I feel fine." Melinda assures Howard and as she looks she looks that everyone looks shocked, "What?" Melinda asks worried.

"You called us Mom and Dad." Peggy says with a smile as she helps Melinda and Tony up so that they are both standing.

"Oh, you don't mind do you?" Melinda asks worried as Peggy looks over her son and daughter aren't hurt.

"Of course we don't mind." Howard assures her, "It means so much to me that you're comfortable enough to call us that." He assures her.

"And you can all that all the time if you would like." Peggy tells her and Melinda nods.

"This is a lot of glass, be careful." Jarvis assures them.

"I think that it might be best for you to take your game out onto the driveway." Peggy tells her children.

"But it's more fun in here." Tony objects as he and Melinda crashing thought the window doesn't mean he doesn't want to continue their game.

"Driveway or not at all." Peggy tells her children, "They're your choices."

"Fine, guess it's the driveway." Tony says, not looking too happy.

"Let's go. I have the ball." Natasha assures her siblings and the three of them leave, leaving Peggy, Howard and Jarvis.

"Mel called us Mom and Dad." Peggy says, looking amazed and touched.

"Yeah, she did." Howard says, putting an arm around Peggy both feeling completely amazed as they didn't expect that Melinda would call them Mom and Dad, but they are both thrilled and feel incredibly touched that she did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.** Sorry that this is later than usual I was having some computer problems.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **1978**

It has been over two months since Melinda, Natasha and Tony first played indoor hocky and to Jarvis's relief they haven't tried to play it again, though something that has happened a lot since then is Melinda calling Peggy and Howard Mom and Dad and even though it has been two months they are both amazed every time they hear her call them that.

When she wakes up Natasha knows exactly what day it is and even though she is sure that Peggy and Howard have planned something for her to Natasha it just feels like another day, but she still gets up and gets changed before heading down to breakfast.

* * *

Just as she was expecting when Natasha walks into the kitchen she finds her parents, siblings, Ana and Jarvis waiting in the room that has been decorated with birthday decorations and the table is covered in presents and there is a birthday cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everyone happily yells when Natasha walks in.

"Thanks." Natasha responds and Peggy and Howard walk over and pull her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Tasha. We love you." Peggy say as she and Howard hug their daughter.

"Me too." Natasha respond.

"Do you want to get your big 18th birthday present now, or wait until you open everything else?" Howard asks Natasha curious as they break apart.

"So does that mean I get the big eighteen birthday present now, at fifteen biologically, instead of when I'm biologically eighteen?" Natasha asks curious.

"Both." Howard answers with a grin.

"That's not fair." Tony notes, "Why does Tasha get two big birthday presents?" Tony asks.

"Don't worry Tony, if your father has his way you and Mel will both get big birthday presents too." Peggy assures him.

"Oh good."

"So, do you want to see it?" Howard asks Natasha curious as he is really excited for Natasha to see it.

"Yeah, I do." Natasha confirms and Howard takes her hand and leads her outside, Peggy, Tony, Melinda, Jarvis and Ana following behind.

"Close your eyes." Howard tells Natasha when they reach the front door and she gives him a 'are you serious' look, "Just let me have my fun, Tasha. Close your eyes."

"Fine." Natasha responds and she closes her eyes and Howard opens the door and leads her outside.

"Okay, open them." Howard tells her and Natasha opens her eyes. When she does Natasha sees a brand new black motorbike with a red bow on top.

"Is that for me?" Natasha asks, looking amazed.

"Yep." Howard confirms, "You've given enough hints about wanting to get a motorbike so I built this for you. It's top of the line and customised."

"Thank you, thank you." Natasha says before hugging Howard and then Peggy, "I'm so going to take this for a test drive after breakfast."

"Good choice. You've got a few other presents inside." Howard explains.

"And you are not to drive it without the helmet, motorbike jacket and boots, that are inside, on" Peggy informs her daughter, "Got it?"

"Got it." Natasha confirms and everyone heads back inside so that Natasha can open the rest of her birthday presents.

* * *

 **February 3rd** **1978**

It has been two weeks since Natasha's birthday where she got not only a motorbike and motorbike gear but also an engraved knife, some books and clothes and a few other things and ever since then Natasha has been enjoying her new motorbike, and both Melinda and Tony have ridden on the back more than once, something which Peggy and Howard weren't aware of until after it happened, but when they found out they got both Melinda and Tony the right safety equipment too and have given Natasha very strict instructions about what she is and isn't allowed to do when one of her siblings is on the back of her bike.

It is a Friday afternoon and while Melinda is skating on the ring Natasha and Tony are nearby working on Natasha's bike together.

"You know you're actually pretty good at this kind of stuff too." Tony tells his big sister.

"Yeah, I've paid attention to you and Howard." Natasha explains, "Plus what was done to me helps me pick up things easily."

"That's handy." Tony comments.

"Yeah." Natasha responds.

"That looks a little clogged." Tony says, pointing something out.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to fix that next." Natasha responds.

"I can if you'd like." Tony offers.

"Sure." Natasha responds and Tony starts to work on it.

For a few minutes the two of them silently work while Melinda continues to skate.

"TASHA, TONY." Melinda calls and both her siblings look up, "Watch this." She says and they watch as Melinda skates and then jumps, doing a twirl in the air, before going to land, but it becomes clear the second that she did that she's misjudged the landing as her right foot twists and Melinda falls onto the ice with a scream.

"MEL." Tony and Natasha yell in terror.

"Get Jarvis." Natasha tells her brother as she hurries onto the ice, being as careful as possible, and Tony nods and hurries back towards the house.

When Natasha gets to her sister she finds Melinda sitting on the ice, crying and holding her right ankle.

"Tasha, it hurts." Melinda tells her sister, through her tears.

"I know." Natasha tells her, "I'm going to help you up." Natasha tells her sister.

"I don't know if I can stand." Melinda admits as she tries to pull herself together.

"It's okay. I'm going to take most your weight." Natasha assures her sister and she helps Melinda up, putting Melinda's arm around her shoulder as Melinda stands on the ankle that isn't causing her a lot of pain, "Okay. You're on skates and I'm not, so we're going to have to work in unison." Natasha explains

"Okay." Melinda says, forcing the word out so that she doesn't cry out in pain, and very slowly Natasha and Melinda make their way across the ice until they get to the edge where Jarvis and Tony are.

"Miss Melinda, what happened?" Jarvis asks worried.

"My ankle, it hurts." Melinda explains.

"I can't be sure until we get the skate off but I think Mel's fractured or broke her ankle." Natasha explains.

"Oh no. let's get you inside." Jarvis says, going to Melinda's other side to help her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha, Melinda, Jarvis and Tony are inside. Once they are Jarvis and Natasha help Melinda over to one of the couches.

"I'm going to take off your skate." Natasha tells her sister.

"Be careful. It hurts a lot." Melinda tells her sister.

"I will." Natasha says and she, being as careful as possible as she doesn't want to cause her little sister anymore pain, Natasha removes the skate and sock on Melinda's right foot, which Melinda winches at even with Natasha being careful, to reveal a bruised and misshaped ankle.

"Wow, that looks cool." Tony comments.

"Thanks Tone." Melinda says sarcastically, "It's broken isn't it?" she asks, looking between Jarvis and Natasha.

"It looks like it." Jarvis tells her, "I need to call your parents." He says before hurrying to the phone.

"I'll go get you some shoes to put on other than skates." Natasha tells Melinda before she hurries upstairs.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Tony asks Melinda curious.

"Oh yeah." Melinda confirms, trying not to cry, and realising that Tony moves to right next to Melinda and he puts his arm around his big sister.

"It will be okay." Tony assures her, trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks Tony." Melinda tells her little brother as she leans into the hug and for a few minutes Melinda and Tony sit side by side, Melinda doing her best not to cry out in pain, until Jarvis and Natasha return to the room.

"What did Mom and Dad say?" Melinda asks when Jarvis walks back in.

"They told me what hospital to take you to, they're arranging things, and they'll meet us there." Jarvis explains as Natasha replaces the skate that is still on Melinda's foot with a shoe.

"Can Tony and I come or do they want us to stay here?" Natasha asks as even though she wants to go with her sister she knows that it could be risky for them to go too.

"Stay here." Jarvis explains.

"Okay." Natasha says and Tony reluctantly nods.

"Melinda I am going to help you up and to the car." Jarvis tells Melinda who nods.

"I'll see you guys later." Melinda says looking between her siblings.

"Yeah you will." Tony tells her as Jarvis helps Melinda up and out of the room, "If Mel's broken her ankle then she's going to be on crutches." Tony says to Natasha.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Which means we have to make sure that there is enough room for Mel to mauver though the house." Tony tells Natasha.

"Yeah, we do need to do that." Natasha realises, "We should get started." She says and Tony nods so that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is lying on a gurney in a private hospital, with Jarvis by her side, about to go into x-ray when she sees two familiar figures.

"MEL." Peggy and Howard say hurrying towards her.

"Mommy, Daddy." Melinda says, looking glad to see them, "I hurt my ankle."

"They gave her pain medication. I watched the nurses carefully to make sure that they were giving her that." Jarvis reveals as Peggy and Howard both hug their daughter.

"Thanks Jarvis." Howard says gratefully

"What happened?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"I was doing a trick on the ice, one that I've done before and I failed the landing." Melinda explains to her parents, "It hurt, it really hurt."

"I know sweetie." Peggy says as she pushes Melinda's hair out of her face.

"It's time to take you into x-ray." An orderly says to Melinda.

"Don't leave me." Melinda begs.

"One of you can come inside." The Orderly says, looking between Peggy, Howard and Jarvis.

"You go Peg, Jarvis and I will wait out here." Howard says and Peggy nods and Melinda and Peggy head into the x-ray suit, "Now to make it so no one talks about us being here or Mel." Howard says to Jarvis.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis says and the two of them get to work on making sure that no one comments about the fact that Howard Stark and Peggy Carter were at a hospital with their daughter.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda is lying in the bed in a short stay ward while Peggy, Howard and Jarvis are sitting around the room watching Melinda and watching for any sign of danger, when the doctor walks in.

"Melinda, I'm Doctor Gilmore." A middle age man says walking in, recognizing Howard right away but not mentioning it because it has been made clear to him that he's not to.

"Hi." Melinda responds.

"What did the x-rays show?" Peggy asks the doctor.

"Melinda has fractured her ankle, but it seems to be a relatively clean break." The Doctor explains, "So, we'll put a cast on today and if all goes to plan we'll be able to remove the cast in six weeks, on March 17th."

"So on my tenth birthday I'm getting a cast of my leg. Great way to celebrate." Melinda says sarcastically.

"We'll make sure we do something fun." Howard assures her.

"I'll get everything that's needed. Do you have any preference for cast colour?" Doctor Gilmore asks curious.

"Blue." Melinda requests and Doctor Gilmore nods and leaves the room.

"Does it hurt to get the cast put on?" Melinda asks, looking between her parents.

"It hurts to get your ankle into the right position, but that's all." Peggy explains to Melinda.

"But don't worry, just squeeze mine and your mom's hands. We can take it." Howard assures Melinda.

"Thanks Daddy." Melinda says, looking sad and in pain. As she does Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both hating that their little girl is in so much pain.

* * *

An hour later Melinda has her cast on her leg and along with Peggy, Howard and Jarvis she is arriving home.

"Are you alright on those?" Peggy asks Melinda as she uses the crutches.

"Yeah, I've got six weeks on these I better get used to using them." Melinda says as she hobbles to the front door.

"You seem to be picking it up okay." Howard tells her.

"Yeah, it's not too hard." Melinda admits as they walk in where they find Natasha and Tony waiting in the foyer.

"So you definitely broke your leg." Tony says when he sees his sister.

"Yep." Melinda confirms, "I get this off on my birthday." She reveals.

"That's good timing." Tony tells her as everyone walks in.

"Did you two do something to the furniture?" Howard asks as he looks around and sees that everything just seems a fraction different.

"Yeah. We knew that if Mel broke her ankle that she would be on crutches and we wanted to make sure that Mel would be able to move through the house." Natasha explains.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she hobbles to her siblings and attempts to hug them while still remaining standing up.

"You're welcome." Tony promises her, "We'll make the next six weeks' fun for you, promise."

"No matter what it takes." Natasha adds.

"Thanks Tony, Tasha." Melinda tells her little brother, managing a smile.

"You should rest that ankle." Peggy tells her daughter and they all head to the living room.

* * *

Hours later everyone is asleep, or everyone is asleep but Peggy and Howard. Peggy is standing in the doorway to Melinda's room, watching, while Howard is walking up to his wife.

"Peg?"

"She was hurt today Howard; our girl was hurt today." Peggy tells him, sounding sad as even with everything that she has seen and done she still hates when one of her children are sick or hurt.

"I know." Howard says, putting an arm around Peggy, "But she's okay. All three of our amazing kids are."

"I hated hearing her in so much pain." Peggy says.

"So did I." Howard admits, "I wanted to take it from her, but I didn't know how to and I hated that I couldn't." Howard admits.

"Same." Peggy says and the two of them drift into silence as they watch their daughter sleep both of them thinking about the fact that they hate how much they hated hearing their little girl in so much pain.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **1988**

It has been six weeks since Melinda broke her ankle and true to their word Natasha and Tony have done their best to make sure that Melinda has had as much fun as possible with a broken leg.

As she makes her way down the stairs with difficultly Melinda finds herself even more thrilled that she is likely getting her cast off today as she is officially completely sick of having a cast on her leg.

After talking almost five minutes Melinda has made her way down the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL!" Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony, Ana and Jarvis yell as Melinda walks into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Melinda says as Peggy and Howard hug her, "I love you guys." Melinda tells her parents

"Love you too." Peggy and Howard both say and they make their way over to the table.

"So, I'm guessing that you're looking forward to getting your cast off." Natasha tells her sister.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Melinda tells her sister.

"So you're getting your cast off in an hour and then what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Howard asks his daughter curious.

"We took the day off so you can do whatever you want." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I want to run, and swim, and ride a bike and skate, and do everything that I haven't been able to do for the past six weeks." Melinda tells her parents.

"Well I think that you should open these first." Natasha says handing Melinda an envelope, "It's from me and Tony." With a confused look on her face Melinda opens the envelop to find a card from Natasha and Tony and tickets.

"The Adventure park, really?" Melinda asks, looking excited.

"Yep. Waterslides, push boats, rides, mini golf, trampolines, all the kinds of thing that you would really love to do once you've got your cast off." Natasha tells her sister.

"Thank you thank you." Melinda says as she gets up, with difficulty and hobbles over to both her siblings who she hugs, "Can we go once I get my cast off?"

"Of course we can." Peggy says once she and Howard exchange looks.

"Yes." Melinda says smiling and Howard decides that once they finish breakfast he is going to put a call into the adventure park so that he can buy the entire park out so that it is just family.

"Eat up I have a feeling that we're going to need the energy." Peggy tells her children.

"And you have to open the rest of your presents." Tony informs his sister.

"I will." Melinda assures her brother as everyone gets started on eating and as they eat Melinda opens the rest of her birthday presents, while she, Tony and Natasha look forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

 **May 27** **th** **1978**

It has been two months since Melinda's birthday where the Carter-Starks spent a day at a brought out Adventure Park after Melinda got the cast of her leg. Ever since Melinda got her cast off she has been doing everything that she wasn't able to do with her cast, and even though she was a little afraid the first time Melinda has continued to skate though she hasn't tried the trick that caused her to break her ankle again.

It is a Saturday morning and Natasha is standing in her room staring at her mirror when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Natasha says and Peggy and Howard walk in, "Hey." Natasha says as she turns around and smiles at them.

"Hey." Peggy and Howard both respond, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, I think so." Natasha comments, "I never thought I would get to do something like this." She admits.

"But you have. You've worked hard and today you're graduating high school." Howard says, smiling at his daughter.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart." Peggy tells her.

"Thanks." Natasha says, smiling at her, "So how are we going to do this?" Natasha asks curious.

"Melinda, Ana and I will be sitting, while Howard, Tony and Jarvis will hide in the back." Peggy explains.

"We'll all be there to watch you, even if no one else can see us." Howard tells is daughter and Natasha once more hugs Peggy and Howard.

"Thank you, thank you." Natasha says before they once again break apart, "And I don't just mean for today, I mean for everything you've done for me for the past five years, thank you for giving me a chance and thank you for making me a part of this family." Natasha says, looking incredibly grateful.

"You never have to thank us for that." Howard assures her and Natasha nods.

"We better go you don't want to be late for your graduation." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Yeah, I really don't want that." Natasha says and she picks up her jacket and follows her parents out of her room, knowing that when she returns home she'll be a high school graduate.

* * *

Two hours later Natasha is waiting just of the side of the stage, waiting for her name to be called and as it is Natasha steps onto the stage and walks toward the principle. Once she shakes the principle's hand and receives her diploma Natasha looks out at the audience and automatically her eyes are drawn to Peggy, Melinda and Ana who are smiling proudly at her, and once she smiles back she looks towards the back she sees Howard, Tony and Jarvis standing in the shadows, all three of them smiling back, and if she didn't know better, though she isn't entirely sure that she does, Natasha would be sure that there is a tear in Howard's eye. Seeing that makes her feel incredible as she knows that she has people who truly love her and she knows, without a doubt, that she isn't the same person she was five years ago thanks to her family and that's an incredible thing and something she will always be thankful for.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **1978**

It has been two days since Natasha graduated from High school, where after the ceremony the Carter-Stark's and Jarvis's went out the celebrate.

It is currently one minute after midnight and Tony is sleeping soundly in his bed, or at least he is until his light goes on and he feels two figures jump on him, he is about to panic but then he realises who they are.

"Tasha? Mel? What's going on?" Tony asks confused.

"It's your birthday. That's what's going on." Melinda informs him.

"It's midnight." Tony tells his sisters.

"So it is." Natasha says with a grin, "We have and surprise for you, that's part of your birthday present from us, do you want it or not?" Natasha asks her brother curious.

"Of course I want it." Tony tells his sisters.

"Then get ready. Wear comfortable sensible clothes, we're going to climb out the window." Natasha informs her brother, sounding like that is a completely normal thing to say.

"You know we're dead if we're caught." Tony says he throws off his blanket.

"That's why you two are going to do everything I say so that we don't get caught." Natasha tells her siblings.

"Okay." Melinda and Tony say and heads over and grabs himself some clothes out of his draws, a pair of shoes, and then heads to his bathroom so that he can get changed.

So for a few minutes Melinda and Natasha wait in silence for a few minutes until Tony returns fully dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Tony tells his sisters.

"Okay, come on." Natasha says, heading over the window, "Remember, do everything I say." She tells her brother and sister as she opens the window, "Okay, I'll go down first and then you follow. Do everything I do." Natasha says and she climbs out.

About a minute later Natasha is safely on the ground, "Mel you go." Natasha hisses and then Melinda climbs down the window and once she has climbed down a little way Tony climbs out two and within a couple of minutes both Melinda and Tony are on the ground.

"Okay, how are we going to leave without Mom and Dad knowing?" Tony asks curious.

"I already have that figured out." Natasha explains, "Follow me." She says and she leaves her siblings over to the garage.

"Ohh, what car are we taking?" Tony asks curious.

"One with a lot of space." Natasha explains.

"Are either of you going to explain where we are going?" Tony asks curious as he feels himself become more excited.

"Nope." Natasha explains as the three of them get into Peggy's SUV and Natasha drives out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Natasha stops the car outside a junk yard.

"A junk yard?" Tony asks looking glad as Natasha turns off the car.

"Yeah, you mentioned that you could find the best kind of stuff at places like this so I figured that you'd like a trip here." Natasha explains.

"Thanks, both of you." Tony says, smiling at his sisters as they get out of the car, "But it's all chained up. How are we going to get in?" he asks as they walk towards the gate.

"Don't worry Tasha and I have that handled." Melinda explains as Natasha pulls a lock pick out of her pocket.

"We've got forty minutes then we'll have to get home." Natasha explains as she picks the lock, "Okay?" She asks Tony.

"Okay." Tony assures her.

"Here, we're going to need these." Melinda says handing Tony and Natasha flashlights.

"Thanks." Tony answers as Natasha pushes open the gate.

"Forty minutes." Natasha reminds her siblings as they enter the junk yard.

* * *

An hour later Natasha, Tony and Melinda are just arriving home, after they spent an enjoyable hour searching the junk yard for things that Tony can use to make inventions.

"How exactly are we going to hide all this?" Melinda asks as they get out the car and head to the back so that they can unload everything that they took from the junk yard.

"Dad's going be so glad for all the new stuff that he won't question where it comes from." Tony explains.

"You really think that that will work?" A voice says and Tony, Melinda and Natasha turn to see their parents standing at the door, both looking far from happy.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Tony says putting on an innocent look.

"That's not going to work, bed all of you. We'll talk in the morning about how long you're grounded for." Peggy tells her children, sounding stern and angry.

"Yes Mom." Tony and Melinda say

"Yes Peggy." Natasha says and the three Carter-Stark siblings hurry out of garage and upstairs.

"They snuck out of the house." Peggy say shocked and angry.

"You know some of this stuff is pretty great." Howard comments, looking at what Natasha, Tony and Melinda found.

"Howard." Peggy says in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry, what?" Howard asks, looking at Peggy.

"Our children snuck out at midnight to go to a junk yard. We're going to have to deal with that." Peggy tells Howard.

"Right, yeah. We've got to be the responsible ones." Howard realises, "But some of this stuff is pretty great." He comments, causing Peggy to roll her eyes.

* * *

While their parents are discussing them Tony, Natasha, and Melinda are heading upstairs as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry Tony." Natasha tells her brother.

"I'm sorry too." Melinda adds.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Tony asks curious as they start to walk up the stairs.

"Because it's your birthday and we got you in a lot of trouble." Natasha explains as the three of them pause half way up the stairs.

"Don't apologise." Tony assures his sisters, "I enjoyed every minute of the last hour and a half." Tony assures his sisters, "So thanks for a great birthday present." He says before hugging both his sisters at the same time.

"You're welcome." Natasha and Melinda say together.

"At least we're in trouble together." Melinda tells her brother and sister.

"That's the one plus side." Natasha comments, "We should head to bed before we get in even more trouble."

"We really should." Tony confirms and the three siblings hurry up the rest of the stairs, all three of them worried about how much trouble they are going to be, but all thinking that they had a great night out and Tony feels that it was the best possible start to his birthday.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to all the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.**

* * *

 **June 11** **th** **1978**

It has been two weeks since Melinda, Natasha and Tony snuck out to go to a junk yard for Tony's birthday and after spending a week being grounded, which for them meant no lab, no skating, no pool, no using the work out equipment. Instead they had to spend their time sorting through all the old S.H.I.E.L.D files Peggy and Howard keep at the house, and then they had to put them into new cabinets under a new organisational system. Once their week of punishment was done Melinda, Natasha and Tony were able to start to enjoy their summer vacation.

It is Sunday afternoon and Peggy and Howard are in the office while Melinda, Natasha and Tony are out in the pool.

"Okay, all confirmed." Howard says as he hangs up the phone.

"Yeah?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yeah." Howard confirms, "So, we're really doing this?"

"Yeah, guess we are." Peggy confirms, "Guess we should finally tell the kids."

"Considering we are leaving tomorrow it would be good idea." Howard comments, "Do you think they're going to like this?"

"Yeah, I think they really are." Peggy confirms as the two of them head out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Peggy and Howard walk outside where they find Natasha, Melinda and Tony in the pool.

"Mom, Dad. Are you coming in?" Tony asks curious.

"Not right now. We need to talk to you about something." Peggy explains.

"Has something happened?" Melinda asks worried as she flashes back to the day, two years ago, when her world fell apart when she was in the exact pool.

"No, don't worry, it's nothing bad." Howard assures his daughter as he and Peggy realises exactly why Melinda looks so worried.

"Howard and I have to go to Europe to oversee the setting up of a new S.H.I.E.L.D base and because that is a relatively easy task we were thinking that we could all go." Peggy reveals, "We could show you all the places that we've told you about and while Howard and I have to work you could stay at one of the houses that we own with Jarvis and Ana." Peggy explains.

"What do you think?" Howard asks curious, "Do you want to come to Europe?"

"YES." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"When do we leave?" Tony asks.

"Lunch time tomorrow." Howard answers, "I'm flying us."

"Cool." Melinda says with a grin.

"We better get packed then." Natasha comments.

"Would be a good idea." Peggy informs her children and they all get out of the pool.

"I have a really good feeling about this trip." Howard informs Peggy.

"You know what, so do I." Peggy admits.

* * *

After eleven am, after spending most of the night and morning packing and getting everything they need ready to go Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Ana, Natasha, Melinda and Tony are all ready to go to the airport.

"Have you been back to Europe many times since you left?" Melinda asks Ana curious.

"A few times, not many." Ana answers.

"Are you excited?" Tony asks curious.

"There are a few things that I am looking forward to seeing, but some things that I am worried about." Ana admits.

"Okay."

"Everything is in the cars, is anything else needed?" Jarvis asks curious and everyone shakes their heads.

"Then looks like it's time for us to go." Peggy says and everyone nods and head out of the house.

* * *

A little while later everyone has arrived at one of the private airfields where there are planes that technically belong to the Carter-Starks but as far as most people are concerned are owned by the Stark's, and they have almost finished loading everything onto the plane.

As she loads the last of her stuff onto the plane Melinda heads over to where her Dad is as there is something she wants to ask.

"Hey Dad."

"Mel." Howard responds.

"So is there any chance I can sit in the cockpit with you while we fly?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure, if you would like." Howard tells his daughter.

"Yeah, I would." Melinda responds.

"Okay." Howard responds and the two of them go and help the others to make sure that every single thing that they need is on the plane.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone and everything is on the plane and Jarvis is closing the door behind them.

"Mel's going to sit with me in the cockpit." Howard tells Peggy.

"Okay." Peggy responds, "Listen to your Dad, and don't touch anything." She tells Melinda.

"I won't." Melinda promises and she and Howard head into the cockpit while everyone else heads to the seats.

When they walk into the cockpit Howard walks straight over to the pilot's seat and sits down while Melinda stands kind of awkwardly.

"Where do I sit?" Melinda asks curious.

"Right there." Howard says, pointing to the co-pilots seat and Melinda walks over and sits down, "Buckle up. You'll have to keep that on at all times." Howard tells Melinda as he puts on his headset.

"Got it." Melinda assures her father.

"Good." Howard says as he starts to switch all the switches.

"Was it hard to learn to fly?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not really." Howard answers.

"And you like it, right?"

"I love it." Howard corrects, "I've always have, and it doesn't matter what conditions I am flying though." He admits, "Peg is everyone strapped in?" he asks through the plans coms system.

"Yes."

"Okay, then prepare for take-off." Howard says and he does what he has to do to start the take-off, as he does Melinda watches every little thing he is doing with a look of wonder on her face.

As the plane takes off Howard briefly looks over at Melinda and as he does he can't help but smile at the look of pure joy and amazement on his daughter's face.

* * *

Seven hours later, after Howard lands the plane in a private airport in London.

"So, what did you think?" Howard asks Melinda.

"It was incredible. I kind of love it in here." Melinda explains and Howard smiles back.

"I'm glad." Howard says, smiling at his daughter as he makes a note to ask Melinda when she is a bit older if she wants to learn to fly.

"Yeah." Melinda responds and once Howard has powered down the plane the two of them head out of the cockpit.

* * *

A little while later everyone is at the Carter-Stark house that they are staying at in London and they are just returning downstairs after being shown around and picking rooms.

"So do you guys have to go to work tomorrow?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes." Howard answers.

"But only tomorrow morning. We'll be back by lunchtime and then we can go do some sightseeing." Peggy explains.

"And we can go to the places you and Dad are always talking about?" Tony asks.

"Some of them yes." Howard answers, knowing that some of them are going to be too dangerous for them to go to.

"We've got to spend a week mainly in London, but after that we only have to spend a few days in London a week for the next six or so week and then after that we can go to other places in Europe." Peggy explains.

"Cool." Melinda says with a grin.

"Yeah, it is." Howard confirms.

"It's getting late, you three should head to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow." Peggy tells her children who nod and all three of them head upstairs.

"I think we're going to turn in too. Goodnight Ms Carter, Goodnight Mr Stark." Jarvis says.

"Goodnight Jarvis, Ana." Howard says.

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis, Ana." Peggy says.

"Night Peggy, Howard." Ana says before she and Jarvis head upstairs.

"Drink?" Howard asks Peggy curious once Jarvis and Ana as well as their children have disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah." Peggy responds and the two of them head to the living room, "This place looks exactly the same." She comments as she heads to the couch and Howard heads to the bar.

"Yeah well, haven't exactly had the chance to update the décor." Howard comments.

"Yeah, guess not." Peggy realises, and the two of them drift into silence while Howard pours their drinks.

"Here." Howard says as he hands Peggy the drink and sits down next to her.

"Thanks." Peggy says before taking a drink, "It feels like a lifetime ago we were here." Peggy comments.

"That's because it was." Howard comments, "The last time we were here Tony hadn't even been born."

"We were so young." Peggy comments, "And things were simpler."

"They were, but they're better now." Howard says.

"They really are." Peggy confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

"Are we doing more than we can handle by going to all these old places?" Howard asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Peggy admits, "But Tony, Tasha and Mel all want to see those places so I'm going to show them to them, even if it is hard for me." Peggy tells Howard.

"I love you, you know that." Howard says before kissing Peggy.

"I love you too." Peggy says as they break apart and they put their arms around each other and once more drift into silence.

* * *

Thanks to the time difference and the jet lag Melinda, Natasha and Tony all sleep in a while in the morning, though Jarvis wakes them all up at eleven so that they can be up and ready for when Peggy and Howard get back.

"I slept so long. Why am I still tired?" Melinda asks as she, Tony, and Natasha sit down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Jet lag and time difference." Natasha explains, "You'll feel better soon."

"Okay." Melinda says, not questioning anymore as she trusts her sister.

"Hopefully it's really soon." Tony comments as he is so tried.

"Hopefully." Melinda says as everyone starts to eat breakfast.

* * *

A little over an hour later Peggy and Howard have arrived home and they are waiting at the foot of the stairs for their children.

"TASHA, TONY, MEL." Peggy calls after she and Howard have been waiting for almost ten minutes for them.

"COMING." Natasha, Melinda and Tony call back and Peggy and Howard exchange looks while they wait for their children.

Finally, after a few minutes Melinda, Tony and Natasha hurry down the stairs.

"So, we can go now?" Tony asks curious.

"Not yet." Howard says, "There are a few things we have to talk about first." He says.

"Tasha, do you have what I gave you earlier?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"Good." Peggy tells her daughter, "Tony, Mel, don't wonder off alone. Always stay with either me, your Dad or Tasha." Peggy says, giving her children a stern look so that they understand how serious she is being.

"What about Jarvis and Ana? Are they coming with us?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Jarvis and Ana have some things they need to do." Howard explains, "So it is very important that you always stay by me, your Mother, and Tasha" he stresses, "Okay?" he asks looking between his two younger children.

"Okay." Melinda and Tony confirm.

"Good." Peggy says.

"Let's go." Howard says and the family of five head out the house, all three of the kids looking forward to what they are going to see and do.

* * *

A few hours later after having been to some tourist destinations, though none of the places that Peggy and Howard talk to their children about the family of five are walking through Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens.

"Everything's so pretty." Melinda comments.

"It really is." Natasha confirms and the family of five keep walking. As they do Peggy, Howard and Natasha keep looking around for any sign of danger.

"Do you want something to drink?" Howard asks his children.

"Sure." Melinda, Natasha and Tony answers and Howard heads over to the drink cart while Peggy, Natasha, Tony and Melinda stand together.

"Peggy I can't be sure, but I think that we're being followed." Natasha tells her mother in a quiet voice.

"I know, I've noticed too." Peggy responds, looking concerned.

"Mel, look at this." Tony says to Melinda in a quiet voice and he pulls Melinda's hand.

"We were told not to wonder off." Melinda reminds her little brother.

"We'll be right back." Tony assures her and Melinda lets Tony pull her away and the only reason they don't get caught is because Peggy and Natasha are discussing the best way to take down the person they are sure is following them while still remaining unnoticed.

"What do you want me to see?" Melinda asks her brother as they move further away from their sister and parents.

"Look at these water features, they're so cool." Tony says pointing them out.

"Yeah, guess they are." Melinda tells her brother and they spend about a minute watching the water features, "We should get back." She tells her brother.

"Yeah." Tony confirms.

"I don't think so." A voice says before they realise that something is going on both Tony and Melinda feel arms grab around them and the only thing that both can do is scream before hands cover their mouths.

"Peg, Tasha." Howard says handing them their drinks then he realises something, "Where are Tony and Mel?" he asks and before Natasha or Peggy can answer they hear screams that they know belong to their children and in a second Natasha, Peggy and Howard have dropped their drinks and are sprinting to where the screams have come from.

About twenty seconds later Natasha, who is able to run faster than both Peggy and Howard, get to where the screams come from.

"LET THEM GO." Natasha yells at the two men who are holding her siblings, at knifepoint, as she pulls her gun.

"You're not going to shot." The man who is holding Tony says as Peggy and Howard arrive and pull their guns too.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Natasha responds, as all her instincts are screaming at her to take the shot, but she is so terrified that she is going to hit Melinda and Tony, or that the guys are going to use the knifes on her siblings, and judging by the look on Peggy and Howard's faces they are terrified of the same thing.

"If this is about us then take us, let the children go." Peggy tells the men as Melinda and Tony get looks of terror on their faces as the people who are holding them presses the knifes hard against them, though not hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?" The man asks and as he does Natasha realises something so she quickly works things out in her head, and realising that it is her only shot Natasha quickly fires shots at the men who are holding her siblings' feet, sooting all four of the feet, which, just like she was hoping, causes the men to drop her siblings, and the knifes, and the second that Melinda and Tony are out of the line of fire Peggy and Howard both fire, each killing one of the men.

As soon as the men fall Peggy, Howard and Natasha runs forward as Melinda and Tony run into their parent's arms and Natasha hugs them too.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Peggy asks worried as she hugs her children.

"No, I'm okay." Melinda says.

"Me too." Tony adds.

"Are you sure?" Howard asks worried and they both give a nod. As they do they hear sirens coming closer, causing Peggy, Howard and Natasha to exchange looks as they realise what that might mean.

"Mel, Tony, you need to go with Tasha." Peggy tells her children, hating that she is going to be separated from them after what just happened, but she knows that it's her best chance of protecting them.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because if you two are here when police get here it will raise too many questions. Your Mom and I can handle everything because who we are, but we need you to be safe." Howard explains.

"No matter what do not let go of your sister's hand until you're home." Peggy says, "Okay?"

"Okay." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"I won't let them out of my sight and I won't let them let go of my hands." Natasha assures her parents, "And here, you're going to need this for ballistics." Natasha says as she hands her gun over to Peggy who gives it an adhesive look, "Don't worry, I have a backup, and my knife." Natasha assures her parents, realising exactly what her mother is thinking.

"They're getting closer." Howard notes.

"Go. Don't stop until you're home." Peggy tells her children, "Stay together, always." Peggy tells her children and they nod. So, Natasha takes both her siblings hands and the three of them start to run.

"Any idea how we're going to explain this one?" Howard asks Peggy.

"A few." Peggy answers, "But it's going to require the best excuse you can think of." Peggy tells her husband.

"I'm sure that I can think of something."

* * *

Being as quickly as possible, while still managing not to draw attention to themselves, Natasha, Melinda and Tony all arrive at the house they are staying at. As soon as they are inside Natasha closes and locks the front door.

"Wait in here." Natasha tells her siblings, leading them into the living room, "I'll be right back." Natasha assures them as she leaves the room so that she can make sure that every other way into the house is locked.

When Natasha returns to the living room a couple of minutes later, after making sure that all the ways inside the house are locked, she finds her siblings sitting on the couch looking terrified.

"Hey, you're okay." Natasha says, walking over to her siblings and sitting between them, putting an arm around each of them, "I know it was scary, but you're both okay, and that's what you have to focus on."

"Why'd they try to take us?" Tony asks his sister.

"I don't know." Natasha admits, "But I know that Peggy and Howard will find out." Natasha assures her brother and sister and as she does they all hear the front door open and in a flash Natasha is up and is standing in front of her siblings with her gun drawn, but to the relief of everyone it's just Jarvis and Ana who walk in.

"Oh lord." Jarvis says jumping when he sees the gun, "Miss Natasha what are you doing?"

"Two men just tried to take Tony and Mel. Peggy, Howard and I dealt with them and now they're dealing with the aftermath." Natasha explains as she puts her gun back.

"Oh gosh, are you both okay?" Jarvis asks worried and Tony and Melinda give hesitant nods.

"I think they're in shock." Natasha admits as she walks back over to her siblings.

"I'll go get some tea. Tea will help." Jarvis says and he hurries into the kitchen as Natasha once more sits between her siblings.

"Here. This might help." Ana says as she covers Natasha, Melinda and Tony with a blanket.

"Thanks." Natasha answers as her two younger siblings snuggle into her side, as they do Natasha thinks about how much she hates that that just happened to them, "You're okay. You're both safe now." Natasha assures her brother and sister, both of whom given nods though it is clear that they are still scared.

* * *

Desperately wishing that they were back home with their children Peggy and Howard are still dealing with the aftermath of the two of them shooting two people in a public park.

"Director Carter, Director Stark." An office that Peggy and Howard have been dealing with say, "My boss is here and he wants to talk to you."

"Of course." Peggy says and she and Howard follow the officer.

"Chief Inspector Bishop, this is Directors Carter and Stark of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." The officer introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." The inspector says, shaking both Peggy and Howard's hands, "I understand you're to thank for the bodies."

"Yes we are, but we didn't have much choice." Peggy answers.

"Why don't you run me through what happened." The Inspector requests.

"We were at the park with three other people. Two of them were taken by the deceased and the two of us and the third person chased after them. The deceased where using the two people as human shields, we exchanged words and after realising that they wouldn't be talked down one of the people who was with us shot their feet which caused the them to drop the people they were using as shields and then Director Carter and Myself shot the deceases." Peggy explains.

"I see, and where are these three people?" The inspector asks.

"They've gone to the safe house." Howard explains, "Director Carter and I believe that we were the targets so we would like S.H.I.E.L.D to take over the investigation."

"I'd be more than happy to hand it over. Just get the official green light." The inspector says.

"Thank you inspector." Peggy says, gratefully as she knows that it will be so much easier to cover up Tony, Melinda and Natasha's involvement if it is a S.H.I.E.L.D investigation and considering she and Howard were likely the targets it would be better if they handled it, as she shakes the inspector's hand.

* * *

An hour later, after doing what they have to do to get control of the investigation, Peggy and Howard arrive back at the house and like Jarvis and Ana they are greeted with Natasha pointing a gun at them.

"MOM, DAD." Tony and Melinda say as they rush forward and hug their parents.

"Tony." Peggy says as she hugs her son.

"Mel." Howard says as he hugs his daughter.

"Are you both okay?" Peggy asks worriedly as she looks between Tony who she is still hugging, and Melinda who is being hugged by Howard.

"Better now." Tony says as he hugs his mother.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to both of you." Howard says, "So sorry."

"Who were they?" Melinda asks as she and Howard break apart.

"We're not sure yet." Peggy admits, "But we'll find out and we'll do our best to make sure that no one else comes after you." Peggy says, wanting to promise but she knows that she can't.

"Okay." Tony says.

"You okay?" Howard asks Natasha concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just sorry that I didn't keep a better eye on them." Natasha tells her parents.

"None of this was your fault. So don't you dare blame yourself." Peggy tells Natasha who just nods, not trusting her voice as she does think it's her fault and it doesn't matter what Peggy and Howard say.

* * *

Hours later everyone is in their rooms but no one is sleeping.

"I can't believe that happened." Peggy says as she paces in hers and Howard's room, "We can't even go see the sights like everyone else without worrying about something trying to hurt our kids! I hate this." Peggy says angrily.

"I know." Howard says, getting up and walking over to her, "So do I."

"This isn't fair." Peggy says, sounding upset, "They deserve better. They shouldn't have to worry about getting attacked whenever they go outside. They deserve to feel safe." Peggy tells Howard.

"Yeah, they do." Howard says and he just hugs Peggy, both of them hating how things are for their children.

For a couple of minutes Peggy and Howard just stand in their room, holding each other, until they hear someone knocking on the door. After exchanging a look with Howard Peggy walks over and opens it finding Tony, Melinda and Natasha on the other side.

"Tasha, Tony, Mel? What's wrong?" Peggy asks worried.

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Tony asks in a nervous voice.

"Of course you can" Howard answers and Natasha, Melinda and Tony walk in the room, it being clear that Natasha was convinced to come by Tony and Melinda, though, not that she would admit it, she actually really likes the idea.

"You're always welcome." Peggy adds as after everything that has happened she thinks that it is a really good idea.

"Come on." Howard says and everyone heads over to the bed, it takes a little bit of manoeuvring but finally Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony and Melinda are all the bed. Peggy and Howard are on either edge, Natasha is in the middle and Tony is next to Howard while Melinda is next to Peggy.

"Everyone comfortable?" Peggy asks, honestly she wouldn't be surprised if she or Howard, or both of them actually, woke up on the floor.

"Yep." Tony, Natasha and Melinda answer.

"Good, then get some sleep." Howard says as he and Peggy turn of the lights.

Within five minutes Natasha, Melinda and Tony are fast asleep but Peggy and Howard aren't, both of them are just watching their children sleeping and thinking about how close they came to losing them today and how what they want most is for their children to be safe and not have worries but that doesn't seem like a possibility.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **September 18** **th** **1978**

It has been three weeks since The Carter-Stark's and Jarvis's got back from spending twelve weeks in Europe. To the relief of everyone, though Peggy and Howard epically, there wasn't another incident like the one that happened on the first day and Peggy and Howard were able to quickly figure out that the people who tried to take Melinda and Tony were working alone and as it seems they were just trying to take Melinda and Tony because they had former connections to terrorist groups and upon recognizing Peggy and Howard they figured that Tony and Melinda would be valuable.

It's just after breakfast on Monday and Tony and Melinda are upstairs getting ready for school while Natasha, Peggy and Howard are finishing breakfast.

"So, I have something that I want to talk to you about." Natasha tells her parents.

"Have you decided to go to one of the collages you were accepted into?" Howard asks curious.

"No. I'm biologically fifteen there is no way I could get away with collage considering how slow I age." Natasha tells her parents.

"We could figure something out if you wanted to." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know, and that means a lot, but it's not what I want." Natasha says smiling at her parents.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Howard asks curious.

"I want to do missions." Natasha tells her parents, "I know it would be complicated. And I know that it would raise too many questions to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent right now considering how young I am biologically, but I would like to help in any way I can." Natasha explains to her parents.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Natasha says, "You two gave me a chance when no one else would have, but I still have all these skills, and I want to use them to protect people, like you guys do." Natasha explains, looking between Peggy and Howard who have done so much for her and completely inspired her, "So whatever I can do I want to do."

"Okay. Howard and I will talk about this." Peggy tells her daughter, "We'll see if we can figure something out." Peggy says, making sure that she doesn't confirm anything.

"Thanks." Natasha responds, looking grateful, "I'll go see what's holding those two up." Natasha says before heading upstairs.

"Tasha wants to do missions." Howard says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. We both knew that this day would come eventually." Peggy says, it being clear that she doesn't like it.

"Yeah, but she wants to use what she was taught to protect people, not hurt. That's big." Howard says, smiling about that.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy confirms, "I'm proud of her for that."

"So am I." Howard confirms.

"MOM, WE'RE READY." Tony calls.

"Finish this conversation later?" Peggy says to Howard.

"Definitely." Howard confirms and Peggy gets up and leaves the kitchen to go take Tony and Melinda to school.

* * *

An hour later, while unknown to them their daughter is training at home, Peggy is in her office trying to figure out where some leaks which have led to multiple missions being compromised has come from when her door opens and Howard walks in.

"Your assistant said that you asked not to be disturbed." Howard comments as he walks in.

"And you just ignored him?" Peggy asks.

"I don't count when you give those kind of instructions." Howard comments as he sits down in front of Peggy, "Everyone knows that."

"That's because you just ignore them." Peggy comments.

"True." Howard admit, "So, any luck?"

"Not yet." Peggy says with a sigh, "I can't figure out where the leak is coming from. I'm just going to have to keep restricting more intel and seeing when the leaks stop."

"I checked on Fury on my way up here. He's still unconscious." Howard reveals.

"Okay. I'll give out more information soon and if it still leaks then at least we know of one level seven agents who isn't compromised." Peggy comments, "That's not enough." She says annoyed.

"I know, but we'll figure it out soon." Howard says, trying to be reassuring.

"How soon? Before someone else is hurt?" Peggy asks, looking annoyed.

"If all goes to plan my new lie detector should be finished be the end of the week." Howard informs Peggy.

"Good, that's good. That should help." Peggy says, looking glad about that.

"Yeah." Howard confirms and the two of them drift into silence, "So, our girl dropped quiet the bomb this morning." Howard says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she did." Peggy confirms.

"So, what are we going to do?" Howard asks, "I mean, she's eighteen and fifteen at the same time."

"I know." Peggy comments, "She's right about the fact that becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent would raise too many questions."

"But if we don't arrange something there is a chance that Tasha will just go off on her own and who knows what could happen." Howard says, it being clear that he is worried about that.

"I know, there are so many people who could try to take advantage of her considering her skills and age." Peggy says frowning, "Plus, the people who trained her could try to get her back, likely by force, after they learn that someone matching Tasha's description is doing missions."

"Which begs the question, what do we do?" Howard asks with a frown.

"Once I deal with this leak, maybe we can figure out a way to have Tasha be a freelance agent, a way for her to be an agent but have no one knows." Peggy suggests, "I'll figure out the exact details but it might be the best way."

"Sounds like it might be." Howard admits and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

It has been three days since Natasha told her parents that she wants to do missions and since Peggy and Howard discussed the matter and came to their tentative decision.

It is about lunchtime and to the surprise of Jarvis, Ana and Natasha Peggy and Howard are home and they are both in the office discussing something.

"This so isn't a good idea." Howard informs Peggy as she packs stuff into a bag.

"I know, but we don't have too many options." Peggy tells Howard who walks over to her.

"Look, I know that, and I know that you and Fury are the best but this is a big mission, and I don't know if the two of you can pull this off alone." Howard says, looking worried, as he leans against the desk, next to Peggy.

"What else can we do? There are agents lives in danger and we've got a leak that is compromising every single mission." Peggy says angrily, "Fury is the one person that we know isn't behind these leaks, he is the one person that can go on this mission with me." Peggy says, "Those agents need us and I can't think of another way to do this mission without risking them, myself and any agent who comes with me, what else can we do?" she asks.

Hearing that Howard start to rack his mind for an idea and one comes to him, one that he doesn't really like, but knows is the perfect solution and potentially a really good one, "Tasha." Howard says and Peggy turns to look at him.

"You think that Tasha should join Fury and I on this rescue mission?" Peggy asks, surprised that Howard is suggesting it.

"We've already established that you need more than two and Tasha's about five agents in one person, and you know that you can trust her." Howard argues, "I can't believe I'm pushing this." He realises shocked.

"Neither can I." Peggy admits, "But you do make a good point." She says, "I don't like it though."

"I don't either, I'm just trying to think of a way for you to do, while staying as safe as possible." Howard reveals.

"It would make sense, but you're forgetting something. How would I explain a fifteen-year-old joining us on a rescue mission to Fury?"

"The truth, we tell him the truth." Howard suggests.

"Really?" Peggy ask surprised.

"We've been working with Fury for years, we know he's not behind the leak, and I trust him." Howard says.

"So do I." Peggy confirms, "Tasha coming on the mission and telling Fury the truth about everything." Peggy realises, "That's big."

"Yeah, and as much as I would love Tasha to stay home safe and go to college, we both know that that's not what she wants. She wants to be an agent, or a version of an agent, and she's exactly the person you need on this mission if you want a chance of saving those agents. So, if that means telling Fury the truth then so be it." Howard explains, "Plus I know without a doubt that you and Tasha will watch each other's backs more than anyone else."

"You're being rational about this." Peggy comments, "Not caffeine induced, or scientifically rational, you're just being plane old rational." She informs Howard, "It's odd."

"Yeah, it is." Howard realises with an odd look on his face.

"But I like it." Peggy responds and the two of the kiss and after a minute they break apart.

"I'll go get Tasha." Howard tells his wife, "And ask Jarvis to go collect Fury so we can tell him the truth."

"Okay." Peggy responds and Howard leaves the office while Peggy continues to pack stuff into a bag, worrying about what this is going to mean but at the same time she is sure that it is the best option considering everything, though she still hates it.

* * *

After he leaves the office Howard, after speaking to Jarvis, heads straight to the workout area where just like he was expecting he finds Natasha working out.

"Tasha." Howard says, causing Natasha to stop hitting the bag.

"Hey, are you here to explain why you and Peggy are home in the middle of the day?" Natasha asks curious.

"Kind of." Howard answers, "We need to talk to you in the office."

"Okay." Natasha says confused and she follows Howard to the office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha and Howard walk back into the office where they find Peggy still putting stuff in a bag.

"Tasha." Peggy greats, "Were you serious about wanting to do missions?"

"Definitely." Natasha answers.

"There is a leak in S.H.I.E.L.D, and because of that we're not sure who we can trust." Peggy reveals, "There is one agent who we know for sure isn't behind the leak, so the two of us are going to go on a mission to rescue ten agents who are being heled hostage." Peggy explains, "But as your father pointed out two of us can't handle something like that alone. So, are you interested in joining us?"

"Of course I am." Natasha says, without hesitation, "But what will the agent know about me?"

"Everything." Howard answers, "Jarvis is going to collect the agent so that we can tell him the truth here."

"Okay. Guess I better get ready." Natasha comments.

"Not yet. I have something for you, wait here." Howard says before hurrying out of the office.

"So a rescue mission?" Natasha asks Peggy.

"Yes, ten agents are being heled prisoner. We know the location and we good intel on how many enemies, but with the recent leaks we can't risk telling too many people. It's just going to be me, you and Fury." Peggy explains, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am." Natasha assures her mother, "Thanks Peggy. I know that letting me come on a mission wasn't an easy decision, but I really want to, and I can handle myself and I'll watch yours and Fury's backs."

"Oh sweetheart, my doubts had nothing to do with your skills." Peggy says as she walks over to her daughter, "I'm so hesitant about this because you are my daughter, and every single one of my instincts tell me to protect you, and even with everything you were trained to do, even though I know that you're more than capable of protecting yourself and others, I'm never going to stop wanting to protect you." Peggy says, "You're my daughter, it's my job." Peggy says and Natasha just hugs her mother.

"Thank you." Natasha whispers as she hugs her mother and for a little while Peggy and Natasha stand together hugging until they hear footsteps and break apart.

"So after you told us what you wanted Monday night I started working on this." Howard says Natasha and Peggy, showing them a black tactical outfit with pants that have several holsters and places to hold weapons and a black jacket with a utility belt.

"Wow, thank you, Howard." Natasha tells her father, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Tasha." Howard responds, accepting the hug.

"Guess I better go get ready." Natasha says, taking the new outfit from her father, "Thanks Howard." Natasha says before leaving.

"You made that in three days?" Peggy asks Howard.

"How can you be surprised? I made things quicker." Howard comments.

"Good point." Peggy admits, "So Jarvis is going to get Fury?"

"Yes." Howard says and Peggy nods.

"I better go get ready." Peggy says before leaving the office.

* * *

Almost an hour later Jarvis, with Nick Fury in the car arrive back at the house.

"So, why does Director Stark want to see me?" Fury asks as he gets out of the car.

"It's not just Mr Stark." Jarvis says as he lets Fury into the house, "Follow me Agent Fury." He requests and being completely confused about what is going on.

"Okay." Fury says, suspecting that it can't be a good thing to have been brought to the house of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's director, by his butler, without much of an explanation.

For about a minute Fury follows Jarvis through the halls until they arrive at a door, which Jarvis knocks on and then opens it.

"Mr Stark, Ms Carter, Mr Fury is here." Jarvis says, causing Fury to become even more shocked as he was just expecting Director Stark, not Director Carter.

"Let him in." Howard's voice answers and Fury walks into the office, Jarvis closing the door behind him.

"Director Stark, Director Carter." Fury greats as he walks in.

"Agent Fury." Peggy and Howard say together,

"Take a seat." Howard requests and Fury sits down.

"Agent Fury, we asked you here today to let you in on a secret that not many people know." Peggy reveals, "And the only reason we're letting you in on this is secret is because it's going to directly affect you and we trust you with this knowledge."

"But that being said you are to remember that this is classified and a secret at the highest level and you aren't to tell anyone." Howard adds.

"Yes Sir, Ma'am." Fury answers and Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both trying to decide how to tell Fury what they need to tell him.

"The majority of what people, including people in S.H.I.E.L.D, believe about Howard and I are lies." Peggy tells Fury, "The two of us were married in 1955." Peggy says and Fury looks shocked at that as there have always been rumours and suspicions about the two of them around S.H.I.E.L.D but he never believed it, "We have never been with the people who everyone believes we are married to. They are just dear friends who pretend to be with us to protect us and our family." Peggy reveals.

"My son Anthony Edward Stark is really our son Anthony Steve Carter-Stark." Howard tells Fury who has to hide his shock at that, "And in 1973, we took in the thirteen-year-old girl who S.H.I.E.L.D rescued from the soviet training program, she has since officially become our daughter."

"So that's what happened to her." Fury says, glad to know "A lot of people have been wondering."

"We know." Peggy and Howard say together as they have both heard the rumours.

"In 1976, after her parents were killed in the attack against S.H.I.E.L.D, The FBI and CIA, we took in an eight-year-old girl by the name of Melinda, we have since adopted her too." Melinda explains.

"I'm glad to know this, I really am." Fury assures his director's as he attempts to digest everything, "But why are you telling me?" he asks confused.

"You and I are taking the mission to rescue the agents in China, but with the recent leaks you're the only agent we know we can trust." Peggy explains, "But it's not just us going, Natasha, who is biologically fifteen though technically eighteen, is joining us." She tells Fury.

"Which is why you needed to tell me everything." Fury realises and both Peggy and Howard nod.

"Yes, Tasha is incredibly skilled and I trust her completely." Peggy tells Fury, "It will be up to the three of us to save the agents.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Even though Peggy, and Natasha are ready to go Fury had to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D to pick up a few things, to the relief of Peggy and Natasha as it means that they will get to say bye to Tony and Melinda before they go.

Knowing that Jarvis should be back with Tony and Melinda soon Peggy, Howard and Natasha are waiting in the foyer all ready to go.

"They should be here any minute." Howard comments, "Fury meeting you at the off book airfield?" he asks Peggy.

"Yeah." Peggy confirms.

"Good." Howard says as he walks over to his wife and daughter, "Come home safe, okay? Both of you." Howard tells Peggy and Natasha.

"We'll do our best." Peggy assures Howard and he hugs her before hugging Natasha, just as he and Natasha break apart the door opens and Jarvis, Melinda and Tony walk in.

"Mom, Dad, Tasha." Melinda says surprised.

"What are you guys doing waiting right here?" Tony asks confused.

"Tasha and are going away for a few days." Peggy tells her two younger children.

"Why?" Melinda asks curious.

"For work. Tasha is going to help me with a S.H.I.E.L.D matter and it's going to take at least a couple of days." Peggy explains as she knows it might take a few days for them to do the mission and get home.

"You're helping Mom with a S.H.I.E.L.D matter?" Tony asks, looking at his sister in surprise.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, "I can help and I want to."

"Okay." Tony says looking between his mother and sister, "I love you guys." Tony says before hugging both of them.

"Come home." Melinda tells her mother and sister before hugging them to.

Once Peggy and Natasha hug Tony and Melinda they both exchange one last hug with Howard, who hugs his wife, before the two of them pick up the bags they are taking and leave, Peggy looking once more at her two younger children and husband before they leave.

"Do you two have much homework?" Howard ask, looking between Tony and Melinda.

"Yep." Melinda and Tony say together.

"Well how about you go do it so we can do something together after dinner." Howard suggests.

"Okay." Melinda says.

"Sure." Tony says and they both head in the direction of the library.

"Do your own homework. Not each other's." Howard says as Melinda and Tony head to the library as he knows that in recent history Tony and Melinda have taken to trading their home work so that Tony only does the stuff he likes, both his and Melinda, and Melinda does the same, and not that he can admit it, but it actually seems to work pretty well for them as they have different interests.

"Yes Dad." Tony and Melinda say together, though from their tones of voices Howard is sure that they are still going to trade homework and honestly he is too amused to call them out on that fact.

* * *

Hours later, after Melinda and Tony have completed their homework and the two of them along with Howard spent the rest of the evening together, Howard is heading upstairs after making sure that all the house was locked and the security system was on.

Once he is upstairs Howard heads to Tony's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Tony's voice responds and Howard walks in and finds his son sitting on the floor building something.

"Lights out in ten Pal." Howard tells him.

"I know. I just want to finish this last connection." Tony answers.

"What are you building?" Howard asks, walking over to his son.

"Mel wants a better light for reading. I'm making a specific light to go above her bed." Tony explains.

"Good. I'm sure your sister will love it." Howard tells him.

"I hope so." Tony responds

"If it won't take you too long you can finish the light but then go straight to bed." Howard informs him.

"Thanks Dad." Tony says, sounding glad.

"Your welcome. Night." Howard says, placing a kiss on Tony's head before he leaves the room and heads straight over to Melinda's room and knocks.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds and Howard walks in the room and he isn't surprised to find her lying in bed reading, as it is something she does a lot.

"Lights out in ten." Howard tells his daughter.

"I know; I'm just finishing this chapter." Melinda says as Howard walks over.

"Okay." Howard tells her, "Night Mel." He tells her, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Night Dad." Melinda responds and Howard walks over to the door, "Dad." Melinda says and Howard turns back around, "Will Mom and Tasha be okay?" she asks it being clear that she is worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mel." Howard says, walking over to his daughter and sitting down on her bed, "What your Mom and Tasha are doing is dangerous, but they are the two best people to handle what they are doing. They'll look out for each other, and they'll watch each other's backs, do everything they can to keep each other safe."

"So what you're saying is that it is dangerous but they're as safe as they can be?" Melinda asks.

"Exactly." Howard assures her, "They should be home in a few days. Try not to worry and get some sleep."

"I'll try. Night Dad." Melinda tells him

"Night Mel." Howard says and he gets up and walks to the door, "Oh Mel, finish the chapter, don't worry about how long it takes." He tells her.

"Thanks." Melinda says and Howard leaves the room.

Once he has left the room, instead of going to his and Peggy's room Howard heads to the lab knowing that he will spend all night in there as he always struggles to sleep when Peggy isn't by his side.

* * *

Seventeen hours after Peggy, Natasha and Fury left the United States the three of them are hiding outside the building that they have to infiltrate.

"Patrols seem to be pretty routine." Fury comments

"Individual patrols pass the same spot every two and a half minutes, but they overlap meaning we have a thirty second gap to get inside without being seen." Natasha informs Peggy and Fury.

"Thirty seconds, we can do that." Peggy comments.

"Yep." Fury comments, "Tell us when to go." He tells Natasha who nods.

For a little while Peggy, Fury and Natasha remain hidden waiting for their opening.

"Now." Natasha says and she, Fury and Peggy run forward.

Thanks to the timing Natasha gave the three of them manage to get into the building unseen, but once they are inside things become a bit more complicated. Fury and Peggy quickly begin to fire, and fight when they have to, while Natasha just starts to take the people on hand to hand, thanks to their shock at the fact that a teenager is fighting them Natasha is able to take a few people down without even trying and after taking down a couple more after more fights that last longer than a few seconds, which she easily wins, Natasha switches to her gun and she manages to shot a few people too, doing her best not to kill them, just causing them enough pain, or knocking them out, to make it so they can't fight back

"Okay, you are good." Fury informs Natasha as he takes down the last person who is standing, honestly being very impressed with the teenager.

"Told you so." Peggy tells fury as she knocks someone who was trying to get to a weapon by crawling on the floor out, "Let's keep moving. We've got to find our people." Peggy tells them and both Natasha and Fury nod and the three of them continue to move through the building, taking down people when they have to.

* * *

A couple of hours later the S.H.I.E.L.D agents have been rescued, and they thankfully have no serious injuries, and Peggy, Natasha and Fury are on their way back.

As they are able to get up and move around now Peggy gets up and walks over to her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks as she sits down next to her daughter.

"Yeah." Natasha assures her, "It's just been a while since I've done something like this." She admits.

"Was it too much?" Peggy asks worried.

"No. It felt familiar. Though, the lack of dead bodies was certainly a change." Natasha admits, knowing that she may have only killed one two people not everyone like she once would have.

"I'm proud of you Tasha, for the way you've handled this and for the fact that you are here in the first place." Peggy tells Natasha.

"Thanks Peggy." Natasha says, smiling back at her, "I'd like to do this again. Help out anyway I can."

"I know, and I'll see what I can do about figuring out something permanent." Peggy tells her daughter and she puts her arm around her and she and Peggy drift into silence. Peggy is thinking about how much she wishes she could protect her daughter forever but she is so very proud of how she handled things and Natasha is thinking about how good it felt to use her skills to save agents instead of just killing people.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:** I wrote this chapter long before ep 2x07 aired. I feel a little bad now. Thanks for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

 **January 28** **th** **1979**

It has been four months since Natasha joined Peggy and Fury on a mission and since then Natasha has been on a few missions when Peggy needed someone outside the agency that she could trust. Neither Howard or Peggy are too happy with their daughter doing dangerous things, but they both know that she can handle herself and that she wants to so they have been doing their best to be supportive. Something else that has happened in the last four months is Peggy and Howard managing to track the leak in S.H.I.E.L.D to a group of three agents who have been recited by a foreign government as spies.

It is a Sunday afternoon and while Howard is on his trip in the Arctic, though he is returning some point in the few hours, and Peggy got called into S.H.I.E.L.D everyone else is spread though out through the house.

"So yeah these people made fun of me for almost causing the pasta to catch fire so I kind of dipped a whole lot of salt in their sauce when they weren't looking." Melinda informs Ana as she is sitting on one of the kitchen benches while Ana is baking cookies, "It was great." She says with a grin.

"Did you get caught?" Ana asks curious as she pulls the cookies out of oven.

"Nope. That was the best part." Melinda says grinning, "Wow, they smell great Ana." Melinda says smiling at her.

"Thank you." Ana says as Melinda starts to try and steal one, but Ana hits away her hand, "Not yet." She says as she takes off the oven gloves and starts to scop the cookies from the tray onto a cooling rack.

"But they smell soo good." Melinda objects.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to have to wait." Ana informs her and as she does Ana reaches out and grab the counter, almost like she is trying to remain standing.

"Ana?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I'm…" Ana starts to say, but before she can finish she collapse.

"ANA?" Melinda asks terrified as she rushes to her side, "Ana wake up." Melinda says, trying to shake her awake, though to her relief she sees that Ana is breathing, "JARVIS, JARVIS HELP." Melinda yells as loud as she can, "Please don't die, Ana, please don't die." Melinda begs as she doesn't think she could handle loosing anyone else that she cares about.

"Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks confused as he comes in.

"Jarvis." Melinda says and as he does a look of horror appears on his face.

"Ana." Jarvis says hurrying over to her, "What happened?" he asks Melinda.

"I don't know. She just collapsed." Melinda explains, "She needs to go to the hospital." Melinda says and Jarvis just stares in shock, like he didn't hear what he said, "JARVIS." Melinda yells and he turns to look at her, "She needs to go to the hospital."

"Right, yes." Jarvis says picking Ana up, "Lock the doors behind me, tell your siblings what is going on and call your parents and them that I'm taking Ana to George Washington hospital." Jarvis tells Melinda, as that is only ten minutes away, who nods and Jarvis, still holding Ana, hurries out of the house, and Melinda hurries behind him. As soon as Jarvis leaves Melinda locks the door and heads to the stairs.

"TASHA, TONY." Melinda yells as loud a she can and after a few second she hears the sounds of hurried footsteps and Natasha and Tony appear on the stairs.

"Mel? What's wrong?" Natasha asks worried as she looks around for any sign of danger.

"Ana collapsed, Jarvis just left to take her to the hospital." Melinda explains

"WHAT?" Tony asks, looking close to tears, "We've got to go to the hospital."

"We can't." Natasha says tells her siblings, "It would be too dangerous."

"I really hate hearing that." Tony says angrily, "This is Ana we're talking about! I can't just wait here while god knows what is happening to her." He tells his sisters.

"I know you're worried, but we've just got to wait here." Natasha tells her brother, not at all surprised that he is the most affected by this, "What did Jarvis say?" she asks Melinda.

"To lock the doors, tell you what happened, and call Mom and Dad." Melinda explains.

"I'm not sure if I could get through to Howard, but I can get through to Peggy." Natasha says as she hurries down the rest of the stairs and heads to the phone while she does that Melinda walks up to her brother.

"Tony?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Did it seem bad?" Tony asks worried.

"I don't know. I don't know enough about that kind of stuff." Melinda admits, "But it was scary." She admits, "We were talking and then Ana just collapsed."

"She can't die right? Ana's Ana, she's so strong, she'll outlive us all, right?" Tony asks his sister.

"I hope so." Melinda responds, putting an arm around her brother.

"Peggy's heading straight to the hospital. She said that she'll call when there is news." Natasha explains, "So until then we'll just have to wait here." She explains, "I know it's not what either of you want to hear but it's what we've got to do." She says and Melinda and Tony give reluctant nods, "Let's wait in the living room." Natasha suggests and the three of them head over to the living room, it being clear that all of them are worried about Ana.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Natasha called Peggy to tell her what happened and ever since Natasha, Tony and Melinda have been sitting together in the living room waiting for some news about how Ana is doing.

"We have to hear something soon, right?" Tony asks, looking between his sisters.

"Hopefully." Natasha tells her brother and sister and then before either of can respond they hear the door open.

"Jarvis?" All three Carter-Stark siblings ask as they hurry up.

"No, it's me." Howard says walking in and seeing the worried looks on his children's faces, "What happened?" he asks worried.

"Ana collapsed. Jarvis took her to the hospital." Natasha explains.

"What hospital?" Howard asks, doing his best to keep the worry off his face.

"George Washington." Tony answers.

"Okay, stay here. Keep the doors locked. I'll make sure one of us calls when we know something." Howard assures his children, knowing that everyone who lives in the Carter-Stark house cares about Ana and would be worried.

"Please do." Natasha requests and Howard nods and leaves.

"Guess we're sitting down again." Tony comments, looking less than happy.

"Guess so." Melinda mutters and the three Carter-Stark siblings walk over and sit down, all three of them hoping that they get some kind of news soon.

* * *

Breaking more than a few road rules as he does, Howard arrives at the hospital in record amount of times and thanks to the fact that he is Howard Stark he is told that Ana is in surgery and her family is waiting in the waiting room the first time he asks so he heads straight there.

When he gets to the waiting room Howard finds Peggy sitting down, waiting, while Jarvis is placing the room.

"Jarvis?" Howard asks as he walks in.

"Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks surprised as Howard pulls him in for a hug,

"Any news?" Howard asks as he and Jarvis break apart.

"Not yet. She's in surgery." Jarvis answers, "They're preforming brain surgery." He tells Howard, looking heartbroken.

"Ana's tough. If anyone can get through this, it's her." Howard says, trying to be reassuring as it is the only thing he can think to say.

"Thank you, Sir." Jarvis says and Howard gives him a look before walking over to Peggy and sitting down.

"Hey." Howard says as he kisses Peggy's cheek, wanting to do a lot more but knowing that he can't in public.

"Hey." Peggy says, looking glad to see him.

"How's he doing?" Howard asks Peggy concerned.

"Not good." Peggy answers, "It's bad. She had a brain aneurysm and they're trying to fix it. Ana didn't wake up so they don't know how good her chances are or what kind of state she'll be in."

"Oh." Howard says, looking upset.

"Yeah." Peggy says, also looking upset and the two of them drift into silence, both of them watching Jarvis with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

For over an hour Peggy and Howard just sit watching Jarvis, both of them wanting to do something to help their friends, but they have no idea what they can do so they just sit.

"That's Ana's doctor." Peggy says as a doctor walks towards them. Hearing that both Peggy and Howard walk over to Jarvis, all three of them bracing each other for the news.

"Mr Jarvis." The Doctor says.

"Yes, how is she?" Jarvis asks worried.

"I'm sorry Mr Jarvis. During the surgery your wife's brain haemorrhaged because the aneurysm that previously partially burst did so completely which caused her heart to stop beating and we couldn't get her back." The Doctor informs Jarvis.

"No." Jarvis says, looking heartbroken as he falls to his knees. As his friend falls to his knees Howard moves and puts his arm around his friend while Peggy speaks to the doctor knowing that there are some Jewish traditions that Jarvis and Ana will want maintained.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy, Howard and Jarvis arrive back at the house. Howard leads Jarvis upstairs while Peggy heads into the living room where Natasha, Tony and Melinda are, all three of them looking upset as they realise what is going on.

"No." Tony says, tears coming to his eyes.

"What happened?" Melinda asks.

"Ana had a brain aneurysm that partially burst here and then completely did so during surgery." Peggy explains, knowing that her children are smart and that they will want to know everything that happened, the truth, "Ana didn't survive." She explains and Tony and Melinda burst into tears as Natasha fights to remain composed.

"This isn't fair." Tony tells his mother through his tears.

"I know." Peggy says, walking over and hugging him.

* * *

Thanks to Howard pulling string, and Peggy's organization, they were able to organize a funeral for Ana for the next day, just like Jewish tradition, something which the two of them and Jarvis knew was very important to Ana.

It has been a little while since the funeral ended and Jarvis and Howard are the only ones at the grave side as everyone except the Carter-Stark's and Jarvis left after the service and Peggy, Natasha, Tony and Melinda only left a couple of minutes earlier.

"How do I go on without her?" Jarvis asks Howard, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"I don't know." Howard says, telling the truth, "You've just go to think about what Ana would want." Howard tells his friend, "And even though I know it's not the same you're not alone. Peg and I will always be here for you, so will the kids." Howard promises his friend as he reaches out and puts a hand on Jarvis's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir." Jarvis responds and the two of them drift into silence once more as they stare at the dirt that Ana is buried beneath.

* * *

 **May 13** **th** **1979**

It has been four months since Ana died and ever since then it is clear that Jarvis is struggling greatly. Peggy, Howard, and even the kids have been doing everything they can to try and help him, though it is clear that there isn't much they can do to help him.

It is about four thirty am and even though every single other person in the house are asleep Melinda, Natasha and Tony are awake and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay. We have to be smart and stealthy. We want to surprise Peggy which means that we can't get caught." Natasha tells her siblings.

"I'll squeeze orange juice, make toast and plate everything up." Melinda tells her siblings.

"Considering your cooking skills it's probably best you do as little as possible." Tony tell his sister with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Melinda says annoyed.

"You can't be insulted when it's true. Have you managed to get through a single cooking class without ruining something?" Tony asks his sister with a smirk.

"Enough you two." Natasha tells her siblings, "If we want to get this ready before Peggy wakes up then we're going to have to get started." She tells her brother and sister, "I'm going to make the pancakes and eggs."

"Which means I'll make the sausages and bacon." Tony realises.

"You okay with that?" Natasha ask her brother.

"Yeah, I'm not Mel, I can cook." Tony says, causing Melinda to playfully shove him.

"Okay, let's get to work." Natasha tell her siblings and the three of them get to work.

* * *

After a little while everything except for the bacon and sausages are ready.

"You know we need flowers." Melinda tells her siblings as she finishes plating up everything that has been made.

"There are some out the back if you want to pick them." Natasha says.

"Where? I didn't see any earlier." Melinda comments.

"I'll show you." Natasha tells her sister, "Have you got everything under control?" she asks Tony.

"Of course." Tony responds and with a nod Melinda and Natasha head out the back.

* * *

It only takes Melinda five minutes for Natasha and Melinda to get the flowers but when they return they see Tony trying to get to the stove where the firing pan has caught on fire.

"Get back!" Natasha tells her brother as she rushes forward and pulls him back and pushes him behind her.

"I need to turn the stove off." Tony says as the fire alarm starts to go off.

"Mel, the extinguisher." Natasha tells her sister and Melinda runs to the closet while Natasha keeps trying to get to the stove pushing Tony back as she does.

"Here." Melinda a says, pushing her sister the fire extinguisher and Natasha quickly uses it to put out the fire, which allows her to get close enough to turn the oven off completely. While Natasha is putting out the fire Tony climbs up onto the counter and attempt to turn off the fire extinguisher.

"What is going on here?" Peggy's voice asks as she, Howard, and Jarvis hurry into the kitchen.

"Happy Mother's Day." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say together, Tony as he continues to try and turn off the alarm, Natasha as she makes sure that the fire is out and Melinda as she looks between her siblings.

"You're making breakfast." Jarvis comments, sounding surprised.

"Trying to." Tony says as he jumps down from the counter, "We wanted to do something nice for Mom for mother's day and so we decided to make breakfast."

"Mel and I just went out the back to get some flowers and when we got back we found this. Sorry, we shouldn't have left." Natasha explains to her parents, looking guilty.

"It's okay, no damage." Howard says as he looks around the kitchen.

"Come here, all of you." Peggy tells her children and Melinda, Natasha and Tony walk over to her, "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you, all." Peggy tells her three children before she hugs them.

"Love you too, Mom." Melinda and Tony say.

"Me too." Natasha tells her mother.

"Can any of this be salvaged?" Howard asks Jarvis curious as he smiles at his wife hugging their children.

"Some of it." Jarvis answers and he gets started on trying to salvage the items of food that Melinda, Tony and Natasha cooked that could still be considered editable.

"We're sorry that we screwed up your day." Tony tells his mother.

"Don't, you didn't screw up anything." Peggy says, looking between her children, "You three attempting to make breakfast for me is amazing, so how about we try and make it together?" she asks and Tony, Natasha nod and so the Carter-Stark's and Jarvis start to work on making breakfast together.

* * *

 **September 27** **th** **1979**

It has been four months since Natasha, Tony and Melinda attempted to cook dinner for their mother which ended with a minor fire and the entire family plus Jarvis making breakfast for everyone.

It is a Thursday afternoon and while Melinda and Tony are at school, Peggy and Howard are at work and Natasha is off on a mission.

After getting a message to come straight to Peggy's office Howard walks in her office without knocking where he finds Peggy pacing.

"What's happened?" Howard asks worried as he closes the door behind him.

"This was a mistake! I knew it was mistake and I still agreed! I should have trusted my instincts and then this would have never happened!" Peggy says, sounding both frustrated and upset, "This is all my fault."

"Okay, I might be a genius but even I'm going to need a little more than that." Howard informs Peggy, "What's going on, Peg?" Howard asks worried as he can tell that whatever it is is far from good.

"Tasha was following a lead on the person she was trying to track down in the Soviet Union and contact has stopped." Peggy explains, "It's been twelve hours." Peggy explains, looking worried, "What's if she's hurt Howard?" She asks worried, "What if someone's got her?"

"Let's figure out what is going on before we panic." Howard suggests, though it is clear that he is only keeping it together on the outside.

"How are we going to find out what's going on?" Peggy asks, "We don't know where she is."

"I created Tasha's suit, do you really think I didn't add a way to track her?" Howard asks curious, causing Peggy to turn and look at Howard in amazement, "It's down in the lab."

"Let's go." Peggy responds and the two of them hurry downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Peggy and Howard hurry into the part of the S.H.I.E.L.D lab that is restricted to just them.

As they hurry in Howard heads straight to is computer and starts to run something.

"What if she's hurt?" Peggy asks worried.

"I don't know." Howard admits, "Let's just focus on finding her."

"How long will that take?" Peggy asks, needing it to be quickly.

"A couple of minutes." Howard answers, "I'm kind off using those Satellites that we launched last month."

"Good use of them." Peggy says, sounding glad about that.

"Yeah." Howard says, "Tasha's suit has several trackers. All different sizes and kinds. It will be rather difficult for them to find all of them."

"Good, that's good." Peggy says looking relieved about that.

"You know this isn't your fault. Tasha wanted to go." Howard tells his wife, trying to make her feel better.

"We're her parents. We could have stopped her and as soon as I realised that this was leading her back there I should have." Peggy says, "There are too many people in that part of the world that want to get her back."

"I know." Howard says, getting up and walking towards her, "But our girl is also strong, and if she's in trouble then she has us and we'll do everything we can to help her." Howard promises as he puts his arms around her and hugs her.

"I can't lose her, Howard. I can't lose our girl." Peggy tells him as she buries her head in his shoulder.

"I know, me either." Howard responds as the two of them just stand together hugging. For a couple of minutes Peggy and Howard stand together hugging until they hear a sound of a computer beeping.

As soon as they hear that Peggy and Howard hurry to the computer.

"There she is." Howard says, being glad to see the location, "Why does that location look familiar?"

"It was one of the training facilities Tasha talked about in her first few months." Peggy realises, "They've got her." She says, looking horrified.

"We've got to go. We've got to go get her." Howard says, sounding panicked.

"Wait, you can't." Peggy says realising something.

"Why not?" Howard asks confused.

"You've got the meeting with the DOD tomorrow where you have to explain why you haven't sold them the weapons you accidently developed that they only know about because they stole your designs." Peggy informs Howard.

"Oh yeah, that." Howard says, looking annoyed, "It wouldn't be good if I blew that off would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Peggy confirms, "Which you've got to stay behind."

"Damn it." Howard says annoyed, "You can't go alone to a place like this. Especially when we know what you're likely going to find."

"I'll ask Fury to come with me, he's the only one who knows." Peggy tells Howard.

"Okay. Bring our girl back." Howard says.

"I will do everything I can too." Peggy promises, "I should get ready to go."

"Yeah, you should."

"I'll say goodbye before I go." Peggy assures Howard before she walks out of the lab.

* * *

Over eleven hours after her conversation with Howard Peggy and Fury arrive at the locations which, according to a check in with Howard, is still exactly where Natasha is.

"We're here." Fury says as the two of them hide in the bushes outside the main building, "Question, if the people here have the same kind of training as your daughter, how are we going to fight them?"

"By not letting a single one of them stand in my way." Peggy tells Fury, "I'm going in to get my daughter, and I don't care who tries to stop me. You can wait out here if you want, I don't care." Peggy tells Fury, it being perfectly clear that she means everything she is saying.

"Of course I'm coming with you." Fury says.

"Good, then let's go." Peggy says and they start to make their way into the building.

As they make their way into the building and through it, Peggy taking down every single person who stands in her way as they do, Fury realises that he is seeing a mother's determination for himself. It is like Peggy is a hurricane taking down every single person in her path, not caring about anything other than getting to her daughter.

After a little bit of searching Peggy and Fury burst into a room where they find Natasha attached to what looks to be a frame, with her hands above her head, and her eyes being heled open forcing her to stare at a screen.

"Tasha." Peggy says as she hurries into the room.

"Mom." Natasha says, sounding thrilled to see her, and not even realising that she called Peggy her mother.

"Yeah, I'm here." Peggy tells her daughter as she hurries over, it meaning the world to her that Natasha called her mom for the first time, "I'm going to get you out of here." Peggy promises as she starts to detach Natasha.

"They tested me." Natasha tells her mother, "They wanted to make sure I was still skilled. I had to kill their best." Natasha explains, "They were little girls."

"On sweetie, you did what you had to do to survive." Peggy says as she detaches the last of the things holding up Natasha and the second that she does Natasha throws her arms around her mother hugging her tightly, "It's okay Tasha, you're safe. We're going to get you home." Peggy promises, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Natasha assures her as she takes off the things that were holding her eyes open.

"Let's move." Fury says, "Here." He says handing Natasha a gun.

"Thanks." Natasha says and the three of them leave the room.

* * *

An hour after they found Natasha in the room the two of them and Fury arrive back at the plane that they flew into the country.

"Get us in the air as soon as possible. We need to get out of Soviet airspace as soon as possible." Peggy says.

"On it." Fury says and he heads to the cockpit while Peggy and Natasha walk over to the seats.

"Are you hurt?" Peggy asks her daughter in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm fine." Natasha assures her mother, "Thank you for coming for me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Peggy says, putting her arm around her daughter, "You're my daughter, I'll always come for you." Peggy promises and she and Natasha drift into silence, Natasha leaning into the hug, being thankful to be in her mother's arms again.

* * *

 **January 12** **th** **1980**

It has been four months since Natasha was taken and Peggy and Fury came after her and ever since then Natasha has been trying to hide how much it affected her even though it has affected her greatly, and she hasn't called Peggy Mom, or even Howard Dad, again since. Ever since what happened Natasha has gone on a couple of missions, much to her parents' dismay, but they have only been local missions, nothing overseas.

It is Saturday afternoon and while Howard is away on his trip to the arctic Tony is working on something in the lab under Peggy's, who is doing paperwork, supervision, while Natasha is outside training when Melinda walks out.

"Tasha?" Melinda asks and Natasha turns to look at her sister who she notices, right away, is wearing workout gear.

"Mel." Natasha says, "What's up?"

"There is something that I want to ask, and I would completely understand if you said no, there'd be no hard feelings, it's just something I wanted ask." Melinda explains, looking worried.

"Just ask away, whatever it is." Natasha tells her sister.

"I was wondering, if it is okay with you, if you could teach me martial arts." Melinda explains, to Natasha's surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I love Ice Skating, but I kind of want to try something else, something which doesn't involve repeatedly hitting the ice." Melinda explains, "I want to learn something I can use and considering our family I thought that Martial arts, learning to defend myself, and others in a real way, would be good." Melinda explains, "But if you don't want to teach me I'll completely understand."

"No, I will teach you if that's what you really want." Natasha tells her sister, who grins, "But there is a couple of things you need to know and agree to if you want to do this."

"Like?"

"Like it will be hard, and it's going to be painful, and if you really want to learn martial arts you need to be dedicated, I mean above almost anything." Natasha explains, "If you're serious I will teach you more than just martial arts. I'll teach you weapons and other skills that will help. It will be a couple of hours' day, at least." Natasha reveals, "You up for that?"

"Definitely." Melinda assures her sister.

"Okay. Come over here. We're going to start with some warm up, a brief sprint around the yard, and then some stretches and then we'll move on to some basic hand to hand moves." Natasha explains.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"Try to keep up." Natasha tells her sister before he starts to run, and a couple of seconds later Melinda starts to run too, doing her best to keep up with her sister. After the run Natasha starts to show Melinda a warm up and once they are warmed up to Natasha's satisfaction Natasha starts to teach her sister some basic hand to hand combat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you give me. **PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **1980**

It has been three months since Melinda asked Natasha to start to teach her martial arts and ever since Melinda and Natasha have been training together a couple of hours every single day, except for the days where Natasha has been on missions, and Melinda has gained a lot of skills in that time.

It is a Friday and Peggy is with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents making their way up a hill, after a recent snow storm, making their way up to the house where a target that they have been hunting for several months is hiding out.

As they walk Peggy thinks she hears something so she stops walking, causing everyone around her to stop walking too.

"Director?" Fury asks as Peggy stops as he is her second in command on the mission.

"Quiet." Peggy instructs as she listens and she once more hears the sound that she heard before but can't believe, the sound of a baby crying, and upon hearing that once more Peggy follows the sound, ignoring the looks that her agents are giving her.

After about a minute Peggy finds the source of the cries, a baby, clearly newborn as there is a clip on the umbilical cord and it hasn't been cleaned, lying in the snow on a jacket, clearly barley alive as she is very pale and there is a lot of blood, though it isn't clear if the blood is coming from the baby. After allowing herself a few seconds of shock, Peggy walks over and picks up the baby, using the jacket to wrap the baby to try and warm it up.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay." Peggy says as she picks the baby up and cuddles it close to her. As she does Peggy walks back to her agents who are waiting in the exact same place she left them.

"What is a baby doing out here?" Fury asks when he sees what Peggy is holding.

"it looks like she was abandoned. There are a few cabins and holiday places around here." Peggy explains, "Anyone could have abandoned her." She says, sounding angry as she is furious that someone would do that to a baby, "But she needs the hospital." Peggy reveals, "Agent Fury, your mission." Peggy instructs, "Agent Turner, you're driving so that I can hold the baby." Peggy instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Fury and Agent Turner says.

"Good. Good luck." Peggy says giving Fury a look and while Peggy and Agent Turner head back to the cars Fury leads the other agents on the mission.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy is at the hospital where she too the baby, standing by the incubator that the baby is in, staring at the newborn baby that is inside.

"Peg." A voice says and Peggy turns to see Howard.

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Peggy tells her husband, though she looks glad to see him.

"You may have said that I didn't have to come, but you didn't sound okay." Howard says as he walks over, "So this is her?" he asks as he looks down at the baby.

"Yeah." Peggy confirms, "The Doctors think that she was born at some point in the last twenty-four hours, and because of the fact that was a lot of blood they suspect that her mother didn't make it, though they can't be sure."

"If that's true then there had to have been someone else there, and they were the person who abandoned her outside." Howard says as he reaches into the incubator, "If whoever they were didn't want to be a parent then they had other opinions. They didn't have to leave her for death in the snow!" Howard says angrily as he takes runs his finger along the babies stomach.

"I know." Peggy says putting her hand on Howard's shoulder, "I've talked to the local police but they don't have high hopes of finding out where she came from."

"That's not right." Howard says angrily, "What happens to her now?"

"Foster care, hopefully adoption." Peggy explains, "She's newborn so her chances of that are high."

"That's good." Howard says, not looking away from the baby, "How'd she survives out there?"

"She's tough, that's how." Peggy answers and as she looks between Howard and the baby she realises exactly what he is thinking, "You want us to take her." Peggy realises.

"Yeah, I do." Howard confirms, looking up at Peggy, "She's just a baby, she deserves people in her corner, people who will love and protect her, always." He tells Peggy, "But what about you? What do you want?"

"I don't want to leave her." Peggy reveals, "The doctor said that I could, but I couldn't." She admits, "She's a day old and she's already been abandoned and left for dead. She deserves to be loved, and in our family she will be." Peggy explains as from the second she found the baby she knew what she wanted to do, and she's been spending the last hour trying to force herself not to get too attached, something which she has failed at.

"But?" Howard asks as he knows Peggy and knows that there is something that she isn't saying.

"But there are three people's opinions that we have to take in account." Peggy says, "This affects Tony, Tasha and Mel. We should make sure that it's okay with them."

"It is the right thing to do." Howard realises, knowing that Peggy is right.

"So we'll talk to them before putting anything in motion." Peggy says and Howard nods, both of them knowing what they want, but knowing that they need to take into consideration their kids.

* * *

After staying at the hospital as long as they could before they got told that they weren't allowed to stay in the NICU any longer Peggy and Howard headed home.

"Mr Stark, Ms Carter." Jarvis greats as they walk inside.

"Mr Jarvis."

"Jarvis." Peggy and Howard great.

"How is the baby?" Jarvis asks.

"She's tough. She's being warmed up and seems to be okay." Peggy explains, "She should have no long term consequences."

"Other than knowing that someone left her for dead in the snow." Howard says angrily.

"Where are Tasha, Mel and Tony?" Peggy asks curious, "There is something we want to talk to them about."

"They're upstairs in their rooms." Jarvis explains, "You're going to adopt the baby, aren't you?" he asks, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"We need to talk to Tony, Tasha and Mel about that." Howard explains.

"Well if there is anything I can do to help please let me know." Jarvis explains.

"We know Mr Jarvis, thanks." Peggy tells him as Howard walks to the stairs.

"TONY, TASHA, MEL." Howard yells, "You know, I really should put an intercom system in." he comments.

"You've been saying that for years." Peggy tells her husband, looking amused as at least once a month he says that he is going to do just that, but hasn't yet.

"I know. I'll get around to it." Howard says as Melinda, Tony and Natasha arrive on the top of the stairs.

"Dad?" Tony asks.

"Come down we have to talk to you three about something." Peggy tells her children and Melinda, Tony and Natasha walk down the stairs and follow their parents into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks concerned as she sits down on the couches.

"No. There is just something we need to talk to you about." Howard explains as he and Peggy walk over and sit down on the coffee table in front of their children.

"Okay." Natasha says as she exchanges a look with Tony and Melinda.

"Today on a mission my team and I found a newborn baby. She was left for dead in the snow and if we didn't find her she would have died." Peggy explains.

"Who would have abandoned a baby?" Tony asks with a frown.

"We think whoever was with her mother when she gave birth, but we can't know for sure." Howard answers, "And we don't know if we would ever track down her parents, and the doctors suspect that her mother is dead."

"Why are you telling us this?" Melinda asks and as she does Natasha realises,

"You want to adopt her." Natasha realises.

"We would. But only if all three of you are okay with adding another member to this family." Peggy explains.

"It's more than okay with me. You guys took in me, if you want to take in her then you should." Melinda tells her parents.

"I completely agree." Natasha says.

"Okay, Tony? What do you think?" Howard asks as he notices that his son has been rather quiet.

"I meant it when I said that I would like a brother next time, but I guess a little sister would be pretty cool." Tony comments, "It's a yes from me too."

"Are you sure? All of you?" Peggy asks, looking between her children all of whom nod.

"So when will she come home?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm going to have to put some calls in tonight to set things in motions, thanks to some connections I've made over the years that should be simple for us to get everything set in motion for us to adopt her." Howard explains.

"And once that is done, which knowing Howard's connections means by tomorrow morning, we'll be able to bring her home as soon as the hospital discharges her which will either be tomorrow or at some point in the next few days." Peggy explains.

"We don't have any baby stuff." Tony realises, "Wont we need stuff?"

"Yeah, we will, but we still have your old bassinet, crib and changing table, but yes we're going to need stuff." Howard confirms.

"Can we help with the shopping?" Melinda asks curious

"Of course you can." Peggy confirms.

"Great."

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony, Natasha and Melinda are in bed while Peggy and Howard are in the office.

"Okay, everything is being set in motion." Howard says as he hangs up the phone, "We should know by the morning if we get approval to adopt her."

"Good, that's good." Peggy says with a smile, from the couch she is sitting on, "So, an infant, a slow ageing teenager, and two pre-teens, we're really going to do this? We're not as young as we used to be after all." Peggy comments.

"Since when has that stopped us?" Howard asks as he walks over to Peggy, "Are you having doubts?" He asks as he sits down.

"No. I want this; I want her to be our daughter." Peggy tells Howard as she takes his hand.

"Same." Howard says and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side, holding each other's hands, "She needs a name." Howard says, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "We can't keep calling her she and her."

"I know." Peggy says, "I've been thinking about that." She admits, "What do you think about Maria?" Peggy asks, "She's done a lot for us, a lot to keep us and our children safe, I think it could be nice for us to acknowledge that."

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Howard admits, "I've been thinking about it too, and I was thinking that we should make her middle name Ana."

"It's perfect." Peggy says with a smile, "Maria Ana Carter-Stark."

"Maria Ana Carter-Stark." Howard repeats with a smile, "She'll need a main cover identity too." He realises.

"I was actually thinking about that too." Peggy admits, "I was thinking Hill. I thought it was pretty fitting considering everything."

"Maria Hill." Howard says, "Yeah, it works." He says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

After spending the morning with Tony, Natasha and Melinda explaining what they need for Maria, Howard and Peggy headed back to the hospital while their three older children went to pick up all the shopping.

When they get to the hospital Peggy and Howard head to one of the private meeting rooms to meet with their family lawyer, who knows the truth, and Maria's doctor.

"So I understand that you are adopting our young Janie doe." The Doctor says to Peggy and Howard.

"Yes, they are, but you are to forget that fact as soon as we leave." The Carter-Stark Family Lawyer informs the doctor.

"Of course."

"How is she?" Peggy asks.

"She's healthy, which is close to a miracle considering her circumstances." The Doctor says, "She can go home today, but keep an eye on her and if her temperature stars to go down again, or she changes colour, or she has trouble breathing, take her to a doctor." The Doctor tells Peggy and Howard.

"Of course." Howard says.

"Good. I'll go get her and bring her down here." The Doctor tells Peggy and Howard.

"Thank you." Peggy and Howard say and the doctor leaves.

"So everything has been approved?" Howard asks his lawyer.

"Yes. I've got all the paperwork all under the name Maria Ana Carter-Stark, which I have also buried and done exactly the same as I did with Natasha, Tony and Melinda and I have completely set up the Maria Ana Hill identity which is completely solid and the only public records." The Lawyer explains as he hands Howard a folder.

"Thanks Tom." Howard says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Tom explains, "Oh, and Happy Anniversary." He adds, "Twenty-five years is a long time."

"Yeah, it is." Howard says as he and Peggy exchanging looks, it being clear that both of them completely forgot what day it is.

"You forgot?" Tom asks amused as he knows that because he knows Peggy and Howard pretty well so he realised that.

"I do have a present for you at home." Howard admits, looking at Peggy.

"So do I." She informs Howard, "But yes, I forgot."

"Well you just got a new daughter so that's not surprising." Tom admits.

"Yeah." Howard responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Forty minutes later Peggy and Howard arrive back home with their new daughter in the back. As they do Peggy goes to the back of the car and gets Maria out and then the two of them head inside. As soon as they walk inside the house, before Howard has even closed the door Tony, Natasha, Melinda and Jarvis are there.

"She's here? Our new sister?" Tony asks, looking excited.

"Yes." Howard answers and then he looks straight at Jarvis, "We would like you to meet Maria Ana Carter-Stark." He says.

"Thank you." Jarvis says to Howard and Peggy, it being clear that he is incredibly touched.

"Maria Ana, that's an amazing name." Natasha says, smiling at her parents.

"Can we hold her?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Peggy says, "Let's go to the lounge." She says and everyone heads over to the couches, and Natasha, Tony and Melinda sit down on the couches. Once they are sitting down Peggy walks over to them.

"Tony hold your hands like this." Howard says as he demonstrates how to put your arms to hold a baby. Once Tony has done what Howard demonstrated Peggy walks over and gently places Maria into Tony's arms and because Melinda and Natasha are either side of their brother they are able to really look at their baby sister.

"She has a squashed face." Tony comments.

"Tony." Natasha, Melinda, and Peggy say together, though Natasha and Melinda sound amused.

"What's it's the truth." Tony says, in his defence, "But she's pretty cute too." He admits.

"Yeah, she really is." Melinda confirms as the three siblings smile at their little sister and while they watch it Peggy and Howard smile at their four children and watch them. As Peggy and Howard watch their children they hear a camera go off and realise that Jarvis taken a picture of Natasha, Melinda, Tony and Maria together.

"Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, sit down. We need a family photo." Natasha comments.

"Someone needs to take the photo." Jarvis says.

"That's what the timer is for." Tony comments and Howard takes the camera and sets the timer up and once that's done, he, Peggy, and Jarvis walk over and sit down so that they can take a picture of the entire family together for the first time, though they all feel that something is missing and that that missing piece is Ana.

* * *

 **April 14** **th** **1980**

It has been a little over a week since Maria was brought home and ever since Peggy and Howard are being reminded of how hard having a newborn is and Natasha, Tony and Melinda are getting to experience what is like having a newborn in the house and none of them are enjoying it.

While Peggy and Howard are upstairs with Maria, Natasha, Tony and Melinda, all of whom are half asleep are walking into the kitchen.

"How can someone so small make so much noise?" Melinda asks as she basically collapses onto her chair.

"She is a baby. It's what babies do." Jarvis explains as Tony basically collapses on his chair too and Natasha walks over to the coffee maker and pours three cups.

"Here, this will help." Natasha says as she places a cup of coffee in front of each of her siblings.

"Bless you." Tony tells his sister

"I don't think you two should drink coffee." Jarvis says with a disapproving look.

"I've got to agree. This is horrible." Melinda comments after taking a drink of the coffee.

"I think it's great." Tony comments.

"Do you want some strong tea instead?" Natasha asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds and Natasha gets her some while Jarvis starts to serve up breakfast, and everyone in the kitchen looks like they would much rather be sleeping.

* * *

Hours later, Natasha is walking past Peggy and Howard's room she realises that Peggy and Howard are fast asleep on the bed, both fully dressed, and Maria is starting to stir so Natasha sneaks in and picks Maria up out of her bassinet and takes her out of the room, closing the door behind her and she heads downstairs and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Jarvis." Natasha says from the kitchen door and Jarvis turns around.

"Miss Natasha? Is something wrong?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Peggy and Howard were fast asleep so I thought I would take Maria off their hands, let them catch up on some sleep, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to look after a baby." Natasha says to Jarvis, seemingly worried.

"She's asleep at the moment. When she wakes just cuddle and play toys with her and change her diaper and come in here to feed her if needed." Jarvis explains, "And if you need anything I'll be right here." Jarvis assures Natasha.

"Okay. I Can do that." Natasha says before heading back to the lounge room where she sits down on the couch holding Maria, "You know our parents might be superheroes, but they still need sleep. So, how about you let them sleep just a bit more than you have been." Natasha tells her baby sister.

* * *

A little while, when unknown to Peggy and Howard, Tony and Melinda have arrived home and the two of them along with Natasha are sitting down in the living room, trying to keep their baby sister entertained.

As she wakes, feeling more well rested than she has in a week, Peggy looks over at the bassinet and the second she does she realises that Maria isn't there.

"Howard, Howard wake up." Peggy says worried a she shakes him awake.

"Peg?" Peg, what's wrong?" Howard asks confused as he wakes up.

"Maria's gone." Peggy explains as she hurries over to bassinet.

"Don't panic. Jarvis or Tasha probably came and got her." Howard explains and they both hurry out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as they hurry down the stairs Peggy and Howard hurry into the living room where they find Maria is lying on her back and Natasha, Tony and Melinda are trying to entertain her with toys.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Tony comments, "Finally decided to join us did you?" He asks.

"Sorry if I caused you panic but I saw that you were asleep and Maria was stirring so I thought I'd take her for a while." Natasha explains.

"It's okay." Peggy assures her, "How's she been?"

"Good." Melinda says, "She's not crying which is good."

"Yeah, it is." Howard says as he and Peggy walk over and sit down with all four of their children.

"She's actually been pretty good for me. You know I may not know much but I'm always happy to help when even you need." Natasha assures her parents.

"Same." Melinda and Tony add.

"Well keep that in mind." Peggy assures his three older children and the three of them just smile back at their mother and the five of them just drift into silence as they watch their baby sister/daughter.

* * *

 **September 19** **th** **1980**

It has been five months since Peggy and Howard adopted Maria and in that time everyone has gotten used to having a baby in the house and to the relief of Natasha, Melinda and Tony she is spending a lot less time crying.

It is afterschool and Peggy is at work while Howard is looking after Maria while Jarvis is supervising Tony in the lab and Melinda and Natasha are out training together.

"Am I getting any better?" Melinda asks curious as her sister knocks her to the ground.

"Of course you are." Natasha says pulling her sister up, "I've been learning martial arts as long as I can remember. You've only been learning nine months, and you've already come really far." Natasha assures her sister

"Really?" Melinda asks as she tries to catch her breath.

"Really." Natasha tells her sister, "I'm proud of you Mel, and that's not something I say much."

"Let's go again." Melinda tells her sister.

"You sure? You look like you need a rest." Natasha tells her sister.

"I don't, I'm fine." Melinda says as she attacks her sister, trying to catch Natasha off guard, but Natasha blocks and the two of them continue to fight, Natasha being impressed at how well her sister is doing even though she is completely exhausted.

* * *

While Natasha and Melinda are out training Howard is arguing on the phone while walking Maria around the house.

"They're my inventions. I get to choose what I do and do not sell." Howard says angrily.

"We need those weapons." A high ranking member of the DOD informs Howard.

"Well I am not selling them to you." Howard informs the person for about the tenth time, "They are my ideas, my designs and you stole them, and I am not lifting the restriction. You are not getting them." Howard says angrily casing little Maria to look up at him, looking upset as she can clearly tell that he is angry, so he starts to bop her up and down.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you will use them for. I know the distraction they will cause, and I am done doing that." Howard explains.

"Well, it's a pity you feel that way." The person says, "It's also a pity about what this means for S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries." He tells Howard.

"What are you saying?" Howard asks being pretty sure that he isn't going to like it.

"I'm saying that either you continue to accept and fulfil weapons contracts and supply the arm forces with weapons, or congress is fully prepared to cut all ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. It will no longer be consider an officially sanctioned government agency, which means every single one of your agents can be arrested for espionage and treason, and any organization that has federal support or funding will not be allowed to work with Stark Industries." The person explains, "You have twenty-four hours to make your decision or this will be set into motion. Good afternoon Mr Stark." The persons says before hanging up.

"DAMN IT." Howard says angrily as he throws the phone at the wall, causing it to shatter and Maria starts to cry, "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, shhh it's okay, Daddy's sorry." Howard says as he starts to try and calm Maria down.

"Dad?"

"Sir?"

Jarvis and Tony ask as they come out of the lab.

"What the phone do?" Tony asks curious.

"It wasn't the phone; it was the idiot on the other end." Howard explains.

"Is there anything I can do to help Sir?" Jarvis asks curious.

"No, but thank you." Howard says, "I'm going to go down to the office." Howard tells his son and Jarvis.

"Well let me know if I can help in anyway." Jarvis requests.

"Of course." Howard responds before he heads to the office trying to calm Maria while Tony walks over to the pieces of the phone and starts to inspect them.

"Think Dad wold appreciate it if I fixed the phone?" Tony asks curious.

"I think he would." Jarvis says.

"Okay, I'll fix it then." Tony says as he picks up the pieces of the phone, "I wonder what's gotten Dad so upset."

"I don't know. Could be a lot of things." Jarvis answers as he and Tony head back into the lab.

* * *

About an hour later, though Howard hasn't left the office, Peggy arrives back home and after checking on her daughters, who are doing a cool down, Peggy heads to the lab where she finds Tony working on the phone and Jarvis supervising.

"Hello Tony, Mr Jarvis." Peggy greats as she walks in the lab.

"Hey Mom." Tony greats.

"What are you doing to the phone?" Peggy asks her son.

"Fixing it. Dad threw it against the wall." Tony explains.

"Howard threw the phone against the wall?" Peggy asks surprised, because that is very unlike Howard.

"Yes, from the sounds of things the person on the other end was saying something that Mr Stark didn't like." Jarvis explains, causing Peggy to frown.

"I see. Do you know where he is?" Peggy ask.

"Office." Tony answers and Peggy nods and heads there.

* * *

When Peggy walks into the office a couple of minutes later she finds Maria sitting in her carrier on the desk and Howard hurriedly scribbling on a piece of paper.

"So, you're throwing phones now?" Peggy asks curious as she walks in.

"Considering the ultimatum I was given you might start to throw phones too." Howard reveal as Peggy walks over to Maria.

"What ultimatum?" Peggy asks, "Hey sweetheart." She says a she picks up Maria.

"Either I continue to make weapons again, continue to supplied the armed forces, or congress will cut all ties with S.H.I.E.L.D and make it so we're no longer an officially sanctioned agency which means all our agents will be charged with treason and espionage." Howard explains to Peggy with a frown, "I'm trying to figure out a way to avoid that."

"How's that going?" Peggy asks.

"Not well." Howard says with a frown, "If they we're just threatening Stark Industries I would take it, I wouldn't give in, but they're threatening S.H.I.E.L.D too, so many people who don't deserve to be threatened." Howard explains, "I don't want to keep creating those kinds of weapons, but I can't let innocent people suffer because of my choice."

"Our choice." Peggy corrects, "But you're right." Peggy tells him, "You're the one who makes the weapons so if you really don't want to do that anymore then we'll figure this all out somehow."

"That's what I've been doing for the last hour, and I haven't been able to think of anything and I only have twenty-four hours to respond." Howard reveals, "I don't know what to do Peg." He admits, looking lost.

"I know." Peggy responds putting a hand on Howard's shoulder as the two of them drift into silence, "What if you make different kind of weapons." Peggy suggests, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean?" Howard asks.

"You said that they said that you had to keep supplying weapons, they didn't say what kind of weapons. I know that you have been working on safer, smarter, weapons, why don't you sell them those." Peggy suggests, "It could be a way to keep everyone happy."

"Yeah, that might just work." Howard says, "Thanks Peg."

"That's what I do, figure out things that you can't." Peggy responds as Howard stands up.

"That's what makes us a perfect team." Howard says before kissing Peggy and the two of them only break apart when Maria coos and the two of them exchange smiles, both feeling that they can get through anything as long as they are together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 7** **th** **1981**

It has been four months since Howard was given an ultimatum from the DOD where he decided to give in and continue to make weapons though try and make them as safe as possible. Maria is now nine months old and she has started to really develop into a real little person, she hasn't started walking yet, though it is clear that she is close to doing so.

It is early on a Wednesday and everyone, except for Howard who is on his trip to the arctic, are in bed asleep, and even though she has gotten used to being woken up early it is usually by her daughter and so being woken up by her ringing phone, before her daughter has had a chance to wake her, is quiet surprising to Peggy.

"Hello." Peggy answers.

"Director Carter?" A voice, that Peggy knows belongs to Nick Fury, ask.

"Agent Fury, it's four forty-five am why are you calling my personal number?" Peggy asks, sounding annoyed.

"A report just came in. I was monitoring things so I got it and as soon as I saw it I knew I had to call you and that you wouldn't want me to wait." Fury explains, there being a nervousness to his voice that Peggy can pick up on either though she is half asleep.

"What is it?" Peggy asks and to her horror Fury gives her the news that she has been fearing that she would one day get for a very long time.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Fury called her and Peggy is pacing the kitchen while holding Maria in one arm and the phone in the other.

"How do I tell them this?" Peggy asks Jarvis who is cooking breakfast.

"Just tell them the truth, tell them what you know." Jarvis suggests, "Does Agent Fury as his team know any more?"

"No. Fury's got every S.H.I.E.L.D way of tracking in use and I went down to the lab and booted up every way Howard has, but there is nothing." Peggy explains, looking upset, "I can't handle not knowing, not again." Peggy says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Ms Carter." Jarvis says walking over and hugging her, "I'm sure that there will be some news soon." Jarvis tells Peggy, not knowing that but trying to be comforting.

"Mom." Tony's voice says and Peggy turns to see Natasha, Melinda and Tony standing at the door, all three of them looking worried as they know that it is very, very rare for Peggy and Jarvis to hug.

"Tony, Tasha, Mel." Peggy says as she and Jarvis break apart, "Sit down, there is something I need to tell you." She tells her children.

"Something's happened to Dad, hasn't it?" Melinda asks worried.

"Yes." Peggy answers, doing what Jarvis suggested and telling the truth, "I received a call from Agent Fury a couple of hours ago. Your father's boat was attacked and destroyed. There has been no sign of your Dad." Peggy explains, trying to be as delicate as possible while still telling her children everything.

"Dad's dead?" Tony asks, tears coming to his eyes.

"We don't know. At the moment he's missing." Peggy explains.

"No, no, no, no." Tony yells before running upstairs.

"TONY." Peggy calls after son.

"I'll take Maria; you go after Tony." Natasha says getting up.

"Thank you Tasha." Peggy says as she hands her youngest daughter to her oldest before following her son upstairs.

"Dad can't die, he can't." Melinda says, looking heartbroken and Natasha walks over and sits down next to her putting an arm around her little sister while she holds her baby sister, and Jarvis just looks at the two girls with a sad look on his face as he desperately wishes that there was something he could do.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Tony hurries up to his father's lab and when Peggy walks in she finds Tony hurriedly typing on the computer's.

"Tony?" Peggy asks as she walks over to her son.

"Dad can't be gone; we need to find him." Tony says as his mother walks over to him, tears rolling down his face.

"I know. But I've already booted up every single one of your Dad's tracking programs." Peggy explains.

"There has to be something I can do." Tony says, looking at his mother with a broken expression on his face, "Right? We'll find Dad, we have to." Tony tells his mother, "I can't lose Dad."

"I know, neither can I." Peggy says, hugging her son who cries into her chest.

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Jarvis are going between the lab and office trying to do everything they can to find where Howard is while they coordinate with Fury who running the search from S.H.I.E.L.D. While they do that Tony, Natasha and Melinda, who have stayed home from school, are with Maria in the living room, trying to distract themselves, though Tony has been hurriedly writing on a piece of paper for the last five minutes.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Natasha asks her brother as he frowns at whatever it is that he is looking at.

"I'm working out what Dad's survival chances are under all circumstances. Whether he was just knocked into the water, whether he was hurt, basically every situation I can think off." Tony explains.

"Why are you doing that to yourself?" Natasha ask her brother as to her that just seems like a way for Tony to hurt himself.

"Because I have to." Tony answers as he can't just sit around, he has to do something.

"How's it looking?" Melinda asks as she moves so that she can have a look at the piece of paper.

"We need to find him. That's how it's looking." Tony explains, frowning.

"Guys, look." Natasha tells her siblings as she points and Melinda and Tony look to see Maria pulling herself up into a standing position and she takes a hesitant first step.

"Oh my god." Melinda says shocked.

"MOM." Tony and Melinda yell as Natasha yells,

"PEGGY." As loud as they can and as they do Maria takes another step then falls down.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Peggy asks as she and Jarvis run into the room.

"Maria walked!" Melinda says amazed.

"Really?" Peggy asks as she walks over to her youngest daughter.

"Really." Tony, Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Wow, that's incredible, Sweetheart." Peggy says as she picks up her daughter, "I can't believe I missed that and your Dad is going to be so sorry that he did too." Peggy says as she hugs Maria closed while the phone starts to ring so Jarvis walks over to answer it.

"If he hears it." Tony mutters to himself, his voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Miss Carter, It's Agent Fury." Jarvis informs Peggy and everyone tenses, "He said that there is something he needs to tell you."

"Okay." Peggy says, walking over, still holding Maria. Once she takes the phone Peggy walks into one of the other rooms so that she can talk to Fury without the kids realising whether it is good news or bad news by her reaction.

"Please be good news." Melinda mutters, looking afraid and as she does it looks like Tony has just frozen and seeing that Natasha moves and puts an arm around both of her siblings, pulling them in close to her while she tries to hide how afraid she is too.

For a couple of minutes Natasha, Tony and Melinda just sit together, waiting for their mother to come back so they can know what is going on and whether their father is okay.

After nearly five minutes Peggy walks back in the room her face being impossible to read, even for Natasha, which is something that Peggy has done on purpose.

"Mom?" Tony asks nervously.

"Your Dad has been found." Peggy reveals.

"And? How is he?" Melinda asks worried, before Peggy has a chance to explain more.

"He's unconscious, but alive. He has seemingly been in the water since the ship was attacked. He's being airlifted to New York; all we know is that your Dad is alive." Peggy explains, looking glad about that.

"That's great." Natasha says smiling.

"We're going to New York now, right?" Tony asks, looking at his mother.

"Of course." Peggy answers, "Go grab some stuff. We'll leave as soon as possible." Peggy tells her children and Natasha, Melinda and Tony get up and head upstairs.

"This is very good news." Jarvis informs Peggy.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy confirms, feeling glad that Howard has been found but worried about the fact that she doesn't know whether he is okay.

* * *

Hours later with Jarvis pulls into one of the New York houses with Peggy in the front and Natasha, Tony, Melinda and Maria in the two rows of back seats.

"This isn't the hospital." Tony comments when he sees where they are.

"I know. You, Natasha, Melinda and Maria have to wait here while I go to the hospital to get an update." Peggy explains.

"What? No! I want to come to the hospital." Tony informs his mother.

"I know you do, I know you all do, but it's too dangerous." Peggy explains knowing that her children are going to hate that, because they always do, but it is what they have to do.

"This isn't fair!" Tony yells angrily before he throws open his door and hurries inside.

"I'll help him calm down." Melinda says before she follows her brother inside.

"I'll talk to them." Natasha says as she picks up Maria, "I'll look after them." Natasha promises.

"I know you will." Peggy tells her daughter, "Tell them that I will give you an update when I can." Peggy tells Natasha.

"Will do." Natasha says as she climbs out of the car holding Maria. As they go Peggy watches her children go and as she does she hates that they are in so much pain, but she knows that it is what she has to do to protect them.

* * *

When they get to the hospital Peggy and Howard find Fury waiting out the front.

"Is he here yet?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, he's in ICU. He's got hyperthermia as well as some minor burns as well as a dislocated shoulder. He's unconscious, he hasn't woken once." Fury explains, "And the doctors aren't sure that he will." He adds.

"I need to see him; I need to see him now!" Peggy informs Fury, their being a desperation to her voice that Fury has only heard once before, when Natasha was missing.

"I know. Follow me." Fury says and he leads the way to where Howard is.

* * *

"He's in there." Fury says to Peggy a couple of minutes later when they arrive outside the room where Howard is.

"Thank you." Peggy says she starts to head into the room when she notices that Jarvis isn't following her, "Mr Jarvis?"

"I'll wait out here." Jarvis explains.

"Okay." Peggy says and she takes a deep breath and heads into the room.

When Peggy walks into the hospital room she fins Howard unconscious on the bed, with an oxygen cannula on, his arm in a sling, and several bandages can be seen, though Peggy knows that the blankets are covering most of them.

"Oh Howard." Peggy say as she walks over to him and takes his hand, "You scared me, and you know how rare It is that I admit that." Peggy tells him, "You promised me that you'd always come back from these trips okay, how could you break that?" Peggy asks, looking upset, "I need you, Howard, we need you, come back to us." Peggy says as she bends down and places a kiss on Howard's forehead before she pulls a chair over and sits down, never once letting go of his hand as she does.

* * *

While Peggy and Jarvis are at the hospital Natasha, Tony, Melinda and baby Maria are at one of the New York houses that are owned by the Carter-Stark's. While Maria is upstairs taking a nap Tony, Melinda and Natasha are all sitting together downstairs.

"This isn't fair! Mom should have let us go with us to the hospital." Tony says angrily.

"I know that you're upset. But, you know why we can't." Natasha tells her brother, trying to calm him down.

"I hate this! I just want to know Dad's okay." Tony says, looking upset.

"We know that, we want the exact same thing, but just think about what could have happened if we went with Mom to the hospital." Melinda tells her brother.

"The secret could get out and we'll be in even more consent danger." Tony explains, "Just because I know that doesn't mean I have to like it." Tony explains, "I just want Dad."

"Oh Tony." Natasha says as she walks over and hugs her little brother.

"I want Dad now Tasha." Tony tells his sister, looking upset.

"I know." Natasha says as she hugs her brother tightly, "Come here, Mel." Natasha tells her little sister who is standing off alone, looking uncertain, and Melinda walks over and Natasha puts her arms around her to and as Natasha hugs her siblings she deeply wishes that she could say or do something that would take away their pain, but she knows that there is nothing because there is nothing to take away her own pain.

* * *

It has been hours since Peggy sat down next to Howard's bed, and even though visiting hours has ended, and several nurses have tried to get her to leave, Peggy hasn't moved from her seat, she just keeps watching her husband, hoping that he will wake up soon.

As she sits next to him, after what feels like forever, Peggy sees Howard's eyes flicker open,

"Howard?" Peggy asks, rushing up and to her side.

"Peg." Howard says as he opens his eyes, "Did you miss me?" he asks, trying to smirk.

"Oh, you idiot." Peggy says before hugging him, "Don't you dare even think about doing that to me again." She tells Howard.

"I'll try not to." Howard manages to say as she puts his arm around Peggy.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

It has been four days since Howard woke up and he has now been discharged from the hospital so he, Peggy, and Jarvis are arriving back at the New York house that they are staying at.

"So I missed Maria taking her first steps. I can't believe that." Howard says, sounding upset about that as he gets out of the car.

"I missed it too." Peggy reminds him as they walk towards the door.

"Because you were trying to find me." Howard comments as Jarvis opens the door.

"DAD." Tony and Melinda yell as they both run forward as soon as the door is open and throw their arms around their Dad.

"I'm okay." Howard assures his children as he hugs them, doing his best not to wince at the pain in his shoulder.

"Be careful, your dad is still hurt." Peggy tells her children as Natasha walks over and hugs her father too.

"I love you guys, I love you soo much." Howard tells his three older children.

"I was so scared. I can't lose you Dad. You and Mom aren't allowed to die, ever." Tony informs his father in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Pal. I have no plans of leaving you, or your mom, or your sisters, any time soon." Howard promises his son as he hugs his three oldest children.

* * *

 **April 6** **th** **1981**

It has been three months since Howard's boat in the Arctic was attacked and in that time Howard's injuries have healed and he's completely okay after his ordeal.

It has been two days since Maria's first birthday, which was celebrated with just the family, and Howard is in the lab at the house with Maria while Tony and Melinda are at school, Peggy is at S.H.I.E.L.D, and Natasha's doing some surveillance for Peggy.

Under normal circumstances Howard wouldn't have Maria in the lab with him, but because he's not working on anything, just figuring out some plans, after making sure that there is nothing dangerous that she can reach, Howard brought Maria into the lab.

"See, this is the plan for a new camouflage device." Howard explains to Maria, who he is holding, "It should save some people."

"Dada."

"What did you just say?" Howard asks his daughter shocked.

"Dada." Maria repeats.

"Yeah, I'm your Dada." Howard tells his daughter as he grins and gets up, still holding his daughter so that he can call Peggy to tell her that their baby daughter said her first word.

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **1981**

It has been four months since Maria spoke for the first time and in that time she has added a few more words to her vocabulary. It is a Friday afternoon, just before Tony and Melinda go back to school, and Natasha and Melinda are out the back training with swords, which they have been doing for most of the day.

As she arrives home from work Peggy hears the sounds of swords hitting each other so she heads outside and once she realises what her daughters are doing Peggy just stands by the back door and watches her daughters.

For a few minutes Peggy just watches her daughters and as she does Natasha lands a hit on Melinda, not that hard on the hand, as she does Peggy notices a scratch which makes her realises something,

"STOP!" Peggy yells as her daughters and she walks over.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Peggy." Melinda and Natasha both say, both putting _'I'm not doing anything wrong.'_ Expressions on their faces.

"Give me those swords." Peggy tells her daughters and they both hand over their swords as they know better than arguing with their mother when she uses that tone of voice. As she takes the swords Peggy inspects the swords and what she was fearing is confirmed, "Inside, now!" Peggy tells her two oldest children.

Realising that they are in trouble Melinda and Natasha head inside, and walk straight to the couch and sit down without a word.

"Melinda I don't have a problem with you learning martial arts and weapon trainings, and Natasha I don't have a problem with you teaching your sister what you know. In fact, I think it's a really good thing." Peggy tells her daughters, "But training with sharp swords, isn't okay!" Peggy explains, "And you know that." She says looking at Natasha.

"I just wanted to see what Mel could do, I'm sorry." Natasha explains, to the shock of Melinda as that isn't how things happened.

"I'm disappointed, Tasha." Peggy tell her daughter, who looks down at the ground.

"NO! It's not Tasha's fault!" Melinda says, "We've been training with dull swords and that was great, but then I begged Tasha to let us train with sharp. I thought I would learn more if there was a real element of danger." Melinda explains, "Tasha didn't want us to practice with sharp swords, but I begged. So, don't be disappointed in Tasha. Be disappointed in me."

"Mel, don't. I should have said no." Natasha informs her sister, "I'm the oldest, stopping things like this is my responsibility."

"I shouldn't have begged." Melinda says, feeling bad as she hates that Natasha is taking on all the guilt.

"Mel, Tasha." Peggy says, walking over and squatting down in front of both her daughters, "You both should have known better. If you want to continue to do sword training then you can, just not with sharp swords." She says and both Melinda and Natasha nod, "Good. Go to your rooms. I want you both to each write a list about why training with sharp swords isn't a good idea and list all the things that could go wrong. We'll discuss this after dinner." Peggy tells her children.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

The sisters respond before they head upstairs, both feeling completely horrible about the fact that they disappointed their mother.

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **1981**

It has been three months since Natasha and Melinda were caught training with sharp swords and ever since then neither of them have used sharp weapons in their training since.

It is a Saturday afternoon and while Maria is inside with their parents Melinda, Natasha and Tony are out on the back porch. Tony is finishing building three dirt bikes while his sisters watch and help out when instructed.

"So, they're almost done?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Yep, almost." Tony says.

"Great. If we want to ride around here we're going to have to avoid the pool and ice ring." Natasha tells her siblings.

"There's plenty of room right up the back. We can use that area to test them out." Melinda explains.

"Sounds perfect." Tony says and the three of them drift into silence while Tony finishes.

"Okay done." Tony says after about ten minutes, "Three dirt bikes all ready to go."

"Great." Melinda says smiling.

"Let's test them out." Tony says.

"Question, do we have helmets?" Natasha asks her siblings who exchange looks, "Guess not." Natasha realises, "We probably should go grab the helmets we use when on my bike." Natasha tells her siblings.

"I'll go get them and meet you at the back." Melinda tells her siblings who nod.

* * *

While their three oldest children are out back Howard, Peggy and Maria are inside.

"Where does that go Maria?" Peggy asks her daughter who has picked up a sheep toy.

"There." Maria says pointing to the right place.

"Yep. Very good." Howard says, smiling at his daughter, as he does he and Peggy hear the sounds of motorbike's starting, "I guess Tony has finished the motorbike's."

"Guess so." Peggy realises, "Hey Maria, do you want to go your brother and sisters?" Peggy asks her youngest daughter.

"Yes." Maria says and Peggy picks up her daughter and they, along with Howard, head outside.

* * *

When Peggy, Howard and Maria head out to the back yard they find their three oldest children riding around on the dirt bikes that Tony made, looking like they are having a great time, and as they watch their older children Peggy and Howard exchange smiles, both being so glad that their children are having so much fun.

* * *

 **January 3** **rd** **1982**

It has been almost two months since Natasha, Tony and Melinda spent most of the afternoon and evening riding the new dirt bikes that Tony made, something which they have done many times since, and since then things have been pretty normal for the Carter-Stark household, which is pretty abnormal for most people.

"I can't believe you are doing this." Peggy tells Howard as he puts some stuff into a suitcase to take with him for his trip to the arctic.

"I've been doing this for almost forty years." Howard reminds Peggy.

"That was before what happened last year." Peggy tells Howard, "You almost didn't come back last time."

"But I did, and I have to keep going. I can't just give up on him." Howard tells Peggy.

"Steve's dead. You know it kills me to say it, but he is, and last year you almost joined him." Peggy reminds him, "When I got that call I was right back to where I was all those years ago, and that Is something I couldn't handle that again." Peggy says walking over so that she is right in front of Howard, "You and I are two of the three people who loved Steve the most and I know you don't want to accept that he is gone, but he is, and has been for a long time." Peggy reminds him, both of them knowing that the third person she is talking about is Bucky, "You have people who need you Howard. I need you. Our kids need you. Our family needs you. Don't do this again."

"I have to Peg." Howard says, "I have to because Steve should be here. I want him to know the people we are now. I want him to meet our kids, to be in their lives, like he always should have been." Howard explains, looking upset that Steve isn't there, "I don't want there to be an empty chair every single birthday and holiday anymore. I want to, I need to, bring Steve home to us, and I can't give up on him because he would never give up on us." Howard tells Peggy, his voice being full of determination.

"I can't lose you too." Peggy tells Howard.

"I know." Howard says, before hugging Peggy, "I promise to do everything I can to come home to you." Howard says as he hugs Peggy.

"You better." Peggy responds as they hug. Even though she desperately wants to figure out a way to get Howard to stay home she knows that there isn't one. So, Peggy just holds Howard, hoping that he will come home in one piece this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

* * *

 **April 22** **nd** **1982**

It has been three months since Howard made his first trip to the Arctic since he almost died, which he came back from safety, and in that time Maria celebrated her second birthday with her family.

It is midnight and everyone in the Carter-Stark house, except for Tony, are fast asleep, though that is about to change.

"Mel. Mel wake up." Tony says, shaking his sister awake.

"Tony? What's going on?" Melinda asks her brother confused.

"There's a meteor shower tonight and I really want to see it. So, I thought that you me and Tash could sneak out to somewhere open and watch it." Tony explains.

"Are you insane? We're not going to get away with that." Melinda tells her brother, "Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried?"

"Last time I was eight and you were ten. Now I'm almost twelve and you're fourteen. We're smarter, can sneak around better. Plus, we have Tasha, she's an expert on sneaking around." Tony tells his sister.

"Have you ran any of this by Tasha?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"No, but I can't see her saying no." Tony comments, "So, get up and get dressed." Tony says as he pulls his sister's blanket off.

"Okay, but when we get caught you're the one dealing with the fall out." Melinda informs her brother as she sits up.

"If we get caught I will." Tony says, stressing the if.

"With our parents when is more likely than if." Melinda tells him.

"Come to my room once you're ready." Tony tells Melinda, avoiding her previous comment.

"Okay." Melinda says as she gets up goes to grab some clothes while Tony leaves.

* * *

Ten minutes after Tony woke up Melinda both she and Natasha sneak into Tony's room.

"So, I take it you have an idea of where we should go." Natasha tells her brother.

"Yep. I'll direct us if you drive." Tony tells his sister.

"Deal." Natasha says, heading to the window, "Come on. We've got to be careful, and if we don't want to be caught then we have to bypass the gate security so Howard doesn't get an alert." Natasha explains.

"I can do that in my sleep." Tony answers as he and Melinda head to the window too.

"Good. Then let's go." Natasha tells her brother as she opens the window before she and her siblings climb to the window, hoping this time that they don't get caught.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha, Tony and Melinda are in one of Howard's cars driving to where Tony recommends watching the meteor shower from, Natasha and Melinda are in the front while Tony is sitting in the back.

"It's a really nice night." Melinda comments.

"It really is." Tony confirms, "Can you turn the music up Tasha?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha says and she turns up the radio.

"I love this song." Tony says with a grin.

"Same." Natasha and Melinda say together as they grin too.

" _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_." Melinda sings.

" _I knew he must have been about seventeen."_ Tony signs.

"Come on Tasha, join in." Melinda encourages, giving her sister a pleading look that Natasha gives into.

" _The beat was goin' strong. Playin' my favourite song."_ Natasha sings too and as they do all three siblings start to sing together. All three of them are enjoying themselves so much that they aren't even thinking about the fact that they will be in a lot of trouble if they are caught. They are just focused on enjoying their time together.

* * *

Half an hour after they left home Natasha, Melinda and Tony arrive at an open field where Tony directed them to.

"We should be able to see things pretty well from here. They're isn't too much light pollution." Tony explains.

"Cool." Natasha comments.

"Come on, I have an idea." Melinda tells her siblings as she opens her door and climbs out. Exchanging looks as they wonder what their sister is up to, both Tony and Natasha get out of the car too, just in time to see Melinda climb onto the bonnet.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks.

"We need a good view for the shower. I figure the bonnet could be the perfect place to watch it from." Melinda explains.

"Huh, that it could be." Tony realises.

"Then come on." Melinda tells her siblings and they climb onto the bonnet too and lay either side of their sister, all three of them getting into the perfect position to watch the show they are about to see.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Melinda, Natasha and Tony are climbing back into the house through Tony's window.

"Did we do it? Did we get away with it?" Tony asks as he looks around the room and sees no sign of their parents.

"I think we did." Melinda comments, looking amazed, "Guess I was wrong."

"Don't get to comfortable yet. We've still got to make it into our rooms." Natasha tells her sister as she creeps across the room and carefully opens the door.

"Is the cost clear?" Melinda asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, come on. Night Tony." Natasha tells her brother.

"Night." Tony responds as Melinda and Natasha sneak out of the room and into their own bedrooms. As they do all three of them are completely amazed that they have managed to sneak in and out of the house without getting caught by their parents, or Jarvis.

* * *

 **July 12** **th** **1982**

It has been almost three months since Melinda, Natasha and Tony snuck out together and in that time it has become perfectly clear to them that they managed to sneak out and back in without either of their parents realising. Upon realising that all three of them felt rather pride of themselves.

It's a Sunday afternoon and Melinda and Natasha are doing what they have do most days, training together.

"So, what do you think Mom will say?" Melinda asks as she blocks Natasha's attack.

"I'm not sure." Natasha admits as she blocks Melinda's attack, "But there is a real chance that she'll say no."

"I know that. I'm prepared for that." Melinda admits as she ducks and does a sliding kick, almost managing to knock Natasha over.

"Nice, that was close." Natasha says, grinning proudly at her sister.

"Not close enough." Melinda says, looking annoyed.

"It's closer than you've ever been." Natasha reminds her sister.

"Yeah guess so." Melinda says, getting distracted for a second which allows Natasha to knock her down.

"You should ask Peggy, Mel. You've been saying for months that you want to learn and the only way you're going to be able to learn is by asking her, this is something I can't take you alone to learn, we need Peggy." Natasha tells her sister as she sticks out her hand for Melinda to grab, which she does and Natasha pulls her up.

"I know that, I'm just trying to figure out the right way to ask." Melinda explains.

"Just ask, it's the only way to do it." Natasha explains.

"Will you come with me?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Natasha answers.

"Then let's go before I lose my nerve." Melinda comments.

"Okay." Natasha responds and the two of them head inside.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Natasha walk into the office where they find Maria playing on the ground and Peggy sitting on the couch working on paperwork.

"Tasha, Mel, play?" Maria asks her sisters.

"What do you add to that?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Please." Maria adds.

"Sure, I just wanted to as Mom something first." Melinda tells her sister.

"Sure. What did you want to ask?" Peggy asks as she puts her paperwork down so that she can look at her daughters.

Looking worried Melinda looks to her big sister who give her a comforting smile and nod.

"So for a while, a really long while. I've been thinking that I would like to learn to shot a gun, and Tasha said that it was something that you'd have to teach me to do. So I was wondering if we could go to a firing range, or something, and you could teach me?" Melinda asks, becoming nervous as she worries about how Peggy is going to respond.

"Is this something that you would really like to learn?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yes." Melinda says and Peggy stands up and walks over to one of the bookshelves.

"If you are sure that this is something that you want then there are things that you need to know." Peggy tells Melinda as she grabs something off the bookshelf and then heads back over to Melinda, "I want you to read this and then once you have we're going to talk and then we'll figure out a time to go to the range." Peggy tells her daughter, "Okay?"

"Okay." Melinda says as she takes the book, "Thanks Mom." Melinda says gratefully, "I'll give it a read a little later." Melinda explains and she and Natasha sit down with their little sister to play with her while Peggy heads back over to the couch.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

After spending a while with Natasha playing with their little sister Melinda headed up to her room so that she could get started on reading the book that Peggy gave her. After reading the book Melinda sat and talked to Peggy to make sure that she understood the dangers and what learning to shoot a gun means.

It is after lunch on Tuesday and Peggy, Natasha and Melinda are all at a private firing range where they are the only ones there.

"First I am going to show you everything that you need to know. If you have any questions just ask, there are no stupid questions." Peggy assures her daughter, "And if at any time you think that this is something that you don't want just tell me, okay?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Okay." Melinda assures her mother as Peggy picks up everything that she needs to teach Melinda while Natasha grabs her own stuff and heads to her target so that she can gets some target practice in for herself.

"Let's go." Peggy tells her daughter and the two of them head into the range and for the next couple of hours Peggy teaches her daughter all about firearms.

* * *

 **October 13** **th** **1982**

It has been three months since Peggy Melinda all about firearms and since then Peggy, Natasha and Melinda have made several trips to the firing range and Melinda feels pretty comfortable with a gun, though she is pretty sure that she prefers her lessons with Natasha over the shooting ones.

It is a Wednesday morning and everyone but Tony is in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"I better go see what's holding Tony up." Peggy says before heading upstairs.

(Line break)

"Tony, it's time to wake up." Peggy says as she opens the door.

"Mommy." Tony's voice says, sounding full of pain.

"Tony?" Peggy asks worried as she turns on the light and hurries over to him, "What's wrong?" Peggy asks worried.

"My stomach, it hurts. It hurts so much." Tony tells his mother, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh Honey." Peggy says to her son as she places her hand on his head, "You've got a fever." Peggy says, frowning as one thing that comes to mind about what could be wrong with her son, "Tony we've got to get you to the doctors."

"I don't want to." Tony says as he grabs his stomach in pain.

"I know you don't want to but you have to." Peggy tells her son, "Okay?"

"Okay." Tony say sand he tries to push himself up to sit and it is clear that he is barely able too, "I…." Tony starts to say but before he can finish he vomits, narrowly missing his mother, "I'm sorry." Tony says.

"It's okay." Peggy assures him, "Stay here, lay back down, and I'll be back. I'm going to call the doctor and see if he thinks I should take you straight to the hospital." Peggy tells her son who nods and lays back down. Giving her son one last worried look Peggy heads out of the room to make a phone call and call up Howard and Jarvis.

* * *

Over an hour later Tony, Peggy and Howard are at a private hospital, though the doctors and staff think that Peggy dragged Howard to his son's side because Maria is out of town, while Jarvis, Melinda, Natasha and Maria are still at home. Natasha and Melinda are both looking after their sister and distracting her from asking where their brother and parents are.

"I'm scared." Tony tells his parents as they were just told that Tony has appendicitis and requires surgery.

"It's a really simple surgery. You'll be okay." Howard tells his son.

"But what if it's not? Complications happen during surgery all the time. Even appendectomies." Tony tells his dad.

"I know that it's not easy, but just try not to worry." Peggy tells her son, "And we'll be with you as long as we can be and we'll be waiting once you get out of surgery."

"Promise?" Tony asks, looking between his parents.

"Promise." Peggy and Howard say together.

* * *

While their parents and brother are at the hospital Melinda, Natasha and Maria are at home. Melinda and Natasha are playing with, slash looking after, Maria trying to distract both her and each other from what is going on.

"Where's Mom, Dad and Tony?" Maria asks her big sisters curious.

"Tony's not feeling well. Mom and Dad took him to get doctors to see what's wrong." Melinda explains.

"He okay?" Maria asks worried.

"He's got the best people looking after him." Natasha tells her sister.

"Good." Maria says, "Play." She tells her sisters and after exchanging amused looks Melinda and Natasha pick up toys and continue to play with their baby sister.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy and Howard are sitting in a hospital room with their son lying unconscious on a bed between them.

"He looks so small." Howard comments.

"Yeah, he does." Peggy confirms as they both stare at their son, "He was so scared in so much pain."

"Yeah, he was." Howard confirms, it being clear that neither are too happy about that and the two of the drift into silence, both of them staring at their son, feeling glad that he is okay but hating that he as in so much pain.

* * *

 **February 19** **th** **1983**

It has been four months since Tony had appendicitis and after a few days in the hospital and a few days recovering Tony was back to his old self in perfect health.

Even though everyone else in the house is asleep Howard was woken with a great invention that he wants to build so he gets up, being as careful as possible as he doesn't want to wake Peggy, and heads to the lab.

"I swear I locked this." Howard says a couple of minutes later when he arrives at the lab and finds the door open. As he walks into the room Howard sees a sight that makes him realises that he did lock the door, Tony asleep with his head down on the desk, and material's all around him.

"Tony." Howard says walking over to his son, and gently shaking him.

"Dad?" Tonya asks confused, "Is it morning?"

"Technically." Howard answers, "You've figured out how to bypass the lock, haven't you?" Howard asks his son.

"Kind of yeah." Tony answers, "Am I in trouble?" he asks worried.

"Not as long as you get to bed before your Mom wakes up, and we'll talk about the kind of stuff you can and cannot do alone in a few hours." Howard explains.

"Okay. Night Dad." Tony responds.

"Night." Howard responds and Tony heads out of the lab and once Tony leaves Howard starts to work on what he thought up, as he does Howard realises that he should have asked Tony's opinion on the invention that he thought up.

* * *

 **June 2** **nd** **1983**

It has been four months since Howard found Tony in the lab one morning which has made both Howard and Peggy to realise that the days of being able to prevent Tony from getting into the lab are over so they are focusing on making sure that Tony understands the things he should and shouldn't do alone.

It is Thursday and while Peggy and Howard are at S.H.I.E.L.D Jarvis is with Maria and Natasha, Tony and Melinda are sitting on the back lawn.

"Come on, Tasha. It will be fun." Melinda tells her sister.

"Why don't you ask Peggy and Howard?" Natasha asks.

"Because I want to learn today." Melinda explains.

"And if you teach us we can be more relaxed." Tony tells his sister, "It will be more comfortable so that when we do the real lessons with Mom and Dad they go better." Tony explains, "Please Tash, please." Tony begs.

"Yeah, please Tasha." Melinda asks, causing Natasha to look between the pleading looks on both her sibling's faces.

"Okay, fine. Come on." Natasha says as she stands up, "But you both have to do everything I say." She tells them, "Deal?"

"Deal." Melinda and Tony says together as they stand up.

"Should we go tell Jarvis what we're going to do?" Tony asks as the three of them start to walk to the garage.

"No." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Didn't think so." Tony responds with an amused look on his face.

"So, I'll drive us out and then Mel you can have ten minutes and then Tony, you can and we'll keep going like that." Natasha tells her siblings, both of whom nod, "Oh and I'm picking the car." Natasha says, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Deal."

* * *

Forty minutes later Natasha, Melinda and Tony are in Howard's most expensive car with Melinda driving, Natasha in the front and Tony the back, Melinda is on her second turn driving and she feels a lot more comfortable than she did at first.

"That's good Mel, really good." Natasha assures her sister, "But it's time for you to pull over and let Tony have another go."

"Okay." Melinda says and she does just that.

A few minutes later Tony is behind the wheel and Melinda is sitting in the back seat.

"Can I go a bit faster this time?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure. Just don't go too fast. You want to remain in control." Natasha tells her little brother.

"You drive fast all the time." Melinda points out.

"That's because I'm experienced. I remain in control." Natasha explains, "You both need a little bit more time before you can drive at the speeds I do." Natasha explains.

"Okay." Melinda says and Tony continues to drive.

"You're going to want to slow down to go around this corner." Natasha tells her brother, and he does but only slightly, "Slow down more." Natasha tells her brother, but she realises that she told her brother that a second too late as he loses control and the car goes off road, "BREAK!" Natasha yells as she grabs hold of the wheel and turns it so that the car hits a tree her side on rather than front first.

* * *

Unaware of what their three oldest children are doing Peggy and Howard are at work, in Peggy's office figuring out the monthly budget and agenda for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So The Hub upgrades should be done next month and then when can figure out the plans for the…...what are we calling it again?" Peggy asks.

"Triskelion." Howard answers.

"Right Triskelion." Peggy says and then before either of them can say anymore they hear,

"Director Carter there is an office Larkten on the line for Director Stark."

"Put them through." Peggy says as Howard gets up and heads over to the phone.

"Hello." Howard answers, "Yes, it is." Howard confirms, "Yes I know who they are. Are they okay?" Howard asks worried and Peggy turns to look at him, "Yes, I'll be right there." He says before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Peggy asks worried.

"One of my cars has been in an accident. With three teenagers inside." Howard says with a frown.

"Tony, Tasha and Mel?" Peggy asks, looking worried.

"Yes. They're all fine. But I have to go down there." Howard explains.

"Let's go." Peggy says as they both head out of the office.

* * *

Ten minutes later Peggy and Howard arrive at a road near their house where they find a couple of police cars, an ambulance and one of Howard's cars seemingly destroyed.

"I thought you said that they were fine." Peggy says when she sees the ambulance.

"That's what I was told." Howard says with a frown.

"Mr Stark." Voice says and Howard and Peggy turn to see an office.

"Yes." Howard says, turning around, to face an officer.

"So, I've talked to your son and he said that his and his two friends were out driving and they took a corner too fast. They're all fine, but the car is in pretty bad shape." The office explains.

"Where are they?" Howard asks.

"Over here. They are just getting looked over by the paramedics to make sure they are fine." The office explains and Peggy heads over.

"Look. This is just a family matter my son and his friends decided to have some fun, can I handle this on my own?" Howard asks the officer

"Of course Mr Stark."

While Howard is dealing with everything Peggy walks over to her three children, all three of them are sitting next to each other in the back of the ambulance getting looked over, and to Peggy's great relief they all look completely fine, though Natasha has a cut on her head.

"Mo…." Tony starts to say but Natasha elbows him in the side and his mother gives him a warning look, "Peggy." Tony corrects, it feeling incredibly odd and completely wrong for him to do so.

"I came with Howard after he got the call. Are you alright?" Peggy asks, looking between her three children, trying not to dwell on how much It hurts to hear her son call her Peggy instead of Mom.

"Yeah." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together though they look worried.

"Good, that's good." Peggy says, looking glad that they are okay though she also looks angry.

"Dad." Tony says when his father walks over a couple of minutes later.

"We'll talk at home." Howard says, "Are they okay to go home?" He asks the paramedic.

"Yeah, they're fine." The Paramedic assures Howard.

"Good. Let's go." Howard says and Melinda, Tony and Natasha get up and follow their parents to their car.

* * *

After a silent fifteen-minute drive Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony and Melinda arrive back at the house.

"Lounge room, all three of you." Peggy tells her children who nod and hurry inside all of them fearing how much trouble they are in.

When Peggy and Howard walk inside they find Jarvis waiting just inside the door.

"I'm sorry. I was up with Miss Maria and I didn't realise they were gone." Jarvis explains.

"It's okay, Jarvis. It's not your fault." Howard assures him and he and Peggy head into the living room while Jarvis heads off to do other things.

When Peggy and Howard walk into the living room they find Melinda, Natasha and Tony sitting on the couch together, Natasha sitting between her younger siblings.

"What happened?" Peggy asks, looking between her children.

"We were driving and I misjudged a corner. I took it faster than I should have. Tasha told me to slow down, but I didn't slow down enough." Tony explains.

"Why were you driving? You've never driven a car before." Howard says to his son.

"I was teaching Tony and Mel to drive." Natasha explains, "They were doing really well too."

"Really?" Tony and Melinda ask together, before they can stop themselves, and Natasha nods, causing both Tony and Melinda to look rather proud of themselves.

"So, let me get this straight, the three of you left the house, without telling Jarvis, borrowed one of the cars, took part in driving lessons even though neither Mel and Tony have been behind the wheel of a car, and cashed said car." Peggy comments, "Is that about right?"

"Yes." Tony, Melinda and Natasha say together.

"What were you thinking?" Howard says angrily.

"Mel and I really wanted to learn to drive and we convinced Tasha." Tony explains.

"I'm, we're really sorry about destroying your car Dad." Melinda tells her father.

"I don't give a crap about the car!" Howard tells his children, completely meaning that, "What I care about is the fact that you could have been seriously hurt!" Howard says and as he does the three older Carter-Stark siblings realise that the reason they are in so much trouble is because their parents were so worried.

"It's understandable that you would want to learn to drive. But there are proper way to learn, and going on the open roads the first time isn't that way; and all three of you know better than leaving the house without telling anyone." Peggy says angrily.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

"You're all grounded for a month." Howard tells them.

"We'll discuss the specifics of that later." Peggy adds, "Go to your rooms." She instructs and Melinda, Tony and Natasha head upstairs without another word to their parents.

After Natasha, Tony and Melinda leave Howard sit down together, both feeling glad that their children are okay though they both can't help but think about how much worse it could be.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 18** **th** **1983**

It has been two months since Natasha, Melinda and Tony crashed one of Howard's most expensive cars and after their month grounding they have had the chance to enjoy their summer vacation.

While Natasha, Melinda, Tony, Maria and Jarvis are at the house Peggy and Howard are both at S.H.I.E.L.D, in Peggy's office, discussing recent intel when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peggy says and the door opens and Fury walks in.

"Agent Fury, did you need something?" Howard asks seeing him.

"No, but I found something you need to know." Fury reveals, "There have been recent threats against you two."

"Nothing new there." Peggy says, looking like it's not a big deal.

"There are also threats against Tony Stark and Melinda May, that according to my sources. a few people have learnt has been staying with Peggy Carter after her parents' deaths and that Tony and Melinda are together at the Stark house for the summer." Fury explains.

"We've got to go." Peggy and Howard say together and they both run out of the office without another word to Fury.

* * *

Completely unaware of the news that their parents just got Natasha, Melinda and Tony are at home in the pool with their little sister, each of them are taking turns holding their three-year-old sister.

"Miss Melinda, Miss Natasha, Miss Maria, Mr Tony lunch is ready." Jarvis calls from the door.

"COMING." Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria call back before they get out of the pool. Tony holding Maria. Just as Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria get out the pool and start to walk towards the back door two men jump over the fence.

"TONY, GET BACK." Natasha yells as she and Melinda start to take the men on while Tony gets back and does his best to stay out of the way and keep Maria out of the line of fire.

"What's happening?" Maria asks, sounding afraid.

"Nothing good." Tony says as he walks around the pool, so that he can get inside without getting in the way, and get Jarvis.

With ease Natasha manages to take down the person she is fighting by dodging his hit then knocking him to the ground and then she knocks him out. Once the first man is taking care of Natasha turns her attention to the second man who her sister is fighting. Natasha is just about to intervene to help but then Melinda knocks him out.

"You okay?" Natasha asks her sister concerned.

"Yeah."

"You did good." Natasha tells her sister, giving her a smile.

"That's because I have an amazing teaching." Melinda says as she smiles back at her sister.

"Miss Natasha, Miss Melinda, are you both okay?" Jarvis asks as he comes outside, having a gun drawn.

"Yeah." Melinda and Natasha answer together.

"All four of you go to one of your rooms and lock the door, don't come out until either me or one of your parents get you." Jarvis tells Melinda and Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha says and she pulls Melinda inside where they find Tony trying to comfort Maria who is crying.

"Shh Maria, we're okay. It's okay." Tony tells his sister.

"We've got to go upstairs." Natasha tells her brother as she heads over to two of the places where there are hidden gun, "Do you feel comfortable enough to use this if needed?" Natasha asks her sister showing her the gun.

"Yeah." Melinda says as she takes the gun from her sister.

"Let's go." Natasha says as she grabs a gun for herself and she leads the way upstairs, and Melinda takes the back with Tony and Maria in the middle.

* * *

Being pretty sure that they broke more than a few road rules both Peggy and Howard arrive back at the house not too long after Fury gave them the news.

"TONY, TASHA, MEL, MARIA." Peggy yells as she and Howard run into the house.

"MISS CARTER, MR STARK." Jarvis calls and Peggy and Howard hurry to where the voice is coming from where they find Jarvis pointing a gun at the two unconscious people.

"What happened?" Howard ask as he sees the unconscious people.

"They attacked. Miss Melinda and Miss Natasha are responsible for the unconscious people." Jarvis explains.

"Where are they?" Peggy asks worried.

"Up in one of their rooms." Jarvis explains.

"Call Agent Fury and get him to come collect the men." Howard requests, and without another word Peggy and Howard hurry upstairs.

* * *

"Tasha, Tony, Mel, Maria. It's us. It's safe." Howard calls as he and Peggy walk through the upstairs corridor.

After Howard speaks the door to Natasha's room opens and she walks out, holding a gun.

"Peggy, Howard." Natasha says, looking relieved about that, "It's safe." Natasha explains and she walks out of the room, closely followed by Melinda, Tony and Maria, who is still being heled by Tony.

"MOMMY DADDY." Maria yells, trying to reach for her parents and as she does Peggy and Howard come over and pull all four of their children into hugs.

"Are you all okay?" Peggy asks as she hugs her children.

"Yeah." Melinda, Tony, Natasha and Maria answer and Peggy and Howard hold their kids tightly.

* * *

"I'll personally handle the interrogation. I'll make sure that it's not filmed and that no one knows about it." Fury informs Peggy and Howard, half an hour later once he has arrived at the house and taken the two men that Melinda and Natasha have knocked out into his car.

"Thank you Nick." Peggy says gratefully.

"Not a problem. I'll do everything I can to find out everything he knows." Fury promises.

"Mom, Dad, is it safe to come down?" Tony asks from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." Peggy and Howard say after they exchange looks and a few seconds later Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria walk down.

"Oh, hi." Melinda says to Fury, being surprised to see him.

"Hi." Fury responds, not sure what else to say.

"Tony, Mel, Maria this is Agent Nick Fury, he works with us. Nick this is Melinda, Tony and Maria." Howard introduces, pointing to each of his children as he introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you." Fury says, realising that this is a huge deal for him to be introduced to Peggy and Howard's children, "I should go."

"Yeah. Let us know if he gives up something." Peggy requests.

"Will do." Fury responds and he leaves, leaving the Carter-Stark family to their own business.

* * *

A few hours later most people in the Carter-Stark house are in bed, but as she can't sleep Natasha is heading down stairs and as she walks down the last few steps she hears Peggy and Howard talking so she pauses and listens.

"They're not safe anymore." Peggy says, pain in her voice.

"I know. We could move. Move to one of the other houses we own or buy a new one." Howard tells Peggy.

"What if they're not safe their either? These aren't threats against us. These are threats against Tony and Mel specifically. We need to figure out a way to keep them safe." Peggy tells Howard, who gets an idea one that he hates but knows could work, as he does Peggy realises, "Howard? What is it?"

"Boarding school." Howard reveals, "If we sent them to boarding school under different names while registering them under Melinda May and Tony Stark at a different school and pay said school to make it seem like Tony and Mel are there. Then they could be safe." Howard explains.

"You want to send them away?" Peggy asks shocked.

"No, it's the last thing I want to do. But I want them to be safe and It's become perfectly clear that they're not safe here." Howard tells Peggy.

"We can't send them to boarding school alone. They'll be in too much danger." Peggy tells Howard.

Hearing that Natasha decides that it is time to make her presence known.

"They wouldn't be if I went with them." Natasha says as she steps into the room.

"Tasha." Peggy and Howard say together.

"So for eavesdropping. I heard you talking so I listened." Natasha explains, "Are they really threats against Tony and Mel?" she asks worried.

"As Melinda May and Tony Stark, yes." Peggy confirms, "Which is why we're trying to figure out the best way to keep them safe."

"Well if you think Boarding School is the best way then I'll go with them to protect them." Natasha explains, "I'm biologically seventeen and will be biologically eighteen next October which is perfect because we all know that both Mel and Tony will be finished school in two years at the most."

"You've already graduated school. Would you really go back to look for your siblings?" Howard asks, being surprised by that.

"Of course. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my siblings." Natasha tells her parents.

"We'll need to talk to Tony and Mel before we make up our decision. This has to something they are okay with." Peggy says, and Howard and Natasha nod in agreement, as even though neither Peggy or Howard want to send their children away to boarding school they both know that it might be the safest option for them, which is something they completely hate.

* * *

After not sleeping much of the night as they were worried about their children the next morning Peggy and Howard are rather quiet throughout breakfast which everyone but Natasha, and Maria because she doesn't understand, is confused about.

"Can I go play?" Maria ask curious, having no idea that her parents are worried about something.

"Of course Honey." Peggy tells her daughter and Maria gets up and runs off.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yes." Howard confirms.

"How about we talk in the office." Peggy suggest and Melinda and Tony nod so the three of them, Howard, and Natasha, get up and head to the office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Melinda and Tony walk into the office and Melinda and Tony sit on the couch.

"Is this about those men who tried to hurt us yesterday?" Tony asks his parents.

"Yes." Peggy and Howard answer together.

"They were after us, weren't they?" Melinda asks, realising that it would make sense.

"Yes." Peggy confirms as she walks over to her children, "Some people have learnt that I, as Peggy Carter, has taken in Melinda May after the death of your parents, and that you are staying with the Stark's for the summer." Peggy explains.

"So more people are going to come after us." Tony realises, looking upset.

"We don't know that for sure, but we think so." Howard answers.

"So, what are we going to do? You guys have a plan right?" Melinda asks, looking at her parents.

"We have a few." Peggy confirms, "And our front runner, even though it is the last thing that we want as we don't want to be away from you, is for the two of you, and Tasha who offered to go with you, to boarding school." She explains.

"Boarding school?" Melinda and Tony ask together, looking shocked.

"You want to send us away?" Tony asks, looking shocked and upset about that.

"We don't want to send you away." Howard assures his children.

"We would never want that." Peggy adds, "We love you, which is why this on the table. What we want most is for you to be safe." She explains, "And it's become clear to us that you're not safe here, not until we figure out who knows about you and decide a way to deal with them."

"But we're not going to force you to go if you don't want to." Howard assure them.

"We'd be together, right?" Melinda asks her parents.

"Of course." Peggy and Howard answer.

"And you really offered to come with us?" Tony asks his sister.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Huh." Tony says, causing him and Melinda to exchange looks as they both realise exactly why Natasha would offer to go with them.

"Do you really think it's the best way for us to be safe?" Melinda asks curious.

"Unfortunately yes." Peggy answers, it being clear that she doesn't want her children to go to boarding school, and once again Tony and Melinda exchange looks.

"Okay." Melinda says.

"We'll go to boarding school." Tony adds as even though he isn't the biggest fan of the idea he can tell how much his parents dislike the idea but are still suggesting it because it's what's best for them.

"Okay. We'll start to organize everything." Howard says and Tony, Melinda and Natasha nod.

* * *

 **August 26** **th** **1983**

It has been a week since Natasha, Tony and Melinda agreed to go to boarding school and Peggy and Howard have been spending a lot of time, and a large amount of Howard's money though it isn't a large amount to him, organizing everything to make sure that Tony, Natasha and Melinda will be safe as possible.

As they know that they will be away from their sister before too long Tony, Natasha and Melinda are sitting in the lounge room playing board games with Maria when Jarvis walks in.

"Miss Natasha, Miss Melinda, Mr Tony, your parents would like to see you in the office." Jarvis informs them.

"Okay. We'll be right there." Tony comments.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"It's probably about school." Melinda explains.

"Why can't I come with you guys?" Maria asks her siblings.

"Because you're too young." Natasha tells her sister, who pouts, "But we'll be home on holidays and we'll spend a lot of time together then. Okay?"

"Okay." Maria says, looking far from happy.

"We'll be right back." Melinda assures her sister and the three of them get up and head to their parent's office.

* * *

When Natasha, Melinda and Tony arrive at their parents' office a couple of minutes later they find the door open.

"Come in you three." Howard says and they walk in.

"So I'm guessing you've figured out what school we're going to and organized it all?" Tony asks his parents as the three of them sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, we have." Howard confirms, "After a lot of research we've settled on Choate Rosemary Hall in Connecticut." He explains.

"After looking into it and enrolling you at another school under the names Tony Stark and Melinda May, and realising that there are a couple of boarding schools with students with the names Tony and Melinda Carter. We've registered you as Tony, Melinda and Natasha Carter." Peggy explains, "That's if it's okay with you three?"

"Of course." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say together.

"What about dorms. Are we going to be struck with other people?" Tony asks curious.

"No. I've pulled a few strings, and provided the school with a generous donation, and made it so that you three are going to be in your own dorm, together." Howard explains.

"Really?" Melinda, Tony and Natasha ask together, looking glad about that.

"Really." Peggy and Howard say together, being glad that they are glad, "The rooms like a small apartment, it has three separate bathrooms, a lounge area, which will have enough room for you to do the lessons that you do here, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. It will be just yours." Howard explains.

"Sounds good." Natasha says, knowing that she is going to do what she has to do secure it and make sure that everything is safe.

"So, when do we leave?" Melinda asks curious.

"Tomorrow." Peggy and Howard answers.

"I'll fly us all to Connecticut and then Jarvis will drive you three to the school." Howard explains.

"Okay." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say together.

"We should finish packing then." Tony comments.

"You mean start." Natasha corrects and Tony gives his sister an annoyed look.

"You haven't started to pack?" Peggy asks her son surprised.

"Well no, but Mel hasn't either." Tony defends.

"Hey! Just sitting here." Melinda objects.

"Sorry, Tasha tattled on me it's only fair that I tattle on you." Tony explains.

"Okay. How about all three of you go and pack and stop trying to get each other in trouble." Peggy says.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

"Good." Howard says and Melinda, Natasha and Tony head out of the room.

"Tasha." Peggy says before she can leave.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks as she turns back around to face him.

"Make sure you hide your weapons well. Both in your luggage and at school. It won't end well for you if someone finds them." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Noted." Natasha says before she follows her sibling out of the room.

* * *

After spending the rest of the night packing and spending time with their sister, Natasha, Tony and Melinda went to bed, all three of them knowing that tomorrow is the day that everything changes for them.

The next morning there is a sombre feeling during breakfast as they all know that for at least a little while it is going to be just Jarvis, Howard and Peggy.

Once they all finished eating Natasha, Tony and Maria head up to their respective rooms so that they could get their stuff.

"Why do Tony, Tasha and Mel have to go?" Maria asks her parents as she is standing with them and Jarvis at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Tony, Natasha and Melinda.

Hearing the question Peggy and Howard exchange looks as neither are really sure how to explain that to their three-year-old.

"There are some bad people who want to hurt you brother and sister. So, they are going away to school so that they don't have to worry." Peggy explains to her daughter, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Why?" Maria asks confused.

"Because it's safe for them." Howard explains.

"Am I going to be hurt?" Maria ask, looking afraid.

"No." Peggy assures her daughter, knowing that because from all the intelligence they have found out no one seems to know about Maria, or even Natasha for that matter.

* * *

While their parents, Jarvis and Maria are downstairs Natasha, Tony and Melinda are packing the last of their stuff that they are taking with them.

Even though he finished packing up his stuff a few minutes earlier Tony is just standing in his room looking around, thinking that even though he isn't taking a lot of his stuff everything looks so empty.

"Tone." A voice says and Tony turns to see Natasha and Melinda standing at his door, both holding their bags.

"You okay?" Melinda asks as she and Natasha walk over to their little brother, leaving their bags in the hall.

"Yeah, it's just strange to think that I won't wake up in this room every day." Tony admits.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms as even though it took her a while she does consider this to be her home.

"I know it's not the same, but we'll still be together." Natasha tells her brother, "And we'll be okay because of that."

"Yeah, we'll have a piece of home with us." Tony says smiling at his sisters.

"Think this fancy boarding school can handle three Carter-Stark's?" Melinda asks with a smirk.

"I think it's going to have to." Tony says.

"It's not going to be easy, but the three of us will find our place. It will be okay." Natasha tells her brother and sister.

"As long as the people after us don't find us." Melinda points out.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Tony comments.

"We should go, everyone's waiting downstairs." Natasha tells her siblings.

"Yeah we should." Tony and Melinda say and the three of them head downstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Natasha, Tony and Maria arrive at a private airfield that Howard owns in Connecticut near the school that Tony, Melinda and Natasha are going to be going to. While Jarvis is putting Melinda, Natasha and Tony's stuff in the car that he is going to drive them into Peggy and Howard are saying goodbye to their three older children.

"Put this onto the phone soo…" Howard starts to say, as he hands Tony a small device, but Tony cut's him off.

"So it can't be tracked or tapped. I know." Tony assure him.

"Just be really careful." Peggy tells her children.

"We will be." Melinda assures her.

"Don't forget me." Maria, who is being heled by Peggy, tells her siblings.

"We won't." Natasha tells her little sister, "We could never forget you." She assures her.

"All the bags are in the car." Jarvis informs the group as he walks over.

"Thanks Jarvis." Howard tells his friend.

"Guess we should go." Tony realises.

"Not yet." Peggy says as she and Howard pull their three oldest children into a hug. Maria being slightly squished in the middle.

"If you need anything just call and we'll be right here." Howard promises and for a while the family of six just stand in the tarmac hugging each other.

"Mr Stark, Miss Carter, if we don't leave soon then Miss Natasha, Miss Melinda and Mr Tony are going to be late." Jarvis tells them after ten minutes of silence.

"Okay." Peggy says, though it is clear that neither she nor Howard want to let go of their children.

"We'll be okay Mom, Dad. It's okay." Tony assures his parents.

"We love you, all of you, so much." Peggy and Howard tell their children.

"Love you too." Tony and Melinda say.

"Me too." Natasha adds and she, Natasha and Tony head to the car, and they give their parents and little sister one last look and wave before they hop into the car and Peggy and Howard watch as Jarvis drives their children away and as they do Howard puts his arm around Peggy and Maria, it being clear that all three of them hate watching Melinda, Natasha and Tony go.

* * *

Half an hour later Jarvis stops the car with Melinda, Natasha and Tony in at the school where they are going to be at.

"We're here." Jarvis informs Melinda, Natasha and Tony.

"Thanks Jarvis." The siblings respond as Jarvis gets out of the car.

"You guys ready for this?" Natasha asks her siblings curious.

"I don't think we have much choice in a matter." Melinda comments.

"We don't. So let's put brave looks on our faces and climb out of this car and show this school how amazing he three oldest Carter-Stark siblings are." Tony tell his siblings.

"Let's do it." Melinda and Natasha say and the three of them climb out of the car.

When Melinda, Natasha and Tony climb out the car they see Jarvis getting everything out of the car.

"The school looks kind of nice." Natasha tells Tony and Melinda trying to get them to see the bright so.

"Guess so." Melinda and Tony say together as a woman walks out from the school.

"Anthony, Natasha and Melinda Carter?" The woman asks.

"Yes."

"Well hello, I'm Jessica Logan. Welcome to Choate Rosemary Hall." She says, "So grab your bags and we'll start the tour." She says and Melinda, Natasha and Tony walk over to Jarvis.

"We'll miss you Jarvis." Tony tells him.

"And I will miss the three of you." Jarvis assures them and then before he can react Melinda, Natasha and Tony are hugging him, "Learn lots. Stay safe." Jarvis tells them.

"We will." Melinda assures him.

"Bye Jarvis." Natasha says as the three of them pick up their bags and follow Jessica Logan. As they do that Jarvis stands and watches them go and once he can no longer see them Jarvis heads to the car and drives away. Knowing that he will do whatever he can to help Peggy and Howard with how hard it will be for them to be away from their children.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Natasha and Tony have been shown all around campus and been told about their classes and have gotten settled into their dorm room, which Natasha has hidden several weapons in and made notes of all the possible ways that people could get in or out.

Even though they all went to bed half an hour ago Natasha knows for a fact that her siblings aren't asleep as she can hear them moving around in the rooms either side of her. So, she isn't at all surprised when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Natasha says and the door opens to reveal both Melinda and Tony, "Did you two want something?"

"This place feels so strange." Tony comments.

"Can we stay in here with you tonight?" Melinda asks.

"Sure." Natasha responds. and they both come over and by some miracle both Melinda and Tony manage to fit into Natasha's single bed and before too long they are all asleep, extremely close to one another, Tony and Melinda wondering how they are going to be being away from their parents for so long while Natasha worries about her siblings, hoping that they are going to be okay and knowing that she will do everything she can to help them and protect them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Warning for underage drinking. Thanks for the support **please review**

* * *

 **October 21** **st** **1983**

It has been seven weeks since Melinda, Natasha and Tony started at boarding school and even though they have started to get used to it they miss home, Tony and Melinda especially.

Its Friday afternoon and as Tony was in one of the labs after class and Melinda went for the run the two of them are arriving back to their dorm later than Natasha, and when they get they are greeted by two people walking out of their room.

"Hi." Melinda greats as she sees them, wondering what is going on as she is pretty sure that in the seven weeks they have been at school Natasha has never once invited people back to their dorm.

"Hey." The two people both respond and they leave, walking past Tony and Melinda as they go, and seemingly trying to hide something in each of their coats.

"Okay, odd." Tony comments.

"You're telling me." Melinda respond and they head straight to Natasha's room where they find their sisters stashing bottles of alcohol under floorboards.

"Selling Alcohol? That's how you've been making money?" Tony asks amused.

"Yep. But I'm not doing it for the money. I'm doing it for amusement." Natasha explains.

"Of course you are." Melinda says amused as she and Tony sit on Natasha's bed.

"Plus, I needed something to fill my time with because it turns out that doing your junior year for the second time is pretty easy." Natasha reveals.

"Doing it for the first time is pretty easy too." Tony comments.

"That's because you're a genius." Melinda tells her brother.

"Yeah, because you're really finding it so hard." Tony says sarcastically as he knows that Melinda is doing really well in the subjects that she is doing.

"True." Melinda comments, "So, you going to share that?"

"You should you know. Especially considering you've been holding out on us for weeks." Tony comments.

"Okay." Natasha says grabbing one of the bottles, "But on one condition."

"We don't tell Mom and Dad." Melinda guesses.

"Exactly." Natasha says as she grabs three cups and climbs onto the bed too.

"Don't worry telling Mom and Dad is the last thing I intend to do." Tony assures his sister.

"Good." Natasha says as she pours the drinks, "Cheers." Natasha says as she hands her brother and sister each a drink.

"Cheers." Melinda and Tony say together and the three of them drink.

"Another please." Tony requests, sticking out his cup for Natasha to fill up.

"Dinner first then more drinks." Natasha says, thinking that if she is going to enable her younger sibling's underage drinking then she's going to be responsible about it.

"Fine." Tony and Melinda say together, both knowing better than trying to argue with Natasha.

"You know now that we're drinking together now we've got to think up something even more special for when you turn twenty-one." Melinda says looking at Tony, "And when you're finally biologically twenty-one." She adds looking at Natasha, knowing that it will happen around the same time.

"Yeah, we really are." Natasha realises.

"Drinking contest." Tony suggests, "On my twenty first birthday we'll drink as much as we can, and we won't stop. The winner is the last one of us to pass out." He suggests, causing both Melinda and Natasha to laugh.

"Sounds great." Melinda confirms, "It's a promise."

"That it is." Tony confirms, and Natasha nods.

"So are you really sticking to the no more drinking until we eat thing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yep." Natasha tells siblings.

"Then we better go eat." Tony says standing up, "Come on." He says sticking out both his hands for his sisters and they each grab one of his hands and he pulls them up and the three of them leave their dorm room.

* * *

After having dinner in the dining hall Natasha, Tony and Melinda returned to their room where they had several drinks, Natasha making sure that neither her brother nor sister drink too much though she learns, even with the fact that they're so young, that both Melinda and Tony can handle their liquor rather well, so well that it is actually impressive.

* * *

 **November 21** **st** **1983**

It has been six weeks since the Melinda and Tony had their first drinks of alcohol thanks to their big sister and the two of them as well as Natasha are finishing the last of their packing before heading home for a week. Natasha and Melinda are packing in the lounge room while Tony is still in the bathroom. Honestly that has been the biggest struggle for them, all three of them sharing a bathroom.

"So you leaving your drinks behind or bringing them with you?" Melinda asks her sister curious.

"Leaving them here." Natasha explains, "TONY YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE TWENTY MINUTES. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT STILL DOING YOUR HAIR." She yells at her brother.

"I'M ALMOST DONE." Tony calls back.

"HURRY UP." Melinda and Natasha yell back.

"DON'T RUSH ME." Tony yells back as they hear a knock on the door so Natasha walks over and answers it.

When Natasha opens the door she finds Jessica Logan on the other side.

"Natasha, Melinda, Tony your car is out the front." Jessica informs the siblings.

"Thank you. We'll be right out." Natasha tells her.

"Okay." Jessica says and she leaves.

"You hear that Tony? Stop messing with your hair. Jarvis's is waiting." Melinda tells her brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tony tells his siblings as he walks out from the bathroom.

"Good. Then let's go." Natasha says as she does up the zip on her bag.

"Yep. I am so happy to be going home." Melinda says with a grin.

"It is going to be a great week." Tony says with a smirk and the three siblings head out of their dorm, all three of them looking forward to seeing their parents, sister and Jarvis again.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda, Natasha and Tony, with Jarvis driving arrives at the airport where they're parents and younger sister are, and before Jarvis has even stopped the car Tony, Natasha and Melinda have jumped out of the car and ran towards their parents.

"We've missed you all so much." Peggy says as she and Howard, who is holding Maria, hug their three oldest children tightly.

"We've missed you too." Natasha tells her parents.

"Missed you too." Maria says as they break apart.

"Wow Maria. You've gotten so big." Melinda tells her little sister.

"Yep! I'm older now." Maria says, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, you are." Tony tells his sister with a smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying school? Is everything going well?" Howard asks curious.

"School's good." Melinda says.

"But not as good as home." Natasha adds.

"I second that." Tony says.

"Third." Melinda adds, causing Peggy and Howard to smile.

"Then let's go home." Peggy tells her children.

"Let's." Natasha, Tony and Melinda say together and the six of them and Jarvis head inside the plane.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Carter-Stark's and Jarvis arrive back home.

"Oh god I've missed this place." Tony comments as they walk through the front door.

"Well this place and everyone here has missed you too." Peggy assures her son, "Oh and I received a call last night do you remember your cousin Mike?" she asks looking between his children.

"Yeah." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say together as Mike or Michael Junior is the son of Peggy's older brother who was named after her brother who died, and is a person that the kids have met a few times over the years and even spent a lot of time with when they went to Europe.

"Well he's getting married in February and he would like us all to meet his soon to be wife so he's going to come for Thanksgiving." Peggy explains.

"Oh cool." Melinda comments as even though Mickey is two years older than Natasha's real age they get along pretty well, or they have in the times they have meet.

"So how about you three take your stuff upstairs and then we can figure out what we're going to spend the next week doing together." Howard tells the kids.

"Sounds good." Tony comments, "Race you upstairs." He tells he tells his sisters and he, Melinda, Natasha go running upstairs and Maria chases after her older siblings, causing both Howard and Peggy to smile.

"I've actually missed all the noise. I've missed this big house seeming so full." Howard comments as he puts his arm around Peggy.

"So have I." Peggy responds and the two of them drift into silence, both of them feeling thrilled to have their three oldest children home again and both of them knowing, without a doubt, that they don't want to say goodbye to them again.

* * *

 **February 6** **th** **1984**

It has been almost two months since Melinda, Tony and Natasha went home for thanksgiving, which was a really good week and lead to them spending a lot of time with their cousin and his fiancé who ended up coming by for Christmas too.

It has been several weeks since Melinda, Natasha and Tony returned to school and even though they missed school the three of them have become more comfortable though it has been clear to each other that they miss their home and family a hell of a lot.

Even though they all went to bed hours later Natasha isn't asleep so about two am she hears the outside door to their dorm open, and because she needs to know what is going on Natasha gets up and heads out into the living room.

"Mel?" Natasha asks her sister, "What are you doing?" she asks when she sees her sister sneaking back into the room with what looks like an empty bag, wearing one of Tony's large black hoddies.

"Nothing." Melinda says, putting on an innocent smile.

"Right. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Natasha asks amused.

"I can hope, can't I?" Melinda asks.

"You can try, but you're not going to get out of telling me why you're sneaking in at two am." Natasha informs her sister.

"You're right, it is two am. Why are you awake?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Really, distraction? That's your technique." Natasha says, becoming even more curious about what her sister has been doing.

"Is it working?" Melinda ask curious.

"Not even a little bit."

"What's going on?" Tony's voice asks as he walks into the room, wiping sleep from his eyes, "It's two am."

"We know." Melinda and Natasha say as Tony walks over to his sisters.

"I'm going to bed, night." Melinda says, thinking that this is the chance she has been waiting for to get out of Natasha's interrogation.

"Don't even think about it." Natasha tells her sister in warning tone of voice.

"Points for trying?" Melinda asks, turning around to look at her sister.

"Okay, what is going on?" Tony asks his sisters.

"What is going on is that our dear sister was sneaking back in here at two am and won't tell me why." Natasha explains.

"Seriously Mel? Where were you?" Tony says with a smirk, "Or more specifically who were you with? And why are you wearing my hoddie?"

"I was alone, before you get any ideas." Melinda tells her siblings, "And I was setting up a surprise for the school, and I'm wearing your hoddie as camouflage, happy?" Melinda asks, looking at her sister, leaving out that she is also wearing Tony's hoddie as it is comfortable.

"A surprise, you mean a prank." Natasha realises.

"An epic one if I do say so myself." Melinda says with a smirk.

"Ohh, what did you do?" Tony asks his sister.

"Be in the dining hall at seven thirty-five tomorrow and you'll see." Melinda tells her siblings, "Night." She says before she heads to her room.

"Okay, I'm so getting up early tomorrow." Tony says with a grin.

"Don't worry I'll help you make sure of that fact." Natasha tells her brother.

"Thanks Tash." Tony says, "Night."

"Night." Natasha says and Tony heads to bed. After watching her brother go Natasha goes around their dorm and makes sure that everything is locked up and secure before she heads to bed, wondering what her little sister has set up as she does.

* * *

The next morning, thanks to Natasha who made sure were awake early enough, Melinda, Natasha and Tony were all up and out of their dorm by seven thirty. They even didn't have their usual argument about the bathroom.

"So, are we going to want to be in the dining hall when whatever you set up goes off?" Tony asks curious as they walk to the hall.

"Probably not." Melinda admits, trying to hide her smirk.

"So walk slower so that we arrive just before whatever you set up goes off." Natasha suggests.

"It would be best." Melinda answers and upon hearing that the three siblings slow down their walking pace.

For the next few minutes Melinda, Tony and Natasha walk in silence to the dining hall, purposely walking as slow as possible and because of that they arrive at the dining hall just in time to see confetti and dye to drop from the ceiling, causing everyone, except for the buffet staff as Melinda made sure to make sure that nothing gets on the food, who is up early enough to be at breakfast to be covered in dye all the colours of the rainbow while getting confetti stuck on them.

"Nicely done." Natasha tells Melinda with a grin as Tony bursts out laughing.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she walks into the hall, making it clear that it is safe to do so.

"You know you're screwed if you get caught, if this gets traced back to you." Tony tells his sister in a whisper.

"I'm a Carter-Stark, we don't caught." Melinda says, her voice also a whisper.

"True." Tony and Natasha confirm, both grinning.

* * *

 **April 14** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Melinda pulled a prank on the entire school and ever since then no one has managed to track it back to Melinda and since then Melinda has pulled a couple of minor pranks, nothing as big as her first one, to the great amusement of Natasha and Tony.

It's a Saturday night and like they do quite often Natasha and Melinda have pushed all the furniture in the living room off to the side so that they can spar while Tony is sitting on the push backed couch building something.

"You know this always ends the same way, Tasha knocking you to the ground, why do you keep trying?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I'm learning and every time I get knocked to the mat I learn a little more." Melinda explains.

"Right." Tony responds, not completely understanding that but he learnt a long time ago that he will never completely understand his sisters so doesn't question it.

"Mel's getting closer to knocking me down. That's for sure." Natasha says, sounding rather proud about that.

"That's good." Tony says as Natasha and Melinda continue to fight, "So, I had an interesting conversation today." Tony reveals.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks as she dodges Natasha's attack.

"Yeah." Tony comments, "Jason Edwards talked to me, which in itself is strange, because I don't think he's ever send two words to me." Tony reveals, "But anyway, it turns out that the only reason he wanted to talk to me is to talk about Tasha."

"Really?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yep." Tony confirms, "He wanted to know if you were seeing someone, because apparently that's a perfectly normal thing to ask someone's brother." He comments with a frown.

"What?" Natasha asks shocked and because she is surprised she doesn't block Melinda's attack and for the first time ever Melinda manages to nock Natasha to the ground.

"Wow." Melinda and Tony say together, both shocked as Melinda hasn't once knocked Natasha to the ground in four years even though she has been trying to.

"Nicely done." Natasha says, smiling proudly at her sister.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she sticks out her hand and pulls Natasha up.

"What did you tell Jason?" Natasha asks, turning to her brother once she is standing.

"That going to your brother, or sister for that matter, instead of you isn't the way to go. That if he wanted to know if you were seeing someone then he would have to ask you himself." Tony reveals and hearing that Natasha walks over to him.

"Thank you." Natasha says as she places a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Your welcome. I figured that if I got involved in your love life then it wouldn't end well for me." Tony comments.

"Good instinct there." Melinda says with an amused smirk as she walks over and sits with her siblings, "So, what are you going to do?" Melinda asks, looking at Natasha.

"Do?" Natasha asks.

"About Jason now that you know that he likes you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing."

"Why not?" Melinda and Tony say together.

"I thought you liked Jason, that he is the only person here, other than us, that you can stand." Tony comments.

"He is." Natasha confirms.

"Then what's wrong?" Melinda asks curious.

"Biologically I'm seventeen for a few more months, but I'm twenty-four actually, and it would feel wrong if I dated, or did something more, with another student." Natasha explains.

"Oh." Melinda says, realising that that makes a lot of sense.

"Yeah." Natasha responds and the three of them drift into silence.

"You know I think this calls for a drink." Tony comments.

"You'll have to get it if you want one." Natasha informs her brother.

"Good thing I know where you hide alcohol then." Tony comments and he gets up and heads to Natasha's room.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks her big sister concerned

"Yeah, I'm good." Natasha assures her, "I'm feeling like a very proud teacher right now." Natasha admits as she puts an arm around her little sister.

"It wasn't a big deal. You were distracted." Melinda says with a shrug.

"Yes it was a big deal, and you should feel very proud of yourself right now." Natasha tells her sister, "You did good, Mel and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Tasha." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence.

"I thought Tequila would be a good choice for tonight." Tony reveals as he walks into the room holding a bottle of tequila and three cups.

"Sound good." Melinda says as she and Natasha move onto the floor and together the three oldest Carter-Stark sibling's sit on the floor together and drink.

* * *

 **June 7** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Melinda knocked Natasha over for the first time ever and almost a week since Natasha, Melinda and Tony returned home from boarding school for the summer.

"You going to go ask or just keep standing there?" Tony asks Melinda curious as they are both standing in the hallway that leads to the office that Howard and Peggy share.

"I want to. I really want to, but what if he says no? What if he says I'm too young?" Melinda tells Tony.

"You're sixteen and about to be a senior I don't see anyone saying you're too young. Especially our Dad." Tony tells Melinda, "You've spend the last four months reading every book you can find on the subject. You've learnt as much theory as you can, it's time you ask Dad if you can put that theory into practice." Tony tells his sister, "Go Mel. You won't know if you don't ask." Tony says as he gently pushes his sister.

"Okay. Thanks Tony." Melinda says before she takes a deep breath and heads towards the office. Once she reaches the office Melinda pauses before she raises her hand and knocks.

"Come in." Howard's voice responds and Melinda opens the door and walks in, "Mel." He greats.

"Dad." Melinda responds, "So I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Ask away." Howard tells daughter.

"So over the last few months I've been doing a lot of reading about planes and aircrafts and basically anything to do with flying." Melinda reveals, "So I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, if you could teach me to fly." Melinda asks.

"Of course I can." Howard tells his daughter, "I was going to ask you if that was something you wanted to learn." He realises.

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Really." Howard confirms, "I've noticed that you've been interested in flying over the years and so Peggy and I agreed that once you got a little older I would ask if you wanted to learn to fly." He reveals.

"So you'll teach me?" Melinda asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah. We can start tomorrow." Howard tells Melinda.

"Thank you, thank you." Melinda says happily before she rushes forward and hugs her Dad.

"You're welcome." Howard responds, being glad that something so simple has made his daughter so happy.

* * *

After breakfast the next day Melinda and Howard headed to the airfield and after Howard spent a good hour going over what every single thing in the cockpit of an airplane does, a lot of which Melinda already knew, Howard took him and Melinda in one of the smaller planes up so that Melinda could watch while he flies.

"Think you're ready to have a go?" Howard asks his daughter curious after about an hour.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks amazed.

"Yeah. You know what to do, what not to do." Howard says, "Plus this is probably the safest plane you could learn in." Howard explains as he knows that if something starts to go wrong the autopilot will kick in until he can take control once more.

"Okay. I can do this." Melinda tells her Dad.

"Good. Get ready the control's will be yours in thirty seconds." Howard informs his daughter.

"Okay." Melinda says and remembering everything that she has seen Howard do Melinda gets ready.

"Your bird Mel." Howard tells his daughter and Melinda takes control of the plane, "Good. Remember watch the instruments to keep us level." He says.

"Right." Melinda says and she continues to fly, looking extremely tense.

"Relax Mel. You're doing great." Howard assures his daughter.

"I'm flying a plane. I'm really flying a plane." Melinda says amazed.

"Yeah, you are." Howard assures his daughter, smiling proudly at her.

* * *

 **August 18** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Melinda and Howard went on their first flying lesson and ever since they have gone on a few flights a week, that have lasted more than a few hours at a time, and Melinda is now pretty comfortable with most aircrafts and even has a pilot's license for several different types of planes.

It is a week before Melinda, Natasha and Tony have to go back to Boarding school and because of that fact they are doing everything they can to spend as much time with their parents and sister as possible.

After spending a few hours in the pool Natasha, Melinda, Tony and Maria are heading back inside.

"Mel, Tasha, Tony, can you come in here please." Peggy's voice requests from the dining room as they walk in.

"Ohhh, are you in trouble?" Maria asks her siblings curious.

"I don't think so." Natasha admits and after exchanging a look Melinda, Natasha and Tony head into the dining room while Maria heads upstairs.

When Melinda, Natasha and Tony walk into the dining room they find Peggy and Howard both sitting on one side of the table.

"Have we done something that we forgot about?" Tony asks.

"No. Not unless there is something you haven't told us." Peggy tells her three oldest children.

"No." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together, rather too quickly in Peggy and Howard's opinions, but they decide not to question them right now.

"Right." Howard says as they sit down, "There is something we wanted to discuss with you three."

"Have there been more threats?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Not that we know about, and we think we're pretty close to tracking down everyone who has made threats." Peggy reveals.

"Good, that's good." Natasha says, "Then what did you have to talk to us about?" she asks curious.

"Well seeing as how you're all staring your final year at school, we thought we would talk to see if you've given any thought to what you want to do in the future." Howard explains.

"Oh, that makes sense." Melinda realises.

"So have you given it any thoughts? Any of you?" Howard asks, looking between his children.

"I have." Tony answers after a few seconds.

"You have?" Peggy asks her son.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, "I'm going to apply to MIT." Tony reveals, "I've been doing a lot of research and it seems like the perfect school for me." He admits

"It is a really good choice." Howard tells his son, "Do you know specifically what you want to study?" he asks his son curious.

"Yeah. I was thinking electrical and mechanical engineering and then do some post grad studies in physics, maybe chemistry to." Tony explains.

"Good choice." Peggy says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Howard says agreeing.

"I'm glad you think so." Tony responds with a grin, "I'm really looking forward to it. I think that it might actually be a challenge."

"It could be." Howard says, being pretty sure that even collage might not be a challenge for his son.

"Mel? Tasha? Have either of you given any thoughts to what you want to do?" Peggy asks her daughters.

"I have." Melinda admits.

"And what have you been thinking?" Howard asks curious and Melinda shifts awkwardly in her seat.

"Mel?" Peggy asks curious as she notices the gesture.

"I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda reveals, "I know that you guys might not like the idea, but I've been thinking about it for a while and it's something I really want. I want to protect people like you do and like my biological mother did and S.H.I.E.L.D's the best way for me to be able to do that." Melinda explains, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as neither of them were expecting that.

"Is joining S.H.I.E.L.D what you really want?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yeah it is." Melinda confirms, "I know that it isn't the safest job, and I know that you guys will worry about me, but it's what I really want to do." Melinda explains, her tone of voice making it clear that it is something she really wants.

"You're going to apply to other agencies if you're not allowed to join S.H.I.E.L.D, aren't you?" Natasha asks her sister, knowing her well enough to know that, and so she wants to make sure that their parents realise that too.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda confirms, "I want to protect people and an agency is the best way for me to do that." hearing that both Peggy and Howard exchange looks as they both know that if Melinda joins S.H.I.E.L.D then they can watch out for her better, and maybe even make things a bit safer for her.

"Think about it until Christmas break and if it is something that you still really want then we'll start the application process for you." Peggy tells her daughter, "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says with a nod.

"And on that note I'll say that eventually I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but I think that for a little while I just want to continue to be a freelancer. That way I have more flexibility and I can watch out for Mel, Tony and Maria more." Natasha explains.

"You don't have to do that." Tony tells his sister.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Natasha explains.

"Thanks Tasha." Tony and Melinda say together.

"Why don't you three go get changed." Howard suggests, "Jarvis is doing something special for dinner." He explains.

"Jarvis always does special things for dinner." Tony reminds his Dad before he, Melinda and Natasha all get up and head upstairs.

"MIT and S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy says, sounding shocked, after her three oldest children head upstairs.

"MIT and S.H.I.E.L.D." Howard repeats, sounding just as shocked, as he reaches out and takes Peggy hand it being clear that while both of them are glad that their children have thought through what they want they're worried about what it is going to mean for them and how much danger Melinda and Natasha especially are going to be in in the jobs that they want to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **October 12** **th** **1984**

It has been six weeks since Melinda, Natasha and Tony returned to school for their senior year, where on their way Howard let Melinda fly, and in that time they have gotten back into their routine of being at school and missing their parents, Jarvis and their sister.

"Why did you pull me back?" Melinda asks her sister as the two of them walk back into their dorm room after classes for the day.

"Because you were going to punch him." Natasha explains.

"And?" Melinda asks, not seeing the connections.

"And the last thing you need right now is a suspension or expulsion." Natasha explains.

"You might have a point there." Melinda realises, "Do you smell that?" she asks her sister curious.

"Oh yeah." Natasha confirms and the two of them head into Tony's room where they find their brother smoking pot, "Seriously Tony?"

"Oh hi." Tony says grinning back.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks her brother.

"I would have thought that that was obvious." Tony tells his sister.

"It is. What isn't obvious is where you got it from or why you're smoking it." Natasha explains.

"I helped Matthew Andrews out with a paper. He paid me in this." Tony explains, "I thought I would give it a try." He explains, "Want some?"

"Honestly yeah, but once we're caught it won't be worth the fact that Mom and Dad will kill us." Melinda explains, there being no doubt in her mind about that.

"Not necessarily." Tony answers, "When you broke that guys nose you didn't get in trouble because Mom would have done the same thing and knowing our parents I'm about ninety percent sure that at least Dad has had pot before."

"Good argument." Natasha says with a smirk, being impressed that he managed to come up with that while being high.

"So you want some?" Tony asks curious.

Hearing that Melinda and Natasha exchange looks and then both come to a decision.

"Sure." Melinda and Natasha say and they both walk over and sit down either side of their brother and he hands them both a joint and together the three of them start to smoke.

* * *

 **December 21** **nd** **1984**

It has been ten weeks since Melinda, Natasha and Tony smoke pot together and to the relief of all of them, because it meant that they didn't have to try their excuse, they didn't get caught.

It is the day before Melinda, Natasha and Tony head home for a week for Christmas and as they all had a free period last thing on a Friday they are all sitting in the computer room.

"You really think you could do it?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"Yeah, I do." Tony confirms.

"I don't think you could." Melinda informs her brother.

"Oh no." Natasha mutters, seeing where this is going to go.

"Really? How could you have such little faith in me?" Tony asks, sounding insulted, "I'm sure that I'm going to be able to do it."

"Okay, fine, I dare you to." Melinda tells her brother.

"Melinda…." Natasha starts to say in a warning tone of voice.

"I dare you to hack the pentagon." Melinda finishes, acting like she didn't even hear Natasha.

"Done." Tony says and he turns back to the computer, being glad that their school is so advance that he has access to what he needs.

"This isn't going to end well." Natasha informs her brother and sister.

"And?" Melinda and Tony ask together as Tony types.

"And I would like it to go on record that I tried to stop you." Natasha tells her brother and sister.

"Deal." Tony and Melinda say together as Tony continues to type.

For about ten minutes Tony continues to type while Melinda and Natasha watch.

"I'm in." Tony reveals.

"Seriously?" Natasha and Melinda are together as they move to have a look at the screen.

"Oh my god. You did it." Melinda tells her brother sounding impressed.

"Yeah, I did." Tony says grinning.

"Nicely done." Melinda says with a grin and all three siblings smile, Natasha doing so against her better judgement.

"Tony what are you doing?" Natasha asks as her brother continues to type.

"I'm already in I might as well have a look while I am." Tony explains.

"Sure, let's just add a few more felonies to what's already been committed." Natasha says sarcastically and Tony and Melinda both smirk amused and the three of them move in so that they can all clearly see the screen, Natasha doing so against her better judgment.

For a little while Tony, Natasha and Melinda all just look at the screen while Tony keeps typing so that they can get into all different types of things, until the door is opened and Melinda, Natasha and Tony turn to see the headmaster standing at the door with two security guards.

"Headmaster." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together.

"Carter's." The headmaster says, "With me." He instructs and exchanging a look Melinda, Natasha and Tony get up and follow their headmaster.

* * *

After the headmaster found them Melinda, Natasha and Tony were taken to his office and a few hours later they are arriving back home with both their parents.

"Lounge room, now." Peggy tells her children when they arrive home, and because they know that they are in serious trouble Melinda, Natasha and Tony headed straight to the living room without a word, "What were you thinking?" Peggy asks her children angrily as soon as they are sitting down.

"We weren't." Tony says, "But, we should make one things clear, Tasha wasn't involved." He reveals as he knows that he and Melinda are in a lot of trouble and he doesn't want Natasha to be when she doesn't deserve to be.

"Your headmaster said that Tasha was in the room with you." Howard says.

"Yeah, but she tried to stop us." Melinda explains, "Tony was talking about how he could hack the pentagon and I didn't think he could so I dared him to. Tasha had nothing to do with this, she tried to stop us"

"It's true." Tony confirms.

"Okay then, Tasha head up to bed." Peggy instructs.

"Okay. Night." Natasha says before she heads upstairs, feeling bad about leaving her siblings to the mercy of their parents, but because she knows that they deserve it she heads upstairs.

"How long did it take you to get into the pentagon?" Howard asks curious.

"About ten minutes." Tony answers.

"Well done." Howard say proudly.

"Howard." Peggy says in a disapproving tone of voice, causing Melinda and Tony to try their hardest not to smile, "This is a serious matter. You broke laws, and if it wasn't for Howard and I pulling some strings then you would have been arrested, expelled and what you both want to do for your future wouldn't be possible."

"I'm sorry Mom." Tony and Melinda say together.

"Sorry is not good enough. Melinda you do not dare your brother to do things that you know are against the law, and Tony you do not accept those kind of dares just to prove your sister wrong." Peggy says in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes Mom." Melinda and Tony say together.

"So, here's what is going to happen. All week Tony you're not allowed in the lab or workshop, Melinda you are not going to be going on those flights with your Dad that you want to go on. Neither of you are going to be allowed to ride the dirt bikes or use the ice ring, or go for drives with Tasha." Peggy tells her children, "And from boxing day until you go back to school the two of you are going to spend all your time transcribing some old S.H.I.E.L.D files that are staring to fade." Peggy explains.

"Really?" Melinda and Tony ask together, it being clear that they are looking forward to that.

"Don't look so glad trust me when I say you're not going to enjoy yourselves." Peggy tells her children.

"Yes Mom." Melinda and Tony say as they both attempt to wipe the smiles off their faces.

"Good, go to bed it's late." Peggy says and both Melinda and Tony get up, Tony heads up to stairs but Melinda pauses.

"Mel?" Howard asks his daughter.

"I've spent the last few months thinking about it and I know without a doubt that joining S.H.I.E.L.D is what I want." Melinda explains to her parents, "And if you say no then I will apply at another agency, but I don't want that. I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda explains, being pretty sure that she might be pushing thing considering everything, but she also thinks that she has nothing to lose for the same reason.

"Okay." Peggy tells her daughter, "We'll get the process started." Peggy says as even though she doesn't want her daughter to join S.H.I.E.L.D she would prefer S.H.I.E.L.D over another agency where she can't watch out for her.

"Thank you. Night." Melinda says before she heads upstairs.

Once she is sure that enough time has passed for her children to be up in their rooms Peggy turns to Howard, "Well done?" Peggy asks Howard with a less than impressed look on her face.

"He hacked the pentagon in ten minutes. That's impressive." Howard defends, "Even you can admit that."

"That's not the point." Peggy says, making it clear to Howard that she agrees, "The point is that this is serious. Tony hacked the pentagon on a dare from Mel. So many things could have happened to them because of this." Peggy tells Howard, "They needed to understand how big of a deal this is."

"I know." Howard says, walking over to Peggy, "But they're okay, and no one knows that it was them." Howard assures Peggy, "That's what we've got to focus on." He says and Peggy nods.

* * *

 **December 26** **th** **1984**

It has been a few days since Melinda, Natasha, and Tony got home, and after enjoying Christmas, where they found out that their cousin Mike and his wife are expecting a baby, Melinda and Tony were woken up early boxing day morning and ever since they have been sitting in Peggy and Howard's office transcribing old S.H.I.E.L.D files.

While their siblings are completing their punishment Natasha and Maria are out playing in the snow.

"Why can't Mel and Tony play?" Maria asks her big sister as they build a snow person.

"Because they're in trouble." Natasha answers.

"Why?" Maria asks curious.

"They did something that they shouldn't have, something bad." Natasha explains.

"Oh." Maria comments with a frown, "I wish they could play too."

"Maybe they can later." Natasha tells her sister, "Do you want me to hold you so that you can put the noise on?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes." Maria says and so Natasha picks up her sister and hands her a carrot, "They're done." Maria says with a smile once she has stuck the carrot into the snowman's face.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha says with a smirk, "So, do you want to make snow angles or a snow ball fight?"

"Fight." Maria says with a grin.

"You're so a Carter-Stark." Natasha says with a grin as she puts her sister down on the ground, "I'll give you a five second head start."

"Okay." Maria says as she starts to run and five seconds later the two of them start a snow ball fight.

* * *

While their sisters are having fun out in the snow Melinda and Tony are transcribing old files and even with Peggy saying the opposite they are actually enjoying what they are doing.

"Did you really put a giant hole in the first S.H.I.E.L.D base?" Melinda asks her parents.

"Yes." Peggy and Howard say together.

"Don't we need some kind of security clearance to be doing this?" Tony asks curious as he is pretty sure that what he is transcribing is classified.

"Technically, but you both can be trusted knowing this." Peggy explains as she is pretty sure that Tony, Melinda and Natasha know more secrets and information than most level seven agents.

"Cool." Melinda and Tony say together and they drift into silence as Melinda and Tony continue to transcribe while Peggy and Howard work. As they do Peggy opens the draw and shows an envelope to Howard who nods.

"Mel, your Mother and I have something for you." Howard says, causing Melinda and Tony to look up.

"Oh?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Peggy confirms and she walks over and hands an envelope to Melinda.

"What is it?" Melinda asks curious as she looks at the envelop and sees that there is the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and her name (as Melinda May), but no other explanations, and even though one thing comes to her mind about what it could be Melinda can't help but think it is too soon for that as she only got her application for S.H.I.E.L.D. done the day after she got home from boarding school.

"Open it and find out." Howard tells Melinda.

"Read it out loud." Tony tells his sister as he is really curious to find out what the letter is.

"Okay." Melinda say as she opens the letter, " _Dear Miss May, after reviewing your application we have determined that you are the ideal candidate and as such we are glad to inform you that have been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy starting September 2_ _nd_ _1985_." Melinda reads, her smile growing more with every word she reads.

"MEL THAT'S GREAT." Tony yells before he gets up and hugs his sister.

"Thanks Tone." Melinda responds as she returns the hug, "I'm in?" Melinda asks her parents once she and Tony break apart.

"You're in." Howard and Peggy confirm and even though Melinda looks happy there is a little bit of doubt behind her smile.

"Mel? What is it? I thought you wanted this." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I do." Melinda tells her parents, "I really do." She assures them, "But was I just accepted because you're my parents?" Melinda asks nervously.

"Oh no, Mel." Peggy tells her daughter, realising that she should have realised that that would be a concern of Melinda's, "Your Dad and I got Commander Fury to review your application before he knew it was yours and he told us that, and I quote, _'are you insane, she's a dream candidate, we've got to have her_.'" Peggy reveals, as after they told Fury who the application was he was an even bigger supporter of the idea, "You did this, Mel." Peggy explains and Melinda just hugs her parents, being completely thrilled about going to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy though a little nervous.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **1985**

It has been three weeks since Melinda found out that she is going to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and after a week at home the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings returned to boarding school. It is about two am and Melinda and Tony are both wide awake in Melinda's room, blowing up balloons.

"She is going to kill us for this." Tony tells Melinda in a whisper.

"No she's not. Tasha has a sense of humour." Melinda responds.

"Yeah, because having twenty-five balloons dropped on you as well as confetti is what everyone wants to great them on their birthday." Tony says with a smirk.

"I think she is going to like it." Melinda explains, "It's technically her twenty fifth birthday, even though she only looks eighteen, we need to do something, especially since we're not home."

"Yeah, we do." Tony confirms and together he and Melinda continue to do what they have to do to set up what they want to do for Natasha's birthday.

* * *

Having no idea what is waiting for her Natasha gets up early, just like she does every day, so that she can use the bathroom first but as she opens her door and steps out into the living area she finds balloons and confetti dropping on her from the ceiling.

"Of course." Natasha mutters, realising that she shouldn't be surprised, and as she looks down Natasha realises that there is something on the balloon so she picks one up and sees that written on the balloon is _'Happy Birthday Tasha.'_

Getting an idea Natasha takes the balloon and heads to Melinda's room. Once she is there Natasha turns on the light and hits the balloon at her sisters' face.

"Tasha, what?" Melinda asks confused as she wakes up.

"Thank you." Natasha tells her sister.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, "Happy Birthday Tasha." Melinda says with a smile.

"Thank you." Natasha responds once more, "I better go to the bathroom before Tony gets a chance and spends an hour on his hair"

"Good choice." Melinda responds with an amused look on her face and Natasha leaves the room, "Oh Tasha." Melinda says and Natasha walks back to the doorframe, "This is just part one of your birthday surprise."

"Good to know." Natasha responds with a smile and while she heads to the bathroom Melinda closes her eyes in a desperate attempt to get a few more minutes' sleep.

* * *

 **March 15** **th** **1985**

It has been two months since Natasha's birthday and because Tony's collage acceptance or rejection should be coming soon Melinda, Tony and Natasha are using their after lunch free period to go down to the school mail box to see if Tony's letter come yet.

"It has to be in by now." Tony tells his sisters.

"It could take a couple more weeks. It doesn't mean anything if it's not in yet." Natasha tells her brother.

"I know; I just really want to know." Tony explains.

"You have nothing to worry about the term shoe-in was created for you." Melinda tells her brother.

"Maybe." Tony says uncertain causing both Natasha and Melinda to exchange looks as their brother not being confident is completely odd to them.

Together the three siblings continue to walk until they reach the student mailboxes.

"Do you want me to open it?" Natasha asks her brother, when he hasn't open the letter box after a couple of minutes.

"No, I can do it." Tony says before he takes a deep breath and heads to the letter boxes.

"Anything?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Yeah." Tony says as he pulls an envelope out of the letter box and shows it to his sister's, "It's a big one."

"That's a good sign." Natasha tells her brother.

"Yeah, it is." Tony confirms.

"You going to open it?" Melinda tells her brother.

"Not here, in our room." Tony explains, "Race you back." He says and he starts running and a few seconds later Melinda and Natasha do too.

* * *

Even though he left before both his sisters Tony is the last one to arrive back at their rooms.

"How are you two so fast?" Tony asks his sisters as he tries to catch his breath.

"We exercise." Melinda says simply, "So, are you going to do the honours?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, okay." Tony says and he opens the envelop and reads the letter inside, "I'm in!" Tony tells his sisters as he grins from ear to ear.

"CONGRATULATIONS." Natasha and Melinda say as they hug their brother, doing so with such a large amount of force to cause all of them to fall onto the couch, which causes all three of them to laugh.

"I've got to tell Mom and Dad." Tony says, dislodging himself from his sisters and hurrying over to the phone, but once he gets there he pauses.

"Tony?" Melinda asks her brother, "What is it?" she asks concerned.

"I don't want to tell them over the phone." Tony admits, "I want to tell them in person, but I don't want to wait either." He explains, "But I know that there is no way to tell them in person now."

"Maybe there is." Natasha comments and both her siblings turn to look at her, "We're seniors which means we can leave for the weekend." Natasha says, knowing that they are going to have to come up with an excuse about why they are leaving early.

"Yeah we can, but how are we going to get to DC?" Melinda asks.

"Howard owns a private airfield near here and you can fly his planes." She says, looking at Melinda, "I say we fly." Natasha explains.

"And surprise Mom and Dad." Tony finishes, grinning, "That sounds great."

"That it does." Melinda confirms.

"Okay. Leave in twenty?" Tony asks his sisters, both of whom nod.

* * *

After giving the school the excuse about their grandmother being sick, an idea that was Natasha's suggestion, Melinda, Natasha and Tony borrowed one of the school cars and drove to the airfield that Howard owned, all three of them being completely thankful for the fact that their father doesn't think before he buys things.

"So, what plane do you want us to fly?" Melinda asks her brother and sister as they walk into the hanger.

"Whichever you're the most comfortable with. You're the one who is flying us." Natasha tells her sister.

"Don't you know how to fly too?" Melinda asks curious.

"I had a few lessons, but that was a long time ago." Natasha admits, being pretty sure that she wouldn't trust herself in the cockpit until she does some revision, "I do plan on learning again, but until then you're the pilot." Natasha tells her sister, "Which means you pick the plane."

"Only in our family is that not a shocking sentence." Tony comments, "Pick a plane Mel, I want to go."

"Okay, okay." Melinda says and she heads over to a smaller plane that she knows has really comfortable seats in the back, "Happy?"

"Yep." Natasha and Tony respond and the three of them head into the plane.

"Let me know when you're both buckled in." Melinda tells her brother and sister as she heads to the cockpit and Natasha and Tony head to the back seats. As soon as Melinda sits down in the cockpit she starts to do what she has to do to get the plane started up.

"We're both bucked in." Natasha tells her sister.

"Good to know." Melinda responds and she continues to do what she has to do to start up, "Okay. Off we go." Melinda says and the plane starts to move.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda has safely landed the plane in the Stark airfield in DC and the three siblings have borrowed the car that is at the airport and Natasha have driven them home.

"Mom and Dad's cars are both here." Tony notes as they drive into the yard.

"Good. We're surprising two directors of a federal spy agency, is this a smart idea?" Melinda asks as Natasha stops the car.

"Probably not, but we never do the smart thing." Natasha tells her brother and sister, "Come on." She says and the three of them get out of the car, Tony being sure to grab his envelope with his MIT acceptance inside.

Being as quiet as possible as they don't want Jarvis to realise they're back until their parents realise Natasha, Tony and Melinda sneak inside and they head straight to the living area where they find Maria sitting on the ground playing with their parents.

For a few seconds Natasha, Melinda and Tony stand and watch until they hear,

"TASHA, TONY, MEL." Being yelled by Maria as she gets up and runs over to her older siblings, and once she is close enough Melinda picks her up.

"Hey Maria." Melinda says, smiling at her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Howard asks his children, surprised to see them, "Is something wrong?" he asks concerned.

"How are you here?" Peggy asks, wondering how they managed to pull this off.

"We borrowed one of Dad's planes." Melinda explains, "And I flew us home."

"And we're here because I have news." Tony reveals, "News that I really didn't want to tell you guys over the phone."

"What kind of news?" Howard asks curious.

"I got into MIT." Tony reveals.

"Tony that's great." Peggy says as she and Howard get up and hurry over to their son to hug him.

"Congratulations Pal." Howard says, smiling proudly.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Tony says.

"This calls for a celebration." Howard says with a grin, "JARVIS." He calls.

"It does, but just because this is a celebration doesn't mean that we've forgotten that you three borrowed a plane and flew here without telling anyone." Peggy tells her three oldest children, it being clear that they are going to discuss that matter.

"Noted." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say together.

"But not now. We've got to celebrate." Howard says and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

 **May 12** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Melinda, Tony and Natasha flew home to celebrate Tony getting MIT, a weekend that they all enjoyed, the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings returned to school.

As they only have a few weeks left before they are completely done with High School Natasha, Tony and Melinda are all in full on study mode, even though it is a Saturday.

"I hate this." Melinda says annoyed as she throws her pen, "Tony what will it cost me to get you to do my chemistry exam for me?" Melinda asks her brother curious

"You doing my history exam for me." Tony answers without even looking up from what he is reading.

"Deal."

"How exactly do you two plan to get away with that?" Natasha asks her siblings amused.

"Don't know yet." Tony admits, "But we'll figure it out."

"Good luck with that." Natasha tells him as the phone rings.

"Who's turn is it to get that?" Tony asks curious.

"Tasha's." Melinda answers.

"Fine." Natasha answers and she gets up and heads over to the phone.

"So, how are we going to get away with swapping exams?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"Not sure yet." Tony admits.

"Really? That's great. I'll tell them." Natasha says, "Yep, me too. Bye." Natasha says before hanging up, "That was Peggy."

"Is something wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"No. She was just calling to say that Mike and Lisa had their baby." Natasha informs her siblings.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. A little girl Sharon Carter." Natasha explains.

"That's a great name." Tony comments as Natasha sits back down.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms.

"We should celebrate." Natasha says.

"Definitely." Tony says, agreeing.

"We should study more first." Melinda tells her siblings, "Especially considering the way we celebrate."

"Agreed." Natasha says.

"So an hour of study then drinks?" Tony asks his sisters.

"Yep." Melinda and Natasha say together and that's exactly what they do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 30** **th** **1985**

It has been over three months since Sharon Carter was born and in that time Melinda, Natasha and Tony all finished high school for the last time and returned home to enjoy their summer. Due to the fact that they all know that they aren't going to be spending much time together once the summer is over Natasha, Melinda and Tony have made it their priority to spend as much as their summer with each other, their sister and parents and Jarvis as possible.

It is a Friday afternoon, the last Friday before Melinda goes off to S.H.I.E.L.D's academy and Tony goes off to MIT and as such the Carter-Starks and Jarvis are all planning on spending the afternoon and evening in the pool having a barbecue for dinner and a bonfire once the sun goes down.

Even though they were both ready before their kids both Peggy and Howard are standing at the foot of the stairs waiting.

"TONY, TASHA, MEL, MARIA, WE'RE WAITING." Howard calls after he and Peggy have been waiting more than ten minutes and honestly neither are surprised when a few seconds later Maria is the first one down the stairs.

"Pool now?" Maria asks her parents as he runs towards them.

"Not quiet. We have a surprise for your brother and sister." Peggy explains as she picks up her daughter.

"Ohhh, I like surprises." Maria tells her parents.

"We know." Howard says, "We hope your brother and sister like them too." Howard tells his daughter.

"They will." Maria says sounding completely confident even though she has no idea what the surprises are.

"It takes another couple minutes but then finally Natasha, Tony and Melinda walk down the stairs all ready to go in the pool.

"Mom and Dad have a surprise for you." Maria tell her siblings before their parents have a chance to say anything.

"Really?" Tony, Natasha and Melinda say together.

"The surprises are for Tony and Mel, but yes." Howard answers.

"Follow us." Peggy adds and after exchanging the look Tony, Natasha and Melinda follow their parents, not out towards the pool, but towards the front door.

"Close your eyes." Howard tells Tony and Melinda once they are nearly at the front door.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad." Tony and Melinda say in annoyed tones of voices.

"Come on, let me have my fun, please." Howard requests and, still looking a little annoyed, Melinda and Tony close their eyes and with help from their Mom and Natasha Tony and Melinda are lead outside.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Howard says and when they do Melinda and Tony see a brand new sports car with a bow on it and a brand new motorbike also with a bow on it.

"No." Melinda and Tony say together, both sounding shocked.

"Yes." Peggy and Howard confirm.

"You're both going to need ways to get to and back The Academy and MIT, so here they are. I've spent the last eight months building them." Howard explains as under normal circumstances he would have had them built a lot quicker but he wanted the best for his children.

"Thank you, thank you." Tony and Melinda both say, sounding thrilled before they hug their father and then then their mother, as she watches her siblings Natasha can't help but smile as she knows how much this means to both of them.

"So, I take it you like them?" Peggy asks her children once they hug her.

"Yes." Tony and Melinda say together, "The car's mine right?" Tony asks his parents as that's what he is hoping.

"Yes, and the bike is Mel's." Howard answers and he once more finds himself being hugged by Tony and Melinda.

"Pool now?" Maria asks her family as her siblings once more hug their father.

"Definitely." Tony says after he and Melinda exchange looks, "Race you." He comments and as soon as he says the words he, Melinda and Natasha start running and once they exchange amused looks Peggy and Howard follow, at a much slower pace.

* * *

 **September 2** **nd** **1985**

After spending as much time with their family as possible the day for Melinda to leave for the academy and Tony to leave for MIT has finally come. Even though it is seven am all six of the Carter-Stark's and Jarvis are out in the driveway. Melinda is strapping her S.H.I.E.L.D issue duffle bag to her bike while Tony is putting the last of his boxes into his car.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go." Melinda says as she walks over to her parents, Jarvis, older and younger sister.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yeah, you told me about a hundred times." Melinda tells her mother, "I'll be fine, Mom." Melinda assures her.

"No, you'll be extraordinary." Peggy says before hugging her daughter, "I love you." Peggy says as she hugs her daughter.

"I love you too." Melinda responds and when she and Peggy break apart Melinda turns to Tasha, "Tasha, I'm going to miss you." Melinda informs her sister.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other soon." Natasha assures her sister as she hugs her, "Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine."

"Of course I will be. I had the best teacher ever." Melinda says as she hugs her sister.

"I'm ready to go too." Tony says as he walks over to his family.

"I'd wish you luck but you don't need it. You're going to be amazing and impress every single person at that school." Howard tells his son.

"Thanks Dad." Tony says before hugging his father.

"I love you, Tony." Howard says as he hugs his son.

"Love you too Dad." Tony responds and the two of them break apart and Tony walks over to his mother while Melinda walks over to her father.

"I want you to have an amazing time at school." Peggy tells her son.

"I will." Tony assures his mother.

"But you better keep in contact. I expect at least a phone call a week." Peggy tells her son.

"You'll get a lot more than that, promise." Tony assures his mother, "I love you, Mom." Tony says as he hugs her.

"I love you too Tony." Peggy says, trying to force the tears that are threatening to come to her eyes not to.

"I guess I better get going." Melinda says as her Dad places a kiss on her cheek.

"NO! DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO." Maria says, running over to her brother and sister and trying to grab their legs.

"Hey, don't worry Maria. You'll see us soon." Melinda assures her sister as she picks her up.

"Promise?" Maria asks her sister.

"Promise." Melinda responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Maria responds and Melinda puts her sister back down on the ground, once she puts her little sister back down on the ground Melinda picks up her bike helmet up of her bike and fully does up the zip of her jacket, "See you later." Melinda tells her family before she climbs on her bike and puts her helmet on and then with one last look at her family Melinda turns on her new bike then lowers the face mask then drives off, it being incredibly hard for her to do.

"Guess I should go too." Tony says before he gives ever single member of his family, including Jarvis, and a hug, before he heads to his car and gets in. Once he is in the car Tony gives his family another smile before he speeds off.

"I should be back later tonight." Natasha tells her parents.

"Thank you for doing this." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Not a problem." Natasha responds before she heads to the garage to take her own bike out.

"Our boys in Collage and one of our girls is at The Academy." Howard says, still sounding that that is shocking even though he's known that it was coming for a while.

"Yeah, they are." Peggy confirms and she and Howard just stand together in the driveway, both feeling sad about the fact that their children are going off on their own now, but proud at the same time.

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving, or more specifically speeding, Melinda arrives at the academy and is directed to where she needs to go.

"Just like they described it." Melinda mutters to herself as she stops her bike in the carpark she was directed to, "Melinda May, I am Melinda May." Melinda mutters as she climbs off her bike and takes off her helmet. Once she is off her bike Melinda puts her helmet on her bike and starts to detach her duffle as she does she tries to pull it up she realises that it has gotten caught.

"Damn it." Melinda says annoyed and she pulls her bag, hard, and as she does she stumbles backwards and hits another person, almost knocking the person over but thanks to the fact that she has developed fast reflexes due to the training Natasha gave her Melinda is able to stop him before he hits the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells the man who looks to be a little older than her, about the same height with dark hair, blue eyes, and when she sees that he is wearing a shirt with a Captain America logo on it she has to fight a smile.

"It's okay. No harm." The man assures her with a smile, "Would you like a hand?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, thank you." Melinda responds and the two of them pull the bag and are able to get it free on the part that it is caught on.

"There you are, all free." The man says.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully, "Melinda May." Melinda says as she sticks her hand for him to shake.

"Phil Coulson." The man responds and he and Melinda shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Melinda says as she puts her bag over her shoulder and picks up her helmet.

"You too." Phil responds as they start to walk, "So, I'm in the field agent program. What about you?" he asks curious.

"Specialist." Melinda answers.

"We've got the welcome assembly right?" Phil asks Melinda, asking because he wants the conversation to continue.

"We were told to go to the auditorium so I assume so." Melinda responds.

"That's this way right? That's what they said?" Phil asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms and the two of them continue to walk in silence.

* * *

While his sister is arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D's Operations Academy, Tony is walking into his new dorm for the first time where he finds that his new roommate, something which is going to be strange for him to get used to as he's only ever shared with his sisters, is already there.

"Hi." Tony says as he walks in.

"Hey, so I guess we're roommates." The man says with a grin.

"Yeah, guess so." Tony responds, "I'm Tony Stark." Tony greats, it feeling odd to do so as it has been years since he introduced himself as that as for the past two years he has been Tony Carter.

"James Rhodes." The man responds, "Did you say Tony Stark?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm that Tony Stark." Tony answers, feeling that he should have seen it coming.

"Okay." Rhodey says, making it clear that he doesn't care about that, "I've brought all my stuff in, do you need a hand?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Sure, that would be great." Tony respond as he puts down the box he is holding.

"Great. Lead the way." Rhodey says and he and Tony head out of their room.

* * *

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D's Operation Academy Melinda and Phil are sitting together listening to the welcoming assembly which turns out to just be things that Melinda has known most of her life and so, instead of paying a lot of attention Melinda is just sitting and scanning the crowd, trying to do what Natasha taught her and get a read on the other cadets. As she attempts to do that Melinda realises two things, one there are only one other girl, and that she is the only Asian, and thanks to a conversation with her mother she knows that she is the youngest recruit.

"Now, room assignments." The person talking says, causing Melinda to actually turn to the front and pay attention, "You will be in dorms consisting of two bedrooms, each which sleep two, a bathroom, living area and small kitchenette which will be shared." the man says, "When I call your names please walk down to collect your keys." The man says, "In dorm 1A we have Isabelle Hartley, Melinda May, John Garrett and Phil Coulson."

"Looks like we're together." Melinda says as she stands up.

"Looks like it." Phil responds with a smile as they both head down to collect their keys, both wondering what their roommates are going to be like.

* * *

With Rhodey's help it doesn't take Tony long to move all his stuff from his car into the dorm room.

"Thanks for the help." Tony says as he puts his last suitcase on his bed.

"Not a problem." Rhodey responds, "I think I'm going to go for a cup of coffee before the freshman assembly. Would you like to join me?" he asks curious.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to get a few things unpacked before the assembly. I'll see you there though." Tony tells Rhodey.

"Sure. See you then." Rhodey says before leaving.

After Rhodey leaves Tony waits about a minute and then once he leaves Tony heads over to the closet and opens the door to find his sister hiding.

"Couldn't pick a better hiding place?" Tony asks Natasha curious as the only reason he noticed is because he noticed her hide when he was returning to the room.

"I heard you guys coming back and I couldn't get out the window in time. I really didn't want to explain things to your roommate so this was my best choice." Natasha explains.

"What are you even doing here?" Tony asks as he helps Natasha out of the closet.

"I promised our parents that I would come and check the dorm, make sure that everything is safe and leave you a little something." Natasha explains, "Which bed is going to be yours?" she asks her brother curious.

"That one." Tony says, pointing to one.

"Good." Natasha says walking over to it, "Now I thought about leaving you a gun, but you've never been the range with Peggy, Mel and I. So, instead I'm leaving you this." Natasha says showing her brother a knife, "I'm going to tape it to the underside of your bed frame so that you can reach it easily, just in case." Natasha explains.

"Thanks Tasha." Tony tells his sister.

"Not a problem. I just want you to be as safe as possible." Natasha explains, "Which on that note make sure you keep this window locked. It's really easy to climb into."

"We're on the second floor." Tony tells his sister.

"That doesn't make the room hard to climb into." Natasha informs him, "Keep it locked."

"Will do." Tony says, "So are you staying around or what?"

"I'm heading back home once I've looked into a few other things, but if you need anything I'll always be here." Natasha promises.

"I know." Tony says, "Love you, Tash."

"Me too, Tone." Natasha says before hugging her brother.

* * *

 **October 7** **th** **1985**

It has been a month since Melinda started at the academy and Tony started MIT and in that time they have both managed to get into routines, which for Tony means staying up really late, sleeping in and missing the odd class while still acing everything. Melinda on the other hand has learnt that if you don't get to the bathroom early you have to deal with the fight between John Garrett and Izzy Hartley that has happened every single morning for the last month and so Melinda has been sure to get up early, well before anyone else, to make sure that she isn't in the middle.

Once she is ready for the day Melinda heads out in the living room just in time to watch the beginning of the fight between Garrett and Izzy.

"I told you that I was going first today." Garrett says annoyed.

"Well then you should have woken up earlier." Izzy responds.

"I shouldn't have had to I had dibs!" Garrett informs Izzy as Phil walks out of his room and over to Melinda.

"Same argument?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep." Melinda confirms.

"Breakfast or do you want to enjoy the show?" Phil asks curious.

"Breakfast would be good." Melinda says and she and Phil leave their rooms.

"So do you think that they're going to stop fighting one of these days?" Phil asks curious as they start to walk.

"Who knows." Melinda responds, "But I doubt it."

"I swear they fight like siblings." Phil comments.

"That's not how siblings fight, believe me." Melinda says before she can stop herself.

"Do you have siblings, May? You haven't really said much about your family." Phil comments as he is pretty sure that in the last month Melinda hasn't mentioned a single thing about her family.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda answers after a few seconds of thinking, "I was adopted when I was eight and I have two adoptive sisters and an adoptive brother, though as far as I am concerned they're my siblings completely." Melinda reveals, deciding to tell Phil the partial truth because even though she wants to tell him more she knows that it is too dangerous for him, her family, and her if she were too.

"Oh." Phil says surprised by that, "What happened to your biological parents? If you don't mind me asking." He asks, being a little nervous about asking that.

"They were killed when I was eight." Melinda answers, "But the people who adopted me are amazing and I consider them to be my real parents too." Melinda explains.

"I'm sorry." Phil says, not sure what else to say, "My Dad was killed when I was nine and I remember how that felt, how hard it was. I can't imagine how hard it would have been if I had lost my Mom then too."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Melinda responds.

"Thanks."

"You're right, it was hard." Melinda confirms, "But I had incredible support which was great." Melinda says and the two of them continue to walk in silence.

"So, we're doing the sparing contest again today, right?" Phil asks Melinda, deciding to break the silence.

"I hope so." Melinda answers.

"You just say that because you want to beat everyone again." Phil tells Melinda amused.

"It is fun." Melinda admits with a small smile.

"I think everyone else's reactions are the best part." Phil says as even though he was the first person that Melinda knocked to the mats he didn't mind quiet as much as he was able to watch as Melinda knocked some of the men, who think they were better than everyone else, onto the mats in seconds.

"It was great." Melinda says smiling back and the two of them continue to walk to the dining hall.

* * *

Unlike his sister Tony is still fast asleep in his bed at MIT, or he was until he hears,

"TONY." Being said loudly.

"I'm sleeping. Leave me alone." Tony responds.

"You told me to wake you up for class, no matter what." Rhodey informs Tony.

"I don't remember that." Tony responds, not opening his eyes, as he attempts to hide his head under his blanket.

"Well I do." Rhodey says as he pulls off Tony's blanket.

"RHODEY!" Tony yells as he bolts up.

"You're the one who told me to do that if you didn't wake up." Rhodey defends.

"You've got to stop listening to me after I've drunk five coffees." Tony tells his friend.

"Never, that's when you say your best stuff." Rhodey says, looking amused at that.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically, "How long to breakfast is over?"

"Twenty minutes." Rhodey answers.

"Okay. Food, food's good." Tony say as he gets up and starts to search for something to wear.

* * *

Even though Tony and Melinda aren't home Natasha, Peggy, Howard, Maria and Jarvis still have breakfast together.

"Mom, did you sign my form for swimming?" Maria asks curious as she is at school now and her class are starting swimming lessons.

"I did. It's in your bag." Peggy assures her daughter.

"And Tasha you're coming right?" Maria asks her sister.

"Of course. I'm going to be a chaperone, but remember everyone thinks that I am your nanny not sister." Natasha says as since Maria started school she has been playing the part of her sister's nanny so that she can watch out for her more and make sure that no one realises who Maria really is.

"I know." Maria answers, though she doesn't completely understand why, "When will Tony and Mel be home?"

"Both Mel and Tony are coming home for thanksgiving." Howard tells his daughter.

"But that's soo far away." Maria objects, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as they have both been thinking the same thing.

"Tony might visit one weekend." Peggy tells her daughter.

"What about Mel?" Maria asks, "Can she come home?"

"The Academy has strict rules when it comes to going away for times." Peggy reveals, "But speaking of Mel I got the brief of how the all the new recruits are doing last night."

"And? How's Mel going?" Natasha asks interested.

"Really well. Apparently she won the sparing contest last week." Peggy explains.

"That's our Mel." Natasha says with a proud smile.

* * *

Melinda and Phil have been sitting together for about five minutes eating breakfast when Izzy puts her tray down and basically throws herself down in the chair next to Melinda who is across from Phil.

"You okay Iz?" Phil asks concerned.

"No." Izzy says annoyed, "How much trouble do you think I'll be in if I killed him?" she asks curious.

"A lot." Phil and Melinda say together.

"But don't worry, I think I've got a few idea of ways to get back at him without resorting to murder." Melinda assures Izzy.

"Really?" Phil and Izzy ask.

"Really." Melinda assures her friends, though, to the disappointment of both Phil and Izzy, she doesn't explain anymore.

* * *

At MIT Tony and Rhodey are just sitting down to eat breakfast in a rush before hurrying to class.

"I can't believe you eat that." Rhodey tells his friend as Tony is eating cereal with coco puffs, fruit loops, and several other cereals in one bowel.

"I know it seems odd, I was hesitant at first too, but my sister made try it and I'm glad I did. It's amazing." Tony explains, without even realising what he said.

"Sister?" Rhodey asks confused, as he knows a lot about the Stark's and he is about a hundred percent sure that Tony is an only child.

Hearing that Tony curses himself, "Yeah, um. Can we talk about this later? Back in our room?" he asks with a pleading look, one that Rhodey automatically notices.

"Sure." Rhodey responds

"Thanks." Tony says gratefully.

* * *

After breakfast Tony spends all morning and early afternoon trying to figure out what he is going to tell Rhodey Tony reaches a decision so when he gets his first chance, at about two, he heads back to his room.

One he is in his room Tony picks up his phone and, knowing that Natasha will be back from chaperoning Maria's swimming lessons, he dials the number for her extension at home.

"Hello." Natasha answers.

"Hey, it's me." Tony tells his sister, "I kind of did something." He explains nervously.

"What did you do?" Natasha asks with a sigh.

"So I was eating breakfast, the multiple cereals…" Tony starts to say.

"Like I showed you?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Of course, which is kind of the problem." Tony reveals, "I told Rhodey that my sister made me try it."

"Oh Tony." Natasha says, with the smallest hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I know, I know, I wasn't thinking." Tony explains.

"How did you explain that?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I didn't. I said I would explain later and I have been thinking about what I would say ever since." Tony explains.

"And? What did you decide on?"

"I want to tell the him the truth." Tony admits, "But, I know that opens a world of questions and concerns."

"Well trust isn't one of them, Rhodes can be trusted with this knowledge. He has no connections that we should worry about." Natasha informs her brother.

"Did you run a background check on my roommate?" Tony asks amused.

"Yeah, so did Peggy and Howard." Natasha explains.

"This is the time where I am supposed to be surprised, right?" Tony asks Natasha, as he's really not.

"Not in our family." Natasha says amused, "Look, do you want to tell him the truth?"

"Yeah, I do." Tony confirms, "Rhodey is the first person outside of our family that I feel comfortable around, my first actual friend, and I don't want to lie to him." Tony explains.

"Then tell him."

"What about Mom and Dad? Do you think they're going to be okay with me telling Rhodey?" Tony asks concerned as he doesn't want his parents to be mad or disappointed.

"They trust you Tony, trust your instincts. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Natasha tells her brother, "And I'll even tell them for you."

"Thanks Tasha, I owe you one." Tony tells his sister.

"Please, we both know that we don't keep score in our family." Natasha says with a smirk, one that Tony could hear in his sister's voice even though he can't see it.

"True." Tony admits as his door opens and Rhodey walks in, "Tash, I got to go."

"Rhodes back?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Yep, I'm going to explain everything." Tony explains, "Talk to you later, Love you."

"You too, good luck." Natasha says before hanging up.

"Hey." Tony greats.

"Hey." Rhodey responds.

"So, I was just talking to my sister, well one of them anyway, and I decided to tell you everything." Tony explains, "It's a long story. You might want to sit down."

"So you have sisters?" Rhodey asks as he sits down on his bed.

"Yeah, three, two older and one younger." Tony reveals.

"That's not in any of the public information about your family." Rhodey tells Tony.

"I know. Ninety percent of the public information about my family is wrong for a very good reason, and it needs to stay that way" Tony explains and for the first time ever he begins to tell someone the truth about his family.

* * *

A couple of hours after she talks to her brother Natasha heads to her parents' office to tell them what Tony told her.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks from the door.

"Of course." Peggy says and Natasha walks into the office.

"So, I talked to Tony a few hours ago….." Natasha starts to say, but before she can say anymore Howard cuts her off.

"Is he okay?" Howard asks worried.

"He's fine." Natasha assures her parents, "He kind of accidently mentioned to Rhodey that he has a sister." She explains.

"Tony's going to tell him the truth, isn't he?" Peggy asks, knowing that because she knows her son.

"Yeah, are you guys okay with that?" Natasha asks her parents curious. Hearing the question both Peggy and Howard exchange looks, both trying to figure out how they feel about that.

"Tony obviously trust him, so I guess it's okay." Peggy says, though she still worries about it going bad as she knows what it will mean for not just Tony, but the whole family if it doesn't go well.

* * *

Even though she had a late night because of something he was setting up Melinda still manages to get up before everyone else and has a shower but doesn't head to the dining hall, instead she just stands and waits.

"Hey." Phil says when he walks out of his room fully dressed and clearly ready to go, "Do you want to go before the fight breaks out? Garrett looked like he was just about to wake up." He reveals.

"Not yet." Melinda says and Phil just gives her a confused look, "You'll see." Melinda explains and the two of them just stand and wait, Phil being completely confused about why until they hear a scream and Garrett comes running out of his room looking like a giant bird as he is covered in what looks like milk, glue, and feathers.

"Nice look Garrett." Phil says amused as Melinda keeps a blank look on her face.

"Shut up Coulson." Garrett says annoyed before he heads to the bathroom.

"Okay, we can go." Melinda says as, once the bathroom door closes, she lets a smile show through.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Phil says with an amused look on his face as the two of them head to breakfast, both hoping that they won't have to hear the daily argument again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **November 24** **th** **1985**

It has been a little over a month since Tony told Rhodey the truth about his family and Melinda pranked Garrett. Ever since then Rhodey and Tony have been even closer and for the first time Tony knows what it's like to have a best friend who isn't his sister and he absolutely loves that.

Even though Garrett hasn't put together that it was Melinda who set the prank he has been in a foul mood, and to the annoyance of both Phil and Melinda he and Izzy have continued to fight about the bathroom every day.

As it is thanksgiving week every student at The Academy are able to go home for the week so Melinda and Phil are walking to the main carpark so that Melinda can drive her bike home and Phil can get the shuttle to the airport.

"So are you looking forward to going home?" Phil asks curious as they walk as apart from knowing that Melinda was adopted and that she has three siblings he doesn't know anything about her family or what her life before The Academy was like.

"Yeah, I really am." Melinda confirms, "My brother's coming home from MIT too so it's going to be a great Thanksgiving." Melinda explains with a smile, doing what she has decided on and giving Phil insights into her life that don't really explain much.

"Your brother goes to MIT?" Phil asks, being glad to get this glimpse into Melinda's life.

"Yeah."

"Well you know rumour has it that Tony Stark started this year. Do you think your brother knows him?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know, maybe." Melinda answers, putting some fake uncertainty into her voice that she hopes is convincing.

"You should ask him." Phil tells his friend.

"I'll be sure to do that." Melinda responds, "So what about you? What's your thanksgiving going to be like?"

"Small." Phil answers, "It's just me and Mom now, but we cook everything together which is really great." Phil says with a smile, "Your thanksgivings must be pretty big, what with three siblings."

"Kind of. There's all four of us, our parents, my Dad's brother." Melinda explains, feeling that that must be the simplest way to explain Jarvis, "And the last couple of years my Mom's nephew, his wife and their baby daughter have joined us, I'm not sure if they are this year, so, it's not big but not overly small either." Melinda explains.

"Sounds great." Phil says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms as they arrive at her bike.

"What's your family like? You don't talk about them much." Phil comments as Melinda starts to attach her duffle bag to her bike.

"My family is amazing." Melinda says with a smile, "My parents are always supportive and there for me, no matter what, and my older sister, my brother and I are really, really close, they're not just my siblings but my best friends" Melinda reveals, "Our youngest sister is a lot younger than us but she's great to, and I'm sure that we'll be closer once she's older."

"How much younger?" Phil asks curious.

"She's five years old." Melinda reveals as she finishes attaching her bag, "I guess I better get going." Melinda says, "Have a great Thanksgiving, Phil."

"Have a great thanksgiving Melinda." Phil responds and after giving Phil a smile Melinda climbs onto her bike.

"See you in a week." Melinda says as she turns it on and puts on her helmet.

"See you in a week." Phil responds before Melinda speeds off, Phil watching her go with an amazed expression on her face.

* * *

At MIT Tony is doing the exact same thing as his big sister, getting ready to leave to head home for a week.

"Are you completely sure that this is okay?" Rhodey ask Tony nervously.

"Relax, both my parents said that it was completely fine and the wouldn't have said that if they had a problem with you coming." Tony explains.

"What about your sisters?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Maria loves meeting new people and Tasha's looking forward to meeting you and I'm sure Mel will be to." Tony explains.

"Melinda doesn't know I'm coming?" Rhodey asks.

"No." Tony answers, "Are you ready to go?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah." Rhodey says as he picks up his bag and together he and Tony leave their dorm room. Tony being eager to see his family again while Rhodey is a little nervous about meeting the Carter-Stark's for the first time.

* * *

As much as Melinda has loved her time at The Academy she has to admit that It feels pretty damn good to speed through the streets, both highways and side roads. As she speeds Melinda feels a freedom that she used to get from skating but now only gets when she's driving fast, whether it be a jet, bike or car, and she loves every single second.

As she travels down the road that leads to the house that she has called home most of her life Melinda smiles to herself and even speeds up, only stopping to open the gate and let herself in. Then once she is in the yard Melinda drives forward and stops right near the front door and takes off her helmet.

"It's good to be home." Melinda says to herself before she climbs of her bike and detaches her bag, "Of course." Melinda says with an amused look on her face as she manages to get the bag off her bike without it getting caught, and then once she has her bag she picks up her helmet and heads inside.

"HELLO." Melinda calls as she walks inside.

"MEL!" an excited voice says and Maria runs into the hallway from the lounge room.

"Hey, Maria." Melinda says as she picks up her sister, dropping her bag and helmet on the ground, and Peggy, Howard, Natasha and Jarvis walk out from the living room too.

"I've missed you." Maria informs Melinda.

"I've missed you too." Melinda responds as she holds her sister tightly, "Mom, Dad, Tasha, Jarvis." Melinda says, sounding thrilled to see them.

"Mel." Peggy says as she walks over and hugs her daughter tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Melinda responds and for the next few minutes Melinda greats all her family and then heads over to the couches, while Jarvis takes her stuff upstairs to her room.

"So, how's The Academy?" Natasha asks as she sits down next to Melinda on the couch.

"It's good, I really like it." Melinda answers.

"According to the reports we are getting you are doing extraordinary well." Howard tells his daughter, "We're really proud of you."' Howard tells his daughter it being clear that he is speaking for both him and Peggy.

"Thanks Dad, Mom." Melinda says, smiling at both her parents and smiling.

"Are you making friends?" Peggy asks her daughter as that's something she wasn't told in her reports.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a grin, "Two of my roommates and I have been getting along really well. Phil's really great, he's probably the person I've gotten closes too."

"Two of your roommates? Don't you have three?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Yeah, the third's John Garrett, and he's…. difficult." Melinda explains, trying to think of the right word to use to describe Garrett, "Ever morning he and Izzy fight about the bathroom so Phil and I have taken to making sure that we both have our turns before then, and after something that happened a few weeks ago he's been a foul mode which makes him even more annoying." Melinda explains.

"Sounds great." Natasha says sarcastically.

"Really isn't." Melinda informs her sister, "Though it does make kicking his ass when we are sparing even more satisfying."

"Always does." Peggy tells her daughter as Natasha nods in agreement.

"Mel, can you teach me to ice skate?" Maria asks her sister curious.

"If you would like." Melinda tells her sister.

"Yes!" Maria tells her sister, "I've been watching hockey and I really want to learn to play and Dad said that we can go see Rangers game." Maria tells her sister, looking thrilled about that.

"That sounds great." Melinda says, "And I'll definitely teach you." Melinda promises, "So, when's Tony getting home?" Melinda asks curious.

"He should be here soon." Peggy says as she looks over at the clock, "And he's not coming alone. He's bringing his roommate with him." Peggy explains.

"His roommate?" Melinda asks surprised, "He's told his roommate about, everything?"

"Yep." Natasha says, "He got through a whole month before he said something." She reveals.

"A month, really?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Yep." Natasha confirms, giving Melinda a look which causes Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as they know that Natasha is saying something behind the look that they don't understand.

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh and she pulls a twenty out of her pocket and hands it to her big sister.

"Glad to do business with you." Natasha says with a smile.

"What exactly did you two bet on?" Howard asks with an amused look on his face.

"How long it would take Tony spill the secret." Melinda explains, "I bet that he wouldn't last a week before he told his roommate. Tasha better that he would last longer than that." Melinda explains.

"Do you two bet on these kind of things a lot?" Peggy asks her children, causing Melinda and Natasha to exchange looks.

"I think this is the kind of question that you don't want the answer to." Natasha tells her mother and then before Peggy can say anything to her two oldest daughters they all hear the door open.

"GUESS WHO'S HOME." Tony's voice says and everyone gets up and Melinda and Natasha run as fast as they can into the hallway, "TASHA, MEL." He yells and he rush forwards and hugs his two oldest sister as tight as he can, "I've missed you two." Tony tells his sisters.

"Missed you too." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"TONY." Maria yells happily as Tony, Natasha and Melinda break apart and she runs forward and her big brother.

"Hey Kiddo." Tony says with a smile, "Mom, Dad." Tony says happily as he hugs both his parents and once they finally break apart Tony finally notices his friend standing awkwardly by the door, "Right. Everyone this is my friend James Rhodes. Rhodey this is my mom Peggy, my Dad Howard, my sisters Tasha, Mel and Maria and Jarvis who is practically family." Tony introduces, pointing to everyone as he says their names.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rhodey responds.

"You too." Melinda, Natasha, Peggy and Howard say together.

"Thank you so much for letting me join you for the holiday." Rhodey says politely.

"It's not a problem." Peggy assures him.

"We're glad you're here, from what Tony's said you're going to fit right in around here." Howard tells his son's friend.

"Ten minutes?" Tony asks his two older sisters.

"Please, five." Natasha corrects.

"Fine, five it is." Tony responds, "I'll show you which room is going to be yours while you're staying then we've got to run for the Carter-Stark snow war." Tony explains to his friend.

"Snow war?" Rhodey asks confused.

"Fight makes it sound too easy." Melinda explains.

"Right." Rhodey says, not sure what else to say.

"Come on, I'll explain the rules on the way." Tony says as he and Rhodey head upstairs.

"There are no rules." Melinda and Natasha remind their brother.

"Yes, there is." Peggy says giving her two oldest daughters a look.

"While Mom and Dad are present there are rules, but after they leave there's not." Tony explains to Rhodey as they walk up the stairs.

"Noted." Rhodey says amused, being pretty sure that he is going to enjoy his first thanksgiving at the Carter-Stark house.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Just like Howard predicted Rhodey manages to fit right in with the others and quick quickly Rhodey finds himself feeling completely comfortable among the Carter-Stark's.

"Is this a good idea?" Rhodey asks concerned as he is standing on the top of the stairs with Tony, Natasha, Melinda and Maria.

"If you're going to spend time with us then the first thing you've got to know is that very little of what we do is a good idea." Natasha explains.

"Good to know." Rhodey says with an amused look on his face.

"Plus Jarvis is busy in the kitchen and Mom and Dad are going to be at work for a couple of hours which makes now the perfect time." Tony explains.

"I'm guessing that your parents wouldn't approve." Rhodey comments.

"They'd find it amusing." Melinda explains.

"Jarvis not so much." Natasha explains, "Mel you and me first?"

"Definitely." Melinda says and they both grab what looks to be very thin small mattresses.

"Where are they from?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Mom and Dad used to use them for missions when they weren't sure where they would be staying." Tony explains.

"Is this safe?" Maria asks concerned as she is pretty sure that she has never done this before, though she has.

"No." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say as Melinda and Natasha sit down on the mattresses on the top of the stairs.

"Tony can you do the honours?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"Of course." Tony tells his sisters as he steps forward.

"Isn't a little dangerous?" Rhodey asks worried.

"Of course, but don't worry Tasha and Mel know how to safely fall." Tony explains as he gives each of his older sisters a push and they start going down on the stairs while they are on mattresses and as they get to the landing they both try to take the corner and end up rolling over each other and down the rest of the stairs.

"TASHA! MEL!" Maria says worried.

"We're good." Melinda and Natasha say, through laughter, as they lie on the floor on their backs.

"GERONEMO!" Tony yells as he grabs his own mattress and slides down the stairs, head first, and just like his sisters he ends up rolling down the last few steps and ends up landing on top of his sisters.

"Get off." Natasha says as she pushes her brother off them.

"They're insane." Rhodey says with an amused look on his face.

"Are they okay?" Maria asks, looking at Rhodey with a worry look on her face.

"They should be, but we should go check." Rhodey says and he and Maria head downstairs too, but unlike the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings they walk down the stairs like sensible human beings, "You guys okay?" Rhodey ask concerned when he and Maria get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep." Tony, Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Don't worry, with all the insane things we've done inside this house we know that as long as we don't crash trough windows we're fine, and even then we usually are." Tony explains to his friends.

"That makes it sounds like you've crashed through windows more than once." Rhodey comments amazed.

"We have." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"They sound like good stories." Rhodey comments.

"They are." Melinda assures him.

"Join us and we'll tell you, both of you." Tony says before he looks between his friend and sister and they both walk over, Rhodey lays next to Tony and Maria lays between her sisters and together the three older Carter-Stark siblings share stories about some of the things they have gotten up to.

* * *

 **December 1** **st** **1985**

After enjoying a week at home with her family, and Rhodey who became friends with all four of the Carter-Stark siblings not just Tony, Melinda has returned to the academy and as she drives into her parking spot she finds Phil waiting for her.

"Really Coulson, waiting for me?" Melinda ask with an amused look on her face as she takes off her helmet.

"Yeah." Phil confirms, standing up as he was sitting on the ground.

"I'm touched." Melinda jokingly says.

"Well, to be honest I didn't want to face Izzy and Garrett alone." Phil explains as Melinda climbs offer her bike.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks amused.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that." Phil says, causing both of them to laugh as Melinda starts to detach her bag.

"Weren't they arriving back sooner? Maybe there will be peace for once." Melinda comments as she puts her bag over her shoulder and grabs her helmet.

"You don't believe that." Phil says as he picks up his bag and puts it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I really don't." Melinda says as they begin to walk, "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Good, really good. It was nice to see Mom again." Phil reveals, "It's wired, I didn't realise just how much I missed her until I saw her again."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Melinda responds.

"Did you have a good time with your family?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, my siblings had a lot of fun and my brother's roommate stayed with us too, which was great. We introduced him to the insanity of what me, my brother and our older sister do when we are together." Melinda explains with a smile.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Phil asks curious.

"Probably not." Melinda admits with a laugh, "Our little sister joined in too for the first time and that was great."

"Good to know." Phil says amused, "I'm glad you had a good thanksgiving."

"I'm glad you had a good thanksgiving too." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

 **February 7** **th** **1986**

It has been a little over two months since Thanksgiving and even though Rhodey didn't join the Carter-Stark's for Christmas it was more than clear to him that he could have if he wanted to.

"Come on It will be fun." Tony informs Rhodey as they walk back into their room.

"Do I have to remind you that you're fifteen, meaning underage." Rhodey tells his friend.

"And you're seventeen, meaning you're underage too and you said you'll stop by." Tony argues.

"Knew that was going to bight me in the ass." Rhodey responds with an amused look on his face.

"And do you honestly think that this will be my first time drinking?" Tony asks curious.

"Tasha and Mel?" Rhodey guesses.

"Tasha and Mel." Tony confirms, "Before we had even been at boarding school two months."

"Yeah, I'm not even surprised." Rhodey responds.

"We have a deal. On my twenty first birthday we're going to have a drinking contest, the winner is going to be the last one of us to pass out." Tony explains and Rhodey just laughs, "So, it's decided. We're going to this party?"

"We're going to the party." Rhodey confirms.

"Great." Tony responds with a grin.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **1986**

The more time Melinda spends at The Academy the more Melinda realises that it's exactly where she wants to be. Thanks to the internal body clock that Melinda has developed over the past few months she wakes up early and even though she would like to stay in bed she knows that she has to get up early to avoid the fight between Izzy and Garrett, so she forces herself up so and she undertakes her usual morning routine before going to breakfast with Phil.

"So, have you gotten started on that report? I'm focusing on the early S.H.I.E.L.D days, the struggles faced the and the way S.H.I.E.L.D rose above everything. What about you?" Phil asks Melinda curious and Melinda doesn't answer because honestly she didn't hear him, "May?" he asks.

"Sorry, what?" Melinda asks confused.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks confused, "You've been quieter than normal all morning." He notes as he knows that Melinda is often quiet, but all morning she has been even quieter than normal.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Melinda assures him, "It's just…" Melinda starts to say before trailing off.

"Just what?" Phil asks curious, gently encouraging her to say more.

"Today's my birthday." Melinda reveals.

"It is?" Phil asks surprised, "You're finally eighteen?"

"I'm finally eighteen." Melinda confirms.

"That's great. Happy Birthday Melinda, I should have said that sooner, happy birthday." Phil says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're missing your family, aren't you?" Phil says as that's what he assumes considering what he knows.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"What do you normally do for your birthday?" Phil asks curious.

"It depends, but it's always great." Melinda explains, "It's just strange not to be with my family." Melinda admits as even though she wasn't with her parents the last couple of years, she was with Tony and Natasha who made sure to make her birthday great.

"Wow, I'm sorry, this must be hard for you." Phil says as even though he knows very little about Melinda's life before she started at The Academy he does know that Melinda is extremely close to her family, her brother and older sister especially, so he knows that it must be hard for her to be away from her family on her birthday.

"Yeah." Melinda responds, "So um, what's the lecture today?" Melinda asks, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"S.H.I.E.L.D protocols 101." Phil explains, indulging Melinda in the change of subject even though he knows that it is what she is doing.

"Fun." Melinda says sarcastically and then the two them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later, being pretty sure that she is going to have to borrow Phil's notes about the days' lectures, Melinda returns to her room instead of using her afternoon for training like the other student.

When Melinda walks into her room she is honestly more surprised than she should be to find Natasha lying on her bed reading some of her notes.

"Tasha." Melinda says being really glad to see her.

"You take really detailed notes." Natasha informs her sister.

"It's a side effect of studying with Phil, he's obsessive about details." Melinda explains as Natasha stands up, "I'm really happy to see you." Melinda tells her sister.

"I'm glad to be here." Natasha informs her sister, "Happy Birthday Mel." She says before hugging her sister.

"Thanks Tasha." Melinda responds as she embraces the hug and for a few minutes, until there is a knock on the door.

"Melinda, it's me, Phil." Coulson's voice says and Melinda and Natasha break apart at. Once they break apart Melinda heads to the door and Natasha moves slightly so that Phil wouldn't be able to see her.

"Phil? Aren't you meant to be at training?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Yeah, but you're playing hooky I figured that I might too, even though I definitely need training more than you." Phil explains.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells her friend as she knows how big it is for Phil to skip a class.

"I know, I wanted too." Phil explains, "So, I know that it's not the same as you getting to spend your birthday with your family, but I thought we could go over to Sci-Ops and go to the boiler room and I could buy you a drink and maybe some cake, if they have cake there, what do you think?" Phil asks curious.

"Um…." Melinda starts to say but then out of her corner of her eye she sees Natasha nodding and mouthing ' _Go_ ', "Sure, that will be great. Just give me five minutes to get changed." Melinda requests.

"Sure." Phil responds and Melinda shuts her door and turns to her sister.

"Ditching training to cheer you up on your birthday. That's a good friend you've got there." Natasha informs her sister.

"What makes you think I need cheering up?" Melinda asks her sister curious.

"I know you." Natasha says simply, "I should go, I just came say happy birthday and let you know that part of your birthday present from me, Peggy and Howard, is in your closet." Natasha explains.

"Thanks Tasha." Melinda says before hugging her sister, "I love you."

"Me too." Natasha responds and the two of the break apart, "I should go." Natasha tells her sister, "Have a good time with Phil."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." Melinda informs her sister before Natasha climbs to the window.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks out of her room dressed in something a little more casual instead of her usual ops academy uniform to find Phil waiting wearing jeans and the same Captain America shirt he was wearing when they first meet.

"You really like that shirt, don't you?" Melinda asks Phil curious.

"I really do." Phil confirms as they head to the door, "I just think he's soo cool, I mean he was the world's first superhero, he's awesome." Phil says and Melinda has to fight a smile at that as she is pretty sure that Phil would get along amazingly well with her parents if she were to ever tell him the truth.

"Yeah, he is." Melinda confirms.

"Did you know that before he was chosen for the super solider program he was rejected from the army five times?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I did know that." Melinda confirms as they continue to walk and as they do Phil tells entertains Melinda with all kinds of Captain America trivia that she already knows.

* * *

As they make their way over to the Science and Technology academy Melinda makes a note to tell her parents that they should make it tougher to do that, but then she realises that it would make things harder for her so she decides against it.

About ten minutes after Melinda and Phil left their dorm they walk into the boiler room at the Sci-Tech academy where they find it's a little busy, but not overly.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I'll grab drinks." Phil suggests.

"Sure." Melinda says and she heads to an empty table while Phil heads over to the bar. For a few minutes Melinda sits alone at a table until Phil walks back over holding two glasses of scotch and a plate with a single cupcake on it, "You found cake." Melinda says with a smile.

"I found cake." Phil confirms as he hands Melinda the glass of scotch and puts the plate down in front of her.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says gratefully, "But for the record the scotch is more than enough."

"Noted." Phil comments, "Happy eighteenth birthday Melinda." Phil says raising his glass, "I hope you have a great year."

"Thank you Phil." Melinda says and they clink their glasses and for the next few hours Melinda and Phil sit together and talk while sharing stories, basically they just have fun together and before too long Melinda realises that being away from her family doesn't hurt quiet as much.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **June 3** **rd** **1986**

It has been three months since Melinda's birthday and since then Melinda and Tony have both completely their first years at The Academy and MIT respectively. Unsurprisingly Tony has completely aced his first year, even doing more than normal so much so that he's basically done half his degree, and even though Melinda won't know for a few more weeks, though she hopes that her parents will give her a hint soon, she suspects that she did pretty well.

It has been a few days since Melinda and Tony got home and quickly it seemed like they never left though they have both missed their family and being home.

It's about one am and Tony is fast asleep, or he is until he finds himself being woken up by his two older sisters.

"Tasha? Mel?" Tony says confused, "What are you doing?" he asks them confused, "And why are you both wearing my shirts, again?" he asks as both Melinda and Natasha have a habit of not just wearing each other's clothes but his as well, something which has been happening a lot more lately.

"You already know the answer to that." Melinda tells Tony as they have had this conversation more than once.

"And we're going out." Natasha informs her brother.

"At one am." Tony says, seeing the clock, "So we're going via my window then." Tony realises.

"Yep." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Any specific destination in mind or are we just going to see where we end up?" Tony asks curious.

"See where we end up I think." Natasha says.

"Okay." Tony says and he gets up, finds himself some clean clothes and heads to his bathroom so that he can get change.

It only takes Tony a couple of minutes to get changed then the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings are climbing out of Tony's window and once they are on the ground they head to the garage and pick one of Howard's convertibles and leaves the property, Tony having to bypass the security system so that they don't get caught, before they can leave.

* * *

About forty minutes later Melinda, Natasha and Tony are driving through the streets listening to music. Natasha is driving, Tony is in the front and Melinda is in the back.

"Can you two please decide on a radio station." Melinda requests as Natasha and Tony are constantly changing the channel.

"Tell Tasha to stop changing the channel when I put one on." Tony tells his sister.

"If you stopped picking horrible stations I wouldn't have too." Natasha responds as she looks in the rear-view mirror and knows, without a doubt, that the same car has been following them for at least five minutes, "Get down, both of you." Natasha tells her siblings and, completely trusting her, they do so just in time to see a bullet hit the windscreen.

"Are we being shot at?" Tony asks shocked.

"Obliviously." Melinda tells her brother as she pulls a gun and starts firing at the car behind them who are the people who are shooting at them while she tries to avoid getting hit himself.

"You brought a gun!" Tony says surprised.

"Of course I did." Melinda responds, making it sound like that should have been obvious, "I could use a hand Tash." Melinda says as she fires, ducking for cover as she does.

"Tony, take the wheel." Natasha tells her brother then before he can say anything Natasha is climbing over the seats.

"Damn it Tasha! A little more warning would have been nice." Tony says as he steady's the wheel while he climbs into the driver's seat, doing his best to avoid the bullets that are being fired at the car.

"There's no time for warnings." Natasha tells her brother, "We've got to stop trying to take out the men and disable the cars instead." Natasha tells Melinda as they both fire, duck, then fire again.

"Got it." Melinda responds.

"And where exactly am I driving?" Tony asks curious, doing his best to slide down his seat while still making sure to be able to see over the dash.

"Doesn't matter. Just go as fast as you can." Natasha tells her brother as she and Melinda fire at the wheels of the car and then once it stops moving they fire a few more rounds at the engine.

"I think we're good." Melina says about a minute later as she turns towards the front.

"I think so." Natasha responds, "Are you both okay?" Natasha asks concerned, "Were either of you hit?" Natasha asks her siblings concerned.

"I'm good." Melinda assures her sister.

"Same." Tony tells her.

"Good, Tony I'm coming back over to take the wheel." Natasha tells her brother before she climbs back over the seats ad takes the wheel once more.

* * *

Half an hour later, after making sure that they weren't followed, Melinda, Natasha and Tony have arrived home safely and the three of them are standing in the garage looking at the car.

"I think Dad's going to notice." Tony comments as there are several bullet holes in the car.

"He might not." Melinda says and both her siblings turn to look at her, "Yeah, I know." Melinda comments, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to tell them, before either of them can see this." Natasha tells her brother and sister.

"Not now, right? Because I really don't want to wake Mom and Dad up to tell them this." Tony explains.

"We'll wait to the morning; we'll tell them at breakfast." Natasha explains.

"We should get upstairs before we're caught." Melinda says and her siblings nod in agreement so the thee of them head out of the garage, both of them hoping that their parents don't see the bullet riddled car before they have a chance to explain.

* * *

The next morning, which is technically only a few hours later, Melinda, Natasha and Tony wake up well before breakfast, but none of them head downstairs as they are all worried about telling their parents what they have to. As they know it will be suspicious if they don't head down to breakfast soon Melinda, Natasha and Tony head out of their rooms at practically the exact same time.

"Guess we had the same idea." Tony says when he notices his sisters.

"That's not surprising." Melinda comments, "We've got to do this, don't we?"

"My window's an option." Tony tells his siblings.

"No, it's not." Natasha tells her siblings, "We've got to do this." Natasha says, "Telling Peggy and Howard that we snuck out, that we have many times before, is going to be bad, but they need to know that we were shot at because we need to figure out who it was that did the shooting." Natasha tells her brother and sister.

"Right, guess we better face the music." Melinda says and reluctantly Tony nods then the three of them head downstairs.

* * *

"There you three are, I thought you were going to miss breakfast." Howard comments when his three oldest children walk into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

"Is something wrong?" Peggy asks concerned as she can tell that her kids look nervous and like there is something that they aren't saying.

"Kind of." Tony answers, "So, um, the three of us snuck out last night." Tony tells his parents.

"You're telling us you snuck out after clearly getting away with it?" Howard asks his children, being surprised by that.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"What happened?" Peggy asks concerned as she knows that Tony, Natasha and Melinda wouldn't have told them that they snuck out unless something happened.

"We were driving in one of the convertibles and it was all good, but then I realised that a car had been following us for a while and they started to shoot at us. Mel started to fire back and then I climbed over the seat and helped and Tony drove. We were able to disable the car and get home before anyone could follow us." Natasha explains to her parents.

"Are you okay? Were you hit?" Peggy asks worried as she gets up and heads towards her three oldest children.

"No, we're all fine." Melinda assures her mother, "The car has more than a few bullet holes in it though." Melinda says, looking at her father.

"The car doesn't matter, what does is your three." Howard tells his children.

"Tell us everything that happened." Peggy requests, "And are you sure that you're all okay?" Peggy asks as she looks between Natasha, Tony and Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda, Natasha and Tony say as they sit down and then begin to explain to their parents all about what happened a few hours earlier.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Ever since they discovered what happened to their children Peggy and Howard have been even more worried for their children. As it is a hot day the Carter-Stark siblings have decided to go swimming.

"Hey Mom, Dad, are you joining us in the pool?" Melinda asks curious as she hurries down the stairs, almost running into her parents.

"Of course." Howard answers.

"Great. I'll see you in there." Melinda responds but she doesn't make an effort to keep walking down the stairs.

"Mel?" Peggy asks her daughter, "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah um, when do results come out?" Melinda asks her parents curious.

"In a few weeks." Howard answers.

"Oh." Melinda comments, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks.

"But, you know we just got the information about the top students." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, and there was a very familiar name in the number one slot." Howard says with a grin.

"No…." Melinda says shocked, seeing what her father is hinting at.

"Yes, you're the top cadet." Howard informs his daughter.

"Congratulations Mel." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her parents before hugging them.

"We're so proud of you." Howard tells his daughter as they hug.

* * *

 **August 29** **th** **1986**

It has been almost three months since Melinda, Natasha and Tony were shot at while they snuck out and went on a drive and since then Peggy and Howard have been even more worried about their children and with the help of Natasha and Melinda they have been trying to figure out who came after them and why.

It's a Friday night, the weekend before Melinda goes back to The Academy for her second and final year and Tony goes back to MIT for what will most likely be his last year too, for a few minutes Melinda has been pacing outside her parents' office, trying to get up her courage to ask her parent something.

"Come on Melinda, you can do this." Melinda tells herself before she takes a deep breath and knocks on her parent's office door.

"Come in." Peggy's voice says and Melinda walks into the room. When she walks in the office Melinda finds Peggy sitting at the desk doing something and Howard sitting on the couch doing reading what looks to be case files.

"Hey Mel." Howard greats when Melinda walks in.

"Dad." Melinda responds, "So, um, I can't believe that I am going to ask this because I swore that I would never use the fact that you guys are my parents, but um, unless you want a murder at The Academy I wouldn't room Izzy Hartley and John Garrett together again, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't room me or Phil with Garrett either." Melinda explains, feeling nervous as she as she never wants to exploit her connection to Peggy and Howard and this feels very close to doing just that.

"We were just looking at that list." Peggy reveals looking for the right page, "Ah here." She says when she finds the piece of paper, "At the moment Izzy Hartley is down to be roomed with Felix Blake, Phil Coulson is going to be roomed with you and John Garrett is going to be roomed with Robert Franks." Peggy reveals, "Is that okay with you?" Peggy asks her daughter curious.

"That's great." Melinda says with a grin.

"Good. Try and look surprised when you're told." Howard tells his daughter.

"Will do." Melinda assures her parents, "I'll let you get back to work." Melinda says before leaving.

"I thought Mel was down to room with Hartley." Howard says once Melinda leaves.

"She was."

"Then why did you tell her that she was going to share with Coulson?" Howard asks his wife curious.

"Because she is. I have a suspicion that it would be for the best." Peggy says, not explaining her reasons.

"Okay." Howard comments confused, being sure that Peggy is seeing something that he's not and even though he isn't the biggest fan of the idea he completely trusts Peggy so he doesn't say anything.

* * *

 **November 19** **th** **1986**

It has been three months since Melinda started at the Academy once more and Tony retuned to MIT and even though Tony is doing more work than every single student he is still managing to be top in every single class.

"So, what exactly did your sister whisper to you as we were leaving?" Rhodey asks Tony curious as they walk into their dorm room after spending Thanksgiving with Tony's family once more.

"You lasted the car trip. I really wasn't expecting that." Tony says with an amused look on his face as he knew that Rhodey noticed his and Natasha's whispered conversation and was wondering how long it would take him to mention it.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Tasha was gleefully informing me of what I owed her for getting us these." Tony says as he shows Rhodey two ID's with their pictures on them.

"Fake ID's." Rhodey realises as stanches them from Tony, "These look really real." He comments.

"Tasha wouldn't explain exactly how she got them so I'm thinking that they practically are." Tony admits.

"Why do we need fake ID's?" Rhodey asks interested.

"Because we're going clubbing for your birthday." Tony answers simply.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Rhodey asks curious.

"No."

"Tony….." Rhodey starts to say, drawing out the word.

"Rhodey it's your birthday. You're eighteen now, we've got to celebrate." Tony tells his friend.

"Nothing to insane." Rhodey requests.

"I can't promise that." Tony admits.

"I know." Rhodey responds and the two of them exchange grins, "Then fine, nothing that will require one of your sisters to come and bail us out." He asks.

"Can't promise that either." Tony admits.

"Tony…" Rhodey says in a warning tone of voice.

"You'll have fun, that I promise." Tony assures him.

"I never doubted that." Rhodey says, "Okay fine we can do whatever it is that you have planned."

"Great." Tony says with a grin, hoping that Rhodey enjoys everything that he has planned as he knows that he is going to.

* * *

 **December 20** **th** **1986**

It has been a month since Rhodey's birthday where, to both of their relief, they didn't do anything that required Natasha or Melinda bailing them out, though they both only have fuzzy memories of the night so it's possible that they came close.

It's a Saturday night and The Carter-Stark's and Jarvis are having their first dinner together since Melinda and Tony came home from The Academy and MIT respectively.

"So, I'm graduating in June." Tony says after everyone has been eating in for a few minutes.

"Really?" Howard asks his son with a proud look on his face.

"Really." Tony confirms, "I'm going to do some post grad studies in Physics, and chemistry, which I should be done with by Christmas." Tony explains, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do after that." He admits.

"That's incredible Tony, I'm so proud of you." Peggy tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Tony says with a smile.

"So Mel. I was looking over the list for electives and I noticed that you have signed up for dance." Peggy says to her daughter.

"Seriously?" Natasha asks shocked, "You hate dancing."

"That I do." Melinda confirms, "But Phil begged me to sign up to. I'm giving it two weeks before I quit." Melinda explains.

"That's why you signed up for so many electives." Howard realises as he and Peggy were curious about that.

"Yep."

"Please says that there is some way that I can watch these lessons." Tony says with a grin and in response he gets a carrot thrown at him courtesy of his sister.

"Melinda Qiaolian do not throw food!" Peggy says in a stern voice and in response Tony flicks some of his mash potato at his sister, "Anthony Steve, you do not throw food either." Peggy tells her son and then Maria just throws food up in the air, not even aiming for anyone, "Maria Ana, do not throw food." Peggy scolds.

"Tony and Mel did." Maria says in an innocent voice.

"Just because your older siblings do something doesn't mean you should." Peggy explains to her daughter, "And you two should know better." She tells Tony and Melinda.

"Yes Mom." Tony and Melinda say together as Natasha and Howard both try to hide their amusement.

"Good. Now, how about we finish diner without throwing anymore food." Peggy requests.

"Yes Mom." Melinda, Tony and Maria say together.

"Good." Peggy says and the Carter-Stark family continue their dinner, both Melinda and Tony being very tempted to throw food at the other again but because neither want to test their mother they don't.

* * *

 **January 17** **th** **1987**

After spending two weeks at home for Christmas Melinda returned to the Academy and Tony returned to MIT. They have both been back for two weeks and despite the short amount of time they have been back both Tony and Melinda find themselves being quiet busy.

"Please Melinda, please give it another chance." Phil says to Melinda as the two of them return to their dorm room after a busy day.

"I told you I would give it two weeks and that's exactly what I did." Melinda informs Phil.

"But, you enjoyed it. I know you did." Phil argues.

"It wasn't as horrible as I was expecting it to be but that doesn't mean that I enjoyed it." Melinda says.

"I think you did." Phil says as he walks over to their record player, "I'll make you a deal we do one more dance and If I really don't think that you're enjoying yourself then I won't say anything else about you dropping the class." Phil explains.

"And how exactly will you judge whether I'm enjoying myself?" Melinda asks curious.

"You get this look in your eyes, even when you're trying to hide what you're feeling, when you're really enjoying yourself there's a spark and I can see it." Phil says and Melinda just gives him a raised eyebrow look, "You're never going to forget I said that, are you?"

"Never." Melinda admits with a grin, "But you've got a deal."

"Really?" Phil asks as he was never expecting that to work.

"I wouldn't question it if I was you." Melinda informs him.

"Noted." Phil says as he puts the needle on the record and music starts to play, "May I have this dance?" he asks as he sticks out his hand for Melinda to take. At that Melinda rolls her eyes, but at the same time she has to force back a smile as she takes Phil's hand and starts to dance.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Phil just dance together, moving as one, while listening to the music.

"See, this isn't soo bad." Phil says, looking at Melinda.

"No, I guess not." Melinda admits, "I'm still dropping the class."

"Really?" Phil asks as he and Melinda lock eyes.

"Really" Melinda confirms, not looking away from Phil, "I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but it's what I'm doing."

"You could never disappoint me." Phil says without hesitation.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says with a small smile.

"You're welcome Melinda." Phil responds and he starts to lean in a fraction but before he can do more than that there is a loud knock on their door.

"Were we expecting someone?" Melinda asks as she and Phil let go of each other.

"I don't think so." Phil responds and Melinda heads to the door and when she answers it she finds Izzy on the other side.

"Hey, some of the guys have gotten some drinks and we're going to drink and then spar, see who the best drunken fighter is." Izzy informs Melinda.

"That's sounds like a horrible idea." Phil says with a frown.

"Probably, but I thought it would be the kind of thing you would rock at." Izzy explains, looking at Melinda, "You interested?" she asks curious.

"Definitely." Melinda answers and she goes to follow Izzy, but she pauses when she realises that Phil isn't following, "You coming?" she asks Phil.

"Sure, why not." Phil says and he follows Melinda out of their room, both of them not being able to help but think about what would have happened if Izzy didn't knock.

* * *

A few hours later basically all of Melinda and Phil's class at the Academy is drunk and every single person who is has been knocked on their ass at least once by Melinda, who has drunk more than everyone else.

"PHHHHHHHHHHHILLLLLLLLLL I was having fun." Melinda objects as he helps her back to their dorm.

"I know, but if you don't stop now you're going to make some big enemies." Phil says as he almost carries Melinda being pretty sure that he is one person in the very small group of people that isn't drunk.

"They won't remember, and I already have big enemies." Melinda reveals, "More danger than cadets." Melinda mumbles.

"Really?" Phil asks, wondering if it is wrong to use the fact that Melinda is tipsy to get more information about her.

"Yep, lot of enemies, lots and lots." Melinda informs Phil, "Too many, need more friends, you're a friend, right?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Of course I am." Phil says as they arrive back at their dorm, "Here we are." He says as he lets them in.

"Good. I want to tell you." Melinda reveals, completely confusing Phil, though he doesn't even let his mind wander to what he is thinking.

"What do you want to tell me?" Phil asks confused.

"Everything." Melinda answers.

"Then tell me." Phil says, "Whatever it is you can tell me." Phil assures her.

"Can't, wish I could, but can't." Melinda says a sadness to her voice.

"Why not?" Phil asks curious.

"Danger, too much danger for you." Melinda says, "Bed, I need bed." She says.

"Okay." Phil says as he helps Melinda to her bedroom door.

"Morning, see you, Phil." Melinda tells her friend.

"See you in the morning, Melinda." Phil says and as Melinda heads to bed Phil can't help but think about everything that Melinda has let slip, nor can he help thinking about what it could possibly mean.

* * *

 **March 19** **th** **1987**

It has been two months since the second year operations academy decided to try drunk sparing and because of how drunk Melinda was she doesn't remember what she told Phil, though he does. Even though he has been curious about what Melinda meant by what he said Phil hasn't asked about it as he isn't completely sure how to.

Ever since her older siblings have been gone Maria has been finding herself becoming lonely, tough Natasha and her parents do their best to help, and as Sharon is now starting to get older she is able to play with Maria which Maria is glad about, but most of the time Maria finds her not having much to do when she's not at school.

As she is done with school for the day Maria is sitting in the living room putting together what looks like a model hocky ring.

"That looks fun." A voice says and Maria looks up to see Natasha standing in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder.

"TASHA." Maria says happily before she runs over and hugs her sister, "I've missed you." She informs her sister.

"Missed you to." Natasha responds.

"You've been gone for too long." Maria informs her sister as for the past two weeks Natasha has been away tracking down some intel and needing to deal with a few issues that arouse.

"I know." Natasha responds, as the mission was only meant to be a few days but turned longer.

"Where were you?" Maria asks her sister.

"Europe, mainly." Natasha explains.

"Did you bring me back anything?" Maria asks curious.

"Not this time. But I will try to next time." Natasha tells her sister.

"No, no next time." Maria says and Natasha can't help but smirk at that.

"Okay." Natasha tells her sister, "Why don't you tell me about all about what you're building." Natasha suggests.

"Okay." Maria responds and the two of them sit down and together the youngest Carter-Stark siblings explains to the oldest all about what she is doing.

* * *

 **June 4** **th** **1987**

Ever since the night, five months ago where Melinda admitted some truths to him while drunk Phil has been trying to get Melinda to open up more and honestly a part of him isn't even surprised when he doesn't succeed.

It is a Thursday and as off the day before both Melinda and Phil have finished at the academy and have been given their new assignments. As Phil isn't leaving for his new post until the weekend he is sitting on Melinda's bed watching while she packs as even though they were assigned the same post she has somewhere she needs to go first.

"I can't believe it! I mean Commander Fury's team that's the dream, plus he works a lot with Director Carter, which means we might actually get to meet her." Phil says amazed.

"It is a good post." Melinda confirms.

"It completely is, and so is the fact that we are together." Phil says, sounding thrilled about that, "Though I could have gone without working with Garrett." Phil comments.

"Same." Melinda admits as she zips up her bag, "Okay, I think that's everything."

"Were are you going?" Phil asks curious.

"My brother's graduation. When l learnt when it was going to be I got special permission to go before going to DC." Melinda explains.

"But you'll be there on Saturday, right?" Phil asks curious.

"Of course." Melinda assures him, "I'm just taking a little detour." Melinda explains as she walks over rand grabs her helmet, "I better get going." Melinda says as she picks up her bag, "See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday." Phil responds and Melinda heads to the door, "May." Phil says and Melinda turns back around, "We're really S.H.I.E.L.D Agents now." He says, looking proud.

"Yeah, we are." Melinda confirm with a smile, "I'll see you soon." Melinda tells him before she leaves.

"See you soon." Phil responds as he watches Melinda go.

* * *

The next afternoon as she sits with her older and younger sister, far away from their parents and Jarvis, and watches her brother graduate from MIT at seventeen Melinda feels incredibly proud, but at the same time she feel sorrow as she realises that everything is different now she's not just going away to boarding school or the Academy she is an agent now, and that means that she will be facing everything that all four of her parents have been trying to protect her from for her entire life, and she just hopes that she makes them proud.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 7** **th** **1987**

It has been two months since Melinda completely S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and became an actual agent and since Tony graduated MIT. While Tony is able spending his summer at home with his parents, Natasha and Maria Melinda has been going on missions and because of that she has only see her family a couple of times.

With Phil by her side, just like every mission that they have been on, Melinda is currently in Germany and the two of them are returning to a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house after meeting a contact to get intel. The mission went south and even though they lost sight of the contact they got the intel so they consider it have been a partial success.

"Just once I would like something to go to plan." Phil tells Melinda, sounding frustrated, "Why doesn't anything ever go to plan?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Things going to plan isn't in our job description." Melinda says as they arrive at the safe house.

"Guess so." Phil say as he pulls out the key to enter and as he turn the key both he and Melinda hear a click, "Did you…?" Phil starts to say but before he can even finish his question Melinda tackles him to the ground just as the safe house explodes, "May? You okay?" Phil asks worried as he feels pains in several places and has to cough because of the smoke.

"Yeah." Melinda says as she pulls a piece of shrapnel out of her side as she knows that it's not in too deep, "Come on, we've got to go." Melinda says standing up.

"Yeah, we so do." Phil says as he stands too and he and Melinda both run, both ignoring the pains that they are feeling in various parts of their respective bodies.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Phil run until they both stop in a small alley to catch their breaths.

"We need a plan." Phil tells Melinda and she gives him a look which says 'obviously', "Well, do you have one?"

"We need to get somewhere safe and we need to treat our injuries because we can't keep leaving blood trails." Melinda tells Phil.

"Good plan, but there are no safe places. The only S.H.I.E.L.D safe house in Berlin just blew up." Phil reminds Melinda and as he does Melinda realises exactly where they can go.

"There's someone where else we can go. A place that is safer than any S.H.I.E.L.D safe house." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Phil asks surprised and Melinda nods, "Okay, lead the way." Phil says as even though he is completely confused he trusts Melinda so he follows her.

* * *

It takes about half an hour but then Melinda and Phil arrive at a large, beautiful house, with a fence, but instead of heading to the front gate Melinda leads Phil around the side to what looks like a power box, but is actually a locked box, on the side. To Phil's confusion Melinda puts her right thumb on the padlock on the side and it and after a few seconds the padlock opens.

"Did your finger print just open that?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yes." Melinda answers as she takes off the padlock and opens the box to reveal two keypads, one sticking out further than the other.

"I'm guessing you know the codes." Phil comments, wondering if this means Melinda will finally explain everything about who she is.

"Yep." Melinda explains as she enters her code into the keypad that is sticking out a bit and the keypad swings forward to reveal a hook with a set of keys on it which Melinda takes and then she enters a second code into the other keypad, which causes a greenlight to appear above, and once she sees the light Melinda closes and locks the box, "Okay, let's go."

"What just happened?" Phil asks curious.

"My parents own a lot of houses. Sometimes we can't carry keys so my siblings, parents and I each have two unique codes memorized so that we can get the keys and disable the security at any of their houses." Melinda explains as they head back to the front glass, Melinda knowing, without a doubt, that as soon as walk inside the house Phil is going to realise exactly who her family is.

"Houses? How many houses do your parents own?" Phil asks interested.

"Honestly I have no idea, and I'm not entirely sure that they know." Melinda admits as they walk through the gate to the complete shock of Phil, "We'll be safe here." Melinda assures him.

"Our S.H.I.E.L.D safe house exploded, what makes you think we'll be any safer at your parents' house?" Phil asks Melinda curious as they walk towards the front door.

"That has a very, long and complicated answer that I will explain at length once we are inside." Melinda says as they arrive at the front door and Melinda uses the keys to enter.

As they walk into the house Melinda drops the keys in a bowel by the door and Phil realises that Melinda seems completely comfortable while Phil isn't really sure what to think.

"Through there is the living room." Melinda says pointing to the left, "Wait there. I'll go grab the first aid kit and other things we're going to need to treat our wounds." Melinda says as she knows that that will give Phil a chance to notice the pictures that are in the room and come to a conclusion.

"Okay." Phil says as he heads to the living room. Looking around Phil realises that Melinda's parents but be very rich as there are more than a few piece of antique and expensive furniture. As he walks in the living area Phil notices pictures on the mantel so not being able to help his curiosity Phil walks over and has a look, and he is shocked by what he sees. In the centre of the mantel there is a picture of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark with arms around one another, there is a picture of Peggy and Howard holding a baby and then with a toddler and a teenage girl. As he reaches a picture of Peggy, Howard, the boy, and the girl who doesn't seem to have aged, with a little Asian girl Phil comes to a realisation,

"Oh my god." Phil says shocked and as he keeps looking at the photos he eventually sees a picture of Melinda as she looked when they first met.

"Considering everything Mom and Dad should really know better than leaving pictures like those out, but they're sentimental." Melinda says as she walks back into the room carrying a first aid kit, a bowel full of water and several towels.

"This is Peggy Carter and Howard Stark." Phil says picking up one of the photos.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms as she puts everything down on the coffee table.

"They're your parents." Phil says shocked.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"So for two years you've been lying to me?" Phil asks, betrayal and hurt clear in his voice.

"I never outright lied to you. I just never told you everything because I was always taught that that was the best way to protect me and everyone around me." Melinda explains, "But, I'd like to explain everything, at length, if you're willing to listen."

"I am." Phil says as he puts the photo back down and walks over to Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says, being grateful that Phil is giving her this chance, "Well to start you need to know that ninety percent of the things you've heard about Howard Stark aren't true." Melinda reveals, "He may be a genius and, I'm not even sure how rich, but he is warm and loving. He has always been there for me, my siblings and Mom, and country to the media opinion since they have gotten together Dad hasn't been anything but completely faithful to my Mom." Melinda explains.

"So, Director Carter and Director Stark are together?" Phil asks, wanting to understand and Melinda nods, "Why doesn't anyone know?" he asks curious.

"They tried to be publically together when they first got together in 1949, but then when some enemies of theirs found out they tried to kill them because of their connection." Melinda explains, only knowing that because Natasha told her, "So, as far as most people knew they broke up, but they didn't. When they got married in 1955, there was only two witnesses." Melinda explains, "Where are you hurt?" she asks.

"Just the arm, I think I've dislocated my shoulder and there's the cut on my face, but it's not so bad. I think you need patching up more than me." Phil comments.

"Yeah." Melinda says as she takes off her jacket, and checks to make sure that something is in the pocket before she lies it on the table, "Stand up. I'll fix your shoulder and then you can stich me up." Melinda explains and Phil stands up, "Count off three." Melinda says once she moves into position.

"Okay." Phil responds.

"One, two, three." Melinda says before she pops Coulson's shoulder back into place, causing him to scream.

"Thanks, that feels much better." Phil says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds.

"So, how about I stich up your side why you tell your story." Phil suggest.

"Sure." Melinda says before she moves over to the couch and lays down, lifting up her shirt just enough for Phil to be able to get a clear view of her wound, "Where was I?" Melinda asks as Phil pulls the coffee table over and sits on it so that he can get a good view of Melinda's side.

"Director Carter and Director Stark got married in 1955." Phil answers as he cleans Melinda's wound.

"Right." Melinda says as she puts her arm behind her head to give Phil better access, "After that, even if only a few people knew, both Mom and Dad considered their real names to be Margret Elizabeth Carter-Stark and Howard Anthony Walter Carter-Stark respectively." Melinda explains, "In 1970 when my brother was born they gave him the public name of Anthony Edward Stark, but his real name, his true name, is Anthony Steve Carter-Stark." Melinda explain.

"Tony Stark is your brother." Phil says shocked as he finally makes the connection.

"Tony Carter-Stark." Melinda corrects, "But yes." Melinda confirms, "In 1973 Mom went on a mission that brought a thirteen-year-old Russian girl, who had been trained since she was a child to be a weapon and had been given a serum to slow her aging to such a slow pace that it takes her two years and four months to age a year, in." Melinda explains, winching as Phil stiches her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Melinda assures him, "After months of being in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody Mom and Dad took her into her home and once they adopted her she became Natasha Alianovna Carter-Stark with the public allies of Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, though to family she's Tasha." Melinda explains.

"They're the siblings you're really close to, right? Tony and Natasha?" Phil asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "In 1976 I was at the Carter-Stark house, because they were friends with my biological parents as my Mom was CIA, and it was Peggy and Howard who told me that my biological parents were killed in an explosion." Melinda explains a sadness in her voice, so hearing that Phil stops what he is doing and squeezes Melinda's hand causing Melinda to give him a smile and once she does Phil let's go and continues to patch Melinda up, "Mom and Dad promised my biological parents that they would look after me if anything happened to them so they took me in, and later adopted me too. My true name, what I consider my real name to be is, Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark." Melinda reveals.

"I'll remember that." Phil responds as he puts a dressing over the wound, "Done."

"Thanks." Melinda says as she sits up, it looking slightly difficult for her to do so, "Now let's look at that cut." Melinda says as she grabs dips one of the unused cloths in the water and cleans the cut that I above Phil's eye, "In April 1980 while on a mission Mom found a baby girl who had been abandoned in the snow and after discussing the matter with Tony, Tasha and I Mom and Dad took her in. She was given the public name of Maria Ana Hill but her real name is Maria Ana Carter-Stark." Melinda explains as she rips dressings to put them on the cut that is above Phil's eye.

"What about Maria Stark? The woman who Director Stark is apparently married too, how does she fit in?" Phil asks curious as Melinda puts the pieces of the dressing over his eye.

"She knows the truth and pretends to be with Dad to protect our family." Melinda explains, "She's never been with Dad." Melinda tells Phil, "There, done." She tells him.

"So let me make sure I have this right. You are the daughter of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark who are actually together and are actually Peggy and Howard Carter-Stark and you're Tony Carter-Stark's big sister and the younger sister of a former Russian agent who ages slower than normal." Phil says, wanting to make sure that he's right.

"Yes." Melinda says.

"How many people know the truth?" Phil asks curious.

"Not many." Melinda answers, "Fury, Tony's roommate, our family, and a few other people, but that's it." Melinda explains, as she finishes putting the dressing on the cut, "And now that neither of us are bleeding we need to figure out a plan." She tells Phil.

"I'd say we need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. After everything you just said your parents will be worried." Phil points out.

"I'd say that is an understatement." Melinda comments, "I need you to know that I didn't get into S.H.I.E.L.D because of who my family is, I earned my place." She tells Phil, needing him to know that as she doesn't think she could handle it if he believed that.

"I never even considered that. I've seen what you can do and I know that you've earned your place." Phil explains, giving her a comforting smile, "But it does explain something."

"What?" Melinda asks curious.

"Why you worked harder than everyone else at the Academy. You wanted to prove that you deserved to be there." Phil realises.

"Maybe a part of me did." Melinda admits, "We've got to contact Mom and Dad, let them know what's happened before they hear about it another way." She explains.

"Is there even a secure way to do that?" Phil asks curious and for a few seconds Melinda looks thoughtful.

"Yes, follow me." Melinda says and she gets up and heads out of the room, Phil following behind.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, partly because Melinda got lost, Phil and Melinda walk into what looks like a communications room.

"Okay, this is a communications room. There is a communications room in a house, and I not even surprised anymore." Phil admits.

"Good call on that." Melinda responds, looking amused, as she heads over to what seems to be a radio, but is actually a more secure more complicated version of one.

"That seems complicated." Phil comments as Melinda sits down.

"It is, but I know how to work it." Melinda says as she presses a few buttons, and then raises the microphone to her month, "Hello, can anyone here me? It's Mel. Please come in." Melinda requests and then she pauses.

"Miss Melinda." A voice answers after a minutes.

"Jarvis." Melinda says with a smile, "I am so happy to hear your voice. I need to talk to Mom and Dad, or even Tasha if they're not home." Melinda explains.

"They're both home. I'll go get them. Please hold." Jarvis requests.

"Who's Jarvis?" Phil asks curious as he pulls a chair over and sits next to Melinda.

"He's Dad's butler, but he's more than that. He's like another member of the family. He's basically a brother to both my parents." Melinda explains.

"Ah, okay." Phil responds and they both drift into silence.

"Mel?" Peggy's voice says about a minute later.

"Yeah, hey Mom." Melinda responds, "There's been a situation."

''What kind of situation?" Howard asks concerned.

"Phil and I arrived back at our safe house and as Phil opened the door we heard a click and I tackled Phil to the ground just before it blew up." Melinda explains.

"Are you both okay? Are you hurt?" Peggy asks worried.

"We've both got a few minor injuries, but nothing we haven't dealt with." Melinda explains, "What are our orders?" Melinda asks her parents, "We got the intel but our contact disappeared when we were fired upon." Melinda explains.

"Come home." Peggy tells her daughter, "In the office you'll find a way to create any documents you'll need and then take one of the cars to the family airport, fly to the one here then come straight to the house, not S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay, can do." Melinda comments.

"I take it that Agent Coulson now knows the truth." Howard comments and Melinda gives him a look and a nod.

"Yes Sir, I do." Phil answers.

"Okay." Peggy says, as she and Howard exchange a look, "And you are both okay, really?"

"Yes Mom"

"Yes, Director." Melinda and Phil respectively answer.

"Good. Get back here as soon as you can." Peggy instructs.

"Will do." Melinda says before she turns off the equipment that they are using, "Any preferences on a fake name?" Melinda asks Phil curious.

"Not particularly." Phil answers as they both stand up, as he does he notices a picture of Steve in his Captain America outfit, "That's Captain America." Phil says amazed as he points at the picture.

"Yep, though in my family he's just Steve." Melinda reveals.

"You must have heard so many stories. You must know so much about him." Phil says amazed as they walk.

"I know a bit; my parents talk about him a lot." Melinda explains.

"So that means that you already knew everything that I've ever told you." Phil realises.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoying listening to you talk." Melinda explains with a smile, one that Phil returns, as the two of them head to the office.

* * *

A little over an hour later Melinda and Phil have created their fake documents and have arrived at the private airfield that Howard owns.

"Does you Dad own private airfields everywhere?" Phil asks curious.

"I'm not exactly sure. Dad has a habit of buying things just because he wants them and then losing track of what he's brought." Melinda explains as they get out the car, "Which plane do you want to take?" Melinda asks curious.

"Whichever you want. You're the one flying us." Phil responds, "How did you learn to fly?" he asks curious as it is something that he is curious about but has never asked.

"Dad taught me." Melinda explains, "Let's take this one." Melinda says walking over to a two seater plane.

"Does it have a big enough range?" Phil asks curious as it doesn't seem like it.

"Dad improved it. It has several fuel tanks and enough range to get us home." Melinda explains as they head inside.

"Good." Phil says, sounding glad, and Melinda sits down in the pilot's seat while Phil sits down next to her, "How long to take off?" he asks curious.

"A couple minutes." Melinda answers and within ten minutes Melinda and Phil are in the air on their way back home.

* * *

Eight and a half hours after they left Berlin Melinda and Phil touch down in DC, where it is late evening, and as they walk out of the plane Melinda isn't at all surprised to find Natasha waiting by a car.

"You here to escort us home?" Melinda asks her sister curious.

"Nah, I just figured that you might be tired so you might not want to drive. Plus I'm extra back up." Natasha explains as she looks Phil up and down, clearly sizing him up even though she has caught glimpses of him before.

"Good to know." Melinda comments, "Phil this is my older sister Natasha, Tasha this is Phil Coulson." Melinda introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Phil says to Natasha, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"You too." Natasha responds, actually meaning that, "We should get going." Natasha tells her sister and her sisters friend and the three of them head over to the car.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda confirms and as they walk to the car Phil finds himself becoming a little nervous as not only is he meeting his bosses for the first time but he is meeting them as his friend's parents.

* * *

"This Is where you grew up?" Phil says surprised when Natasha drives he, Melinda and herself into the yard of the house a while after they left the airport.

"Yeah, it's home." Melinda confirms.

"Good to know." Phil says as Natasha stops the car and the three of them get out. While Natasha heads straight inside Melinda notices Phil pause.

"You okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous." Phil admits and upon hearing that Melinda walks over to him.

"You have no reason to be nervous." Melinda assures him giving him a comforting smile and instead of heading inside Natasha watches the two of them with an amused look on her face.

"You really think that?"

"I know that." Melinda assures him.

"Are you two going to continue to gaze longingly into one another's eyes or come inside?" Natasha asks curious.

"We're coming." Melinda tells her sister and she and Phil follow Natasha inside.

"MEL." A happy voice says as soon as Melinda walks inside and she finds her being hugged by Maria and as she wasn't expecting it Melinda can't hold in her wince.

"Sorry." Maria tells her sister as she noticed the wince and feels bad.

"It's okay." Melinda tells her sister.

"You said you weren't hurt." Peggy tells her daughter with a frown.

"Technically I said that I had a few minor injuries that have been dealt with." Melinda explains, "Phil this is my sister Maria, my brother Tony, and my parents Peggy and Howard. Everyone this is Phil Coulson, my friend and partner." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, really." Phil says, completely telling the truth.

"Jarvis is just putting dinner on the table so how about we eat and the two of you can fill us in on everything that happened." Howard says.

"Sure." Melinda tells her father and everyone except for her and Phil head to the dining room, "Nothing is classified in this house so don't worry about what you say. Just gloss over the details of us being hurt around Maria. Mom and Dad will probably ask about it later." Melinda explains.

"Noted." Phil responds.

"Good, come on Jarvis is probably the best cook ever." Melinda tells her friend.

"Good to know." Phil says with a smile as the two of them head to the dining room.

* * *

Forty minutes later the Carter-Stark's, Phil and Jarvis are still sitting around the dining table even though they have already finished eating as Melinda and Phil are explaining everything that has happened.

"And then we used the radio in the coms room to call her and well you know the rest." Melinda explains to her parents.

"Yeah, we do." Peggy confirms, "It sounds like this whole thing might have been a set up."

"Getting the intel and yet the contact disappears. There has to be a reason for that." Natasha says with a frown.

"Yeah." Peggy confirms, "What intel did you get?"

"This." Melinda says as she pulls the papers out of her pocket hands over to her mother, "It seems to be in code and I didn't exactly get a chance to question the contact before we were fired on."

"Yes, it does." Peggy confirms, with a frown, "I'm not entirely sure which type though." She says as she hands it over to Howard.

"We'll figure it out." Howard says, knowing that.

"I thought so." Melinda confirms, "What do we put in our reports about all this?" Melinda asks her parents curious.

"We'll fill Fury in and come up with a cover." Peggy assures her daughter, "But you're both getting a couple of days' rest to recover after the mission."

"Thank you Director." Phil says gratefully.

"It's Peggy when out of the office." Peggy assures Phil as she is pretty sure that this won't be the last time that they see each out outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thank you, Peggy." Phil corrects, needing to internally hold in his joy as he says that, "Sir." He adds, looking at Howard.

"Howard." He corrects.

"Howard." Phil says.

"It's getting late; why don't I give you a lift back to base." Melinda says to Phil, knowing that he is staying at the base bunks.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." Phil tells Melinda.

"Be back soon." Melinda tells her parents before she and Phil get up and leave.

"I'm going up to my room." Maria tells her parents.

"Lab." Tony says.

"Outside." Natasha adds and the other three Carter-Stark siblings get up and leave.

"Howard what is it?" Peggy asks as she notices him staring at the intel that Melinda gave him.

"I don't think this is just intel." Howard reveals, "I think it's formulas too." He admits.

"Really?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Howard confirms, looking up at Peggy, "What are you thinking?" he asks curious as he notices the look on Peggy's face.

"I'm thinking that we need to find out whether this was a set up." Peggy comments, "I also think that we may have just met our future son in law." She admits.

"I think so too." Howard confirms.

* * *

A while after they left the house, because Melinda had to make sure they weren't followed, Melinda and Phil arrive at the parking lot of the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

"So what are you going to do with your days off?" Melinda asks Phil curious.

"I'm not sure." Phil admits, "I want to say thank you."

"What for?" Melinda asks confused.

"For finally trusting me enough to tell me the truth." Phil tells Melinda, "I'll admit it hurts that you waited so long, but I'm glad to know."

"I trusted you five minutes after I met you, and that's why I didn't tell you." Melinda reveals, "You matter to me Phil, and even before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D there were threats against me, people tried to kill me, and tried to kidnap me. Just being around me puts you in danger and I didn't want that for you." Melinda reveals.

"You matter to me too." Phil reveals, "Which is why I don't care about the danger. Like you said to your family we're partners and partners watch another's backs no matter the danger." He says with a smile.

"I, I don't know what to say to that." Melinda admits, looking at Phil with a look of amazement on her face.

"Then don't say anything." Phil says before leaning forward and kissing Melinda. For a few seconds Melinda is surprised, but then she returns the kiss and after a minute they are forced to break apart to catch their breaths.

"Much better than talking." Melinda informs Phil.

"Definitely." He confirms with a smile, "Seeing as how we have a couple days off, would you like to use one of them to go to dinner, with me?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." Melinda responds.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, say seven." He suggests.

"Sounds good." Melinda responds.

"Then I'll see you then." Phil responds, "Goodnight Melinda."

"Goodnight Phil." Melinda responds and Phil climbs out of the car and heads inside. Out of habit Melinda waits and watches until Phil walks inside and once he is Melinda drives off, looking forward to the following evening.

* * *

 **August 8** **th** **1987**

After spending most of the day with her siblings, enjoying every second of it, Melinda headed upstairs to have a shower and get ready for her date with Phil.

"No, no, no. Wrong." Melinda says annoyed as she goes through her wardrobe and starts to throw things out.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks and Melinda turns to see Natasha standing in her doorway with an amused look on her face.

"Please, I don't know how to do this." Melinda tells her sister, "I don't date, I don't know how to." She tells her sister.

"I know a couple of people at boarding school, and from what you've said, one or two at The Academy, that would feel very differently." Natasha says as she walks over.

"That wasn't dating. That was just, having fun." Melinda tells her sister, "But this, going on a nice dinner, with someone who's important to me, I don't know anything about." Melinda explains.

"Okay, first of all. You've got to be yourself and relax. That's what's important." Natasha explains to her sister, "Second, think about who you're going with. You and Phil have had dinner and drinks together before, right?"

"Yeah, many times." Melinda confirms, "But this is different."

"It doesn't have to be." Natasha tells her sister, "Phil is your friend, above everything else, he is your friend. Focus on that." Natasha explains.

"I'll try." Melinda responds, "Thanks Tasha."

"Not a problem." Natasha responds, "Now I'm guessing you're having a problem with wardrobe." Natasha comments.

"Just a small one."

"Huh, that's easy." Natasha says walking over to the wardrobe, "Here wear this with your black boots and red leather jacket." Natasha says as she hands Melinda a black dress.

"You think?" Melinda asks.

"I know." Natasha says as she throws the dress onto the bed, "Wear your hair up in a bun, but keep your fringe out and waved."

"Thanks Tasha." Melinda tells her sister before hugging her.

"You're welcome." Natasha responds, "Now, get ready." Natasha says before leaving her sister's room so that she can get ready for her date.

* * *

A little while later Melinda is walking down the stairs in the outfit that Natasha suggested she wore completely ready for her date.

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D has a no fraternization policy." Howard says from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's a bit rich coming from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D who happens to be married to the other director." Melinda tells her father.

"Howard leave Mel alone." Peggy says as he walks out from the living room, "Technically that is true, but it is also the S.H.I.E.L.D policy that is ignore the most." Peggy informs her daughter as she walks over as it was neither hers nor Howard's suggestion to put that protocol in, but it exists anyway.

"Good to know." Melinda responds amused, "I should go wait outside for Phil."

"Okay, I hope you have a great time." Peggy tells her daughter before she hugs her.

"Thanks Mom." Melinda responds as they break apart, "Phil's a good man, Dad." Melinda tells her father as she walks over to him.

"I know, you liking him tells me that." Howard tells his daughter, "You look beautiful sweetheart." Howard says

"Thanks Daddy." Melinda tells him before giving him a hug, only breaking apart when there is a knock on the door. Quickly moving out of her father's arms Melinda heads to the door and opens it to reveal Phil standing on the other side in a nice suit, with a red corvette parked behind him.

"Hey." Melinda greets.

"Hey." Phil responds with a smile, "You look amazing."

"You look pretty great yourself." Melinda says with a smile and before Phil can say anything Howard loudly clears his throat, causing Peggy to swat his shoulder, "Howard, Peggy." Phil greats, a nervousness to his voice.

"You two go have a great time, but remember to keep your eyes open just in case." Peggy says.

"We will." Melinda and Phil say,

"Night Mom, night Dad." Melinda says before she and Phil leave to go on their first official date, both completely looking forward to it and hoping that it will just be the first of many.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **September 5** **th** **1987**

It has been a month since Melinda and Phil went on their first, very successful first date, and even with how well it is they haven't been able to go on a second official one as they have been very busy with work.

As he is leaving to do some graduate work at MIT in two days Tony is heading down to the office as there is something that he wants to talk to Howard about before he goes.

"Hey, Dad. You busy?" Tony asks for the door when he gets to the office.

"Yes, but I'm never too busy for you." Howard assures his son, "What do you need?" he asks curious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Tony says as he walks in.

"Okay. What?" Howard ask as his son sits down.

"You know I'm going back to MIT to do some post grad studies." Tony says to his Dad.

"Yes, I do." Howard confirms.

"Well if everything goes to plan I should be done by Christmas, and I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I'm going to do once I finish." Tony informs his father.

"Well with your mind and qualifications you could do anything you want." Howard tells his son, looking proud about that.

"I want to work for Stark Industries, but I don't want to do anything that will cause me to have a board overseeing me. I just want to create; I want to build without dealing with the business side of things." Tony explains to his father.

"I really glad to hear you say that." Howard admits, "How about a lab in the R and D department with no restrictions." Howard offers as he was planning on offering Tony something like that anyway.

"That would be perfect." Tony says with a grin.

"One day I would like to teach you the business side of the company, but that day doesn't have to be for a long time if you don't want it to be." Howard explains as he wants Tony to be CEO of Stark one day, but not until he's ready.

"As long as it isn't for a while I'm okay with that." Tony tells his dad.

"Good." Howard responds, "Do you want to see the plans I'm working on?" Howard asks curious.

"Always." Tony says as he gets up and walks over to his dad. Once Tony is standing behind Howard he starts to explain to his son his latest designs and after the explanation is done the two of them alter the designs and then start to create the designs together.

* * *

 **October 10** **th** **1987**

It has been a month since Tony talked to his father about what he once to do when finishes the graduate courses he wants to do and he is now back at MIT and is well on his way to completing everything in the time he predicted.

As they have been for the past couple of weeks Phil and Melinda are on a mission together in China.

"Why shooting? Why do all missions lately end with shooting?" Phil asks as he and Melinda both try and get cover while firing back at the people who are trying to kill them, both of them are bleeding a little as they had a grenade thrown at them, one that didn't hurt either of them too badly, to their relief.

"Because we have bad luck." Melinda says as she fires, "I'm almost out." Melinda tells Coulson as she puts in her last magazine.

"Same." Phil admits, "Now would be a great time for a plan B." he comments.

"I'm working on it." Melinda says, trying to think of something as he looks around, "Behind us, cars. Run and I'll cover you." Melinda tells him.

"You better follow." Phil says as he sprints to the car.

For about a minute Melinda continues to fire then when she only has a few rounds of ammo left Melinda runs and fires back without looking and she doesn't stop until she is in the car, "DRIVE." Melinda yells at Phil and that's just what he does.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Phil are in a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house. Phil is sitting on the couch using a cloth to whip some blood of the side of his face.

"I talked to Fury. There is going to be an extraction at location two in twelve hours." Melinda says as she walks over.

"Good, that's good." Phil says relieved, "I'm guessing that we're to lie low until them." He says as Melinda sits down across from him.

"Yep." Melinda says as she takes the cloth off Phil and uses it to whip Phil's face.

"Fun." He says sarcastically.

"Yep. On the plus side Fury has to explain to The Directors why he didn't tell them that just the two of us were going in instead of the whole team." Melinda explains as she puts the cloth on the coffee table, not saying Mom and Dad as Phil knows that she doesn't call Peggy and Howard that unless they are in a completely secure location.

"Wow. I almost feel sorry for him." Phil admits, knowing that Peggy and Howard are going to be far from happy about that, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asks concerned.

"Not in any way that requires treatment. You?" Melinda asks.

"No, I'm good." Phil responds.

"Good." Melinda says.

"So twelve hours until extraction. Any ideas about what we can do until then?" Phil asks curious.

"One." Melinda says before moving in and kissing Phil.

"I like that idea." Phil says with a grin as they break apart.

"I'm glad." Melinda responds and Phil kisses her again. As he does she unbuttons and pushes his shirt off.

"Bedroom." Phil says, between kisses and while working in a perfect union he and Melinda stand up and head to the bedroom. Phil removing Melinda's shirt as they go.

* * *

Eleven hours later Melinda and Phil are lying in bed, in each other's arms, where they have been ever since they left the living area of the safe house.

"We should get up soon, if we don't we're going to miss the extraction." Phil tells Melinda.

"We've got time." Melinda tells Phil.

"Do we? Just finding our clothes is going to take some time." Phil comments.

"Not that long, we've got time for one more round." Melinda says as she kisses down Phil's chest, causing Phil to moan.

"Okay, but you're explaining if we miss the extraction." Phil informs Melinda.

"Deal." Melinda says as she moves up and kisses Phil once more.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Phil arrive at the extraction location and as they do they see no sign of an extraction.

"Did we miss it?" Phil asks Melinda.

"No, we're early." Melinda answers, "We've got a few minutes." She reveals and they both drift into silence and wait, "Heads up." Melinda says as she notices a helicopter coming towards them.

"Friendly or fire?" Phil asks.

"Too soon to tell." Melinda admits and as the helicopter comes closer she notices who is flying it, "Friendly." Melinda says as a rope is dropped from the helicopter and Melinda and Phil start to climb it up.

"Buckle in, it's going to a bumpy ride." Natasha, who is piloting the helicopter, says when Melinda and Phil are in the helicopter.

"Got it." Melinda says a she makes her way over to one of the seats.

"Natasha? You're our extraction?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yep. I was bored so I volunteered." Natasha explains.

"Is she kidding?" Phil asks Melinda in a whisper as they sit down because he honestly can't tell.

"Probably not." Melinda responds, "How pissed are people at Fury?" Melinda asks curious as she does up the harness.

"Very." Natasha answers, "It's kind of amusing actually." She admits, knowing that it wouldn't be if Phil and Melinda weren't okay, "We've got a long fight so you might want to get comfortable. Or even get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Natasha comments and by the look on her sister's face Melinda is about ninety-nine percent sure that Natasha has realised what they have spent the last twelve hours doing, she just hopes that Phil doesn't realise that she's realised because he would be extremely embarrassed.

"Thanks, but I'm thinking vigilance might be best." Melinda tells her sister.

"Good call." Natasha responds with a smile as even though it was her suggestions she didn't expect Melinda to actually agree. Hearing that Melinda just smirks back and the three of them drift into silence while Natasha files and Melinda and Phil sit in the back.

* * *

 **November 26** **th** **1987**

It has been almost seven weeks since Natasha extracted Melinda and Phil from china and after that she has joined Melinda and Phil on two out of their last three missions, though she only joined after they were already in the field so that no one who didn't know the truth could find out.

It is Thanksgiving and Melinda and Phil are in a sleazy motel a few hours out of DC where they have been running surveillance for about a week, which has been the one mission Natasha hasn't joined in on.

"I have tea and news." Phil says as he walks into the room that Melinda is staying in and he doesn't see any sign of her, "Melinda?" he asks calls concerned.

"Bathroom." Melinda's voice says and Phil heads across the room to the bathroom door, putting the tray with coffee and tea in it down as he goes, which is open a crack and before Phil can ask anything he hears Melinda throw up.

"Melinda? Are you alright?" Phil asks concerned as he opens the door the rest of the way.

"Yeah, I think you made the right call in not eating that Chinese." Melinda says as Phil walks in.

"You were sick yesterday morning too, before you ate the questionable leftovers." Phil says as he walks over and squats down next to Melinda.

"You worry…" Melinda starts to say but then before she can say more she vomits again, "Too much." Melinda finishes once she is sick and then she uses the cloth to wipe her mouth.

"It's not worrying to much when my partner has been vomiting the last two mornings." Phil tells Melinda, "Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"No need, I'm okay." Melinda tells her partner, "Did you say something about tea and news?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Yeah. There is green tea out in the other room and I talked to Fury. We've got enough evidence to put together a file to use as support to greenlight a taskforce." Phil explains, "We can go home."

"Just in time for us to spend thanksgiving with my family." Melinda says as she flushes the toilet and stands up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm sure." Melinda assures him.

"And are you sure that it's okay I join you for Thanksgiving? I don't want to intrude." Phil tells Melinda.

"It's more than okay, and you won't be." Melinda assure her partner as she heads over to the sink so that she can wash out her mouth, "Leave in thirty?" Melinda asks her partner before she drinks mouthwash.

"Sure, if you're sure that you're up for it." Phil responds.

"I am." Melinda assures him once she rinses out her mouth with mouthwash.

"Okay, leave in thirty it is." Phil responds and he leans in and places a kiss on Melinda's cheek, "But maybe I should drive." He suggests.

"Never, not unless the car suddenly turned into your corvette." Melinda says with a grin.

"She has a name." Phil reminds Melinda.

"Doesn't mean I have to use it." Melinda responds with a smile.

"You should." Phil says and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

"Twenty-nine minutes."

"Got it." Phil says and he heads out of the room. Once Phil leaves Melinda as to brace herself against the sink for several seconds as she thinks she is about to be sick again, but then she isn't so she heads out to the other room, hoping that her stomach settles soon so that she can enjoy the amazing Thanksgiving feast that Jarvis always creates.

* * *

Like his older sister Tony is also on his way home for Thanksgiving. As he had something to do the day before Tony got up early, something which he hates doing, so that he and Rhodey could drive home to spend Thanksgiving with the Carter-Stark's.

"The Airforce, really?" Tony asks his friend surprised.

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Until I understand." Tony comments, "You could work for anyone, any lab, and you're choosing the military, why?"

"Because I want to protect people. I would think that considering what most your family do you would understand that." Rhodey comments.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Tony admits, "Just do me a favour and don't die on me while you're playing the hero." He requests.

"I'll do my best." Rhodey responds with a grin.

"Good, because if you die on me I'll kick your ass." Tony assures his friend, causing both of them to laugh.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing this house." Phil tells Melinda a couple of hours after they left the hotel, something which would have taken longer if Melinda wasn't the one driving, when they get out of the car at the Carter-Stark house.

"You will." Melinda assures him as they head inside.

"Maybe." Phil says and as he does he realises something, "I was going to get flowers, but I forgot to get you to stop, I can't believe I forgot."

"It's okay, Phil. You didn't need to bring anything." Peggy assures him.

"Hey Mom." Melinda says and she walks over and gives her mother a hug, then her Dad and each of her siblings, "Rhodey, it's good to see you again." Melinda greats.

"Yeah, it is." Rhodey responds with a smile.

"James Rhodes meet my partner Phil Coulson, Phil this is Tony's friend and roommate James Rhodes." Melinda introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Phil says as he sticks out his hand for Rhodey to sake.

"Yeah, you too." Rhodey responds as he shakes Phil's hand, being glad that he's not the only person outside of the family who came to thanksgiving.

"Jarvis is still cooking but everything should be ready in about an hour." Howard explains.

"That's great, having decent food is going to be amazing after what we've been eating the last few days." Melinda reveals as everyone heads back over to the couches.

"Agreed." Phil says in agreement.

"Ahh, bad stake out food. I don't envy that." Natasha comments.

"The food can't be that bad." Maria says, not understanding.

"Oh it is." Melinda tells her little sister.

"Yep." Everyone who has had stake out food says in agreement.

* * *

For the next hour the Carter-Stark's, Rhodey and Phil just sit in the living room and talk about all different things, no one watching what they are saying as in this group of people they don't have to worry about saying something they shouldn't as there is nothing that they shouldn't say.

"And I tried to convince him that it was a racoon and not a person in the trunk." Peggy explains as she is telling everyone stories about the late days of the SSR.

"That's great." Tony says amused.

"Dinner is ready." Jarvis says, walking into the room.

"Great. Thanks Jarvis." Howard says and everyone gets up and heads to the dining area where the table is covered in food.

"Wow Jarvis, this is incredible even for you." Tony says, sounding amazed.

"Thank you." Jarvis responds.

"Who's the extra chair for?" Phil asks Melinda in a whisper as he notices that there are more chairs than people.

"Steve Rogers." Melinda answers to Phil's complete shock, but then even though the food smells amazing Melinda can feel the feeling in her stomach, the feeling that she is going to be sick, rising once more so she closes her eyes in an attempt to push it down.

"Melinda?" Phil asks concerned as he notices the action.

"Excuse me." Melinda says before running as fast as she can upstairs, hoping that she makes it to her bathroom before she is sick.

"MELINDA." Phil calls after her.

"MEL." Her family calls.

"She's been sick the last couple of mornings, but she said she was fine." Phil explains, "I'll go check on her." He says.

"No, it's okay. You eat. I'll go." Peggy says before heading upstairs, everyone else being pretty sure that they aren't going to be able to enjoy their Thanksgiving feast until they know Melinda is okay.

* * *

After leaving the dining area Peggy heads straight up to her daughters' bathroom and just like she was expecting Peggy finds her daughter on her knees over the toilet being sick. So, Peggy walks over, pulls her daughter's hair back and rubs her back while she is sick. After a couple of minutes Melinda stops being sick and just leans back.

"How long have you been sick for?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"A couple of days." Melinda answers, "It's probably just the bad leftovers I've been eating." Melinda tells her mother.

"Phil said that you've been sick in the mornings." Peggy tells her daughter, hinting at something which she hopes Melinda picks up on.

"Yeah, guess it has just been in the mornings." Melinda realises and as she does she realises what her mother is hinting at, "No." Melinda says her eyes widening.

"Is it possible?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yes." Melinda confirms and she looks thoughtful, "I've missed my last two periods." She realises, a look of completely shock appearing on her face, as she hasn't really thought about it because she's been so busy, "I might be pregnant." She realises, her voice shocked.

"Yeah, you might be." Peggy tells her daughter, who looks both shocked and scared, "It will be okay, Mel. You'll find out for sure and then take it from there." Peggy tells her daughter as she moves so that she can put an arm around her.

"I need to know, I need to know today, but nothings open." Melinda tells her mother as she leans into her mother's embrace.

"We have a lab downstairs; we can run the test here." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I don't want anyone else to know until I know for sure." Melinda tells her mother, "Is there a way to run the test without Dad or Tony?"

"Yes, I can run it." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Really?" Melinda asks, looking at her mother with a look of hope on her face.

"Yes, you don't spend over forty years around Howard without learning a few things." Peggy explains, "We can to the lab whenever you're ready." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I'm ready." Melinda tells her mother.

"Are you sure? Are you going to be sick again?" Peggy asks her daughter concerned.

"No. I'm okay." Melinda responds and she flushes the toilet and stands up and so does Peggy, "Thanks Mom."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your Mom, being here for you is what I do." Peggy tells her daughter and Melinda hug her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Peggy are in the lab, having headed there via a way that doesn't pass the dining room, and Peggy has drawn Melinda's blood and has started the test.

"How long will it take?" Melinda asks her mother.

"Not long." Peggy answers, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "I just wasn't expecting this." She admits, "One day, yeah. But not today."

"Sometimes things happen that surprise us, and they can turn out to be the best things." Peggy tells her daughter who just nods, "It will be okay, Mel. And no matter what the test shows you're not alone and me, and your father, and Jarvis and your siblings are all here for you." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know." Melinda tells her mother as she never doubted that, "If I am then I'm glad it's with Phil, I'm glad it's with my best friend, he'd make an incredible father." Melinda says as even though she has some doubts about herself considering everything she doesn't doubt that Phil will make an incredible father.

"And if it is positive you'll make an incredible mother." Peggy assures her daughter as she can tell that Melinda is worried about that.

"Thanks Mom." Melinda says gratefully and the two of them drift into silence and for a couple of minutes they are quiet until the computer beeps.

"That's the results." Peggy informs her daughter, "Are you ready to know?" she asks and Melinda just nods so Peggy has a look.

"So?" Melinda asks her mother.

"It's positive."

"It's positive?" Melinda says shocked.

"Yes, you're pregnant." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I'm going to be a Mom." Melinda says amazed as she rests her had on her stomach as she looks at her mother with a look of amazement and joy, though nervousness, on her face.

"You're going to be a Mum." Peggy tells her daughter with a smile before hugging her, "Congratulations Mel."

"Thank you." Melinda responds as she embraces her mother's hug as even though she is scared about what this means she is also excited and happy about it.

* * *

"Maybe we should go see if everything is okay." Phil says concerned after Peggy and Melinda have been gone for a while.

"Give it a few more minutes." Howard says, his own concern growing.

"No need." Natasha says as she notices Peggy and Melinda walk back in the room.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks concerned as Melinda walks over to him.

"Yeah, can we go for a walk?" Melinda asks him as she decided that she wanted to tell Phil right away.

"Sure, but don't you want to eat." Phil says confused.

"I'll eat after." Melinda explains as honestly she isn't sure if she would be able to keep anything down right now.

"Okay." Phil says as he gets up and follows Melinda out the back, everyone except for Peggy watching them go in confusion.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Phil asks concerned about a minute later when he and Melinda are walking in the back yard.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"Is that an ice ring?" Phil asks shocked.

"Yeah, Tasha and Dad built it for me not long after my parents were killed. It stays frozen all year round." Melinda explain.

"That's soo cool." Phil says and Melinda just smiles, "Why were you and Peggy gone so long?" he asks curious.

"After I finished being sick we went down to the lab so that Mom could run a test for me." Melinda explains.

"Test? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Phil asks worried.

"I'm alright, I just found out something, something good, or at least I think it's good, terrifying but good." Melinda explains.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks being completely confused.

"I'm pregnant." Melinda tells Phil.

"You're pregnant." Phil says completely shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Melinda confirms with a smile and before she can even react Phil is kissing her, "I take you're happy then." Melinda says when they break apart.

"I'm beyond happy." Phil corrects, "We're going to be parents." Phil says with a smile.

"We're going to be parents." Melinda confirms also smiling and the two of them kiss once more.

* * *

Almost ten minutes after Melinda told Phil their news they return back inside holding hands and as soon as they walk in and she sees how happy they are Peggy smiles as she knows that Phil must have taken the news well.

"Okay, is someone going to explain what is going on now?" Tony asks curious when he sees his sister and her partner.

"Yeah, we are." Phil says after he and Melinda exchange a look as that is something they talked about while they were outside and they decided to tell Melinda's family, including Rhodey and Jarvis, now, but wait before they tell anyone else.

"I'm pregnant." Melinda tells her family.

"Really?" Howard asks shocked.

"Yeah, Mom did the blood test." Melinda says and then before anyone can say anything Natasha and Tony are both up and hurrying over to her to hug her.

"Congrats Mel." Natasha and Tony says as they hug her.

"Thanks."

"And Congratulations Phil." Natasha adds.

"Thanks." Phil says smiling and for the next few minute everyone comes over to Melinda and Phil and congratulates them.

* * *

 **December 11** **th** **1987**

It has been two weeks since Melinda found out she was pregnant and the only people who know are the Carter-Stark's, Phil, Jarvis, and Rhodey, because of that Melinda has still been assigned missions by Fury, missions that she can't do, so as a way to cover for Melinda Natasha has been taking Melinda's place on missions without Fury or anyone other than Phil, Peggy and Howard realising, once they have been assigned.

As he returns home for the day Howard starts to look for Maria, who is the only one currently home, and as he can't find his daughter he starts to feel panicked.

"JARVIS! Where is Maria?" Howard asks worried.

"Out playing on the ice. I've been checking in on her, she's fine." Jarvis explains.

"Good, good." Howard says before heading outside.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Howard arrives at the ice ring where Maria is using a hockey stick and shooting into goals.

"Dad!" Maria says happily.

"Hey Sweetheart. Are you having fun?" Howard asks curious.

"Yes!" Maria says with a grin, "Do you want to play?"

"Sure. But you're going to have to tell me how." Howard says as he walks over to the box that the skates are kept in near the ice.

"I can do that." Maria promises her father.

"Good." Howard says as he grabs his skates and starts to change into them.

"Dad, can we go to the next Rangers game?" Maria asks her father curious.

"I have to arrange a private box so we might not be able to go to the next one, but well go to one soon." Howard tells his daughter, "Promise."

"Really?" Maria asks, looking glad.

"Really." Howard confirms as he stands up, "So, why don't you show me what to do." He tells his daughter.

"You'll need this." Maria says as she hands her father a second hockey stick and she starts to teach her father how to play hockey.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **1987**

It has been two weeks since Maria taught Howard how to play Hockey and even though it wasn't the kind of thing he enjoyed he knew how important it is to his daughter so he kept playing even after he realised that.

It is Christmas morning and after being woken up extremely early by Maria all the Carter-Stark's, Phil, and Jarvis are sitting around the Christmas tree in the living are, Phil having gotten the explanation weeks earlier about how they celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah.

"Thanks Tony." Natasha tells her brother with a grin as she opens one of her presents from him.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it." Tony tells his sister.

"I do." Natasha assures her brother, "What's next?" she asks as it is tradition in their family to open gifts one at a time, and then usually, once they are done, Peggy and/or Howard have to make a quick trip into S.H.I.E.L.D to check up on things, but then, unless there is a major problem, they are back by lunch.

"I think it's the perfect time for this." Howard says picking up a small box, "It's for the two of you from Peggy and I." Howard reveals as he hands the box to Melinda and Phil who are sitting next to each other. Being confused by what it could be Melinda takes the box from her father and opens it when she and Phil look inside they both look confused.

"A key?" Melinda asks her parents as knowing them it could be to anything.

"To a house." Howard answers.

"It's about five minutes from here, four bedrooms with an office, garage, and room for an indoor training area and we're also going to handle the cost for you two to furnish it the way you want and it can't be traced back to any of us so you'll be as safe as possible." Peggy tells her daughter and Phil.

"That's… thank you." Phil says, being completely lost for words and completely amazed.

"Your welcome. With the baby on its way you're going to need your own place and this way you'll still be close and can focus on the other things you have to organize and figure out." Howard explains.

"Thank you Mom, Dad." Melinda says before hugging both of her parents.

"You're welcome." Peggy responds.

"And because we know that you're looking into cars I would like to add upgrades to any car you buy to make sure it's extra safe." Howard says.

"That would be incredible, thank you." Phil informs Howard as he attempts to digest everything that Howard and Peggy have told them.

"And because I know that you're pretty attached to your Corvette I thought I would add some things to her as well if you're interested, including this." Howard says as he passes a file to Phil. Accepting the file from Howard Phil opens it and has a look and as he does a look of complete shock appears on his face.

"You want to make Lola fly?" Phil asks shocked.

"I want to make Lola fly." Howard confirms.

"Thank you, thank you so much for everything you've been doing for us, all of this." Phil says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank us Phil." Peggy assures him and Phil just nods, "How about we open the next one." Peggy says as she picks up one of the larger presents that is still under the tree and hands it to Maria.

As she watches her little sister open her present Melinda reaches out and takes Phil's hand with one of her hands while she rests the other on her stomach. As she watches her sister who seems so happy Melinda smiles as she knows, without a doubt, that she has the most amazing family ever and that she is looking forward to her child joining their incredible family.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 30** **th** **1988**

It has been a month since Christmas and thanks to the help they have received from Melinda's family, including Rhodey and Jarvis, Melinda and Phil have moved into their new house and the entirely of their house, except for the room that is going to be the baby's, is completely furnished and set up how they want it to be.

As she is getting dressed after a shower Melinda looks down and as she does she realises something that she hasn't noticed before and as she does she becomes amazed. After a couple of minutes of allowing herself to dwell on the amazing feeling Melinda quickly gets changed and hurries downstairs.

* * *

"Phil." Melinda says as she hurries into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Dinner's almost ready." Phil says from the stove.

"Look." Melinda says raising the shirt she is wearing, that either belonged to Phil or Tony originally, to show Phil her stomach.

"You're showing." Phil says amazed.

"I'm showing." Melinda confirms and Phil walks over, not even caring about what he is cooking, and squats down right in front of Melinda.

"Hey in there, I'm your Daddy, and I'm really looking forward to meeting you." Phil says to Melinda's stomach.

"You're an idiot." Melinda tells Phil with a fond look on her face.

"I know." Phil says as he stands up, "I love you Melinda." He says, saying the words for the first time.

"I love you too." Melinda responds and the two of them kiss, "Um Phil, you might want to check on dinner." Melinda says when they break apart.

"Oh crap." Phil says, hurrying back to the stove so that he can try and salvage dinner while Melinda just laughs.

* * *

A few hours later, after eating a pretty good dinner that Phil managed to salvage, Melinda and Phil are lying in bed together in each other's arms both of them having hands resting on Melinda's stomach.

"We're going to have to tell Fury soon. He's going to realise soon enough if he hasn't already." Phil tells Melinda as honestly he wouldn't even be surprised if Fury already knew but hasn't said anything.

"I know." Melinda answers.

"And I don't know how much longer we can get away with Natasha going on missions in your place without anyone realising." Phil tells Melinda as honestly a part of him is surprised that they have gotten away with it as long as they have.

"You're completely right." Melinda tells Phil, "We'll tell him on Monday."

"Okay." Phil says with a nod, being a fan of the idea but also worrying about how Fury is going to react though he is pretty sure that Peggy and Howard will protect them from getting in too much trouble.

"And we should tell your Mom." Melinda tells Phil as she knows that he didn't want to tells his mother until they were out of the first trimester but they are well past that now and Julie Coulson doesn't know that she is going to be a grandmother.

"I don't want to tell her over the phone." Phil informs Melinda.

"So don't. We can borrow one of Dad's planes and fly to Wisconsin and tell her in person." Melinda tells Phil.

"Really?" Phil asks.

"Really. We can go tomorrow if you want." Melinda tells Phil.

"I'd like that." Phil responds.

"Good." Melinda says and she leans up and kisses him.

"Yeah." Phil says as Melinda makes herself comfortable on Phil's chest and before too long they are both asleep.

* * *

 **February 26** **th** **1988**

It has been a month since Melinda first started to show and since then it is becoming harder for her to hide her bump so as far as the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D is concerned Agent May has been assigned to a long term undercover mission.

Another thing that it has been a month since is both Fury and Phil's mother learning about Melinda's pregnancy. Julie Coulson was thrilled by the news and is excited to meet her first grandchildren and sends weekly packages to Melinda and Phil full of handmade baby clothes. Fury's response was more closed off though he is happy about the news and surprised that Natasha was doing Melinda's missions without him even realising.

It's kind of late though Melinda and Phil are both wide awake they are both sitting up in bed. Phil is finishing his latest mission report, and Melinda is going through intel, that she is pretty sure is above her clearance level, but her mother gave her to read and give summaries of what is important so she guesses that it's okay for her to read.

"What time is the ultrasound tomorrow?" Phil ask Melinda as he writes.

"Nine thirty." Melinda answers, "And there is something about that that we need to talk about." Melinda informs Phil.

"Oh?" Phil asks as he puts down what he is doing and looks at Melinda.

"We can find out the sex tomorrow, do you want to know?" Melinda asks Phil curious.

"Um, I'm not sure." Phil admits as he knew that he had to decide that soon, but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon, "Do you?" He asks curious.

"I…." Melinda starts to say before trailing off and getting an odd look on her face.

"May? Melinda? Is something wrong should I call the doctor?" Phil asks worried, "Melinda?" he asks worried when she hasn't responded.

"I, I'm okay." Melinda says as she rests her hands on her stomach.

"What just happened?" Phil asks worried.

"I felt her move." Melinda asks, a look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah?" Phil asks excited.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms with a smile, "I want to find out, I want to know." Melinda tells Phil.

"Okay, we'll find out." Phil responds, "Do you think I could feel the baby move?" he asks.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits as she takes Phil's hand and moves it to where she is feeling the baby move, "Can you feel something?"

"No." Phil answers, a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Guess it's too soon." He realises.

"Guess so." Melinda says, though Phil doesn't move his hand.

"You said her." Phil tells Melinda about a minute later.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Melinda responds, "It's a feeling I have. I can't explain it." Melinda reveals.

"Huh, guess we'll find out tomorrow if you're right." Phil says.

"Yeah." Melinda realises, "We haven't really talked about it. Do you have a preference?" Melinda asks curious.

"No, as long as our baby's healthy then I'll be happy." Phil informs Melinda, "What about you?"

"Healthy, happy, and safe. That's all I want." Melinda informs Phil and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At nine thirty Melinda and Phil are at the office of a doctor, who has been paid a lot by Howard and had more than a few background checks ran on him, who is monitoring Melinda's pregnancy. While Melinda is lying on the examination table in a gown Phil is standing next to her as the door opens the doctor walks in.

"Melinda, Phil." The doctor greats.

"Doctor." Melinda and Phil great.

"So, your blood is looking good, your weight is good, everything is progressing how it should be." The Doctor informs Melinda, "Now are you ready to see your baby again?"

"Yes." Phil and Melinda say together.

"And would you want to know the sex?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda and Phil say together.

"Okay." The Doctor says and he starts to set up the equipment, "This is going to be cold." The doctor informs Melinda as he picks up the gel.

"I know." Melinda says as The Doctor puts the gel on her stomach.

"Let's have a look." The Doctor says as he puts the ultrasound wand on Melinda's stomach, "Size is good." The Doctor says and he presses a few buttons and the sound that Melinda and Phil know to be their baby's heartbeat fills the room, "Good, strong heartbeat." He says, causing both Melinda and Phil to smile, "Are you sure that you want to know the gender?" the doctor asks again to be sure.

"Yes." Melinda and Phil say together.

"Okay, congratulations you're having a girl." The doctor informs Melinda and Phil.

"We're having a girl." Melinda says, smiling at Phil.

"We're having a girl." Phil confirms and the two of them kiss.

"I'll print you off some prints." The Doctor says, but Melinda and Phil don't hear as they are staring transfixed at the image of their daughter on the screen.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **1988**

It has been three weeks since Melinda and Phil found out they are going to have a daughter and after discussing the matter they decided to tell their family that, all of whom are excited.

It's early morning and Melinda is woken by the smell of great food. When she opens her eyes Melinda sees Phil walking in holding a tray.

"Phil, what is this?" Melinda asks him.

"Birthday breakfast." Phil reveals as he walks over as Melinda sits up.

"Pancakes, sausages, and two cupcakes?" Melinda asks amused.

"Well seeing as how you can't have our birthday tradition of scotch and a cupcake, I thought that two cupcakes would be a good compromise." Phil explains, "Happy Twentieth birthday Melinda."

"Thanks, but next year you owe me two glasses of scotch." Melinda informs Phil.

"Noted." Phil says amused.

"Ouch." Melinda suddenly says.

"What? What's wrong?" Phil asks worried.

"Nothing." Melinda assures Phil as she reaches over and takes his hand and places against her stomach.

"What….."Phil starts to say but then he gets a look of amazement on his face, "She's kicking, I can feel her kicking."

"Yeah, she is. You can." Melinda tells Phil.

"She kicks like her Mom." Phil tells Melinda.

"Tell me about it." Melinda says with an amused look on her face.

"I love you, both of you." Phil tells Melinda.

"We love you too." Melinda responds and the two of them kiss.

* * *

 **April 15** **th** **1988**

It has been a month since Phil felt his daughter kick for the first time and ever since then he has felt her many times and yet every time that he has he has felt amazed by it.

It's a Friday afternoon and Maria is sitting at the dining table just staring at her biology home work just like she has been for the last hour. Surprisingly Maria isn't staring because she doesn't understand in fact it is the opposite, she is staring because she knows exactly what it means.

As Jarvis has noticed this actions he couldn't help becoming concerned so he put a call into Peggy and Howard, both of whom said they are on their way home.

"How long has she been sitting like that?" Peggy asks Jarvis curious once she sees her daughter.

"Over an hour." Jarvis answers, "She said that she is fine." Jarvis explains, it being clear that he doesn't believe that.

"She's not." Howard says with a frown and he and Peggy walk over to their daughter.

"Maria?" Peggy asks concerned.

"What's wrong?" Howard asks.

"We're doing genetics in biology." Maria reveals, "I'm adopted aren't I? like Mel and Tasha." Maria says looking between her parents. Howard and Peggy exchange looks at that as they always knew this day would come so they have been planning how they would explain to their daughter.

"Yes." Howard confirms.

"What happened to my other parents? How'd I end up with you?" Maria asks her parents.

"We don't know what happened to your biological parents." Peggy admits, "I found you on a mission, and from as soon as we both saw you your Dad and I knew that we wanted you to be our daughter." Peggy explains.

"Where did you find me?" Maria asks, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks as neither are exactly sure how to explain this, but they know that lying could cause more harm than the truth.

"You were in the snow, on a jacket." Peggy reveals

"I was left in the snow?" Maria asks, a look of heartbreak appearing on her face, "No one wanted me?"

"We wanted you Maria, always from the moment we saw you." Howard promises her daughter, "We love you. We've always loved you and we always will." Howard informs her.

"You're our daughter, our child, just like Tasha, Tony and Mel, nothing will ever change that." Peggy tells her daughter, "Okay?" Peggy asks and Maria nods before hugging her parents.

"I love you too." Maria informs her parents.

* * *

 **May 21** **st** **1988**

It has been five weeks since Maria found out that she was abandoned and even though she can't help but wonder why her biological parents would leave her she knows that she has the most incredible parents.

It is a Saturday and as Phil hasn't been assigned a mission like he has most weekends he and Melinda are sitting in the living room of their house working out everything that they need to get for their daughter's room when they hear a knock on their door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"No." Melinda responds and he gets up and head to the door while Melinda stays where she was. When he gets to the door Phil reaches down and puts his hand on gun that is hidden next to the door as he looks through the peep hole. The second that he looks through Melinda sees Phil relax before he opens the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Phil asks as he opens the door and Natasha, Tony and Rhodey walk in.

"We're here to help you get my nieces room ready." Natasha explains.

"Mom and Dad will be here soon to help." Tony explains, "There is just a couple of things they want to finish." He tells Tony and Melinda.

"You guys don't have to do that." Melinda say as she stands up and walks over.

"We know. We want to." Rhodey explains, "Tony said that you guys were going with a white and purple theme so we picked the shades that look best together, but if you don't like them we can go get more." He explains, causing Melinda and Phil to exchange looks as they are so amazed by the help they are getting.

"I guess we should get to work then." Phil says with a smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony, Natasha, Phil and Rhodey have painted the babies room while Melinda stayed downstairs because she couldn't be around the paint, and now the five of them are sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when they hear the door open. As they do Natasha, Rhodey, Phil and even Melinda all tense and prepare for a fight.

"MEL, PHIL, TASHA, TONY, RHODEY." Peggy's voice calls calling everyone to relax a bit.

"KITCHEN." Natasha answers and a few seconds later Peggy appears at the door

"Can you come outside, there is something for you to see." Peggy reveals and everyone stands up Melinda and Phil exchanging confused looks as they go.

* * *

When they walk outside Melinda, Phil, Tony, Natasha and Rhodey find Howard, Jarvis and Maria waiting outside standing by a trailer which is full of clearly handmade furniture, a crib, changing table, trunk, shelfs, a rocking chair, and draws.

"Oh my god." Melinda says amazed as tears come to her eyes, "Stupid hormones." She comments wiping her eyes, "Thank you Daddy." Melinda says as she walks over and hugs him, knowing without a doubt that he made them.

"Thanks Tony he helped too." Howard tells his daughter as he hugs her.

"Thank you." Phil tells Tony, sounding incredible grateful.

"No need, my niece deserves the best." Tony tells Phil, causing him to smile as he knows, without a doubt, that his daughter has the best family in the world.

* * *

 **June 30** **th** **1988**

It has been almost six weeks since Melinda and Phil were given the handmade furniture that Tony and Howard made for their daughter and since then they have completely finished their daughters room and they are both pretty confident that they have everything they're going to need.

It is a Thursday morning and Melinda and Phil are in their bedroom, Phil getting ready to leave for a mission even though he really doesn't want to.

"I don't like this; I don't want to leave." Phil tells Melinda, "You could go into labour at any time." Phil says with a frown as he desperately doesn't want to miss Melinda giving birth to their daughter.

"You heard Mom and Dad they wouldn't be sending you if there was another option." Melinda reminds him, "There isn't time to get another agent established with a cover, but you already have one thanks to the mission you did with Garrett."

"You just said it, Garrett has a cover, he should go in." Phil tells Melinda.

"He burned his cover, you know that, but yours is intact." Melinda says, as she gets up with a small amount of difficultly because of the size of her stomach, "There are a lot of lives at stake, Phil. Protecting people is what we do. You've got to go." She says as walks over to him.

"I know." Phil admits, "But I don't want to miss meeting our girl." Phil says.

"We've still got time. I'm not in labour, just get the job done as quick as possible and make sure you come home in one piece so you can meet our daughter when she arrives." Melinda informs Phil.

"I will." Phil says and he squats down, "Hey, Baby Girl, I know it must be getting tight in there but just hold on, stay in there for just a little longer." Phil says to Melinda's stomach.

"She's our daughter Phil, she might not do as she's told." Melinda comments with an amused look on her face as even though she desperately wants Phil to be there when she gives birth she knows that it might not be possible.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay alone?" Phil asks concerned as he stands up properly.

"I'm not going to be alone. I'm going to go stay at the house until you get back, just in case." Melinda explains.

"Good, I like the sound of that." Phil says before kissing Melinda, "I love you." He says when they break apart.

"Love you too." Melinda responds.

"Do you want me to drive to your parents on my way to base?" Phil asks.

"Please." Melinda responds, "I've already packed a bag, it's in the closet." She tells Phil.

"Okay, I'll grab it and then I guess we can go." Phil tells Melinda who nods, both of them desperately hoping that Phil completes his mission and gets home before their daughter is born.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **1988**

It has been two days since Phil left for his mission even though he wanted to stay with Melinda and because of the nature of the mission he has gone in without communicating back so he doesn't even know whether Melinda is okay, or whether he has missed the birth of their daughter.

It's a few hours after breakfast and even though it is a Saturday Peggy and Howard have gone into S.H.I.E.L.D while Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Jarvis and even Tony, who has been spending a lot of time in the Los Angeles Stark Industries facility, are at the house.

Since she has woken up Melinda has been feeling twinges in her stomach but she hasn't thought anything off it because they didn't really hurt, so instead she has just been sitting in the living room playing Lego with her little sister, being pretty sure that she is going to regret her decision of sitting on the floor, while Tony is in the lab and Natasha is outside training.

"What exactly are you building?" Melinda asks her sister curious.

"A hockey stadium, and a house." Maria tells her sister, "What about you?"

"I'm going to build a house, then a school." Melinda informs her sister, "Do you think the hockey field could be at the school?"

"Hum, yes." Maria tells her sister and once again Melinda feels the third intense pain she has felt in the last fifteen minutes which makes her realises exactly what is going on.

"Maria."

"Yeah?" Maria asks, turning to look at her sister.

"I need you to go get Tasha, Tony and Jarvis for me." Melinda tell her sister, purposely keeping her voice calm.

"Is something wrong? Is it the baby coming?" Maria asks, looking both excited and worried.

"I think so." Melinda tells her sister, "Get Tasha, Tony and Jarvis." Melinda requests.

"Okay." Maria says and she gets up and runs.

"Guess I'm going to meet you soon." Melinda says to her stomach.

"MEL?" Natasha asks as she runs inside.

"Over here." Melinda calls and Natasha hurries over.

"You're in labour?" Natasha asks as she gets to Melinda's side.

"I think so. I've been feeling twinges since I woke up, but there becoming more frequent, and have been hurting a lot more." Melinda explains.

"Okay. Let's get you up off the floor." Natasha tells her sister, trying to stay calm even though she isn't, and she takes both of Melinda's hand and pulls her up into a standing position and then helps her over to the couch, "How do you feel?"

"Scared, excited." Melinda admits, "I need Phil. He needs to be here."

"I know. Once Peggy and Howard get here I'll go bring him in." Natasha promises.

"MEL?" Tony asks as he runs into the room with Maria.

"Jarvis is calling Mom and Dad." Maria informs her sister.

"Good, that's good." Melinda says, knowing that her parents will get her doctor as she and Phil have talked about it and have decided that she's not going to give birth in a hospital.

"What can we do to help to they get here?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Help me upstairs, to my room." Melinda requests.

"Okay." Natasha and Tony say and Tony goes to Melinda's left side and Natasha goes to her right and together both of them help her sister up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks concerned as he notices a look of pain on his sister's face.

"Contraction." Melinda answers and for a little bit she just holds onto Natasha's and Tony's arms tightly as she feels the intense pain.

"Maybe you should sit." Natasha tells her sister.

"No, we can go." Melinda says and with Tony and Natasha's help she heads upstairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda is lying in her bed, having been helped into something more comfortable by Natasha, and Maria is sitting at the end her bed, Natasha and Tony are either side of her and Jarvis is hurrying around the room fussing over everything.

"Another one." Melinda tells her siblings as she starts to feel another intense pain.

"Just breath, Mel." Tony tells his sister.

"And squeeze our hands." Natasha adds.

"Phil, I want Phil!" Melinda says as she feels the pain, "Go get him Tasha, please." Melinda begs.

"Not until Peggy and Howard get here. I'm not leaving you." Natasha tells her sister.

"Please Tasha, get him now."

"Maria, Jarvis and I will be here. We won't leave." Tony assures Natasha, "Phil needs to be here and you have a better chance than me of finding him."

"Okay." Natasha says reluctantly, "I'll be back, with Phil, as soon as I can." Natasha promises her sister and she gives Melinda a hug before she leaves.

"So what does it feel like?" Tony asks Melinda curious and she just gives him a less than impressed look, "I was just curious." Tony defends, causing Melinda to roll her eyes which is exactly what Tony was aiming for as it was an attempt to distract Melinda from what is going on.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Natasha left and since she left Peggy, Howard and The Doctor have arrived and are with Melinda.

"Everything looks good, and is progressing nicely." The Doctor informs Melinda after checking her and the equipment that Howard brought to monitor the pregnancy.

"How far along am I?" Melinda asks.

"You're seven centimetres dilated so it's going to be a few more hours." The Doctor informs Melinda who nods.

"You're doing really well." Peggy tells her daughter who just nods.

"Here you are." Tony says as he hands Melinda a cup of ice chips.

"Thanks." Melinda says as takes them, "Have you heard from Tasha? Or Phil?" Melinda asks her parents.

"Not yet." Howard answers, "But I know that they will both do everything they can to make sure they are home in time." He says, trying to be reassuring.

"Maybe." Melinda says, it being clear that she is worried that they aren't going to be back in time.

"Hey Mel you know that first prank you pulled at boarding school, how did you set it up?" Tony asks curious, trying to distract his sister.

"I'll never tell." Melinda responds as she starts to feel another contraction she squeezes her mother and Tony's hands.

"Deep breaths, just do what I'm doing." Peggy tells her daughter as she imitates what to do, and as Melinda copies her mother everyone in the room hopes that Phil and Natasha get back in time.

* * *

Even though it has taken her longer than she would have liked Natasha manages to track down Phil in New York. She finds him gathering intel from the operation centre of the group he was infiltrating. Even with her sneaking around Natasha is still greeted with by a gun pointed at her before Phil realises that it's her.

"Tasha?" Phil asks her in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing here?" he asks concerned.

"Mel's in labour." Natasha informs her, "Is this the intel we need?" she asks as Phil freezes.

"Um, yes, yes." Phil confirms, looking completely shocked.

"Then let's go." Natasha says as she grabs it, and starts to head out but Phil is frozen in place so she walks over to him "PHIL, come on! You'll never forgive yourself if you missed this." She tells him, pulling his arm.

"Right, yeah, let's go." Phil says, Natasha finally getting through to him and the two of them leave. Making sure that that they take the intel with them.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda was told that she was seven centimetres dilated and since then her waters has broken and Melinda is positive that being tortured hurts less than labour.

"Okay, you're ten centimetres dilated. It's time to start pushing." The Doctor informs Melinda.

"I need Phil, where is Phil?" Melinda asks as she lets out a cry of pain.

"He and Tasha are on their way, they'll be here soon but you can't wait, your girl is coming now." Peggy tells her daughter, "She needs you to push."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits

"Of course you can." Tony tells his sister, "You're Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark, there Is nothing that you can't do." completely believing that, "Just push." He encourages.

"On the next contraction you need to push." The Doctor tells Melinda who nods.

For the next ten or so minutes Melinda pushes when she feels contractions and with every push she can just feel herself becoming more tired.

"You doing well Melinda, really well." The Doctor informs Melinda.

"Phil, Phil should be here." Melinda says but then before anyone can say anything the door opens and Phil and Natasha hurry into the room, "Finally."

"I know, I'm sorry." Phil says as he hurries over and takes Tony's place holding Melinda's left hand.

"Okay everyone except the Dad to be its time you leave." The Doctor says.

"Don't go." Melinda tells Peggy as she goes to leave.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." Peggy promises her daughter as Howard, Tony, Natasha, Maria and Jarvis leave the room.

"Okay Melinda, give a big push on the next contraction." The Doctor tells Melinda who once more nods and for the next few minutes Melinda once more pushes when she is encouraged.

"Okay just one more push should do it." The Doctor informs Melinda and as soon as the next contraction starts Melinda pushes and a few seconds later they hear a cry, "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." The Doctor informs Melinda, "Dad do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asks Phil who nods and walks over to do that.

"She's beautiful Mel." Peggy tells her daughter as Phil cuts the umbilical cord and then walks over to watch as the doctor cleans off the baby and preforms the tests that he has to run.

"Phil? How is she?" Melinda asks after about a minute.

"She's amazing." Phil assures her and then once the doctor has done what he has to do he hands the baby over to Phil who walks her over to Melinda, "Hey Baby Girl, this is your Mom." Phil says as he hands the baby to Melinda.

"Hey Sweetheart." Melinda says as she smiles down at the baby, all the pain she was just in having been forgotten, "She's beautiful." She says, a tear coming to her eye.

"Yeah she is." Phil confirms.

"I'll go tell the others that she's here." Peggy says, "Congratulations Melinda, Phil." Peggy says before leaving the room.

After Peggy leaves Phil and Melinda exchange smiles and amazed looks before looking at their newborn daughter.

* * *

"Can we come in and meet our niece yet?" Tony ask as he sticks his head into Melinda's room half an hour after the baby was born. Hearing that Melinda and Phil, who are both lying in Melinda's bed with Melinda holding their daughter, exchange looks.

"Sure." Phil answers and Tony, Natasha, Peggy, Howard, Maria and Jarvis head walk into the room. Maria climbs onto the end of Melinda's bed while the others stand around.

"Mom, do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Peggy answers and Melinda passes her daughter to Phil who hands her to Peggy.

"She's incredible Mel, Phil, congratulations." Howard says as his wife looks at their granddaughter in amazement.

"So, can we finally know her name?" Natasha asks curious as she knows that Melinda and Phil have had their daughter's name picked out for months but they wouldn't tell anyone the name they have chosen.

"Well as is tradition in this family we have picked her real name and her public name." Phil reveals.

"Good choice." Tony says approvingly.

"We thought so." Melinda tells him, "Mom, Dad, Tony, Tasha, Maria, Jarvis, we would like you to meet Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark who will publically be known as Margret Daisy Coulson." Melinda explains.

"That's a great name, a strong name." Howard says with a smile.

"It is, thank you." Peggy says as a tear comes to her eye, feeling incredible touched.

"It's my family tradition for girls to be given the middle name Daisy, but we thought we would call her Daisy all the time to avoid confusion and mix-ups." Phil explains.

"Well then, hello Daisy. I'm your grandmother. Welcome to the family." Peggy tells her granddaughter.

"And Tasha, Tony, we would like you two to be Daisy's godparents as well as her Aunt and Uncle. If that's okay with you." Melinda tells her brother and sister.

"Of course it is." Tony says with an amazed and touched smile on his face.

"Definitely." Natasha confirms with a smile.

"My turn, Peg." Howard says, "Let me have a cuddle with my granddaughter." Howard requests and lying side by side Melinda and Phil watch as their family meet their daughter. Even though she is tried and sore Melinda is sure that she has never been this happy before and Phil is pretty sure of the exact same thing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you to the support you all give me. **PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 13** **th** **1988**

It has been six weeks since Daisy was born and in the time since then Phil and Melinda have successfully managed to get into a routine and have become incredibly thankful for the help of their family.

If there is one thing that Melinda and Phil have learnt in the last six weeks, it to sleep when their daughter is sleeping, so that's what they do. Even though they are both used to not sleeping much the lack of sleep they had been getting started to catch up with them after a couple of weeks, and they quickly realised that if Daisy slept in their rooms, which she was doing for the first month, then neither of them got much sleep, in fact they got hardly any.

As she is a lighter sleeper than Phil Melinda is woken up as soon as Daisy starts to cry thought the baby monitors that Tony built.

"Melinda?" Phil asks as Melinda gets up.

"It's Daisy. I've got her. You get back to sleep." Melinda tells her partner.

"Okay." Phil responds as Melinda leaves their room.

* * *

After leaving hers and Phil's room Melinda heads straight to Daisy's and straight over to her daughter.

"Hey Sweetheart. It's okay, I'm here." Melinda says as she picks up her daughter and as she does Daisy smiles at her, a real smile, "Oh I see you just wanted to see me." Melinda says as she walks over and plays some music softly before she walks over to a rocking chair and sits down and starts to rock with Daisy while singing softly to her.

Before too long Daisy is fast asleep once more but Melinda doesn't move she just continues to rock back and forth watching Daisy sleep and a few hours later Phil finds them in the exact same position, both his daughter and partner fast asleep.

* * *

 **October 2** **st** **1988**

It has been three months since Daisy was born and Phil and Melinda know, without a doubt, that they completely love being parents.

While Melinda is doing the necessary food shopping Phil is at home with Daisy. Daisy is lying on her back and Phil is playing with toys with her.

"You like your elephant, don't you?" Phil asks his daughter as she reaches for it, "What about the plane? Do you like that?" Phil asks as he puts the elephant down and picks up a plush plane but instead of reaching for the plane, to Phil's complete shock, Daisy rolls over and tries to get the elephant, "Oh you smart girl." Phil says as he picks up his daughter and hugs her, "That's incredible." Phil tells her and he cuddles her close and as he does Phil hears the door open so he stands up, and moves so that while holding Daisy his body is between the door and her, but to his relief it is Melinda who walks in,

"May, she rolled over!" Phil says excited.

"Really?" Melinda asks as she drops the shopping and walks over to Phil and Daisy.

"Really." Phil confirms.

"Oh sweetheart, that's amazing. You're amazing." Melinda says as she takes Daisy off Phil and kisses her head and hugs her, "Our daughter's amazing." Melinda says to Phil.

"Yeah she is." Phil confirms with a smile and he and Melinda kiss, both feeling incredibly happy and amazed by their daughter.

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **1988**

It has been over four months since Daisy was born and it has gotten to the point where Melinda and Phil have started talking about when they will go back into the field as since Daisy's birth S.H.I.E.L.D believes that Phil is on a classified op that was assigned to him by the directors and it is still believed that Melinda is uncover, though they both have been doing paperwork and tasks from home assigned to them by Peggy and Howard.

Far away from where Melinda, Phil, Daisy and their extended family are a woman is standing alone staring at the body of a little girl the exact same age as Daisy, that is surrounded by what looks to be violet light.

"I just heard, I'm so sorry Jiaying." A voice says and the woman turns to see a man with no eyes walking towards her.

"Thank you, Gordon." Jiaying tells him, "Our doctors think that it was SIDS, that there was no way that this could have been prevented." She says, it being clear that she still feels like a failure.

"I'm sorry, I know how long you've wanted this." Gordon says as he looks around, "Where is that no good husband of yours?"

"He's in shock. Doesn't want to believe it. I've put him in status, just like I've done with her." Jiaying tells he friend.

"You can't keep them like that forever. You can't keep her like she just died forever. She deserves to be put to rest." Gordon informs Jiaying as he knows that Jiaying put her daughter in a status, a frozen like state, minutes after Jiaying found her, which the doctors guessed wasn't very long after her death.

"I know. But I need to do something." Jiaying tells him.

"Not even we can bring back the dead." Gordon reminds her.

"I know, that's not what I'm going to do." Jiaying reveals, "There are descends all around the world, all different kind of people, and some of those are parents who don't deserve to be. I'm going to find one of them and give an inhuman child the kind of life she deserves." Jiaying informs Gordon.

"I will help in any way I can." Gordon promises and Jiaying turns to look at him.

"Thank you." She says before going back to looking at her daughter.

* * *

 **December 4** **th** **1988**

It has been five months since Daisy was born and it has become more than clear that she has her parents, grandparents, uncle, aunts and Jarvis, who is practically her uncle too, wrapped around her little figure. It is a Sunday and because sundown means the start of Hanukkah all the Carter-Starks and Coulson are looking forward to spending their first holiday season with Daisy.

Even though it is Sunday after some recent issues they have been having with S.H.I.E.L.D Peggy and Howard are working in their office at the house when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peggy says once she hears the knock and Natasha walks in.

"Is now a bad time?" Natasha asks concerned as she walks in.

"Lately there have been few good ones." Howard admits.

"But it's always a good time for you." Peggy tells her daughter, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to be a real S.H.I.E.L.D agent, it's time. I'm biologically twenty now and after working those missions covering for Mel, and the mission I've worked since I want to be an actual agent, I don't just want to be a freelancer anymore." Natasha tells her parents.

Hearing that both Peggy and Howard exchange looks,

"Okay." Peggy tells her daughter, "Just give us some time, a month at the most, to figure out a cover story."

"Thank you." Natasha says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Howard answers.

"I better let you get back to your work." Natasha says before she leaves.

"We can say that she's a Russian operative that we've been vetting and have decided to bring into the fold." Peggy tells Howard about a minute after Natasha leaves.

"It is the most logical cover and we can get the documents to support it." Howard says, "Of course it could give them exactly what they need to force us out."

"We both know that they'll find something to use eventually, or they create something." Peggy comments, "So if our last act as directors is making Tasha an official agent that that's something I will be proud of." Peggy informs Howard.

"Me too." Howard say and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later as Peggy and Howard celebrate Hanukkah with their children and granddaughter for the first time they lock eyes and they know, without a doubt, that even if they are forced out of S.H.I.E.L.D they're going to be alright, and happy.

* * *

 **January 19** **th** **1989**

It has been almost seven weeks since Natasha told her parents that she wants to be an official S.H.I.E.L.D agent and starting from the beginning of January she has been. With Daisy now being six months old Phil has returned to field work and it has been decided that Melinda will return from the first of March.

Peggy and Howard are still directors S.H.I.E.L.D, but after the World Security Councils reaction when they brought in Natasha, and an incident involving Hank Pym they both know that their days are numbered. So, as well as fighting for their jobs, both Peggy and Howard are spending their time making sure that nothing about the truth of their children and granddaughter can be found.

While in their office at the house working, which they have been doing a lot, Peggy and Howard hear a knock on their door.

"Come in." Peggy says but to their surprise it isn't Jarvis, Maria, Natasha or even Tony who has been splitting his time between LA and DC, who walks in, it's Phil.

"Phil? Is something wrong?" Howard asks, surprised to see him.

"No. I hope this is okay, Jarvis let me in and told me where you were." Phil explains.

"Of course it's okay." Peggy assures him, "But you know your mission report can wait until the morning."

"I know, I'm not here to give it." Phil admits, "There is something I wanted to talk to you both about." He reveals.

"Well then, pull up a chair." Howard says and Phil does just that.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Peggy asks as Phil sits down.

"I love your daughter." Phil informs Peggy and Howard, telling them something they already know, "I've never loved anyone like I love Melinda and I'm here to ask your permission to ask her to marry me." Phil explains and he shifts nervously on his seat as he waits for Peggy and Howard's answer.

"You have it." Howard tells Phil after he and Peggy have a conversation without words.

"When are you going to ask?" Peggy asks curious.

"Valentine's day." Phil answers, "I know it's cliché but it will be perfect, and I'm going to use my parents ring." He explains, "Which brings me to my second question, would you be able to look after Daisy that night?" Phil asks curious as if Daisy isn't with him or Melinda then the only other people they trust to watch her are Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony and Jarvis.

"Of course." Peggy assures him.

"Thank you." Phil says gratefully.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Phil asks Peggy and Howard for permission to marry Melinda he arrives home where he finds Melinda sitting at the table feeding Daisy but seemingly getting more everywhere else other than Daisy's mouth, and if it wasn't such an amazing sight Phil would have complained about the fact that it is his shirt that Melinda is wearing that is getting food all over it.

"That looks fun." Phil says amused as he walks over.

"It's not. It seems like our daughter doesn't understand that food goes in her mouth." Melinda explains, "Hi." She says as he and Phil exchange a quick kiss.

"Hi." Phil responds, "And hello to you too little miss." Phil says placing a kiss on Daisy's head, who just babbles, before he sits down.

"How'd the mission go?" Melinda asks curious.

"Don't get me started." He says frustrated, "I was with Izzy and Garrett and I swear those two still fight in the exact same way as they did at The Academy." Phil explains to Melinda.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Melinda responds, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, and I'm still not used to not having my partner there watching my back." Phil explains.

"I'll be back soon." Melinda tells Phil as she tries to find Daisy another spoon but doesn't get too far.

"Here let me try." Phil says and Melinda hands the bowel and spoon over to him, "Are you having doubts about going back into the field?" Phil asks curious as Melinda doesn't seem as eager as he expected her to be.

"No, I want to go back." Melinda assures him, "It's just going to be hard not being with Daisy all the time." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, it is" Phil confirms, knowing that from his experience, as he successfully manages to feed Daisy.

"Of course she lets you feed her without a fight." Melinda comments.

"That's because she's Daddy's little angel." Phil says with a grin as Melinda fondly shakes her head at him, "She looks more like you so it's only fair that she likes me better."

"Somehow I don't think you'll be thinking the same thing when she is a teenager." Melinda says amused.

"I definitely won't be." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence as Phil feeds their daughter and Melinda watches.

* * *

 **January 26** **th** **1989**

It has been a week since Phil asked Peggy and Howard permission to marry Melinda and ever since then they are both extremely thankful for their years of being spies as it has made it quite easy to hide the knowledge of what Phil is going to do from their daughter.

It is two pm and as of forty five minutes earlier Peggy and Howard are no longer directors of S.H.I.E.L.D after the World Security Council informed them that they could either retire willingly or be forced to. They choose to retire willingly as it meant that the agency cold continue after them and they were informed that Alexander Pierce would be S.H.I.E.L.D's temporary director until a new director can be named.

Having already collected what they need for Howard's lab and adjacent office Peggy and Howard are up in Peggy's office packing her stuff when the door opens and Fury walks in.

"So the rumours are true." Fury realises when he sees what Peggy and Howard are doing.

"This time, yes." Peggy confirms.

"The World Security Council are forcing you out of the agency that you built, how can they do that?" Fury asks surprised.

"Easily." Howard tells Fury, "We're getting older and there have always been those against us, recent events have given them the opportunity so they're using it." He explains.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will continue on without us, and it has too." Peggy tells Fury, "Protecting people, the work S.H.I.E.L.D does is just too important to for it to end with us." She says, "Remember that Commander Fury."

"I will." Fury tells them, "And I promise you that I will make sure it does continue on, always." He says.

"Thank you for that." Peggy says as she and Howard walk over to him, "But there is another promise we need you to make." She informs him.

"I'll protect them, watch out for them, do everything I can to keep them safe and make sure that no one finds out the truth." Fury says, it being clear that all three of them know exactly who he is talking about.

"Thank you, Commander." Howard says gratefully.

"Not a problem." Fury responds, "Would you like a hand packing everything up?"

"That would be good." Peggy answers and Fury starts to help Peggy and Howard pack up Peggy's office.

* * *

A couple of hours later Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Natasha, Tony and Maria are all at the house waiting on Melinda and Phil so that they can tell them the news.

"Sorry we're late, Daisy was being fussy. She's teething and it's really starting to affect her." Melinda says when she and Phil walk into the living room, Phil being the one holding Daisy who is chewing on a teething ring.

"It's alright, take a seat." Peggy says and Melinda and Phil exchange looks, and look at Natasha and Tony for some kind of insight into what is going on but they look just as confused, as they walk over to the couch and sit down.

As soon as Phil sits down Tony gives Phil a look and with an amused look on his face Phil hands Daisy to Tony, who looks quite happy to hold his niece.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as she plays with Daisy's hand.

"As of today Howard and I are longer Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy reveals.

"WHAT?" Natasha, Phil, Melinda and Tony say shocked.

"What happened?" Melinda asks her parents.

"The World Security Council gave us a choice. Either we retire willingly or be forced to." Howard explains, "Doing so willingly assures that S.H.I.E.L.D can continue on, which is important."

"Is this because of me?" Natasha asks worried, "I know you took heat for bringing me in."

"This has been coming for a long time, the decision just finally got the support. It's not because of you." Peggy assures her daughter.

"But bringing me in didn't help matters." Natasha realises.

"We don't regret making you an official S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and we never will." Howard assures his daughter.

"What does this mean?" Melinda asks, "Who's the director now?"

"A new director hasn't been named, Alexander Pierce is taking control for now, and as for what it means it's hard to say." Peggy admits, "You're all protected. Howard and I have been spent the last few months making sure that no one can find the truth about our family and we have established all the supporting documents for the mission that you've been on for the last year and a report that is awaiting your signature." Peggy tells Melinda who nods.

"Are you guys okay with this? I mean you built S.H.I.E.L.D, everything it is is because of you guys and now you've been forced out. It can't be easy for you." Tony says, looking at his parents in concern.

"It's not." Peggy and Howard assure him, "But what we built will still be there Tasha, Mel, Phil, Fury and other agents like them will make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D continues to be what we built it to be." Peggy explains, "Won't you?" she asks, looking at the three.

"Of course." Melinda says.

"Definitely." Natasha adds.

"Always." Phil finishes and Peggy and Howard smile both of them believing that S.H.I.E.L.D will be completely safe in the hands of the three agents who are sitting before them.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **1989**

It has been a week since Peggy and Howard were outed from S.H.I.E.L.D and as far as they can tell Natasha and Phil don't think anything major has changed.

For the past couple of days Phil has been on a mission with Natasha an even though he is due home soon Melinda is putting Daisy to bed instead of keeping her up until he gets home because she and Phil decided that they do their best to stick to their routine that they established.

"Goodnight Daisy, I love you." Melinda says as she places Daisy down and then puts a kiss on her head, "And Daddy loves you too." Melinda assures her daughter and for a few moments Melinda watches her daughter before she walks over to the other side of the room where she turns on some music to play softy and as she does there is an explosion on the other side of the window, the force of which pushes her back, and as soon as the explosion hits her Melinda is rendered unconscious.

A few seconds after the explosion there is a bright blue light and Gordon and Jiaying appear. Gordon's holding the body of Jiaying's daughter which is still surrounded by a violet light and looking exactly like she did almost three months ago, except for the fact that she is wearing clothes identical to the ones Daisy is wearing. As soon as they appear Jiaying walks over to the cot where Daisy is screaming.

"Shhh, little one. It's okay." Jiaying assures Daisy as she pulls a syringe out of her pocket and sticks it into Daisy, drawing blood, "Bring her over." Jiaying instructs as she injects the blood into a blue substance which causes it to turn to a pale red colour, and Gordon walks over to Jiaying who takes the body from him, and she says something in Chinese before drawing out the pale red substance with another syringe and then injecting it into her daughter. As soon as Jiaying does that the baby turns into an identical, but dead, copy of Daisy. Once that happens Jiaying hands the dead baby back to Gordon and picks up Daisy, "Do it." She tells Gordon.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asks concerned.

"She's an identical genetic copy now, but that only lasts a year, and unless they have an obvious cause of death they won't stop digging." Jiaying tells Gordon, knowing that she can't make Daisy be a genetic identical copy as her daughter as for it to work the blood has to be taken from a living body even though the serum can be injected into, and work, on a dead one, "I know they will put her to rest with care." Jiaying says as she attempts to calm a still screaming Daisy, "Do it." She says before closing her eyes so that she doesn't have to watch Gordon break her daughter's neck, which causes the violet light to disappear, before placing her in Daisy's cot and then she feels Gordon's hand on her shoulder and they both, Jiaying holding Daisy, disappear.

About a minute after Gordon and Jiaying disappeared Gordon appears once more this time accompanied by five men, and what's odd is the whites of all of their eyes have an almost unnoticeable violet hint in them.

"You know what to do." Gordon says and while one of the men heads over to the cot and reaches into it while the rest just stand around and he disappears.

As Gordon disappears Melinda's eyes flicker open and as they do she sees someone standing over who she believes to be her daughter with their hands in her crib and because of that Melinda becomes completely aware even though her body is screaming at her to go to sleep.

As soon as she realises that Melinda is able to reach under the draws and pull out a hidden gun. As soon as she has the gun Melinda fires at the man who she believes is standing over her daughter, killing him. As soon as they hear the gun shot the other four men charge her and attack, knocking the gun away from her. Even from the floor Melinda starts to fight back just wanting to do one thing, get to her daughter, but even when she knocks them to the ground they get up, stopping her from doing just that.

As Melinda fights the men they don't land any major blows but then she hears a gun shot and a pain in her leg, telling her that she got shot, but she doesn't let that stop her, she just keeps fighting. As this causes the men she is fighting to lose concentration Melinda is able to steal a gun and kills three of the men in quick succession, and then she fires at the forth a second after he fired her. May's shot hits the man between the eyes, while his shot hits her in the lower chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Daisy." Melinda says with gasped breath as she attempts to get to her daughter's crib.

* * *

About five minutes later, completely unaware of what they are going to find inside, Phil and Natasha pull into the driveway.

"Thanks for the lift." Phil tells Natasha.

"Not a problem." Natasha responds, "Phil?" Natasha asks concerned as Phil gets a look of horror on his face, but instead of responding to her he hurries out of the car and as she looks up and she realises exactly why he seemed so horrified so she hurries inside too, pulling her gun as she goes.

* * *

Not carrying about anything other than getting to the woman he loves and his daughter Phil runs as fast as he an upstairs, not even puling his gun that he still has on him, heading straight for Daisy's nursery.

"No, no, no." Phil says horrified as he gets to the doorway of Daisy's nursery and finds the five dead bodies and Melinda unconscious on the ground a couple of meters from Daisy's crib, "MELINDA." Phil yells as he hurries to her. A few seconds after Phil enters Natasha does and she heads straight to the crib, and once she sees what's in the crib she doesn't even have to check for a pulse to know that the baby she believes is Daisy is dead.

"She's alive, barley." Phil says sounding relieved but the second he turns to Natasha he knows what she has found, "NO!" He yells sounding terrified and he tries to hurry to the crib but Natasha stops him before he can get to it because she doesn't want him to see his daughter like that.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm so sorry." Natasha tells her friend as Phil collapses to his knees with a cry full of more pain that Natasha has ever heard, something which says a lot, as they hear sirens getting closer.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha, Phil, Peggy, Howard, Jarvis, Maria and Tony are all at a local private hospital waiting for news about Melinda who is in surgery. While Natasha, Phil, Peggy, Jarvis and Maria are waiting in the waiting area Howard and Tony are in the morgue waiting for the ME to come back with their findings.

"I have my report." The ME says as she walks into the room, and just like the men in the house, though Howard and Tony don't notice because it is very hard to see, the whites of her eyes has a hint of violet in them, "The cause of death was a broken neck. She died instantly."

"Are you sure?" Howard asks as he takes the report and looks.

"Positive. I've included the x-rays so that you can be sure." The doctor says and Howard pulls out the x-rays and sees an x-ray of a seven-month mixed Chinese and Caucasian baby girl with a broken neck caused pre death, "If you insist I can perform an autopsy but I don't expect to find anything different."

"No." Howard and Tony say together, neither wanting to subject Phil, and if she gets through the surgery, Melinda, to that when all the evidence is pointing to an explanation.

"Thank you." Tony says and the two of them head back to the waiting room so that they can break the news to the others.

* * *

When Tony and Howard walk back into the waiting room, which is completely empty except for their family and they find Phil sitting between Natasha and Peggy, fresh tears being on all of their faces, Maria is sitting next to her mother, looking confused, and Jarvis is sitting next to Natasha looking lost.

"We've got the report." Howard says as he sits down next to Maria and Tony sits down next to him.

"I don't want to hear it." Phil says, finding his voice, "Just tell me, did she suffer?" he asks, looking at Howard.

"No, she died instantly." Howard answers and Phil just nods and they all drift into silence, all of them feeling the loss of Daisy and Phil wondering how he's going to tell Melinda that their daughter is dead.

A few minutes after Howard and Tony returned to the room the Carter-Stark's, Phil and Jarvis hear footsteps and they look up to see the Doctor walk in and over to them.

"How is she?" Phil and Peggy asks at basically the exact same time.

"Melinda is alive. She was shot twice, one was a through and through to her right leg and the other nicked her right lung and hit was lodged in her kidney." The Doctor reveals, "We repaired all the damage and she is currently stable."

"Can we see her?" Phil asks.

"Of course, but only two people at a time at the moment." The Doctor says.

"You and Phil should go." Howard says to Peggy, "The rest of us should go home." He says and Peggy nods in agreement as they both know that it would be the safest place for them.

"I'm not." Natasha informs everyone, "I'm going to stay with Daisy." She says as even though she is dead Natasha doesn't want her niece to be left alone.

"Thank you." Phil says gratefully, Natasha nods and while Peggy and Tony follow The Doctor to Melinda's room Natasha heads down to the morgue and Howard, Tony, Maria and Jarvis head home.

When Phil and Peggy get to Melinda's room they find Melinda unconscious on the bed with an oxygen nasal cannula on. After spending a few second digesting the sight before them both Peggy and Phil walk over and sit down either side of Melinda. Phil on her right side and Peggy on her left. As he sits down Phil picks up Melinda's hand and places a kiss on it and as he stares at the woman he loves Phil's mind goes straight to his daughter, and he feels the tears form in his eyes once more.

* * *

As he sits by Melinda's side with silent tears rolling down his face Phil isn't even sure how much time has passed, all he knows is that Peggy feel asleep hours earlier and he hasn't stopped crying since he took Melinda's hand.

"Phil..." A horse voice says causing Phil to realise that Melinda is awake, "Daisy, where's Daisy?" Melinda asks and then she notices Phil's face, "No." Melinda says, sounding heartbroken.

"Yes." He confirms, it killing him to do so, and Melinda completely breaks apart with heartbreaking cries.

* * *

 **February 10** **th** **1989**

It has been a week since Melinda and Phil believed that their daughter was killed and Melinda was shot twice and as Melinda was discharged from the hospital a few hours earlier the Carter-Stark's and Phil are able to have a funeral for Daisy.

After some discussion with Phil and Melinda it was decided that Daisy would be buried in the yard of their house as it is private and she would be close to them with a headstone that Melinda and Phil chose the words for.

As he wanted to do something to help Howard got professions to dig the grave, bury the coffin with who he believed to be Daisy inside, and place the headstone all before the funeral so that he, Phil, Melinda, Peggy, Natasha, Tony, Maria, Jarvis, Phil's mother, Rhodey, Fury, and Peggy's nephew and his family, didn't have to do anything and didn't have to see the coffin.

As the funeral starts Phil and Melinda, who are standing in the middle, just staring at the marble grave that has Daisy's picture and the words;

 _In loving Memory of;_

 _Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark_

 _A thousand words can't bring you back,_

 _we know because we've tried_

 _and neither can a million tears,_

 _we know because we've cried_

 _July 2_ _nd_ _1988 - February 2_ _nd_ _1989_

Which are inscribed. Phil has tears rolling down his face while Melinda's face is blank. Neither hear what the others are saying they just stare at the headstone both thinking about how they would give anything to have their baby girl in their arms once more. After a while the others head inside leaving Phil and Melinda to stay together in their grief.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. **PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

 **March 9** **nd** **1989**

It has been five weeks since Melinda and Phil believed their daughter was killed and unknown to them their real daughter has been taken from the people who took her, though only Jiaying knows that Cal believes that she is actually his daughter, and is now living in an orphanage.

Neither Melinda nor Phil have been coping too well with their daughter's death and even though they are living in the same house still neither have been more distant and they are both dealing with their grief in very different ways, Phil is giving in to his grief, letting it show while Melinda hasn't cried since Phil told her that their daughter was dead. Melinda has fully recovered from her injuries and has started training once more because she honestly doesn't know what else to do.

It's mid-morning and as she figures that she should have a shower, Melinda is heading back up to hers and Phil's bathroom, after her workout but as she passes Daisy's nursery, a room that she has been avoiding, she hears noises so she stops and forces herself to head inside and she is surprised by the sight that greats her.

Out of everything she was expecting to find when she forced herself to walk into Daisy's room Phil putting stuff into boxes wasn't even on the list.

"What do you think you're doing?" Melinda asks angrily.

"I putting her stuff away." Phil explains as he picks up Daisy's beloved toy elephant, "I can't keep looking at me, it's killing me." He reveals.

"No." Melinda says as she takes the elephant off Phil and puts it back where it was.

"Melinda….." Phil starts to say.

"No, just no." Melinda says once more, "I…. I can't do this." Melinda says before she turns and hurries out of the room.

"MELINDA!" Phil calls worried and about a minute later he hears a sound he hasn't heard in over a year, the sound of Melinda's motorbike starting and so he hurries over to the window, that has been replaced, just in time to see Melinda speed off on her bike without a helmet on.

* * *

When she first left home Melinda didn't really know where she was going, all she knew is that she needed to get away, and then after not much driving Melinda realises the best way to do that and so she once more starts to speed, this time having a destination in mind.

Not that long after she left the house Melinda pulls into her parking space at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and then she heads straight up to Fury's office.

"I need to see The Commander." Melinda tells Fury's assistant once she gets there.

"Hold on." The assistant says and she picks up her phone, "Commander Fury, Agent May is here to see you." The assistant says over the phone, "Go right in Agent May." She says and Melinda heads straight into the office.

"I need a mission." Melinda says as she walks in, before Fury can even say anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fury says as he is pretty sure that that would be at the top of a list of bad ideas.

"Maybe not, but it's what I need." Melinda says, "I need to do something, Sir. I need to fight, I need to protect something, I need a mission, Sir." Melinda tells Fury an undertone of pleading to her voice that shocks Fury.

"There's a strike team going into The Soviet Union to take down several hostile targets and bring back any intel that they can find. I was going to ask Agent Romanoff to lead the mission but it's yours if you want." Fury tells Melinda, knowing better than mentioning the family relationship that Melinda and Natasha share within S.H.I.E.L.D now that Peggy and Howard are no longer directors.

"I want. I definitely want." Melinda confirms.

"Then you'll need this." Fury says as he picks up a file off his desk and hands it to Melinda, "The team is moving out in an hour." He says, "In your locker you'll find new gear for you that Director Stark created for you before he left."

"Good." Melinda says as she doesn't want to use gear if her father didn't make it.

"Good luck Agent May, dismissed." Fury says and Melinda walks out of the office as he watches Melinda go Fry can't help but wonder if he's made the right choice as a part of him thinks that letting Melinda go on a mission right now could be a huge mistake.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **1989**

It has been a week since Melinda asked Fury for a mission and ever since then she has been in the Soviet Union fighting and collecting intel. Melinda has been back for a few hours and at eleven pm Melinda is walking back into hers and Coulson's house.

As she walks in Melinda notices something on the coffee table so she walks over.

"Cupcake and scotch." Melinda says to herself, "Just like tradition." She says as she picks up the two glasses of scotch and downs both of them quiet quickly. Once she drinks both glasses of scotch Melinda puts the empty glasses down on the coffee table and she heads upstairs.

When she is upstairs instead of heading to hers and Coulson's room Melinda heads over to Daisy's room, taking a deep breath Melinda pushes open the door and walks in. For a few seconds Melinda stands in the doorway before she walks inside fully. Once she is in Daisy's room Melinda walks over to the cot and picks up the elephant that Daisy loved so much.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I'm sorry that I didn't protect you." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes.

"May?" A voice says and Melinda turn to see Phil standing at the door, "You're home." He says as he walks over, "Melinda?" he asks concerned as Melinda is just staring at the elephant.

"I was supposed to protect her, and I couldn't." Melinda tells Phil, her voice full of guilt, "I'm sorry Phil, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Melinda, it isn't your fault." Phil says as he puts an arm around Melinda, "They came after us because we, you and me, killed the brother of the man who killed our girl in the line of duty." Phil reminds Melinda, "You're not to blame."

"No it isn't. I was here. I was right here and I couldn't stop it, I failed her." Melinda says, "I miss her Phil, I miss her so much." Melinda says as she cries into Phil's chest.

"I know, I do to." Phil reveals.

"I want her back; I want our girl back!" Melinda says as she completely falls apart in Phil's arms.

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **1989**

It has been three months since Melinda fell apart in Phil's arms and admitted that she blames herself for Phil's death and since then both Phil and Melinda have returned to the field but it's become clear to those who know them, and know the truth, that neither are okay, they are both hurting and blaming themselves for their daughter's death.

It's about one am and because she hasn't been sleeping too much and most of the time it's just too painful to be at the house that seems to empty now, Melinda is in the Gym at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ just beating the crap out of a punching bag without any protection on her hands.

As she isn't expecting company because it is too early Melinda is surprised to hear footsteps but then Natasha walks in.

"Phil called. He's worried." Natasha says as a way of an explanation as she walks in but then she sees what Melinda is doing, "Mel stop." Natasha tells her sister as she hurries over to her little sister, "Mel, stop!" Natasha says once more as she places her hand on Melinda's shoulder as just judging by the amount of blood that is on the bag Melinda is close to doing some serious danger. Instead of stopping when Natasha puts her hand on her shoulder Melinda starts to attack her sister, and Natasha who immediately realise why, just blocks Melinda's attacks, not doing any of her own.

"Mel. You've got to stop doing this." Natasha tells her as she blocks every single one of Melinda's attacks with ease.

"I can't! if it stops It hurts!" Melinda says as she lashes out against Natasha, it being clear that she isn't fighting with the skill that she possesses, she is just fighting, "If I stop I feel, and I don't want to feel!" Melinda says and getting an idea Natasha knocks her sister down and pins her on her stomach.

"You need to let yourself feel, Mel. The pain, the anger, the guilt, you need to let yourself feel it." Natasha tells her sister as Melinda starts to fight to try and push he off but Natasha uses her strength to hold her sister down as even though she knows that holding down Melinda could hurt her she knows that letting like Melinda continue to lash out will hurt her more, "Because if you don't then one day it will consume you and you'll lose yourself, you'll lose everything you are."

"Let it! I don't care, I don't care about anything." Melinda tells Natasha.

"That's not true, I know it's not true." Natasha tells her sister, believing that, "I know you're hurting, that you're angry and that you're blaming yourself and I know that me telling you that you shouldn't feel like that would do nothing, so I'm not going to." Natasha says, "But I can help you, I can teach you to manage everything you're feeling, to use it so it doesn't consume you. Let me help you Mel, please." Natasha says and Melinda stops struggling, "If I let you up will you stop fighting me?" Natasha asks her sister and Melinda nods so Natasha stands up then helps Melinda, "You're going to come with me to medical so that see what damage you've done to yourself and then, if you're okay, I'll get started on teaching you how to control and use what you are feeling, okay?"

"Okay." Melinda responds.

"Good." Natasha says and the two of them head out of the gym, Melinda desperately hoping that her sister can help her.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **1989**

It has been almost three weeks since Natasha found Melinda in the S.H.I.E.L.D gym and since then Natasha has been starting to teach Melinda how to use and control what she is feeling but honestly Natasha isn't even sure if what she is doing is helping.

It's just after midnight and considering what day it is Phil isn't at all surprised when he arrives down at Daisy's grave and finds Melinda already sitting there and he just sits down next to her.

"She didn't even get one birthday." Melinda says sadly.

"I know." Phil says, sounding just as sad, "I was going to make her a cake, a huge one, I had already started to plan it." He tells Melinda.

"She would have enjoyed throwing and squishing it more than eating it." Melinda says.

"Yeah she would have." Phil confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

For a while Melinda and Phil just sit together and then when they hear footsteps they don't even react as what matters most to them has already being taken away, they have nothing else that matters for people to take, but it's not people who want to hurt them who walk over, it's Tony and Natasha and without a word Tony sits down next to Melinda while Natasha sits down next to Phil. Once the four of them are sitting together none of them say anything they just sit in silence and stare at the grave of the baby girl who means so much to them.

* * *

A few hour later Peggy, Howard, Maria and Jarvis are all awake at the Carter-Stark house having breakfast everyone, even Maria can sense the sombre feeling that hangs over the house.

"We're going to see Mel and Phil today, right?" Maria asks her parents.

"Yes." Howard confirms.

"Today was meant to be Daisy's first birthday." Maria says sadly.

"Yes, it is." Peggy confirms.

"It's not fair." Maria says, "Daisy should be here."

"She should." Peggy and Howard confirm.

"How can we help Phil and Mel?" Maria says, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks.

"There isn't much we can do." Peggy admits, hating that, "But we can be there for them, just like we have been."

"It feels like it's not good enough." Maria tells her parents.

"We know." Howard confirms, "Phil and Mel are feeling a pain that no one should have to feel and like your Mom said there isn't much we can do, but what we can do, what we have to do, is be there for them and not let them push us away." Howard explains, "Okay?"

"Okay." Maria confirms and she goes back to eating her breakfast, wishing that there was more that she could do to help her sister and Phil.

* * *

 **October 9** **th** **1989**

It has been three months since Daisy's first birthday and even though they are living together and working in the same perfect unison that they always have while on missions both Phil and Melinda are sure that there has never been more distance between them in every sense of the word.

It is Monday night and both Phil and Melinda are home, something which in itself is odd and they are both doing paperwork. Phil is sitting at the kitchen table while Melinda is sitting on the floor while they are playing music in the background which is pretty much the only sound that has been present in the house for the last few hours.

Drawing on courage Phil drinks the last of his glass of scotch before getting up and walking over to Melinda.

"May." Phil says as he sits down on the couch next to where Melinda is leaning against, as Phil speaks Melinda looks up in acknowledgement and then goes back to what she is doing and Phil takes a deep breath as he knows that this isn't going to be pleasant, "I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I need too." Phil informs Melinda, "I can't keep walking past her room with everything exactly the same, with the blood stains on the floor. I want to start packing everything up."

"It's too soon." Melinda tells Phil, "I'm not ready." She admits.

"Will you ever be ready?" Phil asks and Melinda doesn't answer, "Look, I'm not going to say that this is going to be easy because it's not, but I think it's something we should do, or at least talk about doing." He explains as the only reason he hasn't started to pack things up himself is because he knew that it should be something that he and Melinda do together.

"I can't." Melinda tells Phil before standing up, "I'm going for a drive." She says and she leaves without another word. As he watches Melinda go Phil sighs as even though the conversation went on longer than he was expecting it too it didn't end up anywhere.

* * *

 **December 1** **st** **1989**

It has been almost two months since Phil brought up packing up Daisy's room with Melinda and since then he has tried to bring up the topic with Melinda a couple of times since and both times it has ended with Melinda shutting down the conversation or just leaving.

It's Friday night and Tony's waiting at LAX for a plane to arrive. Even though Tony still spends a lot of time in DC, quiet often using his father's workshop to complete a projects such as a robot called Dum-E or having flying lessons with Howard, especially since Daisy's believed death, he has mostly been living in LA and working at the Stark Industry facilities there, because when he works in DC he is under his father's shadow, and everyone expects him to be bitter about that, which he's not, not really. But, the biggest reason why he prefers LA over DC is that when he is LA he doesn't have to see his Dad at the factory every day and pretend to hate him, he doesn't have to pretend that Howard is a horrible dad which he completely hates doing.

As he waits Tony spots a familiar figure walking towards him and as he does he can't help but grin.

"Love the uniform." Tony informs Rhodey who just rolls his eye, "Does this mean I have to call you Lieutenant now? Because I'm not so sure how I feel about that."

"It's good to see you too." Rhodey responds and the two of them start to walk.

"You know I could have arranged a private plane." Tony informs Rhodey.

"I know, but I didn't mind." Rhodey responds, "How's the family?" he asks concerned.

"Hanging on." Tony answers, "Barely." He adds.

"I'm sorry." Rhodey says, having no idea what else to say.

"Me too." Tony responds sadly, but after a few seconds he forcible pulls himself together, "So, it's all arranged, VIP rooms at clubs, some bar hoping, the best transport, with drives so we don't have to drive, and a whole lot of fun." Tony tells his friend with a smile, "It will be the best late twenty first ever."

"Please remember that I am Air Force office now and I really can't afford to be arrested." Rhodey tells his friend.

"You won't be." Tony tells him, "Though if you are I have enough connections to make sure that it doesn't affect you."

"Good to know." Rhodey says amused, "So, where to first?" he asks curious.

"My place, for pre drinks." Tony explains.

"Lead the way." Rhodey says, looking forward to but also worrying about, what is to come.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **1990**

It has been two months since Rhodey and Tony celebrated Rhodey's twenty first birthday together and to Rhodey's relief, and surprise, he had an incredible time that didn't involve them getting arrested.

It is the day that that all the Carter-Stark's and Phil have been dreading, the first anniversary of the day they believe Daisy was killed. Not really sure what else to do Phil is sitting on the floor in Daisy's room, a room that still hasn't been packed up as he hasn't managed to have an actual conversation about matter with May as she keeps sitting down that conversation any time he brings it up, staring at a picture of he, Melinda, and Daisy that was taken not long before when he believes she was killed.

While Phil is upstairs Melinda is downstairs, sitting in the melting snow, in just one of Phil's t-shirts and pants, staring at her daughter's grave with a bottle of scotch, a bottle that was full but is now about half full as Melinda has drunken a lot.

Between the alcohol induced haze and the pain she is feeling Melinda doesn't even realise that someone has joined her until she feels a jacket being placed over her shoulders and she turns and sees Peggy sitting down next to her.

"Maybe you've had enough of that." Peggy tells her daughter as Melinda takes another large mouthful of the scotch.

"There's no such thing as enough, not today." Melinda tells Peggy.

"I'm sorry Mel, I'm so sorry." Peggy tells her the words feeling almost hollow but they are the only thing she can think to say.

"I miss her Mommy; I miss her so much." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know, I know." Peggy says as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"Why her? She was a baby; she didn't deserve this." Melinda tells her mother.

"No, she didn't." Peggy confirms.

"I want her back, Mom, I want her back so much." Melinda says as he breaks down in tears in her mother's arms and as she does Peggy just holds her daughter, having no idea what else to say or do Peggy just holds her, wishing that there was something he could do to take her daughter's pain away, but knowing that the only thing that would do that is her granddaughter being alive again and she believes that's impossible.

* * *

 **June 15** **th** **1990**

It has been four months since the first anniversary of when Phil and Melinda believe their daughter was killed and in that time it has become clear that Phil and Melinda are still struggling, but, to her relief, Natasha thinks that the lessons she has been giving Melinda are starting to help her.

It's a Friday and after a two-week long mission Phil and Melinda are pulling into their driveway in Lola, which is what they took with them on their mission. As he stops the car Phil goes to get out but then he realises that Melinda isn't moving.

"Melinda?" Phil asks concerned as he closes the door and stops trying to get out of the car.

"I can't stay here anymore. Everywhere I look I see her." Melinda tells Phil.

"Even when you look at me." Phil says, is words being a fact not a question.

"When I look at you I see what we should have got to have, and what we've lost." Melinda tells Phil, "And you see the same thing when you look at me."

"Yeah, I do." Phil confirms, "I don't want to, but I do." He says, a sadness to his voice, "We're not okay, Melinda."

"And we haven't been since she was taken from us." Melinda says, knowing that.

"Except when we're in the field. When we're watching each other's backs, being partners, we're okay, it's the only time we are." Phil points out and Melinda nods in agreement, "What do we do?"

"We salvage what we can." Melinda suggest.

"Our partnership, our friendship." Phil realises, not sure what he thinks about that, and once more Melinda nods, "I do love you Melinda."

"I know, and I love you." Melinda assures him, being sure that she always will, "But right now, being together, we're just hurting each other, and I don't want that."

"Neither do I." Phil assures Melinda, both of them realising what the best thing for them is.

"I'm going to go to my parents. Stay there." Melinda tells Phil.

"I don't think I can stay here either." Phil tells Melinda, "But I need this place to stay how it is."

"It will." Melinda assures him, "I'll pay people to keep it exactly how it is, keep it so we can visit her, you don't have to worry." Melinda says, Phil knowing that that is something she can easily arrange.

"That would be good." Phil says.

"I'll see you at work." Melinda tells her partner before leaning in and kissing his cheek, "Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Melinda." Phil says and Melinda gets out of Lola but instead of heading to the front door Melinda heads over to her motorbike about a minute later speeds off without putting a helmet on, Phil watching her go as she does.

After watching Melinda go Phil reaches over to the glove box and opens it, searches through it and pulls out a box, a ring box, containing the ring that belonged to his parents and that he hoped he would one day give to Melinda, and for a few moments he stares at it before putting it in his pocket.

"Maybe one day." Phil says to himself before turning Lola back on and reversing out of the driveway, leaving the house that he knows will never feel like home without Melinda and Daisy.

* * *

 **October 19** **th** **1990**

It has been four months since Phil and Melinda decided to end their relationship to salvage their partnership and since then they have both moved out from the house they shared, and have been attempting to figure out how to do that. Melinda has moved back into her parents' place and she decided to just stay there as she reached the same conclusion that Natasha reached a long time ago, that because of the job they do they don't really spend much time at home, and their rooms at the house are basically small apartments so they might as well stay there. Phil on the other hand has moved into a small one-bedroom apartment near S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

It is a Friday night and Maria is playing her first ice hockey game for an actual team. After some encouragement from Natasha Melinda is sitting, with Natasha, in the stands watching the game. Peggy and Howard would very much like to be sitting with their daughters in the stand but because they are worried about someone seeing them they are hidden in the shadows watching her, having explained to Maria before the game where they would be hidden.

"Our girls really good." Peggy says with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Howard says proudly, "Look." Howard says pointing to where Natasha and Melinda are sitting together, "That's almost a smile." He says referring to Melinda, both of them knowing that it is a big deal.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy says, being glad about that, and she and Howard turn back the Ice to watch their daughter and as the game continues they both find themselves becoming prouder as Maria scores the winning goal for her team.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **1991**

It has been four months since Peggy and Howard stood in the shadows and watched their daughter play, and win, Ice Hockey and since then Maria has played in a few more games, winning all of them, and to her joy Howard arranged for her to meet the New York Rangers, her favourite team, for Christmas.

It is the second anniversary of when they believe their daughter died and even though thinks still aren't great between them Phil and Melinda have been working missions together flawlessly. Even though they have both been back to the house a few times since they moved out as she drives her bike into the driveway, and sees Lola parked, Melinda is sure that a visit has never been this hard.

After pausing for a minute Melinda heads to the backyard, to Daisy's grave which Phil is sitting before and without a word Melinda sits down next to him and like Phil she stares at the grave.

Not long after Melinda sits down Phil reaches out and takes her hand and together the two of them sit together in silent desperately wanting the one thing they believe they will never have, their daughter back.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **1991**

It has been three months since Phil and Melinda sat together at their daughter's grave and ever since then Melinda have been taking more missions to try in an attempt to focus on something else and thanks to the lessons that she has been getting from Natasha she has truly learnt to use what she is feeling instead of letting it consume her.

It is Tony's twenty first birthday and even though he has been mainly living in LA Tony is in DC for his birthday. Even though he is having a public party Friday night back in LA Tony is sure that nothing is going to beat the dinner he had with his family, though what he is about to do with his sisters might.

"That was incredible Jarvis, thank you." Tony says.

"It really was." Natasha confirms.

"Yep." Melinda adds as she, Natasha and Tony stand up.

"You're very welcome." Jarvis answers.

"Please be responsible with whatever it is that you three are going to do." Peggy tells her three oldest children as she knows that they have been planning something for Tony's twenty first though she doesn't know what and isn't sure that she wants to.

"We'll try to be, but we can't make any promises." Tony tells his mother.

"What are you going to do?" Howard asks curious.

"It might be best that we don't answer that." Natasha comments.

"Just be careful." Peggy requests.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

The three oldest Carter-Stark siblings say before heading upstairs.

* * *

When Melinda, Tony and Natasha walk upstairs they head to Natasha's room and when they walk in they find at least a dozen full bottles of different alcohol, things to mix alcohol with and other supplies that they need.

"So drinking games, drinking, or truth or dare or shot first?" Tony asks curious.

"Truth or dare or shot." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"Sounds good." Tony says and he walks over and grabs a bottle of tequila while Natasha and Melinda sit on the floor, "Who goes first?" he asks as he walks over to his sisters once he has the bottle and some shot glasses.

"You." Melinda and Natasha say together, "Truth, Dare or shot?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Shot, obviously." Tony says before pouring a shot and downing it, officially beginning the game.

* * *

Many hours, a lot of alcohol, and dares that the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings hope they don't remember in the morning, Tony is passed out on the floor of Natasha's room, Melinda is close to joining him and Natasha only seems slightly soberer.

"Enough, that enough." Natasha tells her sister as she tries to take her glass from her, but she knocks it over instead.

"Never enough" Melinda says as she tries to reach for the bottle but misses it completely, "See Daisy, want to see Daisy, Tash." Melinda tells her sister.

"I know; I know you do." Natasha says as she crawls, through spilt alcohol and other questionable substances, over to her sister, who is right near where Tony is unconscious, "I want to see her too." Natasha admits, being pretty sure that she is only admitting that because of how much she has drunk.

"Miss Daisy, want Daisy." Melinda says before passing out. As her sister passes out Natasha looks around and then pulls her blanket off her bed and puts it over her sister and brother, before she closes her eyes and falls asleep too.

* * *

 **August 14** **th** **1991**

It has been three months since Tony's birthday which he, Melinda and Natasha only remember pieces off, though if the photos they have seen and the things their parent and Jarvis have told them are to believed that might not be a bad thing and since then the three siblings haven't really spent much time together as they have all been busy.

It is a Wednesday and as they are between missions Melinda and Natasha are in the Gym at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ training together.

"Good Mel. Your form is good, you're striking in just the places you want, with the exact force you want, good." Natasha tells her sister, looking rather proud.

"Thanks." Melinda responds then before Natasha can say anymore they hear, "All agents report to the lobby immediately."

"Odd." Natasha comments.

"Very." Melinda confirms but they still stop what they are doing and head there.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda and Natasha are almost at the lobby when they see someone very familiar.

"Hi." Phil greats when he sees the sisters though he is looking at Melinda.

"Hi." Melinda responds, looking right at him.

"Hi." Natasha says after a few moments, breaking the staring contest that is going on between Phil and Melinda.

"Right, hi Tasha." Phil says, "Do either of you know what is going on?" Phil asks curious as he figures that if anyone would then it would be them.

"Nope." Natasha and Melinda say together

"Okay, Odd." Phil comments.

"Yep." Natasha and Melinda confirm and the three of them continue to walk in silence.

As it turns out once they reach the lobby a few minutes later Natasha, Melinda and Phil don't have to wait long to find out what is going on as shorty after they walk into the lobby Alexander Pierce and Nick Fury walk onto the catwalk above.

"I know that you're all busy doing the important work that we are doing so I'll be quick." Pierce informs everyone, "As of today Commander Nick Fury is now Director Nick Fury." Pierce announces and as soon as he does everyone claps.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while." Melinda comments.

"Yep." Natasha and Phil confirm as the three of them clap, doing so louder than most, all three of them knowing and believing that Nick is a great choice for director.

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **1991**

It has been three months since Fury was named the New Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and ever since he was Natasha, Melinda and Phil have noticed that they have been assigned more missions with just the three of them, something which they are all thankful for as they work best when it is just them.

"And that's touchdown." Melinda says as she lands the jet that she, Phil and Natasha use in their latest mission, at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

"Nice time. We're going to make Thanksgiving dinner after all." Natasha says with a grin after checking the clock, as they were all pretty sure that they were going to miss thanksgiving, "Phil you're coming right?" Natasha asks, looking at him.

"Um, I'm not sure." Phil says awkwardly as he hasn't been to a Carter-Stark holiday celebration since he and Melinda ended things.

"You should." Melinda tells him.

"If you're sure." Phil says, looking right at Melinda as he doesn't want Melinda to invite him because she feels she has to, he wants her to invite him because she wants to.

"I am." Melinda answers.

"Great. Let's go." Natasha says and the three of them leave the plane heading to the Carter-Stark house where they are going to enjoy an incredible thanksgiving with Peggy, Howard, Tony, Maria, Jarvis, Rhodey, Peggy's nephew, and his family.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 17** **th** **1991**

It has been almost three weeks since Thanksgiving and ever since Tony has been in DC as he decided to stay at home for all of December instead of going back and forth.

It is about two am and as she has been working in the New York area Natasha decided to stay in one of the Carter-Stark properties in Long Island instead of heading back to DC. Natasha's hasn't even been asleep for an hour when she is woken by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello." Natasha asks, an undertone of annoyance to her voice.

"Tasha." A voice that Natasha automatically recognizes says.

"Howard? What's going on?" Natasha asks, knowing that he must have a reason for calling her so early, or late depending on your definition.

"I'm on my way to you now. Fifteen minutes away, though I would be there in five if you were driving." Howard comments, "I found something, something impossible, something I can't believe and I need you to look to make sure I'm right." Howard explains, his voice being more panicked and frenzied than Natasha has ever heard.

"What something? What have you found?" Natasha asks her father, feeling wide awake.

"I can't….." Howard starts to say but then the line goes dead.

"HOWARD? HOWARD CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Natasha asks and when she gets no response, being glad that she didn't bother getting changed, Natasha grabs her keys and puts her cell phone back in her pocket and runs, being glad that she knows the way Howard would go to get to the place she is at.

* * *

Five minutes of speeding later Natasha stops her car next to a car wreck and right away she knows who is inside. Not dwelling on the sight before her Natasha hurries over to the car heading to the back seat first. In the back she finds Maria Carbonell, known to the public as Maria Stark, unconscious, or dead, Natasha isn't quite sure which, and Howard who is clearly hurt in several places and bleeding. Looking over the front of the seats she sees that Jarvis is in the driver's seat clearly hurt pretty badly or even dead, once again she isn't sure.

"Howard, Howard can you hear me?" Natasha asks her father as she searches for his pulse, being glad when she find sit.

"Tasha…" Howard manages to say with a large amount of difficulty.

"I've got you Howard, I'll get you out of here." Natasha says as she pulls her father out of the car and carries him over to hers.

Once Howard is in her car Natasha goes back to the car so that she can pull out Jarvis and Maria but before she can get close enough the car explodes, knocking her back. Once she is back on her feet Natasha looks between the car that is on fire and her car where Howard is bleeding out and she knows what she has to do, at least until she knows more, and so she pulls out her cell and dials a number that she memorized a long time ago but hoped that she would never have to call,

"It's Romanova, I have a job for you…now. I'll pay four times your usual amount."

* * *

Five and a half hours after Howard's car exploded with Jarvis and Maria inside, though she doesn't know that yet, Peggy is awake at the house making tea while Melinda is out the back doing Tai-Chi, something which she has recently started doing, and both Maria and Tony are asleep upstairs. As she makes her tea Peggy hears the doorbell and as Jarvis isn't home to answer it Peggy puts her cup down and heads to the front door.

When Peggy opens the front door she is quiet surprised to find Fury on the other side.

"Nick. This is a surprise." Peggy comments.

"I know, can I come in? There's something I have to tell you." Fury reveals and honestly he would prefer to do basically anything other than tell Peggy what he has to tell her, but he knows that she deserves to hear what happened from him.

"Of course." Peggy says as she lets him in, "For you to be here this time of the day I'm guessing that what you have to tell me isn't good." Peggy says as they head into the living room.

"No, it's not." Fury says, "You might want to sit down." He tells Peggy.

"What is it Nick?" Peggy asks as she sits down on one of the armchairs.

"There's been a car accident on Long Island." Fury tells Peggy, who gets a feeling of complete dread, fearing that she knows what Fury is going to say, "The car exploded but we have managed to confirm that it was one of Howard's cars and that he, Maria, and Jarvis were inside." Fury informs Peggy.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks, her voice almost breaking.

"There were three bodies inside, all matching their body descriptions, and initial tests say it is them. We've got DNA tests running and we're matching dental records to be sure, but it certainly seems like it." Fury tells Peggy, "I'm so sorry, Peggy."

"No." Peggy says with a sob but then before she or Fury can say anything Fury's phone rings,

"Yes." Fury answers, "Are you sure? Thank you." He says before hanging up, "The dental records match. It's Howard, Jarvis, and Maria. The DNA proves it too." He tells Peggy.

Hearing the news that her husband and two very close friends of hers are dead Peggy breaks down in tears. Having no idea what else to do Fury gets up and walks over to Peggy and sits down next to her, and places a comforting hand on her shoulder as he looks around for some kind of idea or clue as to what he should do.

* * *

While Fury is breaking the news of Howard's apparent death to Peggy Natasha is arriving back at the location where she took Howard right after the car exploded, a secure location she set up after she started doing freelance work. The reason that Natasha is only just arriving back at the location is because she has spent the last few hours working with some less than pleasant people to make it not just seem like Howard was in the car when it exploded, but making it so that no one would be able to figure out that he wasn't.

Even though Natasha knows that believing Howard is dead will hurt her family she knows that it would hurt them more to be told that Howard is actually alive and then lose him again, which is a real possibility. Also, considering everything, considering that she doesn't know whether it was an accident, Natasha can't help but think it would be safer if the word believed Howard died in the accident too, at least for the moment.

"How is he?" Natasha asks the black market medical team that she has working on Howard.

"In bad shape." The head doctor, who is preforming surgery on Howard, says, "He's got some minor bleeding in his brain, ruptured spleen, damage to his kidneys and liver, collapse lunge, broken leg, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder." The Doctor tells Natasha, "We can do everything we can, but considering his age it might not be enough, he might not be strong enough to survive these injuries." He tells Natasha.

"So you're saying that if he was younger then he would have a better chance?" Natasha asks the doctor.

"Definitely, but there is no way to make someone younger." The Doctor tells Natasha.

"That's what you think." Natasha says, getting an idea, "Keep him alive until I get back." She tells the medical team.

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asks confused.

"You'll see." Natasha tells the medical team, "Just keep his heart beating and his brain alive until I get back, no matter what." Natasha says before leaving once more.

* * *

It has been about twenty minutes since Fury broke the news about Jarvis and Maria's death and Howard's apparent death and Fury has walked out to the back yard where Melinda is doing Tai-Chi.

"Melinda." Fury says.

"Director? What are you doing here?" Melinda asks, confused and surprised to see him.

"Your mother needs to see you inside." Fury explains, making sure that his face or voice don't give anything away.

"Okay. I'll be right in." Melinda says confused and she stops what she is doing and walks in.

When Melinda walks inside she heads straight to the living area as she figures that that is where her mother is and she walks in just as Maria and Tony are walking in from the other side.

"Any idea what this is about?" Tony asks his sister curious.

"None." Melinda answers though she has a sinking feeling that it's not good.

"Mom? What's going on?" Tony asks as he, Melinda and Maria sit down on the couch. Trying her hardest to keep it together, as she doesn't want to fall apart in front of her children, Peggy walks over to her three youngest children and sits down in front of them.

"There's been an accident." Peggy says and as she does Melinda can feel that sinking feeling she has turn to complete dread, "Howard, Mr Jarvis, and Maria have been killed in a car accident." Peggy says.

"No, no, I don't believe you." Tony says as Maria bursts into tears and Melinda just looks frozen, shocked.

"It's true, Tony." Peggy tells her son, "Director Fury has the tests that prove it's them."

"No." Tony says through his sobs and Peggy walks over to her children and puts her arms around all three of them, Tony and Maria are crying loudly while Melinda has silent tears rolling down her face.

* * *

A little while after she left the medical team who are working on Howard Natasha arrives at the New York house which Howard spent the most time at, a house that he would keep things he didn't want near his children.

As she is getting out of her car Natasha's phone starts to ring, being pretty sure that she knows exactly who it is, Natasha takes a deep breath and answers,

"Hello."

"Tasha." Peggy's voice says and right away Natasha knows that she has been told that Howard is dead, she can hear the pain in Peggy's voice even though she is trying to hide it.

"Peggy? What's going on? What's happened?" Natasha asks.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this over the phone, but you might hear it another way if I don't tell you and I don't want that." Peggy tells her daughter.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks, putting fake confusion into her voice.

"Howard, Mr Jarvis and Maria have been killed in an accident." Peggy tells Natasha.

"No." Natasha says, focusing on how much it hurt to lose Jarvis and Maria so that she doesn't give away that Howard is still alive, "How's Tony, Mel and Maria taking it?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Badly." Peggy answers.

"I'll be home in a few hours." Natasha tells her mother.

"Stay safe. I love you Tasha." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Me too." Natasha says before hanging up. As soon as she hangs up with her mother Natasha runs inside and heads straight to the hidden lab that Howard has. As she's known how to get access to the lab a long time ago it only takes her a few second to get in and once she is she starts to search,

"Come on. I know you're in here somewhere." Natasha says as she searches through everything. For over five minutes Natasha searches until she finally finds what she wanted, "Finally." She says as she pulls out a vial with a lilac substance inside, the only vial of the substance, "Please work." She says as she carefully takes it and puts it in her pocket, knowing that it is Howard's only shot.

Once she has the vial Natasha turns and runs out of the lab, being sure to lock it so that no one can get in, behind her.

* * *

Being surprised that she wasn't pulled over for speeding and breaking so many road rules Natasha arrives back at the location where Howard is not long after she found what she wanted in his secret lab.

"How is he?" Natasha asks as she arrives back into the room.

"Holding on, barley." The doctor answer, "But his vitals are getting worse. We're losing him."

"Well it's a good thing I can do something about that." Natasha says as she pulls out the vial and searches for a syringe. Once she has the syringe Natasha draws out the entirety of the lilac substance and then walks over to Howard.

"What is that?" The Doctor asks.

"Something that may help." Natasha says as she injects the substances into Howard.

"What's it supposed to do?" One of the other doctors ask after a few seconds nothing happened.

"Just wait, watch." Natasha comments, hoping that it does actually does work, though she knows that because Howard created it chances are pretty good.

"Vitals are getting stronger." The man doctor reveals and then to everyone's shock Howard begins to change, it's like the clock is being turned back and within a few minutes a still hurt, still dying, twenty-four-year-old Howard Stark is lying on the table, "That's not possible." The Doctor says shocked, "What was that?"

"Something the man you're saving developed." Natasha reveals as after Peggy brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D all those years ago Howard wanted to see what he could learn from her blood. After some time, he managed to extract the part of the formula she was given that caused her aging to be showed and he created a serum from that which would give the person injected the same slowed ageing ability. Even though the serum could have made him millions Howard never sold it, he never even told anyone other than her and Peggy about it because he knew it would be too dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. The only reason he even told her was because it was her because of her that he could create it. Howard never had any intention of using it because he didn't know what the side effects would be, but considering everything Natasha figured that it was worth the risk, "There is somewhere that I need to be. You have my number, call if anything changes." Natasha instructs and the Doctors nod. Giving her father one last look Natasha leaves knowing that she has several hours of driving to prepare her for lying to her family.

* * *

A few hours after she injected Howard with the serum Natasha arrives home on a motorbike, in a change of clothes, as she figured that it would be best hide her blood stained car. Knowing, without a doubt, that things are going to be hard Natasha takes a deep breath and heads inside.

"HELLO." Natasha calls as he walks in.

"Tasha." Peggy says, hurrying out from the living room and over to her daughter, tears being fresh on her face, though if Natasha had to guess she would say that Peggy is desperately trying to keep it together for the sake of her and her siblings.

"Hey Peggy." Natasha says, hugging her mother, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says as she hugs her, apologising not just for what happened but for the lie she is going to tell Peggy, not that she knows that.

"So am I." Peggy says her voice

"Where's Mel, Tony and Maria?" Natasha asks her mother.

"Mel is outside she was beating the punching bag when I saw her. Tony is up in his room, with I believe, a couple of bottles of alcohol and Maria's cried herself to sleep." Peggy says, it being clear that how much her children are hurting is hurting her.

"Okay." Natasha says after thinking for a few seconds and attempting to come up with a plan, "I'll go talk to Tony, then Mel, it's probably best if Maria's left to be for now."

"That's what I was thinking." Peggy admits.

"Once I talk to Tony and Mel what else can I do? How can I help?" Natasha asks her mother.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure everything out." Peggy admits.

"Well if there is anything I can do to help just let me know." Natasha says before heading upstairs, but then when she gets partway to the stairs she stops and turns back around, "You need to look after yourself too, Peggy. Don't just worry about us." Natasha says before she heads upstairs.

"I always worry." Peggy mutters to herself.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks when she arrives at her brother's room not long after she headed upstirs.

"I guess." Tony says from where he is sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Is that helping?" Natasha asks her brother curious as she sits down next to him.

"Nope. Not even a little." Tony answers.

"Then maybe you should stop." Natasha suggests.

"Or maybe I should drink more." Tony responds.

"Tone…." Natasha starts to say, and honestly she is glad when Tony interrupts her because she isn't sure what she was going to say.

"Don't start Tash." Tony requests, "Dad's dead! Jarvis's dead! Maria's dead!" Tony says angrily, "It hurts so much and I just want it to stop."

"Say you drink that entire bottle and it does help then what are you going to do tomorrow?" Natasha asks her brother, "You can't just drink to avoid the pain because sooner or later it will get to the point where that doesn't even help and then things will be so much worse." Natasha tells her brother, "Let yourself feel Tony. Be angry, be hurt, be upset, but don't force yourself to be numb."

"I want to scream; I want to cry until I can't anymore." Tony admits.

"Then that's what you should do." Natasha tells her brother as she moves slightly and puts her arm around him, "I'm here, let it out Tony." She says as she takes the bottle out of his hand, "It's okay to show how you feel."

"Why'd they leave me?" Tony asks as he breaks down crying in his sister's arms.

* * *

After holding Tony while he broke down for a while Natasha went to check in on Maria before heading downstairs to talk to Melinda, knowing that it is going to be harder to help her than Tony. Natasha is just walking down the last few steps of the stairs when the doorbell rings.

"I'VE GOT IT." Natasha calls before heading to the door, "Phil, hey." Natasha greats when she sees him standing on the other side.

"Hi. I just heard, and as soon as I did I was on my way here before I even though it through. Hope that's okay." Phil says a little nervously.

"Of course it is, come in." Natasha says as she lets him in.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha." Phil tells her before hugging her.

"Thanks Phil." Natasha responds as they break apart.

"How's everyone doing?" Phil asks curious.

"Peggy's trying to hold it together for us. Maria's cried herself to sleep. Tony was drinking, but I think I talked him out of that, and I was just going to check in on Mel who, according to Peggy, is beating the crap out of the bag." Natasha explains.

"So things are going about as well as can be expected then." Phil says with a frown.

"Basically."

"Who was at the door, Tasha?" Peggy asks as she walks out from the dining area, "Phil." She greats.

"Hey Peggy, I'm so sorry." Phil say sincerely, "Howard, Jarvis and Maria were incredible people." Phil says as even though he knew Jarvis and Howard better than Maria he did know her.

"Thank you." Peggy responds, "I've got to go talk to Howard's lawyer. We had contingency in place in case this happened and I need to go make sure they are put into place." Peggy explains.

"I can handle that if you want." Natasha offers.

"No, I need to. I'll be back in an hour." Peggy says before leaving.

"What can I do?" Phil asks Natasha once Peggy has left.

"Go see Mel, you might have a better chance of helping her, of getting through to her." Natasha tells Phil.

"Considering recent history I doubt it, but I'll try." Phil tells Natasha.

"Thanks." Natasha says and Phil heads outside. Once Phil leaves Natasha heads to the kitchen, feeling like making some food might be a good idea. Knowing that the lists of food she can make isn't exactly long Natasha decides to go with something simple, making pizza and heating up some of the home made garlic bread that Jarvis keeps, kept, in the freezer.

As she starts to spread the source on the pizza base Natasha can't help but think that maybe keeping what she knows from her family isn't a good idea, but then she starts to think about how her family would react if she gives them hope and then takes it away again.

"What were you going to tell me?" Natasha asks herself not being able to help but wonder if that's the reason behind the accident, "Maybe it wasn't even an accident." Natasha mutters, thinking that she should get a copy of the accident report before she makes any final decision.

For the next few minutes Natasha continues to make the pizza until her phone rings,

"Hello." Natasha answers.

"We've finished the surgery." The Doctor informs Natasha.

"How is he?" Natasha answers.

"He's alive. We've repaired all the damage, and he's still in critical condition." The Doctor reports.

"What aren't you saying?" Natasha asks, being able to tell that there is something.

"He's slipped into a coma, but we're not exactly sure why. Could it be a complication from whatever it is that you gave him?" The Doctor asks.

"Maybe." Natasha says, not entirely sure but thinking that it could make sense "Watch him, monitor him and keep him alive." Natasha requests, "I'm not going to be able to be back for a few days, so call with any updates, and keep him alive." Natasha says, purposely putting an undertone of a threat in her voice.

"Yes Ma'am." The Doctor says before hanging up. As she hangs up Natasha feels relief that Howard made it through the surgery, but worry about the fact that he is in a coma.

* * *

After talking with Natasha, and the last couple of years, Phil is pretty sure that he can predict how Melinda is going to react, and he also thinks he knows a way, truthfully a pretty stupid way, that might help her.

Once he is outside Phil heads stands for a few moments watching Melinda and as he does he becomes pretty sure that his idea is even stupider than thought.

"May." Phil says as he steps forward. As he does Melinda gives him a look, acknowledge that she heard him but then she continues to hit the bag, "I'm sorry." Phil says as he walks forward, "I know how important Howard, Jarvis and Maria were to you." He tells his partner.

"They're just more people I've lost." Melinda says as she continues to hit the bag harder.

"I know. You've lost too many people in your twenty-three years on this planet. Your parents, Ana, Daisy….."

"Don't…" Melinda says angrily.

"And now Howard, Jarvis and Maria." Phil says taking a few more steps towards Melinda, "I know you Melinda, so I know that every time someone else is taken from you, you shut yourself off a bit more, because you don't want to hurt anymore, but I'm here to ask you not to." Phil says taking off his jacket, "I know Tasha's been teaching you to use what you're feeling so use it on me."

"Phil…." Melinda starts to say.

"I can take it." Phil assures her, "And it's been a while since we've gone a few rounds, could be good for both of us." He says, "Come on Melinda, I know you want to."

"Baiting me, really?" Melinda asks, looking less than impressed.

"I figured it was worth a shot." Phil explains, "So what do you say?"

"Okay." Melinda says and Phil throws a punch which Melinda easily blocks and the two of them begin to spar, Phil being pretty sure that it is more Melinda wailing on him more than anything else.

* * *

Hours later Phil has headed home after getting knocked to the mats countless times by Melinda and the Carter-Starks have been attempting to process and accept what has happened.

Hours after Tony, Natasha, Melinda and Maria have gone to bed Peggy hasn't even gone into hers and Howard's room, she has been going between the office and kitchen, organizing everything that she can, everything that she has to do as a distraction.

Once she has nothing else to distract her Peggy heads upstairs but she doesn't head to her room she heads to each of her children's and makes sure that they are all safe and fast asleep.

After making sure that they are Peggy forces herself to walk into hers and Howard's room. For a few moments she pauses just inside the door before she walks over to the wardrobe where Howard's robe is hanging on the outside. Reaching up Peggy takes the robe off its hook and holds it close and as soon as she does she is overwhelmed by the smell of Howard of a smell that she knows better than almost anything else. After a few moments Peggy collapses to her knees while clutching the robe as she lets out everything she has been trying to hold in around her children, and once she starts she can't stop. So, alone in the room that she has shared with Howard for over thirty-five years, Peggy lets out heartbreaking sobs as she morns not just the man she loves but two of her closest friends.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **SORRY THIS WAS LATE THE WEBSITE WAS DOWN**

* * *

 **December 23** **rd** **1991**

It has been five days since Jarvis and Maria were killed and Howard was believed to be and ever since then the remaining members of the Carter-Stark family have been trying to cope with what has happened.

Natasha still hasn't told her family that Howard is alive, though in a coma, and several times a day she has wondered whether she is making the right choice. Because of everything that has been happening and because she has been trying to help her family Natasha hasn't had a chance to make a trip to New York to check on her father, until now.

Once she was sure that her mother, sisters, and brother were asleep Natasha snuck out of her window and headed to the airport that the family owns so that she could fly to New York, and after making sure she wasn't being followed Natasha made her way to the location where Howard is, a location she moved him to after the medical team said that he was stable enough to move.

"So, I've done research and the best I've figured talking to you might help, so that's what I'm going to do even though it makes me feel like an idiot so you better wake up and tell me that you appreciate it." Natasha says as she sits down next to Howard, "I've gotten a report about the accident and all evidence is pointing to an accident, but that's the problem." Natasha admits, "It looks too much like an accident. It's too perfect, I don't know I could just be being paranoid, but my instincts are screaming that this wasn't an accident, they're telling me that it was a hit, and you were the target." Natasha admits, "What were you going to tell me?" She asks, wanting Howard to talk so that she can figure out what is going on, "Your funeral's today, funerals." Natasha corrects, "Because you're having two. One private and one public. Peggy's organized it all." Natasha explains, "She's struggling, missing you. We all are." Natasha admits but then before she can say anymore the phone she has been using to contact people who have been helping her with Howard rings,

"Romanova."

"You're right it wasn't an accident, and Stark was the target." The voice on the other end says.

"What have you found?" Natasha asks in a hurried tone of voice.

"It's…." The person begins to say but then Natasha just hears a gargled sound.

"Dimitri?"

"Stop digging." Dimitri says through gargled, shallow gasps, "Or he'll kill you too." The voice says and then the line goes does.

"Dimitri? Dimitri." Natasha says once more even though she doesn't expect a responds, and after a few seconds ends the call. As she hangs up Natasha sits in surprise and guilt as Dimitri might not have been a good person but he was just killed because of something she set in motion. As she sits Natasha realises that thing is even more dangerous than she thought and that the only way to protect her family is to keep everything she knows a secret, at least until she can make sense of it,

"I've got to go." Natasha tells her father, "I'll be back when I can. You'll be safe here, or as safe as you can be considering." Natasha explains, "Bye." Natasha says before leaving.

* * *

Hours later Natasha is back in DC and after a couple of hours' rest Natasha, along with the rest of her family, are getting ready for Howard's funerals, though that might be a nearly impossible task. After not much sleep, something which has been all too common in the last week, and so after a cup of tea and shower Peggy forces herself to start to get ready. The first thing she does is puts her old uniform into a garment bag as for Howard's public funeral, his state service, she decided to wear her uniform but for the private one she is going to wear a black skirt suit.

* * *

Once she is ready Peggy knows that she has to check on her children as even though today is going to be almost impossible for her to get through it is going to be harder for her kids. So, first she heads over to Maria's room.

"Come in." Maria's voice responds once Peggy knocks on the door and she walks in to find her daughter just putting on her shoes, "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, how are you doing?" Peggy asks as she walks over to her daughter and sits down next to her.

"I don't know." Maria admits, "What's going to happen today?" Maria asks her mother.

"Well this morning we have your Dad's funeral that's just for the people who know the truth, and then this afternoon there is the state public service." Peggy explains.

"What will Mel, Tasha and I do during the state service?" Maria asks her mother.

"You'll be together. Sitting somewhere in the church." Peggy explains.

"But not with you and Tony." Maria realises.

"No, I'm sorry." Peggy tells her daughter and Maria just nods.

* * *

While Peggy is in Maria's room Natasha has decided that it might be good for her too check in her siblings so she heads to her brother's room first,

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks from the open door.

"If you have to." Tony responds and Natasha walks over to where Tony is doing his tie up by his mirror.

"Do you need a hand?" Natasha asks curious.

"No, I've done this plenty times before." Tony responds, "But I guess you better read this, make sure I'm not saying anything I shouldn't." Tony says as he hands Natasha a folded piece of paper.

"Your public eulogy?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Yep." Tony says with a frown, "Harder to write that I was expecting." He admits, "The one for the first service was easier to write."

"That's not surprising. You can tell the truth this morning. You can't this afternoon." Natasha tells her brother.

"No, I can't." Tony says with a frown.

* * *

After spending a little while with Maria Peggy leaves her youngest daughter and heads over to Melinda's room.

"Come in." Melinda says when Peggy knocks and she walks in to find Melinda only partly dressed staring out to space.

"Melinda?" Peggy asks concerned as she walks over to her daughter.

"I have three dead parents." Melinda says as Peggy sits down.

"I know." Peggy confirms, "It's not fair."

"I never wanted Tony and Maria to feel what I felt then, and now they have and I don't know how to help them." Melinda tells Peggy, "And I desperately want to."

"There's no formula to helping someone with their grief." Peggy tells Melinda, "You've just got to be there." He says and Melinda just nods so Peggy puts her arm around her daughter.

For a few minutes Peggy and Melinda sit side by side until the door opens.

"Tasha?"

"Mike, Lisa, Sharon, Daniel and Dugan are here." Natasha reveals, "They said that they want to come with us to the service.

"Okay." Peggy says.

"Guess I better finish getting ready." Melinda says as she gets up and heads over to where she left her clothes.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Peggy says and Melinda nods.

* * *

Half an hour later Peggy, Natasha, Tony, Melinda, Maria, Mike, Lisa, Sharon, Daniel and Dugan arrive at the funeral home where the private service is taking place. When they arrive they find Phil, Rhodey, Fury, and the surviving Howling Commandoes who know the truth are waiting.

"Thank you for being here." Peggy says, looking at the Howling Commandoes.

"Howard was one of us, of course we would be here." Dugan says, speaking for all of them, and Peggy gives them a grateful smile.

"Let's go in." Daniel says as the doors open and the group walk in as they do Tony reaches out and takes his mother's hand. Inside the funeral home there is about twenty seats in four different rows. Peggy, Tony, Natasha, Maria and Melinda take first row while the others shuffle in behind them, it being clear that everyone that is in the couch are there to help their Carter-Starks with their grief in private because they can't do it publically.

Once everyone is seated the funeral director starts to speak for a few minutes, until Tony is invited up to the podium to speak.

"Later today I have to stand up in front of a thousand people and talk about Dad, talk about the man he was, talk about how he was distant and cold but as everyone here knows that couldn't be further than the truth." Tony says, "Dad was loving, and kind, and supportive. He was always there for me, and Mom, and my sisters, he was as far from distant and cold as a person can be." Tony says with a sad smile, "But there is one thing that I will say later today that is the truth, and that's that Dad was a genius, an inventor and someone that hope to one day be very much like." Tony says, "I'm going to miss Dad, I do miss Dad, but the hardest thing is that I am never going to be able to tell the world about the person Dad really was. I'll never be able to tell everyone about the person we we all knew and loved." Tony finishes sadly. Once he finishes speaking he return and sits down next to his mother who once more takes his hand.

For the rest of the service different people in the group of twenty get up and talk about Howard, the real Howard, before finally Peggy gets up and starts to talk about the man she knows and loves.

* * *

An hour and a half after the private funeral service for Howard ended everyone starts to arrive at the large church where Howard's state funeral is going to be. As they couldn't arrive together Tony arrived with Rhodey, Peggy arrived with Daniel and the Howling Commandoes, and Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Phil arrived together and decided to sit about half way down with Maria sitting between Natasha and Melinda.

Unlike the private service the public one begins with the official and military traditions that are observed at every state funeral. Once they are concluded Peggy, who has changed into her old uniform, is invited up to speak.

As she makes her way up to the podium Peggy forces herself to stay strong, to keep it together even though she desperately wants to fall apart, and once she is at the podium Peggy takes a breath before she begins to speak,

"For fifty years I have had the privilege of calling Howard Stark my friend. Over the years we have had our ups and downs, or disagreements and conflicting points of view, but no matter what I was always able to call Howard my friend and he always believed in me, even when no one else did, even when I didn't believe in myself, something which meant so very much to me." Peggy says, forcing down a tear that threatening to come to her eye, "I could talk all day about the man Howard was, the genius, philanthropist, expert pilot, hero, but you all know that. I'm going to give an insight into the side of Howard that he didn't often show the cameras the side that I consider it a privilege to know very well." Peggy says, knowing that she can't say what she would like to say but there are a few things that she can say, "Howard wasn't an easy man to impress, though he was willing to give chances to impress him to anyone, no matter their circumstances, but once you did impress him you had a friend for life and there was very little that Howard wouldn't do for his friends." Peggy says, "Howard will be remembered for everything his work gave to this world, as he should be because if it wasn't for Howard Stark then this world would be a much darker place, at least I know my life would have been." Peggy says, turning to the coffin, "Today the world says goodbye to a hero, a man whose work has shaped the world, but I say goodbye to a friend who I will miss very much." Peggy says, "Thank you." She says before she steps down from the podium and walks back over to her seat.

Once Peggy sits down there are serval poems read and even more people stand up and speak until finally it is Tony's turn to get up and talk about the man his father pretended to be.

* * *

After the state funeral Melinda, Natasha and Maria didn't really hang around even though there is a wake as none of them felt like lying about why there were there so instead they headed home. Once they were home Maria headed out the back to do some skating and Melinda headed up to her room.

After her sisters left her Natasha stands in the foyer and tries to decide which sister to go after first. After a few seconds she decides on Melinda because out of the two she is almost positive that Melinda is likely to be doing something more destructive, whether it be self-destructive or otherwise, so she heads upstairs.

"Mel, can I come in?" Natasha asks not long after she made her decision as she knocks on the door to her sister's room.

"If you have to." Melinda responds and taking that as a yes Natasha walks in and instead of finding something self-destructive Natasha finds her sister putting her tactical flight suit into a bag.

"Mel, what are you doing?" Natasha asks, though she could guess.

"I'm going to the Triskelion; I'm going to ask Fury for a mission." Melinda tells her sister.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Natasha asks her sister concerned.

"I think I can't just sit around here anymore; I need to do something." Melinda tells her sister.

"You mean you need something to distract you from what you're feeling." Natasha says as she walks over to her sister, "Have you let yourself cry Mel? I mean really cry?"

"Why? You haven't."

"We're not talking about me." Natasha tells Melinda.

"Of course not, because we never talk about your dealing methods, you only critique and judge mine even though you're exactly the same." Melinda says angrily, then she realises what she said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Everything you just said is true, but I never said my methods help, Mel. I don't want you to be like me." Natasha tells her sister, telling the complete truth.

"From where I stand I'd be lucky if I'm half the person you are." Melinda tells Natasha tells her sister as she turns to look at her, "I'm not going to go ask for a mission to avoid what I'm feeling, or whatever else you think I'm avoiding. I'm going because last week three people we love were taken from us a there was nothing we could do. I'm going to go ask for a mission so that I can protect people, I'm asking for a mission so that maybe, just maybe, I can prevent another family from feeling what we're feeling." Melinda explains as she picks up her bag and swings it over her shoulder, "Okay?"

"Okay, just be careful, we couldn't handle losing you too right now." Natasha tells her sister, realising that there is nothing she could say to stop Melinda.

"I'm always careful." Melinda tells her sister before he leaves.

"I wish that was true." Natasha mutters as her sister leaves as her eyes find the family picture that Melinda keeps on her bedside, a picture that was taken on Daisy's first, and only, Christmas.

* * *

After leaving her room Melinda heads downstairs and she gets to the front door just as it opens and Peggy and Tony walk in.

"Mel? Are you going somewhere?" Peggy asks her daughter when she sees that her daughter is holding a bag.

"Yeah. I'm going to go ask Fury for a mission." Melinda explains.

"Now?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yeah, I need to do something." Melinda explains.

"So, let me get this straight we've just lost Dad, and Jarvis and Maria and now you're going to go get Fury to give you a mission where you could join them." Tony says angrily.

"I'll be careful." Melinda tells her brother.

"That's not a denial." Tony says sounding both angry and hurt, "I've known you to be a lot of things Mel, but I never thought that selfish would be one of them." Tony tells his sister before he hurries upstairs.

"TONY! TONE!" Melinda calls after her brother but he just keeps running, "Do you think I'm being selfish?" Melinda asks her mother once she has watched Tony run away.

"No." Peggy assures her, "I understand using the job to help deal with lose and pain, god knows I've done that, but Melinda you have to be careful when you do that, because sometimes, before you even realise, you're using the job to isolate yourself and the job has become an avoidance method instead of a way to help deal." Peggy tells her daughter, "Just be careful, Melinda." She tells her daughter.

"I will." Melinda assures her mother before giving her mother a hug, and once they break apart Melinda walks out and Peggy watches her daughter go.

* * *

Once Melinda leaves the house she gets on her bike and speeds away, heading straight to the Triskelion. Once she gets there Melinda parks her bike and heads straight to Fury's office.

"Go right in Agent May." Fury assistant tells Melinda as soon as she sees her, almost like Fury was expecting her.

"Director." Melinda greats as she walks in.

"You want a mission." Fury says as soon as Melinda walks in.

"Yes please, sir." Melinda answers and Fury gives her a look, a look that Melinda is familiar with, a look that he is reading her.

"There's a team in Boston, they're doing a raid on a location. They could use a specialist." Fury says, handing Melinda a folder.

"Thank you sir." Melinda says gratefully.

"Coulson's going too." Fury informs her, it being clear that Fury is assigning Coulson to watch her.

"Sir….." Melinda starts to say.

"No argument's Agent May." Fury informs her, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before leaving.

* * *

A little while after Melinda left Peggy heads out the back to see her youngest daughter, and see how she is doing. Honestly Peggy isn't at all surprised when she finds Maria, still in the clothes she wore to the funerals, minutes the shoes which she has switched for skates, standing on the Ice Ring hitting pucks at the hockey goals.

"Maria?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I asked Dad to get me a new Rangers jersey." Maria tells her mother, "That was the last thing I said before he left for New York." She tells her mother.

"Maria….." Peggy starts to say as she walks towards her daughter, being careful so that she doesn't slip on the ice.

"I have so many, and I wanted another one, so I caught up as he was leaving I didn't say that I loved him before he left." Maria says, tears coming to her eyes, "I didn't tell them what they meant to me, Dad or Jarvis."

"But they knew." Peggy promises her daughter as she puts her arms around her, "They always knew." She promises.

"You think?" Maria asks, looking up at her mother.

"I know." Peggy promises as Maria cries into her chest.

* * *

Five hours after Fury gave Melinda the mission in Boston the mission has been completed and Melinda is back at the Triskelion getting changed before she heads back home.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Phil asks angrily as he bursts into the locker room that Melinda is changing in.

"That I had a job to do." Melinda says, trying to control a wince as she has to lift her almost dislocated shoulder into her shirt sleeve.

"Your job was to help the strike team, not go in there all by yourself cowboy style and take on half a dozen trained killers yourself." Phil tells Melinda.

Hearing that Melinda can't help but roll her eyes, "You're being dramatic." Melinda says as she swings her bag over her good shoulder.

"No, I'm not, but I could be." Phil says as Melinda start starts to walk and Phil blocks out her place.

"Get out of my way Phil." Melinda tells him.

"No." Phil tells Melinda, "I get it May, you're hurting, you've lost another parent and two people you care a hell of a lot about, but you can't do this." Phil tells her.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." Melinda says as she attempts to push past Phil but he grabs both her arms and pushes her back.

"No. We might not be together anymore, but you're still my partner and I still care, and I don't want to watch you destroy yourself." Phil

"I'M NOT!" Melinda says angrily.

"Yes you are." Phil says, "After we lost Daisy….."

"NO! WE DIDN'T LOSE HER! SHE WAS KILLED! SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM US!" Melinda says attempting to push past Phil again, but he once more pushes back to stop her. Honestly Phil is very sure that this would be where most sane people would stop pushing Melinda and just give in, but Phil's never been most people.

"I know, it kills me too, but you know what also almost killed me? The look you had on your face today." Phil tells Melinda, "I thought that the look you get when you speed away on your motorbike without a helmet on was bad, but this was so much worse. It's like you didn't even care whether you were going to walk out of that building." Phil says and Melinda looks away, "I know you're hurting, I know that you've lost more, that you've had more taken from you than anyone should, but Melinda, you're still alive, and pain, letting yourself feel that pain, is a part of living." Phil says moving his hands so that he has them on her shoulders rather than holding her arms, "You got to let it out, Melinda."

"I hurt too much, Phil. If I let it out, I'm afraid I'll never stop." Melinda says, once more attempting to push past Phil but he grabs her hands, stopping her.

"I know, but you've still got to let it out." Phil says, "It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time." Phil tells her and Melinda once more gives a half attempt at pushing past Phil but he stops her.

"Phil…." Melinda says, her voice breaking and making Phil realises that she is close to letting it all out.

"It's okay, Melinda. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Phil promises, "I'll be strong enough for both of us." He says and after one more barley trying attempt at pushing past Phil Melinda falls to her knees and starts to cry loud sobs and Phil crouches down next to her and pulls her into his arms and that's where they stay huddled together in the S.H.I.E.L.D locker room, where, unknown to both of them, Fury has erased the security footage.

* * *

An hour later Phil rings the doorbell at the Carter-Stark holding Melinda who exhausted herself through her crying and passed out, something which didn't surprise Phil as he knows how little she sleeps.

"Phil?" Peggy asks surprised to see him when she opened the door, "What happened?" she asks worried when she sees Melinda.

"She finally let everything out and exhausted herself in the process." Phil explains as he carries Melinda inside, "I'll take her up to her room, and um do you mind if I stay?" Phil asks curious, sounding slightly worried, "I want to make sure she's okay when she wakes."

"Of course you can stay Phil." Peggy says and Phil gives her a grateful smile before carrying Melinda upstairs.

* * *

When Melinda wakes a couple of hours later she is confused about what happened but then she realises that she is in her room and that Phil is asleep in the arm chair that she has in her room. As she looks over to her bedside table and sees the time Melinda knows that there is something that she has to do, so after grabbing the spare blanket that is on the end of her bed, Melinda walks over to Phil and covers him with the blanket before heading out of her room.

After she leaves her room Melinda heads straight to her brother's room. Once she is standing outside the room Melinda takes a deep breath before she knocks.

"Come in if you have to." Tony's voice responds and Melinda walks in.

"Hi." Melinda says as she walks in and sees Tony with a bottle of scotch next to him while he is sitting on the floor building something.

"Hey." Tony says and it is clear from is tone of voice that he still isn't happy with her.

"Can I explain why I wanted to go on a mission today, even with everything that has happened?"

"I guess." Tony responds and Melinda walks over and sits next to him.

"It's my way of dealing. Just like drinking and building things is yours." Melinda tells her brother, "I just needed to do something, I needed a distraction. I needed to be productive, so that's why I went on the mission."

"Sorry for calling you selfish." Tony says as he passes Melinda the bottle.

"Sorry for giving you a reason to call me selfish." Melinda responds before taking a drink and the two siblings drift into silence as Tony creates whatever it is that he is building, Melinda's not entirely sure what that is.

* * *

 **January 6** **th** **1992**

It has been two weeks since Howard's funerals and for the first time ever the Carter-Stark's didn't celebrate the holidays though they were all home. Howard still hasn't woken from his coma and Natasha has become pretty glad for the fact that she is able to come up with believable excuses quickly about where she's been when she goes off to New York to check in on Howard.

It's about five am and as she arrives at one of the family airfields Melinda isn't even the slightest bit surprised to find Tony and Natasha there too.

"Guess we had the same idea." Tony comments when he sees her sisters.

"Guess so." Natasha says, knowing that she is there because she guessed that her siblings would be.

"Dad had everything organized. It's right for us to take this trip for him." Melinda tells her siblings.

"Yeah, it is, but I don't know if I'll do it again after this year." Tony admits.

"Honestly neither do I, I just know that we should take this one." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, we should." Natasha says, feeling that it is the right decision.

"Then we should get going." Tony says and the three oldest Carter-Stark sibling collect their belongings before heading onto the plane that will take them to the artic so that they can make the trip that their father made so many times before, the trip that they all know he would be making right now if he could.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **1992**

It has been four months since Tony, Melinda and Natasha took a trip to Artic to speed a week looking for Steve just like Howard always did and since then a lot have changed. Tony has taken over as CEO of Stark Industries as even though it's not on the top of the list of things he would like to be doing he knows that it is what his Dad would have wanted so that's what he's doing. As he didn't want to change his Dad's office in the DC Stark Facility Tony decided to run things mainly out of LA because it's where he's been spending the most time the last few years, but he has been making frequent trips to DC and other Stark facilities.

It is about seven pm Friday night and Natasha is arriving back home from a mission, or more specifically she was arrived home from a mission several hours ago but she went to New York to check in on Howard who is still in a coma, though the medical doctors that she has hired aren't exactly sure why as Howard's injuries are pretty much heled.

As she walks in Natasha sees no sign of anyone which is surprising.

"HELLO." Natasha calls as she heads towards the living room.

"Dining room." Peggy's voice calls and Natasha walks in to see her mother sitting at the table with a file and paperwork spread out over it, "Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey." Natasha responds, "Where's Mel and Maria?"

"Mel got sent on an assignment and Maria is having a sleepover with Sharon. Mike is going to take them out tomorrow." Peggy explains.

"Ah okay." Natasha responds, "That's good, Maria could use something normal."

"Yeah, she could." Peggy confirms and she gets up and heads to the kitchen so that she can get another cup of tea. As she goes Natasha looks down at what Peggy is doing is doing and as she does Natasha freezes as she knows those files, she's memorized those files, they are the files all about the accident that killed Jarvis and Maria, the accident that would have killed Howard, the accident that Natasha knows wasn't an accident, though she doesn't know much more than that as everyone she has sent to investigate things further have been killed.

"Peggy, what is this?" Natasha asks as she walks to the kitchen.

"I'm looking into the accident." Peggy says, "I was visiting with Fury last week and I stole his files."

"I thought Fury said that it was an accident." Natasha says, choosing her words carefully so that she isn't out right lying.

"At first look that's what it seems like, and that's what it seems like at second look too." Peggy admits, "But it was a perfect accident, and I if I know one thing it's that there is no such thing as a perfect accident." Peggy comments, "They were murdered and I'm not going to stop digging until I find out why and by whom." Peggy says and hearing that Natasha knows without a doubt that Peggy means everything she is saying.

Realising that she only has one option Natasha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "You can't do that." Natasha forces herself to say.

"Why not?" Peggy asks as she turns and faces her daughter, "Natasha." Peggy ask her daughter once she hasn't answered, "Why not?" she asks as she walks towards her.

"Because Howard is alive and everyone I've had look into the accident are dead." Natasha tells her mother.

"Howard's alive?" Peggy says, sounding completely shocked as she reaches out and grabs the chair in support.

"He's in a coma, and I'm not exactly sure why, but yes, he's alive." Natasha answers.

"How?" Peggy asks as she moves to sit on the chair, it being clear to Natasha that she is in shock and isn't sure what she should think.

"He called me that morning, said that he found something, something impossible, something that he couldn't believe, and then the line went dead." Natasha explained, "I knew that he was on his way to me, and I knew the way that he would have gone, so I tacked backwards, and I found the car." Natasha explains, "It was wretched." She reveals, "I pulled Howard out, got him to my car and I was going back for Maria and Jarvis when the car exploded." Natasha explains, "I knew that there was a chance that it wasn't an accident and I knew there was a very good chance that Howard wasn't going to survive and that it would hurt you, Tony, Mel and Maria more to find out he was alive and then lose him again." Natasha explains, "In a split second I made the decision to make it seem like Howard was in the car when it exploded because I thought it was best. I thought it would protect everyone we cared about and lessen the pain we would feel." She explains, "If I had found out that it was an accident, and if Howard did survive which in the beginning I didn't think he would, I was going to tell you, but then I found out for sure that it wasn't an accident. I found out that it was a hit and Howard was the target, but when I tried to find out more the people who were trying for me were killed." Natasha explains, "I'm sorry, Mom. I was doing what I thought was best." Natasha explains, calling Peggy Mom for the first time on purpose because considering everything it feels right.

As her daughter speaks Peggy listens in shock and as she does there is one thing that keeps replaying over and over in her mind and that's Howard's alive, "Where is he?"

"New York. I've been moving him between secure locations ever since I found out Howard was the target." Natasha reveals, "And there is something else."

"Something more than Howard being alive and people have been killed for trying to find out more about the accident that was supposedly a hit?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yes. Like I said I didn't expect him to survive, he had minor bleeding in his brain, ruptured spleen, damage to his kidneys and liver, collapse lunge, broken leg, broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder." Natasha explains, "The medical team I had working on him said that considering his age they didn't think he was strong enough to survive." Natasha says and a look of pain appears on Peggy's face, "So I went to his secret lab."

"You gave him the serum he created from your blood." Peggy realises, knowing that there was only one sample of that meaning that there was only one chance to use it.

"I thought it was his only chance, even with unknown side effects." Natasha reveals.

"How young is he?" Peggy asks, not sure what to think of that.

"Mid-twenties. Twenty-four or twenty-five is my best guess." Natasha explains, "I am sorry, Mom. But after he got through the surgeries and I knew that chances were he was going to survive I realised that if I told you or Mel, or Tony then you would look into what happened and that chances were that you would be killed just like the people I paid to look into it." Natasha explains, "And I also knew that if the world found out he was still alive then whoever tried to kill him would keep coming, and they've already proven that they didn't care how many innocent lives got killed in the process." Natasha tells her mother, "I didn't mean to cause you more pain, and I'm sorry that I've lied, but I'm not sorry for doing what I though was best to protect our family, and I hope you don't hate me for that." Natasha says, showing a vulnerability that she usually keeps hidden, even around her family.

"I don't hate you Tasha, you're my daughter, I could never hate you." Peggy assures her daughter, "I am upset and hurt that you didn't tell me, but I also understand your reasons." She admits.

"Really?" Natasha ask, sounding amazed by that.

"Really." Peggy says, "And I think that for now, until we can figure everything out it would be best if this stays between us." Peggy tells her oldest daughter as even though she knows that Tony, Melinda and Maria will be hurt that they weren't told the truth in the long run not knowing, at least until they know more or Howard's out of his coma, might hurt less.

"I agree." Natasha tells her mother.

"Good. Let's go to New York. I have to see him." Peggy tells her daughter and Natasha nods.

* * *

A few hours later, it only taking that long because they decided that driving was more covert than flying, Peggy and Natasha arrive at the current location where Howard is.

"And you don't know why he's in a coma?" Peggy asks her daughter as they walk into the building.

"No. The medics I've had have a look haven't able to find a reason so my best guess is the serum." Natasha explains.

"Maybe, but I don't remember Howard mentioning that as a possible side effect." Peggy admits, being glad that she did actually listen when Howard talked about his more out of the box science.

"Well then, I have no clue." Natasha admits as they arrive at the door, "He's though here. I don't know if it actually helps, but I've been talking to him, telling him about everything that has been going on and well, it's nice, helps me even if it doesn't help him." Natasha explains.

"Thank you, Tasha." Peggy tells her daughter and with a deep breath she pushes open the door.

"I'll wait out here." Natasha says as Peggy walks into the room.

As Peggy walks into the room her eyes immediately find the bed where Howard is, looking almost exactly like he looked when they first meet fifty years ago. For a few seconds she stands just inside the door trying to digest it as for months she been mourning Howard, forcing herself to accept that she would never see or speak to him again and yet here he is, right in front of her, just like he was all those years ago. As she walks forward Peggy is terrified, not that she would never admit it, that when she gets to Howard he'll disappear and she'll find out that this has all been a dream.

Once she is close enough Peggy pulls a chair over and sits down right next to Howard and once she is Peggy reaches out, still expecting him to disappear, and takes his hand, "Howard." Peggy says tears coming to her eyes, but not out of sadness but out of pure joy that he is alive, "I've missed you so much." She informs Howard, "God Howard, I love you, I love you so much." Peggy tells him, "I never thought I would see you again, and here you are, just as young as you were when we first met, when you had walls up that were harder to breakthrough than mine, and that you wouldn't let anyone see behind them. I'm glad you eventually let your walls down around me, I'm glad to know the real you." Peggy says as she squeezes Howard's hand, "I haven't drunk the scotch, I know we agreed, but I haven't been able to bring myself to open it." Peggy reveals as back when they were starting S.H.I.E.L.D she and Howard went halves in a bottle of scotch, a bottle that they agreed the other would drink when one of them died, "The kids are doing as well as they can be considering, Tony's taken over as CEO of Stark, you should be proud of him, I know I am." Peggy says, "He's working closely with Obadiah which I have a bad feeling about because well, you know my opinions on him." Peggy says with a frown as there is a reason why Obadiah doesn't know the truth about their family, "I've told Tony that but he said that he needs help from someone who understands the company more than he does, which I admit does make sense, though doesn't help my concern." Peggy reveals, "I haven't been able to go into the lab at home, I can't bring myself to go in there because I know you're not there." Peggy admits, "I, I just miss you Howard it's like a constant ache that won't go away, and I know how that sounds so I need you to wake up and give me a hard time about it, because that's what we do." Peggy says, "Just, come back to me." She begs.

"I always do." A voice says and Peggy realises that Howard is wide awake, "I know, you've missed me." He says with a smirk and in form of an answer Peggy just kisses him and once they break apart Peggy lays her head on his chest, near his heart as if to remind herself that he's is actually alive.

"I thought I lost you forever." Peggy tells Howard, sounding upset, as she and Howard both move so that she can lay on the bed too.

"You haven't." Howard assures her, as he holds her tight as and even being confused about what exactly is going on he can tell that Peggy is hurting, "I love you, Peg." He says, saying what Peggy never thought she would hear again.

"I love you too." Peggy tells him.

"What happened?" Howard asks, "I mean I heard what you were saying and I think I remember someone, Tasha, talking to me, saying that there has been an accident, that people think I'm dead, that I'm young again?" Howard says his voice questioning.

"That's all true." Peggy confirms, "What's the last thing you remember before Tasha and I talking to you?" Peggy asks.

"Umm." Howard says confused as he tries to think back, "Thanksgiving." He answers, finally realising, "Mel, Tony, Tasha, Rhodey and Phil were having drinking contests once they thought we went to bed." Howard answers with an amused look on his face but then he sees Peggy's and the look disappears, "Peg? What is it?" he asks concerned.

"That was three weeks before the accident." Peggy reveals.

"What?" Howard asks shocked, "I've forgotten three weeks?"

"Yes, and you've been in a coma for five months." Peggy reveals.

"That could explain the memory loss." Howard comments, "What happened?" he asks and Peggy tenses, which Howard feels, "Peg?" he asks worried.

"You were on Long Island, you called Tasha to tell her you found something, something you couldn't believe. Do you know what that could be?" Peggy asks.

"No." Howard says, shaking his head.

"You had an event so Jarvis and Maria were with you." Peggy explains, knowing that by saying there was an event Howard will know which Maria she is talking about, "There was a car accident, one that I now know wasn't an accident, someone tried to kill you Howard which is why Tasha faked your death." She explained.

"Jarvis? Maria? How are they?" Howard asks and as he looks at Peggy he knows the answer, "No…"

"I'm sorry Howard." Peggy says sadly.

"No." Howard says tears coming to his eyes, "Tell me everything you know." Howard requests as he needs to know everything.

"Okay." Peggy tells her, "TASHA." Peggy calls and she hurries into the room, clearly ready for a fight.

"Howard, you're awake." Natasha says amazed.

"Yeah, I am."

"Howard can't remember anything after Thanksgiving and wants to know everything, you know more details than I do." Peggy tells Natasha.

"Yeah, guess I do." Natasha says as she walks over and pulls up her own chair. Once Natasha is sitting by Howard both she and Peggy begin to explain everything they know.

* * *

It takes almost an hour, during which Peggy, Howard and Natasha realise that there are some major gaps in their knowledge that only Howard could fill but he doesn't remember, Peggy and Natasha have finished explaining everything that has happened and everything they know.

"So I called you saying I had found something impossible." Howard says, looking at Natasha.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever heard you so panicked." Natasha admits, causing both Peggy and Howard to frown as they know how big that is.

"Do you think it could have something to do with something you've been working on?" Peggy asks Howard.

"I don't think so." Howard admit, "I've just been working on the arch reactor lately, trying to see if I can finish it though I'm thinking that Tony is the only person who is going to be able to do that." He explains, "Whatever this impossible thing is I must have found out about it in the three weeks I can't remember."

"Would make sense." Natasha confirms, "It would also make sense for what you found being the reason why the hit was ordered."

"Yeah, it would." Howard confirms as he gets a pondering look on his face.

"Howard?" Peggy asks, knowing that look well.

"I've got to stay dead as far as the world is concerned." Howard realises, "And I can't stay here."

"No. We'll figure this out together, you're not going anywhere." Peggy informs her husband as she just got him back, she can't lose him again. Hearing that Natasha shifts awkwardly in her seat as she isn't sure if he should stay or go, but she decides to stay as it wold be more awkward if she were to leave.

"Jarvis and Maria are already dead because a person, or people, wanted me dead. If I stay here, which increases the chances of someone finding out I'm alive, or if I announce that I am actually alive then we both know that chances are they'll come after me again, and you or one of our kids could be killed this time, and I couldn't handle that." Howard tells Peggy, it being clear that he is struggling dealing with the knowledge that Maria and Jarvis were killed because people tried to kill him.

"You don't know that." Peggy tells him, "We've been keeping secrets from the world for decades, we can keep this one."

"And if we can't?" Howard asks and he moves so that he is looking right at Peggy, "Peg, too many people have been killed because of me already and I won't risk anyone else, especially not you and our family." He tells Peggy, "I'll look into what happened being as careful as I can and one day, once I've found out who tried to kill me and stopped them, I'll come home, but until then I've got to disappear." He tells Peggy.

"I can't lose you again." Peggy tells Howard in a quiet voice.

"Then let me go." Howard responds, "Letting me go, for now, is the best way to make sure that you won't lose me for good." He says and in response Peggy just kisses him, "I love you." He tells Peggy when they break apart.

"I love you too." Peggy responds, a tear coming to her eye, "And I guess that means we have to say goodbye for now."

"Just for now." Howard tells her, "I'll figure this out Peg, I always do, and I'll come home when it's safe, but you can't look into it. One of needs not to have a target on our heads." He tells Peggy.

"I need to help you; we've always been partners." Peggy tells Howard.

"And I'm going to be lost without you." Howard says, both he and Peggy knowing that he is telling the complete truth, "But if you look into this too they're going to come after you, and Tony, Mel, Maria, and Tasha shouldn't have to lose both of us. They need you more." Howard tells Peggy, who nods, and the two of them drift into silence, both hating the fact that they know Howard is right.

"That gives us another question." Natasha says breaking the silence, "What do we tell Tony, Mel and Maria?" she asks, causing Peggy and Howard to exchange looks.

"Nothing." Peggy says with a pained look on her face, "They may hate us when they find out the truth, but finding out that you're alive but that they can't see or talk to you, or look into what happened, that will hurt them so much more." She explains as even though there are only bad choice she knows that it is worth her kids maybe hating her in the future if it means protecting them from the pain of getting Howard back and losing him again, the pain she is currently feeling, and keeping them safe then it's worth it.

"Yeah, it will." Howard confirms, "We need to figure out a way for me to get out of the country without being noticed, and where I'm going to go from here." He says and Natasha and Peggy nods.

* * *

 **May 19** **th** **1992**

It has been four days since Howard woke from his coma and he, Peggy and Natasha realised that he had to disappear until he found out who tried to kill him to keep the people he loves safe. Ever since then Peggy, Howard and Natasha have been spending all their time figuring a way to get Howard out of the country and organizing everything he may need.

As it is almost time for him to leave Howard is in at a safe house in DC putting the last of the stuff that he taking with him into a bag, including a whole lot of money that Peggy and Natasha have collected from his various stashes.

"Money and your mind are only going to get you so far." A voice says and Howard turn to see Peggy walking in holding a small case.

"That's what my sense of humour is for." Howard says with a smirk.

"That's just going to get you in more trouble." Peggy says and Howard can't help but laugh at that, "I know that you can build something to get yourself out of basically any situation, but it would make me feel better to know you had this." Peggy says as she hands the case over to Howard.

Accepting the case from Peggy Howard opens it to find one of his pistols and more than a few extra magazines.

"Thanks Peg." Howard says and he closes the case before putting into the bag.

"And I have something else." Peggy says stepping forward and handing Howard four photos. As he takes the photos Howard looks at them and smiles, one photo is the photo of he, Peggy and Steve that was taken during the war, the photo that he always took with him on his boat trips, the second photo I the two of them, Jarvis and Ana on their wedding day, the third photo is their entire family on the Christmas they spent with Daisy and the fourth photo is from last Thanksgiving it's them, their children, Jarvis, Rhodey, Sharon, Mike, Lisa, and Phil, "So no matter what you're always reminded of the people who love you and that we're waiting for you to come home." Peggy tells him. With a sad smile Howard folds, the photos in half and puts them in his pocket before he kisses Peggy.

"I Love you." Howard says, "I loved you since I was this age the first time and I'll love you until I finally look old enough to die of old age."

"After everything that's happened that better be the way you die." Peggy informs Howard.

"I've got to agree there." Howard responds, "I'll come home as soon as it's safe, as soon as I figure this out."

"I know." Peggy tells him, "Just make sure you're in one piece when you do."

"Yes Ma'am." Howard responds and the two of them kiss once more and embrace.

"I should go." Peggy says after a couple of minutes, "Tony, Mel and Maria are at the house and if I'm gone for too long they'll wonder why." She comments.

"Give them a hug for me." Howard asks, trying not to think about how much he would like to pull his children into his arms.

"I will." Peggy promises, "I love you Howard." She says and after placing a kiss on Howard's cheek she walks out of the room refusing to let herself think about how there is a real possibility that she may never see him again.

After watching Peggy leave Howard turns back to what he is packing and continues to pack, focusing on the fact that he is doing what he is doing to protect his family.

* * *

Half an hour after Peggy left Howard is pretty sure that he has everything he needs to take with him, things that he can't build or obtain other places, ready to go.

"Howard." Natasha says walking in the room, "You ready?"

"Yeah, think I am." Howard says as he does up the bag.

"Good, then let's good. I'm already starting to think that we've been here too long." Natasha admits.

"I completely agree." Howard responds, "But before we go I need to make a stop." He says and Natasha gives him a look, "I just need to see them again, I won't get close enough for anyone to see me." He explains.

"Okay." Natasha says, doing so against her better judgment, "Let's go." She says and Howard picks up his bag and the two of them head out of the safe house.

* * *

After going the longest, most convoluted method possible to make sure that they weren't followed, Howard and Natasha arrive at the Carter-Stark house and head around the back where they stand hidden in the back yard and look inside to where Peggy, Tony, Melinda and Maria are having dinner together.

While Howard watches his wife and children Natasha watches her father out of worry and so that she can react and stop him if he makes a move towards them.

"We should go." Natasha tells her father after a few minutes, "We already risking being found."

"I know." Howard says, forcing himself to look away from his three youngest children and to his oldest, "If they find out make sure they blame me, not Peggy. She doesn't deserve that." Howard tells her,

"Howard…." Natasha starts to say.

"Please Tasha." He requests.

"Okay." Natasha tells her father with a nod, "Let's go." Natasha says and with one last look at his family Howard follows his daughter away, knowing that he won't see them again until it's safe for them.

* * *

Ten hours after Howard and Natasha stood together and watched their family they have arrived at a makeshift airfield in the middle of nowhere in Russia.

"Do you remember what I said?" Natasha asks her father as they walk out of the small plane they've been flying.

"Of course, I'll be careful Tasha. Plus, I have the advantage of no one knowing that I'm biologically twenty-four now." Howard reminds his daughter.

"True, but you're still going to have to be careful, you have a pretty famous face at any age." Natasha tells him, "I'll check in on you when I can." Natasha says, causing him to turn and look at him.

"No. Tasha, no. It's too dangerous." Howard tells his daughter.

"I'm not going to leave you with no contact, for god knows how long. It won't be often but I will check in on you on occasion and nothing you can say is going to stop me." Natasha informs her father.

"You not being able to find me will stop you." Howard tells his daughter.

"Please, we both know I can find anyone, anytime I want." Natasha remains her father.

"Good point." Howard says before hugging his daughter, "Just don't put yourself in danger for me." He tells her, "I love you Tasha." Howard says as he hugs his daughter as she just returns the hug, "I should go." Howard says as he and Natasha break apart, "I'm proud of you, Tasha, never forget that." Howard tells his daughter and he picks up his bag and starts to walk away.

As she watches her father walk away, into unknown danger Natasha realises that there is one thing that she has to do so she takes a deep breath, "Howard." Natasha calls and he turns back around, "I love you, Dad." Natasha says, saying those three little words to someone for the first time in her life.

Hearing that Howard looks amazed as he knows how big that is then hurries back over and hugs his daughter once more, and for a couple of minutes the two of them stand in the airfield embracing until they finally break apart and Howard has to walk away from his daughter not knowing when he will see her again, or whether it will ever be safe for him to do so.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thanks for all the support you give me. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.** For those of you who are curious Clint is introduced in the next chapter.

* * *

 **June 19** **th** **1992**

It has been a little over a month since Howard left to protect everyone and as far as Natasha has been able to determine he is alive and is searching for answers.

It's a Friday evening and Natasha, Phil and Melinda are leaving a S.H.I.E.L.D locker room after getting changed after their last mission.

"You know it's still early. Why don't we go for a few drinks?" Phil suggests.

"Nah, I'm think I'm just going to head home, but you two should go." Natasha tells her sister and friend as she wants to give them some time alone.

"May? What do you think?" Phil asks curious.

"How about a raincheck." Melinda suggests, "What I could use right now is a bath." Melinda admits.

"Raincheck, sure." Phil says, a little disappointment in his voice, and the three of them continue to walk.

* * *

Half an hour later, after traveling separately, Natasha and Melinda are both home with their sister and mother.

"Why did you say no to going for drinks with Phil?" Natasha asks her sister as she walks into her sister's room without knocking.

"Don't you knock?" Melinda asks annoyed.

"Mel, come on. When we were flying back you said that you could use a drink." Natasha reminds her sister, ignoring her pervious comment.

"I know." Melinda tells her sister, "But then you said that you weren't going."

"I thought you two could use some time alone." Natasha explains.

"Phil's still my best friend, but after everything's that happened I don't know how to spend time with him when we're alone. When we're around others it's simpler, we can be how we've always been, but alone, I'm still trying to figure that out." Melinda admits.

"You don't have to figure it out. You can just be how you've always been." Natasha tells her sister.

"It's not as simple as that." Melinda admits, "So if you could not push Phil and I to be alone I'll appreciate it."

"Noted." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"Do you think Mom's okay?" Melinda asks her sister, "She didn't seem okay. I mean she's trying to be, but she doesn't see like she is." She says concerned.

"She's not." Natasha confirms, "Mom misses Dad and Jarvis, I mean both of them have been a part of her life for most of it and now she has to figure out what it's like without them." Natasha explains as even though Peggy knows that Howard is alive it doesn't change the fact that he's not a part of her life right now, that he can't be.

"Do you think there is anything we can do to help?" Melinda ask curious.

"I think that right now what Mom needs most is us. We need to be here for her." Natasha says and Melinda nods.

"You've been saying Mom and Dad all the time the last couple of months." Melinda tells her sister, "You've never done that before."

"I know." Natasha confirms, "I was scared to because it meant admitting what I never thought I would have, want, or need. But after what happened I realised that I can't let that fear hold me back anymore. So, I'm embracing it, Peggy and Howard are Mom and Dad, and they have been since I was thirteen." Natasha explains.

"I'm glad you finally see that." Melinda tells her sister.

"Me too." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence until the silence is broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Melinda says and the door opens to reveal Maria.

"Mom and I are putting some movies on downstairs if you want to join." Maria tells her sisters, who exchange the briefest looks upon hearing that.

"We'll be right down." Melinda says.

"Great." Maria says with a grin before heading downstairs.

"Guess your bath is going to wait." Natasha tells her sister.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that movie night with my sisters and Mom is a better way to spend my time." Melinda comments.

"It is, isn't it." Natasha says as she puts her arm around her sister's shoulders and the two of them head downstairs to spend the evening with their mother and sister.

* * *

 **September 24** **th** **1992**

It has been three months since Melinda talked to her sister about Coulson, their mom and the fact that Natasha is calling Peggy all the time now and ever since then Natasha, Melinda and even Tony who has been spending a lot of time in DC, have been trying to be there for their mother as much as possible.

Two days ago Phil got news that his mother has died and after receiving the news Phil headed home to organize things. Even though he told both Melinda and Natasha that he would be okay neither believed him so after handling a couple of things that she couldn't avoid Melinda has headed to Phil's home town.

As she has been there before Melinda has no trouble getting to Phil's Mother's house, and a little worried about how Phil is going to react Melinda knocks on the front door.

"Melinda? What are you doing here?" Phil asks surprised when he sees her standing there.

"You were there for me when Dad died, and you're my partner. There is nowhere else more important for me to be right now." Melinda tells her friend.

"Well come in partner." Phil says and Melinda walks in.

"I'm sorry, Phil." Melinda says before hugging her partner.

"So am I." Phil responds and for a few minutes the two of them stand together hugging before they head into Phil's childhood home, Melinda planning on doing what she can to help her partner with his grief.

* * *

 **January 15** **th** **1993**

It has been four months since Phil's mother died and ever since then, Natasha who is the person who spends the most time around them as they work together so much, has noticed that Phil and Melinda are acting more like their old selves around each other though Natasha knows, without a doubt, that they have no intention of getting back together anytime soon.

Something else that has happened in the past four months is the first anniversary of Jarvis and Maria's deaths and Howard's believed death. Maria, Tony and Melinda struggled greatly with the day and Natasha and Peggy realised that it was harder than they were expecting not to tell Maria, Tony and Melinda the truth.

It is a Friday afternoon and Peggy has just picked Maria up from school, though she didn't get out the car so that no one could see her, and she is driving them home.

"I talked to Mike, he's going to drop Sharon by in about an hour." Peggy informs her daughter.

"Cool." Maria responds not sounding all that excited.

"What's wrong Maria? You've been talking about Sharon coming to stay for the weekend all week." Peggy says his daughter.

"I am excited." Maria tells her mother, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Coach talked to me today." Maria reveals, "He said that I've got a try out for the state under fourteens ice hockey team." She reveals.

"Maria that's great!" Peggy tells her daughter with a proud smile, "You've talked about this, said that it is something that you wanted." She tells her daughter.

"It is, it really is." Maria tells her mother.

"Then what's wrong?" Peggy asks.

"After coach told me the first thing I wanted to do was tell Dad." Maria explains sadly.

"Oh sweetie. Your Dad would be very proud of you if he knew, and so am I." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I miss him; I miss him a lot." Maria tells her mother.

"I know. I do too." Peggy responds, telling the truth as she has been spending a lot about Howard wondering where he is and whether he is okay, and the two of them drift into silence as they drive home.

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **1993**

It has been three months since Maria told her mother that she had a tryout for the State Under fourteens hockey team and since then she has done her try out and made the team. Something which has made her mother and sisters incredible proud.

It's late Friday night and Tony is in his house in Malibu working in his lab/workshop when he hears.

"TONY!" Being yelled by Melinda from upstairs.

Being confused as he wasn't expecting his sister Tony puts what he is doing down and hurries upstairs.

When he arrives upstairs Tony finds Melinda helping Natasha to the couches, Melinda is in her tactical gear and Natasha in a casual jacket, jeans and tank top which makes Tony suspect she was undercover, and even before he notices the blood trail that Natasha is leaving he realises that something's wrong as he is pretty sure the only times he has seen Natasha needing help to walk is when she has been hurt.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks shocked and worried.

"I got in the way of a grenade." Natasha explains simply.

"I need a first aid kit, peroxide or high proof alcohol if you don't have that, any other medical supplies you've got and a needle or fishing hook and thread." Melinda tells her brother, "Oh and something to cover your couch so blood doesn't get everywhere." Melinda requests.

"Don't worry about the couch. I'll just replace it." Tony tells his sister before he hurries off to get what Melinda requested.

"You've gotten good at this whole calm under pressure thing." Natasha tells her sister as Melinda helps her lay on the couch.

"That's because you taught me how to be." Melinda says.

"I may have taught you the theory, but you're the one who's been able to do it." Natasha explains.

"We've got to get your jacket and tank top off." Melinda tells Natasha, "It's not going to be pleasant for you."

"I know." Natasha responds and with difficulty Melinda helps Natasha out of her jacket, but then she sees that the tank top is basically stuck to her by her own blood.

"I'm thinking that cutting your tank to might be best." Melinda tells her sister.

"I've got to agree there." Natasha responds.

"Hurry up Tony." Melinda mutters as she and Natasha wait for their brother to get back.

"Okay. I've got everything you've asked for plus some extra clothes in case there isn't enough gores and bandages in the first aid kid, and I got you one of my shirts, because I figured you'll need something to change into." Tony says as he walks downstairs, his arms full of stuff.

"Thanks." Melinda says as he walks over.

"Maybe I should call a private doctor." Tony says, "I could have one here pretty quickly." He says trying to stay calm and pretend he isn't afraid even though his big sister is bleeding out on his couch.

"No. There would be too many questions." Natasha tells her brother, "We can handle this."

"Money stops awkward questions." Tony informs his sister as he puts everything next to Melinda.

"Let's see what we're looking at first." Melinda says as she opens the medical kit and pulls out the scissors which she uses to cut Natasha's tank top to reveal several deep wounds, though nothing overly bad, "Okay, it's about what I was expecting. Nothing look too bad, but it's going to hurt like hell to get the shrapnel fragment's out." Melinda tells her sister.

"You know Tasha's leg is bleeding too." Tony informs his sisters.

"Here, cut the leg off the pants so that we can see how bad it is." Melinda says as she hands the scissors to Tony, "I want to get these fragments out as soon as possible so that we can try and avoid infection." She explains as she searches the first aid kit for tweezers. Once Melinda finds the tweezes she pours the peroxide over Natasha's wounds before using the tweezers to start to pull the fragments out.

"There's some shrapnel in there and these cuts are definitely going to need stiches." Tony tells his sisters once he has a look at Natasha's right leg, "I can do I while Mel is handling the wounds on your stomach if that's okay with you." Tony says to his oldest sister

"It's fine with me. But are you okay with doing that?" Natasha asks concerned as Melinda is more used to doing this kind of thing than Tony and she doesn't want her brother to do anything that he isn't comfortable with.

"You're bleeding out, and have pieces of shrapnel in you and you're worrying about me?" Tony asks surprised.

"I'm your big sister, it's what I do." Natasha explains, wincing while trying not to show pain as Melinda pulls out the shrapnel in her stomach, "And you didn't answer the question."

"I'm fine." Tony says as he takes the peroxide and pours it over Natasha's leg before he starts to pull out the fragments with a second set of tweezers, making an internal note to set up an actual medical area in the house in case something like this happens again, as with his family it's always a possibility.

* * *

An hour later Tony and Melinda have managed to remove all the shrapnel that was in Natasha and stitched up and bandaged all the wounds that required stitching up. Once Tony and Melinda have finished helping Natasha they helped her upstairs and Melinda helped her sister change into one of Tony's shirts and into bed and before long Natasha was asleep.

Once Natasha was asleep Melinda headed back downstairs to where Tony is cleaning up some of the mess up.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks, moving so that he is sitting on the part of the couch that isn't stained with blood and peroxide, as he was so focused on helping Natasha that he didn't have a chance to ask that question again.

"We were on a mission. It was meant to be a simple intel retrieval which is why it was just the two of us." Melinda explains, as she walks over to Tony, "Tasha went in undercover to get the intel while I was back up and things quickly went to hell. We think they were tipped off." Melinda explains, as she sits down next to Tony, "I got in there as quick as I could, but Tasha had already been hit with the grenade, and was still fighting."

"Of course she was." Tony says, not really surprised about that.

"I'm sorry about just showing up here without warning you, but we couldn't go to the hospital and you were closer, and better, than a S.H.I.E.L.D facility." Melinda explains.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did." Tony assures his sister, "Tasha's going to be okay, right?" he asks concern clear in his voice, at least to Melinda.

"She should be." Melinda answers, knowing that, "We should probably stay for a few days, if we can manage to get Tasha to rest for that long."

"I wish us good luck with that." Tony comments, knowing how difficult it is going to be.

"Honestly so do I." Melinda admits, "And I'm going to borrow something to wear." She tells her brother.

"Since when do you ask rather than just stealing my clothes?" Tony asks curious.

"I figured it was politer." Melinda explains with a shrug, "Can I?"

"Help yourself." Tony responds, as he is all too used to his sisters stealing his clothes, "Don't you have to call someone to check in, Coulson or Fury or whoever is in charge of this mission?" he asks.

"Yeah, I should call Fury." Melinda realises, "And I will. I just need a minute." She comments as even in their job it isn't every day that she has to remove shrapnel from, and stich up her big sister on her brother's couch.

"You did good, Mel." Tony says as he reaches out and grabs his sister's hand.

"We did good." Melinda corrects and the two of them drift into silence as they think about what they just did and while they worry about their big sister

* * *

Hours after she fell asleep Natasha wakes up and after a brief moment of confusion Natasha realises exactly where she is and she notices that both her siblings are asleep on the couch that she knows is usually in the workshop but has been brought up and placed in the perfect position to watch her.

As she realises that Natasha can't help but feel incredibly guilty as she didn't want to worry her siblings. So, with some small amount of difficulty Natasha gets up and pulls the blanket off the bed and walks over to the couch were she covers them.

"You both did good. I'm proud of you." Natasha tells her siblings, even though they can't hear her, completely meaning her words. Once she's made sure that her siblings are okay Natasha heads back over to the bed and lies back down. As she does Natasha promises herself that she will do everything to make sure that she is better than she is so that Tony and Melinda aren't worried about her.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **1993**

It has been almost three months since Tony and Melinda had to pull shrapnel out of, and stich up, Natasha and since then Natasha has heled and is already back in the field.

As they know what day it is Natasha, Peggy and Maria aren't even the smallest bit surprise when they wake up and see no sign of Melinda as they all know exactly where they are and Natasha and Peggy are both planning on going to go check on her later.

Just like her family have suspected Melinda is sitting on the ground and hers and Phil's house, staring at their daughter's grave. When Phil sits down next to her, fresh tears welled in his eyes, she honestly has no idea how long she has been sitting there, staring at the words.

"She would have been five today." Phil says sadly.

"Yeah, she would have." Melinda confirms.

"She was supposed to be starting school in September." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda says as she reaches over and takes his hand, "I was shopping a few weeks ago and I saw this woman with her daughter, clearly doing school shopping and all I could think about is how we would never have any of those firsts with Daisy." Melinda says, her voice full of pain.

"I know." Phil says squeezing her hand, "I think about the kind of person she would be growing into all the time." He tells Melinda, "She would have your heart, and strength. She would be smart, funny, adventurous, but above everything else she would be happy and always know how much we love her."

"Yeah, she would." Melinda confirms, "She'd be better than both of us and lean from our mistakes."

"Definitely." Phil confirms, "I miss her soo much."

"So do I." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence as they sit and stare at their daughter's grave, both of them thinking about how much they miss their baby and how they would do anything to see her again.

* * *

 **August 14** **th** **1993**

It has been a little over a month since Melinda and Phil spent their daughter's fifth birthday staring at her grave thinking about their daughter and how much they miss her.

It is a Saturday morning and Natasha, Phil and Melinda are on a mission and Tony is in LA leaving Maria, Peggy and Sharon, who is staying for the weekend, the only ones at the Carter-Stark house. As she has just finished making lunch Peggy heads upstairs to get the girls and as she does she realises that she hears music getting louder the closer she gets. Once she gets to her youngest daughter's room Peggy knocks loudly and honestly she isn't at all surprised when she gets no responds so she just pushes open the door.

Once the door is open Peggy finds Maria and Sharon dancing around the room using hairbrushes as microphones, both of them looking so happy. Seeing her daughter and great niece Peggy can't help but smile and after a few moments watching them she gets an idea so she sneaks out of the room and returns about a minute later, with a camera, which she uses to record what Maria and Sharon are doing.

After a couple of minutes of Peggy recording her daughter and great niece Maria turns and as she does she realises that her mother is in the room.

"MOM! DACE WITH US." Maria yells so that she can be heard over the music.

"YEAH, AUNT PEGGY, DACE WITH US." Sharon adds when she realises who is in the room with them.

As she sees the pleading look on her daughter's and great niece's face Peggy puts the camera down and walks over to them.

"YAY." Maria says happily as she and Sharon each take one of Peggy's hands and get her to start to dance with them. After only about a minute Peggy finds herself starting to smile and the more she dances the more relaxed she becomes, something which hasn't happened in a while, but then after a few minutes Peggy moves over to the stereo where the music is coming from and turns It off.

"What you do that for?" Maria asks her mother confused.

"Lunch is ready downstairs. It would be getting cold now." Peggy explains, "You can keep dancing once you eat." She says.

"Will you dance with us?" Sharon asks her aunt curious.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Peggy answers, causing both Maria and Sharon to smile, "Let's go downstairs."

"Can you tell us stories again Mom? About Steve, the War and S.H.I.E.L.D?" Maria asks as the three of them head downstairs, Maria having a hopeful look on her face as she always loves hearing her mother's stories.

"Yeah, I can do that." Peggy assures them, causing both Maria and Sharon to smile, and once they are downstairs the three of the begin to eat lunch while Peggy entertains Maria and Sharon, both of whom are listening with complete fasciation, with stories of the old days.

* * *

 **November 12** **th** **1993**

It has been three weeks since Peggy danced with the and since then she has noticed that whenever Sharon is at the house, which is actual quiet often as she and Maria are really close despite their age difference, she finds herself spending hours telling them stories about the old days.

As she has successfully completed a solo mission quicker than even Fury was anticipating Natasha has been given a couple of days leave before she is due to return to DC and as she is in Europe Natasha is using this chance to do something that she has wanted to do for a while, check in on Howard.

As she has been keeping track of Howard, not that anyone including him would know that, Natasha knows exactly where to find him. As she arrives at the location, a hidden cabin the middle of nowhere, Natasha spends fifteen minutes making note of the security system that Howard set up and honestly she is impressed with what Howard managed to do in the middle of nowhere with only a few supplies, but then again it's kind of what he does.

Once she has managed to avoid or disable the security that she needs to Natasha heads into the cabin and honestly she isn't at all surprised to find a gun pointed to her neck when she walks in.

"Tasha…" Howard's hoarse voice says, sounding like he hasn't spoken in a while.

"Yeah, it's me." Natasha assures her father, not moving to disarm him even though she easily could.

"Are you real?" Howard asks, sounding uncertain.

"Yea Dad. I'm real." Natasha says as she turns around and places her hand over his hand that is holding the gun, "See, feel that. I'm real." Natasha assures her father and as she really looks at him she sees that Howard is far from okay, he has bags under his eyes, is even more pale than usual and he clearly hasn't shaved or cut his hair since he disappeared.

"Tasha." Howard says, dropping the gun before hugging his daughter, "I've missed you. I've missed you soo much." Howard tells her.

"Missed you too." Natasha responds.

"Peggy, Tony, Mel, Maria? Are they okay?" Howard asks as he and Natasha break apart, "Please tell me they're okay."

"They are." Natasha assures her father, "Tony's running Stark and doing really well, he's made some great advancements." She explains, "Mel's doing well, she's still hurting, she always will, but I think she's really learning to live with the pain. Maria's doing really well with school and she's now playing for the state hockey team." Natasha explains to her father, "And Mom's doing good, but we all miss you."

"Good, that's good." Howard says as he walks into the other room, Natasha following behind. As she walks in Natasha finds that ever single wall is covered in papers covered in writing, except for where the photos that Peggy gave Howard are.

"Have you found anything?" Natasha asks, feeling her concern grow.

"No, everything I look into has been a dead end. I might be able to find something if I look in with more force but I know that will just get me found out so I don't." he explains as he walks over to one of the walls.

"Good call." Natasha says approvingly, "And how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Howard lies.

"No, you're not." Natasha says as she walks over and sits on the table next to where Howard is looking, "Talk to me, Dad. What's going on?"

"I just, need to figure this out, I need to come home." Howard explains, his voice full of desperation.

"There is no point you figuring this out and coming home if you're not you when you do." Natasha tells he dad, "You need to look after yourself more so that when you do come home we don't feel like you're still gone, okay?" Natasha asks and Howard nods, "Good." Natasha says standing up, "Now how about you explain what you've found so that we can figure out where to look next." Natasha suggests and Howard nods before he begins to explain everything that he's found, and exactly what he's been doing since they last saw each other, and Natasha starts to think of ways that she can help.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you give me. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.** I know that a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter so I hope you like it.

* * *

 **February 16** **th** **1994**

It has been three months since Natasha checked in Howard and after spending two days with her father Natasha felt bad about leaving because she knows he's far from okay, not that she told anyone that as the only person she could tell is Peggy and that wold just hurt her. Since then Natasha hasn't had another chance to visit Howard though she has made a promise to herself to make sure that she checks in on him at least once a year to make sure that he doesn't go off the rails or destroy himself trying to make it safe to come home.

It's a Wednesday morning and because they don't have a mission and are avoiding paperwork Natasha, Phil and Melinda are in the gym. Melinda and Phil are sparing while Natasha watches, or more specifically Melinda keeps knocking Phil to the ground and Phil keeps getting up while Natasha watches in amusement.

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury wants to see you." An agent says walking into the gym.

"I'll be right there." Natasha tells the agent, "Have fun you two." Natasha tells her sister and friend, "Try not to hurt Phil too badly." Natasha says amused.

"Wouldn't be a problem if Phil stayed down when I knocked him to the mats." Melinda comments.

"I never stay down long. You know that." Phil comments as he once more stands up as Natasha leaves the gym with an amused look on her face.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha is shown into Fury's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Natasha asks her boss.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." Fury says handing Natasha a file.

"What's the mission?" Natasha asks as she had a look.

"There is a twenty-three-year-old in Iowa called Clint Barton who also goes by Hawkeye. He's had military training. He's a better shot than basically anyone I've ever heard about. His weapon is a bow and he's not shy about using it." Fury tells Natasha, "I want you to handle him."

"Yes sir." Natasha says, realising that Fury is letting her chose her own definition of handle, "Where can I find him?"

"It's in the file." Fury tells her.

"Yes Sir." Natasha responds

"Dismissed Agent Romanoff." Fury says and Natasha leaves.

* * *

Two hours after she left Fury's office Natasha arrives at the location, a circus, where she will apparently find Clint Barton. As the circus isn't open for the day Natasha sneaks around the boundary so that she isn't seen. After about five minutes of searching Natasha finally sees a young man out behind everything shooting arrows at a target and right away Natasha knows that he is Clint Barton.

Instead of approaching Natasha just stands between trees watching him, trying to get a read on him. For several hours Natasha watches Clint Barton fire at the target, only stopping to go and grab his arrows off the target and re-load his quiver.

"Got to admire the dedication." Natasha mutters to herself as she watches.

"BARTON. THE SHOWS STARTING." A voice yells and Clint walks back over to the target and pulls out his arrows before heading towards the voice. As she watches him go Natasha decides that she wants to spend a bit more time observing because she handles him.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

For two days Natasha has been observing Clint Barton, trying to get a read on him, and as she does she has realised a couple of things, one, he is extremely dedicated to training, two, he is an incredible shot, and three, he pretty much sticks to himself, in fact Natasha is sure that in all the time she has been watching him she hasn't seen him interact with anyone other than the people who tell him that the show is starting.

As Natasha has learnt that Barton spends several hours in the woods before lunch shooting at trees Natasha makes herself comfortable in a tree with a great vantage point of clearing where he has gone the last few days.

A few minutes after Natasha made herself comfortable in the tree Clint arrives in the clearing and he starts firing at trees. After a couple of minutes, he fires an arrow at exactly where Natasha is sitting, narrowing avoiding hitting on her on purpose.

"You might as well come down; I know you're there." Clint informs Natasha and with a grin she jumps down from the tree that she is sitting in.

"Impressive. Not many people notice me when I don't want to be." Natasha says as she lands in front of Clint and isn't even phased by the arrow that is pointed at her heart.

"Who are you?" Clint asks.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, with S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha tells him.

"Never heard of it." Clint responds.

"That's kind of the point." Natasha says with a smirk, "Are you going to put that thing down?" she asks curious.

"Are you going to make me?" Clint asks curious it being clear that he is basically daring Natasha to try.

"I could, with ease, but I'm not going to." Natasha says as she wants him to listen to her, not be afraid of her.

"I doubt that." Clint responds, causing Natasha to realise that if he is going to listen then she's going to have to get him to take her seriously. And so, with a smirk, Natasha moves and knocks the bow out of Clint's hand with ease, "Okay, I was wrong." Clint says, "Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, I want to talk." Natasha says as she hands the bow back as she wants to make him feel like he is in control.

"I'm listening." Clint says as he takes the bow back.

"I've been watching you the last couple of days, and I read all about your history." Natasha tells Clint.

"Fascinating read that." Clint says sarcastically.

"I've read more interesting." Natasha responds, "Your skills are impressive though."

"Thanks. I take it you don't say it that much." Clint responds, causing Natasha to realise that while she is reading him he's reading her, and honestly she has to give him points for that.

"I don't." Natasha confirms, "You're good and you should be doing something better than preforming tricks at a show."

"Why not? It pays for me booze, gives me a place to stay, what else do I need?" Clint asks.

"How about a purpose." Natasha suggests and Clint laughs at that, "I'm serious."

"I doubt that." Clint responds.

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word shield?" Natasha asks, doing so for a very specific reason.

"Protection." Clint answers without hesitation.

"Exactly. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D does, we protect people, whether they want it or not from things they don't even know exist." Natasha informs Clint.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clint asks, not understanding why she would tell her this.

"S.H.I.E.L.D always needs good people, people who are dedicated and willing to do what it takes to protect people." Natasha tells Clint, taking a step forward, "And there are three types of people who excel at that, people who have needed to be or should have been, protected from horrors, and people who feel like they failed to protect someone." Natasha tells Clint.

"You said three types, that was only two." Clint tells Natasha, "What's the third type?"

"Someone who has been in both groups, like you." Natasha tells him, causing Clint to shift awkwardly, "And after watching you for the past few days I think you have the potential to be a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent, maybe even one of the best." Natasha explains, and she notices that Clint looks a little disbelieving so she decides to go with another tactic, "Of course if that doesn't tempt you then you should know that S.H.I.E.L.D's pay isn't horrible. It will give you even more money for booze."

"Well then, in that case sign me up." Clint tells Natasha who just grins back.

* * *

Three hours later Natasha and Clint are at the Triskelion. Clint is being assessed by medical and other agents while Natasha is standing in Fury's, who is far from happy, office.

"I told you to handle him, Agent Romanoff, not recruit him." Fury informs Natasha.

"In my defence, you weren't specific." Natasha defends and Fury gives her an annoyed look, "May I speak freely, Sir?"

"Go ahead." Fury responds.

"When Mom and Dad brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D they gave me a chance that not one else would have given me because they thought I deserved it, well I think he deserves one." Natasha explains, "You didn't see him out the Nick, he spends hours and hours practicing with his bow, and he was able to figure out I was there, you know how rare that is. That kind of skill needs to be used for more than entertainment." Natasha explains, "He needs training yes, and he needs something stable, but with that, and time, he could be an incredible agent, maybe even better than me." Natasha tells Fury.

"Well then, he can stay, but he's your responsibility." Fury informs Natasha.

"Thank you Sir." Natasha says.

"Dismissed." Fury says and Natasha walks to the door, "Oh Natasha." He says and she turns back around, "I want monthly progress reports." He informs her.

"Yes Sir." Natasha responds and he leaves his office, being pretty sure that Fury is having her do that because he knows how much she hates paperwork.

* * *

Hours later Natasha is waiting outside medical for Clint to be finished his intake medical exam, having already had the psyche evaluation and polygraph.

"Agent Romanoff, you waiting for me?" Clint asks as he walks out of the medical area.

"Yeah, I thought I would show you to your bunk." Natasha explains.

"Thanks." Clint says and the two of them start to walk.

"So I've learnt something in the past few hours." Clint tells Natasha, after a couple of minutes of walking in silence, "It turns out that for a bunch of superspies S.H.I.E.L.D agents really love their gossip." He comments.

"Yeah, it's a bad habit." Natasha comments "You'll learn to take all the gossip you hear with a grain of salt."

"Huh, so what about the rumour that you weren't set on recruiting mission. That you decided to bring me in even though it wasn't your orders. Is that true?" Clint asks curious and Natasha doesn't answer, "Thank you." He says gratefully.

"You might not be saying that tomorrow." Natasha informs Clint.

"What happens tomorrow?" Clint asks confused.

"Meet me in the gym at 0500 and you'll find out." Natasha says, "Here's your bunk, enjoy." Natasha says with a grin before walking off and leaving lint to wondering what the hell he just got himself into.

* * *

After leaving Clint Natasha goes and collects all the reports on him that are finished and then once she has then she heads home. Even though it is pretty late Natasha doesn't doubt that her mother is awake so she heads to the office and just like she suspected she would Natasha finds the door open, the light on, and Peggy sitting on the couch reading.

"Mom, I'm back." Natasha tells her mother, knocking on the doorway.

"Good. Did the mission go well?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I recruited someone." Natasha reveals.

"Really?" Peggy says, putting down what she is reading to have a look at her daughter.

"Yeah. He's an archer, had a hard childhood, incredible shot and has great instincts." Natasha explains, "He could be an incredible agent one day."

"Sounds like you made the right call." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Yeah. Fury said he's my responsibility." Natasha says as she walks over and sits next to her mother, "And I have to give monthly progress reports." Natasha reveals with an annoyed look on her face, causing Peggy to laugh,

"You mission wasn't to recruit him, was it?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"How'd you know?" Natasha asks her Mother.

"Because Fury just continued a tradition." Peggy explains, "He approves of your choice but can't come right out and say it so you get extra paperwork."

"That doesn't seem fair." Natasha comments.

"It's not." Peggy confirms, "Why don't you tell me about the agent." Peggy says and Natasha does just that.

* * *

After spending about twenty minutes talking to her mother Natasha heads upstairs, planning on going straight to bed, but when she walks into her room she finds her sister lying in her be, clearly close to asleep. Looking around Natasha picks a cushion up from the chair and throws it at her.

"Mean Tasha." Melinda tells her sister.

"You do realise that this is my room, right?" Natasha asks.

"Of course, but I wanted to talk to you." Melinda explains, "You recruited someone."

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents really need to stop gossiping." Natasha tells her sister as she takes of her jacket and walks over to her sister.

"You love listening to the gossip." Melinda says, knowing that.

"Not when it's about me" Natasha comments as he lies down next to Melinda, "What do you want to know?"

"Why?"

"Because he deserves a chance." Natasha explains

"Okay. I'll be happy in any way I can." Melinda tells her sister.

"I know." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence, "You going to go to your own room at some point?" Natasha asks curious.

"I don't know; I am pretty comfortable." Melinda comments.

"Don't hog the blanket." Natasha tells her sister and before long both sisters are fast asleep.

* * *

Just like Natasha told him to be Clint was in the gym at the Triskelion at five am and at ten when Melinda and Phil walk in they are still training together. In the past five hours one thing that Natasha knows for sure is that Clint is a damn good fighter.

"Okay. Let's pause here." Natasha says as Clint blocks her latest attack.

"Oh thank god." Clint comments, "Can I collapse now?" he asks.

"I wouldn't." Natasha responds as she signals for Phil and Melinda to walk over, "Barton I would like you to meet Agents Melinda May and Agent Phil Coulson, you'll likely be working with them a lot, Mel, Phil this is Clint Barton." Natasha introduces.

"Nice too met you." Clint says.

"You too." Phil says, sticking his hand out for Clint to shake which he does.

"So, Tasha been putting you through your paces?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, you could say that." Clint comments.

"Huh." Melinda say and she and Natasha exchange a look, "You mind?" Melinda asks, knowing that Natasha will know exactly what she is asking.

"Go right ahead, could help me figure out some things to watch." Natasha responds, causing Clint to become confused as it seems like Melinda and Natasha are talking in their own language and as he looks to Phil he realises that he doesn't even look a little confused, "You and Mel are going to spar together now." She informs Clint.

"Okay." Clint says and Natasha and Phil walk away leaving Clint and Melinda on the mats, and then once Natasha and Phil are clear they start to spar.

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **1994**

It has been six weeks since Natasha brought Clint into S.H.I.E.L.D and ever since he has been training with Natasha, and on occasion, Melinda and Phil, and completing all the tests that a new S.H.I.E.L.D agent has to complete.

It is early on a Monday morning and Clint has been called to Director Fury's office, which he can't help but worry about.

"Go right in Mr Barton." Fury's assistant says as he approaches and hearing that Clint walks in. As Clint walks in he can feel his fear grown when he sees that not just Director Fury but Natasha, Melinda and Phil in the room too.

"Is something wrong?" Clint asks concerned.

"No." Natasha says, walking over, "All the results are back from every test that you've taken." Natasha informs him.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Clint asks.

"It means." Fury says standing up, "You've got to decide, right now, in this moment. Do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" He asks.

"Yes." Clint answers without hesitation.

"Then repeat after me." Fury says, "I, Clinton Frances Barton."

"I, Clinton Frances Barton." Clint repeats.

"Swear to serve when everything else fails."

"Swear to serve when everything else fails." Clint repeats.

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield."

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield." Clint repeats.

"I make this oath without reservations."

"I make this oath without reservations."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so." Clint repeats, feeling that for the first time he might really have a place to belong.

"As the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics division, it is my honour, pleasure, and privilege to welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Congratulations Agent Barton." Fury says sticking his hand out for Clint to shake, which he does, then he hands over a badge.

"Thank you Sir." Clint responds, "And thank you." Clint says to Natasha who just gives him a half smile.

"Now that's done you've got a mission." Fury instructs as he has a something he wants to set up, but first he needs to see just how the four agents in front of him work together in the field.

"What's the op sir?" Phil asks.

"Tech retrieval. A team in Tibet has tracked down some stolen tech, but they don't have the skill to retrieval it. The four of you do." Fury explains, "You're to go in, get the tech and get out." He says

"We're going in alone? Just the four of us?" Clint asks.

"Yes. If the locals know they'll want the tech and we really don't want that." Fury explains as he hands a file to each of them, "Here's everything you need to know." He says and then he walks over to his desk and grabs a laptop, "And you're going to need this to get up to date information." He says as he hands it to Phil.

"Forty minutes?" Natasha asks Melinda.

"Thirty." Melinda corrects.

"You heard Agent May you've got thirty minutes to grab your crap and be in the hanger." Fury says.

"Yes Sir." Natasha, Melinda, Phil and Clint say together and the four of them leave.

* * *

Twelve and a half hours after being given the mission Natasha, Clint, Melinda, and Phil are sitting in the plane in a hanger in Tibet looking at screens which have surveillance of the building where the stolen tech is.

"That's a lot of people." Clint comments.

"Yep. And the black spot right in the middle floor would be the tech." Melinda points out.

"But going from above or below won't be easy." Natasha comments.

"Then how about we don't." Phil comments and the others turn to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asks as she knows that Phil is an expert at coming up with plans, and she, Clint and Melinda are experts in executing those plans.

"This building here, it's abandoned and has a pretty good view and is a decent distant." Phil says, pointing to it, "From there Tasha and Melinda will be able to zip line across and straight into the middle level and deal with the guards there and get the tech out." Phil explains, "And while you're doing that Clint can fire arrows from the same place and deal with any person who comes into his view." Phil explains, "I can and by with the truck. Move it into place when needed and get us out quickly."

"That might just work." Natasha says, "You two in?" she says, looking between Clint and Melinda.

"Oh yeah." Clint confirms.

"Definitely." Melinda confirms.

"Then let's gear up." Phil says and the others nod.

* * *

Half an hour later Natasha, Melinda are in the building that Coulson pointed out while Phil is getting the truck into position.

"In place." Phil's voice says through the coms.

"Roger." Natasha asks, "Barton, would you?" Natasha asks.

"Of course." Clint says and he fires two arrows, giving Natasha and Melinda their zip lines.

"We're going in." Melinda says and she and Natasha travel down the zip lines and into the building. As soon as Melinda and Natasha are inside the building Clint starts to fire arrows at all the guards that he can see.

As soon as they crash through the window Natasha and Melinda take advantage of the fact that they have the element of surprise and take down the that were on the floor and they hear more coming from both above and below.

"Barton get your ass over here. We could use another set of hands." Natasha says through the coms as she and Melinda continue to fight.

"On it." Clint says and he fires another zip line and travels across. As soon as he lands in the building Natasha and Melinda automatically duck, allowing Clint to fire several arrows in one go.

"Coulson. Now." Melinda says.

"There's more coming. I noticed as I was coming over. We're going to need another way out, heading downstairs is out." He says as he fires another arrow.

"We go out the say way we go in." Natasha comments.

"Cover us." Melinda tells Clint.

"Happy too." Clint says and while he stands in the perfect place to fire at anyone coming up the stairs. While he does that Natasha and Melinda grab cases of tech and they head to the window.

"Barton, support line." Natasha requests.

"Got it." Clint says and he fires an arrow backwards and out the window, before he turns back to the stairs and starts to fight with the people who are coming up the stairs. As soon as Clint fires the arrow out of the window Natasha and Melinda uses the support line to climb out the window while still holding the tech and Clint makes sure that no one can follow them.

"Barton, get your ass down here." Melinda says though the coms about two minutes later.

"Trying." Clint says as he knocks someone down then runs to the window having to fire backwards as he runs and then he jumps out of the window, landing on his back on the top of the truck that Natasha, Melinda and Phil are in. As he lays backwards Clint fires several more arrows before he climbs into the cab of the truck and as soon as he is inside Phil speeds off.

* * *

Thirteen hours later Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil are all back in DC and as they have been de-briefed by Fury they are in the locker rooms getting changed.

"We should go for drinks." Clint tells the others, "First rounds on me." He offers.

"Really?" Natasha says surprised, "I didn't think you would buy for others."

"That's exactly why you should accept my generously." Clint says, "So, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Natasha comments, "Mel? Phil?"

"Sure, I could use a few drinks." Melinda answers.

"Same." Phil confirms.

"Great. I'm betting one of you know a good bar." Clint comments, looking between the other three.

"Yep." Melinda and Natasha say as they close their lockers in almost perfect unison.

"Let's go." Phil says and they leave.

* * *

Half an hour later Natasha, Melinda, Phil and Clint are all sitting in a both together at a local bar, all four of them nursing beers.

"Mel, three?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Make it four." Melinda requests.

"Okay. Phil?" Natasha asks.

"No way, I know better." Phil responds, knowing what Natasha and Melinda are taking about as he learnt to speak their language a long time ago, he had to.

"Your loss, Clint?" Natasha asks curious.

"I have no idea what I'm agreeing to, but sure." Clint responds, being completely confused.

"Be right back." Natasha says, getting up and heading to the bar.

"Don't you think you should have asked what you're agreeing to before you did?" Phil asks Clint.

"Probably, but where's the fun in that." Clint responds with a smirk, "So, you and Natasha know each other pretty well." He says, looking at Melinda.

"Yeah, we do." Melinda confirms.

"How well?" Clint asks as he's been trying, but hasn't really had much luck in figuring out what the relationship between Natasha and Melinda is. In response Melinda just smirks and drinks her beer, causing Clint to frown.

About a minute later Natasha returns to the table carrying a tray of shots.

"Not worried are you?" Natasha asks Clint with a smirk as Melinda grabs one of the shots and drinks it.

"No way." Clint says, taking a shot of his own and drinking it, as Natasha sits back down.

"Guess I'm the designated driver." Phil realises, knowing that he can finish his beer but then switch to water.

"Yep." Natasha and Melinda say together.

"Okay, how long have you two known each other? Because seriously you do the whole talking in unison thing way more than what's normal." Clint comments.

"Oh it's been a while." Natasha says with a mysterious smile, partly because she knows it will annoy Clint.

"The pool table's clear. How about we play a game." Phil suggests, wanting to distract everyone before Clint can get too annoyed with Natasha and Melinda.

"Sure." Melinda answers and the four of them grab their drinks and head towards the pool table.

* * *

 **August 8** **th** **1994**

It has been four months since Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Phil spent a night drinking and playing pool together after their first mission as a team and since then the four of them have completed a lot of successful missions together and have spent a lot of time together outside of work, though, to Clint's annoyance neither Natasha or Melinda have explained their relationship.

It's a Monday morning and as soon as they arrived at the Triskelion Melinda and Natasha were told to report to Fury's office and when they get there they find Clint and Phil waiting.

"Okay, this can't be good." Clint says when he sees Natasha and Melinda.

"Okay, what have you two done?" Phil asks, looking between Melinda and Clint.

"Why are you blaming us?" Melinda asks annoyed.

"Because you two have been on a pranking spree lately and it's getting annoying." Natasha tells them.

"Please, you've been enjoying it." Melinda tells her sister.

"And helping." Clint adds.

"Really Tasha?" Phil asks disapprovingly.

"I've been bored." Natasha explains with a shrug.

"Director Fury will see you now." Fury's assistant says and Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Phil walk in.

"Please take a seat all of you." Fury tells them.

"Okay, this is feeling remarkably like being sent to the principal's office." Clint mutters as he sits down besides Natasha.

"Is something wrong sir?" Phil asks curious.

"No, no more than usual." Fury tells them, "I've been watching the four of you for the past four months and I think you're just what I've been looking for." Fury explains.

"For what Sir?" Melinda asks curious.

"A team, S.S.S." Fury answers, "A team that answers directly to me, gets your missions right from me, and handles the type of missions that other can't." Fury explains, "Time and time again the four of you have proven that you can handle things that others can't and you work as a team, both in and out of the field, better than any other agents. You're exactly what I've been looking for." Fury explains as he hands each of them a file with the information.

"Definitely sounds like it." Natasha confirms, "But one question, S.S.S?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Scorpion." Fury answers, "And trust me when I say, it will be dangerous, often lack exit plans, and more often than not no backup other than each other." As Fury explains that Natasha, Melinda, Phil and Clint exchange looks.

"We're in."

"I'm glad to hear it." Fury says, "I've already got your first SSS mission." Fury reveals and he starts to explain the first mission that he is assigning for them as their new team.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 20** **th** **1995**

It has been five months since Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Phil became S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Scorpion and since they have they been working together and since they have been working their mission they have experienced everything that Fury warned them about. Fury on the other hand knows, without a doubt, that if those four weren't as good at what they do as they are then he would have assigned them all to different bases after pranks that have done and stunts they have pulled.

It is a Friday night and Maria and Peggy are the only one's home as Natasha and Melinda are on a mission while Tony is in LA.

"Come on Mom, please." Maria begs as she is in her parent's office trying to get her mother to agree to let her go to a party.

"I've already said no. You're not going." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Why not?" Maria asks annoyed.

"Why not?" Peggy asks, "You're fourteen years old Maria you are not going to a party being thrown by high school students with no adult supervision." Peggy tells her daughter sternly.

"That's not fair! Tony was at collage at fifteen. He went to collage parties!" Maria says annoyed, "I should be able to go to a High school party."

"You're not going; I've already told you." Peggy tells her daughter.

"AGHHH YOU SUCK! IF DAD WAS ALIVE HE WOULD LET ME GO." Maria says before running out of the office.

After her daughter leaves Peggy sighs and rubs her eyes, knowing that Maria has now started her troubled teenage years.

* * *

After giving her daughter a little bit of time to calm down Peggy heads upstairs to talk to her.

"Can I come in?" Peggy asks her daughter from the doorway.

"If you have to." Maria respond from where her head is buried in her pillows.

"Look, I know you're angry with me, but I'm just doing what's best for you." Peggy tells her daughter as she sits down next to her.

"Everyone is going; I'll be an outcast if I don't go!" Maria tells her mother.

"Missing one party won't make you an outcast." Peggy tells her daughter.

"How would you know? It's been forever since you went to school." Maria tells her mother, "I'll be a loser if I don't go."

"Maria, I very much doubt that everyone is going, even if you think so, and you could never be a loser." Peggy tell her daughter, "I know you don't like my decision but it's not going to change. You're not going, especially after the way you spoke to me earlier." Peggy explains, "Now, I'm going to get started on dinner, should be ready in half an hour some I want you to come downstairs in twenty-five minutes."

"Fine." Maria responds, still not sounding happy.

"Good." Peggy responds and she gets up and leaves.

* * *

A few hours later Maria figures that her mother will be asleep so she gets up, and being as quiet as possible, changes into some cool clothes and heads over to her window which she climbs out of and down the side of the house.

Just as Maria touches down on the ground one of the outside lights come on and Maria freezes where she is.

"Inside, now." Peggy tells her daughter as she come out through one of the doors, sounding angry.

"Yes Mom." Maria says before she hurries inside, knowing, without a doubt, that she is in serious trouble.

* * *

 **March 11** **th** **1995**

It has been two months since Maria tried to sneak out to a party and after completing her two weeks grounding it has become clear to Peggy that Maria is testing her limits, wanting to see just how much she can get away with, something which Peggy was expecting considering everything.

After a recent mission Natasha, Phil, Melinda and Clint are stranded by bad weather in a tiny, one room, safe house. All four of them having some minor injuries.

"We've got to do something to pass the time otherwise I'm going to go insane." Clint says.

"I could fly us out of here. The weather's not that bad." Melinda tells the others, ignoring Clint.

"Our orders are to stay put until the weather has passed." Phil tells Melinda, knowing that only Melinda would describe the current weather as 'not that bad', although Natasha would likely say something similar if she was listening instead of looking underneath floorboards.

"And you always follow orders, I forgot." Melinda says, rolling her eyes.

"Got it." Natasha says, sounding glad.

"Please say it's something to help with boredom." Clint requests.

"It's scotch and playing cards." Natasha comments as she walks back over to the other thing holding the items.

"Won't last long, but will help for a bit." Melinda comments when she sees the scotch.

"You two are being rationed." Phil says, looking between Natasha and Melinda as he takes the scotch.

"That's how you meet isn't it! Drinking contest and you two were the last ones standing in a bar full of bikers." Clint guesses, as he has been trying for almost a year to guess what the connection between Natasha and Melinda is.

"Really?" Natasha and Melinda say together.

"That's your latest guess?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Clint confirms, "Am I getting warmer?" he asks.

"No." Natasha and Melinda say together.

"I'll figure it out." Clint comments.

"Sure you will." Natasha says sarcastically, "So, poker?" she asks the others and they all nod so Natasha begins to shuffle and deal the cards.

As the four of them start to play poker Clint is playing more attention to the others than the game as in the last year he has figured out two things for sure, one, Natasha and Melinda have some kind of deep bond, and two Phil and Fury know about it, whatever it is. Clint isn't exactly sure why they are keeping their relationship, whatever it might be, a secret but he is determine to figure it out.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **1995**

It has been two months since Natasha, Melinda, Phil and Clint played poker together in a tiny safe house and to Clint's annoyance he still hasn't gotten a straight answer about what Melinda and Natasha's relationship is.

"Okay, tell me why we're stuck in the desert doing crappy surveillance out of a van while Nat and Mels are off doing god knows what?" Clint asks, sounding annoyed.

"I lost a bet." Phil explains, completely lying because the truth is that he told Natasha and Melinda that he and Clint would handle the surveillance so that they could go see Tony for his birthday, but he can't tell Clint that.

"Right." Clint says with a frown, "What's their deal?" he asks.

"What makes you think I'll answer that?" Phil ask curious.

"So you know." Clint responds.

"I didn't say that." Phil quickly says.

"Actually you kind of did." Clint tells him, "Come on Phil! Tell me."

"I can't." Phil responds, 'It's not my place to." He says, causing Clint to frown.

"Will Nat ever tell me?" Clint asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits and he and Clint drift into silence.

* * *

While Phil and Clint are running surveillance Melinda and Natasha are pulling into Tony's workshop/lab as they know it's more a secure entrance than the front which makes it a better choice just in case Tony has a visitor as both Natasha and Melinda know that he doesn't take people he just met into his lab.

"He's not here." Melinda comments as they get out of the car, Natasha is holding bags of food, and Melinda is holding alcohol and ice cream.

"It's still early." Melinda comments and the two of them head upstirs. As they climb the stairs Natasha and Melinda hear voices so they both pause in the stairwell.

"Oh come on, Tony." A female voice says, "I'm sure I can help you think."

"If you're around work is going to be very far from my mind." Tony's voice says, causing both Natasha and Melinda to exchange looks and roll their eyes.

"So don't do work. Let's go upstairs." The voice responds.

"Oh how I would like that, but no." Tony's voice says as he opens the door and leads the girl out of the house and closes the door behind her.

"You know you could be a little nicer, you're the famous Tony Stark and you probably just broke her heart." Natasha says as she walks out from the stairwell, with an amused look on her face.

"How long you two been here?" Tony asks curious as he sees his sisters.

"A few minutes." Melinda explains, "We have birthday booze and burgers." She says.

"Ohhh, nice." Tony says and the three of them head over to the couches so that they can enjoy Tony's twenty fifth birthday together before Natasha and Melinda have to leave before the public party that Tony is throwing.

* * *

 **September 8** **th** **1995**

It has been a little over three months since Tony's birthday and since then Melinda, Natasha, Phil and Clint have been working basic constant missions, one of which has resulted in hurting her ankle pretty badly which has resulted in her being ordered to take a few days' rest, much to her dismay.

As she lies on the couch reading Natasha hears the door open with force.

"Mom? Maria?" Natasha asks concerned as she reaches for her hidden weapon, but then she sees Maria storm past.

"MARIA ANA CARTER-STARK, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW." Peggy yells after her daughter, but Maria keeps running, or more specifically storming, upstairs.

"Maria storming upstairs, that's new." Natasha comments.

"Not lately it's not." Peggy says as she walks over to her oldest daughter, "The last few months it seems to be her favourite thing to do." She explains, with a frustrated sigh, as she sits down next to Natasha.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks her mother.

"Maria's been testing her boundaries lately, getting in trouble, and apart from storming upstairs her other favourite thing to do is say that if Howard was here then he would let her do whatever it is that she wanted to, or did, do." Peggy explains, looking sad.

"Oh, Mom." Natasha says sadly.

"Do you know if he's found anything?" Peggy asks as she knows that Natasha, has been checking in on Howard's progress.

"Not as far as I know." Natasha answers.

"He needs to soon. She needs him, maybe more than ever." Peggy saying it being clear to Natasha that not only Maria needs Howard but Peggy does too.

"What happened today?" Natasha asks her mother curious.

"Maria and a couple of her friends were caught smoking." Peggy explains.

"Maria smokes?" Natasha asks surprised.

"From the little Maria said in the car it was her first time trying." Peggy explains.

"I know I'm not Dad, but why don't I try talking to Maria. There are some things that are just easier to talk to a sibling about." Natasha tells her mother.

"That would be helpful, thank you Tasha." Peggy tells her daughter as she is trying to help Maria, trying to get through to her, but she hasn't had much luck.

"You don't have to thank me." Natasha assures her mother as she gets up and limps upstairs.

* * *

As Natasha approaches her sisters room Natasha hears loud music playing and honestly she has to admire her sister's music choice.

Reaching her sister's doors Natasha knocks as loudly as she can.

"GO AWAY MOM." Maria's voice yells.

"I'm not Mom." Natasha informs her sister as she opens the door.

"Oh, Tasha." Maria says as she turns off the music, "What do you want?" Maria asks her sister.

"To talk." Natasha explains.

"Of course." Maria mutters bitterly.

"What's going on Maria?" Natasha asks her sister as she sit down next to her.

"Nothing." Maria says as she avoids looking at her sister.

"I know that's not true." Natasha says and Maria frowns.

"I really hate having a human lie detector as a sister." Maria tells Natasha, telling the complete truth.

"Look, I know that I've been busy, and that I haven't been around much, but I am still your big sister and I'm always here for you." Natasha explains, and Maria snorts, "Hey, I'm telling the truth, even when I'm on the other side of the world, me, and Mel, and Tony too, are always here for you." She assures.

"Of course, you're always together." Maria mutters, sounding bitter.

"That's what's wrong." Natasha realises, "You're feeling lonely and left out because when we were teenagers Mel, Tony and I had each other, but you feel like you don't."

"I feel like I don't because I don't have anyone." Maria says, "Sharon's great and I love spending time with her, but people at school give me a hard time when they see me with her. Say how I must be a looser to only have a ten-year-old friend, and I don't go to school with any of the hockey team, which isn't even the same now that I'm captain" Maria explains, as a few months earlier she was named captain of the state team which she loves as she loves leading, but the dynamics are different now, "I'm just trying to make friends and all I keep doing is disappointing Mom." Maria says, looking sad.

"Oh Maria, you're not disappointing Mom. Your behaviour has been disappointing but you aren't a disappointment." Natasha explains.

"I don't know what else to do." Maria tells her sister, "I want them to like me."

"That's normal, but Maria you need to be yourself. If you pretend to be someone you're not, if you act in a certain way to make someone like you then that's not friendship." Natasha explains, "Take it from someone who has spent a lot of her life pretending to be someone I'm not if a friendship is based on a fake personality then it will just leave you feeling hollow."

"I already feel hollow." Maria admits, "After losing Dad and Jarvis, Maria, Daisy, everything feels hollow. I miss them Tasha and I just don't want to be alone."

"Oh Ria, I know." Natasha tells her sister before hugging her, "You're not alone, Mom's here for you, always, and so are Tony, Mel, Sharon, her parents, and I." Natasha promises, "And at school what you have to do is find people who like what you like." Natasha explains, "Be brave enough to be yourself, Ria, because who you are is an incredibly cool person." Natasha says and Maria nods into her sisters' shoulder.

"I need to apologise to Mom." Maria tells her sister, "I've been mean."

"Yes, you do." Natasha confirms.

(Line break)

After spending a few minutes hugging with her sister Maria heads downstairs, with Natasha walking behind her,

"Mom." Maria says, "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting the past few months. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating you."

"It's okay Maria. You're forgiven." Peggy assures her daughter before hugging her, a hug that Maria fully gives in to and as she watches her mother and youngest sister hug Natasha herself he promises herself to be there for Maria more and to do more to help Howard find out who tried to kill him so that he can come home.

* * *

 **November 16** **th** **1995**

It has been two months since Maria apologised for how she had been acting lately and ever since then she has been trying to be a better daughter, and she has taken Natasha's advice, and since doing that Maria has realised that she is happier.

It is a Thursday and Natasha and Clint are at a safe house in Budapest prepping for a mission.

"Why'd Fury send just us in. Isn't it a bit below Scorpion?" Clint asks Natasha.

"Yep. It's a simple drop and retrieval and the only reason we've been assigned this is because you and Mel decided that it would fun to release three dozen baby chickens in lobby of the Triskelion." Natasha tells Clint, as they got this mission for punishment and Melinda and Phil have to give a lecture on potentiality at the academy, looking far from happy with him.

"It was worth it." Clint says with a smirk.

"Okay, let's go." Natasha tells Clint and the two of them grab their stuff and head out of the safe house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the simple retrieval mission that Natasha and Clint were hoping to go on has turned into Natasha and Clint ducking for cover behind a table in a coffee shop as they fire back at a team of, clearly trained, people.

"Okay, maybe this is our kind of thing." Clint tells Natasha as he fires a bow then ducks again.

"You think?" Natasha asks, giving Clint an annoyed look, "We've got to get the civilians out of here." Natasha says as they are at least five civilians terrified for their lives in the coffee shop.

"I'll get them out. Cover me." Clint requests.

"Will do." Natasha says and she keeps firing back as Clint runs for the people.

For the next few minute Natasha fires at the enemies while Clint gets the people out. Once Clint has gotten the people out he runs back towards Natasha, but he doesn't get to him as he gets hit.

"CLINT." Natasha yells and she hurries over to him, firing back as she does, and then once she gets to him Natasha pulls Clint behind cover, "You'll be good. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is." Clint responds with a gasp he got hit in the lower chest.

"Okay. it is. But you've got to hold on. I'll get you out of here." Natasha tells Clint, realising that he is someone who has become so very important to her and she's not ready to lose him.

"I don't know if I can do that." Clint answers.

"Yes, you can." Natasha tells him and as she starts firing back, so that there is only one three enemies left, and notices Clint's eyes drifting shut, "You've got to stay awake." Natasha tells him then she gets an idea, "Mel's my sister."

"What?" Clint asks shocked, his eyes opening.

"Mel's my little sister, that's our big secret." Natasha explains as she shots the second last person, "Oh and Tony Stark's my brother." She adds as she shoots the second last person.

"How's that possible?" Clint asks, struggling to speak as Natasha ducks for cover.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you all about it when we get out of here." Natasha says as she stands up and shots the last person, "but you're going to have to hold on."

"Well, I'd say I've got a pretty good reason too." Clint responds and as Natasha stands up properly just as local police and medical personal burst into the café.

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, with S.H.I.E.L.D and my partners' been hit." Natasha says, showing her badge and as she does the medical personal run towards her to help Clint.

* * *

 **Three days Later**

It has been three days since Clint was shot and he has made it through surgery, and has woken a few time but hasn't been coherent for long. Due to safety concerns Natasha moved Clint from the hospital to the safe house.

"You've been sitting there every time I've woken up." Clint tells Natasha as he once more wakes up.

"Well my partner got himself shot. I've got nowhere else to go." Natasha explains.

"Good point." Clint responds, "So Mels is your sister." He says to Natasha, "I should have guessed that."

"You really should have." Natasha admits with an amused look on her face.

"And Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, is your brother." Clint says, sounding completely shocked, "How is Tony Stark your brother?" he asks

"It's a long story, and I guess I should tell you it." Natasha says.

"I'd like to hear, if you'd tell me." Clint says.

"I will." Natasha says, "To begin my name, my real name, is Natasha Alianovna Carter-Stark, and I'm the oldest daughter of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark." Natasha explains.

"As in founders of S.H.I.E.L.D Peggy Carter and Howard Stark?" Clint asks shocked.

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"Bloody hell." Clint says shocked, and with an amused look on her face Natasha, for the first time ever, begins to explain all about her family, how she came to be with Peggy and Howard, and Phil's connection to her family. The only thing she leaves out is the fact that Howard is still alive.

* * *

 **November 23** **rd** **1995**

It has been four days since Natasha told Clint all about her family and her and since then Clint has had a lot of questions which Natasha spent the flight back to DC answering. As it is thanksgiving Natasha is driving Clint from the S.H.I.E.L.D bunks where he still lives, to the house as now that he knows the truth Clint is going to spend Thanksgiving with the Carter-Stark's, Phil and Rhodey.

"Thanksgiving with your family, this is a big deal right? I'm thinking this is a big deal." Clint comments as they drive.

"It's not a big deal." Natasha says, "Mel and Tony both bring their friends who know the truth to thanksgiving and now I've told you the truth so the invitation has been extended to you." Natasha explains.

"Oh, okay." Clint responds, still suspecting that it is biggest deal than Natasha would have him believe but at the same time he figures that it is better not to question it.

* * *

A little while after Clint asks Natasha whether being invited to Thanksgiving is a big deal and the two of them have arrived at the house and are walking inside.

"Where is everyone?" Clint says when he and Natasha walk into the living room and no one's around.

"Kitchen." Natasha says, leading the way, "Jarvis used to cook thanksgiving dinner. So, since he died we work together to cook it." Natasha explains, "though don't let Mel do anything. She's a horrible cook." She tells Clint.

"Noted." Clint says amused and the two of them walk into the kitchen.

"Clint, welcome to a Carter-Stark thanksgiving." Natasha says once they are in the kitchen, "You know Mel and Phil. Arguing about what to add to the turkey is my brother Tony and friend Rhodey, my Mom, Peggy Carter, is making the pies and making the cranberry sauce is my sister Maria." Natasha introduces, "And arriving soon will be my cousin Mike, his wife Lisa, and his daughter Sharon." Natasha explains, "Everyone this is Clint."

"Hi." Clint says.

"Nice too met you." Peggy says, "Tasha do you want to get started on the sides?"

"Sure." Natasha answers, "Do you want to help me or should you stay away from anything edible with Mel?"

"I can help." Clint answers

"You know I can help, I'm not that bad." Melinda argues.

"After last time you're not going anywhere near the food." Tony informs his sister.

"What happened last time?" Clint asks Natasha curious.

"Mel would have given us all food poisoning if we weren't such good observes." Natasha explains.

"I see." Clint says with an amused look on his face and for the first time every Clint joins in on a Carter-Stark Thanksgiving and he loves every second of it.

* * *

 **January 26** **th** **1996**

It has been two months since Thanksgiving and ever since Clint has realised that being in the field with Melinda, Natasha and Phil, is so much better now that he knows the truth.

For months Natasha has been looking for a chance to sneak away and see Howard, something which is rather difficult when she does most missions with Melinda, as she doesn't want to risk her sister following her, but after going on a mission with just Clint Natasha has the perfect chance.

Just like last time Natasha disables and avoids all the security at Howard's newest safe house before heading inside, and once more she finds a gun at her neck.

"Tasha. I'm glad you here I think I've got something. I need you to see." Howard says before hurrying over to his newest wall of paper. As she follows her father Natasha has a chance to look at her father and realises that he has clearly shaved and cut his hair since the last time she saw him, but if anything doing so has made him look even further from okay as the bags under his eyes and the weight he has lost are even clearer.

"Dad, when was the last time you ate, you slept?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Don't know, yesterday, last week, doesn't matter." Howard says, frenzied, "You've got to see this." Howard says as he reaches out and pulls Howard's hand.

"Of course it matters." Natasha tells him.

"Not now, look I found this." Howard says, pulling a piece of paper off the wall and handing it to Natasha, "Look, look, look." He says.

"I'm looking." Natasha says, "A ghost story? What does this have to do with anything?" Natasha asks.

"Not a ghost story, the people you've had look into what happened, they were killed with a soviet slug, no ruffling." Howard explains, "You told me that."

"Which fits with the story." Natasha realises and she continue to read the paper, wanting to understand everything she can, but to be honest she is pretty sure that only Howard would be able to make sense of the notes as to her it seems like mostly gibberish.

"It's him. He's the one who tried to kill me. I'm sure of it." Howard says, sounding hopeful, "Now all we have to do is find out why he came after me, and stop them and then I can go home." Howard says.

"That might not be as simple as you think." Natasha says and Howard looks disappointed, "If this is right then then he's not going to be easy to track, and it's going to be even harder to figure out who he's working for." Natasha tells her father, "And if we're going to have a chance you're going to need to be at the top of your game." She tells her father.

"I'll just have more coffee, I'll be fine. We're close Tasha, I can feel it." Howard tells his daughter.

"Okay. I'll look through this. Figure out where I should look, but Dad, you need to get some sleep." Natasha tells her daughter, "Don't make me sedate you." Natasha tells her father.

"Guess some sleep wouldn't hurt." Howard mutters, there being no doubt in his mind that Natasha would do just that.

"Good. While you sleep I'll look into all this. See what I can find and once you are awake you're going to eat and then we're going to talk through this all." Natasha explains, "Okay?"

"Okay." Howard says and he heads over to the cot that is in the corner of the room and the second he is lying down he is fast asleep.

"Okay. Let's see If I can make sense of this." Natasha comments as she starts to look through the papers, thinking that this might be the first chance they have of being on the path to bring Howard home, but at the same time she doesn't want to get her hopes up as it would make things so much harder if the lead goes nowhere.

* * *

 **March 22** **nd** **1996**

It has been two months since Natasha found out that Howard has a possible lead about who tried to kill him and after not even five minutes of looking though Howard's notes Natasha came to the conclusion that her father is the only person on the planet who would be able to make sense of them, although, upon thinking about it she realises that Tony might be able to. After spending a couple of days with Howard Natasha returned home and, after avoiding some questions about where she is from Clint, she started to work on finding the person that she learnt goes by the name "The Winter Solider" but she has had practically no luck, and because of that Natasha decided not to tell Peggy that there is a lead until she has something solid, which at this point doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon.

It is a Friday night and as they have been working in California lately Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil are arriving at Tony's house in Malibu.

"Are you sure that Tony's okay with this?" Clint asks curious.

"Yep." Natasha and Melinda say together.

"It was his idea." Natasha explains as Melinda opens the door and walks right in.

"Just go with it. It's the best way to go when it comes to Carter-Stark's." Phil informs Clint.

"Good to know." Clint responds.

"Finally, we were about to start drinking without you." Tony says when he sees his sisters, Phil and Clint.

"No we weren't." Rhodey comments.

"Hey Rhodes." Natasha says with an amused look on her face as he's wearing something stupid which is likely Tony's fault.

"Tasha."

"So, I have Pizza, other food, and plenty of alcohol." Tony comments.

"Sounds like a good night to me." Melinda comments as they all head over to couches.

"Just not truth, dare, or shot." Phil requests, "It's too insane when you three play." Phil says, looking at Natasha, Melinda and Tony.

"That sounds like an epic game." Clint comments, grinning.

"Ohh, I like you." Tony says with a grin, "Tasha you have good taste in partners." He informs his sister.

"Glad you approve." Natasha says amused.

"You agree, don't you?" Phil says, looking at Rhodey as they all sit down in various places around the room.

"Of course, but you and I both know that that's likely not going to stop them." Rhodey says.

"True." Phil admits, "Team?" he asks Rhodey, knowing that the two of them are going to need to team up against Melinda, Natasha and Tony, to try and prevent each other having to do anything to insane, the question is whether Clint will give out insane dares or not.

"Food first, then drinks." Melinda says and that's exactly what they do. Together the three oldest Carter-Stark siblings, Clint, Rhodey and Phil eat, drink and while Tony and Rhodey get to know Clint, Clint gets used to truly spending time with the others, he starts to get to know them.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to all the support you give me, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **June 2** **nd** **1996**

It has three months since Clint, Natasha, Melinda, Tony, Rhodey and Coulson spent time together having fun and getting to know each other better and when they did it became clear that Clint fits in perfectly with the three oldest Carter-Stark's, Phil and Rhodey.

It's a Sunday afternoon and as she is on break for the summer Maria is doing what she spends most her time doing, playing hockey on the ice ring that was is in the back yard.

"HEY RIA." A voice yells and Maria turns and sees her brother standing at the boundary to the ring. Surprised, but happy to see her brother, Maria skates over to him.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Maria asks confused.

"Wow, it's good to see you." Tony says sarcastically.

"Of course it's good to see you." Maria says, giving her brother a hug, "I'm just surprised." She explains.

"Well, be prepared to be surprised again." Tony tells his sister as they break apart and Maria just gives her brother a confused look, "So, I know how much you love hockey and so, after clearing it with Mom, I got us tickets to every final of the Stanley Cup, we'll be in our own box." Tony explains.

"You joking." Maria says shocked.

"Nope, I'm completely serious for once." Tony informs his sister.

"OH MY GOD, TONY! I LOVE YOU." Maria tells her brother before hugging him.

"I'm glad you're happy." Tony says.

"OF course I am. You're the best big brother ever." Maria informs him, causing Tony to smile.

"We're going to leave in a few hours if you can get ready by then." Tony says.

"Of course I can." Maria says, "Hang on the games are in different cities, where are we staying?" Maria asks curious.

"Hotels, with some private security." Tony explains.

"Got it." Maria answers, "Guess I better pack. Thanks Tony." Maria says smiling at her brother and as Maria removes her skates before hurrying inside. As he watches his sister go, seeming so happy, Tony realises that the small fortune it took to pay for everything and the hassle to organize everything is completely worth it to make his baby sister so happy.

* * *

 **September 13** **th** **1996**

It has been three months since Tony organized for him and Maria to go to all the games in the Stanley Cup finals and Maria had an amazing time spending over a week with her brother who she doesn't get to spend as much time with as she would like.

It is just after lunch on a Friday and Melinda is at Phil's apartment trying to convince him to agree to something.

"Come on, Phil. You should come." Melinda tells him.

"Come to Vegas with you, Tasha, Tony and Clint? No thank you." Phil responds, knowing for a fact that that's not going to end well and he doesn't want to be a part of that.

"Why not?" Melinda asks.

"Maybe because I don't want to spend the weekend playing baby sitter and trying, and more likely than not, failing to stop you four from doing something astronomically stupid." Phil explains.

"Always dramatic." Melinda tells him, rolling her eyes.

"It's not dramatic if it's true." Phil responds.

"So, is there anything I can do to convince you?" Melinda asks.

"No." Phil responds, "Go Melinda, have fun, and if you guys do get into some serious trouble I'm just a phone call away." He tells Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says, "We're leaving from the family air field in forty minutes if you change your mind." Melinda says and she heads to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says and she turns back around, "Have fun, let yourself have fun, you deserve it." He says and after giving Phil a half smile before she turns and leaves.

* * *

Hours after her conversation with Phil Melinda, Clint and Natasha arrive in Vegas. As soon as they climb out of the plane they find Tony waiting.

"You three ready for a weekend of fun?" Tony asks curious.

"Always." Clint answers.

"I've got us the penthouse at the hotel in the city." Tony says.

"Of course." Natasha comments

"And plenty of cash for gambling and other expenses." Tony says.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Of course I did." Tony responds as the four of them walk towards the expensive Car that Tony has waiting.

"I'm driving." Natasha says.

"I figured that." Tony says as he throws the keys at Natasha, who easily catches them then, as everyone heads over to put all their stuff in the trunk, and then once everything is in the car the four of them speed off. As they do Tony is sure that to most people it would seem like Melinda and Natasha are completely relaxed, but Tony knows his sisters, he knows that they are aware of every single thing around them and prepared to fight if needed.

* * *

After getting through all of Friday night and most of Saturday without getting a call needing to get Clint, Natasha, Tony or Melinda out of trouble Phil figure that maybe he didn't give them enough credit, but then as his phone rings while making dinner Phil curses himself for jinxing it.

"Coulson." Phil answers while he stirs the sauce he is making.

"Hey Phil." Melinda says.

"I need to get on the next plane to Vegas, don't I?" Phil says as he turns off the stove.

"We'd appreciate it if you did." Melinda tells him.

"What happened?" Phil asks with a sigh.

"We got arrested, and need you to come down and bail us out." Melinda explains.

"You're Tony Stark and three federal agents. Can't you handle this yourself?" Phil asks as he is pretty sure that they should be able to

"Tony pissed off the offices, and Nat, Clint and I had concealed weapons and they wouldn't believe we were federal agents, even with our badges." Melinda explains.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Do I need to bring anything else?" Phil ask.

"No." Melinda answers, "Just please try and keep it off Fury's radar."

"I'll try and 'll be there as soon as I can." Phil responds.

"Thanks Phil, I knew I could count on you." Melinda says gratefully.

"I'm your partner, you always can." Phil says before hanging up. Once he hangs up Phil sighs, because he was really looking forward to eating what he was cooking, before making sure everything is off and then collecting what he needs to make the trip to Vegas.

* * *

A little over eight hours after he received the call from Melinda Phil walks into the Las Vegas police precinct and straight up to the desk where the target is.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division you're holding three of my agents and the suspect of their investigation and I want them released, now." Phil says to the desk Sargent, showing his badge.

"I'll have to get my boss." The Sargent says, leaving Phil alone.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phil is waiting outside the precinct and Tony, Natasha, Clint and Melina walk out.

"You four owe me. Do you know the what I had to do to attempt to keep this off Fury's radar?" Phil asks them.

"I'm going to guess a lot." Natasha says.

"Understatement." Phil says and honestly he isn't even sure he succeeded.

"Don't worry we'll make it up to you." Tony assures him.

"Oh yes, you will." Phil informs him.

"Come on Phil, let's go play some blackjack. It will cheer you up." Melinda says, putting her arm around Phil's shoulder.

"You've just been arrested do you really think that now's the best time for gambling?" Phil asks.

"It's always a good time for gambling." Tony says with a smirk as he's arm joins Melinda's around Phil.

"I've got to agree there." Clint says.

"I think you four are bad influences on me." Phil comments.

"And you're glad about that." Natasha tells him and Phil has to admit that she is right so together the group of five head back to The Strip, Phil hoping that this trip doesn't end with him having to get the others out of trouble, again.

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **1996**

It has been almost three months since Phil got a call from the Vegas and to his relief they didn't get into any more trouble in fact they all managed to have some fun, but, unfortunately Fury found out what happened and was far from happy with them.

It's a Monday morning and Maria and Peggy, the only one home, having just finished breakfast the two of them are heading to the door so that Peggy can take Maria to School.

"You know; you've taught me to drive. I can drive myself to school." Maria tells her mother.

"I know you can, but I like driving you." Peggy tells her daughter and as she walks Peggy notices a figure pass by the windows near the back door and as soon as she sees that Peggy pushes her daughter behind the wall.

"Mom?" Maria asks, completely confused as Peggy reaches for one of the hidden guns and as she does the back door and front door are broken in.

"Get to the office." Peggy says as she fires at the four men that have broken in, "Lock the door behind you and call Fury. Tell him what's happened." Peggy says, knowing that he is the only choice as Natasha and Melinda are out of the country.

"But….." Maria starts to say.

"GO!" Peggy yells at her daughter and as Maria runs to the office Peggy covers her daughter, making sure that the people who have broken in are focused on her and not her daughter.

* * *

Not looking back at her mother Maria starts to run and she doesn't stop, or look back, until she is at the office. As soon as she is in the office Maria closes the door behind her and presses the button next to the frame which secures the office. As soon as the office is secure Maria hurries over to the phone and dials a number that she memorized a long time ago, Nick Fury's personal line.

"Hey Peggy, what's going on?" Fury asks.

"It's not Mom."

"Maria? What's wrong?" Fury asks as he already starts to run out of his office, knowing that Maria wouldn't be calling him unless something had happened.

"People have broken into the house. Mom's fighting them and she said to call you." Maria explains.

"Are you okay?" Fury asks concerned.

"I'm in the office. I don't know if Mom's okay." Maria explains.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay in the office." Fury tells her, knowing that the office is the most secure place in the house.

"Okay." Maria says, "Just get here Nick." Maria requests.

"I will. I'm on my way." Fury assures her as he hangs up.

After she hangs up with Fury Maria moves and crouches down behind the desk and waits, having no idea what else to do as she isn't her sisters, she doesn't know how to fight, she just sits hoping that she has some kind of idea what is going on soon.

For a few minutes Maria sits until he hears footsteps, and as she does she moves and hides underneath the desk. As she hides Maria starts to think up everything she could do to defend herself as she hears the secure lock on the door open.

"Maria, it's okay. You can come out." Peggy says and Maria gets out from the desk and she sees her mother standing in the doorway looking petty okay.

"Mom." Maria says, getting up and running towards her mother and hugs her, "Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'm okay." Peggy assures her daughter as she hugs her. As she hugs her daughter Peggy becomes incredible grateful that Maria didn't see anything to bad and that she wasn't hurt as all she ever wants is her children to be safe.

* * *

 **February 7** **th** **1997**

It has been two months since people broke into the house and ever since Peggy has noticed that Maria has been more dedicated to both school and hockey training, like she is trying to do better at everything, which has resulted in Maria being the best player in the state for her age group as well as being an incredible captain to her team.

Even though she suspected that her siblings wouldn't be able to come to the awards ceremony Maria still told her them about it, honestly she is even surprised that her mother is sitting beside her, though she is wearing a wig and contact lenses to change her appearance.

"And the under eighteen top female player of the year is… Maria Hill." The presentation says and Maria smiles at her mother before she heads up to the stage.

"Congratulations Maria." Her coach who presented her award says as he hands Maria her trophy.

"Thank you Coach." Maria responds, accepting the trophy and as she takes it she looks out at the audience and she sees her mother's smiling, proud face, and then she looks towards the back of the room and she feels her smile grow as she sees her three older siblings hiding in the shadows, something which makes her feel so incredible as she knows that it is a risk and yet, her siblings are still here for her cheering her on.

* * *

 **April 20** **th** **1997**

It has been two months since Maria won an award for playing hockey, after which Maria's sibling and Mom took her out for a celebration dinner that Tony bought out a restaurant for, which made her realises, without a doubt, that her family is incredible.

Ever since the men broke into the house in December Maria has realised that next time something like that happens, and she is sure that there will be next time, she has to do something, which lead her to make a decision, a decision which has led her to head outside where her sisters are training, it being the first Sunday in a while that they are home.

"Ria, do you need something?" Melinda asks her sister as she and Natasha each block the others attack.

"Yeah, can I talk to you guys?" Maria asks curious and hearing that the two oldest Carter-Stark siblings stop what they are doing and turn to look at their sister.

"Sure. What's up?" Natasha asks.

"After what happened in December I realised something." Maria explains, "I realised that I don't want to hide under a desk next time, because we all know there will be a next time, there always is in our family. I want to be able to help Mom. I want to be able to defend myself." Maria explains.

"You want us to teach you self-defence." Melinda realises and Maria nods.

"Please." Maria adds, causing Melinda and Natasha to exchange looks.

"It won't be easy." Natasha tells her sister.

"And you'll have to listen to what we say." Melinda adds.

"And you can't expect to have our skills right away. It's going to take a while." Natasha tells her sister.

"I know. I know things take time, but I want to try, I want to learn." Maria tells her sister, "I'm ready to learn." She explains.

"Okay." Natasha and Melinda say together.

"We're going to start by teaching you some stretches then we'll get into some other stuff, okay?" Melinda asks.

"Okay." Maria confirms and together Natasha and Melinda start to instruct their sister, and together the three Carter-Stark sisters start to work on self-defence, Maria learning while Natasha and Melinda teach.

* * *

 **July 17** **th** **1997**

It has been three months since Maria asked her sisters to teach her self-defence and ever since then the two of them, and even Clint, have been teaching Maria whenever then can and to the pride of both her sisters Maria is picking up things very quickly.

It is a Thursday night and Tony is in his home lab working on some new prototype inventions for Stark, honestly Tony always prefers to work on things at home rather than at the company as he is more in control of the area.

As Tony is so focused on what he is doing he doesn't even notice someone running down the stairs until the door to his workshop is thrown open after the right code is entered.

"Mel? What are you doing here?" Tony asks, shocked to see his sister barging into his lab, especially considering she is wearing her tactical gear and has a gun holstered on her thigh.

"I'm not here. I need a favour and I don't have time for you to ask questions." Melinda informs her brother.

"Okay, what do you need?" Tony asks, figuring that things must be big, or bad, or both for Melinda not to answer.

"How long do you need to fix this?" Melinda asks, handing an object to her brother.

"Tracking receiver?" Tony asks, looking at the object that has particular damaged and even has a small bit of damage looking like from a bullet, and Melinda nods, "I can fix it in two minutes, five at the most." Tony tells his sister.

"Do it." Melinda asks and Tony starts to work while Melinda paces.

"I'm guessing that you're tracking something important." Tony comments as he starts to work.

"Oh yeah." Melinda confirms.

"You going to explain what your tracking?" Tony asks as Melinda continues to pace.

"No. It's too complicated." Melinda explains, pausing to look at brother, "I just need to get back to tracking as soon as possible." Melinda explains.

"Got it. I'm doing my best work for you." Tony tells his sister.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully and while Tony continues to work Melinda continues to pace.

"Okay. got it." Tony says two and a half minutes later, "Tracker is up again." Tony says showing her the repaired tracker with the location of the person Melinda is tracking clearly on it.

"Tony you are brilliant." Melinda tells her brother.

"Why thank you." Tony responds as Melinda takes the tracker off him.

"I need another favour."

"Vehicle?" Tony guesses.

"Bike, fastest you've got, and I can't guarantee that you'll get it back in one piece." Melinda admits.

"I've got the perfect one." Tony says, leading Melinda over to the bikes and over to a specific road bike, "Fastest I've got and if you need a bit extra speed press this." Tony says, pointing to a button, "But be careful, it will give quiet the kick that you have to be ready for." Tony explains.

"Got it. Thanks Tone." Melinda says, giving her brother a hug before she climbs on the bike and speeds off.

"Good to see you too, Mel." Tony says with an amused look on his face, wondering just what his sister is up to.

* * *

 **October 15** **th** **1997**

It has been three weeks since Melinda burst into Tony's lab, had him fix a tracker and then borrowed his bike, which he did get back in pretty good condition not counting a few bullet holes, and to his annoyance he still has no idea what his sister was doing that required his help.

Together Melinda, Phil, Clint and Natasha are on a Scorpion mission in South America, a mission that has quickly gone south and now Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil are fighting for their lives.

"So, this was what Fury was talking about when he said this would be dangerous." Clint says as he constantly fires arrows.

"You think?" Melinda asks sarcastically.

"We need get to better cover." Phil comments.

"Yeah, I'm with Phil on this one." Natasha comments, as the four of them continue to fire.

"Back door. It's going to be tough, but if we move as one we might just get through there." Melinda says.

"We move in three." Phil tells the others, "One, two, three." He says and they all start to run. Thanks to the fact that they are all very good shots all four of them are able to continually fire as they run. Clint gets to the door first and breaks it in so that Natasha and Melinda can get in too, just as Phil runs in he gets hit and falls to the ground.

"PHIL." Melinda yells as she hurries over to him.

"I'm okay." Phil tells her.

"Sure you are." Melinda says sarcastically as she has a look at Phil's injury, which seems to be a pretty bad hit to the side, something which would have been prevented by a vest if Phil was wearing one.

"We need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks." Clint says as Melinda presses down on Phil's wound, "Mels." Clint says putting his hand on Melinda's shoulder, "Nat is getting a vehicle. I'll carry Phil." Clint says and Melinda nods so he hands her his bow before picking up Phil.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes of Clint picking up Phil Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Phil have gotten to a hospital and Phil is being treated why Melinda, Natasha and Clint are in a waiting room.

"Why don't I go get us some tea, and coffee." Clint offers as he can tell that Melinda isn't okay and he knows that Natasha is the best person to talk to him.

"That would be good." Natasha tells her partner and Clint gets up and leaves while Natasha walks over and sits next to her sister, "You heard the doctor, his chances are good. We got him here quick."

"I know." Melinda says.

"But?" Natasha asks and Melinda avoids looking at her sister, "Talk to me, Mel." Natasha prods.

"He's Phil. It doesn't matter that it's been seven years since we've been together, he's still in my heart, he always will be." Melinda tells her sister, "I know what this job is, and I know what we face every day, but he's Phil. He's my partner, and even if we're not together I can't lose him, Tasha and I hate facing the possibility" Melinda explains, "I, I just…. He's my partner."

"I know." Natasha says, reaching out and squeezing her sisters leg, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours later Phil is out of surgery and Melinda is sitting by his bedside waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey." Phil's voice says.

"Hey." Melinda says, moving to look at him in the face.

"How bad?" Phil asks curious, a little bit of pain being present in his voice.

"Hit your spleen. They had to resect half of it." Melinda explains.

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Melinda says, "Why weren't you wearing your vest?" Melinda asks.

"You and Tasha never wear your vests." Phil argues.

"That's because it limits our movement too much when we fight hand to hand." Melinda explains, "You need to start wearing your vest more." She says.

"I will if you will." Phil argues.

"Phil." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice, "I can't keep you safe out there if you won't keep yourself safe."

"How about we keep each other safe." Phil suggests, "After all isn't that what partners do?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says, "You've got a deal."

"Good." Phil says and the two of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about how neither of them want to lose the other.

* * *

 **January 16** **th** **1998**

It has been three months since Phil was shot and since then he has healed enough to return to the field and he has been attempting to wear his vest more.

It's a Friday night and Melinda Clint and Natasha are going out to dinner together after a long week.

"So why didn't Phil join us?" Clint asks curious as they walk up to the restaurant.

"He said he was busy." Melinda explains.

"Phil has a social life?" Clint asks surprised as they walk into the restaurant, "He has other friends?" he asks, sounding mildly offended.

"I know. shocked me too." Melinda responds.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Natasha says, causing both Melinda and Clint to look at her surprised.

"You've been talking about eating her for a week." Clint reminds his partner.

Realising that Natasha must have a reason to not want them to eat their Melinda scans the restaurant and as she does she sees exactly what is behind Natasha's change of heart.

"You know, I'm not hungry. You two enjoy yourselves." Melinda says before she turns and leaves.

"Okay, what?" Clint asks completely confused and Natasha moves his head to look in a specific direction, where Phil is having dinner with a woman, clearly on a date, "Ohhhhh." He says, drawing out the word, his eyes widening.

* * *

After leaving Natasha and Clint Melinda heads straight back to the house and straight to the punching bag which she starts to hit.

Melinda has been out the back for a few minutes when she hears footsteps and Peggy walks out.

"I thought you were going to have dinner with Natasha and Clint." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I changed my mind." Melinda responds as she continues to hit the bag.

"Mel, is something wrong?" Peggy asks her daughter, but Melinda doesn't answer, she just continues to hit the bag, "Mel?" Peggy asks concerned, walking over to her.

"Clint, Tasha and I walked into a restaurant and Phil was there, on a date." Melinda explains.

"Oh Mel." Peggy says sadly.

"I don't know why it stung. Phil and I haven't been together for a long time." Melinda tells her mother.

"You still love him though, that's why." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I want him to be happy." Melinda tells her mother, "He deserves to be with someone who will love him in the way he deserves and that's not me, not now, not when I still see our baby girl every time I look at him." Melinda says sadly.

"You and Phil will always be connected Melinda, and you'll always feel something for him, but that doesn't mean that what you said isn't true." Peggy says, "The fact that it hurt you to see Phil on a date, doesn't mean you don't want him happy, because I know you do. It just means that you miss once you once had together." Peggy says.

"All the time." Melinda admits, as it's her most constant happy dream, her, Daisy and Phil together and happy once more, and she and Peggy drift into silence.

"Maria and I have already eaten, but how about we go whip something else." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Sure." Melinda says and the two of them head inside, Melinda trying not to focus on the feeling she's had ever since she saw Phil with his date.

* * *

 **February 28** **th** **1998**

It has been a little over a month since Melinda saw Phil on a date and ever since she has been pretending to be happy when he talks about his new girlfriend, something which has gotten a little easier.

It is about lunchtime and after lying to her mother about where she was going Maria is waiting for someone at one of her family's other DC properties.

Just as she checks her watch to find out the time Maria hears a knock on the door so she walks over and, after checking through the peep hole, she unlocks it and lets the person, Nick Fury, in.

"Nick." Maria greats.

"Maria." Fury responds as he walks in, "What did you want to talk about?"

"What? No small talk?" Maria asks amused as they head into a sitting area.

"No. What did you want to talk about? And why did you want to talk here of all places?" Fury asks Maria.

"I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria says, "So, I want to start the application process so I can start once I graduate." Maria explains.

"I see." Fury comments, realising that he should have seen this coming, "Why do you want to start once you gradate when, from what I've heard, every school both here and in Canada that has a hockey program wants to offer you scholarships?" Fury asks.

"Should have known you'd ask about that." Maria mutters, "I love hockey, and I could make a future out of it, but I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D, I want to protect people, just like the rest of my family." Maria explains, "I was sheltered growing up, I know that, but I still noticed, and experienced a lot. I know what everyone in my family has sacrificed to protect others family and I want to do that too, I have to." Maria explains as considering who her family is she feels that it's her duty to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You've been training with Natasha and Melinda?" Fury asks.

"Clint too on occasion." Maria answers.

"Have you talked to your mother about this?" Fury asks, suspecting that he knows the answer.

"No." Maria answers, looking sheepish.

"Talk to your mother, then we'll go from there." Fury informs Maria.

"Okay." Maria responds.

"Do you need a lift home?" Fury asks, knowing that even at her age Peggy would kick his ass for not offering.

"If you don't mind." Maria responds.

"Not at all." Fury says and the two of them head out of the house.

* * *

Not long after she left the other house with Fury Maria arrives home and because she figures that it would be better to get it over and done with Maria heads straight to her parents' office.

"Can I come in?" Maria asks from the open doorway.

"Of course you can." Peggy responds and Maria walks over and sits across from her mother, "Did you have a good time out with your friend?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Um, I didn't exactly go out with my friends." Maria admits.

"I know." Peggy answers and Maria gives her a surprise look, "I used to lie for a living. I usually know when I'm being lied to."

"Good to know." Maria says, "I um, went to meet with Fury." Maria explains, "I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I see." Peggy responds, "What about collage?"

"I know I'm a great hockey player and I could play pro one day, but joining S.H.I.E.L.D, protecting people, is more important." Maria explains.

"There is no reason for it to be either or, you can go to college, play hockey, then join S.H.I.E.L.D there is nothing that says you have to join S.H.I.E.L.D right after high school." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I know, but if I go to college, if I play hockey then chances are that I'm going to become known, and that will make being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent harder, and I don't want that. I want to be a good agent, a great agent." Maria explains and then she decides to tell her mother her eventual goal, "I want to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D one day, just like you." Maria says, causing Peggy to smile back at her daughter.

"Okay. If you're sure." Peggy says.

"I am." Maria assures her mother.

"Then there are some thing you need to know." Peggy tells her daughter and she starts to explain thing about S.H.I.E.L.D that Maria doesn't know, things she needs to know if she is serious about joining S.H.I.E.L.D


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **1998**

It has been five weeks since Maria told Fury and her mother that she wants to join S.H.I.E.L.D and ever since Maria has been working on her application.

As it is Maria eighteenth birthday Tony, Natasha, and Melinda are all in town so that they can celebrate with their sister. Even though Natasha, Melinda and Tony are taking Maria out later the three of them, plus Maria are all having a birthday dinner with Maria at the house.

"Why won't you tell me what we're going to be going to be doing?" Maria asks her siblings.

"It's your birthday, it's a surprise." Tony tells his sister.

"Mom…. Get them to tell me." Maria asks.

"No, this is your siblings surprise, and I think it's better that I don't know exactly what they are planning." Peggy comments.

"Really? What we're planning isn't that bad." Tony informs his mother.

"I still think it's better that I don't know." Peggy responds, causing Melinda, Natasha and Tony to exchange looks.

As they do Maria watches her siblings, trying to get a better read on what they are planning, but because Melinda and Natasha are expert lies she can't get a read from either of them and even Tony is hard to read. Realising that her siblings aren't going to give anything away Maria just continues to eat, figuring that she is going to find out soon.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Maria, Natasha, Melinda and Tony have all finished eating.

"So, can we go?" Maria asks.

"Sure." Tony answers.

"Have fun." Peggy says before hugging each of her children.

"Oh, we will." Natasha assures her mother and the Carter-Stark siblings head out of the house.

"So, where are we going?" Maria asks as she and her sibling walk to the car

"Rangers game in New York, and then the VIP party afterwards." Melinda explains to her little sister.

"And then we're staying in New York for the rest of the weekend. We'll do whatever you want." Natasha explains.

"Oh my god." Maria says amazed, "You guys are amazing."

"Don't ever forget it." Tony says to his sister as they all climb into the car.

While Natasha and Melinda get in the back Tony and Maria get in the back and as they drive Maria is grinning from ear to ear, completely looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

 **June 11** **th** **1998**

It has been two months since Maria's birthday, where she had an incredible weekend with her siblings in New York and since then she has graduated High School and has gotten accepted at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.

As she feels it has been too long since she's checked in on him Natasha's made an excuse to visit Howard and the second she enters his newest safe house she feels her concern grow as for once she isn't greeted by a gun at her neck, she is greeted by Howard drawing on the walls.

"Dad?" Natasha asks concerned and he turns around and faces her and Natasha realises that he looks about as bad as he did the last time she saw him.

"Tasha." Howard says, happy to see her, "Don't worry I get rid of everything before I move." Howard explains.

"Good, that's good." Natasha says, walking over to him, "Have you got anything new?"

"No. but I think I could increase the power on the battery for the smart car if I just add some…." Howard starts to say, before Natasha cuts him off

"Not about a car." Natasha says, surprised as she didn't even realise her father was working on something, "The Winter Solider, the person who tried to kill you."

"Reports, ghost stories, nothing concreate." Howard explains as he continues scribbling, "looking, always looking, find something, I have to find something."

"Dad, can you stop for a minute? There is something I want to show you." Natasha explains.

"Okay. What is it?" Howard asks as he drops the pen and looks at his daughter.

"I have some photos." Natasha says and she takes a few photos out of her pocket and hands one to her father, a photo of Maria and Peggy at Maria's graduation, Maria in her cap and gown with Peggy's arm around her.

"Is this Maria? Is this my baby girl?" Howard asks his daughter, a tear coming to his eye.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms and Howard just looks at the photo in amazement.

"She look so grown up." Howard says amazed.

"That's because she is." Natasha tells her father, "I have other photos if you would like to have a look." She tells her father.

"Yeah, I do." Howard confirms and Natasha starts to show Howard some other photos of their family.

* * *

 **September 6** **th** **1998**

It has been almost three months since Natasha showed Howard pictures of their family and after spending a few hours with him Natasha is sure that it helped Howard, and when she left Natasha was sure that Howard was more coherent and more like his old self than he has been in a long time.

As she is leaving for The Academy in the morning Maria is in her room packing when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Maria says and her door opens and Tony walks in, "Hey Tone."

"Hey. Can you come downstairs, Mom and I have a surprise for you." Tony explains.

"Sure." Maria responds and she puts what she is packing down and follow her brother out of her room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maria asks her brother once they have walked down the stairs.

"Follow me and you'll see." Tony tells his sister as he heads to the front down and walks out, Maria following behind.

When Maria walks outside she finds her mother and what looks to be a brand new motorbike with a bow on in parked outside.

"What's this?" Maria asks confused.

"When I left for MIT, when Mel left for the Academy and when Tasha was eighteen Dad gave us vehicles that he built. Even though Dad's not here I thought the tradition should continue." Tony explains, "So, I built you this."

"Oh my god! Thank you Tony." Maria says, amazed, hugging her brother.

"You're welcome." Tony responds and then Maria hugs her mother too.

* * *

At about eight am the next morning Maria is completely packed and ready to go.

"I love you, Mom. I love you so much." Maria says as she hugs her mother goodbye.

"I love you too." Peggy responds, "You're going to be great at The Academy." Peggy assures her daughter as they break apart.

"Thanks Mom." Maria says before climbing on her new bike, "If I become half as good of an agent as you are then I'll be proud of that."

"You'll be better." Peggy tells her daughter, believing that and after smiling at her mother Maria puts on her helmet and drives off.

As Peggy watches her daughter go she feels a tear well in her eye and she know, without a doubt, that Howard should be here that he should be standing by her side as their youngest daughter leaves to start The Academy.

* * *

 **November 26** **th** **1998**

It has been two months since Maria started the academy and she has loved every second of it. As it is thanksgiving Maria is just arriving home so that she can spend it with her family.

As she walks inside Maria finds Melinda sitting on the stairs but no sing of everyone else,

"They actually kicked you out of the kitchen?" Maria asks amused.

"Nah, I thought I would wait here." Melinda says as she walks over to her sister, "So, how's the academy?" she asks curious as they head to the kitchen.

"Good, really good. It's hard but I really like it." Maria explains, "You know you still have the record for drunk sparing." Maria informs her sister, looking impressed at that.

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yep." Maria confirms, "It's a pretty impressive record."

"Thanks." Melinda says as they arrive at the kitchen.

"MARIA." Sharon says happily as she hurries forward and embraces her cousin

"SHAY." Maria says as she hugs Sharon tightly and then once she and Sharon break apart Peggy, Natasha and Tony come over and hug their daughter/Sister.

"I've missed you." Peggy tells her daughter as she hugs her.

"Missed you too." Maria assures her mother.

"Maria, do you want to help me with deserts?" Mike Carter asks his cousin.

"Sure." Maria responds and she goes over and helps her cousin as together the Carter-Stark's, Carter's, Phil and Rhodey work together to make thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **1999**

It has been a little over two months since Maria returned home for thanksgiving and after spending a few days with her family Maria returned to The Academy where, except for Christmas break she has been ever since.

Even though it is a Tuesday Natasha and Clint, as well as Fury, don't expect to see Phil and Melinda in as they all know what day it is.

As she arrives at hers and Phil's old house, the house where their baby girl was buried at, Melinda heads inside instead of going straight out to the back yard.

As soon as she walks inside Melinda remembers all the time she spent with Daisy in the room, all the time she, Phil and Daisy spent together. Taking a deep breath Melinda steps forward and heads upstairs. Once she is in the upstairs corridor Melinda pauses for a brief moment before she heads straight to Daisy's room. Hesitantly reaching out Melinda pushes open the door and heads inside.

As soon as Melinda walks into her daughters' room she flashes back to ten years ago, to the last time she saw her daughter alive when she put her down for bed, thinking that it was just another night. As she remembers back Melinda walks over to the crib, and she runs her hand over the mattress on the ground before picking up the elephant that Daisy loved so much. Once she is holding the elephant Melinda slides down and sits on the ground next to the crib, her mind on the baby that was taken away from her and the girl she should have gotten to become.

* * *

 **June 7** **th** **1999**

It has been four months since the tenth anniversary of Daisy's believed death and for a long time afterwards it was clear to all those who know them that both Phil and Melinda are struggling with the fact that their baby has been gone for ten years.

It's a Monday morning and Tony is in his workshop at home, looking over some Stark Industries paperwork as on Friday afternoon a pretty big error was pointed out to him in his own accounting an error that he didn't see.

Realising that he needs a second, and third, and fourth, opinion Tony uses a device that he created to call three numbers at the exact same time.

"Hello." Melinda's voice says.

"Yes?" Natasha's voice asks as few seconds later.

"What's up Tone?" Maria's voice asks.

"I made a mistake." Tony informs his sisters.

"Okay. that must happen a lot." Natasha comments.

"Thanks for your support." Tony says sarcastically, "But this is different."

"Of course it is, you never call us when you make a mistake." Melinda tells her brother.

"Wow, you three are really making me feel loved today." Tony tells his sisters sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Maria asks amused.

"So Friday an employee pepper sprayed past security to talk to me, so that she could point out a mistake in the accounting that I made that would have caused… a whole lot of problems." Tony explains.

"And you want to have sex with her." Natasha guesses, as unknown to her siblings Maria pulls a face.

"Actually I want to promote her." Tony explains.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Why are you calling us?" Natasha asks.

"I need to talk it through." Tony says standing up, but making sure that the phone can hear him, "I don't have a person assistant for a reason, because it will be so much harder to hide our secret from someone working this close to me." Tony explains, "But, if I've made this mistake what else haven't I caught?"

"What's the name?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Virginia Potts." Tony answers and as he does he hears computer keys through two of the lines, "You're running background checks, aren't you?" he asks his older sisters.

"Yep." Natasha and Melinda say together and Maria just laughs.

"I'm not even surprised." Tony says amused, "What do you guys think? Do you think I should I hire her as my personal assistant?"

"Well do you think you'll be able to keep things professional? Because you're so going to need to." Maria tell her brother.

"Yeah, I think I could." Tony answers.

"Do you think you could use some more help?" Natasha asks her brother, knowing that his answer will say a lot.

"I…. Honestly, yeah I do." Tony answers, causing Melinda and Natasha to exchange looks over their computer screens, as they both know how rare it is for Tony to admit that he needs help.

"Well she looks clear." Melinda informs Tony, "We'll keep looking, but I say trust your instincts. When it comes to professional and technical decisions they're pretty good."

"But they're not when it comes to my love life." Tony says, to the amusement of his sisters.

"You said it yourself, your interest is professional. The question you've got to ask is if you're need to keep things professional, because you need help, outweighs your other needs or desires." Natasha tells her brother.

"Eww." Maria comments.

"I think it will." Tony mutters, "But it's going to make things harder for us." He says, "We're going to have to hide better."

"We'll manage, we always do." Melinda tells her brother.

"Yeah, guess we do." Tony comments, "I should go. Let you three get back to what you were doing." Tony tell his sisters.

"Bye Tone, good luck." Natasha says before hanging up.

"Bye." Melinda and Maria say together and Tony's three sisters hang up.

For a few minutes after he talked to his sisters Tony sits at his desk before he grabs his jacket and keys and heads over to one of his keys.

* * *

Half an hour alter Tony arrives at Stark Industries and instead of heading up to his office he heads downstairs, to the bullpen where all the low level employees are. Knowing for a fact that every single eye is on him Tony walks right up to the desk he wants.

"Ms Potts." Tony says when he is standing before her.

"Mr Stark." Pepper says shocked.

"How'd you like a promotion?" Tony says and Pepper just looks surprised.

* * *

 **July 21** **st** **1999**

It has been six weeks since Tony hired Pepper as his personal assistant and ever since then he has changed things so that Pepper, who he's been spending a lot more time with, doesn't find out the truth about his family, and Natasha, Melinda and Maria have been even more careful when they come to visit to make sure that Pepper doesn't see, or find out, about them.

Together Melinda, Natasha, Phil and Clint are on their way to a mission in South-East Asia. Melinda has been flying for a little while when Natasha walks in and sits next to her, holding a file.

"So, you read it?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Yep." Natasha says, as she makes herself comfortable, "How'd you get it?" Natasha asks her sister as even she would find it difficult to get what Melinda gave her.

"I called in a favour." Melinda explains, "Apparently being an exceptional cadet once upon a time still opens doors." She explains.

"Nice." Natasha says with a smirk, "She's doing really well." She says, looking proud.

"She is." Melinda confirms, looking just as proud, "Did you hear what her goal is?"

"Yeah, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I think she can do it." Natasha comments.

"So do I. Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence as they fly, both thinking about their baby sister and how proud they are off her.

* * *

 **September 22** **nd** **1999**

It has been two months since Melinda and Natasha talked about their sister on the way to a mission and since then Maria has started her second and last year at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.

It's a Wednesday evening and Natasha is returning home after visiting Howard under the cover of meeting some old contacts of hers, and to her disappointment Howard was even worse than the last time she visited him, and not even new pictures seemed to help.

"Anything good on?" Natasha asks her mother as she walks over to where she is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"No." Peggy answers as she turns the TV off.

"Mel home?" Natasha asks her mother curious.

"No. She, Clint and Phil went to support another team." Peggy explains, "You weren't meeting a contact, where you?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"No, I was checking in on Dad." Natasha reveals.

"How is he?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Not good." Natasha answers and Peggy looks at her daughter worried, "He's safe, not hurt, but I think the isolation, the fear of someone finding out that he is alive or even just finding him, and killing him, is getting too much." She explains.

"Are there any leads, anything that can help bring him home?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Nothing that leading anywhere." Natasha answers, "But I'm doing my best."

"I know you are." Peggy assures her daughter, putting her arm around her, "Maybe I should go visit him, check in and see how he's doing."

"Honestly I think that that might just make things harder." Natasha admit and Peggy frowns, though she suspects her daughter is right, "We'll just keep looking, and hope we find something soon." Natasha tells her mother who nods and the two of them drift into silence, both worrying about Howard and hoping that he can come home soon.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **1999**

It has been three months since Natasha and Peggy talked about Howard and ever since Natasha has become even more determine to try and find a lead on who sent The Winter Solider after Howard so that he can come home, but so far she has had no luck and she is worried that if she tries too hard then someone is going to come after her, or worse going to realise that Howard is alive.

It is Christmas eve and Maria, Melinda and Natasha are home putting up the tree while Peggy watches and while they wait for Tony to come home.

"Okay, if Tony doesn't get here soon I am going to put the shields on the tree." Maria informs her sister.

"No. You know how much your brother loves putting the shields on the tree." Peggy tells his daughter.

"Well if he loves it so much where is he?" Maria asks, "I mean why did he even go back to LA after Hanukkah?"

"Tony had to go back to LA because there was work he couldn't avoid." Peggy explains.

"And there's bad weather. He's flight was delayed but his planes landed now." Melinda reveals, knowing that because she looked into it.

"So he should be here soon." Maria realises.

"Really soon." Natasha confirms and the three of them continue to decorate the three until about five minutes later when they hear the door open.

"I'm home." Tony says happily as he walks in.

"Tony." Peggy says, walking over, and once she is close enough she embraces her son.

"Mom." Tony says hugging her, "I've missed you." He says to her, "You better not have put the shields on the tree." Tony says as he walks over to his sisters.

"We haven't." Natasha assures him.

"Good." Tony says.

"So, how long you staying for?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"To the twenty seventh." Tony answers, "Then I'm off to Switzerland for a conference."

"A conference, over new year's?" Maria asks and Tony nods, "You're soo not going to get any work done." Maria says, knowing her brother.

"I would have you know that I am giving a speech." Tony says.

"Twenty says that no one is going to be able to understand what he's saying because he'll be drunk." Natasha says, looking at Melinda.

"I'm not stupid enough to take that bet, there is a ninety-nine percent chance of that." Melinda tells her sister, causing Maria to laugh.

"Mom, tell them to stop being mean to me." Tony says to his mother in a wining voice.

"Mel, Tasha, Maria, be nice to your bother." Peggy says, causing Tony to look smug, "Tony." Peggy says in a warning tone of voice and Tony loses the grin off his face.

"So, how's things going with Pepper?" Natasha asks curious, knowing that Tony has been calling his assistant that since he hired her.

"Good." Tony says as he grabs some of the decorations and starts to hang them, "She's really good at what she does, she's keeping me on my toes and is pretty great company." Tony reveals, "Plus with her help I don't have to quiet as much boring stuff and have more time for fun." Tony says with a grin.

"Nice bright side." Maria says amused.

"What have you three been up too lately?" Tony asks and one at time the Carter-Stark sisters explain to their brother what they have been up to lately while all four of them decorate the Christmas tree and once they are done the rest of the house.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **2000**

It has been three months since Christmas and after spending a few days together Tony went to Switzerland for his conference, Maria went back to The Academy and Melinda and Natasha went back to working a lot of missions.

It's a Monday morning and Melinda has been called to Fury's office, which more likely than not doesn't mean anything good.

"Go right in Agent May." Fury's assistant says and Melinda walks right in.

"Sir." Melinda greats.

"Agent May." Fury responds.

"Have I done something wrong, Sir?" Melinda asks.

"That depends, have you convinced new recruits to dye their hair red, white and blue again?" Fury asks Melinda, looking disapproving.

"Not this week." Melinda responds with an amused look on her face.

"Don't make it any week." Fury says, giving Melinda a warning look.

"Yes, Sir." Melinda responds, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No." Fury says, standing up, "I want you to take on a rookie, a cadet from the operations graduating class." He informs her.

"With all due respect, are you serious?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Yes." Fury confirms, "You're one of the best agents I have and you have a lot to teach." Fury tells Melinda, "This isn't a debate. You're picking a cadet." Fury tells her.

"Fine, I pick Maria."

"Maria will be a communications graduate, not operations." Fury tells Melinda.

"If you want me to pick a recruit then it is going to be Maria." Melinda tells him, "Scorpion works as well as it does because we all completely trust one another, and that's because we know the truth. If you want us, me, to take on a cadet then that has to be someone who knows the truth, someone who can fit into scorpion and Maria's the only person who can fit that role." Melinda tells Fury, it being clear that she isn't going to change her mind, "Sir." She adds, feeling that being politer would be a good idea.

Hearing that Fury looks Melinda up and down, assessing her and debating what everything means, "Okay, you've got a deal." Fury tells Melinda, "Maria will be assigned to you once she graduates."

"Thank you, Sir." Melinda says.

"Dismissed." Fury says and Maria walks out of the office, knowing that if Maria has to go out to the field then at least she will be with the people who will protect her the most.

* * *

 **May 22** **nd** **2000**

It has been two months since Fury told Melinda that she was to take on a cadet as a rookie and as she graduated the week before Maria is starting, and like her sisters he has decided to just live at home.

When she arrives at the Triskelion for the first time with the other new cadets Maria has to take the tour before she is shown down to the office that Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Phil share when they are actually at the Triskelion.

"Agent Hill I would like you to meet Agents Romanoff, Barton, May and Coulson, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Scorpion. They're who you have been assigned to." The Agents say.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm looking forward to working with you." Maria says, finding that it is completely odd to be introduced to four people, two of whom are her sisters, one of whom she has known for most of her life and the other she has known for years.

"You've got perfect timing. We've got a mission." Melinda informs her sister.

"Grab your stuff." Natasha adds.

"I've already got my stuff." Maria tells her sisters and friends.

"Good, then follow us." Clint says as they leave and Maria follows behind the others.

* * *

Hours later the three Carter-Stark sisters, Phil and Clint are at the location where there is a group working with advance tech that they shouldn't have.

"We need sci-tech to look into the tech so we need to go in and cause minimum damage to the facility and people." Phil says, "May and I will enter through here." He says, pointing to the front door, "Tasha, Clint will enter through here." Phil says, pointing to the roof.

"What about me?" Maria asks confused.

"Back end, monitor all feeds. Do not move out of this van unless we tell you too." Melinda says, "Understood?"

"Yeah." Maria confirms.

"Good." Natasha says and she, Melinda, Clint and Phil leave the van.

"Fun." Maria says sarcastically as she moves to get a better view of the screens, realising that this isn't exactly what she thought it would be like to be working with her sisters, Phil and Clint.

* * *

 **June 5** **th** **2000**

It has been two weeks since Maria started to work with Scorpion and ever since she hasn't been doing anything other than running back end.

As her daughters are away on a mission Peggy is home working on some code as even though she has been retired for a long time Fury still asks her to help out, out of the office, on occasion.

"Where did I put that book?" Peggy asks herself as she searches her desk, "Mr Jarvis!" Peggy calls then she realises what she says, "What am I doing?" Peggy asks herself, "I must be more tired than I thought." Peggy says before she goes back to what she is doing, putting it out of her mind.

* * *

 **August 24** **th** **2000**

It has been two months since Maria started working with S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Scorpion and on every single mission Maria has been running back end, she hasn't been in danger, in the line of fire, once.

"And Maria, back end." Melinda says as she hands out the latest assignments for the mission.

"No." Maria says standing up in anger.

"Ria." Melinda tells her sister in a warning tone of voice.

"Don't Ria me. I may be your little sister, both of your little sister's." She adds, looking at Natasha, "but I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I can look after myself. I was assigned to you to be a field agent, a member of this team, not watch screens that have nothing to do with the mission." Maria tells her sisters, "And if you don't let me take part in missions then I will ask Fury for a transfer to another team." Maria tells her sister and because they know their sister well both Natasha and Melinda know that she is telling the complete truth.

"Fine. You're with Clint and Tasha." Melinda tells her sister, "Do everything they say, always." She says, giving her sister a stern look.

"Will do." Maria says, being thankful for the chance.

"You better." Natasha tells her sister, "Let's move out." She says and that's what they do, Maria feeling glad that her sisters are giving herself a chance to prove that she isn't just the baby they see her as.

* * *

 **November 3** **rd** **2000**

It has been a little over two months since Maria stood up to her sisters about how they have been treating her in the field and since then Natasha and Melinda have been allowing her to do more in the field, though it is clear to Maria that both her sisters still see her as 'their baby sister'

It's a Friday night and Tony is in his workshop at home working on something he has been creating for several years.

"Come on, JARVIS. It's time to join the world." Tony says as he hurriedly types and as he hits the enter key and as he does the screens go black, writing comes all over it and then they start to spark and his system dies, "Huh, guess you're not ready to join the world." Tony comments, "Guess I should start on mark two." He comments and he unplugs everything, all the screens, all the computers, and he starts to take it all apart to see what can be salvaged.

* * *

 **December 6** **th** **2000**

It has been a few weeks since Tony had to take apart his computers to see what can be saved and since then he realises that he should do more planning before he can create 'JARVIS'

It's a Monday and together Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Phil and Maria are on a mission together, a mission that has gone south, resulting in Natasha and Melinda being captured, leaving Maria, Phil and Clint to figure out a way in to save them.

"Isn't this the point where we call in backup?" Maria ask.

"Scorpion doesn't have backup." Clint says, "It's up to us. We need to find a way in there."

"Or a diversion so Tasha and Melinda can get themselves out." Phil says.

"Or that." Clint says, "I'm looking at the building plans and if the thermal is right, then there are ventilation shafts that will lead right to where Nat and Mels are." Clint says.

"I sense a but..." Phil comments.

"They seem smaller than average. I'm not sure I could fit in them." Clint explains.

"So I'll go." Maria says, causing both Phil and Clint to look at her.

"No." Clint and Phil say together.

"You're sisters….." Phil starts to say but Maria cuts him off.

"Haven't broken free for a reason, they need back up. I can do this." Maria says.

"It's too dangerous for you to go in alone." Phil tells her.

"I'm not seven years old anymore, Phil!" Maria tells him, "I know that you still see me as the seven-year-old who you first met, but that's not who I am, I've grown up. I've been trained by both S.H.I.E.L.D and my sisters, I know what I'm doing. I can handle this." Maria says, "I'm a member of this team, an agent, and as an agent I am telling you that I can do this. I can go in there and save my sisters." She informs Phil, who exchanges a look with Clint who gives Phil a look which says, 'your call'

"Okay. But you're to have coms and if something happens you turn back, deal?" Phil asks, hoping that Melinda and Natasha don't hate him for this.

"Deal." Maria responds and she gets ready to go in.

* * *

Ten minutes later Maria is crawling through the ventilation shafts towards where her sisters are

"How far away am I?" Maria asks.

"A few meters." Clint answers, "Just focus on the job and you can do this, Maria." Clint says, trying to be supportive as he knows that she is going to need to believe in herself to do this.

"I know." Maria responds as she continues to crawl. About a minute later she gets to the grate which she opens to get a clear view. As she opens the grate she looks out and sees Melinda, clearly groggy, tied to a chair with chains and Natasha tied to a table with chains in the same state, and four men. Getting an idea Natasha loosens the screws so that the grate will come off with one push and then she waits for about a minute for a better shot and as soon as everything is in place she quickly fires he gun, hitting two of the men. As she knows that her safe place won't be safe anymore Maria slides out of the ventilation and before she has even landed on the ground she has taken out the other men. Once they have all been dealt with Maria hurries over to her sisters.

"Let's get you guys out of here." Maria tells her sisters as she starts to release them.

* * *

 **Two days Later**

It has been two days since Maria rescued her sisters and after hearing what happened Tony invited his sisters, Phil and Clint to LA for the weekend.

As soon as Natasha, Melinda and Maria walk inside Tony's Malibu house they find themselves being hugged by Tony.

"We'll go find Rhodey." Phil comments as he basically pulls Clint towards the lounge room.

"So you're all okay?" Tony asks his sisters as they break apart.

"Thank to Ria." Melinda says, smiling at her sister.

"I was just doing my job." Maria say with a shrug.

"Which is what we need to talk about." Natasha says.

"You're our baby sister, Ria, you'll always be our baby sister, but you are an adult now, and you certainly can look out for yourself." Tony explains.

"We might not always do a great job of it but we will try to treat you as an equal." Melinda adds, "Because you are one."

"Does that mean you'll let me into the ultra-secret close club that you three have always had?" Maria asks, "Because I'd like that." She says as she's always felt a bit left out as her older siblings always seem so close.

"Yeah, we will." Natasha tells her.

"And we're starting now." Tony says as he puts an arm around his sister, "For the first time, ever, you're going to be a part of a Carter-Stark, Coulson, Barton and Rhodes truth, dare or shot night." Tony tells his sister.

"That sounds great, but you do realise that I'm not twenty-one, right?" Maria asks her siblings with an amused look on her face.

"Doesn't matter." Melinda, Tony and Natasha say together and the four of them head into the lounge room and for the first time ever Maria feels that just maybe her siblings see her in the same way they see each other, and she loves that feeling.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank You for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 14** **th** **2004**

It has been a little over three years since Tony, Melinda and Natasha told Maria that they will attempt to see her as the adult she has become, that they will see her as more like an equal and ever since they have been doing just that and Maria feels closer than ever to her siblings as they're not sheltering her, they are including her. Maria is now almost twenty-four, Tony is almost thirty-four, Melinda is almost thirty-six and Natasha is now biologically twenty-six and will be twenty-seven, biologically, in October.

In the last three years Phil, Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria have been continuing to work Scorpion missions, and the team is working better than ever, but on occasions Phil and Maria have been asked to lead and put together other missions while Natasha, Clint and Melinda have, on occasion, be assigned as extra tactical support to other teams.

Ever since his first failed attempt at making JARVIS Tony has been trying to work on it again, but so far he has just been building and not succeeding. Thanks to the fact that Pepper is so good at her job Tony is finding himself having even more free time which he loves. Even though he and Pepper have been working closely together Tony hasn't told her the truth even though all three of his sisters, Rhodey and even Phil and Clint have been telling him that he should.

As all her children are so successful Peggy doesn't see them quiet as much as she would like, but she is entirely proud of them.

It is a Wednesday morning and together Phil, Clint, Melinda, Natasha and Maria are on a mission together in Greece While Natasha, Melinda and Maria are infiltrating the building Clint is their covering them and Phil is running back end.

"So, do you three even need us anymore?" Clint asks through the coms, "I feel like I've been doing nothing lately."

"Ohh, poor diddums, are you feeling unwanted?" Natasha asks as she takes down targets.

"A little, yeah." Clint answers.

"Well then I guess we better make you feel more loved." Maria comments as she takes down a few targets.

"Can we please focus on the mission?" Phil asks, rolling his eyes, just like he has so many times before.

"Come on, you know this normal for us." Melinda says, "And I'm sending you some presents Clint."

"Aww, thanks Mels, you always think of me." Clint says as a few of the targets are appear near the windows he is looking at so he is able to fire arrows at them.

"Your partner doesn't so someone has to." Melinda jokes.

"Hey." Natasha says, pretending to be insulted.

"Children." Phil says, swearing that he feels more like a baby sitter than anything else, though thankfully Maria is better behaved than both her sisters and Clint, "The mission."

"I've got the package, and could use some help." Maria says.

"On my way." Melinda informs her.

"Coming to you." Natasha adds.

"And I've got your six." Clint tells Maria.

"Moving into position." Phil says as he moves from the back of the van, into the front, so that he can get the van into the perfect position for the others to get to it.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Maria and Phil are at their safe house with a lot of alcohol celebrating a successful end to a mission.

"You know; we were on fire out there." Clint says with a grin.

"That we were." Natasha confirms.

"I'm just glad it didn't involve actual fire this time." Phil tells the others, causing them to look amused.

"It was one time." Melinda says, rolling her eyes.

"It was more than one thank you very much." Phil says and as he does Maria laughs because of something that appeared on her phone, which was a gift from Tony so it is almost impossible to track, causing the others to look at her.

"What is it?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Tone. He's wondering If we can pretend to arrest him so that he can get out of boring board meetings." Maria says amused.

"I thought he was getting Pepper to go to those kinds of things." Melinda comments.

"He was; these are meetings he can't avoid." Maria explains.

"Tell him no." Natasha tells her sister.

"Already have, apparently we're mean." Maria reveals, causing the others to laugh and together the group of five celebrate the fact that they got through another mission alive.

* * *

 **April 12** **th** **2004**

It has been three months since Tony accused his sisters of being mean over text for not getting him out of meeting and since then Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Phil and Clint have been on several missions but have also managed to spend a bit of time with Tony.

It's a Monday morning and Natasha, Clint and Maria are just arriving to their small office are at the Triskelion where Melinda is standing in front of Phil's desk.

"Come on, Phil. You're better at this kind of stuff than me." Melinda argues, "They'll learn so much more from you." Melinda argues.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Phil informs her, "You lost the coin toss, you go." He says, causing Melinda to frown.

"What doesn't Mel want to go to?" Natasha asks curious.

"A seminar involving S.H.I.E.L.D's best Psychologist's, scientist and highest ranking agents, about powered people." Phil explains, "As our team have the most experienced Fury said that either me or Melinda are to give a talk about the cases we've faced. Melinda lost the coin toss." He explains.

"Wow, you do realise that would be like Mel's worse nightmare, right?" Maria asks amused as she knows that her sister prefers the field, not giving lectures or presentations.

"See, you should give the talk." Melinda tells Phil.

"Nope, not happening." Phil says, "You should get going." He tells Melinda.

"I'll get you back for this." Melinda informs Phil.

"Oh, I know you will." Phil says amused as Melinda picks up a piles of files and leaves.

"She is going to make your life hell." Clint says amused as he sits down.

"Yep." Natasha and Maria confirm.

* * *

Many hours later Melinda has given the talk and just like her sisters, Clint and Phil predicted she hated ever single second of it.

"Agent May." A voice says as Melinda is packing up the files after her talk to see an attractive African American man who seems to be a little older than her.

"Yes?" Melinda asks, looking up at him.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Andrew Garner and I found what you were saying fascinating." Andrew says, "I've read some of the reports about the cases you and your team have handled and I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee to talk about them. Talk about some strategies that could help next time you face a powered person." Andrew explains.

"I'll drink tea, but sure." Melinda answers and just as she does her phone goes off with a message, "Sorry. I'll have to check that." Melinda says as she checks to see a message from Natasha,

' _Drinks on Phil to apologise. Hope things weren't too bad.'_

' _I'm going out to drink tea with one of the people who was at the seminar. Tell him he still owes me.'_ Melinda responds and a few seconds she gets a message saying,

' _Details later.'_ Back

"I'm ready to go if you are." Melinda informs Andrew.

"I am." Andrew responds and the two of them head out of the conference room where the seminar took place.

* * *

 **July 17** **th** **2004**

It has been three months since Melinda and Phil went out to get coffee and tea since then and since then the two of them have gone on dates quiet regularly, though Melinda hasn't told Andrew the truth about her family.

As Tony had to come to DC to handle some business he is just walking into the dining room at the house where he finds two of his sisters and a table full of food.

"Where's Mom?" Tony asks curious as he looks around and doesn't see a sign of her.

"She's already gone to bed." Natasha answers.

"Seriously? It's only eight thirty." Tony says surprised as he sits down and loosens his tie.

"It's about usual. At least when I've been home lately." Maria comments, causing Tony to frown.

"And Mel?" Tony asks curious about a minute later as he starts grabbing food, "Where's she?"

"On a date with Andrew." Maria answers.

"Again?" Tony asks surprised and Maria and Natasha both nod, "Wow. Things must be serious then."

"Definitely, Mel hasn't actually dated anyone since Phil. She usually just has fun." Natasha explains, saying what they all know as sine she and Phil ended things, and since Daisy was 'killed', Melinda didn't like to get attached when it comes to her personal life.

"What's he like? Did the background checks show anything?" Tony asks, knowing that his sisters would have ran a background check on him.

"He's a good guy, caring, smart, and Mel really likes him." Natasha explains, "And he's completely clean."

"Huh, that's good." Tony comments.

"Yep." Natasha and Melinda say and the three of them drift into silence while they eat.

* * *

 **September 16** **th** **2004**

It has been two months since Tony, Natasha and Maria had dinner together and talked about Melinda and ever since Melinda has continued to date Andrew, which has lead both her sisters, Phil, Clint and Tony to realises that this is different, that what Melinda feels for Andrew is real.

Even though it's only midday Natasha, Melinda and Maria are returning home after a long mission where they've only managed a couple of hours sleep each in the two weeks they have been gone.

"I think I want to sleep for a week." Maria says as the three sisters walk into the house.

"That sounds good." Melinda comments, just as Natasha's phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Natasha says, "We were on a mission. We just walked in. Are you sure?" Natasha asks, causing Melinda and Maria to exchange looks, "I'll call you back when we know something. Bye, Tony."

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks her sister concerned.

"So most of the bills are automatic but there are some that Mom pays herself, but the last couple of months she hasn't been paying so Tony got alerted." Natasha explains, "Apparently when the people contacted Mom she said that she didn't trust them with the money."

"Odd." Melinda says with a frown

"Very." Maria confirms.

"Let's try and find Mom." Natasha says and the three of them head to the dining room first, dropping their bags on the couch, and they see no sign except when they look into the kitchen they see a kettle on the stove which is on, that Melinda hurries over and turns it off.

"Mom's never left the kettle on the stove." Maria says concerned.

"Office." Natasha says and the three sisters head there.

When Natasha, Melinda and Maria enter their parent's office they find their mother in a state of dishevelment, her hair isn't nice, her clothes aren't buttoned in the correct way,

"Mom, are you okay?" Maria asks concerned.

"Maria, where have you been? You finished school ages ago, you should have come straight home." Peggy tells her daughter, causing Natasha, Melinda and Maria's concern to grown.

"Mom, I finished school six years ago. I'm twenty-four now." Maria reminds her mother and for a brief moment Peggy gets a look of confusion on her face.

"Right, of course you are." Peggy answers, "I don't know why I said that."

"Mom, why haven't you been paying the bills?" Melinda asks her mother in a kind voice.

"What are you talking about, of course I have been." Peggy tells her daughter, "Don't be ridiculous Melinda." She says, causing the three sisters to exchange looks, and together without speaking the three of them try and figure out what to do next.

* * *

Ever since he hung up with his big sister Tony has been worrying about his mother, hoping to hear from her or Melinda, or Maria soon so that he can know what is going on, though he is sure that his worry would be so much worse if Pepper didn't come into his workshop a few minutes after the phone call to distract him with work stuff.

"And that means that the staff assigned to that area will…." Pepper starts to say then she notices that Tony doesn't even seem to be listening, "Mr Stark." Pepper says and Tony turns to look at her, "Are you listening to me?" she asks.

"Yes." Tony answers as his phone rings, and as it does he sees Melinda on the caller Id, "I have to get this." Tony says, "Hello, Stark here." Tony answers, making it clear to his sister that he's not alone.

"Pepper in the room?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. What's going on?" Tony asks his sister.

"When we got home we found the kettle on the stove, and Mom looking like she hasn't brushed her hair in days and her clothes weren't buttoned right. She also thought that Ria was still in high school." Melinda explains.

"What? That's not good." Tony says concerned, ignoring the look Pepper is giving him.

"Yeah. Tasha, Ria and I have managed to convince Mom to go to her doctors and that's where we're on our way to now." Melinda explains.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Tony tells his sister before hanging up.

"Is there something wrong?" Pepper asks worried.

"No, just something I need to handle in DC." Tony explains.

"I'll call the airport and we can go as soon as we can." Pepper says.

"No. I can handle this alone." Tony tells Pepper, "I need you to handle the meeting later and tomorrow."

"Okay. I can do that." Pepper says and Tony leaves, leaving Pepper to wonder what is going on.

* * *

After talking to Melinda on the phone Tony went straight to an airport and flew himself to DC, after getting a message from his sister telling them where they are Tony headed straight there.

"Mel, Tasha, Ria." Tony says to his sisters as he approaches them, "What's going on?" he asks.

"She's having tests done and her doctor is going to come back soon to talk to us." Natasha explains, "He said that he wants to talk to all four of us together." She explains as Peggy's doctor is someone who all the Carter-Starks have known a long time.

"Okay." Tony says, his mind going over all the conditions that he knows that fit his mother's symptoms, and all four of the siblings' drift into silence.

"Good, you're all here." The Doctor, Robert Gideon, says as he walks over to the siblings, "How about we go to my office." He suggests and the others nod.

"What's going on?" Tony asks as they walk into Doctor Gideon's office.

"After hearing your mother's symptoms, and hearing about her recent behaviour I ran some tests." Doctor Gideon says as all five of them sit down at the table, "And I am very confident in diagnosing her with Alzheimer's." Doctor Gideon says, causing all four siblings to become shocked, "It seems to be in it's early to mild stage, but it could progress quickly."

"What treatment options are there?" Natasha asks as even she knows that there isn't a cure.

"There are medication regiment and other therapies that have been shown to be promising when it comes to slowing the progression of symptoms. I would like to start Peggy on them as soon as possible once asses what will be best." Doctor Gideon explains.

"I want to look into the research of every single drug and therapy that you want to give Mom before we figure out a treatment program." Tony tells the doctor.

"Of course, I thought you might. I'll discuss it all with you." Doctor Gideon tells Tony, "And there are things that you need to do." Doctor Gideon tells the siblings.

"Like what?" Maria asks.

"Like I would recommend hiring someone or a couple of people to help care for your mother." Doctor Gideon explains, "With Alzheimer's often it isn't a good idea for a person to be left alone." he explains.

"What else do we need to know?" Melinda asks and Doctor Gideon begins to explain everything that the Carter-Stark siblings need to know.

* * *

 **October 22** **nd** **2004**

It has been a little over a month since Peggy was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and since then Tony has arranged for doctors who are experts in Alzheimer's to become Peggy's doctors and he's working closely with both them and his mother to make sure that Peggy is getting as the best treatment as possible. As it was decided that it would be for the best, after intensive background checks, the Carter-Stark siblings hired a private career to look after Peggy.

"I have food." Clint says as he walks into the apartment that he and Phil shared carrying pizza.

"Thank god. I'm starved." Phil says from the lounge room floor where he is surrounded by paperwork.

"How exactly did we get stuck with this?" Clint asks curious as he sits down too.

"Tasha and Maria wanted to get home to check on Peggy." Phil explains.

"What about Mels?" Clint asks, noticing the name Phil didn't mention.

"She was going to check in on Peggy and then go out." Phil reveals, clearly avoiding looking at Clint.

"She's got another date with Andrew, doesn't she?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Phil answers.

"You know we haven't really talked about it. It must not be easy for you to see Mels be with Andrew." Clint comments.

"Melinda and I haven't been together in a very long time." Phil answers, clearly avoiding Clint's question.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't sting." Clint comments.

"I want Melinda to be happy and loved, that's all I've ever wanted." Phil tells Clint, "Andrew could be the perfect person for her, and that's what I want." He explains, purposely not answering the question Clint said.

"It could be you. You and Mels are perfect for each other, you always have been." Clint tells Phil.

"If we could look at each other without remembering everything we've lost, all the pain, we were once in, then maybe, but that's not going to happen." Phil tells Clint, completely believing that, "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Clint says and Phil gets up and heads to the kitchen. As Phil heads to the kitchen Clint sits and wonders whether there is something he can do to get two of the people he cares about the most in the world together again, or if not whether he can find someone who feels about Phil the way Andrew feels about Melinda.

* * *

 **December 3** **rd** **2004**

It has been a little over a month since Clint and Phil talked about Melinda and Andrew and ever since Clint has noticed that Phil never gives away that the fact that Andrew and Melinda are together hurts, in fact he is completely supportive of Andrew and Melinda.

Having gotten a chance to sneak away from her sisters, Phil and Clint after an assignment ended, having come up with a lie that she by her standards is pretty lame though believable, Natasha has travelled to Howard's latest safe house to see how she is.

As she makes her way into the safe house Natasha can't help but frown at the fact that the security is so much less than usual. Walking inside Natasha isn't even phased by the writing on the walls because she has gotten rather used to it.

"Dad?" Natasha asks as she walks through the hall, being tempted to pull her gun, but then she hears muttering.

Hearing the muttering Natasha walks forward and in one of the rooms of the house she finds her father scribing on the wall, looking so much thinner and further from okay, than the last time Natasha saw him. With a frown Natasha moves her backpack off her back and pulls out a bottle of water and with it walks towards her dad,

"Dad?" Natasha asks, approaching him and crouching down next to him.

"Go away, leave me alone, shut up, I'm alone." Howard says hitting his head with his hand.

"DAD!" Natasha yells, reaching out and taking his hand, "I'm really here."

"Tasha?" Howard asks, his voice disbelieving.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm really here." Natasha assures her father.

"I've missed you. I've missed you." Howard tells her as he collapses into his daughters' arms.

"I've missed you too." Natasha assures her father, "Here you need to drink." Natasha tells her father, handing him the bottle of water, as she can tell by just looking at him that he is dehydrated, "Small sips." Natasha tells her father and he slowly drinks. As he does Natasha looks around and realises that she has to stay as long as she can, she has to help Howard become as close to okay as he can, especially considering it was her who put him here.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **2005**

It has been over three months since Natasha spent two weeks with Howard, having told the lie that some of her old enemies came after her and she had to make sure it was safe before she came home, and helped him so that he became closer to okay than he was.

It is a Sunday night and even though it has been about seventy-two hours since he got any sleep Tony is sitting in his workshop working on his computers.

"Okay, third times the charm." Tony says as he types in a sequence, "Okay, good, good." Tony says as he looks between his screens and sees that everything is working well, "JARVIS, you there?" he asks, suspecting that he might have done what he has been trying to do for a while.

"Yes Sir." A voice answers.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, feeling incredible proud of himself, "Now to get the protocols in place." Tony says before setting up all the protocols he's going to need, the most important ones being those that protect him and his family.

* * *

 **May 23** **rd** **2005**

It has been almost three months since Tony got JARVIS to work for the first time and since then he has expanded Jarvis's role so that he runs the whole Malibu house preforming warning his sisters when someone who doesn't know the truth are present when they call or visit.

It is early Monday morning and Melinda is the only one present in the office that she shares with Maria, Natasha, Clint and Phil, when Phil arrives.

"Morning." Phil greats and Melinda just nods.

"What you reading?" Phil asks curious.

"Sharon's academy file. She's graduating next week." Melinda reveals.

"Sharon? Little Sharon? Is she even old enough?" Phil asks surprised.

"She's twenty Phil." Melinda says with an amused look on her face.

"No, she can't be." Phil comments as Melinda's phone rings.

"She is." Melinda assures him, "Hello. Yeah, you are. Good I'll be right there." Melinda says before hanging up, "I'll be back in about half an hour." Melinda informs Phil as she picks up two files, one of which is Sharon's, and heads out of the office.

"Okay." Phil says confused as he watches Melinda go.

* * *

After leaving the office Melinda head down to the café that S.H.I.E.L.D has within the Triskelion and as soon as she walks in she spots the person that she is meeting.

"Hey, Iz." Melinda greats.

"Hey, I got your favourite tea." Izzy informs her.

"Thanks." Melinda says as they both sit down at a table.

"So, you said that you had something you wanted to talk to me about." Izzy comments

"Yeah. I hear that you're forming a team." Melinda comments.

"Where'd you hear that?" Izzy asks surprised.

"The rumour mill. You know how it works, or have you been undercover so long that you forgot?" Melinda asks curious.

"Ohh I remember." Izzy responds, "Yeah, I have been. Still working out who I want."

"Well about that, I've got a couple of recruits that you should think about." Melinda says passing the files to Izzy.

"Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse, and…. Sharon Carter." Izzy say shocked.

"Yep, both graduating next week. Morse has a biology degree, which she got by nineteen, as well as her ops training, and as well as being a legacy, Carter passed ever single assessment thrown at her with outstanding results." Melinda explains, doing her best to keep the feeling of pride she is feeling about her cousin out of her voice.

"You could give these files to any agent, you have enough connections. Why me?" Izzy asks her friend.

"They're both good, but as we both know being a woman in this job isn't easy, they need someone who can teach them how to handle that as well as how to be an incredible agent." Melinda explains, "You're great at that." She informs her friend.

"So true." Izzy admits, "But you've got another reason too."

"You know about my team." Melinda says, it being a statement not a question.

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Scorpion, although most of what you do seems to be rumours rather than actual fact." Izzy comments.

"That's kind of the point." Melinda admits, "Before long I expect either Hill or Phil to be promoted to commander. So, we're going to need another member."

"And you're thinking Morse or Carter can fill that position." Izzy realises.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda confirms.

"So by taking on these two agents I'm training them so that one day one of them can join your ultra-secret team?" Izzy asks amused.

"Technically." Melinda admits, "But you should read the files Iz. Both these cadets have the potential to be great, but what if they're assigned to Garrett, or someone like him?" Melinda asks her friend, and as soon as she says so Izzy frowns.

"Yeah, we don't want that." Izzy says, "I'll read the files, I'm not making any promises but I'll read them."

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully, "I owe you one."

"Hey. If they're as good as you say they are then I may just have to buy you a drink, or two." Izzy informs her.

"I'll remember that." Melinda responds with an amused look on her face.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Two days later Melinda, Natasha, Phil and Maria are doing what they always do when they have gone a little while without a mission, spend time in their office doing things other than work.

While Natasha and Maria are playing poker, Phil is pretending to be working but is actually playing video games on his computer and Melinda and Clint are planning their next prank.

"It's too much like what we did last year." Melinda tells Clint.

"Yeah, guess so." Clint says with a frown, trying to think up something different, as Melinda's phone goes off.

Looking down at Melinda's phone she sees the message,

 _When you free for those drinks I owe?"_

And she can't help but smile.

"Oh, message from lover boy?" Clint asks curious.

"No. it's not a message from Andrew." Melinda answers, not even commenting on what Clint called Andrew as that's what he wants her to do, "It's Izzy."

"Really?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah. I gave her Sharon's file and the file of another recruit I scouted. I thought they would be good for the team she's forming." Melinda explains, "And she's picked them."

"Good. Shay will learn a lot from Hartley." Maria says, sounding glad about that.

"Yeah, she will." Natasha confirms and the four of them drift into silence and continue to do what they were doing until they get a new mission.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WORRIED THAT THIS WILL BE TOO MUCH LIKE MY PREVIOUS STORIES. UP TO THE END OF SEASON 1 OF AOS THINGS WILL FOLLOW THE SHOW, BUT THEN A LOT OF THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE, BUT THERE WILL STILL BE SOME ASPECTS. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 19** **th** **2005**

It has been almost three months since Melinda passed Sharon's file onto Izzy and according to the conversations that Maria has had with their cousins Sharon really loves being a part of Izzy's team.

It is early evening on a Friday and Melinda, Natasha and Maria are all returning home where they find Tony, who has been coming home for weekends a lot since Peggy's diagnosis, sitting in the living room on his laptop.

"Hey. Mom okay?" Maria asks her brother.

"Yeah. She's reading with Jackie; it seems to help." Tony explains, Jackie being the carer who stays with Peggy.

"Good." Natasha comments as they sit down, "How's things?"

"Same old, same old." Tony explains, "Do you think that if I installed JARVIS here it would just confuse Mom?" Tony asks his sisters curious.

"Yes." Melinda, Natasha and Maria answer.

"Thought so." Tony mutters and the siblings drift into silence.

"So there is something I want to talk to you about." Melinda informs her siblings and they all turn to look at her, "I'm having dinner with Andrew tomorrow night and…" Melinda starts to say before Natasha cuts her off.

"You want to tell him the truth." Natasha realises.

"Yeah, I think it's time." Melinda admits.

"You love him, don't you?" Maria asks her sister.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda confirms.

"Have you told him that?" Tony asks curious as he has his suspicions.

"No. I don't want to tell him when he doesn't know the truth." Melinda explains.

"Are you going to tell him everything or just about our family?" Natasha asks her sister curious.

"Just about our family." Melinda answers, "I can't tell him about Daisy, not yet." Melinda explains, pain clear in her voice.

"That's your call." Natasha comments, "And if you want to tell him then we'll support you."

"We always do." Maria adds.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her siblings, "I was also hoping that you could make me something to block all bugs and other stuff like that, just in case."

"Oh come on, you shouldn't have to ask that, you should know the answer." Tony tells his sister.

"Right, sorry." Melinda says and the four siblings drift into silence Natasha, Maria and Tony hoping that telling Andrew goes well for Melinda's sake.

* * *

At seven pm the following evening Melinda, with the device Tony created, in her pocket Melinda arrives at Andrew's place.

"Hey, come in. Dinner should be ready soon." Andrew says, leaning in and kissing Melinda as they walk into the apartment.

"Great." Melinda responds, deciding to tell Andrew the truth after dinner.

* * *

After an amazing dinner Melinda and Andrew both head over to the couch, both with a glass of wine.

"Are you okay, Melinda? You've been quieter than normal." Andrew asks curious.

"I'm fine." Melinda says as she puts the wine glass down on the coffee table, "There's something I want to tell you." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Okay." Andrew says, trying to guess where Melinda is going with this, but he's never been able to read Melinda.

"I know you've been wondering why we've never gone to my place, and why I don't talk about my family." Melinda says.

"You're private, I know that, and you lost your parents when you were eight. It makes sense that you don't like to talk about them, it's too painful." Andrew comments.

"When it comes to my biological parents, that's true, but not my adoptive, who are just as much my parents." Melinda explains, "My biological mother was CIA and she and my biological father were killed in an explosion with some other federal agents." Melinda explains, "At the time I was at the house of two of my parent's friends and they took me in, and later adopted me." Melinda explains, "They're real names are Peggy and Howard Carter-Stark, though you would know them as Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, and my real name is Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark." Melinda explains and as he hears that Andrew just looks shocked so Melinda continues, figuring that it will be simple to just explain everything, "I have three siblings a brother Tony Carter-Stark, known publically as Tony Stark, and two sisters Natasha Carter-Stark and Maria Carter Stark, who you know as Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill." Melinda explains.

"Peggy Carter and Howard Stark are your parents?" Andrew asks shocked.

"Yes."

"And Maria and Natasha are you sisters?" Andrew asks and Melinda nods, "Why are you just telling me this now? We've been together over a year and a half." He says, anger in his voice.

"To protect you." Melinda explains, "Growing up I had people trying to kill me and my siblings, people trying to abduct us, threats so bad that Tasha, Tony and I got sent to boarding school, and I'm betting a whole lot of things I didn't even know about." Melinda explains, "I was always taught that the best way to protect my family, and the people around us is to tell as few people the truth as possible." Melinda explains.

"Who else knows?" Andrew asks.

"That's still alive?" Melinda asks and Andrew nods, "My family, my Mom's nephew, his wife and daughter Sharon, Phil, Clint, Fury, my brother's best friend who's practically family, the family lawyer, and the doctors who are treating Mom's Alzheimer's." she explains as most of the Howling commandoes who once knew the truth have died.

"Your mother has Alzheimer?" Andrew asks surprised and Melinda nods, "I'm sorry." He says and Melinda gives him a grateful look.

"I love you Andrew, and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you the truth." Melinda says.

"I love you too." Andrew responds with a smile, "But, I think I need time to think." He admits.

"Okay. I'll go." Melinda tells him, but before she looks around for a pen and paper which she uses to write a note on. Once she writes the note she rips the page she wrote on off then puts the rest of the paper in her handbag but hands the single piece to Andrew, "This is the address to my family home. It's where I live with Mom, Tasha and Ria, and Tony when he's in town." Melinda explains, "Destroys the paper once you've memorised that." Melinda requests and she gets up leaves.

After Melinda leaves Andrew looks down at the paper and thinks about everything Melinda has said.

* * *

After leaving Melinda heads straight back home and when she walks into the living room she finds Natasha sitting sideway on the arm chair and Tony and Maria on the couch, all watching the TV with Maria and Tony sharing a bowel of popcorn and Natasha having her own.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Tony asks when he sees Melinda.

"About as well as I expected it too." Melinda admits as she takes off her shoes and leaves them and her bag in the doorway, "What are you watching?" she asks her siblings as she walks over.

"Something horrible inaccurate." Natasha answers.

"Spy movie, really?" Melinda asks as she sits down between Tony and Maria.

"It seemed like a good choice." Tony explains with a shrug.

"Catch me up." Melinda requests as she steals the bowel of popcorn and that's exactly what her siblings do.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Melinda returned home and as the four Carter-Stark siblings have been watching the movie ever since, with the three sisters constantly pointing out the inaccuracies.

"Are we expecting someone?" Tony asks curious as the siblings hear a knock on the door, not even looking worried for two reasons, one, people who are trying to kill them don't usually knock, and two he knows that there are at least five hidden weapons in the living room alone and his sisters are basically human weapons.

"I gave Andrew the address, it could be him." Melinda reveals.

"Then you better go answer it." Natasha tells her sister and Melinda gets up and heads to the door.

When Melinda opens the front door she isn't at all surprised to find Andrew standing on the other side.

"Hi." Melinda says.

"Hey." Andrew responds, as Melinda lets him into the house, "I'm still upset that you didn't tell me, but I get it and I forgive you." Andrew says and he and Melinda kiss.

"MEL, BRING YOUR MAN IN HERE SO I CAN FINALLY MEET HIM." Tony's voice yells.

"Is that okay with you?" Melinda asks Andrew once they break apart.

"Yeah." Andrew responds and the two of them head into the living are.

"Andrew you know Tasha and Ria, and this is my brother Tony." Melinda introduces once they are in the living room.

"It's nice to meet you." Andrew tells Tony.

"Yeah, you too." Tony say, as he looks Andrew up and down, he might not be as good as his sisters as reading people but he does know a few things which is what he is trying to do.

"So, you're the oldest sibling?" Andrew asks Melinda.

"Close, I'm the oldest. Mel's second oldest." Natasha explains and Andrew just looks confused, "I was given a serum a long time ago that slowed my aging so that It takes me two years and four months to age a year." she explains.

"Oh."

"We're watching movies, do you want to join us, Andrew?" Maria asks curious and Andrew looks at Melinda, who gives a look saying that it' okay.

"Sure." Andrew answers and Tony gets up and heads over to the chair that Natasha is on.

"Shove over." Tony tells his sister.

"No." Natasha responds and Melinda and Andrew walk over to the couch.

"Yes." Tony says as he tries to push his sister of the chair which just ends with Tony sitting on the floor, "No big deal. I like it here." Tony comments as Melinda and Andrew make themselves comfortable on the couch and together the four siblings and Andrew continue to watch the movie.

* * *

 **October 21** **st** **2005**

It has been two months since Melinda told Andrew about her family and since Andrew meet Tony for the first time and ever since she told him the truth she and Andrew have been doing better than ever.

It is a Friday afternoon and just like they do once a week Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria are at the office belonging to Peggy's doctor where they have a monthly meeting with her doctors and the people who care for her on a daily basis.

"We've gotten rid of all the hidden weapons after what happened last week." Maria comments.

"That's good, and necessary after what happened." Doctor Gideon says as a week ago Peggy, in a confused state, found one of the hidden guns and it almost didn't end well, "But from the conversations I've had with Jackie I think you should think about checking your mother into a facility that specialises in looking after people with her condition." He says.

"No."

"No way."

"Not going to happen."

"Never going to happen."

Natasha, Maria, Melinda and Tony respectively say.

"You should think about it." Jackie says, "I've been doing my best to look after your mother, but she needs more. She needs to be a facility that is set up to cater to people who have this condition, who understands." Jackie tells them.

"It's something that you should at least think about." Doctor Gideon says.

"Thank you for the recommendation." Tony responds and the four siblings get up and leave.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha, Melinda, Tony and Maria are sitting in the dining room discussing everything that happened during the meeting.

"I don't want to put mom in a home. She's lived in this house for decades, it's home." Tony tells his sisters.

"I don't like the idea either, but we have to think about what's best for Mom." Natasha says.

"And you think putting her in a facility will help?" Maria asks, as she really doesn't think so.

"Mom?" Melinda asks as she sees someone walking to the door.

At Melinda's word everyone turns around and sees Peggy walking to the back door. Seeing that all four siblings get up and run towards their mother.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Natasha asks, getting to her mother first.

"I need to get back to work, I need to figure out a way to stop Witney Frost, I can't let this wound stop me." Peggy says, causing, the siblings to exchange looks as they try and remember back over all the stories they have head to figure out when Peggy thinks she is.

"I think I've got a way to do that, a gamma cannon." Tony says, being the first of the siblings to be able to remember the story.

"Howard, I thought you were in Peru." Peggy says surprised.

"Let's head to the lab so we can talk." Melinda tells her mother, knowing that it hurts Tony when Peggy mistakes him for Howard.

"No, I need to go." Peggy says and she basically pushes against the back door, causing it to shatter, so Natasha has to reach out and stop her mother before she can hurt herself.

"Just come with us Mom." Maria says as they lead her over to the couch, as they do the four Carter-Stark siblings realise that maybe they should give putting Peggy into a home some more thought.

* * *

 **December 14** **th** **2005**

It has been almost two months since Peggy's doctors told her children that they should put Peggy into a facility and after over a month of consideration and research the siblings decided that it would be best for Peggy so they decided on a facility in DC which has the best care for Peggy and where she would be the safest.

It is a Wednesday night and together Melinda and Andrew are having dinner at Andrew's apartment.

"Thank you for understanding why I couldn't go away this weekend." Melinda tells Andrew.

"It's completely fine. I should have realised what this weekend was." Andrew says, feeling bad that he didn't realise that this weekend was the anniversary of Howard's believed death, "How are you doing?" he asks concerned.

"I'm okay." Melinda tells him, "Or as okay as I can be." She admits.

"So, I don't know if this is the right time, but I was thinking, you've been spending a lot of time here, you have draws and leave clothes here, so I was wondering whether you would be okay with thinking about moving in." Andrew says to Melinda.

"I'd like to do more than thinking about it." Melinda tells Andrew, "I'd like to move in."

"Yeah?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms and the two of them kiss.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2006**

It has been a little over a month since Andrew asked Melinda to move in and when they found out it didn't even shock Melinda's siblings.

It is Monday morning and Tony is in his workshop working when Pepper's code is entered and she walks in.

"Good morning Ms Potts." Tony greats.

"Mr Stark." Pepper responds, "I have a question."

"Sure, go ahead." Tony responds.

"Why are you donating five million dollars to Alzheimer's research?" Pepper asks.

"It's a good cause. Important, they need all the help they can get." Tony explains.

"That makes sense, but why are you doing it anonymously?" Pepper asks as that makes no sense to her.

"Because I don't want press. I want them to be able to help." Tony say getting up, "Don't we have a meeting to get to?" he asks.

"Um yeah." Pepper answers, no sure whether she is more shocked about Tony saying that he doesn't want press or about him wanting to leave to go to a meeting early.

"Then let's go." Tony responds and the two of them leave the workshop, Pepper wondering what she is missing.

* * *

 **March 24** **th** **2006**

It has been two months since Pepper questioned Tony about why he would anonymously donate five million dollars to Alzheimer's research and even though she hasn't brought it up again Tony is sure that Pepper is sure suspicious and he has been meaning to ask his sisters for advice on how to get Pepper to stop being suspicious but he keeps forgetting to.

Having made the excuse of wanting to check on some of her drop boxes to make sure that they are in tack, Natasha is entering Howard's safe house. Even though she is glad to have a chance to spend time with her father, what she really isn't looking forward to is telling Howard about what's happened to Peggy.

"Dad." Natasha says as she enters the safe house.

"In here, Tasha." Howard's voice says.

"That's a good sign." Natasha mutters to herself and she heads towards the voice came too. As she enters the room she finds Howard, looking like he has actual eaten, with his hair being short once more and he had clearly shaved in the past few days which are all good signs, "Hi." Natasha tells her father as she sits down next to where he's scribing in a note book, which is another positive sign as it means he's not scribing on the walls.

"What are you working on?" Natasha asks her father curious.

"A new fuel, something that might help with the worlds problem. Of course I wouldn't be able to pattern it but I figure you could get it to someone who could." Howard tells Natasha.

"Yeah, I could." Natasha confirms, "Dad there is something I have to tell you." Natasha informs him.

"What's wrong? Has someone been hurt? Is everyone okay?" Howard asks worried.

"Tone, Mel, Ria are all fine, in fact Mel has moved in with her boyfriend." Natasha explains.

"You didn't mention Peg. Why didn't you mention Peg? What happened?" Howard asks worried.

"Mom has Alzheimer's, Alzheimer's that has gotten so bad that Tone, Mel, Ria and I decided to put her into a care facility where she can get the care she needs." Natasha reveals.

"No, that can't be true, no." Howard says, looking horrified.

"It is Dad, I'm sorry." Natasha informs her father as she reaches out and tries to take his hand.

"No, I don't accept that." Howard says, pulling his hand away, "Cure, I can find a cure." Howard says as he takes a marker and heads over to the wall, "I'll figure this out Peg, I promise." Howard says, and he starts to write on the wall while muttering to himself, Natasha only being able to make out words like, "Mind, the serum, recreate, I'll figure it out, I have to. Peg, it will be okay."

As she watches Howard hurriedly write and mutter to himself Natasha frowns as she thinks that Howard may have just slipped backwards, all the progress he has made may have just been undone.

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **2006**

It has been almost two months since Natasha told Howard about Peggy and when it came time for her to leave him Natasha felt like she was abandoning him as she could tell that he was in worse shape than she has ever seen him.

It is a Tuesday and Clint, Natasha, Maria and Phil are in their office together. Natasha and Clint are playing volleyball with a ball of paper while Phil is completing paperwork and Maria is reading mission reports from other teams.

"I still say this isn't fair." Clint comments.

"Oh my god." Maria say annoyed, "You've been complaining about this for a week." She says.

"Can you blame me?" Clint asks, "Mels and Andrew got to go to Hawaii for a mission and the rest of us are stuck here." He says annoyed, "We're a team, we should have all got to go."

"Fury knew that if we all went to Hawaii then very little work would be done." Phil explains, not looking up from what he is doing, "So he sent Melinda and Andrew because it is something they could handle just the two of them."

"I bet that's not all they're doing." Clint mutters and Natasha has to nod in agreement with that as her phone rings.

"This better be important, Tony. Your risking my perfect record in paper volleyball." Natasha tells her brother.

"Oh please, we both know you could win that without trying, and you better believe that this is important." Tony tells his sister.

"I'm listening." Natasha comments.

"So you know how I have traces on all our public identities…."

"I do and we've had conversations about that in the past." Natasha tells her brother.

"Yeah, and we both know that you would do the same thing if you had access to a private system secure and advance enough." Tony tells his sister and Natasha doesn't answer which proves to Tony that he's right, "So something came up about Mel's May identity." He explains.

"Something good or bad?" Natasha asks.

"Hard to say." Tony answers.

"Just tell me Tony." Natasha informs her brother.

"Tasha? What's going on?" Maria asks her sister confused.

"If Tony would hurry up and tell me I'll let you know." Natasha informs her sister.

"Mel's in Hawaii right now, right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. On a mission with Andrew." Natasha explains.

"Well it turns out that a mission isn't all they're doing." Tony comments, "Mel and Andrew got married." He reveals.

"What?" Natasha asks shocked, something which hardly ever happens, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. They were given a marriage license two days ago and records indicate that they were married at sunset yesterday." Tony tells Natasha, "Did she call you?" he asks as he knows that Melinda didn't call him, but she might have called Natasha.

"No." Natasha says, feeling hurt at that as even with everything being so secret she figured that she would be there if any of her siblings were ever to get married.

"Wow." Tony says shocked as he could imagine Melinda not calling him, but not calling Natasha is bigger.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming. See you soon." Tony tells Natasha.

"See you then." Natasha says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Maria asks as soon as Natasha hangs up.

"Um, Tony found out something about Mel." Natasha reveals, not exactly sure how say what she has to say when Phil's in the room.

"Is she okay?" Phil asks concerned, looking up from what he is doing, "Has something happened?"

"Yeah." Natasha answers, "Mel and Andrew got married in Hawaii, Tony found the records." Natasha reveals, looking at Phil as she speaks.

"Without calling us? Why would she do that?" Maria asks shocked and sounding upset.

"Wow." Clint says amazed.

"Excuse me." Phil says, getting up and leaving.

"Let me go." Clint says, as both Maria and Natasha move to follow but after exchanging looks Natasha and Maria sit back down and let Clint follow.

* * *

As he leaves to search for Phil it doesn't take Clint long to find him as he is just outside the office leaning against the wall taking deep breaths.

"Drinks, as many as you want on me, right now." Clint tells his friend, not even caring that it's the middle of the day.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Phil says.

"Really? The love of your live just got married to someone else, it's okay if you're not." Clint tells him, "In fact I would be surprised if you were."

"Melinda loves Andrew. I'm happy for her." Phil says, meaning that though he won't deny that it hurts.

"Wow, I think you actually mean that." Clint comments.

"That's because I do. Melinda's my best friend, I want her to be happy, and being with Andrew makes her happy." Phil explains, "But we can go for drinks later."

"Okay. You going to head back in?" Clint asks curious.

"In a minute." Phil responds and after nodding Clint heads back into the office while Phil stands in the corridor thinking about everything and what it means.

* * *

A day later Melinda and Andrew arrive back in DC, neither realising that Natasha, Clint, Maria, Tony and Phil already know.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you to tell your siblings?" Andrew asks Melinda curious.

"No. I need to tell them myself." Melinda explains, knowing that she has to explain to them why she didn't call.

"Okay. I'll see you at home then." Andrew says before kissing Melinda.

"See you there." Melinda says once they break apart and walk to the garage together before heading in different directions.

* * *

After leaving S.H.I.E.L.D Melinda heads straight to the house where she lets herself in. As she enters the house she hears voices so she heads straight to the dining room where she finds all three of her siblings.

"Tone. What are you…." Melinda starts to say when she sees her brother then she realises, "You know."

"That you got married without telling us, oh yeah." Natasha says, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call." Melinda tells her siblings.

"Why didn't you?" Maria asks, "You know us Mel, you know that we would have come to Hawaii as quick as possible if we knew."

"And you know that we would have wanted to." Tony adds.

"So why didn't you call?" Natasha ask.

"When Andrew asked I was going to call you straight away, but then he started taking about the weeding and who we should invite, and all I could think was about all the people who wouldn't be there." Melinda explains.

"Mom." Tony realises.

"And Dad, my biological parents, even Daisy." Melinda says, a tear coming to her eye, "And I knew if you guys came it would just be too hard, that I would see all the people who should have been there, so I jumped. I told Andrew we should get married there and we did." Melinda explains, "I never meant to hurt you, any of you, I just didn't want to hurt." She explains, "I am sorry." She says and without a word all three of her siblings get up and hug her at the same time.

"You're forgiven." Natasha tells her sister, understanding her reasons.

"Congrats Mel." Maria tells her.

"Thanks."

"I'm throwing your party or giving you a great present." Tony informs his sister.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells him.

"I am, and there is nothing you can say to get me not to." Tony explains.

"Noted." Melinda responds as the four of them break apart, "Who else knows?" Melinda asks her siblings.

"Clint." Natasha answers, "And Phil." She adds.

"Phil knows?" Melinda asks, her voice quiet.

"Yes." Natasha confirms.

"I need to talk to him." Melinda tells her siblings, "We're okay right?" she asks and she receives three nods in response, and once seeing them Melinda leaves so that she can talk to Phil.

* * *

After leaving the house Melinda heads straight to Clint and Phil's apartment. Even though she has a key, and could get in even if she didn't, Melinda still knocks on the door.

A few seconds after Melinda knocked the door opens to reveal Clint,

"Mels. I hear congratulations are in order." Clint says with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Well then, congrats." Clint says before hugging his friend.

"Is Phil home?" Melinda asks when they break apart.

"In his room." Clint says, "He's still up." He says and Melinda nods and heads there.

Once she gets to Phil's room Melinda takes a deep breath and she hesitantly reaches out and knocks.

"Come in." Phil's voice responds so Melinda pushes open the door and walks in, "Hi." He says to Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda says as she closes the door behind her.

"Are you happy Melinda?" Phil asks, "Does being with Andrew make you happy?"

"Yes, I am, he does." Melinda answers.

"Then I'm happy for you." Phil says, standing up and walking over to Melinda, "Congratulations Melinda." Phil says before hugging her, "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and loved." He says as he places a kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"That's all I want for you too." Melinda informs him and the two of them break apart, "I should get going." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?" Phil asks.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda responds and she heads to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says and she turns back around, "I'll always have your back, no matter what." Phil promises.

"And I'll have yours. You're my best friend Phil." Melinda says before she walks out of the room.

After Melinda leaves Phil reaches out to his bedside table and opens the top draw and pulls out a framed photo, a photo of him, Melinda and Daisy. Even though he meant what he said about Melinda there has always been a small part of him that has hoped that he and Melinda could be what they once were again, and honestly a part of him still does, though he knows that it is becoming less and less likely.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **2006**

It has been almost two months since Melinda and Andrew eloped and even though they are now married Melinda hasn't told Andrew about Daisy and because of that Melinda told Andrew that she was going to LA to see Tony, something she told her siblings about so they could cover, so that she could spent the day staring at Daisy's grave.

Melinda isn't even sure how long she has been sitting at Daisy's grave when Phil sits down next to her.

"Eighteen." Phil says, sadly, "She'd be eighteen today." He says, it being like he can't even believe that.

"I know." Melinda confirms, "She should be deciding what to do next whether it be college, or S.H.I.E.L.D or whatever else she wanted to do."

"And we'd support her whatever she chose, even if we were terrified of the danger if she joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil comments.

"Yeah" Melinda confirms, "It's been so long and I still wonder, every day, what kind of person she would have become." She comments.

"So do I." Phil confirms, "I miss her today just as much as I did then." Phil says, Melinda nods in agreement and the two of them drift into silence, both of them staring at the grave that belongs to their baby girl, who unknown to both of them isn't a baby anymore.

* * *

 **September 29** **th** **2006**

It has been almost three months since Daisy's eighteenth birthday and ever since then those who know the truth have realised that both Phil and Melinda aren't okay, and even Andrew who doesn't know the truth is wondering what he is missing.

It's a Friday morning and Tony is sitting in his workshop working on something, just like he does basically every day.

"Sir, you have just received the email you have been waiting for from Doctor Cho." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Finally." Tony says sounding relieved and he quickly checks it, "Thank you Helen." He mutters once he has read it, "JARVIS message Mel, Ria and Tasha, tell them I need to meet them at the house at about six tonight." Tony says, "Which bio-chem lab at Stark isn't being used right now?" he asks.

"RD two and the messages have been sent." JARVIS informs him.

"Thanks J." Tony says as he grabs a printed copy of the email and heads over to one of the cars.

* * *

Hours later at six pm DC time Tony is pacing in the living area waiting for his sisters when he finally hears the door open.

"Finally." Tony says as Natasha, Melinda and Maria walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry, but some of actually work for a living." Maria tells her brother.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"So ever since Mom was diagnosed I've been working on something that might help. I worked out a possible formula months ago and then I contacted a friend of mine, a biology expert and she helped me fine tune the formula." Tony reveals, "I was able to synthesise it today." He says as he pulls out a vial with a gold liquid outside his pocket.

"What will it do?" Melinda asks.

"If Doctor Cho and I are right, which I completely believe we are. It should slow the progression of symptoms; it will give us more time with Mom." Tony explains, "I wouldn't trust it if it is me who created it, but Doctor Cho looked at every step, and I know you guys have looked into her and I know that you trust her." Tony says, "This is just a stall, but it could help her." Tony explains.

"Possible side effects?" Maria asks.

"Nothing too serious, it will either work or it won't." Tony explains, "I could have gone to Mom and given it to her, but I thought that this is a decision that we should make together." Tony says, "You should know that there has been no FDA approval, because that would take too long, it is just something that Doctor Cho and I created together." He tells his sisters and the four of them drift into silence.

"I say we use it." Natasha says as she looked into Doctor Cho, pretty thoroughly and knows that she is probably the best person to have work on something to help their mother.

"Same." Melinda confirms.

"Ria?" Tony asks.

"I want to read paperwork, including what Doctor Cho sent you, and if that's all seems okay then my answer is yes too." Maria informs her brother.

"Okay." Tony says and he hands Maria a folder, "Here's everything." He tells her and Maria starts to read.

* * *

 **December 15** **th** **2006**

It has been almost three months since the Carter-Stark siblings discussed giving Peggy a formula that was created by Tony and Doctor Cho and after Maria read the notes that both Tony and Doctor Cho wrote she agreed that they should use the formula on Peggy and since then it has been clear that the development of Peggy's symptoms have stalled.

It is the first night of Hanukkah and because of that Melinda, Natasha and Maria have travelled to LA to spend it with their brother.

"Hey, no Andrew?" Tony asks when his sisters get out of one of his cars that he had left at the airport for them.

"No. He had a patient." Melinda explains, "Rhodey?" she asks as Rhodey always joins them for Hanukkah celebrations.

"Getting the food." Tony answers, "Look." He says pointing behind Natasha, Melinda and Maria to where there is a table, with a menorah on top, under the window, "I even cleaned off the table, and brought chairs down, so that we could eat down here." He explains.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Natasha tells her brother.

"Did you check in on Mom?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, she's doing okay." Maria answers.

"Good." Tony says, sounding relieved.

"Sir, Miss Potts is on her way down." JARVIS says, "If you would like to keep your secret I recommend that Miss Natasha, Miss Melinda and Miss Maria hide."

"Thanks Jarvis." All four Carter-Stark siblings say together and Melinda, Natasha and Tony hurry over to the cars and hide inside, the doors being closed just as Pepper walks down the stairs.

Once they are hidden in the cars the three Carter-Stark sisters make sure their cell phones are on silent and Natasha sends a message to Rhodey saying,

' _Pepper showed up. We're hiding in the cars. Don't give away that we're here.'_

"Mr Stark." Pepper greats.

"Miss Potts." Tony responds with a grin.

"I just had a few more things for you to sign." Pepper reveals, handing Tony some papers.

"Of course." Tony says as he just starts to sign the papers.

"Aren't you going to check what you're signing?" Pepper asks.

"Why? I trust you." Tony comments, "Soo, have you got any plans for the weekend?"

"Maybe." Pepper answers, having learnt that giving Tony vague answers is the best way to manage him, "Is that a menorah?" Pepper asks surprised as she looks around the lab.

"Um, yeah." Tony answers, "So what are these maybe plans?" Tony asks curious, "Are they with anyone as good as me?" he asks, "Although that's not possible, so I doubt it."

"Why do you have a menorah?" Pepper asks curious, avoiding the question Tony asked.

"Because it's the first night of Hanukkah." Tony answers, "Why are you avoiding my question?" Tony asks.

"Maybe because I want to." Pepper explains, "Why are you celebrating Hanukkah?" she asks confused

"Because I always have." Tony explains, "You know I swear that whoever you're going to be with won't be as interesting as I am." Tony explains, "And you definitely won't have as much fun as you'll have with me."

"Wait, are you Jewish?" Pepper asks surprised.

"My Dad was, so I was raised to be and I still continue some of the customs." Tony says as he signs the last of the papers, "You know I don't know whether I like the idea of you having plans without me."

"Well too bad." Pepper answers, "We've known each other a long time. How don't I know that you're Jewish?"

"It's not something that's public knowledge, and it needs to stay that way." Tony explains as he hands the papers back to Pepper.

"I thought you didn't get along well with your father. Why do you continue to celebrate?" Pepper asks.

"Let's not talk about my Dad." Tony says, standing up as he wants to avoid lying, "So, what's the deal with your weekend plans?" he asks.

"I'll make you a deal." Pepper says, looking right at Tony, "You explain to me why you celebrate Hanukkah and I'll tell you all about my weekend plans." She says and hearing that Tony is torn as he desperately wants to know all about Pepper's weekend but he doesn't want to lie to her as when he looks into her eyes he can see that she cares, he can see that Pepper truly wants to know more about him, but before he can make his decision, or even before he can come up with a lie the workshop door opens and Rhodey walks in carrying bags of food.

"So, I got everything, and its almost sundown." Rhodey says, causing Pepper and Tony to look away from one another.

"So it is." Tony says, checking his watch, "Do you need anything else Miss Potts?" he asks.

"No. Enjoy Hanukkah." Pepper says.

"Thank you." Tony responds and Pepper leaves, feeling that even with all the years she has spent with Tony it is like she's still learning about him, she's still seeing hidden sides of him.

Once they are sure that Pepper is gone Natasha, Melinda and Maria climb out of the car.

"Okay, seriously Tone. You need to tell her truth." Maria tells her brother.

"Or do something more than stare lovingly into her eyes." Natasha tells her brother, "Because seriously she's more than just assistant and you need to admit that."

"You really do." Melinda says, completely agreeing.

"Yeah and you need to admit that Barton is more than your partner, but I don't see that happening." Tony tells Natasha, "Just like I'm not going to tell Pepper the truth." Tony says, causing all three of Tony's sisters to roll their eyes.

"It's Sundown." Rhodey informs the others, thinking that he needs to distract them before Natasha and Tony get into a fight.

"Ria, I believe it's your turn." Natasha says as they walk over to the menorah.

"Yeah, it is." Maria confirms and together the four Carter-Stark siblings, and Rhodey who is basically a member of the family, celebrate the first night of Hanukkah together.

* * *

 **March 12** **th** **2007**

It has been three months since The Carter-Stark siblings and Rhodey celebrated the first night of Hanukkah together and ever since then Tony hasn't, to the dismay of his sisters, told Pepper the truth.

It is a Monday morning and Natasha, Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria have all been called to Fury's office which never means anything good.

"Go right in agents." Fury's assistant tells them and the five of them walk right in.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Commander Hill." Fury greats.

"Sir?" Maria asks confused as last time she checked she was an agent.

"Congratulations, I'm promoting you to Commander and making you my number two." Fury reveals, causing Melinda and Natasha to look very proud at their little sister, as he hands Maria a new badge.

"Thank you sir." Maria says feeling amazed.

"No need to thank me you've earned this." Fury assures her, "You'll start next Monday and because of that SSS will need a new member." He says, "I have files for you to look at if you would like."

"No need." Natasha tells Fury, "We talked about who we would want in this situation and we want Sharon Carter on our team."

"I thought you were going to say that. I'll get the paperwork started." Fury tells them.

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil say together.

"Dismissed." Fury instructs and the five of them walk out of the office.

"Congrats Ria." Melinda and Natasha say once they are out of the office.

"Thanks. I can't believe it." Maria says, sounding amazed as she was expecting Phil to be promoted before her.

"You deserve it." Phil assures her.

"And tonight we're going to celebrate it." Clint tells her.

"We so are." Natasha confirms and Maria nods as the five of them head back to the office that they will only be sharing for another week.

As they walk Maria thinks about how she really wants to do well at the job and how much she wants to tell her mother, but she doubts that Peggy would even comprehend what she was saying.

* * *

 **June 27** **th** **2007**

It has been over three months since Maria was promoted and Sharon joined Scorpion and since she has she has fitted in very well, though it is clear that Natasha and Melinda both miss working with their sister though they like working with their cousin.

It is mid-morning on a Wednesday and Natasha, Clint, Sharon, Phil and Melinda are on a mission together.

"So, we're clear on what the mission is?" Phil asks the other.

"Clear the building and find the weapon." Sharon answers.

"And we don't know what type of weapon it is so we're to be on high alert." Melinda says, quoting Coulson, "You've said this about ten times." She comments.

"It's important." Phil defends.

"Get the building plans up again." Natasha requests, "So there are two upper floors, and two basements. We'll enter the main floor together then Clint and I will take the basements and Shay, Mel, you take the upper floors." Natasha explains.

"Stay on coms the whole time. We don't know what we're facing." Phil comments.

"Nothing new there." Clint mutters.

"Let's move out." Melinda says and that's just what they do.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha, Clint, Melinda, and Sharon are inside the building where the probably weapon is. While Melinda and Sharon have headed upstairs Natasha and Clint have headed downstairs.

As they get to the stairs that separate the two basements Natasha and Clint use hang signals to signify that the Natasha should take the upper basement while Clint takes the lower one.

For the next few minutes Natasha searches through the upper basement, seeing no sign of people or weapons.

"Widow, come in Tasha." Phil's voice says.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks in a whisper.

"Clint's coms have gone dead. Have you got eyes on him?" Phil asks.

"No, but I'm on my way to where he was going." Natasha says before hurrying down to the basement being prepared for a fight ever single second.

Once she is down in the basement Natasha keeps searching for Clint until she sees a figure on the ground.

"Clint." Natasha says, rushing towards him where she finds Clint lying on the ground, blood coming out from both his ears and nearby there is clearly the weapon with several arrows it, "Coulson, I've got Clint. I'm bringing him out but he's going to need medical." Natasha reveals, as she picks up Clint and carries him out.

* * *

A few hours later Clint has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility and Phil, Sharon and Maria are sitting in the waiting room while Natasha is pacing waiting for news and as she watches her sister Melinda feels her worry for her sister increase as it's not often that Natasha shows this kid of outward emotion.

"Tash." Melinda tells her sister as she sees the doctor coming towards them.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Natasha asks worried as Melinda, Phil and Sharon stand up and walk towards the doctor.

"Agent Barton has sustained trauma to both his inner ears, the right ear being more damaged than the left." The Doctor says.

"What does that mean?" Phil asks.

"It means that Agent Barton has definitely sustained some hearing loss, but we won't know the degree until he wakes up." The Doctor tells Natasha, Melinda, Phil and Sharon.

"Can I see him?" Natasha asks, wanting desperately to see her partner.

"Of course." The Doctor says and she leads Natasha to Clint's room.

When Natasha walks in Clint's room she sees her partner unconscious on the bed so she walks over and sits next to him,

"It will be okay Clint. We'll figure this out. Tony will be able to make something to help, I know he will." Natasha tells her partner, not even letting herself think about the fact that Clint may not be able to hear her, as she takes Clint's hand.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Natasha first sat next to her partner and ever since then she has been sitting next to him waiting for him to wake up.

"Nat." Clint's voice says and Natasha turns to see him awake.

"Clint." Natasha says, turning to look at him and as she does she sees a look of complete confusion appear on Clint's face, "It's about time you woke up." Natasha tells him, trying to make a joke.

"Tasha, I can't hear you. Why can't I hear you? I can see your lips move but I can't hear you. I can't hear me. What happened?" Clint asks, his voice panicked.

"I need you to read my lips, okay?" Natasha asks as she moves so that Clint can see her lips, knowing that Clint can read her lips as he's always known how to.

"Okay." Clint says, finding it incredibly odd that he knows he is speaking but can't hear words.

"Your inner ears were hurt. Your right more than your left." Natasha explains, making sure that her words are clear so that he can read her lips.

"I'm deaf?" Clint asks, tears coming to his eyes, "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out, and I will help you." Natasha promises as she takes both of Clint's hands, "I promise." She says and Clint nods, having no idea what else to say, "I mean that." Natasha says as she takes both of Clint's hands and Clint nods, completely trusting Natasha.

* * *

 **July 9** **th** **2007**

It has been over a week since Clint was hurt and in that time he has learnt that he is completely deaf in his right ear and seventy percent deaf in his left. Ever since Clint was hurt Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Maria, Phil, and Sharon have all been learning sign language so that they can communicate better.

"Here you are, home." Natasha says as she opens the door to Clint and Phil's apartment, as her face is towards Clint so that he can read her lips her back is to the apartment.

"Tony." Clint says surprised.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Natasha asks her brother as she turns to face him.

"So, after Mel called me to tell me what happened I hacked your medical records and used what I found to create these." Tony explains, remembering what he was told about Clint being able to read lips he makes sure his words are clear, showing Clint a case with two hearing aids inside.

"Are they hearing aids?" Clint asks, sounding amazed, though he can't tell that.

"The best I could create. It won't be exactly the same as having your hearing back, but it should help." Tony explains.

"How do they work?" Clint asks.

"Put them in your ears they have batteries that are charged by your body heat, so the only time you'll have to take them of is in water because they aren't water proof, and I'm working on additions to add coms systems to them." Tony explains and in response Clint just hugs him.

"Thank you." Clint tells him.

"No need to thank me." Tony assures him as they break apart, "Let's see how they work." He tells Tony and the three of them head over to the couch, "You need to press this button to turn them on." Tony explains, pressing on a small button on the top, "Right ear." Tony says as they sit down and he hands Clint one of the hearing aids. Taking the aid from Tony Clint puts it in his right ear, "Left ear." Tony says, after pressing the button, Tony hands it to him. Once Tony hands them to Clint he looks to his sister and gives her a nod.

"Clint?" Natasha asks her partner.

"I can hear you." Clint says, amazed, "You're right. It's not perfect, but it's better." He says amazed, "Thank you." He tells Tony.

"Like I said you don't have to thank me." Tony tells him, "I'll keep working on them, keep improving them." He explains.

"It's already incredible, Tony." Clint says smiling at him.

"Well, that's my work done. I've got to get back to LA." Tony says before getting up and leaving, "See you Tasha." He tells his sister and she gives him a grateful look.

"That brother of yours is pretty amazing." Clint tells Natasha once Tony has left as Natasha moves from the chair she was sitting on to the couch.

"He is, but don't tell him that. His ego is big enough already." Natasha tells Clint, "How does it feel?"

"Odd, like I know I'm not hearing things the way I should, but it feels good." Clint admits, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? Tony did the work." Natasha tells him.

"Yeah, he did, but he did it because he knew you would ask." Clint says.

"Of course, you're my partner. I'll always do whatever I can to help." Natasha promises him.

"And I will for you." Clint says as the two of them sit in silence, side by side.

* * *

 **October 19** **th** **2007**

It has been over three months since Tony gave Clint his new hearing aids and even though they help a lot they're still not perfect, which is why Clint, Natasha, Melinda, Phil, Maria, Sharon, Tony and Rhodey, have all been learning sign language so that they can communicate better.

It is a Friday night and Melinda is sitting at a bar, in a position where she can see everyone everything, when Phil sits down next to her.

"Andrew called the office, Tasha covered, said you were working late." Phil reveals.

"How'd you know where I'd be?" Melinda asks.

"You come here when you need a distraction, and don't want to spend too long inside your own head. Seeing as how you told Andrew that you were working and us that you were heading home I figured it was a good choice." Phil explains and the two of them drift into silence. As they sit in silence more than once Melinda looks at Phil like she wants to say something but every time she doesn't, "Melinda? What is it?" he asks, "You can talk to me, whatever it is." He tells her.

"I'm not sure that I can talk to you about this." Melinda admits as she takes a drink of her drink.

"You can, whatever it is." Phil assures her.

"Andrew wants to talk about having kids. We're meant to be having dinner tonight to talk about it." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Phil says, sounding shocked as out of everything he was expecting Melinda to say that wasn't even on the list, "And after what happened with Daisy you're afraid, not sure if you want to." Phil realises, "Tell Andrew that, he'd understand." Phil says and as he does she gets a look on her face that Phil recognizes, "You still haven't told him about Daisy." Phil realises as he knew that Melinda hadn't when they were first married, but he thought that by now she would have.

"I haven't been able to bring myself too." Melinda explains.

"You need to tell him, Melinda." Phil tells his friend, "I know that after everyone who has been taken from you shut yourself off, you put up walls, and I know you're using one of those walls to keep Andrew at a distance." Phil says and hearing that Melinda avoids looking at Phil, as he is completely right, "By not telling Andrew this you're keeping out foot out the door, because you know that telling him about our girl is opening yourself up in a way you haven't before, and that scares you." Phil tells Melinda, "I've known you a long time Melinda, and I've never seen you the way you are with Andrew with anyone else." Phil says, not saying what they're both thinking, "Tell him Melinda. You were an incredible Mom and I know you could be again." Phil says before getting up and leaving Melinda to her drink.

After Phil leaves Melinda spends a little while nursing her drink and thinking about everything that Phil said. Once she finally finishes her drink Melinda pays her bill and heads home.

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving the bar Melinda arrives at the home to the table that Andrew made still being on the table.

"Dinner's cold, but I can warm it up for you." Andrew tells Melinda.

"No, it's okay." Melinda says as she sits down across from Andrew.

"I called the office, Natasha said something came up, was it big?" Andrew asks curious.

"Tasha was covering for me." Melinda reveals, deciding if she is going to tell him the truth then she might as well tell him everything, "I left early, but I couldn't bring myself to come home."

"Why not?" Andrew asks, an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Because you want to talk about having kids, and I…. I had a daughter." Melinda reveals, shocking Andrew, "Margret Daisy, born July 2nd 1988, we called her Daisy." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Had a daughter?" Andrew asks, noticing the past tense, and having a horrible feeling that he knows exactly what that means.

"She was murdered, at seven months old." Melinda explains, pain all too clear in her voice, "I put her to bed one night, just like every other, and I went over to put on music, she liked that." Melinda explains and hearing that Andrew gets up and moves closer, "There was an explosion outside the window. I was knocked out. When I came to there were five men in the room, one was standing over Daisy. We fought, I was shot twice, but I didn't wake up in time, they broke her neck. They killed my baby girl." Melinda says before breaking down in tears.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry." Andrew says as he walks over and puts his arms around Melinda, holding her tight, and even with all his professional training he has no idea what he should say or do.

For a while Melinda and Andrew just sit together, Andrew holding Melinda while she cries.

"Daisy was everything to me, and I still think about her every single day, wonder what she would have grown up to be." Melinda explains, once she finishes crying.

"That's completely normal." Andrew answers, "Who was her father?" Andrew asks, although he has a suspicion about that.

"Phil." Melinda answers, "He made me see that Its well past time I told you." Melinda explains and Andrew nods, not sure how he feels about that.

"We don't have to talk about having a family, not now." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I want to." Melinda admits, "I am terrified and I will fear every second that what happened to Daisy will happen again, but I want to try." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Andrew asks.

"Really." Melinda confirms and the two of them kiss and even though she is terrified about history repeating itself and even though she knows that no one will ever replace Daisy, and she'll never forget her, she also knows that she would like to be a mother again.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 17** **th** **2008**

It has been three months since Melinda told Andrew about Daisy and ever since the two of them have been trying for a baby with no luck.

As Melinda and Phil have been asked to assist with a case in Bahrain Natasha, Sharon and Clint are still at the Triskelion catching up on paperwork in the Scorpion office. After the fact that she has been hearing some worrying rumours Natasha is in one of the stairwells making her way up to her youngest sisters' office, needing to know whether the rumours are true or not, as she is making her way up the Natasha's phone starts to ring.

"Mel?" Natasha asks without even looking at the caller ID.

"No, it's Tony. What's going on?" Her brother's asks worried.

"Mel and Phil are assisting on a missions. Rumour is it's gone south. I'm on my way up to Ria to try and get some answers." Natasha explains.

"Call when you know something." Tony requests, concern clear in his voice, as he completely forgets what he was calling Natasha to talk about.

"Will do." Natasha say as she exits the stairwell at Maria's floor and once she is in the main floor she walks fast, though not as quickly as she could, to Maria's office.

"Is she in?" Natasha asks Maria's assistant as she approaches.

"Yes." The assistant answers then before she can be stopped Natasha heads right into her sister's office, "Are the rumours true?" Natasha asks Maria as she closes the door behind her.

"Unfortunately, they usually are." Maria comments.

"What do you know?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Not much more than you." Maria admits, "It's an Index case."

"What kind of powers? Mel and Phil didn't say." Natasha asks.

"A woman, super strength." Maria answers with a frown, "Last contact was that all the agents except Phil and Mel had been taken into the building, including an entire tactical team." Maria explains, "Phil and Mel were arguing to have Mel go in alone. Red tape was denying that and we haven't heard anything else since." She explains.

"Which means Mel's gone in." Natasha realises and Maria nods, "To fix the problem." Natasha mutters, knowing that that was likely the argument that her sister used.

"We could be waiting on news for a while." Maria comments, "But I've made sure to make it clear that I want an update as soon as there is one."

"I knew you being named commander would come in handy one day." Natasha says as she sits down across from her sister and together the two of them sit and wait for news.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Natasha first walked into her sisters' office and since she first did Sharon and Clint have come and have joined the in the office, and for most of the time they have been sitting in silence, until Maria's phone rings breaking the silence.

"It's Phil." Maria informs the others.

"Speaker." Natasha, Clint and Sharon say together.

"Phil? You're on with Tasha, Clint, Shay and I. What happened? How's Mel?" Maria asks.

"I'll still not entirely sure what happened." Phil admits, "Things went south, May went in alone." Phil explains, "She's got a GSW to the leg, broken ribs, cuts and bruises, and…..." Phil starts to say, trailing off as he doesn't want to say what he has to say.

"And what, Phil?" Natasha asks, "What aren't you trying to avoid saying?" Natasha asks, knowing that there is something he's trying not to say.

"Something happened. All May said is that she couldn't save the girl, and she's not the same. Something's different, but I'm not sure what." Phil admits, causing Natasha and Maria to exchange worried looks.

"When will you guys be back?" Clint asks.

"Melinda is still being looked over by the medics, but I'd say sometime tomorrow." Phil answers.

"Look after her Phil." Maria requests.

"Will do." Phil promises before hanging up.

"That…" Sharon starts to say.

"Doesn't sound good." Natasha finishes.

"No, it doesn't." Maria confirms and the group of four drift into worried silence.

* * *

The following afternoon Clint, Natasha, Sharon, Andrew, and Maria are all waiting in the hanger for Melinda and Phil.

About a minute after the plane lands Phil, and Melinda with some difficulty, walk out.

"No." Natasha says as soon as she sees her sister, as soon as she sees the look in Melinda's eyes.

"Tasha?" Maria ask her sister and Natasha just shakes her head as just because she has realised what must have happened, doesn't mean that anyone else has to.

"Melinda." Andrew says and he hurries forward and embraces Melinda, but the second he does the others see a look of complete panic appear on Melinda's face, something which Andrew realises so he quickly let's go, "Let's go home." He tells Melinda who just nods.

"You've got some medical leave, take it." Maria tells her sister and once more Melinda just nods and she and Andrew leave.

"I see what you mean." Clint says to Phil.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened in there, but it must have been bad." Phil explains.

"That look, I've don't think I've see one like it before." Sharon comments.

"I have." Natasha says before leave the others, making them wonder what must have happened and why Natasha seems to be the only one to have figured out whatever it is that happened.

* * *

 **March 2nd** **2008**

It has been over a month since the mission that Melinda and Phil went on in Bahrain and ever since then it has been clear to everyone who cares about Melinda, including Tony and Rhodey who have come to DC for visits, can tell that she isn't okay.

It is a Sunday morning and tomorrow, Monday morning, is supposed to be her first day back at work. Partly because she isn't sure she can handle Andrew trying to be helpful, even though he doesn't know what happened, anymore and partly because she wants to talk to her mother, Melinda is sitting next to her mother in her room at the care facility.

"I, I just don't know if I can do it anymore Mom." Melinda says, the reason she came to visit with her mother so early is because she knows that Peggy is more lucid in the morning.

"Oh Melinda." Peggy says as she reaches to take Melinda's hand but Melinda flinches backwards and upon realising that Peggy can feel pain for her daughter as she knows that whatever happened must have been bad, but she can also tell that Melinda isn't ready to share so she doesn't push, "That's okay. You've been an agent since you were seventeen there is nothing that says you have to continue to be." Peggy tells her daughter, "You need to do what's best for you, Melinda, and sometimes what's best is walking away."

"Thanks Mom." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

As Melinda makes her way to the Scorpion office the next morning she has her mother's words replaying in her mind and because of that she knows exactly what she is going to do.

"Agent May." Phil greats, from where he is waiting in the hall, by their office.

"Coulson." Melinda responds.

"I'm glad you're back." Phil says and Melinda just nods, while she thinks 'that makes one of us', as they walk into the office.

"Mels. Good to see you." Clint says with a grin, under normal circumstances he would have greeted Melinda with a prank and hug, but as he has seen enough of Melinda's behaviour since Bahrain he knows that that's not a good idea.

Once more Melinda just gives him a look as she heads to her desk, not missing the concerned looks that Natasha and Sharon exchanged.

"We've got a mission." Natasha tells everyone, wanting to get attention of her little sister, "Europe, there is detailed intel on the location and what we'll face, but we're the only ones who can go in." she explains.

"Do you need me? Because if not I'd like to catch up on a few things." Melinda explains.

"We always need you." Phil says, before anyone else has a chance to say anything.

"But we'll manage without you. If you're sure." Natasha says, knowing that pushing Melinda wouldn't end well.

"I'm sure." Melinda confirms.

"Okay. Then we should get going." Sharon comments and Phil, Clint and Sharon all pick up the bags that they keep packed and leave.

"It's okay if you're not ready." Natasha tells her sister, "Look after yourself first." Natasha tells her sister before leaving.

Once Natasha, Sharon, Phil and Clint leave Melinda starts her computer and starts typing something up.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

It has been three days since Natasha, Sharon, Clint and Phil left on their latest mission and the four of them are just returning to the office as they do they realises that Melinda's desk is completely bare.

"What the hell?" Clint asks shocked.

"Mel requested a transfer." Maria says, stepping out of the shadowed corner, she didn't want to tell them over the phone so instead, she made sure that she would be in the office when they got back.

"What? Where to?" Phil asks.

"The Admin department." Maria says as she walks over, "Effective immediately."

"Mel transferred to admin? She hates paperwork." Sharon says shocked.

"It's what she has to do right now." Natasha says, "And we shouldn't question her." Natasha says before leaving.

"Ever get the feeling that Nat knows something we don't?" Clint asks the others curious.

"Always." Maria answers before leaving too, leaving Clint, Phil and Sharon to wonder if their friend will ever be okay.

* * *

Having a pretty good idea where she is going to find her sister Natasha heads back to the house and just like she suspected she would Natasha finds her sister skating around on the ice ring, something which she hasn't seen for a while, even though Tony services the machines that keeps it frozen ever few months.

After spending about a minute watching her sister Natasha puts on her own skates and joins Melinda on the ice.

"Admins a good choice." Natasha tells her sister as she joins her on the ice, "It will be good for you." She says and Melinda gives her a look of acknowledgement before the sisters' drift into silence and continue to skate, and after a little while Maria joins them too, and for hours the Carter-Stark sisters just skate without uttering a single word.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **2008**

It has been almost two weeks since Melinda transferred to admit and ever since Clint, Natasha, Phil and Melinda know, without a doubt that Scorpion isn't the same without her.

As she wanted to avoid whatever birthday surprise Andrew had planned Melinda made sure that he got up, ready, and left the house before Andrew woke up.

When Melinda arrives at the Triskelion she isn't at all surprised to find a chocolate cupcake, note and bottle of scotch on her desk. As she sits down Melinda picks up the note and it says,

 _I thought this birthday warranted more than a glass. Try and have a Happy 40_ _th_ _._

The notes not signed but it doesn't need to be, Melinda knows exactly who the cupcake and scotch are from, there from the same person who has been giving her a cupcake and glass of scotch for her birthday for over twenty years.

Picking up the scotch Melinda puts that in her bottom draw, before pulling out her paperwork which she stars on while eating the cupcake.

"Spying Coulson?" Natasha's voice says as while Melinda is doing paperwork Phil is standing at the entrance to the admin department.

"I just wanted to see if she would eat it." Phil admits.

"Why don't you go over there?" Natasha asks her friend.

"I don't know what to say." Phil admits, "I don't want to make things worse."

"You being there for Mel will never make things worse." Natasha tells him.

"You know what happened, don't you?" Phil asks,

"Be there for your best friend Phil." Natasha says, avoiding the question which causes Phil to frown, "That's the most important thing." Natasha says and she squeezes Phil's shoulder before walking away.

After Natasha leaves his side Phil just continues to stand in the doorway to the admin, watching suspecting that Natasha is right, as she usually is, but his too terrified of doing or saying the wrong thing to make the short walk to Melinda's desk.

* * *

 **April 18** **th** **2008**

It has been a month since Melinda's birthday and since then everyone close to her have realised that she is pulling away and pushing all of them away.

It's a Friday after noon and Natasha, Clint, Coulson, Maria and Sharon are leaving the Triskelion together to go for drinks,

"I messaged Mels, invited her out with us." Clint says, "I doubt she'll join, but I asked."

"That's good, it will make her see that we're still thinking of her." Sharon comments.

"Andrew?" Natasha asks, as she sees Andrew hurrying towards them, "What's wrong?"

"I got home and all Melinda's stuff was gone and these were waiting for me." Andrew says, as he hands papers to Maria.

"Signed divorce paper's, I'm sorry Andrew." Maria says sincerely.

"I checked the house, with Peggy, the bars I know Melinda goes to, but nothing." Andrew explains, "I don't know where to look."

"What about Daisy's grave?" Coulson ask, "She might have gone there."

"I don't know where that is." Andrew admits as he never asked.

"I'll go look." Phil says before leaving.

"I'll check our place." Clint says before he leaves too.

"I've got the other family properties." Sharon comments as Natasha pulls out her phone and calls a familiar number.

"Tone, have you heard from Mel lately?" Natasha asks her brother once he answers.

"Not lately." Tony asks, "Why? What's going on?"

"Andrew arrived home to find divorce papers and Mel's stuff gone. We don't know where she is." Natasha explains.

"I'm in New York, I'm on my way." Tony tells his sister before hanging up.

"Let's go to the house. See If Mel's left any clues." Maria says and Andrew nods.

* * *

An hour later Maria, Natasha and Andrew are at the house, and since they arrived they have realised that Melinda has collected cash and changed the number plates on her motorbike.

"Tasha? Ria? Andrew?" Tony asks as he walks in.

"Have you found something?" Andrew asks as soon as he sees him.

"No, but that's not surprising. Mel knows how to disappear if she wants to." Tony tells him, "You should head home, Mel might call or come home. We'll call if we find anything." He tells Andrew.

"Okay. If you hear anything just…. Just tell her that I wanted to make sure she's okay." Andrew requests.

"Will do." Maria assures him and Andrew leaves.

"What you really find?" Natasha asks her brother, knowing that he isn't saying something.

"So I ran Mel's public identity and her real one, and got nothing, which doesn't surprise me because Mel clearly doesn't want to be followed." Tony explains as he opens his computer, "But then on a hunch I ran the identity that only we know and I got something, Mel used a credit card registered to her Carter identity to fill up her bike here." Tony says pointing to an address on a map.

"Mel used a credit card? Why would she do that? She has a lot of cash." Maria says shocked as changing the plates on her bike says that Melinda didn't want to be followed, and then she goes and uses a credit card.

"She wants us to follow, not Andrew or Coulson, or anyone else, us." Natasha realises, "We're the only ones who know about the details of that identity I mean I'm sure Coulson suspects, and Shay wouldn't be surprised, but they don't know, we do. She wants us to follow." Natasha realises, "Show me the nearby area." She asks and Tony shows her the map.

"I think I know where she's going." Tony says as the three siblings look at the map.

"I think I do too." Natasha realises, "We leave in ten, and we don't tell anyone." Natasha tells her siblings.

"Agreed." Maria and Tony says and the three siblings start to collect what they need.

* * *

Hours after Natasha and Tony realised where their sister likely is they arrive at said place, the house that Howard gave Peggy for their twentieth wedding anniversary.

"Wow, I don't even remember the last time we were here." Maria comments as she, Natasha and Tony get out of the car.

"It was before Dad died." Tony answers, "We spent fourth of July long weekend here." He answers and they walk up to the house.

"Her bike's by the barn. That's a good sign." Natasha comments.

"Yep." Maria says as they walk up the steps and onto the porch.

"Mel, it's us." Tony says as he opens the door and the three siblings walk in.

"Are you alone?" Melinda's voice asks from the living area.

"Yeah. We realised that you only wanted us to come." Natasha says as they walk over, Natasha and Maria sit down across form their sister while Tony sit down next to her.

"You're not okay? Are you?" Tony asks his sister.

"No, I'm not." Melinda says before taking a drink of the bottle of scotch she has.

"Andrew said you left divorce papers." Tony says, being surprised, "I thought you love him."

"He deserves better than me." Melinda answers, "After what I did, he deserves better. He's too good for me."

"That's not true." Tony, Natasha and Melinda say together.

"What happened in Bahrain, Mel?" Maria asks her sister concerned as she didn't get to read the report, only Fury did.

"You don't have to answer that. Not if you don't want to." Natasha tells her sister.

"You've realised what I did, haven't you?" Melinda asks, looking right at Natasha.

"I think so." Natasha admits.

"Then how can you look at me, knowing that?" Melinda asks her sister and hearing that Natasha amoves so that she is kneeling right in front of Melinda, but not touching her.

"Because I know you. I know that you are a good person and that you would have only done what you did if you didn't have a choice. You would have made a hard choice for a reason. I know that." Natasha tells her sister.

"It wasn't just the woman, the little girl, she had powers too." Melinda says, "She could control emotions with one touch and she used that to kill, she wanted pain." Melinda reveals, it making sense to the others why Melinda doesn't like to be touched anymore, "The agents came in, they were under her control, and she was going to kill them too, so I shot her." Melinda says, causing both Maria and Tony to have to hold in gasps as neither of them were expecting that, "She didn't know what she was doing, Tash. I couldn't help her." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Natasha asks her sister and Melinda nods, so Natasha leans in and hugs her sister, "You did what you had to do, you'll never forget what happened, never." Natasha says, knowing that from experience, "But you saved people too, Mel. You need to think about that too." She explains.

"How do I live with it?" Melinda asks her sister as she buries her head in her sisters' shoulder.

"You take it one day at a time." Natasha explains, "And you never give up trying to make up for what you did, but you'll never feel like you can." She says and she and Melinda break apart, Melinda giving a small nod.

"I can't imagine needing to make that call." Tony tells his sister, "And I'm sorry that you had to." He says, the words feeling almost hollow, but it is the only things he can think to say.

"We're here for you Mel, whatever you need and we don't have to go back to your ready to." Maria promises, "And no one needs to know where we are."

"Thank you." Melinda tells her sister gratefully.

"Why don't I go pick up some groceries and make some food." Tony offers.

"Use cash, and avoid cameras." Natasha tells her brother.

"I know, Tash." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he's known to do that kind of stuff for a very long time.

"Don't forget the Ben and Jerry's." Maria informs her brother.

"Of course I won't, I value my life." Tony says before leaving, leaving the Carter-Stark sisters alone, both Natasha and Maria knowing that they will do whatever they can to help their sister, though Natasha knows that there is very little that they can do that will help.

* * *

 **September 12** **th** **2008**

It has been almost five months since Tony, Natasha and Maria found out the truth about what happened in Bahrain and after they found out the siblings spent a week together at the house that was their parents' anniversary present and ever since it has become clear that her siblings are the only people that she has stopped trying to push away, though Clint, Phil and Rhodey are doing their best not to let Melinda push her away, no matter how hard she has been trying to.

Melinda and Andrew's divorce has been finalised and Melinda is back to living at the house with Natasha and Maria, and in the times where her sisters are away on missions Melinda has realised just how big the house really is.

It is a Friday afternoon and like he has been doing most weekends for the past five months Tony is getting ready to head to DC to speed the weekend with Melinda, and his other sisters if they're not on missions.

Tony is just shutting down the last of his screens when Pepper walks in the workshop.

"Are you going away for the weekend, again?" Pepper asks surprised.

"Yeah, you know me always up for a good time." Tony responds.

"And yet you've been disappearing for the weekend for months and the press or public never report on what you're doing." Pepper says, not being able to help but find that suspicious.

"Maybe I'm keeping things private for once." Tony explains as Rhodey walks down in the stairs, "Rhodes, you change your mind?" he asks, seeing his friend.

"I pushed a few things, so that I could make it work." Rhodey says as he always likes spending time with the Carter-Stark sisters and quiet often Phil, Clint and Sharon, but he hasn't been able to join Tony on many of his trips.

"You know where Tony's been going? What he's been doing?" Pepper asks Rhodey, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble." Rhodey assures Pepper.

"Okay, guess I'll see you both Monday." Pepper says, wondering what is going on though she figures that if Rhodey is involved then it can't be too bad, "Have a good weekend." She says before leaving.

"You ready to go?" Tony asks his friend.

"Yep." Rhodey confirms and the two of them head over to a car.

* * *

A few hours later Tony and Rhodey arrive at the house in DC,

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" Tony asks as he and Rhodey walk into the house as a few months early he installed Jarvis in the DC house to help out his sisters and provide them with some extra security.

"Your sisters, cousin as well as Agents Coulson and Barton are out the back." Jarvis answers.

"Sounds like the gangs all together again." Rhodey comments as he and Tony head out the back, dropping their bags on the couch as they pass.

When Rhodey and Tony walk out the back they find Phil and Maria at the barbecue, seemingly arguing, Natasha watching in amusement, Clint and Sharon in the pool and Melinda sitting far away from the others, like she is trying to keep herself distant from them.

When they realise what is going on Tony walks over to Phil and Maria, and joins the argument, while Rhodey walks over and sits next to Natasha.

"Trail mix?" Natasha asks Rhodey, offering it to her.

"Sure." Rhodey responds, "Have I missed much of the show?" Rhodey asks curious as he makes himself comfortable.

"Nope." Natasha answers and she and Rhodey continue to watch Phil, Maria and Tony in amusement.

A little while after Tony and Rhodey arrived at the house Phil walks over and sits across to Melinda, handing her a kabab as he does.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she starts to eat.

"How's admin?" Phil asks.

"Okay." Melinda answers.

"It's odd being in the field without you." Phil tells Melinda, "I miss my partner."

"I'm not going back in the field." Melinda tells Phil.

"I respect that; I'm not asking you to." Phil admits, as he knows that if does he'll just push her further away, "What I'm asking is that you stop pushing me away." Phil requests, "I know that things are different now, but you're still my best friend and I always want you in my life." Phil explains, "So will you, stop?"

"I'll try." Melinda answers and Phil gives her a grateful smile.

"PHIL, MEL, SHAY FOOD." Tony yells as he signs at Clint that foods ready.

Hearing that Melinda and Phil get up and head over to the outside dining area, Phil feeling that this might just be the first step towards Phil getting his best friend. Once they are all sitting down Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Phil, Tony, Maria, Rhodey and Sharon start to eat dinner together, but because Clint's body is too wet from the pool he can't put his hearing aids back in and so because of that the entire conversation takes place in both sign and spoken word and not a single person around the table find anything odd about that and everyone, even to her surprise, Melinda, enjoy themselves.

* * *

 **January 16** **th** **2009**

It has been about four months since Phil asked Melinda to stop pushing him away and ever since Melinda has been trying not to, but there is still a distance between them.

It's a Friday and as she is on medical leave after being shot on a recent mission Natasha is using that as an excuse to go visit with Howard, something which she wanted to do as soon as she woke up in the hospital, but even she wasn't stubborn enough to make the trip to Howard's latest secluded safe house while still healing.

"Dad?" Natasha asks as she walks into the safe house, and just like she has ever time she has visited for the past few years Natasha finds her father scribbling on walls, muttering to himself and looking pretty far from okay.

"Tasha." Howard says as he continues to scribble.

"Dad I need you to listen to me carefully, pay attention to me." Natasha tells her father as she walks over, and, with some difficultly because of her steal healing gunshot wound, Natasha crouches down next to Howard.

"What happened?" Howard asks worried, making Natasha realises that the only times Howard seems close to coherent is when he is worried, "Is it Peg? Or Tony? Mel? Maria?" he asks worried.

"Everyone's fine." Natasha assures her father, "I saw him, Dad, the Winter Soldier." Natasha reveals.

"What? How?" Howard asks shocked.

"On a mission." Natasha explains, "I'm starting to look into the events leading up to the mission. I'm going to try and find another lead. If I can track where he came from, then maybe I can track a lead on who hires him." Natasha explains.

"Maybe." Howard mutters, "Or you could be hurt, not safe to look in, never safe to look into him."

"Dad, I'll be careful. I always am." Natasha assures him.

"No, Tasha. It's not worth you getting hurt because of me." Howard tells his daughter.

"Dad, I will figure this out, no matter how long it takes, I will find a way to bring you home." Natasha promises her father. Hearing that Howard just nods and goes back to scribbling on the wall.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **2009**

It has been over a month since Natasha told Howard about finding The Winter Soldier and after staying with Howard for a couple of days she returned to work.

It is the twentieth anniversary of when Melinda believes Daisy was killed and just like every anniversary Melinda has spent all day at Daisy's grave, with Phil, before heading home to an empty house as Natasha is on a mission with Clint and Maria is handling something at The Hub.

Melinda has been home for a little while and she is sitting in the living room, with a full, unopened bottle of scotch while she waits for someone.

"Hello?" Sharon's voice calls, "Mel?" she asks.

"Living room." Melinda answers and he cousin walks in.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sharon asks curious.

"Better when I'm not being asked that question." Melinda admits, "I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Sure, what?" Sharon asks curious as she puts her bag down on the table just as Melinda puts what Sharon knows to be a kit to be a home tattoo kit.

"I'd do it myself but I wouldn't be able to get a good angle on where I want it to go." Melinda tells her cousin as this is something she has been wanting to do for a while but she didn't want to get it while she was doing field work.

"What and where?" Sharon asks, not asking if Melinda is sure as she knows her cousin well enough to know that she must be.

"A daisy, behind my ear, with MD in the centre." Melinda tells her cousin, knowing exactly what she wants as she decided on it a long time ago.

"Okay. I can do that." Sharon says, pulling out her phone so she can get picture of a daisy up.

"Thank you, Shay." Melinda tells her cousin gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Sharon assures her cousin as Melinda sits down and Sharon reads the instructions before getting started. Once she does Sharon isn't even surprised by the fact that Melinda doesn't even react to the needle sticks.

* * *

 **June 16** **th** **2009**

It has been four months since Sharon gave Melinda a tattoo with a home kit and even though it was her first time doing it Sharon was rather impressed with her skill, and it turned out to be exactly what Melinda wanted.

It's a Tuesday afternoon and for the first time in over a year Melinda I walking into the scorpion office, as she walks in she notices two things, one her desk is still empty, and two, Phil is the only one there, doing paper work at his desk so after taking a deep breath Melinda walks over to him.

As he hears the footsteps getting closer Phil looks up and sees Melinda.

"May." Phil says looking up at her, being surprised to see her.

"I heard it was a tough case." Melinda says to him, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Phil admits, as he turns off his computer and stands up, "Why would people mess with something called Dark Force?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Who knows." Melinda responds as they start to walk, "So, you going back to Portland anytime soon?" Melinda asks and as she does Phil knows what she's really asking.

"Clint or Tasha?" Phil asks curious as he is pretty sure that that wouldn't be the kind of thing Sharon would tell Melinda.

"Clint." Melinda answers.

"Of course." Phil answers, and Melinda gives him a look, "I'm considering it."

"Good." Melinda answers.

"I've been meaning to say, I really like the tattoo." Phil informs Melinda, who just gives him a half smile back, and the two of them drift into silence, but before too long Phil is telling Melinda all about the case and the woman he met, Audrey, and without either realising things are almost like how the used to be between them.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **May 18** **th** **2010**

 **(Natasha Biologically 29, Maria 30, Tony 39, Melinda 42)**

It has been almost a year since Phil told Melinda all about his mission in Portland and a few months later Phil stared to date the woman he told Melinda about and it has become clear that things are serious between the two of them, something which Melinda is glad about as all she wants is for Phil to be happy.

It is four am and all three Carter-Stark sisters are fast asleep in their respective rooms when all three of their phones start to ring in perfect unison.

"What?" Maria asks without checking the caller ID.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"Rhodey it's four am. You do realise that right?" Natasha asks annoyed in her way of answering, and as she does all three sisters realises that he's used the extension that Tony put in all of their phones to be able to call multiple numbers in unison and have all the calls connected without the caller having to do anything.

"Yeah, I do, and there are several million other things that I would rather be doing than making this call." Rhodey admits.

"What's going on?" Maria asks as both she and both her sisters sit up and turn on lights.

"It's Tony isn't it? Somethings happened to him." Melinda realises, not being able to think of another reason why Rhodey would be calling them at four am, even though he said he would rather not be.

"Yes." Rhodey confirms, causing the hearts of the Carter-Stark sisters to sink, "We were on our way back from the weapons demonstration and our convoy was attacked. Tony was taken."

"Is he alive? Do you know anything?" Natasha asks as all three of the sisters throw off their blankets and get up.

"He was alive when he was last seen. We don't know anything more yet. We're looking into it." Rhodey explains.

"We'll talk to Fury, and see if he knows anything more." Maria tells her friend.

"Thanks, I take I'll be seeing you all soon?" Rhodey asks, honestly he wants their help and suspects that they will be Tony's best chance.

"Yes." Natasha, Maria and Maria say together, before they all hang up.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda, Natasha and Maria are hurrying into Fury's office, being glad that Fury's assistant isn't there to stop them.

"Secure office." Fury says as soon as they walk in, "I don't know anything more than you do." Fury says, turning to face the sisters.

"You're the top spy in the world? How do you not know anything?" Melinda asks, angrily.

"Not even I have many assets in the area right now, not with what's happened lately." Fury tells them as after some recent trouble S.H.I.E.L.D, and the CIA for that matter, were ordered to pull assets out of Afghanistan a couple of months earlier.

"We'll you'll have three now. We're going." Natasha tells Fury, knowing that even Melinda, who hasn't been a field for over two years, is probably going to Afghanistan to save their brother.

"No." Fury says, "S.H.I.E.L.D isn't allowed to operate in Afghanistan now. If you go there as S.H.I.E.L.D agents then you'll be arrested, cause an international incident, and won't be able to help you brother." He tells them, "You can do more from here. I'm making that an order." Fury orders.

"Permission to be dismissed, Sir?" Maria ask, bitterness clear in her voice.

"Dismissed." Fury responds and without another word to Fury the Carter-Stark siblings leave the office, all three of them exchanging a look and coming to a decision as they go.

* * *

Half an hour later Natasha, Melinda and Maria are all back at the house. Natasha and Maria are changing into their tactical gear and Melinda is sitting on her bed, staring at hers, as she does she can practically hear her brother's voice in her head, saying words that he told her so many years ago,

" _You're Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark, there Is nothing that you can't do_.", and as she does Melinda comes to a decision and for the first time in two years she gets up and walks over so that she can put on her tactical gear once more.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha and Maria are in a room they set up when Peggy first started to have symptoms, a room they started to call 'the family armoury.', and are packing weapons and other things they may need including cash and blank documents. As they hear footsteps both turn and see Melinda walking in wearing her tactical gear.

"You sure?" Natasha asks Melinda, being surprised.

"For Tony I am." Melinda assures them and Maria throws a bag at her sister and she starts to join them in packing up too.

"Miss Natasha, Miss Melinda, Miss Maria. Agents Barton and Coulson as well as Miss Sharon are at the front door." Jarvis informs them five minutes later.

"Let them in. Tell them were we are." Natasha answers, honestly at first she wasn't the biggest fan of Jarvis, but she has grown to appreciate him.

About a minute later Phil, Clint and Sharon walk into the room and as they knew what room they were being shown to none of them are surprised by the sight that greeted them.

"I'm sorry, Melinda, Tasha, Maria. I'm so sorry." Phil tells them.

"You're going over there." Clint says, knowing that.

"We have to." Maria answers.

"Okay. We're coming." Sharon informs her cousins.

"No. Fury's orders are to stay put." Natasha answers.

"That's not stopping you, or are you just taking bags of weapons out for a walk?" Clint asks and he gets three almost identical looks in response, "Tony's family, and you do what you have to do for family. Orders be damn." Clint tells them.

"That means a lot Clint, but we need you here. We need all three of you to work from here, to work with Jarvis and try and find leads that we can't find while being over there." Melinda explains as the three sisters put their bags over their shoulders.

"Okay. We'll stay, and we'll keep Fury from finding out as long as possible." Phil promises, knowing that even with their best attempts it won't be long before Fury finds out.

"Thanks Phil." Natasha tells him.

"We need you guys to do one more thing for us." Maria says.

"Anything." Sharon tells her cousin as all three of the Carter-Stark's sisters reach into pockets.

"Hold onto these for us." Natasha says as she hands her badge to Clint, Melinda hands hers to Phil and Maria hands hers to Sharon.

"Your badges?" Phil asks shocked, knowing how much they mean for the sisters.

"Fury made it clear that we can't go over there as S.H.I.E.L.D agents so we're not going to." Melinda explains.

"We're going as sisters." Maria explains, "And we're going to bring our brother home."

"Good luck." Sharon tells her cousins as they leave, she, Phil and Clint knowing that they will do whatever they can to help Melinda, Natasha and Maria bring Tony home.

* * *

Even though they know that they don't have any S.H.I.E.L.D resources to help them on this case Natasha, Melinda and Maria aren't worried as they have their family ones. So, after they left the house the sisters travelled to one of the family airfields to take one of the planes, that still has unrestricted access to airspace, thank you Peggy and Howard, so that they could fly to Afghanistan.

"Why are we stopping here?" Melinda asks Natasha ten hours after they left DC, "We should be getting to Afghanistan as soon as possible."

"I need to meet a contact." Natasha explains, though the truth is that she is going to tell Howard what is going on before he finds out another way, "He knows a lot about groups working in the area where Tony was last seen. He might know something." She explains, telling the truth as Howard does know that, but whether he is in any state to tell her will be the question,

"Okay, let's go." Maria tells her sister.

"No, my contact's jumpy. If anyone's with me, we'll get nothing." Natasha explains, not telling the complete truth, but close enough to it.

"Just be careful." Melinda tells her sister.

"Will do." Natasha confirms, "I'll be back in a few hours." She tells her sisters.

"Better make it quick. Even with the fake clearance we have we'll be risking things If we stay too long." Maria tells her oldest sister.

"I know. I'll be back soon." Natasha says before leaving.

* * *

A little while after she left the plane where her sisters are Natasha arrives at Howard's latest safe house and as she walks in she knows that this is one of the hardest visits that she's ever made.

Just like she has more times than she can count Natasha finds her father squatting in front of a walk scribbling and muttering to himself. So, just like she always does Natasha walks over and squats down next to him,

"Dad." She says as she places her hand on Howard's shoulder.

"Tasha." Howard says with an odd look on his face, "Didn't you just leave?" Howard asks his daughter.

"No. I haven't been here for a few months." Natasha explains.

"Oh, huh." Howard says, "I'm close Tasha, I know I am."

"That's great Dad." Natasha says, forcing a smile, not entirely sure what he is talking about as there could be several things, "Something's happened, Dad, to Tony."

"What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" Howard asks panicked.

"Tony was in Afghanistan giving a weapons demonstration and his convoy was attacked." Natasha informs her father, "Tony's been taken we don't know his status, or who took him." She explains.

"No." Howard says shocked and horrified.

"Ria, Mel and I are going to Afghanistan. We'll work with Rhodey and we'll do everything we can to find him." Natasha tells her father, "But I know you've been looking into groups in that area. I need to know everything you know." Natasha says and Howard just looks horrified, "Dad, Tony needs you right now. Tell me what you know." Natasha says, stressing the words, needing there to be enough of the person Howard used to be inside to get through to.

"Right, Afghanistan." Howard says, getting up and hurrying over to where he keeps his note books, "It's most likely a terrorist group that took him, but there are a lot of them and they all have different places where they would take him." Howard tells his daughter, sounding focused, determine, "Caves are your most likely option but there's a lot of them, would take you years to search and you wouldn't be able to do that quietly which would put Tony in more danger." Howard explains, "You've got to narrow it down. That's what you need to do." Howard tells Natasha.

"Okay. I'll make sure we do that." Natasha assures her father, "I should get back to Ria and Mel, before they get suspicious." She explains

"I'm coming to Afghanistan." Howard tells his daughter, who gives him a look, "On my own." He adds, "I'll make sure that I'm not seen. I just need to be close." He tells his daughter.

"I know." Natasha says walking over to him, "Just don't come to close." She tells him before giving Howard a hug, "I'll give you updates when I know something."

"Thank you." Howard says as he returns a hug.

* * *

About five hours later Natasha, Melinda and Maria arrive at the base in Afghanistan where Rhodey and the team looking for Tony are based out off.

"Anything?" Melinda asks as they walk towards Rhodey who is waiting outside.

"Not yet." Rhodey answers, "S.H.I.E.L.D isn't allowed to operate here." Rhodey says, having not known that when he called the sisters, "How are you three here?" Rhodey asks, needing to know because he needs to know what cover story to tell.

"By not being S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Natasha answers, not mentioning that they are going against orders as that could get Rhodey in trouble, though he has guessed that, "Just go along with everything we say."

"Got it." Rhodey answers, completely trusting three people who are basically sisters to him, and the four of them head into the tent where the search is being run out of.

"Colonel Rhodes, who are these woman?" The office in charge asks.

"My names Naomi Reader, and this is Mary Holloway, and Matilda Mui." Natasha introduces, handing the office fake ID's and credentials, "We are a private security contractor that Mr Stark has on retainer in case of kidnapping. We are here to assist with the search and have top security clearance, military training, as well as knowledge of Mr Stark's life that could be useful in searching for him." Natasha says.

"I see." The office says, after checking the ID's and papers, which are more than good enough to pass as real, "I take it that you called them." He says to Rhodey.

"Yes Sir, I was aware of the contiguities that Mr Stark had in place and I worked with Naomi, Mary and Matilda to work out Mr Stark's security protocol. They're the best people to be helping with this search." Rhodey says, causing the three Carter-Stark sisters to realise that even though he's not a spy Rhodey is a pretty good liar.

"Okay, just don't get in the way." The office says.

"Trust me you won't even know we're here." Maria comments.

"Over here, there is empty space." Rhodey says, leading the sisters over to an empty work site. Once they are there Natasha, Melinda, Rhodey and Maria all get to work, only caring about one thing, finding Tony.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **2010**

It has been almost two weeks since Tony was taken and ever since then Rhodey, Natasha, Melinda, and Maria have all been working basically nonstop to try and find a lead on where Tony is and what happened to him, but so far they haven't been able to find him.

It is two am, the morning of Tony's fortieth birthday and even though all the other military members and people who are helping with the search are asleep Natasha, Rhodey, Melinda and Maria aren't. Natasha, Melinda and Maria are in a tent working on a lead on where Tony could be. Rhodey is helping out but he had to go get something, having said that he would be back soon.

"Something feels off." Natasha comments.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Tony's a high value target, whatever identity is known, and if he was dead then we should have found a body, whoever killed him would want people to know." Natasha explains, "But captured means ransom. It means who ever has him wants something. So, why hasn't there been any demands?" she asks her sisters.

"They could be after something else." Melinda comments.

"Maybe something only Tony could provide." Maria realises.

"Which could be almost anything." Natasha mutters, trying to put connections together as Rhodey returns to the room carrying four beers.

"Isn't alcohol banned around here?" Melinda says as she notices what Rhodey is holding.

"I have connections." Rhodey says as he hands a beer to each of the sisters, "I know this isn't how any of us imagined speeding Tony's fortieth." He comments.

"Not if he had his way." Natasha comments, knowing that Tony had a plan.

"True." Rhodey says, forcing a smile, "But I'm sure he'll plan something when we get him back." Rhodey says, knowing that, "But until then Happy Birthday Tony." He says raising his beer.

"Happy Birthday Tony." Natasha, Melinda, and Maria say together, raising their beers and toasting together.

* * *

 **Three days Later**

It has been a few days since Tony's birthday and ever since Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Maria have been working harder to try and find him, but have no leads, to their disappointment.

It is about eleven pm at night and as she needs a break Maria is sitting on rocks a little away from the main area where the others are working, looking up at the stars, when Rhodey sits down next to her and for a few minutes the two of them sit in silence.

"Talk to me, Kid." Rhodey tells Maria after a little while.

"Kid? You haven't called me that in a long time." Maria tells Rhodey with an amused look on her face.

"It felt right." Rhodey admits, "And that doesn't change the question."

"It's colder than I was expecting." Maria admits.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." Rhodey confirms, both him and Maria thinking that they hope Tony is warm, though neither say anything.

"This was never supposed to be Tony." Maria tells her friend, "Being kidnapped, possibly by a terrorist organization, isn't supposed to be him." Maria tells him, "It's what Mel, Tasha and I signed up for, not him." Maria says sadly.

"Hey, Tony may not be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent but he is just as strong as you, and your sisters, and your parents, he can survive this." Rhodey tells Maria, "And he's Tony, if there is even the slightest chance for him to find a way out he'll find it. He'll figure it out, he always does."

"Yeah, guess he does." Maria confirms, "I just…. Can't lose anyone else."

"I know." Rhodey says as he reaches over and squeezes Maria's hand, "I couldn't handle losing him either." He says, telling the complete truth.

"I know." Maria responds giving the hand that Rhodey is holding a squeeze and the two of them drift into silence once more.

"GUYS, WE MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING." Melinda's voice yells and Maria and Rhodey both get up and hurry over, both hoping that this time they'll find a lead on where Tony is.

* * *

 **June 18** **th** **2010**

It has been a month since Tony was taken and even though there are people that they are working with who clearly think Tony is dead, Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Rhodey refuse to accept that, they believe that Tony is alive and won't think otherwise until they find a body.

Even though they are aren't allowed to officially help Rhodey, Natasha, Melinda and Maria Phil, Clint and Sharon have still been doing everything they can to help. Despite the fact that they should be working on their paperwork from recent missions Phil, Sharon and Clint are in the Scorpion office searching any leads to pass onto Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Phil.

"The problem is that there are way too many places where he could be being heled." Phil comments.

"True, but I really don't want to tell them that so we've got to find something." Clint tells his friend as Sharon's phone rings.

"Hello." Sharon answers, "Yes. Yes, I know. Of course. I'll be there soon. Thank you. Goodbye." Sharon says to the person on the other end of the call.

"Problem?" Phil asks concerned.

"Apparently Aunt Peggy is getting upset because she can tell that they haven't been visiting for a while. The doctors think that I could help." Sharon explains, "I've got to go." She explains.

"Go." Clint and Phil say together.

"Sharon." Phil says once Sharon is about half way to the door, causing her to turn around, "What are you going to tell her?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know yet." Sharon admits as she leaves.

* * *

A little while after Sharon left the Triskelion she arrives at the facility where Peggy lives. Once she is at the facility Sharon heads straight to Peggy's room.

"Aunt Peggy." Sharon says as she walks into the room.

"Sharon." Peggy says, sounding glad to see her, "Tony, Tasha, Mel, Maria, where are they? They're not answering. They haven't been visiting."

"I know, there's a reason for that." Sharon explains, knowing that Peggy likely wouldn't know what happened as watching the news distresses her so the staff don't let her.

"What happened?" Peggy asks, sounding afraid, "Are they okay? Are my children okay?"

"A month ago Tony was giving a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan and his convoy was attacked." Sharon explains, causing Peggy to gasp, "Tony was taken. We're not sure by who. Mel, Ria and Tasha have gone to Afghanistan, they're working with Rhodey to try and find him."

"I need to help." Peggy says, sitting up.

"No. you need to stay here." Sharon says, gently pushing her great Aunt down so that she is sitting back in bed, "Clint, Phil and I are helping from here and Nat, Ria and Mel are doing everything they can. They'll find him." Sharon says, believing that, "You need to stay here and look after yourself." She tells her aunt, "Okay?" she asks her aunt and Peggy gives a hesitant nod.

"Good. I promise that I will tell you as soon as I know something." Sharon promises her aunt, who nods, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Sharon, it's good to see you." Peggy says a few minutes later, "Aren't you meant to be working? What are you doing here?" she asks, it being clear to Sharon that she doesn't remember anything they have said.

"I'm on lunch break." Sharon explains, "And I just want to visit with my favourite Aunt." Sharon explains, not being able to bring herself to explain what happened, again he can't break Peggy's heart again, causing Peggy to smile as she doesn't see what Sharon is hiding.

* * *

 **July 4** **th** **2010**

It has been two weeks since Sharon had to tell her Aunt about Tony being missing and ever since she had to tell her aunt several times as due to her Alzheimer's she keeps forgetting and Sharon hasn't always been able to avoid the conversation.

Far away from where his family are, even his sisters, Tony is in the cave trying to get some sleep, hoping that his plan is going to work. When Yinsen asked him whether he had family Tony honestly considered telling the truth, but then he realised that he couldn't, not where he was as that would just put his sisters in danger.

As he lies, looking up at the cave roof, Tony finds his mind drifting to something he hasn't let it before as he has been trying to stay focused, his sisters, and how much he misses them. As he knows them Tony knows that Natasha, Melinda and Maria would be doing whatever they can to find him, whether they are allowed to or not, and no matter what they won't give up, so he can't either.

"I'll come back to you." Tony promises himself before getting up and walking over to his work desk so that he can get to work as he knows that the sooner he is finished what he is doing then the sooner he'll be free.

* * *

 **July 18** **th** **2010**

It has been two months since Tony went missing and his sisters, and Rhodey are just as determine as they were the first day to find him and bring him home.

Even though it is late, just like every other night for the past two months, Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Rhodey are still awake well after most people are asleep. Natasha, Melinda and Maria are in their work area, trying to figure out where to look next while Rhodey is in a meeting with some higher ups.

"How can we have only looked in that little area in this whole time?" Maria asks surprised as they look at the map that marks the areas that have been searched.

"The terrain is making thigs tough, so's the fact that we're trying to be as quiet as possible, and there is a lot of area to cover. It's actually pretty good that we've managed to look this far." Melinda comments.

"We need to cover more ground." Natasha comments.

"I've got bad news about that." Rhodey says walking into the room just as he heard what Natasha said.

"What?" The Three Carter-Stark sisters ask together.

"Some of the personnel are being taken away from the search." Rhodey explains.

"What! No. We need all the people we can get." Maria says angrily, but then logic sets in, "It's a money thing, right? They can't justify the costs."

"Not all of them." Rhodey admits, "We've still got personnel looking, just not as many as we had." Rhodey explains.

"How much is needed to sustain the numbers we had?" Natasha asks, a plan already coming to her.

"Tasha, no." Rhodey says, walking towards her as he realises what she is thinking, "If you three fund it will lead to one of two things, one, awkward questions about how you can afford that which will lead to at least one of the truths being discovered, or two, awkward questions being asked about why you have access to Tony's bank accounts which will lead to the real truth being discovered." Rhodey says, "Either way a truth will be discovered and that would be good for any of you, Tony included." Rhodey says.

"He's right." Melinda realises, hating that, "We've got to make do." She says and unfortunately both her sisters realise that she is right.

"Fine, but if it gets to the point where they take away everything then we are going to fund it." Natasha tells Rhodey.

"If that happens you'll have no arguments from me." Rhodey promises her.

"Let's figure out where to start the search tomorrow." Maria suggests and that's just what they do, the three Carter-Stark sisters and Rhodey only caring about one thing. Finding Tony and bringing him home to them.

* * *

Not far from where his daughters are, in fact being closer to them than he has been in decades, in a safe house Howard is also working on little sleep, something which is all too common for him, but unlike in recent times if Natasha were to visit she would find her father coherent and more like his old self than he has been in a while and there is one reason for that, his son. Howard is doing everything he possibility can to find his son, because right now that matters more to him than finding the people who ordered The Winter Soldier to kill him.

* * *

Across the other side of the world Phil, Clint and Sharon are just arriving at the Triskelion for work, but instead of getting started on S.H.I.E.L.D business they are going through every new piece of intel that has come in during the night, hoping that something points to where Tony is and who is holding him. As, even though they can't be with their friends, their family, on the ground in Afghanistan they will do everything they can to help as they want the same thing, to bring Tony home safely.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **August 18** **th** **2010**

It has officially been three months since Tony was taken and Rhodey, Natasha, Melinda and Maria aren't any closer to finding him than they originally were, though they have managed to rule out a few areas.

It is early and after getting a message from Howard, it being the first time that has ever happened, Natasha has headed to Howard's safe house to find out what is going on. As she arrives at the safe house Natasha is glad to find that Howard once more has top security.

"Dad?" Natasha asks as she heads towards the main room of the safe house.

"Tasha, finally." Howard says, being glad to see her.

"I came as soon as I got your message." Natasha explains, "Which by the way what were you thinking?" She asks angrily, "You know how dangerous it is to send a message." She tells her father.

"I know, but I need to tell you something, and I made sure to cover my tracks." Howard explains, "You've got to see this." He says and he leads Natasha over to a wall and Natasha is a little surprised by what she sees.

"This is spy satellite images, and they're definitely not America, and thermal images." Natasha says, as that is stuff that even she has been having a hard time getting, "I'm not even going to ask how you got this." She says, though honestly she is very tempted to, and would if she had more time.

"I was careful." Howard explains, "I've been doing research and there seems to be a lot of activity in an area of caves, and area you haven't looked into." Howard explains, "I think that it might be where Tony is being heled."

"Coordinates." Natasha requests and Howard hands a piece of paper over, "Thanks Dad. I'll let you know what we find." Natasha assures her father before leaving, knowing that she has to get back before her sisters and Rhodey become too suspicious.

* * *

As she needed to make sure that no one could figure out where she came from it takes Natasha a little while to get back to the base even though it's relatively short trip.

"Finally. Where have you been?" Melinda asks when Natasha gets back to base.

"Meeting with a contact. Why? What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"We've got activity and a lot of it." Maria answers.

"Where?" Natasha asks as she heads over to the maps that they are looking at.

"Here." Rhodey says, pointing out the same location that Howard gave her.

"My contact suggested that that would be a good place to look." Natasha reveals.

"Has this contact given good intel before?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Oh yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Then we have to check it out." Maria says, "Can you get us a helicopter?" she asks Rhodey.

"Definitely, but you're going to want to be suited up and armed. Just in case." Rhodey tells the sisters.

"Got it." All three of them respond and Rhodey leaves to get what the permission they need to use a helicopter.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Natasha, Rhodey and Maria are in helicopter on their way to the location where they think Tony could be. Melinda is flying while Rhodey, Natasha and Maria are in the back.

As she fly's Melinda notices a loan figure and at first she can't believe her eyes, but then she realises exactly who it is.

"I'm putting us down." Melinda tell her sisters and Rhodey.

"Why? We're not at the coordinates." Maria tells her sister.

"I know." Melinda tells her, "Look." She says as she lands the helicopter. Being confused Natasha, Maria and Rhodey all look out and as they do they realises exactly why Melinda stopped.

"Tony." The three of them say and they all hurry out of the Helicopter. As they are still worried about danger Rhodey runs straight to Tony while Natasha and Maria make sure that there is nothing in the area. Once they are sure they are safe Natasha and Maria head over to where Rhodey is helping Tony to stand after the two of them embraced.

"Tone." Maria says amazed.

"It's really good to see you." Natasha tells her brother, completely meaning that and in response Tony just hugs his sisters tightly reassuring himself that they are actually there.

"I've missed you soo much." Tony tells his sisters, "I love you. I love you both"

"Love you too." Maria, and to Tony's surprise, Natasha say.

"We should get back to the chopper." Rhodey says as even though he doesn't want to break up the reunion he knows that it is the safest option, "We're too open." He says and Natasha, Maria and Tony break apart and they start to walk towards the helicopter.

"Where's Mel?" Tony asks as they walk.

"Right here." Melinda says, stepping out of the helicopter, "I missed you, Tone." She says, walking over and hugging her brother, surprising Tony as he is pretty sure that it is the first time that Melinda has been the one to initiate physical contact since Bahrain.

"I missed you too, Mel." Tony promises his sister, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and the two of them break apart before heading back into the helicopter.

"Get us back to base Mel." Rhodey requests.

"On it." Melinda says and she heads to the front.

"Here, take small sips." Natasha says, passing her brother a bottle of water as he sits down next to Rhodey.

"Okay." Tony says, accepting the bottle.

"Are you hurt?" Rhodey asks his friend.

"A little." Tony admits.

"There are medics waiting. They'll check you out." Maria tells her brother, "And what's that in your chest?"

"It's a miniature arc reactor." Tony answers, "It's keeping me alive." He says, feeling that his sisters and Rhodey deserve to know that even though he isn't planning on telling them everything.

"Is that safe?" Natasha asks her brother, watching carefully for his reaction.

"Yeah." Tony lies, and Natasha suspects as much, as the helicopter takes off.

"You're safe now. You're going home." Rhodey tells his friend as he notices Tony tense and in response Tony nods.

* * *

A few hours later Tony has been looked over by some medical personal and is getting some well-deserved rest. As she needs to inform Howard of the latest Natasha checks on her brother before she heads off base, making sure to be careful so that no one can follow her.

As soon as Natasha walks into Howard's safe house she finds her father waiting with an anxious look on his face.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" Howard asks as soon as he sees his daughter.

"We did find him." Natasha assures her father who looks thrilled, "Tony's alive. He has some minor injuries and some shrapnel in his chest that is going for his heart. He is using an electro magnet powered by a miniaturised arc reactor, which he has inserted into his chest, to keep at bay." Natasha explains and as she does Howard gets a look of horror on his face, "Dad? What is it?"

"He can't have a miniaturised arc reactor in his chest." Howard says as he heads to the other side of the room, though honestly he is impressed that Tony did that while being heled prisoner, "It will kill him. The palladium will slowly poison him." Howard reveals.

"So you're saying that what is keeping Tony alive is also killing him?" Natasha asks shocked, and not even wanting to think about losing her brother after only just finding him again, and Howard nods, "There has to be something that can help him right? You created the arch reactor. You must know something."

"The new element." Howard says as he sits down and starts to scribble, "It's his only chance. He needs to figure it out. He's the only one who can." He reveals.

"How? How can he figure it out?" Natasha asks, realising that Howard is starting to slip back now that he knows Tony has been found.

"A trunk of mine. Fury has it, Tony needs it." Howard explains, "He'll figure it out. He's the only person who can." As he is pretty sure that given his current circumstances he wouldn't be able to synthesise it, not in time anyway.

"So you're saying that Tone needs a new element and to get that he needs a new element and to get that he needs a trunk of yours that Fury has?" Natasha asks.

"Yes." Howard answers.

"And then he'll be okay? He won't be poisoned anymore?" Natasha asks.

"He'll be fine." Howard says to Natasha's relief.

* * *

 **August 20** **th** **2010**

After spending a little over a day in Afghanistan to make sure he is okay Tony is finally on a plane hoe with his sisters and Rhodey. While Tony, Rhodey, Natasha and Melinda are sitting down in the back of the plane, Maria is off in a corner on her phone.

"Yes Sir. I understand Sir, of course sir." Maria says before hanging up and walking over to her sisters and Rhodey.

"Trouble?" Tony asks curious as she walks over.

"Fury." Maria answers and as she does she, Melinda, Natasha and Rhodey exchange looks.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Tony asks as he notices the looks.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Melinda assures her brother.

"But it is something I should worry about." Tony realises, "I can handle it. Whatever it is, and I want to know." Tony tell his sisters.

"We didn't actually have orders or permission to come look for you. In fact, our orders were to stay in DC." Natasha reveals.

"You went against orders, for me?" Tony says, honestly that doesn't surprise him, but it's still big to hear it.

"Of course we did." Melinda answers, "We were not going to just stay in DC while you were missing." She tells her brother.

"Thank you." Tony says, "How much trouble you in?" he asks concerned.

"Oh, what's more than a lot?" Maria asks with a smirk, "Fury wants us on our way to DC as soon as you're off this plane." Maria explains, "And he's sending Coulson to debrief you and investigate something, that he wouldn't tell me, at Stark. So, you're going to have to pretend that you don't know him." Maria explains.

"I can do that." Tony answers, wondering if Coulson's going to investigate the same thing he is, "Is there anything I can do to help you three with Fury?" he asks.

"No." Natasha, Melinda and Maria say together.

"Okay. Well let me know if there is." Tony tells his sisters, all of whom nod. As Tony, Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Rhodey drift into silence Tony considers telling his sisters what he is planning but then he realises that there is a chance that they will try and stop him and he can't risk that.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We're approaching now." The pilot says.

"We're going to have to hide in the back of the plane so that no one waiting sees us." Maria tells her brother.

"Okay." Tony says, not wanting to admit that he would really like it for his sisters to stay a while, because he knows they can't.

"We'll come to LA as soon as we can." Melinda informs her brother.

"Thank you." Tony tells his sisters.

A few minutes later the plane touches down and Tony walks over and hugs his sisters and then Natasha, Melinda and Maria head to the back of the plane while Tony and Rhodey head to the ramp and Tony's sisters watch as he walks out of the plane and over to Pepper.

* * *

A few hours later Natasha, Melinda and Maria have arrived back in DC, arriving just at the airport in time to see Tony say that he is shutting down the Weapons development department of Stark.

"He didn't tell us that he was going to do that." Maria says surprised.

"No, he didn't." Natasha confirms.

"Do you think it has something to do with whatever Fury is having Phil investigate?" Melinda asks her sisters, as she has her opinion but she wants theirs.

"Maybe." Natasha confirms and the three sisters head out of the plane where they find Fury waiting.

"Here we go." Maria mutters as the three sisters approach their boss.

"Next time you give these to other people. Don't expect to get them back." Fury says as he throws Natasha, Melinda and Maria their badge back.

"Yes Sir." Natasha, Melinda and Maria say together.

"Good. Hand over your cells and electronics." Fury instructs, and after exchanging looks the three sisters reluctantly hand over their cells and all other electronics that they have on them, "Good. Let's go." He tells them and the three sisters head over to a car that Fury as waiting.

* * *

About an hour late the Carter-Stark sisters and Fury arrive at a location that looks to be a collection of abandoned warehouses.

"With me. Leave your bags." Fury tells the three sisters and they head out of the car. Exchanging looks the sisters follow Fury inside. Once they head inside they realises that they must be at some kind of secret base as there is a large hanger, and then following Fury the three sisters head through a hanger door and into a corridor.

"This is an old SSR base." Natasha comments when she sees what is on the wall.

"Yes, it is." Fury confirms, turning around and facing the sisters, "Which is why I'm taking a leaf out of your mother's book when it comes to your punishment for disobeying direct orders." Fury informs them, "This base hasn't been used in about sixty years, so you three are going to clean it out, make it possible for people to live in it if needed, and sort out all old files." He instructs, "There is a vault downstairs, that doesn't need organizing, but I want you to put anything you find in the regular files that you don't think should be public or added electrically to our systems into that vault." Fury instructs, "There are no electronic systems here, and no cell service so you'll have plenty of time to get everything done." He says, "I'll check in every few days to bring you food."

"And updates about Tony." Melinda requests.

"Okay." Fury says, "Get to work." Fury says before leaving.

"Cleaning out an empty base and sorting files, definitely seems like something Mom would make us do." Natasha comments.

"Really does, considering she had us do similar things when we were teenagers" Melinda confirms.

"We might as well look around, figure out what needs to be done." Maria comments and both her sisters nod and so all three sisters begin to explore the base, all three of them hoping that they can get this done soon so that they can get back to their brother.

* * *

 **October 21** **st** **2010**

It has been two months since Tony arrived home and ever since he has been working on building a suit so that he can make up for what his company has done. While Tony has been doing that his sisters have been working on cleaning out, and sorting out the files, in the old SSR base that Fury took them to, a task that is proving to be more difficult than the sisters expected as sixty years have caused a lot to be needed to be fixed, a lot of things that needed to be sorted or thrown away and a lot that needs to be catalogued.

Even though he been completely focused on building the new suit Tony mind has wondered, more than once, to his sisters, to where they are and what Fury is making them do because they disobeyed orders to save him.

As he has time before his next suit is ready Tony has decided to go to a party that he is technically throwing. When he arrives the first place that Tony goes is the bar, where he watches Pepper talk with people.

"Mr Stark." A familiar voice says and as Tony turns to see Phil he can't help but keep the joy off his face, and as he does Phil gives him a warning look which reminds Tony that he isn't supposed to know who Phil is.

"Yes?" Tony asks, putting a fake look of confusion on his face.

"Agent Coulson." Phil introduces, it being very strange to do so as he's known Tony for over twenty years.

"Oh yeah, the guy from the…" Tony starts to say.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Phil finishes.

"God, you need a new name for that." Tony tells Phil, wondering why he didn't just say S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Phil assures him. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you." Phil starts to say and as he does he sees a look on Tony's face that he knows, a look which says Tony is no longer listening to him, but as he isn't supposed to know that he just keeps talking, "There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th, at 7 p.m. at Stark Industries?" Phil asks.

"Sure, you got it." Tony says as he sticks out his hand for Phil to shake.

"Really?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah." Tony says and he leans in a bit, "Where are they?" he asks Phil, needing an answer in a voice only loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I don't know." Phil admits, making sure his voice is only loud enough for Tony to hear, "They've been sent somewhere. I don't know where, no contact." Phil explains.

"Well, Agent Coulson, it's been a pleasure, I'm going to go over to my assistant and put something in the books." Tony says as he lets go of Phil's hand before walking away.

After speaking to Phil Tony goes and talks and dances with Pepper before receiving some disturbing news which he has to leave the party to handle.

* * *

 **October 24** **th** **2010**

Three days later Phil is waiting at Stark for his meeting with Tony a meeting which he knows Tony won't be on tie for, if he even shows up at all, but as Pepper hurries past him Phil feels his worry grow and once Pepper explains to him what is going on Phil feels that worry turn to panic as he knows that his friend is in real danger and there may not be anything he can do.

* * *

 **October 25** **th** **2010**

After everything that has happened with Tony and Obadiah Phil is rather glad that it will most likely be Fury and not him who will have to explain to Natasha, Melinda and Maria what has happened as he knows that their reactions aren't going to be good and that they are most likely going to blame themselves for not seeing things sooner; they'll blame themselves for Obadiah.

Even though he knows that there is a chance that Tony will say something completely different from anything he gives him Phil still works hard to come up with a lie that there is a chance that Tony will go along with.

As Phil walks towards the room where Tony and Pepper are Phil is honestly a little amused as he hears Tony complaining about the fact that the name Iron Man isn't completely accurate.

"Here is your alibi." Phil says as hands Tony the cards.

"Okay." Tony answers as he takes them.

"You were on your yacht. We have papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from fifty of your guests." Phil informs Tony.

"I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me, alone on the island." Tony says, wanting to make things as hard for Phil as possible.

"That's what happened. Just read it word for word." Phil informs Tony, giving him a look which say, 'just do what I say.'

"There's nothing about Stane here." Tony comments, knowing that Phil wouldn't have forgotten about that but wondering what he is doing about it.

"That's been handled." Phil tells Tony, "He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record." Phil explains as Tony stands up

"What about this whole story that it's a body guard? He's my body... ? That's kinda flimsy." Tony says, being pretty sure that Natasha could have come up with a better lie in about a minute.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark." Phil says, having needed to say Mr. Stark a few times in his head over and over again to make sure that he said the right name. "Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you." Phil tells Tony.

"You've got ninety seconds." Phil says before heading to the door.

"Oh, Agent Coulson." Pepper says, stopping him, "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help." She says.

"That's what we do." Phil explains, "You'll be hearing form us." Phil says, knowing that it is going to be slightly complicated to figure everything out, but it will likely happen.

"From the Strategic Homeland..." Pepper starts to say but Phil cuts her off.

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil says, causing Tony to hold in an amused laugh as he now knows why Phil introduced S.H.I.E.L.D by the full name, he wanted to say S.H.I.E.L.D dramatically, and he plans to give Phil so much crap for that later.

"Right." Pepper says as Tony leaves.

As Pepper help him finish getting ready for the press conference Tony wonders whether now would be the right time to tell Pepper the truth about his family, but then he realises that with everything going on, and the fact that he is dying, it wouldn't be fair to Pepper for him to tell her that now.

A few minutes after Phil left Pepper and Tony he watches as Tony announces to the world that he is Iron Man and as he does Phil wonders who will kick his ass first, Fury or Tony's sisters.

* * *

A few hours after he announced to the world that he was Iron Man Tony arrives back home to JARVIS not working properly.

"I am Iron Man? You've spent your whole life lying about who you are and you chose to tell the truth about this?" Fury asks from the shadows, sounding less than impressed.

"The lies I've spent my life telling protects my family. Telling the truth about this means I can do what they do." Tony says as honestly he was expecting, and honestly hoping, for one of his sisters to be waiting at home annoyed, not Fury, but he'll make it work, "Speaking of my sisters, where the hell are they? Because they would have at least called me by now if they could have." Tony says, knowing that.

"Your sisters have been cleaning out an old base, without communication, as punishment for disobeying orders." Fury explains, "They're almost finished. So, if you come to DC they'll be at the house a couple of hours after you."

"Do they know anything about what's happened?" Tony asks as he very much doubts it.

"No." Fury answers, "But I'll tell them." Fury assures him, "Your sisters aren't the only thing I'm here to talk to you about." Fury tells him, "I want to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm listening." Tony says and Fury starts to explain everything.

* * *

Hours later Tony is sitting on the couch at the house running over everything he and Fury talked about, waiting for his sisters to come home, wondering how they are going to react.

"TONY." A voice calls as Tony hears the front door open.

"In here." Tony calls and he stands up and his sisters hurry into the room and embrace him, as they do he feels one of them hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey." Tony says annoyed, "What was that for?"

"For being reckless. Building a super-suit and going after terrorists. What were you thinking?" Natasha asks her brother.

"I was thinking that I have to do something, so I decided to take a leaf out of your books." Tony explains, "I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore, not after what I saw. I need to do something to protect people, and using the Iron Man suit I can."

"So you're keeping the name then?" Maria asks her brother.

"It's growing on me." Tony says with a shrug.

"Fury said that Obadiah was behind everything. Is that true?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah. I don't know how we didn't see it." Tony answers, looking shocked.

"Neither do I." Natasha comments, feeling guilty about that, "I'm sorry Tone. I should have realised."

"It's not your fault. Any of our faults." Tony says, "Mom and Dad didn't trust him with our secret. That should have been our first clue." He comments.

"Yeah, it should have been." Maria confirms and the four of them drift into silence.

"So, I've missed a lot. Want to catch me up?" Tony asks curious.

"So have we. How about we catch up each other up." Melinda suggests and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A few hours later the four Carter-Stark siblings have headed to bed and even though Natasha and Melinda are asleep Natasha very much doubts that Tony is, after everything that has happened she figures that it would be very hard for him to sleep. So, suspecting that she knows exactly where he brother is Natasha heads to the lab and just like she suspected she would Natasha finds her brother working on something.

"You planning on telling us that you're dying?" Natasha says from the doorway.

"How'd you know?" Tony asks shocked, turning to look at his sister.

"I remember Dad talking about the Arc reactor. From what he said I'm pretty sure that the palladium will start poisoning you before long." Natasha says, telling as much truth as she can.

"It already has." Tony admits.

"What are you doing about it?" Natasha asks her brother.

"I've got to find a substitute for palladium." Tony reveals, "It's the only thing that can save me."

"Okay. You can do that." Natasha tells her brother.

"What if I can't?" Tony asks and Natasha walks over to her brother.

"You can." Natasha says, "Tone, this is something Dad invented that wasn't perfect and if there is anyone in this world who can prefect it it's you. You can figure this out, I know you can." Natasha says, planning on getting Fury to give Tony the trunk Howard talked about without revealing who told her to get Tony the trunk.

"Thanks Tash." Tony says gratefully, "I don't want Mel and Ria to know, not yet." He tells her.

"They won't hear it from me." Natasha promises, knowing that she doesn't want to tell Melinda and Maria that Tony is dying when there is a cure.

"Thanks Tash." Tony once more says and the two of them drift into silence, Natasha knowing that she will do whatever it takes to save her brother even if it means telling him about Howard and taking Tony to him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **November 25** **th** **2010**

It has been a month since Tony announced to the world that he is Iron Man and ever since then he has been working in his suit to go, while trying to figure out a way to save himself from the poisoning he is experiencing.

It is thanksgiving and because of that the Carter-Stark siblings, Rhodey, Phil, Clint and Sharon are all at the house, celebrating together, something they never thought they would get to do again.

"Where's Tony?" Rhodey asks as he, Melinda, Maria, Natasha, Clint, Sharon and Phil are in the kitchen but there is no sign of Tony.

"That's a good question." Maria admits, "Jarvis?" she asks curious.

"Sir is in your parent's office." Jarvis answers.

"I'll go." Natasha tells her siblings and she puts down what she is doing before heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Natasha heads straight to the office where she finds Tony sitting at the desk.

"Tone, were getting started, and you're missing your chance to argue with Phil about the turkey." Natasha tells her brother.

"Yeah." Tony says, not sounding all that interested.

"Okay, what's up?" Natasha asks her brother, walking towards him, as she knows that Tony loves his yearly turkey fight with Phil.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Tony explains.

"About?" Natasha asks as she sits down on table.

"Do you think Dad would be disappointed that I shut down the weapons development?" Tony asks curious.

"No." Natasha answers, without hesitation, as in the time she has spent with Howard since he has been pretended to be dead she knows that weapons development has never been what he really wanted to do.

"How do you know?" Tony asks his sister.

"Come with me. There is something you should see." Natasha tells her brother, being glad about some of the things Howard told her about in his more coherent moments as it means that she has proof behind what she is saying.

"Okay." Tony says confused but he still gets up and follows his sister.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha and Tony walk into the area where Peggy and Howard kept their old files.

"What are we doing here?" Tony asks his sister as Natasha heads straight over to the cabinets.

"Do you remember when you were about, ten, and Dad threw the phone, breaking it?" Natasha asks her brother as she starts to look through the cabinets.

"Yeah. It was odd. He had never done something like that." Tony says remembering.

"There was a reason for that." Natasha says as she finds the right file and pulls it out, handing it to Tony, "Read it." Natasha tells him and he does just that.

"He didn't want to continue to develop weapons, but did to protect S.H.I.E.L.D. and all the agents working for him." Tony realises, sounding shocked, once he finishes reading, "Did he ever want to?" he asks his sisters.

"From what I know in the beginning he did, but then he saw the destructions so he wanted to do things better. He wanted to save people, not kill them, and create ways to do that." Natasha explain.

"Obadiah said that Dad loved weapons." Tony says, "He was trying to manipulate me." Tony says angrily, "I've got to read more of this stuff." Tony says, wanting to know the truth about how his father felt about the company and not what Obadiah tried to get him to believe.

"Later. Right now you we've got to join the others making dinner." Natasha tells her brother.

"Yeah, guess so." Tony realises and he puts down the file and the two of them head back to the kitchen to make thanksgiving dinner with their family like they always do.

* * *

 **January 15** **th** **2011**

It has been almost two months since Thanksgiving and ever since then Tony has been continuing to try and find a cure for his palladium poisoning but as of yet has had no luck.

It late on a Saturday night and because she needs her brother to do something that only he could pull of Natasha is walking into her brother's workshop where she is surprised by the sight that is greats her, instead of their being Tony's pretty organized workshop is what seems like a pillow fort.

"What the hell Tony?" Natasha mutters to herself and she heads over to the fort, "Tone?" Natasha asks from the entrance, where she finds her brother sitting in the fort with thick blankets all around him, something which is odd because it's not that cold.

"Tasha." Tony says, "It's cold, it's soo cold." Tony says, as Natasha walks over and sits next to her brother, "It was so cold there."

"I know." Natasha says as she puts her arm around him, "What's with the fort?" she asks curious as she pulls her brother in close.

"Don't you remember?" Tony asks, looking at his sister.

"When Mom and Dad were fighting, a long time ago, long before even Mel was adopted, you were scared. I built a fort to help." Natasha remembers.

"And it did. I thought it could again." Tony admits.

"Is it?" Natasha asks curious.

"A little." Tony says, "That fight was horrible. The worse I have ever seen them have. What were they fighting about?" Tony asks Natasha curious, figuring that's she knows.

"You know, I have no idea, and I don't say that often." Natasha admits.

"Huh." Tony says surprised, and the two of them drift into silence as Tony snuggles into his sister's side.

For a while Natasha and Tony just sit side by side, Natasha not mentioning the fact that her little brother is shaking because she knows that he wouldn't want her to.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks after a little while, "I assume you wanted something." As while Natasha does visit without wanting something sees seemed like she was in a needing something mood.

"Um yeah. Awkward questions are being asked about how I look young considering my age. I need you to delete the current information on Natasha Romanoff and make my age and back story different." Natasha explains as even though she could do that Tony can do it better and faster than her.

"Like I did nine years ago?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Sure." Tony says and he picks up a tablet and starts to work, "Okay, basics. Do you want the same birthdate?" he asks curious.

"Nah, let's do something new." Natasha says, "November 22nd 1984." She tells Tony.

"Good date." Tony says approvingly as he knows what that date means.

"I thought so." Natasha responds and together she and Tony work on Natasha's new cover identity and then delete her old one.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **2011**

It has been almost a month since Tony helped Natasha set up her new cover identity and ever since, just like he has been doing since he became Iron Man, Tony has been working on a way to treat the palladium poisoning he is experiencing, and he still hasn't come up with a way.

Even though it is the middle of the week Tony has travelled to DC as he knows what his sister will be doing today and he knows that if he doesn't find a way to stop the poisoning then he will never have a chance to be with Melinda on this day again.

Knowing exactly where to find his sister Tony heads to the backyard of the house where Daisy's grave is and just like he knew he would Tony finds his sister sitting on the ground, staring at the grave and so he sits down next to her without a word.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asks her brother after they have been sitting in silence for a while.

"You deserve support today. I know you weren't here for her birthday last year because you were looking for me. So, I thought I should be here for you today." Tony explains.

"Thanks Tone." Melinda tells her brother gratefully, "I miss her so much."

"I know." Tony responds, "Can I put your arm around you?" Tony asks his sister who gives a hesitant nod, and so Tony puts his arm around Melinda and at first Melinda tenses, but then she relaxes, leans into it, and she and Tony just sit side by side, staring at Daisy's grave.

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **2011**

It has been two months since Tony sat with Melinda while she stared at Daisy's grave on the Anniversary of her daughter's believed death and ever since then Tony has been trying, and failing to find a way to cure his poisoning.

Even though it is her birthday it is also a Monday and a very busy one at that so Maria wasn't able to do anything to celebrate her birthday, and she doesn't arrive back home to late.

"Shouldn't a super spy like you check a room before you enter?" A voice asks Maria as she enters her room, causing her to pull her gun and turn on the light.

"Tony. I could have shot you." Maria tells her brother as she puts her gun back and sees her brother sitting on the couch she has in her room.

"Please, we both know that you wouldn't have just shot without seeing who you were shooting at." Tony tells his sister, rolling his eyes, as he stands up.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asks her brother curious.

"It's your birthday. I have a present." Tony says as he picks up a large object and carries it over to Maria's bed, which he lays it down on.

"Okay." Maria says as walks over.

"Open it." Tony tells her and Maria does that and as she does she almost can't believe what she is seeing,

"Tony, is this…...?" Maria asks, looking at her brother in amazement.

"You're all-time favourite Ranger Player's jersey signed by all your favourite players from the past thirty years framed? Yep." Tony says with a grin as he is rather proud that he managed to arrange that.

"Thank you, Tony. It's incredible." Maria says before hugging him.

"You're welcome." Tony says, "I also have something else." Tony says pulling an envelope out of his jacket and handing it to Maria who takes it then opens it.

"Season Rangers tickets?" Maria asks her brother.

"life time season Rangers' tickets." Tony corrects, "I know that you don't get to go to too many games these days but this way you can go to a game whenever you can."

"Thanks Tone." Maria says amazed, "You're an incredible brother. You know that right?" Maria asks him.

"I do try." Tony says, feeling that this is the least he could do consider it might be the last birthday of Maria's that he ever gets to see, "I should go. I'm guessing you have to get up early tomorrow." He comments.

"Yep." Maria confirms.

"Night Ria." Tony tells his sister before leaving.

"Night Tone." Maria say as he goes and once Tony is gone Maria moves her presents off her bed before collapsing over it without even getting changed.

* * *

 **April 22** **nd** **2011**

It's been two weeks since Maria's birthday and because he's been busy Tony hasn't had a chance to visit his sisters, even though he wanted to.

As they all know what their brother is up to Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Clint and Phil are sitting on the couch at the house watching the live courage of the start of the Stark Expo with the coffee table covered in shots.

"Why is he starting this again?" Phil asks curious, "Didn't your Dad stop these decades ago?"

"Yeah, but it was always something that he wanted to start again but was never able to, so Tony decided to do it for him." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Clint comments and they all watch as Tony makes his entrance.

"Wow, that's so not subtle Tone." Maria says amused, "That calls for a shot." She says as it's a part of the drinking game they came up with.

"I'm not even surprised." Natasha says as she steals popcorn off Clint, and the three sisters, Phil and Clint watch Tony give his welcoming speech, all six of them doing a shot whenever Tony says something arrogant.

"Dad." Maria says sadly when an old clip of Howard begins to play.

"To Dad." Natasha says, picking up a shot before drinking it.

"To Dad." Melinda and Maria says before they both do a shot.

"To Howard." Phil and Clint says before they both do a shot too, before continuing to watch the opening.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The next morning, being less hang over than she was expecting to be Melinda gets up at her normal time and heads into work. Melinda has been at work for more than a few hours when she gets an email from her little sister saying,

" _You've got to see this."_

So, she opens the email and once she puts headphones in she opens the link and watches as Tony gives his speech at congress.

"Oh Tony." Melinda thinks to herself, being amused as well as proud of what he did.

* * *

 **May 22** **nd** **2011**

It has been a month since the Stark expo began and because he knows he's getting closer to dying because of the poisoning Tony has decided to name Pepper CEO of Stark as he knows she will do an amazing job at it and it's not something that any of his sisters will be interested in.

Needing a break from everything Tony is in his gym, that his sister usually making good use of, when Pepper walks in saying the person from the legal department who will oversee the signing of the company has arrived, but to his shock it isn't some random person who walks in, but his sister, and he just hopes that the shock on his face doesn't appear to Pepper or Happy as recognition.

"Tony, I promise that this is the only time I'll have you sign over your company." Pepper says as Tony tries to figure out what the hell is going on, though if the brief look he got from his sister is any indication then he should just go along with her.

"What's your name, lady?" Tony asks his sister, after he kicks Happy across the ring, knowing that if he know which name she is using then it will give some insight into what the hell is going on.

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman." Natasha answers.

" _Undercover then."_ Tony thinks to himself, "Front and centre, come in to the church." He requests as he is really going to enjoy watching Happy get knocked down to the mats in less than a second.

"No, no you're seriously not going to ask her…." Pepper starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"If it pleases the court." Tony requests.

"It's not a problem." Natasha assure Pepper, knowing that if she goes along with Tony then he is less likely to give away the truth.

"I'm sorry he's very eccentric." Pepper says as Natasha walks over to the ring and honestly has to keep amusement off her face as she knows about Tony's eccentricities better than most.

As Pepper speaks Natasha climbs into the ring and as they do the two siblings look at each other and to those who don't know the truth, so Pepper and Happy, it would look like they are just staring at each other and that Tony is amazed by what she sees, but the truth is that Natasha is telling her brother without words that she will explain later so don't give her away and Tony is reluctantly agreeing.

"Can you give her a lesson." Tony asks Happy, who nods, as he climbs out of the ring, knowing, without a doubt that it will end with Natasha giving Happy a lesson.

"Who is she?" Tony asks Pepper as he sits down next to her, wondering what cover Pepper knows.

"She is from legal, and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you don't stop ogling her." Pepper informs Tony, causing him to become rather disturbed as ogling his big sister is something he'd never do.

"I need a new assistant, Boss, I need a new assistant." Tony says, saying what he would be saying if Natasha was anyone other than his sister as he thinks that that may be the point.

"Yes, and that's why I have three excellent potential assistants lined up and waiting to meet you." Pepper tells Tony.

"I don't have time to meet, I need someone now I feel that it's her." Tony tells Pepper.

"No it's not." Pepper answers.

"How do I spell your name Natalie?" Tony asks curious, wanting to see just how good his sister's cover is, though he suspects that it is amazing.

"R-u-s-h-m-a-n." Natasha answers as Tony gets into the Stark personnel files.

"What are you going to google her now?" Pepper asks surprised.

"I thought I was ogling her." Tony responds. "Oh wow, very impressive individual." Tony says, though that doesn't surprise him one but as the real Natasha is impressive so the cover must be too.

"God, you are so predictable." Pepper informs hm.

"She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?" Tony asks, being surprise that that is in Natasha's cover as he didn't even know she spoke Latin and he doubts that it would be in her cover if it wasn't true as there is always the chance that she would have to prove it.

"Nobody speaks Latin is a dead language. You can read here or you can write Latin but no one speaks it." Pepper explains as Tony pulls up picture of Natasha modelling and right away he wishes he didn't as they are the kind of pictures that no one should have to see of their big sister.

"Did you model in Tokyo? Because she modelled in Tokyo." Tony informs Pepper, making him wonder if all Natasha's covers have this much details.

"Well…"

"I need her." Tony says, telling the truth as he always needs his big sister, "She has everything I need." Tony reveals as he watches in joy as Natasha takes down Happy with her trademark leg move and Pepper watches in shock.

"HAPPY." Pepper says shocked.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tony says as he walks over to the bell to ring it, being thrilled with the method Natasha used to knock Happy out, "Looked like a TKO to me." Tony says as Natasha climbs out of the ring.

"I need your impression." Natasha informs Tony, being surprised that they have actually gotten this far without Tony blowing her cover.

"I don't know you have a quiet reserve; you have an old soul." Tony says, making Natasha really wish she could slap him on the back of his head without it being suspicious.

"I meant your finger print." Natasha explains.

"Oh right." Tony responds, knowing that his sister is internally rolling her eyes at him.

"How are we going?" Pepper asks walking over.

"We're finished now. You're the boss." Tony tells Pepper.

"Is that everything, Mr Stark?" Natasha asks her brother, calling him something that she has never called him before, something which Tony knows and finds incredibly amusing.

"Yes, Ms Rushman, thank you." Pepper says at the same time Tony says,

"No." Tony answers and Natasha leaves, the two Carter-Stark siblings knowing that they have a conversation in their future.

"I want one." Tony tells Pepper, knowing that he wants to spend as much time with his sisters as possible even if Natasha is undercover.

"No."

* * *

Hours later, long after she is sure that Pepper and Happy will be gone, Natasha walks into Tony's workshop.

"You Tasha or Natalie right now?" Tony asks his sister curious as she walks in, though going by the fact that Natasha is once more wearing one of his shirts Tony's suspects Tasha.

"Tasha." Natasha says as she walks over to her brother.

"Why the hell are you undercover at Stark?" Tony asks curious as Natasha sits down on the workbench.

"Fury's learnt that you're dying." Natasha answers, "He's got people working on it."

"They won't find anything." Tony comments.

"You never know." Natasha informs him and Tony still looks disbelieving, "And he wanted me undercover at Stark to make sure you don't do anything too stupid, and to make sure there are no other security issues." Natasha answers, knowing that she mentioned to Fury that if he had anything old of Howard's then maybe it could help Tony and Fury mentioned the trunk, the trunk she knows Tony needs.

"Huh." Tony comments, "I'm guessing that you want to be my new assistant."

"Want, not particularly, but need, yes." Natasha tells her brother as she knows that being Tony's assistant is going to be far from fun but it is necessary for the job.

"Then you have the job." Tony tells her, "This is going to be fun." He says with a grin.

"Anything you do to torture me I will do right back to you." Natasha warns her brother.

"Oh I know." Tony confirms, "It's still going to be fun." He says and Natasha has to shake her head at him, "We're going to Morocco in two days. It will be your first official time as my assistant." Tony tells Natasha.

"Good. I want to go over my cover with you so you don't say something you shouldn't." Natasha informs her brother.

"Fun." Tony says sarcastically, "But who the hell took those modelling photos?" he asks curious.

"Mel, though she just knew that it was for one of my covers. Not the specifics." Natasha explains, amusement in her voice.

"Good to know." Tony responds and Natasha starts to go through all her cover.

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **2011**

It has been a week since Natasha started pretending to be Tony's new assistant something which she has excelled at and resisting the urge to kick her brothers' ass. In that time Tony and Natasha have travelled to Morocco with Pepper where they found out that another person has ArcReactor technology and they have travelled back to the states.

"Do you remember someone called Anton Vanko?" Tony asks his sister as she walks in carrying a box of watches.

"No, before my time." Natasha tells her brother who just nods.

"I should cancel the party, right?" Tony asks his sister as he turns back around to face her.

"Probably, but you never do what you should do, why start now?" Natasha says and Tony is just amused.

"You don't either." Tony says as Natasha passes him a drink.

"We're not talking about me." Natasha defends.

"We kind of are." Tony says as he walks over and sits down on the chair, "You going to make my face pretty again?" he asks curious.

"I'll do my best, but it might not be possible." Natasha responds as she sits on the arm rest.

"I'm dying. Why are you being so mean?" Tony asks his sister as she starts to cover his bruise with makeup.

"You're not using that as an excuse as you'll figure this out. You always do." Natasha tells her brother.

"Maybe." Tony thinks and Natasha stands up and walks to the door.

"Tasha?" Tony asks and she turns back around.

"With your job every birthday could be your last, if you knew that for sure what would you do?" Tony asks her.

"This isn't going to be your last birthday Tone. But, I would do the same thing I always do, whatever I wanted with whoever I wanted." Natasha tells her brother before leaving, it not dawning on her until after she left that that's really bad advice to give him right now.

* * *

Hours later the part in in full force and Natasha is very much regretting giving Tony the advice that she gave him.

"Tasha." A voice says, pulling him into a room, that the general party guests can't get into, "What the hell is he up to?" Rhodey asks.

"For once I don't know." Natasha admits.

"But you're undercover for a reason." Rhodey realises and Natasha nods, "Think you could stop him?"

"Not without blowing our secret." Natasha tells him as she is pretty sure that in the state he is in Tony will call her his sister in front of everyone.

"Okay, looks like it's up to me." Rhodey realises.

"Be careful. He's not himself right now." Natasha tells her friend, "He's unpredictable."

"I'll be okay." Rhodey says before leaving and Natasha waits a few minutes before leaving too.

* * *

Hours after the party has ended, and destroyed a large part of Tony's house Tony is sitting in a donut shot with Fury when Natasha walks in and stabs him in the neck with something to help.

"Hey! Why are you being so mean to me?" Tony asks his sister.

"I'm helping you, Tony." Natasha informs her brother.

"What was that stuff?" Tony asks as he actually does feel better.

"Lithium dioxide, it will take the edge off." Fury explains, "We're trying to get you back to work."

"Great, get me a few boxes of that and I'll be fine." Tony says.

"It's not a cure. It just helps with the symptoms, but like I've been telling you, you can find the cure. I know you can." Natasha tells her brother.

"How do you know? Huh? I have tried every known element, every combination, every permeation, how are you so sure that there is something I haven't tired? How are you so sure that I can do this?" Tony asks annoyed.

"I just am." Natasha says before getting up and leaving, knowing that she might have to work on getting Howard into the US just in case Tony doesn't figure it out.

"Do you know what that's about?" Tony asks Fury curious.

"No, but I do know that your sister suggested giving you an old trunk that belonged to your father." Fury answers, "She seemed pretty sure that the answer could be in there."

"Huh." Tony comments, wondering what he is missing.

* * *

Hours later Tony has had a conversation with Fury, where he asked him the question Tony doesn't like to think about because it hurts too much; what do you remember about your Dad? If it was someone who doesn't know the truth he would have said that Howard was cold, calculating, but because Fury knows the truth Tony told him all the amazing things he remembers, and how much of amazing Dad he was, but, even after that it still surprised him when Fury told him that Howard told him that he could figure out Arc Reactor technology.

After speaking to Fury about his Dad Tony returned this workshop but this time to go through a whole lot of his father's old stuff. As he works he sees his younger self and younger Natasha playing in the background while his father, a little younger, speaks to the camera, but then he hears,

"Tony." And He knows, without a doubt that it isn't his younger self that Howard is speaking too so he turns to look straight at the screen "You're too young to understand this right now, even with your mind, so I thought I would put this on film for you. I built this for you, and someday you'll realise that it represents a whole lot more than people's inventions. It represents my lives work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do you'll change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you, I love you Pal." Howard says, and hearing that a tear comes to Tony's eyes.

As soon as the film runs out Tony gets up and heads straight to Stark not sure who he wants to see more, Pepper or Natasha, but as it turns out he ends up seeing them, both and he makes them both angry with him and he found out that Natasha really does speak Latin.

* * *

After visiting the company Tony returned home with the model of the 1974 Stark Expo as when he saw it in Pepper's office, his old office, Tony realised exactly what his father was trying to tell him.

After being home a little while Tony starts to manipulate the scanned version of the expo blue prints in an attempt to figure out exactly what his father left him.

"What are you trying to achieve Sir?" Jarvis asks curious as Tony starts to manipulate the

"I'm discovering, correction, I'm re-discovering, a new element." Tony reveals as he keeps asking Jarvis get rid of certain parts of the blue prints.

"Dead for almost twenty years, and he's still teaching me." Tony says with an amazed look on his face, "Thanks Dad." Tony says quietly and he doesn't even listen when Jarvis tells him that it will be impossible to synthesise, he just gets to work.

* * *

Over the next day Tony works to create the machine that will be able to synthesise the element only stopping to talk to Phil who is going off to New Mexico. Though, to his amusement, Tony is pretty sure that he may have traumatised his friend when he used a prototype Captain America shield as a level, and honestly he didn't even want to think about what his parents would have reacted.

Once the element has been created Tony adds it to the reactor and not long after he discovers that Vanko Is alive and so he has to use the new reactor with the element before Jarvis has finished all his test, but the second the new reactor is in his chest Tony knows that he doesn't need any test, the reactor works and he feels better than ever.

Once his suit is assembled Tony files to the expo knowing, without a doubt, that if he survives this then he is going to tell Pepper the truth about everything, because he doesn't want to keep his two worlds separate anymore.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **June 2** **nd** **2011**

It has been two days since Tony put the new element into his new Arc Reactor and since then Tony fought, and stopped Vanko, with Rhodey's and Natasha's help and he and Pepper have decided to attempt a real relationship.

Having received his award Tony heads to the house as he wants to talk to his sisters.

"J? Anyone home?" Tony asks as Tony walks into the house.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answers as Melinda, Maria and Natasha come from the living area. As they do Melinda and Maria walk over and hug their brother and slap him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Tony says annoyed, "What is that for?" he asks.

"You didn't tell us you were dying." Maria informs her brother, sounding angry.

"Oh that." Tony says as they break apart, "Tasha didn't tell you either." He says and both Maria and Melinda turn to look at their sister.

"Thanks Tony." Natasha says sarcastically, "I didn't tell you because I knew Tony would figure it out so I wanted to save you the pain." She explains.

"Why didn't you recommend me for the Avengers Initiative?" Tony asks his sister, sounding annoyed.

"Apart from when you're with family you're not the best team player, and you're building something real with Pepper. The Avengers could destroy all that, I don't want that for you." Natasha explains, knowing that if there is a real emergency then her brother will help, with or without approval.

"Makes sense." Tony admits, though he's still a little hurt "But speaking of Pepper, I want to tell her the truth. Are you okay with that?" Tony asks, looking between his sisters.

"We've been telling you for years that should tell Pepper, of course we are." Melinda informs her brother.

"Great. I should go. I'll call you and let you know how everything goes." Tony tells his sisters before leaving.

"How do you think it's going to go?" Maria asks Natasha curious as Natasha has spent time with Pepper.

"She's going to be pissed about how long he's been keeping the secret, but I think Pepper is going to be glad to know." Natasha tells her sisters.

* * *

Hours later Tony is sitting in what's left of his Malibu house living area, with a dinner ready, waiting for Pepper, being worried about how she is going to react. As he waits, being annoyed that he can't go down to his workshop as it's still pretty destroyed, Tony thinks that it feels like every minute is passing even slower than the last. Until, Pepper finally arrives.

"Hey, how was DC?" Pepper asks curious.

"Good." Tony answers, "Rhodey is still there as he had some pentagon stuff to handle." Tony explains, knowing that Rhodey is likely going to use his time in DC to spend time with Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Sharon and, if they come back from New Mexico before he has to come back to LA, Clint and Phil.

"That's not a surprise." Pepper says as she sits down next to Tony.

"Yeah." Tony says, "So, after not telling you that I was dying, which I am sorry about by the way, I think you deserve to know some other secrets I've been keeping." Tony tells Pepper.

"You've been keeping secrets? For how long?" Pepper asks angrily.

"Since we meet." Tony admits, "When she came into the gym wasn't the first time I met Natasha, Natalie." Tony explains.

"I knew it!" Pepper says angrily, "You had sex with her, I knew it." Pepper says as she stands up.

"No, god no, just no." Tony says, sounding disturbed, "She's my sister."

"Your sister?" Pepper asks shocked, turning to look at Tony, "You have a sister?"

"Actually I have three." Tony informs Pepper, causing her to almost fall onto the couch in shock.

"You have three sisters?" Pepper asks and Tony nods, "Why have you never said anything?" he asks.

"That's a long explanation, I'll start at the beginning." Tony says, "My Dad, he was a better man than I've lead the public to believe. He was an incredible Dad, always there for me always supportive and I always knew that he loved me." Tony answers with a sad smile, "And Maria Stark wasn't my mother, or married to Dad. She was just a family friend who pretended to be to protect my family." Tony reveals.

"Who's your Mother then? Why is it such a secret?" Pepper asks, becoming more interested in what Tony is saying rather than angry.

"My Mother is an amazing woman, one of the best spies ever, that worked side by side with Captain America during the war, named Peggy Carter-Stark. She's still alive, but is in a medical facility in DC because she has Alzheimer's." Tony explains sadly.

"I'm sorry." Pepper says, sympathetically, then realises something, "That's why you donated all that money."

"Yeah it is." Tony says, "As well as my parents not being who people think they are, my names not either." Tony tells Pepper, "My real name is Anthony Steve Carter-Stark." Tony explains.

"I didn't even know your real name?" Pepper asks shocked, wondering if anything she knows about Tony is real.

"Very few people do, and everything is a secret because people knowing the truth is too dangerous for my family. My parents founded S.H.I.E.L.D, and there are a lot of people, both living and dead who would hurt me and my sisters to hurt one another and our parents. They would use our relationship against us if it's known." Tony explains.

"Your parents founded S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pepper asks surprised and Tony nods, "You already knew Coulson, didn't you?"

"For a long time." Tony confirms, "He has a pretty complicated history with one of my sisters, that I'll get to in a minute." Tony admits, "I'm the third oldest of the Carter-Stark siblings Natasha and my sister Melinda are older than me while Maria is younger."

"How is Natasha older than you? She looks younger than me." Pepper says surprised.

"She was born in 1960, but then in 1973, at a facility where she was at for basically her whole life and trained to be a spy, Tasha was injected with a formula that slows he ageing. My Mom rescued her from that facility a few months after that, and Mom and Dad took her in and later adopted her a few months after that. It takes Tasha two years and four months to age a year and trust me it is very odd being older than someone that was a teenager when you were three." Tony tells Pepper.

"It would be." Pepper confirms, trying to make sense of everything.

"The next oldest is Mel, Melinda, she's two years older than me." Tony explains, "And she's my sister that has the complicated history with Phil." Tony tells Pepper, "They've known each other since they were teenagers, since they both started at S.H.I.E.L.D, and have been best friends and partners ever since." Tony explains.

"You said that they had a complicated relationship. That seems pretty simple." Pepper comments.

"It's not, they've been through a lot, and I don't have either of their permission to explain the whole story and I really shouldn't without it." Tony admit, "I'll tell you once I'm sure it's okay with them." Tony tells Pepper who nods, feeling that if Tony doesn't want to tell her without permission then it must be big, "In 1976 Mel's biological parents were killed in an explosion." Tony reveals, causing Pepper to gasp, "They were close friends with Mom and Dad, I had met Mel before her parents died, spent time with her, she was even at my house when they were killed." Tony explains, "Mom and Dad took Mel in because they promised her parents that they would and within a few months they adopted her." Tony explains, "Then you have me, and ten years younger than me is Ria, Maria."

"Adopted too?" Pepper asks, thinking that that makes sense.

"Yeah. On a mission Mom found a newborn abandoned in the snow, and after making sure it was okay with Tash, Mel and I Mom and Dad decided to take her in. They named her Maria after the person who pretended to be something else to protect us." Tony explains, "We might not be biologically related but Tash, Mel and Ria are my sisters. They're my family, and when we were teenagers, before I met Rhodey, Tasha and Mel were my best friends and now all four of us are probably closer than we've ever been before." Tony explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper asks, sounding hurt.

"To protect you." Tony reveals, "Anyone who knows the truth about my family is in danger and I don't want that for you."

"That's not a good reason." Pepper says, sounding upset as she stands up, "I need to think." Pepper says, walking to the door.

"I was four when I saw two people killed in front of me." Tony says, wanting Pepper to really understand and she stops and turns and faces him, "Mom and Dad weren't home. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think that because I knew Mom was working and Dad was worried before he left, a mission went wrong." Tony explains, as Pepper walks over and sits back down, "Tasha and I were home with Human Jarvis and his wife Ana. Tasha didn't go to school, at the time all I thought was that it was great because I got to spend more time with my sister, but I know now that she was home for extra protection." Tony says, "We were going upstairs, going to play, when the front door was broken in and people started shooting at us. Tasha threw herself over me, trying to protect me and stop me from seeing, but I still did, and started firing back. She stopped them and was shot herself in the process, Jarvis had to stich her up." Tony explains to Pepper, "By the time I was fifteen I had people, more than once, try to kill me, try to kidnap me, and there were threats against me so bad that I had to go to boarding school with Mel and Tash under fake names, and that's nothing compared to what happened to Mel." Tony says, thinking about what happened to Daisy, "The world I'm from, the Carter-Stark world, is full of secrets and spies, death and pain and I wanted to protect you from that." Tony tells Pepper, "You mean so much to me that I didn't want you to have to see, or be a part of the horror, but I've realised that that means you don't experience the good, and there is so much good. I realised that I won't get to share that will you, and I want to." Tony admits, "So here I am telling you things that only a handful of living people know because I don't want to live in two worlds anymore, I want to live in one, and I want, so much, for you to be in it." Tony tells Pepper, knowing that he could be losing her and not wanting that.

"For twelve years you've been keeping this for me and that hurts, that hurts a lot." Pepper tells him, knowing that in the beginning she could understand, but no the last few years.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tony tells her, "I was just always taught that this secret is better of being secret, especially if I want to protect people I care about." Tony explains.

"Does Rhodey know?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah, I told him way back when I wasn't used to keeping secrets." Tony admits, though he is pretty sure that no matter the age he and Rhodey meet at he would have told him the truth basically straight away, "But apart from Coulson he's the only person you know that knows. Happy doesn't know, Obie didn't." Tony explains, wanting Pepper to really understand just how big of a secret this is.

"Natasha and Melinda are S.H.I.E.L.D agents, what about Maria? What does she do?" Pepper asks curious.

"Ria's S.H.I.E.L.D's deputy director." Tony says with a proud smile.

"Wow." Pepper says, sounding impressed.

"Yeah."

"I want to meet them, properly, your sisters." Pepper tells Tony.

"I think I can arrange that." Tony says pulling out his phone and calling all three of his sisters at once, putting his phone on speaker at as he does.

"Hey Tone." Maria's voice answers.

"Yes?" Melinda asks.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'd say, not bad, considering." Tony admits, "Pepper wants to meet you guys properly. I was thinking dinner."

"Sure." Melinda says.

"How about tomorrow, before things can get crazy again." Maria suggests and Tony looks to Pepper who nods.

"Sounds good, LA or DC?" Tony asks curious.

"Ria and I might get called in. This last week has been insane." Natasha says.

"I want stories." Tony tells his sisters.

"And isn't half your house destroyed?" Melinda asks, ignoring her brother's previous comment.

"Oh yeah. I should probably start to fix that." Tony comments.

"Probably." Maria informs him.

"Is a weekend trip to DC okay with you?" Tony asks Pepper, "You can meet my sister's tomorrow night and Saturday we can go visit Mom so you can meet her too." Tony says, causing his sisters to all be amazed as introducing someone to Peggy, especially in her current state, is a big deal, even bigger than telling someone their secret.

"I'd like that." Pepper says, not realising how big that is.

"So, dinner tomorrow night at the house?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Natasha, Melinda and Maria say together.

"Great, see you then." Tony says before hanging up.

"So they were your sisters?" Pepper asks.

"Yep, Tasha, Mel and Ria." Tony answers with a grin.

"Tell me about them, really about them, what are they like?" Pepper asks, wanting to know the people who are so important to Tony better.

"They're the bravest, most amazing, people I know, but don't ever tell them I said that." Tony request as he knows that he would never hear the end of it if they knew.

"I'm sure they know." Pepper responds and Tony begins to explain all about his sisters.

* * *

At about five thirty DC time the next day Tony pulls his car into the House with Pepper sitting in the passenger seat, Pepper having noticed that Tony has made multiple turns and gone back over his own route more than once, before getting them there.

"Welcome to my childhood home." Tony tells Pepper.

"I'm glad to see it." Pepper tells him.

"There's something I want to explain first." Tony tells Pepper, as she goes to open the door, "A few years ago Mel was on a mission and it went south, wrong, my sisters and I are the only ones who know the details, and afterwards she left field work even though she was the best." Tony explains, "It changed her. Mel's going to seem quiet, maybe even cold, like she doesn't care, but that's not Mel, that's not my sister." Tony informs Pepper, "She cares so much, she always has, but she hides that part of her now, and even though you won't see it at first you will once you get to know her, so I need you to know that." Tony tells Pepper.

"I'll remember that." Pepper says and then she and Tony stand up and head inside, "You don't lock the door?" Pepper asks when they just walk in.

"A locked door won't stop the kind of people who come after us, and fixing that door every time it gets broken just gets annoying" Tony explains, "So we leave it unlock and have our own home security methods spread out throughout the house." He tells Pepper.

"Okay." Pepper responds as they walk up the corridor.

"HELLO?" Tony calls.

"DINNING ROOM." Maria's voice yells back and Tony leaves Pepper there. As they walk Pepper realises that this is very different from the house in Malibu as the house in Malibu doesn't have many personal things around, it's almost cold, while this house is covered in personal stuff, it's warm.

When Pepper and Tony arrive in the dining room they find Mel, Natasha and Maria all standing around the table, all setting out food around the table, all clearly picked up from restaurants or take away.

"Pepper this is Melinda, Maria, and you know Natasha." Tony introduces, pointing to each of her sisters as he speaks, "Ria, Mel, Tash, this is Pepper." Tony introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you." Pepper tells the sisters.

"It's good to finally meet you too." Maria tells her, looking at Tony when she says, 'finally'.

"Finally?" Pepper asks Tony.

"We've been telling Tony for years that he should tell you, and we're glad that he finally did." Natasha explains.

"So you don't listen to anyone, good to know." Pepper tells Tony.

"Food looks great." Tony says, changing the subject.

"It's from all the places we normally eat from it should be great." Melinda tells her brother.

"We might want to dig in before it gets cold." Natasha says and the five of them sit down and start to eat. As they do Pepper starts to get to know Natasha, Melinda and Maria and the three of them get to know Pepper, and within five minutes the Carter-Stark sisters and Pepper are talking and interacting like they have known each other for years.

* * *

After hours of the Carter-Stark siblings and Tony spending time together, where Pepper found herself feeling very comfortable quiet quickly, they all headed up to bed, Pepper sharing with Tony, and honestly after the last week Maria and Natasha half expected to be called into S.H.I.E.L.D, but neither were.

Having woken up early Pepper decided to head downstairs as Tony is still sleeping. As she walks into the living room Pepper sees that the blinds to the back yard are open and that Melinda is out there doing Tai-Chi, though Pepper doesn't know that that's what it is. Realising that this might be a chance to get to know the quietest of the Carter-Stark siblings a little better Pepper heads over to the door and heads outside.

"Morning." Pepper greats when she walks outside.

"Morning." Melinda responds and she continues to do her Tai-Chi.

"Have you been up long?" Pepper asks curious.

"About an hour." Melinda answers.

"I was going to make some coffee, would you like some?" Pepper asks curious.

"I don't drink coffee, I drink tea." Melinda explains.

"Would you like some tea then?" Pepper asks.

"Sure. I'll be in a few minutes." Melinda responds and Pepper heads inside while Melinda finishes up her Tai-Chi.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda heads inside and into the kitchen where Pepper is sitting at the table with to cups one with coffee one with tea.

"Thank you." Melinda tells Pepper as she sits down.

"You're welcome." Pepper responds, "Do you always get up so early?" she asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda answers, "The others will be up in about an hour so that we can have breakfast together."

"Even Tony?" Pepper asks a she doubts that.

"Even Tony." Melinda confirms, "It was always tradition in our family to have breakfast together. It didn't matter if Dad had been working in the lab all night, or if Mom only got back from a mission an hour earlier, we always had breakfast together." Melinda explains, a sad, but fond look on her face, "We try to continue the tradition when were together."

"Oh, I see." Pepper answers and the two of them drift into silence.

"I don't know how much Tony told you, but you must have questions." Melinda tells Pepper, willingly talking to her because she feels like she already knows Pepper because of how much she has heard from Tony and Rhodey.

"Yes, I have a few." Pepper answers.

"You should know that telling someone our secret isn't easy, and we always have to weigh the risks. My sisters, Rhodey, Phil and I, as well as some of our friends, tried to get Tony to tell you, but he wouldn't. We all knew that he was keeping it form you because he cared about you, because he wants to protect you." Melinda explains.

"So he told me." Pepper comments, "Tony said that when you were kids you had people trying to kill you, trying to kidnap you and that you had to go to boarding school under fake names, is that true?" Pepper asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "And those who were just the threats, and danger, we knew about, the ones that we faced directly. I know that there were plenty that we never knew about because our parents protected us." She explains.

"Oh." Pepper answers and the two of them drift into silence once more. As they do Melinda notices that Pepper keeps going to ask something but then doesn't.

"You can ask, whatever it is." Melinda tells Pepper after a couple of minutes.

"How'd you know I wanted to ask something?" Pepper asks surprised.

"I'm a spy. Tasha, Ria and I are all very good at reading body language, and telling when someone is lying. Tasha's better than anyone else at telling that kind of stuff." Melinda explains, "What did you want to know?"

"Tony said that you and Phil had a complicated history, but that he couldn't tell me without your permission." Pepper says and Melinda tenses at that, "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Pepper quickly says, being worried that she crossed a line.

"No, it's okay." Melinda assures her, "We had a daughter together." Melinda reveals, knowing that chances are it's going to come up now that Pepper knows about their family, so she would rather Pepper hear it from her, even with how painful it is to talk about.

"Had?" Pepper asks, noticing the specific choice of words.

"Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark, we called her Daisy. She was born, July 2nd 1988 and on February 2nd 1989 she was murdered." Melinda explains, her voice full of pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Pepper says, having no idea what to say, and Melinda just gives her a look in response.

"Having Daisy taken from us broke us all, and Phil and I couldn't stay together. It just hurt too much." Melinda explains.

"I can't even imagine that." Pepper says, telling the complete truth.

"Tony was her godfather, and he heled my hand when I was in labour. Phil was on a mission, and he didn't get here until just before I gave birth. Tony was great with her in the seven months we had with her, an amazing uncle" Melinda reveals, feeling that Pepper might like to hear that.

"Really?" Pepper asks, being surprised but that.

"Really. Tony hides how much he really cares; I know you see that." Melinda comments.

"I do." Pepper confirms, "Thank you for telling me, Melinda." She says and Melinda just gives her a look,

"I'm going to have a shower before the others get up. I'll see you later." Melinda says before getting up.

"See you later." Pepper says and Melinda gets up and heads out of the room, passing Tony who is walking in on her way out, "Hey, morning." She tells Tony, who has an amazed look on his face, "What is it Tony?"

"I've never known Mel to tell someone about Daisy so soon after meeting someone, never." Tony reveals and Pepper is amazed by that.

* * *

A few hours later Tony and Pepper are on their way to visit with Peggy, something which Pepper is becoming rather nervous about, when Tony's phone begins to read.

"Speak Tash." Tony tells his sister.

"So, Clint called, he and Phil will be back from New Mexico soon, apparently with an amazing story, and Rhodey's still in town, and Sharon's not on a mission. So, I've talked to Mel and Ria and were thinking tonight would be a good night for a barbecue, booze, pool and fun night." Natasha tells her brother, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Tony comments, "Pep?"

"Sure." Pepper answers, not being entirely sure what she is agreeing with.

"Great. Ria, Mel and I will pick up everything. Say hello to Mom for me." Natasha requests.

"Will do." Tony says before hanging up.

"Barbecue, booze, pool, and fun night. What exactly does that mean?" Pepper asks curious.

"You'll see." Tony answers with a smirk.

* * *

A little while later Tony and Pepper are walking towards Peggy's room at the facility.

"Are you sure that this is okay? I don't want to distress your Mom." Pepper tells Tony as they walk.

"You won't." Tony assures her as they arrive at Peggy's room. As he never knows what state he is going to find his mother in Tony has to pause at the door, talking a deep breath, before he walks in. Pepper right behind.

"Hey Mom." Tony says walking over to and sitting next to her and taking his mother's hand.

"Tony, it's been so long." Peggy tells her son, "You've got to visit more."

"I will. I really will." Tony promises, even though he visits as much as he can, "Mom, there is someone I would like you to meet." Tony says, "Mom this is Pepper Potts, my girlfriend." She says as Pepper steps forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Pepper tells her.

"Peggy." Peggy corrects, "And It a pleasure to meet you too." Peggy responds and then before she can say more she starts to cough.

"Water." Tony tells Pepper and she pours a glass of water and hands it to Tony, "Here Mom." Tony says handing to his mother who takes a drink, "Do you feel better?" Tony asks his mother.

"Howard." Peggy says, sounding amazed and causing Tony's heart to sink, "You came back, you finally come home."

"No, Mom. It's me Tony. Dad's dead, remember?" Tony tells his mother in a kind voice.

"Tony, Mel, Maria, and Natasha are going to be so happy to see you." Peggy says and honestly Pepper isn't sure how Tony seems so calm.

"Mom, I'm Tony. Not Dad." Tony once more says, but from the look on his Mother's face Tony knows that she isn't seeing him, she's seeing Howard, and that hurts so much more than Tony ever will admit.

For a little while Tony sits with Peggy trying to get her to see that he's Tony and not Howard, but he doesn't succeed. So, Tony and Pepper stay with Peggy until Tony realises that his mother should get some rest and then they leave.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asks concerned once she and Tony are outside Peggy's room.

"I don't even know." Tony admits and Pepper just hugs him, a hug that Tony really needs.

* * *

A little while after they left the facility where Peggy lives Tony and Pepper arrive at the house. As they arrive back they find Clint, Melinda and Natasha sparing on the mats, using everyday objects as weapons.

"Yeah, that's normal for them." Tony says as he sees the shocked look on Pepper's face, "The guy getting his ass kicked by my big sisters is Clint Barton, Tasha's partner and friend to us all." Tony introduces.

"I'm so not getting my ass kicked." Clint tells Tony, as Melinda lands a blow on him.

"Sure you're not, Barton." Tony informs him as Clint dodges an attack, but then he nearly gets knocked to the ground.

"Do you want a lesson Carter-Stark? Because I'll be happy to give you one." Clint says as he avoids two attacks at once.

"Not today." Tony says and he walks over to where Maria, Sharon, Phil and Rhodey are, "Pepper this is our cousin Sharon Carter, Shay, Pepper." Tony introduces.

"It's nice too met you." Pepper says.

"You too." Sharon responds, meaning that as Tony puts his phone on the table next to the barbecue and he is about to take a drink but before he can Clint has picked him up and thrown him into the pool.

"You're dead Barton." Tony says once he has come up to the surface.

"You're going to have to catch me first." Clint says before he takes out his hearing aids, handing them to Phil as he knows that he's most likely going to end up in the pool soon and it's not a good idea to be wearing his hearing aids when that happens.

" _Oh I will."_ Tony signs before getting out of the pool and chasing after Clint, while Natasha, Melinda and Maria follow and watch in amusement.

"Here. You're going to need this." Rhodey says as he hands Pepper a drink.

"Is this normal?" Pepper asks Rhodey curious.

"Oh yeah." Rhodey confirms, with a grin, like he is enjoying every second, which he is, "You get used to it, and before long you'll find yourself enjoying it." He explains and for the rest of the day and night Pepper learns what it's like to spend time with all four Carter-Stark siblings, Rhodey, Sharon, Clint and Phil, and just like Rhodey told her she would Pepper finds herself enjoying herself before too long.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for the support you give. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **November 23** **rd** **2011**

It has been five months since Pepper found out the truth about Tony and his family and ever since she has spent a lot of time with the Carter-Starks as well as Sharon, Phil, Clint and Rhodey. As she has been spending so much time with Tony's family and friends Pepper has been learning sign language so that she can talk to Clint when he doesn't have his hearing aids in. Another thing that has happened in the past five months is Tony starting on a building in New York that he has been calling Stark Tower.

It's a Wednesday afternoon and because Tony has been working on his building and Pepper has had to handle some business at the New York Stark Industries offices they have both been in New York for a little while.

"Ms Potts, I have a question for you." Tony tells Pepper who is sitting at a desk trying to do some work.

"Oh, what's that?" Pepper asks curious.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No. Why?" Pepper asks, being pretty sure that this is the first time ever Tony has asked her what she is doing on Thanksgiving as he usually gives her the day off.

"Well we have some pretty specific Carter-Stark thanksgiving traditions, ones that Rhodey, Sharon, Phil and Clint join in on, and I have been ordered to ask you if you want to join us this year." Tony informs Pepper.

"Ordered?" Pepper asks.

"Tash, Mel and Ria made it clear that It wouldn't be pleasant for me if I didn't ask." Tony explains, "And I would like it if you joined us." He explains.

"I'd like to join you." Pepper tells Tony.

"Great." Tony says with a grin.

* * *

The following morning both Pepper and Tony get up relatively early so that they can drive to DC.

"Don't let Mel near anything edible." Tony tells Pepper as they walk into the house.

"You know I've been listening to you, Phil, your sisters, Rhodey, Clint and Sharon giving Melinda a hard time about her cooking for months, she can't be that bad." Pepper tells Tony as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh she is, and you should consider yourself to be very lucky if you never find that out for a fact." Tony says as they arrive at the kitchen.

As Pepper and Tony walk in they find Phil getting the turkey's ready. Natasha and Sharon making the pies. Clint and Maria cooking the sides, Rhodey cooking all the other meats, and Melinda sitting on one of the benches drinking wine and watching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony asks annoyed as he walks over to Phil, "You know it's my year to do the turkey."

"You were taking too long. We needed to get it in the oven." Phil responds as Melinda walks over to Pepper.

"You could have waited." Tony argues.

"Welcome to the yearly Phil and Tony turkey fight." Melinda tells Pepper as she hands her a glass of wine.

"They fight about the turkey every year?" Pepper asks Melinda, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, and surprisingly it doesn't get old." Melinda informs Pepper as she takes a drink of her wine.

"Pepper would you like to give me a hand?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Sure." Pepper says as she puts down her wine and walks over to him.

"You know I've been watching you all for long enough, I can help." Melinda comments.

"No." Everyone but Pepper says and after rolling her eyes Melinda sits back down on the bench that she was sitting on and for the first time every Pepper takes part in the Carter-Stark thanksgiving traditions.

* * *

 **December 17** **th** **2011**

It has been a little over a month since Thanks giving and since then Tony and Pepper have been spending more time in LA rather than New York, though he arrived in DC a few hours ago.

It's about one am, but none of the Carter-Stark siblings are asleep. Tony is sitting in the lab, not working just sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the walls, staring at the last photo of his entire family he has, a photo that he has put up on one of the new screens he put in. Honestly Tony has no idea how long he has been in the lab when Natasha walks in, sees him and walks over to her brother and sits down next to him and takes his hand. A little while after Natasha walked in Melinda walks in too and sits down next to Tony. As his sister sits down Tony puts his hand, palm up on his leg and after a while Melinda takes it, and not long after Maria walks in and sits next to Natasha, who takes her hand too and together the four siblings just sit in silence, staring at the photo, all four of them thinking about the members of their family that they have lost and how much they want to see them again, while Natasha is thinking about how much she wants it to be safe enough to bring Howard home to her siblings.

* * *

 **April 13** **th** **2012**

It has been four months since the anniversary of Jarvis and Maria's death and Howard's believed death and ever since then Tony, Maria and Natasha have been rather busy so the four Carter-Stark siblings haven't really had many chances to spend a lot of time together.

It's a Friday night and as both her sisters are away and busy Melinda is alone at the house, though she is in the office on the phone with Pepper.

"Yes, they are." Melinda tells Pepper, "I'm fine, really." Melinda assures her as Pepper is suggesting that she come and spends some time with her and Tony.

"Miss Melinda, Agent Coulson is at the door." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis. Let him in I'll be right there." Melinda requests, "Pepper I've got to go, Phil's here."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Pepper says.

"Bye." Melinda responds and she heads to the front door.

When she gets the entry way Melinda finds Phil standing by the door holding pizza beer and movies.

"Phil. I thought you were on assignment." Melinda says, being surprised to see him.

"I was, I'm not anymore." Phil tells her as he resigned from project TAHITI a few days earlier, "I thought we could do a movie night, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Melinda says and they head to the living area, "You better have brought good movies." Melinda says as she takes the beer of Phil and puts it on the table while he puts the pizza down.

"I think you're going to like them." Phil says as he goes to put the movie in the DVD player while Melinda sits down on the couch.

"If you say so." Melinda responds as Phil walks back over and sits down.

"Oh, I do." Phil confirms as they each take a slice of pizza and enjoy the movie together, both feeling completely comfortable as the two old partners enjoy each other's company.

* * *

 **July 16** **th** **2012**

It has been three months since Melinda and Phil had their movie night together and since then Melinda and Phil have had a couple more movies nights, but none that were just the two of them as some combination of Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Maria, Clint, Rhodey, and Sharon have joined.

It is currently one am in LA and four am in DC and because of that Melinda, Natasha and Tony are all asleep when they hear their phones ring.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"What's wrong?" Natasha answers, fearing the worse.

"This better be important." Tony answers, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, it is." Maria informs her siblings, "I have news. News that I didn't want to risk you guys finding out from the news or the rumour mill." She explains.

"What is it?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Steve's been found." Maria reveals.

"Rogers?" Tony and Melinda asks together.

"Of course Rogers. What other Steve would I be calling you about at this ridiculous time?" Maria asks her siblings feeling that it is a stupid question.

"Good point." Tony comments.

"Is he alive?" Natasha asks, actually being surprised as even though her parents wanted this to happen she didn't think it ever would.

"Yes, he's on his way to New York and they're using the procedures that Dad created, and left files on, to defrost him." Maria explains.

"They should work. Dad spent decades trying to figure out how to save Steve if he was ever found." Melinda comments, saying what her siblings know.

"I can't believe it. After all this time, he's been found." Tony comments amazed, "It's what Mom and Dad wanted more than almost anything and Dad's dead, and Mom's going to forget soon after she's told." He comments, sounding upset, and the four siblings drift into silence.

"What's Fury going to tell him?" Natasha asks her sister, knowing that she has to gets to Howard and tell him about Steve because maybe that knowledge is something that can help him.

"That depends on what state he's in when he wakes, but I know he's not planning on telling him the truth." Maria explains.

"Of course he's not." Tony says bitterly, knowing that both his parents would want Steve to know the truth, but he's not surprised that Fury isn't going to tell him.

"I should go. I've got work to do." Maria tells her siblings, "I just wanted to tell you myself."

"Thanks Ria." Melinda, Tony and Natasha respond before hanging up.

Once they hang up with Maria Tony, Natasha and Melinda don't go back to sleep they just stay awake and just think about the fact that the person they have been hearing about for most of their lives, the person that both their parents love, has finally been found, but neither of them are will be able to enjoy that fact even though it's something they both wanted more than almost anything.

* * *

 **July 20** **th** **2012**

It has been four days since Steve was found and according to Maria Steve has woken and Fury has explained and given him files on the basics of what he has missed, meaning the files containing all the public lies and personas that Peggy and Howard had.

While she is on her way to a mission in Russia Natasha takes a detour so that she can visit with Howard and tell him all about Steve.

Hoping that the news helps Howard Natasha walks into his latest safe house and she finds her father sitting at a table, scribbling in about three different note books at once.

"Dad." Natasha says as she sits down next to him.

"Tasha." Howard says, "I'm close. I know I'm close. I can recreate it soon."

"That's great Dad." Natasha tells him, "Can you stop writing, there is something I have to tell you." Natasha informs her father.

"Has something else happened?" Howard asks worried.

"Yes, but It's something good, something very good." Natasha explains.

"What is it?" Howard asks his daughter.

"It's Steve, he's been found." Natasha reveals, "He's completely fine. You were right. He hasn't aged."

"Why are you lying?" Howard asks, looking upset and surprising Natasha as she wasn't expecting that.

"Dad, I'm not. Steve's been found, he's okay." Natasha assures her father.

"No. I couldn't find him. I failed him. He's gone." Howard says, his voice full of guilt and pain.

"No Dad, he's not."' Natasha assures him, wishing she brought pictures to show her father.

"Yes, he is. He's going because I couldn't find him, because I couldn't save him, because I failed him!" Howard says, it being clear that he completely believes that.

Realising that it is going to take a while to convince her father of the truth Natasha checks her watch and realises that she doesn't have the time because she has to leave for her mission.

"I've got to go Dad." Natasha tells her father, "But, I promise you that I am telling the truth, Steve's been found." Natasha tells her Dad before leaving, hating that she is doing so when her father doesn't believe the truth.

* * *

 **July 25** **th** **2012**

It has been five days since Natasha told her father about Steve and he didn't believe her and ever since she has been working a mission, a mission that has resulted in her being captured so that she could get all the info she wanted. The interrogation was going great until someone calls the men who believe they are holding her.

"Tasha." Phil's voice says.

"Coulson you can't pull me out right now. I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." Natasha explains.

"Barton's been compromised." Phil reveals, knowing that that is going to hurt Natasha even if she doesn't let it show.

"I'm going to put you hold." Natasha says before she breaks free and handles all the men, "Where is he?" she asks about a minute later.

"We don't know."

"But he's alive?" Natasha asks.

"We think so. I'll fill you in back at HQ." Phil tells his friend, "Fury needs you to go see the big guy."

"You better not be talking about my brother because he's ego is big enough already without you calling him the big guy." Natasha informs Phil.

"I'm not. I have Tony. You've got the big guy." Phil informs Natasha, who frowns and suspects that this really isn't going to end well.

* * *

Hours after he talked to Nat, which makes it the next night after the time difference, Phil arrives at Stark Tower so that he can talk to Tony.

"Oh come on, Phil. It's date night." Tony informs him, "I never bother you on date night." He says as he and Pepper stand up.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be here if it's not important." Phil explains.

"What's going on?" Tony asks, curious as he and Pepper walk over to Phil.

"Exactly the kind of thing your parents feared would one day happen." Phil says as he hands something to Tony.

"That bad huh?" Tony asks, being worried about that as he knows that that means things are really bad.

"Oh yeah." Phil confirms as Tony walks over to a table to have a look at what Phil gave him, "Okay, yeah. This is bad." He realises as Pepper and Phil walk over to.

"I think bad would be an understatement." Phil admits

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." Pepper comments.

"Tomorrow." Tony argues.

"You've got work to do, a lot of work." Pepper comments.

"I'll have some time later." Tony says.

"I've got to get going. We'll talk later." Phil tells Tony.

"Yep."

"And remember when you see me and your sisters in the coming days, you need to use our covers, act like we haven't known each other most of our lives." Phil tells Tony.

"I will." Tony assures him.

"Do you need a lift?" Phil asks Pepper curious.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." Pepper responds and the two of them head to the elevators, "How's things going with the cellist? Audrey right?" she asks Phil curious.

"Things were good, but she's moving back to Portland now." Phil reveals.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phil." Pepper says sympathetically as they step into the elevator, "You should try and make long distance work, I know you really like her."

"Have you been talking to Melinda about my love life?" Phil asks curious as he knows that Melinda is the only one he talked to about how much he cares about Audrey, so Melinda telling Pepper is the only way she can know.

"I'll never tell." Pepper answers as the elevator doors close.

"J, call Mel." Tony requests, with an amused look on his face.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"So, things seem horrible. Phil just dropped by a whole lot of info. Any chance you can give me the cliff notes?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know anything. I've been called to Fury's office, so I'm sure I'll find out more then." Melinda explains.

"Ah okay." Tony says, "Stay safe, Mel." Tony says as from what he is reading she is going to need to.

"You too, Tone." Melinda tells her brother before hanging up.

Once Melinda hangs up with her brother Melinda climbs up the last few stairs and walks out of the stair well. Once out of the stair well Melinda heads straight to Fury's office.

"Go right in Agent May." Fury's assistant tells her and Melinda walks right in.

"Sir." Melinda greats when she finds Fury.

"Melinda. I'm on my way to the Helicarrier with all the other level seven and above agents, along with Dr Banner, Captain Rogers and soon Tony." Fury informs Melinda, "We're at level seven."

"What are my orders, Sir?" Melinda asks, not sure what she is going to do if those orders are to join the Helicarrier.

"Agent Hand is running The Hub. Agents Carter, Hartley and Morse are currently undercover but will go there when they are out." Fury reveals, "I'm putting you in charge of the Triskelion." Fury informs Melinda as he's thought about it a lot and considering all three of her siblings will be on the Hellicarrier he is sure that if he ordered her to Melinda would be too, but right now he needs someone he knows can handle it running the Triskelion and that's Melinda.

"Really Sir?" Melinda asks surprised.

"I need someone I can count on to be in charge. You'll have to organize and necessary deploy and coordinate all level six and below agents who are here, if it comes to that." Fury tells Melinda, "You'll be in charge of creating the second line of defence." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers.

"This is everything you need to know. They're for your eyes only." Fury says handing Melinda several files.

"Yes Sir. I'll read them right away and then destroy the files." Melinda informs him.

"Good. I'll announce it then I've got to go." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says and she follows Fury out of his office and down to the operations command centre.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has read, memorised and destroyed all the files that Fury gave her and is standing in the back of the operations command centre, watching the different feeds, when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"I met him, Melinda, really met him." Phil's excited voice says.

"Who?" Melinda asks, although she could guess.

"Captain Rogers! He's just like how your parents always described him." Phil explains, "I told him that I watched him while he was sleeping." Phil reveals.

"Oh Phil." Melinda says with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah. I know." Phil responds.

"How's things going there?" Melinda asks.

"We're trying to find Loki, and Clint. Banner's here tracking, and we're all working on figuring this out." Phil admits, "I think things are going to get bad, Melinda." Phil admits as he has a really bad feeling.

"So do I." Melinda admits, "Be careful Phil." Melinda tells Phil.

"You too."

"I'm just running the Triskelion, I'm fine. You're on the front lines." Melinda says, feeling worried not just about Phil but the rest of her family.

"I'm pretty sure we're both in each other's places." Phil comments, "You should be here, I should be running things there." He comments.

"Maybe one day that's how things would have been." Melinda comments.

"How they should be now." Phil comments, "I should go. See how tracking is going."

"Watch your back, Phil."

"I will, but I wish you were watching it for me." Phil responds, "Bye May."

"By Phil." Melinda says before hanging up.

Once he hangs up with Melinda Phil turns to head out of the room and he sees Natasha standing at the door.

"How's my sister?" Natasha asks curious

"Running the Triskelion." Phil answers as he walks over to Natasha, who gets a brief look of surprise on his face, one Phil only notices because he has known her so long, "Fury didn't tell you that?"

"No." Natasha answers and Phil starts to explain what he knows.

* * *

Not long after Phil was on the phone with Melinda Natasha along with Steve were dispatched after Loki, a fight which Tony decided to crash with his typical style.

Even though anyone other than her and her sisters would be able to tell Natasha knows that her brother is completely thrilled to meet Steve, and honestly so is she, and she knows Maria is too.

* * *

While her older sister and brother are dealing with Loki being taken by Thor Melinda is in the ops centre and because she knows enough to know that it is going to be a long time before everything is over Melinda has started a rotation system to allow the lower ranked agents, the less experienced agents, some rest and food, making it clear that no one is to leave base and that once a call to action comes into place the rotations will stop.

* * *

Hours after finally getting Loki, making it a new day, Natasha, Steve, and Tony have all arrived back at the Hellicarrier. While Fury is putting Loki in his cell the others, minus Tony and Phil who haven't arrived yet, are on the bridge talking about him.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce Banner ask.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks, but Thor is so focused on his brother, it's like he doesn't hear "Thor?" Steve asks again.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explains

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asks shocked and honesty Natasha, and Maria both feel sympathy for him as even though this is shocking for them they knew that it was a possibility Steve doesn't.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce realises.

"Sevig?" Thor asks surprised and worried.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner answers, mistaking Thor's confusion.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha explains, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible so she doesn't give away what Clint means for her.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve comments, causing the others to realise that he is completely right.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce comments.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor informs everyone.

"He's killed eighty people in two days." Natasha reminds him.

"He's adopted." Thor says causing both Natasha and Maria to exchange angry looks, not that anyone else notices, as after what they have experienced, what they are, they both feel that being adopted isn't an excuse for this.

As the sisters talk Tony and Phil, who both Natasha and Maria are glad didn't hear Thor's comment as Tony wouldn't have stayed quit about it, walk in the room and Tony begin talking all about the science. It being clear to both Natasha and Maria that Tony likes the fact that Bruce understands things like he does.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asks her brother, after he's been talking about science for a little while, it being clear to both Tony and Natasha that she is doing so in a teasing tone of voice, though it's not to the others.

"Last night." Tony answers before he continues to talk about everyone, and puts a bug on one of the monitors without either of his sisters seeing. After a little while of everyone, even Fury talking about things Bruce and Tony head to the lab to get to work on hunting for the cube.

* * *

A while after Tony and Bruce left to try and hunt for the cube, Natasha manages to pull her sister into one of the empty rooms so that they can talk about Thor's comment as Natasha knows that Maria will need to.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I think considering things this would be a rather stupid question." Natasha comments.

"It would be." Maria says, "Being adopted isn't an excuse." Maria says angrily.

"I know that." Natasha assures her.

"When I found out that I was adopted, that I was abandoned, I was angry, and I felt betrayed because you all never told me, but I would never consider doing something like this because of that anger and betrayal." Maria comments.

"That's because you're a good person." Natasha tells her sister.

"Yeah, guess so." Maria answers, "You're going to talk to him, aren't you?"

"I have to." Natasha answers.

"If he's got control of Clint he's going to know everything." Maria reminds her sister.

"I know, and that's part of the reason why I have to do this." Natasha says before leaving.

* * *

While her sisters are talking Tony is in the lab with Bruce and Steve, and the more time he spends with the person that his parents constantly spoke about, the more Tony finds himself being disappointed, because meeting Steve, spending time with him, isn't anything like how he imagined it would be.

* * *

After talking to her sister Natasha made sure to shut off the cameras, and turn off her coms, before heading to Loki's cell.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki informs Natasha.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha comments, knowing that.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki tells Natasha.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha tells Loki.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki comments, and Natasha really doesn't like the sound of that.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" Natasha asks.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asks, making Natasha realises that his is the question that will tell her exactly how much Loki knows.

"Love is for children; I owe him a debt." Natasha answers, using what she was told every single day that she spent in the Red Room.

"So, that's the cover you're going with." Loki comments, "Agent Barton told me who you really are Agent, he told me everything." Loki says, stressing the word everything.

"That doesn't change anything." Natasha tells him.

"Ohh, but it does." Loki comments, "What would you do if I vowed to save him? If I vowed to save your family."

"Not let you out." Natasha says, knowing that no one in her family would want that, and that Clint wouldn't either.

"See, we're not that difference." Loki comments, "Both of us were adopted into families that forced us to be things that we're not, and you resent them for that, know that they will always prefer their real son."

"You're wrong about that." Natasha says, "My family gave me a chance, they helped me become the person I am, and I'm thankful and I know that they felt the exact same way about all of us" She tells Loki.

"Which is what exactly?" Loki asks, "What are you Agent Carter-Stark?" Loki asks, making Natasha very glad that she disabled all cameras and her coms, "Because you're not a good person. You can never make up for all that you had done, and this? This you being a child." Loki tells Natasha, "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! No matter the name you go by." Loki says, before hitting the cell which makes Natasha flinch. "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make you watch as he kills your entire family and then you. He'll do it slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki says and Natasha turns away, pretending to be disgusted.

"You're a monster." Natasha informs Loki.

"No, you brought the monster." Loki informs Natasha amused.

"So, Banner. That's your play." Natasha realises.

"What?" Loki asks confused.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Natasha says once she turns her coms back on, "Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha tells him before leaving, realising that things are about to get very, very bad.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **July 28** **th** **2012**

While Natasha is getting intel out of Loki Tony is in the lab with Bruce trying to find out what Fury isn't telling him, because he knows that there is something.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asks and Tony has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying 'that's not my name' because he is pretty sure Fury has never called him Mr. Stark, it's usually Tony or Mr. Carter-Stark if he's angry.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony admits.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury informs Tony.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce explains.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony tells him, "What is Phase two?" Tony asks as Steve walks in and places a Hydra assault rifle on the table. "Hydra weapons." Tony say shocked, recognizing it from his Dad's description.

"You know what this is?" Steve asks, surprised, and Tony nods, "Phase two is that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to use the cube to make weapons." He explains, "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me." He tells Tony.

"Using Hydra weapons, Nick, really?" Tony asks angrily, approaching him, and for a second Steve sees a flash of Howard in him and honestly Steve isn't sure what hurts more the similarities Tony shares with Howard, or the differences, "We both know two people who would never have allowed that." He says, not caring about how close he is to revealing his family secret

"This doesn't have anything to do with them." Fury says, giving Tony a warning look.

"Everything this agency does has to do with them, and you know that." Tony tells Fury, making Steve wonder why Tony seems so angry, ignoring the look.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve comments, wondering what he is missing about Tony, as Natasha and Thor walk in.

"Did you know about this?" Tony asks his sister as she walks in and he shows her the screen, and in response Natasha just gives him a look, a look that he knows the meaning off.

"Did you?" Bruce asks, a look not being good enough for him.

"Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asks, turning to Bruce, instead of her brother.

"I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed." Bruce admits

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha says, causing a fight about weapons, and S.H.I.E.L.D between everyone to occur.

"A Nuclear deterrent." Tony says after a few minutes of fighting, "'Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony says with a frown.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asks, knowing that they are close to crossing the line where Tony might just tell the truth to win an argument, and he wants to try and avoid that.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep in this." Steve comments, believing that as that's what it seems like to him, which he isn't sure how he feels as he knows that Howard, the Howard he knew who seems to be nothing like the Howard Tony grew up with, only made weapons to protect people.

"No, I wouldn't be." Tony says as he wouldn't do that to his parents, causing Steve to become even more confused, "And how is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asks, as another fight breaks out, this time about champions and threats, no one realising that Loki's sceptre is glowing.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asks a few minutes later when everyone is telling Bruce to calm down, as he puts his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve says as he pushes Tony's hand off him.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony says, angrily, honestly he isn't sure if he is angrier at Steve or himself for building it up in his mind how he imagined things would be when he finally met Steve.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asks and Natasha is about to step in, because she doesn't like it when anyone talks to her brother like that, when Tony says,

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony answers, to Natasha's amusement.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve says angrily, thinking about all the people he's lost, and honestly if Tony wasn't Howard's son he's not sure he would be this angry, but when he looks at Tony he sees the person he once knew, the person he cared about, the person he lost.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony answers.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve tells Tony.

"A hero? Like you?" Tony asks, being angry because that's what he was always raised to see Steve as that, "You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony reminds Steve, and hearing that Natasha can tell that Tony is getting really hurt, but she doesn't know what to say to help him, not right now anyway.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve tells Tony as Thor laughs.

"You people are so petty... and tiny." Thor says as Tony rubs his head and moves away from Steve.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Nick starts to say.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce reminds everyone.

"The cell was just in case….." Fury starts to say.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce says, causing everyone to be shocked, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back in to this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Banner says, getting upset as no one notices Natasha move slightly so that she is standing between her brother and Bruce.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asks as he picks up the sceptre, while Natasha and Fury reach for their gun.

"Doctor Banner... put down the sceptre." Steve says as the computer beeps, causing everyone to start to talk about how they have found the tesseract.

"I can get there faster." Tony tells everyone, as he goes to leave.

"You're not going alone." Steve informs him.

"You going to stop me?" Tony asks, Natasha knowing that he is daring Steve to.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve says.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony says, telling the truth.

"Put on the suit." Steve says as Bruce notices something on the monitors.

"Oh my god." Bruce says as the Hellicarrier is attack, and everyone is thrown in different directions.

"Put on the suit!" Steve says as he helps Tony onto his feet.

"Yep." Tony says as they both start to run; everyone being willing to do whatever it takes to defend against the forces that are attacking.

* * *

In DC completely unaware of what is going on the Helicarrier Melinda is monitoring everything, almost waiting for something to happen.

"AGENT MAY." One of the communication agents yell and Melinda runs over to him.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"We've lost all communications with the Hellicarrier." The Agent informs her.

"Keep trying." Melinda requests as she pulls her phone out and attempts to call her siblings and Fury's personal line, one of which she can get through to "OKAY, EVERONE LISTEN UP." Melinda calls as she presses the button to call back everyone who is on the off rotation, "If we can't get through the Helicarrier then it's likely a problem on that end, but that doesn't mean we can stop trying from this end. I want all communication agents to continue to work on re-establishing contact." Melinda instructs, "Everyone else I want you all working on motioning for everything odd, if you find anything report it directly to me. Let's get to work." Melinda instructs and that's what they do.

* * *

While Melinda is instructing the lower ranked agents back in DC Tony, with Steve's help, is fixing the engines of the Hellicarrier and for the first time since he meet Steve Tony sees him as the man that his parents talked about constantly.

While Tony is fixing the engines Natasha is running from the Hulk, while Fury and Maria are fighting back and trying to stop the Hulk as well.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury asks through the coms.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha says before running of to fight her partner, to fight her best friend.

As Natasha heads towards Clint Phil goes to get one of the Phase Two weapons before confronting Loki.

* * *

A little while later Natasha has managed to subdue Clint, Tony and Steve have managed to get the Helicarrier's engines working again, but Thor and Banner are both gone.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury says through the coms causing Natasha, Maria, Steve and Tony to freeze. Upon hearing that Maria pushes the person who treating her injuries away, Natasha and Tony both freeze, completely stop what they are doing, and Steve is shocked.

"Paramedics are on their way." A random S.H.I.E.L.D agent informs everyone.

"They're here. They called it." Fury says, causing Natasha, Maria and Tony to have to fight, incredibly hard so that they don't react to hearing that, because they know if they dwell on it, if they let themselves feel what they are feeling deep inside, they won't be able to do what they have to do.

* * *

After hearing the news about Phil Natasha goes to Clint while Tony, Maria and Steve head to the bridge where Fury starts to explain about everything, and he shows everyone bloody cards that, despite what Fury said, Tony knows weren't in Phil's jacket because he knows that Phil would never keep them there because they could get ruined and he would never have risked that.

After Fury starts to talk about the Avengers Initiative, Tony just gets up, not being able to handle hearing about that and leaves, heading straight for the place where Phil was killed.

"Was he married?" Steve asks, after Tony has been standing for a few minutes.

"No. There was a cellist, I think. And there used to be something with his partner. Oh god. Who going to tell her?" Tony asks horrified as he knows that that news is going to break his sisters heart.

"His partner?" Steve asks interested.

"They've known each other since they were teenagers, been best friends since. Always had each other's backs. She's going to blame herself because she wasn't with him." Tony realises, knowing that because he knows his sister.

"Where is she?" Steve asks, wanting to break the news to her himself.

"Running S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in DC." Tony explains, and Steve is honestly impressed with that.

"You knew him well, didn't you?" Steve asks as that's what it seems like to him.

"Yeah, I did." Tony answers, having a hard time picturing a time in his life where Phil wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve tells Tony.

"He was an idiot." Tony says, not really meaning that.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asks.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony explains

"He was doing his job." Steve says and Tony has to snort at that as he's heard that way too many times.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony starts to say, thinking about how much he wishes he was there with Phil.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve informs him, causing Tony to walk away.

"Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asks. soil

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS." Tony yells even though he knows that there have been times where at least Melinda and Clint have been, "I am not marching to Fury's fife!" he tells Steve.

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." Steve says, reminding Tony a lot of his mother, and all the stories he used to be told, "Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Steve starts to say as Tony stares at the blood stain.

"He made it personal." Tony tells Steve.

"That's not the point." Steve tells Tony, trying to get him to focus on what they have to do.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks, getting an idea.

"To tear us apart." Steve suggests, being reminded of when Howard would see something that no one else could.

"Divide and concur, that's great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony says, as the pieces start to fall into place.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard." Steve comments.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Tony starts to say as he realises what is going on, "Son of a bitch." Tony realises before hurrying off, realising exactly what is going on.

* * *

After Steve and Tony realised what is going on they went and got Natasha and Clint before leaving the Helicarrier, all of them being willing to do whatever it takes to stop Loki.

* * *

At the Trikelion Melinda is still trying to figure out what is going on the Helicarrier.

"Still nothing, Agent May." A level six coms agent informs her.

"Okay, we've got to try something new." Melinda realises, "Get into the satellites, every single one, even though the Helicarrier is cloaked we know what we're looking for which might just give us a chance of finding it." Melinda instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." The Agent answers.

"Agent May." A voice says and Melinda turns around and is surprised by what she sees.

"Secretary Pierce, sir." Melinda says surprised.

"Agent May." Pierce says, sticking his hand out for Melinda to shake, which she returns, "Has contact been re-established with the Hellicarrier?" Pierce asks.

"Not yet sir." Melinda answers.

"I see, well until the World Security council has asked that I take over control of the Triskelion, you understand right?" Pierce asks.

"Of course, Sir." Melinda answers, knowing that Pierce outranks her so there isn't much she can do.

"Good. Fill me in on what you know." Pierce requests and Melinda does just that.

* * *

Over an hour after Pierce arrived at the Triskelion to take control, just as portal opens above Stark Tower, Melinda feels her phone start to ring, and pulling it out her pocket Melinda sees her little sister's name on her caller ID so she slips out of the room and into somewhere private,

"Ria? What's going on? Is everyone okay?" she asks worried.

"What's going on is Loki is opening a portal and Tone, Tash, Steve and Clint have gone to stop him." Maria explains.

"You didn't answer my second question." Melinda tells her sister.

"I know." Maria answers, "Something's happened, Mel. I really don't want to tell you this over the phone but I don't want you to hear it any other way, or through rumours."

"What is it?" Melinda asks her sister, her heart sinking.

"It's Phil." Maria tells her, "Loki killed him."

"What? No." Melinda says, her voice breaking.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mel, I'm so sorry." Maria informs her sister and Melinda just drops the phone.

"Mel! Melinda!" Maria's voice yells and Melinda bends down and picks up the phone.

"I'm here." Melinda tells her sister, "Thanks for calling me." Melinda says before hanging up and heading back into The Operations Command Centre.

"Agent May?" Pierce asks when she walks back in.

"I've got to go." Melinda says as she walks across the Command Centre and out of the room, not letting a single person stop her.

* * *

While their sister is walking away from the Triskelion Natasha and Tony, along with Steve and Clint are in New York, fighting an army from space.

After a while Thor and Banner show up and the join in on the fight, a fight that feels like it is never going to end, but then Natasha gets onto the roof of the tower and finds out that she can close the portal.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha informs everyone through the coms.

"Do it!" Steve tells Natasha.

"No, wait." Tony says, to everyone's surprise.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve informs everyone.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony informs everyone.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve tells Tony when he realises what he is going to do.

"I know."

"Tone…" Natasha starts to say, not even caring that Bruce, Thor and Steve can hear everything she is saying.

"I've got to do this, Tasha." Tony says, making Steve, Thor and Bruce wonder what they are missing and Clint feel so sorry for his two friends, "Make sure they understand why I had to." Tony tells his sister.

"I will." Natasha assures him, knowing exactly what her brother is talking about, "Give them hell."

"Right back at you." Tony says as he flies through the portal.

A little while after Tony flies through the portal all the Chitauri fall to the ground, dead.

"Come on, Tony." Natasha tells her brother, but she sees no sign of him.

"Close it." Steve tells Natasha, but she doesn't even move to do so, she's already lost one of the people in the world that she is closest to today, she won't lose her brother, she won't give up on him, "Romanoff, close it." Steve repeats.

"Not yet." Natasha responds.

"Agent Romanoff. You need to close it." Thor informs Natasha, but she doesn't, not until she sees Tony falling back through, once she sees him she closes it.

"Son of a gun." Steve says amazed.

"He's not slowing down." Thor realises and he goes to fly to help but before he can the Hulk grabs Tony and brings him down to them. When Steve and Thor get to Tony Steve pulls the mask off and he realises that Tony isn't breathing, but then the Hulk screams at him and Tony wakes up.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony requests, causing Natasha's heart to fill with joy as she knows that her brother is okay.

"We won." Steve informs Tony who begins talking about nothing important, and for once Natasha isn't even annoyed.

* * *

Once the battle is done the Avengers head out to get some food together. As she noticed her brother head to the bathroom corridor about a minute later Natasha, under the cover of going to get another drink, follows him.

"Tone." Natasha says as she walks into the corridor where her brother is standing with his phone.

"Tash." Tony says before hugging her, and as he does it's like he doesn't want to let her go.

"That was stupid, brave, but stupid." Natasha informs her brother, before they finally break apart.

"I figured it was about time I acted like everyone else in our family." Tony comments with a grin, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"You have been for a very long time." Natasha informs him.

"Mel's not answering. I talked to Ria and she said that she called and told Mel about Phil, but she hasn't heard from her since." Tony informs his sister.

"That's not good." Natasha says, looking worried.

"Pepper's jut landed in DC. I could track Mel's phone and give Pepper her address." Tony tells his sister.

"Do it." Natasha requests and Tony pulls out his phone to do just that.

"Oh god." Tony says, sounding worried.

"What is it?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Mel's at hers and Phil's house." Tony reveals and right away Natasha understands his concern.

* * *

After speaking to Tony and Natasha, and finding out what has happened, Pepper has headed to address that Tony gave her.

Even though Tony told her that she is most likely going to find Melinda out in the back yard Pepper heads into the house first as she knows what she'll find in the back yard and wants to avoid seeing that right now.

First Pepper checks through the lower level, and doesn't see Melinda, and once she looks she heads upstairs. As she knows what room was Daisy's Pepper doesn't head in their she looks through the other rooms and the second room she looks in the master bedroom, she finds Melinda, sitting on the ground, looking almost frozen.

"Melinda?" Pepper asks concerned, walking over to her, but Melinda doesn't say anything in response, so Pepper just sits down next to her.

"I'm so sorry about, Phil." Pepper says, a tear coming to her eyes, and Melinda doesn't say anything and Pepper just stays next to her.

* * *

It has been a while since Pepper sat down next to Melinda and even though she has gotten up to have some food, and rest Pepper knows that Melinda hasn't moved, she has been sitting in the exact same place, looking basically frozen, for a very long time.

As she has received a message from Tony says that he, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Rhodey will arrive soon, as they had to stay in New York until Thor and Loki left, Pepper is waiting downstairs for them.

"Pepper?" Tony's voice as he opens the door and as he does Pepper hurries over to them and hugs Tony.

"You scared me so much." Pepper tells him.

"I'm fine." Tony assures her and then he and Pepper break apart, and Pepper hugs both Natasha and Clint.

"We're okay." Clint assures Pepper, leaving out the fact that her heads still not right because of what Loki did to him and the fact that he is feeling incredibly guilty about what happened. Once Pepper finishes hugging Clint and Natasha she also hugs Maria.

"How's Mel?" Natasha asks.

"Not good. She's been sitting upstairs, in the exact same place in the master bedroom. It's like she's frozen." Pepper reveals.

"Not good." Tony says worried and he, Natasha and Maria head upstairs.

When the three of them get upstairs Natasha, Maria and Tony head straight to Melinda and Phil's old bedroom where, just like Pepper warned them, they find Melinda sitting against the room, looking frozen.

"Mel?" Tony asks as he, Natasha and Maria walk over and sit next to their sister. Natasha is on her right, Tony is on her left, and Maria is next to Tony.

"We're here, Mel. Whatever you need." Maria informs her sister.

"Is he really gone?" Melinda asks, her voice barely loud enough for her siblings to hear.

"Yeah Mel, he is. I'm sorry." Natasha tells her.

"He can't be." Melinda says, her voice breaking.

"He is, I'm sorry." Tony tells her.

"I've seen his body. It's really him." Maria tells her sister, telling the truth as she doesn't know what Fury is planning on doing.

Hearing all three of her siblings confirming that Melinda breaks down and starts to cry, as both Tony and Natasha put an arm around their sister.

* * *

 **August 2** **nd** **2012**

It has been four days since Tony, Maria, and Natasha confirmed that Phil was dead and ever since then it has become clear that no one is doing okay with Phil's death.

As it is the day of Phil's funeral Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Rhodey, Maria, Pepper and Tony are all at the house getting ready to go. Even though they are getting ready together they are going to go in two cars. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey in one while Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria will be in the other.

While the Carter-Stark siblings are upstairs Clint, Rhodey and Pepper are downstairs. As he notices that Clint is standing off on his own Rhodey walks over to him, putting his hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Hey." Rhodey tells Clint.

"I don't know if I should go." Clint tells Rhodey.

"Of course you should go. Phil's was one of your closest friends, practically a brother to you." Rhodey reminds Clint.

"And he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me." Clint tells Rhodey.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Rhodey tells him, "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? I got Loki onto the Helicarrier." Clint tells Rhodey, sounding guilty.

"Because you were being brainwashed, you didn't have a choice." Rhodey tells him, "Phil's death isn't on you." He says, "And you need to be there today, it's important." Rhodey says and Clint gives a nod.

* * *

Upstairs Natasha, Maria and Tony are all ready and are waiting in the corridor for Melinda.

"Okay, we should go check on her." Tony tells his sisters as they have been waiting for a while.

"Let me." Natasha says before heading into her sister's room.

When Natasha walks into Melinda's room she finds her sister sitting on her bed. She is ready but she isn't making an effort to go anywhere.

"Mel?" Natasha asks, "We need to get going."

"I'm not going." Melinda tells her sister.

"Mel it's Phil's funeral, you have to go." Natasha tells her sister.

"I can't." Melinda answers.

"Yes, you can." Tony says as he and Maria walk into the room.

"I should have been there! I should have saved him." Melinda tells her siblings, "I can't go there today knowing that I didn't save him."

"Even if you were there is no guarantee that you could have saved him." Maria tells Melinda.

"I could have tried." Melinda says, "And I still can't go." Melinda says and then deciding to do something very stupid Tony walks over pulls his sister up.

"Let's go." Tony tells her, "You owe this to your Partner." Tony says he pulls Melinda out of the room, Natasha and Maria following behind while no one noticing that Melinda's phone is still on her bedside table.

* * *

Not having it in her to fight Melinda just willingly goes with her siblings, she goes to the funeral. As they arrive at the funeral Melinda looks around and sees a lot of people she recognizes, including Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Bruce Banner, who Tony has told all about the Carter-Stark's, and Steve Rogers, the ladder of which Melinda knows would have meant the word to Phil.

As the funeral begins Melinda sits between Natasha and Maria with Clint next to Natasha, then Tony, but through the entire service Melinda doesn't look at anything other than Phil's coffin and she knows that she wouldn't have been able to remember a single word that was said.

"Mel." Natasha says as she puts her hand on Melinda's leg, "The funerals over." She tells her sister.

"Right." Melinda says as she sees Tony and Pepper walk up to the coffin, "I can't go up there." Melinda tells her sister.

"That's your choice."

"Agent May." A voice says and Melinda turns to see Steve.

"Captain Rogers." Melinda says surprised.

"I hope this is okay, Director Fury pointed you out to me and after what I have been told I think these belong to you." Steve says, handing Melinda a stack of cards.

"Phil's trading cards." Melinda says shocked.

"I replaced the ones that were destroyed and signed them all. From what I know it would have meant a lot to Agent Coulson." Steve explains.

"It would have meant everything." Melinda corrects, "Thank you, excuse me." Melinda says before hurrying off, needing to get away.

"Did I say something?" Steve asks worried, looking at Maria, Natasha and Clint for an explanation.

"Phil and Mels have been a part of each other's lives since they were teenagers. This is extremely had on Mels." Clint explains.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Steve requests.

"Will do." Natasha assures him and Steve nods and walks away.

"What should we do?" Maria asks Natasha, it being clear exactly what she is talking about.

"Right now, give her space. It's the best thing we can do." Natasha says and her sister nods, it being clear to both of them that they are worried about her sister and don't like that they can't really help her.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** TRIGGER WARNING FOR ATTTEMPTED SUICIDE.

 **An2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

 **August 2** **nd** **2012**

It has been a few hours since Phil's funeral and none of the Carter-Starks, Rhodey, Clint and Pepper have seen any sign of Melinda since she walked away from Phil's funeral.

"It's been hours. Melinda should have called by now." Pepper says, concerned.

"She really should have." Clint confirms, as Maria's phone starts to ring.

"Hill." Maria answers, "Yes Sir. No sir. Of course. Yes, we'll handle it." Maria says to the person who she is talking to.

"What is it?" Natasha asks her sister.

"About twenty men at a dive bar that is known for its criminal element have been attacked, all wounded, nothing too serious, and a bottle of scotch has been taken." Maria explains.

"Why is Fury calling you about that?" Rhodey asks, knowing that it would have been Fury who called.

"Because the person who did the attacking is a small Asian woman in her forties." Maria explains.

"Mel." The others say.

"Yep." Maria confirms as Tony walks over and picks up his tablet.

"Her phone's here. She must have left it behind." Tony reveals, "We've got to find her."

"Okay. Clint go to yours and Phil's place, she might have gone there. Rhodey, can you check some of the other properties our family owns, you know where they are." Natasha says, looking at Rhodey.

"Sure."

"Pepper can you stay here in case Mel comes home?" Natasha asks and Pepper nods, "You two are with me." She tells her siblings, both of whom nod and everyone but Pepper leaves.

* * *

After leaving the house Natasha, Maria and Tony head straight to Melinda and Phil's place, all three of them coming to the decision that if Melinda's not there then they will split up and look anywhere that they can think of where Melinda might have gone.

Heading out the back first Natasha, Melinda and Maria are glad to find that Melinda is out the back, but as they approach their sister who is lying in front of Daisy's grave, with the cards that Steve gave her and a picture of her, Daisy and Phil in front of her they can all tell that something is wrong.

"Mel." Maria says kindly as she and her siblings approach her.

"Ria." Melinda says, looking up, her voice slurred and it is clearly not from the empty bottle of scotch.

"Mel? What have you taken?" Natasha asks her sister as she hurries over to her and kneels down right in front of her.

"I'm going to see them again, Tash. Daisy and Phil, I'm going to be with them again." Melinda tells her sister, sounding amazed, while Natasha searches around Melinda and find an empty bottle of pills, pills that Melinda clearly took from someone in the bar.

"Keep her talking, keep her awake, I'll be right back." Natasha says before running as fast as she can back into the house.

"Why would you do this Mel?" Tony asks his sister, kneeling down too, as he brushes her hair out of her face.

"I just want to see them again." Melinda tells her brother, "Daisy, Phil, Dad, Jarvis, I just want to see them again." Melinda says, tears rolling down her face, as her eyes flicker open and close.

"And you will one day, but not today." Maria tells her sister, "We need you Mel, just hold on until Tasha gets back."

"I'm getting tired." Melinda tells her siblings.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, just stay awake, Mel." Tony tells his sister as Natasha runs out of the back door, "TASHA RUN." He yells and Natasha starts to run even faster.

"Mel, drink this." Natasha says, trying to get Melinda to drink something in a cup that both Maria and Tony think smells completely horrible.

"No, I need to see them." Melinda says, "Please, Tash, I want to see them, let me go." Melinda requests, trying to move away from the cup.

"I'm never going to let you go." Natasha says as she takes matters into her own hands and forces Melinda to drink the liquid. Within a few second Melinda starts to be sick, "There you go Mel, let it out." Natasha says as she helps her sister and Maria moves the cards and picture to make sure Melinda doesn't vomit on them.

"What was that?" Tony asks as he smells what's left of what was in the cup.

"Something that always works." Natasha answers.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

It has been two days since Melinda attempted suicide and ever since Tony, Natasha, Maria, Pepper, Rhodey, Clint and Sharon, who has retuned back from The Hub, have made sure that Melinda is never alone, even though she has mostly been unconscious.

It is about three am and as she wakes Melinda is a little confused about what is going on but then she realises that she is in her own bed.

"Mel? You awake?" Tony's voice asks and Melinda turns to see her brother sitting on the couch.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks her brother.

"What do you remember?" Tony asks as he walks over to her.

"Daisy's grave. I just wanted to see them." Melinda realises as Tony sits down on the edge of her bed.

"You took a bottle of pills, thankfully Tasha had something that made you sick." Tony explains.

"Oh." Melinda says and she avoids looking at her brother.

"Look Mel, I know you've had more taken from you than anyone should have to, and I know that all you want is to see your daughter and Phil again, but killing yourself isn't the answer, even if it seems like it is." Tony tells her, "When I was in Afghanistan, when they were torturing me every day, I thought about just ending it." Tony says, causing his sister to look at him surprised as she never knew that, "But then I thought of you, and Tash, and Mel, and Mom, and everyone else who I love and I realised I can't give up on all of you, and you can't either." Tony tells his sister, "Life's not easy, it's hard, ours more than most, but you can't give up. I know that you want to see your girl, and everyone else who has been taken away, but you don't want to do it like this; they would want you to keep going, you know that." Tony tells his sister, "Our family has lost so much, don't make us lose you too." Tony says, "You're not alone Mel, I'm here for you and so is Tash, Ria, Rhodey, Clint, Pepper, and Sharon. You're not alone, you'll never be alone, we'll always be here for you, but we need you to not to give up, we need you to keep fighting, we love you." Tony says and Melinda, having no idea what to say, just hugs her brother, "Just talk to me next time you think about it, please." He begs.

"I will." Melinda promises as she just hugs her brother, knowing that the desire to see her daughter and best friend again won't go away, but she will try harder to resist it.

* * *

 **August 29** **th** **2012**

It has been over three weeks since Melinda and Tony talked after Melinda tried to kill herself and since then those closes to Melinda are still concerned about her and Melinda herself has been spending basically all her spare time with Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and because he has been spending a lot of time in New York, Bruce.

Even though she has wanted to visit her father since the Battle of New York Natasha has been worried about leaving Melinda so she hasn't gone, but now she is feeling pretty secure in leaving so she has gone to see her father, this time armed with some evidence that may just help him.

"Hey Dad." Natasha says as she sits down next to him.

"Tasha." Howard says, "Aliens, portal, was that real?" he asks his daughter.

"Yeah, Tony's fine so don't worry about him." Natasha tells her father.

"Are you sure?" Howard asks his daughter, it being clear that he is worried.

"I'm sure." Natasha answers as she pulls a captured image from the Hellicarrier security out, "Dad, I want you to have a look at this." Natasha says as she hands the photo over, "Look Dad, it's Tony and Steve. This was a month ago. Steve's alive, he's been found."

"No, you're trying to trick me. It's not Steve. I couldn't find Steve! I failed Steve!" Howard says, sounding upset.

"Dad, look at the photo it's Tony and Steve, it's him Dad, I promise." Natasha tells him, desperately wanting him to believe her.

"It's not Steve, he wouldn't wear that. I's too much like his dancing monkey suit." Howard says, remembering what Steve used to call the suit he first wore, "It's not him, can't be him." Howard says before he continues scribble.

Watching her father Natasha sighs, and realises that she is going to have to try and figure out another way to get Howard to believe that Steve is alive, but she suspects that the only person who might be able to convince Howard that Steve is alive, is Steve himself.

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **2012**

It has been two days since Natasha showed her father the picture of Tony and Steve and even after showing her father actual footage from both the security cameras on the Hellicarrier and footage from the Battle of New York Howard still didn't believe that Steve is back.

As she hasn't spoken to her partner in a while Natasha heads straight to the apartment that Phil and Clint did share instead of going back to the house when she gets to DC. When she gets to the apartment Natasha doesn't even knock she just lets herself in.

"CLINT." Natasha calls as she walks in.

"Nat?" Clint's voice asks coming from his room and so Natasha heads there and she is surprised by what greats her, Clint sitting in the corner with a look of horror on his face.

"Clint? What is it? What's wrong?" Natasha asks as she walks over to him.

"I killed them. I killed so many." Clint tells Natasha, "I see them, I see them all."

"It wasn't your fault, Clint. Loki was controlling you." Natasha informs him.

"I still fired the arrows." Clint says, "It didn't even occur to me to fight, everything just felt so calm, so tranquil."

"You didn't fight because Loki took that desire away from you." Natasha informs her partner, "Loki took everything you were away from you." Natasha tells her partner as she comes up with an idea, "How about we get away for a little while." Natasha suggests.

"Where will we go?" Clint asks.

"Away." Natasha answers and Clint nods.

* * *

A few hours after Natasha suggested to Clint that they should get away Natasha stops her car at the house in the country that Howard gave Peggy for their twentieth anniversary.

"What is this place?" Clint asks Natasha as they get out of the car.

"A place that Dad gave Mom. It's a really good place when you need a safe escape." Natasha reveals.

"Safe escape, huh? That sounds perfect." Clint admits, "How long can we stay?"

"As long as you want." Natasha tells him, "The only people who have ever known about this place are my parents and siblings."

"What about Fury?" Clint asks as they head inside.

"He might know." Natasha comments and Clint nods as they head inside Clint being incredibly thankful to his partner for helping him with everything.

* * *

 **September 15** **TH** **2012**

It has been two weeks since Natasha took Clint to his parents Anniversary house and ever since they have been there, Clint trying to come to turns with what he was forced to do while Natasha helps her partner.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Melinda and Tony are walking into Phil's room at his and Clint's apartment.

"You sure you okay to do this?" Tony asks his sister concerned.

"Fury gave me a choice, either I pack it or up or a S.H.I.E.L.D team will." Melinda explains.

"I'm not even surprised, really nice guy, that Nick." Tony says sarcastically, "If you need to leave, just let me know." He tells Melinda who nods and the two of them start to pack Phil's stuff into boxes.

For a while Melinda and Tony just work in silence, Tony spending more time watching his sister out of the corner of his eye rather than packing, but as far as he can tell his sister is doing okay, or she is just pretending to be.

"Mel?" Tony asks concerned as his sister freezes, "What is it?" he asks, walking over to her.

"This is the shirt that Phil was wearing when we first met." Melinda reveals as she pulls a shirt out of the draw.

"Captain America, I'm not even surprised." Tony comments, amused.

"I've tried to steal this shirt from Phil so many times, he would always steal it back." Melinda says as she carefully folds the shirt up, "Still smells like him." Melinda tells her brother who squeezes her shoulder in comfort, as he does Melinda looks down in the draw, and as she does she sees something in the bottom of the draw.

"Are they….." Tony starts to ask.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms as she picks up keys, "Let's go." She tells Tony and the two of them head out of the room, leaving boxes all around, but Melinda takes that shirt with her.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Phil's room Melinda and Phil walk into the garage where Phil kept Lola.

"Hello, you beautiful girl." Tony says hurrying over to the car and running his hand along the bonnet.

"Car Tony, not person." Melinda reminds her brother, being pretty sure that the only person on the planet who loves Lola almost as much as Phil, is Tony.

"She's so much more." Tony responds as Melinda opens the driver's side door and gets in, putting the shirt safely on the console, "She's yours now, right?" he asks as he remembers Phil saying something to that affect once.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "Never thought it would actually happen." Melinda says as Tony opens the passage side door and gets in.

"I know." Tony responds and the two of them drift into silence, "So, we going to go for a drive?" Tony asks curious after a little while.

"Yeah, I think we are." Melinda says before putting the key in the ignition and starting Lola before driving off and as she drives Phil's prized car Melinda feels close to Phil again.

* * *

 **October 19** **th** **2012**

It has been a month since Melinda and Tony took Lola for a drive and ever since, whenever Melinda has been wanting to feel close to Phil, Melinda has taken Phil's well-loved car for a drive. As of a couple of weeks ago Natasha and Clint have returned from the house that Howard gave Peggy and a few days after that they both started working with Steve, which is a surreal experience as working with Steve is almost exactly like how her parents described it to be.

It is a Friday night and Clint, Natasha and Steve are completing paper work at the Triskelion, or more specifically Clint and Steve are, Natasha left half an hour ago without an explanation, though Clint suspects he knows just what she is doing.

Just like Clint suspected she would Natasha returns to where the three of them were doing paper work forty-five minutes after she left with pizza and beer.

"For you, Captain." Natasha says as she puts a pizza in front of Steve, "And for us." She says walking over to Clint.

"This is my favourite pizza." Steve says surprised when he sees what's inside the box, "How'd you know?" he asks as he doesn't remember mentioning that to Natasha.

"It's in the history books." Natasha answers and hearing that Clint takes a drink of his beer to hide his laugh, knowing for a fact that Natasha knows that, not because of history books, but because Peggy and Howard told her.

"That kind of stuff is in the history books?" Steve asks surprised.

"Yep, you'd be surprised what is." Natasha informs Steve, telling the truth as there are things in the history books that Steve would be surprised about, but his favourite pizza isn't one of them.

"Right." Steve says and the three of them drift into silence as they eat, Steve wondering what else about him is now in history books.

* * *

 **January 28** **th** **2013**

It has been three months since Natasha first used 'it's in the history books' as an excuse for why she knows random facts about Steve and ever since then she has used it quite often and every time she does Clint asks her how long she thinks she can get away with that.

In the last three months a lot has happened as Tony threatened a terrorist, his Malibu house got blown up, his Iron Man suits were destroyed, Tony was reported as dead, something which distressed his sisters, though they didn't have to worry long as Tony contacted them as soon as he could to let them know that he is okay, and Tony moved to New York permanently. Something else that has happened in the last three months is both Melinda and Clint healing more than before. It is clear to everyone who cares about the two of them are still not okay, but they are better than they were.

It is four am and Maria has been called to Fury's offie, something which she knows never means anything good. As it is so early Maria isn't at all surprised to find that Fury's assistant isn't arrived yet and so she just walks straight into the office.

"Secure office." Fury says as soon as Maria walks in, "Read this." Fury says as he hands Maria a folder.

"The project TAHITI? I thought that was shut down." Maria comments.

"It was. Read the file." Fury instructs and Maria sits down and continues to read, becoming more shocked the more she reads.

"Coulson's alive?" Maria asks shocked.

"Yes." Fury confirms, "We're going to do the memory replacement in the coming days." Fury explains.

"Mel deserves to know." Maria informs her boss.

"I know. I have an idea that I want to discuss with you." Fury reveals and he starts to explain to Maria all about what he did to bring Coulson back and what will need to happen to try and assure that Phil stays okay.

* * *

 **February 4** **th** **2013**

It has been a week since Maria found out that Phil is actually alive and since then she has been learning, from Fury, all about what was done to Phil and why it is important that he doesn't know the truth.

It's early one morning and for the last half an hour Melinda has been in Fury's office with Fury and Maria reading the TAHITI files, or at least the ones that Fury is willing to show her.

"Is he okay?" Melinda asks, once she finishes reading the files.

"Yes, and according to the doctors he will continue to be as long as he doesn't know what was done to him." Fury informs Melinda, "And I need your help to be sure that that he does continue to be okay, that he doesn't know the truth." Fury tells Melinda.

Hearing that Melinda looks down at the files and even though she hates, with a firing passion, the fact that Phil was put through so much pain, that he suffered so much, she can't deny the overwhelming joy she feels at knowing that Phil is alive and she knows that she will do whatever she has to make sure she doesn't lose Phil again.

"What do you need?" Melinda asks Fury.

"You know Phil better than anyone, you'll know if his reaction is normal or something to be concerned about. I want you to report directly to me, inform me if he starts to deteriorate mentally or physically." Fury explains, "I am going to give him a team, I need you to figure out who you think he would want for that team so that we can figure out a short list of candidates that Phil will can pick from." Fury says, "I'll give you access to everything you need."

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, "I have one condition." She tells him, "Tony, Tasha, Clint, Pepper, Sharon and Rhodey get told that Phil is alive. They deserve that." Melinda says, thinking about Clint who is still beating himself up over what happened.

"It's too much of a risk to tell them about the procedures." Fury tells Melinda, as he is pretty sure that that it will just make things so much more complicated.

"Then tell them the eight second lie. Mel's right, they deserve to know. We can say that he's spent the last few months being touch and go, and you're only comfortable telling all of us now because it looks like he is going to be okay." Maria suggests as she agrees with her sister, it's not fair to keep this from Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Sharon.

"Okay." Fury says, agreeing.

"Good. I'll get to work." Melinda tells Fury before she gets up and leaves the office.

* * *

 **February 8** **th** **2013**

It has been four days since Fury informed Melinda about Phil and he agreed to tell Tony, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Sharon the truth.

It's a Friday and because everyone is so busy it is the first chance that they have had to get everyone together in one location so that they can talk about the truth.

"Okay. Any idea what this is about?" Tony asks as he, Rhodey, Pepper, Clint, Natasha and Sharon arrive at the house at basically the exact same time.

"Nope." Sharon answers.

"Tasha?" Tony asks as they head inside, figuring that she likely does.

"Not this time." Natasha answers.

"Jarvis, where is Mel and Maria?" Clint asks.

"Miss Melinda and Miss Maria are in the office with Director Fury." Jarvis answers, and after exchanging looks the group of six head to the office.

* * *

A few minutes later Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Sharon walk into the office where Fury is standing the other side of the room than Maria and Melinda.

"Okay, am I the only one who can feel the tension in the room?" Tony asks Rhodey curious.

"No you're not." Rhodey answers.

"Sharon can you press the button." Maria requests, knowing that her cousin will know.

"Sure." Sharon answers before pressing the button by the door which locks down the room and makes it so that no cell signals work and that the only communication that does is the desk phone.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks, looking between her sisters and Fury, reading them to get an idea about what is going on, though the only thing he can tell is that her sisters aren't happy with Fury.

"On Monday Fury told me something that he told Maria only a week ago." Melinda reveals.

"What is it?" Clint asks.

"Phil's alive." Maria answers, causing Pepper to gasp while everyone else looks shocked.

"How?" Rhodey asks, being the first one to be able to find words.

"He did die. He was clinically dead for eight seconds, but the medics managed to get him back." Fury reveals.

"You said you saw his body." Tony says to his little sister, remembering that.

"I did." Maria confirms.

"I used drugs and procedures to slow everything about Phil down so he appeared to be dead so that the medics had more time." Fury explains, "It was touch and go for a long time, and it honestly didn't look like he would survive." Fury reveals, "He's spent five months in a coma and has just been realised from the ICU and has been moved to a private rehab facility in Tahiti." Fury explains, he being the one to do the majority of the lying because he has the best chance of no one being able to tell he is lying, or more specifically he has the best chance of getting away with lying to Natasha. Hearing Fury's explanation Natasha, Sharon, Clint and Tony are a little suspicious but they all know that they can't accuse Fury of lying until they have more evidence.

"When can we see him?" Clint asks.

"He'll be back from Tahiti in the beginning of April. You can see him then." Fury answers.

"Is he okay?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Fury confirms, "But as far as anyone under level seven are to believe he's still dead." Fury tells everyone.

"What about Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner?" Sharon asks.

"It's better that they don't know, not yet." Fury tells them.

"You should have told us long before now. Melinda especially." Pepper informs Fury, causing everyone to admire her guts.

"As I said for a long time it didn't look like Phil was going to survive. I thought it would be better to save you the pain of losing him twice." Fury says his eyes lingering on Clint and Melinda for a brief second.

"You mean if we knew he was alive then you couldn't have used his death to motive us." Tony says angrily, "The bloody cards wouldn't have had the same affect if we knew he was alive. You had no right to keep this from us, we're his family." Tony says angrily before storming out of the room, having unsecured the room before leaving.

"Let me go." Melinda tells Pepper and Rhodey, both of whom go to follow him, before following her brother out.

* * *

After a little bit of searching, and some help from Jarvis, Melinda finds her brother in the garage, staring at all the cars that belong to the Carter-Stark's one of which is Lola.

"How are you so calm about this?" Tony asks his sister as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I've had a few days to digest it." Melinda answers, "But, I'm not okay. I'm angry, so angry, that he didn't tell me sooner, but I'm so happy that he's alive that I can't bring myself to lash out." Melinda admits.

"There's something Fury's not saying." Tony tells Melinda.

"Usually is." Melinda comments.

"Do you know what?" Tony asks curious.

"No." Melinda lies.

"Phil's alive." Tony says amazed.

"Phil's alive." Melinda confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

 **Three days later**

It has been three days since Natasha, Tony, Clint, Rhodey, Pepper and Sharon were told about Phil being alive, though not the complete truth, and even though they are all feeling a lot of anger at Fury they are all so happy that Phil is alive.

It's Monday morning and Melinda is meeting with Fury and Maria in Fury's office.

"So these are your final parameters?" Fury asks.

"Yes. A small team would be best, younger agents especially would be Phil's choice, he likes to mentor." Melinda says, "I've looked through the files that you two vetted and here are the three potential specialist that Phil should have to choose from." Melinda says, handing the files to Fury.

"Good." Fury answers, "And the engineer and bio-chemist?" Fury asks as he knows that Melinda said that they would be what is needed.

"I have a question about that, Sir. Why are two kids who have never been out of the lab, never had any field training, on the top of your list for those roles?" Melinda asks her boss as she found that rather surprising.

"Because they are the best in their fields, and Phil is going to need the best if things go wrong." Fury says, leaving out the fact that he has another reason why he wants those two agents on a team with Melinda and Phil, a reason that directly affects all of the Carter-Stark family, a reason that he isn't prepared to share yet.

"That they are, but it still concerns me that they have had no field experience." Melinda admits.

"Noted." Fury tells her.

"Have you decided what your role in the team will be?" Maria asks her sister.

"Pilot, not combat or field work, not unless something happens with Phil." Melinda explains and both Maria and Fury nods and the three of them talk all about the team, and what they are going to have in place in case something happens with Phil.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the review. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **April 12** **th** **2013**

It has been two months since Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey and Sharon found out that Phil is alive and ever since then they have been waiting for Phil to return from Tahiti.

It is a Friday evening and even though Maria knows that Phil is back no one else does and she is having dinner with her sisters, brother, Pepper, and Rhodey at the house. Sharon would have joined them but she is on assignment.

The group of six have been eating for a while when they hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it, J?" Tony asks, as no one moves to get up and answer the door.

"Agent Coulson." Jarvis answers.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Yes." Jarvis answers and the second he does Melinda gets up and hurries to the door.

As Melinda hurries to the door the others stand and follow behind, but making sure to stay back so that Melinda and Phil can say hello to each other first.

When Melinda opens the door still seeing Phil standing there amazes her as even with all the files she has read she still has some doubts.

"Hey May." Phil greats.

"Phil, you're back." Melinda tells him, sounding amazed.

"As of a little while ago. I went to Daisy's grave first." Phil explains.

"It's good to see you." Melinda says before hugging him to his surprise, "I missed you." Melinda admits, not letting herself dwell on how amazing it feels to have Phil in her arms once more.

"I missed you too." Phil responds and the two of them break apart.

"How was Tahiti?" Melinda asks, preparing herself for the answers she knows she is going to get.

"It's a magical place." Phil answers.

"You guys can stop hiding back there." Melinda says and Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey, Maria and Rhodey walk out from where they were standing.

"It's good to see you Coulson." Tony says, reaching his friend first and hugging him, "You should have waited for help."

"It's good to see you too Tony." Phil responds and when he and Tony break apart Clint hugs his friend.

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm so sorry." Clint tells him.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you, Clint." Phil assures his friend.

"Don't do that again." Natasha informs Phil before hugging him.

"I'll try not to." Phil responds, and the second he and Natasha break apart Pepper hugs him.

"I've missed you." Pepper tells him.

"Missed you to." Phil responds.

"Rhodes, it's good to see you." Phil says.

"You too, Man." Rhodey says before pulling his friend into a hug.

"We were having dinner. You joining us?" Maria asks Phil curious.

"Do you have enough food?" Phil asks.

"We always do, you know that." Melinda tells him and they all head into the dining room.

* * *

For the next hour the Carter-Stark siblings, Phil, Pepper and Rhodey have dinner together and those who haven't been dead have been filling in Phil of what he has missed and Phil has been talking about what he can remember from the past few months, though Melinda and Maria have been subtly getting the subject off the things that will lead the others to become suspicious and even though they are doing that the others all find some of the details odd.

"So, is my room still free?" Phil asks Clint curious, after they eat and drink several glasses of alcohol.

"Always." Clint answers.

"Before you go I have something for you." Melinda says, standing up.

"Okay." Phil says confused and he stands up too and follows Melinda.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Phil asks a little while later when they walk in the garage.

"Just look." Melinda says, turning on the light and Phil sees something which makes him grin.

"Lola." Phil says happily, "Please say you've been getting Tony to look after her." Phil requests as Tony is the only other person, apart from his dad and Howard, who has ever been allowed to work on Lola.

"Of course I have." Melinda answers, "But I think it's time that her rightful owner takes her back." Melinda says, handing Lola's keys back over.

"Yeah, it is." Phil answers, "Thanks for looking after her, Melinda."

"You don't have to thank me, but you might want to look in the glove box." Melinda tells her partner and being completely confuse as he moved the ring out of there a while ago, though he still has it, Phil opens the glove box and finds his trading cards.

"My cards, how?" Phil asks shocked, "Fury said they were destroyed."

"They were." Melinda confirms, "But at your funeral Steve gave them to me. He replaced your destroyed ones and signed them all."

"It's incredible." Phil says before hugging Melinda once more.

Once they break apart Phil walks over and gets into the drives side of Lola,

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Phil asks curious.

"Maybe later. I think you two need to get reacquainted." Melinda tells him.

"Yeah, we do." Phil says, "I'll see you later, May."

"See you later, Phil." Melinda responds and he drives away, Melinda watching him go with a smile on her face, as even with everything that is going on she has her best friend back, and ever with everything that may happen that is still an amazing feeling.

* * *

 **June 17** **th** **2013**

It has been two months since Phil returned, but he has been off field work since he's been back, something which he is getting rather annoyed with, so he is glad to have received the authorisation to form a team, a team that he doesn't know was basically picked out for him.

A couple of hours ago Melinda was approached by Phil to join the team, and after agreeing, not that she had much of a choice, Melinda headed home so that she could pack up the stuff that she wants to talk with her. Having packed up some of her stuff, Melinda realises that there is something that she has to do so she pulls out her phone and calls both Natasha and Tony at the same time.

"Yeah." Natasha answers.

"Speak, if you must." Tony answers, causing Melinda to roll her eyes.

"So, I'm just letting you both know that I'm joining a team; on a mobile command unit. We're leaving tomorrow." Melinda explains, feeling that cutting right to the chase will be best.

"WHAT." Tony says shocked.

"You're going back into the field?" Natasha asks, being glad that no one is close enough to hear what she is saying.

"Just as the pilot, but yes." Melinda answers.

"This is about Phil, isn't it?" Natasha asks her sister as she knows that there is only a small group of people that can get Melinda back in the field and she knows it's not her, she's looking at Clint, Tony is just as surprised and Maria wouldn't fit, that puts Phil on the top of the list.

"He's leading the team, yes." Melinda admits.

"Okay, what's really going on? What aren't you saying?" Natasha asks, knowing that she is saying something.

"Nothing. It's just a team, there will be five of us, working cases differently, no red tape." Melinda says saying the line she rehearsed.

"So the kind of you dreamed about years ago." Tony realises as he's heard conversations to that affect among the S.H.I.E.L.D agents he knows.

"Exactly." Melinda tells her brother, "Well pick our cases. It will be good." Melinda explains

"Right." Natasha says, still finding that suspicious, "When tomorrow do you leave?"

"First thing." Melinda answers, "So I should continue packing. I'll talk to you later." Melinda tells her siblings.

"Okay." Tony says, getting an idea of something which he wants to give to his sister before she goes, "Bye." He says before all three siblings hang up.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda talked to her brother and older sister on the phone and ever since then she has been sorting through her stuff and figuring out what she is taking with her and what she is leaving behind.

"See, this is what happens when you haven't been in the field for years, you forget how to pack." A voice from the door says and Melinda turns to see her sister standing there holding stuff.

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda admits, "What's all that?" Melinda asks her sister as Natasha walks over and puts everything down on the bed.

"Secure phone for emergencies. Tony said to only use it if things go to hell." Natasha says handing Melinda one phone, "Secure, encrypted, enhanced phone for talking to family." Natasha says, handing over a second phone, "New flight suit with full ballistic protection." Natasha says, handing her sister an outfit that looks so much like her old tactical outfit, "And from me a full tactical cat suit because you never know when you're going to need a cat suit." Natasha informs her sister.

"I won't need it. I'm just the pilot." Melinda informs her sister.

"Yeah, and Tony's just kind of smart." Natasha say and Melinda gives her an annoyed look, "What? We both know that the second Coulson or a member of this team of yours need help you'll be there, because that's who you are. It's who you've always been." Natasha reminds her sister as Melinda avoids looking at her, "Oh and Tony was wondering if you want something to hide your tattoo. He said he can make something quickly if you need." Natasha explains and Melinda reaches up and runs her fingers along her tattoo.

"My hair will hide it." Melinda answers.

"Not always, and we both know how risky it is to have something that personal showing." Natasha tells her sister, knowing that Melinda wanted to get a tattoo for a long time, but she didn't get it until after she left field work so that it wouldn't compromise her.

"I'm not going to cover it up." Melinda tells her sister, "I won't." she says.

"Okay. I won't mention it again." Natasha tells her sister, realising that she can't push her sister.

"Thanks for all this Tasha." Melinda tell her sister as she puts the items her sister gave her in her bag.

"You're welcome." Natasha says as Melinda zips up her bag, "So I take it you're ready to go."

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"Good. Let's go." Natasha tells her sister as she picks up her sisters' bag.

"Go?"

"Clint's downstairs. I talked to Ria and I know that you're leaving from New York tomorrow so three of us are going there tonight, having dinner with Pepper, Maria, Rhodey, Tone and Bruce, and then tomorrow while you're leaving for your team Clint and I are going to head back here before Captain Rogers can notices that we're gone." Natasha explains.

"Guess we better get going then." Melinda says as she follows her sister out.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Natasha and Clint are all in New York, at the tower with Tony, Bruce, Maria, Pepper, Rhodey and Clint.

Together all the eight are all around the open area of the Tower, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Maria are playing pool while Melinda, Pepper and Bruce are watching from different places.

"So you're really going back into the field." Pepper says as she walks over and sits next to Melinda and hands her a glass of scotch as even though she doesn't exactly why Melinda left field work she knows that it was something big that caused her to leave and that she would only go back for a big reason.

"I'm just going to be the pilot." Melinda informs Pepper who gives Melinda a disbelieving look, "Why does no one believe that?" Melinda asks her.

"We know you. We know that you're not one to sit on the sidelines when others are in danger." Pepper tells her friend, "Just look after yourself too, Melinda." Pepper tells her friend, "Please."

"I will." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At the early hours of the next morning all four Carter-Stark siblings get up so that they can have breakfast together before Melinda has to get back to her team and Natasha and Clint have to get to DC.

"I should get going. I want to be the first on the plane." Melinda tells her siblings once they have finished eating.

"Okay." Tony says as all four siblings stand up, "Be careful, Mel, and if you need anything, anything at all, call me." Tony tells his sister.

"I will." Melinda assures him and Tony gives her a look, asking permission to hug, which Melinda does, "Call before you do something like threaten a terrorist, again." Melinda tells her brother in a whisper.

"Will do." Tony responds and he and Melinda break apart.

"Like Tone said, just call." Natasha tells her sister who nods and the two of them hug as well, "And whatever your real reason, I'll always be here to listen when you're able to share." Natasha informs her as they hug.

"Thanks Tasha." Melinda responds and when they break apart Maria walks up and hugs her sister.

"You can do this. I know you can, I believe in you." Maria says to her sister in a whisper.

"Thanks Ria." Melinda says before they break apart, "I better get going." Melinda tells her siblings, "See you soon." Melinda says before heading out, picking up her bag as she goes, knowing, no matter how many times she says 'I'm just the pilot', that her family are right, she will go into the field to protect the team every single time she has to.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x01**

From the second he pulled the girl calling herself Skye out of the van Phil knows that she is someone he wants to help. For decades Phil has always seen his daughter in people he met, but with Skye it's different. With Skye he sees a girl, so much like his daughter that was taken away from him, who is lost. A girl who needs someone to give her a chance, someone to look out for her, to help her, and he promises himself that he will be that person, knowing that it's what he would have wanted someone to do for Daisy if she was in Skye's shoes.

* * *

While Phil and the specialist Ward are question the hacker, Skye, Melinda is with the biochemist Simmons and the engineer Fitz at the crime scene. As she hears the two of them talk so passionately about science, the different possibilities of what was used, and their inventions, Melinda can't help, but be reminded of Tony and Howard, and the way they used to get when they would work on something together. That amazes her as it is clear that both Fitz and Simmons have a close bond, and share a love of science.

* * *

It has been a long case, and more eventful than Melinda was expecting, considering it involved a super strong man and questionable science, Melinda is sitting in the cockpit, the one place where she can be alone, while waiting for Phil to get back from taking Ace, the suspect and victims son, to his aunt's with Skye, with the door lock, and honestly she isn't at all surprised when her family phone rings.

"Hey." Melinda answers.

"Hey. So, I heard your first case was rather eventful." Natasha's voice comments.

"You could say that." Melinda answers.

"What's your team like?" Natasha asks curious, knowing that Melinda can't really talk about the cases, even on a phone that encrypted by Tony.

"The specialist is reminding me why I don't like spending extended time with specialists." Melinda says, causing Natasha to give an amused snort, "The two scientists are two kids who don't know the first thing about being in the field, but who are geniuses, and amazing at what they do, so much so that I know that Tone would love to steal them away in a second if he could." Melinda explains, "And as we speak Phil's inviting a stray to join us." Melinda explains.

"Oh?" Natasha asks amused, and not entirely surprised.

"Yep, the Rising Tide Hacker we were tacking, she helped us out and Phil sees potential in her." Melinda explains.

"And you really don't think it's a good idea for Phil to invite her to join." Natasha realises.

"I don't know yet. I think she could be an asset, but there are things that worry me about having her on this team." Melinda admits, knowing that she can't tell her sister all those reasons, "And..." Melinda starts to say before trailing off.

"And, what, Mel?" Natasha asks, gently prodding her sister.

"She's about the age Daisy would have been." Melinda tells her sister, "And she's Asian-American." Melinda reveals.

"Oh Mel." Natasha says sympathetically, realising that that can't be easy for her sister, "You're worried that Phil is seeing her as what Daisy could have been and is so determine to help her because of that that he's not seeing the risk she could be."

"I think it's a possibility." Melinda admits, and then she hears a knock on the cockpit door, "I've got to go, but do me a favour tell Tone that my two scientist figured out how the stabilize a formula involving extremis within a few hours. I think he'd find that interesting." Melinda say, knowing that that might just impress her brother, before hanging up without another word. Once she hangs up Melinda puts her family phone back in the safe place and walks over to the door, "Yes?" Melinda asks when she opens the door and sees Ward on the other side.

"We've got an 084. Agent Coulson is on his way back." Ward informs Melinda.

"Thank you Agent Ward, let me know when he gets back." Melinda requests.

"Of course." Ward responds and Melinda close the door and heads back over to the pilots set where she sits down and starts to run all the pre-flight checks.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x02**

It has been a few hours since Melinda talked to Natasha and the team are on their way to Peru. Even though she would very much like to stay in her solitude of the cockpit Melinda wants to talk to Phil so she switches the plane to autopilot and heads upstairs to Phil's office.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks from the doorway of Phil's office.

"You never have to ask." Phil responds and Melinda closes the door before entering, "You want to talk about Skye." He realises.

"You know I trust your judgment, I always have." Melinda tells her partner, "I just want to understand your reasons." Melinda explains.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Daisy." Phil says and Melinda just gives him a look as he sits down on his desk, "Okay, maybe it's a little to do with her." Phil admits, "They would be about the same age May, and I just can't help but think, if that was Daisy, alone, living in a van having made some bad choices, because she thought it was what's best, while trying to get by, what would I want someone to do if they found her."

"You'd want them to help her, offer her a safe place, support, give her a chance to do better, a chance to make better choices." Melinda realises, knowing Phil.

"I would, and I need to do this for Skye." Phil explains, "I might be wrong, it's too soon to know, all I know is that I have to give her a chance."

"Okay." Melinda says, "We'll be landing in Peru soon." Melinda says before she leaves Phil's office. Leaving the door open as she goes.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Phil things have quickly turned south and Melinda found herself having to take down a couple of Peruvian Military soldiers, before meeting a woman that Melinda knows, thanks to Clint, Phil spent a lot of time with last time he was in Peru, and then she had to drive a car, with three people who have never been in the field in the back, back to the plane while being shot at.

It has been a few minutes since they got back to the plane and Phil has just gotten off the phone with S.H.I.E.L.D HQ to report about the Hydra weapon, fuled by Tesseract power, that is now in their cargo hold.

"Top speed's a priority, May." Phil says once he hangs up with HQ, "Obviously. I know you didn't want to see combat. I apologize for that." Phil says and Melinda doesn't say anything, she just keeps flying as she knows how bad the thing in the cargo hold is, "Do you need anything else before I go check on the device fuelled by evil that's sitting in our cargo hold?" Phil asks and Melinda asks and she just flicks a button, annoyed, "This was fun." Phil says before heading to the door but then when he's almost there Phil turns back around, "May, can you…." Phil starts to say.

"Call Tony and see if there is anything in Dad's files, sure." Melinda tells him, knowing that there are no bugs in the cockpit so she doesn't have to worry as she checks herself, with something she got off Tony, several times a day.

"Thank you." Phil says before leaving, locking the door behind him.

Once Phil has left Melinda grabs her family phones from its hidden place, as while she is using one hand to fly she uses her phone to access the security cameras, something which she set up before they left just in case, and then captures an image of the weapon so that she can send it to Tony once she has explained everything. Once she has done that Melinda calls Tony and puts the phone to her ear.

"So, tell me about the scientists of yours. They sound amazing." Tony says without even saying hello.

"Not now, Tony." Melinda tells her brother, her voice sounding short.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks worried, knowing that tone of voice.

"We have a Hydra weapon that's fuled by a Tesseract power cell in our cargo bay." Melinda explains, causing Tony to give several creative swear words,

"What do you need?" Tony asks once he has finished swearing.

"I need to know if there is anything about it Dad's old files from the war." Melinda tells her brother, "I'm sending you a captured image from the planes security." Melinda explains, lowering the phone away from her ear to send the photo to Tony.

"Okay. Got it." Tony tells his sister, "I'll see what I can find."

"The sooner the better." Melinda tells her brother.

"I'll do my best." Tony responds and Melinda hangs up before putting her family phone back in its hiding spot, hoping that Tony finds something.

* * *

Within a few hours of talking to Tony Melinda, and the rest of the team, have been hijacked by the guests they took on their plane, and were forced to blow a hole in the plane so that they could get control once more.

After having one drink and a little bit of time with the team, where Melinda knows, even though she is going to try her best to make sure it doesn't, that Agent Simmons will be in for a surprise as it won't be the last time they almost die, Melinda headed back to the cockpit. Once she locks the door behind her Melinda pulls out her family phone and calls her brother again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't found anything yet." Tony answers, it being clear that he is sounding frustrated, "I've so got to digitalize all this stuff one day." He comments.

"It's okay, you can stop looking. The weapon just got sent to the sun." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Tony asks, being surprised by that.

"Technically." Melinda corrects, knowing the truth about the slingshot program.

"There is a story there, isn't it?" Tony realises.

"Yeah. I'll tell you when I see you." Melinda tells her brother.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that." Tony says, "Soo, about these scientists of yours?" Tony asks and, being amused though she doesn't let that show, Melinda begins to explain all about the scientists that are on her team.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x03**

It has been over a week since a whole was blown in the side of the bus and as they investigate the case of a truck rising into the air Melinda once more finds herself being reminded of Howard and Tony when she listens to Fitz and Simmons excitedly talk about science, and to her surprise Skye reminds her of herself, of the way she used to be, when she is so excited and so full of wonder about the possibility of the suspects being invisible.

* * *

As Phil talks about the ways into the compound to save Hall Melinda finds herself becoming more uncomfortable as she realises exactly what Phil is going to suggest, and even with what she is feeling and how much she doesn't want to be the one on the rescue mission, Melinda can't help but be impressed with Skye managing to get an invitation to Quinn's party, though she still worries about the fact that she will be going into the field with no experience or training.

* * *

A while later Melinda, isn't on the mission, though she thinks the fact that Phil is the one on it without her watching her back might be worse, and her worry has decreased after hearing how Skye is doing on the mission, though she still has a feeling in her gut that tell her that something isn't right, a feeling that only increases after they lose contact with Skye and finding out who really leaked Hall's location.

While she is in the lab with Fitz and Simmons listening to the mission Melinda knows, without a doubt, that she hates running back end and that her brother would love to spend time with the two young geniuses.

* * *

Once everything has settled down Melinda heads up to Phil's office so that she can tell him a decision that she has come to. Even though Phil gives her the chance to leave Melinda knows she can't, she knows that there is only one choice,

"Reporting for combat, next time it's up." Melinda informs Phil.

"Are you committed to the cause or just watching my back?" Phil asks, though he suspects he knows the answer.

"Same thing, and you are a little rusty." Melinda says before heading out of the office, knowing that she has a phone call to make.

* * *

After leaving Phil Melinda once more heads to the cockpit where she can all her siblings in private. Knowing that it is the simplest thing to do Melinda presses the button to call all three of her siblings at once.

"Hello." Tony answers.

"Yes?" Natasha asks.

"Hey." Maria answers.

"You were right; you were all right." Melinda informs her sibling.

"About what exactly? Because that could mean so many things." Tony comments.

"I just told Phil that I'm reporting to combat next time it's up." Melinda reveals.

"Damn Tasha, you win." Maria says, causing Melinda to roll her eyes, though honestly she isn't surprised.

"You good with that?" Natasha asks her sister concerned.

"I can't just stand back and watch as my team, three of whom are kids with no training, are in the field. I need to protect them. I need to watch their backs." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Maria answers, knowing that this was coming eventually.

"So, what have you been up to? How's Mom doing?" Melinda asks her sibling and together the four Carter-Stark siblings talk about what they have been up to and how their mother is doing.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Just letting you know that even though it seems like in this chapter and the next that things are more SHIELD focused that changes after Winter Soldier where there is more of a balance. It cuts between Post CAWS Avengers and SHIELD, then it all comes together and things go very off cannon from after 1x22

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x04**

Ever since Phil told her about their newest case, this time in Sweden, Melinda knew there was something Phil wasn't telling her, something which she become even more sure about the more time they spent at the crime scene with Skye, who had a really good suggestion about how they could find out what happened and seems to have limitless enthusiasm for what they do, just like Melinda remembers having herself once.

After Skye comes up with the idea to use Instagram to track the people wearing masks the three of them head back to the plane but as she walks past Melinda hears one of the local officer saying,

"Do all American agencies let parents be on the same agency as their child." To the other.

As she hears that Melinda freezes, being completely shocked by what she heard, as even though she knows that Phil has been seeing aspects of the person that both of them hoped Daisy would be in Skye Melinda has been refusing to let herself, as she knows that once she starts to let herself she won't be able to stop, let alone function in a way that would help the team.

"May?" A voice asks, causing Melinda to snap out of her own head.

"Yes?" Melinda asks, looking at Skye who is standing in front of her while Phil is a little way down the platform.

"You okay?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yes. Let's go." Melinda tells the confused young woman, before she continues to walk fast, catching up to Phil, who is giving her a concerned look before too long.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the train station and since then Melinda has found out exactly why Phil wanted her on this mission, and Fitz, Simmons and Skye were all in the van while it was knocked down.

Having remembered Amador Melinda feels sympathy for what she went through, but after what happened to Fitz, Simmons and Skye Melinda feels some of that sympathy disappear, or it might just be guilt, guilt that she wasn't in the field protecting the three young agents who needed her to be.

After fighting with Phil about Amador Melinda realised that the only way for her to make sure that the team, the agents under her protection aren't hurt again, is to bring Amador in herself so as soon as there is some kind of lead about where she is that's what Melinda intends to do.

* * *

While Melinda is watching Amador's eye feed, trying to get an idea about where she is, Phil is up in his office. Him and Melinda fighting about tactical decisions isn't odd, it used to happen a lot, but usually it was Clint, Natasha, Maria or Sharon watching, and on a couple of occasions, eating popcorn, that he never had any idea where they got it from, not a team who don't know them, and no matter how many times it happens it doesn't make it any easier, especially considering the fact that he and Melinda have known each other so long, and so well, that know just the buttons to push. Phil has been sitting in his office, thinking about the fight he just had with his best friend for a little while when he hears footsteps and he looks up and sees Skye standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to give you a quick update." Skye informs Phil, "She's still at the hotel, so... and that's the update." Skye comments, "It's a pretty weird day, huh? It's like we were trapped in a van-shaped pinata."

"That should never have happened." Phil says, knowing Melinda well enough to know that that is part of the reason why she's so upset, because she hates it when people under her protection gets hurt, or when they are in a situation where they could be.

"It's okay. It wasn't nearly as terrible as watching mom and dad fight downstairs." Skye comments causing Phil to freeze as he wasn't expecting that, 'Mom and Dad' two simple names that Phil and Melinda should always been called by a girl about Skye's age, but never were.

"Coulson?" Skye asks concerned about a minute later.

"Sorry, what?" Phil asks.

"You just did the same freezing thing May did at the station. What's going on?" Skye asks concerned and completely confused.

"It's nothing." Phil lies, "And May and I fighting in front of you all shouldn't have happened, either. You regret coming along?" Phil asks.

"It was pretty impulsive, even for me." Skye admits, still feeling concern for May and Coulson, "I still don't know much about you... Except for you value really old stuff. And you value me. You're the person to do that in a long time." Skye says, making Phil feel sorry for Skye as everyone should have someone who values them, "So, I happen to believe you're an excellent judge of character. If you think this woman deserves a second chance, we should give it to her." Skye tells Phil, "Even though she tried to kill me and I kind of hate her guts." Skye says before leaving, giving Phil a lot to think about.

* * *

Over the next day Amador is brought onto the bus after a fight with Melinda and she has haven the prosthetic eye that was sending her commands removed before being taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. While that happened Skye and Ward went to the location that Amador was given orders to go to and completed her mission, and Melinda and Phil tracked down the Amador's handler who it turns out was just as trapped as she was.

After sitting with Skye in the back of the SUV for a little while Phil heads upstairs and honestly he isn't at all surprised to find Melinda sitting on his couch drinking a glass of scotch.

"No phone calls with your siblings today?" Phil asks as he closes the door.

"Tasha's on a mission with Clint and Steve. Ria's working, and its date night for Tone." Melinda explains as Phil walks over and sits with her.

"I can't believe they're working with Captain Rogers." Phil says amazed, "Does he know about who Tasha is?"

"Nope and apparently Tasha is having a lot of fun with that." Melinda comments as Phil sits down next to her.

"Of course she is." Phil says, not even being surprised about that, "What is she doing?" he asks as Melinda pours him a glass too.

"Whenever Steve asks why she knows something personal, but completely random, like his favourite pizza, she says it's in the history books." Melinda explains, causing Phil to be amused.

"Of course she is." Phil answers as he takes the glass and has a sip while the two of them drift into silence, "What happened at the station, May?" Phil asks curious.

"The locals thought that Skye was our daughter, they wondered if all American agencies let parents be on the same team as their child." Melinda explains, taking a drink.

"Oh." Phil says, knowing that must have been hard for Melinda to hear, "Skye called us Mom and Dad." Phil says and Melinda turns to look in shock, "She said 'it wasn't as bad as watching Mom and Dad fight downstairs.'" Phil explains, "I froze when I heard that too."

"It was a rather bad fight." Melinda comments, not sure how she feels about Skye calling her and Phil Mom and Dad, "She would have been twenty-five last week." Melinda reminds Phil.

"I know." Phil says and the two of them drift into pained silence.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x05**

As she hears that Phil is up while she is doing Tai-Chi Melinda feels concern for her best friend grow, but she doesn't have a long time to dwell on it as while she and Phil are watching Skye and Ward playing board games they are called on a mission.

* * *

Ever since Skye traced the Rising Tide hack that lead to a man being kidnapped both Phil and Melinda knew there was something that Skye wasn't saying so Melinda followed her, to an apartment where Skye meet the target and ends up having sex with him.

With her siblings being who they are Melinda has walked in on, or walked in right after, people having sex, before but doing so when it is was Skye makes things very uncomfortable, for both Melinda and Skye, who feels like she is pretty sure that the mortification she is feels is something she never thought she would feel, it was a feeling of being caught by someone like a parent.

* * *

About a day after Melinda caught Skye with her boyfriend the case is over. The man who had been kidnapped, a man with superpowers, self-destructed, which gave the S.H.I.E.L.D team no choice.

After having a drink with Ward Melinda headed back to the cockpit while Skye went up to talk to Coulson about everything that has happened as while Miles was left in Hong Kong Skye, at least for now, was taken with them.

Melinda has been in the cockpit for a little while when the door opens and Phil walks in.

"Is she staying?" Melinda asks as Phil walks over and sits in the co-pilot seat.

"Yes." Phil confirms, "She's trying to find her parents." Phil says and Melinda turns to look at him. "She was left at an orphanage, the only clue she has about who she is, or where she comes from is a single S.H.I.E.L.D page document, redacted." Phil reveals, "Everything she has done has been to try and find out where she comes from, who her parents are." Phil tells Melinda, "I told her that I would look into it for her." Phil informs Melinda.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." Melinda informs Phil.

"I will." Phil comments, "I better go tell the others." Phil says before getting up and leaving.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x06**

Being in the lab with Skye is something that Fitz quiet likes as even with everything that happened with Miles Fitz still sees Skye as a friend, he still feels close, but when Skye says that she and Simmons are so close that they are psychically linked Fitz finds himself needing to ramble to try and distract Skye as he knows exactly why that is, but isn't sure that it would be good for the others on the plane to know.

* * *

When Phil asks her to Interrogate the young counsellor Melinda wishes, not for the first time, that Natasha was on the plane as interrogation is her kind of thing, and so Melinda thinks to herself, what would Natasha do, and she does just that.

* * *

While the three younger agents stay on the bus Melinda, Phil and Ward go to trace the electro static shocks which leads the three of them to go to the firehouse that all the victims have been from.

While at the firehouse Melinda discovers the Chitauri Helmet and as soon as she does Melinda realises that thing might be so much worse than what they were expecting; something which was confirmed when Phil ordered the firehouse to be evacuated why he stayed inside.

As she listens to Phil talk to the fireman Melinda feels pain for her friend and she is very glad that no one can see her face, as she is pretty sure that, even with her experience at hiding things, that she would give away what Phil means to her.

* * *

As soon as she learns that Simmons has been infected by the Alien virus Melinda hurries, though she makes it look like she's not doing that, to the cockpit. Once she is in there Melinda locks the door and pulls out her phone, calling her brother, but to her disappointment she receives his voice mail.

"Tone, it's Mel. Call me the second you get this. It's an emergency." Melinda requests and then hangs up and dials Pepper's number and once again she receives Pepper's voice mail, and this time instead of leaving a message Melinda just hangs up, "Seriously, both of you?" Melinda asks annoyed then she takes notice of the date and realises that it is the monthly day where Tony has to attend a day of meeting at Stark Industries and Pepper always makes sure that Tony doesn't have any of his phones. After making the connection about why neither Tony or Pepper aren't answering Melinda puts her phone back into it's hiding spot and heads to Phil's office to check on him.

* * *

After leaving the Cockpit Melinda heads straight up to Phil's office and she gets there just in time to hear Phil says,

"I'm sorry ... bad connection. Didn't get that last part." Before ending the call, "Don't even think about it." Phil tells Melinda when he sees the look she is giving him.

"I don't have to. That's your job." Melinda tells Phil.

"Did he know anything?" Phil asks Melinda as the second she headed to the cockpit Phil knew exactly what Melinda was going to do.

"He didn't answer. Today's the day where he is dragged to Industry meetings, he doesn't have his phone. Won't for a few hours." Melinda explains.

"Damn it." Phil says angrily.

* * *

While Phil and Melinda are upstairs Simmons is down in the lab trying to figure things out while Fitz is watching through the lab. While Simmons is working Fitz is thinking about how he can't bear to lose her.

"It's all right. Everything's gonna be fine." Fitz says, it being the only thing he can think to say as he is trying to be reassuring.

"Please stop saying that. I see you looking at your watch." Simmons informs him.

"Are you sure you don't need my help just to ..." Fitz start to say, having no idea what he can offer to help, but knowing that he has to offer something.

"Are you sure this thing even works?" Simmons asks, completely understanding why Fitz is so worried but at the same time it makes it so much harder for her to do what she has to do.

"Yeah, well, you know it does. My device isn't the issue... it's the vaccine." Fitz tells Jemma, causing the two of them to start to argue about how they needed up in the field, blaming each other and doing so as it hurts less than facing the fact that there might not be a cure, the fact that Simmons could die soon and there is nothing Fitz can do, something which would destroy Fitz because if Simmons were to die he would lose a piece of himself.

After a little bit the argument turns into a discussion of a way to save Simmons, causing Fitz to run upstairs as fast as he can.

"No, uh... you can't be in here!" Simmons says when Fitz runs into the lab a few minutes after he ran upstairs carrying the box with the helmet in it. She is already infected, there is no reason for Fitz to be too, she doesn't want that.

"Too late. It's done." Fitz says, knowing that he won't leave the lab until Simmons is saved. "Just try and do your best to keep your hands off me, yeah?" Fitz says, trying to make a joke.

"Leo, I don't know what you think you're doing, but ..." Simmons starts to say.

"I'm doing what we always do. What we've always done." Leo tells Simmons, "We're gonna fix this ... together." Fitz says and the two of get to work, side by side.

* * *

A few hours later Simmons has managed to be cured, though it took her knocking Fitz out, jumping out of the plane without a parachute, and being rescued by Ward for that to happen.

After getting a lecture from Coulson Melinda has returned downstairs and after hugging Skye Simmons headed straight to Fitz's bunk so that they could talk.

"I was going to do it. I know you were. I had the antiserum, the chute ... everything." Fitz informs Simmons as she sits down next to him, "I just couldn't get the straps on." Fitz explains, hating that he almost failed her.

"Leo, don't." Simmons says, not wanting him to blame himself.

"And, you know, maybe I couldn't have done the whole James Bond in mid-air type of thing…." Fitz starts to say before Simmons cuts him off.

"Leo, shut up." Simmons tells him, "Please, Just… Ward did an amazing thing, yes, but it wasn't Ward by my side in the lab, searching for a cure. It wasn't Ward giving me hope when I had none. It was you, it's always you, my brother, always by my side." Simmons says with a smile, as when they were at the Academy she and Fitz compared their DNA together just for fun and they learnt that they are full siblings, twins they suspect, but they have no idea who their biological parents are, they just know that it's not the parents who raised either of them. Both of them consider the parents who raised them to be their real parents but at the same time they can't help but be curious about their biological ones, though Fitz is more curious than Simmons, "You're the hero, my hero." Simmons informs her brother before placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

While Fitz and Simmons are downstairs Melinda, who still hasn't heard from her brother, is heading up to Phil's office.

"How was Simmons?" Melinda asks.

"Amazingly resilient. You'd never know she almost died." Phil tells Melinda.

"Experience like that ... it takes a while to sink in." Melinda says, "That her medical report?" Melinda asks, wanting some answers about what is going on with Phil.

"Mine, actually. Blood work finally came back. I'm perfectly normal. Little heavy on the iron. But don't worry, you don't have to start calling me Iron Man." Phil tells Melinda, trying to make a joke about what is going on.

"I don't call my brother that. So, there is no way I'd call you it." Melinda informs Coulson who smirks, amused.

"My doctors never requested any tests. I ordered them for myself, but you knew that." Phil says and Melinda nods in agreement. "This piece... of paper is telling me that everything's fine, but... I don't feel fine. I feel different." Phil admits

"Take off your shirt." Melinda says, stepping forward

"Excuse me?" Phil asks shocked, not believing that he just heard what he thinks he just heard, as he hasn't heard Melinda say something like that to him for over twenty years.

"Your shirt... unbutton it." Melinda explains and Phil tarts to unbutton his shirt, moving his tie to do so.

"Whether it was eight seconds or forty, you died." Melinda says, trying to keep the pain out of her voice as she knows that there is too much pain in her voice she'll give the truth away, "There's no way you can go through a trauma like that and not come out of it changed. You know how long it's taken me to ..." Melinda stars to say.

"I know." Phil answers, knowing exactly what Melinda is talking about.

"The point of these things is to remind us that there is no going back. There's only moving forward. You feel different because you are different." Melinda says, not planning on reporting this to Fury as Phil acting like this is completely normal after all he has been through.

Once Melinda finishes speaking the two of them just stand in silence, staring at each other, Melinda's hands on Phil's chest, neither wanting to move away or risk the other running by moving forward, neither are sure how long they been standing, frozen, when they are interrupted by Melinda's phone ringing.

"It's Tony." Melinda answers after she pulls her family phone out.

"I thought you didn't keep your family phone on you." Phil comments.

"I don't, but I've been waiting to hear from Tony about the virus." Melinda answers, "I got to get it. Hey. Can you hold for a second." Melinda asks Tony before putting the phone on hold, "Are you…." Melinda starts to say.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Go talk to your brother." Phil tells her and Melinda nods and heads to the cockpit.

* * *

"Hey, you there?" Melinda ask about a minute later when she walks into the cockpit and locks the door.

"Yep. What's going on? What's the emergency?" Tony asks concerned.

"Have you got anything Chitauri?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Um, maybe, yeah, why?" Tony asks.

"Because you need to be very careful." Melinda tells him.

"Why?"

"Because my team just came into contact with an alien virus that was on a Chitauri helmet and passes from one person to another by electrostatic shock." Melinda explains to Tony.

"That's incredible." Tony comments amazed then what Melinda says, completely registers with him, "Wait, are you all okay?"

"Yeah. One of my team were infected, our biochemist Jemma Simmons, but she managed to create an antiserum and our engineer, Leo Fitz, managed to create a delivery method." Melinda explains.

"Good, that's good, and really impressive." Tony says, sounding glad about that, and as he does he realises something, "Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. I tried to hire them. I have been trying for years." Tony comments, "Of course they would be on your team." Tony says, sounding annoyed, "The whole thing sounds fascinating. Think you could get me the file?" Tony asks curious.

"I'll talk to Phil." Melinda tells him, "Just be careful with anything Chitauri, Tony." Melinda request.

"I will." Tony responds before hanging up. Once Tony hangs up with Melinda he uses his phone to call Natasha and Maria at the same time.

"Hello." Maria's voice asks.

"Please Hold." Natasha requests as she slips into the bathroom at the restaurant where she is having dinner with Steve and Clint, "Okay. What?" Natasha asks once she has cleared the room and made sure that there aren't any bugs.

"What kind of cases are Mel and Phil being assigned?" Tony asks his sisters.

"Why do you ask?" Maria asks, keeping her voice neutral.

"Because twice Mel has called asking for help with pretty serious things." Tony asks, "Is Fury assigning them more than they can handle?" He asks, worried as even though he knows that Melinda and Phil can handle a lot, and he knows enough about Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz to know that they are more than capable scientists, he knows that there are things that even they can't handle without help.

"Mel and Phil can handle quiet a lot." Maria tells her siblings.

"That's not an answer." Tony tells his sister.

"It's really not." Natasha says with a frown.

"Look, I've got to go into a meeting." Maria tells her siblings, "We can talk about this later." She says before hanging up.

"Tash?" Tony asks.

"I'll be in the city later this week, we can talk then. I'll see what I can find out." Natasha tells her brother.

"Thanks Tash." Tony says before hanging up.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x07**

Ever since learning that her brother is going on a mission in hostile territory, with no back up, Simmons has been panicking as she can't help but feeling that this is a bad idea and that someone is going to happen to him. That fear is exactly why Simmons is more than willing to go along with Skye's plans.

* * *

After finding out from Skye, who hacked the system to find out, the details of Ward and Fitz's missions that he wasn't told about Phil heads straight to the operations centre to have a few words with Victoria Hand.

"Tranquilizing an agent does not qualify as a misunderstanding." Victoria Hand informs Phil after talking about what happened with Agent Sitwell

"You're right. But being told there's an extraction team in place when, in fact, there isn't, that does. I'm level eight. I'm entitled to information regarding the welfare of my team. You should have told me." Phil informs Agent Hard, being angry about this being kept from him.

"Seemed I didn't have to. And what would that have changed, Agent Coulson? You yourself have designed dozens of operations like this. You know how this works." Hand says.

"Usually with an extraction plan." Phil argues.

"Barton, Romanoff, Carter, May, they never have an extraction plan, and neither did you once upon a time." Hand reminds Phil and once she does Phil comes to a decision.

After speaking with Hard Phil heads back to the bus where he waits for May, Simmons and Skye to come back, as they do the three of them are talking about the extraction plan, something which doesn't surprise Phil as Melinda would never let two people stay out in the field alone as she was taught, since she was a kid, that you never leave a member of your team alone.

* * *

While their sister, Phil, Skye and Simmons are conducting an unauthorised extraction Natasha is arriving at Stark Tower in New York.

"Tasha. Tony didn't say you were coming." Pepper says to her friend when she sees her step out of the elevator.

"He didn't know exactly when I was." Natasha explains as she greats Pepper with a hug, "Where is my dear brother?"

"Lab." Pepper answers.

"Of course. Thanks." Natasha responds before heading to the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha walks into the lab and unsurprisingly she finds her brother working on something.

"Did you find something?" Tony asks when he sees Natasha.

"No, but that's what's interesting." Natasha admits as she sits down on one of the tables, "So, there are basically no records about what Mel's and Phil's team is doing, which isn't in itself strange, Scorpion had basically no records." Natasha explains, "What's strange is that are no S.H.I.E.L.D rumours which there usually is about everything." Natasha explains, "It's like information about this team is being purposely kept quiet."

"Odd." Tony says with a frown, "This is more than normal S.H.I.E.L.D secret stuff, right?"

"I definitely think so." Natasha admits.

"Do you think Ria knows the truth?" Tony asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Natasha confirms, "There has been something she hasn't been saying for months, and I think Mel knows something we don't too, but whether she knows as much as Ria is the question." Natasha admits.

"It would explain why Mel's gone back in the field." Tony comments.

"It would." Natasha confirms, being annoyed as she can't help out, or protect, her sister and Phil without knowing all the details, and the two of them drift into silence. A few minutes later Tony throws a packet of twizzles at Natasha and once she catches them the two of them sit in silence Natasha while she eats her twizzles and Tony while he works, both of them wondering what they don't know.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are sitting in Phil's office reading the file on what happened to Skye as a child Maria is sitting in her office doing the exact same thing, thinking that it might be a very good thing for Skye to be on Melinda and Phil's team.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x08**

From the minute they find out that they are dealing with Asgardian items Melinda becomes worried as she knows enough from her siblings' experiences, Phil's and her own, to know that this is going to be a difficult case, though she has to admit that Skye was right about her wanting to fly an alien ship, not that she would ever admit that.

* * *

As soon as Ward touches the Berserker Staff everyone on the bus becomes worried about his actions but when he starts to yell at Skye, Simmons and Fitz, Fitz finds himself instinctively stepping forward to shield Simmons and Skye while Skye's instincts, her history, tell her to get back, to get away from Ward.

Once Ward leaves the lab Skye and Simmons both try to pretend that they aren't affected by what Ward said or did but Fitz knows that Simmons was, because he knows when she tries to hide things, and he suspects that Skye was too, even though they both said differently.

* * *

Even though Melinda knows exactly what she is going to see it doesn't stop her from picking up the staff, from using all three pieces of it when the time comes. She does this because she knows that it's what she has to do to stop the other people using the staff. It's what she has to do protect her team and so she willingly subjects herself to images of Bahrain and the night Daisy was killed so that Ward doesn't have to see whatever it is that he sees.

After the case was done Melinda stares at her family phone, while sitting in her hotel room, but she can't bring herself to call her family, instead she goes downstairs and grabs a bottle of scotch, and when she returns to her room she sees Ward in the corridor and not really thinking about it Melinda leaves her door open, feeling that a little distraction could be just what she needs.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x09**

After a very long case that brings back a lot of painful memories for Melinda, and even Phil to a lesser degree, Melinda is very much looking forward to being along in the cockpit, but as the door opens and Skye walks in Melinda realises that she wouldn't really mind the company.

As she sits with Melinda in the cockpit Skye finds herself rather enjoying the experience and she realises that she definitely enjoys the view and understands why Melinda spends so much time in there.

Looking over at Melinda a while after she sat down Skye sees something that she hasn't noticed before.

"You have a tattoo." Skye says amazed, "I've never noticed it." Skye says, only noting because the plane headset has pushed Melinda's hair back, "A daisy, nice." She comments, with a grin being amazed that someone as tough as May has a tattoo of something so delicate though she can't help but wonder if Melinda got it before or after she, in Coulson's words, 'lost herself' "But what does the MD mean?"

Hearing Skye's question Melinda purposely avoids answering, thinking that the young woman will realise that it isn't something that she wants to talk about.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it." Skye realises, "But for the record I really like it." She comments, "Maybe I should go." Skye says, moving to stand up.

"You don't have to go." Melinda informs her as even though she doesn't want to talk about her tattoo she doesn't really mind the company.

"Cool." Skye says before sitting down and making herself comfortable, and together the two of them sit in silence enjoying each other's company.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**. This is posting early because I'm going to see Batman V Superman with my brother tonight.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1x10**

As he sits in his office after talking to Mike Peterson about his son, trying to get the man to realise that you can't sacrifice a relationship with your child. Phil opens the secret compartment in his desk, a compartment that Melinda doesn't even know about and he looks at what's inside of it, a zip lock bag with some of Daisy's hair in it, and a lot of photos. After staring at the hair for about a minute Phil searches for a specific picture, a picture of he, Melinda and Daisy, his favourite picture of them. As he stares at the picture Phil wonders how Mike could stay away from his son as he knows, without a doubt, that if there was a chance for him to be with Daisy again he would do whatever it took.

"I miss you." Phil says, staring at his daughter's face.

* * *

All mission tensions have been running high so even though she tried not to Melinda isn't surprised when she snaps, though she does feel bad about snapping at Skye as she didn't deserve it and she certainly understands doing what you have to for family, or in Skye's case doing what you have to do to find family. So, while everyone is getting ready to go to the bridge to trade Mike for his son Melinda slips into Skye's bunk.

"May, I…" Skye starts to say.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells her, to Skye's shock, "You didn't deserve to be snapped at."

"Then why did you?" Skye asks, feeling confident enough to ask.

"This job has cost me a lot, and I've seen it cost others a lot." Melinda says, thinking of all her family has suffered, and the agents that she has seen die, hearing the emotion in Melinda's voice Skye is almost tempted to ask, but she realises that she has too much self-preservation to do so, "If you want to do this you have to be focused. I understand that you want to find your parents, but if you want to be an agent you have to understand that there is a right time for things, and while on mission isn't the time." Melinda explains, "I'm not telling you not to look, just pick the times when you look better." Melinda tells her.

"Okay." Skye says with a nod.

"Good, we move out in ten." Melinda informs her and she starts to head out.

"May." Skye says and she turns back around, "I do want to be an agent. I'll do better."

"I know." Melinda tells her, "And for the record I think you'll be a good one." Melinda says before leaving, not entirely sure why she said that even though it's the truth, leaving a shocked Skye standing in her bunk.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Skye Melinda watches as Phil goes with Mike but from the second Mike starts to run back with his son Melinda knows that something is wrong so she keeps watching, she watches as Mike hands his son to Skye Melinda's worry turns to pure dread and a she watches the explosion Melinda can only think one thing, "I can't lose him again", but then she sees the helicopter file and Melinda turn that horror turn into anger and she knows, without a doubt, that she will do whatever it takes to find Phil and bring him back, no matter how many rules she has to break.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are back on the plane. Melinda has just been told that Victoria Hand will be taking control. So, why Skye, Fit and Simmons are with Ace Melinda heads to the cockpit to make a phone call because if she knows one thing about Victoria Hand it's that she isn't good with the unconventional so Skye's likely going to be kicked of the plane, and Skye is their best chance of finding Phil so she has to set up a plan.

Once she is in the locked cockpit Melinda pulls out her phone and dials two numbers at once, Tony's and Sharon's, calling her cousin rather than Natasha as Melinda knows that she is on a mission.

"Hello." Sharon's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Me and Shay, this must be big." Tony's voice answers

"It is. Phil's been kidnaped." Melinda reveals.

"WHAT!" Sharon asks shocked.

"What can I do?" Tony asks.

"Victoria Hand is coming to take over my team. Shay I know you know what that means…."

"Oh yeah." Sharon answers as while she likes Victoria Hand and respects her, she isn't overly good at going outside the box.

"What does it mean?" Tony asks confused.

"She's not the biggest fan of unconventional, and the person who has the best chance of finding Phil is a consultant who is a Rising Tide Hacker which basically guarantees that she is going to get kicked of this plane before too long." Melinda explains.

"And you need us to give her support." Tony realises.

"Yes. I'm going to give her the number to your third cell phone once she's kicked of the plane. Her name is Skye and she'll say that Mel told her to call." Melinda explains, "Sharon, I know what you're doing but you've got a window of opportunity now, right? You could go to LA?"

"Yeah. I can make it work." Sharon says as she knows she doesn't have to be in her cover apartment while Steve is on missions and he's going to be for at least another few days.

"Good. Tony when Skye calls give her an address and time where she can meet Shay, and get Sharon a laptop and vehicle for Skye to use, Skye's a hacker so make it subtle for that." Melinda requests.

"Will do, and for that record all my computers are suitable for that." Tony promises, "Shay, come to New York and we can discuss it, and I'll give you everything you need." Tony tells his cousin as he figures that it would be best not to discuss the exact plan over the phone.

"Will do." Sharon promises, "I take it this isn't exactly sanctioned by Fury or Ria." She comments as Melinda wouldn't be this covert if it was.

"Not exactly." Melinda admits, her voice sheepish.

"Go Mel." Tony says impressed.

"Carter and Carter-Stark going rouge, always think it's best times." Sharon says amused and Tony laughs.

"Yeah. Skye doesn't know about our family connections and I'd like it to stay that way, at least for now." Melinda tells her brother and cousin.

"She won't hear it from me." Sharon promises.

"Or me." Tony says as seeing as how Skye is a member of Melinda's team he figures that it should be her choice who knows.

"Thanks. I've got to go. Thank you both." Melinda tells her brother and cousin before hanging up.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

Just like Melinda suspected it is only thirty-six hours after Coulson was taken that Hand kicks Skye of the plane and while Ward, Fitz and Simmons are helping Skye to escape, just like Melinda knew they would, Melinda is outside the plane in a camera black spot, waiting.

Melinda has only been waiting a couple of minutes when Skye walks past so Melinda reaches out and pulls Skye into where she is, covering Skye's mouth as she does so that she doesn't scream out.

"May? What?" Skye asks shocked once Melinda removes her hand once Skye sees that it is her and in response Melinda just pulls Skye's wrist to her mouth,

"Disengage bracelet." Melinda says, being glad that Phil made it so that both of them, and only them, can take it off Skye, and once it is off she takes it.

"This was your plan; you knew Hand would kick me off." Skye realises.

"I knew that you can't be at your best when you have Hand and other agents watching over your shoulder, and to find Coulson we're going to need you at your best." Melinda explains to Skye as she pulls cash and a card out of her pocket and gives it to Skye, "When you are away from here, and sure that you're not being followed buy a disposable camera phone and call that number, make sure that no one sees it." Melinda tells Skye, "A voice will answer, a voice you'll likely recognize, and when it does say that your name's Skye and Mel told you to call."

"Mel?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yes." Melinda says, "The person on the other end will explain the plan, and you'll have everything you need to find Coulson." Melinda says and Skye nods, "Go. Good luck." She says and to Melinda's complete shock Skye gives her a brief hug before hurrying of.

* * *

Over an hour Skye left Melinda says has done what Melinda told her to do and brought a camera phone with the cash that Melinda gave her. Once she has the phone Skye ducks into an alley and calls the number that Melinda gave her.

"Hello." A male voice answers, a voice that Skye finds some familiarity in though she can't tell where she knows it from.

"Um hi, my names Skye and Mel told me to call." Skye says, sounding slightly nervous.

"Ah, Skye I was waiting for your call." The voice says and as it does Skye realises why it sounds familiar.

"Wait, are you Tony Stark?" Skye asks amazed, thinking that she must be imagining it as this is the kind of thing she would dread about, not reality.

"I am." Tony confirms.

"Oh my god!" Skye says shocked, "May knows Tony Stark, how does May know Tony Stark?" Skye asks.

"You'll have to ask May that. It's her story to tell." Tony says, it feeling strange to call his sister May, "Now from what Mel said you need help."

"Yeah." Skye says, being completely confused as she is pretty sure that the Avengers aren't supposed to know that Coulson is alive and yet May has got her communicating with one to help her find Coulson.

"I'm sending you a picture and an address. The picture is of a woman named Sharon. She'll meet you at the address and have everything you'll need. Including a computer." Tony explains to Skye.

"Okay. Got it. Thank you." Skye says, as she gets the notification, being completely amazed that she is getting help from Tony Sark of all people.

"Your welcome. Call if you need anything." Tony says before hanging up.

Checking the phone Skye realises that it's not too far and so she heads there.

* * *

It takes Skye about half an hour to get to the location that Tony gave her, a dinner, and as soon as she walks in Skye scans the room and within a few seconds she sees the woman she was given the picture off in a booth that is in the perfect position to see everything, and she walks over to her.

"Sharon?" Skye asks.

"Yes, Skye?" Sharon asks and Skye nods and sits down across from her.

"Who exactly are you?" Skye asks as she sits down.

"Agent Sharon Carter." Sharon says, showing Skye her badge, but making sure that only Skye can see it.

"Wait, Carter?" Skye asks finding that familiar, "As in Peggy Carter?" she asks, realising why.

"Yes, she's my great Aunt." Sharon explains and Skye looks amazed, "I worked with both Melinda and Phil for a long time. We're quite close." She explains.

"Oh okay." Skye says, not sure how many more surprises she can take.

"We should get going." Sharon says as he stands up and puts down money for the coffee she barely touched.

"Going?" Skye asks.

"You need a place with a better internet connection to find what you need." Sharon says and realising Sharon is right Skye sides out of the booth and follows her out.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Skye and Sharon arrive at a townhouse, a safe house, that the Phil, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Sharon, Maria, Tony and even Rhodey have all used as a place to crash when they didn't want to be found or when they were in trouble.

"What is this place?" Skye asks as they head inside.

"A safe house." Sharon says as she locks the door behind them, "I take it that you know what to do with that." Sharon says pointing to the computer that is on the coffee table.

"Oh yes." Skye says.

"Tony said that it's ideal for hacking." Sharon explains.

"It's perfect." Skye says as she hurries to type.

As Skye starts to hack Sharon checks through the entire house and makes sure that it's secure before sitting down next to Skye.

* * *

For about an hour Skye sits on the couch and hacks, while Sharon watches, occasionally muttering to herself.

"I've found him." Skye says amazed.

"Yeah?" Sharon asks.

"Yeah, he's in Mojave Desert at an old abandoned nuclear testing site." Skye explains and as she does Sharon's phone goes off,

"Damn it." Sharon says annoyed once she reads the message.

"What is it?" Skye asks concerned.

"I'm technically not supposed to be here, and the mission that I'm actually on just became active. I've got to get back to DC ASAP." Sharon explains, "Here take the car, call your team and bring Phil back." Sharon says as she hands the car keys to Skye.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks surprised.

"Positive, but you can't wear that on a tactical mission. Come with me." Sharon says, knowing that some of Natasha and Melinda's clothes that are upstairs will be the right size to fit Skye and offer her a bit more tactical protection.

About ten minutes later Skye is wearing a pair of jeans that Sharon isn't really sure who they originally belong to, not that that matters, one of Melinda's leather jackets that has a thin layer of ballistic protection, and a pair of Natasha's boots.

"Wow, you look so much like Mel did when she was younger." Sharon comments being able to see the similarities between her and her cousin.

"Thanks." Skye says awkwardly, "Are you sure that I borrow this stuff?" Skye asks concerned, wanting to change the subject.

"Positive." Sharon answers, "You should go, good luck." She tells Skye.

"Thanks." Skye says, "And thank you for all the help you've given me, Sharon." She says before leaving.

* * *

Even in a fast car it still takes Skye three hours to get where Phil is being hold. She arrives just before the team who she called on the way.

Once the team is together they split up and search for Coulson. Skye and Melinda ending up at the same building, the building where Phil is.

After punching Rania in the face Skye runs to where Phil is in some kind of machine.

"LET ME DIE, I WANT TO SEE HER, PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE, LET ME SEE HER." Phil yells, pain clear in is voice, causing Melinda to freeze for a second as Fury never told her this, he never told her that Phil talked about Daisy when he was being brought back.

"Coulson." Skye says running towards him and grabbing his hand.

"LET ME DIE, LET ME SEE HER." Phil yells and it is enough to snap Melinda out of her thoughts and she runs over and just pulls both the large cords that are connected to the wall.

"Coulson, come back, come back, come back." Skye begs as she squeezes Phil's hands.

"Daisy? Daisy?" Phil asks amazed, confusing Skye and hurting as well as worrying, Melinda.

"No, it's me, Skye." Skye says, wondering who Daisy is, and whether it has something to do with May's tattoo.

"Skye." Phil says, realising his mistake.

* * *

A little while later everyone is back on the plane and after Phil thanks the team and tells them to get back to work Skye steps forward.

"I heard what you did for me, thank you." Phil tells Skye as Melinda filled him in on what she did and what Skye did.

"You should thank May. She pulled the strings." Skye reveals, "May knows Tony Stark. Did you know that?" she asks, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, I did." Phil confirms.

"How do they know each other?" Skye asks interested.

"You'll have to ask May that." Phil answers.

"I'm really starting to hate that answer." Skye admits, "Did they learn anything back there?" she asks, asking something she has been curious about.

"No." Phil answers.

"Did you?" Skye asks and Phil avoids answering, "I heard what you were saying." Skye admits, "You called me Daisy. Whose Daisy?" Skye asks curious.

"Someone I lost a long time ago." Phil answers, pain all too clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Skye says sympathetically.

"Thank you." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence. Skye not really sure how to ask the questions she has about Daisy.

* * *

As he walks into his office after talking to Skye Phil isn't at all surprised to find Melinda waiting for him.

"Is the course set for Bethesda?" Phil asks.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "You called Skye Daisy." Melinda says, there being so anger in her voice because their daughter is irreplaceable and it seems like Phil is trying to replace her with Skye.

"I know. When I was in pain all I wanted was to see her again." Phil reveals, "I was confused. Skye's a great kid, but I'm not replacing Daisy, I promise." Phil assures her as he has known Melinda long enough to know that that's what she is thinking

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks.

"Positive." Phil answers, "I won't deny that Skye has become important to me, but I'm not using her as surrogate for Daisy, I won't. It wouldn't be fair to either of them." Phil tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, realising that he is telling the truth, sounding glad, "You're right, she is a great kid, and she went above and beyond for you." Melinda says, causing Phil to smile as he is glad that Melinda is warming up to Skye.

* * *

After spending a little while with Phil in the office Melinda heads to the office and she isn't at all surprised to find Skye waiting in the co-pilot seat.

"Are you going to put the bracelet back on me?" Skye asks.

"No. Coulson and I have talked and you've proven that you can be trusted without it." Melinda reveals, causing Skye to smile.

"Sooo, how exactly do you know Tony Stark?" Skye asks curious.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not today." Melinda comments.

"Oh come on, May. Please." Skye begs.

"You should get some rest; it's been a while since you've slept." Melinda tells her, avoiding the question.

"Okay, fine. You don't want to talk about it, I'll get it." Skye says, standing up, "Night May." She says and Skye walks to the door.

"Skye." Melinda says and Skye turns back around. "If anyone other than Coulson finds out what I did, what I gave you, I'll be in a lot of trouble." Melinda informs her, "And so will Sharon." She adds.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Skye says before leaving. Once Skye leaves Melinda pulls out her phone and sends a thank you message to her brother and cousin, before turning the autopilot off and taking control once more, being thrilled to have Phil back and knowing that she doesn't regret what she had to do for a second

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x12**

Ever since he found out a condensed version of what happened to him after he died Melinda has been able to tell that Phil isn't okay. So, after giving him a few days to wallow Melinda started to work on finding Skye's parents to that she can give him something else to focus on.

* * *

As they sit side by side in Lola and Phil talks about his feelings on secrets Melinda feels even worse about what she is keeping from her best friend, but because she knows that she can't tell him the big secret that she is keeping he goes with the little one, she tells him about her and Ward.

* * *

Ever since they came to the Academy both Fitz and Simmons feel that it's almost like they never left. As she sits with Skye in the boiler room Simmons is about to tell Skye about her and Fitz being twins when she asks if they ever slept together, but as she does Simmons finds herself unable to find the words so instead she starts to talk about how they didn't get along when they first met.

* * *

After Phil told her that he told Skye about her history Melinda isn't at all surprised to find Skye sitting in the co-pilots seat when she walks in.

"I can go if you want, I just…" Skye starts to say, before trailing off, not sure what to say.

"It's okay. You can stay." Melinda answers as she sits down as she can tell that Skye is currently feeling lost and after what she found out Melinda doesn't blame her.

"Thanks." Skye answers and the two of them drift into silence "How did you fly like that today?" Skye asks curious, breaking the silence.

"Experience." Melinda answers, "I'm sorry, Skye. I know that these weren't the answers you wanted."

"Really weren't." Skye mutters "What does this mean for me? What am I?" Skye asks.

"You're a young, incredible smart, agent in training, just like you were yesterday." Melinda tells her, "Knowing this part of your past doesn't change that. It adds to it."

"Yeah adds a whole lot of horror." Skye mutters with a frown.

"A lot of people have horrors in their pasts. You've just got to decide whether you're going to let those horrors cripple you or make you stronger." Melinda tells Skye, who just gives a nod and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x13**

As she is getting ready for the mission, putting on the cat suit that Natasha gave her, Melinda grabs her family phone and sends a message to Natasha, _'You were right about the cat suit'_ and within a few seconds she gets a message back.

' _Told you so. Try not get too much blood on it._ ' Natasha responds and Melinda sends back,

' _Can't make any promises.'_ Before she continues to get ready.

* * *

As soon as Melinda loses contact with the others she fears that something horrible is going to happen. A fear that is only increases when she sees Phil lying on the ground. The second she sees him Melinda starts to run and she doesn't stop until she is by Phil's side. When she is right next to him Melinda reaches down and feels for Phil's pulse and she fees, to her complete relief, that he has one, and after knowing that Phil is okay Melinda knows that she has to get her somewhere safe.

* * *

Just like Melinda realised as soon as they lose contact with the others both Skye and Fitz realises something horrible has happened, something which is only confirmed when they are fired upon. So, having no real idea what they are doing both Fitz and Simmons begin to fight the man.

"Oh, bloody hell." Simmons says as she comes into the compartment and to Fitz's complete horror Jemma tackles the man with what looks to be a grenade.

"JEMMA." Fitz yells sounding completely horrified as his sister falls to the ground, knowing that he can't lose her, "No, no, no." Fitz mutters to himself, freezing in place, as Skye hurries over to Simmons.

"She's okay." Skye informs Fitz, who is still frozen, "Fitz, she's okay." Skye repeats, snapping Fitz out of his shock.

"Right." Fitz says, hurrying over to his sister and Skye, and as soon as he is by them Fitz starts to figure out what is going on with his sister so he can figure out how to help her.

* * *

Waking up, alone, with a night-night gun with no sign of her brother, and Coulson, Melinda and Ward holding guns, Jemma can't help but be something terrified that something has happened to her brother, but at the same time she is sure that she would know if something had happened to him; though that doesn't help with her worry. All she knows is that they have to find her brother, and Skye, and make sure that he's okay.

* * *

As he enters the cellar and finds Skye bleeding out Phil feels completely horrified as even though what he told Melinda was true, he's not having Skye replace Daisy, she's still important to him and he doesn't want to lose her.

As she enters the cellar Melinda feels completely horrified, and furious at Quinn. Seeing Skye Melinda knows that she is letting how distressing the sight is show because Skye's just a kid, someone else she failed to protect, and she doesn't deserve this. Having spent so much time in the field Melinda knows how bad gunshot wounds to the stomach are, how painful they are, and Melinda hates that Skye is going through that she hopes, so very much, that Skye survives.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x14**

Hours after Skye was shot Phil, Melinda, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are still waiting in the waiting area at a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility waiting for some kind of news about how she is. As he returns to the room after trying, and failing, to get Fury once more, Phil walks over to Melinda.

"Can you…" Phil starts to ask as he knows that Melinda knows a number for Fury that he doesn't.

"Sure." Melinda says and she pulls out her phone and dials the number. After about a minute Melinda frowns as the number goes to a un personalised voice mail.

"What is it?" Phil asks concerned.

"He's not answering. He always answers this number." Melinda says, her voice only loud enough for Phil to hear, frowning as she feels that there must be something she doesn't know going on and it can't be good.

"That's bad." Phil confirms, frowning.

"Coulson." Ward's voice says and both Phil and Melinda approach the doctor, who begins to explain all about Skye's condition.

As he says 'where her family' about Skye Phil means that as even though he hasn't used Skye to replace Daisy she is important to him, she is like his family.

As soon as she hears that Skye is on life support and they have to make a decision as to whether take her off life support Melinda knows that there is one thing she has to do and that's make Quinn pay for what he did to Skye.

* * *

As soon as Phil starts to talk about using the Tahiti program on Skye Melinda worries that it might not be a good idea, but at the same time she knows he can't tell Phil why it wouldn't be and honestly, she doesn't blame Phil being willing to do whatever it takes; and as she knows that she wasn't told everything about the program Melinda just hopes that Skye has a different reaction from the one she knows Phil had.

* * *

Hours later, after Skye has been giving the GH drug and had a different reaction from Phil, Phil has left the medical pod, and Garrett has thankfully gone as he is just as annoying as he was at the Academy, Melinda heads down to the medical pod. After standing at the door for a few minutes Melinda walks over to Skye.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Melinda tells the unconscious girl, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and that I didn't know enough to make you okay sooner." Melinda tells Skye before tucking the blanket around Skye properly and brushing her hair out of her face, and for a few minutes she just stands and stares at the young girls' face, knowing that Skye has already been through more than anyone should have to in her life and that she wants to do anything in her power to make sure that she doesn't go through anything else. After a few minutes of staring Melinda gives Skye one last look before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x15**

Ever since Phil went into the Guest House Melinda is sure that Phil found out something, and even though Melinda has a suspicion she doesn't know for sure, all she knows is that something is wrong with Phil and that he won't tell her; even though she wishes he would. So, she suggests talking to Skye, suspecting that he might just do that.

Deciding to end things with Ward was an easy decision for Melinda to do, probably too easy by most people standards, because things were clearly starting to get complicated, because of Ward's feeling's for Skye, and Melinda doesn't do complicated, not anymore. For the last few days the thing that Melinda has enjoyed the most is working with Lady Sif and Melinda knows that she definitely wants to tell her siblings about it next time she sees them.

While Melinda is in the cockpit reporting that Phil knows to Fury Simmons is slipping into Fitz's bunk.

"Are you really okay?" Simmons asks her brother concerned

"Yeah. Fine." Fitz answers, "She was going to have me kill you when we were in the air." He reveals, "I'm glad you stopped me." Fitz says, completely meaning that.

"I am too." Simmons says, before walking over and hugging her brother.

* * *

Hours away from where her sister and her team are Natasha is arriving back at Clint and Phil's apartment with her partner who is on crutches and has a cast on his leg, "Maybe you should stay at the house, Jarvis could help you."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Clint responds with a shrug, "What I can't believe is that I did that."

"Neither can I." Natasha says as they walk over to the couch, "You've done that a thousand times." Natasha comments as they sit down, "What happened this time?" she asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Clint admits, "All I know is that I'm stuck with this thing for a month." He says annoyed as he fractured his ankle when he landed, after jumping from the roof, wrong.

"You're going to have so much fun." Natasha says sarcastically and Clint playfully shoves her.

"Netflix and Pizza?" Clint asks curious.

"Sure. I've got nowhere to go." Natasha says as the two of them make themselves comfortable on the couch, Clint grabbing a laptop to pick something on Netflix and order the pizza.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x16**

After Skye becomes a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Agents Garrett, Triplet, Blake, Hand and Sitwell arrive on the plane to hunt Deathlok both Melinda and Phil know that this isn't going to be a typical mission, but neither know that within the next few days everything is going to change.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** This is just part one of CAWS, the next chapter is also CAWS but it cuts between the events of the movie and AOS 1x17

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Captain America the Winter Soldier**

Even though it has been a while since she started working with Steve Natasha still finds it's odd because this is a person that she has been hearing about for most of her life, someone who was like another parent even though she never met him, and yet they're working side by side and have developed a banter, a friendship; without Steve knowing who she really is. Even though Natasha knows that Steve visits her mother she knows that her mother is never coherent long enough to explain the truth and that the pictures that Peggy keeps in the open aren't of their family.

As she knows that Steve usually goes to visit Peggy after a mission Natasha sneaks into the facility after visiting hours ends to visit with her mother, knowing that Peggy will still be awake, so that she doesn't risk running into Steve.

"Hey Mom." Natasha says as she sits down next to her.

"Tasha." Peggy says smiling at her, "It's good to see you. How are you?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"I'm good." Natasha answers, but then before she can say anymore her phone starts to ring, "Sorry It's Ria." Natasha explains, "Hey Ria. What's up?" Natasha asks her sister.

"Nick's been shot, and it's bad." Maria answers.

"Where is he being taken?" Natasha asks her sister and Maria gives a location, "I'll be right there."

"Has something happened?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be back when I can." Natasha tells her mother before giving her a hug and hurrying off.

* * *

Not long after she left her mother, having speed to get there, Natasha arrives at the hospital where Fury was taken where she finds Steve and her sister watching Fury in surgery. As Steve and Maria explain all about the shooter and the ballistics Natasha knows, without a doubt, that things are so much worse than either of them realises.

As she watches Fury code Natasha starts to mutter,

"Come on, Nick, don't do this to me." To herself, being pretty sure that she couldn't handle the Winter Soldier taking someone else from her, but as she watches they medical professionals call time of death.

For a little while after Nick dies Natasha stands by his body just looking at him until her sister informs her that they have to take the body away.

After talking to Steve Natasha knows, without a doubt, that there is something that Steve isn't saying and so while STRIKE informs Steve that he is wanted back in S.H.I.E.L.D Natasha hides so that STRIKE doesn't see her while still watching Steve. As she watches Steve Natasha sees Steve hide something in vending machine so once he, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agent leave Natasha gets it.

* * *

After she gets the flash drive Natasha changes what she is wearing before heading back to the hospital, knowing that Steve will eventually come back for the drive. Even though Natasha is tempted to warn her siblings she knows that with the Winter Soldier being involved it is too dangerous, that they're safer in the dark, so before she headed back to the hospital Natasha went to a nearby Carter-Stark property and left her phone as well as he family phone, only hanging onto only a device of Tony's that can scan for basically anything as she figures that it will come in handy.

Natasha hasn't been back at the hospital for long when Steve comes back, looking for the drive he left and as she has spent way too much time around Tony and Clint in her life Natasha can't resist making an entrance by walking up behind him and chewing on gum.

"Where is it?" Steve asks as he pushes Natasha into a room.

"Safe." Natasha answers.

"Do better!" Steve says and from everything she has been told Natasha is pretty sure that this is when Steve is the most dangerous.

"Where did you get it?" Natasha asks, looking at Steve, trying to get a read on him, something which is quiet easy to do as Steve is a horrible liar.

"Why would I tell you?" Steve asks and for the next few minutes he and Natasha talk about the drive, Fry and what is on it. This conversation leads to Natasha saying,

"I know who killed Fury." She says, deciding to tell Steve enough of what she knows without giving away the two secrets she is keeping, "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." Natasha explains, stressing the fifty years.

"So he's a ghost story." Steve assumes and Natasha resists the urge to say 'I wish it was'

"Stark doesn't know this, he can't know this, but the car accident that his father was in was caused by the Winter Soldier." Natasha reveals.

"How do you know that?" Steve asks surprised, feeling hurt at the fact that someone he once considered to be one of the people in the world he was closet to, someone who was very important to him, wasn't killed in an accident, but a hit.

"Long story." Natasha answers, and if things weren't so hectic at the moment Steve would ask for more details and he plans to do just that when he can because he desperately wants to know what happened to Howard, and why, "And five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." Natasha explains as she pulls up her shirt to reveal a scar on the side of her stomach, "A Soviet slag, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis." Natasha jokes.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve comments.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Believe me I've tried, for a long time." Natasha explains, knowing that she has been trying to find answers for over twenty years, as she takes out the flash drive and shows it to Steve, "Like you said, he's a ghost story." Natasha explains, not even being able to explain how frustrated that makes her.

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants." Steve comments.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, after getting some things to add to what they're wearing to blend in better, Steve and Natasha head to an apple store to try and get some idea about what is going on. As they hack Natasha is pretty impressed with the security on the drive as even though she has some pretty good skills they're not good enough to get in, but they are good enough for her to figure out where the drive came from, and when the location comes up on the screen it's not just Steve who recognizes it, but Natasha knows it too because she's been there.

After they find the location Natasha knows that she and Steve have to get out of the mall and covert practice is her area of expertise so she takes control. As they make their way out of the mall they nearly come face to face with Rumlow, which leads Natasha to realises that there is one way to make sure he doesn't see them, something which Natasha was hoping to avoid considering Steve's kissed at least her mother though it wouldn't surprise her if he's kissed her father too.

* * *

After managing to ditch Rumlow and the rest of the strike team Natasha and Steve obtain a car and start to drive to New Jersey. For a while they have been driving in silence, Natasha having her feet on the dash.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asks curious, knowing that it is the kind of question she would ask if she didn't already know the answer, an answer which she knows as Howard was particularly fond of telling the story of Peggy teaching Steve how to hot wire a car.

"Nazi Germany." Steve answer, leaving out the rest of the story, which Natasha knows. "And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." Steve requests and hiding her amusement at that Natasha removes her feet.

"Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer." Natasha says, though she hopes he does because it will help with how disturbed she is feeling, something which doesn't happen often, "I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asks, hoping the answer is no as that would mean that his last kiss wasn't her mother.

"That bad, huh?" Steve asks.

"I didn't say that." Natasha answers.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying." Steve says, being mildly offended.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you had." Natasha says, lying but knowing that it will be believable.

"I don't need practice." Steve snaps, thinking back on something that happened a long time ago, something that means a lot to him, but which he's trying not to think about so that he can keep his focus.

"Everybody needs practice." Natasha counters, reminding Steve off the very thing that he is trying not to think about.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead." Steve says to Natasha's amusement.

"Nobody special, though?" Natasha asks, being truly curious, causing Steve to laugh.

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience." Steve admits, saying what Natasha understands.

"Well, that's alright, you just make something up." Natasha says, suggesting what she's been doing since her biological age started to really not match up with how long she's been alive.

"What, like you?" Steve asks.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I." Natasha says, knowing that the only times that she is really herself, the only time when she is completely open and honest is when she is around her family, and that's even with the fact that she's lying to them about Howard being alive.

"That's a tough way to live." Steve comments, not being able to imagine living like that.

"It's a good way not to die, though." Natasha comments.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is." Steve comments and honestly Natasha is tempted to tell him the truth, because she knows that it will mean that he will trust her. But, she knows that it will cause too many complications, and she knows that it will cause Steve pain and risk distracting him from what they are doing, which they can't afford right now so she distracts him with a question,

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" Natasha asks.

"How about a friend?" Steve asks, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business." Natasha admits and the two of them drift into silence. Natasha wondering if Steve will ever forgive her, or Tony, Melinda and Maria, when he finds out the truth.

* * *

A little while after their conversation about lying and kissing Natasha and Steve arrive at Camp Lehigh, Natasha realising that it looks almost the same as when her parents showed her the place.

For a little while Steve and Natasha just walk around the facility finding no sign of the signal, until Steve realises that there is an ammunitions bunker too close. Once they realise that Steve breaks the door open and they head inside

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha realises amazed, wondering why her parents didn't show her this the last time they were there.

"Maybe where it started." Steve comments and they continue walking to an office area.

As they walk into the office are both Steve and Natasha see pictures on the wall and they both walk closer to have a look.

Even though she suspected that it was coming Natasha can't help but stare when she sees the photos of Peggy and Howard, Howard looking only a little younger than he does now, though a lot healthier and less haunted, and Peggy looking so much like how she looked when she saved her.

"They're…" Steve starts to explain, but then when he turns Natasha he is surprised at the look she has on his face, a look which he can't even describe, "Natasha?" he asks confused.

"Yeah." Natasha says, cursing herself for letting her mask slip for a second, "We should look around." She tells Steve, it being clear that she's not going to explain.

Wondering what he doesn't know about Natasha she and Steve walk through the office area where find a secret elevator that leads to another secret floor below. While they are downstairs Steve and Natasha find the source of the file, old technology with an AI version of Armin Zola.

As Zola speaks Natasha becomes sure of two things, one, knowing about Hydra, the fact that Hydra has corrupted everything they built is going to destroy Peggy and Howard, and two, that she is incredibly grateful for how good Tony is when it comes to computers as it seems, judging by the name and birthdate that Zola gave, that the only information Hydra knows is her latest cover that Tony put into place.

* * *

A while after Natasha and Steve found Zola the two of them have been almost blown up and realised that there aren't many safe places that they can go to. Even though Natasha is tempted to suggest one of her family properties she knows that with Zola and Hydra being a factor there is a chance that they could all be under surveillance, though they would likely be looking for her brother rather than her, but before she even finishes internally debating the pros and cons Steve suggests the house of a man that he meet while running.

A little while after they arrive at the house of Sam Wilson house Natasha is sitting on the bed drying her hair while Steve is finishing washing his hands.

"You okay?" Steve asks concerned as Natasha dries her hair.

"Yeah." Natasha lies, the word being such an automatic reaction that it is out of her mouth before she thinks about it.

"What happened back there?" Steve asks as he walks over.

"You mean Hydra lunching a missile out of S.H.I.E.L.D trying to kill us?" Natasha ask, being pretty sure that that isn't what he is talking about.

"No, before." Steve asks as he sits down across from Natasha, "When you saw the pictures of Peggy and Howard, I've never seen you look like that." He comments, "What aren't you saying?" he asks curious and Natasha avoids looking at him, "I want to trust you Nat, I really do, but I can't when I know that there is something you're not saying." Steve informs her.

"I could tell you, but if I do it's going to change everything for you. It's going to make you see every single thing that has happened, everything you've heard, since you woke up from the Ice differently." Natasha informs Steve, deciding that after everything it being Steve's choice could be a good thing.

"I can handle it." Steve assures her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Natasha admits, but she comes to a decision, "When you woke up from the ice Fury gave you files to read about the people you used to know, right?" Natasha asks and Steve nods, "Well most of the information in the ones about Peggy and Howard, and basically anything you've heard Tony say about Howard, or press you've read, or interviews, even some of the ones at the Smithsonian, are lies. Howard was a much better person that the world believes." Natasha reveals.

"How do you know that?" Steve asks, not sure how he feels about that as he's hasn't been able to connect the Howard he's read about with the person he once knew. He wasn't sure how they could be the same when they seem to be completely different people.

"I know, because Peggy and Howard are my parents." Natasha informs Steve.

"What?" Steve asks, completely shocked, as he wasn't expecting that, and isn't sure how to feel about it.

"I was born in 1960, and I was raised in a training facility that no child should ever have to experience." Natasha admits, it being painful for her to do so, but as she has decided to tell Steve the truth she figures that she might as well tell him everything, "On January the first 1973, a few weeks before I turned thirteen, there was a graduation ceremony. As part of it I was injected with a serum, that among other things, slowed down my ageing. It takes me two years and four months to age a year." Natasha explains, and even though Steve has so many questions he doesn't ask them, he just listens, "A few months after that a S.H.I.E.L.D team, led by Peggy raided the facility. They took me in." She explains, "Peggy had history with someone who had been in the same training program as me, she knew what I was capable of, what I had done. Most people in her place would have executed me, or put me in jail for life, but she didn't." Natasha says, still being amazed by that, "I spent a couple of months in a holding cell at S.H.I. . HQ, but Peggy, and Howard for that matter, visited me every single day, and after a few months, once they were sure I wasn't going to do something, they moved me into an actual room, and a few months after that, on Thanksgiving of all days, Peggy and Howard offered to take me in, to give me the most normal childhood I could have." Natasha reveals, causing Steve to smile as that definitely sounds like the Peggy and Howard he knew, "That day they took me to their house and I met there three-year-old son."

"Son?" Steve asks, "You mean…..." he starts to say, his eyes widening as he realises what that means.

"Yeah. Unknown to the majority of the world, because it was too dangerous, Peggy and Howard got together in 1949, but pretended to be with, and later marry, other people to protect our family, but no matter what they were always faithful to each other, and they were married in 1955. In 1970 Peggy gave birth to a son, a son that is known to the world as Anthony Edward Stark, but his real name, his true name, is Anthony Steve Carter-Stark." Natasha reveals.

"Anthony Steve Carter-Stark?" Steve asks amazed, not being able to believe that, though he feels incredibly touched.

"They never forgot you." Natasha assures Steve, "Dad spent a week in the arctic every single year, even after it almost killed him, trying to find you." Natasha reveals, being pretty sure that there is a story there Steve is about to say something, but before he can ask Natasha has continued to talk, "Talking about you, telling my siblings and I stories about you, was something Mom and Dad did practically daily." Natasha reveals, causing Steve to realises that Natasha has switched to 'Mom and Dad' which is very odd for him to hear when he knows that she is talking about two people he was once so very close to.

"Siblings?" Steve asks, as that means that she is talking about more than Tony.

"Yeah, siblings. In 1976 the daughter of friends of Mom and Dad were out at our house because they were at an event, an event that Mom and Dad were late to because Dad took forever to get ready." Natasha says, causing Steve to smile fondly as he remembers that about Howard, "Which turned out to be a good thing as the event was attacked just as Mom, Dad and the people that they were with publically, were pulling up, they were fine. Melinda's parents weren't so lucky, they were killed, so Mom and Dad took her in." Natasha tells Steve.

"Melinda, Melinda May?" Steve asks, remembering the woman he met at Coulson's funeral, and figuring that would make sense considering the way Tony, and Clint and Natasha, acted.

"Yes, but she became Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark, not that a lot of people know that, after Mom and Dad adopted her." Natasha reveals, "For three years there was just Tony, Mel and I, and as far as we were concerned we had the best parents in the world, something I still believe." Natasha explains, causing Steve to smile, and feel relief, as he didn't want to believe that Howard became the horrible father that he's seen news reports of Tony talking about, and he never understood how he would become that, so he's glad to know that Howard was always the man he believed him to be, "In 1980, while on a mission, Mom found an abandoned newborn girl. After talking to me, Tony and Mel, Mom and Dad decided to adopt her too. They named her Maria after the person who pretended to be with Dad to protect our family. She was given the public last name of Hill, but her real last name is Carter-Stark." Natasha explains

"Maria Hill is your sister too?" Steve asks and Natasha nods.

"Growing up Mel, Tone and I were really close, we were closer in age, but since we grew up all four of us have become pretty close." Natasha explains.

"How many people know the truth?"

"Currently, Clint, Banner, Coulson, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and Mom's family, but when they were alive Fury, a few people Mom and Dad used to work with, and a lot of the Howling Commandoes knew." Natasha explains.

"Coulson knows, present tense?" Steve asks, noticing the specific words.

"Guess I better explain that." Natasha says, having been so focused on being sure to use past tense when talking about Howard that she forgot all about using them with Phil, "In February Fury informed my siblings, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey, and I that after being dead for eight seconds Phil was resurrected, he says," Natasha says, it being clear that she doesn't believe what she is about to say, "that Phil spent months in ICU, then Tahiti." Natasha explains, "As of a couple of months ago he and Mel, who with the exception of when Tony was abducted hasn't been in the field since 2008 even though she one of the best, most capable, S.H.I.E.L.D agents I've ever seen, have been on a mobile command unit with a team." Natasha explains, forcing herself not to worry about the fact that there might be Hydra members on that team.

"You don't believe Fury, do you?" Steve asks, shocked about Phil being alive, and angry that he wasn't told.

"I think there is something that he didn't say." Natasha admits, "I just hope that whatever it is Mel knows because after everything she and Phil have been though, everything they have lost, I don't think Mel could handle losing Phil again, especially not after what losing him after New York did to her." Natasha explains, pain in his voice.

"What have they lost?" Steve says, wanting to know as much as possible.

"In 1988 Mel and Phil had a daughter together, Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark, we called her Daisy and Tone and I were her godparents." Natasha says with a small smile, "She was murdered seven months after she was born, in Mel and Phil's house, and Mel was almost killed too." Natasha explains, knowing that neither Melinda nor Phil would mind her telling Steve, and that it would hurt them less for him to know without either of them needing to tell him personally.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Steve says, not being able to imagine how hard that was for them, "Why is all this so secret? Why does Tony lie about Howard?" Steve asks, hating that his friends' memory is being disrespected like that, "I knew Peggy and Howard, better than anyone, I thought, and the people I knew didn't care what others thought. They loved so completely and weren't afraid to show it." Steve says, knowing that from personal experience, "Why doesn't anyone know about the four of you? About the fact that Peggy and Howard were together?" Steve asks, it not making sense to him why they would keep it a secret, and honestly he is glad that Peggy and Howard found love together as considering everything Steve knows they there is no one else who would have understood them.

"It was too dangerous." Natasha answers, "When they first got together Peggy and Howard told people but then the wrong people found out and tried to use them to destroy one another." Natasha reveals, and Steve tenses at that, everything making sense to him now as the Peggy and Howard that he knew were willing to do whatever it took to protect people, no matter the personal costs, and when it came to the people they cared about there was no limit to what they would do, "Even with a very few people knowing there have been threats against me and my siblings, for basically our whole lives. There have been people who tried to kill us, tried to kidnap us, and Tony, Mel and I had to go to boarding schools under fake names so that we could be safe, and I can't even count how many times our house has been broken into by people trying to kill us." Natasha admits, causing Steve to be shocked as he can't imagine living like that, "Mom and Dad wanted to be together publically, they wanted to acknowledge us as their children, they were never shy in telling us how much they loved us, or how proud they were, and were always there for us, but it was too dangerous to say or do any of those things in public; just look what happened to Dad." Natasha says, which makes Steve realises something.

"You said Tony can't know about the Winter Soldier being the one behind the accident, which now means Hydra, why not?" Steve asks, wondering why Natasha would keep what killed their father away from her siblings, though he realises that it makes sense why Natasha said that she has spent so long looking for The Winter Soldier.

"If Tony or Mel, or Ria, knew the truth then they would never stop looking for the people behind the accident, and people I've had look into it have been killed. I didn't want that to happen to them. Mom's the only other person who knows, though these days she doesn't really remember that." Natasha comments.

"It's so hard for me to visit Peggy, I can't even imagine how hard it is for you and your siblings to see her like that." Steve says sympathetically.

"Some days it feels impossible." Natasha admits, "I don't even know how I'm going to tell her about this." Natasha admits, thinking that it may just be kinder for her not to tell Peggy, "Mom and Dad built S.H.I.E.L.D from the ground, they put everything they had into it, and they did so in your honour, they did it for you." Natasha explains and even though he suspected that it still surprises him to hear, "Dad even kept making weapons, though he really didn't want to, so that the Government wouldn't label innocent agents as traitors." Natasha explains, causing Steve to frown, "And now, Hydra's destroying all that. They've compromises everything Mom and Dad achieved, all good they've done. I joined S.H.I. . because of them, I stayed after they were forced out because I wanted to continue their good work, make sure their legacy lives on and now Hydra will be all that is remembered. I've been an agent for over twenty years and I couldn't even tell who's lies I was telling." Natasha explains.

"I'm sorry." Steve says sympathetically, "But to me it sounds like you're in the wrong line of work." He jokes, trying to make Natasha feel better because he's really not sure how to do so.

"Thanks." Natasha tells him, "I owe you by the way, for what you did back there." Natasha tells Steve.

"It's okay." Steve assures her.

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" Natasha asks, needing to know if she has lost the trust that Steve had in her.

"I would now. And I'm always honest." Steve comments with a grin.

"I think I remember Mom and Dad mentioning something along those lines." Natasha admits with a grin, "Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing." Natasha comments.

"Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting." Steve comments.

"I think I remember something about that too." Natasha says with a grin as Sam arrives at the door.

"I made breakfast. If you guys eat that sort of thing." Sam comments and after exchanging looks Steve stands up and walks to the door.

"Steve." Natasha says, causing him to turn around just as he reaches the door, "In all the stories Mom and Dad use to tell, and trust me they used to tell so many, it wasn't Captain America who was the hero, it was always Steve. Steve Rogers was their hero, the person they wanted back more than anything. It's that person who can stop Hydra, for them." Natasha reveals.

"For them." Steve confirms, still having a lot to think about, and the two of them head out to breakfast.

* * *

It has been a while since Natasha told Steve all about her family and since then the two of them have had breakfast with Sam, who has offered them help, and broken into a military facility to get Sam's falcon wins.

Currently the three of them are driving, in silence, to where they will find Jasper Sitwell.

"So, Peggy and Howard telling you, that's how you know all that stuff, how you know my favourite pizza. Not the history books?" Steve asks Natasha, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Natasha confirms, "But a lot of it is in the history books, though not everything." Natasha reveals and Steve nods, honestly Steve is glad that it was Peggy and Howard who told Natasha all that stuff about him that she seems to know, and not history books, because that was starting to worry him.

"The Battle of New York." Steve suddenly says a few seconds later.

"What about it?" Natasha asks from the passenger seat.

"I told you to close the portal on Tony." Steve says, sounding horrified.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, realising what Steve is thinking.

"If he hadn't fallen back through it would have been my fault." Steve says, being completely horrified as that would have meant he would have been the reason that the son of two of the people who matter most to him was dead, "That's why you wouldn't close it." He realises.

"I wasn't going to give up on my brother, even when things seemed impossible." Natasha explains.

"It was Peggy and Howard that Tony was talking about when he got so mad at Fury for using Hydra weapons." Steve realises, making him realises that everything that happened on the Helicarrier now makes a lot more sense.

"Yeah. Tony knew that our parents would have never allowed that, and he knew that Dad wanted to stop making weapons back in 1980." Natasha explains.

"Why didn't he?" Steve asks, feeling bad about what he said to Tony now.

"He was given an ultimatum by congress, who had been stealing his designs for a while, either Dad continue to make weapons or the government would have no longer given S.H.I.E.L.D support, they would have classified S.H.I.E.L.D as a terrorist organization and every single S.H.I.E.L.D agent would have been classified as a traitor and arrested." Natasha explains, "If they had been threatening just Dad, just Mom and Dad, or Stark Industries then he wouldn't have given In; he would have stopped making weapons but he wanted to protect the innocent S.H.I.E.L.D agents. He didn't want them to suffer for his choice." Natasha explains.

"Do you think it was Hydra who was really doing the threating?" Steve asks curious.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Natasha admits.

"But then they waited eleven years before actually killing him?" Steve asks, it being clear to Natasha, and even Sam, that this is painful for him to talk about.

"Something must have changed." Sam comments.

"Can you think of something?" Steve asks Natasha curious.

"No." Natasha lies, being willing to bet every dollar to the Carter-Stark name that the thing that Howard found out, the thing that he couldn't believe and can't remember, was about Hydra, and the three of them drift into silence.

"Wait..." Steve suddenly says, breaking the silence after a few seconds, coming to a horrible realisation, "you're... and we... I think I'm going to be sick." Steve says, causing Natasha to give an amused snort.

"Normally I'd be insulted, but I was close to being sick too. Trust me when I say it was the only plausible way I could think of for us to get away." Natasha tells Steve.

"Good to know." Steve responds and the two of them share amused, yet slightly disturbed, smiles.

"Maybe we should discuss the plan." Sam suggests and after exchanging one last look Natasha and Steve start to discuss their plan, Steve knowing that when this is all over, he has so many questions for Natasha and her siblings.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.** This chapter shows how things are going to be from now on, switching between different characters at different places.

* * *

 **Captain America the Winter Soldier/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x17**

Within an hour of their conversation about Howard and what happened between them at the mall Steve and Natasha have gotten answers from Sitwell about what Hydra's big plan is, had a fight with the Winter Soldier, during which Steve realised who he is and Natasha got shot, and have now been taken by Hydra and are currently being driven in a van.

"It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me." Steve says, sounding completely shocked.

"How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago." Sam comments.

"There are ways that make it possible." Natasha answers, being sure she can rule out Howard's serum as up until Howard started working on it again as a way to help Peggy the only sample of It was in Howard.

"Did you know?" Steve asks Natasha.

"No. I had never seen a picture with The Winter Soldier's face uncovered." Natasha explains, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"It must have been Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him." Steve says, feeling incredible guilty that he didn't look for his friend more.

"None of that's your fault, Steve." Natasha informs him being able to tell that Steve is blaming himself.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Steve explains, saying something that Natasha knows as Peggy and Howard would talk about how important Bucky was to Steve, as he does Sam notices how much Natasha is bleeding.

"We need to get a doctor here. If we don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck." Sam says and once she does one of the guards pulls out an electronic rod which the person uses to knock out the other guard. When the other guard is knocked out the one who did the knocking out takes off the helmet.

"That thing was squeezing my brain." Maria reveals as she looks around the truck, trying to keep the worry she is feeling about her sister off her face, "Who's this guy?" Maria asks, asking what she has been wondering since they got in the truck and as she does Maria looks at Steve and seeing the way he is looking at her she realises something, "You told him." She says to Natasha.

"Kind of, yeah." Natasha confirms, "I take it you have a plan." Natasha tells her sister.

"Of course I do." Maria says and she begins to explain it.

* * *

A little while after Maria knocked out the guard that was in the truck with her, Natasha, Steve and Sam the four of them have escaped Hydra and are in a van of their own. Sam is driving to a location that Maria told him while Maria, Natasha and Steve are in the back, Maria helping her sister with her bullet wound.

"Should you be doing that? It looks pretty bad." Steve says as Maria works on Natasha, thinking that waiting for a doctor might be best.

"I've worked on worse." Maria comments.

"Remind me to tell you the story of when Mel and Tone had to stich me up after I got in the way of a grenade, while I was bleeding out on Tony's couch." Natasha says, causing Steve to widen his eyes in shock, "Where is Mel?" Natasha asks her sister worried.

"On mission." Maria explains as she holds pressure on Natasha's wound while trying to stich it up, "Word has been left for their team to get to The Triskelion, but the mission is pretty big so I can't be sure they'll get it any time soon." Maria tells her sister.

"How big?" Natasha asks, wanting to know specifics.

"It's not just Mel's team. Hand's taking lead and Blake, Garret and his new specialist, are all on it, and Sitwell was." Maria explains, frowning when she says Sitwell's name.

"Wait so you've got Mel and Coulson, plus their specialist, another specialist and three agents over level eight, all on one mission. What the hell are they doing?" Natasha asks knowing that it must be big.

"So you told Steve about Coulson to?" Maria asks, as she grabs more bandages to hold against Natasha's wounds.

"Yes; and you're avoiding the question." Natasha says with her sister, "What is the mission Ria?" Natasha asks in a stern voice a voice that Steve is pretty sure that he has never heard Natasha use, though judging by the look on Maria's face she definitely has, "What are they doing?" she asks, "Maria Ana…." Natasha says, this time her tone of voice being in a warning tone of voice.

"For months Mel and Phil and their team have been tracking a person called The Clairvoyant, real identity unknown, who is in charge of an organization called Centipede that has been working on formula's to create, well to create more people like you." Maria says, looking at Steve, "Their most successful subject is a man who is now known as Deathlok. As well as having the formula that makes him strong he has a mechanical eye, with x-ray vision, and a self-destruct failsafe that centipede have been using to control him and will use if he doesn't follow ever order, as well as several cybernetic enhancements. There are at least a few other people with the centipede formula in the but none as strong, or with the cybernetic enhancements, as Deathlok." Maria explains, "They're tracking Deathlok now because he's been coming after those who have been working on the case. Being led to The Clairvoyant is the hopeful endgame." Maria explains.

"Super soldiers? They're up against super soldiers?" Natasha asks, shocked and angry

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Steve asks, also sounding angry, "I should have been on that mission a long time ago."

"It wasn't my call." Maria answers, "You're bleeding more than you should." Maria tells her sister.

"Have you had any updates on the mission?" Natasha asks, needing to know that her sister and Phil are okay.

"Last I heard Blake had been put into critical conditions but the others were going to follow a lead with at least one tactical team" Maria answers, causing Natasha to frown.

"There's probably Hydra members on that team." Natasha comments, "They're going up against super soldiers and they can't even be sure that they can trust the people who are supposed to be watching their back." She says worried.

"Don't you have a way to communicate with your sister? A way not S.H.I.E.L.D connected?" Steve asks as it would make sense to him.

"Yes, but Mel doesn't take it with her on mission." Natasha answers with a frown.

"We're at the location." Sam informs everyone.

"Good." Maria says relieved, "You need an actual doctor to look at this, I think I'm missing something." Maria reveal and everyone, Steve helping Natasha, head out of the van.

* * *

A while after learning what her sister and Phil have been doing, Natasha is sitting in a secret base thinking about everything that has happened. In the short time since the van Natasha has not only had her wound treated by a medical professional, but learnt that Fury is alive, and it has been decided that S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be torn down as well as Hydra.

Even though the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D is going to fall is hard for her to accept Natasha knows that it is necessary and that S.H.I.E.L.D isn't what either of her parents wanted it to be with Hydra calling the shots, that's not what Natasha is deep in thought about. What she is deep in thought about is how much it hurts to know that Nick being alive was kept from her.

Natasha understands Fury's reasons, she would have done the same thing, she did to the same thing, but it still hurts, and because of that Natasha is thinking about her siblings. They are going to be so hurt when they find out that Howard is alive and honestly Natasha wouldn't blame them if they never forgive her. As she thinks Natasha realises something, she realises that if they manage to pull this off, if they stop Hydra, then it will finally be safe enough for Howard to come home.

"Tash."

"Hey." Natasha says when she looks up and sees her sister.

"You good?" Maria asks as she sits down across from her sister.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Natasha answers.

"About Mom and Dad?" Maria asks and Natasha nods, as it is technically the truth, "Me too. This would devastate them."

"Yeah, it would." Natasha confirms, "But this, everything that S.H.I.E.L.D has become isn't want they built it to be." Natasha tells her sister, "That's why it's got to go."

"Yeah, I know." Maria says, "Doesn't make things any easier."

"I know."

While Natasha and Maria are talking Steve is just outside the room, he was going to go in but he didn't want to interrupt the sisters, so he just stood at the door and listened.

"I've watched those girls grow up." A voice says and Steve turns to see Fury, "And their brother and sister. All four of them have achieved great things, and have made their parents proud."

"How old where they when you first found out?" Steve asks curious, not being able to picture how the Carter-Stark siblings would have been like when they were young.

"Natasha was biologically fifteen though she was eighteen, Tony was eight, Melinda was ten and Maria wasn't even born yet, but I was there when Peggy found her." Fury explains.

"You should have told me the truth." Steve tells Fury, as Fury was the one who gave him the fake files, he was the one who started the lies.

"Maybe." Fury answers, "But a long time ago I promised Peggy and Howard that I would protect their children, and make sure no one found out the truth. I haven't done the greatest job of the protection part, but I have kept the secret and I will continue to." Fury explains.

"You haven't protected them at all and you've dishonoured Peggy and Howard's legacy." Steve says, angrily, before walking away.

"Captain." Fury says angrily and Steve turns around. "I've known Peggy and Howard since 1971, that's over forty years." He says stressing the words, "S.H.I.E.L.D is their legacy, so you might want to think about which one of us are dishonouring them." Fury says before walking into the room where Maria and Natasha are, leaving Steve to think about Fury's words.

* * *

When he told Skye that he thought that the Clairvoyant was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D the possibility of it being Melinda didn't even come to Phil's mind, he never believed that it would be possible, but then Skye found the hard line and he wasn't sure what to think. Phil knows that Melinda has at least three cell phones, her normal one, her family one, and an emergency one, that's how she's always done things, but what he can't understand is why she would have a hard-line and Melinda not really explaining isn't helping matters.

Even with Phil and Skye pointing guns at her Melinda knows that she can't explain and not just because she can't break her orders, but because it will hurt Phil. Honestly Melinda doesn't care what Phil and Skye do to her, she knows he can handle it, but what she can't handle is Phil not being okay because she told him the truth about what happened.

As the plane is forced to change course Melinda knows that things are going to get even worse as Melinda knows the look that Phil has on his face, it is a look which says he's not believing a word she is saying.

* * *

While The bus has been forced to change course Natasha, Maria, Steve and Sam are all on their way to implement their specific plans before heading to the Triskelion to stop Hydra.

"Damn it." Maria mutters where she is sitting in the back of the van with Steve and Natasha while Sam is driving.

''What?" Steve, Natasha and Sam say together.

"The plane Mel's on, the mobile command unit, avionics have just been taken over and it's been taken directly to The Hub." Maria informs everyone.

"Hydra?" Sam asks.

"Hard to say, but it's a real chance." Maria answers, as she and Natasha exchange concerned looks.

"You said that your sister is one of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L..D has, and she's had people trying kill her most of your lives, that means she's a survivor, means she can protect herself, even against Hydra." Steve tells the worried sisters.

"He's right, Mel can handle herself and she has Phil watching her back, there's not much those two can't do together." Natasha tells her sister, "Well find her when this is over, but for now we've got to focus on this mission." Natasha tells her sister who nods.

* * *

Completely contradicting what Natasha believed Phil and Melinda aren't watching each other's backs. Melinda has been trying to get Phil to believe that she has nothing to do with the plane changing course, and she can't tell him about the line, but Phil keeps refusing to believe, something which has ended with Phil shooting Melinda with an ICER and Melinda being put in the interrogation room on the bus.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda has been knocked out and since then Garrett has boarded the plane and Skye has decrypted the signal that tells them it's Hydra behind everything.

"I thought Hydra was defeated after World War II." Fitz comments, being completely confused

"It was. S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded in the wake of that victory." Phil says, and even though he is currently furious with Melinda, even though he feels betrayed and knows that there is something that she is keeping from him, he knows, without a doubt, that she is not Hydra. He knows she would never betray her parents like that, but even though he completely believes that he still doesn't understand why she had the phone line.

"And now they're back?" Fitz asks.

"Hydra always comes back." Garrett comments as Phil starts to internally go over everything that Peggy and Howard said about Hydra, hoping that he can get some kind of clue about what they should do.

For the next few minutes Phil, Garrett, Fitz, and Skye talk about Hydra and everything they know, and what they should do, a conversation that leads Fitz to realises something, he realises that Jemma is at the Hub, with god knows how many Hydra agents, and he knows, without a doubt, that there is nothing he won't do to get his sister back. After a little bit of time the group decide that they will go to the Hub to save their people, something which Fitz is completely grateful for.

* * *

After all the stories she has heard from her parents and all the things she has seen Steve achieve as she monitors the mission and does what she can from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D control rooms Maria knows that if there is anyone who can take down the Hellicarriers and stop Hydra then it's Steve, but despite that she still worries that he won't succeed.

* * *

While Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Maria are trying to stop Hydra and the Helicarriers at The Triskelion Melinda is in the medical pod with Phil. After waking up in the interrogation room Melinda was lead to the cockpit where Phil forced her to use the hard line where they were informed that Fury is dead.

"That was his direct line, Phil." Melinda informs Phil as he starts to pull a bullet out of her arm, "A different number than the number that just my family have."

"So it's real. That means it's just you and me, unless there were other parties you reported to." Phil tells Melinda.

"There weren't." Melinda tells him.

"Then come out with it. Fury's gone. We're being shot at by our own people." Phil tells Melinda, knowing that they have been in bad situations before but this is different as before he and Melinda always had each other's backs, he could always count on her, but he's not sure of that now.

"Fury knew you'd want me to join up, asked me to keep an eye on you." Melinda reveals, feeling that even though she is terrified that telling him will lead to I'm not being okay she suspects that not telling him, giving the circumstances, will end with her getting another bullet wound.

"Looking for what?"

"Signs of physical or mental deterioration, to keep him updated. It's that simple." Melinda explain.

"Did you know about TAHITI?" Phil asks, "Did the others?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"Me and Ria, yes. The others no." Melinda answers.

"How could you do that to me? After all we've been through, after the years we spent together." Phil says, sounding hurt.

"He said it was essential you couldn't know." Melinda tries to defends.

"The times I was there for you, after I was there for you after Bahrain? I gave you a second chance when I assembled ..." Phil starts to say, but then Melinda's anger boils over.

"I assembled this team!" Melinda tells Phil.

"What?"

"I evaluated what was needed, and I gave the assessment to Fury, and he gave you the parameters for your unit." Melinda reveals.

"What was needed, May?" Phil asks as he starts to wrap the bandage around Melinda's arm.

"Someone who could repair your body, a technician who could reprogram your brain, and a specialist to help me put you down if it had to be done." Melinda explains, knowing that 'help me put you down' isn't because she didn't have the skill but because she would struggle to do that, "But I didn't do it for Fury. I did it for you, to protect you! I ... "Melinda starts to say, before cutting herself off as she knows that she can't say what she was about to say, "You mean a lot to me. A lot. To hear you were dead..." Melinda says, knowing that he can't think back on that as she needs to focus, "You may not believe me, but that's the truth. And I have nothing to do with the Clairvoyant or this Hydra threat we're up against. Hopefully this helps prove that." Melinda tells Phil.

"I want to believe you, and I do believe you're not Hydra, but you've used our relationship, our history against us this whole time." Phil says but then before Melinda can say anything else Ward appears at the door.

* * *

Over the next hour Steve, Sam and Maria take down the Hellicarriers, Maria needing to destroy them before Steve was off under his order, even though she didn't want to. While they were doing that Natasha, needing Fury's retinal scan to do so, released all of Hydra's secrets, all of S.H.I.E.L.D's though not her family ones, to the public to cause both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D to fall.

While that was happening at the Triskelion Phil, Melinda, Garett, Fitz, Skye and Ward made their way thought The Hub. As Skye and Ward destroyed the server room Melinda, Fitz and Phil learnt that Garrett is both Hydra and The Clairvoyant.

When Garrett tells Melinda that, "He knows she would follow Coulson to the grave." Melinda knows that Garrett doesn't know how true that is, or how close she came to doing just that.

As he is given the offer to join Hydra Fitz knows that there is only one choice and that's no. He won't join Hydra and he tells Garrett that, knowing that it means he may never see his sister again.

A few minutes later Melinda, Phil and Fitz has fought against the Hydra members in the room, during which Fitz had to shoot someone to save Melinda, after there being the distraction of an explosion and shortly after Hand and Simmons came into the room. As soon as they do Fitz doesn't care about anything other than hugging his sister, which is exactly what he does.

* * *

Having no idea of what his sisters are facing Tony is alone in his lab working on stuff.

"Sir, there is something you need to see." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Okay, show away J." Tony says as he slides over in his chair to one of his screens and as he does he is horrified to see information on S.H.I.E.L.D being released onto the internet and live feeds of Helicarriers crashing out of the sky and into the Triskelion, "CALL MY SISTERS, CALL THEM NOW!" Tony says, sounding terrified.

"Of course Sir." Jarvis answers and he makes the calls.

"Jarvis?" Tony asks, his voice shaking.

"All three of their family numbers are going straight to voice mail." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Okay, not good." Tony realises, "Jarvis, call ever single phone that my sisters, Phil, Clint, and Fury have." Tony requests.

"Yes sir." Jarvis answers, "Sir, there is something else you should see." Jarvis says and as soon as Tony sees what Jarvis put up his face loses all colour.

"No." Tony says as he stares at the one word that terrified both his parents, Hydra.

"Tony." A voice says, snapping Tony out of his horror.

"Clint, what the hell is going on? Where are my sisters? Are they okay?" Tony asks, hoping that he knows something.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Nat in days, or Ria, or Mels." Clint says, sounding worried, "Do you know anything?"

"It's Hydra." Tony answers, causing Clint to swear, "You should get out of the apartment. It's too known."

"I'll go to one of your family places. There more secure. I'll get a burner." Clint says.

"Get here when you can." Tony tells Clint.

"Will do."

"And stay safe." Tony request.

"You too." Clint responds before hanging up.

"Can you get through to anyone else?" Tony asks Jarvis.

"No Sir." Jarvis answers.

"Okay, focus Tony." Tony says to himself, "J, start working on ways to protect my sisters from the fallout of this, and Clint, and Sharon, and Phil. Call Pepper and start sorting the information priorities it and give me anything that I need to see now." Tony requests before taking a deep breath and getting to work himself, forcing himself to do anything other than think about the fact that the greatest enemy that his parents ever told him about is back, and it's likely what his sisters are facing.

* * *

A couple of hours after finding out about Garrett Melinda is standing in the plane with Skye, Fitz and Simmons waiting for Phil to come downstairs.

"Skye, try to restore some of the firmware in the plane's systems." Phil says as he walks down the stairs.

"Fitz-Simmons, get a crew together. Help May patch the holes." Phil requests, surprising Melinda as she was half expecting him to kick her off the plane.

"You still want me on board?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You're not a friend." Phil says, those words hurting more than Melinda will admit, "But I do believe you're an ally, and we need all the allies we can get." Phil says.

"What are we planning to do next?" Melinda asks curious.

"Survive." Phil answers and he walks away and not long after Skye, Fitz and Simmons do to. After they walk away Melinda heads to her bunk and pulls out the emergency phone that Natasha gave her and sends the same message to the three numbers that are programed in.

' _I'm okay. Safe for now. I'll contact when I can.'_

Once the messages send Melinda turns off the phone and put it back in her bag, knowing that she is likely going to need it again. Once she has Melinda takes a deep breath and heads back out of her room, being determine to focus on patching the holes and not the fact that she doesn't know whether her siblings are okay, or the fact that she and Phil may never be friends again, or the fact that everything her parents built has now been destroyed, and hasn't even been what they built it to be for a long time.

* * *

After leaving the ruins of the Triskelion in a helicopter Natasha, Sam, Maria and Fury have travelled back to the base of Fury's that they were at earlier.

"Steve's been found. He's been taken to the hospital." Maria informs everyone.

"Which hospital?" Sam asks and Maria gives him the name, "That's where I'm going. See you later." Sam says before leaving.

"I've checked the emergency numbers. Mel's okay." Natasha tells her sister and Fury.

"Good." Maria says, sounding relieved, "You really going to face congress?" she asks her sister.

"I've got to." Natasha answers, "What about you? You've got to be the top of most people's most wanted list right about now." Natasha tells her sister, sounding concerned.

"We've got a plan about that." Maria tells her sister, "There's one place where there are enough connections, influence, and power to protect me from anyone who may want to find me." Maria explains.

"Stark Industries." Natasha realises.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving soon." Maria admits.

"Tell Tone that I'm okay and that I'll be there soon." Natasha tells her sister.

"Will do." Maria says before hugging Natasha, "I love you."

"Love you too." Natasha responds, saying the words that she doesn't say all that often before they break apart.

"Sir." Maria says to Fury with a nod before leaving.

"So, you're going to playing dead?" Natasha asks Fury curious.

"It's for the best." Fury answers, "I could always use your help." He tells Natasha.

"I've got things I need to do." Natasha tells him, knowing that after she sees her brother she has to go to Howard and tell him everything, "And I have to stay by my family to protect them." Natasha informs him.

"I thought you were going to say that." Fury comments.

"Here. Memorise and destroy." Natasha says as she writes something down and hands it to Fury.

"Coordinates?" Fury asks after he reads the paper.

"If you're going to play dead then you might want the company of someone who's been doing so a lot longer." Natasha tells Fury before leaving, without an explanation.

* * *

After leaving where Fury is Natasha, being as careful as possible, makes her way to the house that she suspects Clint would have gone to.

When she walks into the house Natasha isn't at all surprised to find an arrow pointed at her heart.

"Nat." Clint says, dropping his bow and hobbling over to his partner where he pulls her into a hug, "Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"Yeah." Natasha says, nodding as she closes her eyes, taking comfort in her partner's arms.

* * *

Due to the fact that she wanted to be as careful as possible it takes Maria over four hours to get to New York and she uses one of the secret ways in she knows to get into Avengers Towers.

"So you know Melinda and Clint are okay but you don't know about anyone else?" Pepper asks Tony as the two of them are in the lab.

"Not yet." Tony answers, it being clear that he is worrying.

"How bad is Hydra?" Pepper asks.

"Worse than basically anything we've faced, possibility combined." Tony comments.

"Really?" Pepper asks worried.

"Definitely." Maria says as she walks into the lab.

"Ria." Tony says, sounding thrilled to see her as he runs over and hugs his sister, "Are you okay?" Tony asks as he hugs his sister.

"Yeah." Maria confirms, "Tasha's okay and will be here soon. She just has some stuff to handle in DC." She assures her brother.

"Good." Tony says, sounding relieved, "Is there some kind of plan for how to handle this?" Tony asks his sister.

"Yeah, your old goal; privatising world peace." Maria tells her brother, "And we need Stark to do it."

"You've got it; and I'm already working on plans for a new suit." Tony reveals as Pepper walks over to Maria and hugs her.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since S.H.I.E.L.D fell and Natasha is walking up to Fury's grave where Steve and Sam are, where Fury is walking away from.

"You should be honoured, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you." Natasha comments as she walks up.

"Not going with him?" Steve asks curious.

"No, I've got something I need to do." Natasha explains, "And I burned basically all of my covers, it's time I let myself be who I really am a bit more." Natasha answers.

"I think that's a good idea." Steve says approvingly, "I guess we'll be seeing each other soon." Steve comments.

"Guess so." Natasha confirms.

"Have you heard from your sister?" Steve asks concerned.

"Yeah, she's okay, or as okay as any of us can be right now." Natasha answers, "That thing you were asking about, now I knew a bit more, I was able to call in some favours from Kiev." Natasha explains handing over the file, having not being able to get this information sooner because she didn't know enough about The Winter's soldier's real identity, but now that she knows she could and she figured that the best place for it is in Steve's hands, as even though she wants someone to pay for what was done to Howard, Jarvis, Maria and her family the person to blame isn't Bucky and she knows, without a doubt, that her father will agree when she tells him, "Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread." Natasha informs him.

"I have to." Steve says.

"I know." Natasha responds, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she walks away, "Oh Steve." Natasha says stopping a little way away before turning back around, "Your neighbour, the fake nurse, she's my cousin, Sharon Carter." Natasha says before walking away, leaving Steve to be surprised about that.

* * *

A few hours meeting with Steve, Natasha, with Clint by her side, arrives in New York, where they both head to where Tony, Maria and Pepper are sitting around a desk with a whole lot of paperwork.

"That looks fun." Clint says sarcastically when he sees all the paperwork they're looking though.

"Tasha." Tony says, getting up and hurrying over to his sister and hugging her, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Tone." Natasha responds, returning the hug.

"Tasha, Clint, come join the fun." Maria says sarcastically.

"Wish I could. There is something I've got to go do." Natasha says.

"Oh, what's that?" Tony asks interested.

"There's a couple of things I need to look into to make sure our real identities aren't anywhere now." Natasha explains, lying as while she intends do that too she plans on going straight to Howard to tell him everything.

"Good call, but you should know that my last resort plan to protect Ria from the people who want to drop her in a black whole is to argue that Maria Hill doesn't technically exist." Tony tells his sister.

"Which is why it would be better that there is nothing about us out, not unless you need it to be." Natasha tells her brother, thinking that that is a good, but very dangerous plan.

"It really would be." Maria comments, "Good luck." She tells her sister.

"Thanks. I'll be back for a couple of days." Natasha tells everyone before leaving.

"So, I'm going to have to stick to paperwork for another week, what can I do?" Clint asks Tony.

"Help us sort out what we have to protect and what fires we need to put out now." Pepper explains.

"Okay." Clint says and he and Tony head over to the table and together the two of them, Pepper and Maria get started on everything they need to do to protect the world.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x18**

It has been a few days since Natasha checked in with her brother in New York and as she has wanted to make sure that she didn't have any eyes on her Natasha is only just arriving at Howard's safe house.

Preparing herself for what she is going to find, and knowing that the news that she is going to give her father isn't good, Natasha takes a deep breath before she makes her way into the safe house.

"Dad?" Natasha calls as she walks through the safe house.

"In here, Tasha." Howard's voice responds.

"Good sign." Natasha says, as she has learned to tell what Howard's different tone of voices mean, as she makes her way into the main room of the safe house. As she does she finds Howard working out of four different note books at once, "Hey Dad." Natasha says as she sits down next to him.

"Hi." Howard says, not looking up from what he is doing.

"Dad can you stop doing that. There's something I need to talk to you about." Natasha tells her father.

"What's happened?" Howard asks as he puts his pen down.

"I found out who the Winter Soldier is." Natasha reveals.

"Did you stop him?" Howard asks, feeling hopeful.

"it's not that simple." Natasha admits, "He is brainwashed, Dad. His mind is constantly being wiped, whenever he thinks about disobeying or starts to remember the person he really is." Natasha reveals.

"That means it's not his fault. He's a victim too." Howard realises as even since Fennhoff brainwashed him and almost forced him to kill thousands of people he has been sympathetic towards people who have been brainwashed he understands how out of control it makes you.

"Yeah, he is." Natasha confirms, "But that's not all." Natasha says before taking a deep breath, "It's Bucky, Dad. The Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes." She reveals, thinking that considering the fact Howard won't believe that Steve is alive, even though she has shown him pictures, he may not believe her about Bucky.

"How..." Howard starts to say but then he realises, "Zola, his experiments." Howard realises, "We should have looked harder for his body." He says, guilt clear in his voice, as they did look but because where Bucky fell was so remote they didn't know exactly where to look, "Someone's helping him, right? Helping him remember who he is?" Howard asks, needing to know that and knowing, without a doubt, that he doesn't blame Bucky for what happened to him and what it did to his family, he blames the people who are controlling him.

"Someone's willing to, he just has to find him first." Natasha tells her father, not mentioning Steve because she knows it will just start another _'Steve can't be alive, I failed him,'_ argument.

"Good, that's good." Howard tells his daughter.

"There's something else, I know who was controlling him, who wanted you dead, and who's been corrupting S.H.I.E.L.D, without anyone's knowledge, for decades." Natasha reveals.

"Who?" Howard asks, not liking the sound of someone corrupting S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hydra." Natasha says, causing Howard's face to lose all colour, not that it has much to begin with these days, "They're back. It's spent decades growing inside S.H.I.E.L.D, corrupting things, causing chaos, and to stop Hydra's main plan we had release all S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra's secrets; S.H.I.E.L.D's fallen, but Hydra cells, with numbers, resources, and powers unknown, are still out there."

"No, no, no, Hydra can't be back." Howard says, sounding both horrified and terrified.

"It is." Natasha confirms.

"It was Zola wasn't it?" Howard asks angrily, "He started this, he rebuilt Hydra, didn't he?" Howard asks his daughter, who nods, "DAMN IT." Howard yells angrily, standing up, "Peg and I fought against him being a part of operation paperclip, but we were overruled, we didn't want him, but we had no choice." Howard says as he paces the room, "DAMN IT." Howard yells as he, in anger, pushes all the computers and science equipment he has to the ground, breaking a large portion of it.

"DAD." Natasha says shocked.

"You don't understand, Tasha, Hydra took him away from us. It almost destroyed the world and they'll do that again, they just keep coming back, they never be gone." He says his voice sounding like there is no hope.

"You know what is one of the first things you and Mom taught me?" Natasha asks and Howard shakes his head, "You taught me that good people never give up, you taught me that you keep fighting even when there is no hope, because that's what Steve taught you, you said that he would never stop fighting so you can't either." Natasha tells her father as she stands up too, being pretty sure that she just sounded a lot like Steve but that's because she's quoting Howard, who was quoting Steve, "Come home Dad, help us fight Hydra, you've done it before, you've outsmarted them, you can do it again."

"You're right." Howard tells his daughter, "I won't stop fighting, because Steve and Peg wouldn't, but I'm not coming home; it's too dangerous for anyone around me." Howard tells his daughter.

"Dad…." Natasha starts to say.

"If anyone in Hydra found out I was alive I would probably be actually dead within a day, and so would anyone around me." Howard says, believing that to be true, "I need to stay away until Hydra's beaten back a bit more." Howard tells his daughter.

"Okay." Natasha says, deciding that if her father hasn't come home within eighteen months then she will drag him home herself, "What do you need?" Natasha asks her father and he starts to explain everything he needs, some of which are items that he just destroyed.

* * *

At the Hub Melinda, Skye and Phil are talking to an Air Force officer who is going to pay the Hub a visit, of the unfriendly kind, Fitz, Simmons and Trip are working on the ramp of the bus.

As they all work and Simmons and Trip give him advice on what he should and shouldn't be doing Fitz can't help but feel a little jealous of his sister as she is easily forming a friendship with Trip and that's something that he's never been able to do, and doesn't understand how she can.

Intellectually Fitz knows that even though he and Simmons are twins they're not exactly the same, they can't be, but at the same time there are aspects of his sister's personality that he wishes they shared.

* * *

While one of his sisters is with his father and another is with Phil evacuating the Hub Tony is in his lab working on things.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here." Jarvis informs him.

"Thanks, J. Let him know where I am." Tony requests, taking a deep breath because he now knows that Steve knows about his family which means this is going to be a rather hard conversation to have.

"Of course." Jarvis responds and a few minutes later Steve walks into the room.

"Captain." Tony greats.

"Tony." Steve responds, deciding not to say Stark now that he knows the truth as from what Natasha said that's not his name, "New suit?" he asks, seeing what Tony is working on.

"Yeah figured it was necessary." Tony says, "If you're looking for one of my sisters Ria's the only one here. Tasha hasn't come back from wherever it was that she was going after DC and Mel is… somewhere, but she insists she's okay." Tony explains.

"I'm not. I wanted to talk to you." Steve admits.

"Okay." Tony says, rather surprised to hear that.

"I wanted to apologise for how I was when we first met." Steve admits, "I had been reading about the things you had said about Howard, and I couldn't understand how that person was the same as the Howard I knew, so I guess I took that out on you, because you were closest, I'm sorry." Steve tells Tony, feeling bad about that as he knows that Peggy and Howard wouldn't be happy to know that he treated their son badly.

"It's completely okay. You were still adjusting." Tony says with a shrug, thinking that it's no big deal, as he has been treated a lot worse, "But for the record I hated talking about Dad that way, I do hate it." Tony tells Steve, "The real version of Dad was supportive and loving, kind, always there for me, and I miss him." Tony tells Steve.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, not really sure what else to say, "Why do you lie if you hate it soo much?"

"Because it's what Dad would have wanted. It killed him to lie about me, about our family, he hated it, but he did to protect our family." Tony explains, finding it easy to talk to about this now that he can, "The least I can do is make the same sacrifice." Tony explains.

"I wish you would have told me." Steve admits.

"What was I supposed to say? That I'm not just the son of one of the people in the world you were closets too, but two, and that it was like you were my third parent even though I never met you. Oh and I happen to be named after you?" Tony asks, "I couldn't exactly just bring it up in casual conversation and I definitely couldn't have said something when there was so many people around on the Hellicarrier." Tony tells Steve.

"Guess not." Steve realises, "Was I really that big of a part of your childhood?" Steve asks, not being able to imagine that.

"Oh yeah." Tony confirms, "Reminded me to show you the house at some point. In every room there are two constants, at least two hidden weapons and pictures of you, both before and after the serum." He informs Steve, not thinking that it is a big deal as it's how things have always have been, but to Steve it is, he is shocked and has no idea what to feel as he's been thinking about Peggy and Howard every day since he woke up from the ice, but for him it's only been a little over a year since he's seen them, Tony was born fifteen years after he went into the ice and yet he was such a big part of his childhood, it seems like Peggy and Howard thought about him every day too.

"Um so, I've got to look into something overseas but when I get back I thought we could talk about the Avengers, about us doing more now that S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen." Steve tells Tony, thinking that while looking for Bucky he could have some time to think about everything.

"Sure, let me know if you need help with whatever you're looking into." Tony tells Steve.

"I will." Steve says, not saying anymore as he doesn't know how much Natasha has told Tony about Bucky and the part he played in Howard's death, "I should go, goodnight Tony." He says and he starts to walk back to the lab.

"Captain, wait a second." Tony requests, looking through his desk for something, which he manages to find after about a minute, "Did Tasha tell you about the trips Dad used to make to the Arctic?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, she said that he would go every year, even after he almost died." Steve says, still not sure how he feels about that.

"Yeah, that was '81, his boat was attacked by pirates." Tony explains, walking over to Steve, "We didn't think he was going to survive, and he was pretty hurt, but he still went back the next year, and every single year until he died. All he wanted was to find you." Tony reveals.

"Fury didn't tell me that." Steve tells Tony, as Fury did mention that it was files that Howard left which S.H.I.E.L.D used to revise him, still finding that shocking, but it also makes him feel guilty as Howard almost died because of him.

"He wouldn't have." Tony says with a shrug, "Whenever he went he took a photo with him, this photo, and I think he would have wanted you to have it." He says as he hands a folded photo to Steve, a copy of a photo Howard would always take with him, that he has with him right now.

Taking the photo of Tony Steve unfolds it and as he does he can't help the sad smile that appears on his face as he sees him, Peggy and Howard smiling back at him, "Thank you." He tells Tony, fighting back the tear that's coming to his eye.

"Not a problem. See you later." He tells Steve.

"See you later." Steve says and while he heads out of the lab Tony heads back to what he was working on.

* * *

Not too long after Colonel Glenn Talbot informed the residences of the Hub that he was going to be paying a visit Phil, Melinda, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, and Trip, who has been vouched for by Simmons, are in the air flying away from The Hub and ever since they left It has been basically constant bad news.

A little while after receiving the consent bad news Phil is sitting in his office thinking about everything that has happened when Skye walks in.

"This wasn't easy." Skye says, walking in, "Simmons got choked up when I asked for hers." She says as she hands Phil's everyone's badges, "This was big for me. Finally felt like I was a part of something, and now…it's worthless." Skye says with a sigh then she realises what she said, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine what this is like for you. You gave your life. Literally gave your life. To S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye comments.

"I was younger than you when Fury recruited me." Phil comments, "And May was younger than me." He mutters, the words out of his mouth before he can stop himself, realising that even though he is furious at Melinda and feeling betrayed he can't help but think about Melinda, or the fact that while he's lost what's been his job for decades, Melinda's watched as everything her family built fall to pieces.

"Really?" Skye asks, having heard what he said.

"Yeah." Phil confirm, forcing himself not to think back to how they were back then, "Some days it feels like only yesterday." Phil says as he opens the safe behind his desk, "Other days, a lot longer." Phil says as there is a beep and his badge lights up.

"Is that your badge?" Skye asks surprised.

"They look like coordinates." Phil comments.

"Coordinates to where?" Skye asks.

"I don't know yet, but there is only one person who could have sent these; and this is totally his style." Phil comments, feeling hope for the first time in days.

After getting the coordinates Phil heads down to the command centre and starts to talk about the coordinates and what it means, and as she hears Phil talk, being so determine that Fury is alive and reaching out Melinda can't help but become concerned. As Fury didn't explain to her what to look out for, what she should worry about, Melinda can't help but fear that this is exactly the kind of thing that she should that should be worried about.

* * *

After debating for a little while about what she should do Melinda decides that she is going to talk to Coulson, figure out whether she should be concerned or whether he is just reacting normally. So, being a little worried about the reception she is going to get Melinda makes her way up to Phil's office.

"You okay?" Melinda asks from the door.

"Tell you what, lets skip the part where you act concerned about my well-being." Phil comments.

"It's not an act." Melinda responds.

"What is it you want?" Phil asks as he stands up, ignoring Melinda's comment and the part of him that is telling him that she's telling the truth.

"I need to confiscate your weapon." Melinda says, causing a fight to start between her and Phil about TAHITI and Fury to stand. A fight which ends with Phil basically telling Melinda to take his weapon by force, something which they both know Melinda wouldn't do, and Phil kicking Melinda out of his office.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Phil's conversation the bus has landed in the snow near where the coordinates that Phil believes Fury has sent are, and the group are walking towards them.

"This is not good." Fitz says as he looks at a tablet.

"Bears. Did it find bears?" Simmons asks worried.

"No. Found nothing. No sign of life or S.H.I.E.L.D. base or anything making it even remotely worthwhile freezing our butts off." Fitz explains to his sister, thinking that this whole thing could be a very bad idea.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about Coulson?" Simmons asks curious.

"I don't know, Jemma. I want to believe Coulson knows what he's doing, but..." Fitz says before trailing off, but luckily his sister knows what she is about to say.

"Well, at least we still have each other." Simmons tells her brother.

"And we always will." Fitz says with a smile, "But I don't want anything else to change." He comments.

"Oh, Leo, it's too late for that." Simmons tells her brother and Leo realises that she is right.

A little way in front of Fitz and Simmons because she wanted to keep an eye on Phil Melinda is walking alone when Skye catches up to her.

"You think he's okay?" Skye asks Melinda curious.

"It's been a rough couple of days." Melinda says, knowing that that's not what Skye is talking about.

"That's not what I meant."

"Do act like you know what Fury had me do." Melinda says angrily.

"Well, he had you spy on him for a reason. So what was it?" Skye asks and as she does Melinda realises that because Skye has the same formula in her as Phil then she deserves to know.

"Fury was concerned about Coulson finding out the truth. The doctors felt it would have negative consequences." Melinda explains.

"Like what? Like he'd go crazy? Spontaneously combust or something?" Skye asks worried.

"It's not clear. All I know is he seemed stable until today. And now he has us in the middle of nowhere, chasing ghosts." Melinda says as she wants to believe that Phil is just having a normal reaction to everything that has happened, but she can't help but fear the worse.

"That's because his whole world fell apart." Skye defends.

"He's not alone in that." Melinda responds, there pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Coulson said you were younger than him when you joined." Skye comments.

"I was seventeen, but S.H.I.E.L.D had always been a part of my life." Melinda says before walking faster, leaving Skye to wonder what that means.

* * *

While Melinda, Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Trip are making their way through the Canadian wilderness Tony is in his lab with Bruce and Pepper showing them what he's created so far.

"And I'm thinking that I should work on a new Iron Legion, something to protect civilians while we're doing our thing." Tony explains, looking at Bruce.

"That could be a good idea." Bruce says approvingly.

"Sir, Doctor Andrew Garner is calling." Jarvis informs Tony.

"The neurologist and psychologist?" Bruce asks surprised.

"Yep." Tony says and he makes no effort to answer.

"Aren't you going to answer that? Someone with Doctor Garner's skill would only be calling for a reason." Bruce comments.

"He's calling because he's Mel's ex-husband and he wants to know whether she is okay." Tony reveals.

"Melinda was married?" Bruce asks surprised and Tony nods in conformation.

"You can't ignore your brother in law." Pepper tells Tony disapprovingly.

"Ex-brother in law." Tony corrects, "And yes I can."

"If you do then he'll just keep calling." Pepper reminds Tony.

"Right, answer the call, J." Tony requests, "Hello."

"Hey Tony, it's Andrew. I know it's been a while but I was wondering whether Melinda is okay? I haven't gotten through to her after everything that happened." Andrew explains, it being clear that he is concerned.

"She's okay. We've exchanged messages." Tony answers.

"Good, that's good." Andrew says relieved, "Thank you, Tony."

"Not a problem." Tony responds before Andrew hangs up.

* * *

While Tony is with Pepper and Bruce talking with Andrew Melinda, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Trip have arrived at the place where the coordinates lead, a secret base, and have been Eric Koenig. While Melinda, Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Trip are in the main area of the base Phil has been lead back with Koenig to his office.

"So, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Phil asks Koenig.

'Yes! My bad. Fury is not dead." Eric reveals, making Phil feel hope that maybe things will be okay.

"What? Yeah, the ... "Phil starts to say.

"Hydra thinks they killed him, but he managed to escape from D.C. "

"So you just lied to my team." Phil realises.

"Well, I don't know them; except for Agent May." Eric says, "And those are Fury's direct orders. Only a select few people can know that he's alive, Maria Hill, Cap, a couple of others, and now you and me." Eric explains, "Though he expects Agent May to be told or figured on her own." Eric explains and honestly Phil isn't at all surprised by that and for the next few minutes the two of them discuss Fury, What's going on and the fact that everything needs to be a secret.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x19**

It has been a few days since Phil and his team arrived at Providence and since then Ward, who unknown to the others is Hydra, has arrived at the base, and as Phil wants to go out with a team to track down threats Koenig is insisting that everyone goes through orientation before anyone is allowed to leave.

"Just gonna need you guys to answer a few questions, a few psychoanalytic, non sequitur questions." Koenig informs everyone.

"A lie detector." Phil answers.

"The lie detector, Agent Coulson." Koenig corrects.

"This baby measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics, 96 variables in all. Fury designed this himself. He wanted a lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat." Koenig explains, causing both Phil and Melinda to think,

" _Of course."_

"Did she?" Ward asks curious.

" _Yep."_ Melinda thinks to herself.

"Like Fury would tell." Koenig comments and Melinda has to fight to hide her smile.

"Sooner we get this done, sooner we can get to work. So who wants to go first?" Phil asks curious.

"I will." Melinda volunteers and everyone else leaves.

"You are the only other person who is immune from Orientation." Eric informs Melinda, once everyone else has left, "But I couldn't say so in front of everyone without giving away your family secrets."

"I'll do it anyway." Melinda comments, "I need to build trust with Phil again." Melinda explains to Eric.

"Okay." Eric says and he connects Melinda up to the machine.

"Like I said I know your family, so tell the truth." Eric reminds Melinda, "We're gonna start with some easy questions and establish a baseline Can I have your full name?" Erick asks.

"Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark." Melinda answers and Eric continues to ask questions.

* * *

After Melinda completes and passes her orientation Eric calls both Fitz and Simmons into the room at the same time.

"Why do you want to talk to us together?" Fitz asks, "I thought we were going to complete this alone." He comments.

"You are." Eric informs them, "But I was asked to inform you that Fury knew about your biological connection so it is in the information I was given. So, you both need to be honest about that during your Orientation." Eric tells Fitz and Simmons.

"How long had he known?" Simmons asked, surprised.

"As long as you have." Eric answers.

"Did he know who our biological parents are?" Fitz asks, having always been more curious about that than Simmons, probably because he grew up with only one parent while she has two.

"Not that he shared." Eric says, "I also have to tell Agents Coulson and May about your relationship."

"Why?" Simmons asks, "They've never needed to know before."

"Things are different now; and it won't change anything. They just need to be informed." Eric explains.

"Okay." Fitz says, after he and Simmons exchange a look.

"Good, agents Simmons if you would step out I'd get started with Agent Fitz." Erick requests and after giving her brother half a smile she walks out of the room.

* * *

After completely the orientation with everyone Eric heads to the office area where Melinda and Phil are waiting, in silence, standing on opposite sides of the room.

"You said you wanted to talk to us after the Orientation, did someone fail?" Phil asks.

"No." Eric answers, "But I have to inform you both of something I already knew." Eric explains, "Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz are twins who were separated shortly after birth. When they were academy Fitz and Simmons compared their DNA out of fun and discovered that. Fury found out when they did." Eric informs Phil and Melinda.

"Did you know that?" Phil asks Melinda, sounding angry as he thinks that it's just something else that was kept form him.

"No; but Fury was the one who put them on the top of the list for your team, not me." Melinda reveals.

"Does Fury know anything about their biological parents?" Phil asks curious.

"Not that he shared." Fury answers, all three of them knowing that that likely means he knows something.

"I see. Thank you for telling me the truth." Phil says, knowing that some point he probably should talk to Fitz and Simmons, "I've got a mission to prep for." Phil says before leaving.

* * *

After everyone has been cleared by the polygraph, and after is conversation with Eric and Melinda, Phil has decided to take Fitz, Simmons and Trip to go after one of the people who has escaped from the Fridge, Marcus Daniels. Something which neither Melinda or Fitz aren't too happy about after they learn that.

Melinda isn't too happy as she thinks that she should be on that mission; and Fitz isn't too happy as he isn't sure how to act with Trip. He is never good with new people, or change, and there is also the fact that his sister is getting along with Trip as if he has known him for years which is just surprising, and hard for Fitz to comprehend as he can never get along with someone that quickly. Even though she is pretty sure that it is just going to end with another fight Melinda decides to confront Phil in an attempt to try and make things right between them.

"I should be flying this mission." Melinda tells Phil.

"I made another call. Stay here. Get the fuel line repaired on the bus." Phil instructs.

"I remember when you brought Daniels in. I know how personal this is for you, but ..." Melinda starts to say. After all the time she and Phil spent talking about Daniels and Audrey Melinda knows that there is no way that Phil can be objective about this.

"We don't do personal, not anymore." Phil says, saying words that honestly hurt Melinda to hear as it's not the Phil she knows.

"Phil, the polygraph cleared me. I'm not hiding anything." Melinda defends, trying to get him to believe her.

"You mean you're not hiding anything else, unless you do know who was behind the Tahiti project." Phil comments.

"I didn't ask. I was ordered not to. And you would have done the same thing." Melinda says knowing that for a fact. "Our job is to follow orders."

"It's also our job to determine right from wrong. Watching someone in agony, searching for the truth, not saying anything, that's wrong." Phil tells Melinda, being furious that she would keep this from him after everything they have been through.

"Look, I was just trying ..." Melinda starts to explain, wanting to explain once more.

"And don't tell me it's because you care so damn much. Fury's no longer around telling you what to do, so why are you here? You want some orders to follow? Follow mine, or find somewhere else to be." Phil says before walking away, causing Melinda to come to a decision as she realises that there is only one way for her to make things right.

* * *

Across the ocean, not entirely sure what he will find, Fury is arriving at the coordinates that Natasha gave him. As he arrives he realises two things, one it is clearly some kind of safe house and two, it has a pretty impressive security system. Just as he starts to try and figure out how to disable the security, before he's even done anything, it disables.

After years of being a spy, not to mention his own paranoia Fury is suspicious as soon as that happens, but remembering that Natasha gave him the coordinates he heads inside, having his gun ready to fire at all times.

After finding the door open Fury walks inside and hesitantly walks down a corridor.

"It's okay, Nick." Natasha says appearing at the doorway at the end of the corridor, "This is probably one of the safest places in the world."

"Why? What is this place?" Fury asks as he walks forward, feeling slightly relaxed upon seeing Natasha, though he is annoyed by the fact that he doesn't know something.

"My latest place to hide." A voice says, a voice that Fury recognizes but never expected to hear again.

"That's not possible." Fury says, sounding shock, and Natasha steps out of the way to reveal Howard Stark, looking to be in his early thirties, seemingly working between a computer and several note books.

"Hey, Nick. Welcome to playing dead." Howard comments, looking up.

"It's him." Natasha assures Fury, "I pulled Dad out the car before it exploded but he was in bad shape." Natasha explains, "I used an experimental formula that Dad created using my blood to de-age him, but his injuries were still very serious."

"I was in a coma for about five months, which meant most of my injuries were heled by the time I woke up." Howard reveals.

"While Dad was in that coma I had people look into the accident and everyone that I had look into it were killed." Natasha explains, "So I decided to keep Dad being alive a secret. Mom is the only person who's ever known." Natasha tells Fury, who's still looking at Howard in shock.

"I see." Fury says, not sure what else to say, "It's good to see you, Howard, really good." Fury says, managing to find the words.

"It's good to see you too, Nick." Howard responds.

"I got to get back." Natasha comments, "I'll check in when I can." Natasha tells her father.

"I know." Howard says, as Natasha hugs her father, and once they break apart he goes back to what he was doing, and Natasha knows that the second he does that he won't notices anything going on around him.

"I couldn't tell you sooner." Natasha tells Fury as she walks over.

"I know." Fury responds, still trying to comprehend everything, "Is he okay?" Fury asks Natasha in a quiet voice as something seems off.

"Over twenty years of isolation, with me as his only occasional visitor, feeling guilt about what happened to Jarvis and Maria because of him, along with the fact that he expects to found and killed at any time which has led to paranoia and a few other things, what do you think?" Natasha asks Fury, causing him to frown, "Bye Nick." Natasha says before leaving.

After Natasha leaves Fury turns to his old friend and as he does he realises that not only is Howard scribbling and typing at the same time, but he is muttering to himself and as he really looks at Howard Fury realises that he doesn't look okay; that he isn't okay so Fury sits down across from him and watches, waiting to see if there is anything he can do to help.

* * *

Just as Phil told her too Melinda fixes the fuel line on the bus, but once that is done Melinda packs up her stuff, knowing that Phil needs help, help that she won't take from her anymore, help that only one person can provide. Once she has packed her stuff Melinda leaves, knowing that right now it is the best thing she can do to help Phil.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x19 & 1x20**

Even though he has been working on a new suit since S.H.I.E.L.D fell Tony hasn't finished it as he's had a lot of other stuff that he has had to do which has limited how much time he's had to work on it.

"Sir, Miss Melinda's emergency phone is calling in." Jarvis informs Tony while he works on the plans for the new suit.

"Answer it." Tony says as he stands up and walks over to his phone, "Hey Mel."

"Hey."

"You okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yeah, I need a ride and I can't risk stealing a car. So I was hoping you could help me with that." Melinda reveals.

"Of course I can." Tony answers, "Where are you?"

"Um, I'm not sure, somewhere in Canada." Melinda answers.

"Okay, give me a second." Tony says as he starts to trace the call, something which he is only able to do because he built the phone, "You realises that you're in the middle of nowhere in the Canadian wilderness, right?" Tony asks once he gets the location.

"You don't say. I guess that explains all the trees." Melinda comment sarcastically.

"Good point." Tony says, amused, "Keep your phone on and I'll come meet you." Tony tells his sister.

"You don't have to come yourself. I just need transport." Melinda tells her brother.

"Of course I'm coming." Tony tells his sister, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Melinda says before hanging up.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Fury arrived at Howard's safe house and ever since then Fury has been watching his old friend, partly because he's still having some issues believing that Howard is alive and the other part is because he is observing Howard's behaviour so that he can figure out how far from okay he is; currently his best guess is pretty damn far.

"Howard." Fury says, trying to stop Howard from the constant muttering to himself that he is doing, muttering that Fury can only make out every few words off.

"Nick, you're still here?" Howard asks, sounding surprised, "Right Tasha said you'd be staying. Playing dead isn't as great as you'd think, if you had any other option you should go with that." Howard says, "No, that's not right." Howard says annoyed, getting up and walking over to a pile of notebooks and papers, "Hydra's got different heads; got to find them all, got to stop them all." Howard mutters to himself as he goes.

"That's the plan." Fury informs him, "I also need to find S.H.I.E.L.D agents, real agents, who are in need, but I need S.H.I.E.L.D's emergency systems for that. Is there any chance you can get into them?" Fury asks, figuring that if anyone can get into them it would be Howard, but after a minute Howard doesn't respond, he just keeps muttering to himself while searching through the notebooks, and Fury can't make out the words, "HOWARD." Fury says again loudly, trying to get through to him.

"Did you say something, Nick?" Howard asks, turning to look at him like there is nothing wrong with his behaviour.

"Yes. Can you get into S.H.I.E.L.D's emergency systems? Create me something to monitor them?" Fury asks curious.

"Sure, of course I can do that." Howard says, sounding like that's a stupid question, as he walks back over to his computer, "It might take a while because I'm going to have to be careful to make sure nothing can be tracked, but it shouldn't be too difficult." Howard explains, "That's it, the last ingredient." Howard mutters to himself as he quickly scribbles in the notebook.

As he watches his old friend Fury is pretty sure that he is going to get whiplash from watching Howard go between seemingly okay, like he used to be, to not okay, and back again.

* * *

Even with how angry he is with Melinda Phil still finds himself wishing that Melinda was on the mission to save Audrey and stop Daniels with him, not just to watch his back but because after seeing Audrey again Phil could really use his best friend.

After seeing Audrey, hearing her talk about their relationship Phil thinks about just how he would want Audrey to forgive him someday which makes him realises that he wants Audrey to forgive him then he needs to start by forgiving Melinda.

Just as Phil comes to that decision Simmons walks out from the cockpit.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you two." Phil informs them, causing both Fitz and Simmons to exchange looks as they can guess what this about, "About the fact that your twins."

"Did Eric say that?" Fitz asks, "We've never been sure whether we were siblings or twins, though we suspected Twins." He explains.

"Eric said that Fury informed him that you are twins that were separated shortly after birth." Phil answers, thinking that that definitely supports the idea that Fury knows more about Fitz and Simmons than he told anyone, even them.

"That's more than we've ever known." Simmons says, not sure how she feels about that.

"I see." Phil comments, "I understand you keeping this a secret, and it doesn't change anything about the team. I just wanted you to know that." Phil tells them.

"Yes Sir." Fitz and Simmons say together.

"Good. I need to go check on Trip, see how far away we are." Phil says before getting up and heading to the cockpit.

"That went better than I was expecting." Simmons comments.

"Yeah, it did." Fitz confirms.

"Are you okay, Leo? Something seems wrong." Simmons says to her brother.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, it seems like something's wrong." Simmons says to her brother, "Is this about Trip, because if you're questioning his loyalty then…."

"It's not that." Fitz quickly says, "I'm jealous."

"What?" Simmons asks shocked.

"You can make friends easily, it's something you've always been able to do, but I can't do that; and it's becoming even more obvious to me with Trip." Fitz explains.

"Just be the person you are, Leo, and give Trip a chance." Simmons tells her brother who just gives a nod in response.

* * *

After walking for hours and hours Melinda finally sees hears a car that she knows her brother would drive come up behind her; and if she wasn't sure it was her brother by hearing the car, and seeing that the figure in the front in matches her brother, the fact that she hears ACDC music blasting would give him away. As Tony pulls off to the side of the road a little way up from her Melinda she walks up and throws her bag in the back seat of the convertible before climbing in the front.

"So, did you just want to take a walk through Canada?" Tony asks his sister as she climbs in.

"I was at one of Fury's secret bases" Melinda says as Tony starts to drive, "Walking was the only way to get away."

"Wasn't Coulson there too?" Tony ask curious.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Tony asks with a teasing tone of voice.

"You can say that." Melinda says bitterly, "Apparently I'm not a friend." Melinda reveals.

"WHAT!" Tony says, sounding completely shocked, as he couldn't imagine Phil ever saying something like that to Melinda.

"I lied, Phil found out at the worst possible time. Things aren't okay between us." Melinda explains.

"What'd you lie about?" Tony asks curious, and Melinda avoids looking at him, "Mel?" Tony asks again, "What you lie about?" he asks again, and for a few seconds Melinda internally debates, trying to decide what to say.

"How Phil's okay." Melinda answers.

"Okay what the hell am I missing?" Tony asks, "And what is with your team? Tasha said that there were no S.H.I.E.L.D rumours about your team, which says a lot."

"I found out about Phil when you think I did, but what isn't true is how long Phil was dead for." Melinda reveals.

"Longer for eight seconds?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "How much longer?"

"Days." Melinda answers.

"How….." Tony starts to ask, sounding shocked, but then it comes to him, "Fury. He did something?"

"Yeah. Experimental procedures with alien biology which involved messing with Phil's memories, partly because He was apparently begging for death." Melinda reveals, "Fury said that Phil can't know the truth, and now he does, but that's all I know. I need to know more; I need to give Phil the answers he needs." Melinda explains to her brother.

"Phil's alive because of alien biology, okay, that's new." Tony says, sounding surprised, "Why did you tell us the lie?"

"Fury said that it was too much of a risk for you to know about the procedures." Melinda explains.

"Risk? Why?"

"Considering someone I have known since I was seventeen tortured Phil and had a member of my team shot to find out about the formula I'm going to say he was worried about too many people knowing." Melinda explains.

"Hydra?" Tony asks.

"Hydra." Melinda confirms, "I need find Phil answers, I owe him that."

"How you going to do that? S.H.I.E.L.D's gone, and best case scenario is that Fury is pretending to be dead while worse is that he is actually dead, either way getting in touch with him won't be easy" Tony reminds his sister.

"I know." Melinda answers, "I'm not going to Fury. Ria knew the truth a week before me. I thinking that that means she might know more." Melinda reveals.

"She's in DC, dealing with Congress." Tony reveals.

"She okay?" Melinda asks worried.

"As okay as she can be, I haven't used my ultimate back up plan to protect her, yet." Tony explains.

"Claiming Maria Hill doesn't technically exist?" Melinda asks her brother as that would make sense as a backup plan.

"I love that you know how I think." Tony responds, causing Melinda to actually manage an amused smirk at that, "So, Steve knows about us." He informs his sister.

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah, Tasha told him everything." Tony reveals.

"Wow." Melinda says, sounding slightly amazed at that, as Tony telling Steve wouldn't have surprised her, Natasha telling him is, "Tasha released most of her covers to the public, how's she doing with that?" Melinda asks curious and concerned.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't really been around; Clint is; but she said that she has to go make sure nothing about our real identities are out." Tony explains.

"Huh." Melinda says and the two of the drift into silence while Tony drives.

* * *

After hours of traveling, both by car and private plane, Melinda and Tony are in DC.

"Are you sure surprising Ria in an alley is a good idea?" Tony asks his sister concerned.

"Probably not, but we can't talk if she's being watched." Melinda explains to her brother, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Melinda tells Tony before climbing out of the car and disappearing down the alley.

* * *

After spotting her sister from her position standing on a rooftop Melinda makes notes of all the people who are tailing her and once she is sure that she has spotted all of them Melinda heads down from the roof and deals with all the scientists before getting into the alley that Melinda knows Maria will go down, and just like she suspected a few seconds later Maria walks down the alley with her gun drawn.

"Mel." Maria says, looking glad to see her sister, pulling into a hug as she holsters her gun, "You know a phone call would have done it. But I appreciate the discretion." Maria says as she checks her watch.

"Thought you'd like the night off. I've heard that people are hating the fact that you've gone to work for Tone." Melinda says to her sister.

"Should have figured that he'd be your ride." Maria comments, "Most of the intelligence community would like to drop me into a dark hole, but even they can't mess with Tony's army of lawyers, not yet anyway. So, for now, we're privatizing global security. Please say you'll join." Maria tells her sister.

"Phil needs help." Melinda says, completely avoiding her sisters offer, "And he won't take it from me anymore."

"Damn, where is he?" Maria asks, knowing that even if she's not letting it show that things being not okay between Mel and Phil will be hard on her sister

"Providence base, and he's got enough to worry about without obsessing over T.A.H.I.T.I. and who covered it up." Melinda tells her sister.

"You mean besides us." Maria comments, "How much does he know?"

"About as much as me." Melinda tells her sister, "He knows they used alien biology, rewrote his memories, and that Fury did it under someone else's direction. I want to know who that was." Melinda tells her sister, her voice stern.

"You're afraid it was Alexander Pierce." Maria realises, honestly not blaming her sister for that fear.

"Secretary Pierce was the man in charge, the only person Fury took orders from, and he was Hydra. Having a man like that design your brain? You can understand my concern." Melinda tells her sister.

"Fury took his cues from pretty high up. That much I know. But when I asked him who it was, Fury said that he buried that intel when he decided not to bury Phil." Maria explains, quoting Fury word for word as she figures that there is some kind of clue in her words, there usually is.

"Ria, this is not the time to wax poetic." Melinda says, annoyed.

"Those are his words, not mine. You knew the man. Sometimes he spoke in riddles."

"Guess I'll have to solve it, then." Melinda tells her sister, "Unless you want to ask Fury for me."

"Fury's dead." Maria tells her sister, who gives Maria a look which says that she doesn't believe that.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Melinda comments as they hear siren, "See you later, Ria." Melinda tells her sister before disappearing out of the alley, leaving Maria to face the feds, something which Melinda knows her sister can handle.

* * *

A few minutes later, having made sure that she wasn't followed, Melinda drops into the passenger seats of Tony's car.

"I'm not even going to ask where you came from." Tony comment, "Ria give you anything?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, Fury cryptic." Melinda says, "Luckily I learnt to understand that a long time ago." Melinda says.

"So you've got a plan?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Where do we start?" he asks.

"You don't have to be a part of this, Tone; and you probably shouldn't be." Melinda tells him, thinking that it might not look god if Tony were involved in what she is going to do.

"Don't even start, I'm helping you. That's what brothers do." Tony tells Melinda, "So, where do we start?" he asks.

"Digging up Phil's grave." Melinda tells her brother, to his shock.

* * *

While Melinda is explaining what they have to do to her brother Fitz, Simmons, Trip, and Phil are arriving back at the base where they find no sign of Melinda, Skye, Ward or Eric. As he watches the security footage of Melinda walking out of the base Phil can feel himself hurting. After all those years they have spent together, both as friends as a couple, Phil never thought he would push Melinda enough to cause her to walk away, as even their decision to end their relationship was a mutual one; but as he watches the security footage Phil has realised that he has taken his best friend for granted and he has to figure out a way to make it up to her.

* * *

It has been a little while since Phil, Fitz, Simmons, and Trip arrived back at Providence and since then they have learnt that Eric is dad, Ward is Hydra and he has taken Skye. After learning that Phil, Fitz, Simmons and Trip knew that they have to do what it takes to find Skye. Upon realising that they group just got started on working out where Skye is and just as they realise special forces arrive at the base being led by Maria.

After a few words from Maria she and Phil are allowed to talk alone in the office while the others stay in a room with Talbot and his men.

"Melinda come to you?" Phil asks once he and Maria are alone in a room.

"Yeah, she said you needed help." Maria explains.

"And you show up with special forces?" Phil asks shocked, "Really Ria? That's your plan?"

"Yeah, I'm offering you a lifetime here, Phil. Don't thank me. Just take it, and we'll be on our way." Maria explains.

"Don't see how thanks are in order, considering you just sold me out and led the U.S. military straight to Fury's secret base." Phil says, not seeing what Maria's plan is.

"No, Phil. You led us straight to Fury's secret base as part of the deal we made." Maria explains.

"Really Ria?" Phil asks shocked.

"You and I are gonna turn over these abandoned tunnels to the U.S. Government, who will be ever so grateful to take possession of an enemy stronghold in their backyard." Maria tells Phil

"What about my team?" Phil asks, knowing that he's not abandoning then.

"Well, they're gonna have to go through the system, interrogations…" Maria starts to say.

"Not going to happen." Phil says, causing him and Maria to argue all about the team, TAHITI, Hydra, and leads Maria to discover all about the fact that Ward is hydra and the crimes he has committed.

"Can we move this along?" Talbot ask as he walks in the room a few minutes later. "I'd like to tear this room apart."

"Sure, Colonel. Knock yourself out." Maria responds and she and Phil end up take down all of Talbot's men, or more specifically Maria takes down most of them and Phil uses an ICER, "Get your people. We need to move." Maria tells her friend.

"We?" Phil asks and Maria just gives him a smirk back.

* * *

While Maria and Phil, as well as Phil's team, are leaving Providence. Melinda is returning to Tony's car after digging up Phil's drive.

"I don't see why you wouldn't let me help." Tony comments as Melinda gets back into the car.

"We couldn't risk anyone seeing you, because right now Tony Stark digging up a grave is exactly the kind of publicity you don't need." Melinda tells her brother, "Do you have a computer?" Melinda asks her brother who gives a 'are you serious' look as he pulls a laptop out from under the chair and hands it to Melinda, who plugs in the drive she found.

"Classified level ten, TAHITI project supervisor to director Fury." Melinda reads.

"So the kind of thing we really shouldn't watch." Tony says with a grin.

"Exactly." Melinda confirms.

"But we are anyway." Tony says, knowing that.

"Yep." Melinda confirms pressing enter and they are both surprised when it is Phil who appears on the screen

"Wasn't expecting that." Tony comments, sounding shocked, once the video ends.

"Really wasn't." Melinda confirms, "I need to tell Phil." Melinda says as Tony's phone beeps.

"Well according to Maria she and Phil, and your team, are on their way to LA right now." Tony informs his sister, "I guess we're going to LA." Tony realises.

"Yep." Melinda confirms and Tony drives to the family airport.

* * *

After sending the message to her brother Maria walks over to the back of the plane where Phil is sitting alone.

"You okay?" Maria asks, her voice only loud enough for Phil to hear.

"I don't know." Phil responds, telling the truth.

"What happened between you and Mel?" Maria asks her friend.

"What did she tell you?" Phil asks.

"Just that you needed help, but wouldn't take it from her." Maria explains, "What happened?"

"I was mean." Phil admits.

"How mean?" Maria asks, knowing that while Phil isn't mean often when he is usually really mean.

"I found out about the phone line just before we found out about Hydra, and Melinda wouldn't explain and then I shot her with an ICER, and reacted badly every time Melinda tried to explain, said she didn't really care." Phil says, speaking rather quickly.

"You shot my sister with an ICER?" Maria asks her voice deathly quiet and angry.

"I wasn't thinking straight, all I knew is that Melinda had a secret phone line and there was an odd signal coming along all S.H.I.E.L.D channels and the plane had been re-routed, what was I supposed to think?" Phil asks Maria.

"You were supposed to think that no matter what Mel has always had your back, that she always does whatever she has to protect you and that she would never betray you." Maria says, not really sure whether she is angrier with Phil, or herself for being part of the reason why Melinda was in that position, "I'm going to see how far away we are." Maria says, getting up and heading to the cockpit.

"Commander Hill doesn't seem happy." Simmons comments to Fitz as Maria walks past.

"She really doesn't." Fitz comments, looking back at Phil who has an almost guilty look on his face.

* * *

In New York, having no idea what is going with her siblings Natasha is arriving back at the tower. Finding the place suspiciously empty Natasha heads to the gym where she finds Clint, who now has his cast removed, jumping between things and firing arrows.

"Good from." Natasha tells her partner as he lands on the ground.

"Thanks." Clint says with a smirk.

"Where is everyone?" Natasha asks her partner.

"Pepper is working back putting out fires. Rhodey is doing basically the same thing. Bruce is in the lab. Ria's helping Phil with something and Tony's helping Mels." Clint explains.

"Aren't Mel and Phil together?" Natasha asks, as that's what she thought.

"No idea. All I know is that something is going on and Tony and Maria are helping them." Clint explains, causing Natasha to frown.

* * *

In Los Angeles Phil has managed to get onto the bus Where Skye, Ward and, unknown to Phil until it was too late, Deathlok were, and get Skye back, but to do so they had to escape in Lola and Lola ended up getting shot at.

After Skye was safe she and Phil made their way back to a motel where they meet up with Fitz, Simmons, Maria and Trip. While the others are out by the pool Phil and Maria are in one of the rooms that they rented.

"Wow. I can't believe he shot Lola." Maria says, sounding completely shocked, knowing what Lola means to Phil.

"I can't talk about it." Phil says, and Maria is pretty sure that he is telling the truth.

"I Don't blame you for going after him." Maria admits.

"We'll need a base of operations, weapons, tactical backup. Who do you have working for you?" Phil ask Maria.

"Okay, wait, wait. Hold on, Phil. There is no more backup. No more hidden bunkers." Maria argues.

"Oh, come on. I know Fury has others."

"There's no Fury. We're not bringing the band back together again, Phil. It's over." Maria tells her friend, though she suspects that that might not last long. "There is no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore." Maria tells her friend, it being painful for her to do it.

"Well, not officially." Phil argues.

"Look, I get it, okay? You have to take Ward and Garrett down. But don't act like it's some officially sanctioned mission. It's a personal vendetta, and when it's done, you should walk. Let your people go their separate ways." Maria tells her friend, knowing that it's what's best.

"And what? Turn themselves in? Cut a deal? Work in the private sector?" Phil asks.

"You know Tony would take you in a heartbeat, in fact he already has an office for you." Maria informs her friend.

"It's not my style, you both know that." Phil tells her.

"Yeah, I do." Maria admits with a sigh, "When you've stopped Garrett, when this is over, let's do a sit down. You, me, Mel, Tony, Tasha, even Steve and figure out a way to do this properly. You're not going to give up on S.H.I.E.L.D, I know that, and we can't officially help, but maybe we can come to a compromise." Maria suggests, thinking that it could be the best way to do this, of course she would have to get the others to agree.

"Okay." Phil says with a nod.

"I should go. You know where to find me." Maria says before walking to the door.

"Maria." Coulson says when Maria is almost at the door, "Tell Melinda I'm sorry, and that I really want her to come back."

"Sorry? You think sorry is good enough?" Maria asks angrily and she turns back around as she wasn't going to say anything, but after hearing what Phil did to Melinda, and hearing that, he has to, "Do you know what Mel was like after you died?"

"No, but she knew I wasn't really dead." Phil says, wondering why Maria is so angry as it seems more than just protecting her big sister anger.

"She didn't know that for months, months Phil!" Maria say angrily, "She tried to kill herself."

"What?" Phil asks shocked as he walks backwards and collapses onto the bed, not being able to believe that.

"After your funeral, which Tasha, Tony and I had to force her to go to. Steve gave her your cards, he replaced the destroyed ones, signed them, said he thought they belonged to her after everything he heard, she left your funeral alone. A couple of hours later I got a call from Fury saying Mel had beat up a whole lot of people so we split up to find her. Tasha, Tony and I found her, barley alive at Daisy's grave, with the cards and a picture of you, her and Daisy." Maria says, "I know that you're hurt that we lied but you should think for a second what it was like for Mel. She thought you were gone, and then found out that you weren't, but had to be lied to stay okay. If you were in her shoes wouldn't you have done the same?" Maria asks.

"I would have." Phil says, knowing that.

"I'll pass on your message, but you better treat her better when she comes back." Maria says before leaving. Once she is gone Phil just sits on the bed in a state of numb, being shocked at what Maria has just told him.

* * *

At the safe house where Fury and Howard are Fury is just waking up for the day, and when he walks out into the main room of the house he finds that Howard is working.

"When was the last time you slept?" Fury asks his friend as he is pretty sure that Howard hasn't slept in the time he has been at the safe house.

"Sleep? Who needs sleep? Coffee, just need more coffee." Howard comments.

"Everyone needs sleep Howard, even you."

"I've almost done what you need." Howard says, ignoring Fury's comment on sleep, "I just need a few more hours to finish rendering it." Howard reveals.

"Good that's good." Fury says, feeling relieved about that as it means he can get to work, "You should come with me. I could always use your help." Fury says, thinking that getting Howard out of constant switching safe houses would be good for him.

"Can't, too dangerous." Howard mutters, "I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me." Howard tells Fury, his voice full of guilt.

"You should go home. Your kids still need you, Howard, they miss you." Fury tells his friend.

"I can't. I'll just get them hurt, get them killed." Howard says, "Hydra's after me, I won't let them be hurt because people want to hurt me, want to get to me." Howard reveals, making Fury realises that he has to try a different approach.

"Hydra's after everyone who stands against them, Howard, and your kids are already standing against them; and so's Steve." Fury says and immediately Howard's body language changes, he tenses, "I read all the old files, I know what you, Steve and Peggy achieved together, so don't you think that the best chance we all have, the best chance your kids have, is if you and Steve work together to stop Hydra, if you fight side by side again?" Fury asks.

"Why are you lying?" Howard asks in a quiet voice, confusing Fury, "Steve's gone. I couldn't save him. I couldn't find him. I failed him."

"We've found Steve, he's alive, didn't Natasha tell you?" Fury asks, as he thought that Natasha would have told Howard as soon as it happened.

"STOP LYING!" Howard yells, shocking Fury, as he pushes the table, and its only Fury's quick reflexes that stops the laptop Howard is using from cashing to pieces as well, "I failed Steve! I never found him! He's gone." Howard says, sounding heartbroken, "Stop telling me he's back." Howard begs, "He can't be." Howard says, falling to his knees, "I failed him." Howard says, "I failed, Steve." Howard says as he breaks down, as he watches Howard break down Fury has no idea what to do and he really wishes that Natasha warned him not to mention Steve.

* * *

A little bit after she left Phil Maria arrives at one of the family safe houses where she finds Melinda and Tony waiting.

"Is my team okay?" Melinda asks her sister as soon as she sees her.

"Depends on your definition of okay." Maria admits, "Ward's Hydra, and Garrett's alive."

"WHAT!" Melinda says, both shocked and angry.

"I'm guessing that's bad." Tony comments.

"Worse than bad." Melinda corrects, "I left Skye with him, is she okay?" Melinda asks worried, and feeling guilty that she didn't see it coming.

"He kidnaped her; Phil was able to get her back." Maria quickly explains, "She's okay."

"Good." Melinda says relieved.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Tony asks his sister.

"I have to. I have to stop Ward and Garrett." Melinda tells her brother.

"Phil said the same thing, so I'll tell you the same thing I told him; when you've stopped them let's sit down the three of us, Tone, Tash, even Steve if he's willing so that we can figure out a way to do things in this new world. I know that you and Phil won't join the private sector, but that doesn't mean we can't support each other." Maria tells her sister.

"That's a really good idea, Ria." Tony says approvingly, already getting some ideas.

"I'll remember that." Melinda tells her sister.

"Come to New York when this I over so that I know you're okay." Tony tells his sister, giving her a hug.

"I will." Melinda responds and after hugging her sister Melinda heads out.

"Guess we better get back." Tony says to Maria.

"Guess so." Maria responds and the two of them wait a few minutes before they head out too.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda left her siblings and since leaving them Melinda has arrived at her motel where Phil and her team are and she and Phil has watched the report that she found.

"We'll figure this out, Phil." Melinda tells him.

"I know, but right now we've got bigger things to focus on." Phil comments, "I'm sorry Melinda, for what I said, the way I acted, and I'm glad you're back."

"It's okay." Melinda assure him.

"Maria told me how long you thought I was dead for." Phil reveals, "What happened after my funeral…..."

"Don't." Melinda says before Phil can stay anything else, "You don't have to say anything about that." She tells him, as honestly she really doesn't want to talk about that, especially not to Phil and she will be kicking Maria's ass next time she sees her.

"I have to." Phil says as Melinda stands up, "Why Melinda?" he asks, his voice full of confusion and pain.

"I wanted to see you and Daisy again." Melinda reveals, "I didn't care about anything else." She admits as honestly it was simply.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Phil says, standing up and walking over to Melinda, "I don't want you to follow me to the grave. If I die again, I want you to keep living, I need you to keep living."

"I'm not going to let you die again." Melinda says, "No matter what happens you're not going to die for a very long time." Melinda tells Phil.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Phil tells her.

"Who says I can't keep it?" Melinda asks, giving Phil a look, causing Phil to give her a half smile in response, as the two of them drift into silence.

"I should go get a room before the office is empty." Melinda tells Phil.

"You could just stay here." Phil offers, "If you want." He adds, "Skye's two doors down to the right, Fitz and Simmons are in the adjoining room to her and Trip Is on the other side of them." Phil reveals.

"You sure?" Melinda asks, wanting him to be sure after everything that has happened lately.

"Positive." Phil answers.

"Okay." Melinda says and she takes off her boots, and jacket once she does Melinda heads over to her bag and starts to search through it, "I take it you don't have any other clothes." She comments as she finds what she is looking for.

"No, didn't really have much of a chance to grab stuff." Phil comments as Melinda throws a shirt and sweat pants at him, "This is my Captain America shirt" Phil realises, sounding surprised.

"I borrowed it after your funeral." Melinda admits.

"Of course you did." Phil comments, not even surprised, "Are these mine, Clint's, Tony's, or Rhodey's? Because I'm not sure." Phil says as he looks at the pants.

"Honestly neither am I." Melinda admits, causing Phil to laugh.

"Thanks." Phil says, before heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Phil returns to the room and he and Melinda climb into bed, both of them taking the side of the bed that they used to sleep in, and both of them putting weapons within reaching distance.

"I'm really glad you're back." Phil says once he and Melinda are lying, side by side.

"Get some sleep, Phil." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence and before long they are both asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x21 & 1x22**

After hours of for once, nightmare free sleep, Melinda wakes up and as she does she realises that she feels more well rested than she has in a long time, and for the first time in a while something feels right, and it takes her a few seconds to realises why; and then it comes to her she's in Phil's arms again. At some point during the night they went from lying side by side to having their arms around one another.

Even though a part of her, a not so small part, wants to stay in Phil's arms for a little while longer Melinda knows that if she lets her stay then she will never want to move, and so, doing so quiet reluctantly Melinda dislodges herself from Phil's arms and heads outside.

As she walks outside Melinda isn't at all surprised to find that no one is around, it's quiet early after all, but what does surprise her is that when she looks around she sees that the light on the room, two rooms down on the right, the room that Phil said Skye was in, is on.

After debating for a few seconds Melinda heads over to the room, one she is there Melinda reaches out and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Skye's voice, sounding slightly worried, asks.

"It's May, Skye." Melinda tells her and the door quickly opens.

"MAY!" Skye says happily as she throws herself into May's arms, shocking her, "Sorry." Skye says, sensing May's awkwardness, "I thought he killed you."

"He didn't. I'm okay." Melinda assures Skye ask they walk into Skye's room.

"Where'd you go? When did you get back? Does Coulson know you're back? Wait, did you share a room with him last night?" Skye asks, rather quickly.

"One question at a time, Skye." Melinda tells her.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." Skye reveals.

"I left to find Coulson answers, and yes he does know I'm back." Melinda tells Skye, "I'm sorry, Skye. I would have never left if I knew Ward was Hydra. I would have never put you in danger like that, and I'm sorry I scared you." Melinda tells Skye.

"It's okay." Skye says with a shrug, "I was so mad at you when Ward said you left, and then when I found Eric I thought Ward got to you and I felt horrible and I..." Skye says, talking rather quickly.

"Skye, it's okay." Melinda assures her.

"No it's not; I mean my whole life I've been alone and then Coulson comes along, and you, and this team, and I feel like I'm not alone anymore, like I have parents, a family for the first time ever, and…..." Skye starts to say but then she trails off when she sees the look that is on Melinda's face, "May, you okay?" Skye asks worried, "Did I say something wrong?" she asks worried, starting to panic, "I….." she starts to say.

"No, Skye, it's okay." Melinda answers, but there is pain in her voice.

"You sure?" Skye asks, thinking that she once again ruined something good, "You did the same freezing thing Colson did when I… Oh my god." Skye says connecting the dots, "You have a child together, don't you?" Skye as after the way both Phil and Melinda reacted when she implied or even joked about them being like parents to her, "I'm guessing a daughter, Daisy." Skye says and as she does Melinda internally debates, trying to figure out what to say.

"Had." Melinda corrects, "Margret Daisy."

"MD." Skye mutters, realising May's tattoo now makes sense.

"She was born on July the second 1988 and she was murdered on February the second 1989." Melinda reveals, causing Skye to gasp, and as she does Melinda uses the chance that she is so shocked to wipe tears out of her eyes, without Skye noticing.

"I'm sorry, May. I'm so sorry." Skye says, having no idea how hard that would be for Melinda and Phil, "I'm about the same age as she would be." Skye mutters, but Melinda still hears, not being able to help but think that the reason Melinda and Phil have been so nice to her, the reason that they have helped her so much, is because she reminds them of their lost daughter.

"Yes, you are." Melinda tells Skye, "But Skye, neither of us are using you as a surrogate for Daisy. You're you, and we both know that, and we both think that you are a great person, and you have become important to both of us." Melinda reveals.

"Thanks May." Skye says with a smile, feeling amazed, though she is still feeling worried.

"It's early, why are you awake?" Melinda asks as in the last few months she has learnt that Skye sleeps in.

"I can't sleep. Not after what happened." Skye explains, "I was so stupid." She admits, feeling that that she was so stupid.

"No, you weren't. Ward fooled all of us." Melinda tells her, "Why don't you tell me everything that happened while I was gone, it might help." Melinda says.

"Okay." Skye says with a nod and she starts to tell Melinda everything.

* * *

After sitting, and listening with Skye for about fifteen minutes Melinda heads back out to the court yard, and just as she does Phil walks out from the room they shared the night before, still wearing his captain America shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey, I wondered where you went." Phil comments as he walks over to Melinda.

"I was getting up to do Tai-Chi, but then I saw Skye's light on." Melinda explains.

"Is she okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'd say that she's as okay as she can be, considering." Melinda comments, "I told her about Daisy." Melinda reveals.

"You did?" Phil asks, sounding completely shocked, "Why?"

"She guessed. Skye said that for the first time it is like she has parents, a family, and I apparently did the same freezing thing you did when, I'm guessing, she called us Mom and Dad." Melinda reveals, "She guessed that we had a child together, a daughter called Daisy. I filled in some of the blanks." Melinda explains.

"Oh, should I go talk to her?" Phil asks.

"It might be good. I'll get changed and then go get breakfast." Melinda offers.

"Tony set you up with funds?" Phil asks curious.

"More like he gave me access to my own in a more untraceable way." Melinda corrects.

"Of course." Phil says, amused and while Melinda heads back to the room she and Phil shared while Phil heads over to Skye's

"Can I come in?" Phil asks, from the doorway to Skye's room, once he unlocks it.

"Sure." Skye answers and Phil walks in, "Where did you get clothes from?" she asks.

"May. She has a habit of borrowing clothes belonging to those she's closest too, usually without permission." Phil explains.

"Seriously?" Skye asks sounding completely shocked as that doesn't sound like May.

"Yeah." Phil confirms as he walks over and sits on the edge of Skye' bed.

"Wait, before everything with Hydra I was looking for my short sleave plaid shirt and I couldn't find it. Do you think May took it?" Skye asks curious.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Phil admits.

"Huh." Skye says, not really sure what to think about that, "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"Thank you." Phil responds.

"You must miss her." Skye comments.

"Every minute of every day." Phil admits.

"So, you and May, are you together? Are you married?" Skye asks, her eyes widening.

"No, and No." Phil answers, "We ended our relationship one year and four months after our daughter was taken from us." Phil reveals, "Neither of us could, and still can't, look at each other without seeing our girl and feeling that pain again." Phil says, it being clear that it is hurting him to admit that, "It hurts less to be apart."

"I'm sorry." Skye says, not really sure what else to say, "How have you stayed friends?"

"That's not an easy question to answer, but I think it's because our professional partnership has never changed, even after Daisy was taken away from us we always behaved in the same way in the field." Phil explains.

"Huh." Skye comments, "For the record I think that if she had gotten the chance your daughter would have gotten to grow up with the most amazing, kick ass parents ever." Skye reveals.

"Thanks Skye." Phil says, feeling touched for that, "I'm not using you as a surrogate for, or to replace, Daisy. I need you to know that."

"May said the same thing." Skye says, it being clear that she isn't sure what to believe.

"That's because it's the truth." Phil tells her, "You're important to me Skye, you; and it's because of the person you are, nothing else." Phil tells her, "Okay?" he asks and Skye nods.

"Good. May's gone to get breakfast so you might want to wash up." Phil tells Skye, who nods, "I'll see you later." Phil says standing up.

"Coulson." Skye says, standing up too, "I'm sorry that you only got to be a parent for seven months." She says before hugging him.

"So am I." Phil admits as he returns the hug before they break apart.

"So, any chance we can go buy some stuff? Because even with you saying May steals clothes from the people around her I don't think she'll have enough for six." Skye comments.

"I think we can do that." Phil says, causing Skye to grin, before he leaves.

* * *

It has been four days since Skye found out about Daisy and ever since she has been watching Phil and Melinda closely and has been trying to figure out whether their words are the truth.

It is early in the morning and in New York Natasha, Maria and Tony are having breakfast together, just like they always do when they are together.

"We should have heard something from Mel by now." Tony tells his sisters.

"It's only been four days. They're going after Ward and Garrett; it's going to take longer than four days to do that." Maria tells her brother, "There's no reason to worry." Maria says, both Natasha and Tony knowing that there is an unsaid, 'yet' on the end of that sentence.

"Garrett, why does that name sound familiar?" Tony asks curious.

"Mel and Phil have known him since the academy, never really got along. Mel used to take a lot of joy in kicking his ass during sparing." Natasha explains.

"Of course she did." Tony comments, not at all surprised by that.

* * *

In Los Angeles Melinda, Phil, Skye, Trip, Fitz and Simmons have been spending the last four days trying to figure out the plan to stop Garrett and after a little bit of thinking they have realised that the key to doing that is Cybertek

"Trip was generous enough to offer up some of his granddad's spy tech to help us out." Phil reveals, as the group of six gather in one of the rooms to have a look through.

"Zip-line gun, cigarette laser, EMP joy buzzer, hand-held hypno beam, noisemaker, UHF pin, quarter walkie-talkie, portable x-ray scanner, transistorized blast gun." Melinda says, recognizing everything as she saw it all more than once during her childhood, "This should help a lot." She comments and as she does Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Trip look at her in complete shock.

"Oh my god, Melinda May, you're Mel." Trip realises, not believing that he hasn't put the connections together sooner as his grandfather told him about the Carter-Stark's and he's worked with both Sharon and Maria, so he knew that one of the Carter-Stark siblings is called Mel, but what he wasn't sure about is what the other Carter-Stark, with the exception of Tony's, public identities are.

"Not now, Trip." Melinda and Phil say together, to the confusion of Skye, Fitz and Simmons.

"Thanks, this gives a fighting chance." Phil tells Trip.

"Why does all this stuff look like this?" Skye asks as she picks up the joy buzzer, "I mean it looks like something out of a comic box."

"That's the point." Melinda and Trip say together as Melinda takes the buzzer off Skye before she can press it.

"All this was designed so that it looks innocent, just in case." Melinda explains, knowing that her father enjoyed creating all this stuff because he had to come up with new ways to make everything look innocent, "This is all beta's right?" she asks Trip, as Phil looks amazed at everything.

"Yeah." Trip answers, "I guess that you know how to use it all?" He asks Melinda.

"Since I was eight." Melinda answers, as it wasn't long after Peggy and Howard took her in that she learnt all about the old Howling Commandoes gear, "Be careful with those Fitz." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice, as he picks up the laser cigarettes.

"We should get ready to go." Phil tells everyone, all of whom nod.

* * *

Within a few hours of Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Phil, Melinda and Trip talking about the old Howling Commandoes gear Melinda and Phil have gone undercover at Cybertek, retrieved all the old files on the Deathlok program and they have started to go through them at the hotel. As they did it became clear that Fitz doesn't want to believe that Ward is a bad guy and that Skye is blaming herself for not stopping Ward when she had a chance.

After giving Skye a little bit of time by herself Melinda grabs two beers and heads into Skye's room.

"You never came out to eat." Melinda says as she walks over to Skye, who is sitting on one of the beds.

"Not much of an appetite." Skye says as Melinda hands her a beer.

"Look, Fitz can't process the truth about Ward, not yet. What he said it's what he needs to believe." Melinda explains, knowing that because she's met people like that over the course of her life.

"Do you think Ward's being controlled?" Skye asks curious.

"Absolutely not."

"Neither do I." Skye says as she moves so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking right at Melinda.

"I never gave you enough credit for this whole Zen-warrior thing. But I got to admit, it'd be nice to feel nothing right now." Skye tells Melinda.

"You think I don't feel anything?" Melinda asks, surprised by that.

"Look at you. You're a statue. And you and Ward had a thing. So if anyone should be furious ..." Skye starts to say.

"I am. I'm furious. But I'm sure as hell not gonna waste it on a tantrum." Melinda explains, "I'm gonna mine it, save I, and when we find Ward, I'm gonna use every bit of it to take him down." Melinda explains, remembering what Natasha taught her when she angry and in so much pain that she could barely function.

"Wish I knew how to use that hate-fu." Skye says and Melinda knows that Natasha would love that name, "

"I'm up most mornings at five." Melinda offers and Skye just smiles back.

"So, what does Trip and Coulson know that the rest of us don't know? What's the big deal about you being called Mel?" Skye asks curious and before Melinda can answer, or before she can lie, honestly Melinda isn't sure which she is going to do, there is a knock on the door and Phil walks in.

"Trip found a number of Cybertek shipments that ping-ponged across the globe, Brazil, Cambodia, Syria, but they all ended up in Havana." Phil reveals.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. used to have a base there." Melinda says, knowing that not just because she has been there but because her parents have talked about it.

"I told you we'd find him. We're going to Cuba." Phil says and after exchanging looks Skye and Melinda stand up and start packing up everything they have.

* * *

More than a few hours later Melinda, Phil, Skye, Trip, Fitz and Simmons are in Cuba and have been for a little while. While Melinda, Phil, Skye and Trip are at the old base, about to head inside to use Skye's Trojan horse, Fitz and Simmons are at an airfield, watching for signs of Ward and Garrett; and as it so happens they have just found him.

"Copy that, sir." Simmons says, hanging up the phone as she just called Phil to tell him everything.

"Head back to the plane?" Fitz asks his sister once she hangs up.

"Yeah." Simmons confirms, "I know we're not supposed to engage. But if they get away…"

"We'll be back to square one." Fitz finishes.

"I can't handle square one again." Simmons admits as the only reason she has been okay is because they've had something to do.

"Garrett's there, which means Ward's probably there, too." Fitz realises.

"What if we send a dwarf into the plane from here? It can stow away inside so we can track where the bus is going." Simmons suggests, as it seems like a good idea.

"Yes. Jemma, excellent suggestion." Fitz says, sounding happy, "We can send sleepy. He's our best listener, next to you, of course." Fitz says, smiling at his sister who gives a nod back, "Okay. I'll go get him from the car." Fitz says as he turns to walk out of the building but before he even gets to the door Ward walks in.

"Long time, no see."

* * *

While Fitz and Simmons are being taken, by Ward, to the bus Melinda, Phil, Skye and Trip have headed into the old base and as they head to the lower level they find themselves face to face with more than one centipede soldiers.

* * *

Not long after Ward found them Fitz and Simmons are lead onto the main area on the bus where Garrett and more than a few of his men are.

"Here they are." Ward says.

"This is our plane. We want it back." Fitz says, making himself sound more confident than he feels.

"Really? Just like that, kid?" Garrett asks, honestly impressed with the kids guts.

"Coulson probably figured out we're using the barbershop. Call Kaminsky. He'll know what to do. All right, let's close up the ramp and get this bird off the ground. Tell the pilot to keep it low in a harrier mode until we're out over the gulf." Garrett orders, as everyone is focused on Garrett Fitz reaches into his pocket and pull out the joy buzzer that is inside.

"What's he got there?" Garret ask.

"One of those prank joy buzzers." Ward realises.

"Yeah. You know me, always kidding around." Fitz says, before anyone can realise what he is doing he presses the EMP, which disables the electronics in Garrett. After he does that Fitz tries to convince Ward to change sides, tries to give him a chance, but he won't, and then after a couple of minutes Ward orders Fitz and Simmons to be taken away.

* * *

While being escorted away Fitz and Simmons are able to escape, but in doing so Ward starts to chase them and their only option is to hide in the medical pod that Skye used.

"Open the door, Fitz." Ward orders from the other side of the glass.

"Ward, please... "Fitz begs, "I need to understand."

You need to accept the truth, Fitz." Simmons tells her brother, hating that he is in so much pain. "He doesn't care about us, about anything."

"No. I don't believe that. We're friends, aren't we? We've been friends. We've had laughs together." Fitz says, not wanting to believe that it was all lies. "I know that you're a good person, Ward. And you can choose right now to be good. It's a choice." Fitz says, trying to get through to him.

"I've got my orders. Open up the door." Ward instructs.

"No. Not a chance." Fitz says, realising that his sister is right.

"Yeah. Okay. Have it your way." Ward says as he heads over to the control panel and upon seeing that both Fitz and Simmons both start to fear the worse and the twins start to plead with Ward, starts to beg them, but their words have no effect, instead Ward ejects the pod from the plane and as it falls to the water Fitz is only able strap him and his sister in just in time to save their lives.

* * *

Having no idea what has happened with Fitz and Simmons Phil, Melinda, Skye and Trip have arrived back at the plane after facing the Centipede soldiers. While Melinda is patching up Trip from the injuries she faced, and trying not to dwell on the fact that she had to use the Berserker Staff again, Skye is monitoring the Trojan horse that she set up while Phil is in the cockpit, trying and failing to get through to Fitz and Simmons, something which he has to, even though he really doesn't want to, tell the others.

* * *

At the bottom of the ocean, In the medical pod, Fitz is sitting, waiting for his sister to wake up, knowing that even with how smart he and his twin are there may not be a way out this time. As he looks over at his sister Fitz realises that she is awake.

"You looked very peaceful sleeping. Didn't want to wake you, but I'm glad that you're up." Fitz tells her.

"What's happening?" Simmons asks.

"I've spent the last hour trying to figure out why we sank. We're at the bottom of the ocean, in case you missed that bit." Fitz reveals, "These pods are built to be compatible with all S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, submarines, spacecraft. On impact, the atmospheric adaptation must have tried to compensate. We slowly sank as it increased the density of the outer walls. I measured the rate the water rose on the glass. Did the math, we're at least 90 feet down. You can't see the surface." Fitz explains to his sister.

"How did we survive the fall?" Simmons asks, as it sounds like they shouldn't have.

"The plane must have been in vertical flight mode, flying low. I managed to strap us to one of the backboards before we hit. And I broke my arm." Fitz says, looking down at the arm he put into a sling, "Same two places I broke it in second grade, which is strange." Fitz comments.

"I thought we were dead for sure, Leo. We're so lucky. Now we just need to figure a way out of here. We'll find a way out of here, right?" Simmons asks her brother, needing to find out that they will.

"And then we'd be in the middle of the ocean with the bends and no floatation and no one looking for us. I already spent an hour trying to rig the wireless signals on the EKG to send out a weak distress call before remembering that it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. frequency and no one's listening. And that's not the problem, the problem is that there aren't many supplies left in here, so I've already done the math." Fitz says, his voice getting faster the more he says.

"Enough with the math. What are you saying?" Simmons asks her brother, then it comes to her, "There is no way out. We're going to die down here." She realises, sounding horrified.

* * *

"May, let's talk." Phil says in a quiet voice as everyone gets ready for the mission and together the two of them head into the cockpit, "There's a conversation we need to have." Phil realises.

"Whether to call my siblings, and Clint, for backup." Melinda realises, "It would be good to have backup, and we really could use it, but last I knew Tony hasn't finished building his new suit. So, it will take them four hours, at least, to get here." Melinda tells Phil as she is telling the truth as she knows that they could use her siblings and Clint's help, they they'll need it, but they may not be able to risk waiting the time it will take Natasha, Clint, Maria and Tony to get there.

"Which Fitz and Simmons might not have." Phil realises, "We've got to do this alone."

"We've got to do this alone." Melinda confirms and the two of them head back out into the main part of the plane.

* * *

A few minutes later Phil, Melinda, Trip and Skye are all getting ready to go and Phil has just finished explaining the plan.

"Coulson, it's a solid plan you've mapped out, but it hinges on a gamble, a big one." Melinda tells her partner.

"And backup isn't coming. It'll be just the four of us. We'll be outmanned and outgunned. But Fury always said, a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger. A team of people who share that conviction can change the world. So, what do you say? You ready to change the world?" Phil asks the group.

"No. I'm ready to kick some ass." Melinda says, causing Phil to grin as that's the Melinda he knows, the Melinda he's loved since he was a teenager.

"That works too."

* * *

While the others are preparing to raid the Cybertek facility Fitz and Simmons are sitting at the bottom of the ocean, neither believing that they are going to get out of the pod that they trapped in.

"What do you think it's like?" Simmons asks, breaking the silence that she and Fitz have been sitting in for the past few minutes.

"Death?" Fitz asks and Simmons nods, "Well, depends on the method, really. Drowning's supposed to be quite pleasant in the end, apparently. Once the water fills up your lungs ..." Fitz starts to say, but Simmons cuts her brother off.

"I mean after."

"Ah, yeah. Well, my mum always said that you shouldn't be afraid because it's just like the way life was before you were born, which wasn't that bad, was it?" Fitz asks.

"Guess not, we were together." Simmons comments, with a small smile.

"I think she meant pre-conception." Fitz comments.

"Right. I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created." Simmons says.

"None is destroyed." Both twins say together.

"That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle, will go on to be a part of something else, maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing, a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth."

"A monkey." Fitz says with a smile.

"A monkey." Simmons confirms, also smiling as she knows how much her brother loves monkey's.

"Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them new life, a good one, I hope. It's fitting we're down here together, Leo. That's how we began our lives, after all, and down here is where all life began, on our planet, anyway. Just outside that… glass." Simmons says shocked, getting an idea, "The glass, Leo, the glass!" Simmons tells her brother.

"It's bulletproof, pressure-resistant." Fitz says, catching on to what his sister is thinking.

"But the seal is 4-hydroxy- 4-methyl-2-pentanone." Simmons says, and as the siblings talk they both realises that there is a way for them to escape, all they have to do is blow in the window.

For the next few minutes both Fitz and Simmons work hard to create the homemade explosive that is going to blow in the window and allow them to escape.

"Now, when I press that power button. The window will blow in, and water will rush inwards. Which is gonna be like one hundred punches to the stomach, okay? The wind's gonna be knocked right out of us." Fitz explains, before picking up a mask that is connected to oxygen, "Now, this is near empty, but I've rigged it to let out a burst of very high pressure, should force a breath into your lungs, but you have to hold on to it, okay? Hold on tight. Should be enough to get you up the ninety feet or so." Fitz explains to his sister.

"One breath? But there's two of us." Simmons says, hoping beyond hope that her brother isn't thinking what she thinks he's thinking.

"Yeah, I've done the math. That's why you're taking it. You're a better swimmer, anyway." Leo explains to his sister.

"No."

"Jemma."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Simmons tells her brother, "That's ridiculous. We need a new plan." Simmons informs him.

"We're not discussing it, okay? You're taking it, end of story." Fitz says as he isn't going to let Simmons die, "I couldn't live if you didn't." Fitz explains.

"And you think I could?" Simmons asks angrily, "There has to be another way."

"There's not. You're taking it." Fitz informs her.

"Why would you make me do this? You're my brother, my best friend in the world, I can't lose you." Simmons tells him, knowing that if Fitz dies then a part of her will die too.

"Let me be your big brother, Jemma. Let me protect you." Leo informs his sister a tear coming to his eye.

"We don't actually know which of us is older. I could be older for all we know" Simmons argues, "Leo, don't do this." Simmons begs.

"I have to. You have the better chance." Leo says before forcing the mask into Simmons's hand and pressing the button to ignite the explosion.

"Nooo!" Jemma yells, but as she does the explosion goes off and remembering her brother's words Jemma holds the mask against her face and as soon as she can she grabs her brother and swims, carrying them both to the surface.

* * *

After using the tracking system that Howard developed Fury is able to find a destress signal on a S.H.I.E.L.D frequency, but he wasn't expecting to find Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in the middle of the ocean, neither being in the best of shape.

After managing to get both of the twins out of the ocean Fury put them both into Hyperbaric chambers, knowing that it was the only chance they both have. As he stands and watches, Fitz via the camera that's in the area where he is with a med team, waiting for them, or at least Simmons who is in a better shape, Fury can't help but look between them. He has been watching Fitz and Simmons since the day he got a notification that they had compared their DNA and ran it through S.H.I.E.L.D's system, getting a match that he made sure they never knew about, but he has never seen either of them look like this, and honestly the secrets he's been keeping about them was an attempt to make sure that he never would.

Honestly Fury isn't at all surprised that Fitz and Simmons managed to get out of an impossible situation, after all that's a Carter-Stark family trait, pulling of the impossible. Of course, neither Fitz or Simmons know that, neither know that they are the children of Tony Carter-Stark, who doesn't know either as Fury has made sure of that, and a woman he had a one-night stand with while at MIT.

No one knows, and he didn't until a couple of years ago, that their biological mother, who was going by the fake name Tracy Reeds, was working with Obadiah Stane, to try and make sure he could take control of Stark if something happened to Howard, by trying to get dirt on Tony to prove that he wouldn't be a suitable CEO, but then Tracy found out she was pregnant.

Once she learnt that fact Obadiah took her prisoner, realising this was his shot for getting the control he wanted. From what he's been able to discover, towards the end of her pregnancy Tracy managed to escape and after giving birth she managed to drop Fitz and Simmons off at different orphanages before Obadiah tracked her down and killed her.

Over the last decade Fury has worked hard to make sure that no-one found out the truth about Leo and Jemma, not even their biological family, as he knew that it would put them in danger, but as he watches the two unconscious kids Fury isn't sure whether this is a secret that he should keep keeping; but then before he can debate that too much Simmons open her eyes and the two of them talk about how Simmons and Leo got out of the pod and where Coulson and the team are. The entire time they talk Fury doesn't even hint at the truth as he knows that even though he is doubting whether it should be kept, now isn't the right time to tell Simmons, not when her brother, her twin, is barely alive.

* * *

A few hours later a lot of things have occurred, Mike Peterson, aka, Deathlok is no longer under Garrett's control, Garrett is dead, Ward is in custody after a fight with Melinda, Cybertek has been taken down, Fury has asked Phil to re-build S.H.I.E.L.D and named him director, Simmons has been able to leave the Hyperbaric chamber, and Fitz, Simmons, Melinda, Phil, Skye and Trip are all at a new base named the Playground, or more specifically an old one, as the base was once an SSR one.

Having only arrived a few minutes earlier the entire team have hurried to the medical are where Fitz is lying unconscious

"Oh god." Skye says, sounding horrified as Fitz looks so hurt, as she says that Skye looks over at Simmons who is just staring at her brother with a look of pain on her face, "I'm sorry, Jemma, I can't even imagine how hard this is for you."

"He's my brother, my twin." Simmons reveals, to Skye and Trip's shock, "If he dies…" She starts to say, but before she can say anymore Skye is hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Jemma. I'm so sorry." Skye says, having no idea what else to say and Jemma just starts to cry into Skye's arms, knowing that there is one thing that she won't be able to survive, and that's losing her brother.

As Simmons embrace Skye Phil, Melinda and Trip exchange looks, all three of them thinking that they wished they knew something that would help Simmons, but none of them do.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:** So from now this story really won't follow either AOS or the events that happened in the MCU after Winter Soldier, there will be storyline aspects that come into play but they will be different, not like how I've done so previously.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **November 27** **th** **2013**

 **(Natasha, 30 (31, Jan 2014), Melinda 45, Tony 43, Maria 33)**

It has been four days since, Melinda, Phil, Skye, Trip, Fitz and Simmons arrived at the playground and ever since Melinda, Phil, Skye and Trip have been working to make the base a bit more liveable. Simmons on the other hand hasn't left her brother's side except to sleep, which has only been a couple of forced hours.

It's mid-morning and as a lot of the work that the needed to get done immediately has been done Melinda is heading up to Phil's office as there is something she has to do, away from base.

"Do you have a minute?" Melinda asks from the open door.

"Of course." Phil says, turning around, and as he does he can't help but frown as Melinda's bruises and cuts, at least the ones in places that are visible, from her fight with Ward are looking worse than ever.

"I need a day, if that's okay." Melinda tells Phil.

"Of course it is." Phil responds, "You going to New York?" he asks curious a that's what he assumes.

"Yeah, it's time." Melinda answers, "I would be back tonight, but it's the first night of Hanukkah…."

"It's okay. I get it." Phil comments, completely understanding, "But you do realise that tomorrow is Thanksgiving, right? There is no way your siblings are going to let you not stay for that." He reminds Melinda.

"Which is why I'll be back tomorrow night at the latest." Melinda answers.

"I wish you luck with that." Phil says as he's spent enough time around the Carter-Stark's to know that if Melinda's siblings have their way then she won't be back until Friday.

"Thanks." Melinda says sarcastically, "But I need to know something if Maria's suggestion is brought up, and the others agree, what's your answer?"

"About the sit down to try and find a way to have S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers working together even if it can't be official?" Phil asks Melinda who nods, "I'm in."

"Really?" Melinda asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Really, Fury said to build S.H.I.E.L.D back up right, and working with our biggest allies, having open communication, and support with them is the best way to do that." Phil says.

"Okay. For the record, I agree with it being the right choice." Melinda tells Phil who nods.

"Are you driving?" Phil asks curious.

"Just to the family airport. Then I'm flying to Dad's airport in New York." Melinda explains.

"Is that a good idea with your injuries?" Phil asks worried.

"It's just a few bruise, I'm fine." Melinda lies, as she is actually pretty sure that she has at least a few broken ribs but she hasn't had a chance to actually confirm that.

"Okay." Phil says, not completely believing that but he knows that Melinda doesn't like anyone to worry about her, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He comments.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says before leaving.

* * *

After leaving the office Melinda heads down to what they have been calling the common area where Skye and Trip are unpacking and organizing stuff.

"May, you coming to join the fun?" Skye asks, it being clear that she doesn't really think it's fun.

"No." Melinda answers, "I've got something to handle. I'll be back tomorrow." Melinda informs Skye and Trip.

"Is everything okay? Do you need backup?" Skye asks concerned.

"Everything's fine. It's personal." Melinda answers, to Skye's surprise why Trip has a pretty good idea about what May is going to do, "Coulson knows how to contact me if needed." Melinda reveals.

"Okay." Skye says, confused.

"I hope your personal goes well." Trip says and Melinda gives them both a nod before she leaves.

* * *

Thanks to the fact that New York is so close to DC and the family plans are so fast it is less than an hour after Melinda left the Playground that she is driving into Avengers Tower.

"Hey Jarvis, where is everyone?" Melinda asks as she gets out of the car she got from the family airport in New York.

"Upstairs in the main floor entertaining area." Jarvis answers.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she heads upstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda walks out of the elevator to where Tony, Maria, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce and Pepper are.

"Mels, it's about time you showed up." Clint says, being the first one to see her.

"It's good to see you too, Clint." Melinda tells her friend as Pepper hurries over and hugs her friend, and even though she was expecting it Melinda has a hard time keeping in a wince.

"I'm glad you're okay." Pepper tells Melinda.

"I'm glad too." Melinda responds as she and Pepper break apart, as they do the others get up and walk over.

"You sure you're okay? Because you really don't look like it." Tony tells his sister, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Melinda lies, "It's nothing serious. Just the side effects of taking down a Hydra scumbag."

"Miss Melinda has four broken ribs, a bruised jaw bone, and soft tissue damage to her trachea." Jarvis informs everyone.

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda says sarcastically, "It's not that bad."

"Sure it's not." Natasha says sarcastically.

"What's the other guy look like?" Clint asks curious.

"Fractured Larynx and several nails from a nail gun in his foot." Melinda explains.

"Nice." Maria says with a very approving grin.

"Have you had those ribs looked at?" Bruce asks curious.

"It's fine." Melinda answers.

"That's a no." Natasha informs Bruce, knowing her sister.

"You really should. Broken ribs should get wrapped." Bruce tells Melinda, "Come down to the medical area so I can run some tests."

"Thank you, Bruce, but that's really not necessary." Melinda informs him.

"Sorry Mel, but Bruce is the doctor of this place and what he says go, so to medical you go." Tony tells his sister, who looks to Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Maria, and she gets four looks that say, 'just go with it', in response.

"Fine." Melinda says, rolling her eyes, and she follows Bruce to the medical area.

* * *

A little while later Bruce has run the tests that he wanted to run and Melinda is sitting on the gurney in the medical area, in just her bra and pants while Bruce wraps her ribs.

"No hand to hand fighting for at least five days." Bruce tells Melinda, "That includes sparing." He adds.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says, knowing that that is the best she can do.

"How long you staying for?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Just until tomorrow." Melinda answers, "I need to get back to the Playground, one of my team members is in a coma." Melinda reveals.

"Playground?" Tony asks curious.

"How's Fitz?" Maria asks at the same time, having had a conversation with Phil so she knows what happened.

"Playground is the name of the base; and Fitz is doing as good as he can be even though he's in the coma." Melinda explains.

"What happened?" Bruce asks curious.

"Two of my team members were in a medical pod that was expelled into the ocean, by a Hydra agent who had been a member of our team." Melinda explains, "They managed to escape, but Fitz was without oxygen for a while. We don't know how much damage was done." Melinda explains.

"You probably won't be able to tell until he wakes up." Bruce says.

"I figured as much." Melinda comments.

"You're staying for thanksgiving dinner." Pepper tells Melinda, there being no room for argument in her voice.

"I don't know if I can. I really should get back." Melinda says, arguing anyway.

"Then we'll go with you. Have thanksgiving at the base." Maria suggests, suspecting that Melinda's team could use something good.

"I really don't think anyone would be in the mood for that." Melinda admits, suspecting that Simmons might react very badly to the suggestion.

"You've got a choice, either you stay or we go." Tony tells his sister, and as Melinda looks between her brother and sisters she realises that they fully intend to making that happen by force if necessary.

"Fine. I'll stay." Melinda says with a sigh.

"Hello." A voice that everyone recognizes as belonging to Steve Rogers calls.

"In here." Tony calls out and footsteps come closer.

"There, done, remember what I said." Bruce tells Melinda.

"I will." Melinda responds, just as Steve walks in.

"Oh, sorry." Steve says, quickly turning around when he sees Melinda wearing only her bra and pants.

"It's okay." Melinda assures him as she catches her shirt that Natasha threw at her and puts it on.

"What do you need?" Tony asks.

"I um, actually wanted to talk to you, and your sisters." Steve explains as he turns back around.

"Okay." Natasha says.

"Sure." Melinda, Maria and Tony says.

"We'll be downstairs." Clint says and he, Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce head downstairs, all four of them knowing the Carter-Stark siblings well enough to know that four of them and Steve are going to have a conversation then privacy is best.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks Melinda as the others walk out.

"Yeah, just the cost of getting a Hydra agent into custody." Melinda explains, "It looks worse than it is."

"What's going on, Steve?" Natasha asks, knowing that Melinda doesn't like it when people worry about her.

"I don't know if this is out of line, or inappropriate, I don't even know if you observe, or if you ever did." Steve says, speaking fast, sounding almost nervous which Tony is pretty sure he has ever head, "I know Howard was Jewish, and I looked it up and I know tonight is the first night of Hanukkah." Steve starts to say before he is cut off.

"You know?" Tony asks surprised as he knows how rare it is for Howard to talk about that, especially during the war, so the fact that Steve knows says just how important Steve was to Howard.

"Yes." Steve confirms, "So, if you observe Hanukkah, and if it's okay with all of you, I would very much appreciate it if you allowed me to join you." Steve explains.

"After the war Mom encouraged Dad to embrace his heritage. We observe Hanukkah, and the other Jewish holidays, every year." Maria reveals.

"That's good. I'm glad." Steve says, as he knew that it was hard for Howard to hide that part of himself but he felt that it was necessary.

"We'd like it if you join us." Natasha tells Steve.

"Just before sundown, the living area." Tony tells Steve.

"I'll be there." Steve says, being glad that the Carter-Stark siblings are letting him join them, "Thank you." Steve says before walking to the door, as he does The Carter-Stark siblings exchange looks and right away they all know what they are thinking.

"Captain." Tony say sand Steve turns back around, "At ten tomorrow morning we're taking one of the family planes to DC, to the house we grew up in, where we will conduct our normal thanksgiving traditions. Would you like to join us?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Steve says, shocked but amazed by the offer.

"Great. We'll see you later Captain." Maria says and after a nod Steve leaves.

"We're doing Thanksgiving at the house now?" Melinda asks her brother, once Steve has left.

"We always do. I don't want to do it anywhere else." Tony admits as Thanksgiving dinner always happened at the house, even when he was living in LA.

"Me either." Maria admits.

"It is tradition." Natasha tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds, honestly she really likes having Thanksgiving at the house and is pretty sure that it wouldn't feel the same if it was done at the Tower, "Want to spar?" Melinda ask Natasha curious.

"After Bruce's explicit instructions. No way." Natasha says, with an amused look on her face, causing Melinda to frown.

"Let's go see what trouble the others have gotten into." Maria tells her siblings and the four Carter-Stark siblings head upstairs.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Maria, Natasha, Tony and Rhodey are standing together in the main living area of the tower, standing in front of an unlit menorah. Even though Pepper, Bruce, and Clint have all joined the siblings on previous Hanukkah's, they decide not to join them this year as, unlike the other holidays they celebrate with the siblings it feels like they are intruding on something personal when they join them for Hanukkah; Rhodey on the other hand has been celebrating Hanukkah's with the siblings for over twenty-five years so he feels perfectly comfortable.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I?" Steve asks worried as he walks into the room wearing a suit.

"No, you're right on time." Natasha says as Steve walks over and stands next to Rhodey.

"Tone, it's your year, isn't it?" Natasha asks handing Tony the lighter.

"Yeah, it is." Tony says, taking the lighter. Once he has the lighter Tony picks up the shamash, and lights it. Once he does all four Carter-Stark siblings, Rhodey and even Steve, who has memorised what to say, start the blessings. As they do the Carter-Stark, and Steve are all thinking about the same thing, how much it would mean to Peggy, and Howard especially, if they could see them right now.

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **2013**

Even though he really wanted to spend Hanukkah with the Carter-Stark siblings, who Steve is still getting used to being that, Steve couldn't help but worry that it would be awkward and uncomfortable considering everything, but to his surprise Steve actually found the night before truly enjoyable, even with his mind being on Peggy and Howard most of the time.

Having left half Avengers Tower well over an hour ago Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey are just arriving at the Carter-Stark family home. As they get out of the two cars that the drove from the family airport Melinda, Maria, Tony, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey head straight inside, all of them carrying the supplies they needed, but as they walk in Natasha notices that Steve has paused, that he isn't heading inside, he's just looking at the house.

"Steve?" Natasha asks, "You good?" she asks.

"Yeah." Steve says.

"Then come on." Natasha tells Steve and they head inside. As they head inside Natasha purposely leads Steve through the living area, and just like she knew he was Steve looks at all the photos that are around the room, the ones on the mantle above the fireplace especially and as he does he realises that there seem to be almost as many pictures of him as The Carter-Stark's.

"I told you, they never forgot you." Natasha tells Steve, after giving him a couple of minute of looking.

"it was always like this?" Steve asks, his voice barely above a whisper as even though he has time to think about everything that Natasha, and Tony, told him about their family, about Peggy and Howard, it still amazes, and surprise him to see it for himself.

"I've always known it to be." Natasha answers.

"TASH, WE NEED YOU." Tony's voice yells.

"I'll give you a proper tour later." Natasha informs Steve.

"I'd like that." Steve responds and Natasha heads to the kitchen, Steve following behind.

When Steve and Natasha walk into the kitchen they find Tony working on the turkey, Melinda sitting on one of the benches, drinking wine, Tony is getting the turkey ready, Pepper and Rhodey are working on sides and Maria is getting other meats ready.

"Ohh, am I on pies again?" Natasha asks her siblings.

"Yep." Tony and Maria say together and Natasha heads over to the sink so that she can wash her hands.

"Before…. before Dad and Jarvis died, Jarvis used to make Thanksgiving dinner, but ever since we all, except for Mel, because she can't cook, work together to make the dinner." Maria explains, pain clear in her voice as she mentions Howard and Jarvis's death.

"What can I do to help?" Steve asks, curious.

"I could use another set of hands to help me with the pies." Natasha comments.

"Sure." Steve says and he heads over to the sink to wash his hands before starting to help Natasha.

"We really should go get your team from the base they're at, The Playground's not far from here, right?" Tony tells Melinda, about ten minutes after Steve started to help Natasha, "Thanksgivings not the same without arguing with Phil about the turkey." Tony comments.

"No."

"Oh, come on Mel, please." Tony tries again.

"Damn it Tony! I told you, no one in my team will be interested in celebrating thanksgiving, not when a member of our team is in a coma because a psychotic Hydra spy, who had sex with me so I wouldn't figure him out, pushed him and his twin sister off a plane, into the ocean in a medical pod." Melinda says angrily to the shock of Natasha, Maria, Clint, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce, "Excuse me." Melinda says, realising what she just said and who she just said it too, before jumping off the bench and leaving.

"Let's give her some time." Natasha says to both her siblings before either of them can follow.

"Would be best." Maria comments and Tony nods in agreement.

"What's the Playground?" Steve asks, after a couple of awkward minutes.

"An old SSR base that Fury converted." Maria answers, and as she looks at Natasha he sister gives her a look which says 'tell him', "A few days ago Fury gave Phil something he called a toolbox, he wants Phil to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D, but to do it right."

"What?" Steve asks shocked and a little angry.

"Look Steve, I get why we had to release everything. I get why S.H.I.E.L.D had to fall and I agree that at the time it was the right choice, but whether you want to admit it or not the Avengers aren't enough to protect the entire world. There's just not enough of us to do everything that will need to be done, or to protect the hundreds of agents, good people, who are now out in the world, in danger, with no protection." Maria reveals, causing Steve to shift awkwardly on his feet as he didn't think about that, "The world needs a S.H.I.E.L.D, but in the form that Mom and Dad started it to be, not what it became." Maria explains, "Phil wants to do that, and he's also willing to have a sit down with you, and me, Mel, Tasha and Tony so that we can figure out how to do this the right a way, so that we can make sure that the same mistakes aren't made again." Maria explains to Steve, wanting to get him to at least agree to the sit down so that they can go from there in a way that they are all okay with.

"Okay, I'll do a sit down." Steve says as he isn't sure he likes the idea of re-building S.H.I.E.L.D, but, it seems like Fury is going to make sure it happens either way, so he would prefer if he can make sure it can be done the right way if it does.

"Thank you." Maria says gratefully, and after nodding both he and Maria get back to what they are doing.

* * *

Three hours later basically all the food is ready, but Melinda still hasn't returned to the kitchen.

"J, where's Mel?" Tony asks curious.

"In the backyard skating on the ice ring." Jarvis answers.

"You have an ice ring in your back yard?" Steve asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Dad I built it for Mel not long after her biological parents were killed, she used to love skating, but honestly growing up Ria used it more than anyone else." Natasha explains.

"The turkey's done." Tony says as he takes it out of the oven, "Steve can you carve? I've got to go apologise." Tony comments.

"Um, sure. If you're sure." Steve says, not sure what to think or how to feel about that.

"Great." Tony says, before he takes off the oven mites and heads outside.

* * *

Not long after he left the kitchen Tony arrives at the ice ring where his sister is skating around.

"I'm sorry, Mel." Tony says from the edge of the ice, "I can tell how important your team is to you so I thought it would be good for them to be here, Phil especially."

"I'd like that too, but no one would be in the mood." Melinda admits, honestly she have really liked it if her team were joining them but she knows that Simmons wouldn't leave Fitz and Skye and Trip wouldn't leave Simmons.

"Do you want to talk about what you said?" Tony asks curious, though he is about ninety-nine percent sure that he knows the answer.

"Not practically." Melinda answers.

"Was it fighting him that caused your broken ribs?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"You don't want to talk about it so I'm just going to say this; I'm sorry that he did that to you, it was beyond wrong for him to do that, and I should know, I've done some pretty wrong things." Tony says, but even he knows that that's a line he's never crossed, he's always be honest about who he is and about sex being a one-night thing, and he's never used sex to distract someone like that, "But Mel, you can't blame yourself for not seeing what he was doing. None of what's happened is your fault."

"It feels like it is." Melinda admits and even without his skates on Tony walks over to Melinda, almost slipping on the ice and causing Melinda to catch him.

"It's not, Mel, I promise you that." Tony says, once his sister has prevented him from falling on his ass, and Melinda gives a nod, "Good. Food's ready." Tony tells his sister.

"Okay." Melinda says before she skates across the ice, helping to make sure Tony doesn't fall down again.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Melinda now wearing her shoes instead of her skates, Melinda and Tony walk into the dining room and takes their seats. As they do Tony and Melinda look around the table and as they do they look at Maria and Natasha, who both realises what their siblings are thinking.

"The seat's not empty anymore." Natasha says to her sibling, all of whom know exactly what she is thinking.

"No, it's not." Maria confirms with a sad smile, knowing that it would mean so much to her parents if they were to know that Steve was having Thanksgiving with them, and everyone starts to eat.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Steve, Maria, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey and Clint have all finished eating and have washed up all the dishes, the leftovers having been put in containers to take away, and have completed the second night of Hanukkah customs.

"I should go; I've got to get back to the base." Melinda tells everyone.

"Would you mind if I came? I would like to have that sit-down." Steve informs Melinda.

"Fine with me." Melinda responds, "Who else is coming?" Melinda asks, looking between the others.

"How about you three go with your sister and Captain Rogers, and we'll stay here and finish cleaning up." Rhodey offers.

"You okay with that?" Tony asks as he looks between Pepper, Bruce and Clint.

"Sure." Pepper answers.

"Of course." Bruce says.

"Fine with me." Clint adds.

"Great." Tony says, "I just have to grab something." Tony says and he hurries off, only to return a minute later with a tablet and once he is back the Carter-Stark siblings and Steve leave.

* * *

About half an hour later the Carter-Stark siblings as well as Steve arrive at the Playground.

"Isn't this where Fury exiled us to?" Natasha asks as they walk to the hanger doors.

"Yep." Melinda and Maria answer together.

"Exiled?" Steve asks confused.

"After I was missing in Afghanistan?" Tony asks, as that would make sense to him.

"Yeah. Mel, Ria and I went against orders to try and find Tony when he was missing. Fury punished us by having us spend a couple of months here, cleaning the place out." Natasha explains to Steve.

"Right." Steve says as Melinda uses her lanyard to enter the base and Maria presses four to the sensor before handing each one to Steve, Natasha and Tony.

"You'll need every time you visit." Maria explains as they walk down the corridor. As they do Steve notice the SSR logos on the wall and he can't help but smile sadly. Not that long after they walk into the hanger Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Tony and Steve walk into the common area where Trip, Simmons and Skye are eating, unknown to them Skye and Trip have dragged her away from Fitz, hearing the footsteps all three of them turn around.

"May you're…. Oh my god." Skye says, sounding completely shocked when she realises who is with her.

"Skye, Trip, Simmons I would like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, my Brother Tony Carter-Stark, and my sisters Natasha and Maria Carter-Stark." Melinda introduces, causing Simmons and Skye to be completely shocked, and Melinda even surprises her siblings, who weren't expecting Melinda to introduce them by their real names, "Is Coulson in his office?" Melinda asks Trip, knowing that he would be the only one not completely shocked.

"Yes." Trip answers and with a nod Melinda, Steve, Natasha, Maria and Tony head upstairs.

"Did that just happen?" Skye asks shocked, about a minute later, "Did May just say that two Avengers are her siblings and S.H.I.E.L.D's former Commander is her sister?" Skye asks, sounding shocked and amazed.

"I think so." Simmons answers, sounding just as surprised, "Carter-Stark, as in Peggy Carter and Howard Stark?" she asks, trying to make sense of that because right now nothings making sense, sounding completely excited.

"Yes." Trip confirms and both Simmons and Skye look at him.

"You! You know something." Skye realises, "Wait, this what you realised when you brought your grandfather's Howling Commandoes stuff?" She asks curious as that would make sense to her.

"Yeah." Trip confirms, "I knew that Peggy Carter and Howard Stark weren't the personas they put to the public, that they were better people than even most of S.H.I.E.L.D knew, and that they started a relationship, and later married, but pretended to be with other people instead to protect their family." Trip explains, "I also knew that they had a son and adopted three daughters, but for a long time, up until I started working with their cousin, I only knew them as Tony, Mel, Tasha and Ria Carter-Stark." Trip explains.

"That's…... incredible." Skye says, having no idea what else to say or think, "Don't you think Jemma?" she asks, knowing that Simmons really looks up to Peggy Carter, so she has to have an opinion on that.

"I need to get back to Fitz." Simmons says, getting up and leaving.

"Guess we should head there too. We've still go to finish transferring from the Bus to the new systems." Skye comments.

"Yeah." Trip says as they both stand up, "Are you still going to transfer all the tests Rania was running?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, could be interesting reading." Skye admits as she and Trip head over to the lab.

* * *

Not that long after Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Tony and Steve left Skye, Trip and Simmons they walk into Phil's office without knocking. As he hears the door open Phil looks up and while he isn't surprised to see Melinda walk in his office he is surprised to see Natasha, Maria, Tony and Steve following in behind.

"What's happened?" Phil asks worried.

"Nothing, yet, but that's what we need to talk about." Maria tells Phil.

"Okay. Take a seat." Phil says and he gets up and walks over to the table which all six of them sit down around, "Fury gave me this." Phil says, putting the Toolbox down on the table, "He said to use it, to take my time, and rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D right, but even if he didn't I would still be figuring out a way to do that." Phil reveals, "S.H.I.E.L.D needs to be re-built in the right way because the world needs us, we need to protect people whether they realise they need protecting or not, whether they want to be or not." He says.

"Why is rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D so important to you?" Steve asks Phil, wanting to understand completely.

"Almost twenty-five years ago I promised Peggy and Howard that I would always make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D continued to be what they built it to be." Phil reveals, "Right now no one will remember the good, all the lives S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the real ones, have saved and protected; they'll just remember Hydra. I can't allow that." Phil says then turns to look at Steve, "I know you have your issues with S.H.I.E.L.D, and I respect that, but I need to rebuild, make S.H.I.E.L.D what I always believed it was." He explains and as he does Steve looks between the others and as he does he realises that Maria, Natasha and Melinda agree, at least to a degree with what Phil is saying.

At Phil's words the entire room drifts into silence as everyone thinks about what Phil just said, "We do it together." Steve says, causing everyone to look at him, "We rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D the right way, we make it better, and we don't let the same mistakes happen again." Steve says as he has come to the realisation that S.H.I.E.L.D will be rebuilt no matter what he says so it would be better if he can help make sure that it's done the right away, "Think you can do that?" He asks and he gets five nods in response, "Good."

"Speaking of together I have something that might just help with that." Tony says as he pulls out his tablet, "So, at least for the foreseeable future we can't have public connections between Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, and you have to continue to publically work for Stark." Tony says, looking at his little sister, as he puts the tablet in the centre of the table, "I'm trying to figure out a way to change that, but for now S.H.I.E.L.D can't publically exist even though we're rebuilding, and The Avengers definitely can't have any known connections to S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony explained, "And if we want to do this right, if we want to be better, than we have to work together all the time, and we can't do that while we've got bases in two different cities." Tony says, before taping the tablet causing a hologram to appear above it.

"Is that one of Dad's old warehouses?" Natasha asks her brother, when she sees what is on it.

"Yep, ever since S.H.I.E.L.D's fall, I've been working on turning into a facility. Publically it would be an Avengers Facility, and an Avengers base, but in reality it will be a joint S.H.I.E.L.D/Avengers facility." Tony explains.

"That would mean that we can work together more. It would mean that we can oversee each other, and make sure we do things the right way, and protect the world so much more effectively." Melinda realises, thinking that that could be a very, very good thing.

"It means we have a chance of not repeating the mistakes that were made." Maria realises, thinking that it may just be their best chance.

"Where is it?" Phil asks.

"Upstate New York, pretty secluded too; and a large amount of property around to give us some open space and privacy." Tony explains.

"How long until it will be ready to be used?" Steve asks curious.

"Well with how much I'm paying construction, how many people I have, and the work I'm doing on it myself, I'd say February, early March at the absolute latest, it will be ready for us to move in." Tony says, "There will be a shared living area with kitchen and dining facility, with individual bedrooms and bathrooms, for those of us who will live there all the time, which I'm guessing will be us, your team and the other Avengers, with a few empty rooms just in case. Plus, places for the part time living people, and extra bunks for people who'll live on base on occasions." Tony explains, "There will be top of the line labs and medical facilities, gyms and training rooms, aircraft hangers, offices and conference rooms, kitchens, and garages and workshops." He explains as he flips through the designs.

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Steve asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I have." Tony confirms.

"It all looks really good Tony." Natasha informs her brother but before anyone can say anything there is a knock on the door and it opens.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've just transferred all the tests that Rania was running form the bus and there is something you have to see." Trip informs everyone and as soon as he says that Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Tony, Phil and Steve exchange looks and follow him out of the room.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **2013**

A couple of minutes after they left Phil's office Melinda, Natasha, Phil, Tony, Maria and Steve follow Trip into the lab.

"What's going on?" Phil asks as they walk into the lab, as they do they see Simmons and Skye standing around a screen. Simmons looking shocked and Skye looking like she can't even believe what she is seeing.

"You and Agent May just need to have a look." Simmons says, "It looks like Rania was running tests on Skye's blood, probably in her attempt to re-create GH325."

"Gh325?" Natasha asks confused.

"Long story." Melinda, Maria and Phil say together, causing Natasha to frown.

"We know she managed to re-create it, but did she find something else?" Phil asks concerned.

"She ran a test I didn't even think to do, and well, just look, both of you." Simmons says, looking between Melinda and Phil.

Exchanging looks Melinda and Phil walk over to the screen and they have a look, and as they see what's on the screen neither Phil nor Melinda can believe what they are seeing.

"That's not possible." Melinda says, sounding completely shocked.

"It can't be." Phil says, sounding just as disbelieving, hearing the complete shock in his sister's and friends voice Tony makes his way over to the screen and has a look at the screen and the second he does, his eyes widen.

"Holy crap." Tony says shocked, not believing it, but knowing it is the truth because science doesn't lie.

"What? What is it?" Steve asks, being pretty sure that whatever it is must be big, as Tony starts to use the computer that the screen is connected to.

"It's saying that I'm Coulson and May's daughter." Skye reveals, shocking Natasha and Maria, "But how's that possible? You said your daughter was murdered." She says, looking at Phil and Melinda, causing Simmons and Trip to exchange looks as under normal circumstances they would ask about that.

"She was. I was there." Melinda says, her voice full of pain.

"I'll be right back." Phil says before running out of the lab, knowing that there is one way to be completely sure, and as he does the group drift into silence, no one having any idea what to say or do.

"Looking at this by eye, I'd say it's true." Tony informs everyone, a few minutes later, after he compared the samples with his eyes.

"I don't understand." Skye says, looking at Melinda, hoping for some answer.

"I don't either." Melinda admits as Phil returns to the lab.

"Compare Skye's DNA to this." Phil says, holding up a zip lock bag.

"Is that…." Melinda starts to say.

"Daisy's hair, from two weeks before that night. Yes." Phil confirms as Tony takes the bag off Phil.

"It would be best if we got a fresh sample from you." Simmons says to Skye.

"Sure." Skye says and Simmons takes a cheek swab from Skye once she has that Simmons and Tony head over to the lab equipment that has been set up.

"Doctor Simmons." Tony greats.

"Mr Stark."

"Tony, or Carter-Stark if you really insist on last names." Tony requests as he and Simmons get to work.

As they do it is clear that no one in the room is sure what to do or what to say.

"How would this even be possible? I mean you seem pretty insistent in thinking Daisy was dead, why?" Skye asks, looking between Melinda and Phil, after about ten minutes of awkward, confused silence.

"Because we saw her body, we buried her body." Melinda answers, then decides to explain, "I was putting her to bed, just like I did every night, Phil was on a mission. I put her down and then headed over to turn on music, Daisy liked that." Melinda says, pain in her voice, "The radio was next to the window and I had only been there a few seconds when it blew in. I was knocked unconscious." Melinda explains, "When I came to there were five men, one was standing over Daisy. I fought back. I was hit in the leg with a bullet, but kept fighting I took down four and fired at the last one just as he fired at me. I was shot in the lower chest, and he was killed." Melinda explains, "I couldn't get to Daisy's crib before I lost consciousness." Melinda explains guilt in her voice.

"Phil and I arrived about five minutes later." Natasha explains, "We fond Mel barley alive and I was the first one to see Daisy's body, it was her." She tells everyone.

"Dad and I went to the morgue. We got the report, it was a seven month Caucasian Chinese girl, who had been killed by a broken neck." Tony says, "I saw her, saw her body, saw the DNA conformation, it was Daisy who was dead." Tony tells everyone.

"Well according to this she's Skye." Simmons says, causing everyone to look at her.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks, sounding completely shocked and honesty she has no idea what to think.

"Positive." Simmons says.

"It's true." Tony confirms, "I don't know how, but Skye is Daisy." He says, having no idea what to think or feel as for almost twenty-five years he has thought his goddaughter/niece was dead, and yet she is alive.

"I'm your daughter." Skye says, looking between Melinda and Phil, "You're my parents." She says, having no idea what she truly feels about that, only knowing that right now she is in shock.

"Yeah, we are." Phil confirms as tears come to both him and Melinda's eyes, both feeling shocked at the fact that their daughter they believed died so long ago is alive, as well as thrilled about the fact, as well as anger that they didn't realises.

As soon as Phil confirms what she just said Skye hurries over to her parents, who are standing next to one another and hugs them.

"Every day for the past twenty-five years we've wanted you back." Melinda tells her daughter as she hugs her, being shocked that she has been around her daughter for months without knowing that Skye was Daisy.

"This would have been planned." Natasha comments as Melinda and Phil hug Skye, "Whoever was behind this would have switched Daisy with a dead baby, that they made look exactly like her, when Mel was unconscious. Then made sure that the medical examiner's report supported that." Natasha guesses, being sure that it would have taken a lot of resources and advance science to pull that off especially considering it managed to fool her and two of the smartest people in the world.

"Who would do that, why?" Trip asks confused.

"It would have been anyone against our family, or S.H.I.E.L.D or just Melinda and Phil's public identities." Maria answers, knowing that that's not a short list, "And for why, there is only one reason I can think of…."

"They wanted to cause pain." Steve guesses as he is pretty sure that that is the reason why people would make others believe that their baby was dead, and worked so hard to make sure there was a lot of evidence to support it.

For the next couple of minutes Phil and Melinda embrace the young woman who turns out is their daughter that they thought died almost twenty-five years ago, while the others watch on. As checking a couple of things on the computer Tony walks over to his sisters.

"I've triple checked it. It's her." Tony tells them, "Someone did this to them, to us." He says, anger in his voice.

"Hydra?" Simmons asks, thinking that would make sense.

"Skye ended up at an orphanage over a month after we believed Daisy died. If it was Hydra, they would have never let her go." Maria explains, knowing that because she looked at the file when Phil and Melinda tracked it down.

"They're really wouldn't have." Steve says, being sure that if Hydra managed to get their hands on a member of the Carter-Stark family then they would have never let her go, they would have made her a weapon.

"Then who do you think did this?" Trip asks.

"Could be anyone. our enemy list isn't exactly short." Natasha says with a frown, as she does Melinda, Skye and Phil break apart.

"So my entire life I've been looking for my parents and you've been thinking that I'm dead?" Skye asks, looking up at her parents, sounding shocked.

"Yes." Phil confirms.

"If we knew, or if there was even the slightest hint that you were actually alive I would have never stopped looking for you and I would have done whatever it took to find you." Melinda tells her daughter, needing her to know that, in response Skye just nods.

"So, um, Margret Daisy Coulson, that's my real name?" Skye asks her parents in an attempt to make sense of everything, in an attempt to understand.

"No." Phil says to Skye's confusion, "Your real name is Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark." Phil explains.

"Margret Daisy Coulson was going to be your public name, because everyone in my family has a public name as well our real names." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Yesterday I had one name, now I find out I actually have five." Skye says, not really sure what to think about that, "What's your real name?" she asks Melinda curious.

"Melinda Qiaolian May Carter-Stark." Melinda answers.

"Five names too." Skye mutters, "I think I need some time to think." Skye informs everyone.

"Of course." Phil says, completely understanding that.

"Thanks." Skye says before leaving, needed some time alone to figure some things out.

After Skye leaves Natasha, Maria and Tony walk over to their sister and friend.

"How about we all have a drink of that scotch Phil has upstairs." Tony suggests and Melinda nods, so the four siblings, Phil and Steve, who Natasha has pulled along, head upstairs.

* * *

After she leaves the lab Skye isn't really sure where she wants to go, all she knows is that she needs to be alone, she needs to think so she heads to the hanger where she climbs in the back of the SUV, and closes the door behind her.

For her entire life Skye has thought that she was alone, that she and no one, and she's wondered whether her parents were looking and it turns out they weren't, but not because they didn't care but because they thought she was gone.

"Margret Daisy Coulson-Carter-Stark, that would have been fun to learn to write." Skye says to herself, "Holy crap, Iron Man is my uncle, and Black Widow is my aunt." Skye says to herself, sounding completely amazed, "And S.H.I.E.L.D's founders are my grandparents." Skye says, knowing that once she has figured things out she'll talk to her parents, her mother especially, about that.

Sitting in the back of the SUV Skye just runs through everything that has happened since she found out about Phil and Melinda. Ever since she met them Skye has been looking up to Phil and Melinda, they were people that she really respected, even if she was too afraid to admit that to herself, and over time they became more than her bosses, something which terrified her, especially after she learnt about Daisy.

"They thought I was dead." Skye says, "They mourned me." She mutters, knowing that that is true as she saw how both Melinda and Phil reacted when they talked about their daughter, about her, and even though it terrifies her to believe that Skye believes that if they knew that she was actually alive then Phil and Melinda, her parents, would never have stopped looking for her.

* * *

Up in Phil's office both Melinda and Phil are sitting in shock, both of them having drunk glasses of scotch rather quickly. As they watch their sister and friend Tony, Natasha, and Maria have no idea what they should do and Steve just feels like he is intruding.

"How did I not know that she was alive?" Melinda asks, "Shouldn't I have known?" she asks, guilt being more than clear in her voice as she thinks that she should have known that her daughter was actually alive, she should have been able to tell somehow and she hates that she couldn't.

"Whoever did this were good, Mel. We all saw the body, Tony and Dad saw the tests results, there was no way you could have known." Maria informs her sister.

"Ria's right, taking Daisy and making us believe that she was dead, giving soo much evidence to support that, means that it was planned. Whoever did that had to have known that they were going up against some of the best spies in the world and two of the smartest people ever. That means that they would have made sure that there was no way we could have figured out what was going on because they would have known that if a member of our family was taken there is nothing we wouldn't do to get her back." Natasha tells her sister, not wanting her to feel bad for something she couldn't control.

"As true as that is that doesn't change the fact that Skye spent her life at an orphanage, being moved from one foster home to another, never feeling loved or having a home. It doesn't change the fact that she was so desperate for answers that she joined the Rising Tide." Melinda explains, "It doesn't change the pain my baby girl was in her whole life." Melinda says, her voice full of pain and guilt, and as soon as they hear that Maria, Steve, Tony, and Natasha frown, all four of them really not liking the sound of that.

"We can't change her past Melinda, as much as I wish we could." Phil says sadly, "We've just got to make sure she never feels unloved, or doubts that she has a home again." Phil tells Melinda who nods.

"She grew up at Orphanages and Foster homes?" Tony asks, not sure whether to say Skye or Daisy so he went with She, and really not liking the sound of that.

"Yes. Skye was found in a village in China. A S.H.I.E.L.D team were sent to investigate and basically all the team, and the entire village, were killed in a massacre. After that happened one of the agents on the team faked a level eight clearance and left Skye at an orphanage ordering the Foster system to move her ever few months." Phil explains.

"Skye hasn't spoken much about her childhood, but from the little she said it wasn't good." Melinda says, sadness in her voice as all she wanted was for her daughter to be safe, healthy, and loved and Skye wasn't.

"A S.H.I.E.L.D team found her does that mean Fury….." Steve starts to ask but gets cut off.

"No." Phil and Melinda say together,

"We talked to the partner of the agent who dropped her off at the Orphanage. She faked a clearance so that no one in S.H.I.E.L.D knew." Phil explains.

"What do you guys need?" Maria asks.

"Honestly I don't know." Phil admits, "I thought we buried Daisy Twenty-five years ago, but she's alive." Phil says, "I dreamed about this so many times, but I never thought it would actually be true… I just can't believe it."

"It is shocking." Natasha admits, "And it is going to take you a very long time to accept and understand what's going on. We'll let you guys talk." Natasha says, suspecting that that might be best, "Pepper, Clint, Rhodey and Bruce are at the house. Can we tell them?" she asks and hearing that both Phil and Melinda exchange looks, having a conversation without words.

"Tell them." Phil says and as he does Natasha, Maria and Tony exchange looks, also coming to a decision.

"We'll stay at the house long as we can. If you guys need anything you know where we are." Tony tells his sister and Phil.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully.

"No need to thank us." Maria says.

"Please, let me know if there is anything we can do." Steve requests.

"We will." Phil says and Steve, Tony, Maria and Natasha leave, leaving just Melinda and Phil sitting in the office.

For a while after Natasha, Maria, Tony and Steve leave the office Phil and Melinda sit in silence, neither sure what to say or do.

"Our girl's alive." Phil says, breaking the silence, his voice sounding amazed.

"Yeah, she is." Melinda comments, "I've been wishing for this day for twenty-five years, but I never thought it was possible, let alone it ever happening." Melinda tells Phil.

"Me either." Phil says, "Skye is Daisy. Daisy grew up to be Skye." He says, attempting to understand, "We've missed most of her life." Phil realises, his voice full of sadness as he hates that.

"Yeah, we have." Melinda confirms, pain in her voice, "We can't push her, Phil. We've got to tell her that we would like to be parents to her if she is willing to let us." Melinda says, knowing that that's what Phil wants as she knows Phil, "but we can't push her, we've got to let it be her choice." Melinda informs Phil.

"I know." Phil responds, "We should tell her that now, together. So that she knows we care." He says as after everything they know about Skye's childhood it would most likely help her to know that.

"I don't know if together is the best idea, it might overwhelm her." Melinda tells Phi, wanting to do the best for Skye.

"If it's not both of us she's going to think that one of us don't care, no matter what we say." Phil says, knowing that because of how well he has gotten to know Skye, "Let's go now. I think I know where to find her." Phil says and both he and Melinda get up and head out of the office.

* * *

It has been five minutes since Natasha, Tony, Maria and Steve left the Playground and ever since they have been driving in silence, Natasha and Steve in the front while Tony and Maria are in the back.

"Are you all okay?" Steve asks concerned, breaking the silence, "You did just find out that your niece is actually alive after thinking that she was dead for twenty-five years."

"I think it's too soon to answer that question." Tony comments and Steve nods, not really sure what to say.

"What's GH325?" Natasha asks, looking at her sister.

"Like I said, it's a long story." Maria informs her sister.

"Even with my driving we've still got fifteen minutes, get talking." Natasha tells her sister.

"It's the serum created with alien biology that was used to bring Phil back even though he had been dead for days, right?" Tony asks.

"WHAT?" Natasha and Steve say together.

"How do you know that?" Maria asks her brother, actually been surprised by that.

"I was with Mel when she went searching for who was behind the TAHITI project, remember." Tony tells his little sister.

"Right." Maria mutters.

"What's the TAHITI project?" Steve asks, thinking that he's really not going to like it, and after a little bit of internally debating Maria starts to explain, and the more she explains the further from happy Steve and Natasha become.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Phil and Melinda left Phil's office the two of them head down to the hanger, and once they are there Phil knocks on the window, a few seconds later the window comes down.

"Hey." Skye says, not sure what else to say, but honestly it means a lot that they have come looking for her.

"Hi. Can we join you?" Phil asks his daughter curious.

"Sure." Skye answers and while Phil climbs into the back with Skye Melinda climbs in the front, but turns so that she is looking at Skye and Phil.

"How you doing with everything?" Phil asks curious.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's shocking." Skye admits.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "But it's also a good thing; I'm really glad to know."

"So am I, but it's still shocking, still hard to digest." Skye comments, honesty she has no idea how she should act or what she should say.

"It's going to take time." Phil confirms, "And we'll give you as much time as you need, just know that we want to be parents to you, in whatever form that might take."

"We know that you're an adult, and that you don't need parents in the strictest sense, but we would like to be in whatever way you'd let us." Melinda explains, hating that she has missed most of her daughter's life because people made her believe she was dead.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to meet my parents." Skye admits, "The first question I was going to ask is why'd they abandoned me, but you didn't." Skye says, "I can't even imagine what it was like to believe completely that I was dead all these years." Skye says, honestly that's why out of all the things she is feeling right now anger at Melinda and Phil isn't one of them, because they didn't know she was alive, they couldn't have known.

"We thought about you every day." Phil reveals, "Spent hours, and hours, staring at your grave, thinking about who you could have grown to be and how much we miss you."

"I have a grave?" Skye asks, thinking that that is rather strange, even by her standards.

"Yes. It's in the backyard of the house you should have grown up calling home." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Skye says, not sure what to think, though a part of her is worried that after spending so long wondering what she would be like that Melinda and Phil are disappointed in the person she is.

"We're proud of you, Skye." Phil tells his daughter, being able to read her face so he knows what she is thinking, "You were dealt a terrible hand, taken for us, and the rest of your family, force to grow up in an unfair situation and you've still grown to be an incredible, smart, beautiful young woman." Phil tells her.

"You're everything we wanted you to be and so much more." Melinda tells her, "We just hate that we weren't with you to watch you become the woman sitting before us." Melinda explains.

Hearing that Skye is so incredibly touched and she attempts to quickly wipe a tear before Melinda or Phil can see, though they both do.

"Thank you." Skye says, finding her voice, "It means more than I can say to hear that, but um, I kind of want to be alone for a little while. I want to think about everything." Skye explains.

"Of course." Melinda answers, completely understanding that.

"You can come and find us at any time if you'd like." Phil says and Skye nods in response. After seeing the nod Phil and Melinda climb out of the car, leaving their daughter alone.

* * *

"So, what happens if Phil experiences the side effects that everyone's been so worried about?" Natasha ask as they pull in the driveway at the house, "What are we going to do if that happens now that the Guest House has been destroyed?"

"I don't know." Maria admits, "Fury's was even more secretive than normal about project TAHITI. I don't know much." Maria explains, "So, I don't know what we'd have to do next."

"Because he knew that what he was doing was wrong." Steve comments as even though he is glad that Phil is alive he really doesn't approve of the methods Fury used.

"But we can't deny the results, Phil, and Skye, are alive and well." Tony points out, not even wanting to think about the fact that his niece almost died before they even found out about her.

"And from the way Skye reacted to the serum it's less likely that she'll experience side effects." Maria informs everyone and everyone in the car knows that Ian Quinn just made it to the top of the Carter-Stark enemy list.

"If Phil does experience side effects I think the fact that Skye reacted differently to Phil would be key to helping him." Tony admits as Natasha stops the car.

"Would make sense." Natasha comments.

"Let's just hope it doesn't get to that point." Steve says and the four of them get out of the car and head inside.

Once they head inside Steve, Tony, Maria and Natasha head straight to the living area where Bruce, Pepper, Clint and Rhodey are all sitting, watching TV.

"How'd the sit down go?" Clint asks curious.

"Good. Really good. We're all in agreement, S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers will be working together." Maria answers, "But we all, including Phil and Mel found out something pretty shocking."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Pepper asks concerned.

"Depends on your definition of okay." Natasha answers, "Daisy's alive."

"That's not possible." Rhodey comments, sounding completely shocked, "We saw her body. We buried her body." He says, pain in his voice as he spent time with baby Daisy, mourned her death.

"How would that be possible?" Pepper asks.

"Who's Daisy?" Bruce asks confused.

"Daisy's Phil and Mel's daughter that they believed, that we all believed, was killed on February 2nd 1989, but as it turns out she's alive and is actually a member of Phil and Mel's team." Natasha explains.

"That's insane." Clint says, shocked and not being able to imagine how Phil and Melinda are doing.

"That's one word for it." Steve comments.

"What exactly happened?" Pepper asks, "How did everyone find out? How are Phil and Melinda?" she asks and together Natasha, Maria, Tony and Steve begin to explain everything that happened at the Playground.

* * *

Honestly Skye has no idea how long she has been sitting in the back of the SUV, after Phil and Melinda left, thinking about what they said, for when she gets up and decides to head to her bunk.

Just as Skye walks into the main corridor she spots Trip coming out of the lab.

"TRIP." Skye calls.

"Hey, Girl. How you doing?" Trip asks, walking over to her.

"Still trying to figure that out." Skye admits, "How's Fitz? How's Simmons?"

"The same. I'm going to get Jemma some tea." Trip explains.

"Oh." Skye says with a frown, "How'd you know about May's family?" Skye asks curious.

"My Grandad was a Howling Commando, he was really close to May's parents, and so he, and my family, were apart of small group of people who know the truth." Trip explains, "But I didn't know more than my Grandad's stories until, well until I started working with your cousin." Trip explains.

"My cousin?" Skye asks.

"Your Grandmothers, great niece, Sharon Carter." Trip explains.

"I've met her. May had her help me when Garrett had Coulson kidnapped." Skye reveals, sounding shocked as she realises that she has already meet her cousin, "She said I looked like May when she was younger." She comments, not sure how she feels about that.

"You know I just saw May heading to her bunk a couple of minutes ago. I'm sure she would still be awake." Trip informs Skye, who shifts awkwardly on her feet, "And I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went to see her." He adds.

"Thanks Trip." Skye says and before she can overthink it, or talk herself out of the idea, Skye makes her way to May's bunk.

* * *

At the house, after spending hours talking about everything that happened at the Playground, what they talked about on the way back, and everything it means, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey, Tony, Steve, Maria and Bruce have all headed up to bed. As everyone except for Bruce and Steve have their own rooms or bedrooms that they always stay in and so while the others are heading to bed Tony is showing Bruce what room he can sleep in while Natasha is showing Steve.

"Here you are." Natasha says as she shows Steve the room, and as she does Steve looks around.

"Was this Peggy and Howard's room?" Steve asks shocked when he looks around.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, and Steve looks worried, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't mind." She tells him.

"I do. I don't know if it is a good idea." Steve comments as it wouldn't feel right for him to sleep in Peggy and Howard's room without them.

"Look this place has ten bedrooms so there is a spare one three doors down on your left, but for the record no one would mind if you decided to sleep in here." Natasha tells Steve before she leaves the room.

After Natasha leaves Steve just stands in the middle of the room, looking around as he does Steve sees three pictures on the bedside table and not being able to help his curiosity Steve walks over and has a look. One picture was obviously taken on Peggy and Howard's wedding day as the two of them are standing close to one another with their arms around each other, Peggy in a white dress and Howard in a tux. The second picture of Peggy, Howard, Natasha, Tony, Maria, Melinda, Phil, a baby that Steve realises is Skye/Daisy, and a man who Steve knows to be Jarvis, and the third picture, surprises him as it's him with Peggy and Howard, but it's not the picture that Tony gave him, it's the three of them in the middle of a discussion, and even though he can't remember the specific discussion he knows it must have been pretty important as it looks pretty intense, and he can't help but wonder who took the photo, though his money is on either Bucky or Dugan.

For a little while Steve just stares at the pictures, but then he gets up and has a look around the room, not opening any draws or the wardrobe or even going into the bathroom, he just looks at what's in the open and as he does he can see pieces of Peggy and Howard everywhere; and once he finishes looking around Steve realises that he doesn't want to sleep in the spare room, he wants to sleep here so he takes off his shoes and jacket and heads over to the bed. As he lays down Steve realises that he can still smell the Peggy and Howard he knew in the pillows, and as he closes his eyes Steve realises that what he is feeling, the smells he is smelling, make him feel like he is finally home.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **November 28** **th** **2013**

As she makes her way to the bunks everything is telling Skye to turn and run in the opposite reaction, but she pushes through that and continues to walk until she arrives at the door to Melinda's room.

"Come on Skye, just do it." Skye says to herself, and she forces herself to reach up and knocks.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds so Skye opens the door and heads inside, "Skye." Melinda says, sounding surprised to hear her.

"So, um, is this okay? I wanted to talk some more." Skye says from the door, sounding awkward and unsure.

"Of course it's okay. Come in." Melinda says and Skye closes the door and walks in. As she does Skye looks around and sees that Melinda was reading a book which she closes and puts on the bedside table, and she notices that apart from a menorah on the draws, Melinda hasn't personalized the room, she hasn't even unpacked her bag as Skye sees that it is in the corner still packed.

"That's a Jewish thing right?" Skye says as she points to the menorah.

"Yes, it's a called a menorah." Melinda answers.

"You're Jewish?" Skye asks, sounding surprised.

"I was raised to be. My Dad, Howard, was Jewish, so after I was adopted I was raised to be. I'm not the most devout, but there are customs that I do observe." Melinda explains.

"Huh."

"You can sit down if you would like." Melinda tells Skye who sits down on the end of the bed.

"So, that means I would have been raised Jewish too?" Skye asks, putting the pieces together.

"Yes." Melinda answers, "But like I did, growing up you would have celebrated Christmas and Easter as well as the Jewish holidays that my family celebrate." Melinda explains to Skye.

"Huh." Skye says, once more, not really sure what to think, and newly found mother and daughter drift into silence.

"You can ask anything you want to know, about anything." Melinda tells her daughter after about a minute of silence.

"Peggy Carter and Howard Stark adopted you, right?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes, but their real names are Peggy and Howard Carter-Stark." Melinda explains.

"What happened to your real parents?" Skye asks curious.

"My biological parents." Melinda corrects, her voice kind, "Peggy and Howard are just as much my real parents, as my biological ones, in fact a lot of ways they felt more like it because I got to spend more time with them." Melinda explains, honestly she spent a lot of time feeling guilty about that, "They were killed in an explosion when I was eight." Melinda explains.

"Oh god, May. I'm sorry." Skye says, feeling so sorry for Melinda.

"Thank you. My biological mother, Lian, was CIA, my biological father, William, was a civilian and there were at an event where a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, CIA, FBI and Secret Service agents where there. Mom and Dad were even supposed to be there, but because Dad took a long time to get dressed they were late; they pulled up just as the explosion went off." Melinda explains, "As they were close to my biological parents Mom and Dad took me in and later adopted me." She explains.

"Wow." Skye says shocked, "Howard was killed in a car accident right? In 91?" Skye asks as she remembers reading about that during her 'obsessed with Tony Stark' phase, and phase she will never mention.

"Yes, I was twenty-three." Melinda answers.

"So by twenty-three you had lost three of your four parents?" Skye asks amazed, having no idea how Melinda managed to keep going after that.

"Yes."

"What about your Mom? Is she still alive?" Skye asks curious as she knows that Coulson's parents are dead so she can't help but be curious about whether she has any living grandparents.

"Yes, but she suffers from advanced Alzheimer's a lot of the time she doesn't remember me, or thinks I'm someone else, just like my siblings." Melinda tells Skye, "I can take you to meet here when there is a chance of her being more lucid, if you'd like."

"I think I'd really like that." Skye answers, causing Melinda to smile back at her and once again the two of them drift into silence, "So, Black Widow and Iron Man are your siblings, my Uncle and Aunt, that's kind of awesome." Skye comments, breaking the silence after a minute, sounding excited.

"They're not just your Uncle and Aunt." Melinda reveals, "When you were born your Dad and I named your Aunt Tasha and Uncle Tony your godparents." Melinda reveals.

"So cool." Skye says amazed, "But hang on, isn't Natasha only a little older than me?" Skye asks as that's what she looks like, so it would be odd to name a toddler godparent.

"Your Aunt was given a serum when she was thirteen, it slowed her aging. It takes her two years and four months to age a year." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Skye comments, "Where were you during the battle of New York?" Skye asks curious and as she does Melinda tenses and Skye is about to apologise but before she can Melinda is speaking.

"I was running the Triskelion." Melinda answers.

"S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. You were running S.H.I.E.L.D HQ?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yes, well I was until Alexander Pierce showed up and took over." Melinda explains.

"So, you didn't know about a level eight mission, but you were high ranked enough to run S.H.I.E.L.D HQ during a battle, a war?" Skye asks surprised.

"They're not exactly connected." Melinda reveals, "Classified wasn't really a word we used much in my house growing up. Yes, your Grandparents kept things from me and your Uncle and Aunts, but they did tell us a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D, and they were as open as they could be when there were things that directly affected us." Melinda explains and as he does she decides to tell Skye a story, "When me, your Aunt Tasha and Uncle Tony were teenagers we got in some trouble. The punishment that your Grandmother gave us was to transcribe and sort out old S.H.I.E.L.D and SSR files. I probably had more knowledge of past missions before I was seventeen than most level seven agents." Melinda explains.

"That's an interesting punishment." Skye comments a little amused as honestly it beats what she went through in her foster homes, not that she would admit that.

"Yeah, your Grandparents were experts at coming up with interesting punishments when it came to punishing me, your Uncle Tony, and Aunt Tasha, for things we used to do." Melinda explains.

"What about Maria? Did she not get in trouble?" Skye asks as she noticed that one of her Aunt's names wasn't mentioned.

"Aunt Ria's twelve years younger than me, ten years younger than Uncle Tony, so as teenagers we weren't that closer, but we are now." Melinda explains.

"Good to know." Skye comments as she tries to keep in a yawn.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. We can finish talking tomorrow." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah?" Skye asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers as she reaches into the bedside table, pulls out a little wooden box, which opens after she puts her finger print to the lock and pulls out a picture, "Here, why don't you hold onto this." Melinda suggests as she hands Skye the picture.

Looking down at the picture she sees a younger Phil and younger Melinda standing together, Melinda holding a baby, Phil wearing a Santa hat.

"is this me?" Skye asks, her voice full of amazement, as she looks up at Melinda.

"Yes, the first and only Christmas we got to spend with you." Melinda explains.

"Until next month." Skye comments.

"Yeah, until next month." Melinda says with an amazed smile as Skye once again tries to keep in a yawn, "Go get some rest Skye, it's been a really long day." Melinda tells her.

"Yeah, it has." Skye confirms, standing up, and then looking like she is debating for a second Skye walks over and gives May a hug, "Goodnight May." She says.

"Goodnight Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, holding her tightly and honestly a part of her doesn't want to let go, not when he just found her, but after a minute she forces herself to.

"Night." Skye says once more before she gets up and heads to the door, just as she reaches it she turns around, "May, I'm really glad you're my Mom." Skye says, leaving before Melinda can say anything.

* * *

After she leaves her mother's bunk Skye heads straight over to hers. Once she is there Skye puts the photo down gently on the bedside table, turns on the lamp, and then gets changed. Once she is changed Skye turns down the above light and climbs into bed where she picks up the photo and just stares at it.

After almost fifteen minutes of staring at the photo Skye puts it back on the bedside table, but this time she leans it against the lamp so that she can stare at it, and then picks up her laptop. Once she has her laptop Skye goes to her saved files and plays two video files, the first one is of May beating up Ian Quinn and the second is May visiting her when she was in the medical pod unconscious.

"She cared before she knew." Skye mutters to herself and after watching the videos again Skye puts her computer away and makes herself comfortable in the bed, staring at the picture that her mother gave her as she falls asleep.

* * *

 **November 29** **th** **2013**

Just like she does every morning Melinda gets up at before five so that she can do Tai-Chi, which she has taken to doing in the gym. Melinda has only been in the gym for a few minutes when Skye walks in, dressed in her workout gear.

"Is it still okay if I join you?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course it is." Melinda tells her, "Do you remember the warm ups I showed you?" she asks Skye who nods, "Good, let's get started." Melinda says and they start to warm up.

"So, who taught you this, Tai-Chi?" Skye asks curious.

"Your Aunt Tasha." Melinda answers, "After I believed you were killed, and after my Dad died, I was angry, and I was in a lot of pain, so, your Aunt taught me to control what I was feeling so that it stopped controlling me." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Skye comments and mother and daughter continue to do warm up. Even though Skye has a lot of questions she decides not to ask them as she wants to focus on what she's doing.

* * *

After doing Tai-Chi and some training with her mother Skye has a shower and once he has dressed for the day Skye decides to head up to the office as she's had some chances to talk to Melinda and now she'd like to talk to Phil.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks from the open doorway.

"Of course you can." Phil responds from behind his desk and Skye walks over and sits down across from him, "How you doing Skye?" Phil as she sits down.

"I'm good." Skye admits, "I've been looking for my parents my whole life. I'm happy to finally know." Skye reveals.

"I'm glad to hear that." Phil admits, "Skye, your Mom and I, and your Grandparents, Uncle, Aunts, Rhodey who was practically your uncle, all loved every minute we got to spend with you, and we've all missed you every day." Phil informs her.

"Good to know." Skye responds, "So, um…." Skye starts to trail off, losing her confidence.

"You can ask, Skye, whatever it is." Phil informs her.

"Why weren't you and May ever married?" Skye asks, curious as she always imagined that her parents would have been together, so he would like to know why they weren't.

"Can I let you in a secret? Something only your grandparents knew?" Phil asks and Skye eagerly nods, "I was going to propose. I had it all planned out, I had a ring and I was going to do it on valentines day." He reveals.

"Oh my god!" Skye says excitedly, "Why didn't you?" she asks then she realises, "Because you thought I was killed on February second."

"Yeah, it didn't feel right anymore." Phil admits, "I still have the ring though."

"Wow." Skye says amazed, "Do you think you and May would have stayed together if you didn't lose me?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes." Phil says, without hesitation, "And I know you would have had brothers and sisters." He explains.

"Really?" Skye asks as she always though it would have been cool to have siblings.

"Really." Phil confirms, "Your Mom loved growing up with sibling, and I always wanted to, so we both knew that we wanted you to have siblings." Phil reveals, to tell the truth, if they didn't believe she died, they were going to start trying after Daisy's first birthday.

"How would that have worked with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asks curious.

"Unless it was a really, really, important mission we weren't going to do missions together." Phil reveals, "You know your Mom wasn't doing field work when you died, and she hadn't been since she found out about you." Phil explains.

"Wow, really?" Skye asks as that means Melinda didn't do field work for well over a year.

"Yeah. I stopped field work after you were born and only went back to in the beginning of January, your Mom was going to go back in March." Phil reveals.

"Huh." Skye mutters, not sure what to think about that.

"You were our world, Skye, we loved you so much, we do love you so much." Phil tells her.

"Huh, I think I'm going to go check in on Simmons. Can we talk later?" Skye asks curious, wanting to think about everything Phil just told her.

"Sure." Phil says, becoming worried that he just said too much.

"Great." Skye says before getting up and leaving, leaving Phil alone to his thoughts.

* * *

At the Carter-Stark house in DC, just like at the Playground everyone is getting up. Maria, Natasha and Tony have been up for a while as they made sure to have breakfast together and the others are just getting up.

As he is just returning after going for a run Steve walks into the kitchen where he finds Clint sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"Morning Clint." Steve greats, but Clint doesn't even look up, so he can't help but frown, "Is anyone else up?" he asks and once again Clint doesn't look up, "Um, have I done something? Is there a reason you're not answering me?" Steve asks, feeling worried, as unknown to him Tony appears at the doorway, "Clint?" Steve asks again, "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Don't feel insulted, Captain." Tony says, taking pity on Steve, and walking in, as he walks over and taps Clint on the shoulder.

"What?" Clint asks.

" _Stop ignoring Steve. It makes him feel bad."_ Tony signs at Clint.

"Sorry, Cap. I didn't hear you." Clint reveals.

"You're deaf?" Steve asks and even though Clint can read lips Tony signs Steve's question for him, as it's not always easy for Clint to read lips and sometimes it's not accurate, especially if a person doesn't make their words clear.

"Yeah, I am." Clint answers, "I'm completely deaf in one ear, mostly deaf in the other." He explains.

"Why haven't I noticed this before?" Steve asks curious as he was working with Clint long before S.H.I.E.L.D fell and he didn't realise.

"I built Clint pretty good hearing aid's that I'm constantly updating. It would be hard to notice if you didn't know." Tony explains, _"Speaking of hearing aids what's up? Why aren't you using them_?" he asks Clint in sign, knowing that Clint would have a reason why he's not using them.

" _They've been making this odd buzzing noise and cutting out for the last few weeks. I've been meaning to talk you about it."_ Clint signs at Tony.

" _You should have told me sooner, you're lucky I have the stuff here to make new ones. Come on." Tony_ sings at Clint, "Help yourself to breakfast, Captain." Tony says before he and Clint leave the kitchen, leaving Steve to wonder what else about his team he doesn't know.

* * *

It hasn't been long since Skye left his office and ever since Phil has been sitting alone, being worried that he has scared Skye by saying things too soon.

"Phil." A voice says and Phil looks up and sees Melinda standing at the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I might have scared Skye, but pushing too much." Phil says concerned.

"Why? What happened?" Melinda asks curious.

"I told her that she was our world, that we loved her so much, that we love her so much." Phil explains to Melinda.

"Oh, it might be too soon for her to have to give her space Phil, but at the same time make it clear that we're not going to push her into anything she's not ready for." Melinda tells Phil.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Phil admits, being pretty sure that is going to be easier said than done, "Did you need something Melinda?"

"Yeah. I was going to head to the house; get my album so that Skye can have a look." Melinda explains, Phil knowing exactly what she is talking about, "Will you be okay without me for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah." Phil answers, "Actually if I give you a list do you think could pick up some groceries? And invite the others for dinner if they're staying in DC?" Phil asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda answers and Phil grabs a piece of paper and starts to write.

"Here. Just get all of that please." Phil requests, handing Melinda the paper, one he is finished writing.

"Will do." Melinda says, as she quickly reads the list, "You're making Hanukkah food too." Melinda says, sounding slightly surprised.

"It's the third night of Hanukkah. Of course I am." Phil answers.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully, "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Melinda informs Phil before leaving.

* * *

After she left her father's office Skye has headed downstairs, after going by the kitchen, to make Simmons a cup of tea she heads over to the lab and hands Simmons the cup before she pulls up a chair and sits down next to her.

"How you doing?" Skye asks curious.

"I don't know." Simmons answers, "I just need him to wake up." Simmons answers as she stares at her brother's face.

"I can't even imagine how hard this would be for you." Skye tells Simmons, trying to be supportive but she has no idea what to say, "How long have you known that your twins?"

"We've only known for sure that we're twins since Providence, we've suspected that since we found out we were siblings at the academy, but we didn't know for sure." Simmons reveals.

"How'd you find out at Providence?" Skye asks curious.

"Eric told us, apparently director Fury has known about us as long as we have." Simmons explains to Skye.

"Huh." Skye says, having no idea what to say.

"How are you?" Simmons asks her friend, wanting to get the topic of her.

"Okay, I've found my parents. It's what I've always wanted." Skye says with a smile, "I just can't believe I've been around them for months." Skye comments.

"It must be shocking." Simmons comments, "I'm here if you need anything." She offers, though she isn't looking away from Fitz.

"Thanks Jemma." Skye tells her friend, "Do you know anything about your biological parents?" she asks curios.

"No." Simmons answers.

"Aren't you curious about them?" Skye asks as she always has been so she assumes that Simmons has been to.

"Not really. I grew up with two amazing parents, I don't need to know about the people who weren't parents to me." Simmons explains, "Fitz has been though."

"Really?" Skye asks, being surprised by that as honestly she would have expected Simmons to be more curious than Fitz.

"Yes. Leo was the one who ran our DNA though the system after we found out about us. He's always been curious about our biological parents; he's always wanted to find them, have a relationship with them." Simmons admits, "I think it's because his adopted father walked out on him and his mother when he was young."

"I didn't know that." Skye says surprised.

"He doesn't talk about it much." Simmons explains, "He doesn't like to."

"I get that." Skye admits and the two of them drift into silence.

"I need him to wake up, Skye." Simmons tells her friend.

"He will. I'm sure of it." Skye says, putting her arm around her friend and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after her conversation with Phil Melinda arrives at the house.

"Hello?" Melinda calls as she walks in.

"Melinda." A voice says form the living room and she sees Steve.

"Captain." Melinda greats.

"You know you can call me Steve if you would like." Steve offers.

"Steve." Melinda corrects, "Where's everyone else?" she asks curious.

"Tony and Clint are in the lab, but I'm not entirely sure where everyone else is." Steve answers, telling the truth.

"JARVIS?" Melinda asks.

"Doctor Banner is in the lab with Sir, and Agent Barton. Miss Maria and Miss Natasha are out the back training together, Miss Potts is in the library working and Colonel Rhodes isn't on the premises." Jarvis answers.

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda answers, "If you want to know anything all you have to do is ask JARVIS." Melinda explains.

"Doesn't it feel odd to do that?" Steve asks.

"Sometimes, and I was hesitant at first but Jarvis really does help." Melinda explains.

"I'll remember that." Steve comments, "How are you, Melinda? Have you and Phil talked to Skye?" he asks curious.

"I'm not even sure how I am." Melinda admits, "And yeah, we've talked to Skye. Phil's worried that he's said something to soon and scared him away." Melinda explains, "And honestly I don't know whether I should tell her and make it clear that I care and that I'm not going anywhere or whether I should just let her have her space. I just don't know what would be best" Melinda explains, then she realises who she's talking to, "Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all that." Melinda says, not overly sure why she just said all that, though she guesses that it's because she's been hearing about Steve for most of her life, so she feels like she has known him most of her life.

"It's okay." Steve assures Melinda, "Look, I don't know what Skye is feeling, but I remember what it was like when I first woke up; and what It's been like to find out the truth about your family, to learn that everything I thought was true wasn't, and after learning that the thing I needed the most, at first, is space." Steve reveals, "But as I look around this house, hear the stories that you and your siblings have told, it helps so much more to know that your parents still cared, but I wouldn't have been able to accept that if I didn't have space to think first." Steve explains, "Basically my point is, give her some space first but also make it clear that you care." Steve revels.

"Thanks Steve." Melinda says, being thankful for the advice, "Phil's making dinner tonight and he's inviting all of you to The Playground." Melinda explains.

"That would be great." Steve answers.

"Great." Melinda responds, "I'm just here to get something." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

* * *

About a minute after Melinda headed upstairs she returns downstairs, this time holding a large leather-bound album, but when she walks downstairs it's not just Steve who is downstairs but her siblings and Clint too.

"So, we're invited for dinner?" Clint asks and because he is speaking louder than normal Melinda knows that he doesn't have his hearing aids in.

" _Yeah. I've got to do shopping for Phil."_ Melinda explains, in both sign and spoken words so that Clint can understand what she is saying.

" _How's things going?"_ Maria asks her sister curious and out reflex she signs as well as speaks for Clint's sake.

" _Okay, considering. Skye and I had a talk last night, and that was really good. Right now Phil and I are trying to find the balance between giving her space and letting her know we care."_ Melinda explains, like her sister she does so in in sign and spoken word.

" _Good, that's really good, Mel_." Natasha tells her sister.

" _Just be patient. That's all you can do."_ Tony says.

" _Yeah, I know."_ Melinda responds, _"I'll see you all later."_ Melinda says before leaving.

* * *

A few hours after Melinda explained to her siblings how things were going between her, Skye and Phil, Melinda arrives back at the playground carrying several shopping bags and her album. As she walks into the common area Skye sees her from the lab and she walks over.

"What's with all the shopping?" Skye asks as Melinda puts the bags on the table.

"PHIL." Melinda calls, "Your Dad's making dinner tonight." Melinda explains.

"Oh cool." Skye comments, "What's he making?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits,

"Step away from the food, Melinda." Phil's voice says from the top of the stairs.

"It's not being cooked yet, Phil. I can't ruin it yet." Melinda responds, causing Skye to look between her parents, in amusement.

"Experience tells me otherwise." Phil responds.

"You know if you let me try let me practice, or teach me, then maybe I wouldn't be such a bad cook." Melinda tells Phil.

"I've tried that before. I'm never doing that again." Phil says and Melinda rolls her eyes, "Did you get everything I asked?" he asked.

"Yes, and I made sure that it's enough for thirteen people." Melinda tells Phil.

"Thirteen people?" Skye asks, "There are only six of us and one of us Is in a coma."

"Your Uncle, Aunts, Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner, Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, and James Rhodes are joining us for dinner." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Basically all the Avengers are joining us for dinner?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yes." Phil and Melinda confirm.

"That is so cool. I've got to tell Simmons and Trip." Skye says and she goes to hurry to the lab.

"Skye." Melinda says and her daughter turns back around as she does Melinda picks up the album and walks over to Skye, "This is my album. It's full of important things, full of memories. I thought you'd like to have a look." Melinda explains as she hands the album to her daughter.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin it." Skye admits as she hesitantly takes the album.

"You won't." Melinda assures her, "Take as long as you need to look through it." She informs Skye.

"Okay. Thanks May." Skye says before hurrying out of the room, and heading back over to the lab.

After Skye leaves Melinda walks over and sits down on the table.

"You're going to watch me cook, aren't you?" Phil asks as he washes his hands.

"Yep."

"And steal tastes when you can." Phil comments and Melinda just gives him a look, "Of course." Phil says amused.

* * *

"THE AVENGERS ARE COMING FOR DINNER." Skye yells as she runs into the lab.

"What?" Simmons and Trip ask together.

"Coulson's just started making dinner because all The Avengers, except for Thor, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and Maria Hill are coming for dinner." Skye reveals, sounding excited.

"That's awesome." Trip comments.

"Fitz would love to meet them." Simmons comments.

"Well I'm pretty sure we'll see them again." Skye comments.

"You're right there." Trip confirms, "What's that?" he asks, referring to the album.

"It's May's. She said it's her album and that I might want to have a look." Skye explains.

"Are you going to have a look?" Simmons asks curious.

"Um, yeah. Maybe." Skye answers as she walks over and sits down, putting the album on her lap. After staring at the album for a couple of minutes Skye hesitantly opens it. On the first page she says to people holding a baby, Skye doesn't recognize the people, but judging by how they look she suspects she knows who they are,

"My biological grandparents." Skye mutters to herself and she carefully opens to the next page of the album.

For a while Skye just looks at pages in the album, seeing pictures of her mother, her grandparents, both biological and adoptive, people who he is going to have to ask Melinda about. After at least fifteen pages Skye sees the first picture of both her parents together.

"Oh my god." Skye says.

"What?" Trip and Simmons ask together.

"Young May and Coulson." Skye reveals, "Huh, Coulson had a full head of hair one, who knew." Daisy comments as she stares at the picture of both of her parents looking so young, and so happy. After spending a really long time just staring at the picture Skye continues to flip through and after a few pages she reaches an ultrasound.

"Me." Skye says to herself, staring at the black and white image, and after a little bit she flips to the next page and she sees her mother at various stages of her pregnancy, and then images of her, images of her with her entire family, images she never believed existed.

* * *

A few hours after Melinda returned to the Playground everyone, including everyone from New York, are just sitting down for dinner, Simmons having to convinced to join and only did so because she's allowed to keep the tablet that is monitoring Fitz right next to her.

"Wow Phil, this all looks amazing." Steve comments.

"It will taste amazing too. Phil is a great cook." Rhodey says with a grin.

"Thank you." Phil says, "Both of you." He adds.

"So I talked to Shay. She's in, and is prepared to give her resignation to the CIA right away if you want her." Maria says, looking at Phil and Melinda.

"Of course I do." Phil says, "Tell her whenever she's ready there will be a place for her."

"Will do." Maria assures him.

"Did you talk to Sam?" Natasha asks Steve curious.

"Yeah. He's in too." Steve says, leaving out the fact that Sam's currently looking for leads on Bucky.

"We'll if we're going to start recruiting I've got a few ideas of people we can look for, and bring in." Clint comments.

"So do I." Natasha, Phil, Maria and Melinda say together.

"There's probably going to be a lot of overlap in those names." Maria comments.

"Definitely." Natasha confirms, knowing that they respect, that they trust, as much as they trust, the same people.

"I was thinking that we should hold of recruiting until closer to when the facility is finished." Phil comments.

"The Facility?" Skye asks confused, finally finding her voice as for most of the dinner she has been shock by the fact that she is eating a meal with Avengers.

"A joint Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D facility. It's being built in upstate New York and should be done in February." Tony explains.

"So, we're not staying here?" Simmons asks.

"Not for good, no." Phil answers.

"Are you three alright with that?" Melinda asks Skye, Simmons and Trip, and she gets three nods in response, and the group drift into silence while they eat, all enjoying each other's company.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank You for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **2013**

It has been five days since Skye found out she is actually the daughter of Melinda and Phil and since then she has been trying to digest what that means and trying to accept it.

Ever since finding out that their daughter, who they thought they buried a long time ago, is actually alive and not dead as they believed her to be Phil and Melinda have been trying to find the balance between wanting to show Skye that there are here for her and wanting to give her space to digest everything so they don't smother her.

It is about lunch time and Phil is in his office on video conference with Tony who has gone back to New York, but has made it clear that he'd visit any time.

"You didn't have to do that Tony." Phil tells his friend

"Yeah, I did." Tony answers, "We want the facility ready sooner and it opens more jobs, it's a win win." Tony explains as he just added more works to the construction of the facility, "Though Tasha, Clint and Ria aren't too happy about having to vet even more people."

"Of course they're not" Phil says amused, "So when would the new completion date be?" Phil asks curious.

"Early to mid-February." Tony answers, "But it could still be later." Her explains.

"Good, that's good." Phil comments.

"How's things going?" Tony asks curious.

"Okay, I think." Phil answers.

"That's good." Tony comments, "So, Mel's going to go see Mom?"

"Yeah. I think she wants to see whether Skye visiting her will be a good idea or not." Phil explains.

"I doubt it." Tony comments, a look of pain on his face.

"Honestly, so do I." Phil admits.

"I should go. I've got work to avoid." Tony comments.

"Wouldn't talking to me be a good way to do just that?" Phil asks curious as it seems like it to him.

"Yeah, but I'd rather finish taking apart those ICERS of yours." Tony explains as when they had dinner the other night he saw the ICERS and ever since has been rather obsessed with the technology.

"Haven't you taken them apart about three times?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, but I can always lean new things." Tony comments, "Bye Phil."

"Bye." Phil says with an amused look on his face, before ending the video call. Once he ends the video call Phil is just about to head back to his desk when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil says and Skye walks in.

"Why Daisy? I mean why Margret Daisy?" Skye asks, her voice full of curiosity, "What made you guys choose that name and then go and call me by my middle name?"

"It's tradition in my family to give girls the middle name Daisy." Phil reveals, "And we gave you the first name Margret after your grandmother, but decided to call you by your middle name to avoid confusion." He explains.

"Huh." Skye comments.

"She was the first person to hold you, you know, after me and your Mom." Phil informs his daughter.

"Peggy?" Skye asks, walking over.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"I've been reading what I can find, and I've heard Simmons talk, Peggy's a pretty amazing person, right?" Skye asks as she sits down across from her father.

"Yeah, she is." Phil confirms, with a smile, "Your grandparents started S.H.I.E.L.D because they knew that the world, and everyone in it, needed and deserved protection. Every bit of S.H.I.E.L.D, ever agent, has a piece of them in it." He explains, "Your Grandmother faced so much adversary, was constantly told that she wasn't good enough because she was a woman, but didn't let that hold her back she knew her own self-worth. Peggy Carter-Stark, your grandmother, is a hero. She's an inspiration to many, including me." Phil explain to his daughter, telling the complete truth.

"Wow. I guess I have a lot to live up to then." Skye comments, being unsure that she'll be able to do that.

"You already are." Phil informs his daughter, who smiles back.

"May said that she'd take me to meet Peggy at some point, why not today?" Skye asks curious.

"Your Grandmother's Alzheimer's is bad, she's not the person she once was. So, your Mom wants to see how's she's doing; she doesn't want you to visit when Peggy is having a very bad day; she wants to protect you from that." Phil explains.

"Oh..." Skye says, not sure what to think about that and father and daughter drift into silence.

* * *

While her best friend and daughter are talking about her Melinda is just arriving at Peggy's room. As she knows that the visit will be difficult, just like they always are Melinda takes a deep breath before she walks into her mother's room and over to her bed.

"Mom." Melinda says as she sits down.

"Mel." Peggy says, looking glad to see her, "How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good, Mom. I'm really good." Melinda answers, "I found out something, something amazing." Melinda reveals.

"Oh?" Peggy asks, "What is it?"

"It's Daisy; she's alive." Melinda informs her mother.

"Of course Daisy's alive. I just saw he last night." Peggy says, her voice full of confusion.

"No, Mom. It's been a long time since you've seen Daisy." Melinda tells her mother, "She's an adult now, an amazing person, smart, stubborn, kind, has the most incredible heart." Melinda explains, "She's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"A S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Daisy's only four months old." Peggy tells her daughter.

"How have you been Mom?" Melinda asks, changing the subject as she knows that that trying to argue with her when she is like this never ends well.

"I've been okay." Peggy answers and she and Melinda start to talk, Melinda not mentioning anything else about Daisy and before too long Peggy forgets what they were talking about.

* * *

At the Playground, while Phil and Skye are up in his office, Trip and Simmons are in the lab, Simmons sitting by the bed, just watching her brother while Trip stands back a little.

"Have you gotten more than a few hours sleep at all the past week and a half?" Trip asks curious.

"No." Simmons answers, "And I can't. Not until he wakes up."

"Jemma, you can't help your brother if you don't help yourself." Trip tells his friend.

"I need to stay with him, I can't leave." Simmons says and the two of them drift into silence.

As they drift into silence Simmons just continues to stare at her brother while Trip looks between the twins, trying to think of something, anything that he could do to help.

For a while it is just like that Simmons sitting by her brother, Trip looking between the twins trying to see how they're doing.

"Leo." Simmons suddenly says as she stands up.

"Simmons?" Trip asks.

"His eyes are flickering." Simmons explains, "Leo, it's Jemma. Can you hear me?' Simmons asks and one more Fitz's eyes open, but this time they stay open.

"Hey Leo." Simmons tells her brother, smiling back at him. As Leo looks up at his sister he opens his mouth to say something, but no words comes out, it being clear that he can't form words, "It's okay, Leo. Just take your time." She says as Leo looks at his sister with a look of complete loss on his face a look that's just saying, 'help me.'

* * *

After staying with her mother for a while, not mentioning Daisy/Skye again, Melinda is arriving back at her bike, which she got taken to the Playground a couple of days earlier, when her phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"Hey, it's me." Skye's voice responds.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Fitz is awake." Skye informs her mother.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. You can fill me in then." Melinda tells Skye before hanging up and climbing onto her motorbike.

* * *

Thanks to the fact that she speeds, even more so than usual, Melinda arrives back at the Playground rather quickly. As she walks into the main part of the base she finds Phil, Skye and Trip waiting in the hallway outside the lab.

"May." Skye says surprised, "I like just called you." Skye says to her mother, not understanding how she could have gotten back so quickly.

"It was a bad, wasn't it?" Phil asks Melinda, knowing that Melinda speeds, even more than usual, when something is wrong or when something is bothering her, in response Melinda just gives him a look which says yes.

"How's Fitz?" Melinda asks.

"He's awake, but he can't speak." Skye explains, "Simmons is running some tests to see how he is doing." Skye explains, hearing that Melinda nods and heads in the direction of the gym. As she watches her mother go Skye goes to follow her, but Phil reaches out and tries to stop her.

"Just give her some time." Phil tells Skye.

"No." Skye says and heads to the gym.

* * *

When Skye reaches the gym, only about a minute, after her mother she finds that Melinda has taken her jacket off and is hitting and kicking the punching bag.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yes." Melinda answers, "No." She corrects with a sigh, realising that if she wants to start building a relationship with Skye then she has to be honest.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Skye asks curios.

"No." Melinda answers as she continues to hit the bag.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Skye asks as she walks over to her mother.

"Your grandmother was having a bad day." Melinda reveals, "It's hard when she's like how she was today." She explains.

"I'm sorry, May. I'm so sorry." Skye says, kindly.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she goes back to hitting the bag and as she does Skye walks over and sits down on one of the pieces of equipment, watching.

* * *

It has been an hour since Fitz woke up and ever since he still hasn't been able to say a word, he is currently sitting up in bed and it has been clear that as well as not being able to speak he's having trouble with controlling one of his hands.

"It will be okay, Leo." Simmons tells her brother, "I'm right here and everyone's willing to help you." Simmons explains, "Until then why don't see if you can use this." Simmons says as she places a tablet on Fitz's lap. As she puts it down Fitz just gives her a look that says, 'I'm not doing that.' "Just give it a try Leo, please." Simmons asks her brother.

At his sisters' encouragement Fitz reaches over and, with the hand that has more control slowly, like he is thinking out every letter, types

 _I'll try._

"See, that's good, Leo. Really good." Simmons says with a smile and Fitz starts to type once more.

 _How long?_

"You've been in a coma for nine days." Simmons answers, pain perfectly clear in her voice, and once more Fitz starts to type, this time it is clear that it is getting harder for him to do so, but after about five minutes he manages to type;

 _Where are we? What's been going on?_

"We're at an old SSR base." Simmons informs her brother, "And a lot has been going on." Simmons informs her brother.

 _Like?_

"Well, everyone knows about us." Simmons tells her brother, "It turns out that Skye's is actually Coulson and May's daughter who they thought was murdered almost twenty-five years ago, and Tony Stark, who happens to be May's brother with Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill being her sisters, is obsessed with our ICERS." Simmons reveals and Fitz manages to look excited at that, causing him to quickly type on the screen.

 _EEREasllllyt_

"It's okay, Leo. Just take you time." Simmons tells her brother who this time goes slower and manages to type.

 _Really?_

"Yes." Simmons confirm before she begins to explain everything he has missed to her brother.

* * *

Hours later Simmons has explained everything that he has missed to her brother, who had a lot of questions that he became too tired to type out and ask, and now they're both sleeping.

As it is getting late Melinda is in her room on the phone with her siblings.

"So Fitz is awake?" Tony asks.

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?" Maria asks curious.

"He can't speak. He's lost functions in one of his hands and we're not sure what else is wrong." Melinda explains.

"I can arrange for a Neurologist and specialist in Fitz's kind of injury to run some tests, see what the best ways for helping him can be." Tony offers, wanting to do something to help.

"That would be great. I'll talk to Fitz and Simmons tomorrow, see what they think." Melinda tells her brother and the three siblings drift into silence.

"Make it clear the offer is there whenever they want to take It, if they want to." Tony informs his sister.

"Wil do."

"So, how was Mom?" Natasha asks curious.

"It was a bad day, a really bad day." Melinda reveals, as by the end of the visit Peggy had no idea who she was.

"Sorry Mel." Maria tells her sister.

"Have you decided whether you're going to take Skye for a visit?" Natasha asks her sister.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I'm leading more towards no. I think it will just hurt both Mom and Skye."

"Makes sense." Tony says as there is a knock on Melinda's door, "I've got to go." Melinda tells her siblings, "Come in." Melinda says as she hangs up.

As the door open Melinda sees Skye standing at the door holding Melinda's album.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting am I?" Skye asks worried.

"No, you're not." Melinda assures her.

"So, um, I've looked through this a few times and I have some questions." Skye admits, then drawing on courage she says, "So, I was wondering if maybe, if it's okay with you, we could look through together and you could answer my questions." Skye admits.

"Of course we can." Melinda tells her daughter and Skye walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Melinda, "Do you mind if I message your Dad so that he can help answer some of your questions?"

"No." Skye answers and Melinda quickly sends a message off to Phil as Skye opens the album, "These are you biological parents, right?" Skye asks, referring to the first picture.

"Yeah, they are." Melinda says and Skye flips forward a while, "That was the first time I was happy since my parents died." Melinda reveals when they get to a picture of Melinda, Tony, Natasha and Howard with the Captain America go-cart they built together

"Really?" Skye asks, looking at Melinda.

"Yeah; and I felt guilt about that." Melinda admits as there is another knock on the door, "Come in, Phil." Melinda says and the door opens.

"Hey, AC." Skye says, then she looks back at the album, "Why'd you feel guilty? That go-cart looks awesome."

"You can join us, Phil." Melinda tells her best friend and Phil walks over and climbs into bed too, sitting next to Skye, "I was guilty because I thought that I had no right to be happy when my parents had been killed. Your Grandmother and Grandfather convinced me otherwise." Melinda explains.

"I'm glad. You shouldn't have been feeling guilty." Skye says and together Skye and her parents continue to flip though the album, Phil and Melinda answering any questions that Skye has about the pictures.

* * *

For well over three hour Skye has been sitting between her parents asking them various questions about the pictures and it has now gotten to the point where all three of them are having a hard time keeping their eyes open.

"And that's how we first met." Phil tells his daughter, "Skye?" he asks and as he looks over he notices that Skye is almost asleep, leaning against her mother, "Skye." He says, gently shaking him on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I'm comfy." Skye says, without opening her eyes.

"It's okay. she can stay here." Melinda says as she closes the album and moves it to her bedside table.

"You sure?" Phil asks and Melinda gives a nod.

"Okay." Phil says and he carefully climbs out of the bed and moves the blanket so that it is covering both Melinda and Skye, "Night Melinda. Goodnight Skye."

"Night Phil." Melinda says and Phil gets up and leaves the room.

After Phil leaves Melinda turns off the light then spends a while staring at her daughter's barely visible ace, thinking about how amazed she is to be with her daughter again.

* * *

A few hours after Phil left Melinda and Skye Melinda is fast asleep but Skye is awake. As she wakes up for a few second Skye is completely confused about where she is and what happed, but then she realises that there is an arm around her, but it's not in a frightening way, it's like the arm is protecting her. Once she realises that Skye looks over and sees that Melinda is right next to her, asleep, looking more relaxed than Skye has ever seen.

As she looks over to her mother Skye feels an overwhelming desire to run so she starts to try and figure out a way to dislodge herself, without waking Melinda, but as she does she comes to her senses,

"Skye, no. This is what you've always wanted." Skye mutters to herself, "You're not going to run." She says and Skye forces herself not to run, "Relax Skye." She mutters to herself and she closes her eyes, and within a few minutes Skye is fast asleep.

* * *

 **December 7** **th** **2013**

It has been five days since Fitz woke up from his coma and ever since then he has been working on improving thought it is clear that it is going to be a long road. Even with the specialists that Tony have had meet with Fitz away from base.

Ever since the night where she woke up lying next to her mother Skye has been trying to embrace her parents more though she is still hesitant as she is used to things going wrong when she starts to see a place as home.

Even though it is Saturday everyone at the Playground is awake and have been for a while. Having finished her morning training with her mother not that long ago Skye is just waking into the common area where Melinda, Trip, and Phil are.

"Skye, I want you to come up with a list of skills and things you want to learn." Melinda tells her daughter, "I'm working on training schedule to start in the new year so I need to know if there is anything specific that you want to learn." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay." Skye answers as she sits down next to Trip.

"You're just in time for breakfast." Phil says as he puts several plates of food in the centre of the table.

"You really like cooking, don't you?" Skye asks her father curious.

"Yeah, I do." Phil confirms.

"Wow, look at you Fitz." Trip says happily and everyone turns to the door where they see Fitz, slightly leaning on Simmons, walking in.

"Fitz! It's really great to see you." Skye tells her friend and in response Fitz smiles at her.

"I've been telling Fitz all about Director Coulson's breakfast and he decided that he has to try It." Simmons explains as she and her brother walk over to the table.

"We'll I'm glad you feel you're ready to join us." Phil says, "Eat up there is more than enough for everyone." He says and he as Fitz and Simmons sit down.

As Fitz does he grabs the tablet, which is he getting rather sick of carrying around, and starts to type.

 _Thank you. It looks good, Sir._

Fitz manages to type after a few minutes.

"You're welcome Fitz." Phil responds, "Dig in." Phil says and together the group of six do just that, having breakfast together for the first time since they arrived at the playground.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone is spread out through the base, Phil and Melinda are up in the office, Fitz and Simmons are in the lab working on the rehab exercises that the doctor gave Fitz, Skye is sitting in the common area staring at a picture of her parents from when they first meet, when Trip walks into the room.

"Hey, Skye." Trip says but Skye doesn't respond so after he grabs a bottle of water Trip walks over to her, "Hello, earth to Skye." He comments.

"Sorry, what?" Skye asks concerned.

"You okay?" Trip ask curious.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "I just…." Skye starts to say before trailing off.

"Just what?" Trip asks curious.

"The other night Coulson and May told me all about how they first meet, but I was so tired that I don't remember what they said." Skye reveals, "I want to ask again, but I don't want to seem like I didn't care enough to listen."

"I'm sure they won't think that." Trip tells Skye.

"What if they do?" Skye ask, looking worried

"They won't." Trip says, before moving so he is right in front of Skye, his eyes level with hers, "Look, I know you don't have much experience, but parents usually see the best in their children, not the worst." Trip explains, "You asking again will show that you cared enough to want to know for sure." He says.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do." Trip assures him, "Go talk to them Skye. They're your parents it will be okay." he says.

"Okay, okay I can do this." Skye says before getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

Across in the lab Simmons is helping Fitz with his rehabilitation activities and it is becoming clear that Fitz is becoming more frustrated the more he does.

"Come on, Leo. Just one more time." Simmons tells her brother, trying to be encouraging, but Fitz just gets an annoyed look on his face and pushes everything that is meant to be helping him improve coordination in his hand off the table, "LEO!" Simmons yells at her brother as she picks up the stuff from the floor and put it back on the table, and just as she is finished putting it back on the table Leo finishes typing.

 _Stop. Not a baby._

Fitz types, showing the tablet to her sister.

"I'm not treating you like a baby; I'm trying to help you." Simmons tells her brother once she has read what he says.

 _Yes, you are._

"No, I'm not." Simmons argues, "You heard the doctors. The best way for you to get your coordination back is with practice.

 _Stop._

"Leo, I…." Simmons starts to say but when she notices Leo starting to type again she stops.

 _Leave me alone!_

"Leo…." Simmons starts to say but Fitz just taps the screen, "Okay. I'll leave you alone." She tells her brother, and then, doing so quiet reluctantly Jemma gets up and walks out of the lab, as she does she hears objects fall to the ground once more.

* * *

"Hey, can I come in?" Skye asks curious as she knocks on the door frame to her father's office where both her parents are sitting across from one another, each having a whole lot of paperwork in front of them.

"Of course." Phil answers and Skye walks in and sits next to her mother.

"So, um, I know you told me the other night, but I was so tried that I don't really remember, so I was hoping that you'd tell me the story of how you met again." Skye explains her voice nervous.

"Of course." Melinda says, "It was our first day at S.H.I.E.L.D academy. I was seventeen, your Dad was nineteen." Melinda reveals.

"So you weren't even eighteen when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asks, sounding rather surprised by that.

"My birthday was a few months away." Melinda explains.

"Your Mom was getting her bag off her bike when it got stuck." Phil reveals, "Your Mom tried to pull on it and she stumbled backwards, right into me." Phil explains.

"Your Dad almost fell to the ground, but I managed to stop him before he hit the ground." Melinda explains, causing Skye to smile.

"That's epic." Skye says with a grin, "What happened next?" she asks eagerly.

"I helped your Mom get her bag off her bike and then we went to the welcoming assembly together." Phil explains, "We were assigned to a dorm together with John Garrett and a friend of ours Izzy Hartley."

"You had to share a dorm with Garrett?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm actually amazed that Izzy didn't kill him by the end of our first year." Melinda admits, causing Skye to laugh.

* * *

Ever since Simmons left the lab Fit has been sitting by himself trying to force himself to do things that he used to be able to do, but not being able to.

"Hey Fitz." Tony says, walking into the lab, doing so because he saw Fitz sitting alone as he walked down in the corridor.

 _What you doing here?_

Fitz manages to type after a few minutes.

"I'm dropping the latest update about the facility off for Mel and Phil." Tony explains and as he does he actually notices the look that's on Fitz's Face, "You okay, Kid?" he asks and Fitz just gives a frustrated look.

"Oh, I see." Tony says, pulling up a chair, "I don't know what you're going through; but after New York I would have, well anxiety attacks, and after what happened in Afghanistan I would have moments where I thought I was back there, I know it's not the same, but I never thought things would get better, but they did, with time, and it will for you too. You've just got to be patient." Tony tells Fitz, who starts to type on the tablet when Tony finishes speaking.

 _Sound like Jemma._

"Where is your sister?" Tony asks curious and Fitz one more continues to type.

 _Gone. I was mean._

"All siblings are sometimes." Tony says, knowing that from experience, "But that doesn't change the fact that your sister's still going to worry, and from what I understand she's been trying to help. So, maybe you should go see her." Tony says, "Frustrations normal, but maybe you shouldn't take it out on your sister. She's in your corner after all." Tony says and Fitz starts to type again.

 _Thanks Tony._

Fitz types before he gets up and leaves the lab.

"Glad I could help." Tony responds as he watches Fitz go and once he does Tony gets up so that he can head upstairs to give his sister and Phil the latest update.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Leo arrive at Simmons room and he knocks on the door as he types on the tablet.

"Come in." Simmons voice responds and Leo opens the door and walks in, "Leo." Simmons says surprised to see him but Leo just holds up the tablet which has two words on it;

 _I'm sorry._

"Oh, it's okay, Leo." Simmons tells him, "Would you like to watch The Day of The Doctor again?" Simmons asks her brother, who nods, and then walks over and sits next to Simmons. Once he is sitting down Simmons grabs her laptop and together the twins sit side by side and watch their favourite show.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Fitz left the lab Tony walks into Phil's office without knocking where he finds Melinda, Phil and Skye.

"Tony." Skye says, sounding happy to hear him.

"Hey Kiddo." Tony says with a grin.

"Did you know that May stopped Coulson from hitting the ground when they first meet?" Skye asks curious.

"I have heard about that." Tony says with a grin, "Have your parents told you about the time your Mom, Clint, Your Aunt Tasha and I got arrested in Vegas and your Dad had to fly across the country to bail us out?" Tony asks curious.

"Tony." Melinda and Phil say together.

"No." Skye says, looking amazed.

"Do you want to hear it?" Tony asks, ignoring the warning look that Melinda is giving him.

"Yes!" Skye says, sounding excited, "Please let Tony tell me, May." Skye begs.

"Fine." Melinda responds and much to his amusement Tony sits down on the table and starts to tell the story, completely forgetting about why he is at base in the first place.

* * *

Hours later basically everyone at The Playground are asleep, and Tony has headed back to New York, but Melinda isn't as she can't sleep, instead she is sitting reading an old book she found on the base, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Melinda responds and the door opens, revealing Phil.

"There's something you have to see." Phil tells her and so, without questions Melinda gets up and follows Phil out.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Melinda and Phil left her room they arrive at the office.

"Phil, what's going on?" Melinda asks her best friend.

"Just look." Phil says and Melinda walks into the office where she sees that that on the wall there are carvings, the same carvings that Garrett did, "I did that tonight."

"Has this happened before?" Melinda asks, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Once. The first night here." Phil explains.

"Have you had any other symptoms?" Melinda asks.

"Not yet, but we both know that it's only a matter of time." Phil tells Melinda, "Before too long I'll be…."

"No!" Melinda says sternly, "We'll figure this out, Phil. We'll find a way to cure you." She says, believing that completely.

"How can you be so sure?" Phil asks his friend.

"Because we've got two scientific geniuses on this base and another two, at least, are just a phone call away. If anyone can figure this out it will be them." Melinda reminds Phil.

"I don't want anyone to know until after the holidays. I don't want to ruin our first Christmas with Daisy in twenty-five years." Phil tells Melinda then his eyes widen, "Skye, she could have the same side effects." He realises, looking horrified.

"We'll figure this out before then." Melinda says, needing to believe that.

"I hope you're right." Phil responds, knowing that he can't go crazy now, not when he's only just got his daughter back.

"So do I." Melinda responds, "You've got to avoid field operations until we figure this out."

"That would make sense." Phil admits, "I don't want to go the way of Garrett, Melinda." Phil tells his best friend.

"You won't. I won't let you." Melinda tells her friend.

"You're going to keep me sane out of pure stubbornness?" Phil asks, honestly a little amused by the suggestion.

"You bet I am." Melinda assures him.

"Of course." Phil says, "Well if anyone can do that then it would be you." Melinda says and the two of them drift into amused silence, both of them trying to hide how afraid they are of what's happing to Phil, and what might happen to Skye.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 12** **nd** **2013**

It has been five days since Phil told Melinda about carving and since then Melinda has been watching for any other signs of side effects, but he hasn't shown any other ones.

Something else that has been happening in the last five days is Fitz trying to be less frustrated with Simmons when she attempts to help him, something which he has been finding rather difficult to do. Though, to his surprise, when Tony visits base, Fitz has been finding himself getting along really well with the older engineer.

It's mid-morning and Melinda is in the hanger working on her bike.

"You sure you know what you're doing with that?" A voice asks and Melinda turns to see her brother.

"I've been watching, and listening, to you and Dad for thirty-seven years. I know a few things." Melinda says as she puts the tools she is using down and stands up, leaving off the fact that he only reason she knows what to do is because she is working on the same bike she's had since she was seventeen so she's watched Tony fix it hundreds of times, "What you doing here?"

"I have something for Fitz, and something I want to discuss with him." Tony reveals.

"Okay. They're in the lab. I take it you know the way after all the surprise visits you've been making." Melinda tells her brother.

"Yep." Tony says, "I can look at your bike later if you want." He offers.

"Nah, I'm good." Melinda says and as Tony heads towards the doors Melinda crouches down once again and gets back to work on her bike.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Tony left his sister he walks into the lab where Fitz and Simmons are.

"Morning Kids." Tony says as he walks in.

"Tony. What are you doing here?" Simmons asks as Fitz just looks glad

"I'm here to see my two favourite scientists; and I come baring gifts." Tony reveals as he places a box in front of Fitz, who just gives him a confused look, "Open it."

Opening the box Fitz finds a small screen and connected, on the side of his good hand, a keyboard with a stand on the back.

"It should be easier to use than the tablet you've been using, and more portable. If you press this button, then it will speak what you've typed." Tony explains and as he does Fitz starts to type on the new device Tony gave him, managing to do so faster than he's been managing.

 _Thank you_

"You don't have to thank me." Tony assures him.

"What's the battery like?" Simmons asks curious.

"Really good. Pretty self-sustaining. Shouldn't require charging." Tony explains.

"That's great." Simmons says, looking glad as she knows that that will make things easier for her brother.

"So, if you're up for it I wanted to talk to you about your ICERS. I their technology could be integrated into other weapons and wanted to see what you think." Tony tells Fitz, who starts typing,

 _I'm all ears._

Fitz types and as he does Simmons heads over to her computer having work that she needs to do, knowing that Fitz will be perfectly happy taking to Tony.

* * *

About ten minutes after Melinda talked to her brother she walks into the office where Phil is.

"Tony's here." Melinda informs Phil as she walks in.

"Again?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah. He has something for Fitz." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Phil comments.

"Honestly I think he just likes being around two kids who are as smart as he is." Melinda admits.

"Makes sense." Phil comments, "Any chance you want to help me with some of this paperwork?" He asks curious, hoping or a yes.

"You owe me." Melinda says as she takes some files off the pile.

"Just add it to the list." Phil responds and in silence he and Melinda get started on the work.

Melinda and Phil have been working in silence for a few minutes when there is an incoming call alert on the screen; when Phil answers he and Melinda see Natasha and Maria.

"Hey." Phil says, sounding slightly surprised.

"Hey. Tone there?" Maria asks curious as that's what she assumes.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"Why? What's going on?" Phil asks curious.

"There's some design decisions that need to be made about the facility. Everyone here has weighed in on the decision so now we just need everyone there, including Tony to." Natasha explains.

"We'll be there in an hour." Maria says before ending the call.

"Things are going to be so much easier once we're in one place." Phil comments.

"Yep." Melinda confirms and the two of them once more drift into silence while they work.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Fitz and Tony first starting to talk about what the ICER technology can be added to and in that time, unknown to Fitz and Tony, Maria and Natasha has arrived at base.

"I think we can start working on the specks soon then." Tony tells Fitz, who starts to type.

 _Thank you_

"What for?" Tony asks confused and once more Fitz begins to type.

 _Treating me normal_

"You never have to thank me for that." Tony assures Fitz with a smile, who just smiles back.

 _Staying for Dinner?_

"Of course, I never pass up a chance for Phil's cooking." Tony says with a grin, causing Fitz to laugh, "I'm going to go annoy my sister, but I'll we'll talk later." Tony tells Fitz, who nods, before getting up and walking across the lab, "Simmons." Tony greats as he walks past.

"Tony." Simmons responds.

"What you working on?" Tony asks, not being able to help but look over Simmons's shoulder at the screen.

"I'm updating the silicon for the coms that are imbedded so I have to re-match the DNA." Simmons explains and as she does Tony looks at the screen and as he does he sees something surprisingly familiar in about the sample.

"Who's DNA is this?" Tony asks as he moves closer to the screen.

"Leo's, why?" Simmons asks confused as Fitz walks over.

"Do you mind?" Tony asks and after Simmons shakes her head he moves closer to the screen so that he can check something.

 _What is it?_

The device that Tony built Fitz ask.

"Over the years I've become pretty familiar with my own DNA. I can recognize it by sight." Tony reveals.

"What does that have to do Leo?" Simmons asks, "And me?" she adds, thinking that if it is something about Fitz's DNA then chances are it's about hers too.

"You were both adopted, right? Separated at birth, or soon after?" Tony asks, remembering that.

"Yes. We found out when we were at the Academy, and then after S.H.I.E.L.D fell we found out that Fury knew since then and that's when we found out, for sure, that we're twins, which he knew." Simmons explains.

"Of course he did." Tony mutters as he finds exactly what he wants, and compares them.

" _We haven't been able to find out anything about our birth parents_." Fitz's device says, _"I've looked."_ The device says.

"We'll I think…" Tony starts to say.

"Think what?" Simmons asks as the computer beeps, as it does Tony just stares at the screen in shock, as he types something more, "Tony?" Simmons asks.

" _What is it?"_ Fitz's device asks.

"Our Y chromosomes are perfect matches." Tony reveals, "I'm running the full comparison, but it looks like I'm your father." Tony says sounding completely shocked, "I never knew." He tells Fitz and Simmons, looking right at them both who are looking just as shocked as he feels.

"Dad?" Fitz says, managing to speak his first word since he blew in the glass in the pod.

* * *

While Fitz, Simmons and Tony are in the lab discovering something very shocking Skye and Trip are in the gym sparing with one another.

"Okay. I think I'm done for the day." Skye says as she's knocked down once more.

"You did good. I was expecting you to call it quits a while ago." Trip admits as he helps Skye up, "So, I'm always up for your company, but I've got to ask. Why? I thought your Mom was teaching you."

"She is." Skye answers, "It's just…" Skye starts to say but then trails off.

"Just, what?" Trip asks, having learnt that if he gently prods Skye then she'll talk.

"I know who I am now, and that's great, I mean I'm still trying to accept it, but it's great." Skye explains as she picks up her towel, "But knowing where I come from means I have a lot to live up to, I mean my family consists of the most incredible spies, ever, and some of the smartest people in the world. How do I match that?"

"You don't try to." Trip tells Skye, "If there is one thing I've learnt from being a legacy it's that you've just got to do your best you can, if you compare yourself to your family you'll just destroy yourself. Just do your best, Skye. That's all anyone can ask of you." Trip explains to Skye.

"Thanks Trip." Skye says gratefully.

"Not a problem." Trip answers, "How about we go drag Fitz and Simmons out of the lab and have some fun, actually relax for once." He suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Skye says with a grin, and she and Trip leave the gym.

* * *

Up in the office Phil, Melinda, Natasha and Maria are all discussing various things. Melinda is sitting on Phil's desk. Phil is standing up, Natasha is sitting on a chair with her feet up on the table and Maria is sitting in one of the chairs.

"Phil we cannot put S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers logos on everything." Maria informs her friend.

"Why not?" Phil asks, his voice almost sounding like a whine.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's a spy agency. We want to be at least a little covert." Natasha explains.

"But it looks cool." Phil objects, sounding like a child.

"It doesn't matter, Phil." Melinda tells him but before he can say anything the door opens and Skye hurries in.

"Tasha, Ria, hi." Skye says, smiling at her aunts, when she sees that they are in the room.

"Skye." Natasha and Maria say together.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm not sure." Skye admits, "Trip and I just went into the lab to talk to Fitz and Simmons but the two of them, and Tony, are kind of frozen, looking at a screen." Skye explains, "It's concerning." She says and after exchanging looks Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Phil get up and follow Skye downstairs.

* * *

Just like Skye warned them they would when Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Phil get to the lab they find Fitz, Simmons and Tony staring at the screen in shock while Trip is standing behind them, clearly having no idea what to say or do.

After exchanging looks with her sisters Natasha steps forward,

"Tone, Fitz, Simmons. What is it?" Natasha asks as she stands just behind them.

"They're, I'm, look." Tony manages to say, pointing to the screen.

Being confused about what is going on Natasha pushes her way to the front and looks at the screen and as she sees what's on the screen her eyes widen.

"Tasha?" Melinda asks her sister.

"Fitz and Simmon's DNA match Tony's." Natasha reveals, "He's their biological father." She says, sounding just as shocked as everyone else in the room feels.

"Oh my god." Skye says, sounding completely shocked.

"How's this possible?" Simmons asks, looking to Tony for some kind of explanation.

"Aren't you the bio-chemist Jemma? Shouldn't you know the answer?" Skye jokes, trying to help her friend.

"That's not what I meant." Simmons responds, her voice sounding short.

"When were you born?" Tony ask, looking between Fitz and Simmons, finally finding his voice.

"We don't know for sure because we were adopted on different dates, given different birthdates, but it would be around August 19th." Simmons answers, causing Tony to do the math in his head.

"Blue eyes." He mutters as he looks at Fitz, "Tracy, Tracy Reeds." Tony realises and as he says the name Natasha starts typing, "It was Rhodey's eighteenth. We were celebrating together. I met Tracy at the second club we went too. She joined us for the rest of the night, we spent the night together. She was gone when I woke up." Tony reveals, remembering that at the time he was amused that she stole his normal move.

"This her?" Natasha asks, showing Tony a picture of a license on the screen, an over twenty-year-old license, belonging to a young woman who looks to be in her late teens or early twenties with blue eyes and light brown curly hair, and to the surprise of no one she was incredible beautiful.

"Yeah." Tony confirms as Fitz and Simmons move closer to the computer to have a look at their biological mother for the first time.

"It's a fake identity." Natasha reveals.

"What?" Tony and Simmons ask together.

"It's good fake identity, but a fake one." Natasha reveals, "Give me a second." She reveals and she continues to type.

" _You didn't know?"_ Fitz's machine asks.

"No. Like I said Tracy, or whoever she is, was gone when I woke up." Tony explains to Fitz and Simmons, "One night was how I did things back then." Tony says, causing both Fitz and Simmons to pull faces.

"Not appropriate, Tone." Maria tells her brother with an amused look on her face.

" _Fury, know?"_ Fitz's machine asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Tony admits.

"Wouldn't surprise anyone." Melinda adds.

"Obadiah." Natasha suddenly says.

"Obadiah?" Tony asks, anger in his voice.

"He was behind the fake identity." Natasha explains, "I think I can figure out who she really is after some digging, but it's going to take some time."

"Thanks Tasha." Tony says to his sister, sounding grateful, knowing that his mind won't be in it to look into it himself.

"Not a problem." Natasha assures her brother, giving him a comforting look.

After Natasha speaks the room drift into an awkward silence, as even though it is another family reveal in less than a month, it doesn't make it easier to deal with.

"I…. I'll be in my room." Simmons says, breaking the silence, before leaving.

"I'll go. If anyone is going to understand it's me." Skye says before following her friend, who turns out is actually her cousin, out of the room.

"Do you want to talk about…. Everything?" Tony asks Fitz, having no idea what else to say or do.

" _Not yet. Need to think about, everything."_ Fitz's machine says and he heads out of the lab, planning on going to find Simmons and Skye so he can be with the two people on base who knows what it's like to suddenly find out who you biological parents are.

"Okay. I'll be in the hanger when you're ready." Tony says, needing some time to think himself, "Please say you have something I can fix." He says to Phil.

"I always do." Phil says and with a nod Tony leaves the lab, "I think he could use you three right now." Phil tells Natasha, Melinda and Maria.

"Yeah." Melinda says and she, Maria and Natasha leave the lab.

"What do we do?" Trip asks Phil curious.

"Make lunch." Phil suggests.

"Sure, why not." Trip says, having no idea what else to do.

* * *

In Simmons's room she has just sat down on her bed when she hears a knock.

"Come in, Skye." Simmons says and the door opens.

"Can I join you?" Skye ask and Simmons nods so she walks over and sits down next to her, "How you doing?"

"I don't know." Simmons answers, "But you knew that already." She says, knowing that.

"Yeah, I did." Skye confirms, "You're going to be in a shocked numb state for a while." Skye tells her friend, "Then it will all sink in and you'll start to wonder, why this was kept for you, Fitz, and seeing as how he didn't know and there seems to be some kind of conspiracy going on, Tony." Skye tells her friend, "Then you'll start to think about how you feel, and decide where to go from there."

"I have parents." Simmons tells Skye, "Biology is important, I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I have parents who I love, who raised me, who were always there." Simmons tells Skye, as honestly she isn't sure what to think as in her opinion she has two of the most amazing parents that anyone could want and she isn't sure where, or if at all, Tony could fit in.

"It doesn't happen. Look at May, she considers Peggy and Howard to be more her parents because they're the ones who spent more time raising her." Skye tells Simmons.

"Peggy Carter's my grandmother." Simmons says, sounding shocked and amazed, "THE Peggy Carter is my grandmother." She says, excited.

"Yeah, she is." Skye confirms, with an amused look on her face, wondering if that's how she looked when she found out about her parents.

"You're my cousin." Simmons realises, "We're cousins, you, me, and Leo."

"Yeah, we are." Skye confirms with a smile as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Simmons says and Leo walks in the room.

"Hey, Fitz. You okay?" Skye asks as her cousin sits down across from her and he gives a nod before starting to type.

" _I'm glad to know. I always wanted to know; and I like Tony. He's been great the last couple of weeks."_ Fitz machine says after well over five minutes of him typing, it being clear that Fitz, like Skye, is very happy with the identity of his biological parent, " _You?"_ the machine asks.

"I don't know." Simmons answers, "You want to get to know him. You want him to be a parent to you." Simmons realises.

" _Yes."_ Fitz's machine says, though a part of him is afraid that Tony won't want to know him, _"You don't."_ Fitz's machine says.

"I don't know." Simmons admits, though honestly she is leaning more towards not wanting to get to know Tony as her father, "But I'll support you in your choice, and whatever you want to do I'll still be here." She promises.

"Thank you." Fitz's machine says, and then he starts to type again, _"We're cousins."_ The machine says, looking at Skye.

"Yeah, the most awesome cousins ever." Skye says with a grin.

* * *

Even though they were only just behind their brother by the time Natasha, Melinda and Maria walk into the hanger they find their brother already underneath the hood of a car working on an engine. As he is quiet close to another car Natasha, Maria and Melinda walk over and sit down on the hood of the nearby car and watch their brother.

"Are one of you going to say something?" Tony asks his sisters curious after well over fifteen minutes of silence.

"Do you want us to?" Natasha asks her brother.

"Still trying to figure that out." Tony says, stopping what he is doing so that he can look at his sisters, "I have kids." He says, sounding completely shocked.

"With the amount of one night stands you used to have you can't be surprised." Maria tells her brother with a teasing smile.

"Thanks Ria, really." Tony says sarcastically.

"You've got to admit; Ria has a point." Melinda tells her brother.

"I ran my DNA, though basically any database I could get access to, when I was dying to find familial matches." Tony reveals, causing all his sisters to look surprised, "I just wanted to know, but I didn't get any matches." He explains.

"Fury must have blocked you from finding out." Melinda guesses, causing Tony to frown.

"You want to be there for them." Natasha realises, sounding surprised, "You want to be a dad to them."

"If they'll have me." Tony admits, as he always wanted to have kids of his own one day, in the distant future, not that he ever admitted that, and so he wants to get to know Jemma and Leo, "I know that they have parents who raised them so I'll make the choice theirs, but I'll always leave the door open." He admits.

"Very mature of you Tone." Melinda tells her brother with an approving smile and in response Tony just gives a smile and nod before going back to the engine he was working on.

* * *

While Fitz, Simmons, Tony, Melinda, Natasha, Maria, and Skye are all digesting the news Phil and Trip are in the kitchen working on lunch for everyone.

"Sir, can I speak freely?" Trip asks curious.

"You never have to ask, Trip." Phil informs him, looking up.

"Look, I want Ward dead as much as anyone here, but being killed in custody isn't right. So, after these family revelations it might be a good idea to increase security on the vault." Trip explains, being pretty sure that if a Carter-Stark were to visit with Ward he wouldn't survive the visit.

"That's a really good idea." Phil realises, "Can you watch all this for me?" He asks Trip.

"Of course." Trip says and Phil leaves to increase the security on the vault while Trip continues to cook.

* * *

It has been an hour since everyone split up to go to different places and Phil and Trip are finally finished making lunch so they have gone to get the others who have all reluctantly agreed to have lunch with everyone.

When Skye, Simmons and Fitz walk into the common area the Carter-Stark siblings, Trip and Phil are already sitting at the table.

As soon as he sees that Tony is sitting at the table Fitz starts to type on the device.

" _Can we talk, after?"_ Fitz's device says.

"Of course we can." Tony assures Fitz with a smile.

"All this looks great, AC." Skye says to her father.

"Thanks Skye." Phil says as everyone sits down and starts to eat.

* * *

After about half an hour everyone has finished eating,

"You can use my office if you'd like." Phil offers once he sees the Fitz, Simmons and Tony have finished eating.

"Thanks Phil, but I think we'll use the lab." Tony says, knowing that it's where all three of them are most comfortable.

"Okay." Phil says and Tony, Fitz and Simmons get up and head to the lab.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Skye asks, looking between her mother and Aunts.

"With time." Melinda tells her daughter, "They've got shocking news, you more than anyone knows what that's like."

"Yeah, I do." Skye says, hoping that things between her cousins and Uncle go well.

* * *

About a minute after they left the common are Tony, Fitz and Simmons are sitting down in chairs in the lab.

"Look, I know that you're both adults, and that you already have parents, parents that I would never want to take the place off, but I'd like to get to know you both. I'd like you to get to know me, the real me." Tony explains to his kids.

" _I want that too."_ Fitz's devices say, " _I want to know you as my father."_ Fitz's device says, causing Tony to smile.

"Jemma? What do you think? How do you feel?" Tony asks his daughter.

"I already have parents, a father and that's not you." Simmons tells Tony, "I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

"You don't have to apologise." Tony assures Simmons, though it does hurt a little to know that his daughter doesn't want to get to know him, "That's the way you feel, that's the truth, and that's okay." Tony assures her, "So, how would you feel about me being a friend instead?" Tony asks curious as he'd be fine with getting to know Simmons in any way, not just as a daughter.

"I could be okay with that." Simmons answers, sounding hesitant, "I just need to think about it." Simmons tells Tony, "I need to go get some stuff of the plane." Simmons says before getting up and leaving the lab, knowing that her brother wants to get to know their biological father and she won't stand in the way of that, even though she doesn't want the same thing.

" _Jemma will come around."_ Fitz's device says.

"Maybe." Tony says, not being very sure of that, "But I'd understand if she didn't. You've both had lives for the past twenty-six years, that didn't involve me, it's not exactly fair of me to walk in your lives now and ask to be a father to you."

" _Yes, it is."_ Fitz's device says, " _You never knew."_ It says, " _If you knew would you have tried to get to know us sooner?"_ the device asks.

"Yeah, I would have." Tony tells Fitz, knowing that, "Family's important to me. It always has been; and If I had known I that I had two kids out there I would have been a part of your lives, in any way I could." He tells him.

" _I've never really had family."_ Fitz's device says, " _Just my Mom. Lewis, that's the man who adopted me, walked out on me when I was three, when he realised how smart I was and had no idea what to do with me."_ Fitz's device says.

"I'm sorry, Leo. That's not fair." Tony says, feeling sad for his son, being thankful that his father was also a genius as it meant Howard knew how to raise a genius, "But you know, that's not your fault. It's his fault that he couldn't see the amazing person you are." Tony tells Fitz, who gets a look of intense concentration on his face,

"T-ha—nk you." Fitz manages to tell Tony.

"Nicely done." Tony says with a proud smile, "But, you never have to thank me for being honest." Tony informs his son, "Now, do you want to get started on those specks we were talking about?" he asks curious, and Fitz nods in agreement so they get to work.

As Tony and Fitz get to work neither notice Jemma standing at the doorway to the lab, but as she sees her brother and her biological father, working together so flawlessly she turns and leaves them alone; not wanting to intrude on their bonding.

* * *

Hours later, after telling both Leo and Jemma that he will be back tomorrow, Tony as well as Natasha and Maria have arrived back at Avengers Tower.

"I need to tell Pepper and Rhodey. Can you tell the others?" Tony asks his sisters as they step out the elevators.

"Sure." Natasha and Maria say together.

"Thanks." Tony tells his sisters and he heads right over to where Steve, Bruce, Clint, Pepper and Rhodey are.

"Hey, you're back." Bruce says, sounding glad, "Did Fitz like the device?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, he did." Tony answers, "I need to talk to you two." Tony says, looking between Pepper and Rhodey.

"Okay." Pepper says, suspecting that this isn't good.

"Sure." Rhodey says and he and Pepper get up and he, Pepper and Tony head towards the lab.

"What's going on?" Clint asks curious.

"Tony's a Dad." Natasha answers once she is sure that the others are out of hearing range.

"What?" Steve, Bruce, and Clint ask in perfect shocked unison.

"Tony caught a quick glimpse of Fitz's DNA earlier and because he's so familiar with his own Tony compared his Y chromosomes to both Fitz and Simmons's and they were perfect matches. So, they ran a fall comparison and it turns out that Tony is Fitz and Simmons's biological father." Natasha explains.

* * *

"What's going on Tony?" Pepper asks as she, Rhodey and Tony walks into the lab.

"Just before lunch I found out something." Tony reveals, "I'm Fitz and Simmons's biological father." He reveals.

"Really?" Rhodey asks, his voice full of surprise.

"I ran the DNA myself." Tony reveals, "It seems like they were concerned around when we went to celebrate your eighteenth." He tells his friend.

"Tracy." Rhodey realises, "I remember her, she was fun." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, though turns out Tracy is a fake identity given to her by Obadiah." Tony says, causing the smile to be wiped of Rhodey's face, "Tasha's looking into it more." Tony explains, and as he does he notices that Pepper has been very quiet, "Pep?" he asks concerned.

"You have two twenty-six-year-old children?" Pepper asks her voice sounding shocked.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." Rhodey says as he stars to walk to the door.

"You don't have to." Pepper and Tony say together, neither wanting him to go, and Rhodey turns back around.

"Yeah, I do." Tony confirms, "I didn't know, and it looks like Fury kept the truth from me." He reveals and Pepper walks over and hugs him,

"I'm sorry, Tony." Pepper says as she hugs Tony, knowing that he would be hating the fact that he wasn't there for his children even though he didn't know about them, "And congratulations." She adds and as she and Tony break apart Rhodey pulls his friend into a hug.

"You're a Dad, I knew this day would come." Rhodey says with a teasing tone of voice.

"That seems to be a popular opinion." Tony says as he and Rhodey break apart.

"How's Jemma and Leo taking the news?" Pepper asks curious.

"They're shocked." Tony answers.

"That's understandable." Rhodey comments.

"Leo wants to get to know me as his father; Jemma doesn't." Tony reveals, there being both pain and joy in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Pepper says, knowing that that must hurt Tony.

"It hurts, but Jemma has had parents growing up, and I'd never want to replace them. Leo's never really had a father so that's why he's more open." Tony explains, "Just because I'm their father biologically doesn't mean I have any right to demand anything; they've got to want to know me, I know I can't force them."

"I'm very proud of your right now." Rhodey tells his friend, proud of the maturity that he is showing.

"So am I." Pepper adds and Tony just pulls them both into a hug, being incredible grateful that he has their support, that he has Pepper and Rhodey in his life, as he knows that as long as he has them he can get through anything.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.**

* * *

 **December 14** **nd** **2013**

It has been two days since everyone found out about Tony being Fitz and Simmons's biological father and ever since everyone have been trying to deal with that information, Fitz, Simmons and Tony especially. While Fitz and Tony have been embracing the news Simmons has been more hesitant and avoiding what it means.

It's a Saturday and Melinda is in the gym with Skye showing her some fighting moves. As a way for Skye not to overthink what she has doing Melinda has implemented that while training they take turns asking a personal question as a way for them to both know each other better and relax a bit more.

"Who taught you to fly? And when?" Skye asks curious.

"Your grandfather taught me, and by the time I went back to school for my senior year I could fly most aircrafts." Melinda answers, "Why didn't you finish high school?"

"I didn't see the point." Skye answers, "I knew how to hack, and I understood computer's, I figured that I didn't really need anything else." Skye explains, "How old were you when you had your first Alcoholic drink?" Skye asks her mother.

"Fifteen." Melinda answers.

"Really?" Skye asks as she was expecting Melinda to have been a little older.

"Yeah, I say your Aunt Tasha's to blame." Melinda reveals, causing Skye to laugh, "What was your favourite movie growing up?"

"The Parent Trap, the 1998 version." Skye reveals, "I know it's lame, but I always related to it." Skye explains with a shrug.

"I wouldn't know; I've never seen it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, "That's not acceptable. You have to see it."

"I don't know if you've noticed but we don't exactly have a lot of time to watch movies." Melinda tells her daughter

"We do now." Skye says, "I have it on my laptop, we can watch it right now."

"I….." Melinda starts to say.

"Come on May, please, please." Skye begs, giving Melinda her bet pleading look.

"Okay. We can watch it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Really?" Skye asks, looking excited.

"I wouldn't ask again if I were you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Noted." Skye says, "Do you want to grab some snacks and drinks and meet in my bunk?" Skye asks her mother.

"Sure." Melinda answers.

"Great." Skye says before running out of the gym. As Melinda watches her daughter go, looking so happy Melinda is pretty sure that it just might be worth missing a day of training to see her so happy.

* * *

While Melinda and Skye are in the gym together Tony and Fitz are in the lab, working on the new weapons involving ICER technology that they have been developing.

" _Why MIT?"_ Fitz's device asks as he and Tony work.

"It seemed like the place where I would be able to learn whatever I wanted, where I would be able to build whatever I wanted." Tony reveals, "I never wanted to be CEO, I just wanted to create." Tony explains, something which Fitz completely understands, "But, after Dad…. After he died, I knew I had to protect what he started." Tony explains to his son, his voice getting a little choked up.

" _I'm sorry."_

"Me too." Tony says, "He would have really liked you." Tony tells Leo, who smiles, "Your Grandpa loved to create, and country to what I've told the public he was always there for me, and your Aunts, and loved us so much. Some of the things we built together, or things I've built from his old designs, are the things I'm proudest off." Tony explains.

" _Really?"_

"Yeah, when I was six your Grandpa, Aunt Tasha, Aunt Mel and I built a motorised go-cart together. It was great. Of course your Grandpa crashed it on his first try." Tony explains with a fond smile, causing Leo to laugh, "We quickly fixed it and spent hours driving it"

" _I would have liked to meet him."_

"I would have liked that too, and he would have too." Tony assures his son, "Out of all the things you've built what are you proudest off?" he asks curious.

" _The delivery mechanism for the anti-serum."_

"Anti-serum?" Tony asks confused and Fitz starts to type.

" _A few months ago Jemma was infected with a Chitauri virus, I had to build a delivery mechanism that would be able to suspend the cure as well as conduct electricity."_ Fitz explains, it taking a few minutes for him to type that, " _It worked, but Jemma jumped out of the plane without a parachute. Ward, the bloody bastard, jumped after her, caught her mid-air and used the anti-serum we created. Jemma was fine."_ He explains, it not occurring to him until after he types all that that maybe that's the kind of thing he should have left for Jemma to explain.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tony comments, sounding relieved as he doesn't want to think about either of his children dying even though he doesn't know them well, "But I guess you can inherit traits from step grandparents, who knew." He comments, looking thoughtful.

" _What?"_ Fitz asks.

"Steve has a habit of jumping out of planes without a parachute on and from the way your grandparents talked about him I'm pretty sure that both of them were in love with him." Tony explains to Fitz's complete shock.

* * *

It has been about a minute since Melinda watched her daughter leave the gym and she is walking down the corridor that separates the lab from the common area. As she walks Melinda sees Simmons standing outside the lab, just watching.

"Simmons?" Melinda asks as she approaches the young woman who she now knows is her niece.

"May, I didn't hear you." Simmons says surprised as she turns to face her aunt.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yeah." Jemma lies and as she does Melinda looks through the window and sees Leo and Tony working together.

"You know I'm sure they won't mind if you join them." Melinda tells her.

"I know, I'm just not sure I want to." Simmons admits, "How old were you when you were adopted?" she asks the question out of her mouth before Simmons even comprehends who she is asking.

"Eight." Melinda answers, before Simmons can panic too much, "I get it Jemma, I get that you must be feeling that if you spend time with Tony then you're betraying the parents who raised you, but you're not, and it's okay if you want to." Melinda assures her niece, "But it's equally okay if you don't want to get to know Tony, you don't have to." She tells her, "You've got to do what you want, you've got to do what you think is best for you." Melinda explains, "Take all the time you need, and decide what you want, but make sure your decision is really what you want, that it's really for you, and that you're not just basing your decision on what you think your brother, or Tony, or anyone else wants." Melinda tells Simmons, "It's your life, your choice, and you've got to make sure it's what you want. Okay?" Melinda asks Simmons who nods.

"Thanks May."

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need anything." Melinda assures her.

"Thank you." Simmons says, looking between the lab and Melinda "I think I'm going to go read in my bunk."

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod and Simmons heads to her bunk while Melinda heads to the common area to get the drinks and snacks she was getting for her and Skye.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Skye asks her mother two hours later when they have finished watching The Parent Trap.

"It was interesting." Melinda comments, choosing a pretty diplomatic answer, "This was your favourite movie growing up?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Skye confirms, "Two girls, suddenly finding out that they were family, that they had this whole other family that they never knew about but embraced them right away, it was everything I wanted." Skye explains, "Plus they managed to get their parents together again after so many years, how great is that?" Skye asks with a grin.

"It is really great, but I really hope you're not getting any ideas." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Coulson said that you'd probably still be together if you didn't lose me." Skye comments.

"We didn't lose you, you were taken from us." Melinda corrects, anger in her voice, "And that's probably true." Melinda admits and Skye gets a look of excitement on her face, "But, a lot of things have changed over the years, we've changed." Melinda explains, choosing her words carefully.

"Do you love Coulson?" Skye asks curious, being pretty sure that she might be close to crossing a line.

"That's not a question with a simple answer." Melinda answers, as she doesn't want to lie to Skye, but at the same time she doesn't want to give her hope for something that might never happen, "When it comes to your Dad and I things are… complicated. A lot of thing has happened between us." Melinda explains.

"That's not a no." Skye notes.

"Like I said, it's not as simple as a yes or no." Melinda tells her daughter, "Now, I need to go look over some paperwork for the New Facility." Melinda tells her daughter, only telling part of the truth as the paperwork that she really needs to look over isn't finished yet, "Be in the gym in two hours for more training."

"You're actually avoiding the conversation." Skye says, amused.

"Two hours Skye, and don't even think about being late." Melinda tells her daughter before leaving,

"They so still love each other." Skye says to herself as Melinda goes, feeling that there is hope that maybe one day her parents will be together again.

* * *

Across the world, having no idea that he has three Grandchildren, Howard is moving safe houses and even though he would have preferred to stay where he was as he is nearly finished something he has been working on years he knew that wasn't an option, so instead he is moving, but as he is there is a stop that Howard knows he has to make, and a very risky one at that.

Even in his state of questionable sanity Howard is pretty sure that this isn't a smart idea, but it doesn't stop him, he just continues to make his way into the abandoned building where he knows he will find an old friend.

Moving as quiet as possible, something which Howard has become quite good at doing in the past twenty plus years, Howard makes his way up to the top floor of the building. Once he is on the top floor Howard heads straight to the room that has the best view of the surrounding area.

"Hey Barnes." Howard says, walking into the room, and honestly he isn't surprised, actually he was expecting it, when he has to move quickly to avoid being hit by a bullet that just grazes his upper arm, below his shoulder, as he gets behind the door frame for cover, "Really Bucky? That's how you say hello after seventy years, you so owe me a drink for this." Howard says, stepping out from behind the doorframe, acting like it is no big deal.

"Howard." Bucky says shocked, not lowering the gun he is holding and looking like he has seen a ghost, "I killed you." He says, his voice full of guilt.

"You tried to." Howard corrects as he walks forward, and Bucky stands up, "I came close, but then I was given a serum that de-aged me, gave me a better shot of surviving my injuries." He explains, "I've been pretending to be dead for the last twenty-two years, only three people in the world know I'm alive." Howard explains, "Four now." He realises, and to Howard's shock Bucky, pulls him into a hug, in part to make sure Howard is actually real, that he's not a figment of his disturbed mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bucky says as he realises that Howard is real.

"It's okay. You weren't in control. I don't blame you, I blame Hydra." Howard assures him as they break apart, "But you might blame me." Howard tells Bucky, to his confusion, "Not long after you feel Steve was in a plane that went down, he forced it down to save a lot of people." He explains, "I spent decades trying to find him, but I didn't, I couldn't, I failed him. I'm sorry, Bucky. I'm so sorry." Howard tells his friend and as he sees the look on Howard's face, Bucky recognizes it, and he realises that even if he were to tell Howard that Steve is alive he won't believe him. Howard will have to see Steve for himself, in person, to believe that he's alive.

"It's not your fault. We both know that Steve would have done whatever he had to do to save people." Bucky tells his friend.

"I know. Doesn't change the fact that I couldn't find him." Howard says.

"How'd you find me?" Bucky asks curious as if he learns how Howard found him then he can make sure that no one else can.

"It turns out when you're pretending to be dead you learn the best ways to hide which meant I had a few ideas about the best ways to look for you." Howard explains.

"If Hydra finds out you're alive their going to send army's after you." Bucky tells Howard, looking worried for his friend, "They sent me to kill you because you found out, because you could have stopped them before they became what they grew to be."

"I don't remember what I found. I never remembered." Howard says, it feeling good to finally know, "I figured I'm not safe and that everyone around me is in danger, that's why I haven't gone home, why I haven't told my kids I'm alive."

"Kids?" Bucky asks, looking interested, and feeling guilty because despite what Howard said he still feels like it was his fault that Howard didn't get to be around them.

"Peggy and I had a son together, and we adopted three daughters." Howard explains, "My oldest daughter is the only one who knows I'm alive. She checks in when she can." Howard explains, looking guilty as he knows that Natasha is in danger when she visits and he hates that.

"I'm sorry." Bucky once more says.

"Don't, it's not on you." Howard says, "It's Hydra. What happened to Steve, what happened to you, me, my family. It's all Hydra."

"Yeah, it is." Bucky confirms, "We can't stay together. I'm too messed up and we're too big of a target together."

"I'd say we're both a little messed up, but you're right." Howard comments.

"So, this is goodbye again." Bucky realises, an undertone of sadness again as after everything that has happened he would like to spend time with his old friend again, but he knows it's just too dangerous.

"Yeah, but first I want to make something so that if one of us really needs help the other will know." Howard explains.

"Sounds good to me." Bucky says and Howard puts the backpack that is on his back on the floor and starts to pull stuff out, muttering to himself as he does.

* * *

After leaving her daughter Melinda heads upstairs and after spending about a minute watching her brother and nephew through the lab windows Melinda heads upstirs to Phil's office.

"Can I stay in her for a while?" Melinda asks her best friend as she walks in.

"You never have to ask." Phil says, without even looking up from what he is doing, "And not that I don't always enjoy your company, but why are you hiding in here?" he asks curious.

"I'm avoiding being interrogated by our daughter." Melinda says, stressing the word our, causing Phil to look up.

"What's she interrogating you about?" Phil asks curious.

"Us." Melinda answers.

"Us, as in you and Me?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yes. I think she wants us to get back together." Melinda explains, "She kept asking me if I still love you." Melinda explains.

"What did you tell her?" Phil asks, being very interested in that answer himself.

"That that's not an easy question to answer." Melinda tells Phil.

"That sounds like you're avoiding the question." Phil comments.

"Phil…" Melinda says with a sigh.

"I'm just saying." Phil defends, "Is this something we should talk about?" he asks as he knows that if he doesn't push Melinda they'll never have this conversation.

"Probably." Melinda admits, "But not now. Not when you're experiencing side effects, not when…." Melinda starts to say before trailing off.

"There's a chance I could die or go crazy because of the GH serum." Phil realises.

"Saving you, and our daughter, getting to know her, needs to be what we both focus on now. Nothing else." Melinda tells him.

"But once, if, we figure this out?" Phil asks.

"Then we'll have the conversation." Melinda tells Phil as she picks up a folder, "But for the record it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence, Phil feeling, that for the first time in a long time, that there may actually be hope for him and Melinda.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Howard started working on whatever it is that he is building and honestly the muttering and talking to himself that Howard is doing is starting to un nerve Bucky.

"Apart from when your daughter comes to check in have you had any human contact?" Bucky asks curious.

"No." Howard answers, "Or actually not until recently." He explains, "Okay done." Howard says, showing Bucky two devices that look a little like a pager only a lot smaller.

"How do they work?" Bucky asks.

"There is a tracker chip inside that no one else will be able to use to track either of us as they are synced together, and only together." Howard explains, "Press this button and coordinates will appear on my screen, and if I press it then you'll get my coordinates." Howard explains, pointing to the button as he does.

"Nice." Bucky says approvingly as he takes one of the devices, "We only use these in case of really big emergencies."

"Agreed." Howard says as he starts to put his stuff back in his bag, "I really should get going."

"Wait a minute." Bucky says as he walks over to the corner of the room where there is a pile of weapons, and he grabs one and several clips and walks back over to Howard, "Here, I obtained this a few days ago, it's probably not as good as what you can build, but I know you, which means I know that you wouldn't build weapons for yourself." Bucky says, being glad that his mind is actually pretty clear at the moment, though he is pretty sure it won't last, it never does, "So, I want you to take it, just in case."

"Are you sure you can spare it?" Howard asks, not even reaching out to take the gun.

"I'll be fine; and I'll be better if I know you have a way, other than your mind, to protect yourself." Bucky explains as right now he is pretty sure that Howard's minds not as good as it once was.

"Okay." Howard says as he takes the gun, puts that in his pants waist and put the extra clips in his bag, "I'm really glad to have seen you, Bucky."

"So am I." Bucky says before pulling Howard into a hug, "Stay safe, Genius."

"You too, Soldier." Howard responds and once they break apart Howard walks away both of them knowing that as much as they would like to stay with a piece of their pasts it's just too dangerous.

* * *

It has been a while since Melinda and Phil had their conversation about them and ever since they have been sitting in silence working, but then there is a knock on the door, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room.

"Come in." Phil says and Trip comes in carrying a tablet, "What's wrong?" Phil asks

"You told me too keep an eye out for any Fridge escapees causing problems, well I've just got one." Trip explains to Phil as he hands him the tablet.

"Douglas Scott also known as Razor-Fist. A robber who doesn't care about the casualties he's caused and got himself locked up in the fridge because of that." Phil say after looking at the file.

"Where is he?" Melinda asks.

"Half an hour away. A bank, he's just killed a guard but left everyone else go." Trip explains.

"I can get there in about ten minutes, at the most, by my bike." Melinda tells Phil and Trip.

"You can't go alone." Phil comments.

"We can't get there fast enough in a car so you're going to have to hold on." Melinda tells Trip, "Get Skye to get into all security cameras in the area and get her to get into the local PD's communication to hold them back." Melinda tells Phil who nods, "Let's go." She tells Trip and they both go running out of the office.

* * *

In the lab, a couple of minutes later, Tony and Fitz are working when they see Melinda and Trip run down the corridor, both of them putting weapons into holsters as they go.

"That never means anything good." Tony comments, causing Fitz to turn and notice what is going on.

" _It means something is happening."_

"I know. Let's go find out what." Tony says and as he and Fitz stand up Skye hurries down the corridor with her laptop.

"What's going on?" Tony asks his niece as he and Fitz follow behind Skye.

"An escapee from the fridge is robbing a bank. May and Trip are going to deal with him." Skye explains as all three of them head up to the office.

* * *

It has been a couple of minutes since Melinda and Trip left The Playground and ever since they have been speeding on Melinda's bike. Trip being pretty sure that Melinda would have made an incredible race driver if she wasn't an agent.

"You might want to tighten you grip." Melinda warns Trip, who is holding on to the back of her bike, before pressing the button Tony added to make her bike go even faster.

"What is this?" Trip asks curious as he holds on for dear life.

"Something Tony added." Melinda explains as they continue to go at, in Trip's opinion, a ridiculously fast speed.

Seven minutes after they left the playground Melinda and Trip arrive at the bank just as Douglas Scott is walking out, and jumping off her bike Melinda engages in a fight with him.

* * *

Just arriving at the Playground as Melinda and Trip arrive at the bank Natasha, Maria, Steve, Clint, Pepper and Rhodey don't see any sign of the others so they head up to the office and as they approach the office they see Phil, Skye, Tony, Fitz and Simmons inside.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as they walk in.

"A fridge escapee is robbing a bank." Phil reveals, "Melinda and Trip are dealing with him."

"Does that guy seriously have two blades instead of hands?" Clint asks amused.

"Yep." Phil confirms.

"Why would anyone think that's a good idea?" Pepper asks confused.

"I'd say that's why." Phil comments as everyone watches Melinda dodge attacks while Trip fires a bullet that just dents the blades.

"She's good." Steve comments, sounding impressed as he is pretty sure that it can't be easy to fight someone with two blades as hands, "Why did Fury have Melinda in DC rather than the Helicarrier during the battle of New York?" he asks as he remembers Natasha saying something about Melinda leaving fieldwork, but she didn't explain.

"Mel left fieldwork in 08, she didn't go back until Fury asked her to watch over Phil." Maria explains, giving basically the same explanation as Steve heard Natasha give, as everyone watches Melinda catch a bit of broken pipe that Trip has thrown at her and she uses that to block the blades.

"Why'd she leaves?" Steve asks and as he does he notices the looks that are on everyone else's faces, "Never mind." He says and everyone continue to watch.

"Your Mom will be okay." Natasha assures Skye who's looking worried, "She's known how to fight with swords for years. When we were teenagers we practiced with sharp swords, or we did until your Grandmother found out and got angry for some reason."

"For some reason?" Steve asks, "Do you seriously not understand why Peggy would be upset about two teenagers fighting with sharp swords?" he asks and before Natasha can answer everyone sees Razor-Fist land a cut on Melinda's side, but no one can tell how bad it is.

"May." Both Skye and Phil says looking worried.

"We've got to go help." Steve comments as he turns to head to the door.

"Steve wait." Rhodey says and Steve turns back to the screen to see Melinda fight back harder and get between the blades while she pulls her ICER from where she has hidden it, and fires it directly at his chest, causing him to fall down.

"Skye. I'll secure him, but you should let the police in." Melinda tells her daughter as she fires serval more ICER rounds, "Our only cell is currently full." Melinda comments as while there is another cell at the Playground it hasn't been cleared out.

"On it." Skye says, "Are you okay?" she asks as she types.

"I've had worse." Melinda says, an answer which all of Melinda's siblings know to be her way of avoiding answering how much she is hurt.

"Police are sixty seconds away. If you've secured Razor guy you and Trip might want to get out of there before you're arrested too." Skye tells her mother, "I'm also dealing with the footage that will give away either of your identities while still proving what Razor guy did."

"We will, and good job." Melinda tells her daughter and she uses the same handcuffs that Phil put on her during the battle at the Hub to secure the blades of Douglas Scott together.

"I hear the sirens. We should get going." Trip tells Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda says, doing he best to ignore the pain she is feeling in her side.

"Maybe I should drive." Trip suggest as even with how much Melinda is attempting to hide it he is pretty sure that, going by the blood that is on her, and the blood trail she is leaving, Melinda is pretty hurt.

"The only way someone other than me drives this bike is if I'm not breathing." Melinda informs Trip as she climbs onto the front of the bike

"if you're sure." Trip says as he climbs on the back.

"I am." Melinda says and she starts the bike and starts to drive just as the police show up on the scene.

* * *

About ten minutes after they leave the base Melinda and Trip arrive back at the Playground where the others are waiting

"May, are you okay?" Skye asks worried as she walks over her mother.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as It looks." Melinda tells her daughter as she moves to hug her daughter without getting blood on her.

"I have the medical area ready." Simmons informs her aunt and as she does Melinda and Natasha lock eyes.

"I'll stich up Mel." Natasha says as Melinda and Skye break apart.

"Are you sure?" Simmons asks, looking between her aunts and suspecting that she is missing something.

"Yeah, Tasha can handle it. It's not that bad." Melinda assures her niece and she and Natasha head to the lab.

"Mel and Tasha never like admitting or showing when they are hurt." Tony explains.

"The list of people they will let treat their injuries is small." Phil adds.

"It's nothing against you." Maria says, looking at her niece, "Mel just doesn't like to show how much she is hurt, especially not to the people she considers under her protection." She explains, looking between her nephew and nieces.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Natasha and Melinda went into the lab and Melinda is sitting on a table without her shirt on. Natasha has cleaned the cut and now he is just starting on stitching it up.

"You're lucky, this could have been a lot deeper." Natasha tells her sister.

"I know."

"You should be proud of Skye. She was afraid for you but she still did what she had to, still protected you and Trip." Natasha informs her sister.

"I am." Melinda tells her sister.

"How's things going, with Skye? And how do you think things are going between Tony, Jemma and Leo?" Natasha asks her sister interested, knowing from experience that it helps when stitching injuries if Melinda is distracted.

"Things with Skye are going really well." Melinda answers, "Tony and Leo are doing a lot of bonding, but he hasn't really spent any time with Jemma as she is still trying to figure everything out. She's trying to figure out how she feels."

"That's understandable." Natasha comments and the two of them drift into silence while Natasha stiches up Melinda.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Phil, Skye, Natasha, Maria, Tony, Steve, Fitz, Simmons, Pepper, Clint and Rhodey are all siting around the table enjoying dinner together. As they eat Skye and Fitz lock eyes and as they do they exchange smiles, both realising that even with how unsure they are feeling, even with how worried they are that this is all some kind of dream, how worried they are that it won't last, this is their family, the very thing that they have both been wondering about for years, and they're finally getting the chance to know them.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 17** **nd** **2013**

It has been three days since Melinda was hurt and ever though she was hurt Melinda hasn't let that stop her from training Skye and to everyone's surprise she hasn't pulled any stiches by doing that

As her mother informed her the night before that she was getting a day off training Skye was able to sleep in for once, but once she wakes up, as she looks around base Skye realises that her mother isn't anywhere to be found and she can't help but be concerned about that so, she heads up to her father's office to make sure everything's okay.

"Hey, can I come in?" Skye asks from the door.

"Of course." Phil responds.

"Is everything okay?" Skye asks curious as she walks over to the chair that is across from her father.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Phil asks curios.

"May cancelled training for today, and I can't find her anywhere." Skye explains and as she does Phil realises something.

"You don't know what today is." Phil says.

"No, what is today?" Skye asks worry in her voice.

"Today, twenty-two years ago your grandfather, Maria Carbonell, and Edwin Jarvis were killed in a car accident." Phil explains to his daughter.

"Oh god." Skye says sadly, "Is May okay? Where is she?"

"Your Mom's with your Uncle and Aunts, and considering everything she's as okay as she can be." Phil explains, "She'll be back tomorrow, or late tonight."

"Okay." Skye says, getting an idea, "Thanks for telling me." Skye says before getting up and leaving, having come to an idea.

* * *

Being well aware of what day it is Steve is walking up to the grave that belongs to Howard Stark, doing something that he's been meaning to do since he woke up but hasn't been able to bring himself to do.

Once he reaches the grave and sees the name Howard Stark Steve pauses, and a tear comes to his eye, after staring for a few minutes Steve crouches down and places the flowers he brought down in front of the name and runs his hand along it.

"Hey, Howard." Steve says, "I'm sorry that I haven't come sooner, I've been meaning too." Steve admits, "I miss you, god I miss you soo much." Steve says as even more tears well in his eyes, "I know the truth. I know what you did over the years, who you became, I know everything and I'm so happy for you, for both of you." Steve says, "I'm getting to know them and you should be proud. They're incredible people." Steve says, wishing Howard could hear him, "They can look after themselves, I've seen that, but I promise that I will do everything I can to protect them, to look out for them." He promises, "There is so much I want to say to you, so much that I wish I could." Steve admits as he lets the tears roll down his face, wanting desperately to see Howard, even if it's just one last time, "This time is so different, and I'm starting to find my way, but I still feel lost because you're not here, because Peggy's not, because Bucky's not." Steve says, sadly as even though Peggy is still alive she's not like the Peggy he knew, and he has no idea where Bucky is or if he even remembers him, "I always thought about you and Peggy having to live lives after, without me, which I guess you did, but I never thought about it being me without you, and now I know why." Steve says, wiping his eyes, "It's hard, and it hurts, and I just want to see you again, want to talk to you again." Steve admits, "I miss you so much, Howard." Steve says before just letting the tears fall as he stares at the gravestone that belongs to someone so very important to him

* * *

After she left her father's office Skye heads straight to the lab as there is something that she wants to talk to her cousins about.

"Fitz, Jemma. Do you guys know what day it is?" Skye asks as he walks in and in response she just gets too confused looks, "It's the Anniversary of Howard's death, and Jarvis's and the woman who Howard pretended to be married too." She reveals and as she does Fitz starts to type on his communication device.

" _That's why Tony's said he wouldn't be here today."_

"Yeah." Skye confirms, "Coulson said that they're together and I think I could get him to tell me where they are. I think we should go there, offer our support." Daisy explains and Fitz nods in agreement.

"No." Jemma says causing her brother and Skye to turn to look at her, "I appreciate that you want to offer support, that you want to be there for Tony and May, and Maria and Natasha, but as nice as that is neither of you, or me, knew Jarvis, or Maria or even Howard." Simmons explains, "It wouldn't be appropriate." She says, "In fact it could make things harder for them because they would want to explain what kind of people they were so that we could understand why there hurting so much." Simmons explains, "It just wouldn't be right for us to find them on their day off mourning, even with good intentions."

"J…..e…..mma right." Leo manages to say.

"I think so too." Skye realises with a sigh, "I just wish there is something we could do to help." Skye admit and as she does Leo starts to type.

" _We could wait up until May and Tony are back."_ Fitz suggests.

"That's a good idea. I like it." Skye says approvingly.

* * *

Having no idea what Skye and Fitz are planning Melinda, Tony, Maria and Natasha are all sitting together, in silence, in the lab at the house, staring at the last family photo on the screen and have been for a while.

As she sits with her siblings, being able to tell that they are in so much pain Natasha comes to a decision, she decides to screw he eighteen months that she decided on, she's going to find a way to bring Howard home by December next year, she won't let her siblings or Steve for that matter, face another anniversary without knowing the truth.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is at the front door." JARVIS informs the siblings, his voice being the first sound that any of them have heard in hours.

"Let him in, JARVIS. Let him know where we are." Tony requests and the siblings go back to silence.

A few minutes after JARVIS spoke the door to the lab opens and Steve walks in.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Steve explains.

"It's okay, you're not intruding." Melinda assures him.

"How you doing?" Natasha ask curious.

"I don't know." Steve admits.

"That sounds about right." Maria comments.

"You can join us." Tony informs the Captain, "If you'd like."

"Yeah, I would." Steve says and he walks over and sits down next to Maria.

"That's our last family photo. Thanksgiving 1991." Melinda explains.

"You all look so happy." Steve comments, feeling sad at the fact that within a month of that picture being taken two people in it would be dead and the family would never be the same.

"We were." Natasha says sadly and the group drift into silence, all of them staring at the picture and thinking about the person who means so much to all of them.

* * *

It has been more than a few hours since Steve joined the Carter-Stark siblings and after spending hours together supporting one another in their grief Melinda and Tony, who has been spending most of his time there, have returned to the Playground.

As it is late, or technically very early, Melinda and Tony are making their way through the base being as quiet as possible, but as they walk Melinda looks through the windows into the common area she notices something surprising.

"Tone, look." Melinda says, pointing to the couch in the common area where Skye and Fitz are sitting side by side and fast asleep, Skye's head resting on her cousin's shoulder.

"Do you think they stayed up waiting for us?" Tony asks his sister, feeling amazed by that.

"It looks like it." Melinda confirms as they both head into the common area.

"They look so relaxed." Tony comments when he sees his son and niece.

"Yeah, they do." Melinda confirms.

"Do you think we should wake them or carry them to bed?" Tony asks his sister curious, hoping that she has some idea what to do, because he really doesn't.

"Carry them. It would be a shame to wake them." Melinda tells her brother and she walks over and being as careful as possible so that she doesn't wake up her daughter or nephew she picks up Skye and carries her out of the room. Once Melinda has picked up Skye Tony gently picks up Leo and carries him to bed too.

After leaving the common area both Carter-Stark siblings carry their respective child to their bunks. When Melinda gets to Skye's bunk she tries to put her daughter down but her daughter grabs onto her and won't let go.

"Skye, it's okay. Let go, you're just going to bed." Melinda tells her daughter in a calm, kind voice. Hearing that Skye lets go allowing her mother to put her down, once Skye is lying in the bed Melinda places a kiss on her daughters' head before tucking her in. Once she tucks Skye in Melinda makes sure her daughter's room is secure before leaving.

As Melinda is tucking in her daughter Tony is arriving at his son's bunk with him. Just like his sister Tony tucks in his son and then once he does Tony makes sure that all the electronics his son is going to need in the morning are charging and then he spends a few minutes watching his son sleeping, being amazed that Leo has become so important to him in such as short amount of time, before he heads to bed himself.

* * *

When both Skye and Fitz wake up in the morning they both realises that they have been carried to bed and honestly neither are sure how they feel about that, and neither plan to mention it.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **2013**

It has been a week since the Anniversary of Howard's believed death and ever since everyone has become pretty sure that Tony has practically moved into the Playground. Even though he has been spending a lot of time with Fitz it is clear that Tony is willing to get to know Simmons, if she wants to get to know him, but at the same time he won't force her.

It is Christmas Eve and Melinda, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Trip and Tony are arriving at the Carter-Stark house where Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Maria already are.

"This is where you grew up?" Skye asks her mother as she gets out of the car she drove in with both her parents.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"Wow." Skye says, sounding impressed.

"There are some cool things out the back that you're going to love." Phil informs his daughter as they head to the door.

"Huh." Skye comments, not sure what to think.

"There is a pretty great, if I do say so myself, lab that I think you're both going to love." Tony tells Fitz and Simmons.

"There's a fall lab facility here?" Simmons asks surprised though she realises that she really shouldn't be considering how rich her biological family is.

"Yeah. Dad set it up and I've made improvements over the years." Tony says as the three of them, as well as Trip, head inside.

When the group walk inside Melinda leads the group to the living area where Pepper, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce and Steve are.

"Where's Ria and Tasha?" Tony ask when he sees no sign of his sisters.

"They just went to get the Christmas decorations." Rhodey explains.

"Which means we've got at least ten minutes before they find everything." Phil comments, knowing that from experience.

"There's something I want to show you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay." Skye says and she follows Melinda upstairs.

"Do you two want to see the lab?" Tony asks Fitz and Simmons curious.

"Sure." Simmons answers as Fitz nods and those three head out of the room.

"What's Mels going to show Skye?" Clint asks curious.

"Where she was born." Phil guesses and the group drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda opens the door to her bedroom and walks in, Skye right behind him.

"Okay, why did you want to show me a bedroom?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"Because this has been my room since I was eight." Melinda explains, "And right there, on that bed, was where I gave birth to you." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Really?" Skye asks, looking amazed.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "I was spending a few days here because your Dad, thanks to Garrett, was the only one who could do a mission that saved a lot of people." Melinda explains, "All through labour your Uncle Tony heled my hand and your Dad got back just in time." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Skye says amazed, "Was I going to grow up here?" she asks curious.

"No. The Christmas before you were born your grandparents gave your Dad and I a house, we were going to raise you there." Melinda explains.

"Huh."

* * *

While Melinda is showing Skye where she was born Tony is holding his children the lab, the place he spent so much time in with his father, and would have loved to share with his children, so he hopes to be able to.

" _It's amazing."_ Leo's machine says.

"I've always thought so, but what I like most about this lab is the memories of all the times I've spent with my father." Tony explains to his children, who are both looking at all the equipment in amazement.

"Who designed the layout?" Simmons asks curious.

"Dad originally, I've changed it slightly over the years as I've added some of the equipment, but the basic layout was all dad." Tony explains, "Why do you ask?"

"It's… it's exactly how I would have set it up." Simmons admits, "I'm pretty sure that this equipment is better than what we have at the Playground."

"Yeah. I know." Tony says a hint of annoyance in his voice, "The new facility is going to have the best of the best, but until then you're more than welcome to use this lab if you want to or need to."

"I'll remember that." Simmons comments, not sure how she feels about that as Fitz just looks excited.

* * *

After spending a little while with their respective children Melinda and Tony return to the living area with Skye, Fitz and Simmons. Just as they are returning there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tony says and the others head to the living area.

"Are all these boxes Christmas decorations?" Skye asks amazed.

"Yep." Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Maria, Clint and Rhodey say together.

"Wow." Skye says amazed as she walks over to one of the boxes, "Are these shields?" she asks shocked as she holds up miniature shields.

"They look like my shield." Steve says amazed.

"That's the point." Maria comments.

"Just a warning your Uncle Tony is rather possessive when it comes to those shields, he never lets anyone else put them on the tree." Natasha tells her niece.

"Really?" Steve asks, sounding shocked.

"Yep." Everyone who has ever taken part in a Carter-Stark Christmas says.

"Look who I found." Tony says as he walks in the room with Sharon, "So you know basically everyone, right?" he asks.

"Almost." Sharon answers, her eyes lingering for a second of Fitz and Simmons.

"Well I'd like to introduce you to your cousins Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and I believe you know Skye." Tony introduces, "Jemma, Leo, this is your cousin Sharon Carter."

"It's nice to meet you both." Sharon says to Fitz and Simmons, "Am I in my normal room? Because I'd like to drop my bag." She explains.

"Yeah, you are." Natasha assures her and Sharon nods and heads upstairs.

"We better get started, we've got a lot to do." Maria comments.

"This house is so big. How do you do everything?" Simmons asks curious.

"We have a routine down." Melinda explains to her niece, "But before we begin, Fitz, Simmons, Skye we have something for you." Melinda says, causing the cousins to exchange looks as Tony grabs a bag that was on the couch.

"So, everyone in our family have special stockings. Skye, before you were born your parents arranged one for you, and we still have it, but we also got you a new one too." Melinda explains as she the bag Tony is holding and pulls out two stockings before walking over to Skye.

"I know this is new, and I know neither of you are overly sure about how you're feeling but I wanted you both to have a Carter-Stark stocking too." Tony explains as he hands Fitz and Simmons each a stocking one having Jemma on it while the other has Leo.

"Thank you." Simmons says, not really sure what she thinks as she's still not sure how she feels about being a Carter-Stark biologically.

"Skye, and Daisy." Skye says as she looks at the two stockings and runs her fingers across the names, her names, both of which feel right to her.

"You can use, or not use, whichever you want." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Thank you." Skye says before hugging her mother.

"You're welcome." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay. We've got to get to work if we're going to get this place ready for a Carter-Stark Christmas." Natasha tells everyone.

"I'll take the ice ring, grounds and outside…." Maria starts to say.

"There is an ice ring outside?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yep." Melinda, Maria, Natasha and Tony say together.

"Just when I thought nothing would surprise me." Skye mutters, looking amazed.

"Steve, Shay, Bruce Trip, you're with me." Maria instructs, "Tone, Pepper, Rhodey, Jemma, Leo you've got this floor minus this room which we do together. Skye, Mel, Phil, Clint, Tasha you've got the top floor." Maria tells everyone, "Once we're all done we meet back here to do this room together. Understood?" she asks everyone, all of whom nod, "Good, let's get to work." She says and everyone does just that.

* * *

A few hours later everyone except for Melinda, Natasha and Tony are sitting in the living area where there is fire going and Christmas movies playing on the TV.

"What exactly are they doing in the kitchen?" Skye asks her aunt curious.

"You'll see." Maria says with an amused look on her face.

" _Is that a good thing or bad thing?"_ Fitz's machine asks.

"Depends on your definition." Clint comments, "Your Dad and Aunts are making their eggnog, a recipe that they won't share with anyone." He reveals, it being clear that he is annoyed by that.

"And believe me we've tried." Rhodey comments.

"And you can keep trying, but you'll never find out." Tony says as he, Maria and Natasha walk back in the room, all three of them carrying trays of drinks.

"These are going to be strong aren't they?" Bruce asks, as he's spent enough time with the Carter-Stark siblings to assume that.

"Yes." Sharon, Clint, Phil, Pepper and Rhodey say together.

"But they taste amazing." Phil reveals as Melinda, Natasha and Tony place the drinks down on the table. As they do the three siblings start to hand out the drinks.

"So I can't help but notice. There are like fifteen of us and only ten bedrooms." Skye comments as she picks up and drink and tries it, "Wow, that's good." Skye says amazed.

"We've already figured that out." Natasha comments as she sits down, "Steve, you're in Mom and Dad's room, Skye you and your Mom are in your Moms room, Clint and I are in mine, Ria's in hers, Tone and Pepper are in Tony's, Leo and Jemma you're in spare room one, Rhodey you are in your normal room, Trip and Bruce you're in spare room three, Shay you're in your normal room and Phil you're in Jarvis and Ana's old room." Natasha reveals, "Anyone have any problem with that?" she asks and no one looks like they do.

" _It must have been pretty great to grow up here, with each other_." Fitz comments as ever since he found out about Simmons being his sister he has thought about what it would have been like to have grown up together.

"It was." Tony confirms, "We had a lot of fun, sometimes to Mom, Dad and Jarvis's dismay." He says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asks as she doesn't think she's heard about this.

"We broke a lot of windows." Natasha comments, with a smirk, "Usually thanks to a game we invented called multi floor indoor hockey." She says with a grin.

"I'd just like to point out that was you three. I never broke a window." Maria informs everyone, looking at her siblings.

"Yeah, you just climbed out of them." Melinda tells her sister.

"Oh please you three invented sneaking out of windows in this house." Maria says, rolling her eyes at her siblings.

"Yeah, but we managed to do it without getting caught every single time." Tony says with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You told Mom and Dad when you did, even after you got away with it."

"Seriously? Why would you tell your parents that you snuck out?" Skye asks confused.

"It was only once." Natasha explains, "And the only reason we told is because we took one of Dad's cars for a drive and got shot at, we figured they'd notice the bullet holes."

"We….re you… o…kay?" Fitz manages to ask.

"Leo! You haven't said that much before." Jemma says proudly, who exchange the smile.

"Your sister's right Leo, that was great." Tony tells his son, "And we were fine. I drove us away while Mel and Tasha fired back." He explains.

"Who was shooting at you?" Simmons asks curious, actually finding herself being curious.

"No idea." Melinda answers.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Skye asks curious.

"No." Melinda, Tony, Natasha and Maria say together.

"We had a lot of people trying to kill us growing up, I don't think we knew about half of them." Tony explains, causing most of the people around the room to frown.

"Weren't you scared all the time?" Simmons asks as she feels like that now and couldn't imagine living like that as a child.

"There were times where we were, like when we realised that we had to go to boarding school under fake names to be safe, but I always knew that if anyone wanted to hurt us then they would have to get through Mom, Dad and Tasha, which isn't easy." Tony explains.

"It happened." Natasha says, looking guilty.

"Not often." Melinda tells her sister, "You saved us in London, and here so many times."

"Mel's right. We should have grown up terrified, but we didn't because you, Mom, and Dad kept us safe, you made us feel safe, even though we weren't really." Tony tells his sister.

"I may have been younger, but I remember the exact same thing." Maria says, "I was rarely scared growing up, even with everything that happened, because I know I had two amazing parents and three older siblings who would do whatever they needed to keep me safe."

"So protecting people is what you've always done." Skye comments, looking between her Mother, Uncle and Aunts, "Good to know." She says and everyone drifts into silence as they drink the drinks that Natasha, Melinda and Tony made, no one being able to picture how it must have been like for Melinda, Tony, Natasha and Maria to grow up like that.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **2013**

After spending a couple of hours sitting together in the living area the group headed up to the bedrooms and went to bed only to be woken up early in the morning by Tony who sounded a lot like an overgrown child.

"Why, ear…ly?" Leo asks Simmons as they head down the stairs.

"I don't know you're the one who has been getting to know Tony." Simmons tells her brother.

"JEMMA, LEO." Skye says excitedly as she hurries over and hugs both her cousins, "Merry Christmas." She tells them as she hugs them tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Skye." Simmons says as she leans into the hug as even though she is uncertain about everything she is glad that Skye is her cousin.

"Meee-ry Chriss…mas." Leo says, it being clear that every single letter is a struggle for him to say.

"Come on, everyone else is waiting." Skye says as she grabs each of her cousins' hand and pulls them into the living are.

When Fitz, Simmons and Skye walk into the living area they find Melinda, Natasha, Tony, Maria, Phil, Clint, Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce, Trip, Sharon and Steve waiting, Steve looking the most awake out of everyone.

"Merry Christmas Skye, Jemma, Leo." Tony says to his children and niece, "So, for those of you have never been here on Christmas we have some traditions." Tony reveals.

"The first of which is we all sit down and the oldest one of us, Tasha, picks the presents for us to open one at a time." Maria says and as she does Skye looks over to the tree and sees more presents than she has ever seen in her life.

"So sit." Melinda says and everyone sits around.

"Tasha would you do the honours." Tony tells his sister.

"Sure." Natasha says and she walks over to the present and picks up three presents. One is a thin, small present, the other is a larger case size one and the third is a relatively large rectangle, "One for Leo." She says handing him the thin small present, "One for Jemma." He says, handing her the case size one, "One for Skye." She says handing her the rectangle present.

"Daisy." She corrects, causing both Melinda and Phil to look at her.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter, looking amazed.

"Skye was a Rising Tide Hacker who had no idea who she was, who her family was or where she came from, that's not me anymore." Daisy tells everyone, "It's Daisy."

"If you're sure." Phil tells his daughter.

"I am." Daisy assures her parents

"Well, Jemma, Leo, Daisy, open up your gifts." Maria tells her nephew and nieces.

As the three cousins start to open their presents everyone notices that they are doing so in very different ways. Daisy is basically ripping the wrapping off, Jemma is doing so carefully and Leo is struggling, but seems determine to do it himself.

To no one's surprised Daisy is the first one who manages to open her gift, which is a beautiful leather bound album, looking a lot like Melinda's,

"You never pictures of your family, now you do. I even took some captures off the bus security cameras." Melinda explains to her daughter as she knows that what's Daisy wanted most was family, proof of family.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Daisy tells her mother.

"Look in the last couple of pages." Phil tells his daughter and she turns the book around and opens the last pages,

"DVD's?" Daisy ask.

"Some old family videos, as well as some people in this room telling some stories that you might like to know." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Daisy says, sounding amazed as she moves to hug both her parents.

Just as Daisy hugs her parents Jemma finishes opening hers to reveal a silver case, which she opens to reveal four small vials of blood and once she sees them Jemma turns to look at her father with a look of questioning on her face.

"I've read papers you've written, and the reports too; so, I know you're really interested in enhanced people. Those four samples belong to four different people with different enhancements, one of which is latent. I thought you'd like to do some investigations into them." Tony explains to his daughter as in the vials are samples of blood willing given from Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper, Pepper's being the latent one as she still has extremes in her blood even though he stabilised it.

"Thank you." Simmons says amazed as her father could have afforded to buy her everything, and even though she hasn't been getting to know her father he still knows her well enough to get her the perfect present.

As they see the amazed looks on their nieces face Natasha and Melinda exchange looks and smiles, both of them remembering that a couple of days earlier, when Tony first suggested the idea, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Pepper were hesitant about giving their blood, knowing what it can do, but Melinda calmed their worry by saying that not only does she completely trust Jemma, but she completely trusted Jemma to look after Daisy when she was hurt, and going by the look on Jemma's face they made the right decision in trusting her with the blood.

"You're welcome; just be smart and careful with them." Tony tells his daughter.

"I will." Simmons promises, just as Leo finishes opening his gift which is what looks like a thin screen.

"W…hat?" Leo asks his father.

"Put your hand on the screen." Tony tells his son and Leo do just that that and the second he does a holographic monkey appears, "An AI assistant monkey." Tony reveals, "I was going to get you the real thing but I was convinced otherwise." He says, looking at Pepper and Rhodey, and as he does he doesn't notice Leo moving until he is hugging him.

"Tha...nk you." Leo tells Tony as he hugs him.

"You're very welcome." Tony assures his son before they break apart and Leo moves back to where he was sitting, as he does Natasha picks up the next couple of presents and together the group starts to open the presents until there is nothing left, everyone loving every single one of their gifts.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **2013**

It has been a few hours since Fitz, Simmons and Daisy opened their first presents and everyone is sitting around the dining room table eating Christmas lunch together, enjoying every minute.

"Sir, Alert 020675." JARVIS informs everyone.

"What does that mean?" Steve asks, but the second that JARVIS spoke Tony, Natasha, Melinda and Maria have gotten up and started to run.

"GET DOWN." Natasha yells as she and Melinda head to the front door and Maria and Tony head to the back. Melinda and Natasha get to the entry way to the living room just as the front door is broken in and two men, heavily armed enter. With ease Natasha and Melinda work together to take them down, Natasha uses the book shelf to kick off and strangle one of the men with her thighs while Melinda goes low, knocks the man to his knees and them knocks him unconscious with a roundhouse kick.

As Natasha and Melinda head to the front door, Tony and Maria head to the back. The two youngest Carter-Stark siblings jump from the coffee table and over one of the couches just as the back doors are broken in and once more there are two heavily armed men. Maria fights them both hand to hand as Tony lands on his knees on the other side of the couch and quickly pull out a gun out from under the couch.

"NOW." Tony yells just as Maria takes one of the men down, by shooting him with his own gun, and as soon as she hears her brother say that Maria throws herself to the ground allowing Tony to shot the last man and as he falls from the wound Maria knocks him out.

"Are you four okay?" Steve asks as he and the others hurry over.

"Yeah." Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Tony say together, and to the surprise of both Melinda and Tony Daisy hurries over to her mother and Leo, and to his surprise Jemma, hurry over to Tony and hugs him. Jemma's hug being rather quick while Leo's lasts a little longer, what is also a surprise is that when Melinda and Daisy break apart Jemma gives her aunt a quick hug too.

"What happened on February 6th 1975?" Steve asks, realising that the code is a date and that it wouldn't have been used as a code if it wasn't important.

"It was the day Tasha saved my life, on those very stairs, by killing two men who broke in." Tony explains to everyone, "It was the first time I had ever seen anyone die." He reveals to everyone's shock.

"You would have been four." Trip says surprised.

"Yeah." Tony confirms to everyone's shock.

"How'd you know the gun was there?" Daisy asks her uncle curious.

"There's a lot of hidden weapons in this room. We learnt where they were a long time ago." Tony explains to his niece.

"Ah." Daisy says, realising that that makes sense.

"Ria, help me deal with these four." Natasha tells her sister, referring to the unconscious people.

"Please use the SUV or truck. Getting blood stains out of the classic cars is getting difficult, not to mention annoying." Tony tells his sisters, sounding like it's a very common occurrence.

"Noted." Maria comments.

"What are you going to do with them?" Steve ask, wondering what they will do with four people who are pretty wounded.

"We have connections with local PD, they don't ask too many questions." Natasha explains.

"Shay, want to help me with a perimeter check?" Melinda asks her cousin who nods.

"And I'll go grab new doors from the basement." Tony comments.

"I'll help." Rhodey says and head and Tony head downstairs.

"You keep doors in your basement?" Simmons asks, surprised.

"Yep." Tony, Melinda, Maria, and Natasha say together.

"Clint, Phil, you know what to do." Melinda and Sharon say as they head out of the broken door and Natasha and Maria pick up two of the bodies and head outside.

"Know what to do?" Steve asks, looking at Phil and Clint.

"Mels and Shay will tell JARVIS If they notice something on their search and if they do we need to get to the most secure room in this place." Clint explains to everyone.

"Which is where exactly?" Daisy asks, not sure what is more shocking the fact that four people broke into the house or the fact that her mother, aunts and uncle seem so un phased by it.

"Peggy and Howard's old office. It's basically a fortress once it's secured." Phil explains as everyone looks around all of them feeling like they should do something, but none of them having any idea of what as it seems like the Carter-Stark siblings have their own procedures for this and they wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

After spending about an hour dealing with the fall out the groups uninvited visitors the group went back to now cold lunch, that surprisingly still taste pretty good.

"Five?" Rhodey asks, looking at the Carter-Stark siblings a little while after they got back to eating after their uninvited guests were dealt with.

"Yep" Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria say together just as Phil, Clint and Sharon say,

"Crap"

"What's going on?" Daisy asks looking exited.

"Carter-Stark holiday snow war" Melinda explains to her daughter:

"Snow war? What are the rules?" Steve asks.

"That dear captain depends on who you ask." Tony informs him, grinning.

"Nat?" Steve asks.

"No rules." Natasha answers.

"Okay, if I were to ask Peggy what would she say?" Steve ask curious as going by the Carter-Stark sibling's reactions he is guessing that she would have a very different answer than her oldest daughter.

"Nothing that would cause pain or injury." Melinda answers.

"We'll have two teams." Natasha answers, "Me, Mel, Ria, Tony, Jemma, Leo, Daisy against the rest of you." She reveals.

" _I might not be the best team player."_ Fitz's machine says, _"You might not want me."_

"Of course we want you." Tony, Melinda, Maria and Natasha say together.

"And we'll help." Tony assures his son.

"The snow war starts in five." Maria tells everyone and the Carter-Stark, and Daisy, Jemma and Leo head out.

"What exactly should we expect from this?" Trip asks, looking at Rhodey.

"Some very creative strategies, and we're all going to get hit by a lot of snow." Rhodey explains, deciding not to mention the fact that the Carter-Stark siblings once ended up on the roof and threw snowballs from there.

"Despite my reaction it is going to be fun." Sharon assures everyone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the Carter-Stark snow war is in full swing. Even though it is clear that Fitz is struggling due to his injuries everyone in his team, his sister, cousin, dad and aunts are all helping him so he doesn't even feel like he is useless which is what she was expecting, in fact for the first time, ever, during a sports game he feels that he is really a part of a team

Trying to avoid getting hit by a snowball being thrown by Clint Daisy jumps, trying to get over a barrier that her uncle, mom and aunts set up, but as she does she lands on top of it and then she is quickly pulled down and as she does Daisy doesn't realise that her shirt has road up.

"You….." Melinda starts to say but then she notices that her daughter has more than a few old scars on her back.

"May?" Daisy asks confused and then she looks up and notices the look on her mother's face and as she does she realises what her mother must have seen, "Later, please?" she asks.

"Okay." Melinda comments, it being clear that they will talk about it, "Your dad's hiding behind the chairs, want to help me sneak up on him?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Oh yeah." Daisy confirms and the two of them head over to where Phil is hiding.

* * *

Hours later, after a snow war that tired everyone out and an amazing dinner, everyone is starting to head to bed. As she wants more information before she talks to her daughter Melinda heads over to her niece and nephew's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Jemma's voice responds and Melinda heads in, hearing the sound of the showing running in the bathroom as they do, "May." She says surprised.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Melinda says, walking over to her niece.

"Okay." Simmons says, surprised, wondering what this is about.

"When you were treating Daisy after she was shot did you notice scars on her back?" Melinda ask.

"Yes." Simmons confirms with a nod, "I asked her about them, but all she said is that they were a reminder and she begged me not to tell anyone." She explains, "I felt it was the right thing to keep it a secret." She says, it being clear that she looks nervous about that.

"It was." Melinda assures her, "Thank you, Jemma." Melinda tells her niece.

"Not a problem." Jemma says before Melinda leaves.

After leaving her nephew and nieces room Melinda heads to the room that for so long belonged to Jarvis and Ana, once she is there she knocks on the door.

"Come in." Phil's voice responds and Melinda walks in, "Melinda." Phil says, sounding surprised but glad to see her.

"Daisy has scars on her back." Melinda tells Phil.

"What?" Phil asks shocked, looking worried.

"I saw them during the snow war. They look like they were caused by a belt, we agreed to talk about it later." Melinda explains and Phil gets a look of horror on his face, realising what that likely means.

* * *

While her parents are talking Daisy is sitting on her mother's bed looking through the album. For her entire life she has been wanting to know about her family, and now she has photo and videos of her entire family to call her very own.

Having no idea how long she has spent staring at the album Daisy hears the door open and as she does she sees both of her parents walk in.

"You told Coulson?" Daisy asks, sounding shocked and angry.

"There are things that Phil and I have to share about you, but if you tell us, either of us, something in confidence we won't tell each other, but those scars are something I had to tell Phil." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"We're your parents Daisy, when it comes to things that affect you or your health, we will tell each other." Phil explains to his daughter.

"I guess that makes sense." Daisy admits as Phil sits down on the edge of the bed and Melinda sits down next to her daughter.

"What I saw, they were made by a belt; weren't they?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, "I was eleven."

"What happened?" Phil asks his daughter concerned.

"It was a foster home, there were three other kids there. The youngest was six." Daisy reveals.

"Take as long as you need." Melinda tells her daughter who gives her a grateful smile.

"Here name was Rebecca and she accidently broke plates when she was setting the table for dinner." Daisy explains, "She was terrified and the foster parents weren't the nicest people so I took the blame."

"That was very brave of you." Phil tells his daughter.

"I couldn't let her take the blame it was accident." Daisy says with a shrug, "They heard the crash so they came in and the man, Jason, dragged me into the office and pulled off his belt, and he just started to hit me across the back with it." Daisy says tears coming to her eyes, "I don't know how long he did, all I know is that it hurt, it hurt so much." Daisy says, her voice full of pain and hearing that amount of pain it basically kills Phil and Melinda, so Melinda moves over and puts her arms around he daughter, "I ran away the next day." Daisy says as she embraces her mother's hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Daisy. I'm so sorry." Melinda tells her daughter, hating that her daughter went through that, hating that she was in so much pain, hating that she didn't protect her.

"It's okay." Daisy says as she and her mother break apart.

"No. it's not." Phil tells her daughter, "No one had the right to hurt you like that. Especially not someone who was meant to be protecting you." He says, trying to keep the anger out of his voice at the thought of his daughter experiencing that, "I'm so sorry that you went through that. It's not fair or right." Phil tells his daughter, "And you definitely didn't deserve that."

"I felt like I did." Daisy says, the words out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

"You didn't." Melinda and Phil say together,

"No matter what you believe you didn't deserve to be hurt like that." Phil tells her daughter, "You need to believe that, even with how difficult it is."

"I'll try." Daisy not sure, not sure what else to say, and hearing the uncertainly in their daughter's voice Melinda and Phil exchange looks, both planning on doing everything they can to get her to believe that, "Can we watch some of those videos together?" Daisy asks her parents.

"Sure." Melinda and Phil say together and the three of them move so that Daisy is sitting between her parents and as she is Daisy takes her laptop and picks the first video to watch. As they sit either side of their daughter Melinda and Phil exchange looks both wondering the same thing, what did their daughter go through while they believed she was dead?

* * *

Hours later, in a different bedroom at the Carter-Stark house, Clint is woken up by movement and as he turns to see Natasha, who was contacted through an old method, about to climb out of the window so that she can meet up with someone.

"You know you don't have to climb out the window anymore. You can use the front door." Clint tells his partner.

"If I leave by the front door I'll be noticed." Natasha explains to her partner.

"Okay. Don't wake me when you get back." Clint says before turning over so that he can go back to sleep. Hearing her partners comment Natasha can't help but smile as she loves that her partner doesn't ask questions, before she climbs out of the window.

* * *

Half an hour after she left the house Natasha walks into another Carter-Stark property where she sees Fury waiting.

"You came back to DC. That's risky." Natasha tells him when she sees him.

"I know, but I need to talk to you." Fury informs Natasha.

"This is about Dad, isn't it?" Natasha asks as that's what she's assumed ever since she got Fury's message.

"He's not okay, Natasha." Fury informs her, "He barely eats, barely sleeps, is even more paranoid to me, and then there is the talking to himself and I suspect seeing things." Fury says, "If he doesn't come home soon, the Howard we both knew, the Howard that your family knew, the Howard Steve knew, is going to be gone forever."

"I know." Natasha says, pain in her voice, "But I've tried to get him to come home and he won't, he thinks he's protecting me, and my siblings, by staying away." She tells Fury, "There is only two people who could get him to come home and one of them is no state to do that while the other doesn't even know he's alive."

"You're talking about Steve and Peggy." Fury realises.

"Yeah."

"I would have appreciated a warning about not mentioning Steve being alive to Howard." Fury informs Natasha.

"Sorry about that." Natasha says, guessing that the reaction must not have been good, "How bad?"

"Pretty bad." Fury answers, "But most his behaviour can be characterized as that." He comments, "He did ask me to give you this, said you'd know what it is." Fury says as he pulls a small case out of his pocket and hands it to Natasha.

Hoping that it is what she thinks it is Natasha opens the case and sees a vial of a lilac substances and a needle. As soon as Natasha sees the substance she feels relief and pure joy as this little thing is exactly what she's been waiting for years and even though Howard's sanity is questionable at the moment she still completely trusts the substance that she is looking at and believes that it will work.

"I take it that that's good?" Fury says as he notices the look on Natasha's face.

"It's very good." Natasha says, closing he case, "It's the very thing that might just help to bring Dad home." Natasha reveals, "Now, I need to know something. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz did you know that Tony is their biological father?"

"Yes." Fury answers, and honestly Natasha isn't surprised by that.

"Do you know why the name Tony had for the woman he thinks is their biological mother is a fake identity set up by Obadiah?" Natasha asks, interested.

"Yeah." Fury once more confirms, "And I know why that is, and what happened to her."

"We're at the house. Breakfast will be at the normal time tomorrow, maybe you should think about stopping by." Natasha tells him.

"I might just do that." Fury responds.

"Good. I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Natasha says before leaving thinking that the case she is holding in her hands is the very think that could bring her family back together it could be the very thing that will end over twenty years of lies.

* * *

 **December 26** **th** **2013**

Hours after Natasha meet up with Fury the group of fifteen are sitting around the dinning table when they hear the front door open, as they do Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Trip, Rhodey and Clint all stand up and get ready for a fight but to the surprise of everyone, but Natasha, Fury walks in.

"Nick." Steve says surprised, "I thought you were in Europe."

"I was." Fury comments, "But I thought that that it was time I explained something." Fury explains.

"A….bou….t us?" Fitz ask.

"Yes." Fury answers, "When the you and your sister ran your DNA through the system looking for a familial match I got an alert when it matched Tony and I made sure you were sent back a negative response and flagged DNA belonging to all three of you so that I was alerted first and could send back negative responses." Fury reveals.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asks, anger in his voice.

"Because I was protecting all three of you." Fury explains.

"You had no right to do that." Pepper says angrily, "Tony deserved to know that he had two children and Jemma and Leo deserved to know about their biological parents." She says angrily, looking close to punching Fury.

"What do you know about Tracy? Or whatever her real name is?" Tony asks.

"Was." Fury corrects.

"She's dead?" Simmons asks, her voice hard to read, and Fury nods.

"She was hired by Obadiah to try and get dirt on you to prove that you wouldn't be a suitable CEO if anything were to have happened to Howard. When Tracy found out she was pregnant I believe Obadiah was going to use the baby, or as it turns out babies, to get the control he wanted." Fury explains and as he does everyone feels the anger in the room grow, "He took Tracy prisoner but near the end of her pregnancy she was able to escape. She gave birth to the two of you at a private hospital and took you to different orphanages in different cities and not long after she was killed." Fury explains to the shock of everyone.

"How long have you know this?" Steve asks, "How long have you kept this from Tony, for Leo, for Jemma?" he asks, anger in his voice.

"I put the pieces together after Tony fought Obadiah." Fury explains.

"Three years." Tony says angrily, "You had no right to keep this a secret." He says, sounding furious.

"Is that why you put us on Coulson's team?" Simmons asks, "Because you knew?" she asks, not overly sure if she wants the answer as she doesn't want to comprehend the answer.

"Yes." Fury confirms, causing Fitz and Simmons to become shocked and wonder what else were they manipulated into.

" _When is our real birthday? Who's older?"_ Fitz asks.

"August 19th is your real birthday, and you're older." Fury answers.

"You were right." Simmons says to her brother, knowing that that will make him happy.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Tell them?" Tony asks as honestly event though he is angry about Fury not telling him he is angrier about Fury not telling Fitz and Simmons.

"No." Fury answers and to the shock of everyone Pepper walks over and hits Fury in the face.

"I think you should leave." Steve says, being the first person to come out of his shock.

"Okay. I'll send the file of everything I know." Fury says before leaving.

"You just hit Fury." Tony says to Pepper, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I did." Pepper says, sounding amazed.

"Can I use the lab before we go back to the Playground?" Simmons asks her father curious as she wants to focus on something that makes sense, and science always does.

"Of course you can." Tony says and Leo and Jemma head to the lab.

"You okay?" Rhodey asks, walking over to Tony, and placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know. I should go make sure Leo and Jemma are okay." Tony says before leaving, everyone watching him go with a look of worry on their faces.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony walks into the lab where Simmons is opening the case with the blood she was given for Christmas and Leo is just sitting staring out into space,

"I'm sorry. It can't have been easy for you two to hear that." Tony tells his children.

"I'm okay." Simmons says, honestly she isn't sure how she should be feeling about the fact that her biological mother, someone she never met, is dead.

"It's okay if you're not and if you, either of you, want to talk I'm here." Tony says, looking between Fitz and Simmons.

" _Are you okay? You knew her."_ Fitz's machine says as like Simmons he isn't sure how he should be feeling about the news but he does know that he is concerned about his father.

"I'll let you know when I figured that out." Tony tells his son and as he does he notices that Jemma is just staring at the samples, not doing anything, "Jemma, what is it?"

"Fury put us on the team, I just can't help but think about what else he set in motion, how much he manipulated our lives." Jemma explains, leaving out what she is really thinking.

"My bet is that he wouldn't risk manipulating a lot, and everything you've done, everything you've achieved you earned, that I know." Tony assures Jemma.

"Thanks Tony." Jemma says gratefully, though she is still a little worried.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is getting ready to leave the house to go back to the Playground or New York and as she has come to a decision Natasha has asked her siblings and Steve to meet her in the office.

"What's going on, Tasha?" Melinda asks her sister as they walk into the office.

"With everything that's happened I think it might be a good idea to move Mom to a different home." Natasha tells her siblings and Steve.

"It would be a good idea." Steve says approvingly.

"Where are you thinking about moving her too?" Tony asks his sister curious.

"I have a few ideas, but I think it would be best if I didn't decide on exactly where until the last minute. That way she can be as safe as possible." Natasha explains to her sisters, using the lie that she deicide on earlier.

"That might be best." Maria realises, "I take it you're going to move her yourself." She realises.

"I think it might be best." Natasha comments, "But I'll wait until tomorrow morning, when she's more lucid." Natasha says as she wants Peggy to be lucid when she explains and do what she has to do.

"Good call." Tony says approvingly, and the others nod in agreement.

"Good." Natasha tells her siblings, and Steve, "I'll let you know everything in a few days." Natasha says, thinking that that should give her enough time to do everything she needs to.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Melinda says before she, Tony, Maria and Steve leave, none of them knowing that if everything goes to Natasha's plan then the next time they see her she won't be alone and nothing will be the same.

* * *

 **December 27** **th** **2013**

Having spent hours planning exactly how she was going to do what she had to Natasha got up early so that she could get to the facility where Peggy is shortly after she woke up when Peggy would be the most lucid as Natasha wants to talk to her mother before she does anything.

Sneaking into the facility Natasha makes her way right to her mother's room.

"Tasha." Peggy says as he daughter walks in, sounding glad to see her.

"Hey, Mom." Natasha says, walking over to her mother, "How you feeling?" Natasha asks a she sits down.

"Okay." Peggy answers, "There is something you want to talk about." She realises.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, "I have something; it's a serum." She explains, "It's the same serum I used on Dad. It will de-age you, to late twenties or early thirties, I'm not sure which, and you'll age just as slow as me; you won't have Alzheimer's anymore." Natasha tells her mother, "I have the serum here, but I won't use it without your permission." Natasha tells her mother as even though she could she won't.

Hearing her daughter's words Peggy thinks, trying to decide what she wants,

"Use it." Peggy requests after about a minute.

"Okay." Natasha says as she pulls out the serum, draws it into the needle and injects it into her mother, "How's that feel?" Natasha asks her mother once she's injected the serum.

"Odd." Peggy admits, "How long until it works?"

"Not long." Natasha answers and the two of them wait, and about a minute later Peggy starts to shake and then she starts to de-age and within a few minutes a thirty-year-old Peggy Carter is lying before Natasha.

"Mom?" Natasha asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm okay." Peggy tells her daughter as she sits up, finding it odd to be able to do so without any issue.

"What do you remember about what's happened over the years?" Natasha asks her mother.

"Things that happened when I was lucid, I think, Steve's been found, right? He's visited?" Peggy asks her daughter, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, to Peggy's joy

"Where's your brother and sisters? Are they okay?" Peggy asks, worry in her voice.

"That's a complicated question to answer." Natasha admits.

"What happened?" Peggy asks worried.

"Daisy's alive." Natasha says, causing her mother to get a look of complete shock on her face,

"Daisy's alive?" Peggy asks shocked, "How's that possible?"

"We're not sure, yet, but we know that it's her." Natasha tells her mother, "And it turns out that in 1987 one of Tony's one night stands gave birth to twins that she dropped at two different orphanages in Europe before she was killed herself." Natasha tells her mother who gets a look of shock on her face.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks shocked as before the Alzheimer's she knew the reputation that her son had, but she wasn't sure how much of it was truth, but she always believed that Tony would tell her something like that as there wasn't much that he didn't tell her, though she knows of at least one thing that he hasn't told her, one thing he's keeping a secret.

"Fury knew ten years ago and made sure that Tony or the kids, Jemma and Leo, didn't find out until recently." Natasha reveals.

"Fury kept it from him?" Peggy asks, shocked and angry.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"That wasn't his decision." Peggy says angrily.

"Oh trust me that's a common opinion." Natasha confirms, "But he said he was protecting them, and Tony, by keeping it a secret."

"I really shouldn't have taught him that." Peggy says with a frown, "What else aren't you saying?" Peggy asks her daughter, being able to tell that there is something.

"A couple of things, but we can't talk about it here." Natasha tells her mother.

"Right, we've got to go." Peggy says, realising that they can't say here now that she is young again.

"Here, I figured you'd want something else wear." Natasha says handing her mother a bag.

"Thank you." Peggy says gratefully as she takes the bag. Even though it is odd for her to be young again Peggy knows, without a doubt, that it feels very good, and she's glad to be able to spend more time with the people she cares about, including her three grandchildren, in a state where she is aware of what is going on.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1: JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF TONY FOCUSED COMING IN A FEW CHAPTERS.**

 **AN2:** **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 27** **th** **2013**

An hour after Natasha gave her mother the bag with some clothes in it Natasha and Peggy arrive at the house and as they walk in Peggy realises that it feels rather odd, but good, to be able to do thing so easily again.

"So, what else aren't you saying?" Peggy asks her daughter, as soon as they walk inside.

"Miss Natasha, how is it that a thirty-year-old version of your mother is with you?" JARVIS asks, to Peggy's confusion.

"That's a long story JARVIS, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to my sibling, yet." Natasha requests.

"Of course." JARVIS answers.

"JARVIS?" Peggy asks confused.

"An Artificial intelligence that Tony created years ago. He's more useful than you'd expect." Natasha explains.

"Right."

"You might want to sit down." Natasha says as she leads her mother over to the living area.

"What is it Tasha? Is it Howard has something happened?" Peggy asks worried as that's a reason that she can think why Natasha is keeping the fact that she has been de-aged from her siblings.

"Dad's…. well Dad's a long story that I'll get to in a minute." Natasha tells her mother, something that really doesn't help with her worry, "First, I don't know how to really say this so I'm just going to come out with it and say it, Hydra's back."

"How?" Peggy asks, a look of complete shock appearing on her face.

"Zola. He caused the new Hydra to grow within S.H.I.E.L.D. and to stop Hydra from killing millions of people Steve, Ria, Fury and I, plus some other people, had to realise all S.H.I.E.L.D's and Hydra's secrets online, S.H.I.E.L.D's fallen." Natasha explains, "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Hydra was within S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peggy asks, sounding shocked and upset a she can't believe that Hydra was a part of the very thing she built to protect the world.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"We sacrificed so much to stop Hydra, it cost us soo much." Peggy says sadly, "As horrible as everything that happened was we thought it was worth it because we stopped Hydra." Peggy says, pain in her voice, "To know we didn't…..." Peggy says, training off, not really sure what else to say, or how to articulate what she is feeling.

"That's not all." Natasha tells her mother who looks at her, "Hydra was behind the car accident, but there's more." She says and her mother gives her a look, "Bucky survived the fall, he was found by Hydra and brainwashed, he had no idea who he was. He was ordered to cause the accident."

"I don't believe it." Peggy says, shocked.

"It's the truth." Natasha assures her mother, "It wasn't Bucky's fault, and S.H.I.E.L.D's being rebuilt." Natasha tells her mother.

"Good." Peggy says as she believes that the world needs a S.H.I.E.L.D, in the form that she and Howard started it to be, now more than ever.

"Tony's children and Daisy are helping as they had been working with Mel and Phil for months, no one knowing the truth, but Tony's children were diploid into the ocean in a medical pod by a Hydra agent a few weeks ago." Natasha explains.

"Are they okay?" Peggy asks, worried.

"His daughter, Jemma, is fine, but his son Leo was without oxygen for a while. He's suffering from hypoxia; damage has been done to his frontal lobe." Natasha explains as she walks over and picks something up, "We took this on Christmas." She says, walking over and sitting next to her mother, "That's Daisy." Natasha says, pointing her out, "That's Leo, and that's Jemma." Natasha says, pointing them out.

"Wow." Peggy says amazed, "What are they like?" she asks her daughter.

"They're tough, all three of them. Daisy's a hacker, one of the best, who has an incredible heart, and is street smart, brave, and she's spent her life looking for her family so she's glad to know the truth because she didn't grow up in the best way. Mel's training her to be a field agent." Natasha explains with a smile, "Leo is a genius engineer."

"Just like his father and grandfather." Peggy says with a smile.

"Yeah. He started S.H.I.E.L.D at seventeen. He was raised in Scotland by a single mother, loves monkey's, is protective and kind, but takes a while to open up to people as he's never found it easy to make friends." Natasha explains, "He's completely embraced Tony because he's always wanted a father. He's struggling with his injuries, but he's doing better every day." Natasha explains, "Jemma is also a genius, but a bio-chemist; she also started S.H.I.E.L.D at seventeen at which point she had two PhD's and that's when she met Leo, and shortly after they found out they were twins but didn't know about Tony as Fury stopped them from finding out." Natasha explains, "She was raised in England, and is very close to her parents. She loves science, and discovering things. She hasn't really been getting to know Tony because she considers the parents that raised her to be her real ones. Tony's made it clear that he won't push her into anything but that he'll always leave the door open." She explains.

"They sound like great kids." Peggy comments, looking at the picture in amazement.

"They are." Natasha confirms.

"What happened to Howard?" Peggy ask her daughter.

"He's… well I guess the best way to describe it is not exactly sane." Natasha tells her mother, "Twenty years of being afraid of being killed, of constantly moving, of being alone has taken its toll. He's not okay, Mom." Natasha reveals, pain in her voice.

"How not okay?" Peggy asks worried, pain clear in her voice as Howard going away was supposed to protect him, keep him okay, not the opposite.

"Very." Natasha answers simply, "I've tried to get him to come home, but he's trying to protect me so he won't. He's thinks that anyone around him in danger so he won't come home, even though I tried to convince him to." Natasha explains, "If afraid that if he doesn't come home soon Dad will be lost to us forever. I can't get him to come home, an even if I told them Tone, Mel, and Maria wouldn't be able to either, because we're the ones he's trying to protect." Natasha tells her mother, "I honestly believe that there are only two people who could get him to come home, you and Steve, but Dad's feeling so much guilt that he won't even believe that Steve's been found, even though I've told him and shown him evidence."

"Believing that Steve is back means Howard would have to believe in hope again, and from what you've said I don't think he can." Peggy says, knowing that because she knows Howard, looking upset, "When do we leave? When are we brining Howard home?" Peggy asks as she knows that this is why Natasha hasn't told her siblings.

"As soon as we can." Natasha says, knowing that if Peggy can't get through to Howard then no one is going to be able to, and honestly she doesn't even want to think about that.

* * *

 **December 29** **th** **2013**

As they have to move as covertly as possible it takes two days for Natasha and Peggy to arrive at Howard's latest safe house.

"Wait a minute." Natasha tells her mother when they arrive at the door, and Natasha turns around to face her mother

"What is it?" Peggy asks.

"I just need to warn you." Natasha explains, "Dad's thin, he'll have bags under his eyes, he'll be paler than you remember him to be." Natasha reveals, "His hair's likely going to be long and he'll likely be unshaven. He mutters to himself, talks to himself, scribbles on walls or in multiple notebooks at once, and that can be very unnerving." Natasha explains, "He has good times and bad. On his bad times everything I just said is amplified, and either way I honestly don't know how he'll react to seeing you." Natasha explains to her mother, "Just be prepared for that."

"I am." Peggy assure her daughter as she has spent the last two days worrying about how Howard is going to be when she sees her again.

"Good." Natasha says and they head inside.

Walking behind her daughter, and preparing herself to see Howard again in a state where he's not okay, Peggy walks down the corridor in the safe house.

"DAD." Natasha calls and as she does she hears muttering but no clear response, "It's a bad time." Natasha tells her mother as they walk into the room where Howard is. Even though she was warned it is a shock for Peggy to see her husband crouched down next to a wall, looking in a way that she has never seen him, it hurts her and she's not sure how to react. Giving her mother a 'stay here' look Natasha walks over to her father and places her hand on his back, "Dad."

"Tasha." Howard tells his daughter, in a hoarse voice, looking glad to see her, "Hydra, Hydra's everywhere, need to find them all, need to stop them."

"And we will." Natasha assures her father, "Someone's with me, Dad; someone who really wants to see you."

"Who?" Howard asks his daughter.

"Howard." Peggy says.

"YOU'RE NOT HER!" Howard yells, as he bolts up, knocking Natasha over as he does before she can realise what Howard is doing, "TAKE OF THAT MASK! YOU'RE NOT PEG!" Howard yells as he charges towards Peggy, it being clear that he doesn't believe that it is her.

As soon as she sees what he is doing Peggy, knowing that she will apologise for this later, waits until Howard is close enough then grabs his arm, flips him onto his back and pins him on his back while she is on top of him holding Howard's hands above his head.

"A dear friend of ours patented that the tortoise of fury." Peggy tells Howard, in an attempt to get through to him, as that is something they used to playfully tease Jarvis about.

"Peg?" Howard asks, his voice shocked, "Is it really you?" he asks as honestly he wouldn't be surprised if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"It's me. I promise you that, Howard." Peggy asks as she stands up and then once she is standing she pulls Howard up too.

"Peg, Peg." Howard says amazed, reaching out and touching her, before hugging her, "I've missed you. I've missed you so much." He says as he holds her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I've missed you too." Peggy says as she kisses Howard's cheek.

"I love you, Peg. I love you soo much." Howard says as they break apart as he and Peggy look at each other directly in the eyes, Peggy seeing a tired, lost man, looking back at her.

"I love you, Howard." Peggy tells him and the two of them kiss, causing Natasha to look around.

"Dad when was the last time you ate something?" Natasha asks her father concerned.

"Um... I don't remember." Howard admits.

"That's not good." Peggy says, sounding worried.

"Why don't I go make us something to eat." Natasha suggests, thinking that her parents could use some time alone.

"That would be good." Peggy says and Natasha nods and leaves the room, "Let's sit down." Peggy tells Howard and the two of them head over to the seats.

"The serum worked. That's how you're here." Howard realises.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you." Peggy tells him.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to make it." Howard tells Peggy, looking even more guilty and leading Peggy to realise that Howard is just guilty all the time now.

"It's okay." Peggy tells him, taking his hand, "I promise, it's okay."

"Hydra's back, Peg." Howard says, looking even more haunted.

"I know. Tasha told me."

"And Bucky's alive, he was brainwashed, he survived." Howard reveals, "We should have done more back then, we should have found him."

"Yeah, we should have." Peggy confirms, guilt more than clear in her voice, "It's time for you to come home, Howard."

"No, can't, too dangerous, Hydra, I need to protect them, hydra will send army's, I'm a threat, too many people have died because of me, no more, can't let anymore." Howard says his voice fast, frenzied, looking like he wants to run.

"Look at me, Howard, just as me." Peggy tells Howard and he turns and looks right at her, "Mr Jarvis and Maria being killed wasn't your fault, it's Hydra's. Hydra's back which means we're all in danger, including our kids, but now that we know what we're facing we'll be safer together, we'll be able to protect each other and fight back." Peggy tells him, "Our kids need you, and you need them. This isn't you Howard, you aren't okay." Peggy tells him, as she reaches up and pushes Howard's long hair behind his ear, "I know you can see that. Come home, Howard, we'll face everything that's to come together. We'll protect each other, we'll stop Hydra and you can heal. You can get better at home, with our family, but you can't get better alone, you'll just get worse, and I couldn't bare that." Peggy says, pain in her voice, not mentioning Steve as she knows from the little Natasha has told her that he won't react well, "Let me take you home, let's be with our kids again. Let's meet our grandchildren." Peggy says, an undertone of begging in her voice as even though she is prepared to drag Howard home if it comes to that things will go better if he goes willingly.

"Grandchildren?" Howard asks, his voice shocked.

"Yes, we have three." Peggy tells him, "Daisy's alive." Peggy reveals and Howard just looks shocked.

"How?"

"Tasha said that no one's sure how, but she is, and Tony had twins that he never knew about until recently. They're names a Jemma and Leo, they're twenty-six and they're both geniuses according to Natasha." Peggy revels.

"Daisy, Jemma, Leo." Howard says, almost like he is trying to force himself to remember those names, "I can't put them in danger, I need to stay away, need to protect them."

"Staying away made sense twenty-two years ago, but it doesn't now." Peggy informs him, "Our kids are adults, our grandchildren are adults, and we've both missed so much." Peggy says sadly, "Let's not miss anymore. Come home with me, Howard. We'll figure this all out, we'll find a way to keep each other safe, to be protected. You don't have be alone anymore, and you shouldn't be." Peggy says, "Please, come home." She begs.

"Okay." Howard says, sounding reluctant, "But if anymore is hurt because of me, I'm disappearing again."

"Okay." Peggy says, being pretty sure that no one will let that happen, as she and Howard hug, "You've got to shave and cut your hair." She says as Howard's beard and hair tickles her neck.

Walking back into the room after using the little supplies her father has, Natasha pauses at the doorway when she sees Peggy and Howard, once she sees them Natasha feels relief as she knows that Peggy has managed to convince Howard to come home.

* * *

 **December 31** **st** **2013**

It has beet two days since Natasha and Peggy, unknown to anyone else, went to Howard and got him to agree to come home.

It is New Year's Eve and, unaware that Natasha, Peggy and Howard have just entered the building, Tony, Melinda, Maria, Phil, Clint, Rhodey, Pepper, Trip, Sharon, Bruce, Daisy, Jemma, Leo, Steve and Sam, who is being introduced to everyone by Steve, are all at Avengers Tower celebrating together.

"Who is that?" Sam asks Steve, referring to Sharon who is off by herself looking out at the city.

"Sharon Carter." Steve answers, "Cousin to Tony, Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Daisy, Jemma and Leo. Great niece to Peggy and Howard." He explains as they walk over, "Sharon, I'd like to introduce you to Sam Wilson." He says.

"Falcon, it's nice to meet you." Sharon says, sticking out her hand for Sam to shake.

"You too." Sam responds and leaving Sam and Sharon to talk Steve walks back over to the others.

"Mels and Tony are making shots. You've got to try them." Clint says as Steve walks over.

"I think I'll pass." Steve says and as he does Natasha walks in.

"TASHA, your timing is great. Me, you, Mel, drinking contest." Tony tells his sister.

"Maybe later." Natasha comments, "I need to talk to you, and Mel, Ria and Steve." She reveals, "In private."

"What's going on?" Maria asks concerned.

"Not here." Natasha says and she leaves the room, her siblings and Steve following behind.

"What's that about?" Daisy asks her father.

"I don't know." Phil answers, looking concerned, "I'm sure your Mom will tell us once she knows." Phil tells his daughter who just nods.

* * *

After leaving the open area where the New Year's party is happening Natasha leads her siblings and Steve to the corridor where the bedrooms for them are, pausing once they are in front of the door that leads to her room.

"What's going on, Tasha?" Tony asks his sister.

"I've been lying for a long time." Natasha says, "The accident that Dad, Jarvis and Maria were in wasn't an accident. It was a hit, and Dad was the target." Natasha says, causing everyone, but Steve, to wonder why Natasha is telling all this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Melinda asks, both anger and pain in her voice.

"I had people look into the accident, and everyone that did were killed soon after." Natasha reveals, "I knew that if you, if any of you, knew that it wasn't an accident you would never stop looking into it and you could have been killed to. I have to protect you." Natasha explains.

"It was Hydra, wasn't it?" Maria asks her sister.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple." Natasha answers, "They used an asset called The Winter Soldier, but the Winter Soldier, who is really Bucky Barnes, isn't in control. He was brainwashed and every part of him was stripped away. He had no idea who he was or what he was being forced to do."

"Bucky Barnes killed Dad?" Tony asks, anger in his voice.

"No." Natasha and Steve say together.

"It's like when Clint was being controlled by Loki." Melinda tells her brother, "You didn't blame him then. How can you blame Bucky for the accident?" she asks.

"I can't." Tony admits, though he can't help the anger he is feeling, and hearing that Steve feels relief as how Tony, Melinda and Maria were going to react to that is something he was worried about.

"There's more. Isn't there?" Maria asks her sister, who nods.

"I was on the phone when the accident happened." Natasha says, causing her siblings and Steve to look completely shocked.

"You never told us that." Melinda tells her sister, looking hurt.

"I know." Natasha confirms, "He called me because he said he had found something impossible, something he couldn't believe and he had to show me"

"What did he find?" Maria asks her sister.

"I never found out." Natasha tells her siblings, "The call suddenly ended and because I knew the way Dad would have travelled to where I was I drove." Natasha tells the other four, "When I got to the wreck Jarvis and Maria were either unconscious or dead, but Dad was awake."

"You talked to Dad before he died?" Tony asks, shock and pain in his voice.

"I pulled him out of the wreck. I got him to my car and I was going back for Jarvis and Maria when the car exploded." Natasha reveals.

"No." Melinda says, shock in her voice as she guesses where her sister is going.

"I got Dad to private doctors, he was barely alive, so hurt that the doctors didn't expect him to survive. So, I made a choice. I made it seem like he was in the car so that you, and Mom, wouldn't lose him twice and so that the world would believe that he was in the car when it exploded." Natasha explains and because Tony, Steve, Maria and Melinda start to realises where this is going they are silent, not wanting to voice what they are thinking in case they are wrong, "Dad had a secret lab, in it's were things that he didn't trust anyone else with, things that were dangerous for us to be around when we were younger. One of those things was a serum that Dad created from my blood. It was a de-ageing serum, that would cause the subject to age as slow as I do, with unknown consequences." Natasha explains, "I figured that it was his only hope so I got the serum, the only vial of it that existed, and used it on Dad." She explains, "He was de-aged to his mid-twenties, but still had all his injuries." Natasha explains, taking a deep breath, "For five months I was the only one who knew that he was in a coma, but then I found out that Mom had started to look into the accident too and she said she wasn't going to give up, so I told her the truth. Dad woke from the coma not long after Mom visited with him, but he didn't remember anything that happened after thanksgiving, so he didn't know what he had found."

"Howard's alive? He's okay?" Steve asks, is voice full of disbelief, but also amazement.

"He's Alive, but he's not okay." Natasha answers.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asks, fury in his voice.

"What do you mean he's not okay?" Maria asks, worry in her voice.

"I didn't tell you Dad was alive because Mom, Dad and I realised that if anyone knew Dad was alive then they would never stop coming after him, and that he'd have to disappear. So, we thought it would be kinder for you to believe that he was dead rather than knowing he was alive, but that you can never see him." Natasha explains.

"It wasn't." Melinda says, angrily, "You should have told us."

"Maybe I should have." Natasha comments, "For twenty years Dad has been alone, living with the guilt of the fact that Maria and Jarvis were killed in a hit where he was the target, expecting to be killed every day, while worried that we would be too." Natasha explains, needing her siblings, and Steve, to understand Howard's current state of mind, "He barely eats, barely sleeps, talks to himself and I believe, sees things." Natasha tells her siblings and Steve, all of whom get looks of worry on their faces, "I've been trying to get Dad to come home for years, and I tried harder after S.H.I.E.L.D fell, but he wouldn't because he thought he was protecting us by staying away." She explains, "After S.H.I.E.L.D fell I told Fury because I thought it would help Dad to have more company than the odd visit I could make."

"Seeing Dad. That's where you've gone when you disappear?" Melinda asks, her voice hard to read.

"Yeah. He always asks about you guys, and he was the one who told me that you needed his old trunk. He told me that you could create the new element, that you were the only one who could have." Natasha says, looking at her brother.

"That's why you believed I could." Tony mutters.

"Dad's just as much of a genius as he always was, which is part of the problem, but also a good thing." Natasha explains, "After I told him about Mom having Alzheimer's he started working on something." Natasha reveals, "On boxing day, the reason Fury showed up at the house, is because I had met with him a few hours earlier where he gave me a serum Dad created. I asked him if he knew about Jemma and Leo and once he confirmed that he did I told him that you, Jemma and Leo deserved to know everything he knew." Natasha explains, "I went to see Mom on the 27th and without telling her anything about what has been going on I gave her the choice about whether she wanted me to use the serum on her, she did. Mom's been de-aged to thirty and she age the same way as me, and Dad, who's now in his early thirties." Natasha reveals, "We went to Dad's safe house and after a lot of struggle Mom was able to convince Dad to come home."

"Mom and Dad are here? Now?" Maria asks and she moves to head into the room that Natasha is blocking the door too.

"Wait a second, there's one more thing you need to know." Natasha says, stopping her sister, "Dad's thin, really pale, has bags under his eyes and he'll talk to himself." Natasha tells everyone, as even though Peggy cut Howard's hair, and cut his beard so that he only has his moustache, he really doesn't look good, "Just be patient, careful, Dad didn't react well to seeing Mom so I can't be sure how he'll react to seeing you." Natasha tells her siblings, "Just know that below everything he's still Dad." Natasha says side stepping to allow her siblings into the room.

With their sister's words still fresh in their mind Maria, Melinda and Tony walk into the room where they find Peggy and Howard standing together. Peggy in her early thirties, looking healthy, happy, while Howard looks a little older than Peggy, is so thin, looks like he hasn't slept for days, looks afraid, and like he would run if Peggy wasn't holding his hand.

"Mom, Dad." Maria says shocked, stepping forward.

"Maria." Peggy says, looking amazed.

"Maria? Is that you, my baby girl all grown up?" Howard asks, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's me." Maria says as she walks forward and hugs her father, "I've missed you so much. I love you so much Daddy." She says as she hugs him, saying the words she wished she said twenty-two years ago.

"I love you, too." Howard tells his daughter as he returns the hug, it feeling amazed to hug his daughter who he last heled when she was eleven.

"Are you okay? Do you remember when we visited?" Tony asks his mother.

"I'm okay, and I remember some things." Peggy says before hugging Melinda and Tony, being able to tell that neither are happy about her lying about Howard.

"Tony, Mel. You both look so grown up." Howard tells his son and daughter, once he and Maria break apart and so do Peggy, Melinda and Tony.

"That's what happens when you've been pretending to be dead for twenty years." Melinda says angrily.

"I'm sorry." Howard says, sounding sincere as he looks between his son and daughter.

While Melinda, Tony and Maria have headed into the room to see their parents, Steve, and Natasha have stayed outside.

"They'd want to see you too." Natasha informs Steve.

"And I want to see them, but I want to give your siblings a minute first." Steve explains, "You should be in there."

"In a minute, I've got to give you another warning first." Natasha informs Steve, "Dad thinks he failed you. He believes that completely so he doesn't believe that you've been found, even though I've told him and shown him proof." Natasha explains, "I can't even predict how he's going to react to seeing you." Natasha tells Steve, who gives a nod, seeing the nod Natasha gives a Steve a little push so that he walks into the room, Natasha right behind him.

As Natasha and Steve walk in the room they see Melinda and Tony standing at a distance from their parents, who are standing close by one another, and Maria standing mid-way between them, seemingly at a loss at what to do.

As he sees Peggy and Howard Steve is shocked as Peggy looks just like the Peggy he knew, though a little older, why Howard looks so far from okay that it hurts him to see.

"Peggy, Howard." Steve says as he walks towards them.

"Steve." Peggy says with a smile, looking glad.

"NO, NOT HIM." Howard says hitting himself in the head, "ANYONE BUT HIM. STEVE'S GONE. I FAIELD HIM. NOT HIM." Howard says, hitting himself in the head as he falls to his knees.

"DAD." Maria, Tony, Natasha and Melinda yell worried, Maria, Tony and Melinda having no idea how to react.

"Howard." Peggy says worried.

As soon as Howard first started to yell Steve started to run across the room, getting to Howard just as he collapses onto his knees.

"Not him, can't be him." Howard says to himself as he reaches up to hit himself in the head, but before he can Steve reaches out and takes his hands, kneeling in front of him.

"It's me, Howard. It's Steve, I promise you." Steve tells his friend, "You didn't fail me, you could never have failed me, I'm here." Steve says as he lowers Howard's hands down, away from his head.

"No, you're not him, can't be him." Howard mutters, "You're not real, can't be real."

"I am. Howard, I'm real." Steve says and as he does he gets an idea, "I first saw you when Bucky and I went to the world of tomorrow, your flying car fell." Steve tells him, and Howard looks like he still doesn't believe Steve is real, "You taught me what fonduing really means." Steve says, causing Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Tony to exchange confused looks, "And when you found out I liked Peggy you taught me to kiss, said that you weren't going to let me kiss Peg without practice, that you wouldn't do that to either of us. For months we practiced together and it stopped being just about practice very quickly." Steve says and as he does Tony and Maria pull faces while Melinda sticks out her hand, and with a sigh Natasha pulls cash out of her pocket and gives it to Melinda.

"Really?" Maria asks her sibling disapprovingly, when she sees the action why Tony looks amused.

"It's him, Howard. He's real. I promise you." Peggy says as she kneels down next to Steve, right in front of Howard.

"Steve, Peg." Howard says, looking between them in disbelief.

"It's us Howard, we're real." Steve assures him and Howard just leans forward and hugs both Peggy and Steve at the same time.

"You're real. You're really here." Howard says as he hugs them.

"We are." Peggy assures him and the three of them just kneel together and hug. Honestly neither Peggy, Howard or Steve would be able to tell anyone how long they have been kneeling together, not until they hear Natasha and Maria call,

"TONE, MEL."

"We'll go." Natasha tells her parents, and Steve as they break apart and she and Maria hurry after their siblings, leaving Peggy, Howard and Steve alone.

"Howard?" Peggy asks concerned as the second their children left Howard got up and ran over to a wall.

"Howard, what are you doing?" Steve asks concerned as Howard pulls a permanent marker out of his pocket and starts to write on the wall.

"Got to figure it out, got to fix it." Howard says before he starts to talk to himself, neither Peggy nor Steve having any idea what she is saying.

"What do we do?" Steve asks Peggy.

"I don't know." Peggy answers, hating that, and as she and Steve exchange looks they both know, without a doubt that they hate that Howard clearly needs help and that they don't know what to do to give him that help.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **December 31** **st** **2013**

Ever since Natasha, Melinda, Tony, Maria and Steve left the area where the party is going on it is clear that everyone is worried about what is going on, Daisy and Fitz the most.

"MEL, TONE, JUST LISTEN." Natasha's voice calls about ten minutes after they left.

"NO." Melinda and Tony yell together.

"Twenty-two years, Tasha!" Tony says angrily, "You kept this from us for twenty-two years! That wasn't fair!" Tony says angrily as the four siblings walk back in the room, Melinda and Tony in front of Maria and Natasha.

"We deserved the truth." Melinda says, sounding furious, "And you should be mad to." She says to Maria.

"Why would I? This is what I've been wanting for over twenty years." Maria says with a shrug.

"What's going on?" Phil asks concerned.

"Ask Tasha." Melinda and Tony say as they each grab a full bottle of alcohol and walk out in different directions. Melinda heading towards the balcony while Tony heads towards the lab.

"What's happened?" Rhodey asks worried as he knows Melinda and Tony well enough to know that it must be something pretty big for them to act like that.

"Dad's alive, and Mom's been de-aged." Maria answers.

"What?" Everyone else asks, sounding shocked.

"How?" Sharon and Rhodey ask together. Sharon being amazed that her aunt and uncle are alive and coherent while Rhodey is amazed that people who were like second parents to him are alive and coherent.

"Twenty-two years ago I pulled Dad out of the car before it exploded. I found out that the accident wasn't an accident, that it was a hit, and people I had look into it were killed. So, I didn't tell my siblings so that they wouldn't look into it and get killed too, and I didn't tell them so that they didn't have to lose Dad twice because it really didn't look like he was going to survive." Natasha explains.

"But he did." Clint comments.

"Only because I used a serum that Dad created from my blood. He was de-aged and even with that he spent five months in a coma." Natasha reveals, "I told Mom just before he woke up because she was going to look into the accident and I had to stop that." She explains, "We knew that whoever tried to kill Dad would come after him again if they knew he was alive, and they wouldn't care who got in their way so Dad disappeared, to protect us, and ever since then he's been going from safe house to safe house." Natasha explains, "For over twenty years Dad has been alone, guilt ridden, expecting to be killed so he's become paranoid and honestly lost a lot of his sanity." Natasha admits, "He barely eats, barely sleeps, obsessively writes on walls and talks to himself, and that's just to start." She explains, "But, even with that he is the same genius he's always been which means he's been able to recreate the serum I used on him and I gave that to Mom, after getting her permission, and Mom managed to convince him to come home." She explains.

"And that's just what happened. You saw your parents again." Pepper realises, looking at Maria.

"Yeah, and considering both of them are in their thirties it's rather odd." Maria comments as she would have expected to be used to this kind of stuff by now, but she so isn't.

"Daisy, where you going?" Phil asks his daughter as Daisy walks away from the group.

"After May."

"I think your Mom needs some space right now." Phil tells his daughter.

"She just found out that her Dad is alive after spending over twenty years believing he was dead, space is great and all, but what she needs most is support. May needs to know that she's not alone." Daisy says before walking away from the group.

"To…ny." Fitz manages to say, his voice concerned.

"Give me some time first. I have something that just might help him with everything." Natasha tells her nephew, who gives a reluctant nod.

"Tony seems pretty furious with you right now." Pepper tells her.

"Oh he is, but I have something that might help him." Natasha says before she leaves the room.

* * *

After leaving the group Daisy heads out to the balcony where she finds her mother sitting and drinking the bottle she took. So, taking a deep breath because she's not really sure what to say Daisy walks over and sits down next to her.

"I'm here, Mom." Daisy says, calling her Mom for the first time, it scaring her to so because of her history, but even so it is something she wants to do, in fact she made it her resolution, to start the year calling Phil and Melinda mom and dad, "Whatever you need."

"You called me Mom." Melinda says, looking at her daughter in surprise.

"Yeah, and I will all the time if that's okay." Daisy says, sounding worried, as she really wants to call Melinda Mom, but she is worried that Melinda won't want that.

"It's more than okay." Melinda assures her.

"What can I do? I want to help you." Daisy informs her mother, looking worried.

"You already are." Melinda assures her daughter as she reaches out and takes her hand, and as she does the two of them drift into silence, Melinda taking the occasional drink from the bottle as they do.

* * *

As Melinda sits on out on the balcony with her daughter Tony is sitting in his lab, just like his sister Tony is drinking out of the bottle that he took. Even though he was going to work on something Tony can't bring himself to so he is just sitting, alone, drinking.

As he drinks Tony hears the door open and as he turns he sees Natasha walking in carrying three large storage boxes.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." Tony tells his sister.

"I know." Natasha says as she puts the boxes down, "And I'm not here to force you to talk." She explains, "In these boxes are all the notebooks, the papers and photos of things that Dad has scribbled on walls over the last twenty-two years." Natasha explains, "I've attempted to read some of it, but I can't make sense of it. In fact, I'm pretty sure that the only person on the planet who can make sense of it, and not just because of the concepts, is you." She tells her brother.

"Why would I care?" Tony asks his sister.

"Because you're you." Natasha tells her brother, "And even though I can't understand it all I know it will help you to understand everything." She explains, "I'll leave you alone, but if you want to talk, I'm here." Natasha tells her brother, and she walks to the door but stops when she gets there and turns back around, "If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, not Mom and Dad, they don't deserve it." Natasha says before leaving.

After Natasha leaves Tony just finds himself staring at the boxes,

"Damn it, Tash." Tony says annoyed, about twenty seconds after Natasha leaves, before he gets up and walks over to the boxes, where he opens the lid and pulls out the first notebook to read, not being able to help his curiously, just like Natasha would have known.

* * *

It has been about two hours since Howard started to scribble on the walls and ever since he has been scribbling, while muttering to himself, while Peggy and Steve watch, neither having any idea what to do or how to help him.

"Do you think he even knows we're here?" Steve asks Peggy, curious.

"I don't know." Peggy admits, "Tasha warned me, more than once, about what to expect at the safe house, but I wasn't expecting this." She says sadly.

"We'll help him, Peggy." Steve promises, "The three of us, together again, that will help him." Steve says, not letting himself consider everything else.

"What if we can't?" Peggy asks, pain in her voice, "It was Howard's idea to disappear after the accident. I didn't think It was a good idea at first, but Howard convinced me that letting him go was the best way to protect everyone." Peggy says, before looking over to where Howard is, "I should have trusted my instincts." She says, sounding guilty.

"This isn't your fault, Peg." Steve says as he reaches over and takes Peggy's hand, "It's Hydra's. Hydra tried to kill Howard, forced him to run, forced him to be alone. They're the only ones to blame not you, not Howard, not Natasha." Steve tells Peggy, "We'll support him, help him to become our Howard again, no matter what, or how long, it takes."

"Yeah, we will." Peggy agrees as the two of them drift into silence as they watch Howard, both of them being more than prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure Howard is okay.

* * *

Ever since Daisy sat down next to her mother, two hours ago, the two of them have been sitting in silence. As they sit Daisy has been wanting to say something that would help her mother, but she honestly has no idea what to say.

"Are you going to drink all of that?" Daisy asks her mother, referring to the bottle, finally thinking of something to ask.

"I don't know." Melinda admits.

"Is that helping?" Daisy asks her mother curious.

"No."

"Then why keep drinking?" Daisy asks curious, "Maybe you should try something else, something that will help." She suggests.

"I think; I think I need to get out of here." Melinda admits.

"Okay, I'll drive." Daisy tells her mother as after how much Melinda has drunk Daisy doesn't even want to give her mother the possibility of driving.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her daughter and the two of them head inside. As they do Daisy prepares herself for what she is going to do, draws on her courage.

When Melinda and Daisy walk back inside they find that everyone is pretty spread out, but the celebration atmosphere that was present a few hours ago is gone,

"Do you mind if I get Dad to come with us?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Not at all." Melinda answers, managing a half smile as she hears Daisy calling Phil Dad for the first time.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the garage. Don't leave without me." Daisy requests.

"I won't." Melinda promises and she heads to the elevator while Daisy heads over to where Phil is sitting with Clint, Natasha and Maria.

"Dad." Daisy says and Phil doesn't even look up.

"Phil, someone's talking to you." Natasha says, amused.

"Dad." Daisy says once more.

"Daisy…. You just…."Phil says, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm going to. If that's okay." Daisy says, nervously.

"It is." Phil assures her.

"Mom says that she needs to get out of here, do you want to join us?" Daisy asks curious.

"How's your Mom doing?" Maria asks concerned.

"Hard to say." Daisy admits, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I am." Phil says, "See you later." He tells Clint, Natasha and Maria.

"Happy New Year." Daisy tells her aunts and Clint.

"Happy New Year, Daisy." All three of them say before Phil and Daisy head to the elevator.

"Think Mels is going to be okay?" Clint asks curious.

"Hard to say." Natasha admits, repeating her nieces' words, being pretty sure that at the moment her sister is just angry.

"Taaaaa….sha." Fitz says and Natasha looks up at her nephew.

"Yeah Leo?"

"To….ny, wwwwh…ere?" he asks.

"In the lab." Natasha tells her nephew, "I'm sure he'd like to see you." She says and Leo nods before heading there.

"He's talking more. That's a good sign." Clint comments.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms and the three of them drift into silence.

"Maria, Natasha" A voice says a couple of minutes later and the three look to see Jemma, looking nervous.

"Yeah?" Maria and Natasha say together.

"You said that Howard barely eats, barely sleeps and has lost some sanity so I would like to run some tests to see what is physically wrong, so that I could look into the best ways to help him." Jemma tells her Aunts.

"That would be good, Thank you Jemma." Natasha tells her.

"It's what I do." Jemma says, "Where could I find him?" she asks as even though she is nervous about meeting her grandparents for the first time, especially considering one of them is her hero, she wants to help.

"I'll show you." Maria says standing up.

"Thanks." Jemma respond and she and Maria leave.

"Wow, this party just keeps getting smaller." Clint comments as the only ones left in the room are Natasha, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Trip, Sharon, Sam and him, "Hey." Clint says, playfully nudging Natasha with her foot, "You okay?"

"Fine." Natasha answers, and Clint just gives her a look, "I've been thinking about this day for a long time, trying to figure out how'd they'd react; it's different now that it's real."

"Look, I've known you guys a long time, so I know that Mels and Tony won't stay angry at you for long. They can't. You're their big sister, there best friend, there hero. They'll forgive you."

"Heroes fall Clint, and I'm not a hero." Natasha tells her partner, completely believing that.

"To them you are." Clint tells her.

"Maybe." Natasha mutters

"So, I guess I'm going to meet your Dad after all." Clint says, deciding to change the subject.

"Worried?"

"Nah, excited." Clint says with a grin, one that Natasha can't help but return.

* * *

When Daisy and Phil walk into the garage a few minutes after they left the upper level they find Melinda waiting in what seems to be Tony's most expensive car.

"Okay, I'm not sure I can drive that." Daisy comments when she sees the car.

"It's okay. I will." Phil assures his daughter.

"Good." Daisy says as she really wouldn't want to explain to her uncle if something happened to the car while she was driving, although, now that she thinks about it, he probably wouldn't even care, "Don't you think Tony will mind us borrowing his car?" she asks as she climbs in the back while Phil sits in the drives seat.

"No." Phil and Melinda say together.

"Where do you want to go?" Phil asks Melinda.

"Away." She answers.

"Away, I can do that." Phil says as he turns on the car and drives out, having an idea about where they can go.

* * *

As they walk to the room where Peggy, Howard and Steve are Maria can see that her niece is becoming more and more worried.

"It will be okay." Maria tells her niece, "You have no reason to be nervous." She assures her niece.

"Do…." Jemma starts to ask before trailing off, losing her nerve.

"Do?" Maria asks her niece, gently prodding her.

"Do they know about me?" Jemma asks her aunt.

"Yeah. Your Aunt Natasha told your Grandma and your Grandma told your grandfather." Maria reveals.

"Okay." Simmons responds as Maria knocks on the door and then the two of them walk in, as they do they see Steve and Peggy sitting down watching Howard who is scribbling on the wall.

"How long has he been doing that for?" Maria asks her mother and Steve.

"Hours." Peggy answers and she notices who is with her daughter, "Jemma. It's nice to meet you." Peggy tells her as she stands up and walks over to her daughter and granddaughter while Steve heads over to Howard.

Not even hearing that her Grandmother has talked to Jemma is frozen as she just looks at her hero,

"Jemma." Maria says, nudging her niece.

"Right, It's a pleasure to meet you, really." Jemma says amazed, "I know all about everything you've done of course, it's, you're very quiet impressive." Jemma tells her grandmother, speaking rather fast.

"Thank you." Peggy says, having no idea what else to say, "Natasha says that you earned two PhD's by seventeen, that's very impressive."

"Yes, well I loved science, it just happened." Jemma explains.

"That sounds familiar." Howard says, walking over with Steve, "What are your PhD's in?" he asks curious.

"Advance Chemistry and Advance biology with a focus on human physiology." Jemma informs her grandfather, "Which is why I'm here. I would like to run some tests on you, Howard, to assess your physical health and determine any treatment that you require." Jemma explains, the nervousness that was in her voice now gone.

"That's not really necessary." Howard tells his granddaughter.

"I really must insist." Jemma says, sounding determine, "You are clearly malnourished and haven't had much vitamin D exposure, which you know is very important, so it would be if I ran some tests right now so that we can start treatment to prevent, or reduce long term damage. I really can't take no for an answer." Jemma says, sounding stubborn, and honestly a lot like her grandmother.

"Okay." Howard says, recognizing the Carter-Stark stubbornness and knowing that she won't be talked about of what she is saying.

"Great." Jemma says, "Let's go to the medical area." She says and everyone follows her out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the open area of the tower where the party is taking place Leo heads to the lab where his father is. As he walks into the lab Leo sees that his dad is sitting in a chair reading something while there are boxes next to him and four piles of papers and notebooks.

"Toooo-ny." Leo says as he walks in.

"Hey Kiddo." Tony says to him, looking glad to see him.

"Yoooou okay?" Leo asks, sounding concerned as he walks over to his father.

"Not really, but I'm better than I was." Tony answers.

"Whhhhat is allll this?" Leo asks curious.

"Everything your Grandfather has been doing over the last twenty-two years." Tony explains, "It's funny I can sort it into four specific subjects. Guilt ridden ramblings, leads on who was behind the accident and Hydra, designs and concepts, and thoughts and feelings on me, my sisters, mom and Steve." Tony explains, "But you know what's interesting?" Tony asks his son curious, who shakes his head, "In all these concepts, all these designs there's not a single weapon." Tony explains, "There are some truly great designs but there isn't a single weapon." He says, honesty when things between him and his Dad are better he would really like them to work together to make some of the designs a reality.

"Reeeason?" Leo ask, it being clear that he is struggling more as he become even more tired.

"Dad wanted to stop making weapons long before the accident, I guess being on the run meant he could finally stop, even though making weapons would have protected him." Tony comments, "He wrote so much about wanting to see us again, about wanting to come home."

" _Does that surprise you?"_ Fitz's machine asks.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Tony answers, "For so long I just wanted Dad back, and now he is I don't know how to react, or feel." Tony says and as he does Leo starts to type.

" _The man who adopted me left before I could even remember what it was like to have a father, I never thought I would have a special chance, and now I do, with you."_ Leo's machine says as he gives his Dad a smile, _"And I am so thankful for that, so happy for a chance. You have a second chance now to, maybe you should let go of the anger and just be happy to have your Dad back, be happy to have a second chance."_

"You're far too wise, anyone ever tell you that?" Tony asks curious and Leo just nods, "Thank you, Leo." He says gratefully, "J, are Mom and Dad still in Tasha's room?" Tony asks, it feeling odd to actually asks about his parents again.

"No, Sir. Miss Jemma has taken Mr Stark to the medical area to run some medical tests on him." Jarvis answers.

"How'd she get him to agree to that?" Tony asks being impressed.

"I believe she didn't give him a choice." Jarvis answers.

"Your sisters pretty amazing." Tony tells his son.

"Yeees she is." Leo answers.

"Come on, its time you meet your grandparents." Tony tells his son and the two of them head out of the lab.

* * *

"Why don't you sit on the table and take of her jacket and shirt." Jemma tells her grandfather as she, Peggy, Howard, Steve and Maria walk into the room.

"Sure." Howard says and he heads over to the table while Jemma goes to collect everything she needs.

As Howard takes of his jacket and shirt Maria, Steve and Peggy have to fight not to react as Howard is so thin that you can easily see his ribs, though honestly it hurt them all to see just how thin Howard really is and causes them to become even more concerned.

"Dad, what happened to your arm?" Maria asks concerned.

"What?" Howard asks confused, and then he looks down and sees the wound from getting grazed by Bucky's bullet over two weeks ago, "Oh yeah. There was an accident. It's not that bad." Howard explains.

"It looks infected." Steve says with a frown.

"Maybe." Howard comments with a shrug.

"I'll be the judge of that." Simmons says walking over with a lot of supplies, "Yes, I believe Steve's right. It's infected." She says before using betadine to clean out the wound, something which Howard doesn't even react to, "You've got to keep this clean and covered, and take antibiotics, but with your other conditions you're going to take even longer to heal." Simmons says as she starts to wrap the wound.

"I know." Howard answers.

"I'm going to take some blood to see how bad your vitamin D deficient is, and determine whether there is anything else wrong. I'm also going to put together a diet plan that will include supplements to help with your malnutrition." Jemma informs her grandfather as she finishes to wrapping the wound on his arm.

"Okay." Howard says and as he does the door opens and Tony and Leo walk in, as they do both of their eyes widen when they see the state that Howard is in.

"Dad…." Tony says, sounding shocked.

"It's worse than it looks." Howard assures his son, something which every single person in the room very much doubts, "Hi, you must be Leo. It's really nice to meet you." Howard tells his grandson.

"NNNNNIIIICEEE." Leo manages to say but finding it to difficult he quickly pulls out his communication device, _"Nice to meet you."_ The device says, _"Sorry. I suffered damage to my frontal lobe because of something a Hydra agent did to me."_ Leo's device explains.

"You don't have to apologise." Peggy tells her grandson, making a note to ask Steve what happened to the Hydra agent, "It's really nice to meet you, Leo." She says and Leo just smiles back.

"I'm still mad that this was kept a secret for so long." Tony tells his parents, "Mel, Ria and I should have been told." He says, looking at his mother, "But as Leo just pointed out I have a second chance with you both and I should let go of the anger and be happy, so that's what I'm going to try to do." Tony tells his parents, it being clear that even though he is going to try he may not succeed.

"That's very big of you." Maria comments.

"Thank you, Tony." Peggy and Howard say together.

"Not a problem." Tony says and the group drift into silence as Jemma draws Howard's blood.

* * *

It has been a couple of hour since Melinda, Phil and Daisy left the tower, and it is nearly midnight. As driving all the way back to DC would have been a hassle Phil decided to just drive himself, Melinda and Daisy to one of the other Carter-Stark properties in New York.

"How any properties are owed by our family?" Daisy asks her mother curious as the two of them, and Phil make themselves comfortable on the roof.

"A lot."

"You once told me that you weren't even sure anyone knew." Phi comments as he hands both Melinda and Daisy a beer.

"I stand by that." Melinda comments as he phone rings, seeing the caller ID she rejects the call and turns her phone off, having already done that with two other phones.

"Tasha?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "I'm sorry that you're missing the party." She tells her daughter.

"It's okay." Daisy assures her as honestly even though she would have liked to spend New Years with her extended family spending it with her parents still makes it a perfect night.

"The view might not be quiet as good as from the tower, but we should still be able to see the fireworks from here." Phil tells them.

"Great, I love fireworks." Daisy reveals, "When I was eighteen my girlfriend and I celebrated our three-month anniversary by setting off illegal fireworks." She informs her parents, not even thinking about what she is saying or who she is saying it to.

Hearing their daughter's comment Melinda and Phil exchange looks, both realising that they have to handle this in the right way to make it clear that neither of them mind.

"What was she like?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Callie was great, we ran away from Saint Agnes together. She made me believe that it was okay to be who I really was, she taught me that being different isn't bad." Daisy says with a fond smile.

"How long were you together?" Phil asks curious.

"A few months, I went out west, she stayed east, we lost touch." Daisy says and as she does she realises something, "Wait, neither of you mind?"

"No." Melinda and Phil say together,

"You're our daughter, Daisy. We love you and nothing changes that, certainly not your sexual orientation." Melinda tells her daughter.

"There is nothing you can tell us that will stop us from loving you, stop us from being there for you." Phil adds.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Daisy tells her parents, it feeling amazing that they don't care, "But for the record I'm Bi." She tells her parents.

"I gathered that." Melinda says as she and Phil each take one of Daisy's hands, while the three of them drift into silence, waiting for the new year's so that they can start it together.

* * *

While Melinda, Phil, and Daisy are sitting together on the roof of a Carter-Stark property Tony, Natasha, Maria, Peggy, Howard, Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Jemma, Leo, Trip, Sharon and Sam are sitting around in the open area of Avengers Tower.

"Damn it." Natasha says annoyed as she hangs up.

"New game, take a shot ever time Mels rejects one of our calls." Clint jokes.

"No." Rhodey, Maria and Pepper say together before anyone can say anything, all three knowing that the second one drinking game starts others will follow soon after.

"It's Mel. She just needs space." Maria tells everyone.

"Yeah, or maybe she wants us to follow just like after…" Tony starts to say but after he sees the warning look from Natasha he stops talking.

"Just like after what?" Peggy asks her son, noticing that there is something her son was warned by his sister not to say.

"Something that Mel should tell you about." Natasha explains, causing both Peggy and Howard to frown, and become worried both wondering and worrying about what they don't know about their daughter, "And then she made sure we could follow her. She doesn't want to us to follow now."

"Then why do you keep calling?" Sam asks curious.

"Because I have to keep trying." Natasha informs her friend.

"In the last twelve months Mel has had three people she loves come back from the dead. Maybe she just needs time to deal with that." Maria points out.

"Maybe." Natasha says, though honestly she can't help but worry about her sister, as the group drifts into silence.

"It's almost midnight." Trip comments.

"We'll have the best view of the fireworks from up there." Rhodey says pointing to the upper level.

"Yeah, we will." Tony confirms and everyone, except for Peggy, Steve and Howard get up.

"Aren't you three coming?" Sam asks curious.

"No." Howard answers.

"I think we'll watch from here." Steve answers as everyone else heads up and just waits.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR." Everyone yells.

As soon as the fireworks start Peggy notices both Steve and Howard tense and flinch so, being glad that she is sitting in the middle, she reaches out and takes each of their hands, squeezing them in comfort, and she gets two grateful looks in response.

"Happy New Year, Leo." Simmons says to her brother, giving him a hug.

"Haaaapy Neeew ear, Jeeeemmma." Leo tells his sister, retuning the hug.

"Jemma, Leo." Tony's voice says as they break apart, "I just want to tell you both that the best part of last year was finding out about the two of you, and I look forward to spending this year getting to know you, in whatever form that takes. Happy New Year, Leo, Jemma."

"Happy New Year, Tony." Jemma says and she gives Tony a quick hug, and as they break apart her phone starts to ring, "It's Mom and Dad. Excuse me." She says before walking away from the group.

"Haaappy neww ear, To….ny." Leo tells his father before hugging him. As Tony hugs his son he realises just how much things have changed in the last year, even though some of it was horrible, truly bad, there was some amazing thing that happening and finding out about the young boy he is holding is on the top of the list.

As Tony hugs his son the others around the room say happy new years to one another with hugs, or kisses an as they do everyone knows that what is to come is uncertain, but that together they can get through almost anything.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **An1:** Thank you for support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 3** **rd** **2014**

It has been three days since everyone found out about Peggy and Howard and ever since then Leo, Jemma and Trip have been staying in New York with the others as Melinda hasn't been answering anyone's calls and Phil has just been saying, 'give her space.'

"Damn it." Natasha says annoyed as she hangs up her phone while almost everyone is having breakfast together.

"You do know what the definition of insanity is, right?" Sharon asks her cousin curious.

"Screw it. I'm going to DC." Natasha says, standing up, ignoring her cousins comments.

"Good luck." Tony tells his sister, being pretty sure that she is going to need it.

"Thanks." Natasha says and she gets up and heads to the door just as Steve, Peggy and Howard walk in, "I'll see you later." She tells her parents.

"Where are you going?" Peggy asks.

"I'm going to force Mel to talk to me." Natasha says, leaving out exactly how she intends to do that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Howard asks concerned as what he remembers about his second oldest daughter is that you can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to.

"Maybe not, but I have to try." Natasha says, "I'll see you later." She tells her parents; and as she does Peggy and Howard head to the table while Natasha reaches out and grabs Steve's arms, "You know, Mom and Dad aren't going to disappear if you let them out of your sight." Natasha tells Steve in a quiet, kind, voice as she is pretty sure that for the last few days Steve hasn't let Peggy and Howard out of his sight for a minute.

"I know." Steve says, looking over at Peggy and Howard, "I just can't, yet." He admits.

"Okay." Natasha tells his him with a half-smile, "I'll see you later."

"Good luck with Melinda." Steve tells her.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it." Natasha tells him and they go in two different directions.

"OH TASHA." Tony's voice calls just before Natasha gets to the elevators and Natasha turns to look at her brother, "Take the Quinjet. I've been meaning to give that to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Thanks Tone." Natasha tells her brother before leaving.

* * *

About an hour after she decided to leave Avengers Tower Natasha arrives at The Playground. Once she has gotten out of the plane Natasha heads down the main corridor and heads straight to the gym,

"Hey, Phil, Daisy." Natasha says as she passes the common area where they are.

"Hi." Daisy responds.

"Mel in the gym?"

"Yep." Phil asks and hearing that Natasha continues to walk.

"Is that a good idea?" Daisy asks her father concerned.

"With your Mom and Aunt Tasha, impossible to say." Phil admits.

"Right." Daisy responds, hoping that nothing bad happens.

* * *

Being pretty sure that a lot of people, including the people that she is closest too, will call what she is planning pretty stupid, Natasha heads to the gym, where unsurprisingly Natasha finds Melinda hitting the punching bag.

Moving as quiet as possible Natasha moves over to where her sister is and once she is near her Natasha puts her hand on her sister's shoulder and unsurprisingly Melinda prepares for a fight, which Natasha responds to by throwing a punch, one that Melinda blocks.

"What are you doing, Tasha?" Melinda asks her voice angry.

"Your angry, rightfully so, but you shouldn't be angry at Mom and Dad, so you're going to get all your anger out on me so that you can see Mom and Dad." Natasha tells her sister, "Hate me if you want, not them." Natasha says as she does a sweeping kick and knocks Melinda off her feet.

"You really want to do this?" Melinda asks as she gets back on her feet.

"It's the best way for us to deal." Natasha tells her sister and hearing that Melinda throws a punch and they start to spar.

"You know what I was going through back then, the anger, the pain, almost destroyed me! You should have told me." Melinda says as she dodges Natasha's attack, "I would have kept it a secret."

"But you would have kept looking. I know you would have." Natasha responds.

"So?"

"So? You would have been killed. Hydra would have killed you." Natasha says as she nearly knocks Melinda off her feet.

"I would have wanted to help Dad." Melinda tells her sister.

"Honestly, I don't know if anyone can help Dad right now." Natasha responds and the two oldest Carter-Stark siblings continue to fight and spar, or more specifically take their anger out of on one another.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Natasha arrived at The Playground and ever since Phil and Daisy have been sitting in the common area and for the last five minutes Daisy has been trying to get her father to agree to something.

"Come on, Dad. it's harmless." Daisy tells her father.

"Hacking in to the security cameras so that you can see what your mother an aunt are doing isn't harmless." Phil tells his daughter, being pretty sure that it's going to take him a while to get used to being called Dad.

"It kind of is." Daisy tells her father as Phil's phone rings.

"No, it's not." Phil says, "Coulson." He answers, "Hey Tony, yeah? Give me a minute I transfer this to the video feed upstairs." He says before pressing something on his phone, "I guess you get your wish, go get your Mom and Aunt." Phil tells his daughter.

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking excited.

"Yeah. All three of you are needed upstairs." Phil says before heading upstairs while Daisy heads down to the gym.

* * *

When Daisy walks into the gym a couple of minutes after she left her father she finds her mother and her aunt fighting, and honestly Daisy isn't sure whether they are sparing or actually trying to kill one another.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt." Daisy hesitantly says and as she does Natasha and Melinda stop fighting, "Tony's on the line. Dad said that we're all needed upstairs." Daisy explains, "So, yeah." She says and she hurries out of the room.

"Do you need to go another round?" Natasha asks her sister once her niece has left.

"No." Melinda tells her sister, "I don't know if I forgive you, but I'm not angry anymore." She tells her sister.

"I don't know if I deserve forgiveness." Natasha admits.

"You do, I'm just not sure if I can give it yet." Melinda admits, "Let's go see what our brother wants." She says and after Natasha nods the two of them head upstirs.

* * *

When Natasha and Melinda walk into the office they find Tony, Steve, Maria and their parents on the screen.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as they walk in.

"We've got some pesky eyes on the tower so it might be best if anyone who is meant to be dead or wanted by every government and intelligence agency in the world isn't here." Tony explains.

"Well we've got plenty of room here, for whoever needs to stay mostly hidden to the facility is ready." Phil comments.

"Jemma, Leo and Trip will come back." Tony says.

"Shay said she will too if you need another person on base." Maria comments.

"We really could use her." Melinda comments.

"I'll let her know." Maria says.

"And Howard and I will have to stay at the base, Tasha said you're at the Playground?" Peggy asks, knowing the base because Howard was the one who gave it that nickname.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"Then that's more secluded and we've got less of a chance of being noticed If we're there." Peggy comments.

"I'll stay at the Playground too." Steve says, it being clear to basically everyone that Peggy and Howard could say that they are going to hell and he'd go with them without hesitation, "Clint said that he'd go between here and there, and Sam said he's just a call away if we need help before we're at the facility." He comments.

"And I need to stay here because I have too many eyes on me right now." Maria comments, "Tasha?"

"I'll join Clint in the going between group. Tone?"

"I'd love to stay at the Playground full time, but it will raise too many questions and the last thing need is someone digging into where Tony Stark spends all his time when he disappears." Tony says with a frown, it being clear that he is annoyed, "I'll go between."

"Okay. Guess we'll see you in about an hour." Phil comments and everyone nods before he cuts the connection, "So, you two going to go back to whatever it is you were doing?" Phil asks Melinda and Natasha curious.

Hearing that both sisters exchange looks,

"Nah, we figured things out." Melinda comments.

"Right."

"Were you guys sparing or trying to kill one another?" Daisy asks her mother and Aunt curious

"Neither." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"We were expressing emotions." Natasha explains.

"O-kay then." Daisy comments.

"We need to double check the empty bunks. Make sure they're clear." Phil tells Melinda, Natasha and Daisy, all of whom nod and the three of them leave the office.

* * *

An hour after the video call between Avengers Tower and The Playground Melinda, Phil, Daisy and Natasha are waiting in the hanger as a Quinjet lands, and a couple of minutes later Tony, Jemma, Leo, Peggy, Howard, Steve, Trip, and Sharon walk out.

As her parents walk forward Melinda walks forward and meets them half way,

"I am glad that you're both here." Melinda tells her parents before hugging them, "I missed you." Melinda tells them.

"Missed you too." Howard tells his daughter, being glad that things are okay between them, before they break apart.

"I know you saw each other over the video screen, but I'd like to properly introduce you." Melinda says, giving Daisy a sign to walk over, "Mom, Dad, this is Daisy. She's alive and we found or more accurately, she found us. Daisy these are you grandparents, Peggy and Howard." Melinda introduces.

"It's so nice too met you. Like really nice, I've heard great thing and really wanted a chance to meet you." Daisy tells her grandparents.

"It's incredible to see you Daisy." Peggy tells her granddaughter, "We thought you were dead if we knew…." Peggy starts to say but Daisy cuts her off.

"I know." Daisy says, "There was no way you could have known I was alive. Someone put a lot of effort into making it seem like I was dead."

"I want to know how they did it." Howard says, it being clear that he is annoyed, "They fooled me and that's not easy, and I'm sorry that they managed to Daisy. I'm sorry that you grew up without your family because someone tricked us." Howard tells his granddaughter, his voice overwhelmed with guilt.

"It's okay." Daisy says, knowing that she felt differently for a very long time, but now she knows enough to know that she can't blame her family.

"Have you thought about digging up the grave? Figuring out exactly how we were tricked?" Howard asks, thinking that nothing is wrong with what he just said.

"Howard." Peggy and Steve say together.

"Not appropriate?" Howard asks them, recognizing the tone of voice that both Steve and Peggy used, and knowing what it means.

"No, it's really not." Steve informs him as they head to the hanger doors.

"Right, sorry." Howard says, looking at his daughter, Phil, and Daisy.

"You know, I get that it would be painful, but it might want to be something you should think about. It could give us some answers." Tony says, trying to be as delicate as possible, and as he does Phil and Melinda exchange looks.

"We'll think about it." Phil says, knowing that neither he nor Melinda would close to okay with that.

"So when was the last time you guys were here?" Natasha asks her parents, changing the subject, as they walk through the hanger doors.

"A long time." Peggy answers.

"We'll most of structure is the same. We've just upgraded a few things." Phil explains.

"The lab?" Howard asks.

"Tony, Leo and I have been setting it up. The equipment is pretty advanced." Jemma explains.

"But not as advanced as what will be at the new facility." Tony adds.

"It's better than what I have bene using." Howard comments as he looks through the windows into the lab.

"This place really hasn't changed." Peggy says as they look around.

"What can I say, S.H.I.E.L.D loves sentimentality." Sharon comments.

"That's an understatement, especially with Phil in charge." Natasha jokes.

"I'd argue, but it's true." Phil admits with a shrug.

"Yep." Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Sharon say together, causing Daisy to smile.

"So, do you need a tour or do you remember where everything is?" Daisy asks curious.

"I need a tour." Sharon comments.

"A tour would be good, to see if anything has changed." Peggy comments.

"Great." Daisy says with a grin, "Jemma, Leo, Trip, help me give one." Daisy tells her cousins and Trip.

"Sure." Jemma says and Leo and Trip nod in agreement.

"We'll be up in the office." Phil tells his daughter.

"Yep." Daisy says, "Follow me." She says and she, Jemma, Leo, Trip, Sharon, Peggy, Howard and Steve head off for a tour.

"Does Steve even need a tour? He's been here before, recently." Melinda comments as she, Tony and Phil watch them go.

"Steve hasn't let Mom and Dad out of his sight once since New Year's." Tony reveals.

"Really?" Phil and Melinda ask together as the four of them walk towards the office.

"Yep." Natasha and Tony say together.

"How are they doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Mom seems fine, I think she likes being able to do and remember things without trouble, Dad on the other hand…" Tony starts to say before trailing off.

"Dad's not okay." Natasha finishes, "He'll go between seemingly okay to not very quickly. It's hard to deal with sometimes." She explains, "With time he'll hopefully improve." Natasha tells her sister as that's what she's been the most worried about, that Howard will never be okay.

"Right." Melinda says and the four of them drift into silence as they walk up the stairs.

* * *

Hours later, after deciding that staying one night won't hurt, everyone, including Natasha and Tony are heading to their bunks, either to sleep or do other things before trying to sleep, or more specifically everyone but Melinda are heading to bunks. Melinda on the other hand is just arriving at the door to Phil's office.

"How do you have so much paperwork when we're still rebuilding?" Melinda asks from the doorway.

"Who knows." Phil answers, "I'm just liking the distraction."

"Are you feeling the urge again?" Melinda asks concerned as she closes the door behind her.

"Not yet, but I know it's coming." Phil says and Melinda frowns.

"We'll figure this out Phil. We'll find a way." Melinda tells him.

"Yeah." Phil says as Melinda walks over and sits down across from him, "We should talk about it right, your Dad's suggestion?"

"Probably." Melinda answers, "I know it's not Daisy in their now, but it doesn't change the fact that for so long we thought it was."

"I know." Phil says, "I don't want to do it either, but it could give us some answers. Some clue as to who took her from us."

"I know. I just need to think." Melinda says and Phil nods while they drift into silence.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are up in the office Peggy, Steve and Howard are in one bunk, even though they were given two, as Steve has been showing news clips and other footage from things they have missed, mostly to do with their children.

"They've done soo well." Howard says with a smile, as the three of them sit on the bed and watch the screen, Steve in the middle, all three of them wearing what they are going to sleep in.

"Yeah, they have." Peggy confirms, "I'm proud of them."

"So am I." Howard confirms.

"Do you know what is that Natasha warned Tony not to mention, that she said we should ask Melinda about?" Peggy asks Steve curious.

"Not for sure, but I think it might have something to do with why Melinda left field work." Steve guesses as from the time he has spent with the siblings he has known that to be something that they are truly hesitant about talking about.

"I remember Mel visiting me." Peggy says, thinking back, "She said that she didn't think she could do field work anymore, but I don't remember what else she said." She admits, really not liking that fact.

"Mel love field work, it whatever happened must have been bad for her to leave." Howard comments as his eyes drift open and close.

"I think it was." Steve comments, as Howard grabs a notebook and starts to write, "You know your eyes closing is your bodies way of telling you that you need sleep."

"Not for me it's not. It means I just have to push through." Howard comments.

"No, it means that you have to rest." Peggy says as she reaches across Steve and takes the notebook, something which Howard tries to take back, but fails, "You need to relax. You need to let yourself rest, you need to look after yourself." She informs Howard.

"I….. I don't know if I know how to anymore." Howard admits.

"Just try, you're home now Howard." Steve tells him, "I'll let you both get some rest." Steve says as he tries to move but in almost perfect unison Peggy and Howard take one of his hands, stopping him from leaving.

"Stay." Peggy says, "You have the last few nights." She reminds him as Steve has been staying in the same room as her and Howard since new year's, but that might have been so that he could watch over them.

"I know; I just wasn't sure if you'd want me to now that we're here." Steve admits, his voice being a little nervous as they haven't really talked about what they are.

"Do you know why it took us so long to get together after the war?" Peggy asks curious and Steve shakes his head, "We were both mourning you."

"And I was a ridiculous, immature, utter wanker." Howard adds, quoting what Peggy used to say.

"That too." Peggy says, causing all three of them to laugh as they all know how true it is.

"Peg's point is that what we both felt for you was always there, we always knew what we both felt, and we also love each other, completely." Howard explains, "A long time ago we talked and we promised that if you were ever found, if you wanted to, we would find a way to make things work with all three of us, together."

"You don't have to answer now, but you should know that we've always had a place for you; that we both love you and want to be with you as well as each other." Peggy explains, it being quiet easy to do as she and Howard have talked about this quiet a few times.

"I don't need to think." Steve says, "I want to be with both of you too." He says without hesitation, "back then I thought I'd eventually have to choose between you, but now I know I don't." Steve says with a grin, "I'm not going anywhere." He says before kissing Peggy, and then Howard, then once Steve and Howard break apart Steve moves the laptop and other things off the bed while Peggy and Howard kiss.

As Peggy and Howard break apart Howard tries and fails to keep in a yawn.

"Still think you don't need sleep?" Peggy asks Howard curious.

"I don't sleep more than a couple of hours every few nights, I haven't been able to in a very long time." Howard explains.

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Steve says as he lays back and pulls Howard and Peggy down, Peggy snuggles into his left side, laying her head on his chest, while Howard does the exact same on the right. Once they are lying Steve puts his arms around each of them and as he holds the two people he's been in love with for seventy years Steve knows that he will do everything he can to make sure that they don't lose each other again, no matter what it takes.

* * *

A few hours after Steve, Peggy and Howard lay down to sleep Peggy wakes and as she does she hears muttering and the sound writing, right away she realises what is going on so it doesn't surprise her one but when she sees Howard crouched down across the room writing on the wall. As soon as she realises Peggy gets up and walks over to her husband.

"Howard." Peggy says in a quiet voice, as she doesn't want to wake Steve, as she crouches down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Come back to bed."

"Can't, need to figure this out, need to stop them." Howard says as he continues to scribble.

"Not right now you don't." Peggy says as she reaches over and takes the marker out of his hand.

"I need that." Howard says, trying to snatch it back, but Peggy throws it across the room.

"No you don't, look at me." Peggy says as she places both her hands on Howard's face so that he has to look at her, "You don't have to figure out everything at once." Peggy tells him, "You can take some time, you don't have to be doing something every minute of every day." She tells him.

"I don't know any other way anymore." Howard admits, pain in his voice.

"I know." Peggy says as she rests her forehead on Howard's, "Come back to bed. You don't have to sleep just try to rest." Peggy tells him.

"It's not good for me not to do something." Howard admits, "Not lately anyway." He admits and honestly that worries Peggy.

"Peggy? Howard?" Steve voice asks, turning on the light, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"You two should go back to sleep. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't." Howard says as Steve gets up and walks over.

"We're not going anywhere." Steve assures Howard as he crouches down too.

"Why did you say that it's not good for you not to do something?" Peggy ask concerned.

"It's just not. My mind goes to bad places." Howard explains, causing Peggy and Steve to exchange concerned looks, "It's better if I don't let it."

"Then how about we go back to bed and you tell us everything that you're thinking." Steve suggests.

"I don't know if you want to." Howard admits as he knows that his thoughts get pretty depressive, pretty hopeless.

"Of course we do." Peggy says and Steve nods in agreement.

"I think I'll try to get some more sleep first. See how that goes." Howard says as even though he loves Peggy and Steve, and completely trusts them, he isn't sure if he is ready for them to know just how dark of a place he's been in.

"You sure?" Steve asks and Howard nods, "Okay." he says and the three of them head back in, Howard planning on making it look like he is going to sleep even though he is pretty sure that he won't be able to.

* * *

 **January 6** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Peggy, Howard, Steve, and Sharon moved to the Playground permanently and in that time everyone has become more worried about Howard as he has moments, short periods of time where he seems completely fine, but more often than not it is clear how far from okay it is.

It is breakfast time on a Monday morning and everyone who lives at The Playground are having breakfast together when Melinda's phone beeps.

"It's Tasha, she and Ria will be here in about twenty." Melinda informs everyone.

"Great. We better get ready then." Daisy says happily as she looks between Jemma and Sharon as the three of them, Melinda, Peggy and Natasha are going shopping together.

"I'll handle the dishes, don't worry." Phil assures everyone as they all start to clean the dishes.

"Lab, I've got to work." Howard says, before getting up and leaving. Leaving quite a bit off food on his plate.

"That's more than he has been eating." Peggy says as she looks at Howard's plate, trying to look on the bright side.

"Still not enough." Steve comments.

"You'll make sure he eats something while I'm gone, right?" Peggy asks Steve as if Howard's not reminded to eat, he won't, honestly that's nothing new, but things are different now as he desperately needs to eat more.

"Of course." Steve says as they head to the door.

"Um, Peggy, Steve." Jemma's voice says nervously and they both turn to face her, "I was looking at Howard's medication earlier and it looks like he hasn't taken it the last two days. It's really important that he does." She explains.

"Thanks for letting us know Jemma, we'll make sure he does." Peggy says and Jemma nods before hurrying off to get changed for the trip.

"I'll talk to him." Steve says and Peggy nods, it being clear how much both he and Peggy hate that Howard is so far from okay.

* * *

An hour and a half after Jemma informed her grandmother and Steve that her grandfather hasn't been taking his medication Jemma, Peggy, Melinda, Daisy, Sharon, Maria and Natasha are arriving at a mall and due to security concerns both Natasha and Maria are wearing wigs and different colour contacts to make it harder to tell that they are them.

"Are we sure that it was a good idea to not bring weapons?" Jemma asks curious as they get out of the cars.

"Weapons gets us noticed and me, your grandmother and aunts are human weapons, and from what I understand you and Daisy aren't defenceless." Sharon tells her cousin.

"No kidding, Jemma shot a Hydra agent." Daisy says with a grin.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks, smiling proudly at her niece.

"It was Agent Sitwell, and it was an accident." Jemma explains.

"Nice." Maria says with a grin.

"It's actually better than that. Jemma was accessing a restricted panel so that I could hack into a level eight server to get details about a mission when Sitwell showed up and Jemma kind of lost it and then shot him." Daisy explains.

"I wasn't that bad." Jemma objects.

"You kind of were." Daisy says with a teasing grin.

"Was not." Jemma argues.

"So, should we worry about how much we spend?" Daisy asks concerned as she knows they all have lists from the others about things they need and she can't help but worry about it being too much.

"No." Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Peggy and Sharon say together.

"I know it's not easy for you, but just get whatever you want, don't think about the cost." Melinda tells her daughter in a quiet voice.

"Okay." Daisy responds, knowing that she isn't going to be able to do that as she can't, not with her history, as the group walk into the mall.

* * *

As he didn't want to confront Howard right away about the fact that he isn't taking his medication Steve waits a couple of hour before heading to the lab, with a sandwich and coffee. As he walks in Steve sees Leo, trying to make his hands work so that he can build what he is trying to do on his own, but no sign of Howard.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hi." Leo responds, it basically being one of only a few words he can say without trouble.

"Where's your Grandfather? I thought he was in here." Steve comments, not offering to help Leo as Leo has made it clear that he doesn't want help, he wants to try and do things himself.

"He's beeehinnned the deesk, flllllor." Leo explains.

"Thanks." Steve responds and he heads over to the desk, where he finds Howard sitting on the floor writing in several different notebooks, "What are you working on?" Steve asks as he sits down too.

"Designs, hydra leads, ramblings." Howard says pointing to each of the notebooks.

"Are you going to start making the designs?" Steve asks curious.

"Eventually." Howard comments as he hasn't really had many chances to make things lately so he really wants to get his designs right before he makes them.

"Here, I have food and coffee." Steve says as he places the plate and cup next to Howard, and without looking Howard picks up the cup and starts to drink, "You need to eat too." Steve tells Howard so he picks up the sandwich, takes a bite and puts it back down.

"I'm okay, Steve." Howard informs him, once he finishes the bite.

"We both know that's not true." Steve comments.

"I'm sorry about worrying you, and Peg." Howard says.

"You don't have to apologise." Steve assures him, "We care about you. We're always going to worry about you, just like you worry about us." He comments and Howard nods, "You need to take your medication Howard, it's important."

"I know. I'll do better." Howard promises, because he doesn't want to worry Peggy and Steve anymore, and as he looks at him Steve is sure that he is telling the truth.

"I know you will." Steve says and as he does he gets an idea, "You know I could use a new uniform. Is that something you'd be interested in designing?" he asks, hoping that getting Howard to do something like that could help him.

"Very." Howard says, actually looking excited, "I'll have to check later to make sure your measurements are still the same." he tells Steve with a flirty smirk.

"I know." Steve responds, with an amused look, as its moments like this that give him hope that Howard can be like his old self all the time, "But I'll have you know that I'm bigger now." He says returning Howard's flirty grin.

"Ohhh really?" Howard asks drawing out the world and Steve just give him a look, "Well then, I guess we better get to work, and I need your input." Howard says as he flips forward a few pages in his notebook to a blank page, "Do you think you want something like your old one?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Steve answers and the two of the get to work.

* * *

Even though they have been at the mall for half an hour Melinda notices that her daughter hasn't picked anything for herself but she has gotten a lot of stuff off Trip's list. As she realises this Melinda wants to help her daughter but at the same time she doesn't know what she can do to get her to try and pick stuff for herself, but she has an idea about who will know.

"Jemma." Melinda says, walking up to her niece who is looking at shoes.

"Yes?"

"Daisy hasn't picked anything for herself. I know with her history it's not easy for her to let herself want something, but do you have an idea how I can get her to actually choose things for herself?" Melinda asks her niece.

"Pick things out that you know she'll hate and make it seem like you are going to buy them. Then she'll pick out different things, things she wants." Jemma explains to Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her gratefully.

"You're welcome." Jemma responds and she goes back to looking at the shoes, "May…." She starts to ask.

"Go with the blue." Melinda tells her niece, knowing what she was going to ask, "They'll suit you better."

"Thanks." Jemma responds and she grabs the shoes she wants in her size while Melinda goes to put her niece's idea into action.

* * *

"I know what you're doing." Daisy tells her mother half an hour after Melinda started to put Jemma's idea into practice.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asks, faking confusion.

"You're purposely picking out things you know I'll hate so that I'll pick out things I like." Daisy says.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda confirms, "I know that it's not easy for you, but I want you to get what you want. Jemma suggested that this would be a good plan."

"I've never been able to get whatever I want." Daisy tells her mother, "It's hard for me."

"I know." Melinda tells her daughter, "If you see something you want put it in your cart, don't think. Okay?"

"I'll try." Daisy responds, being pretty sure that it might not be as easy as her Mom thinks.

"Good." Melinda says and the two of them go back to shopping, both enjoying their time together while Daisy tries her best to pick what she wants.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Sorry about not updating yesterday, I've had a busy few days and tomorrow is my university graduation ceremony so I won't be able to update tomorrow, and I'm not sure about Wednesday, but from Thursday I'll be able to go back to updating daily.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2014**

It has been two and a half weeks since Howard started to design Steve's new uniform, something which he has made and moved on to designing and working with Tony and Leo to create tactical gear for the others, and while he was doing that everyone realised that Howard had more moments of being okay, like his old self, but he's still far from okay more often than he is okay.

Something else that has happened in the last two and a half weeks is Tony spending a lot of time at the Playground even though he's not staying there permanently. Even though Tony has been spending a lot of time with Leo when he visits Jemma has been distancing herself from both her brother and father.

It is about two am and Melinda and Phil are both wide awake in his office. Phil is carving on the wall while Melinda takes pictures and just watches. It has been hours since Phil started and honestly Melinda is getting worried that he is never going to stop, but then he drops the knife, as he does Melinda hurries over to Phil and gets to him just as he collapses to his knees, but thanks to the fact that she is right next to him Melinda catches up,

"You're okay, Phil. I'm here." Melinda says.

"It's getting worse." Phil informs Melinda as he tries to catch his breath, sweating and panting like he just ran a marathon.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "It's time, Phil. We need help to figure this out." Melinda tells him, getting desperate as she knows that the two of them can't figure it out alone.

"I know." Phil says with a sigh, "I'm scared, Melinda."

"I know." Melinda tells him, "I'll text Tone, get him, Tasha, Maria and Clint to come first thing in the morning."

"Good, that's good." Phil says, "I'm tired, May, so tired." He admits.

"Let's get you to bed." Melinda says a she helps Phil stand.

"I don't know if can walk." Phil admits.

"It's okay. I'll help you.' Melinda says and she puts Phil's arm around her shoulder, and together the two of them, Phil leaning on Melinda, head to Phil's room.

It takes a few minutes but after a few minutes Melinda and Phil finally get to Phil's room and once they are there Melinda helps Phil onto his bed,

"Get some rest." Melinda informs him.

"I'll try." Phil responds.

"Night, Phil." Melinda says, heading to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says and she turns back around, "Can you say, at least until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Melinda says and she walks over and sits down in the chair that is in Phil's room.

"Goodnight Melinda." Phil says as he makes himself comfortable, believing that even with how scared he is, that he is safe with Melinda watching over him.

* * *

Hours later Phil has managed to get some sleep, but Melinda hasn't. While everyone else who lives at the playground are down having breakfast Phil and Melinda are in the office preparing how they are going to tell everyone what has been happening.

"Tony, Tasha, Clint, Maria, what are you doing here?" Sharon asks when she sees her cousins and friend walk in.

"Mel messaged us. Said that there was something important that she and Phil have to talk to us about." Natasha explains and as she does she notices the looks on everyone's faces, "And you all have no idea what we're talking about."

"Up here, everyone." Melinda says from the top of the stairs and hearing that everyone gets up.

"Anyone else have a really bad feeling about this?" Clint asks.

"Yep." Tony confirms as Daisy frowns, fearing the worst, while the group make their way upstairs.

When Tony, Natasha, Maria, Clint, Daisy, Leo, Jemma, Peggy, Howard, Steve, Sharon and Trip walk into the office they find Phil and Melinda standing by the desk.

"Close the door Trip." Phil requests and Trip does as he was asked.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks, trying, and failing, to keep the concern out of her voice.

"We could explain, but it will be easier to show you." Phil says as he presses the button on his desk to raise the screen and reveal the dry wall with carvings all over it, causing Daisy to gasp.

"I don't understand." Howard says, not understanding why everyone but him, Peggy, Trip and Sharon are looking horrified.

"You've been experience side effects." Tony says, looking worriedly at Phil.

"Since we've been here." Phil answers, "It started after I saw Garrett's carvings."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daisy asks, her voice full of horror and pain, as Tony walks over to the wall.

"We didn't want to ruin the first holidays with us that you'd remember." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Seeing Garrett's carvings trigged something in me. You had the GH325 too and you've seen Garrett's carvings, have you done anything like this?" Phil asks his daughter, worry in his voice.

"No." Daisy answers, "But I had a different reaction in the beginning to."

"What is GH325?" Peggy asks in a stern voice, trying to get some explanation for while Tony is running his hand along the carvings and three quarters of the room look worried.

"GH325 is a serum, made of alien DNA that Fury used to bring me back from the dead and heal Daisy from two gunshot wounds to the stomach." Phil explains.

"You died?" Howard asks surprised.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"For more than eight seconds?" Sharon asks and Phil nods.

"You were shot?" Peggy asks, looking worriedly at her granddaughter.

"Yeah, but I'm okay." Daisy assure her grandmother, "How I am okay? I'm Dad's daughter, wouldn't I have the exact same reaction as him?" she asks.

"You weren't dead when you had the serum." Jemma reminds her, "That could be why."

"Or maybe you inherited something from your mother that caused you to have a different reaction." Tony suggests.

"Kind of like a naturalizing agent naturally found in your maternal inherited DNA." Jemma hypothesizes.

"I would be theoretically possible." Howard comments, "What do you know about the alien?" He asks, "Huh, not as odd as I thought it would be to say that." He mutters as once upon a time he did often hypotheses about aliens, but it has been a very long time since he did.

"Fury just called it the Host." Maria answers.

"I saw it a couple of months ago. It was huge, blue." Phil reveals.

"Damn it, Nick." Peggy mutters angrily, realising exactly what Phil is talking about.

"I asked Thor's friend Lady Sif whether any blue aliens had come to earth and she said that only one did, millenniums ago, but that there are a lot of different types." Phil explains, "From what she said if one of these blue aliens came to earth, or even fell to earth, then it wouldn't have been good."

"Blue Angels that fell from the heavens." Melinda mutters, remembering something, saying words that Peggy has head before and making her think something from the past might be coming back to haunt them all.

"Melinda?" Phil asks.

"When I was a kid, a really young kid, my dad would tell me this story whenever Mom was away." Melinda reveals, being pretty sure that her father never told her the story when her mother was home, "He would say how once upon a time Blue Angels fell from the heaves and gave a gift to save humanity. A gift that was passed down and that one day, if I were lucky, I would discover my piece of that gift." Melinda says, speaking from memory.

"Blue Angels that fell from the heavens? Are you sure those were his exact words?" Peggy asks her daughter, wanting to be sure that what she is thinking is right.

"Yeah, I always thought it was a fairy-tale, but that's what he said." Melinda tells her mother.

"What you thinking Peg?" Howard asks, seeing the look on his wife's face, causing Peggy to look right at him,

"Reinhardt." Peggy tells him.

"Reinhardt." Howard says, his eyes widening, putting the pieces together.

"Who's Reinhardt?" Steve asks, looking between Peggy and Howard, thinking that that name sounds familiar but he can't think of why.

"He was one of Red Skulls' top commanders. Dugan, Morita and I arrested him, and confiscated lots of very dangerous artefacts he had, after the war." Peggy reveals, "He told a very similar story, one he believed fully." She explains.

"I've never heard this, not from you or Fury." Maria says, looking her parents.

"Fury doesn't know everything." Peggy tells her daughter, "He just thinks he does."

"I wouldn't tell him that." Natasha jokes.

"And there are horrible things that we didn't tell you about." Peggy explains, "Where would I find old SSR files, things I buried and made sure would never get onto S.H.I.E.L.D servers?"

"Here." Phil answers, to many people's surprise, "There's a vault downstairs."

"Good. I need to look through the Reinhardt files, I think they could shed some light on this, maybe offer some kind of explanation or lead on how to stop this reaction." Peggy reveals, "And I need to try and track an object. I need to make sure Hydra hasn't gotten their hands on it." She reveals.

"The Obelisk?" Howard ask Peggy.

"The Obelisk." She confirms.

"Good, we couldn't destroy that thing. Who knows where it is now." Howard says with a frown, "If Hydra gets it….." he starts to say before trailing off, actually looking worried.

"There's going to be a lot of bodies." Peggy finishes, being pretty sure that that could be an understatement.

"There was something you tried to destroy instead of use?" Tony asks, some level of surprise in his voice.

"There were too many bodies, it was too dangerous. We tried, but we couldn't destroy it so we just locked it away." Howard explains as he couldn't figure out the metal out so he couldn't figure out how to destroy it and he couldn't touch it without risking turning to stone.

"And now with Hydra compromising S.H.I.E.L.D it could be anywhere. We need to look into those files." Clint says and basically everyone nods in agreement.

"I have Fury's toolbox. There might be something in there, you said it's call the obelisk?" Phil asks Peggy.

"Yeah, but Fury might have classified it as the first 084." Peggy answers.

"I'd like to take some blood from you sir." Jemma comments, "And May and Daisy, so that I can start to turn some tests to see if I can determine why you're having different reactions."

"I'll help with that, if that's okay?" Tony asks, looking at his daughter.

"Same." Howard adds.

"Me tooo." Fitz says.

"I'd be happy for the help." Jemma says.

"And I can help too if you need another set of hands." Trip offers as Phil walks over to the panel on the wall which he opens and grabs a set of keys which he throws at Peggy which she catches.

"Vault B." Peggy say, reading the key ring.

"You should find the old files in there." Phil reveals.

"Okay. Anyone who's interested in reading through some truly horrible files from the past with me." Peggy says before she leaves, Steve, Sharon, Natasha, Clint and Maria following behind.

"I'll be there once I've given my blood." Melinda tells her mother.

"Same." Daisy adds and Peggy nods before they leave.

* * *

"Okay, these are just disturbing." Daisy comments, after she, Melinda, Peggy, Steve, Phil, Sharon, Natasha, Clint and Maria have been looking through the files for about three hours.

"That's exactly why I locked them away." Peggy comments, "But all of this I knew, and it's just confirming what I was thinking, that he did use those exact words, nothing new, at least not for me." She says, annoyance in her voice.

"I've got something new." Natasha says, causing everyone to look at her, "Reinhardt was granted compassionate release by Alexander Pierce in 1989." She says annoyed.

"Damn it. I made it clear that he was never to be released." Peggy says angrily, "How long after we were forced out did Pierce realise him?" she asks her daughter.

"Within six weeks." Natasha answers, causing Peggy to frown.

"What happened after Pierce released him?" Steve asks curious, not liking the idea of Pierce and Reinhardt having done things together, even if it was twenty years ago.

"I'm looking now." Daisy says, having pulled a tablet out, "Okay, this is odd." She comments.

'What do you mean?" Maria asks her niece.

"So I've found the records of Pierce realising him, but then there is basically nothing." Daisy explains, "By 1990 there is not a single mention of Reinhardt, ever."

"Maybe he died." Sharon suggests.

"There'd be some record of that, somewhere." Melinda comments.

"It could be hard to find." Sharon suggests.

"And no matter how hard it is to find Daisy could find it." Phil comments.

"I'm looking everywhere I can think, but I'm seeing no sign that he died. He just disappeared." Daisy explains.

"So what are we saying? That Reinhardt is somehow out walking about at 110? Because even in our world that seems unlikely." Clint comments.

"Howard and I are young again, and Steve and Bucky haven't aged. It's not impossible for him to still be out there somewhere." Peggy comments.

"Good point." Clint admits.

"You think he's alive." Natasha realises, looking at her mother.

"Reinhardt was obsessed with evolution, and experimentation. Honestly I wouldn't put it past him to have figured out a way de-age himself or have a longer life." Peggy admits.

"We'll have to look out for him." Steve comments, "Just in case." He says and the others nod in agreement, "Has anyone found anything about the movements of the Obelisk?" Steve ask as from the little Peggy and Howard have said about it he really doesn't like the idea of it being somewhere where Hydra can get it.

"No." everyone else in the room answer.

"Keep looking. We've got to find it." Phil says and everyone does just that.

* * *

While Peggy, Steve, Phil, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria, Sharon and Daisy are in the vault together looking through files Jemma, Leo, Tony, Howard, and Trip are in the lab together.

"I'm not seeing anything that can would explain why Coulson's having a reaction and Daisy's not." Jemma comments.

"Me either." Tony says with a frown.

"You know it could help us to use some more advance equipment, and for us to consult with someone with more knowledge of this kind of thing." Jemma tells her father.

"Yeah. A friend of mine, Doctor Helen Cho, will be in the country next week. I'll ask her for a consult." Tony says.

"You know Doctor Cho?" Simmons asks, looking impressed.

"Yeah."

"She's incredible at what she does, one of the best." Simmons says, looking amazed.

"I'll introduce you when she's here." Tony tells his daughter.

"I'd like that." Simmons responds, "Do you think we'll figure this out?"

"We have to; we will." Tony assures her, "We've just got to looker deeper."

" _What are you doing?"_ Leo asks his grandfather as he has been writing in his note book for a while.

"I'm writing everything I can remember about the Obelisk so that I can hopefully figure out a way to destroy it when we find it again." Howard explains grandson.

"Destroy it? Wouldn't studying it be a better way to go?" Tony asks his father.

"No. The obelisk kills most people with a single touch." Howard explains.

"Most people?" Trip asks, noticing the specific words.

"During his… experiments." Howard says, saying the word with disgust, "Reinhardt learnt that some people took longer to react to it and that there was at least one person who didn't turn to stone when she touched it." He explains.

" _Why do you think that was?"_ Leo's machine asks.

"I don't know for sure, but my top theory was that the obelisk somehow scanned people and determine whether they had the specific thing it wanted." Howard says, "But I wasn't sure, didn't know whether it would be possible, or how to figure that out one way or the other."

"It could be possible. Kind of like Thor's hammer." Tony tells everyone.

"If you couldn't destroy it back then why do you think you could figure out a way now?" Trip asks curious.

"It was the 40s last time I tried, we didn't have what we have now then, I didn't know what I know then." Howard explains, "If there's a way I'll figure it out." Howard says and the group drift into silence as they work, Tony, Jemma, Leo and Trip trying to find a way to explain Phil and Daisy's different reactions while Howard tires to remember details from seventy years ago.

* * *

It has been hours since Howard explained about why he wanted the obelisk to be destroyed and not studied and ever since everyone at the Playground has been in either one of two places, the lab or the vault.

"Guys. Dinner's ready." Daisy says to the door of the lab.

"Thanks Daisy." Trip and Jemma say together.

" _Are you staying for dinner?"_ Leo asks his father curious as they walk towards the common area.

"Yeah, I am." Tony answers.

"Isn't tonight the night you have date night with Pepper?" Jemma asks her father, knowing that because she has overheard her father talking to her brother about it, usually because he's missed it.

"CRAP." Tony yells, feeling bad about that as he's missed a lot of dates with Pepper lately, "Thanks for the reminder." He tells Jemma, "I'll stay for dinner tomorrow." He promises Leo before running off.

"Where's he hurrying off to?" Natasha asks curious as Howard, Jemma, Leo, and Trip walk into the common area.

"Date night, he forgot." Howard explains, feeling sympathy for his son as he's forgotten more than a few date nights over the years.

"Again?" Melinda, Natasha, Sharon and Maria ask, amused.

"Yes." Simmons answers.

"Did you find out anything about the obelisk or Reinhardt?" Howard asks as he sits between Peggy and Steve.

"Reinhardt was released in 89, but we found no information on what happened to him after that." Peggy explains.

"He was released?" Howard asks angrily, "But you….." he starts to say, then realises, "Hydra?"

"Hydra." Steve confirms.

"Have you found anything to help Dad with his side effects?" Daisy asks her cousin curious.

"Not yet." Jemma says and Daisy looks disappointed, "But we'll keep looking." Jemma tells Daisy, giving her a comforting smile.

"Okay." Daisy says, not being able to help but worry about the fact that they'll never be able to find something to help her father.

* * *

Having flown straight from the Playground Tony arrives back at The Tower not even an hour after he left, but as he enters their private area he still finds Pepper sitting at the table, clearly waiting, and she has been for a while.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tony says as he hurries over, "Phil's started experiencing side effects from what brought him back, which seems to have some connection to a Nazi that Mom arrested and this object that turned people to stone, but Daisy isn't having side effects so we think something she inherited from Mel somehow neutralized the GH serum, so I spent most of the day with Jemma, Leo, Dad, and Trip trying to figure this out." Tony explains, speaking quickly, "I completely forgot, I'm sorry." Tony says as he sits down next to Pepper.

"Is Phil okay?" Pepper asks concerned.

"For now." Tony answers "We're trying to figure it out, but after hours Jemma and I aren't any closer to figuring things out."

"You've been working with Jemma?" Pepper asks, knowing that that would mean a lot to Tony as even though he hasn't admitted it, because he doesn't feel like he has the right, she knows that Tony has been hurt by the fact that Jemma doesn't want to get to know him.

"Yeah." Tony says with a smile, "And Leo's doing really well in his rehab, even if he doesn't see it." Tony says with a proud smile.

"That's great, Tony." Pepper tells him.

"Yeah. I told Leo I'd stay for dinner tomorrow because I couldn't tonight." Tony explains.

"You want to be at the Playground more." Pepper realises.

"I've missed so much of both of their lives. I know that that there is no way for me to, but I just don't want to miss anymore." Tony admits, saying what he says because it's Pepper he's talking to, "I just don't want to let them down."

"You won't." Pepper tells him as she reaches out and takes both of Tony's hands.

"Won't I? How many times have I let you down? Including today." Tony reminds Pepper, feeling bad about that.

"That's because you're trying to do too much." Pepper tells him, "You're trying to be Tony Stark, and the real you which involves being a brother, father, son, teammate, friend, and boyfriend, you're being Iron Man, and you're trying to build the new facility as quick as possible, as well as helping out at the Playground as much as you can and doing your own research." Pepper says to Tony, "That's too much for one person, even you."

"I don't have a choice. The world will ask too many questions if Tony Stark were to disappear but my family and everyone at the playground need me too, especially now." Tony comments.

"I know." Pepper comments, "Which is why we should take a break" she says.

"Pep, no." Tony tells her, pain in his voice, "I don't want that."

"I know, but it's for the best Tony. It will give you a chance to spend more time with Leo, and if she comes around, Jemma. It means you'll be able to be there for your Dad and help your Mom and sisters, and everyone else in DC without worrying about being there for me, or feeling guilty when you're not." Pepper explains, "Once things settle down, once the new facility is set up, we can try to figure things out but for now I think a break is best."

"I love you Pepper." Tony says, feeling the need to as honestly what Pepper is saying makes a lot of sense.

"And I love you." Pepper responds, "But that doesn't mean we should be together right now."

"Guess It doesn't."

"Be Tony Carter-Stark, be a father, a brother, a son, a friend, a member of the team, be the man I know you really are. I'll handle explaining where Tony Stark's gone." Pepper tells him, already getting a couple of ideas.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tony asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." Pepper confirms.

"I'm going to wrap up a couple of things in the lab then head back to DC. I might be able to manage some time with Leo before he heads to bed." Tony comments.

"I think he'd like that." Pepper says with a smile and after returning the smile Tony gets up and heads out of the room.

* * *

About half an hour after Tony and Pepper agreed to take a break Tony is just finishing up things in the lab when he hears footsteps, looking up he sees Rhodey walk in.

"Hey." Tony greats.

"Hey, Pepper told me what you two agreed to. You okay?" Rhodey asks curious as he walks over to his friend.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Tony admits, it being clear that there is something that he is trying not to say.

"Okay, talk." Rhodey tells his friend as he leans against the table, right next to his friend, "I'm not going away, talk to me."

"Pepper said that I'm trying to do too much, but the truth is that I just don't want to let anyone down, not Pepper, not my kids, or my sisters, or my parents, or you, but lately that it seems like all I'm doing." Tony admits.

"It's not." Rhodey assures his friend, and seeing the look of doubt on his face Rhodey moves so that he is standing right in front of him, "Tony, since you found out about Jemma and Leo you've been doing everything you can to be there for them, to get to know them, you're just a call away if anyone needs you, you've helped me on missions, and you've read Howard's journals at least five times so that you can relate to him better." Rhodey reminds him, "You're letting yourself be Tony Carter-Stark, but more than that you're letting people other than me, your sisters, Phil, Clint and Sharon, see that you, see the real you. In the past two months you've faced every insane thing that has happened, you stepped up and become a father and an uncle, a real team player, and I'm so proud of you." Rhodey tells Tony, "Don't for a second think you're letting anyone down, because I promise you you're not." Rhodey says and in response, instead of saying something Tony just hugs his friend.

"Thank you." Tony says, being sure that he wouldn't know what to do without Rhodey in his life

"You don't have to thank me." Rhodey responds as they hold the hug for about a minute, before breaking apart.

"So, I was about to head to the Playground. Want to come?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure."

"Great, just let me finish….. this." Tony says as he types, "Let's go." Tony says and the two of them head out of the lab.

* * *

As everyone at the Playground have finished eating they are all spread out around the place. Jemma and Trip are in the lab, trying to figure things out, Leo, Daisy and Sharon are in the common area playing x-box. Peggy, Howard and Steve are in their bunk, and Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Phil and Clint are up in the office.

All five of them are sitting either around the table, on the table, or they have their feet on it, while they drink glasses of scotch in awkward silence.

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Maria asks curious, getting annoyed with the silence.

"Talk, us? Not likely." Melinda comments.

"Speak for yourself, I want to know why neither of you felt the need to mention that Phil was starting to go crazy." Clint says annoyed, "How many times have you decorated that lovely wall?"

"Only a few." Phil answers, "And we didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He explains.

"That's not good enough, Phil! We're a team, it doesn't matter that it hasn't been official in a while, we look out for each other, we protect each other and don't you even think about keeping something like this from us again." Natasha tells Phil, her voice stern with an undertone of warning to it.

"Noted." Phil responds.

"Good."

* * *

While Melinda, Phil, Maria, Natasha and Clint are upstairs Tony and Rhodey are just arriving downstairs where Sharon, Leo and Daisy are playing x-box.

"Tonny." Fitz says, sounding happy to see him

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Mom, Dad, Tasha, Clint and Maria are upstairs if you want to join them." Daisy explains, "OH COME ON! That's cheating."

"That's how you play the game." Sharon tells her cousin.

"I think I'm good here." Tony says as he walks over and sits between Daisy and Leo while Rhodey walks over and sits on one of the empty seats, "Who's who?" he asks curious.

"Daisy's just getting killed." Sharon says with a smirk.

"Oh, come on." Daisy says annoyed, "Okay, I'm done. Tony?" she asks curious, sticking out the controller for him to take.

"Sure." Tony says, taking the controller, "What do you say, Leo? Do you want to play against me?" he asks his son.

"I'mmm not suure." Leo comments, looking nervous.

"You should. It might help with your hands." Sharon tells her cousins.

"Actually it probably will." Rhodey comments, "Video games are good for improving coordination, a lot of rehab programs use them."

"See, trust your Uncle Rhodey." Tony says as he hands one controller to his son while taking another, causing Rhodey to smile as even though Tony has referred to him as that a couple of times it's still amazing to hear.

"Okay." Leo says before he takes it.

"Great." Tony says and both he and Leo start to say and within about a minute they are both smiling and laughing.

* * *

Across in the lab Jemma is working with Tripp to run more tests on the Phil, Melinda and Daisy's blood when she hears something she hasn't heard in a while, the sounds of her brother's laughter. As she hears that Jemma looks over to the common area where she sees her brother, cousins, father and Rhodey all sitting around, Leo and Tony holding the x-box controllers, and all five of them are laughing.

"Jemma." Trip says, but Jemma doesn't respond, "Jemma." He says once more, placing his hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Jemma asks, looking concerned.

"You should go join them." Trip tells his friend.

"I can't." Jemma says, turning back to the computer.

"The work can wait, go." Trip tells her.

"It's not that." Jemma admits.

"Then what is it?" Trip asks and Jemma looks she is avoiding answering, "Talk to me Jemma, I'm right here." He tells her, "I just want to help." He says.

Seeing the look on Trip's face Jemma reaches over and pulls a chair up and sits down,

"I feel like I'm betraying them." Jemma admits.

"Your parents?" Trip ask and Simmons nods.

"Every time I spend time with Tony when it's not work related I feel like I'm saying that they're not good enough, that I don't appreciate everything they done for me, all they've taught me, it feels like I'm betraying them." Jemma admits.

"You're not." Trip tells Jemma, "They raised you, they'll always be your parents, no matter what. If you let yourself get to know Tony, it doesn't change that." He says.

"It feels wrong." Jemma tells Trip, "It feels disrespectful."

"It's not." Trip says as more loud laughter is heard from the living are.

"You know; I might head to bed." Jemma says as she stands up, "Night Trip."

"Night Jemma." Trip responds and Jemma leaves the lab.

As she leaves the lab Jemma pauses just outside the door and watches for about a minute. As she watches Jemma knows that it would be so easy to just walk forward and join her family, but instead Jemma turns right and heads towards the bunks as even though spending time with the others is tempting and something she could see herself enjoying, that's the problem, it would be the first step in acknowledging that she's a Carter-Stark which is something that she's not prepared to do.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** So, sorry about the break, like I said the last few days have been insane. I should be able to continue to update daily from now on.

 **AN2:** Thank you for all the support you give me; it means a lot.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2014**

It has been a couple of hours since Natasha made it clear that none of them are to keep something big from one another again, and since them Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria had been drinking together but now everyone is heading to bed.

"Tasha, can you wait." Phil asks as Natasha is the last one out as there is something he wants to ask her.

"Sure." Natasha says and she stops, closing the door behind her, "What is it?"

"Towards the end Garrett was insane because of the GH serum, he lost it completely. I don't want Daisy and Melinda to have to see me like that." Phil says to his friend.

"What are you saying?" Natasha asks as she walks over to her friend.

"I'm saying that if I go the way of Garrett, if I lose it, I want you to shot me in the head."

"Phil…." Natasha starts to say but Phil cuts her off.

"Please Tasha, I was going to ask Melinda, but that wouldn't be fair to her." Phil reveals, "If I get to the point where I am what he was then I don't want to live like that, please Tasha. Please say you'll end if I do." Phil ask.

"Okay, I will." Natasha says, her voice quiet, making Phil feel relief, "But we're going to do everything else, everything we can, before we get to that point, okay?"

"Okay." Phil confirms.

"Good. Night Phil." Natasha says before leaving.

After Natasha leaves Phil sits back over to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper, knowing that there is something he has to do in case Natasha has to shot him. Picking up a pen Phil writes two words on the paper,

 _Dear Daisy,_

Then after staring at the paper Phil starts to right, thinking about everything he would want to tell Daisy if it was his last chance.

* * *

 **January 24** **th** **2014**

Having gone to sleep a few hours earlier Peggy and Steve are fast asleep when they feel Howard tossing and turning and hear muttering.

"I'm sorry." Howard's voice says, "I didn't mean for this to happen." Howard say, his voice full of pain.

"Howard, wake up." Steve says as Peggy turns on the light.

"It should have been me. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this." Howard says once more, causing Peggy and Steve to exchange concerned looks.

"Howard, wake up." Peggy's voice says sternly, but Howard just continues to mutter, to quietly for either Peggy or Steve to make out the words, but they can make to the fact that there is a lot of pain in it.

"I'm really sorry about this." Steve says before he reaches over and squeezes Howard's hand, making it not hard enough to hurt Howard, but still hard enough for it to hopefully get through to him and to his relief Howard bolts up right, looking terrified.

"Howard. It's okay. come back to us." Peggy says and as she does Howard looks confused, and scared.

"This isn't possible." Howard says before moving to the end of the bed in a rush, "This can't be real."

"Howard, this is real. I promise you." Steve says, having no idea what to do as even though Howard has mad bad moments since he's been back he hasn't been like this.

"Stay away, you can't be them." Howard says as he falls off the end of the bed and moves towards the end of the bed looking scared and confused, as he does Peggy and Steve both stand up

"Howard, focus on me." Peggy says, "You gave Fury a vial of your de-aging serum which he gave to Tasha, she gave it to me." Peggy says as she and Steve walk towards Howard, both of them walking slowly so that they don't scare him even more, "We came to your safe house. I got you to come home where you saw Steve and found out that he was found. Just focus, I know you can remember." Peggy reminds him.

"Just try Howard, whatever you saw in your dreams wasn't real. What you're seeing now is real. We're real." Steve says, stressing the words as he kneels down in front of Howard, Peggy doing the same thing.

"Peg? Steve?" Howard ask, as everything starts to come back to him, "I'm sorry." He tells them, "I'm a wreck." He admits, looking upset, "You both deserve better." He says, thinking that it might be best for both Peggy and Steve if he were to disappear and let them be together.

"Don't say that." Steve tells him, his voice full of pain as he hates that Howard has such a low opinion of himself.

"You've been alone, afraid and guilty for over twenty years, it's okay, in fact it's normal for you to be a bit of a wreck." Peggy tells her husband, "But, we're here for you Howard, and that's not going to change." Peggy says as she reaches out and places her hand on Howard's cheek, "You deserve to be happy Howard, to let us love you, and we're not going to stop anytime soon." She says, trying to get through to him.

"You've got to stop blaming you for everything that happened. Jarvis and Maria being killed isn't on you." Steve tells Howard, causing Peggy to give him a look which says, 'are you really saying that' as all three of them know that Steve is king of blaming himself for things, "Like Peggy said we love you and we're not going to stop anytime soon, we're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us."

"I love you too, I love you both." Howard tells them and he leans forward and hugs both Peggy and Steve as, still thinking that that they deserve better than him, that they shouldn't have to suffer because he's not okay.

* * *

A few hours later Peggy, Steve and Howard are back in bed and even though both Peggy and Steve have fallen asleep again Howard hasn't and honestly that doesn't surprise him. As he has spent so much time around Peggy and Steve Howard can tell as soon as they fall into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, but you're better off without me, I love you." Howard says before placing a kiss on Peggy's cheek and Steve's. Once he has Howard carefully moves and climbs out of the bed. Once he is out of the bed Howard gets changed into some clothes, something which he can easily do in the dark, and once he is changed Howard picks up his backpack that he's been keeping his notebooks and a few other things in, before he heads to the door. Once he gets to the door Howard turns back and looks at where Peggy and Steve are lying, as he sees the outline their faces Howard knows that he wants to go back and climbs in between them and just lay with the two people he loves, but he also knows that that would be selfish because he's not okay and if he stays he'll just cause Peggy and Steve to constantly worry about him, he'll drag them down with him, and he won't do that.

"Bye Peg, Steve." Howard says quietly before walking out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible so that he doesn't wake either Peggy or Steve up.

* * *

As he really doesn't want to be caught Howard moves through the Playground as quiet as possible until he gets to the hanger door where he has to pull out his lanyard.

"Are you leaving?" A voice asks and Howard turns to see Maria and Melinda standing in the door to the common area, Maria having been the one who spoke.

"Mel, Ria, I didn't see you." Howard comments, calling Maria Ria even though that became a nickname for her after he 'died' as he has noticed that it is what most people call her.

"You didn't answer the question." Melinda tells her father.

"Yeah, I am." Howard answers, "It's better."

"It's better?" Maria asks angrily, "What part of us losing you again is better?" She asks.

"I'm a wreck sweetheart. After all this time I don't know how to be around people." Howard admits, "I don't sleep, I worry Peg, and Steve, and you two and your siblings. I keep Peg and Steve up and when I woke up tonight I didn't even believe that they were them. They deserve better; you deserve better." Howard says and honestly he is reminding Melinda of the same way she felt after Bahrain.

"Twenty-two years." Maria says to her dad, "For twenty-two years I thought you were dead. To me you've been dead for more of my life than you've been alive." Maria says pain clear, causing Howard to look away from his daughters, "You missed all the times I made things hard for Mom, you missed me graduating high school and turning down scholarship offers to join S.H.I.E.L.D. You missed me becoming the youngest deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D ever, but despite all that I'm not mad because you're here now." Maria informs her father walking so that she's standing right in front of him, "But you giving up, you walking away, would make me mad, and I'd be disappointed, and more hurt than I can put into words." She tells him, "You're not alone anymore Dad, and you don't have to be. Everyone here wants to help you, and we can, but you can't give up on us." Maria says, "The Howard Carter-Stark I knew, the man I considered to be my hero, my Dad, wouldn't, and I have to believe that that man is still inside of you. Please Dad, stay, let us help you."

"You don't know what it's like." Howard says, "I just hurt everyone around me, Jarvis and Maria are dead because people wanted to kill me, and I'm just causing everyone around me pain; I don't want to hurt the people I love anymore."

"I know what it's like." Melinda says, causing Howard to look at her, "I used to be married, did Tasha tell you that?"

"No." Howard says, sounding completely shocked.

"His names Andrew, he's a good man, a psychologist." Melinda explains, and Maria become surprised by that as she suspects that Melinda is going to tell their father happened in Bahrain, which is big, "We eloped in 2006, but then in 2008 I went on a mission, in Bahrain." Melinda explains taking a deep breath, "A whole team of agents, as well as locals were being heled in a building, by, I believed at the time, a woman with super strength. We didn't have authorisation but I went in, alone. I learnt that everyone inside where under some kind of mind control. I locked them in place, I killed the woman, but people were still under the control, of a little girl." Melinda says, her voice upset, "I realised that to save everyone else in the building I had to kill that little girl, a girl who didn't even really know what she was doing, so I did." Melinda reveals.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I'm so sorry." Howard says, feeling sorry for his daughter as he knows that that wouldn't have been easy.

"After, I left field work, I felt like I was a horrible person who didn't deserve love or support, and especially not sympathy. I pushed everyone away and I only told Ria, Tasha and Tony what happened; until now they were the only people who knew the truth." She explains, "I loved Andrew, but I couldn't tell him what happened, I couldn't be that open with him, not after everything, so I left." Melinda explains being pretty sure that if it wasn't for what happen with Daisy and Phil then maybe she could have been more open with Andrew, but even though she loved him she couldn't, and he deserved to be with someone who could, "I shut myself off and I even ran, and it didn't help, but you know what did help?" she asks and her father shakes his head, "Tasha, Tony and Ria showing up at where I ran to, letting them be there for me. Everyone needs help sometimes, Dad. I didn't want to bring them into the darkness with me, but telling them everything meant I wasn't in the darkness alone. Even though I see what I did every day, even though I live with that guilt, I keep going because not being alone in the darkness makes it a little lighter." Melinda says, taking a step forward, "No matter what happened you're not alone, Dad. You're worthy of love, and you don't have to be in your darkness alone, but you have to let people in first." Melinda tells him, "Mom and Steve love you, and I know you love them, I've known that since I was eight, and so do Ria, Tony, Tasha." Melinda reveals, "You could walk out of that door, I wouldn't stop you, but if you do you need to realise that you'll be walking away from your family, people who barely survived losing you once, people who love you the most and the only people who could help you make it through the darkness you're in." Melinda tells him, "Walking away won't help, believe me, letting the people you love in will." Melinda says as she remembers that when she told Natasha, Maria and Tony what happened and when she stopped pushing Phil, Rhodey, Clint and Sharon away she started to heal.

"I love you." Howard says before hugging both his daughters, at the same time, "I love you so much." He says as he holds them close, "I'm sorry that I missed so much of your lives; that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I missed you becoming the incredible woman that you are, I'm so proud." Howard says, not being able to think about, and wonder, what else he's missed that he doesn't know about.

"I love you too, Dad." Both Melinda and Maria say.

"Please don't leave again." Maria begs, "Because that would hurt all of us more than you'd believe."

"I won't." Howard says as the break apart, "I take it wasn't easy to tell me that." He says, looking at Melinda.

"It wasn't." Melinda assures him, "And it never is, but I'm right here if you want to tell me everything you've gone through."

"Thanks Mel, but I think Peg and Steve are the ones I want to tell first." Howard tells his daughter, "You might be an adults and in your own darkness, but there are still things that a father wants to protect his kids from." He explains.

"I know." Melinda says, understanding because there are things that she wants to protect Daisy from.

"Just be honest and tell them everything. I can't see either of them abandoning you, or either of them no longer loving you because of that." Maria tells her father.

"I hope you're right." Howard says before he turns and heads back to the bunks.

"Want to switch Phil's cookie stash for a tequila I have hidden in my bunk?" Melinda asks her sister as their father walk down the corridor.

"Please." Maria says and the two of them head towards the bunks at all.

* * *

After leaving his daughters Howard heads straight back to the bunk that he, Steve and Peggy have been sharing. Sneaking back in the room Howard tries to walk over to where he leaves his backpack but as he does he trips over a shoe that he didn't notice earlier, causing him to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Howard?" Steve and Peggy asks concerned as they wake up from the noise, Steve turning on the light.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." Howard answers, standing up.

"Are you going somewhere?" Peggy asks with a frown.

"I was going to." Howard admits, feeling that the truth is best.

"Why?" Steve asks, his voice full of pain.

"I believe what I said earlier, that you two deserve better." Howard admits, "I thought leaving was best, but then Mel and Maria caught me and we talked." Howard says as he kicks off his shoes and walks over, "I want to tell you both everything; everything I've been through in the past twenty-two years, what I've been thinking, what I've been feeling." Howard says as he sits down on the bed, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Steve answers.

"You don't even have to ask." Peggy tells him, "We're here, Howard. Let us in." she says as she reaches out and takes Howard's hands.

"I dream about Jarvis and Maria all the time, I try to apologise, but it's never good enough because they would still be alive if they weren't in that car with me, I know that." Howard revels, sounding upset, "And there's been times, more than I'd like to admit, where I thought just ending things for good was a better way to go." Howard admits and hearing that Steve reaches out and pulls Howard close so that he is sitting between him and Peggy, but not for a second does Steve remove his arms, and as he feels Steve's arms around him and Peggy holding his hands Howard feels a bit of his old confidence return to him and he starts to tell them everything about the past twenty-two years.

* * *

Hours later, no one other than Peggy, Steve, Howard, Melinda and Maria having any idea that Howard almost left everyone is starting to arrive in the common area from breakfast.

"Tone, I've got to head back to New York at about lunchtime, when do you have to get back?" Maria asks her brother curious, showing no sign that she drunk several shots of tequila only a few hours earlier.

"I don't." Tony answers, "I'm going to stay around here for a while." He reveals, "Pepper and I taking a break."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Phil tells his friend.

"My fault?" Leo manages to ask.

"No." Tony answers quickly, "I'm trying to do a lot right now, be everywhere all the time and Pepper's running Stark so we realised that taking some time apart until things settle down is better." Tony informs his son, "It's not your fault." He assures Leo.

"Okay." Leo says, though he can't help but feel that it is, and as he does Peggy, Steve, and Howard walk in.

"Wow, you three look exhausted. I'd ask why, but I'm pretty sure that I really don't want to know." Tony jokes.

"Tony." Melinda and Maria say together in warning tones of voices as they both know why their parents and Steve look so tired.

"Okay." Tony says, looking between his sisters, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something."

"You're not the only one." Natasha comments, trying to read her sisters, "Upstairs, now." She tells her younger siblings and the four of them head upstairs.

"And ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you something perfectly normal for the Carter-Stark siblings; suddenly disappearing to talk about something, then reappearing without a explanation." Clint says with a grin.

"You might think he's kidding but trust me, he's not." Rhodey adds and Phil and Sharon nods in agreement.

* * *

"What are we missing?" Natasha asks her sisters as soon as the Carter-Stark siblings are in the office and the door is closed behind them.

"Dad was going to leave last night, and I got the feeling he didn't plan on coming back, or contacting any of us." Maria reveals.

"What?" Tony and Natasha ask together,

"Why?" Tony asks at the same time Natasha asks,

"Why didn't he?"

"Dad fees like he's a wreck, that Mom and Steve, and us deserve better than the person he is right now. He said he doesn't know how to be around people." Maria explains.

"Ria explained why he should stay and I told him about Bahrain, explained how telling you three everything helped because I wasn't in that darkness alone." Melinda explains.

"You told him?" Natasha asks surprised and Melinda nods.

"Dad said he'd say and he was heading to his bunk to tell Mom and Steve all about the past twenty-two years." Maria explains.

"Which would explain why they look so tired." Tony comments, "Now I feel like a jerk."

"Must be a common feeling for you." Natasha tells her brother in a teasing tone of voice.

"Thanks." Tony responds sarcastically and as he does there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Melinda answers, before her siblings can get into a fight, and the door opens and Peggy walks in.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks her children.

"Yeah." Tony answers and his three sisters nod in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks her mother, "I talked to Dad last night, I know how not okay he is, so I know that it must be hard for you."

"You're right, your Dad's not okay, but in the last few hours he's started the process to heal." Peggy says, "And that's thanks to what he talked to you two about." Peggy says, looking between Melinda and Maria, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, and it was Mel who really go through to Dad." Maria explains.

"How?" Peggy asks her daughter and as she does she notices Tony, Maria and Natasha exchange concerned looks before looking at their sister in concern, "You don't have to tell me." Peggy says, seeing the flash of pain on her daughters' face.

"It's okay." Melinda assures her mother, "I told Dad about the mission that caused me to leave field work. I told him how, in 2008, while on a mission in Bahrain I killed a little girl to save a lot of people." Melinda says sadly, "I told him that what helped me was telling Tasha, Tony and Ria, because it meant that I wasn't in the darkness alone." She reveals and before she can even react Peggy has walked over and is hugging her.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that." Peggy tells her daughter as she hugs her, "I love you, Melinda." She tells her, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you when it happened."

"You had Alzheimer's. You have no reason to be sorry." Melinda assures her mother as they break apart.

"I know you four visited, and I remember some of it, but not everything." Peggy comments.

"We can remind you if you'd like." Tony offers.

"I'd like that." Peggy says and the four Carter-Stark siblings and Peggy sit down at the table.

* * *

While Peggy and her daughters are upstairs everyone else are downstairs eating breakfast.

"So, think you're going to get your office back anytime soon?" Daisy asks her father curious.

"No." not just Phil but Clint, Rhodey and Sharon answer.

"So Ria's heading back to New York today, what about you two?" Phil ask Rhodey and Clint.

"I go wherever I'm needed." Clint comment, "I think I'm going to stick around." He says.

"I can stay for the weekend." Rhodey answers, thinking that he might even be able to stay a little longer.

"So, Leo. I have some concepts I want to start building, and I could use your help if you're interested." Howard says to his grandson, who quickly starts typing.

" _Sure, what are they?"_ Leo's machine asks.

"Containment for the obelisk, so that if we haven't figured out a way to destroy it by the time we find it we can at least contain it." Howard explains and once again Leo starts to type

" _Sounds good. When do you want to start?"_ Leo asks his grandfather.

"Now?" Howard asks and Leo nods, "Would you be interested in helping, Jemma? Your knowledge of bio-chem could be helpful." He says to his granddaughter.

"Not right now, I have some research of my own that I want to look into." Jemma explains.

"Okay, hope your research goes well." Howard says before he and Leo leave the room, Steve not being able to help his smile when he notices that Howard has eaten more than he has other times.

"So seeing as how Phil won't get his office back anytime soon how about an old fashioned sparing contest." Sharon suggests

"Sure." Clint answers.

"I'm in." Phil says.

"Same." Rhodey adds.

"Daisy? Trip? Steve?" Sharon asks.

"Sure." Trip says.

"I'm not sure I'm good enough, but I'd at least watch." Daisy tells her cousin as even though she has been training with her mother, and on occasions Aunt and cousin she doesn't have as much experience as the others.

"Steve?" Clint asks, "It will be fun. Trust me." He informs him.

"Okay, sure." Steve responds and they all get up and head downstairs.

* * *

About an hour after Peggy went up to the office to talk to her children Melinda, Natasha, Tony, Maria and Peggy return downstairs and see Jemma being the only one there.

"Where is everyone, Jemma?" Melinda asks her niece.

"Howard and Leo are in the lab, everyone else is down in the gym having a sparing contest." Jemma explains, "And I'm looking through some research that might help Coulson." Jemma adds.

"Good, that's good." Maria comments, sounding glad, "I think I'm going to go join in on the sparing." She comments and Natasha, Melinda and Peggy nod in agreement.

"Tone?" Natasha asks her brothers as the sisters and Peggy head to the door.

"I'm going to the lab, but have fun kicking each other's assess." Tony tells his sisters and Mother.

"We will." Melinda and Natasha say together as they leave.

"Tony." Jemma says and Tony stops and turns around and faces his daughter, "I'm sorry about you and Pepper." She says kindly.

"Thanks Jemma." Tony tells his daughter, giving her a grateful look, before he leaves.

After leaving his daughter Tony heads over to the lab where his father and his son are working together on something, what Tony can't tell from across the lab.

"What you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"Containment case for the Obelisk." Howard explains, "It's only a temporary solution, but it's something that can stop it from killing people until we can figure out a way to destroy it." He explains.

"What can I do?" Tony asks his father.

"Betttter pooower source." Leo says.

"He's right, we need a power long lasting power source to hold the containment together." Howard explains as while he has a few ideas he is pretty sure that his son has more experience with that lately.

"I can do that." Tony says and he joins Howard and Leo with their work.

* * *

A couple of minutes after they left the upper floor Melinda, Natasha, Tony, Maria and Peggy walk into the gym just in time to see Phil knock Rhodey onto the mats.

"Nice Phil." Maria says with a grin.

"What can I say, getting my ass kicked by the Carter-Stark woman for years has taught me a few things." Phil says as he helps Rhodey up.

"It is a really good teaching tool." Rhodey comments, knowing that from his own experience, "Who's next?" he asks.

"I think we should show everyone how this is done." Natasha comments, looking at her sisters.

"And I think we should see how rusty Mom is." Melinda says, smiling at her mother.

"I'm not rusty at all." Peggy informs her daughters as all four of them head over to the mats, removing the shoes, restrictive jackets and long sleave tops that they are all wearing so that Peggy and Natasha are wearing tank tops while Melinda and Maria are wearing t-shirts.

"We'll see." Maria comments.

"Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?" Daisy asks her cousin curious.

"Yep." Sharon answers, "And trust me it's going to be great." She adds and as she does Peggy, Melinda and Natasha move into positions and start to spar at the exact same time, going between teams and all against one formations.

* * *

While her aunts and Grandmother are sparing and her father, brother and grandfather are working in the lab together Jemma is sitting alone and as she looks over at the lab and sees how happy the male members of her family are, how comfortable Leo is around Howard and Tony, Jemma realises that she just doesn't fit in anymore, not when she doesn't want to be a member of the Carter-Stark family and so, knowing that they will be moving to the new facility soon, Jemma comes to a decision. She decides that once they are at the facility and the new lab is set up she will ask for a new assignment that will give her some time away from everything and everyone.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **January 26th** **2014**

It has been three days since Howard almost left and ever since then he hasn't even considered leaving again even though he has had more than a few moments where he is far from okay.

It's late at night and almost everyone has gone to bed, as she sits alone in her room, somewhere where Jemma has been spending a lot of time, she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Jemma says and Leo walks in, "Hi." She says to her brother.

"Hi." Leo responds, "Daisy, Shhhay, Trip, are waaaching mooovie, join?" Leo asks his sister, struggling with every single word.

"No thanks." Jemma responds.

"Why not?" Leo asks, clearly getting more frustrated, as he walks over and sits down on the end of Jemma's bed.

"I'm busy." Jemma informs her brother.

"Nooo, not." Leo responds, and being annoyed with how hard it is Leo pulls out his communicator and starts to type, _"You've been spending all your time alone lately, even though we've always invited you to join."_ Leo manages to type.

"You've been spending all your time with Howard and Tony or Daisy or Sharon, or the others, I don't want to intrude." Simmons informs her brother.

" _You wouldn't be intruding. You can join us any time_." Leo informs his sister through his typed message.

"I don't want to join." Jemma tells her brother, "I'm fine in here alone, and I like it that way."

"FINE." Leo says annoyed, "Faamily is ggggreat. Tony is awwwes….om." He says angrily before he leaves.

"They're not my family." Jemma mutters as Leo leaves.

* * *

A couple of minutes after leaving his sisters room Leo walks into the common area where Daisy, Trip and Sharon are waiting.

"Jemma joining?" Daisy asks her cousin curious.

"No." Leo says annoyed as he sits between his cousins.

"You okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Yees." Leo answers then precedes to type, " _What are we watching?"_ he asks.

"Paranormal Activity." Daisy answers, "I was out voted." She says annoyed.

"Goood." Leo answers and the group of four make themselves comfortable on the various couches.

"I think you're going to like it." Sharon informs her cousins.

"Sure I am." Daisy says sarcastically "Pass the popcorn." Daisy requests and Trip hands it over, as he does Sharon presses play and they begin to watch.

* * *

A few hours later Daisy is still trying to get to sleep, but every time she closes her eyes she sees images from the movie, but when she keeps her eyes open she jumps at every shadow.

"Damn it, Leo, Shay, Trip." Daisy says annoyed, throwing off her blanket she realises that she only has one option and even with how childish it Daisy doesn't let herself think about that fact, she just gets up and heads across the hall, though a couple of doors down, "Come on Daisy, just open it." She says to herself and being as quiet as possible Daisy opens the door walks in the room and says, "Mom."

"Daisy, what is it?" Melinda voice asks worried, having not fallen asleep yet.

"Leo, Trip, Sharon watched Paranormal Activity and now everything's like ten times creepier, and I know I'm an adult, and it's kind of pathetic to be scared of a movie, but can I sleep in here tonight?" Daisy asks her voice nervous.

"Of course you can, and it's not pathetic." Melinda assures her daughter as she moves the blanket so that Daisy can climb in. As soon as Daisy sees that she walks over and climbs in bed next to her mother.

"Thanks." Daisy says gratefully.

"Not a problem." Melinda answers, "But why did you watch Paranormal activity? I didn't think you liked horror movies." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I don't." Daisy answers, "I was out voted." She explains.

"Ahh." Melinda says, "Get some sleep, Daisy, you're safe." Melinda tells her daughter, thinking that that might help with what she is feeling.

"I know." Daisy says, "I'm with you." She adds, her voice too quiet for her mother to hear, and once she does the two of them close their eyes and attempt to fall asleep, Daisy feeling much better now that she is with her mother rather than alone.

* * *

 **January 27** **th** **2014**

Thanks to the fact that she slept in her mother's room Daisy felt perfectly safe all night and managed to get a really good night of sleep

It is breakfast time and as she has been awake for a while as she was training with her mother Daisy is sitting at the breakfast table on her tablet, with her parents and cousins as everyone else starts to arrive.

"Hey Tony, they're speculating about your love live on page six." Daisy informs her uncle, "And online." she adds.

"Oh? Anything good?" Tony asks curious.

"Depends on your definition of good. The top theory is that you're heled up in Hawaii with models." Daisy informs her uncle.

"Really?" Tony asks annoyed as he sits down, "Couldn't they be at least a little creative?" he asks.

"No, being creative is the last thing we want right now." Melinda tells her brother.

"Allllways like this?" Leo asks his father curious.

"Pretty much." Tony answers, "The media loves to speculate, I usually don't worry unless they get close to truths I'm trying to keep secret." He explains to his son.

"Okay." Leo answers and Tony smiles at his son.

"So, Phil." Tony says, turning to his friend, "I got a call this morning, the parts for Lola are in. We can get started today if you want." He tells his friend.

"That would be great." Phil says happily.

"Cannn I help?" Leo asks curious, causing Phil and Tony to exchange looks and Tony gives Phil a look which says, 'your choice.'

"Sure." Phil answers.

"How's Lola's flying systems going?" Howard asks curious, "They still in tack?" he asks curious.

"There's some damage." Phil answers.

"I can have a look if you'd like. I did design the system after all." Howard offers.

"You're the one who made Lola fly?" Daisy asks her grandfather curious.

"Yeah." Howard confirms, "SO, can I? I do know the flight system best after all." He says.

"Yeah, you can." Phil says, causing Howard to grin, and the group drift into silence while they eat.

* * *

A few hours later Phil, Tony, Howard and Leo are in the garage working on Lola while Melinda, and Daisy are in the gym, Peggy, Steve and Trip are in the vault, going through every single file the SSR had on Hydra, and Jemma is alone in the lab, or she is until Peggy walks in.

"Jemma." Peggy says as she walks in.

"Peggy." Jemma says, sounding surprised, "Did you need something?" she asks.

"No. I just wanted to see whether you were okay." Peggy admits.

"I'm fine." Jemma answers, it being clear that she is lying, and as she sees the look Peggy is giving her Jemma realises that Peggy has realised that, "You know I'm not, don't you?"

"Yes." Peggy confirms, "If you don't want to talk, I'd understand, but if you do I am here, Jemma." Peggy informs her granddaughter.

"Thanks." Jemma responds, "But I don't really want to talk about me." Jemma admits, "But I would like to talk about some of the things you've done. Is that okay?" Jemma asks, sounding slightly nervous as Peggy Carter is her hero and she has so many questions.

"Sure." Peggy says as she pulls a chair over and sits down, "What would you like to know?" Peggy asks curious and Jemma quickly starts to ask all the questions she's ever had, her voice being so fast that Peggy can't even make out the words, "Wow, slow down." Peggy tells her granddaughter, "One question at a time." She says, "I'll get to them all."

"What was it like being one of the few women in the SSR in the 1940s?" Jemma asks.

"Challenging." Peggy answers before explaining everything in more detail, as she and Jemma sit together and talk, Jemma realising that it is the most comfortable she has felt in weeks.

* * *

While Jemma and Peggy are in the lab together Howard, Tony, Fitz and Phil are together working together on Lola in perfect unison, enjoying every second while Melinda, Sharon and Daisy are in the gym Melinda and Sharon working together to give Daisy some fighting lessons.

* * *

 **January 31** **st** **2014**

It has been four days since Jemma was able to ask her hero, who also happens to be her grandmother, all the question she has. Even though Jemma enjoyed spending time with Peggy she

saw it more as her spending time with her hero rather than her grandmother, or more specifically, she didn't allow herself to see it as her spending time with her grandmother.

It is late afternoon and with the exceptions of Melinda and Trip, who are on a surveillance op, are spread out throughout the Playground.

Phil, Peggy and Steve are up in the office discussing a lot of official business.

"So Fury contacted me yesterday." Phil informs Peggy and Steve.

"Oh? What did he want?" Peggy asks curious, being very well aware that Fury isn't very popular with anyone at the Playground at the moment.

"He wants to discuss setting up the ultimate failsafe in case things go terribly wrong, Theta protocol." Phil explains.

"What would it be?" Steve ask.

"A hellicarrier specifically deigned to rescue civilians and get them out of conflict areas." Phil explains.

"That's a good idea." Peggy says approvingly and even Steve has to agree there.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." Phil says, looking at Peggy, "If S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be great, if it's going to be what it always should have been then it's going to need the best person in charge, and that's not me, it's you." He says, looking at Peggy, "How would you like to be director?" he asks curious.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's not my time anymore, Phil." Peggy tells him, "I will help rebuild, and I will be an agent, even deputy director if you really insist, but you're director now, and you should continue to be." Peggy explains to him.

"Okay." Phil answers, "I do want you to be deputy director." He tells Peggy.

"Okay."

* * *

While Peggy, Phil and Steve are up in the office Daisy is sitting in the common area looking for any leads on Hydra, or the fridge escapees, or the writing that Phil has been doing.

"Hey, Daisy." Howard says as he walks in.

"Hey." Daisy responds, not looking up from her computer screen.

"What's got you so focused?" Howard asks curious as he walks over to his granddaughter.

"I'm hacking all police networks that I can think of, as well as some other government systems to try and find anything on Hydra." Daisy explains, "Or the people who escaped the fridge." She adds, "Oh or Dad's writing."

"That's some serious multitasking." Howard comments as he sits down next to Daisy.

"It's kind of what I do." Daisy explains, as she types and Howard watches the screen.

"Did you just break through that firewall in about five seconds?" Howard asks, sounding impressed.

"Yep." Daisy answers, "Like I said, it's what I do." She explains.

"How long have you been able to hack like his?" Howard asks curious.

"Since I was a teenager." Daisy answers, "I used to be a hacktivist, a part of a group called The Rising Tide. I hack S.H.I.E.L.D and that got be in a bit of trouble."

"That tends to happen." Howard says amused, "How'd you end up on the team?" he asks curious.

"I helped out with a case and then Dad offered me a place on the Bus as a consultant." Daisy explains, "Best decision I've ever made saying yes." She says, causing Howard to smile.

"So, is there anything you can't hack into?" Howard asks his granddaughter, curious.

"Not in my experience." Daisy answers.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Howard comments.

"High praise." Daisy says with a grin, "Considering you're one of the best Mechanical engineers, ever." She says, "In fact I'm pretty sure that the only people who rival you are your son and grandson." She comments.

"Sounds about right." Howard admits.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't really used many computers in the last twenty years." Daisy comments

"Not much, but I'm a quick learner."

"Let's see how quick." Daisy tells her grandfather as she pushes the laptop over so that is front of him, "I'm going to give you a few tips and lets see how fast you pick up on them."

"I'm game." Howard says with a smirk, "Show me what to do." Howard says and Daisy does just that.

* * *

Hours later, everyone is spread out through the base once more. Tony, Phil, Sharon, Daisy and Leo are in the common area watching movies, Jemma is alone in her bunk and Howard is walking into the bunk that he shares with Peggy and Steve, as he does both Peggy and Steve notice that Howard looks a lot happier than he has looked.

"Good day?" Peggy asks, being glad about that.

"Good days." Howard corrects, "I know I'm not okay, and I have bad times, but the last few days, working on Lola with Tony, Phil and Leo, and learning hacking with Daisy, have felt good." Howard says as walks over and climbs into the bed, "I know that I've still got so long to go, but things are starting to feel right again." Howard says, looking completely thrilled.

"That's great, Howard." Peggy says and not being able to help himself as he sees how happy Howard is Steve leans over and kisses Howard as they kiss Howard pushes Steve back so that he is lying and Howard is on top of him. After about a minute Steve and Howard break apart and as they do Steve pulls Peggy down too and Peggy and Howard start to kiss while they are both lying on top of Steve, who starts to run one hand along each of them.

As Peggy, Steve and Howard are so focused on each other they don't hear the door opens until they hear,

"AH CRAP."

And the three of them break apart and turn to the door where Tony is standing looking horrified.

"Movie night, lounge, bye." Tony says before hurrying out of the room.

After Tony leaves Peggy, Howard and Steve exchange looks and while Steve looks horrified about the fact that Tony just walked in on them in a pretty intimate situation, Howard looks amused and Peggy just looks concerned.

* * *

After leaving the bunk where his parents and Steve were Tony runs back to the common area as fast as he can.

"Tony?" Phil asks concerned when his friend runs in.

"I need a drink, actually I need about ten dozen drinks." Tony tells everyone.

"What happened?" Sharon ask, not knowing whether to be amused or concerned.

"I just walked in on Mom, Dad and Steve in the middle of starting something that no child should have to walk in on." Tony reveals, hearing that both Daisy and Sharon have to try not to laugh while Leo and Phil look sympathetic.

"You should probably be thankful that you didn't walk in a few minutes later." Howard comments as he, Peggy and Steve walk into the room.

"Howard." Peggy scolds as she hits Howard on the shoulder, and Steve just looks even more embarrassed.

"Think we can create something that would remove the last five minutes of my memory?" Tony asks Leo curious.

"Something like that already exists." Howard comments.

"Then I need it." Tony comments, causing both Sharon and Daisy to exchange amused looks, as they do Peggy looks between Howard and Steve she realises that she has to be the one to explains.

"Tony, we should talk about what you walked in on." Peggy says as she takes a step towards her son.

"How about we don't." Tony says, his voice short, "Sorry, that was harsher than I was intending." He admits, "I don't have a problem with you three being together, I just really don't want to walk in on it again." He explains, "We're good." Tony assures them.

"Knocking might help with that." Howard tells his son, knowing him well enough to know them making light of it will help Tony to deal.

"So will locking the door." Tony Informs his father and as the two of them exchange amused looks.

"Okay, now that Tony has dealt with having a childhood trauma as an adult, let's get started on the movie." Daisy suggests and Tony walks over to the couch, and so does Howard.

"Even you need to breathe." Peggy says to Steve in a whisper as she leads him over to the couches too, as he is looking completely mortified, "What are we watching?" she asks curious.

"Some comedy." Sharon answers as Daisy won the voting this time, while everyone makes themselves comfortable so that they can watch the movie.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **2014**

It has been two days since Tony walked in on his parents and Steve, ever since then it has been impossible to tell who is more mortified by what happened, Steve or Tony.

As she knows what day it is Daisy isn't at all surprised when she arrives at training before her mother. So, because she wants to make things as easy for her as possible Daisy gets started on doing her warm ups.

Daisy has been doing her warm ups for a few minutes when she hears footsteps and she looks up and sees her mother and father walking in the room, neither looking like they are going to be working out.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks curious as she sees her parents.

"Today's always a hard day for us." Melinda reveals, "Unless there was some major reason why we couldn't your Dad and I spend today at the place where you should have grown up, staring at the grave that we believed you were buried below." She explains.

"We talked and we thought that, if you wanted, we would go back there today and show you the house you should have gotten to call home." Phil adds.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Daisy admits, "But what about S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Your grandmother and Steve are going to be in charge until we get back." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Okay. Great." Daisy says with a grin, "Just let me get changed." She requests and Phil and Melinda nod.

As Daisy leaves Phil and Melinda exchange looks, both being glad about the fact that they're going to get to bring their daughter home on the same day she was taken away from them.

* * *

While her parents have found Daisy in the gym Steve has gotten up early to have a long overdue conversation. To his relief when he walks into the lab Steve finds that Tony is the only one present.

"Did you need Captain?" Tony asks after Steve has been standing just inside the lab for a couple of minutes.

"Um, yeah." Steve says, sounding uncertain, "I thought we could talk; about what happened the other day."

"I'd rather not." Tony says and honestly Steve is disappointed by that, "Look I meant what is said, I'm fine with you and my parents being together, I just don't want to see what I saw the other day, again." He explains.

"You're really okay with us?" Steve asks surprised, "This must be strange, weird for you." He comments.

"Steve, I've been hearing my parents talk about you my whole life, after the way they used to speak it would be stranger if you weren't together now that you're all in the same place and biologically young." Tony explains to Steve, who is shocked into silence.

* * *

About forty minutes after Melinda and Phil walked into the gym Melinda, Phil and Daisy arrive at the house that they own.

Even though the house is smaller than the Carter-Stark home to Daisy it looks like a castle.

"Where do you want to see first? The backyard or inside?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Can I see my room?" Daisy asks curious.

"Of course." Phil responds and the three of them get out of the car and head upstairs.

A she follows her parents through the house Daisy is amazed by every single thing she sees. She is amazed by the fact that it is the place she should have grown up, and she is amazed that even though it has been so long since either of her parents lived there it looks so homey.

"This is it, your room." Phil say as they arrive at the door and he pushes it open. As her father does Daisy was in and as she does she is overcome with emotion, as it looks like everything is exactly the same as it must have looked the day her parents believed she was killed, right down to the blood stain on the floor.

"Daisy?" Melinda asks concerned and hearing that Daisy, who has a tears in her eyes turns back to her parents.

"I love you guys. I love you so much." Daisy says before hugging her parents.

"We love you too." Phil and Melinda both say together as they hold their daughter in the same room where they believed, for so long, that she was taken from them.

* * *

 **February 6** **th** **2014**

It has been four days since Daisy visited the home that she should have grown up in with her parents and even though it was hard, on both her and her parents, Daisy loved seeing the live she should have lead.

It's early morning and the permanent residents of The Playground, including Tony, along with Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Maria who are staying for a few days, are all having breakfast together.

"Who's been looking after my personal planes?" Howard asks curious.

"Mel, and me too." Tony explains.

"Good." Howard says, being glad that someone has been, "I think I want to take one up." He comments, causing his children, Peggy and Steve to exchange concerned looks as even though Howard has had more good days, or good moments, the bad ones still out way the good ones.

"You know it's been a while since I've flown for fun, do you mind if I join you?" Melinda asks her father curious.

"I'd like that." Howard tells his daughter, being pretty sure that he knows what she is doing.

"Can I come?" Daisy asks curious, being pretty sure that flying with her mother and grandfather is something that she really wants to experience.

* * *

A couple of hours later, while Howard, Daisy and Melinda are away from base those who are spread out. After discussing some business with Coulson Peggy is heading downstairs where she finds her son sitting at the table looking at what looks to be a flip book.

"Tony?" Peggy asks her son curious as she walks over to him, "What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Leo had his appointment with his physiotherapist this morning and he gave him this, a flip book of words to practice with a few times a day to try and improve his aphasia." Tony explains to his mother, it being clear that he is concerned.

"I'm guessing Leo isn't keen on that idea." Peggy realises.

"He's frustrated, and I don't know how to help." Tony admits, "All I want to do is help him, because I can tell how frustrated he is with how much he is struggling, but I don't know how to."

"You just have to be there for him Tony, right now that's all you can do. Above everything else Leo needs support." Peggy explains, it being clear that she wants to help both Tony and Leo just as much as Tony wants to help Leo, "As for these, why don't you give me a try." Peggy suggests, picking up the flip book.

"Okay." Tony responds and Peggy leave the room.

* * *

After leaving her son Peggy walks right over to the lab where her grandson is sitting, looking annoyed.

"Hi Leo." Peggy says as she walks over.

"Hi." Leo says as Peggy sits down across from him.

"I know these last few months haven't been easy for you, and I know that because I remember what it's like when my Alzheimer's first started when I couldn't control my mind or body, it's a horrible feeling." Peggy says.

"It is." Leo manages to say, "Hate it."

"I know." Peggy says, giving him a comforting smile, "It's not fair that this has happened to you, Leo and I know you must be tired and just want to get better, but that's going to take time, and even though I know that you must be so tired you're going to have to keep trying." Peggy tells him, "I got this off your Dad and I'll will help you, stay with you for hours and practice with you if you'd like." She offers, Leo nods and together the two of them start to work on helping Leo together.

* * *

While Peggy and Leo are sitting in the lab working on Leo's speech issues Melinda, Howard and Daisy are in the air together in one of the Carter-Stark planes. While Melinda and Howard are in the cockpit Daisy is sitting in the back row of seats.

"I think it's time you take over." Melinda tells her father as she was the one who got them into the air.

"I'm not sure." Howard says, finding himself becoming nervous for the first time since he brought up taking a plane up.

"You know almost everything I learnt from flying, you taught me." Melinda tells her father, "And whether it is for a mission or just because I can every single time I'm in the cockpit I think of you, I feel close to you." Melinda reveals, "If you don't want to fly, then that's okay, but for the record I completely trust you to fly this plane, even considering the fact that my daughter is in the back and I believe, completely, that you'll fly just as well now as you did when you taught me to fly, and just as well as when you flew through war zones." Melinda informs her father.

"Transfer control to me." Howard requests and Melinda does just that. For a couple of minutes Howard is tense, worried and then after a couple of minutes he relaxes and then a few minutes later he does several tricks with the aircraft that make him feel so much more like himself.

"Not bad." Melinda tells her father.

"Not bad? Those were some kind of epic tricks, Mel." Howard tells his daughter.

"If you say so." Melinda responds, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Okay, I'm transferring control back to you. Do your best." Howard tells his daughter and as Melinda takes control she starts to do tricks herself, tricks that make Daisy wish that there was some kind of bar like on a rollercoaster, and once she does control is transferred back to Howard and he tries to outdo his daughter and once he attempts to do that transfer is passed back to Melinda and that's how the rest of the afternoon goes, Melinda and Howard trying to outdo one another with mauvers and tricks.

* * *

After hours of flying Melinda, Howard and Daisy arrive back at the Playground.

"That was insane, amazing, but insane." Daisy informs her mother and grandfather as they walk into the common area, where everyone else is sitting around the table, "Did you teach Mom to drive too? Is that why she drives so insane?" Daisy asks her grandfather and as soon as she asks her mother, uncle and Aunt Natasha make it an effort of looking anywhere other than at each other. As soon as they see that Maria, Clint, and Rhodey laugh.

"What are the rest of us missing?" Daisy asks curious as she sits down and once more Melinda, Natasha and Tony avoid looking at each other.

"I think I might shed some light on this." Maria says, grinning at her siblings, "When Tone was thirteen and Mel was fifteen they convinced Natasha to teach them how to drive, and snuck out without telling anyone to have those lessons." Maria explains, "It didn't end well."

"How not well?" Steve asks concerned.

"The crashed Howard's most expensive car." Sharon explains.

"Really?" Jemma asks shocked and hearing that her father and aunts nod.

"It was a miracle and thanks to Natasha's quick thinking that they weren't hurt." Peggy explains.

"Wow." Daisy says, "What other stories do you have?" she asks curious.

"A lot." All the Carter-Stark's say together.

"Hear some… pleeease?" Leo asks.

"Sure Kiddo." Tony says and together the Carter-Stark start to tell the others, some of whom already know, different stories about things that happened, all of them being sure to leave out the stories where Melinda, Tony and Natasha did things that were too reckless or did things that were very dangerous.

As they listen to the stories Daisy, Leo and Trip love ever single second and even though she doesn't feel like she fits in Jemma finds herself enjoying some of them as well.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **February 15** **th** **2014**

It has been nine days since Melinda, Howard and Daisy went flying together for the first time and since then Melinda and Howard have gone flying together a couple of times.

It is pretty late at night and Daisy is sitting alone in the common area just staring at the live stream down to vault D where Ward is.

"Daisy." A voice says and she looks up to see Peggy.

"Hi." Daisy says as her grandmother walks over, "I didn't think anyone else was still up."

"I think a few people are, even if you don't realise." Peggy says as she sits down next to her granddaughter.

"Why are you still up?" Daisy ask her grandmother curious.

"I was checking the perimeter, making sure all the exits are secure." Peggy explains as it's an old habit that she just can't break, and honestly wouldn't want to.

"Right." Daisy says with a nod.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asks her granddaughter curious.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." Daisy answers and she moves the laptop she is watching so that Peggy can see it.

"Who's that?" Peggy asks curious.

"His name's Grant Ward." Daisy answers, "He's the person who hurt Leo and Jemma, who kidnapped me, who used Mom." Daisy explains.

"So that's Ward." Peggy says, anger in her voice

"Yeah." Daisy says, "I was such an idiot." she says, "Usually my instincts are pretty good, but with Ward they were completely wrong. I didn't see that he was only teaching me what he really needed to, and that he was trying to get more intel every time he talked to me." Daisy says, sounding disappointed in herself, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You weren't." Peggy tells her daughter, "I've been fighting Hydra for decades, I know that they are trained to fool people." She explains, "You can't blame yourself Daisy."

"But I do." Daisy tells her grandmother, "I spent the most time with Ward. I should have realised." Daisy says, looking guilty, "If I had then maybe Leo and Jemma wouldn't have been hurt."

"Look at me, Daisy." Peggy tells her granddaughter, and Daisy looks up at her, "What happened to your cousins isn't your fault." Peggy says, stressing the words, "The only person to blame for what happened is Ward, not you, or anyone else." She says, "Close the feed Daisy, a person like Ward doesn't deserve to have you thinking about him, let alone losing sleep." She says.

"You're good at this advice thing." Daisy says as she closes the feed.

"I've had a lot of experience." Peggy answers.

"I think I might head to bed." Daisy says as she closes her laptop, "Night Grandma?" Daisy says, sounding nervous, phrasing it as a question as she hasn't called Peggy that before and isn't sure how she will react to that.

"I'd like it if you called me that, if you'd like." Peggy tells her granddaughter with a smile as she honestly never thought she would be called that.

"I would, Grandma." Daisy assures her, "Night."

"Goodnight Daisy." Peggy says, feeling amazed, and Daisy gets up and leaves.

"Night Maria." Daisy says as she passes her aunt.

"I guess no one sleeps in this family." Maria comments as she walks in.

"How much did you hear?" Peggy asks her daughter curious.

"Enough." Maria answers as she sits next to her mother, "Daisy shouldn't feel guilty. If what happened to Leo and Jemma and Daisy and Mel is anyone's fault it's mine."

"Why do you say that?" Peggy ask her daughter curious.

"I vetted Ward." Maria reveals, "I was the one who put him on the list for Phil's team. If I had just looked harder than none of this would have happened." Maria explains, guilt clear in her voice.

"Did you vet him to the best of your ability?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Of course." Maria answers.

"Then it's not your fault." Peggy tells her daughter, "I know it doesn't help your guilt, but it should. Like I told Daisy Hydra agents are the best liars there are and as good as we are manipulation is what they excel at." Peggy tells her daughter, "You couldn't have seen this coming, even as much as you wish you could have."

"I wish it was that easy." Maria comments and the two of them drift into silence.

"You should get some sleep." Peggy tells her daughter.

"So should you. I'm pretty sure that there are two people waiting for you." Maria tells her mother.

"Probably, but I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're okay." Peggy informs her daughter.

"I'm good." Maria says as she stands up, "Night Mom." Maria says before giving her mother a hug before leaving.

About a minute after Maria left Peggy gets up and returns to her check on all the exists before she returns to her bunk where she climbs into bed with Steve and Howard.

* * *

 **February 16** **th** **2014**

As he wanted to talk to his mother during her lunch break Leo got up extra earlier to do a video call in the lab with her, a call which he has been doing for a while.

"It's ookay, with you?" Leo asks his mother curious.

"If it's what you want then of course it's okay with me." His mother informs him, causing Leo to smile back. As he does Leo notices someone walk down the corridor.

"TONY." Leo calls as for the past few days Tony has been away from the Playground.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" Tony asks curious and Leo just waves his hand to tell his father to come over.

"I wannnnnt you tooo meeeet, Mom." Leo says once Tony is close enough, "Moom, my Dad." Leo introduces, causing Tony to smile as he is always amazed to hear Leo refer to him as his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, even if it over a screen." Tony says, "You raised an amazing man."

"I know." Leo's mother, Jean, says, "Leo can you give me a minute with your father?"

"Sure." Leo says concerned as he looks between Tony and the screen, once he does Leo walks out of the lab, leaving Tony to be slightly concerned about what Leo's adoptive mother is going to say to him.

"Leo has been wanting to find his biological father for a very long time." Jean informs Tony.

"I know." Tony answers, "If I knew I would have found a way to be a part of his life a long time ago." Tony reveals, "But I meant what I said, you did an amazing job raising Leo."

"I didn't do much; Leo's been raising himself since he was about five." Jean says, "Even with his injuries Leo has been happy the last couple of months, and that's because he's been getting to know you." She explains, "Don't let him down." She says, her voice having an undertone of warning to it.

"I can promise, and Leo, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't let him down." Tony assures Jean.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Jean tells Tony.

"Leo's looking rather worried, I should let him back in." Tony informs Jean.

"Sure." Jean responds and Tony signals for Leo to come back into the room.

"Is evvverything okay?" Leo asks concerned.

"Yeah." Tony and Jean answer and Leo looks relieved about that.

"I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later, Leo." Jean informs her son, "I love you."

"You too." Leo says before ending the call.

"So, how have you been?" Tony asks his son.

"Oookay, glad you're here…. Dad." Leo tells his father.

"I'm glad to be here too." Tony says, smiling at his son, "Come on, there is something I've got to tell everyone." He informs Leo.

"Okay." Leo say as the two of them head over to the common area.

Just as Leo and Tony walk into the common area they see that the others are just starting to arrive for breakfast as well.

"Tony, you're back." Daisy says, sounding happy to see her uncle.

"Yeah, I am." Tony answers and as he does he notices that everyone is there, "So, I have news." He comments.

"Oh? What is it?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"The Facility is ready; we can move in whenever you want." Tony explains.

"Good, that's good." Phil comments, "It's going to take as a little while to pack everything up.

"I figured. The facility will be ready whenever we are." Tony tells Phil, "What's for breakfast?" he asks as he sits down and together the group begin to eat together, all thinking about what it's going to be like moving into a brand new facility where they Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D will be all together.

* * *

 **February 19** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Tony informed everyone that the new facility was ready and ever since then everyone at the Playground have been working on packing up everything to move and Leo has been calling Tony dad all the time.

As he is packing up his office Phil hears a knock on his door,

"Come in." Phil says and Steve walks in.

"You wanted to talk?" Steve asks curious.

"Yeah. We've got a problem." Phil comments and Steve just gives him a 'are you serious?' look, "Ward can't stay here once we leave." He explains, "But like Trip says we can't kill Ward while he is in custody." He says, "So, we need to transport him with people who won't kill him." Phil explains to Steve, "Trip has agreed, but he can't transport him alone. I was wondering if you could call Bruce and Sam and ask if they'd be willing to help transport him."

"Sure, I can do that." Steve answers, "But do you really think having Bruce do the transfer is a good idea?"

"Ward may be a lot of things, but not even he will be stupid enough to try something if he sees Bruce." Phil explains.

"We should make the transfer the last thing to happen." Steve informs Phil.

"That's what I was thinking." Phil admits, "Do you think we're still on track to leave tomorrow?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I think we are." Steve answers.

"Good." Phil says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

While Steve and Phil are upstairs basically everyone else are in various places downstairs.

"Why are we loading things into the bus?" Daisy asks her mother, "I thought we couldn't take it out." She comments.

"You're Uncle, Grandfather and Cousin are working on that." Melinda explains to her daughter, "They've almost finished creating cloaking that will be suitable for the bus." She explains.

"Oh, cool." Daisy says with a grin, "Leo's calling Tony Dad all the time now."

"I've noticed." Melinda comments, "Your Uncle is very glad about that."

"So is Leo." Daisy comments, "Why isn't Jemma more okay with it? It's been months why hasn't she come around to the idea of Tony being her Dad?" she asks her mother as she just doesn't understand.

"Jemma had parents growing up. She has a family who was always there for her, supporting her, loving her. She wasn't searching for her parents like you or constantly feeling like something was missing like Leo, she was complete." Melinda explains, "So, for her suddenly finding out that your Uncle Tony is her father puts everything she knew and believed on it's head, and she feels like it would ruin everything she believes."

"I still don't understand." Daisy admits, "Finding out about you and Dad has been the best thing ever, and I'm pretty sure Leo agrees." She says, "Like I said I just don't get it." She admits.

'I know." Melinda tells her daughter, "Come on, we've got more boxes to get." She tells her daughter and the two of them head back out of the bus.

* * *

 **February 20** **th** **2014**

As of an hour earlier the only people left at The Playground are Phil, Bruce, Sam, Ward and Trip. The only reason that Phil is left is because he wants to observe the transfer of Ward himself before he takes the last car and drives to New York.

"It's time." Phil comments, about twenty minutes after the others have left, "When we took down Garrett we were able to obtain a Dendrotoxin Grenade. I'm going to use that so that we can move Ward from the vault to the van." He says.

"Which means he'll wake confused in the van." Sam realises

"Which could be to our advantage." Trip comments, "How are we securing him in the van?"

"Maria obtained the same restraints that Hydra used on Steve. Not even Ward could break out of them." Phil explains.

"Good, that's good." Bruce comments.

"Let's do this." Phil says and the four of them head down to the vault.

* * *

Twenty minutes later an unconscious Ward has just been secured in the van.

"You need to watch him ever second." Phil says, looking between Bruce, Sam and Trip, "He'll take any chance he's given." He explains.

"I know. I won't let him win again." Trip assures Phil, "You and I should be in the back." He says, looking at Bruce, "You good driving?" he asks Sam.

"Yeah." Sam says as he heads to the front of the van.

"See you in New York." Phil says to Trip and Bruce as they climb into the van. Once they are inside Phil closes the door and locks the door then walks over to the last car left which he climbs into.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Sam, Trip, Bruce and the unconscious Ward left The Playground and Ward is just starting to stir. As he does Ward sees Bruce and Trip and for a brief second he lets a look of surprise show.

"Wow, The Hulk to guard me. I'm touched." Ward says, pretending to be impressed.

"I doubt it." Trip comments, "But just give us a reason and I'm sure that Bruce would love to show you a few things."

"Funny Trip. I'm pretty sure that your bark is much worse than your bite." Ward responds.

"Please test that." Trip says, "Oh wait, you can't." he says with a smirk, "You're a little chained up." Trip says and Ward just gives him an annoyed look.

* * *

Even though he would have very much liked to try and escape Ward didn't as he figured that his chances of getting away with it weren't very high so instead he just sat in silence, waiting, watching, for some opportunity to escape but one never came.

"Do it now" Sam says from the front. Hearing that Trip shoots Ward with an ICER and then picks up a hood which he puts over Ward's head.

A few minutes after Trip shot Ward and put a hood over him the van stops and the door opens to reveal Phil.

"His cell is ready and the others are all having a tour." Phil explains, "We've got a few minutes to get Ward into the cell before the others realise." He says and the others nod, before they get to work moving Ward into his new home.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after they helped Ward into his new cell Phil, Trip, Sam, and Bruce meet up with the others who are in the private living area that Tony is showing him.

"So, this is basically the centre hub." Tony says as she shows the room that is full off couches and a very large TV, a bar and a dining area, "Down that corridor you've got a kitchen, one bathroom, smaller private gym, a conference room, a room where the wall are whiteboards, a room for carving, a locker room, a basic lab, an armoury, coms room, and some offices/library like rooms." Tony says pointing to one of the four corridors that lead off,

"Thank you." Phil and Howard say to Tony, both knowing that Tony designed rooms specifically for their current issues.

"And down each of the other three corridors you have bedrooms. There are eight bedrooms down each corridor, all with private bathrooms." Tony explains.

"There are like seventeen of us, who do we need twenty-four bedrooms?" Daisy asks.

"It's just in case more people we trust join." Tony explains, "But only those of us in this room, and Pepper and Rhodey who will be here soon, will be able to access this area. It's private." Tony explains.

"Good. That's good." Peggy says

"So are they assigned bedrooms or can we pick anyone?" Sharon asks her cousin curious.

"Pick anyone." Tony offers, "Though the last bedroom on the right side down…. That corridor." Tony says pointing to the right one, "Is set up for three people to share." Tony says, Looking between his parents and Steve. "Though I personally will not be taking a room down that corridor."

"Me either." Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Daisy say together.

"Race you to pick the best bedroom." Daisy says to Trip, Leo and Sharon.

"You're on." Sharon says, "Jemma you in?"

"I fine with whatever." Jemma answers.

"Then let's do this." Daisy says and the four of them go running to bedrooms so that they can choose the ones they want the best.

As the four of them go running the others exchange amused looks and just wait all deciding that the kids should have their fun first.

* * *

A few hours later everyone has picked their bedrooms and have started to unpack, something which Pepper and Rhodey arrived during and started to help everyone, and after spending hours unpacking the group sat down to an amazing dinner, cooked by Phil, and having now eaten the group is sitting down together in the lounge area.

"I've got to say Uncle Tony. A plus on the couch choices." Daisy tells her uncle, calling him Uncle for the first time, from where she is sitting on a couch with Leo, Trip, Maria and Sharon.

"Thanks Daisy." Tony says, smiling at her, "But I think there is something you're going to like even more." He comments, "JARVIS, entertainment selection."

"JARVIS?" Howard asks confused, with pain in his voice.

"Have I not explained Jarvis to you?" Tony asks surprised, not being able to believe that, but then he realises that he has been purposely avoiding mentioning JARVIS to his father.

"No."

"Jarvis is an AI I developed he runs most of my facilities and my suits." Tony explains to his father, "J, say hello to Dad."

"Hello Mr Stark, I am JARVIS and will be happy to help you with whatever you need." Jarvis says.

"Excuse me." Howard says getting up and leaving, heading towards the room with the whiteboards.

"Damn it. I should have explained beforehand." Tony says, feeling bad about distressing his father when he's been pretty okay lately.

"It's okay Tony." Peggy assures her son, giving him a comforting smile before she and Steve get up and go after Howard.

For a couple of minutes after Peggy and Steve leave there is an awkward silence to the room.

"So, entertainment system?" Maria asks her brother.

"Yeah." Tony answers with a nod, "Which reminds me, tomorrow I've got to work on setting up the network, combining S.H.I.E.L.D systems with Stark and ones I've set up for Avengers, Daisy you interested in helping me with that?" he asks curious.

"Definitely." Daisy tells her uncle.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "So comedies or horror or binge watching TV?"

"That depends, what TV do you have?" Clint ask curious

"Everything." Tony answers.

"I'm not even surprised." Natasha says, amused.

"I vote for something funny." Bruce comments.

"I second that. I don't think I could handle anything scary." Daisy says, glaring at her cousins and Trip.

"How about something we can all enjoy. How about FRIENDS." Melinda suggests.

"Yes." Basically everyone says.

"Friends it is." Tony says, "J, FRIENDS please." He requests, causing FRIENDS to start to play on the large TV, and as he does everyone makes themselves comfortable, Tony, Maria, Melinda, Phil, Rhodey and Sharon exchanging amused looks as they notice Natasha curl up, almost like a cat, very, very close to Clint.

* * *

After leaving where the others are Peggy and Steve head straight to the room with the whiteboards where they, unsurprisingly Howard is kneeling in the corner scribbling.

"Howard." Peggy says, but Howard doesn't hear, he just continues to scribble, muttering to himself as he does. Seeing no reaction Peggy and Steve walk over to Howard and they sit down either side of him. As they do both Peggy and Steve get a good look at what Howard is writing and they realise that instead of it being formulas or designs Howard is writing 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Howard stop." Steve says as he puts his hand over the hand that Howard is using to scribble on the boards.

"Jarvis is dead because of me, they both are." Howard says, looking up at Steve with a look of pain on his face.

"Hydra killed Mr Jarvis, Hydra killed Maria, not you." Peggy reminds Howard.

"As soon as I found out, whatever specific thing I found out, I should have made sure that they weren't in car with me, made sure that they weren't anywhere near me." Howard says, his voice overwhelmed with guilt.

"Howard, look at me." Steve says, his voice calm and caring, and Howard does that, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Hydra would come after you, you don't even remember what you found, maybe you did try and protect them."

"Steve's right. I knew Mr Jarvis and Maria, there is ever chance that you told them to stay behind and they didn't. We both remember everything that Mr Jarvis did with me when we were trying to clear you of the treason charges, and after. He wouldn't have stayed behind and neither would have Maria." Peggy says, "You know that."

"Treason charges?" Steve asks confused, "You were charged with treason?" he asks.

"Technically we both were." Peggy adds.

"What happened?" Steve asks.

"During the war I created something, something that was never to be used, but the military stole it and used it." Howard explains, "It killed a lot of people." He says guilt clear in his voice.

"That set in motion a few things, including Howard's vault being robbed and people stealing inventions of Howard's that he never intended anyone other than him to know about." Peggy explains, "When he went on the run Howard asked me to look into who was selling the inventions I did. It led to the training program that Natasha was in and a man with a gift of brainwashing that almost forced Howard to do something horrible by making him think that he….." Peggy starts to say before trailing off.

"Think that he what?" Steve asks, looking between Peggy and Howard, knowing that he is missing something.

"Dr Fennhoff was a man who had lost someone because of that invention that the military stole and because of that he hated me." Howard explains, "He kidnapped me, and brainwashed me. He made me think that I was finding you and bringing you home when I was really about to drop a poisoned gas over time square on VD day."

"How'd you break the brainwashing?" Steve asks, not sure how to react to the fact that his memory was almost used to do something horrible.

"Peg got through to me." Howard explains, "But just in case she wasn't able to Jarvis was going to shot me out of the air."

"He sounds like someone I would have really liked to meet." Steve comments.

"He would have really liked to meet you too." Peggy says with a smile.

"There's so much I don't know, isn't there?" Steve asks, looking between Peggy and Howard.

"Yeah." Howard confirms, "But don't worry with how slowly we all age we'll have plenty of time to catch you up."

"I look forward to it." Steve says before kissing Howard and then Peggy.

"Maybe we should head back to lounge area." Peggy suggests once they break apart.

"Yeah, we should." Steve says and he stands up. Once he is he uses one hand to pull up Peggy and then the other Howard without even trying. Once all three of them are standing they head back out to the lounge area.

* * *

After a few hours of watching FRIENDS some Pepper, Jemma, Bruce and Sam have headed to bed but everyone else are still watching. Daisy, Leo, Trip, Maria, and Sharon are all sharing a couch, and a single blanket. Steve, Peggy and Howard are cuddled on a couch, Steve having his arms around Peggy and Howard, watching the TV in interest while they are laying on his chest. Rhodey, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Melinda are also sharing a couch and trying to fit under one large blanket acting like there is nothing odd or unusual about how close they are, nothing odd about the fact that they are all practically on top of one another.

"Think they can tell whose limbs belong to whom?" Daisy asks her cousins, Trip and Aunt curious.

"Nope." Maria answers, knowing that for a fact.

"They do things like that a lot." Sharon explains, "Before Maria was old enough Mel, Phil, Clint, Tasha, Rhodey and Tone used to be together whenever they could."

"And used to do things that I'm not even privy to the details of." Maria adds.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Maria answers, looking amused.

"Wow." Trip comments.

"Are Aunt Tasha and Clint together?" Daisy asks her Aunt, calling Natasha aunt without even realising.

"You know we can hear you five, right?" Clint asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"That doesn't answer my question." Daisy says with a smirk, sounding more confident than she feels.

"Daisy." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice.

"What? I'm curious." Daisy responds.

"Sorry Kid that's one of life's great mysteries, but don't worry I'm determine to find out one day." Tony explains.

"You keep telling yourself that." Natasha says, clearly amused as she and Clint don't answer that question either way because it amuses them when they see how others react to it, even though he knows how petty it is Tony picks up a pillow and uses it to hit his sister in the head, getting Clint and Melinda in the process. As soon as that happens an all-out pillow fight breaks out between, Melinda, Tony, Clint, Phil, Natasha and Rhodey.

"Aren't we supposed to be the children?" Daisy asks amused.

"Natasha Alianovna, Philip Jay, Melinda Qiaolian, James Rupert, Clinton Frances, Anthony Steve." Peggy says in a stern voice, and because it has been so long since they have heard that tone of voice they all freeze.

As they see their parents, and Aunt and the people who would have been uncles to them growing up Daisy and Leo exchange looks and they both burst out laughing.

"The six of you are adults, well respected in your fields, heroes, try and act like it." Peggy tells them.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Peggy."

"This is amazing." Daisy says amused.

"It is." Leo confirms.

"Okay, seeing as how it's gotten to the point of pillow fighting I think it's time for bed." Steve comments.

"Wow, he's really stepping into that step dad role." Maria say, her voice just loud enough for Daisy, Leo, Trip and Sharon to hear and laugh.

"He really is." Sharon confirms.

"Are you going to say that loud enough for him to hear?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not right now. I think I'll save Steve the trauma." Maria answers.

"Good call." Trip says approvingly and Leo nods in agreement.

"I agree with Steve." Howard's voice says, cutting into the conversation that is going on between the younger Carter-Starks's and Trip.

"It's been a long day we could all use some rest." Peggy comments.

"Somehow I don't think rest is what they're going to be doing." Tony comments and hearing the comment Natasha laughs.

"Okay, bed everyone." Phil says, standing up.

"You know we're all adults, I'm not entirely sure you can tell us when to go to bed." Daisy comments with an amused look on her face.

"I can and I am." Phil says, "Bed, everyone." and for the next couple of minutes everyone says goodnight before heading to their bedrooms, Peggy, Howard and Steve being the only ones sharing, so that they can get their first night sleep in their new home.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **February 27** **TH** **2014**

It has been a week since everyone moved into the New Facility and in the week everyone has unpacked everything and are finally starting to settle in.

Now that they are at the new facility it and relatively settled Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Sharon, and Steve are in the private conference room discussing recruitment.

"Simmons has informed me that Dr Weaver is very interested, but would prefer not to live on site all the time." Phil tells the others, "and she'll do a sit down to discuss other sci-ops personnel."

"Good. That's good, Weaver is one of the best." Melinda comments, "I heard from Izzy."

"And?" Phil asks.

"She's out."

"That's not surprising after all that happened." Clint comments, "After all she's lost I don't blame her, he says sadly.

"Me either." Melinda admits, "She confirmed that Gonzales is dead, gave me a list of agents who would be good choices, she said some of them really did good the day S.H.I.E.L.D fell, and I made it clear that there will be a place her for her if she changes her mind."

"And there will be." Phil confirms, "Sharon you said you met with Bobbi Morse?"

"Yeah, she's in." Sharon says, "In fact she has set into motion the path for her to go undercover with Hydra."

"That's a good idea." Natasha comments, "We need someone there and all of us would be spotted in a second."

"Bobbi also recommended one of her old teammates Alphonso Mackenzie." Sharon reveals.

"Izzy recommended him too." Melinda reveals.

"I remember him. He's good, would be a good choice." Maria comments.

"He'll go to the top of the list." Phil says, making a note.

"What kind of agent is he?" Steve asks curious.

"He's a mechanic, but more than capable in the field, has a lot of experience." Sharon explains and Steve nods.

"I think we should approach Bobbi's ex-husband Lance Hunter." Clint comments.

"Isn't he a mercenary?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, which means that he has connections that we don't." Clint says.

"I don't know if a mercenary would be a good fit." Steve comments, doing his best to keep disapproval out of his voice.

"Hunter is a mercenary, but he was also a member of the SAS, even worked with Sam on a mission." Natasha reveals.

"How…. I'm not even going to ask." Steve says.

"Good choice." Natasha informs hm.

"Steve's objection is a good point; he'll be here for the money. How can we be sure that he'll be loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Phil asks curious.

"He won't be." Clint answers and before anyone can object Natasha is speaking.

"Hunter is loyal to people not organizations." Natasha reveals, "If he joins us, if you put him with a team, or just a couple of people then he'll be loyal to them, he'll support them, watch their backs, no matter what."

"Hunter pretends not to care, and can even be annoying sometimes, but he will take a bullet for any member of his team without hesitation." Clint reveals, "He'll pretend to be here for money, to be loyal to money, but his real loyalty is to people."

"They're right." Sharon says, "Hunter is a good choice."

"He is." Maria, the only other person who really knows Hunter, says.

"I'll add his name to the list." Phil comments.

"Let me make the approach." Clint requests, "Hunter and I have a relationship.'

"Doesn't that relationship involve beer and punching?" Natasha asks.

"Exactly, we speak the same language." Clint comments, causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

"Considering everything Clint is the best person to talk to Hunter." Maria says.

"Okay." Phil says with a nod, "Talking to Hunter is on you." He says to Clint who nods, "Now, I have a few more names." He says and the group continue to name people and discuss whether they'll be a good fits or not.

* * *

While Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Sharon and Steve are in discussing who to recruit Daisy and Leo are in Daisy's bunk together, they are both sitting on her bed together with a laptop next to Daisy.

"I know you can do it, Leo." Daisy tells her cousin, "Let's just try again." She suggests with a comforting smile, "Repeat after me, I."

"I." Leo manages to say.

"Want."

"Want." Leo says, managing to do so after getting a look of intense concentration on his face.

"To."

"To."

"Change."

"CCCCCH…aaange." Leo says then getting frustrated he hints Daisy's mattress in anger.

"It's okay, Leo. You're doing great." Daisy tells him and as she does Leo starts to type on the communicator.

" _Not good enough."_

"I know how much you want to be able to say this, to ask it, and you'll get there eventually. I know you will." Daisy tells her cousin, it being clear that she believes what she is saying.

" _It doesn't feel like it."_ Fitz's machine admits, _"Distract me."_

"Okay, how?"

" _How's everything you're doing going?"_ Leo ask curious.

"Well I'm having no matches for the carvings, no leads on the Obelisk or Reinhardt." Daisy explains looking annoyed, "I've even got nothing on this super strong man with a metal arm that Steve asked me to keep an eye out for."

" _Why?"_

"No idea. Steve just said to let him know the second I get even the smallest hint on him." Daisy annoyed, "I just want some kind of lead, something to do."

" _Same."_

"Want to try again?" Daisy asks but before Leo can respond there is a knock on the door, "Come in." Daisy says and the door opens to reveal Tony.

"Hey, you two." Tony greats, "Your grandparents and I need your help with something." He informs his son and niece.

"What kind of something?" Daisy asks curious.

"Let's just say it involves high powered paint guns." Tony says with a smirk.

"That sounds awesome." Daisy says with a grin.

"It dooes." Leo manages to say.

"Then come on." Tony tells them and both Daisy and Leo get up and follow Tony out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Daisy, Tony and Leo walk into the garage where there are ten cars, all with S.H.I.E.L.D logos.

"So your Aunt Ria managed to get her hands on some of the old S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles." Tony explains, "But we can't use them with the logos on them."

"So, we're going to use these to cover them." Howard says, showing five large air paint guns.

"Awesome." Daisy says, "Please say we're going to paint at least a couple a colour other than black." Daisy requests.

"Yeah, there are going to be a couple with different colours." Peggy informs her granddaughter.

"Cool." Daisy says with a grin.

"Let's get started." Howard says as he hands out the paint guns.

* * *

Having finished the meeting about who to recruit Phil has headed to his office so that he can start to work out plans for finding the people who they want to recruit. Phil has been in his office for a couple of minutes when there is a knock on his door.

"Come in." Phil says and Jemma walks in, "Jemma." He greats.

"Sir." Jemma responds.

"Take a seat, what do you need?" Phil asks her curious.

"I'd like an assignment, something that would get me away for a while." Jemma informs Phil.

"Are you sure? That's a big deal." He says.

"I need to get away." Jemma tells him, "Leo's doing much better, and he seems to be better when he's around Tony, or Howard, or Daisy or basically anyone other than me." She explains, looking upset about that, "It would be best if I got away for a little while."

"Are you sure if this is what you want?" Phil asks the girl who is, considering his relationship with Melinda, practically his niece.

"Yes." Jemma confirms, "I was thinking that I could go undercover in a Hydra lab, get some details on what they are working on, find out whether they know anything about the Obelisk." Jemma tells Phil

"That is an extremely dangerous assignment." Phil tell her, "If Hydra finds out that you are a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or who you really are, you'll be killed or tortured, or something else, something horrible, will happen to you."

"I know. I'm prepared to face that risk." Jemma informs Phil, "I'd like to do this, and I will with or without your support."

"I don't like this." Phil tells her, "And I know a lot of other people here who won't."

"I know, which is why I'm going to tell everyone that I'm going to visit my parents." Jemma tells Phil, "And if you must tell Tony then I have to ask that you wait until I am undercover."

"I do have to tell him." Phil says, knowing that he owes it to Tony, "But I will wait until you're undercover." He explains, realising that there is no way that he can talk to her out of this, and if he wasn't so familiar with the Carter-Stark stubbornness then might try to, "But you need some training before you go."

"What kind of training?" Jemma asks.

"Things that will help you stay alive if you really insist on doing this." Phil informs her, "JARVIS, can you please get Sharon to come here."

"Sharon?" Jemma asks, "Why her?"

"After Natasha Sharon has the most experience with undercover work and she has trained a lot of agents." Phil explains, "And she's the person who could train you very well and is the most likely to keep the secret."

"Okay." Jemma says with a nod as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil says and Sharon walks in.

"What's going on?" Sharon asks curious as she walks in and sees her cousin and Phil.

"Jemma would like to go undercover in Hydra's science division." Phil explains.

"Are you serious?" Sharon asks, surprised.

"Yes." Jemma answers, "It's something I want to do." She assures her cousin.

"I was hoping that you would teach Jemma things that she needs to know to go undercover, some skills that she'll need." Phil tells Sharon.

"Sure. I can do that." Sharon answers.

"And I don't want anyone to know until I'm gone." Jemma tells Sharon.

"Keeping secrets, just another day in this family." Sharon comments, "When do you want to get started?"

"As soon as I can." Simmons answers.

"Okay then, let's get started." Sharon says, "Follow me." She says and both of them leave Phil's office, leaving Phil to think just how much of a bad idea this is.

* * *

Down in the garage, Daisy, Leo, Tony, Peggy and Howard have been working together to pain the cars for a while, or more specifically Daisy, Leo, Tony and Howard have been working for a while as Peggy supervises.

As they spray the car that they are working on Daisy and Howard exchange looks and as they do they both get an idea so after getting a nod of encouragement from her grandfather Daisy lowers the power on her paint gun and uses it to spray Leo and as she does Howard sprays Tony.

"HEY." Leo yells.

"Oh really?" Tony asks, looking amused, "That's how you want to do it?" he asks, "Then we're on." He says before spraying his niece and father.

"Really you four?" Peggy asks, looking amused and disapproving at the same time.

"Come on, Peg. It's fun." Howard says as he uses Peggy to hid behind, "You know you want to join in." Howard says before he places a kiss on Peggy's neck, "Unless of course you're scared."

"Really? You really expect that to work?" Peggy asks, amused.

"Yeah, I do." Howard says as he fires the gun over Peggy's shoulder at Leo, but he misses by a lot.

"Give me that thing." Peggy tells her husband as Howard happily hands the gun over.

"Daisy, Leo and I against the two of you." Tony says as he sees the action.

"You're on." Peggy tells her son and as she does an all-out paint war between the five of them break out.

* * *

Hours later Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Sharon, Sam, Jemma, Trip, Maria, Rhodey and Bruce are all sitting down for dinner but there is no sign of Tony, Leo, Daisy, Peggy and Howard.

"Where are they?" Phil asks, looking to Melinda for an answer.

"No idea." Melinda answers, "J?" Melinda asks but before Jarvis can respond the door opens and Tony, Peggy, Howard, Daisy and Leo walk in, all covered in paint.

"What happened?" Natasha asks, torn between amusement and shock.

"And why weren't we invited?" Clint asks.

"We were painting the cars that have S.H.I.E.L.D logos on them." Peggy explains, "It turned into a paint war." She explains.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"Yep, it was great." Daisy reveals.

"Looks like it." Steve comments.

"Who won?" Trip asks curious.

"That award goes to me, Daisy, and Leo." Tony says with a proud grin.

"Not by much." Howard says as they all sit down.

"How can you even tell who won? You all look pretty much covered." Maria comments.

"There were clear winners." Daisy says with a smirk.

"Yep." Leo says, nodding in agreement.

"If you say so." Rhodey says and everyone continues to eat.

* * *

A few hours later Phil is sitting in his office trying to ignore the urgers he is feeling while he completes the paperwork he has.

"You're feeling it again, aren't you?" Melinda asks from the doorway.

'How'd you know?" Phil asks, looking at her.

"I know you." Melinda says, "And I saw your hand at dinner." Melinda explains.

"Do you think anyone else noticed?" Phil asks, concerned as he doesn't want the others to worry.

"Hard to say, but wouldn't surprise me." Melinda answers, "It's time."

"Yeah, guess so." Phil says, putting his pen down, "Let's go." He says and the two of them head out of the office and towards the room that was designed for this specific purpose.

* * *

A few hours later, after constant carving, Phil collapses to his knees and as he does Melinda hurries over and helps him.

"Melinda." Phil says, pain in his voice.

"I'm here, you're okay." Melinda tells Phil as she puts an arm around him.

"I'm not okay. We both know that." Phil says, "I'm losing it, Melinda." He says.

"The others are working on this. They'll figure it out." Melinda assures him, "You can't give up."

"I haven't." Phil promises her, "I just don't want you all to see me like this, I don't want Daisy, or you, to see me lose it."

"Well tough, I'm not going anywhere." Melinda tells him, causing Phil to give her a half smile, "No matter what, I will be here for you I will help you."

"Thank you, Melinda." Phil says gratefully.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Melinda says as she helps Phil up, "Can you walk?" she asks worried.

"I don't know." Phil admits.

"Then lean on me, I can take it." Melinda says as the two of them head out of the room, Phil only being able to do so because he is leaning on Melinda.

As Phil is basically being carried by Melinda it takes the two of them a long time to make it to the corridor where their bedrooms are.

"Phil? Mel? What happened?" Maria's voice asks concerned.

"This is what the aftermath of my carving incidents look like." Phil reveals.

"What can I do?" Maria asks as she walks out of her room.

"There's nothing you can do." Phil tells his friend, "But thanks."

"You're very welcome." Maria responds and as she does Phil and Melinda head to Phil's room.

As she wanted to talk to her sister Maria waits and just like she was hoping a couple of minutes after Melinda left Phil's room she walks out and seeing Maria she walks over to him.

"Is he always that bad?" Maria asks concerned.

"Today's a good day." Melinda admits.

"That's… I'm sorry Mel. This must be killing you, it must be killing both of you." Maria says, feeling bad for her sister and friend.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Melinda comments, "Night, Ria."

"Night." Maria says as she watches her sister go with a worried look on her face, knowing that she will do everything she can to help Phil to be okay.

* * *

 **March 7** **th** **2014**

It has been eight days since recruitment for re-building S.H.I.E.L.D was first discussed and that discussion has lead Clint to New York, to a dive bar to meet up with Lance Hunter and give him an offer.

As he walks in the bar Clint spots Hunter so he walks right over to him.

"Barton, it's been a while." Hunter greats, standing up.

"Yeah, it has." Clint says as he sticks his hand out for Hunter to shake, which he does, and then he pulls Hunter into a hug.

"Where's your lovely partner?" Hunter asks as they break apart.

"Busy, so your stuck with me." Clint answers as he sits down.

"Pity." Hunter comments and Clint knows that he is completely serious, "I've got our drinks." Hunter informs Clint.

"I noticed." Clint comments as he picks up one of the beers and starts to drink it as quick as possible, as he does Hunter does the same thing, both trying to drink their drink before the other; a contest that Clint wins.

"Okay, you win." Hunter comments, "So, what did you want?"

"I have something I want to discuss with you. A proposition." Clint explains.

"Tell you what, if you by the next round of drinks I might just listen to what you have to say." Hunter informs Clint.

"I can do that." Clint says before getting up and heading to the bar.

* * *

While Clint is meeting with Hunter Simmons is searching the new Faculty for her brother as, even though Sharon would like her to take more time, she is leaving in a few hours to go undercover at Hydra.

Unsurprisingly Jemma finds her brother working with their father and grandfather in the lab.

"Hi, Jemma." Tony greats, looking happy to see his daughter as she has been pulling away even more.

"Hey." Jemma responds, "Leo can we talk for a minute?" she asks her brother curious.

"Ookay." Leo answers.

"Why don't we give you two the lab." Howard suggests, "I could use more coffee, couldn't you Tony?" he asks his son as he suspects that the twins could use some privacy.

"Yeah, I could. Do you want us to bring some back?" Tony asks his children curious.

"Sure." Jemma answers and Leo nods.

"Great." Tony says before he and Howard leave, Howard slightly pulling his son along.

"Wwwwhat's wrong?" Leo asks his sister.

"I'm leaving." Jemma answers and Leo just gives his sister a confused, hurt look, "Just for a little while. I'm going to go visit my Mom and Dad." She explains.

"Oh." Leo says, not sure how to react to that, "Why?"

"Because I need to see them." Simmons answers, "And I don't fit here."

"Yoooou could." Leo answers, finding it harder to speak as he is getting upset.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I want to." Jemma answers, "I need to see my parents, my real parents." She tells Leo, as she does Leo quickly starts to type.

" _Guess I'm not really your brother then."_

"What, no. Of course you are." Jemma says quickly, "You are my brother, always will be, and yes, biologically Tony is my father, but he's not my Dad, I have a dad, and that's not Tony." She explains, "I just need some time away."

"Fine." Leo says angrily, "Bye." He says before leaving the lab, leaving Jemma looking upset in the lab.

* * *

After leaving the lab Leo head basically runs, in anger, towards his room, passing his father and grandfather who are in the kitchen.

"Leo?" Tony calls after his son as he notices him run.

"Go after him." Howard tells his son and Tony puts what he is holding own and heads after is soon.

When Tony gets to his son's room the door is still open a little,

"Can I come in?" Tony asks from the doorway.

"Yes." Leo says from where he is lying on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"What's wrong, Leo? What happened?" Tony asks concerned as he walks over and sits down next to his son.

"Jemma, leeeaving." Leo informs his father.

"Why?" Tony asks, pain in his voice and as he asks Leo picks up his communicator and starts to type.

" _She's going to visit her parents, and she said that she doesn't fit here, even though I've tried to get her to see that she does."_ Leo explains, _"I don't want her to go."_

"I don't want Jemma to go either." Tony tells his son, "But from what you've said she's just going for a little while." Tony says, wanting to believe that, "And when she gets back, once Jemma has had some time away from us all to think, things might be better."

"Hope so." Leo manages to say.

"Me too." Tony answers and as he does Leo sits up and hugs his father.

"I…. want… to… change…...my….name." Leo manages to say, concentrating on each word so that he can manage to say something he's been practicing for a long time.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks, looking at his son in amazement, as they break apart.

"Yes." Leo assures his father.

"If you're sure then you're going to need a public name and your true name, just like everyone else in our family." Tony informs son.

"I Knoow." Leo says as he reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a piece of paper, a paper that he gives to Tony, "Daaasiy heeelped me." Leo explains, "Read."

"Okay." Tony says as he takes the piece of paper, "Real name, Leopold Anthony Fitz Carter-Stark." Tony reads with a smile, "Public name, Leopold Anthony Fitz Stark." Tony reads, his smile growing, "Are you sure that that's what you want?"

"Yes." Leo answers.

"Okay, I'll talk to the family lawyers, and figure out the best way to announce it." Tony tells his son, "If you want to go by Stark publically then there will have to be a press conference or press release."

"I know…okay wwwith me." Leo tells his father.

"It's more than okay with me too." Tony says smiling at his son, "I'm more than happy for the world to know that you're my son. I love you, Leo." Tony tells him

"Looove you too." Leo says with a smile.

"Want to head back to the lab?" Tony asks curious and Leo nods eagerly so they both get up and head to the lab.

As the two of them are working they pass Jemma who is in the lounge area.

"I'm meet you there." Tony tells Leo who nods and while Leo heads back to the lab Tony walks over to Jemma.

"He's not too happy with me." Jemma comments.

"I think he's just going to miss you." Tony tells Jemma as he sits down across from her, "And even though we haven't spent a lot of time together I am to."

"I need some time away." Jemma tells her father.

"I get that." Tony tells her, "And I hope you have a good time away, that it's what you need, and I want you to know that if you need anything I'm just a call away, and your place will always be here when you're ready to come back." Tony assures her.

"Thank you, Tony." Jemma says gratefully, and knowing what Tony is going to find out once she leaves she decides on something, "This is what I have to do right now, and I know what I'm doing, I didn't make this decision lightly." Jemma assures her father.

"I don't doubt that." Tony tells Jemma with a smile.

"I just can't be here right now, Tony." Jemma says, a tear coming to her eye.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Tony asks his daughter, who gives a hesitant nod, seeing that Tony gets up and walks over, where he puts his arms around his daughter and hugs her, "Come back when you're ready. I know your home is with your parents, but you have a home here too, with me and your brother, always." Tony promises.

"Thank you, Tony."

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Clint asks Hunter several hours and several drinks after they sat down together.

"I say that I could use something to do, I'm in." Hunter informs Clint.

"Great. I'll pick you up from your dump of a crash pad lunchtime tomorrow." Clint tells his friend.

"I'll be there." Hunter responds.

"Good. I'll see you later." Clint says before leaving.

* * *

While Clint is on his way back to the New Facility everyone at the New Facility are saying goodbye to Jemma who, everyone but Phil and Sharon, believes is going to go see her parents.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Daisy asks her cousin.

"I'll be back." Jemma says, choosing her words carefully.

"I'll miss you." Daisy says before hugging her cousin.

"Miss you too." Jemma responds and once she and Daisy break apart Jemma spends the next couple of minutes saying goodbye to the others in the room.

"I better go." Jemma says once she has said goodbye to everyone, "I'll see you all soon." Jemma says, her eyes lingering on Leo who is refusing to look at her, before she walks out of the building.

"Come on, Leo." Daisy says, putting her arms around her cousins shoulders, "How about we go and watch whatever you want and eat things that are completely horrible for us." She suggests.

"Like that." Leo confirms.

"Shay? Trip?" Daisy asks curious.

"Sure." Sharon answers.

"I'll skip the bad food, but I'm in." Trip says and the four of them head towards Leo's bunk.

"She'll be okay, Man." Rhodey tells his best friend, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "She's just going to go see her parents." He says, "She'll be back soon." He says and because Phil is standing behind everyone no one notices Phil shift awkwardly on his feet.

"I know." Tony says, but he is still concerned.

* * *

Many hours later everyone is spread out through the new facility and while he has been checking in on Leo, Daisy, Sharon and Trip, Tony has spent most of the last few hours in the lab.

"Sir, Director Coulson would like to see you in his office." JARVIS informs him.

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Tony says and he pauses what he is working on and heads to the office.

* * *

"What did you need?" Tony asks when he walks into Phil's office a couple of minutes later.

"Close the door." Phil requests and Tony does just that.

"Has something happened? Has Jemma not made it to her parents safely?" Tony asks concerned.

"Jemma's not going to her parents." Phil reveals.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks as he sits down across from Phil.

"Last week Jemma came to me. She said that she wanted an assignment that would get her away for a little while." Phil reveals, "She suggested going undercover in Hydra's lab and I couldn't talk her out of it"

"Jemma's undercover in Hydra?" Tony asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah. I just got the conformation that she got in without a problem." Phil reveals.

"You have to pull her out! Jemma isn't a field agent, and if they find out who she is then she's dead." Tony says, sounding panicked.

"I can't pull her out." Phil reveals, "And for the last week Jemma has been training with Sharon." Phil reveals, "She knew what she was getting into, Tony." Phil informs his friend.

"That doesn't hep. Just think about you'd feel if it was Daisy." Tony tells Phil as he gets up and heads to the door.

"Tony." Phil says and Tony turns around, "I know it won't help your worry, but I have the best person watching out for Jemma within Hydra and I have protocols in place to cover basically everything, and I'll let you know the second I know, if there is even the slightest hint, that her cover has been compromised."

"You better." Tony says before leaving, planning on telling Leo everything as he deserves to know what his sister is doing.

When he gets to Leo's room Tony slowly and carefully opens the door but as he looks in Tony finds his son fast asleep, next to Daisy, Sharon and Trip. As he sees how peaceful they are Tony closes the door, deciding to wait until morning to tell Leo.

After leaving his sons room Tony heads to the gym, he puts on the gloves and starts to punch the punching bag as hard as possible.

Tony has been at it for a few minutes when he hears footsteps,

"Wow, you're not the Carter-Stark I was expecting." Rhodey's voice comments.

"Yeah, I know this is my sisters, and Mom's, thing, but I felt the need to hit something." Tony tells his friend.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks he walks over and steady's the bag.

"Jemma hasn't gone to visit her parents." Tony reveals, "She's gone undercover, in Hydra." Tony explains, "Phil just told me."

"Holy crap." Rhodey says, sounding completely shocked.

"She would rather be undercover in Hydra, somewhere where she could be killed any second, than here, with me." Tony says looking upset.

"Hey, you can't think like that." Rhodey says as he moves to stand in front of his friend.

"Can't I?" Tony asks, "I've accepted that she doesn't want to know me, it hurt's but I get why she doesn't, but to know that she is undercover in Hydra….. I just want to get her out, get her to safety even if that's hundreds of miles away from me."

"I can't tell you that Jemma will be okay, because I don't know that, but what I can tell you is that she is tough and smart, just like her dad." He says with a smile, "And I know that if something happens you'll be there to help her in a second, and so will I." Rhodey promises and in response Tony just hugs his best friend.

"Thank you." Tony says as he buries his head into his friend's shoulder.

"Your welcome. I'm always here for you, and your family." Rhodey promises as after all these years Tony's family has become practically his too.

"And I'd be lost without you." Tony say as he and Rhodey slowly break apart as they do Tony and Rhodey lock eyes for a second and as they do they both slowly lean in until their lips meet. As they do Rhodey uses his arms to pull Tony in close to him and the two of them continue to kiss until they are forced to break.

"Just like I remember." Rhodey says when they finally break apart.

"Guess some things don't change." Tony responds as that was far from his and Rhodey's first kiss, it's just been a very long time.

"Guess they don't." Rhodey responds, "Still want to use the bag to get out your frustration?" he asks curious.

"I don't know; I can think of a better way." Tony says with a flirty smirk.

"My bunk's closer." Rhodey says, "And we're less likely to be interrupted." He comments.

"Let's go." Tony says and they both leave, heading towards Rhodey's bunk, both being glad that the corridor that Rhodey's bunk isn't the corridor where Tony's sister, his son, or his niece are, and they are both thankful Clint's bedroom is between Rhodey's and the room that Peggy, Howard and Steve share.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **March 8** **th** **2014**

After spending the night in Rhodey's bunk together, not doing much sleeping, Rhodey and Tony are lying next to each other, neither wearing a stich of clothing, both trying to catch their breaths.

"This feels different." Tony admits, once he's managed to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it does." Rhodey admits as he and Tony have done this before, but there is something different this time, "This is going to be more than a one-time thing. Isn't it?" Rhodey says as in the past he and Tony have always had the odd night together, but it has never gone beyond that, this what has just happened, feels different.

"I want it to be." Tony admits.

"So do I." Rhodey confirms, "But we have to talk to Pepper first. Technically you two are just on a break." He says, though thanks to the fact that he knows so much about Pepper and Tony's relationship he knows that on a break for them quite often means being with other people.

"Yeah, guess we do." Tony realises.

"Today. We're not doing this again until we do." Rhodey says, being stern about that.

"What, no round… what are we on, five?" Tony asks with smirk as he moves and starts kissing Rhodey's abs.

"Maybe one more round." Rhodey says, as he attempts to hold in a moan, "But we're definitely telling Pepper today."

"Deal." Tony says between kisses.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony, feeling very tired and sore in a very good way, is heading to the lab so that he can tell Leo what he was going to tell him the night before.

"Hey, Leo." Tony says as he walks in.

"Hi." Leo responds.

"There's something I've got to tell you, something that I'm pretty sure that Phil won't want you to know, but I don't care." Tony reveals, "But I'm going to ask that you don't tell anyone else." He requests as he's spent more than enough time around spies to know how dangerous a lot of people knowing about undercover assignments are.

"Whhhat is it?" Leo asks.

"Jemma hasn't gone to see her parents. She's gone undercover, at Hydra." Tony reveals.

"NO." Leo says angrily.

"She has, Phil only told me last night, I couldn't stop it." Tony says sounding angry and as he does Leo starts to pick up things and tries to force them together, "Leo, talk to me." Tony says in a kind voice as he moves his hand and puts it over his sons.

"No. Mad." Leo says then forces himself to calm down so that he can say what he wants to say, "Jemmm, shhhhould have told me." Leo says.

"Maybe she should have, but she didn't." Tony says, "It's okay to be angry about that, but talk to me, tell me what you're thinking."

"Not fair." Leo says, hating that Jemma didn't tell him as he thought that they told each other everything.

"No, it's not."

"Work, want to work." Leo says as he goes back to what he was doing, not wanting to talk about Jemma anymore.

"Want some help?" Tony asks his son, who gives a nod in response so together the father and son get to work.

* * *

After spending a while with his son Tony and Rhodey have headed to the city so that they can talk to Pepper about what happened.

While waiting for Pepper to get home Tony and Rhodey are sitting in the open area of Avengers Tower, neither are speaking as they are both wondering how to tell Pepper what has happened as Pepper means a lot to them both and neither want to hurt her.

As they have been sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes both Tony and Rhodey almost jump when they hear the elevator, before standing up.

"Hey Pep." Tony says as Pepper walks out of the elevator.

"Hey, Tony, Rhodey." Pepper says as she puts her stuff down, "So if you're both here I'm guessing that you've decided to make things between the two of you more than a one time, on occasion, thing." She comments, causing Tony and Rhodey to exchange looks.

"Can you read minds now?" Tony asks curious.

"No. I know you two." Pepper says, "I've always thought that one day, if you ever got yourselves together, that you two would give an actual relationship a try."

"Is that okay with you?" Rhodey asks concerned, "Coz neither of us would want to hurt you."

"I'm fine. I mean that." Pepper assures Tony and Rhodey before she turns to Tony, "You can't be Tony Carter-Stark with me, but with Rhodey you can, and that's what I've always wanted for you. Be you, Tony, be the real you, with Rhodey." Pepper says taking a step forward, "We'll always be friends, all of us, and I'll always be here for you." Pepper promises, "But we don't fit together anymore."

"Guess not." Tony admits, "You'll always matter to me Pep, you helped me become the person I am, I'll always be thankful for that." Tony assures her.

"And I will be thankful for our time together too." Pepper admits, "I want you both to be so happy together, and never doubt that you'll always be my best friends." Pepper says before hugging both Rhodey and Tony at the same time.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **2014**

It has been a week since Jemma went undercover at Hydra and Tony and Rhodey spent the night together and since then Tony has spent more nights in Rhodey's room than his own and Alphonso Mackenzie and Lance Hunter have officially moved into the facility.

At it is quiet early and as the don't want anyone to realise what has been going on with them, though both Tony and Rhodey suspect that Maria, Natasha, Melinda, Clint, Sharon, and Phil have realised exactly what is going on because they know them, Tony is sneaking out of Rhodey's bunk; still getting dressed as he doesn't have his shirt on and is still doing up his pants.

"Tony." A voice says as Tony is sneaking out and as he does he turns and sees his parents and Steve leaving from their bunk.

"Okay, not as awkward as the other week, but still not the situation that I would have liked to be in." Tony comments when he sees his parents and Steve, "Morning."

"I think I'm going to go see if Sam and Trip are ready to run." Steve says before hurrying out of the corridor, thinking that this is a conversation for Tony and his parents to have together.

"Your fly's undone." Peggy tells her son.

"Right, yeah, thanks." Tony says before he quickly does it up.

"Tony, are you talking to someone?" Rhodey's voice asks as he opens the door, only wearing pants and as he sees the look on Tony's face he turns, "Peggy, Howard." He greats, "We can explain." He says.

"There's no need." Howard says, "It is pretty obvious what's going on." He says.

"Plus we both know that you two have been having sex, on and off, since you met." Peggy says, looking between Rhodey and Tony.

"Top of the list of things that I never wanted to hear my mom say." Tony mutters, "But really? You knew?"

"Of course we did." Howard answers, "Neither of you were very shy about hiding it, even before the accident."

"We just didn't say anything because you didn't tell us." Peggy says walking towards her son and Rhodey.

"I was worried about how you'd react." Tony admits, "I didn't know how to tell you." He reveals as honestly before he knew about his parents and Steve's relationship for sure he was worried that they would be ashamed.

"You're our son, Tony, we love you and there is nothing that would ever change that." Peggy promises him, "We don't care whether you are with a man or woman, or both, as long as you're happy and loved." Peggy assures her son.

"Thanks Mom." Tony says as Peggy hugs her son as they do Howard and Rhodey exchange looks and nods Howard telling Rhodey without speaking that 'everything's okay.' "You're okay with this, right?" he asks his father as he and his mother break apart.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't." Howard tells Tony, "This doesn't change anything." Howard says before hugging Tony as Peggy hugs Rhodey.

"Does anyone else know?" Peggy as she and Rhodey break apart.

"Pepper." Tony and Rhodey say together,

"And Mel, Ria, Tasha, Clint, Phil and Shay knew about us in the past so they've probably realised what's going on now." Rhodey explains.

"Leo doesn't know?" Peggy asks and Tony an Rhodey shake their heads, "You should tell him; you're building a relationship so you need to be honest."

"And it would probably help if he knew before the meeting that the two of you are having with the lawyers and Pepper today about the announcement." Howard says, looking at his son.

"Good point." Tony says, though honestly he is worried about out Leo is going to react.

"Just something you might want to think about." Peggy says, "We'll see you at breakfast." She says before she and Howard leave the corridor.

"You okay?" Rhodey asks Tony concerned, once Peggy and Howard have left.

"Yeah." Tony says with a nod, "It just wasn't the morning I was expecting."

"Me either." Rhodey admits, "Whenever you want to tell Leo we can, or you can, if you think it will go better coming just from you." He explains.

"I think Mom and Dad are right." Tony admits, "I think we should tell him before the meeting, but I think he'll take the news better if it comes from me." He explains, and because Rhodey knows him so well he can tell how worried Tony is.

"Hey, Leo loves you, you're his father, and honestly I can't see him having a problem with us, he's fine with your parents and Steve after all." Rhodey says, trying to be comforting.

"I know." Tony says with a nod, "I'm just worried about how he'll react."

"I know." Rhodey says, and then after looking down the corridor to make sure they are alone Rhodey leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Tony's lips.

* * *

About an hour after Peggy, Howard and Steve caught Tony, still getting dressed, sneaking out of Rhodey's room and even though most of the group have done some kind of training since waking up everyone is heading into the dining area to eat breakfast together.

As he walks in Phil walks straight over to Melinda and places a cupcake and a glass of scotch in front of her.

"Okay seriously I get that you two have a tradition, but it's seven am." Maria says, looking amused, "Isn't it a bit early?"

"No." Phil and Melinda say together.

"Tradition? What tradition?" Daisy asks confused, feeling that she is missing something.

"Today's your Mom's birthday." Natasha explains.

"For your Mom's eighteenth birthday, the first of her birthdays that we spent together, the two of us snuck over to the boiler room and I brought her a cupcake and scotch." Phil explains.

"You did?" Peggy and Howard ask together as they didn't know how the tradition started.

"Yeah." Phil and Melinda say together.

"Weren't you both underage?" Mack asks.

"Yep, it didn't matter." Phil explains.

" _It never does at the Boiler room."_ Fitz's communicator says.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Hunter asks amused, but Leo doesn't answer.

"I haven't got you anything." Daisy says, looking at her mother with a look of guilt on her face.

"It's okay, Daisy. You didn't know." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll get you something by the end of the day, promise." Daisy tells her mother.

"You don't have to." Melinda tells her.

"Yeah, I do." Daisy assures her mother, already getting a couple of ideas.

"Okay, if you insist." Melinda responds and everyone starts to eat, and within a couple of minutes happy conversation has broken out.

* * *

An hour after breakfast Daisy has decided on what she is going to do for her mother's birthday present and that decision has led her to the office that her aunt Maria uses. As the door is open when she gets their Daisy knocks on the doorframe.

"Hey, Aunt Ria, you got a minute?"

"Sure." Maria answers, "You know it's still odd to hear that." She admits, "I mean I'm closer in age to you, Leo and Jemma than I am Tony."

"Huh, guess you are." Daisy says as she walks over and sits down across form her aunt, "I can just call you Ria if you'd like." She offers.

"Nah, it's okay. I like being Aunt Ria." Maria says with a smile, "What'd you need?"

"So ever since breakfast I've been trying to think of the perfect thing to do for Mom for her birthday." Daisy explains to her aunt.

"I'm sure that whatever you choose to do or get your Mom will love." Maria informs her niece.

"Maybe." Daisy says, sounding uncertain, "So I was thinking and I realised that Mom does so much for everyone and she doesn't expect anything in return." Daisy explains, "So, as a gift I was thinking that I would make a video montage of people talking about what Mom's done for them or what she means to them." Daisy explains, "What do you think?" she asks her aunt, sounding slightly nervous.

"I think that's perfect." Maria assures her, "I assume you'd like my message now."

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Maria responds.

* * *

While Daisy is collecting messages for her mother's birthday Phil is doing something which he has been doing for weeks, sitting in front of a silent Ward, waiting for him to speak, to give intel, and just like every other time Phil has sat in front of the Hydra spy he is silent.

"I'll talk, I'll give intel." Ward says, speaking his first words in months, "To Skye, I'll talk to Skye; only her." He says.

"That's not going to happen." Phil informs Ward, having no intention of ever letting his daughter be in a room alone with Ward again.

"Then I don't speak." Ward informs Phil, "I talk to Skye, or I stay silent." He says.

"Never going to happen." Phil says before getting up and leaving the room.

"That's what you say now." Ward says as Phil leaves, "But the time will come where you need me." He says as Phil walks out.

* * *

Being furious at Ward Phil walks to his office in huff, not noticing that Melinda, Clint and Natasha have followed him so he doesn't realise when he slams the door on them.

"What happened?" Melinda asks worried as she opens the slammed door.

"Ward said he'd talk." Phil reveals.

"Finally." Clint comments.

"What's the catch?" Natasha has having spent enough time observing and reading about Ward to know that he must have that.

"He'll only talk to Daisy."

"No!" Melinda says, "That's not happening." She says angrily, "He is not speaking to her."

"I agree with you there." Phil comments.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but what if we need intel from him?" Natasha asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Phil says and the group of four drift into silence.

* * *

While Phil, Melinda, Natasha and Clint are together in the office Tony is preparing himself for the conversation that he is going to have with his son.

"It will be okay." Rhodey assures Tony, "I'll be in the gym with Steve, Trip, Sam, Hunter and maybe your sisters, if you need me." Rhodey tells Tony.

"Thanks." Tony says, giving Rhodey a grateful look and while Rhodey heads down to the gym Tony heads to the lab.

When he walks into the lab Tony finds his father and his son working on something.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to Leo alone?" Tony asks his father.

"Sure." Howard says, knowing exactly what Tony wants to talk about, as he walks out of the lab.

"Jemma?" Leo asks, fear clear in his voice.

"She's okay, as far as I know." Tony explains, "I'll tell you the second I hear otherwise." He assures his son.

"Good." Leo says, sounding relieved, "Wwwhat's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you, something that I'm not sure how you'll react to." Tony says as he sits down across from his son, "I'm sure that you've seen reports about my private life, seen the media speculate." Tony says, and Leo nods at that, "Well something that no one ever guessed, something that only your aunts, Phil, Clint, Rhodey, Pepper, Sharon and I didn't realise, your grandparents, knew, is that I'm attracted to both woman and men. I've had relationships with both." Tony reveals.

"Reallly?" Leo asks, sounding surprised as from the media speculation he and Daisy have read to try and get to know their family better it seemed like Tony was not just a playboy but a ladies' man.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, "I've bene more careful, and private, when it comes to my… liaisons with men." Tony says, having struggled to find the right words, "Something that has been constant over the years is my relationship with Rhodey, he's my best friend, but he's been more than that." Tony reveals, "On occasions, only for one night at a time, Rhodey and I have been together." He explains, "Last week we had one of those nights and we realised that it was different, so we've decided to give a real relationship a go." Tony explains, his eyes getting a look that Leo has never seen before, "Rhodey and I are together. Is that something you're okay with?" he asks, worry in his voice.

"OOOf course." Leo answers, being shocked that Tony would think he'd have a problem with that, "I looove you Dad." Leo says before hugging his father.

"I love you too." Tony responds as he holds his son, being glad that Leo is okay with him and Rhodey.

After about a minute Leo and Tony break apart,

"I've got a couple of things to do before we leave for our meeting." Tony tells his son, "Can you be ready to go in an hour?" he asks

"Yes." Leo answers.

"Good. I'll see you then." Tony says as he stands up and heads to the door.

"Dad." Leo says as Tony reaches the door and he turns around, "Hhhooow'd you know?" Leo asks curious.

"That I liked men and woman?" Tony asks and Leo nods. "It was when I was at boarding school, it was a really hot day so Aunt Tasha, Aunt Mel and I joined in with a water fight and as we did I realised that I liked seeing the guys just as wet and sweaty as I did the girls, and your Aunts realised that I did too." Tony informs his son, "Attraction can really be explained, it's something you feel, it might be to just one person or a gender, or multiple, or none, and it can change." Tony reveals, "If you ever want to talk about what you're feeling, I'm here." Tony promises his son.

"Thhhank you." Leo says gratefully, and after giving his son a nod Tony leaves the lab.

* * *

Two hours after their conversation in the lab Tony and Leo have arrived at Avengers tower in New York where they walk into the conference room where Pepper a Stark Industries lawyer, who knows the truth, and a Carter-Stark family lawyer are waiting.

"Sorry we're late." Tony says, not looking at all sorry.

"You're not, not by your standards anyway." Pepper says as she walks over and gives Tony a hug.

"Hey, Leo." She greats.

"Hi." Leo responds and Peggy gives him a quick hug too, once they break apart the three of them take a seat.

"Greg, why don't you get us started." Pepper says, looking at the Carter-Stark family lawyer.

"Of course." Greg says, "So, we've got all the necessary paperwork and authentication to confirm that Leo is a Carter-Stark and all the paperwork to make it official, both his cover identity of Stark and his true one of Carter-Stark." He explains.

"As soon as the paperwork is lodged for the Stark identity the media could get it, so it would be best that the press conference before then." Harry, the Stark industries lawyer, says.

"When?" Tony asks.

"I'd say here, tomorrow at Six pm would be best." Harry answers.

"Wwwhat haaaapen?" Leo asks.

"Your Dad will be introduced, he'll give a statement and then he'll introduce you and a few questions, no more than five, will be answered." Harry explains.

"I…. haave to speeeak?" Leo asks worried, looking almost terrified at the prospect of speaking in front of cameras.

"Not if you don't want to." Tony says, giving the lawyers a look which says 'don't test me.' "But I can't promise you that no one will address questions to you." He explains, "And it may raise even more questions if I field them all." He tells his son, "But I promise you I will make sure that you don't have to say too much if you do speak."

"Thhhank you." Leo says, gratefully.

"Not a problem." Tony assures Leo with a smile, "What else do we need to know?" he asks and the Lawyers start to explain everything that they need to know for the press conference.

* * *

A few hours later, having had dinner in the city, Leo and Tony arrive back at the facility.

"Gooing to find Daaisy." Leo informs his father as they walk in the private area that not a lot of people have access to.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Tony tells his son, as he plans on spending a little while in the lab before finding Rhodey.

After leaving his father Leo heads straight to his cousin's bunk where he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Daisy's voice says and Leo walks in to find his cousin sitting on her laptop, "Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Good." Leo answers, "Did you get May's …. Gift?" Leo asks curious.

"Yep." Daisy says with a grin, "I finished it a few minutes ago and snuck in into her bunk." Daisy explains, "You okay?" she asks her cousin as she notices that he looks distracted.

"Dad, Rhoooodey toooogether." Leo reveals.

"As in together together? In a relationship having sex together?" Daisy as and Leo nods as well as pulls a face, "Wow, I did not see that coming." Daisy comments, "Do you have a problem with that?" she asks a slight nervousness to her voice.

"NO!" Leo says quickly and he pulls out his communicator and types, _"I'm happy for Dad, Rhodey seems to be the only person who completely gets him, both versions of him, and the look Dad had in his eyes when he told me… I've never seen that before."_ He reveals _, "It's just a little strange, I mean I'm just getting to know Dad and now I might have a possible step dad."_

"Okay, for the record I think it's too soon for you to be worried about that." Daisy tells her brother, "And you like Rhodey, you've said it yourself that you've liked getting to know him."

"Yes." Leo says as he has said that and meant it.

"And I don't think the fact that Tony and Rhodey are together will change anything between you and your Dad, from what I've seen I don't think either of them would let it." Daisy says, trying to be comforting.

"No... they woooouldn't." Leo manages to say, knowing that for a fact.

"See, just wait and see what happens." Daisy tells her cousin, "You might be worrying for no reason."

"Thhhanks."

"No problem." Daisy says, then grins, "I have a great idea." She says, "Let's go out, you, me, Trip, Shay, we could ever drag Hunter and Mack along."

" _I don't know."_ Leo's communicator says.

"Come on, Leo. It would be great and you could use some fun." Daisy informs him, "Please, please." She begs as she gives Leo her best pleading look.

"Okay." Leo says.

"Great." Daisy says with a grin, "I'll go tell the others and we'll meet in the garage in ten." Daisy explains and Leo nods, seeing the nod they both get up and head out of the room.

Once they are out of Daisy's room Leo heads to his bedroom while Daisy heads to down the corridor, as she gets to the end of the corridor Daisy spots two of the people she is looking for,

"Trip, Hunter." Daisy calls out.

"What's going on?" Trip asks curious.

"We're going out." Daisy says, there being no room for argument in her voice, "The three of us, Leo, Shay and Mack." She explains, "Can you two meet get Shay and Mack and meet in the garage in ten?" Daisy asks them.

"Sure." Trip answers.

"I'm always up for a night out." Hunter says with a grin.

"Great, see you guys in ten and don't tell anyone." Daisy says before heading back to her room.

* * *

Ten minutes after talking to Leo Daisy walks into the garage where Leo, Sharon, Trip, Hunter and Mack, who looks like he has been dragged along by Hunter, all are.

"We'll take one car, it's easier." Daisy says as she walks over to one of the six seater cars, "I'm driving." She reveals.

"Why do you get to drive?" Hunter asks, sounding annoyed.

"Because I said so." Daisy says, "Get in." she says and as she does Leo gets in the front while the others get in the back.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Sharon asks her cousin curious.

"Somewhere fun." Daisy answers as she drives out of the hanger.

* * *

A while after Daisy, Leo, Sharon, Hunter, Mack and Trip left the facility Melinda arrives back at her bunk. As she walks in Melinda notices a DVD in a case lying on the bed with a post it note on top saying,

 _Mom, Happy Birthday, love Daisy_

Picking up the DVD Melinda gets up and walks over to the TV where she puts the DVD in and presses play as she sits down.

"Hey Mom." Daisy says as she appears on the screen, "So I wasn't sure what to get you, but I wanted it to be perfect so I thought a video montage would be best." Daisy explains, "I love you Mom, you're an incredible Mom." She says and the image changes to Phil,

"Hi, Melinda." Phil says, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "So our incredible daughter said that I should talk about you, and what it means to have you in my life and I was thinking I realised, I can't answer that." Phil reveals, "I can't answer that because I can't imagine my life without you in it." Phil says, "Happy Birthday, Melinda." Phil says with a smile and once he does the scene changes to Natasha and with an amazed look on her face Melinda watches the video that her daughter made for her.

* * *

It has been a while since Daisy, Leo, Sharon, Trip, Hunter, and Mack left the facility and in that time they have gotten to a club and are all, except for Mack who has named himself designated driver, are doing shots that Hunter brought around a table.

"Okay, I want to dance." Daisy says, "And you two are coming with me." She says as grabs Trip and Hunter and pulls them to the dance floor.

"Your cousin seems to have unlimited energy." Mack says, looking between Leo and Sharon.

"Oh she does." Sharon confirms before doing a shot, "You know, I think I'm going to go join." She says before getting up and heading over to where Hunter, Daisy and Trip are dance.

"You going to join them?" Mack asks Leo curious.

"No." Leo answers, "Doon't dance." He answers, honestly he really wishes he was back in the lab right about now.

"Are you okay?" Mack asks concerned.

"Yes… .miss lab." Leo manages to say.

"Yeah, I don't blame you there." Mack comments, "I'd rather be there too." He says, causing Leo to smile and the two of them drift into silence.

"Okay, you're not sitting alone anymore." Daisy's voice says as she and Hunter arrive back at the table a song after they left.

"No." Mack says

"No arguments, mate." Hunter says, "We're dancing together." He says and while Daisy pulls up Leo Hunter attempts to pull up Mack but fails, so then Leo grabs Mack's hand as he is dragged past and that actually get Mack up.

"I know you don't like dancing so if after one song you want to go back to the table you can." Daisy tells her cousin.

"Good." Leo says and he, Daisy, Mack, Sharon, Trip and Hunter start to dance together and after less than a minute everyone are having so much fun that they don't even think about how much some of them hate dancing.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **2014**

It has been about an hour since Melinda sat down to watch her daughter's birthday gift and she suspects that it's getting towards the end as Daisy has appeared once more.

"So yeah, this is what you mean to all of us." Daisy says, "I love you Mom, happy birthday." She says and the video ends.

Once the video ends Melinda gets up and heads straight across to Daisy's room.

"Daisy." Melinda says, knocking on the door, but then she gets no response, "Daisy?" Melinda asks as she pushes open the door and sees her daughter's room empty, "JARVIS, where's Daisy?" she asks curious.

"Miss Daisy left with Mr Leo, Miss Sharon and agents Hunter, Mack and Trip one hundred and twenty minutes ago." JARVIS answers.

"Okay, where's Tony?" Melinda ask.

"I'm not allowed to answer that." JARVIS response.

"It's okay, I think I can guess." Melinda comments, "Ask Phil to meet me and Tony in the lounge room." Melinda requests as she makes her way to Rhodey's bunk, a trip that only takes her about twenty seconds, "TONY." Melinda calls when she gets to Rhodey's bunk as she knocks loudly, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IT'S ABOUT LEO." Melinda calls and as she does she hears what sounds suspiciously like someone falling off a bed and a second later the door opens just enough to reveal Tony's head.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Leo, Daisy, Sharon, Trip, Hunter, and Mack left the facility two hours ago and I have no idea where they've gone." Melinda informs her brother.

"Give us a minute to get dressed." Tony says.

"Phil's meeting us in the living area. He doesn't know yet." Melinda revels before she heads to the living area.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" Phil asks as soon as he sees Melinda.

"Daisy, Leo, Sharon, Trip, Mack and Hunter have left the facility." Melinda reveals, "I don't know where they went."

"Have you told Tony?" Phil asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I believe he's getting dressed." Melinda reveals.

"Rhodey?" Phil asks, looking interested.

"Rhodey." Melinda confirms as Tony and Rhodey walk out into the living area, Tony's shirt being opened while Rhodey is buttoning his up, Tony using a tablet as he walks.

"Their phones are together." Tony reveals.

"Where?" Melinda and Phil ask together.

"They're at a club." Tony reveals.

"They probably wanted to have some fun." Rhodey guesses.

"Probably, but they should have said something." Phil says with a frown.

"Yeah, they should have." Tony says with a frown, finding this odd as going to a club isn't exactly Leo's idea of fun, though he could see Daisy dragging him along.

"Maybe their trying to take a leaf out of their parents' book." Rhodey comments, "You two are experts at sneaking out, and you did it as teenagers." He points out.

"That's true. It's still worrying because I doubt they brought weapons with them and with Hydra out their they could be in danger." Melinda says with a frown.

"We could go to the club, get them." Phil suggests.

"No." Tony, Melinda and Rhodey say together.

"I'll get into different feeds, make sure they're okay." Tony says.

"And we should just wait here for them to get back." Melinda says and Phil nods at that while they head over to the couches, "So, you're giving it a real chance?" Melinda asks, looking between her brother and Rhodey.

"Yeah, we are." Tony confirms.

"Good." Melinda says, with a smile, as they sit down.

* * *

Completely unaware about how much their parents are worrying about the Daisy, Leo as well as Sharon, Trip, Mack and Hunter are leaving a club, everyone but Mack being at least a little tipsy.

"We should go play pool." Daisy says, looking excited.

"No, we should be getting back." Mack says, trying to lead everyone in the direction of the car.

"That's boring." Hunter comments.

"Funn." Leo says, his speech being even worse now that he's drunk, "Fun….. good."

"Please say you two are on my side." Mack says, looking at Sharon and Trip, wanting someone to be on his side.

"I think you might want to chase after Daisy and Hunter." Sharon says with an amused look on her face and Mack turns to see Daisy and Hunter running down the street and then in unison they both jump, attempting to jump over a fire hydrant, and collide in mid-air.

"DAAAISY." Leo yells, sounding worried, as Daisy and Hunter crash to the ground.

"I'm okay." Daisy says as she sits up.

"Yeah, so am I." Hunter says, "Not that anyone cares."

"Okay, that's it. We're going back." Mack says

"He's right, it would be best." Trip says as he helps Daisy up.

"Fine." Daisy says and the group, Daisy and Hunter being annoyed as they wanted to have more fun, head to the car.

* * *

An hour hour after Daisy's and Hunter's unfortunate collision in mid-air, something which Mack is sure they'll regret in the morning, the group are walking back into the private living area at the facility.

"Shhh, we've got to be quiet." Daisy tells her cousins, Trip, Mack and Hunter.

"Nice try Daisy, but it's too late for quiet." A voice says and as the lights turn on the group of six turn towards the couches where they see Tony, Rhodey, Phil, Melinda, Natasha and Clint, the ladder two being present as they wanted to see how her Melina, Tony and Phil handled their children sneaking back in.

"Mom, Dad." Daisy says at the exact same time Leo says,

"Dad."

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Hunter asks, "Although can we technically be in trouble when we're grown adults?" he asks curious.

"You maybe grown adults but you are also agents who left the secure base without informing anyone and without weapons." Phil says, sounding less than impressed.

"So we are in trouble?" Daisy asks, not being able to think that this means she is going to get sent away.

"I'd say so." Trip mutters.

"Rooms all of you." Phil says, "Your mother and I will be in for a minute to talk to you." He says to Daisy.

"And I'll be in to talk to you." Tony says, looking at Leo.

"Yes, Dad." Daisy and Leo say together as they both head to their room, Natasha noticing the fear in Daisy's eyes as she goes.

"You four should have known better than leaving base without telling anyone, especially now." Phil says to Trip, Mack, Hunter and Sharon.

"Yes Sir." They say as they head to their rooms

"You two need to talk to Daisy, and quick." Natasha tells her sister and Phil.

"Why? What did you notice?" Melinda asks worried.

"She's terrified, but I can't tell you why." Natasha reveals.

"Because she was constantly sent back." Phil realises, "She's worried we'll do the same thing." He comments, looking worriedly at Melinda.

"Let's go." Melinda says and they both head to Daisy's room.

"I better go talk to Leo." Tony says, "I'll see you back in your room." He says to Rhodey.

"Definitely." Rhodey confirms.

"Okay, can I crash with you?" Clint asks looking at Natasha, "I can't deal with hearing them another night." He says as he has the unfortunate position of having his bunk between Rhodey's and Peggy, Howard and Steve's which equals him hearing thing that have led to him sleeping without his hearing aids in.

"Sure." Natasha answers.

"You do realises that there are six empty rooms, don't you?" Tony asks, "And that you can take out your hearing aids." Tony comments as he walks across the room, heading to Leo's room.

"Taking out my hearing aids don't stop the vibrations from coming through the wall." Clint says, sounding annoyed, something which cases Tony to laugh and Rhodey to look apologetic.

Still being amused by his friends' comment Tony gets to his son's room and knocks on the door.

"Yes." Leo's voice answers and Tony walks in, "Trroouuble?"

"Not really." Tony says as he walks over and sits down next to him, "I'd be a hypocrite if you were." He explains, "I just need you to know that you can leave base whenever you want, do whatever you want, but it's very important that you tell someone when you're going. It our family, with what we do, it's dangerous to go off without telling anyone, even if you're with a group, I learnt that lesson a lot when I was growing up." Tony explains and Leo starts to type.

" _I'll tell you next time."_ Leo tells his father, " _Promise."_

"Good." Tony says with a grin, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." Leo answers.

"Good, I'm glad." Tony says and Leo starts to type.

"Did worrying about me intrupt a night you and Rhodey?" Leo asks as he notices that his father still hasn't done up his shirt and he can't help but worry about ruining his Dad's night.

"Yeah, but it's okay. You, and your sister, are always my first priority" Tony assures Leo.

"Thhhank you." Leo says before hugging his father.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Tony assures Leo.

"Go…. Have a good time." Leo tells his father.

"Oh I will." Tony says with a grin, causing Leo to pull a face, "Sorry." Tony quickly says, "I'll see you in the morning." He says before leaving his sons room.

* * *

A little before Tony was knocking on his son's door Melinda and Phil are knocking on Daisy's room.

"Come in." Daisy says and Phil and Melinda walk into their daughter's room.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisy says as she hurries over and hugs both her parents.

"It's okay, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It is?" Daisy ask surprised.

"We're not angry that you went out and had, I'm guessing fun." Phil informs his daughter, as they break apart.

"But you are angry." Daisy guesses.

"We're upset." Melinda corrects, "Daisy we want you to have fun, and by looks of things you did, but next time you need to tell someone, or get JARVIS to pass on the message." Melinda explains, "We wouldn't have stopped you, we just needed to know that you were going just in case something happened." Melinda explains.

"I guess that makes sense." Daisy says, "Especially considering everything, I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, just say something next time." Phil tells his daughter.

"Will do." Daisy responds and the three of them drift into silence.

"I watched your present." Melinda tells her daughter, breaking the silence after about a minute.

"What'd you think?" Daisy asks, her voice nervous.

"It was incredible, thank you so much, Daisy." Melinda says before hugging his daughter.

* * *

 **March 18** **th** **2014**

Just like Mack predicted when Daisy and Hunter work up in the morning they were feeling the after affects their mid-air collision and five of the group of six who went out spent several hours feeling the joys of hangovers or at least they did until Tony took pity on them and made them his hangover cure, ever since they have all been feeling better and Hunter has made it clear that there is almost nothing he wouldn't do to get the recipe for it.

"Leo, we've got to leave in an hour, so you need to be ready." Tony tells his son, who is sitting with Daisy and Trip trying to find a lead on the alien writing.

"Can….. Daaaisy come?" Leo asks curious, "Pleease." He adds as he really wants Daisy's support.

"I'll have to check with your parents, but I don't see why not." Tony says, realising that his son needs support, "But you can't let any of the cameras or press see you." Tony tells his niece.

"They won't." Daisy assures her uncle.

"Then we leave in an hour." Tony tells his niece and son before he leaves, going to find Phil and Melinda to make sure that they are okay with Daisy coming to New York, "J, where would I find my dear sister and the man that she won't admit that she's in love with?"

"I will need you to be more specific, Sir." JARVIS responds.

"Mel, and Phil." Tony clarifies with an amused look on his face.

"Miss Melinda and Director Coulson are in the director's office." JARVIS answers.

"Thanks, J" Tony says and he heads there.

About a minute after he asked JARVIS where he would find Melinda and Phil Tony walks into the office that Phil has been using,

"How do you have so much paperwork?" Tony asks as he walks in.

"It comes with the job." Phil answers, "What's up?"

"Leo wants Daisy to come with us to the press conference, I said it's okay if it's okay with you." Tony explains, "I'll make sure no cameras or press see her, I just think Leo needs the support." He explains.

"She can go." Phil says after he and Melinda have a conversation without words, "Just make sure no press see her."

"I will." Tony promises.

"How you doing?" Melinda asks her brother curious.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've given a press conference." Tony reminds his sister.

"Just try to stick to the cards this time." Phil tells his friend.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Tony asks amused.

"Nope." Phil responds, causing Tony to laugh.

* * *

Two hours after Tony's conversation with Melinda and Phil he, along with Rhodey, Daisy and Leo are arriving at Avengers Tower via the private entrance. As they walk in the group of four find Pepper waiting.

"Tony, Leo, Rhodey." Pepper greats, not being at all surprised to see them, "Daisy." She greats, sounding slightly surprised.

"I'm just hear for moral support." Daisy explains.

"Ah right." Pepper says, "Follow me, the press has started to arrive so we're going to have to go via the restricted area." Pepper explains and the four nod.

"You okay?" Daisy asks Leo concerned as they walk.

"Worried." Leo admits.

"We'll I know I can't be there with you on the stage, but I'll be back stage and here for you in every other way." Daisy promises her cousin.

"Thannnk you." Leo says and Daisy reaches out squeezes her cousins hand before letting go, once she does the two of them follow Rhodey, Pepper and Tony through the tower.

After a couple of minutes Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Leo and Daisy arrive at a smaller room with some drinks and couches.

"Through that door is where the press conference is set up." Pepper reveals, "It will be staring in about fifteen minutes." She explains, "I'll go out first, and then I call you up." She says, looking at Tony.

"I'll make the reveal and then once I do I'll call you up." Tony says looking at Leo, "Then we'll answer some questions. Is no more than five still how many?" he asks Pepper.

"Yeah." Pepper answers and Tony nods, "That's about everything you need to know." She says and the others nod, "I just need to check in a few things, but I'll be back before the press conference begins." Pepper says before she leaves.

Once Pepper leaves Leo walks over to the couch and sits down while Daisy walks over and sits down next to her cousin and as he does Rhodey walks over to Tony.

"You know what you going to say?" Rhodey asks Tony.

"I always do." Tony says and Rhodey gives him a look which says, _'come on, I know you better than that.'_ "I'm worried that there are going to be people who will come after Leo to get to me." He explains in a quiet voice.

"You always knew that was a possibility." Rhodey reminds Tony.

"I know; I just don't want him to be hurt because of me." Tony says and having no idea what to say to that, because he knows Tony well enough to know that nothing will help, Rhodey just hugs him.

* * *

While Tony and Leo, with the support of Rhodey and Daisy, are preparing themselves for the press conference, everyone at The Facility are arriving in their private living area so that they can watch the live coverage of the press conference.

"Is this a good idea?" Mack ask curious, "Tony announcing this?"

"It's risky, that's for sure." Peggy confirms, "But it's what Leo and Tony both want."

"It's their choice and we have to support them in it." Howard says.

"And watch out for them too." Steve adds, "Warn them about threats."

"That we will." Maria confirms and the group drift into silence, all watching the TV, waiting for the press conference to begin.

* * *

It has been almost twenty minutes since Tony, Leo, Daisy and Rhodey arrived at The Tower and the press conference has begun.

"Mr Tony Stark." Pepper's voice says.

"Good luck." Rhodey says as he squeezes Tony's hand.

"I'll call your name when it's your time." Tony tells Leo before he heads out of the room, onto the stage.

"So, I know you must be wondering what this is about, and I know that you've been wondering, speculating where I've been disappearing to the past few months, well today I'll answer both of those questions." Tony says once he is standing in front of the podium, "In December of last year I found out something that was hidden from me for twenty-six years." Tony says, "I'm a father." He reveals, "And I have spent the last three months getting to know my son." He reveals, "His name is Leo and I am incredible proud to call him my son and I have loved every second of the time we have spent getting to know one another. So, for the first time I would like to introduce you all to, my son, Leopold Stark." Tony says and as he does Leo, being incredible nervous walks out from the other room.

Once Leo walks out he walks straight over to his father who puts his arm around Leo's shoulders, and squeezing them in comfort as he knows how nervous his son is. Once he does Tony lets go and walks over to the podium once more, as he does Leo walks over and stands next to his father.

"Now we'll take a few questions." Tony says, as he looks out at the press, knowing, from experience who's questions to take and who's not to, "Yes, you." He says pointing to one of the reporters.

"How'd you find out about each other?"

"Leo was selected to be employed by a think tank that will be assisting the Avengers, a think tank that I cannot go into more detail about, part of the selection process was a DNA test and I was alerted to the similarities that Leo's DNA has to mine and we ran a paternity test." Tony explains, "Yes, you." Tony says, pointing to someone else.

"Leo, how do you feel about finding out about your father?" a reporter asks.

"Happpy, very glad." Leo manages to say, his stutter being almost unnoticed.

"You." Tony says pointing to someone else.

"What do you do, Leo? What's your profession?"

"Leo is an engineer and an incredible one at that." Tony answers, "And for the last question, you." He says pointing to someone else.

"Why was Leo being your son hidden from you?"

"Because the person keeping the secret thought it was best for both of us but he was wrong." Tony say, "Thank you for your time." Tony says before he and Leo head off the stage hearing calls of,

"MR STARK." As they go.

"Just ignore them." Tony says to his son as they walk.

The second that Tony and Leo are behind closed doors once more Tony pulls his son into a hug.

"You did great." Tony assumes his son.

"Hey, it's already trending." Daisy's voice says.

"Reeally?" Leo asks at the exact time Tony says,

"Seriously?" As they break apart.

"Yep." Daisy confirms as she walks over to hug Leo while Tony walks over to Rhodey and just kisses him.

"Let's go home." Tony says, once he and Rhodey break apart, looking between his son, niece and Rhodey.

"Pleease." Leo says and the four of them head out of the tower by the same secure way they entered.

* * *

 **March 21** **st** **2014**

It has been three days since Tony revealed to the press and public that Leo was his son and ever since then there has been a lot of speculation and discussion about them, most of which Leo and Tony have ignored though they have read the more amusing articles about them.

It is lunchtime and everyone are sitting around the table eating lunch together when Tony's phone rings.

"Hello." Tony answers, "Yeah? okay, thanks Pepper." Tony says before hanging up, "We're about to get an unwanted visitor." He reveals.

"Who?" Peggy asks her son.

"Talbot and some friends." Tony explains.

"Great." Natasha comments sarcastically.

"How far away are they?" Sharon asks curious.

"Half an hour by Pepper's best guess." Tony responds.

"Okay, Tone, Phil, you're with me." Maria says, "We'll confront Talbot." She says, "Everyone else stay in the secure area."

"What will this Talbot do?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nothing good." Phil answers, "We'll need a plan." He says, looking at Maria.

"I know, I'm getting one." She reveals.

* * *

"Tony." Rhodey's voice says twenty minutes later, when Tony is on his way to meeting up with Maria and Phil to put their plan into action

"Hey." Tony says, turning around and facing him.

"Have the lawyers arrived?" Rhodey asks and Tony nods, "Look, I've worked with Talbot before. You've got to be confident when dealing with him, show him no fear and have no doubt in your voice."

"I'm good at that, you should know that." Tony says with a smirk.

"Oh I do." Rhodey responds, "Don't let anger or ego take over, Talbot can make things difficult for all of us if you let him, just be calm."

"I will." Tony says.

"TONY." Phil's voice calls, "We've got to go." He says.

"COMING." Tony calls back then turns back to Rhodey, "Which we will both be doing later." He says before placing a kiss on Rhodey's cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Rhodey responds and Tony smirks before hurrying off, neither noticing Natasha standing at the other end of the hallway with a smile on her face as she likes how happy being together makes her brother and friend.

* * *

Five minutes later Phil, Maria, Tony and some of the Stark lawyers that Tony had flown in are all waiting outside the facility entrance for Talbot, the lawyers standing some ways back from Phil, Maria and Tony.

"So, you both clear on the plan?" Maria asks her brother and friend curious.

"Yep." Tony says.

"It's just a matter as to whether it works." Phil comments.

"We're about to find out." Maria comments as military trucks drive up.

"Here we go." Tony mutters.

About a minute after Maria first pointing out the trucks coming up they stop and Talbot gets out and walks towards the group of there.

"General Talbot, what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony asks, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I caught your press conference the other day and imagine my shock when I realised that your son was one of the former S.H.I.E.L.D agents that I had a run in with a few months ago." Talbot says, "The Avengers are working with S.H.I.E.L.D and I am here to expose you all and take into custody all S.H.I.E.L.D agents here, starting with you Coulson."

"I wouldn't recommend trying that." Maria says, "You say that this is based on the fact that Tony's son was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but Leo Stark was never or is he a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Maria says, using a loop hole as Leo Fitz was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and technically Leo Carter-Stark is now.

"Leo Stark may not have been, but Leo Fitz is." Talbot argues.

"Leo Fitz is an illegal identity." Tony says, doing so as he has talked to both Leo and his mother about this as way to protect Leo from government action thanks to him being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and under Leo's new identity Jean is reordered as his mother, no matter the last name, "I was unaware of his adoption, didn't give consent which voids it." He explains.

"I am here to give friends knowledge about my area of expertise, and we all will be more than happy to help you with Hydra threats, we all will." Phil explains.

"But if you insist on pushing this or forcibly gaining access to this location then it's not us you'll be dealing with but my lovely army of lawyers, which won't be easy." Tony explains, giving Talbot a 'don't test me look.'

"This isn't the last you'll be hearing about this." Talbot says before leaving, looking far from happy.

"That went well." Maria comments once Talbot leaves.

"Yep."

* * *

While Tony, Maria and Tony are down facing Talbot Daisy, Leo, Sharon, Trip, Mack, Hunter, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Peggy, Howard, Rhodey, Bruce, and Steve are all watching from above.

"He's leaving, it worked." Daisy says, sounding surprised by that.

"Of course it did, they know what they're doing, even if it doesn't always seem like it." Natasha comments.

"Think that this will get Talbot off our backs forever?" Bruce asks curious.

"No." everyone who has any experience with Talbot say.

"If anything I'm going to say that it will make him more annoyed." Rhodey comments, knowing that as he has worked with Talbot.

"Great." Peggy says sarcastically.

"We'll deal with that problem when we have to." Steve comments.

"Okay, enough spying, let's get back to work." Melinda comments and everyone goes to do that, all of them wondering how they are going to handle the future dealings that they are sure they are going to have with General Glenn Talbot.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 _Italics=_ Fitz's communication device.

 **AN1:** So, I know that this is going to seem a lot like the original eps, and that is true, but after 2x05, things will start to really change and after 2x10, there will be a hell of a lot of differences.

(line break)

 **April 21** **st** **2014**

It has been a month since Talbot paid his visit to the new facility and ever since then he has tried, a couple of times, to try and prove that The Avengers are working with S.H.I.E.L.D, but he haven't been able to prove his theory.

It's just before lunch and Phil, Peggy, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Steve, and Melinda are having a meeting discussing details for upcoming missions when the door suddenly bursts opens and Sharon and Hunter hurry in.

"Sorry for interrupting but we've just found out something." Sharon explains.

"What is it?" Peggy asks.

"A former S.H.I.E.L.D agent is using the black market to sell a level ten file related to an object, an 084." Hunter explains.

"A level ten clearance?" Maria asks, sounding surprised and both Sharon and Hunter nod at that, "There's not a lot that could be."

"And whatever it is we want to get a hold of it before Hydra does." Peggy realises.

"If it has a level ten clearance, definitely." Steve says.

"Looks like we've got a new mission to plan." Clint comments.

"JARVIS can you please get Daisy, Trip and Tony to come here." Phil requests as he suspects that they are going to need Tony's money.

"Of course." JARVIS responds.

"Let's get started on this plan." Melinda says and that's just what they do.

 **April 22** **nd** **2014**

It has been two days since Hunter and Sharon barged in on the meeting and a lot of planning the group have come up with a plan to get the intel.

"Let's go over the mission on more time." Peggy says to Melinda, Daisy, Hunter, Sharon, Trip, Clint, and Sam, as the eight of them are in the cloaked bus.

"Hunter, Trip and I will take the meeting." Sharon says, "Mel and Sam will be above monitoring everything, Daisy will be monitoring from the other side of the floor and Clint…."

"Will be in the building over in position to help out in case things go to hell." Clint says.

"And I'll be here monitoring all the local law enforcement channels and making sure they all stay away." Peggy says, "We'll all be communicating on channel 2." Peggy instructs.

"The meeting is in forty minutes; we've got to move out." Sharon says and everyone nods.

(line break)  
Half an hour later everyone is getting into their assigned positions Sharon, Hunter and Trip are getting ready to meet with the person who is selling the intel. Melinda and Sam are getting into the position where they are going to monitor everything, Daisy is deciding from the roof into her position and Clint is getting himself comfortable in his 'nest'

"Keep coms open but silent until the meet is over." Peggy instructs.

"Yes Commander Carter." Every responds, all knowing that they don't use personal relationships on missions.

For fifteen minutes everyone is silent, waiting in position for the mission to begin.

"Here we go." Sharon mutters as an agent who is selling the intel and two others approach.

"Agent 13, I can honestly say that I was surprised to hear that you were the one buying this." Agent Browning says.

"What can I say a girl needs a way to make a living now that S.H.I.E.L.D's gone." Sharon comments, using the cover that she came up with before the mission.

"Don't we all." Browning responds, "This is what I'm selling." He says, putting a file down in front of them, as they do Hunter flips it over to reveal the very item that they have been looking for months, "I used to work at a containment facility that had hundreds of these types of files but this is the only one that had a level ten classified file dedicated to it."

"So you're seeling as picture of a box you don't have, why exactly are we paying so much?" Hunter asks annoyed.

"The government has it, along with thousands of other assets they've seized from S.H.I.E.L.D., and they don't know what to make of half of them." Browning reveals, saying something that everyone else knows.

"So basically you're selling us a needle in a haystack." Trip realises.

"Finding the haystack is up to you. I know your reputations. I'm sure you'll be fine. What I don't appreciate is you changing the terms on me now." Browning says, sounding annoyed.

"We're asking for clarification, Browning. You're the one who changed the terms, bringing more than the two guards we agreed upon." Sharon comments.

"I only brought two guards." Browning says, and before anyone can react a man comes forward and snaps Browning's and the other guards neck.

As soon as he does Sharon, Trip, Hunter start to fire back and Melinda, Sam and Daisy drop down from where they are hiding and fire back.

"Barton, he's coming your way." Sharon says as the man who killed Browning and his men grabs the file and run and se she is knocked to the ground.

"I've got him." Clint says and he fires arrows at the man as he jumps out of the window, but the arrows just bounce off him, "That's new." He mutters, "Peggy, we've got a problem." Clint says.

"More than one. Locals are on their way. I can't stop them. You need to move, now." Peggy instructs, "Get back here." She says.

"On it." Everyone responds.

(Line break)

Twenty minutes later everyone is arriving back at the bus where Peggy is waiting.

"Did you get the pictures we sent back?" Melinda asks her mother.

"Yeah, it's definitely the obelisk." Peggy responds.

"Which means we've got to get into the facility and get it." Trip realises, "Right?"

"It's too dangerous not to. Especially now that we've got a third party that's possibly Hydra on the scene." Clint comments, "So, when are we going to break into the facility?" he asks.

"You and Sam can't. You've got public connections to the Avengers." Sharon comments.

"Sharon's right we can't risk something that would start a war between The Avengers and the US government." Peggy comments.

"Which means Clint and I will be running back end on this mission." Sam realises.

"I'd say first we need to actually come up with a mission." Hunter comments.

"We will." Daisy says, believing that.

"Well, whatever we do come up with we're going to have to be quick." Melinda comments.

"That we are." Peggy confirms, "Let's get back to New York so that we can figure this out." She instructs.

"I'll get us in the air." Melinda says before heading to the cockpit while the others head to the command centre to start to discuss everything that they know.

(Line break)

After a quick flight the group of eight arrive back at the Facility where they find Phil, Natasha and Steve waiting.

"Have you got something?" Peggy asks when she sees them.

"Not on the facility you're planning on breaking into, but on the person who crashed your meeting." Phil reveals, "His name is Carl Creel, he was on the INDEX, and he was supposed to have been killed… by John Garrett."

"Which means he's definitely Hydra." Clint says with a frown.

"Which also means we've come to the bridge." Natasha says, looking between Phil and Melinda.

"What bridge?" Daisy asks confused.

"Weeks ago Ward said he'd talk; said he'd give us intel." Phil reveals.

"I'm guessing that he has a catch to that." Daisy comments.

"Yeah, he'll only talk to you." Phil reveals, frowning as he really doesn't want that to happen.

"Of course." Daisy says sarcastically, "I'll talk to him." He says.

"No." Phil and Melinda say together.

"Look, I've got to do this. He might have answers." Daisy says, "I don't want to see him, and I definitely don't want to talk to him, but if he can give us intel then I will." Daisy tells everyone, "I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Phil asks is daughter.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms

"Okay, then walk with me. There are a few things you need to know." Natasha tells her niece.

"Okay, right now I'll take any advice you've got." Daisy says and the two of them walk.

"I don't like this." Melinda informs Phil.

"Me either."

(Line break)

A few minutes later Daisy and Natasha arrive outside the room where Ward is heled in.

"He'll try and manipulate you, get you to sympathise, as hard as it is you can't let him." Natasha tells her niece telling her something that she has already told her.

"He can't get out right? He can't escape? Hurt me?" Daisy asks worried.

"He can't; I designed that cell." Natasha explains, "Just keep him focused on Creel."

"Okay." Daisy says, looking worried as she really doesn't want to face Ward.

"You can do this, Daisy." Natasha tells her.

"Thanks Aunt Tasha." Daisy says before heading into the room.

(line break)

While Daisy is walking into the room to talk to Ward, her parents, Grandmother, Aunts, Sharon, Steve, Sam, Clint and Steve are watching the security feed of what is going on, none of them liking what they are seeing and all being more than prepared to intervene if necessary.

As they watch, even though they really don't like what she is doing, both Phil and Melinda are quiet impressed with how their daughter is dealing with Ward, she is keeping the focused on Creel and even though Ward is attempting to gain sympathy by mentioning his suicide attempts Daisy doesn't let him get away with it and they are able to find out a lot about Creel.

"We're going to need Talbot." Phil realises as Daisy leaves the room that Ward is.

"I really don't see him helping willingly not after everything that has happened." Maria comments.

"Then we get him to co-operate unwillingly." Natasha comments.

"You want us to what, kidnap him?" Steve asks, his voice full of disapproval.

"Not kidnap. Just discuss in a way that he might not be okay with and keep him in a place where he can't interfere with what we have to do." Peggy explains.

"That sounds a lot like kidnapping to me." Steve says, with a frown.

"It seems like the kind of thing that might be necessary." Melinda admits.

"He can't be hurt in anyway." Steve tells the others.

"If we're right about Creel then I think we'll be preventing him from being in harm's way." Peggy admits.

"What's the plan?" Steve asks, still not being the biggest fan of this idea, and together the group starts to work on one together.

(line break)

A couple of hours later the group has saved Talbot from Creel, and Phil attempted, and failed, to get Talbot to explain that all they are doing is protecting people, whether they want protection or not.

Even though Talbot wasn't willing to help the group needed him, so after leaving him in a car, with a fake phone, the group were able to determine exactly where the location of the facility where the obelisk will be.

"Breaking into a United State Military Facility, is this really a good idea?" Sam ask as everyone is getting ready for Peggy, Sharon, Melinda, Daisy, Hunter, and Trip to leave

"No." Peggy answers, "But it's what we need to do."

"Seventy years ago Peg and I learnt the hard way that the US never just keeps a weapon, they use them no matter the consequences, and I really wouldn't put them past trying to use the obelisk as a weapon if they figure out what it does." Howard explains, "And that, that could be catastrophic." He explains.

"I'm with Howard, we've all seen what the US Government, and other organizations have done with technology they didn't understand, we can't risk them using the obelisk, not after what you've see it do." Steve says, looking at Peggy and Howard.

"If you're going to do this then you've got to go now." Natasha comments.

"The rest of us will run things from here." Phil says, "Good luck." He says, looking at the six agents who are going on the mission.

"Thanks, we're going to need it." Sharon says and she, Peggy, Melinda, Daisy, Trip and Hunter leave, Trip's cover being a General while the others are pretending to be his security detail.

(Line break)

An hour later Peggy, Melinda, Daisy, Sharon, Trip and Hunter have gotten into the facility where the obelisk is being heled.

"Spread out, we want to get the obelisk as quick as possible and get out of here." Peggy tells everyone, "If you find the Obelisk, do not touch it, no matter what you do." She says, giving each of the other six a look as she does, "Got it?"

"Got it." Melinda, Daisy, Sharon, Trip and Hunter say together.

"Good." Peggy says as everyone spreads out.

For the next few minutes Peggy, Melinda, Daisy, Sharon, Trip, and Hunter all start to search throughout the facility trying to find the one item among hundreds that they need.

"I think I've got it." Melinda says through the coms after about five minutes of them all searching.

"Open the box to verify that it is the obelisk, but do not touch it." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Got it." Melinda says she opens the box and sees the object that her parents described, "I've got it." Melinda informs everyone and as she does Melinda's instincts tell her that she is not alone Melinda quickly turns and kicks, causing Creel to fall into the shelf opposite her, within a few seconds Creel is up and he turns into brass again and pushes Melinda into the shelf where the obelisk is. As Melinda crashes into the shelf the obelisk falls and acting without even thinking Melinda reaches out and catches it, and to her shock even though it glows and the same symbol that Phil carves comes out of it like brail, Melinda doesn't turn to stone.

Even though Melinda is shocked she doesn't dwell on that and thanks to the fact that Creel is too Melinda pulls her ICER and just fires at him and runs as she does security from the facility starts to attack and creel, and she just keeps firing her ICER while she runs, not letting go of the obelisk for a second.

"I've got the Obelisk, but I can't get to the entrance we came in." Melinda says through her coms.

"Back exit, we can all get there." Peggy says.

"Sounds good."

Within a minute everyone other than Melinda are at the way out.

"Where is she?" Daisy asks worried as she can't see her mother.

"May, status?" Sharon asks.

"Almost there." Melinda says and as she does she rounds the corner right in front of the others, "We've got to go."

"Are you holding the alien thing that turns people to stone?" Daisy asks her mother shocked, as Peggy's eyes widen as she only knows of one person, out of dozens, who was able to hold that thing without turning to stone.

"Yes, and I'm choosing not to question how right now." Melinda tells her daughter, "We've got to get out of here."

"No arguments here." Hunter comments, "Any idea how?" he asks as the way they came is blocked by Creel and guards.

"Like I said I've got one." Peggy says, and everyone turns to look at her, "We steal ways out." She explains, "Let's go." She says and everyone starts to run.

"We've got to split up." Melinda says as they run, "I have the object Creel wants he'll follow me." Melinda says, "Take the jet, I'll take a bike." Melinda says as everyone in the group start to fire back at the military guards that are firing at her

"No. We're not leaving you." Daisy tells her mother.

"We have to." Sharon says, "It's the best way." She explains as even though she doesn't like it she knows that it is the best way.

"Go. I'll cover you." Melinda tells the other and while she fires they run to the Quinjet. Once Peggy, Daisy, Sharon, Trip and Hunter are all safely on board the yet Melinda climbs onto the bike, actually putting on the helmet that is sitting on it, as she it's on the bike, while turning off her coms, Melinda notices a satchel on the side of the bike and figuring that it is her best chance Melinda puts the obelisk inside and as soon as it is she speeds, not allowing herself to react to the screams or the bullets that are flying either side of her.

For the next five minutes Melinda just speeds trying to get as much distance between the facility, Creel, and the people chasing her as much as possible. Looking over her shoulder Melinda is pretty confidence that there is a large amount of distance between them, but she doesn't slow down. Containing to speed Melinda doesn't notice something unusual with the ground until it is too late, she slams on the breaks but she still hits something at a high speed, a person, Creel, had turned himself to asphalt and laid on the ground, causing Melinda to hit him.

As Melinda hits Creel she flips over the bike and goes flying. Landing on the ground Melinda feels pain in her shoulder, and in several other places and as she does Melinda feels herself being glad that she wore a helmet for once as she knows that if she wasn't wearing it, or the tactical gear that her brother, father and nephew designed, Melinda knows that her injuries would be a lot worse. Not allowing herself to dwell on what she is feeling Melinda forces herself up and as she does she sees Creel stealing the Obelisk.

The second she sees it Melinda reaches for her gun but she realises it's gone so she just runs towards Creel, but before she can even get close enough he has stolen a car and speed off.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily, "Can anyone here me?" Melinda asks as she re-activates her coms

"Yeah May, you've got us." Trip's voice says.

"Creel's got the obelisk, and he's gone, and my bike is in pieces." Melinda explains.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"For the most part." Melinda says as she throws off her helmet, suspecting that she has at least a dislocated shoulder and some cuts and bruises, "Try and track him. I've got to go dark." Melinda reveals as she can hear the sirens getting closer.

"Stay safe, get back when you can." Peggy tells her daughter.

"Will do." Melinda respond before removing her coms, destroying them and running, knowing that she has to make sure that she isn't being followed before she heads back to the others.

(line break)

While Melinda is going on the run Trip is docking the Quinjet on top of the parked bus.

"Daisy, I want you to monitor all feeds you can think of to try and get a lead on where Creel is, we've got to find him." Peggy says as the head from the Quinjet down to the plane "Trip, Hunter, give any help you can but don't get in her way. Sharon you're with me, we've got to brief the others." Peggy says.

"Yes Commander." Daisy, Trip, Hunter, and Sharon say and while Peggy and Sharon head to the office the others head to the command centre.

"This isn't going to be a fun conversation." Sharon comments.

"It's really not." Peggy confirms as she walks over to the buttons that control the screen and calls the Facility.

"How'd the mission go?" Phil asks as he appears on the screen with Natasha, Steve, Clint, Tony and Howard in the background.

"Mel heled the obelisk without turning to stone." Peggy reveals, to everyone's shock.

"That shouldn't be possible." Howard says sounding completely shocked as he is the only other person who can truly gasp what that means.

"It's happened before." Peggy reminds her husband.

"Where is Melinda now?" Phil asks, it being clear that he is worried.

"She's gone dark." Peggy reveals, "We had to steal a quintet to get away and because Creel was after her Melinda took a bike and we heard from her not long ago, it sounded like there was an accident and she said that Creel got the obelisk."

"Damn it." Tony says angrily.

"What are you doing to try and get it back?" Steve asks.

"Everything we can." Sharon answers.

"If Daisy needs multiple databases or feeds screened at once get her to send it through to JARVIS." Tony tells his mother.

"Will do." Peggy says before ending the call.

"Okay, tell me. If Hydra gets this obelisk back how bad are things going to be?" Sharon asks her aunt.

"I don't think bad even covers it." Peggy admits, causing Sharon to frown.

(line break)

For the next few hours both those on the bus and those at the facility work on trying to find Creel while Tony, Howard, Leo and Mack are working on something to counteract Creel's powers as they figure that they are going to need something like that.

"We've got it." Tony says as he appears on the screen in the command centre where Daisy, Peggy, Sharon, Trip and Hunter are trying to find some lead on Creel.

"The device to stop Creel's powers?" Peggy asks her son.

"Yeah."

"We need it." Trip comments.

"I'll fly it to you." Clint says, "See you in less than an hour." He comments.

"See you then." Peggy informs him an everyone gets back to trying to find Creel.

(line break)

An hour later, just as Clint is getting to the bus with the device to help with Creel Melinda is arriving back as well.

"Wow, you look like crap." Clint comments when he sees his friend.

"Always happy to see you too, Clint." Melinda tells him, "I need you to pop my shoulder back into place." She informs him.

"Sure." Clint says and he walks over to her, "Hold this." He says as he gives Melinda the device that the Carter-Stark men and Mack built.

"What is it?" Melinda asks as she takes the object with the arm that doesn't have a dislocated shoulder.

"Something to stop Creel's powers." Clint explains, and then without even warning her, put's Melinda's shoulder back into place, "Better?" Clint asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "Have anything about Creel been found?" Melinda asks Clint as the two of them head into the bus.

"Not as far as I know." Clint answers, causing Melinda to frown, as they both head up to the command centre.

About a minute later Melinda and Clint walk into the command centre.

"Mom." Daisy says as she rushes forward and hugs her mother, being glad to see her and as she does she notices Melinda wince, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing that won't heal." Melinda explains, "What are we doing about Creel?" Melinda ask.

"We're trying to find him." Sharon explains.

"We need to find him, before he gets the obelisk to Hydra." Melinda explains, "When I touched it it glowed and symbols rose of it, the same ones Phil has been carving."

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Positive." Melinda answers.

"Okay, Mel you and Clint go back to the facility, get your injuries treated and record everything that you saw and realised about the obelisk, how it felt to hold it." Peggy instructs.

"I can help on this mission." Melinda tells her mother as she hands the device that was built to stop Creel to hr mother.

"You can, but you don't have to." Peggy tells her daughter, "Go, make sure that you're okay." Peggy tells her daughter, it being clear to Melinda that she is speaking as both her director superior and her mother.

"Fine." Melinda says, being clear that she isn't happy about it but she knows that she won't be able to win an argument against her mother.

"We should go, we don't want so many planes too close for too long." Clint comments, "Good luck with Creel." He says and after Melinda hugs her daughter goodbye Clint and Melinda leave the plane.

"Okay, so we've got a way to stop Creel, now we just have to find him." Hunter comments.

"Something tells me that that will be easier said than done." Trip comments.

"Probably." Sharon confirms as the group continues to search.

(Line break)

Over the next couple of hours everyone continues to search for some kind of lead on Creel, becoming more tired as they search.

"Everyone, we've got something." Daisy suddenly says, breaking the silence that has enveloping the plane for a long time.

"What is it?" Sharon asks her cousin.

"Creel's been found on facial recognition." Daisy says.

"Where?" Peggy, Sharon, Trip, and Hunter ask together.

"About twenty minutes away. He's just sitting and there is a case next to him." Daisy reveals.

"The meeting is going down." Peggy realises, "Sharon, Trip, Hunter, go. This is a public area with someone who can bounce objects off him so ICERS only, we don't want any casualties." She instructs.

"Daisy you and I are going to stay here to monitor things." Peggy says and everyone nods and gets to work, Sharon taking the device that the scientists built.

For the next fifteen minutes Sharon, Trip and Hunter drive to the location where Creel is while Peggy and Daisy stay on the plane.

"Guys, hurry up. Things are seemingly going to hell." Daisy comments as bullets are fired at Creel.

"You need to get there now!" Peggy says in a hurried voice as she and Daisy watch as Creel goes after the person who shot at him and a woman takes the case where they assure the Obelisk is in.

"Rania." Daisy says, surprised as she recognizes the woman.

"You know her?" Peggy asks her granddaughter.

"Yeah, but she worked with Hydra. Why would she steal from them?" Daisy asks confused.

"Was she a member of Hydra or just working with them?" Peggy asks.

"Just working." Daisy answers, "But she was always more interested in evolution."

"That would be why she is stealing from Hydra." Peggy tells her.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Sharon, Trip and Hunter arrive at the location where Creel is. Even though things are going to hell Sharon manages to get close enough to Creel to use the device that was created. As Sharon deals with Creel Hunter and Trip go after the man he was meeting with.

"Commander, we've lost him." Hunter's disappointed voice says a few minutes later.

(Line break)

A few hours later Peggy, Howard, Steve, Melinda, Phil, Daisy, Trip, Hunter, Fitz, Mack, Natasha, Clint, Sharon, Rhodey, Tony and Maria are sitting around their private living area, all drinking beers.

"So, we found the obelisk, lost it, realised that we've got a third party in place, have a tentative truce with Talbot, Creel is stone and we're back at square one, is that about right?" Tony asks curious.

"You're forgetting that Mel could hold the obelisk without turning to stone and we know that it is connected to what is going on with Phil." Howard comments.

"We're going to need more beers." Hunter comments.

"Yep." Everyone else says together before everyone drifts into silence, every single one of them worried about what is going to happen next as they are all back at square one and have more questions than before.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **April 30** **th** **2014**

It has been a week since Daisy realised Rania took the obelisk and ever since then everyone at the facility have been trying to find some lead on it or Rania and to the disappointment of everyone they haven't been able to find anything.

After meeting up with Jemma who gave Phil intel about some of the things going on in Hydra Phil has returned to the facility to brief the others about what is going on, though he knows that he can't tell them who he got the intel from as he doesn't want Jemma's cover to be compromised, so first he has approached Daisy.

"Hey Dad." Daisy says to her father as she currently trying to find something, anything on the writing.

"Hey, I need you to talk to Ward again." Phil tells his daughter, hating that he has to get her to do that.

"What about?" Daisy asks, not liking this almost as much as her father does.

"Hydra. How they recruit and what their protocols are involving powered people." Phil explains.

"That's specific." Daisy comments.

"Donnie Gill has developed freezing powers. Hydra's after him, but do not mention Gill to Ward." Phil tells his daughter.

"I won't." Daisy says.

"Good. I'll be briefing the others while you talk to Ward." Phil explains and Daisy nods before heading out the room.

* * *

After leaving her father Daisy heads straight to where Ward is heled so that she can talk to him, something that she would rather not do.

"Skye." Ward says when he sees her and if it wouldn't raise a lot of questions then Daisy would have corrected him.

"I need to know about Hydra, their recruitment processes." Daisy says as she sits down on the chair in front of the barrier that separates Ward from the outside.

"Well, they're not exactly what you'd call welcoming. They don't give you a choice." Ward answers, only doing so because he wants a chance with Skye.

"So, what do they give you? Money? Threats? Torture? Combo platter?" Daisy asks curious.

"They're good at convincing people."

"Yeah, well, they suckered you in." Daisy says, not having a lot of sympathy for Ward.

"No. I was never loyal to Hydra. I was loyal to Garrett." Ward says and honestly Daisy has to try and hold in a snort at that.

"Oh. Garrett is the reason you're a cold-blooded killer." Daisy says, not being able to keep the distain out of her voice.

"I don't blame him for the choices I've made."

"Right. I seem to remember you blaming your brother. Or was it your parents? Man, I can't keep up." Daisy comments, telling the truth as every time she talks to Ward he seems to have someone else to blame.

"My family tore me down. Garrett built me back up... the way he wanted." Ward reveals.

"We're all aware of who your family is, Ward. Not only are they respected. They're pretty much loved." Daisy comments.

"Well, every family has its secrets. Yours does, too." Ward informs her.

"What do you know about my family?" Daisy asks, worrying that he knows the truth, though honestly she can't see how he would.

"I know about your father, he's alive and looking for you." Ward says to Daisy confusion as if Ward was talking about Coulson then he would say so, "And one day if you let me I'll take you to him." He says and as he does Daisy realises that he's not talking about Coulson, he doesn't know about him in fact he is seemingly talking about the person who made her real parents believe that she was dead, he's talking about the person who took her.

"I don't believe you." Daisy says, "And I made a mistake, talked to you like a normal person. Let's stay on task." Daisy says, not wanting to give Ward the satisfaction of knowing that she does want to know what he knows, only because she wants to give her parents the closure that knowing what happened to her, who took her, would give them.

"You make the rules." Ward says and he begins to explain all about Hydra's protocols on gifted which leads to him and Daisy discussing the differences between S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra.

* * *

While Daisy is talking to Ward her parents, Grandparents, Uncle, Aunts, Cousins, Trip, Mack, Hunter, Rhodey, Mack, Clint, Sam and Steve are in the conference room, Phil is explaining to them what he has learnt.

"From what we've been able to piece together, Donnie Gill had limited powers when he entered the Sandbox, but while there, he was taught to control, amplify those powers." Phil explains, showing everyone a video that he was able to find.

"Lovely. And who, exactly, do we have to thank for that? S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra?" Hunter asks curious.

"Unfortunately it could have been either." Steve says with disapproving frown.

"Hydra had scientists embedded at the base." Natasha comments.

"That explains how they took it so quickly." Maria comments as she knows that the Sandbox was one of the bases that was taken the quickest.

"A friend of mine was stationed there. He said it got bad fast." Mack reveals, "Is that when Gill escaped?"

"We don't know." Phil reveals, "What I do know is Creel wasn't an isolated incident. I've been told Gill's next on Hydra's wish list." He reveals.

"Told by who?" Clint asks curious.

"I have a source." Phil answers.

"A source you trust?" Howard asks curious.

"Very much so." Phil answers.

"It's…. Jemma, right?" Leo asks, to the confusion of everyone but Tony, Sharon, Rhodey, Phil and Melinda, as it would explain why Phil trusts the source so much.

"Jemma? What does she have to do with this?" Peggy asks confused.

"You told him?" Phil asks Tony, sounding disapproving, and angry.

"Of course I did." Tony says, being surprised That Phil would think he wouldn't, "Leo deserved to know where his sister is." He explains, "Is Leo right? Is Jemma your source? How is she?"

"Wait, Jemma is undercover in Hydra?" Natasha asks, not being able to help but think it is a bad idea as she knows how bad of a liar Jemma is.

"Yes." Phil confirms even though he really didn't want to, only doing so because he doesn't have much of a choice, "She was working on samples that she didn't realise belonged to Donnie until her last shift." Phil reveals, as Jemma works the night shift at Hydra, "She's okay, her cover is intact, and she is making some headway." He explains, looking at Tony

"Good." Tony says, sounding relieved that Jemma is okay, but hating that she is still undercover in Hydra.

"That means that they might take her on the mission because she would understand Gill's powers more." Maria says, with a frown.

"They would." Peggy says, really not liking the sound of that, or the fact that her granddaughter is undercover in Hydra without her knowing.

"Which is part of the reason I want to bring Gill in before Hydra gets their hands on him." Phil reveals, "Leo, you know him better than any of us. Have you got anything to help us narrow the search?" Phil asks.

"Um... well... the la... the last time that I saw him, he was, um..." Leo says before trailing off.

"Angry? On drugs? Uh... friendly? Sleeping?" Mack asks, having learnt recently that if you suggest a word to Leo it helps him.

"Yeah." Leo answers.

"Sleeping?" Tony asks his son as that doesn't really make sense.

"No. What ... the one ... the ... go back one." Leo requests.

"Friendly?" Hunter asks.

"Friendly. Um... uh... no, he had trouble making friends." Leo explains.

"Is there anything else you can think off?" Peggy asks her grandson in a kind of voice.

"I don't know." Leo answers, "Maybe ask Jemma, if you can." He suggests.

"If you think of anything." Phil tells him.

"Yeah, we'll work on it." Mack offers.

"May, you lead the search to find Gill. Let me know as soon as you have something." Phil says as he wants to know how Daisy is going.

"Okay, the best way to track Gill is by his powers." Melinda says, "Start by scanning sat feeds for any extreme temperature changes." Melinda says.

"I can get a program running in about five minutes." Tony tells his sister.

"Do it." She responds.

* * *

Within an hour of Tony saying that he can get program running the group have found out exactly where Gill is and Daisy have shared the information that she got from Ward, minus the details about Ward possibly knowing about the people who took her as she doesn't want to distract her parents, she'll tell them after the mission.

"A ship means close quarters, no room for mistakes, very little cover and danger that aren't usually present." Peggy says, looking at her daughter who is running this mission.

"Which means those of us most familiar with fighting in those circumstances is best, and we have to go in small." Melinda says.

"Small, against Hydra?" Steve asks, "Is that smart?"

"With the right people it is." Melinda comments, "Tasha, Clint, Ria, you up for this?" she asks and she gets three,

"Yes's." in response.

"I'm coming." Tony says.

"Tone…" Melinda starts to say.

"There is a chance my daughter could be there, undercover with Hydra, I'm coming." Tony says, no room for argument in his voice.

"Fine, we leave in ten." Melinda tells her siblings, and Clint, all of whom nod.

"We'll monitor what we can from here." Phil says as the five of them head out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Tony are on the Quinjet that they took from the facility, not too far from the location where the frozen ship is.

"We've got to discuss a game plan." Maria tells her siblings and Clint.

"Like I said we go in small." Melinda comments, "Tasha, Clint and I will parachute onto the boat. Clint preserve our exit while Tasha and I go after Gill." She explains, "Ria, Tony stay up here, monitor things, only intervene if needed." Melinda says, looking between her two youngest siblings.

"Got it, Mel." Ria says, though Tony looks far from happy.

"And you're making the calls." Melinda says to Maria, "You'll be in the better position to do so."

"That I will." Maria says with a nod.

* * *

About four hours after his father, Aunts and Clint left the facility Leo is going in search his cousin as there is something that he wants to do and Daisy can help him with it. After a little bit of searching Leo manages to track down his cousin sitting in a corner of the facility just staring at her laptop screen.

"Daisy." Leo says, causing his cousin to look up.

"Yeah, Leo?" Daisy asks curious.

"I want… to talk to … Ward." Leo informs his cousin.

"Leo, no. You really don't want to do that to yourself." Daisy says.

"I have too, pleeeease help me." Leo asks, there being an undertone of begging to his voice, as she hears that Daisy moves her laptop off her lap and stands up.

"Leo, I hate going down to talk to Ward. It will be so much worse for you." Daisy tells him, not wanting Leo to put himself through that.

"I have to, need to face him, pleeease help." Leo begs, needing his cousin to help him as she has access to Ward's room, he doesn't.

"Okay, but I don't like this." Daisy tells him.

"Thank you." Leo responds.

"Let's do this now while everyone else is distracted." Daisy says, being pretty sure that everyone else will think that her allowing Leo to talk to Ward is a very bad idea and they will both be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out.

* * *

While Leo has managed to convince Daisy to let him talk to Ward Melinda, Natasha, Tony, Maria and Clint have above the location of the boat.

"You've got a green, go." Maria tells her sisters and Clint. Hearing the clear go Natasha, Melinda and Clint walk down the ramp and jump down, all three of them having their weapons attached to various parts of their bodies so that they can get easy access to them when needed.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Leo managed to convince Daisy to talk to let him talk to Ward the two of them arrive outside Ward's cell

"I'll give you access then wait out here." Daisy tells her cousin, "Remember Ward cannot know about our family and he still thinks I'm Skye." She reminds him, "If he asks I'm not here. I've gone on the mission; he can't know about The Avenger's connection we now have." She says.

"Okay… Thank you, Daisy." Leo tells his cousin.

"Don't thank me, it's not going to be pleasant." Daisy says before she gives Leo access to the room where Ward is in, "Good luck." Daisy says as she hands her cousin the tablet that controls the barrier and other security features in the room.

"Thanks." Leo says before walking into the room. Even though the thought of going into the room terrifies him Leo knows that this is something that he has to do. Walking down the steps the knowledge that Ward can't see him yet fills Fitz with a bit of confidence then once he is down the stairs Leo makes it so Ward can see through the barrier.

"Fitz." Ward says surprised, "I imagine you've got a lot to say to me." Ward says and as he starts to speak Fitz can feel his panic begin to set in, he begins to panic and pant as he faces the person from his nightmares, "Look despite all of this it's really good to see you." Ward says, and as he does Leo struggles to speak even more, "Fitz? Fitz, are you al..."

"Stop. Stop talking. Stop." Leo requests, needing Ward to just stop so that he can collect himself, as he sits down on the chair and puts his head in his hands.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to avoid it." Ward says, trying to push away the blame.

"You tried to kill us." Leo objects, to being able to believe what Ward is saying.

"No. I wanted to save you. Garrett ordered me to kill you and Simmons. He expected me to put a bullet in your head. But I couldn't. I gave you a fighting chance to find a way out, like you always do. Like you did." Ward explains and honestly that makes Leo completely furious as he and Jemma only succeeded by a mere miracle.

"Save me?" Leo asks angrily as he stands up, "Do ... do you ... do you ... do you know what the, um... what you ... Okay. I ... you know, I have trouble with words, so, um..." Leo says, struggling so much that he decides to just show Ward what is going on, being glad that everyone is too distracted to pay attention to Ward, "it's probably best that I show you." Leo says as he uses the tablet to lessen the amount of oxygen in Ward's cell.

"Show me what?" Ward asks, starting to become worried.

"Hypoxia. Found that one. That's what you did to me." Leo says as he lowers the oxygen even more.

"Fitz? What are you doing?"

"I'm shhhhhowing you... what it's like when you're deprived...of, uh... The oxygen ... b... the brain cells, they ... they're... they react first. They die. Three minutes, damage is perrrmaneent." Leo explains.

"Where's Skye?" Ward asks as he struggles to breathe.

"Gone." Leo says, remembering the lie Daisy told him go give, "They're all gone after Donnie. And I should be there with them." Leo says, believing that as he feels like he should be with his father, and Aunts, helping with the mission and making sure his sister is okay, "But I can't be because of you, because of what you did to me! I'm damaged!"

"Donnie ... Donnie ... Donnie Gill." Ward says, struggling with every word, "That's ... that's why Skye was ..."

"No! I'm not ... I-I don't ... I don't, uh ... I don't answer, uh ... "Leo says, realising that he just screwed up big time.

"Fitz. Listen to me. Listen. You… they don't know what they're walking into."

* * *

While her cousin is in talking to Ward Daisy is standing outside the room, pacing back and forth as, with every second that passes, she passes that she made the worse possible decision by letting him go in there.

"Come on, Leo." Daisy mutters after he had been gone for about five or so minutes, just as she does the door opens and Leo runs out, looking panicked, "Leo? What's wrong?" Daisy asks.

"Ward….. he…" Leo says, looking terrified.

"Leo, slow down, focus. You can explain just concentrate." Daisy tells her cousin.

"Hydra, is … brainwashing." Leo tells his cousin, "Gill is." He says and as soon as he does Daisy gets a look of horror on her face.

"They have no idea what they are walking into." Daisy realises, "Let's go." Daisy says taking her cousins hand and the two of them go running.

* * *

While Daisy and Leo are running to meet up with the others Melinda, Clint and Natasha are landing on the ship where Hydra is.

"Clint, make sure we have a way out." Melinda says as Natasha takes down two of Hydra's outside guards.

"Will do. Don't get frozen." Clint tells his partner and friend.

"We'll try not to." Natasha responds as she and Melinda head into the ship.

* * *

"DAD." Daisy yells as she and Leo run into the room where Phil, Sharon, Peggy, Howard, Rhodey, Mack, Sam, Steve and Hunter are watching the case.

"Daisy, Leo, what's wrong?" Peggy asks worried.

"Gill is brainwashed, by Hydra." Daisy explains, "They're probably planning on re-activating it." She says, to the worry of everyone.

"How do you know?" Rhodey asks.

"I ta…lked to Ward." Leo reveals.

"You talked to Ward, how'd you even get into his cell?" Phil asks.

"I let him in." Daisy reveals and Phil looks far from happy at his daughter, "Look you can be pissed at me later, but right now Mom, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ria and Clint are walking into something having no idea what they are facing." Daisy says, "We've got to warn them."

* * *

On the Quinjet Maria and Tony, having no idea about what their sisters and Clint are walking into are monitoring things.

"Come in AS02." Phil's voice says.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Maria asks worried.

"Hydra's using brainwashing, Gil was brainwashed." Phil explains, "They're going to reactivate it." He reveals, causing Maria and Tony to exchange panicked looks.

"Jemma's onsite with Hydra. We'll do everything we can to maintain her cover." Melinda's voice says as she knows it will be too dangerous

"Tone, don't." Maria tells her brother, in a stern tone of voice, as he gets a panicked look on his face.

"She's my daughter, I have to." Tony reveals before he goes running to where his Iron Man suit is being stored.

* * *

On the ship Jemma just watched as Donnie Gill's brainwashing was re-activated and now the two of them are exiting with a Hydra agent Bakshi, onto the main deck while Melinda and Natasha are attempting to follow them.

"Make sure we're not followed." Bakshi tells Donnie Gill and after that he heads over to the edge and starts to freeze the ship. After about a minute of Donnie freezing the ship he is hit with an arrow and he falls over the edge of the ship.

As soon as she saw the arrow Jemma realised exactly who it was who shot Donnie and because of that she looks around after spotting Clint she sees Iron Man flying towards her and right away she realises what he is going to do, so, after making sure that Bakshi isn't looking at her Jemma looks directly at Iron Man, at her father's, eyes and shakes her head, then looks from her father to just to the side of Bakshi, hoping that her father gets what she is saying.

"Sir, I believe your Daughter is asking you to help secure her cover." JARVIS informs Tony as he flies towards Jemma.

"I don't know if I want to do that." Tony says as all he wants to do is fly over his daughter, pick her up, and fly her to safety, but on the flip side he knows how much danger that could put her in and it's obvious that she doesn't want him to do that, "But I will." Tony says as he fires one of his repursues at Bakshi, but makes it in a place that Jemma can push Bakshi out of the way off, which is exactly what she does, but it causes a whole in the ship. As he realises that he can't makes it seem like he was coming for Jemma, who gave him a grateful look as she knocked Bakshi to the ground, Tony flies over to Clint and pulls him out instead, feeling like he is making the wrong decision and that Jemma is the one that he should be pulling out.

* * *

Hours later, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria, and Tony have arrived back at the base and the second they landed, thanks to a conversation they have had with Phil, Melinda is heading to Phil's office so that they can talk to their daughter, while Tony is going in search of his son.

A couple of minutes after she left the plane Melinda walks into Phil's office where he is sitting.

"JARVIS Can you please ask Daisy to come here." Phil requests.

"Of course." JARVIS responds.

"What happened while I was gone?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Daisy gave Leo access to Ward's cell and he almost killed him." Phil reveals.

"Ward almost killed Leo or Leo almost killed Ward?" Melinda asks as honestly she could see it going either way.

"Leo almost killed Ward." Phil answers with a frown, "Tony's going to talk to him first and then Tony and I will talk and figure out whether I need to talk to Leo."

"That's good, it might be best." Melinda comments and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil and Melinda say together and Daisy walks in.

"So, I guess I'm in trouble for letting Leo into Ward's cell." Daisy comments.

"Yes, you are." Phil confirms as Daisy sits down across from her parents, "Why did you allow Leo to talk to him?"

"He begged me. Leo wanted some closure, he wanted some closure, I didn't expect him to try and kill Ward, but I don't blame him." Daisy comments, "Ward has hurt Leo more than anyone, he deserved the right to face him, to talk to him and even though I really didn't think it was a good idea, I think it was the right choice." Daisy explains.

"I understand that Daisy, I do, but there is a reason why who has access to that room." Phil tells his daughter, "If Leo, or anyone, ask you to do something like that you talk to me first." Phil tells his daughter.

"Will do." Daisy says, "But why we are on the subject there is something I have to tell you." Daisy says, looking between her parents, "I think Ward knows something about the people who took me."

"Why do you say that?" Melinda asks.

"He said that my father is alive and looking for me, he was obviously not talking about you." Daisy says, looking at Phil, "So it would make sense for him to be talking about the person who took me, I mean our best guess is that I spent a couple of weeks with whoever took me. So it could make sense if the person who took me thought I was really their child." Daisy explains to her parents.

"With how much planning was done I'd believe that one person might have believed that, but not everyone who was involved." Phil comments.

"Should I question Ward more? See exactly what he knows?" Daisy asks her parents curious.

"See if he brings it up again." Melinda tells her daughter, "You can't let Ward know that he knows something that you want to know." Melinda explains and Daisy nods.

* * *

Just like his big sister it only takes Tony a few minutes after they got back for him to find his child as Leo is sitting in his room with his door open.

"Leo." Tony says from the doorway, "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yes." Leo says and Tony walks into the room, closing the door behind him, before he walks over and its down on Leo's bed, next to his son.

"I watched the video of what you did to Ward." Tony explains to his son.

"Are you….. dissssapointed in me?" Leo asks his father.

"No. Ward hurt you, I understand why you did that." Tony explains, "And I could tell you weren't going to kill him." Tony reveals as he has spent a lot of time with Leo since learning that he is son and he knows that Leo wouldn't kill unless he was protecting someone.

"I'm not him, I wouldn't have." Leo tells his father, "I just…. I wanted him to feel my pain." Leo admits.

"I know. What he did to you wasn't fair and he should pay." Tony says, "And he might be here for now but he won't be here forever, you won't have to deal with him forever." Tony tells his son.

"Why…. Is he here now?" Leo asks his father.

"He's useful, he knows about Hydra and he can tell us stuff." Tony explains, "But I promise that the second that stops being true he'll be handed over to the government." He explains, "And if you really don't want him to be here, I'll sent him to the other side of the world myself in a second." Tony tells his son, knowing that he will face the wrath of his mom, sisters, and Phil if it is what his son wants.

"No, don't…. I hate him, but his… intel, helped today." Leo tells his father.

"Okay." Tony says, "If that changes, let me know." Tony says before hugging his son.

"I will." Leo promises as he buries his head in his father's shoulder, "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Kiddo." Tony responds, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **May 9** **th** **2014**

It has been over a week since the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D leant about Hydra using Brainwashing and since Tony, against his better judgement, helped Jemma maintain her cover within Hydra, and for the first time since Rania disappeared with the Obelisk the group of Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents have their first lead on the carvings that Phil has been doing.

"So, I've been doing some recon and I was able to confirm that there were the carvings on the back of a painting that survived the Santa Maria de las Flores fire." Natasha informs the group, or everyone but Steve and Sam who aren't at the facility as they went a few days ago to follow a lead on Bucky and according to the call they recently called in they are on their way back, after finding noting, but are still an hour away.

"So we need the painting." Tony realises.

"That's going to be easier said than done." Natasha reveals, "It's being heled in vault until it is brought out during a party that is raising money to re-build." She explains, "We're going to have to get it before then, and to get it we're going to have to go undercover at the party."

"I am not going to be the one going undercover." Melinda says, as she really doesn't want to.

"It's going to have to be two of us." Natasha comments, "And those of us who go undercover have to not be well known to the public, but know how to act uncover and have the skills to steal the painting before anyone can realises." Natasha reveals.

"Peg and I will do it." Howard says, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "What?" he asks, referring to all the shocked faces.

"Tasha said unknown to the public, you and Mom are pretty known." Tony reminds his father.

"That's only partly true." Peggy reminds her son, "The public believe that Howard is dead and I am in my nineties, if anyone recognizes us I can guarantee that the only question we'll get is, 'Do you know you look just like Peggy Carter and Howard Stark?'." Peggy reveals.

"You sound like you are speaking from personnel experience." Maria comments.

"She is/I am." Peggy and Howard say together.

"Are you sure you'd want to do this?" Peggy asks Howard as this will be the first time he does an actual mission, the first time he leaves the facility for something other than going flying with Melinda, since he came home.

"I'm sure, and I can." Howard says, giving Peggy a grin, "It will be like the old days."

"Let's hope it's not exactly like them." Peggy says, knowing that most of those missions ended with things going south, "Howard and I will take the uncover work."

"Okay." Phil says, "There's still a couple of other things we need to figure out." Phil comments.

"That we do." Peggy confirms and together the group start to plan how exactly the are going to get the painting and the team that they need to arrange to go with Peggy and Howard.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who wrote the fight scene in this chapter.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

* * *

 **May 10** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Peggy and Howard volunteered to go undercover at the party that is raising money to rebuild Santa Maria de las Flores and after days of planning, and Hunter going out to Miami to get them the access they need, the day of the party has come.

Having left the facility hours earlier Peggy, Howard, Melinda, Mack, and Leo are all on the bus, with Daisy having just left. As they are leaving soon both Peggy and Howard are getting ready and as he does Howard is looking through the bag, that he still hasn't unpacked, that he brought with him when he came home, a bag that he brought with him on the mission as he knew that he was going to need.

"Come on, I know you're in here." Howard says as he searches through the bag until he finally finds what he is looking for, a belt, but not just any belt, "Got ya." Howard says when he finds what he is looking for and pulling it out of his bag, once he has the belt out of his bag Howard feels along the leather until he is near the centre then he uses his finger nail to open a slit in the leather along the edge, once he has the slit open Howard pulls out his version of the device he made for him and Bucky and he puts it into the slip making sure that the button is facing the way that would be facing his back, "Just in case." Howard says to himself as he closes the slit, doing what he has done every, of the few, times that he has left the Facility/Playground in the last few months as It makes him feel better. Once he closes the slit Howard inspects the belt and as he does it I clear that you wouldn't notice the device if you didn't know it was there, "Better get ready." Howard says, looking up at the suit that is hanging on the wall in the bunk he is changing In.

* * *

Ten minutes later Howard is completely dressed, wearing the belt with the hidden object inside, is walking into the command centre Where Melinda, Leo and Mack, dressed to pose as his and Peggy's driver are waiting. As he walks into the command centre Howard is fidgeting, trying to get the tie right as it has been over twenty years since he last wore a tie.

"You okay, Dad?" Tony asks from the screen as he, Natasha, Phil, Maria, Steve, Rhodey, Sharon, Trip Clint and Sam are all on the screen, via video conference from The Facility.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've worn one of these things." Howard explains as he tightens his tie.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Steve tell Howard as over the last few months Howard has started to get some of his old confidence back and now he is looking nervous again.

"I want to; I really want to." Howard tells Steve, "This isn't my first time going undercover. I'm sure that it's just like riding a bike."

"Yeah. A bike that has numerous guns pointed at it to open fire if you go off the painted line." Sam comments.

"Details." Howard says with a shrug, "I'll be fine." He says, "Promise." He adds, looking directly at Steve who gives a nod, though it is clear that he is worried.

"Is Daisy in position?" Howard asks curious, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's just waiting for Hunter's signal." Melinda explains.

"It's not that I'm against it but why is Daisy giving us a digital way in when we could easily pay?" Tony asks curious.

"We don't want there to be any warning that we are going to be involved in this." Natasha explains, "If you really want you can make a donation once the mission is over." She tells her brother and as she does Peggy, all dressed up, walks into the command centre.

"Wow Peg, you look incredible." Howard says with a grin.

"I second that." Steve says, with an amazed smile.

"Thank you both." Peggy says, looking between Howard and Steve.

"How many hidden weapons you got?" Maria asks her mother curious.

"A lady never tells." Peggy says to the amusement of her daughters and great niece, "We should go." She says, looking between Howard and Mack.

"Let's do this." Howard says, forcing himself to become the picture of confidence.

"Good luck." Steve says, looking right at Peggy and Howard, and Peggy smiles at him while Howard nods.

"Let's go." Mack says he, Peggy and Howard leave, leaving Melinda and Leo being the only ones in the plane.

* * *

Half an hour later Peggy and Howard have gotten to the party and Mack and Hunter are arriving back on the bus.

"Do we get to keep the scooter?" Hunter asks curious as he walks in.

"No, but one can be brought if you really insist." Tony comments from the screen.

"I do." Hunter responds, causing Melinda to roll her eyes.

"Bet your wishing you didn't volunteer for babysitting duty right about now." Daisy says to her mother, having noticed the gesture.

"Hey, that's insulting!" Hunter objects.

"But pretty fitting." Mack comments.

"We're on a mission, pay attention." Melinda tells everyone and the group on the bus proceeded to continue to listen to Peggy and Howard perfectly mingle with the people at the party.

"Okay, they're really good at this." Daisy comments, sounding both amazed and surprised.

"Does that surprise you? They created S.H.I.E.L.D, created what we do." Melinda reminds her daughter.

"Oh yeah." Daisy comments, looking slightly embarrassed.

"They seem to be doing okay." Steve comments as everyone at the Facility are listening to Peggy and Howard's coms.

"This is what they used to do." Natasha says, "In fact if anything this might help Dad." She comments.

"Hopefully." Steve mutters, hoping this goes well as he really doesn't want Howard to slip back to how he has been, and once he does the group, both at the facility and on the bus drift into silence.

* * *

At the party Peggy and Howard are mingling among the crowd, getting what they need for the mission they have to complete later, both being surprised that they haven't been told that they look like Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, and as they do they realises something that might be problematic.

"We might have a problem." Peggy mutters into her coms.

"What do you mean might?" Steve asks concerned.

"Talbot is here." Howard explains.

"You should be fine; he doesn't know who you are." Tony tell his parents.

"But you might want to move your plan up, just in case." Natasha adds.

"We'll move in in five, first we've got to get a better idea of the security." Peggy comments.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Rhodey asks curious.

"By doing something Steve still doesn't know how to do." Howard comments.

"Really?" Steve asks, "Is that really necessary, Howard?" he asks, though honestly he is glad to hear Howard's playful teasing.

"Yep." Howard says as he sticks out his hand for Peggy to take and once she does the two of them head to the dance floor and start to dance.

"It has been a long time since we did this." Howard comments as he and Peggy begin to dance remember all the times where they dance together where they had to pretend that they were just friends.

"Yeah, it has been." Peggy says with a sad smile as she accepted, a long time ago, that she and Howard would never dance together again.

While Peggy and Howard dance together and take notice of all the security around the room they don't notice, because they are noticing everything else, the person they believe to be General Talbot take a picture of them. Once he takes the picture the man heads over to a hidden alcove and makes a phone call.

"Yes?" The voice of a man going by the name Daniel Whitehall answers.

"I'm sending you a picture. Are they who I think it they are?" The man who is pretending to be Talbot, but who is actually Bakshi, says.

"I don't believe it." Whitehall's voice says, sounding shocked, "It's them, after all these years." He says as he has would be able to recognize Peggy Carter and Howard Stark no matter the situation, no matter how many years have passed, "They've lived, they're young." He says, wondering how they did that, and knowing that he will find out, no matter what it takes.

"Do you want me to take them out?" Bakshi asks, "Because I would be happy to."

"You'd try, but you wouldn't succeed." Whitehall tells Bakshi as he knows how hard Peggy and Howard would be to kill, especially now that they are young, as he spent decades dreaming about how he would, "And I have a better idea." Whitehall comments as he has a way to cause them a lot of pain, and then he'll kill them once they have suffered, and as Bakshi watches Peggy and Howard dance together Whitehall explains to him exactly what he has to do.

For the next few minutes, while Peggy and Howard dance, Whitehall explains to Bakshi exactly what he has to do and once he does Bakshi heads over to the security so that he can put the first part of the plan into action.

"Talbot is talking to security and looking at us." Peggy whispers to Howard.

"We've got to do this now." Howard says as he turns to have a look.

"We've got to do this now." Peggy confirms and doing it in a way where they won't be notice, being glad that they already have what they are going to need, Peggy and Howard walk off the dance floor and down in the direction of the vault.

A couple of minutes later Peggy and Howard are approaching the elevator that they need to use which has a guard out front, as they do Howard just stands back and watches, in great joy, as Peggy knocks the guard out.

"God, I've missed watching that." Howard says with a smirk.

"Get the elevator working." Peggy tells Howard and he walks over.

"Yes Ma'am." Howard says as he gets to work.

"I thought you were faster at this." Peggy comments after about half a minute.

"This is fast." Howard says, sounding insulted.

"Not by your standards." Peggy comments, knowing that it will push Howard to work faster.

"Well you of all people should know I like to take my time with certain things." Howard says with a flirty smirk.

"The coms are open, please remember that." Tony says as basically everyone who is listening becomes disturbed.

"As true as that is you want to be fast at this, Howard." Steve comments, "Security could get there at any point."

"Stop, I'm begging you." Tony says and as he does Rhodey reaches out and squeezes his boyfriends shoulder knowing that if it was anyone other than his parents making these comments Tony would be amused.

"I think at least two of us will be saying that later." Howard says before he can stop himself.

"I'm going to boil my ears now." Maria mutters.

"Okay, we're in the elevator." Peggy says as Howard gets them in.

"Good." Tony says, hoping that the comments will now stop.

About a minute later Peggy and Howard arrive at laser grids which is blocking the way they have to go.

"How long will you need to disable them?" Peggy asks Howard.

"A couple minutes at least." Howard informs Peggy, "You can make it through them without touching, right?" Howard asks, believing that as he as seen Peggy do it.

"Yeah, but I have a better idea." Peggy says and she just starts walking, causing the alarm to go off.

"Peg." Howard says surprised.

"And you call yourself a genius. They already know we're here." Peggy reminds him.

"I knew that." Howard says as he hurries to catch up.

About twenty seconds later the two of them get to the vault and once they do they start searching, and do so for the next five minutes.

"Guys, we have a problem." Daisy says.

"What is it?" Peggy asks.

"A notice of appropriation just appeared on the churches books. The US government took it this morning." Daisy reveals.

"That explains Talbot." Howard comments.

"Yeah, it does." Peggy says, "But it doesn't explain why he is after the writing, how would he even know about it?" she asks, with a frown.

"That's a very good question." Howard comment as everyone through the coms hear the sounds of people getting closer and the alarm getting louder.

"You need to debate that later, get out of there now." Steve says, worry in his voice.

"That we do." Peggy realises, "We're going dark, they could be tracked or listened in on." Peggy says.

"We'll talk when we get back." Howard adds just before he and Peggy turn off their coms, "No coms, trying not to get caught or killed, having no idea of a way out, this really is just like the old days."

"And you're loving every second." Peggy says, knowing that because she can see it on Howard's face and honestly, even with everything going on, that makes her happy.

"So are you." Howard responds without missing a beat.

"That I am." Peggy confirms, "It's familiar, I like familiar."

"Well then, let's go experience a bit more familiarity." Howard says.

"Let's." Peggy responds, both planning on dealing with or avoiding any security they come across, just like they always did for a very long time.

For the next few minutes Peggy and Howard make their way through the building. Even though neither would mind a fight Peggy and Howard do their best to avoid all the security as they know it would be simpler.

Once they are outside the building Peggy and Howard start to run and just as they make their way out of the gate of the place where the party was Peggy senses that something is wrong and so she pulls Howard down which works just in time to avoid two needles that would have gone into their necks if she didn't pull them down.

"Okay, I guess this is going to be exactly like the old days." Howard comments as Peggy reacts first and starts to fight, and even though he isn't as good of a fighter as his wife Howard does have a lot of experience so he starts to fight to and before long Peggy and Howard aren't just fighting Two people, but about six.

Knowing what he has to do Howard grabs the lead man around the neck which allows Peggy to do the actual heavy lifting. As the man tries to hit him with his elbow Howard uses his forearm to block it sending his palm, and the joy buzzer he pulled out of his pocket, into the small of the man's back. The Hydra agents body jerks for a few moments before collapsing, making Howard grateful that he allowed Trip to convince him to bring it just in case.

After taking down one man Howard turns to do his favourite, well second favourite, thing in the world to do with his wife; he watches her fight.

Peggy has the most unconventional fighting he has ever seen; even in all his years at S.H.I.E.L.D. She isn't like Natasha who climbs over her opponents like a boa constrictor, nor like Melinda who just strikes out as hard and fast as she can. She isn't like Maria, who mostly uses her opponents' momentum against them, or Sharon, who mostly kicks.

No. Peggy fights like a moron, but it is one of the deadliest fighting style he's ever seen. She keeps her limbs in as close to her body as she can and spins a lot, but she is also the dirtiest fighter he knows. One of the of the things she has had to learn as she had to often fight in a long skirt.

The first man throws a fist at Peggy which she twists under and at the last second she twists back, locking the back of their knees, flipping the man onto his back. As he tries getting up Peggy kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

The second man comes up to Peggy, trying to attack her, and in return he gets an open hand to the throat, sending him to the ground. The third man comes charging up to Peggy and went to wrap her in his arms and the outside of Peggy's right foot made contact with the inside of his knee, causing a huge crack to echo through the night; causing the man to cry out.

As the man reaches down to grab his damage knee, Peggy drives the heel of her palm into his shoulder, quickly followed by her elbowing him in the side of the head which causes him to drop like a ton of bricks.

Just as the second man starts to get up man number four comes charging at her. The fourth man was a huge man so when he got close enough Peggy plants her foot on his thigh and flips backwards off it.

Doing this causes her entire body weight to slam down on the top of the second man, ending his participation in the fight. From her position on the ground Peggy lances herself around the waist of the man.

As soon as she hits him she stopped, attempting to jerk him to the left and then to the right, with no avail, causing the giant man to chuckle.

"Do you need some help, sweetheart?" Howard says, in a good nature tone of voice, doing so because he knows it will annoy Peggy and lead to her fight harder, so that she can kick his ass.

"Piss off, darling." Peggy calls out, sounding frustrated.

The man twists his hips, causing Peggy to go flying. She lands right in front of the last man, the second she does she grabs the man's hand, twisting her entire body, flipping him over her shoulder

"Oh My!" Howard says, faking shock as honestly he is enjoying every single second of this, as he always does, "Such language from a lady!"

The giant man comes charging at Peggy just as she gets up. The second the man is close enough Peggy brings her foot up to the man's groin with a kick that would've made any soccer, football as his wife and grandchildren would have corrected him, player proud.

Experiencing excruciating pain the man grabbed his family jewels as he howls in pain. With him being so distracted Peggy is able to grab a fistful of hair, and the man's ears. Using all the momentum that her body is able to muster, she drags his head down, colliding with the other man's.

"Frankly. My. Dear. I don't. Give. A. Damn." Peggy says as she slams together the men's heads with every word, "Like you said. Just like riding a bicycle." Peggy says as she wipes blood of her face.

"That it is, Peg. That it is." Howard says, grinning as he walks over. As he does, in a move that only Clint or Steve could rival, Peggy tosses a walkie-talkie, one that Howard hasn't even realised that she grabbed, behind her, making contact with the first man's head, knocking him completely unconscious.

As he sees that Howard can't help but grin, "I lov…" he starts to say but then he is cut off by several loud, "BANG!" As he hears the bangs Peggy's shoulders are jerked back as she is lifted of her feet, landing on her back.

"PEGGY." Howard yells in terror as he runs over to his wife, "Peg, Peg." Howard says to himself as he bends over to check her out, as he does he sees bruises and no blood, which he knows means rubber bullets, which also means that Hydra, as that's who he assumes, wants them both alive.

As he is so focused on Peggy, Howard doesn't hear footsteps and doesn't realise anything until he feels a prick in his neck, then all he knows is darkness.

* * *

About thirty minutes after Peggy and Howard turned off their coms everyone at the facility and on the bus are still on video conference with each other and Steve is pacing back and forth.

"Will you please stop that." Natasha says annoyed, "Mom and Dad use to do this all the time. They invented this kind of thing, they'll be fine."

"That was before." Steve comments as he checks his watch, "They should be back by now." Steve says, it being more than clear that he is worried.

"Okay, you really need to stop before Tasha makes you." Maria says as she blocks Steve's path, "You need to stop worrying Mom and Dad are the best at this, like Tasha said, they're probably just taking the long way back to make sure they're not followed." Maria explains, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Maybe, I just have a really bad feeling that they're not." Steve says, not being able to explain why he is feeling like this.

* * *

Back at the place where the party was going on Howard, who is still unconscious is being loaded into a van while the man who was pretending to be Talbot is putting a nano mask on his face, having changed into clothes that are identical to the ones Howard was wearing, and once the mask is on his face Bakshi looks identical to Howard.

"You know that might not fool them for long." One of the Hydra agents who wasn't knocked out says.

"It doesn't have to. It just has to fall them long enough to take me to their plane." Bakshi says as Whitehall's plane is counting on Peggy realising that he isn't Howard, but not until the right time, "Is everything in place?" he asks.

"Yes sir." A Hydra agent says.

"Good, get him to Whitehall." Bakshi says.

"Yes Sir." The agents respond and while most of the group head to the van, or carry the people who have been knocked out two agents climb out of the van but unlike the other agents they are dressed as local law enforcement.

"You know what to do." Bakshi says as he lays down next to Peggy to make it seem like he just woke up.

As Bakshi lays next to Peggy the van with Howard inside drives off and once the van is out of the line of sight Bakshi nods at the people dressed as officers and they walk over to Peggy.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The man asks as he shakes Peggy, trying to get her to wake up. This occurs for about a minute until Peggy starts to wake up, "Ma'am." The man asks once more.

"Sir." The other officer says as Peggy has started to wake up.

"Sir, Ma'am, are you alright?" A man asks concerned.

"Yes, I am okay." Peggy says as she pushes herself up.

"So am I." Bakshi comments.

"You were both on the ground. Do you need me to call for medical attention?" one of the Hydra agents pretending to be an officer asks.

"No, we're okay." Peggy says as she stands up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you." Bakshi comments.

"Okay." The pretend officers say, "Have a good evening." He says before he and the other pretend officer walk away.

"How long have we been unconscious for?" Peggy asks the person she believes is Howard.

"Ten-fifteen minutes." Bakshi answers, "Are you okay?" he asks, figuring that it would be the kind of thing that Howard would have asked.

"Yes." Peggy answers, "You?"

"Yes." Bakshi answers.

"Where have all the Hydra agents gone?" Peggy asks, looking around and finding it odd that they have disappeared and even odder that they left her and Howard.

"I don't know." Bakshi lies, "We should get back." He says, causing Peggy to find that odd as Howard would usually start to speculate, look into things more before he would even consider going back, "Peggy?'

"Yeah, let's go." Peggy says, her suspicion growing as Howard would have always called her Peg in this situation, "Do you mind if I drive?" Peggy asks, only doing so as she knows exactly how Howard would respond to a question like that, and it would be very different than the way that everyone other than those who know him best would think.

"Not at all." Bakshi confirms, and with that simple answer Peggy becomes sure that even though the person she is with looks like Howard it is not him, but she plans to go along with him until the right time to try and get more information from him without realising.

"Then let's go." Peggy says and the two of them start to walk Bakshi trying to make it seem like he is not following Peggy because he doesn't know the way to go.

* * *

Having watched the person, she knows isn't Howard though he is pretending to be the entire way Peggy and Bakshi arrive back at the plane. Even though Peggy was tempted to lead him somewhere else she knew that everyone on the plane, and at the facility would be worried so it would be better if she brought 'fake Howard' to them.

"The team will be glad we're back, even though we failed on our mission." Peggy says to Bakshi as they walk up the stairs.

"That wasn't our fault though. The painting wasn't there." Bakshi comments.

"No it wasn't." Peggy says as they walk into the second level, as they do Peggy allows Bakshi to walk forward while she goes to a place where she knows an ICER is hidden.

"Finally you're back." Daisy says, sounding relived, as Bakshi walks into the communication centre.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks concerned, causing Bakshi to be surprised when he sees who is on the screen

"Yes Captain, we're fine. Just a little dust up with some Hydra agents." Bakshi say as he puts his hands behind his back and connects what is in them to the plane, as he does Steve finds something rather strange about that as Howard doesn't often call him Captain, and he never does when he is trying to be reassuring.

"You sure?" Melinda asks, the person she believes is her father.

"Yeah." Bakshi answers but as he does he falls to the ground.

"MOM." Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Maria say shocked when they see Peggy standing a couple of steps away from Howard with a gun raised at the exact same time Daisy and Leo say,

"Grandma." Leo doing so for the first time and the others say,

"Peggy."

"I know Howard better than I know anyone on this planet. That is not Howard." Peggy reveals as she walks over.

"Then who is it?" Hunter asks, "Because it looks just like him."

"Looks can be deceiving." Melinda says as she walks towards the man who looks like her father, knowing that if her mother says it's not him, then it's not.

"We were ambushed by Hydra. I was unconscious for about fifteen minutes and ever since I've known it's not Howard." Peggy explains, looking at the screen.

"I thought so." Melinda says as she feels along the man's face and pulls off an Nano mask.

"That's the person who meet with Creel." Daisy says, recognizing him.

"And the person who was on the ship with Jemma. I shot at him to keep her cover." Tony reveals.

"That means Hydra has Howard." Steve says, sounding terrified and before anyone can respond the feed cuts.

"What the?" Mack asks confused as alarms start to go off

"I can't get them back." Daisy comments as she attempts everything she can think off.

"The plane is going into lockdown. It thinks we've done a water landing." Melinda says and as she does everyone else looks around.

"I think this might have something to do with this." Peggy says, pointing to the object that Bakshi placed on the plane.

"I know that." Leo comments, causing everyone to look at him, "It's based on S.H.I.E.L.D tec." He reveals.

"What does it do?" Peggy asks her grandson as she secures Bakshi with handcuffs.

"It will….. the plane will….." Leo says as he struggles, trying to show his hands what will happen.

"The plane will explode?" Daisy asks shocked.

"Soon."

* * *

At the facility everyone is becoming worried as Tony attempts to get the feed to the bus back.

"What's taking so long?" Steve asks worried.

"I can't get it back." Tony reveals, "It's a hardwire issue, on that end." Tony explains.

"Which means we've got something wrong with the plane, no idea what or if everyone is okay, someone pretending to be Dad, and no idea where Dad is." Maria realises, "This is bad."

"That would be an understatement." Natasha tell her sister, as Steve punches a wall, putting a pretty big hole in it, "Steve?" she asks concerned.

"Sorry." Steve says, looking at Tony as he paid for it.

"It's okay." Tony says with a shrug, honestly not blaming Steve for his reaction.

"I knew something was wrong." Steve says his voice full of pain and anger, "We've got to get out there."

"I can get there quicker." Tony says before running out of the room.

"I can too." Rhodey says before running out of the room just like his boyfriend.

"Grab everything you need; we leave in five." Steve says before leaving the room, knowing that he will do whatever it takes to get Howard and bring him home safely.

* * *

Half an hour after they left the place where the Peggy Carter and Bakshi were the van with Howard, who is still unconscious inside comes to a stop.

"Show me." Daniel Whitehall on a screen says and the Hydra agent puts the tablet camera right in front of Howard's face so that Whitehall can have a good look.

"It's him." Whitehall says, sounding glad, "Keep him unconscious and get him here as soon as possible." He orders.

"Yes Sir."

After getting the conformation that Howard Stark is on his way to him Whitehall turns off the scene

"Finally, after all these years I will finally be able have my revenge." Whitehall says to himself as for seventy years he has been imagining what he would do to punishing Peggy Carter, and even Howard Stark, if he ever got the chance and in that time one thing he has learnt is that if you want to hurt Peggy Carter, and that's exactly what he wants to do, you hurt the people she cares about; and something he learnt the first time he meet the pair is that Peggy Carter cares about Howard Stark, even though she denies it.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

 **May 11** **th** **2014**

On the Bus everyone is split up in different places, Daisy, Melinda and Mack are using their knowledge of electronics or in Melinda's case the plane avionics, to try and slow down the virus that is going through the plane blowing up different systems while Peggy has put Bakshi in the interrogation room on the plane while Leo and Hunter have headed down to the avionics bay.

"Daisy, how long do we have to stop this thing?' Melinda asks her daughter.

"Not long." Daisy says as she hurries type, "But what I'm doing is just stalling it. Leo is the one who ca actually stop it." She explains.

"Any luck?" Peggy asks as she walks back into the command centre.

"Not yet." Mack answers.

"Is he secure?" Melinda asks her mother curious.

"Yes, but he's still unconscious." Peggy reveals.

"There I nothing more I can do here, should I join you in the interrogation?" Melinda asks her mother.

"Yeah, that would be good." Peggy says, "If the planes systems get back online try and get everything you can on what happened when we left the party, try and find what happened to Howard." Peggy says to her granddaughter, and Mack.

"Will do." Daisy says as her grandmother and mother head to the interrogation room.

* * *

Down in the avionics bay of the plane Hunter and Leo are working together to get all the wires done. As Leo's hands still aren't the best he is telling Hunter exactly what to do, it has been about ten minutes and Hunter I now placing the last of the wires into the right places. As he does there is a loud sound that causes Hunter to brace himself for an explosion.

"I think that's meant to happen." Leo comments, causing Hunter to smile, and stick up his hand for Leo to give him a high five, and after a few seconds of confusion that is exactly what he does.

* * *

Upstairs Daisy and Mack are doing everything they can to try and slow down the virus when all the systems start working again,

"He stopped it." Daisy says, "Nicely done, Leo." He says with a proud grin.

"Get the feed back up." Mack says to Daisy.

"Already on it." Daisy responds and she does the call that she is attempting to place to the Facility gets forward to the Quinjet.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Steve asks as he appears on the screen.

"We're fine." Daisy answers, "The bus almost exploded but Leo, with Hunter being his hands, were able to stop it." She explains.

"Where are Mel and Mom?" Natasha ask, curious.

"In the interrogation room, I think they're waiting for the guy to wake." Mack explain.

"Tony and Rhodey took their suits and should be with you soon. We're on the jet." Maria explains, "Have you got any idea about what could have happened to Dad?"

"Not yet, but I'm about to start looking." Daisy comments.

"Good, let us know as soon as you find anything." Steve says as he walks away from the others, as he does Sam walks over to him.

"You okay?" Sam asks as he puts his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"No." Steve answers.

"Talk to me." Sam says kindly.

"Howard was never a fighter, he knows the basics of how to, but he never liked to fight, he preferred to use his mind." Steve reveals, "I know he fought more after founding S.H.I.E.L.D, but he mostly stayed in the lab." He explains, "He's been captured before, but not by Hydra. I know what they'll do to him if they realise who he really is." Steve says and his voice hitches, "I've lived believing he was dead once, I can't do that again." Steve says, a tear coming to his eye, as he knows that if he loses Howard, or Peggy again then he wouldn't be able to get through that.

"You said it yourself Howard's been captured before and in the time I've gotten to know him I know that if he is given a way out Howard will use it." Sam tells Steve, "He's not gone yet, have faith."

"I'm trying." Steve responds and the two of them drift into silence, honestly Steve is worried that after everything he has been through Howard may believe that he deserves whatever it is that is happening to him which means he might not fight back, or try to find a way out.

* * *

Back on the bus, just like they have for the last half an hour Melinda and Peggy are waiting for the man to wake up.

"Do ICERS always take this long to wear off?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"It depends." Melinda answers and as she does the door opens and Daisy is standing there.

"I have something." Daisy reveals and Peggy and Melinda walk over to her.

"What is it?" Peggy asks as she walks over to him.

"Something was just sent through, Coulson says one of his sources, not the one you're thinking, sent this through and will keep an eye out." Daisy says as she shows her grandmother and mother the tablet, the two of them stepping out of the room, calling her father Coulson because she knows that she can't say Dad when the man could wake up, "His name is Sunil Bakshi, this is what we know." She explains. As Melinda and Peggy listen to Daisy's explanation they hear a bang and as they do they turn to see Bakshi hitting his face against the table.

"DAMN IT!" Peggy says angrily as she hurries over to him.

"What happened?" Daisy asks as Bakshi starts to froth at the mouth.

"Cyanide capsule imbedded into his cheek bone, it's an old Hydra trick, I should have seen it coming." Peggy says, being angry at herself that she didn't.

* * *

Thanks to how fast their suits are Tony and Rhodey arrive at the Bus forty minutes after they left New York, after leaving their suits in the lab which has been turned into a garage, Rhodey and Tony go running upstairs

"Dad." Leo says as he sees his father, looking glad to see him as his father goes running towards him and hugs him.

"Leo." Tony says as he hugs him, "Do you know anything?" he asks the others.

"No, and our one lead is dead." Peggy says, sounding angry.

"How?" Rhodey asks as he figures that it could give them a clue.

"Cyanide pill." Melinda answers.

"We need to keep looking, we need to find something." Tony says.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Daisy says, "But two brains are better than one." She comments.

"Okay, where are you starting with?" Tony says as he walks over to where Daisy is working on the multiple tabs.

"I'm trying to put together what happened when Grandma and Grandpa left the party." Daisy explains.

"Okay, that's a good place to start." Tony comments and he and Daisy start to work together to try and figure out what happened to Peggy and Howard after they left the party.

* * *

Two hours after the plane carrying Howard left Miami Howard, who is still unconscious is being secured to a chair, with his hands behind his back, in a hidden Hydra location.

"Wake him up." Whitehall's voice says and Howard is injected with something, "Leave us." He says as he sits down across from Howard.

"Sir…." The Hydra agents starts to say.

"Leave us." Whitehall says once more and the agents, quiet reluctantly leave.

For the next few minutes Whitehall just sits across from Howard, waiting, until he finally opens his eyes.

"Hello, Mr Stark." Whitehall says as Howard looks around, trying to figure out where he is.

"Reinhardt." Howard says, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, "You're supposed to be dead."

"So are you." Whitehall responds.

"What can I say, I had a few surprises up my sleeve." Howard says, knowing that he can't go for what's hidden in his belt, not until Whitehall isn't watching him intensely.

"As did I." Whitehall says and as he stands up, "But I am very interested in discovering yours." He says as he walks over to a surgical tray. Due to the fact that he has to turn away from Howard to do that Howard is able to reach down with one finger into the back of his pants and press the button on the device that Bucky has the twin off, "As I always used to say, Discovery requires experimentation." Whitehall tells Howard as he picks up a scalpel.

"You know, I'm not really in much of an experimentation mood." Howard comments, as he knows what Reinhardt's version of experimentation is and would rather not experience it, "But I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee." He says as he tries to use a finger to pull a tiny device that is inside his sleeve out.

"You still have your sense of humour after all these years, good." Whitehall says as he walks over to Howard holding the scalpel, "You'll need it." He says before cutting Howard's wrist and collecting the blood in the vial. As he does Howard forces himself not to react to that plane as he will not give Whitehall that satisfaction, instead he focuses on the fact that he knows Peggy and Steve will be trying to find him and that Bucky now has his location.

* * *

An hour after Whitehall started to experiment on Howard, about two hours after Rhodey and Tony arrived on the bus, the others from the facility walk down the stairs from the above dock.

"Anything?" Steve asks as he hurries into the room and right over to Peggy.

"Not yet." Tony answers.

"We know that Grandpa was taken into a van and Bakshi put on the mask to make him look like him, and we're using traffic camera's and security cameras to try and track where it went." Daisy explains.

"How close are you?" Maria asks, looking between her niece and brother.

"Very." Tony answers, "We should only need a few more minutes." He answers and as he does Peggy and Steve reach out and take one another's hands, both attempting to pretend that they are okay even though there are both extremely worried about Howard.

"Private airport." Tony suddenly says after a few minutes, "The van ended up at a private airport. Dad was loaded onto a plane."

"I'll get us in the air. Give me a location when you have one." Melinda says before heading to the cockpit.

"Will do." Daisy tells her mother as Melinda heads to the cockpit.

"Dad's tough, he survived twenty years alone, waiting to be killed, he can handle himself." Natasha says, trying to be reassuring.

"I know that, I know what Howard can handle, I've seen it." Peggy says, not being able to help but think back to the other times that Howard has been taken, "But that doesn't change the fact that Hydra has him and will want to make him pay." Peggy says it being more than clear that she is worried as she has a pretty good idea what Hydra will do to Howard and it's far from good.

"DC." Daisy says, "They tried to hide it but the plane is heading to DC." She reveals.

"I'll tell Mel." Clint says before heading to the cockpit.

"I have some people I can talk to." Phil says, before walking out of the room and heading up to his old office.

"Track what happened after the plane landed in DC." Maria says to her brother and niece knowing that it would have landed by now.

"Already am." Tony answers.

"What can the rest of us do?" Sharon asks, wanting to do something to help find her great uncle.

"Right now I don't know if here is anything you can do." Daisy tells her cousin who reluctantly nods, wishing that there were.

* * *

It has been an hour since Daisy and Tony figured out that the plane with Howard inside was heading to DC and as the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents head there it is clear that tension is rising in the plane and with every minute that they know Howard is with Hydra everyone becomes more worried.

As she needed some space and sometime where she's not putting on a brave face for her children Peggy has headed down to the lab that became a garage and for the last few minutes she has been leaning against one of the tables, with her eyes closed.

"Peggy." A voice says and she looks up to see Steve.

"Have Tony and Daisy found something else?" Peggy asks concerned as she looks up at him.

"Not yet." Steve says as he walks over, "But they will, we both know they will." Steve says, trying to think of something to say to be reassuring, but not really sure what exactly to say as he is pretty sure that there is nothing that could be said to reassure him.

"I keep thinking about what Hydra could be doing to him." Peggy says, her voice full of pain.

"I've been trying not to." Steve admits, "But we both know what is likely happening." He says, his voice having just as much pain in it as Peggy's.

"Yeah." Peggy confirms, "No matter what has happened in the past Howard found a way to get out of it, or I helped him get out, but after everything that has happened, I don't know if he's okay enough to hold out until we get to him, or to get out himself." She tells Steve.

"I'm worrying the same thing." Steve admits, "I'm just focus on how far he has come lately, how much more like his old self is because I know that that Howard can hold out, even against Hydra."

"Nick was the one who told me Howard had been killed, and….. I can't lose him again." Peggy says, pain in her voice while tears come to her eyes.

"Neither can I." Steve admits as he hugs Peggy, both of them taking comfort in one another as they attempt to focus on the good instead of what they are fearing.

* * *

It has been three and a half hours since Whitehall started to 'experiment' with Howard and even though it is clear to Howard that Whitehall wants to keep him alive he obviously doesn't care how much he is hurt as apart from taking a lot of his blood, from several different cuts, Whitehall has taken spinal fluid, taken a biopsy of his liver, taken hair and has taken a tissue sample in the form of the finger tip of his smallest finger, and while Whitehall was doing that Howard was able to get the tiny device out of his sleeve and onto Whitehall, or more specifically, by pure luck he was able to get it under Whitehall's skin.

"You know I followed your work during the war." Whitehall informs Howard as he starts to prep Howard so that he can run his next test.

"Really, I'm honoured." Howard says, putting sarcasm into his voice instead of pain.

"You were the best, the biggest scientific threat against us. I'm amazed that you weren't killed a long time ago." Whitehall tells Howard.

"Hydra tried, more than once I'm guessing." Howard comments as he is pretty sure that the 'pirate's' that tried to kill him during his trip to the artic were on Hydra's payroll, "But Hydra failed, just like you failed to take away freedom, just like Red Skull failed to kill Captain America, just like Hydra failed to kill millions of people." Howard explains, pausing to cough, "Hydra will always lose because there will always be people like us to fight against you." He says, actually believing that which is huge for him as it seems, that after everything that has happened, that all it took is a few months with his family and a few hours of torture, to make him believe in hope again

"SIR." Hydra agents say as they come running into the room.

"I told you to never interrupt me during my experimentation." Whitehall says angrily.

"Mr Whitehall, he's here, the asset, the Winter Solider is here and he's coming this way, killing anyone who gets in his way." One of the Hydra agents say.

"We've got to get you out of here." Another one says, "He's a corridor away."

"James Barnes isn't Hydra's asset anymore, he's my friend and you should run." Howard tells Whitehall, "Because I'd guess that he'd have a few things to say to you." Howard says, grinning at Whitehall, "Oh, and I told you so."

"This isn't over." Whitehall says to Howard before running out of the room, being annoyed that he doesn't have the time to kill Howard before leaving as he is on the other side of the room.

"Never thought it was." Howard mutters.

* * *

Just as Whitehall ran out of the room that he was holding Howard in The Bus with the Quinjet attacked lands and everyone, even Melinda as the bus is landing in autopilot mode, are in the cargo hold.

"How far are we?" Steve asks as everyone suits up.

"Five minutes, it was the closet Mel could get us to the building we know Dad was taken to." Tony reveals.

"Okay, two entrances plus the roof right? Steve asks and Daisy nods, "Okay, Sam, Rhodey approach with us then take the roof. You're on overwatch." He instructs, "Daisy, Leo, Mack, Bruce, Phil, stay here, let us know what we're facing, get into any Hydra systems you can, and be prepared to be our back up if needed" He says, "The rest of us will split into two groups, Me, Peggy, Maria, Tony, and Trip will take the front." He says, doing so because he knows Trip has med-tec training, "Natasha, Melinda, Clint, Sharon, Hunter take the back." Steve says, "All clear?" he asks and everyone nods, "Let's move out." He say and those who are going on the mission do.

* * *

For about two minutes after Whitehall left Howard he hears the sounds of bodies hitting the ground as he attempts to break free of his restraints until a figure appears at the door, a figure that Howard knows very well,

"God Barnes, it's damn good to see you." Howard says, his voice full of relief and joy, as Bucky, with several guns, bursts into the room.

"I wouldn't let your boyfriend hear you say that, or your wife for that matter." Bucky says with a grin, knowing about that as he has been watching from a distance.

"Give me crap about that later, help me out of these things now." Howard requests, referring to the cuffs that are around his wrists and ankles, and Bucky walks over.

"Wow, you're pushy again, good." Bucky comments as he holsters his guns and he undoes the cuff on one off Howard's wrists, allowing Howard do undo the other one while Bucky undoes the ones that are around his ankles, "Can you stand?" he asks Howard.

"Yeah, I think so." Howard says as he forces himself to sit up.

"Should you stand?" Bucky asks as he notices the look of pain on Howard's face.

"That's debateable." Howard comments as he attempts to stand and instead falls.

"I got you." Bucky says as pulls Howard up, "I'll get you out of here." Bucky promises as he moves Howards arm so that it is around his shoulder.

"I know you will." Howard says as he and Bucky walk out of the room, Howard leaning on Bucky as they go.

* * *

Five minutes after they left the bus everyone who has gone to the building where Howard was apparently taken to have gotten there, but they haven't split up into their groups yet.

"Steve." Daisy's voice says through the coms.

"What is it?" Steve asks as he signals to the others to stop what they are doing.

"Two figures are coming towards you." Daisy tells him, "You should see them in about a minute. I can't tell whether they are hostiles."

"Okay, thanks." Steve says, "Draw weapons just in case." He instructs and everyone does just that and for about sixty seconds everyone waits, preparing for a fight and then two figures walk out of the building, one of them leaning on the other and after about ten seconds they are close enough for both Steve and Peggy to recognize the figures.

"Howard." Peggy says at the exact same time that Steve says,

"Bucky." and as they do they both go running forward.

"You're late, again." Bucky comments when he sees Steve, "That's really starting to be a bad habit of yours."

"Maybe if I hadn't been spending all my time trying to find you then I wouldn't have been late." Steve comments before he hugs both Howard and Bucky at the same time.

"Are you both okay?" Steve asks as he hugs his best friend and boyfriend at the same time, honestly not wanting to let go of either of them.

"I'm better." Bucky answers,

"I've been worse." Howard comments

"But you've also been better." Peggy comments, "What did Hydra do to you?"

"That's a long story." Howard comments, "But I'm okay." he assures Peggy as Steve reluctantly let's go of his best friend and boyfriend, as Steve does Peggy moves in and hugs both Howard and Bucky as well.

"It's good to see you, Bucky. Really good." Peggy informs him.

"You too, Peggy." Bucky responds.

"Dad." Tony, Melinda, Maria and Natasha say together, all of them sounding completely relieved, as they have headed over too while the others have stayed back a bit.

"I'm okay." Howard tells his kids, forcing a smile.

"Your really don't look it." Tony comments.

"Tony, Tasha, Mel, Ria, this is James 'Bucky' Barnes, my friend. Bucky these our kids." Howard introduces, stressing the word friend as he knows that everyone know enough about the 'winter soldier' to know that they may not be okay with Bucky and he wants them to be.

"It's good to meet you." Bucky says, not sure how to react to meeting Peggy and Howard's kids who would basically be Steve's step-children.

"How about we save the rest of the introductions to later." Peggy says, "We've got to go." She says and as she does Bucky moves so that Steve can help Howard, knowing without Steve needing to say so that that is what he would prefer, "And you're coming with us." She says as she grabs Bucky's arm, "No arguments." As Peggy says that Bucky looks between Steve and Howard, hoping for some back up as he still believes that he is too dangerous to be around.

"Oh no, you know better than arguing with Peggy." Steve comments, "You're coming with us."

"Being around people helped me." Howard says as he leans against Steve, "Maybe it will help you too."

"You do seem better than you were when we saw each other." Bucky admits, "I'll give it a try, but if it turns out to be a bad idea I'll go." He says.

"I think that's pretty reasonable." Howard says, though he is pretty sure that Steve doesn't like that.

"Let's go." Peggy says and everyone, Howard leaning on Steve, head back to the bus.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is back on the bus, which is in the air, and Bruce and Trip are running tests on Howard to see how hurt he is.

"You could use a blood transfusion." Bruce informs him.

"With what's in my blood figuring out a blood transfusion could be difficult. I'll just wait until my blood replenishes itself." Howard explains.

"With the spinal fluid that was taken and the biopsy's you've got to rest." Bruce explains to him, "And you've got to keep that finger covered, as well as the stiches that I had to put in, and you're back on antibiotics again."

"Great." Howard says sarcastically.

"Is there anything else?" Peggy asks.

"Yes, even though you have improved a lot your malnutrition is still a problem and you're going to take a while to heal." Bruce explains, "You need to have a few solid days of bed rest, that's important."

"That's so not going to happen." Natasha mutters because she knows her father.

"I'll try." Howard answers.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than try." Bruce says and Howard nods, being pretty sure that it is going to be pretty difficult.

"Why don't we give Howard a chance to rest." Phil suggests.

"I'm glad you're okay, Grandpa." Daisy tells him.

"Me too." Leo says and everyone but Peggy, Steve, and Bucky head upstairs, Peggy and Steve are standing either side of Howard, either of them and Bucky is standing awkwardly a few steps away.

"How'd you know where Howard was?" Steve asks Bucky.

"This told me." Bucky say as he pulls his device out of his pocket.

'Where'd you get that?" Peggy asks curious.

"Bucky and I saw each other last year, I built two of those, mine is hidden in my belt." Howard explains, "We agreed to only use them in emergencies and after I pressed the button Bucky was given the coordinates to my location." He explains.

"Thank you." Steve tells his friend.

"You don't have to thank me, there was no way I would have left Howard at Hydra's mercy." Bucky explains.

"It wasn't just Hydra, it was Reinhardt." Howard says, looking at Peggy.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yeah, but he's going by the name Whitehall." Howard explains

"That's not good." Steve says worried.

"No, it's really not." Peggy says and the group of four drift into silence.

* * *

Over an hour later everyone is back at the facility and while Howard is resting, and the others are resting Steve is giving Bucky a tour of the facility.

"So you can have this room if you'd like. Peggy, Howard and I have a room right across from here." Steve tells his friend.

"Sure."

"I'm really glad you're here, Buck. I've been looking for you ever since DC." Steve tells him.

"I know. I thought staying away was better." Bucky admits, "I've been trying to figure things out."

"And now?" Steve asks curious.

"Now, I still don't know." Bucky admits, "I've got a lot of my memories back, but there are still gaps and I'm trying to figure out what that means."

"You can do that here." Steve says, "Don't leave Buck, you belong here, and I don't want you to go." Steve says, telling the complete truth as he really doesn't want Bucky to leave.

"I'll stay as long as I don't hurt anyone." Bucky tells his friend.

* * *

While Steve and Bucky are talking Rhodey is going in search of Leo as there is something that he wants to talk to him about. As Leo wasn't in the lab Rhodey has headed to Leo's bedroom where he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Leo's voice says and Rhodey walks into the room to find Leo siting on his bed trying to put something together with his bad hand, "Rhoddey, hi."

"Hi, do you have a minute?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Sure." Leo answers.

"So, I don't know if you know this but your Dad's birthday is at the end of the month." Rhodey says as he walks over.

"No, I didn't." Leo answers.

"We'll I have an idea of something to do for Tony's birthday and I wanted to know whether you'd want to help me to organize it." Rhodey explains.

"I would." Leo answers.

"Okay." Rhodey respond and he begins to explain everything that he is thinking.

* * *

For a few hours Bucky has been sitting alone in his room, just thinking, trying to get comfortable in the new place when there is a knock in the door

"Come in, Steve." Bucky says as he figures that Steve would be the only one to knock on his door.

"I'm not Steve." Howard says, opening the door.

"I thought you're supposed to be resting." Bucky comments.

"I never do what I'm supposed to do, you know that." Howard tells his friend.

"True." Bucky comments, "What's going on?"

"Movie night, or more specifically movies until some kind of fight involving pillows or food breaks out." Howard explains, "You're joining us."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you get that, I know you do." Bucky says to his friend.

"I really, really do." Howard comments, "Being around this group of people helps, believe me, and I know Steve will be glad to see you. Plus even if something were to happen this group of people can handle basically anything."

"You know what I've done, how could you trust me around your kids? Around your grandkids?" Bucky asks.

"I trust you because I know you, I know that you will try hard not to hurt anyone." Howard tells Bucky, knowing thanks to his own experiences even though they were quiet different, that it will help Bucky to hear that, "So come on."

"Fine." Bucky says reluctantly and he gets up and follows Howard out of his room.

* * *

About a minute later Bucky and Howard walk into the family living room where everyone else is. As they walk in Howard walks over and sits with Peggy and Howard while Bucky just stands awkwardly, having no idea what to say or do.

"Come on, Buck. There's always room for you." Steve tells his friend and still nervous that someone is going to get hurt because of him Bucky walks over and sits on the couch with Howard, Peggy and Steve.

"So Bucky, do you need education like Steve there?" Maria asks curious

"I'm not sure but I'm going to go with yes." Bucky answers as it seems like the safe answer.

"Well then you're going to love this." Daisy comments, "We all voted on this marathon days ago, it's the five best movies off all time."

"Sounds good to me." Bucky comments.

"J, start the first movie." Tony requests from where he is sitting, leaning on Rhodey, on the couch that they are sharing with Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Phil.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answers and the first movie plays.

As the first movie plays Bucky look over to his free friends and as he sees them cuddled up together, both Peggy and Steve, trying to be careful because of Howard's injuries, Bucky can't help but smile as he always knew how much those three cared about one another and how terrified they were about showing it so he is glad that now he can.

After watching Peggy, Howard and Steve for a couple of minutes Bucky looks around the room and as he does he realises that even with how terrified he is of someone getting hurt because of him he does like being around people, especially Steve, again.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **May 29** **th** **2014**

It has been almost three weeks since Bucky moved into the facility and ever since he has been trying to get used to being around people again but he has been spending most of his time alone. Something else that it has been three weeks since is Howard being tortured, and ever since then everyone has noticed that Howard is more like his old self than he has been since he was dragged home.

It is very early morning and as he can't sleep Bucky is walking around the facility, and as he does he comes across the private gym where he finds Maria working out, beating the crap out of the bag.

"Nice technique." Bucky comments from the doorway.

"Wow, high praise." Maria comments, holding the bag still so that she can have a look at Bucky, "But I can't take all the credit. I've had pretty great teachers."

"Your Mom." Bucky guesses as he walks over.

"My sisters actually." Maria corrects, "After people trying to kill me and my family one to many times, and after what happened to my Dad, Jarvis and namesake I felt the need to learn to protect myself." Maria explains, not even thinking about who she is talking to.

"How old were you when you…..?" Bucky starts to ask before trailing off, not really sure how to ask.

"A teenager, I was eleven when I thought Dad died." Maria explains as she hits the bag as hard as she can.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bucky says, his voice full of guilt.

"It's not your fault, it's Hydra's." Maria corrects, "No one in my family blames you for what happened."

"I do." Bucky comments, "No matter what anyone says I will always blame myself."

"Does everyone who played some role in world war two carry the guilt of the world?" Maria asks curious.

"Depends if they have a conscious." Bucky comments.

"Good to know." Maria comments, "So seeing as how you're up, how about we spar."

"I'm not sure whether that is a good idea." Bucky informs Maria as he really doesn't want to hurt her.

"You're forgetting, I'm a Carter-Stark, I wasn't giving you a choice." Maria says as she grabs Bucky's arm and pulls him over towards the mats and part of the reason that she was able to is because he wasn't fighting, "Let's see If you're as good as I always heard you were."

"I'm better." Bucky responds as he and Maria continue to move around the mats, neither of them wanting to make the first move.

"Wow Barnes, I guess modesty is another trait you lack." Maria says amused.

"Sometimes." Bucky answers, "Are you going to make a move Carter-Stark?" he says and then Maria quickly does a sweeping kick and knocks Bucky onto his ass.

"I'm was just waiting for my move." Maria says as she pins Bucky down.

"Good to know." Bucky responds as she flips Maria over so that she is on her back, only doing so with some of his strength as he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Maria says with a smirk, before she quickly flips things around so that she is on top, "But I prefer to be on top."

"Good to know." Bucky says with a grin.

"Yeah, good." Maria says, returning the smirk and as she looks at Bucky right in the eyes she leans forward and kisses him, "How about we skip the sparing and be physical in another way." Maria suggests once they break apart.

"Sounds good to me." Bucky says, standing up and pulling Maria up as he does.

"My bunk or yours?" Maria asks, not moving from the position she is in where her legs are wrapped around Bucky's waist.

"Yours, definitely yours." Bucky says and the two of them head out of the gym, Maria reluctantly jumping down as it would raise too many questions if they were seen.

* * *

More than a few hours later, no one having any idea of what Maria and Bucky spent several hours doing, everyone is arriving to breakfast.

"Maria." Bucky greats as the two of them head towards the dining area, each heading from their own bunks as Bucky returned to his a couple of hours earlier as neither wanted to get caught.

"Barnes." Maria responds, "That was fun this morning." She says in a quiet voice, knowing that he will hear her, "I'm always up for more."

"So am I." Bucky responds as they get to the dining room and as they do he and Maria exchange smirks as the head to seats at different ends of the table, neither noticing Natasha watching them.

For the next few minutes the table falls into it's usual chatter until Rhodey and Leo walk into the room, carrying a cake.

"What's this?" Tony asks his boyfriend and son.

"A cake, I would have thought you'd recognize it." Rhodey says to his boyfriend with an amused look on his face.

"Cute." Tony says with a grin.

"Happy Birthhhday, Dad." Leo tells his father as he places the cake in front of him.

"Thanks Leo, Rhodey." Tony says as he smiles at them, "Is this an ice cream cake?" he asks curious.

"Yep, your favourite." Rhodey says, "Happy Birthday, Tony."

"We've got the whole day planned, you, me, Rhodey." Leo tells his father.

"Sounds good to me." Tony says, grinning at the two most important men in his life, as Leo puts candles onto the cake and Rhodey lights them, as soon as he does everyone begins to sing,

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tony/Dad/Uncle Tony, happy birthday to you." Everyone sings and once they do Tony blows out the candles.

"So, does this mean we're having cake for breakfast?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yep, it definitely does." Tony confirms, causing everyone to grin.

* * *

A few hours later Tony, Rhodey and Leo are out spending Tony's birthday together while everyone else is spread out at the facility trying to determine whether the Obelisk is back in play, what it means, and what they can do.

As the others are in various places around the facility Phil and Melinda are in his office, trying to figure out what the writing Phil has been carving has to do with the Obelisk and what it means for both of them and their daughter,

"Sir, there is a call that you would really want to take." JARVIS informs Phil.

"Great, this can't be good." Phil mutters, as he picks up his phone, "Hello." Phil answers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A voice that Phil knows says.

"Rania, Somehow, I suspect that's the point." Phil comments, "What's going on, Hydra pay get disappointing?" he asks.

"I'm not working with Hydra. All they care about is world domination, which is so 1945, I have my own interests." Rania explains.

"What do you want, Raina?" Phil asks.

"To meet. You and I have something to discuss, Agent Coulson. The matter is quite urgent." Rania says before explaining the exact details then hanging up.

"MOM, DAD." Daisy says as she runs into the room about a second after Rania rang.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Melinda asks.

"I went to see Ward, I wanted to know what exactly Garrett was like when he started to write and he told me that Rania knew the man they both believe is my father, the person who probably took me." Daisy explains, "It's a lead, we might be able to finally figure out what happened! Who did this to us." Daisy says, sounding glad and as she does she looks between her parents, and notices the looks on their faces, "What? What's going on?" she asks confused.

"Rania just called, she wants to meet." Phil explains.

"Why?" Daisy asks confused.

"No idea, she said it's urgent." Phil explains.

"She took the obelisk, maybe she knows something, something we need to know." Melinda suggests.

"Which means you need to take the dinner." Daisy realises.

"JARVIS, can you please ask the others to come here." Phil requests.

"Yes, Director Coulson." Jarvis responds.

* * *

A couple of hours later Phil is waiting at a table at the restaurant while Hunter, Melinda and Daisy are at various places around the restaurant, Phil and Daisy in the kitchen, watching and waiting for Rania to show.

At the facility quite a few people are watching the security cameras while Tony and Rhodey are celebrating Tony's birthday in Rhodey's bunk.

"Here we go." Melinda comments as Rania walks into the restaurant.

"It's good to see you, Agent Coulson." Rania comments as she walks towards Phil.

"Raina." Phil greats.

"I was worried you weren't going to accept my invitation, but perhaps I wasn't the only one looking forward to our next meeting." Rania comments with a grin.

"Is she hitting on him?" Hunter asks amused.

"Yep." Melinda and Daisy say together.

"That's what she does." Melinda says, it only being years of experience that keeps what she is really feeling out of her voice.

"You implied there was something urgent to discuss, so here I am. Either way, you're gonna give me what I want." Phil informs Rania.

"You've changed, Agent Coulson."

"Might just be circumstance, considering last time, you had me strapped into your little memory machine." Phil says, sounding angry.

"I was only trying to help."

"You want to help? Tell me where to find the Obelisk." Phil says as everyone who meet earlier agreed that getting the Obelisk back is the most important thing.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands." Rania explains.

"That really doesn't work for me. I've seen what that thing can do. It's too dangerous to be out in the real world." Phil tells her.

"You've only seen the beginning. Just because something's powerful doesn't make it dangerous." Rania explains, causing everyone who is listening to think of all the horrible things the obelisk has done, both now and in the 1940s.

"In this case, it's more the death and destruction." Phil informs Rania.

"You must believe me, Agent Coulson, we want the same thing."

"Unless it's an end to this conversation, I'm pretty sure we don't." Phil says and Melinda smirks to herself at that.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." Rania comments.

"Only when I suspect she has something up her sleeve." Phil comments.

"It's in my purse, actually." Rania says with a laugh, "Right now, HYDRA's looking for a spy within their ranks. I wonder what would happen to Agent Simmons if this were to fall into the wrong hands." Rania says as she puts her phone with a picture of Jemma giving S.H.I.E.L.D intel on the screen.

"Jemma." Daisy says, sounding terrified and as she does Melinda pulls out her phone and walks to the other side of the kitchen.

"Come on, answer." Melinda mutters to herself as the phone rings.

"This better be important." Tony's annoyed voice answers as honestly his sister has really bad timing.

"Jemma's cover is about to be blown." Melinda tells her brother.

"WHAT?" Tony asks worried as he quickly sits up.

"I'll send you through the location where Jemma is, and tune into coms channel 12, Phil has another agent there that is looking out for her. If things go south that's the way you'll be able to contact her. She'll have an exit plan." Melinda explains to her brother.

"Got it, Thanks Mel." Tony says before hanging up, "I've got to go." He tells Rhodey who is looking at him worried, "Jemma's cover is about to be blown."

"I'm coming." Rhodey says, without hesitation.

"That what we were doing. Now, we have to save my daughter from Hydra." Tony says as he gets out of the bed and starts to look for his clothes.

"We will." Rhodey promises as he starts to look for his clothes too.

"We need to." Tony says as he throws the right clothes at his boyfriends and starts to put on his own.

* * *

"What if Tony doesn't get there in time?" Daisy asks worried.

"He will." Melinda says, "He has his suit, and so does Rhodey." Melinda says, knowing that there is no way that Rhodey will let him go alone.

"I don't like being threatened." Phil says, knowing that by now Melinda would have called Tony so he just has to stall Rania.

"This isn't a threat. It's a gesture of goodwill. I would like nothing more than to delete that photo." Rania explains.

"And in return, what do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. But I will need to take Skye with me." Rania explains.

"What the hell is that about?" Daisy asks her mother.

"No idea, but I'm guessing it's not good." Melinda says, looking at her daughter worried.

"Excuse me? What in the hell is this really about? And why, also in the hell, do you think I would ever let that happen?" Phil asks worried as he does not want his daughter to go with Rania.

"To prevent every HYDRA employee from receiving an automated e-mail with that photo." Rania says as she presses the button to activate the timer.

"You have two minutes, after which, there's nothing I can do." Rania tells Phil.

"Where are you planning to take Skye?" Phil asks curious, being careful to call his daughter Skye and not Daisy.

"Somewhere she's always wanted to go... to meet her dad." Rania reveals.

"Even she believes this guy is my father." Daisy says shocked.

"Apparently." Melinda says frowning.

"Wasn't she the one who ran the tests?" Daisy asks, being completely confused as she would have expected Rania, of all people, to know the truth.

"Yes, but she must not have seen the results." Melinda guesses.

"Do you think Dad will be able to get more information out of her" Daisy asks curious.

"I'm sure of it." Melinda says.

"you're what ... working for Skye's father now?" Phil says, it being incredible hard for him to call someone else Daisy father.

"I'm just trying to make the best out of a difficult situation." Rania explain and she and Phil go back and forth both trying to get the other to give in but neither will as Rania is too terrified of the man that she believes is Daisy's father and Phil knows that Tony will get Jemma out before anything happens to her.

"I'm not going with her, or to that place, I don't want to be anywhere near him." Daisy tells her mother, as even though she wants answers she doesn't want to be anywhere near someone who makes Rania afraid, "Not after what he's done to our family." Daisy says as she knows that she would have to go alone and she doesn't want to risk being taken away from her parents again.

"You won't have to." Melinda assures her daughter as she puts her arm around her, as they both listen to Phil, Rania and Hunter talk about the man Rania believes is Daisy's father.

* * *

"South west corner." A voice says through the coms channel that Tony and Rhodey are listening into, the channel that Melinda told them to listen into.

"We're there." Tony assures the voice as he and Rhodey are both very close to the building and they get to the building a few seconds later, just as they hears a scream and two figures, one of which Tony knows is Jemma, jump of the building, without even needing to talk to each other Tony flies straight to his daughter and catches her while Rhodey heads for the woman.

"Ma'am." Rhodey says as he catches the woman.

"Colonel, it's nice to meet you, and its Bobbi, Bobbi Morse." Bobbi explains, knowing that she would be more surprised at being saved by War Machine if she didn't know that S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers, were working together.

"You're okay, I've got you." Tony says to his daughter, who has his eyes closed in terror, as he catches her and holds her close.

"Dad?" Jemma asks, sounding both shocked and very glad that Tony has caught her, as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, I've got you." Tony promises his daughter, feeling that Jemma calling him Dad is the best birthday present he could have gotten.

"Oh thank you." Jemma says relived as she completely relaxes as her father flies while holding her.

"Are you ready to come home?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I really am." Jemma responds, meaning the truth as in the time she has spent in Hydra she has come to the conclusion that she misses her brother and does actually want to have some kind of relationship with her father.

"Good." Tony says, smiling though Jemma can't see that.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Phil, Melinda and Daisy are together while Hunter is seeing Rania out.

"The location where Rania said the man is only a couple blocks away." Melinda informs Phil and Daisy.

"That explains her restaurant choice." Daisy comments.

"We could go there, see what he has to say." Phil says, looking at Daisy.

"I don't want to." Daisy comments, "You guys are my parents, that's all I need to know. I don't want to have anything to do with that kind of person, but I would understand if you wanted to go get some answers." Daisy says and at her comment her parents exchange looks.

"I think we should go home." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I second that." Phil says and Daisy just smiles at her parents.

* * *

Unknown to Phil, Melinda and Daisy there is a man, who goes by the name Cal, watching a feed of the security cameras of the restaurant.

"NO, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER." Cal yells angrily as he smashes the tablet he is watching with his hand, "I'll get her back, I will." Cal vows.

* * *

"You alright there?" Tony asks his daughter as they fly closer to the facility.

"Yeah." Jemma answers, "It's a pretty good view." She admits.

"That it is." Tony says, "We'll be landing in about ten seconds." He informs her.

"Okay." Jemma says, suspecting that it might not be the most pleasant thing.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Tony assures his daughter, who just nods.

Ten seconds later Tony, and Rhodey land, in the designated suit room, and as they do Bobbi jumps out of Rhodey's arms and Tony slowly lowers Jemma to the ground, "It will take you a couple of minutes to get your legs back." He explains as Bobbi heads in the direction that Rhodey is pointing.

"Okay." Jemma says, trying to plant her feet firmly on the ground, as Tony climbs out of his suit, the second he is Jemma hugs her father, "Thank you for saving me."

"You never have to thank me for that." Tony says as he returns the hug.

"And I'm sorry about the way I acted before I left." Jemma admits, "if the offer is still on the table I would like to get to know you."

"Like I said it will always be on the table." Tony assures his daughter as they break apart, "And I'd love that."

"Great." Jemma says with a smile, "So, um, where….." she starts to ask then trails off.

"J, where is Leo?" Tony asks, knowing what his daughter was going to ask.

"In the restricted lab." JARVIS answers.

"He's missed you, a lot, and his speech, and coordination, has improved a lot." Tony reveals.

"That's good." Jemma says, sounding glad about that, "Is he still mad?" She asks, sounding worried.

"I can't answer that." Tony admits, as honestly he doesn't know whether Leo will still be mad at his sister, "But I think he will be glad to see you." Tony says, knowing that.

"Okay, I guess I'll go talk to him." Jemma comments, "I'll see you later Tony, Rhodey." Jemma says before heading out of the room.

Once Jemma has walked out of the room Rhodey walks over to Tony and puts his arms around Tony's waist, "Good birthday?" Rhodey asks as he places his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Best birthday ever." Tony says before kissing Rhodey, completely meaning that as not only did he get to spend the day with his boyfriend and Son, but his daughter has started to accept him, even called him Dad for the first time.

* * *

Being nervous the entire time Jemma makes her way to the lab where her brother is, wondering and worrying about how he is going to react to seeing her again. Once she gets to the lab Jemma spends about a minute collecting herself before she walks in.

"Hi Leo." Jemma greats as she finally walks into the lab where her brother is.

"Jemma." Leo responds, "You're back?"

"Yeah, I am." She confirms and the two of them drift into awkward silence.

"Dad and Rhodey are dating." Leo says after a couple of minutes of the most awkward silence that he and Jemma have ever been in, doing so because he needed the silence to end.

"What?" Jemma asks, sounding completely shocked as she was not expecting that.

"Dad and Rhodey are dating." Leo repeats, "They're happy together. Dad's happy, being with Rhodey is good for him." He says, doing so because he really likes how his father is with Rhodey, he likes how happy he is and he doesn't want Jemma to react badly at that.

"That's great. I'm really happy for him, them." Jemma says, walking over to Leo, figuring out why he is telling her, "Things are going to be different now, Leo. I want to get to know Tony, get to know our family." She says, saying 'our family' for the first time."

"You've never said that before" Leo says with a smile, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Jemma asks, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was doing, and I'm really glad that you've embraced Tony so much that you've changed your name." Jemma admits, "Going undercover was the right move for me at the time, but I am sorry that I hurt you, and Tony, by going away and by the way I acted before I left." Jemma explains, "Can you accept my apology?"

"Yes." Leo says and he walks over and hugs his sister, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Jemma responds as she hugs her brother tightly, being glad to be with him again.

* * *

 **May 31** **st** **2014**

It has been two days since Jemma got back from Hydra and Bobbi Morse, to the joy of everyone but her ex-husband Hunter, has moved into the facility permanently. Ever since Jemma has come back it has been clear that she is trying harder to get to know the various members of her biological family, Tony especially.

It is early and after another session of different kind of exercise with Bucky Maria is walking into the gym to do some actual training.

"Do you really think what you're doing with Bucky is a good idea?" A voice asks as Maria walks into the gym and as she does she turns to see Natasha sitting on a pile of mats.

"You're giving me relationship advice, you, the woman who has been refusing to act on feelings for her partner for twenty years." Maria says, being annoyed that her sister is disapproving of what she is doing.

"Who says I've never acted on them?" Natasha asks her sister, just as she starts to hit the bag.

"Wait, what?" Maria asks shocked, even though she's had theories, as she honestly can't tell whether Natasha is serious or not.

"Look, Ria, trust me. Bucky's in a pretty screwed up place right now. He's trying to figure out who he is as a person after decades of being controlled and that can lead to some unpredictability, and I don't want you to get hurt." She explains, "And that's not even considering how Mom and Dad are going to react to the fact that you're having sex with one of their oldest friends." Natasha says as she gets that her baby sister in adult, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want her to get hurt.

"I get that you care, Tasha and that you're worried, but I'm okay, I know what I'm doing." Maria explains to her sister, "Bucky and I are just having fun, which is something we both really need right now, that's it. It's not a big deal."

"Okay, I trust you." Natasha says, walking towards her, "I just ask that if anything happens, no matter what it is, you come to me, I'll always be here for you" Natasha tells her sister

"I know." Maria says before hugging Natasha, "I love you, Tasha."

"Love you too." Natasha responds, "Want to spar?" she asks as they break apart.

"Always." Maria responds, "So, have you and Clint ever acted on your feelings?" she asks curious and in response Natasha just smirks back giving her a, _'I'm not going to answer that because I know you want to know'_ look.

* * *

While their aunts are sparing in the gym Daisy walks into the lounge area where she finds Jemma just sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, staring at the laptop screen.

"Jemma?" Daisy voice asks and her cousin turns.

"Daisy." Jemma says and as she turns Daisy is able to see what is on the computer screen.

"Are you watching Ward?" Daisy asks surprised as she climbs over the couch to sit next to her cousin.

"Yeah. I watched him every morning before I left, and have been every day since I've gotten back." Jemma explains.

"You know, I gave Leo access to his cell, even though it didn't end well, I can give you access too." Daisy tells her cousin.

"No, I don't want to talk to him." Jemma admits.

"Okay." Daisy says, "So, Jemma Simmons undercover at Hydra."

"I thought I was dead at least five times." Jemma admits.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you." Daisy tells her cousin.

"So am I." Jemma responds, "But I also think it was good I went, it helps me get some perspective." She admits.

"Oh?" Daisy asks curious.

"Being away gave me a chance to think, gave me a chance to realise that I wasn't fair to Tony when I first found out and it made me realise that I do want a relationship with him, with everyone." Jemma admits.

"I'm really happy to hear that." Daisy tells her cousin, "Which means you're going to have no excuse for saying no to what I am going to invite you to."

"Oh?" Jemma asks confused.

"It's movie night tonight. Leo, Trip, Shay and I started it, as you know, and a few weeks ago Leo invited Mack and Hunter invited himself which none of us mind as he gets drinks and food for everyone, and Shay said that Bobbi is joining this week, partly because it will annoy Hunter." Daisy explains, "It will be fun, that I can promise you."

"Okay, I'm in." Jemma answers, causing Daisy to grin, "What have I missed since I was gone?" she asks and Daisy looks slightly awkward at that as there are a couple of things that she isn't sure whether she can tell Jemma, "If you're worried about telling me about My Dad and Rhodey don't, Leo already beat you to it." Jemma says and as she does Daisy can't help but smile as she has never heard Jemma call Tony her dad before.

"And you're okay with that?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah, Tony is clearly happy, and I may not have seen much but I think they're good together." Jemma explains.

"They are good together, though Tony still needs to learn what is appropriate to tell his son, and niece for that matter, about their relationship." Daisy comments.

"Really?" Jemma asks curios.

"Yeah, he's traumatized your brother more than once. Clint's keeping a tally." Daisy says, causing to Jemma to laugh, and as soon as Jemma starts to laugh Daisy does too and before long they can't stop.

* * *

Many hours later everyone is spread out through the facility Daisy, Leo, Trip, Sharon, Bobbi, Mack, Hunter and Mack are already in the lounge room, waiting.

"Maybe she's not commming." Leo says, looking upset, as he thought that Jemma had started to come around to their family.

"I'm sure she is." Daisy says kindly to her cousin, who she is sitting next to on the couch she is sharing with Leo and Sharon.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Jemma says as she runs into the room, "I was running samples and completely lost track of time." She reveals.

"It's okay." Daisy tells her cousin, "Come on, the first movie will be starting soon." Daisy says as she refers to the space between her and Leo.

"What movie are we watching first?" Jemma asks as she makes her way across the room.

"Mary Poppins." Daisy answers causing Jemma to just look surprised.

"We're having a musical night." Trip explains.

"For some bloody reason." Hunter comments.

"You'll enjoy it; you always love musicals." Bobbi says with a smirk, causing Hunter to give Bobbi a very annoyed look.

"Shay, press play." Daisy requests and as she does Sharon presses play. Once she does Jemma makes herself comfortable between her brother and cousin and for the first time she lets herself enjoy spending time with her brother, and cousins while actually accepting that that is what they are.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thanks for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **June 17** **th** **2014**

It has been over two weeks since Jemma, Daisy, Leo, Sharon, Trip, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack had their movie night together and ever since then Jemma has been letting herself spend time with her family, she has been allowing herself to actually spend time with her family while seeing them as that.

Something else that has happened a lot in the past two weeks is Maria and Bucky getting together to have casual sex, quiet often, in the strangest places, which has cause not just Natasha to realises what is going on, though to both of their relief's Peggy, Howard and Steve haven't realised.

It is a Tuesday morning and almost everyone is in the dining area having breakfast together, when Tony walks in with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asks his boyfriend.

"Please say you want to take back control of the company." Tony says, looking at his father.

"The world still thinks I'm dead, Tony. I wouldn't exactly be able to." Howard tells his son, with an amused look on his face.

"I thought Pepper was CEO, doesn't she run things?" Jemma asks her father.

"Yeah, she does, but there are still things that need to be handled by me, or by someone in our family." Tony explains to his daughter, "It's things like the phone call I just got that reminded me while I never wanted to control any of the company." Tony comments, and as he does both Howard and Bucky look at their plates in guilt.

For the next few minutes everyone drifts into silence until alarms start going off,

"J? What's going on?" Tony asks confused.

"There's been an attack at the United Nations." Jarvis answers.

"Is there any security footage?" Phil asks.

"Yes, Director Coulson, I'll play it now." JARVIS says as everyone heads over to the nearest screen.

Once everyone is standing in front of the screen JARVIS starts to play the footage and everyone watches the attack and sees the attack take place and the leader say that he is S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It wasn't us." Phil comments before anyone can ask.

"Considering Scarlotti almost killed me a few years ago I would hope not." Clint comments.

"It was probably Reinhardt framing us in an attempt to put the worlds attention back on us." Peggy guesses.

"How they did it is interesting." Bruce comments.

"I saw references to a weapon that did that in Hydra's lab." Jemma reveals, "It was sent from their demolitions exert, uh, Toshiro….." Jemma starts to say before she struggles to think of the name.

"Toshiro Mori. I've crossed paths with him before." Bobbi comments.

"Same." Natasha and Sharon say together.

"He has a lab in Okinawa." Natasha explains, "One that I will definitely not be welcome at." She comments.

"Me either." Sharon adds.

"I still have a way in." Bobbi says.

"Good, May I want you to lead the mission, find the location of the next attack and stop it before it happens." Phil explains, "Bobbi, Hunter, Sam go with her but let Bobbi take the meeting." Phil instructs and as he does both Bobbi and Hunter look rather awkward, "Enough, you've both made your feelings for each other perfectly clear, but if you can't put those feelings aside to do this job then neither of you should be here."

"If you think you can do that then be in the hanger in five." Melinda says before leaving.

"Okay, we need to find everything on this attack and make figure out how to try and save the little reputation that S.H.I.E.L.D has left." Peggy comments, "Howard, Tony, Bruce, Jemma, Leo, Mack I want you to start to go through the hard drive that Jemma brought back, try and figure out anything you can about these weapons." She instructs, "Everyone else let's reach out to our contacts, try and figure out what is going on." She says and everyone gets to work.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Sam, Bobbi and Hunter are on their way to Japan while Tony, Howard, Jemma, Leo, Mack and Bruce are in the lab and Phil, Clint, Sharon, Natasha, Maria, Trip, Daisy, Peggy, Bucky, Rhodey and Steve are in the office that Phil is using, watching news reports.

"This isn't fair, S.H.I.E.L.D has done a lot of bad, but the S.H.I.E.L.D that you are all building has only done good, you don't deserve this." Steve says, "There has to be something I can do."

"There's not if you publically defend S.H.I.E.L.D right now it will just cause more problems for you." Peggy tells Steve.

"There might be another way to get public approval back on our side." Natasha comments, "Or at least make us slightly less hated."

"What are you thinking?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm think that Senator Ward might be the key." Natasha comments.

"That means I have to go talk to Ward again, doesn't it?" Daisy asks, sounding less than happy.

"No, I don't think so." Clint comments, "There's nothing like the bond of brothers and I think that the key to getting senator Ward's help is by telling him that we have his brother in our basement."

"From what Ward's says he and his brother don't have the best relationship. Why are you sure that Ward can be used against Ward?" Phil asks.

"I'm a brother, I know brothers." Clint comments, "Trust me, Phil. If you want to get senator Ward to publically support S.H.I.E.L.D then you use the fact that we have Ward." Clint explains.

"Okay. I'll make a visitor to the senator." Phil comments.

"Good choice."

* * *

 **June 21** **th** **2014**

It h been four days since the UN attack and in that time Melinda, Bobbi, Hunter, and Sam have returned from Japan, after managing to stop Scarlotti. Phil managed to get Senator Ward to publically support S.H.I.E.L.D and Ward is finally no longer a resident of the facility.

It is late evening and for the first time in days everyone is actually able to have dinner together.

"Director Coulson there is a call from Senator Ward, he says it is urgent." JARVIS informs Phil.

"This can't be good." Phil mutters as he walks over to the phone and picks it up, "Hello." Phil answers.

"Director Coulson, he's escaped." Senator Ward informs Phil.

"When?" Phil asks, keeping his voice even.

"An hour ago."

"Thank you for the call. We'll handle this." Phil says before hanging up.

"What is it?" Melinda asks once Phil has hung up.

"Ward escaped." Phil reveals, looking between his daughter, Jemma and Leo because he knows that they will be the most affected by this news.

"No, no." Leo says horrified before he gets up and runs.

"LEO." Tony and Jemma call after him but he doesn't stop, he just keeps running and because of that Tony and Jemma get up after a few seconds and hurry out of him.

"He's free, really?" Daisy asks, sounding afraid as the last thing Ward says is that he'll keep his promise which means he will try and force her to go see the man who believes she is his daughter.

* * *

About a minute after they left the dining room Tony and Jemma arrive at Leo's room where Leo is lying on his stomach, seemingly screaming into his pillow.

"Leo." Tony says to his son as he sits down next to him as Jemma sits on his other side, but Leo just keeps screaming into his pillow.

"Leo stop that; you're just going to tire yourself out." Jemma tells her brother as she places her hand on his back.

"Hey, talk to us." Tony tells his son, "We're right here." Tony says as he carefully rolls his son over so that he is on his back.

"I thought…. I was ….. freee…. I thought…. Ward was gone ….foreever." Leo explains to his father and sister.

"I'm sorry Leo, I'm so sorry." Tony says, "It's not fair to either of you that Ward is free and everyone here will do whatever it takes to find him and either capture or kill him, and I will not let him hurt either of you again." Tony promises as he looks between his son and daughter.

"You can't promise that." Jemma says, an undertone of fear to her voice.

"Yes, I can. I'm Tony Carter-Stark and there's nothing I can't do." Tony says before hugging both of his children.

As they hug their father both Jemma and Leo want to believe that he will keep them safe but after everything that Ward has done they both fear that he will hurt them again.

* * *

 **June 22** **st** **2014**

The next morning, as they have to figure out what to do about Ward's escape Phil, Melinda, Peggy, Howard, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Maria are in the Phil's office discussing it, none of them commenting on the fact that they had to wait until Phil finished a carving session before they could have this meeting.

"Melinda, you're taking a team out, right?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, I was thinking Bobbi, Hunter, Trip, Sam and Sharon, we don't want too many people away from here but it can't be too many people who know Ward." Melinda explains.

"Sounds good." Peggy says approvingly.

"Rhodey is reaching out to his contacts, trying to figure out if there is anything the Senator isn't saying about the search." Tony explains.

"Clint and I have a few contacts that we're going to reach out too, some you would probably would rather not know about." Natasha says, and everyone decides not to question her about that.

"I've got a press conference on behalf of Stark in two hours. I'm going to give a hotline number, 732-283-6537, out and warn people to stay away from Ward." Maria explains.

"Nice number." Clint says with an amused look his face, "Your doing." He says to Tony.

"Of course."

"The Senator isn't going to be too happy about that." Steve comments.

"I don't care. This guy hurt my kids, we're not going to bury it just because it will piss off a senator." Tony comments.

"I'm with you there. We need to get him back in custody." Peggy says.

"No arguments here." Melinda says, before turning to look at Phil who she realises who has been quiet, "Phil?" she asks curious and she gets no response and instead she notices that he is carving on his desk with a paperclip, "PHIL." Melinda says loudly.

"Sorry, what?" Phil asks curious.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Howard asks, recognizing the symptoms.

"Yeah." Phil answers.

"I'll get back to the lab, see if I can figure this out." Tony says, worry in his voice and without another word he'll leave.

"I'll join." Howard comments before he follows his son out of the room, having an idea of something else he can look into.

"I'll tell the others what's going on and we'll leave within the hour." Melinda tells Phil, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Good, the sooner Ward is back the better." Phil comments.

"No arguments here." Clint says and everyone but Natasha leaves the office.

"Tasha?" Phil asks.

"What aren't you saying?" Natasha asks her friend, "I know there is something and I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She says as she sits on the desk.

"It's getting worse, Tasha." Phil admits as he sits down on the desk, "I don't know how much longer…." He starts to say.

"Don't." Natasha says, "Dad and Tony will figure this out."

"Come on, Tasha we both know optimism isn't in your nature." Phil remind his friend, "We've been looking for months and we've still got nothing, and I don't know how much longer I've got." He admits.

"Okay seriously Phil, quit being such a pussy. You have a wife and daughter to care about so fight it." Natasha tells him, "Keep fighting and don't give up. You're a fighter Phil, you always have been don't give up now."

"She's not my wife." Phil objects.

"Yeah, like that ever mattered." Natasha says amused, "Just don't give up yet Phil." Natasha tells him, "Because if you do I will kick your ass." Natasha says before leaving.

* * *

"I'm going to look through the old files again, see if there is something I've missed." Peggy says to Steve as they make their way down the corridor.

"Haven't you memorized those files by now?" Steve asks curious.

"I just need to look again; I need to do something." Peggy says before heading to the room where the files are stored as she needs to do something to help.

"What's going on?" Bucky asks as he walks over to his friend.

"A lot of bad things." Steve answers with a sigh.

"Is this about the Hydra agent who escaped….. Ward?" Bucky ask curious.

"Partly."

"He's the person who hurt Leo, right?" Bucky asks, wanting to understand.

"Yeah. He did so by ejecting Leo, and Jemma, out of a plane in a medical pod and into the ocean." Steve explains, "He also kidnapped and is rather obsessed with Daisy, betrayed and hurt a lot of people."

"So the kind of person who really needs to be stopped." Bucky realises.

"Yeah." Steve confirms with a nod.

"What else is going on?" Bucky asks, "Because this man hunt isn't the only thing you're worrying about."

"That's a long, strange story." Steve admits.

"I'm pretty sure that I've heard or been a part of stranger." Bucky tells his friend, "What is going on?"

"Phil's…. I guess sick would be the right word to use." Steve admits, "Not long after I was unfrozen there was a battel, a big one."

"The Battle of New York." Bucky says, knowing that as it was in some research he did.

"Yeah. Phil was killed during just before that battle." Steve says, causing Bucky to be rather surprised by that, but he doesn't say anything as he suspects that If Steve is about to say what he suspects he is then anger is going to be the next emotion he feels, "But, Nick Fury used horrible, and very questionable, procedures using Alien biology that he was told not to use, by Phil himself, to bring Phil back, and now he's living with pretty serious side effects that are just getting worse." Steve explains and as he does there is a flash of the man who tried to kill him in DC on Bucky's face, "Buck?" he asks concerned as he places his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Bucky says, as he attempts to push his anger down, "I'm just not okay with experimenting on people." He explains, fury clear in his voice.

"Me either." Steve says, meaning that completely, "But I do believe that Fury's intentions were good, he was trying to save Phil."

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions, we both know that." Bucky comments.

"Yeah, we do." Steve confirms, "Let's go to the gym, help with this anger." He suggests, wanting to do something to help.

"Yeah, that might be good." Bucky says and the two of them head to the gym that has reinforced equipment, designed specifically for them.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she left Phil's office Melinda is finishing prepping for the mission, getting the last of her weapons that she is going to need before getting the jet ready, when she hears footsteps, footsteps she recognizes so she turns around, just in time to hear,

"Mom." Daisy says, "I want to come with you on the hunt for Ward."

"No."

"Mom, I can handle this. I want to stop Ward, and I won't let him get the upper hand again, I need to help stop him." Daisy tells her mother as after all the time that Ward has beat her she has to help stop him.

"I know that Daisy, and me saying no has nothing to do with thinking that you couldn't handle coming on this mission." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Doesn't it?" Daisy asks, sounding sceptical.

"No Daisy, it doesn't." Melinda tells her daughter, "I need you to stay here. Your Dad's getting worse."

"What?" Daisy asks, pain in her voice

"For the last few weeks your Dad has been getting worse and the only clue we have to help him is the writing. So you need to stay here and help your Uncle Tony with trying to figure it out, you might see something he doesn't." Melinda explains.

"After everything that has happened, the fact that I'm having no reaction and you could hold the obelisk do you think our blood could be the key to helping Dad?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't know, but Jemma and Bruce are looking into that theory." Melinda explains.

"You're afraid." Daisy realises, "You don't think Dad's going to be okay."

"I don't know, and honestly that is what scares me." Melinda admits and Daisy just hugs her mother as she knows how much of a big deal it is for her mother to admit that.

"I'll stay." Daisy says as she hugs her mother, wanting to do whatever it takes to help save her father.

* * *

It has been more than a few hours since Daisy had her conversation with her mother and ever since she has been working with her uncle to try and figure out the writing. As she went to go get coffee Daisy is just returning to the room where all the samples of the writing are spread out and as she enters Daisy doesn't see any sign of her uncle.

"Uncle Tony?" Daisy asks as she looks around.

"Up here." Her uncle voice says and Daisy looks up to see that her Uncle has brought a large toolbox into the room and he is sitting on top of it.

"What exactly are you doing up there?" Daisy asks curious.

"I thought a new perspective would be good, but so far it's just getting me nowhere." Tony admits with annoyed look.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I've been looking everywhere. I reached out to old Rising Tide contacts of mine and the only thing I've got was a possible crime scene where the writing was that suddenly got cleaned up before I could look into it more." Daisy explains.

"That's odd, and worrying." Tony comments.

"Yep." Daisy confirms.

"It's also really frustrating."

"Yep, Dad keeps saying that he senses that it wants to be figured out, but all I can figure out is that it's a map." Daisy says.

"Why do you think it's a map?" Tony asks curious as he jumps down, "You've never said that before."

"I do know where that came from." Daisy says, surprised by her own words, "I just have a feeling." Daisy admits, "It's a map." Daisy says, looking at her Uncle.

"A map." Tony comments, looking thoughtful, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Daisy asks confused.

"J, give me a 3D scan of the writing, project it like blue prints from above." Tony requests.

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS answers.

"What are you thinking?" Daisy asks curious.

"Fell from heaven is something we've heard more than once connected to this, so it would make sense if these drawings were from above, and we live in a 3D world, would make sense if this was mean to be in 3D" Tony answers.

"Projection is complete, Sir." JARVIS answers and as he does Tony mauvers the projections so that he and Daisy can have a good look at it.

"That's it, it's a city." Daisy realises, "You really are a genius." She tells her uncle.

"So I've heard." Tony comments, "Go get your Dad, I think he needs to see this." Tony comments.

"Yep." Daisy says before running out of the room, still holding the two cups of coffee.

"J, use all the Stark satellites to scan the world, compare these blue-prints to rock formations, ancient cities, anything that could possibly lead to a match." Tony request.

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS responds.

"Where'd Daisy put that coffee." Tony mutters to himself as he looks around the room.

For the next couple of minutes Tony looks around the office for the next couple of minutes Tony looks around the room, trying to find the coffee until Daisy and Phil walk into the room, Daisy still holding the two cups of coffee.

"Ah, there the coffee is." Tony says as he walks over to his niece and takes his cup.

"That's it." Phil suddenly says.

"Phil?" Tony asks his friend.

"This is what the driving me towards." Phil informs his friend, "That city, it wants me to go there." Phil reveals, "The compulsion is gone." Phil says.

"Really?" Daisy asks her father.

"Yeah." Phil says before hugging his daughter, "I think I'm okay now." He says as he holds Daisy tightly, "Thank you." He says to Tony, "Both of you." He adds, looking at Daisy.

"You don't have to thank us." Tony responds, "I have JARVIS searching for a match."

"Good, that's good." Phil comments.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **June 24** **nd** **2014**

For the next two days Melinda, Sharon, Sam, Trip, Bobbi and Hunter continue to look for Ward and even though they get close Ward manages to escape and leaves them a present in the form of a top Hydra agent, an agent that they hand over to Talbot and the US government.

Having just arrived back at the facility Melinda heads straight to Phil's office where she finds Phil sitting behind his desk, looking more relaxed than he's been in months.

"Melinda." Phil says, "It's over, I'm okay." Phil says as soon as he sees her and without a word Melinda walks straight over to Phil and kisses him and for the first time in over twenty years Phil and Melinda share their kiss and even though it has been so long to them it feels familiar, like the last time was only yesterday it feels right.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Phil admits when they break apart, "But I'm really not complaining."

"We said that we'd talk once the carving has stopped, we'll I don't want to talk, I want to do." Melinda says as she sits down on Phil's lap, facing him with her legs on either side.

"I like the sound of it." Phil says before he leans forward and kisses Melinda putting his hands around her waist so that he can pull her closer.

As they are so caught up in one another Phil and Melinda don't hear the door open.

"Ah geese." Tony's voice says, sounding horrified, "Why does this keep happening to me?" he asks.

"You don't know how to knock, that's why." Melinda comments, without even moving off Phil.

"That's partly true, but I should be able to walk into the library without knocking." Tony comments.

"Bucky and Maria?" Melinda asks curious as that's what makes sense.

"Yep."

"Wait, what?" Phil asks surprised, "Bucky and Maria are together?"

"How have you not noticed? The two of them have been screwing all over the place for weeks" Tony comments, "It's a minor miracle that Mom, Dad and Steve haven't found out."

"And I know that I don't want to be anywhere near them when they do." Melinda comments.

"Really? I want front row seats." Tony comments.

"Of course you do." Phil says, amused, "Did you need sometime Tony?" he asks curious, "Because we were kind of busy."

"Sorry, but as much as I would like to allow you to get back to making out with my sister, Mom, Dad, the two people who need to learn to lock doors, Tasha, and Clint are all in the room with the 3D protection waiting on us, so that we can all discuss what happens next." Tony explains, "So, you're going to have to pause your teenage making out for now."

"Like you and Rhodey are any better." Melinda comments as she reluctantly gets off Phil.

"True, and I'm really glad that you're back together, it's way overdue." Tony informs his sister and friend.

"Thank Tony." Melinda and Phil say together as the walk across the room.

"Let's get this over with." Phil comments.

"Yeah, I'm with you there, I have some making out of my own that I want to do." Tony says as the three of them head out of the room.

* * *

About a minute later Phil, Melinda and Tony walk into the room where Daisy and Tony were studying the writing the room where the three protection still is.

"So, this is it?" Melinda asks as she walks in and finds Natasha, Clint, Peggy, Howard, Steve, Bucky, and Maria are.

"Yeah, Daisy figured out that it is was a city which lead to me figuring out that it could be blue prints." Tony explains, "Is it meaning anything to you?" Tony asks Melinda curious.

"Maybe." Melinda says as she steps forward, "I've got a feeling, a feeling like I should go there." Melinda admits, "That I need to."

"Okay, add another tick to the wired column." Clint comments.

"Add another." Melinda comments, "See this?" Melinda asks pointing at a symbol.

"Yeah? What is it?" Phil asks.

"It was one of the symbols on the obelisk." Melinda reveals.

"Are you sure?" Howard ask his daughter.

"Positive."

"So we've got multiple strange feelings encouraging us to go to that city, and an obelisk connection, anyone else think that that's a reason why we really shouldn't?" Peggy asks curious as all her experience tells her that it might not be a good idea.

"It is rather worrying." Bucky comments.

"It is, but we know that Hydra is looking for this same place. We've got to get there before they can." Steve explains to his friend.

"Definitely." Natasha confirms.

"I've got JARVIS scanning the word, trying to see if he can find anything that matches." Tony reveals.

"We're in front of Hydra we know that which means we need to take the time to plan this mission right, no shortcuts. When we do this, whatever we're going to do, we need to make sure that no one can get hurt." Maria tells everyone.

"No arguments here." Steve comments.

"Sir, the scan is complete there is a march for the designs in an ancient rock formation underneath San Juan, Puerto Rico." Jarvis answers.

"Guess it's time for us to come up with that plan." Howard comments and that's exactly what the group of ten do.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who wrote the fight scenes in this chapter.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **June 27** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since JARVIS informed Peggy, Howard, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Melinda, Maria, Tony, Phil and Clint about the match for the rock formation and ever since they group has been working on a plan for what they are going to do next.

The group of ten have figured out the plan but then a call from Billy changed things so the group had to change things slightly.

"So, that's everything?" Peggy asks, looking around the conference room table that the group is sitting around and the others nod.

"Well it is until everything goes to hell and we have to change things." Tony comments.

"Sounds about right." Melinda comments.

"JARVIS can you please ask the others to come here." Tony requests.

"Of course Sir." JARVIS responds and everyone drifts into silence as they wait.

A few minutes after JARVIS spoke the door to the conference room opens and everyone else walks in and takes their seats around the table.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks curios as she sits down between her cousins.

"A lot." Clint answers.

"We don't know much, but we know something including some intel we were able to get by a bug Howard planted on Whitehall when he was being tortured." Phil explains.

"Technically it's under his skin." Howard corrects, "It's given us some interesting information." Howard explains as the bug was a prototype so it doesn't always work.

"And between that and what else we've figured out we know that Hydra is on the move." Phil explains, "They have the Obelisk and an expert who knows how to use it. We can't let that happen, obviously." Phil reveals.

"Use it how?" Rhodey asks.

"Going by the little we've got from the intel we've learnt from the bug there's something very powerful inside it, a weapon." Peggy explains.

"Are we talking chemical, biological, energy-based...?" Sharon asks.

"Could be anything. It's alien." Tony explains.

"While Jemma and I were undercover at HYDRA, Whitehall was looking to create an extinction-level event to kill millions of people." Bobbi explains.

"He's been trying to do that for decades." Peggy reveals, "And considering our history with the Obelisk we have to assume that this weapon has the potential to do that." Peggy explains to everyone.

"Now this is where things get complicated." Howard says, "The bug that I planted on Whitehall was a prototype, it wasn't ready to be used yet, so it's been cutting in and out, so we don't know everything Hydra has been up to, just some things." He explains, "But, from what we have learnt to activate the Obelisk, Hydra has to take it to specific place." He explains.

"It's like they have the keys to launch a nuclear warhead. Now they need the lock a temple inside the city." Steve explains.

"Any idea where this temple is?" Trip asks curios.

"Glad you asked ... No." Phil says, "But it's in the city, and we now know where that is. Even better, as far as we can tell, Hydra doesn't." he says.

"I was waiting for good news." Sam comments, though he guesses that there isn't much of that.

"After Daisy and I realised what the writing was showing JARVIS scanned the earth and he found a match." Tony says as he puts the image on the screen that all the chairs are facing.

"Isn't that in the Bermuda triangle? 'Cause that would explain a lot." Trip asks, causing all the agents who have been working for S.H.I.E.L.D since the eighties, as well as the Carter-Stark siblings and Rhodey, to laugh.

"Sorry, but it doesn't have anything to do with the triangle. We solved that back in the '80s, I can tell you later if you'd like." Peggy offers.

"I would." Trip confirms.

"It's Puerto Rico." Natasha answers, "These white markers represent vertical air shafts that are close to the surface, possible entry points for the city, but most of them are under the ocean floor. Except for one, here, in old San Juan, where we'll enter the underground city. A survey team will test the tunnel's structural integrity, then locate the temple." Natasha explains.

"And then what?" Sam asks curious.

"We blow the hell out of it." Melinda answers.

"What about the Obelisk? It's still dangerous all on its own." Bobbi comments.

"Which is why we will have containment cases with us for the Obelisk to keep it secure until we can use one of the dozen ways I have thought up to destroy it." Howard answers.

"So we're definitely destroying it?" Mack asks.

"Yes." Phil, Peggy, Steve, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Howard say together.

"Now, we had the details for that mission finalised hours ago, but some complications have arisen." Peggy reveals.

"What kind of complications?" Jemma asks.

"Well the bug has finally died, so we don't know what Hydra is doing." Howard explains.

"But before it died we learnt that after killing his brother Ward has decided to go back to what he knows and has re-joined Hydra." Clint reveals.

"Of course he has." Leo says, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"And I received a call from Billy, Rania has been approached by Hydra so we're splitting up into three groups." Phil reveals.

"Three?" Rhodey asks confused as it seems like there are only two things that need to be done.

"One group is going to stay here to monitor everything and be extra back up in case things go to hell." Maria explains.

"Is that likely?" Hunter asks.

"History tells us that it is smart to expect that as it's likely going to happen." Peggy reveals, "Maria will lead the group saying here and Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, and Bucky will be staying here too."

"I'll be leading the group to Puerto Rico and Steve, Tony, Leo, Jemma, Mack, Natasha, and Bobbi Will be with me." Phil tells everyone.

"And I'll be leading the group to Canada to bring in Rania and if everything goes to plan we'll meet up with the others." Peggy explains, "Melinda, Howard, Hunter, Daisy, Trip, Clint, and Sharon, you'll be with me."

"Any questions?" Phil asks as he looks around the table and sees everyone looking worried and concerned

"Good, everyone grab everything we're going to need and wheels up in half an hour." Melinda explains, "The group lead by Commander Carter will be taking the bus, the one by Director Coulson will be taking a Quinjet."

"I'm piloting the Quinjet right?" Bobbi asks as everyone gets up.

"Sorry Morse, but that would be me." Tony comments.

"Actually it would be me." Natasha corrects as everyone makes their way out of the room, all feeling concerned about what the next few days is going to bring.

"I've been in a plane with both of you in the cockpit. It's not something I want to repeat, Bobbi's flying." Phil comments, causing Natasha and Tony to frown while Bobbi smirks.

* * *

A couple of hours later Maria, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce are the only ones at the facility, the group of five are sitting in the coms room together watching different feeds.

"So, how'd we get stuck with staying behind?" Sam asks Maria out of curiosity.

"I'd say we win the awards for most unpredictable." Bruce completely.

"Not exactly." Bucky comments, though he knows that he requested to stay behind as he doesn't trust himself in the field yet.

"There is a really big chance that things could go to hell in Puerto Rico so we're behind as we can do a lot if things do go to hell, we can get people out if we have to, fight Hydra." Maria explains.

"So basically were break glass in case of emergency group." Rhodey realises, though honestly he doesn't want to think about it as he knows what that would mean for Tony and the others who he cares about.

"Yep." Maria confirms.

* * *

It has been three hours since they left New York and the group, led by Phil, who went to Puerto Rico have arrived and while everyone else is at the Quinjet Natasha and Bobbi have headed into the city to meet with an old contact.

"So, which of us have a better relationship with Diego?" Bobbi asks Natasha curious as they make their way towards where they are having a meeting.

"Hard to say." Natasha admits, "But I'm pretty sure that he'd be happy to see us both."

"Probably." Bobbi admits, "So, you were in the planning meeting, what's the number?" she asks curious.

"Zero." Natasha answers, knowing exactly what Bobbi is talking about, "Coulson, Commander Carter and Steve do things differently than Fury. When I asked a similar question during the planning Phil said that there are three million people on this island and he won't let Hydra turn them into collateral damage." Natasha explains, "Tony, Mack, Jemma and Leo are here to do things safely with the minimal amount of damage." She explains, "You, me and Steve are here because Hydra's involved so minimal damage may not be an option." She explains.

"So, this is what S.H.I.E.L.D was always supposed to be." Bobbi comments, thinking that thing feel right again for the first time since she got of the Iliad just before it exploded.

"Yeah, and it is what it first was when I joined, and what should have fought harder to make sure it stayed like that." Natasha comments.

"You blame yourself for not seeing Hydra coming." Bobbi realises.

"We all do." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence while they walk.

* * *

After meeting with their contact Diego Bobbi and Natasha have collected the plans that they are going to need and are trying to figure things out.

"Okay, seriously where did Diego get these plans?" Bobbi asks as she and Natasha stand at a fort that has managed to hold off a lot.

"City archives." Natasha comments, "They're older than San Juan itself." She says then realises, "Which you already know." She says giving Bobbi a look.

"Yep." Bobbi confirms, "So according to what JARVIS found, there's a vertical shaft under this fort." She says, looking at the plans.

"Looks like it's right at the water's edge. Think we'll get a better vantage point from up there." Natasha comments as she pulls out a tablet and both she and Bobbi look between the maps and the tablet.

"According to the map, the garrison is located underneath that sentry tower. That's the deepest part of the fort." Bobbi realises.

"And thankfully inaccessible to the public." Natasha says, sounding glad about that.

"It won't be easy to get equipment down there." Bobbi comments.

"Are you forgetting, we have a super solider with us. Steve will make it easy work of it." Natasha comments.

"Good point, but we could use Diego to help cover, people might not be happy about where we are digging." Bobbi comments.

"Good idea. We need to stay ahead of HYDRA." Natasha comments.

"Even if HYDRA locates the city, how do you think they plan on unlocking the Obelisk? I mean, the only person who can touch the damn thing is on our side." Bobbi comments.

"Just because Mel is the only person we know of doesn't mean she is the only person who can touch it." Natasha explains and Bobbi gives Natasha a 'good point.' Look at that.

* * *

As it takes longer to get to Vancouver than Puerto Rico Peggy, Melinda, Daisy, Howard, Trip, Clint, Hunter and Sharon have only recently gotten to Vancouver while the others have been in Puerto Rico for a while. While Trip, Hunter and Peggy are staying on the bus monitoring things Melinda, Daisy, Clint, Hunter, and Sharon have gone to get Rania and bring her back.

"Okay. See you soon." Peggy says before hanging up.

"And?" Howard asks as soon as his wife hangs up.

"Several Hydra agents now have Arrows in them, and another couple have been hit by cars, but they've got Rania and should be back in a few minute." Peggy explains.

"Good." Trip says.

"I'll get us prepped to have wheels up when they get back." Howard comments before heading to the cockpit.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda, Daisy, Clint, Sharon and Hunter have arrived back at the plane, with Rania, and while Hunter, Clint and Sharon take Rania upstairs Melinda reaches out and takes her daughter's arm.

"Mom?"

"I want you talk to Rania." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Why?" Daisy asks confused.

"I think you can get through to her." Melinda explains.

"You mean that you think the fact that she thinks she knows my father might help." Daisy realises.

"I think she thinks she has a connection to you and maybe she is right, maybe she has a connection to both of us, but she won't open up to me." Melinda tells her daughter as even though she isn't sure what to believe she does think that there might be something going on, something she can't understand.

"Good point." Daisy says, "I'll talk to her."

"First I'm looking at that cut." Melinda tells her daughter, referring to the fact that above her daughter's eye is bleeding.

"Yes Mom." Daisy comments with an amused look on her face.

* * *

Back in Puerto Rico everyone is getting everything ready for Mack to go down into the tunnel as the dwarfs that they send down went dead.

"Why exactly am I going down?" Mack asks curious.

"What are you afraid of ghosts?" Leo asks curious as his sister just finished telling the legend.

"Nah Turbo, dark is another matter." Mack comments, causing Tony to smirk to himself as he is pretty sure that he sees something his son is blind to.

"And you draw the short straw that's why." Natasha informs him.

"Great." Mack comments.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Steve tells Mack as he doesn't want to make anyone who doesn't want to do something they're not comfortable with.

"Nah, it's okay. I can do this." Mack assures him as everyone continues to prep Mack.

* * *

Back on the bus which is now on it's way to Puerto Rico Daisy walks over and sits down next to Rania and hands her a cup of coffee.

"So, why weren't you surprised to learn that I could pick up the Diviner?" Rania asks curious.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one on this plane who can." Daisy comments.

"Of course, you can." Rania says.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about me." Daisy comments and Rania just gives her an interested look, but after about a minute it becomes clear that Daisy isn't going to explain that so Rania tires a different approach.

"S.H.I.E.L.D seems bigger than I was expecting." Rania comments.

"That's the point; and you're lucky that new S.H.I.E.L.D specialises is forgiveness." Daisy tells Rania.

"Actually, I feel very lucky we found each other. Your father's told me so much about you." Rania explains.

"Look, I don't know who you think you're talking about, but he's not my father." Daisy informs Rania.

"Why are you so sure?" Rania asks curious.

"I've seen proof of who my parents are, thanks to things that were funnily enough sent into motion by you." Daisy tells Rania, "I don't know who you're think you know but he's not my father, he might be the one who took me from my real parents, but he's not my father." Daisy explains.

"It was one of your parent who touched the obelisk, wasn't it?" Rania asks and Daisy curses herself and looks away, "May's your mother." Rania says, completely guessing as considering thing it would make sense and once again the look on Daisy's face gives her the answer she wants, "She's the one who touched it." She realises, and once again she knows that she is right, "I will explain everything Skye, tell you everything I know, but I will only tell you if May listens to." Rania explains, "These are things you both need to know." Rania explains.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Daisy says, being pretty sure that her mother is going to be angry that she revealed everything to Rania.

* * *

Back in Puerto Rico everything is almost ready for Mack to go down to the tunnels.

"Let's get you some lights down there." Bobbi says as throws several large glow sticks down.

"Here, one ICER, one regular, just in case." Natasha says as she hands Mack guns.

"Thanks." Mack responds.

"Just get those dwarfs back online. Otherwise, we're blind down there." Phil says.

"That might not be easy." Tony comments.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"It might not just be the dwarfs." Leo comments.

"Could be all electronics." Jemma adds.

"Is there some non-electronic way to help get a better idea of things down there?" Phil asks, looking at the three geniuses.

"There could be, but we wouldn't be the best people to create it; Dad is." Tony answers as he, Leo and Jemma are used to creating things using electricity, Howard has a lot of experience creating things both without and that don't require it.

"And they're too far away to wait, we've got to do this now, before Hydra." Natasha explains and everyone continues to do everything they need to get Mack ready.

* * *

"Mom." Daisy says as she walks into the command centre where her mother, grandmother, Clint and Sharon are.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Rania's realised you're my mother. She'll tell us everything we want to know but only if it's both of us." Daisy explains.

"You told Rania about us?" Melinda asks and just like Daisy suspected there would be there is a lot of anger in her mother's voice.

"Technically she guessed." Daisy explains, "Look, I'm sorry Mom, but if we want answers, then Rania will only tell both of us." Daisy says and as she does she continues to look straight at the ground refusing to meet her mother's eyes. Seeing that Melinda realises that right now she isn't dealing with Daisy the strong woman that they've all come to know, but Skye. The foster kid who was abandoned way too many times for her or Phil's liking. How many time had she been in a position like this where she got left behind for stupid things beyond her control?

"Okay." Melinda says with a sigh, feeling guilty for making Daisy feel so small. "Let's get some answers." She says as she wraps her arm around her daughter's shoulders; leading Daisy back over to Rania.

"Agent May, you've heled the Diviner, did you feel the power?" Rania asks curious.

"I felt something, still not sure what it was." Melinda admits as she sits down.

"That was telling you that you're a part of something big. It was telling you that you are special, all three of us are." Rania informs Melinda as she looks between Melinda and Daisy.

"When you say "special," what you really mean is alien." Daisy says, voicing what she has been fearing.

"Is that what you believe? The three of us are human, we just have the potential to be more." Rania explains, "But the Diviner? Now, that is most definitely alien."

"Where do you get this stuff? The man that thinks he's my father?" Daisy asks.

"Partly. But my grandmother came from a long line of special people who believed in a story, about the blue angels that fell from the heavens." Rania says and hearing that, even with all of her experience Melinda fails to keep the look of her face, "You've heard that before."

"My father told me, when I was very young." Melinda admits, not entirely sure why she is telling Rania that.

"And then something happened to him." Rania guesses as it would explain why Melinda doesn't know everything, and honestly it would fit with the other people she's learnt about who are like her.

"He died." Melinda say and even Daisy is surprised by how much Melinda is telling Rania.

"According to my grandmother the ancients called them the Kree." Rania explains and Melinda realises that that was one of the names that Phil said Lady Sif gave him of blue aliens.

"And what do the Kree want?" Daisy ask curious.

"Change. That's why they left the Diviner, as a guide to the temple, so the worthy would inherit the Earth." Rania explains.

"And do you know where this temple is?" Melinda asks, though she can't explain the feeling she has that tells her that the symbol she saw has something to do with that.

"That's what the Diviner shows you. Only the worthy are allowed inside to witness its true power." Rania explains.

"And what happens to the people who aren't worthy?" Daisy asks, panic in her voice.

"I hope they've said their goodbyes." Rania comments and the second she does Melinda gets up and runs into the Command Centre.

* * *

"Three pulls on the line means help." Steve says, "You do that and I'll get you up as quick as I can." He explains.

"Got it." Mack says as he doubles checks the weapons Natasha gave him, "Let me down easy Turbo." He requests as he sits down on the edge and slowly he is let down into the hole.

* * *

"Mel, Melinda, Calm down." Peggy tells her daughter who has run into the command centre on the bus with a panicked look on her face, "Talk to me." Peggy says as she walks over to her daughter and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Rania said that only the worthy can enter the temple, that has to mean only someone who can hold the obelisk, which means everyone at the tunnels are in a lot of danger." Melinda explains.

"Are you seriously letting Rania get into your head?" Clint asks surprised.

"It's not just Rania. It's everything my biological father told me, it's what I felt when I held the obelisk, what I saw, it's the fact that the same symbol was on that thing as in the map." Melinda explains, "If they go down there something bad is going to happen and I have to stop that." Melinda explains as she tries to connect to Phil's coms, "Damn it, it's not working."

"Something's interfering with all our systems." Howard says as he walks into the command centre and as he does a voice comes over the speaker.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6... do not engage your defences, or you will be shot out of the sky."

"Reinhardt." Howard and Peggy say together.

"I thought we agreed to call him Whitehall." Hunter comments.

"Not the point." Sharon says annoyed.

"There are Hydra Quinejet's outside the windows on both sides." Trip reveals.

"Then let's step on it, shall we?" Hunter asks.

"Not an option." Melinda, Clint and Howard say together.

"You have someone aboard that I want the woman named Raina. I'm going to send over a representative to get her. Any attempt to evade or retaliate will be met with hostile fire. Uncloak and prepare to be boarded."

"Destiny calls." Rania comments from where she is standing with Daisy.

* * *

In Puerto Rico everyone in the tunnels have just heard Mack say that he hit bottom and then all a sudden they only hear scream.

"Get him up." Leo says panicked and as he does Steve starts to pull as quick as possible.

"He's struggling on the line." Bobbi realises.

"Before the dwarfs went down, they scanned for signs of life. All readings were negative." Jemma remind everyone.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Tony comments.

"I can see him; he'll be right up." Steve says as he continues to pull and a few seconds later Mack is on the ground in front of everyone screaming in pain.

"We've got to get the harness off him." Tony comments.

"Hey, talk to me, Mack! Mack! Mack!" Bobbi yells as Mack just screams.

"Stand back." Phil says as Tony reaches out and puts arms over both his children, really wishing that he had his suit.

"Mack, talk to me. What happened? Were you attacked?" Steve asks.

"I don't see any wounds or signs of blood." Natasha comments, knowing that that doesn't necessarily mean anything, and as she says that Mack says something.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Jemma comments and as she does Mack sits up, with black eyes and suddenly says,

"Ruuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn." Mack growls. Before any of them could react, Mack backhands Phil across the corridor.

* * *

About a minute after the threat from Whitehall came over the speakers everyone on the plane has grabbed guns, or in Clint's case his bow, and are spread out around the stairs so that whoever it is can't escape.

"We can't give up the lives of everyone on this plane for one." Melinda argues.

"We can't sacrifice Rania either, that's not what we do." Peggy reminds her daughter.

"And Hydra already has the Obelisk, if they have Rania too….." Howard starts to say before trailing off, everyone knowing how bad that would be.

"We still have the edge. Coulson's already on site. HYDRA's not." Clint comments.

"Thankfully." Sharon adds.

"How the hell did they find us?" Hunter asks, "We were cloaked." Hunter says as a figure walked down the stairs a figure that most of the room recognizes and basically everyone wants to kill.

"Raina's tracker. Old frequency S.H.I.E.L.D. used during the cold war. What can I say? I'm a history buff." Ward says as he looks around the room which makes him realise something, "Which is how I know you're supposed to be dead." He says looking at Howard, "And you're supposed to be in your nineties." He adds looking at Peggy.

"You know who we are, good. That means you should know that it is your best interests to turn around and leave this plane." Peggy comments.

"That's not going to happen." Ward comments, "Lower your weapons. Anyone shoots, that includes arrows." Ward says, looking at Clint, "The plane goes down. We all die."

"Maybe it's worth it." Melinda says and it's a testament to how much she hates Ward that she even considered that.

"Let's not get carried away just yet." Hunter comments.

"First you gave us a high up Hydra agent, now your back with Hydra? Pick a side, Ward." Daisy says angrily.

"Oh, I have. Don't worry. Let's go." Ward says to Rania.

"With pleasure. You, too." Ward adds, looking at Daisy.

"What? I made you a promise, Skye. I'm here to keep it. You're coming with us." Ward reveals.

"The hell she is." Melinda says as she moves and stands in front of her daughter and basically everyone is seriously tempted to shot Ward there and then.

* * *

Jemma yelps as the man who is practically her uncle comes flying towards her threw the air, but before he can hit her something smashes her into her back causing her to go tumbling out of the line of fire.

Once she stops tumbling Jemma looks up to see her father and uncle tumbling together over the ground. As Tony breaks Phil's fall Phil is dazed while Tony is unconscious. As she observes the scene Jemma blushes as she realises that her father had pushed her out of the way and taken the collision with Phil himself.

As soon as Phil and Tony crash to the ground Natasha runs towards Mack, once she is close enough Natasha jumps, hitting him in the chest with both. Even though it is a move that would normally redder someone unconscious Mack just stumbles backwards and Natasha lands on her back, she sends both her legs above her head and then snaps her feet up, causing her to land perfectly on her feet.

Twice Mack swings and both times Natasha manages to duck until finally Mack grabs her around the shoulders and slams her to the ground. Once Natasha is on the ground, before she can get up, Mack picks her up, raises her to eye level then extends his arms and lancing her into the air. This causes Natasha to go rolling head-over-heels knocking into Jemma, who was just beginning to stand after checking her father, as she is hit Jemma flips her arms before falling into the hole.

"Jemma!" Bobbi calls, sliding across the floor to grab the younger woman by the back of the shirt so that she doesn't fall to her death.

As Bobbi does that Steve finally gets into the fight. As Mack starts to creep towards the whole Steve runs up and kicked out his knee, Mack swung back at that knocking Steve back a few, causing Steve to realises that he is easily as strong as him, or Bucky, making him realising that it's not going to be easy to take him down.

Before Steve can even catch his breath Mack launches himself at him, driving him towards the wall while Steve kneels him in the ribs about six times to no affect.

"I don't want to hurt you, Agent Mackenzie!" Steve pleads as the heel of his palm hits Mack, with the amount of strength that would have shattered a normal person's collar bone.

Seconds later Mack's body started jerking and he turns, as he does Steve is able to see behind him where he sees Leo pointing an ICER at him. Moving quickly Mack sends the weapon flying and as he moves towards Leo Steve tacks Mack while Leo hurries over to the supplies to grab another weapon.

While the main fight is going on Bobbi starts to pull Jemma up by her shirt and as she does she hears the stiches of Jemma's shirt starting to rip, "Jemma, grab my ha-." Bobbi starts to say before the shirt rips completely leaving Jemma in just her bra as she falls, but before can fall further Natasha has reached out and grabbed he niece by the wrist, but not before Jemma slams her head against the side of the hole.

"Go! I got this!" Natasha shouts to Bobbi as she pulls her niece up, knowing that the others need Bobbi more right now.

* * *

"She's not going anywhere." Melinda tells Ward, "You're out gunned."

"She comes, or the deal's off." Ward says, "She'll be killed anyway."

"Shut up." Melinda says angrily as her finger itches to pull the trigger.

"May, if I don't go with him, he's gonna blow this plane to pieces." Daisy says, having needed to stop herself before she said Mom.

"They're HYDRA. They'll do it anyway." Trip comments.

"You can't trust him." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yes, you can. Skye, look at me." Ward says.

"Don't talk to her." Melinda says angrily.

"Skye, I give you my word ... come with me, we won't fire a single shot. Everyone gets out alive." Ward reveals.

"You can't do this." Melinda says to her daughter, desperation in her voice.

"There's no other way. You know that." Daisy says moving so that she is right in front of her mother, "Whatever happens, I can handle myself, you taught me me to be strong, Mom. Trust me I'll be okay." Daisy says, not even thinking about the consequences of Ward hearing what she is saying.

"I get your desperate for family Skye, but even Loki could do better then THAT!" Ward comments clearly disbelieving, to the relief of everyone.

As she looks at her daughter right in the eye Melinda knows that she is strong and that she can protect herself so, going against every single one of her motherly instincts Melinda lowers her gun, takes her daughters, and lets her daughter walk towards Ward.

"Oh, Skye, don't forget your tablet. You know, the one with the map of the city on it." Rania says and after she does Daisy grabs the tablet and walks over to the stairs. Due to the fact that Ward is in front Clint is able to sneak a specific arrow head until Daisy's shoe without anyone seeing and with one last look at her mother Daisy walks up the rest of the stairs and Melinda watches her daughter leave the plane, leave safety with an incredible dangerous person, wishing she could swap places with her.

* * *

As Steve and Mack continue to wrestle Steve tries to hold back as he really doesn't want to hurt Mack he realise that he might not be able to do that for too much longer but before he can accept that Mack flips Steve over his head and gets to his feet.

"Mack." Leo says as he points his gun at his friend, doing something he never wanted to do, "This is a real gun."

"Tur…. Turbo?" Mack asks, his eyes fading back to normal for just a split second, then before Leo can even bunk Mack grabs his hands and forces them towards the roof. Just as Mack goes to grab Leo's throat Bobbi brings her electrified batons into Mack's neck. Seconds later Mack's body goes limp as he falls towards, and into the hole, dragging Leo with him.

As he has snapped out of his daze long enough to realise what is going on Phil runs towards Leo and wraps his arms around Leo's waist, holding onto him for dear life as he tackles him away from the fall.

"MACK." Bobbi and Leo yell in terror as Bobbi runs towards the whole and Leo gets up and runs towards it.

"Seal the hole." Phil commands, hating himself but realising that it is the only option.

"What about Mack?" Leo asks in horror.

"That was not Mack!" Natasha says as Bobbi helps Jemma wrap Natasha's bare jacket around her shoulders. Once she does she checks Jemma's eyes for any sign of concussion while Natasha and Steve start to seal the hole, and once Bobbi has checked her out Jemma walks back over to her father to see if he is showing any sign of waking.

As he sees the pain on Leo's face Phil walks over to him and places his hands on the shoulders of the man who is practically his nephew, "We'll do our best to get Mack back. But for now we need to stop anything else from leaving that city.

* * *

Far away from both the Bus and Puerto Rico Whitehall just got the word that that the plane wasn't shot down and has countermanded that order, he has made it clear that the bus is to be shot down.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **June 27** **th** **2014**

As soon as Ward, Rania and Daisy leave the plane Melinda goes running as fast as she can to the command centre and the others follow behind.

"Dad, can you find us some cloud cover?" Melinda asks.

"You've got a plan?" Howard asks. curious.

"Of course." Melinda asks answers.

"That's my girl." Howard says with a proud grin before he runs to the cockpit.

"You think they're coming back?" Hunter asks and he gets several 'are you stupid?' looks in response.

"Well, should we cloak?" Trip asks curious.

"Not yet." Melinda answers.

"Are you seeing this?" Clint asks Melinda, a look of worry on his face as all the Hydra plans start to come back.

"Shouldn't we cloak?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Not yet!"

"I can man the weapons-control pod." Hunter says.

"Just grab a seat, and lock in. It's gonna get bumpy." Melinda says as before hurrying to the cockpit.

Even though they are completely confused Hunter, Peggy, Sharon, Trip and Hunter hurry to seats so that they can strap in.

"Only cloud cover is about 20,000 feet below us." Howard says as soon as Melinda hurries into the cockpit.

"We have about a minute before Hydra opens fire." Melinda reveals as she gets in her seat and locks in.

"Sounds about right." Howard comments, as he transfers control back to Melinda, "Have you done this before?" Howard asks his daughter curious as it becomes clear that they both need to control the plane as the go into a complete nose dive.

"Not exactly." Melinda admit.

"This is insane." Howard says with a proud grin, "You really are my daughter."

"Only to you would calling something insane be a compliment." Melinda says.

"It is for you too." Howard says, knowing is daughter, "19,000. 18,000. 17,000. 16,000." Howard reveals, as the plane gets harder to control, They've locked on us. Weapons are hot. Do you want me to cloak?" Howard asks his daughter curious.

"Not yet." Melinda says as she ejects all storage pods that they aren't using, "NOW!" Melinda yells and as her father cloaks Melinda pulls up.

"Nicely done Mel." Howard informs his daughter, as the pods get hit by Hydra's weapons "Insane, impressive and successful all in one go, that's my kind of plan."

"Redirect us to San Juan. I'm gonna have to let Phil know that our daughter's been taken, again." Melinda says with a frown, a guilty look on her face.

"It's not your fault Mel." Howard tells his daughter, "You didn't have a choice."

"Yes, I did." Melinda says before getting up and walking out of the cockpit.

* * *

 **June 28** **th** **2014**

A few hours later, which makes it a new day, Clint lands the plane in Peurto Rico and as he does the others walk in everyone looking slightly worse for wear and Jemma now wearing one of Natasha's extra shirts as while she didn't think to bring an extra shirt her aunt did.

As they walk in Peggy walks into the group, hugging her children and grandchildren before kissing Steve.

"Let me know as soon as you can get us down into the tunnels safely." Phil requests, looking between Tony and his two kids.

"Will do." Tony says as they head upstairs.

"Whitehall's demand was for Raina. He said nothing about Daisy." Peggy informs Phil and Steve.

"So Ward called an audible when he saw her on the plane." Phil realises.

"Or had his own agenda the whole time." Peggy says, "he told Daisy that he was keeping his promise.

"Which means he's going to take her to meet the man who believes he is her father, the killer." Steve realises with a frown.

"I know; I just need to focus on the fact that that means that she is properly still alive." Phil comments, forcing himself to focus on the good as he honestly doesn't believe that he will be able to handle anything else.

"Natasha, Bobbi, Hydra knows the alien city's here, and they're coming our way. If any of their Agents are ex-S.H.I.E.L.D., they'll contact Diego for local Intel. Reach out again. Make sure he doesn't tell them about the fort entrance." Phil requests.

"Will do." Natasha says as she heads upstairs, but Bobbi passes and looks at Phil, as soon as she does Phil knows exactly what she wants to ask.

"We'll do everything possible for Mack, but right now we have to stop Hydra from getting the obelisk into those tunnels." Phil explains.

"I know." Bobbi says before she heads upstairs too.

"Where's Melinda?" Phil asks curious.

"Up in the office, she's locked herself in there since we got away from Hydra." Peggy explains.

"Thanks." Phil says before heading upstairs.

* * *

Up in the Command Centre Howard is staring at the map to the city when Trip walks in, carrying a box.

"I found four. Cutting-edge howling commando technology, circa 1945." Trip reveals.

"I haven't seen them in so long." Howard comments, feeling amazed as he picks one up, and as he does he realises what Trip said.

"Only four?"

"Yeah."

"Ten would be better, but I guess we'll make this work." Howard comments, not looking to happy, "Without the dwarfs scanning the tunnels, we don't know what's down there. "

"We know electronics don't work." Trip comments.

"Which is why I've been put in charge of devices." Howard says, "And it's why we need mechanical detonators for the bombs." Howard says, trying to figure out how to make it work with only four.

"You made these in the first place, can't you make more? Don't you have more?" Trip asks.

"It would take too long, and not near here." Howard comments, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm glad and that you've healed onto this stuff." He comments, as it is good to know that everything he built hasn't been destroyed, "You're a lot like your grandfather, he'd be proud of you."

"You worked with him a long time, even after the war, didn't you?" Trip asks, curious.

"Yeah, I have more than a few stories that I'll be more than happy to share." Howard reveals, causing Trip to smile, "But, for now we've got to focus on this." Howard says, "The good news about going old school is that these babies are immune to EMP's and electronic jamming. The bad news..."

"You can't trigger them remotely." Trip says and Howard nods, "We'll start the timers and run like hell. Pick four spots, and I'll make them go boom." Trip requests.

"Okay, well, Mel says this is ground zero for the Obelisk and whatever apocalyptic stuff it's supposed to do. So if we plant explosives around it…." Howard starts to say and he mimes something blowing up.

* * *

While Trip and Howard are in the command centre Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Sharon and Hunter are sitting in the couched area.

"So even if Hydra does approach Diego that doesn't mean that we're going to be able to find them." Bobbi comments.

"We could follow him, see where he leads." Hunter suggests.

"Or we could just use the tracker arrow head that I put in Daisy's shoe." Clint says, causing four people to look at him in shock, "Did I not mention that?" he asks.

'No, you didn't." Natasha says, annoyed.

"Huh, sorry." Clint says as he picks up a tablet, which he does something on, "There. That's where the tracker is, where Daisy is." Clint says, as he puts the location where the tracker is on a screen.

"That's in the city, not far." Bobbi realises.

"We should do some recon." Sharon comments.

"Hunter and I will take it." Bobbi comments, needing to do something.

"Oh, we will, will we?" Hunter asks.

"Yep." Bobbi confirms as she pulls Hunter up.

"Good. Let us know what you find." Natasha requests.

"Will do." Bobbi says as she and Hunter leave.

* * *

In the interrogation room Jemma, Leo and Tony are sitting together trying to figure out the best way to get back into the tunnels safely.

"Getting into the city and moving safely about doesn't seem nearly as hard as finding a way to save Mack." Jemma comments as she paces around the room.

"That's definitely true." Tony comments.

"Just because Mack's my friend doesn't mean that you two have to say things about Mack being alive." Leo comments as he looks between his sister and father, honestly he doesn't know whether to appreciate their kindness or be insulted by it.

"Leo, we're dealing with alien tech, alien biology. Who knows what might have happened to Mack down there." Jemma reminds her brother.

"Your sister's right." Tony comments.

"Yeah, good point." Leo says, "It's just I've been thinking about self-defence." Leo comments.

"Self-defence?" Tony asks confused then he catches on, "You're talking about the city." He realises.

"Yeah. Y... what if it reacts when it senses a threat?" Leo asks, "I mean, it's the same way the Obelisk would when somebody touches it."

"That would actually make a lot of sense. All three of us know that alien materials react negatively to human biology." Tony says.

"The way white blood cells fight off bacteria or a virus." Jemma adds.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm afraid that Mack's... most likely dead." Leo says, pain in his voice, causing Tony to reach out and take his son's hand.

"There are other possibilities." Jemma tells her brother, also trying to be comforting. "What if the city didn't kill Mack, but co-opted him, made him a part of it?"

"Like zombie ants?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Maybe it's like the fungus ophiocordyceps.." Tony suggests, knowing about that as his daughter wrote a report on that, one that he memorized.

"It... it possesses and transforms ants into creatures that do its bidding." Jemma adds.

"Maybe the city didn't kill Mack... it's just controlling him." Leo realises, a look of hope on his face.

"If Mack's alive, there's still hope we can save him." Jemma reveals and as she does Tony smiles,

"What?" Jemma and Leo ask together.

"I like the three of us working together." Tony explains.

"Same." Jemma and Leo say together causing all three of them to smile.

* * *

Not long after he left the cargo hold Phil walks into the office where Melinda is sitting on one of the couches staring out to space.

"Melinda?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry. I should have done more." Melinda says, guilt clear in her voice.

"You did everything you could, don't feel guilty." Phil says as he walks over and sits next to Melinda.

"I didn't do everything; I should have shot Ward in the head." Melinda says, hating that she did.

"If you did that then Hydra would have shot this plane out of the air and everyone, including Daisy would be dead." Phil tells Melinda.

"I just can't believe I let her get taken again." Melinda says, "I promised myself that I never would again."

"We'll get her back." Phil says, "And out girl is strong, she is smart, you've turned her into an amazing agent, if there is a way for her to get the upper hand she'll take it and we'll be there to bring her home when she does." He explains.

"We have to be." Melinda tell Phil, "We can't let her down again." She tells Phil as she knows that after all the times Daisy's has been let down she can't let her daughter down too.

"We won't."

* * *

As her parents talk about her Daisy is being shown into the room where there is a man standing, a man who believes that he is her father.

"Look at that. The way you tilt your head. It's just like... Is it nature or nurture? I promised myself. I wouldn't get emotional. Just I've waited so long for this moment. Let's try again. Hi. I'm Cal. I'm your father. Would you like to sit down?" Cal says to Daisy.

"You are not my father." Daisy says, not caring that she is in the middle of a Hydra base she will snap him out of this belief right now.

"Yes, I am." Cal says angrily, "You were born in China, your mother was Chinese." Cal tells Daisy, trying to get her to see what he believes is the truth.

"No. I was born in Washington DC, in my grandparents' home, and yes, my mother is Chinese, but she is not whoever you think you're talking about." Daisy tells Cal, sounding angry.

"LIES, ALL LIES." Cal yells, sounding furious, "You are mine! My little girl was stolen from me, you were stolen from me and my world feel apart." Cal says angrily, "Your mother and I were happy together and then she was taken all because she was special, because she had a gift, that they didn't understand, until a group of men came in and took her away." He says, his voice breaking, "I left you with people I trusted and when I got back she was gone." He says, "You are my daughter, and whatever S.H.I.E.L.D told you was lies."

"You're the one telling lies." Daisy says, "I believe that you did have a daughter, but it's not me. I was stolen from my parents, people who love me completely."

"THEY STOLE YOU." Cal yells angrily.

"No, they didn't! I was stolen from them." Daisy explains, sounding furious, "You tell me stories, I've seen DNA tests from more than once source, that prove that they are my parents," Daisy explains, "I'm sorry for the pain you in, but I'm not your daughter." She says, meaning that.

"No, that's not true." Cal says, disbelief in his voice.

"It's true, and you need to believe it." Daisy explains, "And even if I were your daughter why would you bring me here, to Hydra, to Whitehall?" she asks.

"Because they don't matter."

"How can you say that when you're working for Hydra? For Whitehall? This should be the last place you'd want to bring your daughter." Daisy says.

"I don't work for Whitehall! I could never! I needed him to find you, to put the pieces together." Daisy explains.

"I am not your daughter, and maybe I could help you find the real her but it's not me." Daisy explains, "You need to accept that."

"NO!" Cal yells "You will understand. You will believe me, after."

"After what?" Daisy asks, not liking the sound of that.

"After you receive you gift. It's your birthright. There's a transformation, a... a change that has to happen." Cal explains.

"That's not going to happen, I'm going to stop Hydra because that's what my family, my real family have been doing for decades." Daisy says angrily, but before Cal can respond there is a knock on the door.

"Dr. Whitehall wants you." The Hydra agent says before shutting the door.

"You'll believe later; you will see the truth." Cal says as he heads towards the door, "But first, now that he's served his purpose, I'm gonna kill the man who destroyed my life. Best day ever." Cal says with a grin before leaving.

The second Cal leaves Daisy starts to look around the room for a way to escape but before she can several Hydra agents walk in the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, back on the plane, everyone, except for Bobbi and Hunter who aren't back, are surrounding the screens.

"So, Bobbi and Hunter have done recon and they have discovered that Clint's tracker is right." Phil says, "Hydra, and Daisy are here, "The Pone de León Theater." He reveals.

"Why way over there?" Howard asks, not seeing why that would make sense.

"Superimpose the alien city over the map." Tony says and his daughter does that.

"They're practically over the chamber." Natasha says, concerned.

"Yeah, but they can't get to it. We know that. There's a couple-hundred feet of volcanic rock on top of it." Clint points out.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has tech that can drill right through it." Jemma says.

"That means Hydra has it." Steve realise.

"Yeah, plasma drill. That would make light work of it." Leo realises.

"Bobbi says that they have no sign of Daisy or Ward, but thanks to the tracker we know they are there, as well as dozens of Hydra agents." Phil reveals.

"Which means we have to split up." Peggy says, "Tony, Howard, Jemma, Leo, Trip, Sharon, I want the six of you to take the tunnels and using the way Tony, Jemma and Leo have determined and set the detonations." She instructs, "Steve, Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter and I will take the building."

"All clear?" Phil asks and everyone nods.

"Good, let's move out." Steve instructs.

* * *

In the theatre where Daisy is being heled Daisy, Cal and Ward have been shown to Whitehall and after Cal, Daisy and Ward attempted to kill Whitehall, and failed, the three of them are being captured and after hearing what Whitehall wants to do to her Daisy knows, without a doubt that she has to escape before then.

* * *

Above the theatre Phil, Melinda, Peggy, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi and Hunter, all in tactical gear and armed are landing, cloaked.

"It's not ideal, but assaulting from up here is our best bet. The narrow quarters reduce Hydra's numerical advantage." Peggy says as everyone finishes checking their weapons.

"Sounds perfect. Other than the fact that Hydra's drill will be all the way down in the basement." Hunter comments.

"What about the comms?" Bobbi asks.

"Hydra scans for them." Natasha reminds her.

"Three goals, stop the drill, find Daisy, and get the obelisk back so we can destroy the damn thing." Steve tells everyone as he secures his shield

"Aren't you forgetting a forth?" Hunter asks and everyone except for Bobbi looks confused.

"What's that?" Phil asks.

"Don't die out there. We tend to remind each other not to die." Bobbi explains.

"Thought that was implicit." Melinda comments.

"He likes to hear it."

"Who doesn't like to hear it?" Hunter asks.

"Thank you." Clint says as he places a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"What for?" Hunter asks confused.

"For giving me a years' worth of mocking material." Clint explains

"Jokes later, we've got to go now." Peggy tells the group and together Peggy, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Phil, Bobbi and Hunter make their way out of the plane and into the Hydra strong hold.

* * *

While her family and friends are breaking into the building from above Daisy is being held in a room with Ward and Cal and as the sounds of screams and gunfire starts Whitehall leaves and before too long Cal and Ward have both escaped from the restraints they are being heled in.

After Cal leaves the room Ward walks over to Daisy and gets her free.

"I'm sorry your little family reunion didn't go as planned." Ward says, and Daisy has to bite her tongue to stop herself from commenting, "The least I can do is get you out of here. Sit down while I check the door." Ward says as he heads towards the door.

As he leaves Daisy gets up and picks up the fallen gun, once she has it she shots Ward twice in the chest and she realises that he has a vest on, "Never turn your back on the enemy. You taught me that." Daisy says before she shots Ward through the forehead, killing him and as she knows that she can't dwell on what she has done Daisy makes her way out of the room, planning on finding her family, her real family.

* * *

As Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Peggy, Bobbi and Hunter, have split up everyone is in different places and as he is on his own Phil doesn't see Whitehall coming before it is almost too late but then Peggy shots him twice in the chest, killing him.

"Thanks." Phil tells her.

"Not a problem." Peggy says as she has honestly been waiting for a chance to do that for seventy years, and after she and Peggy exchange looks they go different ways, Peggy goes to meet up with the others and Phil goes over to Whitehall to check on his body.

"You killed him!" A voice yells and Phil turns to see a furious Cal. "He was mine, and you killed him!"

"I'll do the same to you if you even move." Phil says angrily, deciding to go along with Cal's belief that he killed Whitehall, "There is no way I'm letting you take my daughter into those tunnels to trigger whatever Armageddon you believe in."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER."

"YES SHE IS." Phil yells, sounding furious, "I know you believe she's yours but she's not, and I will kill you if you take another step. Now, where's the Obelisk?" Phil asks.

"You can't stop this." Cal says as both he and Phil have to run to a room.

"Yes, I can, because she is my daughter and I will always protect her." Phil informs Cal and he quickly starts to attack Phil and an all to fight between them starts to break apart.

As she runs into the room, a couple of minutes into the fight, Daisy quickly pulls the gun she is holding and fires at Cal, hitting him in the shoulder, which was her exact target, and she was able to hit it perfectly as she has spent months having marksmen lessons.

"DAD." Daisy yells in terror as she sees Phil lying on the ground, bruised and bloody.

"You shot me, you shot your father." Cal says, sounding furious.

"You are not my father, and I will shoot you again if you don't leave my real father alone." Daisy says angrily, ''Get away from him."

"You'll see the truth, once you finish what we started." Cal tells Daisy.

"That's not going to happen." Daisy tells Cal, "I'm not going down there. I'm not gonna change or transform or whatever the hell you think is gonna happen." Daisy says she walks towards her father, still having her gun pointing at Cal.

"Why can't you see it's a good thing?" Cal asks.

"Maybe it's all the dead bodies laying around or the fact that Hydra wants it. I'm gonna make sure the Obelisk never gets down into that city. And you're gonna leave." Daisy says. "This is your one chance to walk away, or I will shoot you again, and this time I won't be aiming for your shoulder." Daisy tells Cal.

"Okay. I'll go. But I'll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand. They'll be afraid. Change is terrifying." Cal says, But I'm your father….."

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GO." Daisy yells and Cal hurries away as it becomes clear that she is going to shot him, again.

Once Cal runs off Daisy runs over to Phil.

"Dad, Dad, Dad." Daisy says terrified.

"I'm okay, Daisy, I'm okay." Phil assures her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry." Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes and as they do Phil reaches up and tries to console his daughter.

"It's okay." Phil once again manages to say.

"I gonna make it right. I'm gonna find the Obelisk." Daisy informs her father.

"No." Phil says as he knows what is about to happen.

"I'm gonna stop the drill. I'm gonna make it right." Daisy says before running off.

"No, Daisy. DAISY, no. Don't go down there." Phil yells at his daughter.

* * *

A few minutes later Phil has managed to get meet up with Melinda and the two of them have made their way to the room where the drill is.

"I have to go down there." Phil tells Melinda.

"No, you can barely stand, let alone..." Melinda starts to say

"I put her on this path. I have to try to make it right."

"I put her on this path more than you." Melinda tells Phil and as she does she gets an idea.

"If we're not back before the bombs go off, get everybody to the bus. Just because Whitehall's dead doesn't mean Hydra's gonna pack up and go home." Phil tells Melinda.

"Phil…."

"I'm not saying this is a good plan. But after all the carving and obsessing and searching, I'm pretty damn curious to see what all the fuss is about." Phil says but before he can move Melinda pulls out the ICER she is holding and shots him.

"I'm really sorry about that." Melinda says and she quickly pulls out her phone.

"Yeah, Mel? We're out. It's all good." Tony tells his sister.

"Rana's escaped into the tunnels with the Obelisk." Melinda reveals as she starts to prep herself to go down.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep. The place is gonna blow in less than..." Tony starts to say.

"Daisy has gone down there and I'm about to follow." Melinda reveals, "Phil is unconscious in the room with the drill. Get everyone on the bus and still blow the place if you can." Melinda says before hanging up and heading down into the hole.

"MEL." Tony yells and then all a sudden Trip grabs the rope.

"No. You can't go down there. No. No. No, no, no, no, Trip!" Jemma yells as Trip jumps down and before she, or Leo, can follow Tony has wrapped his arms around both his children, preventing them from going down too.

* * *

After she is in the tunnels Melinda just runs, not being entirely sure where she is going, but instead focusing on the feeling of going to the place where she has feels like she has to go and as she gets closer to the place Melinda sees Trip,

"TRIP." Melinda yells.

"The bombs are disabled." Trip tells Melinda.

"Good, get out of here. I'll get Daisy." Melinda tells him.

"May…" Trip starts to object.

"I can survive whatever is about to happen; you can't." Melinda says before she pushes Trip out of the way and continues to run.

After a few seconds Melinda sees a circle room starting to close and as she does Melinda gets a feeling that tells her that she has to get in there so she runs and doesn't stop until she has slid through the gap and gotten into the room.

"MOM." Daisy yells as Melinda gets into the room.

"Daisy." Melinda says before hugging her daughter, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, as the two of them break apart and as they do there is a sound that none of them have ever head as the divine rises.

"STOP IT." Melinda yells at Rania.

"I can't. This is what has to happen, to all three of us." Rania says and as she does the Diviner opens and sprays a gas at everyone.

"What's meant to happen?" Melinda asks and just as she does she, Daisy and Rania start to become covered in a dark grave substance.

"MOM"

"DAISY."

Both of them yell as they try to reach out for the other but neither can reach before they are covered.

For a few seconds Melinda, Daisy and Rania remain covered until the cocoons that are covering them crack and while Daisy is the first to be uncovered, looking exactly the same, she looks over to her mother whose cocoon is only starting to break.

"MOM." Daisy yells in terror as an earthquake starts, shattering the obelisk and the crystals inside, and within a few seconds Melinda's cocoon has broken too but unlike Daisy Melinda doesn't look the same, coming out of her back, looking just like an angel's, are two giant, midnight blue wings.

"DAISY." Melinda yells and as she realises that the building is starting to come down Melinda hurries over to her daughter and tackles her to the ground and as she does, the two wings, that Melinda still haven't realised are connected to her though she knows something is different covers them both, protecting them both from the fallen debris, being the only things aren't shaking, as they both lose consciousness.

* * *

As Melinda, Daisy and Rania are in the temple as the earthquake starts Trip and Mack, who has gone back to normal, are just outside the closed room, Phil, who is being carried by Steve, is making his way back to the bus with Peggy, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi and Hunter, and Tony, Jemma, Leo, Sharon, and Howard are in the garrison. Tony is using his body to protect his two children, not wanting them to be hurt in anyway while Howard is attempting to protect his great niece every single person wanting for the earth quake to end.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the all the support, please review.

* * *

 **June 29** **th** **2014**

As they sit together at the facility Maria, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky and Bruce find themselves becoming concerned about all their friends and family and as they have been gone for so long the group of five started to take turns resting, making sure that at least one person was in the coms room, but for the last hour they have all been in the coms room sitting and watching, waiting.

"Miss Maria, Sir is calling in." JARVIS reveals.

"Answer, put on speaker."

"Tone? What's going on?" Maria asks once the call has picked up.

"Is everyone okay?" Rhodey asks.

"Did you stop Hydra?" Bucky asks.

"Do you need help?" Sam asks.

"What can we do?" Bruce asks.

"There were no fatalities on our side, were a little banged up, and Bruce…" Tony explains.

"Yeah?" Bruce ask.

"We need two total quarantine areas set up. One big enough for two." Tony explains to his friend.

"Three people for quarantine? What's happened?" Maria asks, worried.

"I wish I knew; things are complicated right now. We're trying to figure it out." Tony admits as from the second they got into the temple and found Melinda and Daisy everyone has been confused, and honestly worried.

"I'm no expert, but that doesn't sound good." Bucky admits.

"Things aren't it's complicated….. and I really don't like the idea of explaining over the phone." Tony admits as he knows enough to know that that would just be a bad idea.

"I'll get the quarantine areas set up." Bruce promises.

"Thanks."

"Get home safe." Sam requests.

"We'll try." Tony says before hanging up.

"That really doesn't sound good." Maria comments.

"it really doesn't." Rhodey says.

"I better get set up." Bruce says before leaving the other four to sit alone in their worry.

* * *

After hanging up with his sisters and the others Tony heads back down to the area where Daisy, Melinda and Mack are being heled in quarantine.

"Bruce is getting the areas set up." Tony says as he walks over to the others, "Any changes?" he asks

"It looks like Mack should be all clear to go once Jemma runs one more test once we're back home." Leo explains, it being clear that he is glad about that fact, his voice only stuttering a little.

"Good, that's good." Tony says, sounding relieved, not just because he wants his friend to be okay but because he knows how worried his son is, "What about Mel and Daisy?" he asks as he walks over to Phil who is looking like he would give anything to be in there with the woman he loves and his daughter, and puts his hand and on his shoulder.

"We can't get close enough." Jemma says.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, turning to look at the others as he is worried.

"May's wings, boy that's an odd thing to say, seem to be subconsciously protecting them, they swat anyone away when we get close." Bobbi explains.

"Which is making things slightly more complicated, because those things hurt." Howard comments.

"I'd say so." Clint says.

"Why has something happened to May and not Daisy?" Trip asks, looking at the various geniuses in the room.

"Something might have happened, even we can't see it." Jemma explains to the others.

"Do you think you can figure it out?" Steve asks.

"We'll try." Tony, Leo, Jemma, and Howard say together.

"They'll be okay, Phil. They're the strongest out of all of us." Tony tells his friend, trying to help him.

"They have to be." Phil responds as he knows that he would never be able to handle losing either of them and he especially wouldn't be able to handle losing both.

* * *

A couple of hours after Tony called Maria the bus arrives back at the facility and everyone gets loaded off, and Mack, Melinda and Daisy all get taken straight into quarantine, Phil not moving further from his daughter and the woman he loves than he has to.

"Am I seeing things or does Mel have wings?" Maria asks curious, honestly she isn't quite as surprised as she should be as she as spent way too much time around Fury and his various secrets.

"You're not seeing things." Peggy says as she hugs her youngest daughter.

"How the hell did that happen?" Sam asks curious.

"Mel and Daisy haven't woken so we can't tell for sure, but It looks like it has something to do with the obelisk." Howard explains.

"That things the gift that keeps on giving." Rhodey comments sarcastically, "What happened to that thing?" he asks curious.

"Looks like it was destroyed in an earthquake." Tony says as he walks over to Rhodey and just kisses his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Rhodey asks once he and Tony break apart.

"I'm better now." Tony admits.

"How does a person just spontaneously grown wings?" Bucky asks curious, as honestly this is a little weird, even by his standards.

"No clue." Jemma admits, "But we'll figure it out." She says, needing to believe that.

* * *

An hour later Mack has been cleared from Quarantine, and is with the everyone, but Phil in the lab trying to figure out what is going on with Daisy and Melinda. Phil on the other hand is sitting outside the room where Melinda and Daisy are being heled waiting for them to wake up.

As she wakes up the first thing Melinda realises is that something feels heavy and a few seconds later she realises exactly why that is.

"I have wings." Melinda says, sounding completely shocked and then she looks over, "DAISY." Melinda says terrified and she gets up and hurries over to her daughter, not even thinking about the fact that she has just knocked over half the things in the room, "Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter, checking her to see whether she is okay.

"She's okay, Melinda. She's just unconscious, like you were." Phil's voice says and as soon as she hears it Melinda looks up and sees Phil standing at the window

"Phil." Melinda says as she walks over to him, knocking over more things, "Did I hurt you too bad? Hurt anyone?"

"No. I'm okay, so's everyone else." Phil reveals, knowing that Melinda's next question would be about the others.

"Good." Melinda says, relieved.

"We'll get you out of there soon, both of you, we'll figure this out." Phil says as he puts his hand against the glass, "Promise."

"I don't know if you can." Melinda admits as she reaches out and puts her hand against the glass too, "Inside the obelisk were crystals. They released a gas and it sprayed Daisy, Rania and I these…. cacoons surrounded us, and everything feels different now." Melinda reveals and hearing that Phil desperately wants to be in there with Melinda.

"If we can't then I'll help you adjust. I'm here Melinda, always." Phil promises.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says with a smile but before either of them can say anymore they hear,

"MOM." Being yelled in a terrified voice.

"Daisy." Melinda says as she hurries back over to her daughter, her wings knocking down more things, "It's okay. We're okay." Melinda says as she feels what seems to be another, smaller earthquake.

"Mom." Daisy says as she hurries over to her mother and hugs her, meeting half way, and as Daisy hugs her mother the earthquake stops.

"I love you Daisy, I love you soo much." Melinda tells her.

"Love you too." Daisy says as they break apart as they do, Daisy notices what she hasn't realised, "Holy crap, you have wings." Daisy realises.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"How do you have wings?" Daisy asks.

"We're working on that." Tony's voice says and Melinda and Daisy turn to see that not only Phil is standing at the windows but all of the others are there too.

"How's that going?" Daisy asks, "And why does Mom have wings while I seem exactly the same?" Daisy asks curious as she and Melinda walk over, causing Melinda to knock more things over.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily.

"You know when I first had the serum it was hard for me to control my body, I had to concentrate really hard. Maybe if you concentrate on what you want to do it could help." Steve suggests.

At Steve words Melinda just focuses on what she wants to do, folding her wings into her back, and within about a minute the large midnight blue wings fold in so they are only as wide as Melinda's back, though clearly visible.

"Thank you." Melinda tells Steve.

"Not a problem." He responds.

"You know Daisy's question is a good one. Why does Daisy seem the same while Mel has wings?" Natasha asks.

"It's hard to say, but just because it's not visible doesn't mean that there haven't been any changes." Bruce explains, as he suspects that Daisy's changes just can't be seen.

"Which protocol are you using for this? How long will we be stuck in here?" Melinda asks.

"it will just be until we have a better idea of what's going on, until we make sure that whatever happened to you two isn't contagious." Peggy explains.

"Okay."

"So, until then we're stuck in a clear room?" Daisy asks and the others nod, "Great, should be fun." Daisy says sarcastically.

"It won't be long, just until we figure this out." Phil says, trying to make Melinda and Daisy feel better.

"And what if you don't?" Daisy asks, "What if you can't?" she asks worried as even if she can't tell what she knows something has changed, she knows that something is different.

"Then it's a good thing I have an alien on speed dial." Tony comments, "We'll figure this out. Promise." He says.

"I thought you would know by now not to make promises you can't keep." Melinda says to her brother.

"It's never stopped me before; it won't stop me now." Tony assures his sister, "But if we're going to figure out what happened, knowing what happened in the temple would help." Tony says and together Melinda and Daisy start to explain what happened in the temple.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is spread throughout the facility leaving just Daisy and Melinda alone in their Quarantine even though they are both attempting to sleep Melinda can tell that Daisy isn't so she gets up and walks over to her daughter.

"Daisy." Melinda says as she sits down on the edge of the bed that her daughter is in.

"Mom." Daisy says as she turns around and faces her mother, "I'm scared." Daisy admits, "Something feels different." Daisy reveals, "I know that something big has changed, but I don't know what, or what's happened to me."

"I think I do." Melinda says as she puts her arm around her daughter, "I think you caused the earthquake, the one at the Temple and here." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I think so too." Daisy admits, "I'm afraid of what that means."

"I know." Melinda says and as she tightens her hold on her daughter her wings surrounded them both, wrapping them in a cocoon and in silence Melinda and Daisy just sit together, both scared of what all the changes mean, but knowing that they will be there for one another, they will help each other through the unknown.

* * *

In the lab Tony, Bruce, Howard, Leo, Jemma, and Bobbi are all looking at samples of Daisy's and Melinda's blood.

"That's not possible." Bobbi says as she looks at the screen.

"This is the third test we've run, we're all seeing it." Tony reminds her.

"Extra macromolecules." Bruce says, his voice both confused and amazed.

"Different ones." Leo corrects, "May, Daisy, different."

"This is incredible." Bruce says.

"That's one word." Jemma says as she isn't sure that it is the word that she would use.

"I think it's safe to say that we're out of our depth." Howard comments, "And I don't think I've ever admitted that."

"Did the obelisk, diviner, whatever we're calling it, do this to them?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't think so." Jemma admits and everyone turns to look at her, "I think it triggered something that was inside and cased the change, and I agree, we're out of our depth." Jemma says as even though she would love to study this all further they need a way to help Daisy and Melinda, which means they need someone who has a chance of being able to understand this.

"So, I guess I'm putting in a call to a certain Asgardian." Tony comments.

"He's the only one who might be able to help us." Bruce says.

"I'll make the call." Tony says as he pulls out his phone, hoping that Thor knows something that might help as honestly if he doesn't then no one is sure who will.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **2014**

It has been three days everyone got back to the facility and it was discovered that Melinda and Daisy's DNA has changed. Even though Daisy has had a couple of minor shaking episodes' no one other than Melinda knows that she has been causing them and Melinda has been both been struggling to get used to the fact that she now has wings and controlling them.

It is early morning and even though neither are sleeping Melinda and Daisy are lying side by side in their beds in Quarantine, a place that they are both getting rather sick off.

As they lay Melinda and Daisy suddenly hear a knock on the glass and they turn to see Phil standing outside the window with a large cake.

"Dad?" Daisy asks amazed.

"It's your birthday, your first one here with us and even though you're in their I had to do something." Phil says, "We'll celebrate when you guys are out of there." He explains.

"How about now." A voice says and everyone turns to see Tony and Bruce.

"Are you saying we can get out of here?" Daisy asks, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, your extra macromolecules, plus other things, are strange, but it doesn't look like it's a virus or a cotangent, it can't be passed on, so there is no reason for either of you to still be in here." Bruce says as he opens the doors.

"Have you heard from Thor?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not yet, but he can take a while sometimes." Tony explains to his sister and niece, "Be free." Tony tells them and Melinda and Daisy hurry out and Daisy before Melinda can even step out of the room Phil is kissing her, Daisy is squealing and Melinda's wings are flapping so much that she raises into the air slightly.

"I've been waiting three days to do that." Phil tells Melinda as they break apart.

"I've been wanting that for three days." Melinda reveals as she lands on the ground before Melinda even realises what she has done.

"You guys are back together?" Daisy asks her parents.

"Yeah, we are." Phil reveals.

"AHH, best birthday ever." Daisy says before hugging her both her parents at the same time, not even mentioning the fact that she has never known when her birthday was, "Okay, I really need a shower. We'll talk later." She says and as she starts to run there are some small rumbles.

"DAISY." Melinda calls.

"Wait, have you been causing the earthquakes?" Tony asks his niece.

"We think so." Daisy admits.

"Remember what I told you." Melinda tells her daughter and Daisy focuses on the control techniques that her mother has taught her and as she does the rumbles stop.

"So you got wings and Daisy got earthquake powers, interesting." Bruce comments.

"Yeah, we can talk later, I need a shower." Daisy says before running off, this time minus the earthquakes.

"We've got half an hour." Melinda tells Phil, "We've got to organize a celebration for our daughter."

"We will." Phil promises.

"I'm more than happy to help." Tony tells his sister and her partner.

"Thanks Tony." Melinda and Phil say and the two of them hurry down the corridor and as they do Melinda's wings come out making it hard for her to fit.

"Damn it." Melinda says annoyed as her wings get caught in a door frame.

"Just remember what Steve said concentrate." Phil tells Melinda and closing her eyes and focusing Melinda manages to fold her wings into her back once more, "You'll get the hang of them."

"What if I can't?" Melinda asks, worry in her voice, "I have wings Phil, how…" Melinda starts to say then trails off, having no idea how to phase what she is thinking, what she is feeling.

"Hey, the fact that you have wings doesn't change anything you're still the woman who knocked me off my feat the first time I met you, you're still the love of my life, the mother of my daughter and the most incredible, strongest, person I've ever known." Phil reveals, "I love you Melinda, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter how long that is, wings and all."

"I love you too." Melinda tells Phil and they kiss once more, "Let's go give our amazing daughter the best birthday ever."

"Let's." Phil says and the two of them continue to make their way down the corridor, this time Melinda manages to keep her wings folded behind her back.

* * *

Half an hour later Daisy walks into the common area of the private area and the second she does she hears,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISY." And she sees everyone standing around.

"Oh my god." Daisy says as she realises that the entire room has been decorated for a surprise birthday party, "Thank you." Daisy says as she hurries over and hugs her parents who are standing in front of everyone.

"You're welcome Daisy, Happy birthday." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter's

"Happy birthday Baby girl." Phil says as he hugs Daisy at the exact same time as Melinda.

"I love you guys so much." Daisy tells her parents.

"We love you too." Melinda says.

"May, watch your wings." Mack's voice says.

"Sorry." Melinda says as she once more concentrates to fold her wings back.

"I have something that might help." Howard tells his daughter and he walks over to her, "I know today is Daisy's birthday and in Carter-Stark tradition there is plenty of presents for you." Howard says, looking at Daisy, "but this is something Tony, Leo and I created that might just help you." Howard explains as he shows Melinda a case with what looks to be larger bobby pins and a bracelet inside.

"They shouldn't hurt." Howard tells his daughter, "Put one of the, well the best name we came up with is magnetic pin, on either wing and put this bracelet on, in the top end of each, and then once you fold you wing in you press the button they magnetise so that they lock together better and then you can press it again to realise them." He explains.

"They should be strong enough, but if not we can change the strength pretty easily." Tony adds.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully, "Help me put them on?" she asks Phil as he is the person she trusts the most.

"Sure." Phil says as he takes the magnetic pin and puts one on the top of Melinda's right wing, trying to put as careful as possible as he really doesn't want to hurt Melinda, "Is that okay?" he asks worried.

"It doesn't hurt." Melinda tells him as it does feel odd but after the last few days odd is basically normal, "Put the other one on" Melinda requests.

"Okay." Phil says and as he puts the second one on, as he does he can't help but feel Melinda's wings, as he does he realises that the wings are incredible soft and yet they feel just as tough as steal, maybe even stronger, "There, done" Phil tells her and Melinda picks up the bracelet and puts it on.

Once Melinda has the bracelet on she concentrates and folds her wings in, once she does Melinda presses the button on the bracelet and she feels the magnetics power up and force her wings to stay together.

"Mom, you okay?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda says, leaving out the fact that it feels incredible wrong to have her wings forced closed, but at the same time she knows that it is better when she doesn't have control, "Let's celebrate your birthday." Melinda tells her daughter, forcing a smile, as she wants Daisy to have the most amazing day possible.

"Okay." Daisy says with a smile, looking forward to celebrating her birthday for the first time, on the actual day, with her family.

* * *

 **July 5th 2014**

It has been three days since Daisy had the most amazing birthday (and one since Steve celebrated his with fireworks), but even though it was amazing both Melinda and Daisy felt that there were times where some of the others weren't sure how to act around them considering everything.

Ever since Daisy's birthday Melinda has kept the magnetic pins on her wings, but the longer she keeps them the more wrong it feels.

As they have been since they got back from Puerto Rico Tony, Bruce, Howard, Jemma, Leo, Bobbi and Mack are all in the lab, trying to figure things out.

"I thought you called Thor." Bobbi says to Tony.

"I did, he said that something's come up, something that might provide some answers as to what we asked about, and he'll be here as soon as gets some answers." Tony explains.

"That's cryptic." Howard comments.

"Yep."

"Are we sure that this isn't dangerous?" Mack asks curious.

"I thought so, but no." Jemma reveals, "May and Daisy, even with everything that happened, are perfectly healthy and whatever happened to them can't be passed between people."

"But they do have powers." Bruce comments.

"Which they can…... control." Leo comments, "Daisy and Aunt Mel are good people, they can ….. handle these… abilities." Leo argues, calling May Aunt Mel for the first time without even realising it.

"No one is saying they can't, Leo." Tony tells his son in a kind voice as honestly he agrees completely with what Leo is saying.

"Not out loud." Leo mutters as he is pretty sure that there at least a few people who are thinking it.

"Sir, Thor is here with a woman and a blue man." JARVIS informs Tony, "They are in the courtyard below the private common area.

"Did he just say blue?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes." JARVIS answers.

"Thanks J, can you ask the others to head to the common area windows." Tony requests.

"Yes, Sir." Tony answers and everyone heads out of the lab.

* * *

About a minute later Tony, Howard, Leo, Jemma, Bobbi, Mack and Bobbi walk into the common area where the rest are.

"What's going on?" Peggy asks her son.

"Look out the windows." Howard says as those who were in the lab walk towards the group.

Hearing that everyone walks over to the windows where they look out and most people recognize two of the three, and the one that no one recognizes is the one who is in restraints.

"That's Thor." Sharon says, sounding slightly amazed by that.

"And Lady Sif." Phil realises.

"Who's the blue guy?" Hunter asks.

"Do you think he's a Kree?" Daisy asks her mother curious.

"Kree?" Phil asks.

"The Blue Angles that fell from heavens that were mentioned in all the stories, Rania said that the ancients called them the Kree." Melinda explains.

"Okay. I'll go get them and you should come with me, Thor thinks you're dead after all." Tony says to Phil.

"Oh yeah, right, would be smart to explain that." Phil admits.

"Don't tell them specifics about Mel and Daisy, not until we know why there is a possible Kree here." Natasha says as she has a feeling that it wouldn't be good for anyone to know about Melinda and Daisy until people know what is going on.

"We won't." Tony and Phil say together.

"I'll go with you." Steve says and the three of them leave.

"Here, put this over you." Maria says as she throws her sister a blanket with a head hole cut into it.

"A poncho?" Melinda asks.

"Do you have another way to hide your wings?" Maria asks her sister.

"Good point." Melinda says as she reluctantly puts the poncho on.

(Line break)

A couple of minutes after they left the common area Tony, Phil and Steve walk up to Thor, Lady Sif and the blue man.

"Son of Coul." Thor says, sounding amazed, "I thought….." he starts to say.

"I know, it's a long story and I will be happy to tell you everything but I suspect that at the moment we have bigger problems." Phil comments, "Just know that at the moment I am alive and well."

"We do." Thor says, "This is my friend Lady Sif and this Kree is Vin-Tac." Thor says, it being clear that he doesn't like the fact that he is working with a Kree, "And we're here because what you told me raises some concerns."

"It's nice to see you again Son of Coul. I hope your team are doing well after Lorelai."

"What concerns?" Steve asks.

"Ancient ones." Thor answers.

"Let's move this conversation inside." Tony suggests, "Follow me." He says and the group of six head inside.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony, Steve, Phil, Thor, Lady Sif and The Kree walk into the common area where everyone is.

"Everyone this is Thor, Lady Sif and a Kree by the name of Vin-Tac." Tony introduces, "I'll do the rest of the introductions later because family relationships around here have gotten a tad complicated in recent months."

"That's an understatement." Phil comments.

"So, ancient concerns. What exactly are we facing?" Steve asks worried.

"Asgardians don't trust Kree so when Heimdall saw that one landed here Odin charged me to retrieve him." Lady Sif explains.

"I heard about Lady Sif landing and I went to see her after I received Tony's call about the Diviner." Thor reveals as basically all Tony told Thor is that they recently came into contact with a Diviner that caused changes in some people.

"There were meant to be more Diviners on earth, Thor and I tracked them down and found them gone." Lady Sif explains.

"More?" Peggy says worried as one of those things is bad enough.

"Yes. And they bring ill tidings, but what is worse is why he is here." Thor says, looking at the Kree in annoyance.

"Why is he here?" Howard asks.

"Kree history." Thor and Lady Sif say together, "Specifically Terrigenesis." Thor explains.

"Terrigenesis?" Natasha asks confused.

"Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war. The casualties were high and we needed more soldiers. Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war. And Earth was one of them." The Kree explains.

"Blue Angles who fell from the heavens." Melinda mutters.

"You needed cannon fodder." Peggy corrects, anger in her voice.

"We needed killers." The Kree corrects, "One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures' DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals." He explains.

"We believed that these Torturous experiments failed." Lady Sif explains.

"But they didn't?" Bruce asks.

"Not on earth." The Kree corrects, "Here, we had to shut them down. This faction had built a city. They brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past." The Kree explains.

"Until now." Clint realises.

"When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner. If the Kree empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them." The Kree explains.

"Then why did you come here?" Maria asks.

"These transformed beings are... abominations." The Kree says and as he does everyone who cares about Daisy and Melinda find themselves stepping slightly in front of them, while Melinda steps directly in front of Daisy. Both mother and daughter start to feel panicked.

"I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase any knowledge of it." The Kree explains.

"Just how many Diviners are missing?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"Enough to create an army." Thor explains.

"Which was my worst fear." The Kree explains, "We must find the remaining Diviners, as well as anyone who's transformed."

"We drowned the temple where the Diviners were activated, so that's a plus." Phil says, trying to distract Thor, Lady Sif and The Kree from the question that he knows is coming.

"In your call you said that people were transformed. Where are they?" Thor asks Tony.

"What do you want to do with them? They are people, good people." Tony says to his friend.

"Not anymore. These creatures are weapons, abominations, even if they don't know it." The Kree says and as he does another earthquake starts.

"Daisy." Melinda says to her daughter, fear in her voice as she honestly doesn't care if anyone finds out about her, but she does care about people finding out about Daisy.

"What is this?" Thor asks, "They're here, aren't they? The people who became abominations." Thor says angrily, "Hand them over and I will take them to Asgard, I promise you my friends, it will be safer for all of us."

"No." Phil says as the shaking intensifies.

"The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone." The Kree says.

"My daughter is not a weapon." Melinda says angrily as she presses the button on her bracelet causing her wings to expand and break the poncho over her, "Daisy focus on me, you can do this."

"I can't." Daisy says, her voice terrified.

"Hand them over." Thor says angrily.

"We didn't ask for this." Melinda says angrily as she turns, her wings subconsciously protecting Daisy, everyone except Daisy, realising that while most of the room is shaking Melinda's wings are completely still, "We didn't want this." Melinda says as Daisy breaks several window

"We aren't saying that you want this Warrior May." Lady Sif says, "Imagine what will happen if your powers grow, what if you wing develop into more, what if Daisy's powers don't stop at breaking glass. She could bring down buildings, tear continents apart."

"I can get a handle on it." Daisy says getting more upset which causes things to shake more.

"That's not what you were designed for, either of you. You were designed to destroy, which is why you must be put down." The Kree explains.

"Yeah, well, that sounds an awful lot like killing to me." Leo says angrily and as he does Melinda locks eyes with her big sister who she nods at.

"Let's go." Melinda tells her daughter as they both start running and the second they do everyone stands in front of the way to go, to protect them.

"Leo, we need bambino!" Phil says and Leo goes running too.

"You want her; you go through me!" Phil says angrily.

"Through all of us." Tony corrects as he calls his suit and Howard throws Steve his shield as he, Bucky, Natasha and Tony walk closer to the two Asgardians and the Kree, all ready to attack.

"My friends I don't want to do this." Thor says, "But it's not safe for either of them to be here."

"They're our family, and we're not going to let them go without a fight." Steve says, "We don't want to do this either, but we protect our family."

"Your family are atrocities and we have to put an end to this." The Kree says as he breaks the restraints that are holding him.

"No, you don't." Tony says, "We're friends, so I am asking you to stand down and let us help them."

"They can't be helped." Thor says and once he does he knows what he has to do, jumping up Thor raises his hammer and purposely hits Steve's shield so that the vibration knocks everyone but Thor, Sif and The Kree down.

Once everyone else is down the three start to run in the same direction as the one Melinda and Daisy went it.

* * *

After running away Melinda takes Daisy to Phil's office as it is a place that can be completely secured and that's exactly what Melinda does.

"Okay. Listen to me ... just me. We can do this. You can do this." Melinda tells Daisy as she helps her sit down on the couch as she kneels in front of her, her wings rising up protectively.

"I can't... I can't make it stop." Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, you can, I believe in you Daisy." Melinda tells her, "Control your emotions, just like we practiced."

"I can't make it stop. Everyone is at risk." Daisy says, her voice breaking.

"Just focus. Daisy, look at me." Melinda says and as she does she hears the door break open so Melinda turns and sees Lady Sif and Thor. The second she does Melinda turns and prepares to fight the two Asgardians

"Come with us Agent May, it's for the best." Thor says.

"If you stay you'll just hurt more people." Lady Sif adds, "Daisy will hurt more people." Sif says and as she does Melinda feels her daughter grab the gun out of her holster.

"DAISY." Melinda yells terrified as Daisy shots herself, "Daisy, no." Melinda says terrified as she checks on her daughter and to her relief she realises that it was just an ICER.

"She harmed herself." Sif says shocked as Melinda pulls her daughter into her arms to reassure herself that she is okay.

"To save the rest of us." Phil's voice says, "Because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt and we will never stop trying to protect them."

"Which is why I have to do this." Melinda says before pulling a gun from under the couch that Daisy is on and she shoots out the window.

"What are you doing?" Thor asks.

"The only thing I can." Melinda says before she stands up with Daisy in her arms, "I won't let anyone be hurt because they are trying to protect us." Melinda says before she scoops Daisy up in her arms,

"AUNT MEL." Leo yells, throwing a bag at Melinda as he runs into the room.

"Thanks Leo." Melinda says, being amazed at him calling her Aunt, as she manages to catch it and then, having no idea if this will even work Melinda just jumps out of the window holding Daisy. Thinking that it is the only chance they have Melinda just focuses on how much she wants to get Daisy to safely and within a few seconds Melinda feels her wings work as she rises up in the air, flying away from the people she loves the most in the world with her daughter in her arms


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. Please leave a review.

* * *

 **July 5** **th** **2014**

It has been a couple of hours since Melinda flew her and Daisy away from the facility and even though it took her a little while Melinda managed to fly them to one of her safe houses, a safe house that no one else knows about, and no one know will about as Melinda made sure that there was nothing in the bag that Lo gave her that could be tracked.

Melinda has once more magnetized her wings as she is pacing back and forth waiting for Daisy to wake up, being terrified that her daughter isn't going to wake up and also being terrified that they are going to be found before that happens.

"Daisy?" Melinda asks as Daisy starts to stir.

"Mom? What happened?" Daisy asks confused as she wakes up, "Where are we?" she asks as she sits up.

"One of my safe houses, one no one else knows about, not even our family." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"How'd we get here?" Daisy asks curious.

"I flew us." Melinda reveals.

"How'd you get us to the hanger? We were in Dad's office." Daisy asks curious.

"I didn't, I didn't fly a plane." Melinda explains.

"Oh my god." Daisy says amazed, "You flew us with your wings?" Daisy asks and Melinda nods, "And I was asleep." She says, sounding disappointed, and then she realises what's going on, "Are we being hunted?" Daisy asks worried.

"I don't know, but I do know that because I few here we can't say. We've got to move to another one of my unknown safe houses." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Daisy says standing up, "Do you think Dad and the others are okay?" she asks worried.

"I don't know, I just had to get us out of there, but you impressed Sif and Thor when you shot yourself." Melinda explains, "Which brings me to something, what the hell were you thinking Daisy? Did you even know that was an ICER?" she asks, her voice anger because she was scared

"I just needed it to stop, and yeah, I knew it was." Daisy explains.

"You scared me so much." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"I'm okay, Mom, promises." Daisy assures her.

"I love you." Melinda tells Daisy.

"Love you too." Daisy responds as they break apart, "So, what's the plan?" Daisy asks her mother.

"I've gotten my emergency cash from upstairs and I've made us new ID's which I really don't want us to have to use because they could be tracked." Melinda explains, "There is an untraceable car in the garage and so we'll take that to another of my unknown safe houses, only stopping for supplies on the way." Melinda explains, "Which we don't actually need a lot of as your cousin threw us a bag."

"Okay, let's go." Daisy tells her mother.

"We've got to stick together, Daisy. It's important." Melinda tells her daughter.

"We will." Daisy promises her mother as they head out of the safe house, Melinda grabbing a large jacket which she is going to use to hide her wings as they go.

* * *

Back at the facility Phil is sitting alone in his office, on the same couch that his daughter was on hours earlier staring out the window that his family, the two people in the world he loves the most, the people who make his life worth living, flew out of.

As everyone has purposely been leaving him alone Phil is honestly surprised when he hears someone walk in the room and even more surprised when the person sits down next to him, or he is until he realises that it is Natasha.

"Thor, Sif and The Kree just left." Natasha informs Phil after about a minute of them sitting in silence.

"Will they leave Daisy and Melinda alone?" Phil asks worried.

"Yeah, we managed to work things out, Steve played diplomat." Natasha explains, "They don't think it's a good idea, and they're not too happy, but they trust that we can help Mel and Daisy and stop them if it comes to that." Natasha explains.

"Good.' Phil says, being relieved about that and once more the two of them drift into silence.

"They'll come home Phil." Natasha says as she reaches out and reassuringly takes Phil's hand.

"We both know that Mel won't risk bringing Daisy home until she knows she will be safe, for all of us, and we have no way of letting Mel know that she is safe." Phil tells Natasha.

"That's only right now." Natasha says, "Mel would have been hidden them in a way that not even I can find, but she'll reach out eventually and they'll be home."

"I know why Melinda left, she was protecting Daisy, she was protecting us, but I still want them here." Phil explains, "Things were finally good and now I may never see them again, I can't handle that." Phil says, tears coming to his eyes.

"Look at me." Natasha says, "Philip Jay Coulson, look at me." Natasha repeats and Phil looks up, "You will see Mel and Daisy again, they will be okay, and you and Mel can finally give being together a real chance." Natasha says, "I know you're afraid right now, but you have to think about how terrified they are, how alone and scared they're feeling, Daisy and Mel will come home again; They're Carter-Stark's, we always do." Natasha assures Phil.

"Thanks, Tasha."

* * *

While of hours after they left the first safe house Melinda and Daisy have arrived at a second safe house, having only stopped to get supplies Melinda and Daisy make pretty good time getting to Melinda's next safe house, a place that is like a cabin in the woods.

"What is this place?" Daisy asks curious as she and Melinda cover the car with a cover.

"It was an old hunting cabin. I obtained this place just in case I ever needed a place where I could be alone, where no one, not even one of my siblings could find me." Melinda explains to her daughter, "Let's get inside." She says and the two of them head into the house, picking up the various supplies they have, as well as Leo's bag, as they go.

About a minute later Melinda and Daisy have walked into the cabin which actually turns out to be a few rooms,

"Wait here, I'll make sure this place is secure." Melinda says before she goes and checks the other couple of rooms.

"Pretty basic, great." Daisy mutters to herself and about a minute later Melinda returns to the room.

"Everything seems secure." Melinda tells her daughter as she returns to the room.

"So, we're safe here?" Daisy asks.

"Safe is a pretty relative term, but we shouldn't be found here." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"How long do we have to stay?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't know, we can't use any electronics, any way that can be tracked, but I have a way to contact your Aunt Tasha, a system we set up decades ago, but I wouldn't feel comfortable using that for at least a week." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"So we're stuck in the woods for a week." Daisy says, her voice sounding less than happy as she is honestly worried that in such a small place she is going to hurt her Mom.

"I'm doing this to keep us safe Daisy, I don't know what else to do." Melinda explains to her.

"I know, I don't mean to sound un grateful because I am grateful for what you've done for us, I'm just worried that I'm going to hurt you here." Daisy explains.

"You won't." Melinda tells her, "I realised something, the shaking you do, I think my wings are immune or they absorb them, or something like that. Your shaking doesn't seem to affect me." Melinda explains.

"That's the best news I've heard in days." Daisy says before hugging her mother as it makes her feel so much better to know that she can't hurt her mother.

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You can't cook." Daisy reminds her mother as they break apart.

"I don't need the reminder, but I can make some very basic things." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Really?" Daisy asks, sounding amazed.

"Country to your father's uncle and aunt's belief, yes." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Good to know." Daisy says amused and she and Melinda walk over to the kitchen area.

* * *

Back at the facility, like the man wo I practically his uncle Leo is sitting alone looking at a picture of him and Daisy that Melinda took not long after he became Leo Stark publically. Honestly Leo has no idea how long he has been sitting when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Leo says and his sister walk in the room, "Hi."

"Hi." Jemma says as she walks over and sits next to her brother, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Just worried." Leo admits.

"I'm sure Daisy's fine, she's with May." Jemma says as she notices the picture Leo is looking at.

"But, they are both in….. danger." Leo says, "Daisy and … Aunt Mel." Leo tells his sister.

"When did you start calling May Aunt Mel?" Simmons asks her brother curious.

"Today, now I can't stop." Leo reveals.

"I'm glad you're so close to our family and I know how close you and Daisy have become so I know you're worried." Jemma tells her cousin.

"I just want them home, safe." Leo reveals, "Do you think you'll call our family by family names?" Leo asks curious.

"Maybe one day, but I'm not sure when." Jemma admits and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Leo calls and their father walks in.

"Dad." Leo says.

"Has something else happened?" Jemma asks concerned.

"No." Tony answers, "But I need to get out of here, Rhodey and I are going to grab some take away and just have some time away, and we'd both like it if you two join." He explains as he does Jemma and Leo exchange looks and nod.

"Sure." Leo says and he and Jemma climb up off the bed and follow their father out of the room.

* * *

At the cabin Melinda and Daisy are sitting on the floor of the living area at the cabin eating some, slightly burnt, food.

"Okay, this wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Daisy tells her mother.

"Were you really expect it to be horrible?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Kind of yeah." Daisy admits as Melinda suddenly looks towards the door after hearing something,

"Did you hear that?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Hear what?" Daisy asks confused as her mother grabs an ICER and heads towards the door.

"Stay back." Melinda tells her daughter as she opens the door and sees no sign of anything.

"Mom?" Daisy asks confused.

"I must be hearing things." Melinda says and she closes the door, but once she does she hears the same sound once more, so she quickly opens the door and when she does she sees a man on the other side, a man with no eyes, "Who are you? How'd you get here?" Melinda asks as she raises the ICER not even thinking about the fact that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"My name is Gordon and I mean you, and your daughter, no harm Melinda May or do you prefer Melinda Carter-Stark?" He asks.

"It's May to people I don't know." Melinda informs Gordon, "How do you know who we are? How'd you find us?" Melinda asks as she picked this place because they would be safe, and yet they have been found after not even a day.

"I was able to find you because I am like you both, we're connected." Gordon explains, "You can lower the gun Melinda, I won't hurt either of you." He says, "And I know you know that we shouldn't have his conversation in the open." Even though she is still extremely suspicious Melinda steps a side and lets Gordon into the safe house.

"You can see?" Daisy asks surprised as Melinda closes the door behind Gordon, it being clear that Melinda is suspicious while Daisy doesn't know what to think.

"Not the way you two do, but I can see that you're both afraid." Gordon says, "But you don't need to be, not with me." Gordon reveals, telling the truth as even though he is sure that Jiaying has some not so great plans for Melinda he won't hurt her now, "I can't imagine how it must have felt to go through your transformations without any understanding of what to expect." Gordon says, looking between the two, "I had years to prepare. And still, I was horrified by what I became. Granted, I was younger than both of you." He says, "I wish you wouldn't stare." Gordon says, his head facing towards Daisy who hasn't looked away from where his eyes should be.

"Ummm, sorry." Daisy says having no idea what else to say.

"Th-that was a joke. I'm not very good at them. I don't mind that you're curious, honestly. And, yes, I used to have eyes. They were blue. This... This was the obvious change for me, but what happens inside can be just as profound." Gordon explains.

"Get to the explanation of what happened to us." Melinda says forcible, though from what Gordon is saying she can't help but wonder if there is something other than her wings that have changed.

"I am." Gordon says, "You see, the mist changes everyone differently. The real difference between the three of us is what happened after we went through the mist." Gordon explains.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asks.

"I knew from an early age how special I was... had a mentor, a guide of sorts. And the first thing she did after I transformed was embrace me. Tell me, Daisy, or do you prefer Skye?"

"Daisy." She says.

"Well tell me Daisy, Melinda, what was the first thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. did to you two?"

"Mom embraced me, we embraced each other." Daisy says defensively.

"That because you both understand, did anyone else?" Gordon asks.

"They were worried about us." Melinda says, wanting to defend her family.

"Worried for you, or themselves?" Gordon asks, "I can sense those things on your magnificent wings, they shouldn't be shackled, you shouldn't be shacked."

"They were built to help me by people who care." Melinda reveals, though the part of her that has felt wrong ever since she put the magnetic pins on is telling her that Gordon is right, "I can't control them, they break things, and hurt people when they hit them." She tells Gordon.

"You can learn to manage them, you both can." Gordon says, looking between them, "Daisy what does it feel like, your gift?" he asks.

"I don't know. Um, it's intense. Like a thousand bees are trapped inside of me. And I feel it all the time. It's always there. And I can't stop it." Daisy says, admitting wat she hasn't even told her mother.

"Why would you want to stop it? Why would either of you?"

"Because I destroy everything around me." Daisy says while Melinda stays quiet.

"That is simply not true. Every object in this universe gives off a vibration. Did you know that?" he asks and Daisy shakes her head, "Nothing rests animals, trees, people, even this ratty couch. And you have the ability to tap into those vibrations. Don't you see? You could become magnificent." He says, looking at Daisy, "You both could be, but you're afraid."

"Because I couldn't stop, I had to shoot myself with a sedative to get it to stop." Daisy says and as she does Melinda looks down at the ground, hating that her daughter felt the need to do that.

"I that's not the answer and I know your mother agrees, you can learn to manage these gifts, you can learn to live with having two incredible wings without shackling yourself, without shooting yourself." Gordon reveals, "I'm saying too much." He tells them, "Neither of you have the tools or the understanding that you need just yet."

"To do what?" Melinda asks.

"To be who you were always meant to be without fear, without pain." Gordon explains, "We can offer that to you."

"How?" Daisy asks.

"I'll take the two of you to a place where you can be with people like us."

"Us? How many are there?" Melinda asks and Gordon doesn't answer.

"You can both learn about yourself, your gifts. You can be safe. But only if you both want to come." Gordon explains, "When you are ready, I'll find you both."

"How will you find….." Daisy starts to ask.

"Trust me, I'll know." Gordon says before disappearing.

"Okay, that's cool." Daisy comments.

"Yeah." Melinda says before heading back to the front door, checking to make sure that no one is there and then closing and locking the door once more, "Guess that might not do anything." She says.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? That there is a place where there are people like us?" Daisy asks curious, "Do you think he can help?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I'd like to believe him." She admits.

"Me too." Daisy.

"It could be dangerous, Daisy. This could be some kind of trick." Melinda says.

"Maybe." Daisy says, though honestly she thinks that Gordon was telling the truth.

"Either way we need to decided together, but I don't think we should make that decision right now, we should sleep on it." Melinda tells her daughter, but she knows that if Daisy says she wants to go with Gordon then she'll go to.

"Yeah, that might be good." Daisy comments, "Seeing as how you cooked why didn't I do the washing up."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms and she picks everything up and heads over to the sink and starts to do the washing up. For the next few minutes Daisy washes the dishes by hand and then suddenly Daisy puts both her hands under the water and as she does the water starts to move,

"Cool." Daisy says to herself and as she does she moves her hands up and down, causing the water to move, "MOM." Daisy calls and Melinda hurries over to have a look.

"Daisy, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"Look." Daisy says and Melinda looks at her daughter and as she does she sees her daughter controlling the water, "Look what I can do." Daisy says with an amazed look on her face, "It's amazing." She says.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms and she walks over to her daughter and puts her arm around her shoulders, thinking that this is the first time Daisy seems happy about her abilities instead of afraid of them.

* * *

Far away from where Daisy and Melinda are Tony, Rhodey, Jemma and Leo are sitting together in one of Tony's convertibles in an empty clearing, all four of them holding food.

"Where do you think Daisy and May are?" Jemma asks curious, breaking the silence that the four of them have been sitting in for a while.

"Somewhere safe." Tony says "Or as safe as they can be."

"Why did Aunt Mel….. make them….. leave?" Leo asks looking between his dad and the man who he is pretty sure is going to be his step dad one day.

"To protect us, and Daisy." Rhodey answers.

"What do you mean?" Jemma asks.

"What has always been the most important thing to your Aunt Mel is protecting people." Tony says, "She knew that we were going up against Asgardians and Kree and that they wanted to take Daisy so she knew that he only way to protect all of us was for her and Daisy to leave." Tony explains, honestly he understands Melinda so he knows why she made that decision, he just wishes that she didn't have to.

"We'll see Aunt Mel and Daisy again, they're two of the strongest people I've ever meet and they'll find their way home, Carter-Stark's always do." Rhodey says as he smiles at Tony.

* * *

At the facility Steve is walking into the room that he shares with Peggy and Howard and he finds Peggy sitting on the window chair just starting out the window while Howard is sitting on the floor in front of her just tinkering with something, having no idea what to say Steve just walks over to them and sits down next to Peggy.

Once he is sitting down Steve notices a tear in Peggy's eye and a distant look hiding pain on Howard's, seeing that Steve goes to say something, but words fail him so instead he just reaches out and takes Peggy's hand while Putting his other hand on Howard's shoulder, wanting to do something to comfort the people he loves though he isn't sure if it will work as they did watch as their daughter and granddaughter flew away, having no idea if they will be okay or when they are coming home.

* * *

While Steve, Peggy and Howard are in their room Natasha, Clint, Maria, Bucky, Sharon and Sam are in the common area Clint, Maria, Bucky, Sharon and Sam are sitting down as Natasha puts about two dozen shots on the table.

"Seriously those shots?" Sharon asks surprised.

"Yep, I thought they were warranted." Natasha explains.

"You are so lucky that you can't get drunk right now." Maria informs Bucky.

"Why?" Bucky asks, not sure if he wants that answer.

"Because they are shots that Mels, Nat and Tony created and to this day the only people who have been able to do more than about three at once, are those who created them." Maria explains.

"Sounds good."

"JARVIS, tell the others that we are in the common area, drinking, and they are welcome to join." Natasha requests and a couple of minutes later Trip, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack walk into the room.

"Oh, what are we drinking?" Hunter asks curious as they walk in.

"Something that I'm pretty sure you can't even handle." Sharon comments.

"Ohh, I look forward to trying." Hunter says with a smirk.

"Good luck man, take it from someone who's been trying for two decades to concur the Carter-Stark shot." Clint comments.

"Before we start that there is something I'd like to do." Trip says as he picks up one of the shots, "A toast, to Daisy and May, wherever they are." He says, raising the shot.

"To Daisy and Mel, let's hope they come." Maria says.

"To Daisy and Mel/May." Everyone says as they pick up one of the shots and drinks.

* * *

Being the only person currently in the facility who is alone Phil is also drinking, but scotch rather than the Carter-Stark shots and he is staring at a picture of him, Daisy and Melinda that has been taken since they've been at the facility. Honestly as he watched Melinda and Daisy fly away there was only one other time he felt that useless and that was the night he arrived home to Melinda barely alive and what he believed to be his dead daughter.

"Come home to me, please." Phil begs as he looks at the picture as all he wants is to be with Melinda and Daisy whether that means they come home or he joins them wherever they are.

* * *

At the cabin where Melinda and Daisy are it has been a couple of hours since Daisy bent water and since then Daisy has headed to bed while Melinda is sitting on the couch keeping an eye out for any danger when suddenly she feels everything starting to shake. As she knows that Daisy isn't in complete control Melinda presses the button on her bracelet to release her wings, as she runs towards her daughter, so that she can absorb the vibrations as she gets close enough to her daughter to help her.

"Daisy, wake up." Melinda says crouching next to her sleeping daughter who is tossing and turning in fear and with ever second the shaking increases, "DAISY." Melinda calls loudly to no effect and as she does Melinda hears the sounds of wood breaking and she turns towards the window just in time to see a tree crash, attempting to do the first thing that comes to her mind Melinda focuses on raising her wings which she is able to use to cover both her and Daisy, and when the tree hits her wings it snaps in half and Melinda feels no pain, no vibration, nothing, but what she does hear is the defining crack which causes Daisy to bolt upright.

"Mom?" Daisy asks confused and as she wakes the shaking stops, "What happened?" she asks worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Melinda tells her daughter, "I think my wings are kind of like Steve's shield, they're strong and absorb vibrations." She reveals, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Daisy says as Melinda folds her wings back in and magnetizes them closed, as Melinda does that Daisy looks around the room and realises the damages she has done, "Oh god, what did I do?"

"It was an accident; you were having a nightmare." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I could have killed you, what if I hurt someone nearby?" Daisy asks worried.

"You didn't, I'm okay, and there is no one nearby that you could have hurt, that's why I brought us here." Melinda explains to her daughter, "It's okay Daisy." Melinda says as she moves to hug her daughter.

"No, I'll hurt you." Daisy says worried as she moves away from her mother

"No, you won't." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter, "It's okay, Daisy, you'll figure this out." Melinda assures her.

"I think I should go with Gordon." Daisy tells her mother.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks as they break apart.

"He's the only way I can learn to control these powers; the only chance I have of getting rid of them." Daisy explains to her mother.

"Okay, we'll go with Gordon." Melinda tells her daughter.

"We?" Daisy asks.

"I won't let you go alone, and I think I'd like to know more too." Melinda tells her daughter, "How do you think we let him know?"

"I don't know, maybe, Gordon we want to go." Daisy tries and a few seconds later Gordon appears.

"So, are you both ready to come home?" Gordon asks and once Melinda and Daisy both nod he places a hand on each of them and teleports them away, both Melinda and Daisy hoping that they are going to actually get some answers.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **July 7** **th** **2014**

It has been two days since Melinda and Daisy called for Gordon and having woken up a while ago, practically naked with needles sticking out of her, in a place called Afterlife, Daisy is finally getting dressed once more.

"How do you feel?" The man who was with Daisy when she woke up, Lincoln, asks when he walks in.

"Kind of normal." Daisy admits.

"Normal is good. We flushed your lymphatic and circulatory systems, so you'll be weak for a few days, t..." Lincoln stars to explain.

"Where's the woman I came in with?" Daisy asks.

"Who?" Lincoln asks confused.

"When I called Gordon there was a woman with me, she had been through the change too, got wings, Gordon brought us both. Where is she?" Daisy asks, "I need to find her." Daisy says before wanting to hurry out the room.

"Daisy, wait." Lincoln says stopping her, "I don't know where the woman is, she's probably transitioning in another room. I can ask Gordon when he comes back, but he might not tell me, we value privacy here."

"She'd want me to know she is, and she's likely worrying about me to." Daisy admits, "Please, I need to see her." Daisy says, not being able to help but worry about her mom.

"I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try." Lincoln promises, "But first how about we start with a tour."

"Okay, but I want to see her, as soon as I can." Daisy says.

"I'll see what I can do." Lincoln says as he heads out of the room, Daisy following behind.

* * *

In another room at Afterlife Melinda is just waking up too, but unlike her daughter who woke up feeling better Melinda wakes up in almost excoriating pain.

"Melinda, I was wondering when you'd wake up." A voice says and Melinda turns to see a woman, a woman she recognizes, "I knew your father, he was a good man."

"I know you. You're the woman my mother rescued from Whitehall." Melinda says, trying to hold in her pain.

"I never met your mother, your father was one of us." Jiaying say, pretending that she doesn't know exactly who Melinda is talking about.

"I'm not talking about my biological mother, I'm talking about my adoptive one, Peggy Carter, she rescued you." Melinda says, trying to force down the tears of pain that have come to her eyes.

"And then S.H.I.E.L.D handed me back over to him." Jiaying informs Melinda.

"It was Hydra, not S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda says angrily, "Gordon said that you'd help me here. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I protect my people and you've killed two of us." Jiaying says, and you will pay for that.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asks as she tries to find the bracelet to release her wings from the magnetic pins but she discovers that she doesn't have the bracelet.

"How quickly you forget what you did." Jiaying says angrily, "I'll talking about Bahrain, and what you did to Eve and Katia."

"I didn't want to hurt either of them." Melinda says angrily, "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did." Jiaying says as she bends down and Melinda sees an object that looks to be tweezers, but are about a hundred times thicker, and if Melinda had to guess, stronger "You've been corrupted by S.H.I.E.D since you were eight, which is why I have to protect our people from you, all of our people; even your daughter will turn against you." Jiaying says before using the tweezes to pull out one of Melinda's 'feathers', causing Melinda to scream in pain, knowing, even after everything that has been through, that she has never felt that much pain in her life.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Lincoln started to show Daisy around Afterlife and he has explained to her what the place is, and what they do. As they walk Daisy looks around for any possible sign of her mother but she doesn't see any and honestly that causes her to become more worried.

As they walk Daisy finally sees the person who may just have some answers about where her mother is,

"GORDON." Daisy calls as he hurries over.

"Daisy, is Lincoln giving you the tour?" Gordon asks when he sees her.

"Where's my Mom?" Daisy asks, "When can I see her?"

"Your mother is still undergoing her transition; you can't see her yet." Gordon reveals.

"Why is it taking longer with her? Is she okay?" Daisy asks worried.

"When there is a physical change the transition process takes longer." Gordon explains to Daisy, causing Lincoln to be confused as that is not strictly true.

"When can I see her?" Daisy asks.

"Soon." Gordon answers.

"So, are we still doing Pizza night?" Lincoln asks curious, "I'm pretty sure that it was half the reason I was able to convince Daisy to stay."

"Not tonight." Gordon comments, "Excuse me I have to go handle something." Gordon says before leaving.

"You okay?" Lincoln asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just really want to see my mom." Daisy admits as she can't help the feeling that something horrible is happening to her.

"Come on, there is something I want to show you." Lincoln says, leading Daisy away, in part to try and distract her.

* * *

Back at the facility everyone is trying to go about their business in a normal way, but it is clear that they are all missing Melinda and Daisy and want them to come home.

Sitting in alone in his office Phil isn't working he is just staring when he hears footsteps and Peggy walks in the room.

"Have you left this office at all in the past two days?" Peggy asks as she walks over.

"No." Phil answers as Peggy sits own across from him.

"You should, it doesn't help to lock yourself away, trust me on that one." Peggy tells Phil.

"I just don't know what else to do." Phil admits, "I failed them." He says and before Peggy has a chance to say anything the door opens and Tony, Natasha, Steve and Leo come into the room, "What's going on?" Phil asks when he sees the four.

"So, Mel's the best, which means finding her isn't going to be easy, but there is a way we can track them." Tony explains.

"How?" Peggy asks, not being able to see how as she knows how good Melinda is.

"Their powers." Leo answers

"There hasn't been any reports of a flying woman, but earthquakes in areas where they shouldn't be is another matter." Natasha reveals.

"You've found them?" Phil ask, hope in his voice.

"Maybe, two nights ago there was a very large earthquake in a pretty secluded area. There is no natural explanation for the earthquake." Steve explains, "But there was a structure in the centre, a cabin." He says.

"You think that's where Melinda took Daisy." Peggy realises

"It would make sense." Tony comments.

"I was thinking that a couple of us could head out there, see if they're there, bring them home if they are." Natasha suggests.

"Let's do it, I'm coming." Phil says standing up.

"Okay, we should go." Tony comments and basically everyone gets up and heads out of the room.

* * *

Back at Afterlife it has been a couple of hours since Daisy and Lincoln ran into Gordon and in that time Lincoln has demonstrated his powers to Daisy and the two of them are now in the room that Daisy has been given at Afterlife eating popcorn.

"Well, it's not pizza, but at least it's not kale, which seems to be the only food they serve around here." Lincoln says.

"Can you warm up food with your powers? Because that would be awesome." Daisy comments.

"I have never tried, but I did warm up a small pool once." Lincoln reveals.

"Any five-year-old can warm up a pool." Daisy says amused.

"What about you? Come on. I showed you mine. Now you show me yours." Lincoln says, wanting to know what Daisy can do so that her can help her.

"And you'll teach me to control it?"

"Once I know what we're dealing with, a guide will be selected to help you master it." Lincoln reveals.

"How long does it take to learn?"

"That depends on the gift, how much you've physically changed. You're a piece of cake, compared to the other one. total physical transformation, and we still have no idea what her gift is. Not to mention what you said about your Mom." Lincoln comments.

"You told me that my Mom and I were the only ones." Daisy says angrily.

"What?" Lincoln asks, not being able to believe that he slipped up.

"You said that Mom and were the first people to transition here in a really long time." Daisy comments.

"That's not what I meant." Lincoln says, trying to cover.

"Rania's here. You lied to me." Daisy says angrily.

"I said there's no one here who will harm you, and that's true. She's on her own path, Daisy, just like you. She's having a rough transition and deserves the same care."

"People died because of her, me and my Mom almost died." Daisy says angrily, "Where is she?" Daisy asks as she stands up.

"Daisy. Daisy. We need to protect her, the same we protect you. She is one of us." Lincoln says.

"I am not what she is." Daisy says angrily as an earthquake starts.

"Get out of my way, Lincoln. You know I can't control this." Daisy says angrily as she goes running.

After about a minute Daisy arrives at the room where she guesses Rania is in.

"Rania." Daisy says angrily as she bursts into the room where Rania is, looking completely different, the entire room shaking.

"Skye, isn't this interesting? I had a feeling I might see you."

"Daisy, please, let's just go." Lincoln says, trying to get Daisy to leave before she hurts someone.

"Let her stay. We have so much to talk about." Rania says as the shaking continues.

"What happened to you?" Daisy asks as she has gotten used to her mother's wings, but Rania is completely different.

"Destiny... Apparently. I wanted to be set free, but now I can't even bear the light of day. I dread being awake, but my sleep is filled with such horrible nightmares. Children are so afraid of monsters. They should know it's worse to be one." Rania informs Daisy.

"You got what you deserved."

"And so did you." Rania responds.

"I didn't deserve any of this. You did this to me! And to my Mom." Daisy says angrily.

"Daisy." Lincoln says.

"No, you have brought nothing but pain into my life... the man who thinks he's my father, the mist. My mom could have died because of what these powers do." Daisy says angrily.

"I didn't make you follow me into that chamber. I didn't make your Mom. You both wanted to go. You needed to go because we're the same, Skye. We were the same before, and we're the same now. I am on the outside what you are on the inside." Rania reveals.

"No!" Daisy yells.

"Daisy." Lincoln says in a warning tone of voice.

"So that's what you are." Rania says as Daisy starts to use her powers on Rania.

'You need to stop." Lincoln says.

"No! Finish this! End my nightmares!" Rania begs.

"Enough!" Jiaying says as she walks into the room and the shaking starts to slow.

"Who are you?" Daisy asks.

"My name is Jiaying. You're both guests in my house." Jiaying informs Daisy and Rania.

"You don't know her. You have no idea what she's capable of." Daisy informs Jiaying.

"She's capable of beauty and greatness, just as we all are." Jiaying explains to Daisy, hoping that it isn't too late to undo what S.H.I.E.L.D has done to Daisy.

"She can't be trusted. She killed people!"

"From what Gordon tells me, you could have, as well. And from what I just saw, you're certainly capable of it." Jiaying informs Daisy.

"Why would you bring her here?" Daisy asks, not understanding.

"The same reason we brought you here she's one of us." Jiaying reveals.

"I am not anything like her." Daisy says in her defence.

"Whatever you two were in the past, that's not what you are now." Jiaying says as even though she is saying that she can't get past what Melinda has done which is why her wings are shackled and why she is in pain.

"I can't stay, not if she's here." Daisy says, but she knows that she can't leave without her mother.

"We'll leave that choice to you, but I have chosen to be your guide, should you remain with us. All I ask is for a few days. I'll look after you, train you, watch you grow. And if you don't feel a connection between us worth exploring, well... We never have to see each other again." Jiaying informs Dais, hearing that Daisy just gives a hesitant nod.

"Let's get you to your room." Lincoln says as he puts his hands on Daisy's shoulder and leads her out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours after they left the Facility Phil, Natasha, Peggy, Steve, Tony and Maria have arrived at the location where there was an unexpected earthquake.

"It definitely seems like they were here." Tony comments as they look around.

"But they're not now." Phil says worried.

"There is a tree crashed through the bedroom." Steve says as he walks out from the other room, "It doesn't look like anyone was hurt. In fact, the tree is broken." He reveals.

"That's odd." Natasha comments.

"Yeah, and to add even more to the list of strange, there is still a car here. So I'm not sure how they got out of here." Maria reveals as she walks into the room.

"We need to get back to the facility and figure out what happened." Peggy says, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Phil, let's go." Natasha says as she puts her hand on her friends' shoulder as he looks like he doesn't want to leave.

"Right, yeah." Phil comments and he follows the others leave the cabin, all of them being even more worried about Melinda and Daisy

* * *

 **July 9** **th** **2014**

It is early afternoon at Afterlife and having spent the day before and morning with Jiaying learning about her powers, having caused an avalanche, and finding it slightly odd how much personal information Jiaying wanted to know about her. Daisy is just arriving in a room where Jiaying has many different glasses of water set up.

"Daisy, good." Jiaying says, seeing her.

"What am I going to do now?" Daisy asks curious as she walks in.

"I'm going to play a note and then you hold it." Jiaying says.

"Okay." Daisy says and for about a minute Daisy manages to hold all the notes that Jiaying is playing until the glasses break.

"Your gift is quite destructive, but look at the music you can make." Jiaying says, "That was amazing. So what? We'll drink from wooden cups at dinner." Jiaying says and as she encourages Daisy all Daisy can think is that she wants her mom.

"What's wrong?" Jiaying asks.

"Nothing. It's just…. Where's my Mom, why can't I see her?" Daisy asks, pain in her voice.

"Daisy, sit down, there is something I have to tell you." Jiaying tells Daisy.

"What is it?" Daisy asks worried, "Is Mom okay?" she asks as she sits on one of the chairs.

"Melinda May, or Melinda Carter-Stark, whatever you want to call her, isn't your mother." Jiaying tells her.

"Yes she is, I know she is." Daisy says, anger in her voice.

"No, she's not. You just want her to be." Jiaying says, wanting to get Daisy to believe the lie she has gotten Cal to believe.

"I'm not going to listen to this." Daisy says, walking to do the door.

"You were born on July second." Jiaying says as causing Daisy to stop, "It was, um, a hot night, and, for some reason, I decided to clean the house before I woke your father. Cal... he, uh... He ran over to the neighbour's house to borrow their car but didn't speak any Chinese." Jiaying reveals.

Hearing that Daisy realises something, "It's you." She comments, realising that Jiaying was in on her kidnapping and knows everything about who she is, "Why would May lie?" Daisy asks, not believing for a second that Melinda is lying, but wanting Jiaying to think she is because that way she can get some answers about what is going and what happened.

"Because when you lose a child, like the people who have made you believe they are your parents, have, there is nothing you wouldn't do to get you child back." Jiaying says, "When you were stolen from your father and I, we scoured the Earth. We were ruthless in hunting for you. One morning, I woke up, and I barely recognized myself. Your father was buried in the new, horrible man he had become, and I forced myself to accept that you were gone" Jiaying explains, "So Melinda and the man who made you believe he is your father saw you they though that you were the chance to have what they lost." Jiaying says, "I wanted to run to you the second I saw you, wrap you in my arms, tell you the truth."

"Why didn't you?" Daisy asks, thinking that it is the kind of questions she would ask if she believed Jiaying.

"Because you were forced into going through the mist. Joining our people had to be your choice. You deserved that." Jiaying explains, "You are my daughter, please believe me Daisy."

"I do." Daisy says, completely lying as she figures that she won't have a chance of finding her mother, of getting them both out, if Jiaying doesn't think she believes her, "I believe you." Daisy says, hating herself for saying those words, but knowing that it is her mother's only shot.

"Thank you, Daisy, thank you." Jiaying says before hugging her, "I'll make up for all of it. I swear. But listen. Right now, this has to be our secret." Jiaying tells Daisy as they break apart.

"What do you mean, "secret"? Why?" Daisy asks.

"Our people have very strict rules, and they could perceive you as a threat." Jiaying explains.

"Threat, why?" Daisy asks confused.

"Because you skipped the usual process." Jiaying reveals, "I'm responsible for deciding what to do with you, I'm responsible for everyone here and favouritism undermines trusts." Jiaying explains, "I have already protected you from the swift response that that usually brings." Jiaying explains.

"Is that why I haven't seen May?" Daisy asks, having needed to force herself to remind herself to say May instead of Mom.

"Partly." Jiaying answers, "But Melinda May has committed crimes against our people that she needs to answer for, and we can't risk the possibility of hurting more of us." Jiaying explains, it being clear to Daisy that Jiaying is trying to turn her against her mother even more.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asks not understanding what Jiaying would have against her mother.

"Skipping the process has happened before." Jiaying reveals, "there was a woman once. She didn't trust my judgment, so she stole a batch of terrigen crystals and fled, got caught up with some criminals in Bahrain." Jiaying says and hearing that Daisy tenses as she honestly doesn't want to be told about what happened in Bahrain if it isn't her mother who tells her.

"What does this have to do with May?" Daisy asks, faking confusion.

"The woman who stole the crystals was called Eva, she was Russian strong-willed, very strong." Jiaying explains, "But she didn't steal the crystals for herself. She stole them for her daughter, Katya. I saw a darkness in the girl. I didn't think she should go through the mist, but Eva wanted Katya to receive her birthright. She trusted her judgment over mine. Katya was too young. She went insane. With one touch, she leeched off emotions like a parasite." Jiaying explains, "A S.H.I.E.L.D team went in to stop you. Lead by May and the man you were tricked into believing was your father." She reveals, "Katya had to be stopped, but not by S.H.I.E.L.D. She was my responsibility. May killed them both, so she needs to be to be secured until I can be sure that she won't hurt anyone." Jiaying explains.

"I understand." Daisy says, though honestly she doesn't as it sounds like her mother was just protecting people in Bahrain, "And I get why you want to keep this a secret. You made the rules. Now you're afraid they'll think you broke them for me." Daisy realises.

"Our people know too well what a woman will do for her daughter. So... we keep our secret." Jiaying tells her.

"No one will ever know." Daisy confirms, as she figures that going along with Jiaying may be the only chance her mother has, "I think I need to think about all this." Daisy explains, "I can't believe they fooled me."

"You don't have to feel bad, Daisy. They are spies, lying and tricking people is what they do." Jiaying tells Daisy.

"Can we talk later?" Daisy asks.

"Of course." Jiaying assures her.

"Good" Daisy says before heading out of the cabin, making an internal promise to herself that she will find her mother and get her to safety.

After Daisy leaves Jiaying smirks to herself, thinking about how finally after twenty-five years she is going to have the baby that she chose as her daughter back in her life.

* * *

An hour after her conversation with Daisy, where she believes she managed to get her to believe her, Jiaying walks into the room where Melinda is lying on the ground, tears of pain in her eyes, bloody and bruised, being unable to move due to how much pain she is in.

"Hello Melinda." Jiaying says as she squats down in front of Melinda, "You've lost, Daisy believes I am her mother." Jiaying reveals

"You're lying." Melinda says, not believing that Daisy would do that.

"I'm not." Jiaying says "You've lost your daughter, again, just like you did when I took her out of her crib that night twenty-five years ago." She says, causing Melinda to look at her in shock, "Yes Melinda, I was the one who took Daisy because I knew that she couldn't be raised by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and now she'll never be your daughter again." Jiaying says before she once more uses the tweezer looking objects to pull another 'feather' out of Melinda's wings, causing her to once more scream in pain.

* * *

Many hours later, after realising that Rania's dreams aren't just dreams but real, Lincoln is arriving at Jiaying's room so he can tell her everything, but as he hears voices Lincoln pauses

"So, Daisy believes that you are really her mother." Gordon says.

"Yes, it was easier than I was expecting, but I've convinced her." Jiaying says, "And with May subdued thanks to the pieces of her wings we removed she won't be a threat." Jiaying informs Gordon, sounding very proud of herself.

"When do we move on to the next phase?" Gordon asks.

"Soon." Jiaying says, "I've started to place the seed of doubt in Daisy and soon she'll believe that S.H.I.E.L.D has turned against her and she'll help us to eliminate them all." Jiaying says.

"And if she doesn't?" Gordon asks.

"I'll make sure she can't stop us; I'll make sure no one can." Jiaying assures Gordon, "Only inhuman's will survive." She says.

"Only loyal ones." Gordon corrects.

"Oh god, Daisy." Lincoln mutters to himself and being as quiet as possible Lincoln turns and runs, having only one location in mind.

* * *

It takes him a couple of minutes but finally Lincoln gets to Daisy's room where he finds her fast asleep.

"Daisy, Daisy, wake up." Lincoln says, shaking her, attempting to wake her up.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Daisy asks confused.

"It's Jiaying, you've got to get out of here." Lincoln tells her, "You and your Mom are in danger, a lot of danger, and your Mom's hurt."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Daisy asks confused.

"Jiaying believes that Inhumans are better than humans. She believes that as long as humans exist our people will be in danger." A voice says and Lincoln and Daisy turn to see Rania, "May is currently being held in excruciating pain and Jiaying is going to kill or turn anyone who stands against her, starting with S.H.I.E.L.D." she reveals, "Jiaying needs to be stopped, and you're the only one who can." Rania says, looking at Daisy.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:** Most of this chapter was written by Mocking_Point so they deserve the credit for the majority of this chapter.

* * *

 **July 10** **th** **2014**

"I'm the only one who can stop Jiaying? After everything that has happened why would I ever believe that?" Daisy asks, though she has a nagging feeling that tells her that Rania is telling the truth.

"Because you have to. Skye, Daisy, you and I have had our differences in the past, and I wouldn't blame you for not believing me, but you have to." Rania explains, "Jiaying will kill everyone, she has almost killed your mother, and I am interested in what people become, how can they become anything if they're all dead?" Rania asks.

"I don't want to believe her, Jiaying and Gordon saved me, but I heard everything with my own ears. They have to be stopped." Lincoln says, "And we have to stop them."

"Okay, I'm choosing to believe you, but if you're lying I will kill you." Daisy says, looking at Rania, telling the complete truth.

"Fair enough, but I'm not." Rania says.

"And before we do anything we rescue my Mom." Daisy tells them.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Lincoln asks, "I didn't hear where they were holding her."

"I think I have an idea." Daisy comments, "Jiaying showed me a way to sense objects by their vibrations, but Mom's wings are different, they don't vibrate. I should be able to….." Daisy says, trailing off as she sticks out her arms, "Wow." Daisy says as the vibrations of everything in Afterlife hit her at once. It is the most amazing thing she ever felt. It's like watching fireworks, each individual one was different and unique in the same way, but they all hit her and once and threw the den Daisy is able to sense the one difference, the one thing that doesn't vibrate, "I know where she is!" Daisy says, sounding glad, "Come on." She says as she picks up the bag that her cousin gave her mom, hoping that it has someone useful inside.

Moving as silently as possible Daisy leads Rania and Lincoln through Afterlife, of course, thanks to the fact that Rania makes a sound like grinding gears every time they walk pass a solid surface, it's not an easy task. Thankfully the only close call they have is with Pete, Jiaying's personal assistant, and not even he manages to catch her. So, after about ten minutes the unlikely group of three make it to Melinda's prison uninterrupted.

As the three walk into the cabin where Melinda is the group of three finally run into trouble. Standing in front of the door that Daisy knows she will find her mother behind, Daisy, Lincoln and Rania find the red haired woman who is often with Jiaying.

Knowing that she can't get caught Daisy moves quickly before Alisha even has a chance of seeing her. Throwing the back of her palm into Alisha's throat Daisy flipped the other woman over her shoulder.

"Daisy, no!" Lincoln shots as Daisy lands a punch into Alisha's face and honestly it is hard to tell whether it is the strength of the punch or her powers that causes Alisha to be rendered unconscious.

"What?" Daisy asks, having no idea why Lincoln would object, as she opens the door and the group make their way over to Melinda and Rania uses her claws to cut the bonds of Melinda's wrists and ankles, leaving Melinda's wings being the only things being bound thanks to the invention of the Carter-Stark men.

"Alisha can clone herself. That was one of her clones. The Alpha body is probably telling Jiaying now." Lincoln explains as he uses his powers to move the only piece of furniture, a wardrobe, in front of the door that leads out of the cabin. "If you gave me a second I could have convinced her to join our side, she's the most reasonable person here." Lincoln explains.

"I … can't…. move." Melinda says, or more specifically slurs from where she has used the wall to push herself up, to a standing position, looking like she would fall if she wasn't leaning on the wall. As she sees her mother Daisy fails to keep the look of horror of her face as her mother has blood over her as well as bruises and it is clear that her wings have been damaged in quiet a severe way.

As he sees the pins on Melinda's wings Lincoln raises his hands to shoot electricity at the pins and the second he does Melinda starts to freak, she starts to move back and to get away from him.

Seeing the look on her face, the panic, Daisy runs over and hugs her mother, "Mom, it's okay." Daisy wishes as she hugs her mother, "You can trust him. He's on our side, he helped me find you." Daisy explains, "And he's a doctor." She adds.

"Jiaying, she….. said…. She said you….." May starts to says, it being clear that the pain is still affecting her a lot

"I know what she said." Daisy says as she and Melinda break apart, "But I didn't believe it for a second, I just made her think I did." Daisy explains, "I played her, just like my real family taught me to do." Daisy explains with a grin.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting you." Melinda mutters into Daisy's shoulder, and as she does Daisy feels the smile that Melinda has on her face, "Do it." Melinda says.

As the pins in Melinda's wings are disabled they twitch and Melinda flops into a heap in her daughter's arms doing out of both relief and exhaustion, but after a few seconds, once the forced restriction to her wings are gone Melinda, despite the pain, feels slightly better, "I'm okay." Melinda says as she manages to stand steady on her feet as she lets her wings stretch out fully before folding them back in.

"Good, I'll do a proper medical check later." Lincoln informs Melinda, as with extremely difficulty on Melinda's part, the group of now four make their way from the small room where Melinda is being heled into the main part of the cabin, "But right now we have to go before…." He starts to say but before he can say anymore they hear,

"Come out now." Being yelled by Pete. Knowing only one thing Lincoln peaks out of the window and as he does he pales,

"Come out now and no one will be hurt. You aren't getting out so my might as well surrender." Everyone hears Pete say.

"Everyone is out there!" Lincoln says, panic in his voice. As he does Rania just smirks to herself as she's seen how this turns out, she knows what is about to happen, so she doesn't bother saying anything.

"Shit." Melinda and Daisy say at the same time.

"We need to figure out how many people are out there." Melinda says as she pushes everything, all the pain, all the exhaustion, down and just focuses on what she has to do.

"I think I might have a way." Daisy say and closing her eyes Daisy just focus on the vibrations she is feeling and attempts to figure out just how many different people there are by the vibrations she is sensing, "There are five more behind the shack." Daisy reveals.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." Lincoln says as he looks out the window, giving them some idea of what is going on, "Good news. Only seven out of there have powers other than Jiaying. Bad news, there are about fifteen more people out there." He explains to them, hearing that Melinda and Daisy exchange a glance and Melinda gives her a nod, "Shouldn't be a problem." Daisy comments.

"Please say you have some combat training." Melinda says to Lincoln with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah. I have my BJJ, brown belt." Lincoln explains, and honestly Melinda is slightly impressed with that.

"Ummmm….." Daisy starts to say, trying not to make a joke.

"Brazilian Ju Jutsu, Daisy." Melinda explains, trying not to grin at her daughter's sense of humour, "Who here has powers? And what are they?"

"Peter has super strength. Lori has tactile pyrokenisis." Lincoln explains and as he does he gets three looks of confusion back form Melinda, Daisy and Rania, "She catches fire to anything she touches." He explains, "Shane, Lori's husband, can hover, or actually now it's more like flying." Lincoln corrects, "Wei can travel through the ground like a groundhog, and Sami can shoot her nails like needles. They'll expand in your skin, and you know about Alisha and Gordon." Lincoln says.

"Gordon won't be a problem." Rania says cryptically as she has seen exactly what is just about to happen and before anyone can ask Gordon appears, diving for a case of crystals that are on the other side of the room to everyone except for Rania who moved into the prefect position. Knowing what she is going to do Rania drives at him, just as he grabs the crystals, and in doing so she drove her nails into the side of his skull and just as she does Gordon disappears, with both Rania and the crystals.

As he sees what happen Lincolns eyes widen in shock as he stumbles backwards, sliding down the wall once he hits it. He knew things were going to get bad, but what he didn't expect was to watch as the man who save his life, before he even went through his change, get killed.

* * *

Appearing far away from Afterlife Rania smiles as she pulls the needles out from Gordon's skull. As she does so Gordon starts to groan as his physical facilities seem to be lost to him.

"You should have trusted my words." Rania says before she kicks Gordon off the cliff that they teleported onto and into the water below. After dealing with Gordon Rania walks over to the crystals, knowing that Gordon's body will eventually be torn apart.

"And now, the evolution begins." Rania says to herself as she kicks the crate of crystals off the cliff, knowing that if her vision is correct, which she believes it is, she now has work to do.

* * *

"Well, there goes one of our advantages." Melinda says to herself jut after Rania left as while she may hate Rania with a passion she can't deny that she would have been useful.

"One of?" Lincoln asks as Melinda takes the bag off Daisy and starts to rummage through it, wanting to see exactly what her nephew gave them.

"Well, there's still you." Melinda informs Lincoln.

"Shane is fast." Lincoln explains, "I'm not exactly sure how fast." Lincoln admits.

"I'll draw him into the sky, that will leave two by yourself." Melinda explains.

"Can you even fly right now?" Daisy asks as she is pretty sure she that her mother's wings are pretty hurt.

"I have to." Melinda explains to her daughter without even looking up, "Leo is never packing go bags again." Melinda mutters as she looks through the bag, though she is glad that they have some things.

"Lori's powers don't work on me." Lincoln explains, "Daisy could probably monitor Wei so he can't sneak up on us."

"Okay, the rest we can make up as we go along." Melinda says, "Thank you, Leo." Melinda mutters to herself as she pulls out the new Howling Commandoes Kit, knowing that everything will still be inside as only certain people's finger prints, with a code, will open it and not even Jiaying and Gordon would have been able to get inside.

"Nice." Daisy says approvingly as she recognizes the kit and takes it from her mother so that she can look through the thing, using her finger print and unique code to unlock.

"There's one more thing." Lincoln says, "No killing. These people are being fooled by Jiaying, and by now they will believe that Melinda murdered two Inhumans." He explains.

"Got it!" Daisy says, having finally found what she was looking for.

"Daisy…." Melinda starts to say and as she looks up Melinda wraps her arms around her daughter, hugging her in a bear hug. After a moment mother and daughter break apart and Melinda says, "We're getting the hell out of here!"

* * *

Jiaying is confused. Daisy, Lincoln and Melinda had to know they weren't getting out of the shack, they were outnumbered seven to one and surrounded. As painful as it is after everything she did to have a second chance daughter Jiaying decides cut her losses with Daisy, honestly she doubts whether Daisy ever believed her, she was probably just playing her the whole time.

Suddenly the door to the cabin opens a crack and two silver rubber balls bounce out and after a huge puff of smoke Daisy and her mother appear with guns, causing Jiaying to wonder where the hell they go the guns from because she made sure there weren't any guns in their bag.

As soon as the door opens everyone took cover as the two agents start to fire at the Afterlife citizens, "Wei?" Jiaying asks, looking at the girl, or at least girl to Jiaying as even though she is now Thirty-eight Jiaying has known Wei since she thirteen.

After hearing Jiaying's words Wei's eyes rolls back into her heard and her body crumbled to dust. The tell-tale sign of dug up dirt indicated her travel was seen in a direct line towards Daisy and Melinda, it will be over before it begun.

At the sound of gunfire five more people appeared and were quickly directed to behind the shack by Pete, as she ran around the sides, Wei popped out of the ground, and Sami jumped up and flung five needles at the opponents as Wei tried wrapping Daisy up in a bed sheet in an attempt to drag her into the ground.

Just then Wei looks up just as two of Sami's needles struck her in the arm and shoulder, as she was basted back in her back by Daisy flinging her across the field and into the cluster of unchanged inhumans, Daisy knowing that she didn't hurt anyone, she just knocked them over.

"We've been played. Take them now!" Jiaying cries out and as the roof of the shack was blasted off and Melinda flew straight up, it being clear that she isn't the most competent flyer, "Shane!" Jiaying yells.

At Jiaying's words Shane shot up like a rocket following the veteran agent as her daughter and their new friend took on the twenty or so Afterlife citizens.

* * *

Honestly with how hurt and tired her Mother clearly is Daisy is terrified about using her mother as bait, but for right now Daisy knows that they need Shane out of play and her mother's the only one who can do that.

Unsurprisingly the first people get to Daisy and Lincoln almost immediately. The first man is taller by Daisy by about a foot and he took a stick and tried to chop down onto her, but Lincoln caught it from behind her before it got to close. Daisy, still trying to get a hang of her aim, manages to send a vibration at his knee while Lincoln sent a bolt at the other, knocking him to his knew. As he went down Daisy drove her knew into his jaw causing it to bleed.

Thanks to the fact that she has turned herself into the vibrations of people Daisy can tell just as two more people. "Spin me behind you." Daisy tells Lincoln, grabbing his hands.

Without questioning, because he figures they really don't have time, Lincoln takes Daisy's hand, makes she he is holding her tightly he spins her upwards taking two people in the face before he sets her back down in her original spot.

Using his abilities Lincoln lifts Daisy into the air and as he does Pete tackles Lincoln as Daisy lands on Pet's shoulders. Using something that Sharon originally taught her and Bobbi helped her master, Daisy flicked herself back while not moving her legs, in face she squeezes them and yanks Pete with her thighs flipping him. Pete lands on his front while she lands on her back and because she knew what she was expecting Daisy quickly raises her knee to her chest and kicks him in the face as hard as she can.

Once Pete is down Daisy decides to give up on controlled focus and instead just spins around and lets out a vibration pulse, knocking about ten Inhuman's back. As she does Sami walks up to her needles extending from her fingers, and Daisy turns around to see Lincoln head to head with about five Alisha's.

Thinking that Daisy is distracted Sami swings about four times but Daisy dodges them every time until Daisy catches Sami wrist, twisting it so that Daisy can land a punch to the girls face.

Looking up Daisy sees Lincoln on top of an Alisha, as she realises that about six more guys come up to her and even though she shouldn't Daisy can't help but eavesdrop on Lincoln's conversation.

"Alisha. You need to listen to me." Lincoln pleads.

"How'd you know which one was the real me?" Alisha asks, honestly impressed that he could tell.

"We used to sleep together. I can tell the difference between you and a clone." Lincoln explains.

As Daisy fights one of the bigger men lands a kick to her stomach Daisy finds herself being unable to listen as the sounds of blood pumping overtakes everything else and the next thing she knows there are a couple of Alisha clones are pulling the men who are attacking her off her.

"I'll get the people to stop." Alisha informs Daisy as she helps her up. Honestly, to Daisy it was one of the most disturbing things in her life as each of the clones said a word each, "You're the only one who has any hope of stopping Jiaying." Alisha informs Daisy and honestly she knows that Alisha is right.

* * *

In the air the battle between Melinda and Shane was over before it even had a chance to begin as even though Shane is the superior flyer Melinda was able to take him down pretty easily thanks to her decades of experience, but despite that she wasn't going to let him fall to the earth so she carried him down.

As she really doesn't have much faith in her landing abilities Melinda decided to just glide down slowly to help her daughter. As she gets closer to the ground Melinda sees that Daisy and Lincoln are both managing to keep up with the many people who are trying to attack them. Honestly Melinda has to admit that the two of them are pretty well in sync, though they clearly have a long way to go before they reach the level of some of the partners Melinda's seen throughout her career.

Thanks to her above view Melinda sees the red head that has been guarding her the last few days help both Lincoln and Daisy up and the second Daisy is on her feet she charges straight for Jiaying, knowing that she can't let her daughter face her alone.

Hoping for the best Melinda focuses on the desire to land on her feet and, somehow, Melinda manages to just that, and once she is on solid ground Melinda puts Shane down, but then, seconds later Melinda feels pain, almost as bad as when Jiaying was pulling her 'feathers' once more in her wings.

Turning around Melinda sees Lori holding onto her wings, her arms looking like malted larva, "What did you do to him?" She asks in horror, and as she turns Melinda notices that not only is Lori her biggest problem. She has six more Afterlife members charging for her, all with the only things they could get their hands on which turns out to be lawn equipment, "Oh god, I'm Frankenstein." She says, honestly some strange part of her is wishing that Clint and/or Tony was with her, but not because of the help they would give but because they would have something to say about the imagery.

As she dwells on what two people she cares about would say Melinda hears a sound like ripping paper and Melinda kicks behind her, at her kick Lori stumbles backwards as Lincoln hits her with another powerful blast of electricity and shots,

"BEHIND YOU."

Quickly turning around, just as the villagers show up, Melinda decides to try something she hasn't done before she just focuses and pushes her wings back and forth, causing them to give a powerful gust of wings that knock them all to the ground.

"Let's go." Lincoln says as he grabs her hand, "Daisy went after Jiaying!"

* * *

As her mother and Lincoln deals with the other people Daisy walks up to the woman who claimed to be her mother, the woman that Daisy is about ninety percent sure ruined her life by stealing her away from her family, "Please, you can stop this!" Daisy says, desperately wanting to get through to Jiaying.

"So what? So S.H.I.E.L.D can swoop in? Throw us in cells?" Jiaying asks with a sneer.

"They aren't like that! S.H.I.E.L.D isn't Hydra. We just want to protect people." Daisy says as she walks closer to Jiaying.

"I've seen their version of protecting. It involves everyone like us as their slaves, or dead." Jiaying says, her anger visibly growing. Looking around Daisy realises that a lot of people are watching the confrontation, "S.H.I.E.L.D will destroy Afterlife…. And if Afterlife dies you die with it!" Jiaying says in anger and before she can even react Jiaying grabs both sides of Daisy's head, and instantly Daisy is back in that cellar after Quinn shot her, she can barely breathe, barely hear.

"Please. We just want to protect people." Daisy manages to say with some extreme difficulty.

"My people will not be experiment…" Jiaying starts to say before two objects collided with her, sending her flying. Looking over Daisy sees her mother standing over Jiaying's body, her neck having been snapped.

"You're not going to heal from that." Melinda mutters as she stares at the body of the person who took everything away from her.

"NOOOO! YOU KILLED HER." Cal, who has finally managed to break free of where he was being heled, screams when he sees the scene, only he isn't the Cal that Daisy has interacted before, he has grown about a foot and one hundred and fifty pounds, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO." Cal yells as he pounds on Melinda's wings, even though Melinda's wings too strong for Cal to actually cause Melinda's wings damage he is strong enough to send Melinda to her knees.

Once Melinda is on the ground Cal kicks her in the chest which sends her sprawling onto her back. Just as he is about to deliver the killing blow Daisy puts her hand on the ground and opens a hole right where he is standing, causing him to scream as he falls to his death.

Becoming exhausted after everything that has happened Daisy loses consciousness. As soon as she sees her daughter fall to the ground Melinda runs over to her,

"Daisy?" Melinda asks terrified as Lincoln skids on his knees up to them.

"She'll be okay." Lincoln says as he quickly checks Daisy, "She just needs the rest." He assures her, "I'm not too sure I can say the same about you though." He comments, looking at Melinda as honestly he is amazed that she is even still conscious, truthfully he is amazed that she is not curled up in a ball due to the pain she has to be in.

"Go grab the bag Daisy brought with her." Melinda says, knowing they can't leave the Howling Commando kit there, "We've got to go." Melinda tells Lincoln and without a word he gets up and runs. As Lincoln runs Melinda looks around and as she does she realises that even though the citizens of Afterlife stopped fighting after they saw what Jiaying tried to do it is more than clear that she, Daisy and Lincoln aren't welcome, though Alisha is trying to calm them down and say something to Lincoln as he runs past.

"We've got to go." Melinda tells Lincoln when he gets back, having Daisy's bag over his shoulder, "And there is only one way for us to do that."

"I don't know where the next town is, it could be hundreds of miles away, are you up for that?" Lincoln asks worried.

"I have to be." Melinda says, "Do not let go of Daisy." She tells Lincoln who nods and suspecting that this could be the stupidest thing she has ever done, which says a lot, Melinda grabs Lincoln under the armpits and once she is sure that she has a good hold on him and Lincoln has a good hold on Daisy Melinda takes to the sky it being the most painful experience of her life, her pain only intensifying when Lincoln uses his powers to electrify them so that they can't let go of one another.

* * *

 **July 11** **th** **2014**

As she opens her eyes Daisy is truly confused about what is going on as she is no longer lying on the hard ground at Afterlife in fact she is on a bed, and an uncomfortable bed at that.

"Mom." Daisy says as she bolts upright.

"It's okay, Daisy. You're okay." A calm voice says and Daisy looks over and sees Lincoln hurrying over to her bedside.

"Lincoln, where's my Mom? Is she okay?" Daisy asks worried.

"She's right here." Lincoln says as he sides steps and Daisy sees Melinda unconscious on another bed.

"Is she okay?" Daisy asks as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure, all I do know is that she is stable." Lincoln explains as Daisy stands and Lincoln looks at her in concern, "Your Mom was hurt before the battle, Jiaying and Gordon tortured her in a way that to us would be like having a limb cut off and felt as it was regrown." Lincoln explains, "And then add on all the injuries that your Mom sustained during the battle and I really wish that I had the kind of equipment needed to check her out properly." Lincoln explains as Daisy slowly walks over to her mother.

"Right." Daisy says as she picks up Melinda's hand, "How long have I been out for?" Daisy asks curious.

"About thirty-six hours." Lincoln reveals.

"Wow." Daisy says shocked, "What happened? The last thing I remember is Cal." She comments.

"Your Mom got us out of there, how she managed that with how much pain she had to have been in I have no idea." Lincoln admits, "She flew for hours, but then she slowly started to lose altitude and she had to put us down." Lincoln explains, "Seconds after she did she lost consciousness so I had to get us here." He reveals, "Thankfully the bag your Mom insisted I grab had money from basically every currency in it so I was able to get us a hotel." He explains.

"So where are we?" Daisy asks.

"Shanghai. Any idea if you have any alias nearby?" Lincoln asks as when they were leaving Afterlife Alisha told him that he would protect him, Melinda and Daisy, and would shut down Afterlife, but she asked that they all be left alone so he has no one he could ask for help.

"No, but I might have something better." Daisy realises, "Is there a map with where we are on it?"

"Yeah, but it's in Chinese." Lincoln comments as he walks over to get it, "Do you read Chinese?"

"No, but there is a location that I was forced to memorise, in both English and Chinese." Daisy reveals, "Where are we?"

"Um, here." Lincoln says pointing to the location.

"Okay." Daisy says as she starts looking, "There, we've got to go there." Daisy says pointing to a place not far away, "That's probably where Mom was trying to get us."

"Would make sense." Lincoln says as it fits with the direction Melinda was flying them in.

"Can you get Mom ready? We've got to go." Daisy tells Lincoln, "We've already been here too long."

"We're going to need a car to get there, how do you plan on getting us one?" Lincoln asks.

"You don't want to know." Daisy says before leaving.

* * *

Half an hour later Daisy, Lincoln and unconscious Melinda arrive at one of the Carter-Stark family private airfields.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asks when he sees Daisy.

"A private airfield, one of many owned by my family." Daisy explains, "Months ago my Mom, Aunts, Uncle and Grandparents had me memorize all the locations of the facilities and my special access codes, just in case." Daisy explains.

"One of many, who exactly is your family?" Lincoln asks surprised.

"Very few people know my families' real identities, but you would have heard off my uncle's public identity, Tony Stark." Daisy reveals.

"Tony Stark is your uncle." Lincoln says shocked.

"Yeah." Daisy confirms, "Come on, we've got to get Mom into that cream and blue plane over there." Daisy explains, pointing to the right one.

"You can fly?" Lincoln ask surprised.

"No." Daisy answers.

"Then how is loading your Mom on a plane going to help?" Lincoln asks confused.

"My grandfather is eccentric, actually basically all the males in my family are eccentric." Daisy corrects, "And so one day, because he was a genius with too much time on his hands, my grandfather built a plane that flies itself." She explains, "Once we get on board I can program the coordinates for the place we need to go, where we'll be safe, and it will fly us." She explains, completely forgetting about what happened before they left.

"Finally, good news." Lincoln comments, "Are there medical facilities there? Because your Mom really needs them."

"There are." Daisy confirms.

"Good, let's go. We need to get there as quick as possible." Lincoln says, honestly he isn't sure if Melinda will survive a trip back to the states, and together he and Daisy work together to get Melinda into the plane and within ten minutes Lincoln and Daisy who are sitting either side of Melinda are in the air in Howard's self-flying jet. As they fly Daisy doesn't look away from her mother for a second, knowing that she is finally going home.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** This is the last chapter. There is a further note at the end explaining some things. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

 **AN2** : Sorry about this being late, I went to see Captain America Civil War for the third time.

* * *

 **July 11** **th** **2014**

It is about six am at the Facility and, having no idea that Daisy, Melinda and Lincoln are on their way home to them, Peggy, Steve and Howard are on their way to the gym.

"I don't see why you're dragging me into the gym." Howard comments, annoyed.

"Because you really need to do more exercise. You're healing is slowed thanks to your malnutrition so exercise will help." Peggy explains.

"Fine then, why this early?" Howard asks, it being more than clear that he is annoyed.

"Because it is the best time." Steve says as he places his hands on Howard's shoulders.

"It will be fun, promise." Peggy says as the three of them head into the gym, as they do they discover that they aren't the only people who decided to exercise so early, but it only takes a few seconds for them to realise that the people in the gym aren't exercising in the most conventional sense.

"RIA." Peggy says shocked and as their daughter moves Peggy and Howard realise just who their daughter is on top of.

"Bucky." Howard says, anger in his voice, and being incredibly grateful for his quick reflexes Steve reaches out and grabs his boyfriend before he can attack his best friend.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Steve." Maria says in an innocent voice as she and Bucky quickly stand up and re-clothe themselves, "We can explain."

"I would hope so, our daughter, Barnes, seriously?" Howard asks, anger in his voice and honestly Bucky, because he knows what Howard is capable of, is pretty afraid right now.

"Maybe we should all calm down." Steve suggests, but no one listens.

"How long has this been going on?" Peggy asks, looking between her daughter and friend.

"A few weeks." Maria answers, "And look Dad, you can be as pissed as you want, but I'm an adult, we're adults, and who I have sex with is none of your business." Maria says before walking out of the room, leaving Bucky, Steve and her parents.

"Look Howard, Peggy, Maria and I are having fun together, I don't know if it's going to grow into more, but that's what it is for now." Bucky explains, "But if it does grow into more I can already tell that I will be different than before, that this is different, and that I will never intentionally hurt her." Bucky says before leaving too, being pretty thankful that Steve is still holding Howard.

"If I let you go are you going to go after one of your oldest friends?" Steve asks curious.

"No." Howard answers, and Steve reluctantly let's go of Howard though it is clear that he will grab him again if he goes after, "Our little girl, and Bucky." Howard says surprised, honestly Steve thinks that the fact that Bucky is being called Bucky is a good sign.

"I know, but she's not so much of a little girl anymore." Peggy reminds Howard.

"She'll always be my little girl." Howard comments, "I just…. Really didn't expect that."

"For what it's worth, I'm sure Bucky meant what he said about how he'll be different than how he's been with people in the past, that he won't hurt Maria." Steve says, trying to defend his friend.

"I'm not mad because it's Bucky." Howard says, telling the truth as it is odd but that's not what he's mad about, "I'm mad because I've missed so much of Ria's life. To me she should still be an eleven-year-old girl who loves hocky too much, so seeing this, seeing my baby girl so grown up just reminds me of what I've missed and that makes me mad." He explains, and having no idea what to say Peggy and Steve just hug him.

* * *

For most of the day and honestly a lot of the evening Maria does her best to avoid both her parents and to some extent Bucky and as dinner comes Maria decides to go in search of the other person she knows will be avoiding dinner.

"Have you eaten in the last few days?" Maria asks as she walks over and sits next to Phil.

"Not really." Phil admits, "After what we saw at that cabin, I just need to find them." Phil says, clearly worried.

"And we will, or they'll find us." Maria says, and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, why are you avoiding dinner?" Phil asks after a few minutes, being truly curious about that.

"Mom, Dad and Steve walked in on Bucky and I this morning." Maria revels.

"Wow." Phil comments, "How badly did your Dad freak?" he asks.

"Pretty badly." Maria admits, "So, let's make a deal, I will join you at dinner, putting aside my own awkwardness, if you actually eat something." Maria explains to Phil, "Or I can make you, your choice." She adds.

"Fine, I'll join." Phil says and the two of them get up and head to the dining area.

* * *

Ten minutes later, as dinner goes on there is some awkwardness and everyone realises that Peggy, Howard and Steve finally know the truth about Maria and Bucky.

"Sir, there is a plane with the identifier SSF03 coming towards the facility." JARVIS informs everyone.

"That's one of my self-flying planes." Howard reveals, "And if I remember correctly it was in China."

"It's Melinda and Daisy, it has to be." Phil realises, looking amazed.

"It would make sense." Natasha comments.

"JARVIS, where does the plane look like it is going to land?" Tony asks curious.

"In the field around the back of the facility." JARVIS answers and without a word everyone gets up and hurries out of the room.

* * *

"So what is this place we're going to?" Lincoln asks Daisy curious as the two of them have headed to the cockpit of the plane.

"I told you, it's home." Daisy explains, "Technically, it's a joint S.H.I.E.L.D/Avengers location where there is a private area for my family and people we trust." Daisy explains as she starts to press buttons.

"Should you really be doing that?" Lincoln asks.

"Probably not." Daisy admits, "But I'm programing us in to land on the grass instead of trying to get into the hanger."

"I'm guessing that that is a good idea." Lincoln comments.

"Yeah. Plus, if things go really bad Uncle Tony, Rhodey and Sam will be able to fly up and help us get down, either way we'll be okay." Daisy says as gets up and walks back over to her mother, "How is she?" Daisy asks Lincoln as he once more does what he can to check Melinda.

"How long until we land?" Lincoln asks concerned.

"Five, ten minutes." Daisy answers.

"Good, your Mom needs help as quick as possible." Lincoln reveals as with the little he can check without equipment he can tell that Melinda is getting worse.

"Hold on, Mom, please." Daisy mutters to her mother.

For the next seven minutes Daisy and Lincoln just sit by Melinda as they feel the plane land,

"We're on the ground." Daisy realises, "Press that button." Daisy says, pointing to something next to Lincoln." Reaching up Lincoln presses the button and the second he does Phil, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, Leo, Jemma, Maria, Bucky, Peggy, Howard, Steve, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Trip, Sharon, and Sam come running in.

"Mom needs help; she needs help now." Daisy says as soon as she sees the group.

"Melinda needs internal scans to see what internal damage has been done, her wings especially. They are basically like natural versions of a strong metal that absorbs vibrations and the way the, for lack of a better word, feathers of her wings have been hurt it feels to her as if she has had limbs cut off and is feeling them re-grow." Lincoln explains, knowing so much as one of the things that helped Melinda when she was flying them to safety is talking.

"Who are you?" Peggy asks the man.

"He's Lincoln, he's a Doctor, and he's like me and Mom so he understands our biology." Daisy explains, "He saved us, you can trust him, Mom and I do." Daisy explains.

"Thank you." Phil says to Lincoln before hugging his daughter.

"I'm okay, Daddy, mostly." Daisy explains to her father as she hugs him.

"Doctor Cho and Doctor Banner are inside." Tony says, "You, um, Lincoln, can you help them, give the any insight you can?" he asks.

"Of course." Lincoln answers.

"What do I need to know before I pick her up?" Steve asks, looking between Daisy and Lincoln.

"Just be careful of her wings, they've been damaged a lot." Lincoln reveals and being as careful as possible Steve gently picks up Melinda and carries her out of the plane, Daisy never moving more than a couple of meters away from her mother as they go.

* * *

Five minutes later everyone arrives in the medical area and Steve places Melinda down on the medical table.

"Anyone without medical training, leave now." Doctor Cho informs everyone.

"I'm not going anywhere, not after everything that has happened." Daisy says, it being clear that she is truly worried about her Mother.

"It will be okay Daisy, we're not going to hurt her, we'll help her." Jemma assures her cousin.

"Daisy, I don't want to leave either, but we have to." Phil tells his daughter.

"It will be okay." Lincoln assures Daisy and reluctantly everyone but Doctor Cho, Bruce, Jemma and Lincoln leave the room.

"Daisy do you need medical attention?" Peggy asks her granddaughter concerned as everyone head out of the room.

"I should get checked out later, but I'm okay." Daisy assures her grandmother before she once more hugs her father.

"Daisy." Natasha says, forcing and Phil to break apart, "What happened to you and your Mom?" She asks curious.

"A lot." Daisy answers and she starts to explain everything that happened since and Melinda left the facility.

* * *

For the next few hours everyone just sits outside of the medical area just waiting for news about Melinda, everyone being pretty horrified about everything that happened to Melinda.

"Things taking this long is bad, right?" Daisy as she looks between the others.

"Maybe. It's hard to say." Bobbi answers, "It does help your mom to have Lincoln here, to have someone who understands."

"She saved us, she got us out of there, while being in god knows how much pain." Daisy comments as she paces the room, or more specially hallway, and without a word Leo just walks over to his cousin and wraps his arms around her.

"Stop, blaming yourself." Leo manages to tell her, "It's okay."

"I convinced her to go, Leo. It's all my fault." Daisy says as tears come to her eyes.

"No, it's not." Leo assures her as he hugs her and for the next couple of minutes the two Carter-Stark cousins stand in the middle of the hallway and embrace. As they do everyone watches Daisy and Leo and just wish they could help. As he watches his daughter Phil wants to help her, but at the same time he is pretty sure that there is nothing he could say or do as there is nothing that can be said or done to help him, so it must be so much worse for Daisy.

"Phil, Daisy." Tony says and everyone looks up to see Lincoln, Doctor Cho, Bruce and Jemma walk out of the room.

"How is she?" Phil asks as he and Daisy hurry over to the four.

"She's stable. She has some broken ribs, some bruises and from what we can tell her wings have been extremely damaged." Jemma explains.

"Wil she be okay?" Phil asks.

"With time." Doctor Cho answers, "And considering what we all know about how Melinda is when it comes to injuries we have decided that keeping her sedated for seventy-two hours would be best for her healing."

"With Mel, definitely." Maria comments.

"Can we see her?" Daisy asks.

"Of course." Jemma says and everyone heads into the room.

As everyone heads into the medical area they all head straight over to Melinda, Daisy and Phil sit down either side of Melinda while everyone else heads over and sits around as well, everyone except Peggy who walks over to Lincoln.

"I know you must have your doubts about being here, but I give you my personal guarantee that you will be safe her and that no one here will do anything to hurt you or do any experiments or anything like that, on you." Peggy promises Lincoln, telling the complete truth.

"Thank you." Lincoln tells Peggy, it meaning a lot to him to hear that.

"And thank you for what you did for my daughter and granddaughter." Peggy tells Lincoln.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Lincoln assures Peggy who walks over to her daughter, and as everyone sits around, just watching Melinda, hoping that she will be okay when she wakes up.

* * *

 **July 14** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Daisy and Melinda got back to the facility and ever since then everyone has been sitting with Melinda most of the time, and Phil and Daisy haven't left her side.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Daisy asks, worry in her voice, "The sedation was reversed hours ago."

"It can happen any time, but it still might take a while." Tony informs his niece.

"Please wake up Mom, please." Daisy says quietly and as he does Phil reaches over and uses the hand that he isn't using to hold Melinda to hold his daughter.

"Dinner's ready, I take it will be a stupid question to ask you to join us." Clint comments.

"Yes." Phil says.

"We'll be back later." Rhodey says before everyone except for Daisy and Phil, even Lincoln who is trying to find his place at the facility, get up and head out of the room.

"Please Melinda, please wake up." Phil says quietly and once more he and Daisy drift into silence as they stare at Melinda.

Honestly Phil and Daisy aren't even sure how long they have been sitting in silence when both Daisy and Phil start to see Melinda's eyes flickering.

"Mom."

"Melinda."

"Daisy." Melinda's voice says as she opens her eyes, "Daisy?" Melinda asks, looking panicked.

"I'm right here, Mom. I'm okay." Daisy assures her mother as she hurries over to her.

"Daisy." Melinda says, looking glad to see her, "Where are we?" she asks.

"You're home, Melinda. You're safe." Phil assures her.

"Phil." Melinda says, looking thrilled to see him.

"I've missed you so much." Phil says.

"I've missed you too." Melinda responds as Phil leans in and kisses her.

"Marry Me." Phil says when they break apart.

"What?" Daisy asks shocked.

"Seriously, Phil. That's not how you propose." An amused voice says and Melinda, Daisy and Phil look to see the others standing at the door.

"I love you Melinda, and I know that we just got back together but this is almost thirty years in the making, and I just want to be married to you." Phil explains, ignoring the fact that their daughter, extended family, and friends are all in the room together.

"I want that to." Melinda responds before pushing herself up and kissing Phil, as they do Daisy, wanting to be careful because her mother is still hurt, leans forward and hugs both her parents, feeling that even with everything going on that it is in incredible day.

* * *

Hours later Daisy has left Melinda's hospital room for the first time since she got home and she is walking through the private common area when she sees someone familiar in the kitchen area.

"Hey, Lincoln." Daisy calls as she walks over.

"Daisy, how's your Mom?" Lincoln asks curious.

"Better." Daisy answers, "She already wants out of the hospital, which says she's good." Daisy says with an amused look on her face, "How you doing? Are you settling in?"

"Yeah, I thought things would be odd, but you, me and your mom aren't the only different people here, and things are pretty open. It's nice." Lincoln says.

"Yeah, we're trying to do things differently." Daisy explains, "Has Jemma showed you the labs?" she asks curious as she knows her cousin was planning on doing that.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." Lincoln says, "I'm not sure if I'm going to stay though."

"That's okay, just give yourself some time to think about it." Daisy tells him, "You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you Daisy." Lincoln says sincerely.

"I'll see you later, there's someone I have to see." Daisy says before heading down on the corridors.

Once she gets to the right door Daisy raises her hand and knocks.

"Come in." A voice says and Daisy walks into the room and sees Trip.

"Hey Gurl." Trip says with a grin.

"Hey." Daisy says and she walks across the room and hugs him, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Trip responds as she hugs his friend and as they break apart Trip looks down at Daisy's face and realises that it's now or never so he gentle puts his hand under Daisy's chin but before he can lean down and kiss Daisy she is kissing him, "Guess we both had the same idea." He comments once they break apart.

"Guess so." Daisy responds with a grin.

"Jemma, Leo, Shay, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack are having a movie night in Shay's room, you want to join?" Trip asks curious.

"Yeah, I really do." Daisy confirms.

"Do you think you could invite Lincoln? I think it might be a good idea to get him to join us." Trip explains.

"Yeah, I'll ask." Daisy says, "See in Shay's in a few." Daisy says, once more giving Trip a kiss before she hurries out of the room.

* * *

Down in the medical area Melinda and Phil are still together, Phil sitting beside Melinda's bed.

"You should go get some rest." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'm not going anywhere." Phil responds, it being clear that he completely means that.

"Then here." Melinda says as she moves over so that there is room, "Lay here." Melinda tells Phil.

"I don't want to hurt you." Phil tells Melinda.

"You won't." Melinda assures him and after seeing the look on Melinda's face Phil gets up and moves lying down next to Melinda.

"I thought I lost you, again." Phil tells Melinda, looking upset at the very thought.

'You didn't, I'm okay." Melinda assures him and as they lie side by side Melinda's wings spread out and wrap around Phil.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Phil asks concerned.

"Not as much as it did." Melinda admits and the two of them drift into silence as they lie side by side, Melinda's wings protecting them both.

* * *

Up in Sharon's room, Daisy, Jemma, Leo, Sharon, Trip, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter and Lincoln are all crowed together on Sharon's bed.

"Will you move? You're basically sitting on me." Bobbi tells Hunter.

"Nothing wrong with that." Hunter says with a smirk.

"That's what happens when you try to crowed nine people on a king size bed." Lincoln comments.

"You have to admit, it's fun." Sharon says with a grin.

"Just play the movie." Bobbi comments.

"Who has the remote?" Jemma asks.

"Um, Mack, it's by you." Daisy says and Mack reaches over and presses play. Together the group of nine sit together and watch the movie while trying not to intrude on one another's personal place too much, and truthfully they are enjoying every single second.

* * *

 **August 12** **th** **2014**

It has been a month since Melinda and Daisy got home and in that time the two of them have slowly been healing and even though he wasn't sure at first Lincoln has decided to stay at the Facility and has been getting close to Jemma, Leo, Mack, Daisy, Sharon, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, and Trip, though Jemma is probably the person that he has become closes to as they have similar interests. Daisy and Trip have shared several kisses since their first one, but they have both decided to take whatever is going on between them slowly.

It is just after lunch and Melinda is walking onto the roof at the facility where Daisy asked to meet her.

"Daisy?" Melinda asks as she walks onto the roof.

"Over here." Daisy comments as Melinda sees her daughter standing close to the edge.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Melinda asks worried.

"I thought this would be a good place to talk." Daisy explains, "Why did you get grandpa to build new pins for you wings? I thought you hated them?"

"I do." Melinda says as ever single second she has pins on her wings feels wrong, "But it's better." Melinda comments.

"No, it's not." Daisy says, "Look Mom, I know that what Jiaying and Gordon did to you was terrible, and that you are still hesitant about our abilities, but Mom, you also used your wings to save me and Lincoln, you can use them to save others. They don't have to be something you hate; they're apart of you, just like my powers, just like Lincolns." Daisy tells her mother, "You should start embracing them."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits.

"Try." Daisy says before she purposely falls backwards of the roof.

"DAISY.' Melinda yells as she run across the roof and jumps off, releasing her the magnetic pins as she goes.

As soon as she jumps off the roof Melinda sees her daughter falling to the ground so she focuses on what she wants to do and shoots like a bullet and saves her daughter before she can hit the ground. Once she has Daisy Melinda stretches her wings and does a lap of the outside perimeter of the facility before she gently lands on the roof, putting Daisy back on her feet.

"Awesome." Daisy comments with a grin.

"What on earth where you thinking?" Melinda asks her daughter, anger and panic in her voice.

"I knew you were going to save me, because that's who you are, you don't need these." Daisy says as she reaches out and takes the magnetic pins off her mother's wings, "Embrace who you really are, Mom, just like you taught me to do." Daisy says, "We're Carter-Stark's and country to popular belief that isn't our family's biggest secret, neither is the fact that are stronger together, or what we all dedicate our lives too." Daisy says, "No, the real Carter-Stark secret is that we are all willing to do whatever it takes to protect each other, no matter the cost, and with these wings you can do that in such a bigger way, you can look after us from above, be our Guardian." Daisy tells her mother, "Embrace the wings Mom, embrace what you can do with them, embrace the people you can save with them, including our family." Daisy explains, it being extremely odd to her to be giving her mother a pep talk.

"You've gained the Carter-Stark ability of being able to give an amazing pep talk." Melinda says before walking over and hugging her daughter.

"So I have." Daisy confirms as she hugs her mother.

"Thank you, Daisy." Melinda tells her daughter and as she hugs her daughter Melinda takes the bracelet that controls the magnetic pins off, knowing that her daughter is right and that she can use her wings to protect people, to protect her family more, and that's what she's always wanted.

"Good choice." Daisy says as she sees her mother's action.

"You were only partly right." Melinda asks and Daisy gives her a confused look, "The Carter-Stark secret is that we will do whatever we can to protect anyone, just not each other, but you are right about me being able to protect people more with these wings." Melinda says, even though she is still slightly worried.

"Well, now you've got a chance to put that to the test." A voice says and Melinda and Daisy look to see Natasha, "We've got a mission, all hands on deck."

"We'll be right there." Daisy and Melinda respond together.

"Let's go protect people." Melinda says.

"With our super cool powers." Daisy says.

"Yeah, let's use them for good." Melinda says and the two of them head downstairs, even though both Melinda and Daisy are concerned about using their powers in public after everything that has happened they are both thankful for the chance to use their powers to protect people, just like their family has been doing for over seventy years, because that's what being a Carter-Stark means, protecting people and maybe one day that won't be such a secret.

 **The END**

 **AN3:** Thank you for all the support. So there may be a sequel in the future as I have ideas of things I want to address in this universe, but right now I desperately need a break, and If I don't take one now I'll continue on this story and get to the point where I just can't finish where this is, I think, a pretty satisfying ending. Thank you so much for all that support.


End file.
